


Вольная фантазия на тему

by Koren_Zla



Category: Bleach
Genre: Action & Romance, Drama & Romance, F/M, M/M, Mary Sue, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-20 20:59:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 34
Words: 291,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13725864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koren_Zla/pseuds/Koren_Zla
Summary: Терапевтический текст на очень-очень много слов с проработкой личных мечт, стремлений, желаний и комплексов. Выкладываю, чтобы не потерять его, ибо периодически перечитываю и обдумываю. Да, это стандартное фикло, где есть Мери Сью, которую все хотят, которая особенная и которую все любят.Написано в 2017 году. Не бечено, разумеется.





	1. Chapter 1

\- Впервые слышу про то, что всё начальство Готея зовут наблюдать за выпускными экзаменами Академии. Это какая-то новая традиция? – Ренджи уселся рядом с капитаном на заготовленном помосте.

\- Это не новый обычай. Когда случается необычайно сильный выпуск, то между лучшими выпускниками устраивается поединок в три этапа. Победитель сможет выбрать отряд самостоятельно, а капитан не сможет отказать ему. Хотя только глупец будет отвергать сильного, почти сформировавшегося воина, – Бьякуя внимательным взглядом смотрел на учеников в одинаковой форме. Пока что никто не вызвал у него особого интереса.

\- Не припомню такого, – обижено надулся Абарай. – К тому же мой выпуск тоже был очень сильным! Я, Мацумото, Хисаги, Хинамори, Изуру – все мы стали лейтенантами.

            Кучики перевёл взгляд на Ренджи и хмыкнул.

\- Неужели, это ревность? Или зависть? – Абарай недовольно замолчал, а Бьякуя продолжил. – Сколько ты видишь здесь выпускников?

\- Так… Восемнадцать. К чему вы ведёте?

\- У большей части из них уже пробудился зампакто, – Бьякуя сказал это так, будто в столь ранних пташках нет ничего особенного, но Ренджи поражённо охнул и новым взглядом посмотрел на толпу почти шинигами. – Не говоря уже об остальных талантах. Любой из этих восемнадцати будет отличным пополнением отряда. Смотри внимательно, Ренджи.

\- Ладно, капитан. Какое испытание будет первым?

\- Рукопашный бой. Противник определяется жребием. Затем будет сражение на деревянных мечах между победителями. И заключительный бой на зампакто с применением всех своих умений.

\- Ого. Мне уже не терпится! – Ренджи поёрзал на своём месте и чуть подался вперёд, внимательно наблюдая за начавшимся процессом жеребьёвки.

 

\- Это просто нечестно!! До отвратительного нечестно! – Акира почти что ревел и топал ногами, увидев свою соперницу. – Ты же выше меня! И сильнее! И быстрее! Почему мне так не везёт?!! Судьба мне даже шанса не оставила, чтобы попасть в первый отряд!

\- Конечно, я ни в чём не виновата, но всё равно прошу прощения, – Хотака весело улыбнулась. – Ну что? Будем драться? Времени нам дали мало.

\- Ты же меня покалечишь своими ручищами! – Акира насупился, а потом и правда расплакался. – Нечестно… Судья, я сдаюсь!

            После того, как один из наблюдателей записал автоматическую победу Хотаке, та подошла к своему маленькому другу и крепко обняла, прижимая к груди и гладя по золотистым вьющимся волосам. Парнишка обнял её в ответ.

\- У тебя будет шанс показать себя в бое на мечах. Думаю, Кёраку-сама возьмёт тебя к себе в отряд, когда увидит в деле.

\- Надеюсь! Иначе я буду припоминать тебе этот день до конца жизни! – Акира шмыгнул носом и отошёл от подруги, выдавив из себя улыбку. – Если мне сегодня ничего не светит, то пускай вся моя удача уйдёт к тебе.

 

\- Ого, вы видели? Та парочка не стала драться. Кажется, мелкий сдался, – Ренджи удивился, но всё равно продолжал смотреть на ещё две пары, которые осыпали друга ударами и валяли по земле.

\- Хм. Обычный трус. Такого нам в отряд совершенно точно не надо.

\- Даже не попытался… Хотя эта девушка выглядит крепкой. Жаль под формой не видно её физической формы

\- Тебе лишь бы забраться к кому-нибудь под форму, – с усмешкой поддел Бьякуя, но победительницу удостоил ещё одним взглядом. – Скоро всё увидим.

 

\- Да ну нахрен! Вот как же я надеялась, что мы сможем с тобой нормально подраться! – Мичиру повертела деревянной болванкой в руке и встала в стойку.

\- Я знаю, что ты затаила обиду на меня за ту книжку, поэтому очень не хотела вообще с тобой драться. Ты же меня сожрёшь! – Хотака рассмеялась и тоже приготовилась к драке, удобнее перехватив лёгкую деревяшку, не особо привычную в руке. – Я даже рада, что у тебя в руках не настоящий меч.

\- Сегодня тебе везёт… а за книжку да, не простила. Поэтому ты получишь за неё по-полной, – Мичиру хитро улыбнулась и подмигнула подруге. – Я не сдамся так же легко, как Акира.

\- Я и не надеялась! Нападай.

 

\- Капитан! Вы видели? – Ренджи аж подпрыгнул на месте от неожиданности. – Она опять победила! Смотрите, у той, другой, в руках лишь щепки остались! Минуты ведь не прошло! И к тому же меч она держала очень странно, да и стойка была слишком шаткой, удар выставлен не под тем углом. Но силищи сколько! Давно я такого не видел… Интересно, куда она хочет идти? Может быть в наш? Было бы отлично.

\- Любопытно, – Бьякуя отвлёкся от двух других поединков и внимательно оглядел женщину снова.

            Короткие тёмные волосы, маленький рот, вытянутое лицо, бледная кожа, серые глаза, немного угрюмый вид. В фигуре тоже не было ничего особенного – средний рост, широкие плечи. Обычный человек, на котором в толпе не задерживается взгляд. Единственное что, улыбка делала её совсем другим человеком.

\- Узнаешь? – спросил капитан после небольшой паузы.

\- А можно?

\- Не запрещено, – ответил Бьякуя.

 

\- Привет. Как тебя зовут? – Ренджи даже думать не стал и просто подошёл к двум девушкам, которые только что дрались, но уже жарко обсуждали чужие поединки, споря.

            Выпускницы перепугались, вздрогнули и синхронно поклонились, приветствуя лейтенанта.

\- Здравствуйте, лейтенант Абараи!

\- О, вы меня знаете? – удивился Ренджи.

\- Разумеется! Вы ведь лейтенант! И герой нескольких войн!

\- Ого! Меня на страницах ваших книг восхваляют? Приятно знать. – Ренджи немного смутился и смущённо улыбнулся. – Так как вас зовут?

\- Ясутока Хотака.

\- Ого Мичиру.

            Девушки снова поклонились.

\- Хм, Ясутока-сан, я заметил, что ты стояла в неправильной стойке и атаковала тоже неправильно. Хоть ты и победила, но такие оплошности могут стоить тебе жизни.

\- Спасибо, лейтенант Абараи, за ваш совет, – Хотака опять вежливо поклонилась и улыбнулась. – Я обязательно учту это в последующем своём обучении, но сегодня что-то менять уже нет смысла. Буду сражаться так, как привыкла. Было бы крайне глупо отрабатывать новый удар на выпускном экзамене.

            Мичиру хмыкнула, бросив взгляд на подругу, но промолчала.

\- Тут ты права. Будь осторожней, – покивал Ренджи, почесав висок. – Ты в какой отряд хочешь?

\- Не скажу, пока не выиграю свой третий поединок. Извините.

\- А если не выиграешь?

\- Тогда ни у кого из офицеров не будет ко мне предубеждений.

\- Последний вопрос, Ясутока-сан. У тебя есть зампакто?

\- Есть. И я обязательно воспользуюсь им в финальной схватке, – девушка покивала и посмотрела на подругу. – Жаль, что вы не увидите сегодня меча Мичиру. Она бы устроила более зрелищный бой, чем я.

\- Ой, да ладно тебе!

\- Разве я не права?

\- С нетерпением жду твоего следующего выступления, – Ренджи прервал спор подруг, улыбнулся и вернулся на своё место на трибунах, тут же нашёптывая на ухо капитану всё, что узнал.

 

\- Мне точно сегодня везёт! – Хотака усмехнулась и уставилась на своего противника. – Всегда хотела надрать тебе зад!

\- Не беси меня и тогда, может быть, останешься жива, – рыкнул Нита и сплюнул. Его лоб разбили в предыдущей драке, поэтому лицо было частично испачкано в крови, а одежда в пыли. И в настроении он был не лучшем.

\- Это ты мне угрожаешь? – усмехнулась девушка. – Я удивлена, как ты вообще смог победить кого-то.

\- Предлагаю не миндальничать и сразу пойти ва-банк. Высвободим мечи и будет драться на зампакто! Меня достали эти дурацкие игры!

\- Согласна, – Хотака вынула меч из ножен и подкинула его вверх. – Покажи ему, Внезапная Ярость.

            В руку же ей легла длинная и довольная тяжёлая палка тёмного дерева. Девушка воткнула шест в землю и небрежно опёрлась на него, вопросительно глядя на противника.

\- Это что за меч такой?! У него даже лезвия нет! – поразился Нита. – Ты точно труп!

\- А мне и не надо лезвий, чтобы победить тебя, – Хотака продолжала расслаблено стоять и вообще никак не реагировала на угрозы.

\- Руби головы, Король Песков! – её чуть пошатнуло выбросом духовной силы, а в руках Ниты оказался очень странный изогнутый меч с широким лезвием.

\- Ого, выглядит опасно. В отличие от тебя, – усмехнулась она.

\- Я нахрен срежу эту улыбочку с твоей морды!!

 

\- Забавно, что они сошлись в финале. В смысле, этот парень выгрыз победу в двух своих поединках зубами, а вот она выехала на удаче. Как думаете, кто выиграет, капитан?

\- Сложно судить. Мы ведь не видели эту женщину в деле, – Бьякуя чуть щурился, внимательнее вглядываясь в соперников на плацу. – У неё странный зампакто. Она явно что-то недоговаривает или скрывает.

\- Парень выглядит опасным. И его кривой меч тоже.

\- Они начали, – прервал разговор капитан, не отрывая взгляд от драки.

            Первым в атаку пошёл Нита, прямым ударом метя прямо в голову противнице. Хотака легко подхватила шест и блокировала им сильный удар. Конечно, она не просела под его мощью, но явно приложила порядочно сил для его удержания, а затем откинула меч подальше от себя и встала в стойку, будто бы у неё была глефа, а не простая палка.

            Во второй заход Нита уже не стал нападать так топорно и начал работать издалека, пытаясь нанести режущие удары, по которые его меч и был заточен. Выпускник явно хорошо изучил фехтование и орудовал саблей сноровисто и быстро, каждый раз метя в новое место и подлавливая противницу на ошибках. Хотака успевала отражать быстрые и прицельные удары, хоть ей и было тяжело поспевать за движениями меча. Скорость её движений явно уступала противнику.

\- Если она будет только защищаться, то он её на лоскуты порубит, – тихо отметил Ренджи. – Вон уже и кровь пошла.

\- Видимо, её шест немного тяжелее, чем мы думаем.

            Тем временем Нита отступил, выдохнувшись. Он явно злорадствовал от того, что не встретил никакого сопротивления, да и смог пустить кровь сопернице.

\- Что? Впала в ступор от моих сил? Тупая ты корова! Тебе просто повезло, что достались хлипкие соперники. Против меня ты ничто! И палка твоя полная херня!

\- Может и повезло, – девушка пожала плечами и встала в стойку, хмурясь. – Рано радуешься, кусок мудака.

\- Порази меня, ослиха.

\- В самое сердце, – рыкнула Хотака и рванула с места в атаку.

            Первый долгий колющий замах метил в живот, но Нита отбил его и ушёл в сторону. Девушка неожиданно легко подпрыгнула, меняя направление вслед за противником и нанося ещё несколько и прямых, и боковых ударов. Из-за длины шеста Нита мог только отбиваться, для контрудара он находился недостаточно близко – сабле не хватало нескольких сантиметров. Поэтому он решился и при первом же прямом ударе поймал шест рукой и резво потянул на себя вместе с Хотакой, желая насадить её на своё оружие.

\- Он же её убьёт! – охнул Ренджи, напугано смотря на драку.

\- Ей не дадут умереть, не переживай, – Бьякуя не успел договорить, как озадачено замолчал.

            Хотака, кажется, решила не заканчивать драку так быстро, поэтому спокойно отпустила своё оружие, стоило ей только заметить манёвр. Нита, приложивший не мало силы, неуклюже пошатнулся на месте, хлопая глазами от неожиданности. Стоявшая только что перед ним девушка вдруг пропала из поля зрения. Впрочем, все остальные видели, как она резво перепрыгнула через парня, мягко приземлилась на корточки и с остервенением рванула шест на себя уже с другой стороны. Шершавое дерево не самым приятным прикосновением прошлось по ладони парня, заставляя его разжать и отдёрнуть руку. Правда, свой поджопник он успел получить, после чего пробежался ещё пару шагов на ускорении.

\- Слизняк. И тупица. Думал, что я вот так легко проиграю? – девушка весело улыбалась, но тяжело дышала.

\- Ты уже выдохлась, кобыла. И вся твоя одежда в крови. Да ещё пара серий приёмов и ты станешь трупом! Отвратительным, жирным трупом, – Нита оскалился в ответ.

\- Я не жирная! – внезапно обиделась Хотака.

\- У тебя фигура мужика, – продолжал давить на явно больную тему Нита.

\- Ах так?! Вот щас ты увидишь всё! На мужика я значит похожа?! Как же ты меня бесишь!! Мудачина! – внезапно для всех она легко стукнула шестом по земле, заставляя его стоять вертикально без какой-либо поддержки со стороны. А ещё она стала развязывать пояса и стаскивать с себя порванную и грязную форму.

\- Студент Ясутока! Перестаньте хулиганить и продолжите драку! Вы своей выходкой задерживаете всех наших почётных гостей и ведёте себя крайне непристойно! – подал голос судья, желая навести порядок.

            Нита от неожиданности раскрыл рот и уставился на соперницу. Хотака остервенело скинула с себя сначала хакама, а затем и косоде, откинув ком из тряпок в сторону.

\- Ну и?! У какого мужика ты такую фигуру видел?! Отвечай, козлина!! – она схватила шест и снова пошла в атаку.

\- Ренджи. Я хочу эту женщину себе, – Бьякуя застыл от нахлынувших эмоций.

            Впрочем, было чему удивляться. Под просторной студенческой формой скрывалась немного другая. Совсем другая. Плотный комбинезон из чёрной ткани прилегал к телу со всей ответственностью. В такой одежде было видно, что у девушки довольно сильные ноги, совсем не слабые руки, а бедра примерно такой же ширины, что и плечи. Грудь была плотно перетянута чем-то, вроде кожаного доспеха. Откуда такая одежда могла взяться у обычной ученицы можно было лишь догадываться. В месте порезов виднелись блестящие пятна крови.

\- Вот это номер… - охнул Ренджи.

\- И где ты такое добыла? Сколько раз ноги раздвинула, чтобы заработать на такой костюмчик, м? – Нита еле успевал отбивать удары, которые сыпались с разных сторон, но подначивать не прекратил.

            Хотака практически летала, резво прыгая во все стороны, иногда помогая себе шестом. Видно было, как она устала от драки, но скорости старалась не снижать, пока не получила в живот рукоятью меча Ниты. От неожиданного удара она закашлялась и отошла на несколько шагов назад, прерывая свою серию ударов.

\- Сейчас я тебе покажу, что может мой меч! Подними бурю, что сметёт всё с моего пути! – выкрикнул парень, диковинно махая мечом и вызывая небольшую песчаную бурю.

            Пыльное и опасное на взгляд облако устремилось прямиком на девушку, явно желая подхватить её и впечатать в ближайшую стену. Хотака лишь хмыкнула, опять поставила свой шест вертикально и подпрыгнула в последний момент, успев избежать вихря. Она замерла на одной ноге, твёрдо стоя на окончании шеста и улыбаясь.

\- Это ты так ветры пускаешь? Да Киба после фасоли на ужин и то сильнее поддаёт! – Хотака громко заржала, а потом стала поспешно уворачиваться от очередного вихря. Наблюдатели поспешно выстроили защитные барьеры, чтобы никого не задело атаками.

\- Хватит бегать от меня! Дерись уже! – выбесился Нита, когда ни одна из его атак не попала в цель.

\- Договорились. И я не буду тебя щадить, ублюдок. Не после того, что ты мне тут наговорил.

            Девушка опять встала в стойку и слабо засветилась серым фоном духовной силы, готовясь к последней атаке.

\- Ты сдохнешь, – оскалился Нита и схватился за саблю двумя руками.

            Он атаковал первым, даже попал. Хруст правой руки Хотаки, наверное, услышали все. Правда, девушку это не остановило. Она ловко перехватила оружие, сделала подсечку, ушла за спину Ниты и со всей дури врезала ему по тупой роже, ломая нос. Парень тут же рухнул, как подкошенный, потеряв сознание от боли и сотрясения. Девушка подождала секунду, затем выпрямилась и ногой перевернула Ниту на спину и плюнула в расквашенное лицо.

\- Ну всё. Конец тебе, ублюдок, – она уже занесла шест, чтобы добить противника ударом в сердце, как что-то помешало ей сделать это.

\- Убийство – не лучшее начало службы в Готее, – спокойно и тихо произнёс Кучики Бьякуя.

            На несколько секунд повисло молчание. Затем Хотака заторможено кивнула, не отрывая взгляд от серых глаз. Не меняя позы она развоплотила зампакто, вернув ему форму меча и одновременно освобождая его из захвата капитана. Оружие тут же оказалось в ножнах, а девушка склонилась в поклоне.

\- Спасибо вам, капитан Кучики, за столь важные наставления и удержание меня от необдуманного поступка. Я очень благодарна вам.

\- Поздравляю с победой, – напоследок ответил Бьякуя и вернулся на своё место.

            После этого началась небольшая заминка. Ниту тут же заключили в специальную лечебную сферу. Над рукой Хотаки тоже активно работали медики, в то время пока два учителя громко высказывали ей всё о недостойном поведении. Девушка кивала, соглашалась, кланялась и извинялась, но без особого энтузиазма. И украдкой поглядывала на руководство шестого отряда.

\- Ну что? Думаете, она выберет нас? – Ренджи явно был доволен зрелищем и даже помахал победительнице. Правда, его тут же упрекнул Шухей за переманивание сильных новобранцев.

\- Сомневаюсь.

\- Почему это? У нас отличный отряд!

\- Но методы, что она использует, не наши.

\- А чьи? – удивился Абараи, но ответа не дождался.

 

            Через пятнадцать минут всё пришло в относительный порядок, а Хотаку заставили одеться прилично.

\- Сейчас победитель объявит о своём желании, – торжественно произнёс судья.

            Девушка вышла вперёд и снова внимательно обвела взглядом всех офицеров, а потом улыбнулась.

\- Я желаю нести службу в одиннадцатом отряде под руководством Зараки Кемпачи.

            Ренджи широко раскрыл рот, а я Бьякуя невесомо покачал головой. Со всех сторон стали слышаться удивлённые ахи и вздохи.

\- Хм, Ясутока Хотака, ты уверена в своём желании? – деликатно спросил судья.

\- Ага.

\- Тебя не смущает, что ты будешь единственной женщиной в отряде? – спросил он ещё более деликатно.

\- Думаю, это все остальные будут смущаться, – усмехнулась она в ответ.

 

 

\- Вот забегал к приятелям, и вспомнил про новеньких в отряде, – Ренджи стоял в дверях и улыбался так невинно и искренне, как только мог. Хотака и Мичиру смотрели на лейтенанта со смесью удивления и подозрения. – Как вам первые дни в отряде?

            Разумеется, две новеньких девушки в одиннадцатом отряде вызвали некое волнение и разговоры, но это не было из ряда вон выходящим событием, чтобы привлечь внимание лейтенанта чужого отряда.

            С минуту висело неловкое молчание, пока Мичиру не спохватилась.

\- Проходите, лейтенант Абараи. Мы как раз хотели попить чаю.

\- Да! Точно! Нехорошо разговаривать через порог.

            Хотака махнула рукой, приглашая внутрь. Она полезла в шкаф за ещё одной подушкой для сидения, пока Мичиру возилась с чаем и чашками.

\- А у вас просторно.

\- Да, нам выделили аж две комнаты! – Ого уселась за стол и стала наливать чай по чашкам. – Мы решили, что в одной будет спальня. Всё равно привыкли проводить время вместе за время учёбы в Академии. К тому же это ужасная экономия места, вещей и еды! Сначала нас хотели поселить в отдельном корпусе, но мы отказались.

\- Мы и так выделяемся. А жить на отшибе было бы совсем неловко, – добавила Хотака хрустя печеньем. – И никто не услышал бы там наших криков.

\- Криков? – растерялся Ренджи, с интересом разглядывая девушек. Они напрягались из-за своего неожиданного гостя, но держались открыто и улыбчиво.

\- У неё плохое чувство юмора. Не обращайте внимания, – недовольно фыркнула Мичиру, смутившись.

\- Ну да. Вдруг кто-то захочет забраться к нам среди ночи? Нельзя не думать и о таких вариантах.

            Ого недовольно замолчала, но спорить не стала. Хотака взялась за второе печенье. Ренджи не знал, что ответить.

\- Может быть, солдаты одиннадцатого отряд не выглядят слишком благородно, да и манеры у них не на высоте, но все они шинигами. Воины с кодексом чести, – коряво начал Абарай.

\- Мы не сомневаемся, – улыбнулась Мичиру. – Но свои козыри в рукавах припрятали.

\- Можете не переживать за нас, лейтенант Абараи! – развеселилась Хотака.

\- Что ты говоришь?! Опять твои шуточки не к месту! Хотя бы при госте могла бы сдержаться!

\- Вы можете обращаться ко мне, если будут какие-то трудности или проблемы. Я постараюсь помочь с их разрешением. К тому же я служил в этом отряде, есть связи. – Ренджи весело подмигнул девушкам, которые моментально покраснели и растерялись. – Иккаку-сан был моим семпаем.

\- О-о-о! Тогда не зря Хотака только о нём и говорит! – Заулыбалась Мичиру, поглядывая на ещё больше смутившуюся подругу.

\- Я рвусь к нему в ученицы лишь потому, что наше оружие схоже! – Взорвалась Хотака в ответ. – Он самый лучший воин с глефой во всем Серейтее!

\- Кстати о мечах. У тебя очень странное духовное оружие. – Абараи ухватился за тему, которая их с капитаном очень интересовала.

\- Это не полная его форма… - Нехотя ответила девушка. Впрочем, мало кто из шинигами любил болтать про свой духовный меч. – Но она более удобная для сражений. Таким образом, я могу быстрее передвигаться, да и скорость ударов выше. Для меня это очень важно, потому что мои атаки не самые быстрые.

\- Но двигаешься ты быстро. И все эти прыжки. Выглядит интересно.

\- Распрыгаться довольно легко, главное довести до автоматизма некоторые движения, а потом само идёт. Тем более, пока я ещё не научилась использовать шунпо, такие вот приёмы хоть как-то помогают.

\- Ты не научилась технике быстрого шага?

\- Не то, чтобы не научилась… Плохо даётся. – Хотака совсем нахмурилась и перестала улыбаться.

\- Вы только выпустились. Всё впереди. – Приободрил Ренджи, тепло улыбнувшись.

\- Благодарю.

            Хотака улыбнулась и склонила голову. Мичиру тоже поклонилась.

\- Спасибо за чай, но мне пора. Хорошей службы.

\- И вам, лейтенант Абараи.

            Девушки поднялись на ноги одновременно с Ренджи и снова полонились, провожая гостя.

\- Ты ему понравилась. – Усмехнулась Ого.

\- Ага, и только ты помешала ему кидаться на меня в любовной горячке. – Фыркнула Хотака и стала прибирать со стола.

 

 

\- Живая? – Ясутока уже сидела в бане на стульчике и лениво натиралась мочалкой.

\- Еле-еле. – Мичиру упала на стульчик рядом и полила себя водой из кадки. – Ног вообще не чувствую.

\- Ты отлично держалась.

\- Ещё пять минут, и я бы разревелась от усталости.

\- У меня все слёзы ушли в пот!

            Девушки тихо рассмеялись и занялись помывкой. Они уже почти месяц как находились на службе в отряде, но привыкнуть к нагрузкам, что выкатывали офицеры, никак не выходило. Слишком много бега, отжиманий, приседаний и маханий мечом изматывали душу и тело. Наряды на уборку казарм и бараков на этом фоне выглядели манной небесной, а выходных еле хватало, чтобы хотя бы постирать одежду или прибраться. В обычные дни на это сил не находилось. Не говоря уже об индивидуальных тренировках со своим мечом.

\- Ты не просила Икакку-сана об уроках? – Мичиру забралась в бассейн с горячей водой и прикрыла глаза, расслабляясь.

\- Боюсь я его просить о чём-то… В прошлый раз, когда я подошла с вопросом, он так огрызнулся. Думала, врежет. – Хотака села напротив. – Позже попрошу. Ты ведь знаешь, что двое мужиков сейчас подсматривают за нами в щёлку двери? Так и запустила бы в них стулом. Ты помнишь, как делать «шакахо»? Спалим им морды.

\- Вместе с дверью. И тогда нас уже будет капитан иметь во все щели.

\- Да ладно! Он сам стены сносит, когда дерется! И во время попоек все солдаты устраивают ужасный погром! А тут какая-то дверь… Не хочу, чтобы на меня пялились всякие извращенцы. Какой там знак руками? Я сама сделаю, ты ни при чём будешь.

            Мичиру поколебалась, но показала, как сложить пальцы. Хотака усмехнулась, нашептала заклинание, резко рванула в сторону и запустила путём разрушения в подглядывающих мужчин. Они рухнули на пол вместе с дверью, дымясь и постанывая от боли.

\- В яблочко! – Рассмеялась Ясутока.

\- Сейчас сюда набежит народ, давай одеваться. – Вздохнула Ого и вылезла из ванны.

\- Ох, вот об этом я не подумала…

            Через десять минут в бане уже собралась небольшая толпа. Лейтенант Аясегава хмуро смотрел на Хотаку. Та смотрела в пол и ждала.

\- И как это понимать, Ясутока?!

\- Они подглядывали за нами. Я не собираюсь этого терпеть!

            Юмичка замер и обернулся на троих шинигами с обожженными лицами.

\- Это правда?

\- А зачем мне их поджаривать?! Просто так?! Я и без этого устала.

\- Зачем нам конфликты на пустом месте? – Спокойно подтвердила Мичиру, ёжась под внимательным взглядом лейтенанта.

\- Хорошо. Я разберусь. – Юмичка хмыкнул и поправил волосы. – Давайте хотя бы вы не будете устраивать побоища? Мне надоело, что часть состава отряда вечно находится на больничном.

\- Мы будем защищать нашу честь любыми средствами. – Гордо ответила Ого.

 

 

\- Здравствуйте, лейтенант Абараи! – Почти крикнула Хотака и замахала рукой, завидев рыжую голову рядом. – У вас тоже выходной?

\- Привет. – Ренджи расплылся в улыбке. – Ты одна? Без подруги?

\- Да, она сегодня на дежурстве. Да и отдыхать друг от друга тоже надо.

\- Ты занята? Можно перекусить, я с самого утра не ел. Расскажешь, как тебе живётся. – Абараи кивнул на забегаловку на другой стороне улицы. – Юмичка упоминал вас пару раз, но особо не распространялся.

            Девушка задумчиво уставилась на вывеску, явно соотнося количество денег в карманах и последующие расходы на жизнь.

\- Я угощаю. – Добавил, как бы между прочим, лейтенант.

\- Как я и думала, капитан самый настоящий душка! – Хотака тут же бодро пошагала к кафе. – Орёт, конечно, иногда слишком громко, а его духовную силу порой очень сложно выносить, но в целом он такой крутой! Такой сильный! Вчера на тренировке он огромный камень разрубил пополам мечом! Вот это мощь! Быть бы хотя бы отчасти такой же сильной!

\- Не тяжело? Я помню по-первости еле ползал после тренировок. – Шинигами уселись за столик напротив друг друга и быстро определились с едой и напитками. – Зато выносливости после этого не занимать.

\- Ну, вроде пообвыклась… Но всё равно тяжело. Особенно в спаррингах. Офицеры всегда ставят против нас каких-то огромных монстров, у которых руки, как мои ноги. После вот таких вот драк меня хватает только залечить свои раны и упасть лицом в подушку.

\- Раны? Какие раны? – растерялся лейтенант.

\- Ну, от мечей или кулаков. Синяки, шишки, переломы, царапины… Конечно, если что-то серьезное, то приходится в четвёртый ковылять, но со всякой ерундой сама справляюсь. – Хотака задрала рукав формы, показывая длинный шрам на плече. – Этот вот свежий совсем, ещё пока розовый, но скоро совсем заживёт.

\- Кто тебя так?.. И зачем?! – Абараи краем глаза выцепил ещё пару отметин.

\- Ну, скидок по поводу того, что я новенькая или женщина мне не делают. Капитан лично запретил. Хотя, я и сама рада этому. Мотивирует. – Хотака замолчала, принимаясь за рис.

\- А Ого-сан? С ней так же?

\- Нет. С ней не так, потому что она не выигрывала соревнования выпускников. Спроса с неё меньше немного. К тому же, Мичиру нравится большинству солдат… Ну, она же такая… Длинные волосы, большие глаза. Она милая. – Хотака опять замолчала ненадолго. – Хотя и ей тоже достается порой. Но мы справляемся, лейтенант Абараи. Не стоит переживать за нас.

\- Зови меня по имени. – Внезапно предложил Ренджи.

\- Неа. Субординация, все дела. Не хочу для вас проблем.

\- Лучше бы за себя переживала.

\- Да нормально всё будет! – Отмахнулась девушка, а потом спохватилась невежливого жеста. – Как же без трудностей? В Академии тоже тяжело было, но весь путь стоил результата.

\- Та сказала, что сама себя лечишь. Ты освоила это кидо? – Ренджи решил перевести тему.

\- Ещё на последних курсах! Почти до автоматизма отработала, если надо залечить что-то небольшое, то могу даже без произнесения заклинания! – Хотака аж засветилась от самодовольства. – К медикам не набегаешься.

\- Ты просила Икакку быть твоим наставником?

            Девушка кивнула и нахмурилась.

\- Он отказал. Но я потренируюсь ещё и снова попрошусь.

\- Хороший настрой! – Попытался поддержать Абарай. Хотака прямо посмотрела на лейтенанта и улыбнулась.

            Ясутока замолчала. Ренджи тоже. Они так и доели обед в тишине, что было даже приятно.

\- Спасибо вам, лейтенант Абараи. Вы меня здорово ободрили. Порой терпение и силы кончаются…

\- Я же ничего не сказал толком. – Удивился Ренджи.

\- Вы выслушали. Это не менее ценно. И за обед тоже спасибо.

\- Я всё ещё предлагаю тебе свою посильную помощь.

\- Почему?

\- В смысле?..

\- Почему предлагаете? Зачем вам это? Я всего лишь новобранец, да ещё и из другого отряда. – Хотака внимательно уставилась на лейтенанта в ожидании ответа.

\- Думаю, я проникся к тебе симпатией. Наверное, увидел что-то от себя. – Сказал Ренджи откровенно, вгоняя девушку в краску. – Если хочешь, то я могу быть твоим наставником. Думаю, мы сработаемся. А затем, как наберёшься опыта, Икакку сам согласится обучать тебя. Он любит сильных противников, а в тебе есть потенциал.

\- Вы это серьёзно?.. – Ясутока замерла на месте от шока и удивления. – Да я же самая большая счастливица во всём Готее буду! Ничего себе! Это же… Это… Да даже если мы сможем только час в месяц заниматься, это всё равно будет так полезно! Так важно! Лейтенант Абараи, вы ведь не шутите?..

\- Неа, не шучу. Можешь звать меня семпаем теперь.

\- Мичиру умрёт от зависти! – Хотака опять широко улыбнулась, не отрывая взгляда от лейтенанта. – Вы… я не знаю, как вас благодарить!

            Девушка подскочила с места и низко поклонилась.

\- Ну ладно тебе! Хватит уже. Я же не мой капитан, со мной можно без всех этих церемоний.

\- Я до сих пор вспоминаю, как он остановил меня. – Хотака вернулась на место. – За мгновения понял мои намерения и так же быстро не дал им сбыться.

\- Ты правда хотела убить его?

\- Капитан Кенпачи, чтобы стать капитаном, убил своего предшественника. – Задумчиво заметила Хотака.

\- Сомнительный способ быть похожей на своего кумира. – Нахмурился Ренджи.

            Хотака пристыжено замолчала, а потом и вовсе ушла, попрощавшись. Напоследок они лишь договорились о времени и месте урока от лейтенанта шестого отряда.

 

 

            Ренджи уже откровенно опаздывал на тренировку с Хотакой. Банально, но совсем завертелся в отряде и забыл, что именно сегодня в обеденный перерыв обещался провести небольшую разминку на зампакто. За последние три месяца они здорово продвинулись в навыке быстрого шага и фехтования. Конечно, Ренджи не владел мечом так же искусно, как его капитан, но дать много ценных уроков и советов его опыт позволял. Не говоря о том, что он видел, как Мадараме дерётся со своим оружием, и знал некоторые из его приёмов и ударов. За три месяца крайне нерегулярных и порой коротких тренировок Абарай заметил прогресс у своей ученицы, что не могло не радовать. Правда, капитан Кучики на это замечание ответил, что хороший ученик будет урывать крохи знаний даже у самого плохого наставника. Ренджи дулся на Кучики с неделю за это.

\- Что у вас тут происходит? – Лейтенант притормозил, завидев свою ученицу и её подругу в компании какого-то шинигами.

\- Он лапал Мичиру. – Нахмурилась Хотака. – Вернее, пытался полапать. Здравствуйте, Абараи-семпай.

\- Здравствуйте, лейтенант Абараи. – Мичиру тоже поклонилась, а потом мерзко хрустнула костью на пальце шинигами. Тот завыл от боли и попытался вырвать руку, но девушки удержали. Вернее, Ясутока зажала запястья так сильно, что солдат не мог руками даже толком дёрнуть.

\- Вы чего творите?! – Ужаснулся Ренджи.

\- Они иначе не понимают. – Вздохнула Ого и сломала ещё один палец, не обращая внимания на вой. – Мы пытались первый месяц осадить их словами, но было бесполезно. Потом мы ещё пару недель предупреждали, что будем ломать пальцы ублюдкам. Они лишь смеялись в ответ на это.

            Девушка кровожадно и жутко улыбнулась и сломала пятый палец, а потом отошла от солдата. Хотака отпустила руки и поддала мужчине пендаля, чтобы побыстрее убирался подальше.

\- Теперь смеёмся мы, когда некоторые личности шарахаются от нас. – Мичиру поправила меч.

\- И ты ей помогаешь, Ясутока?! – Возмутился Ренджи.

\- Меня тоже это достало уже. А так, через десяток-другой пальцев от нас уже и отстали почти. Изредка попадаются вот такие, кто не знает, чем заканчиваются приставания к нам.

\- Не боитесь, что обиженные будут мстить?

\- Боимся. Поэтому и тренируемся каждый день не щадя себя. – Ого гордо вздёрнула нос. – У вас ведь сегодня тренировка? Я очень хочу посмотреть, как вы занимаетесь. Можно, лейтенант Абараи?

            Ренджи всё ещё приходил в себя после инцидента с поломанными пальцами, поэтому не сразу сообразил, что от него хотят.

\- Хм, можно, наверное.

\- Надо поторопиться. Обеденный перерыв такой короткий! – Хотака вздохнула и поспешила на место их тренировок. Уединённая площадка за бараками отряда, где мало кто бродил даже в свободное от работы время. – Мы ведь сегодня с зампакто, как и планировали, да?

\- Ты с зампакто. Я буду лишь защищаться. И не бойся, как обычно, а бей со всей силы. И не забывай пользоваться шунпо, иначе все твои атаки будут бесполезны. Запомнила? – Ренджи встал напротив девушки и тыкнул пальцем ей в лоб.

\- Я постараюсь вломить вам как следует! – Рассмеялась Хотака в ответ, а лейтенант заулыбался.

\- Тогда приступай.

            Она тут же схватила руку Абарая и скользнула вниз, пытаясь заломить в плече, но лейтенант легко вырвался и отпрыгнул на пару метров. Хотака фыркнула и подкинула меч вместе с ножнами вверх.

\- Покажи ему, Безудержная Ярость. – Она поймала уже свой шест.

\- Лучше покажи мне полную форму своего меча! – Поддразнил лейтенант.

\- Я пока что плохо с ней обращаюсь. Как-нибудь лет через десять. – Хотака договаривала уже набегу.

            Мичиру стояла в стороне и без особого интереса смотрела на начинающую драку. Она отлично понимала, что у её подруги очень мало шансов достать лейтенанта шестого отряда. Только если не использовать какую-то внезапную атаку. У Ясутоки были такие, но Ого справедливо решила, что раскрывать карты на сегодняшнем занятии было бы глупо.  Поэтому она скучающе смотрела на тщетные попытки подруги хоть как-то задеть Абараи. Конечно, Хотака стала двигаться быстрее, а движения стали более чёткими, но за три месяца прогресс был не особо большой. Через пятнадцать минут Ясутока окончательно выдохлась и отошла обратно. Она опиралась на свой шест и тяжело дышала.

\- Удары очень слабые. Я не прикладываю никаких усилий, чтобы отбить их. – Спокойно ответил Ренджи.

\- Я стараюсь! – Обозлилась Хотака.

\- Недостаточно.

\- Я могу либо быстро, либо сильно! Вместе не выходит!

\- Хорошо. Давай сейчас со всей силы. – Согласился лейтенант и встал в защитную стойку с мечом. – Сдвинь меня с места ударом, тогда я буду доволен.

            Девушка тоже встала в стойку и тихо зарычала, оскалившись. Её саму раздражала собственная слабость.

\- Хотака, не пори горячку и включи мозги. Бей там, где будет сложнее защититься. Он же правша, вот и бей по левой стороне. – Лениво посоветовала Мичиру. – Достать – не достанешь, но повертеться, чтобы отразить твои атаки придётся.

\- Это не мои методы. И ты забыла, в каком мы с тобой отряде? Ту в почёте физическая сила, а не сила ума. Вот этим я и возьму.

\- Удачи. – Фыркнула подруга.

            Ясутока кивнула и опять пошла в атаку. Удары были не такие быстрые, как в предыдущий раз, но более тяжёлые. В этот раз лейтенант пришлось поработать мускулами, чтобы не поймать палкой по зубам, потому что Хотака преимущественно метила в голову и верхнюю часть корпуса. С каждым ударом она становилась всё злее и недовольней. Ренджи внимательно следил за ученицей и думал, как далеко заведёт её ярость. Через пять минут Хотака отпрыгнула, сделала перерыв в секунду и сконцентрировалась на своей силе.

\- Обеденный перерыв заканчивается. Если не сдвинешь меня, то в следующий раз будешь отжиматься и приседать всю тренировку в наказание. – Ренджи решил построжничать и подстегнуть девушку.

            Та вздрогнула, а затем нахмурилась. Серая дымка духовной силы ярче прорисовалась вокруг неё и зампакто. Абараи сосредоточился и встал удобнее. Недооценивать ученицу он не желал. Тем более последующие удары были совсем не такие как раньше, а Хотака держала шест совершенно иначе – за край и обеими руками. Возникло ощущение, что даже само оружие стало тяжелее обычного. Движения замедлились ещё больше, на столько, что Абараи мог бы делать глоток чая между атаками, но сами удары… Да, теперь он хорошо их ощущал. А от одного замаха сверху даже просел в коленках.

            Хотака пыхтела и кряхтела, как старушка, но попыток своих не оставляла. Да и пот градом лился по её сосредоточенному лицу. И Мичиру, и Ренджи заметили, что у девушки почти не осталось сил продолжать. Ого уже представляла, как подруга будет ей ныть про сегодняшний позор и про то, как её достали отжимания. Абарай не расслаблялся и прикидывал, сколько ещё ударов прилетит.

            Девушка удивила их обоих за считанные секунды. Наконец-то, она решила ударить лейтенанта по ногам, сделав два таких же обстоятельных замаха, как и все предыдущие. Ренджи легко отбил их все, а потом вздрогнул от неожиданности и замер как вкопанный. Боль пронзила всё его плечо и грудь, отдавая в шею и живот эхом.

            Чего никто не ожидал так того, что Хотака сумеет так быстро уйти в шунпо за спину лейтенанта и нанести молниеносный удар с той же силой. Да ещё и на излёте своих сил. Хруст ломаемых костей разнёсся на всю округу, а затем всё замолчало. В полной тишине меч Хотаки вернулся в свою исходную форму.

\- П-простите… - Тихо прошептала она, сама не ожидая от себя такого.

\- Ты как это сделала?! – Мичиру моментально оказалась рядом и подхватила шокированного Ренджи под здоровую руку, не давая упасть. – Лечи его!

\- Не знаю, как! Усилием воли! А такое я залечить не смогу! Я ему всё нахер переломала!

\- Я сам дойду. – Абарай попытался стоять ровно без чужой помощи, но тут же скривился от боли. Мичиру хмуро удержала его.

\- П-простите меня! Сейчас я вызову медиков! Минутку!

            Хотака в панике умчалась за врачами и обернулась действительно очень быстро. Солдаты четвёртого отряда аккуратно упаковали лейтенанта в специальную сферу, не давая повреждённой части тела двигаться и дали обезболивание. Мичиру лишь облегчённо выдохнула, отпустив тяжеленного мужика, а вот её подруга впала в тихую истерику. К тому же быстрый осмотр показал почти полное истощение сил у юной шинигами. Поэтому в расположение четвёртого отряда забрали их обоих.

 

 

            В палате приятно пахло какими-то травами, а в окно подувал ветерок. Девушка сидела на стуле у кровати и без особого стеснения палилась на голый торс лейтенанта. Ренджи удобно лежал на койке и смотрел, то в окно, то на Ясутоку, то на стены. Правая сторона его корпуса была запакована в мягкую полупрозрачную оболочку лечащего заклинания.

\- Капитан идёт. – Вздохнул Ренджи неожиданно.

\- Чей?..

            Абараи не успел ответить, как в палату без стука и предупреждения вплыл Кучики Бьякуя собственной персоной. Он молча подошёл к койке, холодным взглядом оглядев лейтенанта, игнорируя склонившуюся девушку рядом.

\- Как это понимать?

\- Ну… Так вышло. Практически случайно. – Ренджи широко улыбнулся, избегая смотреть в глаза начальству.

\- Внимательно слушаю.

\- Мы с Хотакой дурачились, дрались на зампакто. Ну, вот я и проворонил удар, обманувшись своим преимуществом. А вы же сами знаете, что в одиннадцатом отряде у всех до единого тяжёлая рука. – Беззаботно вещал лейтенант.

\- Сколько времени займёт лечение? – Бьякуя поджал губы.

\- Примерно три дня.

            Рейацу капитана гневно пыхнула всего на секунду, а затем Кучики резко обернулся на шинигами за своей спиной. Он изучил притихшую и напуганную девушку взглядом.

\- Рядовая Ясутока, вы понимаете, что стали причиной сбоя работы шестого отряда?

\- Да, капитан Кучики… - Тихо ответила Хотака, кланяясь и боясь поднять глаза.

\- Поэтому, лейтенант Абараи, вы получаете семь нарядов вне очереди за то, что проиграли новобранцу. И ещё переберёте архив за последний год. Там невозможный бардак. Разумеется, этим вы будете заниматься в своё свободное время.

\- Да, капитан. – Вздохнул Ренджи, но согласно кивнул.

\- Что?! Это нечестно! Лейтенант ни в чём не виноват! За что его наказывать?!

\- Хотака… - Скривился Ренджи, но девушка не стала его слушать и продолжила возмущаться.

\- Абараи-семпай не недооценил меня! И он не проворонил мою атаку! Это… это было… - Девушка внезапно сама замолчала, хмурясь.

\- Что же это было? – Спокойно поинтересовался Бьякуя. – Ты сжульничала?

\- Нет! Я не жульничала. Я сначала не поняла, как вообще смогла достать, да ещё так сильно… Но потом я поняла. Имя моего меча Безудержная Ярость. И… Ну, видимо, я очень сильно разозлилась в тот момент. Уж не знаю на кого, на себя или на семпая. Но это помогло мне провести успешную атаку.

\- Каким же образом это оправдывает моего лейтенанта?

\- Он ведь не ожидал!

\- А должен был. – Возразил Бьякуя.

\- Он не виноват! Если хотите справедливости, то сломайте мне руку! В трёх местах! В пяти! – Хотака опять начала кричать, вместо того, чтобы говорить. А ещё скинула косоде с правого плеча и задрала руку прямо перед лицом капитана. Хорошо хоть грудь у неё была забинтована.

            От такого номера капитан потерял дар речи, а Ренджи изо всех давил улыбку и смех. Хотака смотрела Кучики в глаза и ждала решения.

\- Поразительная наглость. – Выговорил Бьякуя, а затем крепко ухватил руку, но не с намерением переломать её в нескольких местах, а с намерением разглядеть странный шрам чуть ниже локтя. Тонкая полоска рубца толщиной с полпальца была очень ровной, неестественно ровной. – Откуда этот шрам?

            Ясутока хмуро замолчала и отвела глаза, а Абараи со своего места пытался тянуть шею, чтобы хоть что-то увидеть.

\- Не смей мне врать. – Пригрозил капитан.

\- Месяц назад я попросила офицера Икакку быть моим наставником. В четвёртый раз. – Хотака говорила чётко и спокойно, смотрела только в пол. – Он велел мне немедленно драться с ним… И через минуту моя рука оказалась отдельно от меня. А Икакку-сан сказал, чтобы я больше его не доставала тупыми просьбами. Ну, и здесь медики прирастили мне руку обратно. Довольно быстро… Только шрам остался.

\- Чего?!.. – Ренджи аж подпрыгнул на своём месте, хоть заклинание и удержало его.

\- Как я всегда знал. В одиннадцатом отряде служат одни лишь варвары. – Бьякуя отпустил руку девушки и отошёл. – Хорошо, если за тебя так сильно просят, то сокращу количество нарядов с семи до нуля. Но в архиве ты всё равно наведёшь порядок, Ренджи.

\- Спасибо, капитан. И тебе спасибо, Хотака.

            Кучики лишь дёрнул бровью, а Ясутока заметно приободрилась и улыбнулась своему наставнику.

\- Будь добра, приведи себя в порядок, как положено приличной женщине и воину. – Внезапно сделал замечание капитан.

\- Так это, может это вам надо раздеться? Это вы тут в меньшинстве. – Хохотнула девушка, кивая ещё и на полуголого лейтенанта.

            Абараи не выдержал и прыснул, а Бьякуя дёрнулся, недовольно сузил глаза и пошёл на выход.

\- Я спущу это с рук лишь по одной причине. У меня нет никакого желания связываться с Зараки Кенпачи.

            Капитан хлопнул дверью в палату.

\- Удивительно, что он мне вторую руку не отпилил! – Ясутока упала на стул, хохоча и одеваясь.

\- У тебя вообще инстинкт самосохранения есть? Он ведь и прибить мог за такие шуточки! – Ренджи продолжал улыбаться, но явно злился на девушку за безрассудность. – Покажи мне свою руку ближе.

\- Да чего там смотреть… зажило уже всё. – Ясутока бухнулась прямо на койку, протягивая руку и показывая шрам.

\- Это ужасно. – Ренджи осторожно крутил запястье, разглядывая.

\- Мичиру примерно тоже самое орала.

\- Я поговорю с Мадараме.

\- Зачем? Я его достала, вот он и взбесился.

\- Сколько у тебя уже шрамов?

\- Уйма!

 

 

\- Ты чего одна тут сидишь? – Ренджи чуть не споткнулся о козырёк крыши, завидев свою подопечную. Он уже был не совсем трезв.

            Попойка в одиннадцатом была довольно большая, ибо праздновали сразу несколько дней рождений в один день. Имениники знатно проставились так, что хватило на просто огромную компанию алкоголиков со всего Готея.

\- А чего вы так рано уходите? – Без особого интереса спросила Хотака, валяющаяся на крыше.

\- Я первый спросил. – Абараи опустился рядом, заинтересовавшись.

\- Мичиру попросила. Она встречается с каким-то хмырём из тринадцатого. Свидание, все дела.

\- О, так она попросила освободить комнату? – Удивился Ренджи.

\- Что? Нет, вон она там. – Девушка села и пальцем показала на полянку, которая отлично проглядывалась отсюда. – Мало ли чего он выкинет. Подстраховываемся.

\- Как у вас всё серьёзно. – Удивился лейтенант. – Она тоже тебя караулит?

\- Я не хожу на свидания. – Хотака вздохнула и улеглась обратно.

\- Хочется?

\- Немножко. Теперь ваша очередь отвечать на вопрос. Обычно вы на таких сборищах любите допоздна посидеть.

\- Работы завтра много. – Пространно ответил лейтенант. – Часто Ого-сан ходит на свидания?

\- Чаще, чем я. – Усмехнулась девушка. – Ну, раз в месяц, может быть. Она ещё ни с одним не согласилась снова встретиться. Но по её рассказам они все либо тупые, либо пошлые.

\- Почему ты не ходишь на свидания? – Абараи обернулся и посмотрел на девушку. Та улыбнулась ему.

\- Не зовут.

            Лейтенант смутился и замолчал, а потом до них донёсся хор громких восторженных криков.

\- Весело там. Не жалеешь, что приходится сидеть тут, вместо того, чтобы праздновать?

\- Я всё равно не пошла бы.

\- Не пьёшь?

\- Ещё как пью! – Рассмеялась Хотака. – Но только с друзьями. А там у меня друзей нет.

\- То есть со мной ты напилась бы? – Улыбнулся Ренджи.

\- А мы друзья? – Девушка так сильно удивилась, что села и уставилась на лейтенанта. Тот только кивнул с довольным лицом. – Охренеть…

 

 

 

\- Он точно в тебя влюбился! Я тебе говорю!

\- Тебе-то откуда знать?

\- Я чувствую!

\- Ты пьяная в дюпель! Всё, что ты можешь сейчас чувствовать – это тошноту!

\- Так. Мелочь кудрявую никто не спрашивал тут. – Мичиру недовольно посмотрела на Акиру, а потом громко икнула.

            Все трое друзей расхохотались.

\- Расскажи мне, что у вас так за история. Я ничего не понял.

\- Лейтенант шестого отряда влюбился в Хотаку! – Тут же громко заявила Мичиру. – Причем, с первого взгляда. Не зря же он подошёл к нам ещё на соревновании. Советы раздавал. А потом, всего через месяц, он сам предложил быть её наставником! Сам! А тут ещё и про дружбу завёл разговоры. Я почти уверена, что Абараи Ренджи втюхался в нашу Хотаку по самые уши!

\- Всё, Ого больше не наливать. – Ясутока ужасно смущённая отобрала у подруги стакан с выпивкой. – Бред несёт!

\- Ничего не бред. Вот ты сама как можешь объяснить его поведение?

\- А он тебе нравится? – Внезапно спросил Акира.

            Хотака замерла под двумя внимательными взглядами и поняла, что просто так её не отпустят. Тем более под порцией алкоголя далеко она бы и не убежала.

\- Объяснить могу. Нравится. Абараи-семпай очень добрый, сильный и открытый. И красивый… Ребят, у него такие татуировки… Закачаешься… - Ясутока усмехнулась, припоминая. – А ведёт он себя со мной так, потому что очень хороший человек. И ещё он сказал, что я ему его напоминаю.

\- Погоди! Ты видела его голым?! – Вскрикнул Акира, расплескивая содержимое своего стакана.

\- Да хватить орать! Сейчас сюда весь отряд сбежится на свежие сплетни! – Гаркнула Хотака. – Видела, когда он на койке валялся в четвёртом. Припёрлась извиняться, а он только похвалил и велел не думать о ерунде. И на последней тренировке ещё. Специально выперлись на самый солнцепёк в полдень. Будем тренировать твою выносливость, Хотака. Сегодня я загоняю тебя так, что стоять не сможешь. – Ясутока изобразила лейтенанта очень похоже, чем повеселила друзей.

            Правда, длилось это недолго, потому что к ним на крышу запрыгнул шинигами. Ведь пили они на территории одиннадцатого.

\- Так ты спишь с Абараем? Впрочем, зачем ему с тобой возиться, кроме как ради секса? Охренеть!

\- Слышь ты, проваливай! – Тут же завелась Мичиру. – Будешь уши греть, так мы их тут же тебе их пообрываем!

\- А я уже всё услышал. – Солдат показушно откланялся и спрыгнул обратно.

\- Ну спасибо, ребят! Именно этого мне не хватало в жизни! Быть в центре смачной сплетни! Причём нихрена неправдивой!

\- И чё делать будешь? – Спросил Акира растеряно. – Прости, Хоти… Я не хотел…

\- Да пусть что хотят говорят, лишь бы меня не доставали. Буду молчать и ни опровергать, и не подтверждать. Без дополнительной информации слухи сами утихнут. И не называй меня этим дурацким именем больше!

\- А как ты это объяснишь своему ненаглядному семпаю? – Поддела подругу Мичиру.

\- Чего?.. Чёрт… Мичиру! Я тебя придушу когда-нибудь!


	2. Chapter 2

            Ясутока нервно мяла рукав формы в ожидании наставника. За неделю дурацкий слух успел расползтись по всему отряду и за пределы Готея. Акира говорил, что даже к нему подходили с вопросами. Её и Мичиру в край задолбали. Хотака с благородным молчанием смогла продержаться лишь два дня. Потом она посылала всех в самые интимные места человеческого организма, обещала их отбить или запихнуть меч в жопу самым доставучим. Девушка очень надеялась, что до лейтенанта слухи, успевшие обрасти кучей тупых и нелепых подробностей, не дошли.

\- Привет! – Крикнул Ренджи, махая рукой уже издалека.

\- Здравствуйте,  Абараи-семпай! – Вяло поздоровалась девушка, дико нервничая.

\- После всего, что между нами было, ты просто обязана звать меня по имени. – Рассмеялся лейтенант и похлопал ученицу по плечу, подбадривая.

\- Вообще не смешно! И я не виновата в этих слухах… Мичиру перепила и несла бред, а потом оказалось, что нас подслушивали. Простите, что так получилось. Я могу лично выбивать дерьмо из каждого, кто будет продолжать этот бред нести. И Ого обязать! Будет ей уроком.

\- Это всего лишь слухи. Не переживай так сильно из-за них. – Спокойно ответил Ренджи.

\- Если бы они касались только меня, то я бы не переживала так сильно. А тут и вас примешали.

\- Да ладно. Когда Юмичка рассказывал мне это, мы лишь все посмеялись и тут же забыли. Нормальные люди не будут принимать всякие грязные сплетни на веру. Ничего с моим именем не случится из-за этого, не переживай, Хотака. Давай лучше хорошо намнём друг другу бока. – Ренджи опять ободряюще улыбнулся и поерошил короткие волосы девушки.

\- Неужели рукопашка? Я так ждала этого! Хоть здесь у меня есть малюсенький шанс хотя бы в печень вам зарядить!

\- Какая ты добрая девочка. Надеюсь, размялась заранее?

            Хотака бодро покивала, снимая с пояса меч и скидывая косоде, под которым был её облегающий комбинезон. Как раз до встречи с Абараем она занималась растяжкой, бегом и прыжками.

\- Всё забываю спросить, откуда он у тебя?

\- Я помогала охранять лавку с тканями ещё до поступления в Академию. Один пройдоха повадился грабить владелицу. Ну, я ему надавала тумаков на завтрак, обед и ужин. Хозяйка в благодарность сшила мне вот это.

\- А мне сможешь надавать тумаков? – Ренджи встал в стойку.

\- Ещё каких! – Улыбнулась Ясутока и тут же сделала сильный замах ногой, метя в бедро лейтенанта.

            Конечно, она очень сильно погорячилась с тумаками для лейтенанта, потому что он довольно успешно отбивался от всех атак, в отличие от Хотаки. Она ловила удары по всем частям тела регулярно. Хоть Ренджи явно дрался даже не в половину своей силы, и не в четверть, все попадания были очень чувствительными. Ясутока уже предвкушала вечер с залечиванием многочисленных синяков по всему телу. Хорошо, хоть Мичиру перестала ворчать на садисткие методы Абараи Ренджи. Впрочем, девушка сдаваться не собиралась и раз за разом либо старательно пробивала открытые места, либо через прыжки пыталась забраться для удара в спину.

            Видимо, в какой-то момент Ренджи очень надоело это мельтешение над головой, поэтому он подпрыгнул и ухватил свою противницу за лодыжку и рванул на себя, выдёргивая из сальто. Хотака вскрикнула от неожиданности и зарядила лейтенанту пяткой в подбородок перед тем, как очень неловко и нелепо плюхнуться на него всем телом. Абараи тоже потерял равновесие при приземлении, а удар пяткой добавил ему ускорения. Поэтому на земле они оказались оба.

\- Ура! Я победила! Завалила вас! – Хотака тут же вскинула руки вверх, радуясь. То, что они сидела верхом на лейтенанте её вообще мало волновало.

\- А разве я сказал, что сдаюсь?

\- Но ведь вы на лопатках…

\- Но не потому что ты победила. – Ренджи хмыкнул и рванул вперёд, роняя Хотаку на землю и цепляя в захват. – Попробуй выбраться из такого положения.

            Абараи в полёте умудрился перевернуть девушку лицом от себя, ткнуть в пыльный плац и всем телом навалиться сверху. Он с силой давил на спину и поясницу.

\- И как мне выбираться?! – Вспылила Хотака моментально. – Вы сильнее меня в сотню раз.

\- Если приложишь достаточно усилий, то я поддамся. Может быть. – Ренджи расхохотался.

\- Ещё и издеваетесь!

\- Не филонь.

            Хотака зарычала и попыталась встать в упор лёжа, чтобы отжаться от земли и хоть как-то выскользнуть из-под каменных рук наставника. На тщетные попытки поднять Абарая у неё ушли почти все силы. Поддаваться он не спешил, видимо, на его вкус усилий было недостаточно.  Выбившись из сил, девушка выдохнула, поднимая пыль у своего лица и полностью расслабилась. Из груди вырвался стон, потому что давление на напряжённые мышцы было одуряюще приятным.

\- Блин, как клево. Надо будет выклянчить в четвёртом себе курс лечебного массажа.

\- Сдаёшься?

\- Не знаю… Не хочется. Но идей никаких нет. И сил тоже нет. Может, перерыв небольшой?

\- П-простите, что отвлекаю вас, лейтенант Абараи, но Ясутока Хотака должна срочно явиться в отряд.

            Шинигами выскочил откуда-то из-за дерева и так старательно не смотрел на парочку на земле, что стало ясно, что всё, что хотел он уже увидел раньше.

\- Ты опять что-то натворила? – Спросил Ренджи, поднимаясь и помогая Хотаке встать.

\- Может быть. Я не знаю. – Пожала она плечами, отряхиваясь от пыли.

\- Она скоро явится, не стой над душой. – Прогнал солдата Ренджи.

\- Вот теперь никакие слухи не улягутся совершенно точно. – Вздохнула Ясутока, провожая шинигами взглядом. – Наверняка, в его извращенных мозгах мы не дрались, а занимались всякими непотребствами.

\- Слушай, раз пошла такая пьянка… Может тебе пользоваться этим? – Внезапно предложил Ренджи.

\- В каком смысле?

\- Наверняка, из этого можно извлечь какую-то выгоду, раз не получится переубедить всех вокруг в обратном.

\- А… Ну… - Хотака задумалась. – Может быть, тогда за нами перестанут подсматривать в банях? Меня это уже достало выслушивать сомнительные комплименты.

\- Чё?.. – Абарай от такого впал в ступор.

\- Ага. Вот от этого отвадить вообще никак нельзя! Заделаешь одну дырку, так эти извращенцы проковыряют где-нибудь новую! Я вроде как уже смирилась, а вот Мичиру до сих пор нервничает. Да и не получается нормально расслабиться, зная, что на тебя кто-то в этот момент пялится, а может и что ещё похуже. И это было бы клёво, только…

\- Только что?

\- Вашим отношениям это не повредит?

            Ренджи странно крякнул и заморгал часто-часто.

\- Ты про какие отношения сейчас говоришь?

\- Ну, друзья наверняка будут спрашивать про это всё. И… ну, я как-то слабо верю, что у вас нет пары. – Хотака немного смутилась и отвела взгляд.

\- А… Ты об этом. Всё нормально. Мои друзья знают, что слухи - это лишь слухи, а пары у меня нет.

\- Если она появится, то скажите, и мы сразу же «расстанемся». – Неловко улыбнулась девушка, а Ренджи кивнул. – Мне пора, спасибо!

 

 

 

\- Ну что? Попробуем? – Тихо спросила Мичиру, входя в бани.

\- Стрёмно как-то… - Так же тихо ответила Хотака, ставя на пол кадку со своими мылом и мочалкой.

\- А то, что на нас голых постоянно пялятся, тебе не стрёмно?! – Зашипела подруга.

\- Ладно-ладно. Сейчас. – Ясутока откашлялась и собралась с духом, а затем заговорила в полный голос. – Мичиру, я тут недавно Ренджи пожаловалась, что за нами вечно подглядывают! Он так разозлился, ты бы видела!

\- Неудивительно! И что он сказал?

\- Что поотрывает этим извращенцам головы и руки, если узнает хоть одно имя.

\- Знаешь, мне кажется, я смогу узнать постоянных клиентов уже по рейацу. Надо будет присмотреться к некоторым личностям. – Хмыкнула Мичиру и стала раздеваться под тихий, но поспешный топот удаляющихся шагов. – Хотя некоторых я могу и без опознания по рейацу назвать. У них по глазам всё видно.

\- Надеюсь, этого предупреждения хватит. Не хотелось бы впутывать семпая во все эти мерзкие дела.

\- Он сам пожелал в них впутаться.

\- Всё равно неловко.

\- Теперь уже чуть меньше! Потри мне спинку. Сегодня я хочу хорошенько отмокнуть, раз за нами для разнообразия не подглядывают!

\- Расскажи мне про того последнего, с которым ты ходила на свидание. Уже неделю молчишь, а мне любопытно!

 

 

            На празднование дня рождения Зараки Кенпачи не явиться было невозможно, хоть девушки и старались открещиваться от всяческих попек всем отрядом и двумя соседними. Хотя бы, потому что во время таких сборищ они были единственными особами женского пола на сотни празднующих. Но вот сегодня они сидели за одним из множества столиков прямо под открытым небом и потягивали выпивку вяло. Они по поводу праздника даже вырядились не в форму как обычно, поэтому ловили на себе в два раза больше внимания. Пока что попойка лишь разгонялась, да и виновника торжества нигде не было видно.

\- Как думаешь, через сколько можно будет уйти так, чтобы никто не заметил? – Скучающе спросила Мичиру.

\- Хм… после трёх или четырёх тостов за здравие капитана. Правда, поспать всё равно не выйдет. Шум будет невыносимый до самого утра.

\- Это точно. – Совсем скисла Ого и стала лениво переговариваться соседом. Он сочувствовал тем, кто сегодня на дежурстве, а Мичиру сокрушалась, что не успела поменяться с кем-нибудь сменами.

            Впрочем, скучать им пришлось совсем недолго. Вскоре в отряд ввалился уже весёлый капитан в сопровождении своих друзей и сослуживцев. В шумной и явно уже принявшей на грудь толпе сплошь были офицеры, лейтенанты и капитаны. После этого празднование тут же стало вдвое шумнее и радостнее. Первым делом отряд встал и громким гарканьем поздравил своего любимого капитана тройным тостом и опустошением своих чашек. Затем пошли тосты от самых рьяных патриотов отряда, кто-то даже плакал.

            После этого все хором решили сделать перерыв в душевных излияниях на представление, которое приготовили солдаты для своего капитана. Кто-то пел, кто-то показывал акробатические номера, кто-то травил шутки. Талантам шинигами не было числа. Девушки смотрели на это без энтузиазма, но вежливо хлопали всем выступающим. Номера перемежались с перерывами на выпивку и разговоры.

\- А чего это ты сидишь отдельно от своего парня, а Ясутока? – Докопался до них один из множества пьяных сослуживцев, чем обратил внимание всех вокруг.

            Хотака лениво обернулась туда, где сидел Ренджи со своими приятелями.

\- Ты разлепи свои пьяные зенки и посмотри, что там одни сплошные офицеры за столом. Что я там забыла?

\- Прошла любовь – завяли помидоры? Поматросил и бросил тебя, да?

\- Отвали, а? Пока я тебе в глотку твой же зампакто не запихала. – Огрызнулась Хотака, быстро заводясь. Выпивка делала своё коварное дело и с ней тоже.

\- А давай лучше я тебе что-нибудь в глотку запихаю? Раз уж она освободилась! Или тебя лейтенант кинул, потому что ты ни на что не способна? Ни на плаце, ни в постели, да? – Все вокруг похабно заржали.

\- Мичиру, как ты думаешь, обрадуется ли наш горячо любимый капитан, если прямо во время его дня рождения произойдёт парочка жестоких убийств? – Хотака кипятилась и цедила слова сквозь зубы.

\- Устроим выступление. Ради этого я даже расчехлю меч и устрою пару фейерверков. – Мичиру любовно погладила рукоять своего меча и кровожадно улыбнулась.

\- О да. Я давно хотела посмотреть на это.

\- Чё вы там лепечите себе под нос?

\- Да так. Ничего особенного.

            Хотака поднялась с места и потянулась, хрустя плечами. Мичиру встала рядом с подругой.

\- Мой меч хочет крови.

\- А я хочу переломать кому-нибудь все кости. Аж руки чешутся.

\- Уже собрались уходить? Но ведь веселье только началось! – Опять завопил пьяный солдат.

\- Мы сейчас с тобой просто великолепно повеселимся! – Ласково оскалилась Ого. – Только не при всех. Идём за бараки, милый.

            И ведь они почти пошли! Девушки уже сделали пару шагов в направлении, как путь им преградил некто высокий и рыжий.

\- Неужели заскучали? Но вечер только начался. – Удивился Ренджи, а потом перевёл взгляд на солдата, который икнул и опустился на место. – Идёмте к нам за стол, раз тут вам надоело.

\- Но у вас там сплошь лейтенанты и капитаны. – Попыталась возразить Хотака.

\- Как раз поздравите Кенпачи лично. Он будет очень доволен. Или вы не хотите?

\- Что?! Очень хотим! – Вдруг прониклась энтузиазмом Мичиру. – Обычно у нас нет и шанса выразить ему нашу благодарность и восторг его силой! А сегодня замечательный повод и возможность! Идём Хотака! Я так хочу поздравить его!

\- Мне показалось, или этот шинигами вас донимал. Хотака, я видел, как ты злилась.

\- С чего вы взяли, что я злилась? – Удивилась девушка.

\- Если ты не улыбаешься, то обычно ты злишься. – Хмыкнул Ренджи. – И сколько раз говорить, называй меня по имени. Идём уже, пока капитан ещё в состоянии запомнить ваши поздравления.

            Сидеть за одним столом вместе с таким количеством высоких офицеров было ужасно неловко и страшно. Девушки почти всё время молчали и лишь смеялись над шутками, заливаясь алкоголем. Говорить поздравления они так и не решились, а Ренджи не стал настаивать. Лишь периодически спрашивал всё ли хорошо. Очередной раз пришёлся на момент, когда один из талантов отряда играл на лютне. Играл настолько отвратительно, что девушки морщились, как от зубной боли.

\- Неужели он не слышит, как фальшивит?

\- Ох, хуже его игры, только его пение! – Охнула Мичиру, когда «талант» ещё и подал голос.

\- Воротите носы так, будто можете лучше. – Внезапно оскорбился Юмичка. – Все здесь выступают по желанию и все их поздравления от самого сердца.

            Ого поджала губы, а Ясутока не сдержалась.

\- Вообще-то, можем. Я умею играть, а Мичиру обладает замечательным голосом. И танцует она не менее прекрасно.

\- Эй! Что ты такое говоришь!

\- Если это не пустое бахвальство, то выйдете на сцену и покажите, что умеете. Это будет отличным подарком. Да, капитан Зараки? – Лейтенант обернулся на Кенпачи, который неожиданно обратил внимание на их разговор.

\- Пускай. Раз в драке я их не видел, то пусть хоть так себя покажут.

            Девушки улыбнулись, поклонились и поспешили к сцене, где музыкант мучал инструмент.

\- Хоти, я тебя ночью подушкой придушу за это! Зачем вызвалась?

\- Да что такого? Мы же хотели поздравить капитана. Это будет даже лучше, чем обычные слова! Разве это плохая идея?

\- Не самая плохая из всех твоих бредовых идей. Но петь и танцевать…  И что ты хочешь играть? Да ещё и без репетиции. Не опозориться бы. – Мичиру быстро перешла со злости на волнение.

\- Просто не нервничай.

            Девушки забрались на невысокую сцену. Хотака отобрала у незадачливого музыканта инструмент, а Мичиру вытолкала его пинками вон. Это сопровождалось взрывом хохота пьяной публики. Ясутока быстро настроила лютню, размяла пальцы и тут же начала играть быструю и бодрую мелодию, которая потом перешла в более плавную и размеренную. Тут музыку подхватила Мичиру, затягивая песню про красоту Луны в прохладную летнюю ночь.

            Их дуэт быстро с головой ушёл в исполнение номера. Стоило Ого закончить петь, как она выхватила веер из-за спины и притопнула ногой. Хотака кивнула и завершила мелодию, начав новую. Она так увлеклась игрой, что забыла об огромной толпе зрителей и лишь следила за струнами и танцующей подругой. Мичиру притопнула и замерла в красивой позе, а подруга дёрнула струну в последнем пронзительном звуке.

            Аплодисменты они сорвали порядочные. Впечатлённые шинигами, да ещё и под алкоголем, довольно долго не могли успокоиться и не заканчивали хлопать и что-то кричать.

\- Ну ладно. Хватит, мне уже надоело тут торчать. – Хотака мягко подхватила довольную подругу под локоть и повела со сцены обратно к столам. Отпустить лютню из рук она забыла, поэтому волокла с собой.

\- Давно мне так хорошо не было. – Сияющее прочирикала Мичиру.

\- Детка, идём ко мне, я сделаю тебе ещё лучше! – Очередной пьяница схватил Ого за ногу, забираясь рукой под одежду.

\- Совсем охренел! Да я тебя… - Девушка отскочила от наглеца и уже схватилась за меч, как Хотака придержала её и покачала головой, подмигнув весело. – Позволь мне.

            Подруга лишь сделала вежливый жест и уступила место Ясутоке. Та подошла ближе, как следует замахнулась и врезала шинигами лютней по голове с такой силой, что инструмент разлетелся в щепки, жалобно трунькнув напоследок. В руке у Хотаки остался лишь короткий гриф с оборвавшимися струнами. Сам солдат моментально отключился и упал на землю.

\- Живой хоть? – Спросила Мичиру, подходя ближе и ногой переворачивая солдата на спину, попутно пиная по почкам.

\- Да что с ним будет? Наверняка, в голове сплошная кость. Проснётся утром и не вспомнит даже.

\- Животное. – Брезгливо бросила Мичиру и пошла дальше, как ни в чём не бывало.

            Они встали у стола сразу напротив необычайно молчаливого начальства.

\- Капитан Зараки! Мы от всего сердца поздравляем вас с днём рождения! Очень надеемся, что вам хотя бы немного понравилось наше выступление. Мы старались только для вас! – поклонилась Мичиру.

\- Вы самый лучший капитан во всём Готее! Мы безмерно горды, что можем служить под началом такого грандиозного, сильного, легендарного человека! И так же мы безмерно благодарны, что вы приняли нас в свой отряд! Мы будем стараться не посрамить его славы! – Рассыпалась в благодарностях Хотака.

\- Поздравляем! – Уже хором произнесли девушки, разогнувшись и заулыбавшись.

\- Вот с чем-чем, а с отрядом вы точно не промахнулись. – Хохотнул Зараки, поднимая своё ведёрко вместо чашки и залпом опустошая его.

            Подруги опустились за стол, сияя от счастья и так же выпивая за начальство до дна.

\- Зря ты ушёл из отряда, Абарай. Сама судьба велела служить у меня. Вон и девку себе тут нашёл! Переводись обратно. Всё равно почти всё время у нас на попойках проводишь. – Не очень трезво продолжил разговор Кенпачи, веселясь.

            Ренджи на это лишь рассмеялся, будто ничего особенного не произошло, а вот Хотака покраснела от смущения. Она никак не ожидала, что даже капитаны поверят в эти слухи и сплетни! Хорошо, что остаток ночи прошёл относительно спокойно и без упоминания неуставных отношений. Девушки почти с раскрытыми ртами слушали, как офицеры травили байки и порой ушам не верили, так были невероятны рассказы. И им было невыразимо тоскливо, когда подошёл момент расходиться по своим норам, чтобы отоспаться.

            Ренджи перехватил Хотаку у самого общежития, чем притянул к их парочке кучу взглядов.

\- Идём со мной. – Он потянул девушку за руку, в шунпо утаскивая подальше. – Хотел поговорить сейчас, потому что в ближайшее время не представится возможности выбраться из отряда. Квартальная отчётность – это ужасная морока.

\- О чём же? – Хотака сдержала зевок.

\- О тебе. За вами больше не подглядывают? И вообще, есть ли хоть какая-то польза от нашей дружбы?

\- Какие-то глупые вопросы вы задаёте, семпай. Вот сегодня только благодаря вам капитан удостоил нас с Мичиру своим вниманием. Не говоря о том, что наши тренировки очень полезны для меня. Почему вы вообще спрашиваете? Вам мешает этот слух? Тогда мы прекратим всё немедленно!

\- Нет, мне ничего не мешает. Я больше за тебя переживаю.

\- Почему? – Девушка опять уставилась в глаза лейтенанту.

\- Я же твой семпай. Сам вызвался, теперь стараюсь заботиться о тебе по мере возможности. – Абараи тепло улыбнулся.

\- Темните вы что-то, господин лейтенант. – Хотака не удержалась и зевнула. – Просто так ничего не бывает.

\- Не ищи подвоха там, где его нет. – Ренджи недовольно нахмурился и вздохнул.

\- У вас появился кто-то? Вам кто-то нравится, и из-за меня возникла очередная проблема? – Ясутока нахмурилась, старательно вглядываясь в лицо лейтенанта в темноте.

            Молчание вместо ответа затянулось на довольно долгое время. Лейтенант явно боролся с собой и переживал внутри целую кучу эмоций, которые не мог выразить словесно.

\- Нет никакой проблемы, потому что мне начинаешь нравиться ты. Не просто, как человек… Ты удивила меня сегодня и нарядом, и игрой. Я увидел тебя с другой стороны и впечатлился.

\- Чего?.. – Девушка замерла на месте, а ноги будто вросли в землю, во рту резко стало сухо, а желудок сжался от ужаса. – Абараи-семпай… Вы чего такое говорите?.. Вы меня пугаете…

\- Вот пугать я тебя точно не собирался! Только в обморок не падай! Ты чего так реагируешь?.. – Ренджи и сам испугался.

\- Просто… Просто, это со мной впервые… - Ясутока с нажимом погладила грудь, переживая лёгкую панику. – До этого мне никто в симпатиях не признавался… Поэтому я немножечко в ужасе. Я совсем никак не ожидала от вас таких слов… И… И можно я пойду уже? Мне надо прилечь.

\- Ты что-нибудь ответишь мне?

\- А надо?

\- Хотелось бы…

\- М-меня устраивало всё то, что было до вот этого момента. Простите. – Сипло ответила Хотака, отводя глаза.

\- Ясно. Извини, что напугал тебя своими словами. Наверное, я слишком поспешил. – Лейтенант вздохнул, недовольно нахмурился и, не слушая никаких возражений, насильно проводил свою ученицу до дверей общежития. – Я пришлю тебе бабочку, когда хоть немного освобожусь.

\- Спокойной ночи, лейтенант Абараи. – Хотака поспешно убежала внутрь, оставляя недовольного и явно разочарованного Ренджи в одиночестве.

 

 

\- Я ради интереса спросил у врача, сколько раз ты бывала в госпитале. За какие-то полгода ты травмировалась столько раз, сколько я за всю жизнь не наскребу. Почему ты ведёшь себя так безрассудно? И как ты опять оказалась тут? – Ренджи покачал головой и сел прямо на кровать Хотаки, проигнорировав стул.

\- Я вообще не хотела, чтобы вы знали, что я тут. – Надулась девушка.

\- В общежитии меня встретила лишь Мичиру. Когда я спросил тебя… Ну, её лицо красноречиво говорило, что ты опять натворила глупостей. Признавайся.

\- Ну… На самом деле ничего такого не было. – Хотака смущённо уставилась на свои капельницы, медля. – Позавчера Икакку-сан согласился потренировать меня немного. Представляете, как я рада была?!

\- Очень даже представляю. – Хмыкнул лейтенант.

\- Да! И вот он повесил мне на ноги и на руки мешочки с песком. Сказал, что это будет полезно для меня. Я даже спрашивать не стала, сколько это всё весило… но было тяжело. И вот мы дерёмся на мечах, всё хорошо, я как всегда огребаю по полной… И вроде ничего необычного, он замахивается, я в прыжке ухожу через верх и в этот момент один мешочек с ноги слезает и падает прямо на макушку Мадараме-сана. Ну… и я не сдержалась и заржала очень громко… - Хотака покраснела, но не улыбаться не смогла. – Вот после этого из меня и выбили всё дерьмо. Даже мечу досталось, бедняжечке!

            Внезапно Хотака вытащила из-под одеяла свой зампкто и поцеловала рукоятку нежно, а затем прижала меч к себе крепко. Правда, лишь одной рукой, вторая была занята капельницей.

\- Я думала, он пополам сломает его!  Но ничего, справились же мы вместе с моим милым Икари! – Хотака выдохнула и вынула лезвие их ножен, показывая довольно большую трещину на металле. – Я как услышала треск дерева, меня сразу такая злость и обида пробрала, семпай! Кое-как дала отпор и отключилась. А очнулась уже тут под капельницами. Знаете, что самое обидное во всем этом?

\- Что же? – Немного удивился Ренджи от вопроса.

\- То, что мне даже одного сеанса лечебного массажа не выделили!

\- Как ты себя чувствуешь? – Абараи весело улыбнулся и подвинулся чуть ближе, помогая убрать меч обратно в ножны. – Выглядишь бледной и уставшей.

\- Ну, в капельницах куча всяких полезных штук. Врач сказал, что поваляюсь тут ещё пару дней и буду как новенькая. Конечно, полное восстановление сил мне грозит не так скоро, да и меч тоже не зарастёт за неделю… Но сейчас мне хорошо. Только скучно просто так лежать.

\- Почитай что-нибудь.

\- Угу. Мне уже передали, что надо будет заучить устав Готея наизусть. В назидание, что смеяться над старшими по званию нельзя. И ставить им фингалы под глазами тоже.

\- Какие ещё фингалы? Кому?

\- Так всё тому же Мадараме. Я когда увидела, что он мой зампакто ломает, то так взбесилась ужасно! И сразу сила появилась. Откинула его меч от себя и во всей дури вмазала ему по лицу кулаком. А после этого всё померкло.

\- Мадараме наверняка был в бешенстве… - Покачал головой Ренджи.

\- Лишь бы из отряда не выставили!

\- Мне кажется, что тебе было бы лучше и спокойней служить где-то в другом месте. В том же шестом я смог бы всегда приглядывать за тобой.  Да и тренироваться мы тогда смогли бы чаще. И вообще видеться.

\- Чаще это каждый день?

\- Почти что каждый. – Кивнул Ренджи и погладил девушку по ноге, через тонкое одеяло.

\- Но мне нравится в одиннадцатом! – Надулась девушка. На руку она никакого внимания не обратила. - Конечно, сложно, но весело. Некогда скучать… Только если на больничной койке. Кстати, спасибо, что навестили меня, семпай. Очень приятно.

\- Я беспокоился о тебе. И сколько раз повторять, зови меня по имени! – Ренджи сжал девушку за коленку и улыбнулся.

\- Мы не в тех отношениях, чтобы я звала вас по имени! – Ляпнула Хотака, а потом покраснела.

\- Можно быстренько организовать именно такие. Прямо тут. – Ренджи начал медленно тянуться к девушке с явными намерениями целоваться.

\- Хотите украсть мой первый поцелуй? – Довольно спокойно спросила Ясутока, пялясь в глаза лейтенанта.

\- Первый? Тем ценнее! – Ренджи улыбнулся, но придвигаться ближе перестал. – Ты очень странно реагируешь на мои попытки ухаживать за тобой. Я тебе не симпатичен?

\- О таком не спрашивают вот так в лоб! – Девушка опять покраснела и рассеяно поправила одеяло. – Нравитесь. Вы очень хороший, не говоря уже о том, что очень красивый.

\- Так в чём проблема? – Удивился Абарай.

\- Не знаю. Может, вы слишком спешите? Мне сложно принять мысль, что я вам нравлюсь.

\- Хочешь больше времени?

\- Очень хочу!

\- А хочешь массаж ног? – Подмигнул лейтенант.

 

\- Какого хрена у вас тут происходит, извращенцы?! Ясутока, ты стонешь так громко, что смущаешь абсолютно всех в округе! Постыдились бы!! – Мадараме ворвался в палату орущим вихрем.

            Девушка пискнула и попыталась закрыться одеялом, а ещё забарахтала ногами, пытаясь вывернуться их хватки лейтенанта. Ренджи только хохотал и щекотал голые пятки назло.

\- Хватит меня позорить! Перестаньте, семпай! На нас же Иккаку-сан смотрит! – Ясутока извивалась, хохотала и возмущалась. – Прекратите уже!

            Итогом громкой возни стала уроненная капельница и выдернутая иголка из руки. Хотака подскочила с кровати так резво, будто не валялась с истощением сил, и забежала за спину своего офицера, прячась от Ренджи и слюнявя кровоточащую ранку на сгибе локтя.

\- Эй, чего это ты за меня прячешься, сопля?! – Возмутился Мадараме.

\- А вы будете меня щекотать?..

\- Я ещё не совсем на голову больной.

\- Вот поэтому и прячусь. – Надулась Хотака, утирая кровь о больничную одежду.

\- Ты со старшим по званию разговариваешь, если забыла. Веди себя прилично! – Огрызнулся третий офицер. – А то огрею тебя этим гребаным Уставом по шее!

\- Ой, простите меня, Икакку-сан! Приношу вам свои глубочайшие извинения за своё недостойное поведение! – Ясутока спохватилась и тут же низко поклонилась, после чего тут же начала падать.

\- Вот ведь хлипкая сопля. – Ругнулся офицер, хватая девушку за шкирку. Правда, она тут же начала выскальзывать и из одежды. – Ренджи, хватай свою подругу уже. Весит целую тонну!

\- Определись уже сопля она или кто. – Хмыкнул Абарай, подхватывая девушку на руки и укладывая на койку.

\- Ты только посмотри, какие она себе ручища и ножищи наела. Скоро мускулистей тебя будет. Что только нашёл в этой мелюзге?

\- Не суйся, Мадараме, не в своё дело. Ты, вообще, зачем пришёл?

\- Так узнать, как там наше юное дарование. Вижу, что хреново. Вопросов больше не имею. – Офицер немного помолчал. – Я уж не знаю, нахрена тебе сдалась эта девчонка, но ты это…

\- Что? – Раздражёно спросил Абарай.

\- Капитан на неё надежды возлагает определённые. Если взялся с ней возиться, то береги.

\- Идём отсюда. Надо кого-нибудь позвать…

\- Головомойку получишь за то, что растормошил больную. – Хохотнул Икакку. – Тут за пациентов горло перегрызут!

\- И без тебя знаю!

 

 

 

\- Ясутока. Выходи из строя. – Мадараме нехорошо улыбался, поглядывая на девушку. – Ну что? Отдохнула у медиков в отряде? Неделю валялась ведь.

\- Полностью восстановилась, третий офицер Мадараме! – Отрапортовала Хотака.

\- А меч твой?

\- Как новый. – Она легко вынула его из ножен, демонстрируя блестящий металл.

\- Заебись. Будешь драться на зампакто.

\- Хорошо. С кем?

\- С подружкой своей, с Ого. – Злорадно оскалился офицер, а весь остальной отряд охнул. – Заодно посмотрим, чего она стоит и её меч.

\- Ну ладно… только я обязана предупредить, что при любом исходе поединка я опять попаду к медикам. – Вздохнула Хотака, выходя в центр плаца.

\- Откуда тебе знать? – Нахмурился Мадараме.

\- Мы же тренировали наши зампакто друг на друге, поэтому кое-что знаем про способности. – Мичиру тоже вышла из строя. – И хоть какие-то шансы на выигрыш у неё есть только поэтому.

\- Хватит тут бахвалиться. Деритесь уже!

            Офицер отошёл к замершей в предвкушении публике. Если технику драки Хотаки видели почти все, то Мичиру свой духовный меч скрывала. Только Юмичка один раз потребовал рассказать о способностях, чтобы быть готовым к различного рода сюрпризам.

\- Вот и настал мой шанс отомстить за ту книжку. – Мичиру усмехнулась и достала меч.

\- Ты до конца жизни будешь мне это припоминать что ли?! Покажи ей, Внезапная Ярость!

            Хотака привычным движение подкинула меч вверх, но подруга успела быстрее. Она вызвала свой зампакто, мелодично пропев.

\- Раздвоись, Лечащий Души! – В мгновение ока её меч отрастил второе лезвие. Ого направила своё оружие на меч Хотаки и сгустком энергии отправила его на другой конец плаца. – Говорила же, что твоя показушность до добра не доведёт.

\- Вот ты стерва! – Выругалась Хотака и встала в оборонительную стойку, не сводя глаза с соперницы.

            Мичиру лишь дёрнула плечом и с места рванула вперёд, поднимая клубы пыли. Своим странным мечом она метила прямо в грудь. Удивлённая публика охнула, предрекая быстрый конец, но тут же ошиблась. Хотака поймала меч рукой. Вернее, сумела подставить запястье между двумя лезвиями и упереться в тупую сторону костью. Остриё замерло в опасной близости от шеи и тихонько подрагивало от борьбы.

            Впрочем, девушки быстро разошлись, а затем Хотака в три прыжка через голову оказалась рядом со своим зампакто, резво подхватила его, разбежалась и воспользовалась, как шестом, чтобы атаковать сверху со всей силы. Мичиру не растерялась, она двигалась намного быстрее подруги, поэтому все атаки отражала успешно, а когда Хотака подобралась очень близко, запустила очередным сгустком энергии прямо ей в живот, отшвыривая на добрый десяток метров.

\- Больно же! Блять… - Ясутока с помощью зампакто поднялась на ноги и потёрла пузо.

\- Атакуй так же медленно и ещё сильнее получишь. – Хмыкнула Мичиру, а потом тут же встала в стойку.

            Хотака уже со всех ног мчалась, чтобы врезать в ответку. Ого прищурилась и стала прицельно запускать энергией в подругу, пытаясь сбить её с ног и не позволить опять перейти в ближний бой. Хотака успешно уворачивалась, но вот самый последний звуковой удар приняла мечом. Зампакто жалобно скрипнул и распался на меч и ножны. Солдаты восторженно закричали и заохали от такого номера.

\- Да чтоб тебя! – Ясутока уже была так близко, что на общение с мечом времени не оставалось. Пришлось защищаться тем, что было в руках. Конечно же, в простом мече не было столько сил, как в шикае.

            Короткая, но быстрая атака Мичиру увенчалась успехом. Её меч окрапился кровью подруги.

\- Ты знаешь, что это значит? – Спросила Ого до пугающего ласково.

\- Знаю! – Разозлилась Хотака. – Только не увлекайся! Не хочу опять на неделю застрять в больничке.

\- Я попробую. Пусть мир звуков умрёт. – Мичиру, провела пальцем по лезвию, размазывая кровь, а потом уважительно подождала, пока подруга немного покричит от боли и всё-таки поднимется на ноги.

            Самые глазастые шинигами тут же затыкали на Хотаку пальцами. У девушки из ушей текла кровь чуть ли не ручьём. Впрочем, та не обращала на это внимания. Только повертела мечом, вызывая зампакто заново и без слов, и напряжённо уставилась на подругу. Нападать она не спешила и лишь тяжело дышала. Напряжённое молчание закончилось неожиданно. Хотака опять воткнула свой шест в землю и сконцентрировалась.

\- Путь разрушения 31. Шакаххо! – Столб огня вырвался из её руки и направился прямиком в соперницу. – Шакаххо! Шакаххо! Шакаххо!

\- Как-то слабо и скучно!  Давай что-нибудь ещё! – Хохотала Мичиру, уворачиваясь от магических атак.

            Хотака зарычала с очень странной интонацией и зашептала себе под нос слова заклинания.

\- Сокацуй! – Выкрикнула она очень и очень громко.

            Ого вскрикнула и поставила блок мечом, но всё равно её порядочно отбросило назад. Ясутока подула на руку, а потом послала на подругу печать обездвиживания, впрочем, безуспешно.

\- Сражайся нормально, трусиха! – Заорала Мичиру, уворачиваясь от заклинания, и со всех ног мчась к сопернице.

\- Шакаххо! – Предприняла последнюю попытку Хотака, но Ого была совсем близко, поэтому пришлось хвататься за Икари и защищаться так. – Блять…

            Мечи скрестились, но никакого звука удара не послышалось. Зато Хотака скривилась лицом будто бы от боли. Мичиру улыбнулась и продолжила атаковать. Она явно не вкладывала в удары силы, но Ясутоке было тяжело даже от такой откровенной халтуры.

            Отряд волновался, обсуждал и недоумевал, что же творится с Хотакой, что она так паршиво защищается и даже не пытается атаковать.

\- Сдавайся, подруга, по-хорошему.

\- Сё! – Выкрикнула Ясутока, отшвыривая от себя Ого и давая небольшую передышку.

\- И что? Как ты собралась драться дальше? На кидо у тебя сил уже не осталось. Ладно, предлагаю тебе сдаться, пока я не воспользовалась ещё какой-нибудь своей техникой.

            В ответ Мичиру получила лишь средний палец и усталую усмешку.

\- Сама напросилась! Пусть мир наполнится звуками. – Ого жутко улыбнулась. – Звуками боли.

            Девушка щёлкнула пальцем по мечу, вызывая чистую ноту. Хотака побледнела моментально, а её лицо вытянулось от ужаса.

\- Что ты с ней сделала? – Не удержался Мадараме и вклинился в драку.

\- Ничего особенного. Она просто сейчас слышит все стенания, страдания, крики и плач, что слышала за всю свою жизнь. Непрерывно и всем скопом. Это ужасно давит на психику, вплоть до полной потери способности связно мыслить и что-то делать. – Мичиру внимательно посмотрела на замершую в ступоре подругу и пожала плечом. – Я победила. Это конец.

            Между тем Хотака отмерла и снова схватилась за зампакто. Всё её тело засветилось от концентрации духовной силы. Ого тут же отреагировала на это и моментально пошла в атаку. Ясутока тоже медленно разворачивалась и вставала в стойку, чтобы принять финальный удар. На большее её явно не хватило бы.

            Последнее соприкосновение зампакто вызвало ослепительную розовую вспышку. Впрочем, через секунду она рассеялась, а девушки замерли в своих позах, внимательно смотря друг другу в глаза. Два острых окончания шикая Мичиру упирались горло Хотаки, ровно как и шест Ясутоки ощутимо давил Ого прямо в шею. Подруги будто закаменели в своих позах и не желали расходиться.

\- Всё! Заканчивайте! Расходитесь! – Заорал Мадараме, подбегая к девушкам.

\- Он говорит нам опустить оружие. – Повторила Мичиру. Хотака лишь дёрнула бровью. Соперницы с секунду постояли на месте, а потом отпрыгнули друг от друга на порядочное расстояние. Хотака тут же начала ковыряться в ушах, скидывая запекшуюся кровь прямо на плац. – Не трогай, дура!

\- Чешется! – Слишком громко ответила Ясутока, продолжая свое неприятное дело.

\- Что с ней? Она оглохла? – Хмуро спросил Икакку.

\- Угу. Лопнули барабанные перепонки. – Спокойно ответила Мичиру. – Она только меня слышит, и только пока мой меч в форме шикая.

\- Поздравляю, ты победила. – Фыркнул офицер и обернулся к Хотаке и на пальцах показал, чтобы та проваливала лечиться. Хотака кивнула и трусцой побежала в любимый четвёртый, из которого вернулась всего пару часов как.

\- Да? Я? Почему? – Искренне удивилась Ого.

\- Потому что ты ей в сердце мечом тыкала, а она всего лишь палку подставила тебе к горлу. Кто кого бы убил в настоящей схватке? М?

\- А, ну да. – Мичиру усмехнулась, вспоминая, что Мадараме совсем не знает ничего про меч Ясутоки. – Раз я победила, то мне положена награда!

\- Ага. Будешь ровнять плац. Перелопатили мне тут всё своим сраным кидо! Понаберут всякий сброд в отряд… - Икакку ушёл, громко ворча, а Мичиру грустным взглядом обвела фронт работ. Она решила, что точно удушит Хотаку во сне за вот эту подставу.

 

            Стук в дверь застал Хотаку врасплох. Она лишь недавно вернулась от врачей, успела только быстро перекусить и сейчас переодевалась в чистую форму, чтобы заступить на вечернее дежурство.

\- Кто там так не вовремя ещё? - Проворчала девушка, открывая. - О, здравствуйте, семпай... Мы должны были встретиться, а я забыла?

\- Нет, не должны. - Ренджи выглядел хмурым и недовольным.

\- А что тогда?..

\- Мы уходим. Бери одежду для сна и зубную щётку.

\- У меня дежурство!

\- Мичиру любезно согласилась поменяться с тобой сменами. Собирайся. Живо! - прикрикнул Ренджи,

Ясутока вздрогнула и решила не спорить. Только подхватила в руки свою пижаму, а зубную щётку запихнула в карман формы.

\- Я готова. Куда мы идём?

\- Туда, где ты не сможешь пораниться, зашибиться или подраться.

            Хотака уже хотела возразить и задать ещё кучу вопросов, как лейтенант подхватил её под мышку и на бешеной скорости поволок куда-то. Девушка только и успела, что тонко пискнуть от неожиданности. Вскоре они встали у небольшого, но приличного двухэтажного дома с кучей дверей и окон. Ренджи поставил свою ученицу на землю, достал ключ и вошёл в одну из дверей.

\- Где это мы? - Спросила Хотака, озираясь.

\- У меня дома. - Расслаблено ответил лейтенант, включая свет.

            Гостья замерла с открытым ртом, крепко сжимая в руках свою пижаму, и всё ещё топталась у входа.

\- Ну чего ты? Проходи уже. - Ренджи обернулся на Хотаку, делая жест рукой.

\- Я... Я не понимаю... Зачем?

            Лейтенант поколебался немного, а потом подошёл к Хотаке и обнял.

\- Достало меня, что ты вечно влипаешь в неприятности. Ты не вылезаешь из больничек, нарядов и тренировок. Может хоть тут у тебя будет спокойный вечер без происшествий.

\- Ого, спасибо... - Ясутока замерла в медвежьих объятиях, тыкаясь носом в грудь Ренджи. - Спасибо за вашу заботу.

\- Сердце у меня болит за тебя.

\- Извините.

\- Не извиню! - Ренджи вдруг ловко перекинул девушку через плечо и сдёрнул обувь вместе с носками. Даже умудрился головой о потолок не приложить. - Ты ужинала?

\- Ага, но успела снова проголодаться. - Рассмеялась Хотака.

\- Тогда давай готовить.

            Возня с нехитрым ужином на двоих не заняла много времени, поэтому Ренджи оставил свою гостью доваривать рис, а сам ушёл в душ, который притаился за одной из раздвижных дверей. Вышел он, когда на стол уже было накрыто, весь распаренный, с мокрыми волосами и в плохо запахнутом халате в розовый цветочек. Хотака аж пятнами пошла от такого зрелища и поспешно отвернулась.

\- И чего ты краснеешь? Я думала, ты привыкла к полуголым мокрым мужикам. - Ренджи встал в проёме, суша волосы полотенцем.

\- Угу, но только в отряде почти все мужики мерзкие и неприятные. И, ну, на них смотреть не очень хочется. - Девушка старательно отводила глаза.

\- А на меня хочется? - Хмыкнул Ренджи, за что получил в ответ возмущённый взгляд. - Ладно-ладно, не кипятись.

            Лейтенант привёл себя в относительный порядок и уселся за стол.

\- Приятного аппетита.

\- Приятного.

\- Знаете, хорошо, что вы забрали меня с дежурства. - После недолгого молчания призналась Хотака.

\- Неужели?

\- Врач сегодня на меня так орал... Сначала орал до того, как вылечил меня, а потом ещё и после. Сказал, что я его уже в край достала и что как минимум месяц он меня видеть не желает. Сказал, что даже если меня на носилках еле живую принесут, он всё равно лечить не будет. А на дежурствах вечно что-то случается. Да и Мичиру немного остынет. Мадараме-сан велел ей ровнять плац, который я весь разрыхлила кидо.

\- Кстати, я хотел спросить! Икакку рассказал мне про вашу драку... Почему ты вдруг так резко перешла на кидо в тот момент? Да и удары твои были не слишком сильными, после того, как Ого применила свою технику и оглушила тебя.

\- Ничего себе! Вы все подробности выспросили! – Восхитилась Хотака. – У Мичиру ужасной силы меч. Драться с ним никому не пожелаю... Как только Мичиру лопает противнику барабанные перепонки, он перестаёт слышать всё, кроме того, что пожелает сама Ого. Она насылает слуховые галлюцинации разной степени ужаса и силы. – Девушка поёжилась, припоминая ощущения. – А при скрещивании мечей все эти звуки усиливаются многократно. Чем сильнее ударишь, тем громче звон в голове. Я не свалилась в истерике только потому, что Мичиру уже испытывала на мне часть своих техник. Ну, и пожалела ещё. Я ещё в Академии зареклась драться с ней на зампакто без особой надобности.

\- А Икакку зарёкся принимать в отряд женщин. Сказал, что две - слишком много. Почему твоя подруга пошла в одиннадцатый?

– Куда ей ещё было идти с такой жаждой насилия? Самое место. - Пожала плечами Хотака.

\- Вы очень разные, но при этом дружите.

\- Не такие уж и разные... Сдружились на последних курсах. До этого терпеть друг друга не могли.

\- Любопытно. - Лейтенант доел и поднялся заваривать чай.

            Хотака задумчиво уставилась на красную гриву.

\- Можно я вас расчешу и заплету? Я аккуратно это делаю.

\- Почему нет? - пожал плечами лейтенант.

            Через пять минут, прибрав со стола, они устроились на полу. Хотака с гребнем в руках уселась на пятки, а Ренджи перед ней, скрестив ноги. Девушка посмотрела на голые коленки и сосредоточилась на волосах. Она неспешно разобрала их на пряди и так же неспешно стала прочёсывать их, наслаждаясь процессом.

\- Спасибо, что заботитесь обо мне, Абараи-семпай. Я даже не знаю, как отблагодарить вас в ответ.

\- Думаю, поцелуй будет достаточной платой! - Беззлобно рассмеялся Ренджи, за что получил тычок в плечо. - Ты так открещиваешься от меня, будто кто-то другой пел дифирамбы моей красоте и доброте.

\- Прям таки пела... - Проворчала Хотака, заплетая волосы в мягкую косу. - Я от своих слов не отказываюсь.

\- Так в чём тогда дело?

\- Это мой первый поцелуй!

\- Ты не хочешь тратить его на меня?

\- Нет! Дело и не в этом тоже!

\- В чем тогда? - Ренджи обернулся на совсем красную и безумно смущённую девушку.

\- Разве не понятно?! Я не умею целоваться! - Хотака хотела сквозь землю провалиться от смущения.

\- Да ну и что? На то он и первый раз, чтобы быть немного неловким и нелепым.

\- Вся моя служба в Готее сплошная нелепица. - Вздохнула Ясутока, откладывая гребень. - Не хочу и тут позориться.

\- Обещаю, что он не будет нелепым. Заткнись и закрой глаза. - Скомандовал Ренджи, разворачиваясь всем телом.

\- Какой вы романтичный, лейтенант Абараи! Я вся растаяла от вашей нежности! - Съязвила Хотака, но глаза закрыла.

\- Цыц. - Шикнул Ренджи уже у самого уха девушки, чем опять вогнал её в краску. - Расслабься уже.

\- Я...

            Хотака договорить не успела, как её губы накрыли чужие. Абараи особо не увлекался и лишь мягко целовался, приобнимая Ясутоку за талию. Для него это не было чем-то особенным, но вот девушка в его руках мелко вздрагивала и не дышала от волнения. Ренджи оторвался от неё и улыбнулся.

\- Выдохни уже. - Ласково улыбнулся он. - Ну что? Это было неловко?

\- Только если самую капельку... - Хотака глаза поднять стеснялась.

\- Ой, да расслабься ты. Будто не Ясутока из одиннадцатого, а кто-то другой. Смутил тебя простым поцелуем так сильно, что и меча сейчас поднять не сможешь!

\- Ещё чего! Вот наподдать кому-нибудь я всегда готова. - Буркнула девушка недовольно.

\- Скажи-ка мне, как ты умудрилась зарастить рану на своём мече так быстро? - Полюбопытствовал Ренджи.

\- Ну, довольно просто. Три дня восстанавливала свою духовную силу, а всю остальную неделю общалась с мечом. Даже спала во внутреннем мире... Это очень помогло.

            В конце своего рассказа Хотака удивлённо крякнула в мгновение ока очутившись на коленках лейтенанта. Пока она думала, как на это реагировать, Абарай утянул её в новый поцелуй, прижав к себе теснее.

\- Мы так весь вечер проведём? - Спросила девушка во время очередного перерыва между поцелуями.

\- Почему бы и нет? Меня всё устраивает. - Усмехнулся Ренджи, проводя руками по бокам Ясутоки.

\- То есть других планов, кроме моего совращения, у вас не было?

\- Неа. - Бесстыдно признался он, весело улыбаясь. - Но если хочешь, то можем по ролям почитать э-э-э... - Абарай дотянулся до книжной полки и выдернул какой-то том. - Пьесу о Великом Кайдзё.

\- Я читала, скука смертная. - Хотака оглядела разомлевшего лейтенанта и спросила. - Можно мне тоже в душ? Быстренько.

\- Конечно!

            Хозяин бодро подскочил, самостоятельно ставя свою гостью на ноги, показал, где регулировать воду и выдал свежее полотенце, да ещё и сам дверь прикрыл. Хотака никак не ожидала такого энтузиазма, поэтому первые минуты просто стояла на месте и смотрела в закрытую дверь. Впрочем, с помывкой и переодеванием она справилась быстро. Ей даже понравился душ, в котором сразу текла горячая вода, без особых усилий с её стороны.

            Хотака выпала из душевой разморенная и довольная жизнью. Она поправила свой халат на груди и уставилась на Ренджи. Тот сидел на футоне, выставив голые ноги на обозрение, и внимательно читал книжку.

\- А где я буду спать? - Удивлённо спросила Ясутока. - У вас есть второй матрац?

\- У меня только одна постель. - Ответил Ренджи, оторвавшись от книги.

\- Зачем звать кого-то к себе на ночь, зная, что спальное место всего одно! Могли бы и предупредить, семпай! Я бы хоть подушку захватила с собой!

            Девушка внезапно разозлилась и надулась, но видя реакцию Абараи, растерялась. Тот почему-то довольно улыбался и чуть ли не хохотал. Хотака только хотела узнать, что такого смешного она сказала, но мысль пришла раньше. Девушка опять отчаянно покраснела и смутилась.

\- Да не буду я к тебе приставать. Не переживай так. Хотя о подушке я и, правда, не подумал. - Ренджи озадачено почесал лоб.

\- Так, может, я это... вернусь тогда?

\- Нет уж. Никуда ты сегодня от меня не денешься никуда. - Нахмурился Абарай, но тут же смягчился. - У меня странное ощущение, что если ты сегодня останешься в отряде, то что-то случится.

\- Раз так, то ладно.

            Хотака помялась немного, но в итоге подсела на футон.

\- Начал я читать эту книжку. Действительно, жуткая муть...

\- Ну так и не читайте тогда.

\- Не, не выйдет. Мне её капитан дал почитать. Сказал, что классика и обязательна к прочтению.

\- Вы с ним дружите? - Удивилась Ясутока.

\- Не то, чтобы дружим... Кучики-сама сложный человек, но... Сложно сказать. Конечно, для большинства он выглядит нелюдимым и замкнутым, но вообще он интересный собеседник. И книжки обычно притаскивает получше. - Ренджи не очень бережно кинул том на полку. - Так. На чём мы там остановились?


	3. Chapter 3

            Ясутока стояла у общежития и смотрела на обгоревший кусок стены и закопчённые стены. Комната была ей знакома, но мозг отказывался выдавать информацию.

\- Повезло тебе, что не ночевала. А то с тобой бы вместе спалили. Тут уж никакие медики не помогли бы. – Сослуживец встал рядом и сочувственно похлопал по плечу. – Отвело.

\- Так это моя комната?.. – охнула Хотака изумлённо, а потом запрыгнула прямо с места на свой этаж, осматривая пепелище. – Охренеть…

            Девушка внимательно присмотрелась к своей бывшей спальне и вздохнула. Мало того, что постель была полностью сожжена, так ещё и шкаф с вещами пострадал. А по остаткам пепла было видно, что перед тем, как спалить, их основательно располосовали и подрали. Да и большая часть личных вещей была испорчена. Благо, на соседнюю комнату вандалы не покусились, а пожар почти не задел её. Хотака поправила меч и рванула в главные здания к Юмичке. Наверняка, он знал о произошедшем и мог хоть что-то рассказать.

            Мичиру уже была там и сверлила пол злобным взглядом.

\- Привет. Ты как? – Хотака мягко погладила подругу по плечу.

\- Спать хочется, а негде. Вернее, есть где, но не на чем. – Ого источала недовольство всем своим видом. – Хорошо, что нас там не было. Хорошо только для тех, кто совершил эту дрянь. Я бы их кишки на флюгер намотала!

\- Когда заметили пожар? – Вздохнула Хотака.

\- Под утро. Часов в пять… Те, кто должен был сменить ночных дежурных проснулись и успели потушить, пока всё общежитие не сгорело. – Мичиру помолчала. – Ты ведь заметила, что подожгли именно твою постель?

\- Угу. И вещи тоже.

\- Знаешь, кто мог бы?

\- Понятия не имею.

\- О, вы обе тут. Заходите, будем решать, что с вами делать. – Айсегава махнул рукой, приглашая в приёмную залу. Там же уже сидел и капитан, и третий офицер.

\- От вас одни проблемы. Вернее, от тебя, Ясутока! – Мадараме был не в духе ещё больше, чем обычно.

\- Да я в чём виновата?! – Возмутилась Хотака. – Меня даже в отряде не было этой ночью!

\- И где ты шлялась, новобранец?! – Икакку сразу же перешёл на ор.

\- Не скажу!

\- Ещё как скажешь! Иначе повешу на тебя намеренный поджог и порчу имущества и выпну нахрен из отряда! Пусть какой-нибудь другой идиот с тобой нянчится!

\- Утихни, Икакку. Пока ещё я живой, поэтому и самый главный в отряде. И мне решать, будет она служить тут или нет. – Лениво оборвал его Зараки. Юмичка продолжал молчать и внимательно следить за всеми. – Ну, где ты была в эту ночь? Есть свидетели? Кажется, ты должна была заступить на ночное дежурство, но почему-то поменялась сменами. Со стороны выглядит странно. Не находишь?

            Хотака покраснела до кончиков ушей, а Мичиру лишь хмыкнула.

\- Я… Я не ночевала в отряде… Потому что… Боже мой. Я сейчас сгорю со стыда! – Девушка закрыла лицо руками, пытаясь собраться с силами.

\- У меня она ночевала. – Ренджи будто из ниоткуда появился. Он стал рядом со своей подопечной и положил руку на плечо. – Она только вышла из больнички, подралась, опять попала к медикам. Я подумал, что спокойная ночь вне стен четвёртого отряда ей нужна больше, чем прогулки при луне. Поэтому попросил Ого поменяться сменами с Ясутокой и забрал к себе.

            Заракаи хмыкнул, оскалившись. Юмичка вообще никак не отреагировал, а Икакку фыркнул.

\- Ладно. Ясутока, раскинь мозгами и подумай, кому ты могла так насолить. – Более уравновешенно продолжил Мадараме.

\- Я мало с кем общаюсь вне отряда… - Хотака всё никак не могла придти в себя от стыда, поэтому не поднимала глаз от пола. – Ну да, с сослуживцами у меня тоже не очень хорошие отношения, но я сомневаюсь, что кто-то из них стал заниматься такими подлостями. Скорее бы вызвали меня на поединок и покрошили в капусту прилюдно.

\- Ну, собери мозги в кучу и подумай, кто откровенно тебя недолюбливает! – Опять начал кипятиться Икакку.

\- Откровенно? Думаю, ни для кого не секрет, что третий офицер Мадараме меня терпеть не может. – Ляпнула Хотака, чем вызвала приступ хохота у всех присутствующих. Только упомянутый офицер молча обтекал от такого заявления.

\- Новобранец Ясутока! Ну ка быстро рассказывайте мне третий пункт восьмого параграфа четвёртой главы Устава Шинигами! – Прорычал Мадараме.

\- Кхм. Шинигами это образец истинного воина, поэтому его внешний вид – форма, волосы, ногти, меч – должен быть аккуратным и опрятным. Не допускается небрежного отношения к своей внешности. Содержание своих вещей и тела укрепляет дисциплину и силу духа настоящего шинигами.

\- Ладно. Вы обе можете быть свободны. Пока делают ремонт, потеснитесь и в одной комнате, не переломитесь. – Нехотя ответил Икакку.

\- А вдруг эти преступники снова появятся?! Вдруг они уже подожгут не только четыре стены, а ещё и двух солдат?! Вы это решать никак не будете?! Почему стражники не заметили посторонних на территории отряда? Мне страшно возвращаться туда обратно! – Тут же возмутилась Ого, тряхнув волосами.

\- С часовыми мы уже разбираемся. – Ответил Аясегава, а затем немного помолчал. – Хорошо. Переселим вас ближе к офицерам. Думаю, так будет спокойней всем.

\- Неа, я не согласен. Пока не найдём виновников, Ясутока будет у меня жить. – Внезапно сказал Ренджи.

\- Чего?.. – Хотака чуть в обморок не упала. – Но… Это ведь… А как же… Я Мичиру не оставлю!

\- Вообще-то, эти поджигатели явно приходили за тобой. Думаю, если мы будем жить отдельно, то я буду в большей безопасности.

            Хотака аж рот раскрыла от такого заявления. Она перевела шокированный взгляд на начальство. Отреагировал только Мадараме.

\- Опоздаешь на построение – голову откручу. А вообще мне плевать, где и с кем ты собираешь ночевать. – Фыркнул Икакку, который был ответственен за всю работу с солдатами.

\- Главное, подальше от вас, да?

\- Ты верно уловила суть. А если будешь дальше продолжать хамить старшим по званию, то я заставлю тебе я переписать Устав Шинигами от руки. Два раза. – Офицер кровожадно оскалился, а Хотака поспешно захлопнулась и перевела взгляд на Ренджи.

\- Не переживай, найдём тебе подушку.

\- И одеяло.

 

 

            Подруги совсем без сил ввалились в бани отряда. Мадараме так загонял весь отряд, что от усталости выли даже бывалые шинигами. Только для приличия быстро помывшись, девушки поспешно забрались в горячую воду по самый нос.

\- Ужас какой-то… За что он так с нами?.. Я ног не чувствую… - Ныла Хотака.

\- Ещё что-то нам выговаривает за истеричность! – Поддакнула Мичиру.

            На долгое время в банях воцарилась тишина.

\- Ты уже целую неделю с ним живёшь. Может, расскажешь своей лучше подруге хоть что-нибудь?

\- У него натуральный цвет волос. По крайней мере, краски я не видела.

\- Скажи мне кое-что другое. Вы с ним занимались чем-то более интересным, чем болтовня ни о чём?

\- Если ты намекаешь на секс, то нет. – Нехотя ответила Хотака.

\- А он на него намекает? – Удивилась Мичиру.

\- Ну, было пару раз… Но так, не очень настойчиво.

\- При том, что вы спите в одной постели? Это очень странно и даже немного романтично. Благородный воин ждёт, когда его избранница будет готова к близости. Очень учтиво с его стороны. – Мичиру опять понесло. – Вы как самая настоящая парочка! Ты вообще его хочешь? Я бы с таким мужчиной уже на третий день сдалась и сама бы взяла всю эту красоту!

\- Мичиру, как бы тебе сказать… - Ясутока покусала губу, хмурясь. – У меня, конечно, вообще никакого опыта нет во всех этих отношениях. Но! Мне кажется, что он с кем-то трахается как минимум. Глупо, конечно… И всю неделю вечера мы проводили вместе, кроме моего дежурства вчерашней ночью. Но, когда я вернулась, Ренджи был дома. Только проснулся, заваривал себе чай…

\- Странные у тебя мысли. – Нахмурилась Ого.

\- Знаю. И он кучу раз повторял, что у него никого нет. И заметь, все наши офицеры уверены, что мы с ним парочка, хотя это близкие друзья семпая. А ведь они должны были бы знать правду!

\- Ты ревнуешь своего Ренджи к воздуху!

\- Не ревную я! – Возмутилась Хотака. – Если на то пошло, то меня и влюблённой сложно назвать. Не хочу я в него влюбляться… Вообще не хочу ни в кого влюбляться.

            Девушка загрустила совсем и тяжело вздохнула, погружаясь в свои мысли.

\- Можно я сегодня у тебя переночую? Не хочу туда идти.

\- Он не потеряет?

\- Я предупредила.

\- Тогда предлагаю напиться! – Мичиру подсела к подруге и обняла за плечи. – Таинственный поджигатель был полным идиотом, что пропустил бутылку отличной выпивки!

\- Я тебя просто обожаю, Ого-сан. Всегда знаешь, как меня приободрить!

            Подруги рассмеялись и засобирались в общежитие.

 

 

            Прошёл почти месяц с тех пор, как Хотака переместилась в квартиру Ренджи. Переездом это был сложно назвать, потому что после пожара у неё почти не осталось личных вещей. Даже любимый комбинезон пропал, превратившись в кучу горелых тряпок вместе со всей остальной одеждой. Целыми остались только ночная юката, некоторые записи ещё со времён Академии и забавная чашка, купленная на одном из верениц фестивалей. Ну, ещё мочалка с мылом. Всё остальное было так или иначе испорчено.

            Девушка как раз вернулась из отряда и замерла на входе. Её сосед и, вроде как, пара сидел на полу и увлечённо читал очередную книжку от капитана. Закатное солнце пробивалось сквозь распущенные волосы, поза была расслабленная, а сам лейтенант легко улыбался, наслаждаясь чтением. У Хотаки аж глаза заслезились от такой неописуемой красоты. В груде больно заныло от того, что как бы ни был этот человек близко, он всё равно не с ней. Да, заботился. Да, помогал. Да, они хорошо проводили время вдвоём. Да, поцелуи были просто невообразимо прекрасны. Но душу грыз червячок сомнений, а суровая реальность не позволяла растоптать его тот же час.

\- Ты чего в дверях застряла? – Ренджи наконец заметил её и помахал рукой.

\- Я думаю, что пора мне вернуться в отряд. Не хочу больше вас стеснять. – Неожиданно даже для самой себя вдруг сказала Хотака, крепко держась за ручку двери. – Думаю, тех вандалов всё равно не поймают. Никаких следов от них не осталось, ничего подобного больше не происходило… Получается, я просто пользуюсь вашей добротой.

\- С чего ты вообще об этом заговорила? – Ренджи нахмурился и поднялся с места. – Что-то произошло?

\- Нет. Всё как обычно. – Помотала головой Хотака, судорожно выдыхая. – Простите, но я хочу, чтобы вы были просто моим наставником. И может быть старшим приятелем. А других отношений мне от вас не надо… И вам от меня ничего не надо. Я ведь знаю…

            Она не выдержала и расплакалась. Шумно зашмыгала носом. Пыталась утереть рукавами потоки слёз. Хоть как-то перестать реветь и позориться в очередной раз перед важным для неё человеком.

\- Что-то случилось в отряде? Тебе кто-то наговорил гадостей? Хотя нет, я знаю.

\- Знаете?..

\- Да. Ты очень сильно устала. У всех новеньких это бывает первое время. Стараются не ударить в грязь лицом, пытаются работать на уровне уже опытных шинигами и не справляются. А на тебя ещё и с самого начала давила эта победа во время выпуска. Сложно поддерживать так высоко поднятую планку. – Ренджи обнял зарёванную девушку и крепко прижал к себе, гладя по волосам и целуя в щёку. – Ты слишком много тренируешься и слишком мало отдыхаешь.

\- Думаете?.. – Хотака шмыгнула носом и закрыла глаза, боясь смотреть семпаю в лицо. Побоялась, что влюбится в него ещё больше.

\- Конечно. Служба в одиннадцатом отряде никогда не была простой. Я так же уставал, как и ты, а может и сильнее. Нет ничего удивительного, что в голову лезут всякие глупости. – Абараи поднял подругу на руках и ласково поцеловал в нос. – Разве тебе плохо со мной?

\- Очень хорошо… - Нехотя призналась Хотака, открыв глаза и утерев остатки слёз. Произошедшее минуту назад всё больше смахивало на нервный срыв из-за высоких нагрузок.

\- Зачем тогда что-то менять? – Ренджи будто бы ей в душу смотрел, как всё тело раздирал взгляд карих глаз.

\- Незачем. – Согласилась Хотака, кивая.

\- Знаешь, думаю, я найду способ тебя немного порадовать сегодня.

\- И как же?

\- Есть одно место, где можно отдохнуть в тишине и спокойствии. – Ренджи, даже не ставя Ясутоку на пол, вышел из квартиры, и тут же сделал длинный прыжок в сторону севера.

 

            Честно говоря, Хотака хоть и терзалась любопытством, куда же её тащат, особо по сторонам не смотрела. После недавней истерики настроение поползло вверх, чему способствовал сюрприз от семпая. После быстрой прогулки в шунпо, они перемахнули какую-то стену, пронеслись над садом и встали у огроменного горячего источника, примыкавшего к не менее огромному дому.

\- Где это мы? – Охнула Хотока, вставая на ноги.

\- Это не очень важно где. Но мне позволено пользоваться этим местом в любое время суток. – Хмыкнул Ренджи, стаскивая сандалии и поднимаясь на террасу к баням.

\- Вам позволено. Одному. А вы меня с собой притащили. К тому же, хозяина всё равно стоило предупредить о визите. Может быть он сам имел виды на это место именно в этот момент. – Хотака обеспокоенно озиралась, не веря своим глазам. В таком месте она была впервые, а вот Абарай вёл себя крайне привычно и обыденно. Было и дураку понятно, что он здесь далеко не в первый раз.

            Ренджи замер и будто прислушался к чему-то, а потом хмыкнул.

\- Хозяина всё равно нет дома сейчас. Можешь не переживать. – Он поманил девушку к себе, и та нерешительно пошла следом. – Никто другой сюда не зайдёт. Да, не бойся ты. Никто не отругает! Я уже сотню раз сюда ходил.

\- Заметно. Чей это дом?

\- Неважно. Раздевайся.

\- Вот сами и раздевайтесь первым, а я посмотрю! – Тут же встала в позу Хотака, решив не докапываться о хозяине источника.

\- Ха. Только я начну раздеваться, как ты сразу убежишь от смущения на другой конец Серейтея! Если же ты будешь голой, то такой номер провернуть не сможешь.

\- Ну… тогда давайте одновременно раздеваться.

            Ренджи расхохотался, но согласился. Постоянно пялясь друг на друга они избавились сначала от носок, потом поясов, верхнего и нижнего кимоно. Хотака аккуратно приставила свой меч к стенке, прежде чем размотать набедренную повязку и грудь. Своего голого тела она почти не смущалась. Больше её напрягало то, что совсем близко стоял голый семпай во всей своей нагой красе. Чем-то их тела были похожи. Например, степенью накаченности мускул. А чем-то разительно отличались. У Ренджи были татуировки везде, куда только ложился глаз. У Хотаки везде были шрамы.

\- Я так привык к ним, что замечать даже перестал… Мать твою, сколько же у тебя их?! – Абарай схватил подругу за плечи, вертя и пальцами водя по рубцам разной ширины и длины. – И самое главное, откуда столько?! Хотака! Ты вообще хоть немного думаешь о своей шкуре, когда ввязываешь в неприятности?! Как ты вообще жива до сих пор?!

\- Невежливо задавать такие вопросы. – Ясутока грубовато отпихнула от себя наглые руки. – Я подумала, что подкоплю денег и потом сведу всё разом в клинике капитана Куротсучи.

\- Да на это целое состояние нужно!

\- Не нравится – не смотрите. – Нахмурилась девушка обижено.

\- Да, не то чтобы не нравится… Просто, я столько шрамов ни на ком не видел. И тем более уж на молодой девушке.

\- Зато мой труп ни с кем не перепутают.

\- Вот ты балбеска! – Обозлился Ренджи, отвесив Хотаке подзатыльник. – Идём мыться.

            Девушка спорить не стала и лишь пошла к кранам, чтобы набрать воды. Она была очень горячая и бралась из того же, ключа, поэтому баня была постоянно тёплой и прогретой и без посторонней помощи. Ренджи, как обещал, дал Хотаке отдохнуть, поэтому сам взялся натирать её душистой мочалкой. В это же время Ясутока рассказывала самые забавные истории из жизни и показывала отметины, которые оставались напоминанием.

\- А как то раз я сломала себе указательный палец, когда выполняла Сё. Ну что может быть проще? А я сломала! Плакала от боли и одновременно смеялась над собой же. Учителя были ужасно удивлены, когда из меня получилось что-то путное. Да ещё и с готовым зампакто! Вы просто не видели меня на первых курсах, семпай! Ходячая катастрофа!

\- Смотрю, со времён Академии ничего не изменилось. – Хмыкнул Ренджи, вручая мочалку Хотаке и целуя её в губы. – Люблю, когда ты смеёшься и улыбаешься. Делай это чаще, ладно?

\- Ага. – Ясутока рассеяно покивала и сама полезла целоваться дальше.

\- Может, меня тоже помоешь? – Хмыкнул Абарай, усаживая девушку к себе на коленки.

\- Да-да, обязательно.

            Ещё минут десять Хотака вяло мазюкала мочалкой по спине лейтенанта, занимаясь более важным делом. Абараи вроде как удовлетворился и такой помывкой, поэтому вылил на них кадку тёплой воды, смывая мыло и за руку повёл к источнику, улыбаясь.

\- Тут глубоко? Может прыгнуть?

\- Задницу отобьёшь. Я пробовал.

\- Ваша задница, лейтенант Абараи, жёсткая, как камень. Ничего удивительного, что приземляться на неё было больно.

\- Ничего себе! Когда ты успела меня всего облапать?!

\- Мы спим в одной постели. – Улыбнулась Хотака.

\- Под разными одеялами, засранка! – Ренджи рассмеялся и снова утянул подругу в долгий поцелуй. Впрочем, та не особо сопротивлялась. Только повисла на шее лейтенанта.

\- Вообще-то, я никак не ждал тебя сегодня, Ренджи. Ты, кажется, упоминал, что хотел провести вечер в обществе своей подопечной, что крайне похвально. Но с этим сожительством ты совсем перестал приходить сюда, что в некоторой степени задевает меня. Хоть ты и знаешь моё отношение к ней, но будь добр, относись к своим прежним обещаниям с той же серьёзностью, с которой относился прежде. Иначе, мне будет казаться, что ты предпочёл меня кое-кому другому. – Бьякуя наконец-то замолчал и поднял голову на замершую парочку, оторвавшись от развязывания узла на поясе формы. В своей привычке, выражение его лица осталось прежним.

            Зато даже сквозь лёгкую дымку было видно, как побледнели и Ренджи, и Хотака. Девушка в растерянности отошла от лейтенанта, немного постояла с раскрытым ртом, а потом взъерошила свои волосы.

\- Так мне ничего не казалось… Вот же я неудачница… - Злость привычно накатила за жалкие секунды, заставляя кровь кипеть и бурлить. – Трахался бы со своим капитаном и дальше! Зачем я тебе понадобилась?! Скотина!

            Ренджи поймал лицом правый кулак Хотаки и с громким плеском грохнулся в воду. Бьякуя так и продолжал стоять на месте статуей. Ясутока прошлёпала мимо него к своей одежде, поспешно натягивая ткань прямо на мокрую кожу. Она схватила меч и вдруг поняла, что понятия не имеет, куда ей идти.

\- Слуги покажут ближайший выход из поместья по первому же вашему желанию. – Подсказал Бьякуя, чуть повернув голову.

            Хотака вылетела из бань так сильно хлопнув створкой, что та покосилась.

\- Бьякуя, ты просто… Ну как ты мог не заметить?! – Ренджи уже отплевался от воды и грудью лёг на камни. На его скуле уже наливался синяк.

\- Могу я хотя бы в своём же доме расслабиться? – Капитан раздражённо скинул хаори.

\- Я так старался! Не видать теперь её в нашем отряде! И тебе её тоже не видать больше! - Ренджи тяжело выдохнул. – Главное, не подходить близко, когда у неё в руках меч будет…

\- Ты боишься?

\- Только того, что она расскажет всем, какой я мудак. Хотя мудак на самом деле во всей этой истории ты! Хотел её себе в любовницы, так сам бы и соблазнял! Нахрена меня было так подставлять?!

\- Даже если она и расскажет, то вряд ли кто-то поверит. И Ренджи, ты всё прекрасно знаешь сам. – Бьякуя недовольно поджал губы.

\- Знание не даёт мне запрета ныть и сокрушаться… Как думаешь, лучше сейчас догнать и извиниться или дать время остыть? – Лейтенант вылез из воды и осторожно потрогал распухшую скулу, поморщившись. – Хотя, думаю, лучше подождать денёк или два.

\- Лучше неделю. – Бьякуя подошёл ближе и осторожно подул на щёку, придержав Ренджи за подбородок.

 

 

 

            Юмичка проснулся от ужасно громкого стука в дверь. Правда, стучались не к нему. Да и если бы звук не разносился среди ночи, то вряд ли бы лейтенант был недоволен. Но ночь после после дежурства должна быть полной тишины и покоя. Его новая соседка по общежитию, Ого Мичиру, всегда вела себя довольно тихо. Иногда пела, но это было лишь в удовольствие.

\- Мичиру! Как ты смеешь спать в такое время?! Поднимайся! - Громкий шёпот раздражал Аясегаву даже больше, чем остальные звуки. Ого явно навестила её подруга, судя по голосу и духовной силе.

\- Действительно, как я смею спать ночью... Возмутительно! Ты чего припёрлась?

\- Я... Короче, я была права. - Голос Хотаки внезапно стал грустным. - У него есть с кем трахаться и без меня.

\- Чего?..

            Лейтенант вообще не хотел подслушивать чужие разговоры. Он очень хотел спать, а не прислушиваться к сдавленному шепоту. Но внезапная тема для полуночного разговора зацепила его любопытство.

\- Он... Мы сегодня... - Хотака тихо всхлипнула. Тут же зашуршала одежда.

\- Поплачь, тебе легче станет.

\- Я ведь не хотела в него влюбляться... Я до последнего держалась... Знала же, что ничего между нами быть не может...

            Довольно долго из-за стенки слушались только редкие всхлипы. Глаза лейтенанта уже начали слипаться снова, как Хотака заговорила.

\- Мы пришли на горячий источник сегодня сразу после работы. Р-ренджи сказал, что я слишком устала, хотел порадовать... И потащил куда-то, я в жизни не видела такого огромного дома. Я спросила чей он, но Ренджи не стал отвечать. А через пол часа хозяин заявился собственной персоной! И я узнала обо всём, лишь потому что меня не заметили! А так бы он мне ещё долго голову морочил! - Ясутока от нервов перешла с шёпота на громкий разговор, забывшись.

\- Тише, ты всех перебудишь! - Успокоила подругу Мичиру. - Так чей это был дом?

\- Капитана... - Еле выдавила из себя.

            Аясегава понял быстрее Ого, дом какого капитана имелся в виду. Хорошо, что он уже лежал, иначе бы ноги подвели его.

\- Зараки?..

\- Кучики! Дура! - Обозлилась Хотака и снова залилась слезами. - У него с ним шашни! Причём уже давно! Очень-очень давно! Они как грёбаная семья, только не живут вместе! Хотя я не удивлюсь, что они и жили, пока я им зачем-то не понадобилась!

\- Им? Им обоим? - Голос Мичиру был совсем заторможенный.

\- Да! Кучики знал про меня и даже, не поверишь, одобрял! Мудозвоны... Все мужики сраные мудозвоны... За что они со мной так жестоко?.. – Ясутока ударилась в рёв.

\- Это всё так странно и непонятно. Зачем вообще тогда Абараи клеился к тебе? Почему Кучики знал об этом? Что же у них за отношения такие?

\- М-может быть, Ренджи раз в пару лет специально с кем-то шашни заводит для разнообразия. Или отвода глаз! Не знаю я... И какая теперь разница?

\- Что ты будешь делать? - Вздохнула Мичиру.

\- Ничего. Вернусь в отряд и забуду всё это, как страшный сон. - Устало ответила Хотака.

            Аясегава взял себе на заметку с самого утра проверить пустые комнаты в казармах.

\- У многих вопросы будут...

\- Да пошли все с этими своими вопросами!

\- И правды не расскажешь...

\- Ага, скажут, что я со злости его оговариваю...

\- Представляешь, полезет извиняться?

\- Даже видеть его не хочу больше. - Тяжело вздохнула Хотака. - Надеюсь, теперь мы не будем сталкиваться даже случайно! А то я за себя не ручаюсь...

\- Расплачешься и убежишь? - Хмыкнула Ого.

\- Скорее всего. - Усмехнулась Ясутока.

            После этого подруги стали укладываться спать. Аясегава уже почти провалился в сон, не смотря на невероятные новости, как до него опять донёсся шепот.

\- Слушай, а ты где была всё это время? Ведь уже глубокая ночь.

\- Дрова рубила.

\- Ааа... Много?

\- До жопы.

            Утром Юмичка проверил поленницу. Та и правда была до отказа забита, да ещё и рядом гора валялась. Лейтенант решил, что это крайне странный способ снимать стресс. И ещё не забыл изобразить удивление, когда Ясутока пришла просить комнату. Он вежливо поинтересовался всё ли в порядке, на что получил уверенный кивок.

 

 

 

\- Ёбана в рот! Ясутока! Выйти из строя! - Заорал Мадараме, внезапно замерев на месте. Он проходился мимо ровных шеренг солдат во время утреннего построения, когда заметил одну вещь.

            Девушка вынырнула из своего второго ряда, вытягиваясь перед офицером по струнке. Икаку схватил её за подбородок, выворачивая голову и рассматривая свежий тонкий шрам по щеке от уха и до шеи.

\- Из какой жопы у тебя руки растут?! Когда ты успела себя порезать?! И как?!

\- С мечом возилась, офицер Мадараме.

\- Ты им подстричься пыталась?!

            В ответ Икакку получил до нелепого наивный и наигранный взгляд.

\- Что вы! Какой дурак будет заниматься такими глупостями!

\- Ты будешь! Просто, чтобы позлить меня! Ты только для этого в этот отряд и попросилась! Чтобы доводить меня одним своим видом до белого каления!

\- О! Тогда вы можете быть мои наставником и хоть каждый день выколачивать из меня пыль на тренировках! Хотя, лучше через день.

\- А я и буду. - Хмуро ответил офицер.

\- Правда?.. - Ошалело спросила Хотака.

\- Капитан велел подготовить тебя к показательным выступлениям. - Ровные ряды тихо зашептали, обсуждая новость, а Икакку продолжил рассказ уже для всех. - Через три месяца будет юбилей Готей 13. Всему нашему чудному зверинцу исполняется семь сотен лет. Если кто-то не знал, разумеется. Будет большой праздник на две недели. Каждый отряд каждый же вечер будет показывать своих лучших воинов, особые умения и всё, чем смогут отличиться. А на последний день будет попойка и всеобщее празднование с официальной частью.

            Офицер немного помолчал, припоминая с чего начинал речь.

\- Мы будем вместе с тобой показывать приёмы, шаги и стойки. Ничего сложного, но ты ведь и элементарщины, наверняка, не знаешь.

\- Спасибо, за оказанную мне честь!! - Просияла Ясутока.

\- Ага. Только не испорть всё, как всегда. И не загреми в больничку. Встать в строй! - Мадараме опять рявкнул, отвешивая девушке лёгкий подзатыльник.

 

            Хотака валялась на траве и загнано дышала, раскинув ноги и руки. Зампакто торчал где-то в земле позади неё. Рядом на тёплом камне сидел Мадараме, тоже отдыхая и жуя соломинку. Они уже почти два месяца отрабатывали вместе технику для показательного выступления, иногда переходя от скучных стандартных ударов к весёлым, тяжёлым и выматывающим схваткам.

\- Как он у тебя так стоит и не падает? В чём секрет? - офицер обернулся на шест.

\- Так возьмите и посмотрите. - Выдохнула Ясутока устало.

\- Можно?

\- Ага.

            Мадараме легко поднялся на ноги подошёл к зампакто. Сначала он обошёл кругом, с интересом разглядывая и хмыкая. Потом пару раз толкнул пальцами, убеждаясь, что шест стоит довольно прочно и даже упруго. Икакку навернул ещё круг, схватил шест и резво оторвал его от земли, чуть пошатнувшись.

\- Откуда тут шип?! - Охнул офицер, перехватывая палку удобней и пробуя остриё пальцем. - Всё равно тупое, хоть и длинное. Таким никого не поранить. Только если напугать.

\- Это часть истинной формы моего Икари. Я всю Академию училась вызывать его по частям... Это очень утомительно оказалось.

\- Как выглядит твой полный шикай?

\- Как нечто, чем ужасно неудобно драться. И опасно... - Хотака нехотя села и обернулась на офицера.

\- Слишком тяжёлое древко для глефы или алебарды. - Мадараме взвесил в руке меч. - Я удивлён, что ты так легко им управляешь.

            Девушка лишь молча задрала рукава и напрягла бицепсы, демонстрируя сильные накаченные руки.

\- Теперь я на все сто уверен, что вы с Ренджи расстались из-за этого. Он просто не смог пережить, что ты мускулистей его.

\- Не смешно, Мадараме-сан.

\- Почему вы расстались? Он тебя обидел чем-то?

\- Обидел.

\- Расскажи.

\- Зачем? - Хотака от удивления даже обернулась.

\- Он мой друг. Я уверен, что смогу найти объяснение его поведению.

\- А нахрена мне это объяснение сдалось? Обида от него не рассосётся. И вместе мы точно не будем. - Девушка поднялась с земли и отряхнула форму. - Давайте продолжим? Я вроде как передохнула.

\- Просто не хочу, чтобы ты на выступлении, завидев кое-кого, разревелась и убежала неизвестно куда.

\- Я вас не подведу, Мадараме-сан. - Хотака серьёзно посмотрела в глаза офицера и забрала меч из его рук, моментально отпрыгивая на добрый десяток метров.

 

 

\- Знаешь, это нечестно, что нас заставили шить эти дуракцие одежды. – Мичиру нехотя орудовала иголкой. – То, что мы женщины, не означает, что мы умеем шить.

\- Но мы же умеем. – Меланхолично ответила Хотака.

\- И что?! А если бы не умели? Что тогда?!

\- Понятия не имею.

\- Почему ты такая равнодушная?! Это и тебя касается! Вдруг эти мужланы потом и вовсе отберут у нас мечи и заставит денно и нощно мыть полы в казармах?!

\- Я посмотрю на того безумца, который захочет отобрать у тебя меч. Вернее, на его останки. – Ясутока широко зевнула, даже не прикрыв рот. – Да лучше так, чем сцену красить. У меня от этого дикого запаха голова сразу же болеть начинает. Быстрее бы уже вся эта кутерьма закончилась. У меня уже пальцы болят от игры на лютне.

\- Зато выступление получится просто отличным! И я очень хочу посмотреть, как вы с Мадараме-саном будете выступать. Секретничаете, скрываетесь…

\- Только чтобы нас не отвлекали! Ничего особенного мы не делаем. – Хотака опять зевнула и вернулась к шитью церемониальной формы.

\- Слушай, ты не обидишься, если я схожу в шестой отряд на выступления? И Акира тоже хочет. Я слышала, что их капитан будет выступать с шикаем… очень хочу увидеть Сенбозакуру в действии.

\- Думаю, не обижусь. Особенно, если ты не будешь рассыпаться в восторгах, какой же клёвый меч у Кучики-тайчо или как здорово владеет своим зампакто Абараи-фукутайчо. – Ясутока моментально вскипела.

\- Он опять к тебе лез?

\- Угу.

\- И?

\- Я ему врезала, а он даже не шелохнулся. Я ведь прямо в зубы! А ему хоть бы хны! Вот это обиднее всего было…

\- Он сказал, что-нибудь?

\- Я его нахер послала и убежала.

\- Умница!

\- Наверное…

 

 

            В принципе, все эти месяцы подготовки и непрерывной работы стоили того. На самом деле все шинигами Готея уже в самый край были загнаны подготовкой к юбилею, поэтому, наверное, каждому казалось, что на веселье сил уже не останется. Но наступил первый день, вернее, вечер, и оказалось, что выступать и смотреть выступления намного приятней, чем готовится к ним целыми днями. Первый отряд отлично постарался, собрав целый ансамбль талантов. К тому же у них оказалось с десяток шинигами с очень зрелищными мечами. Были и фейерверки, и пламя, и взрывы.

            Впрочем, каждый последующий отряд вызывал ничуть не меньше удивления, чем уже выступившие. По инициативе капитана третьего отряда в конце каждого выступления, все желающие могли написать имя самого зрелищного или понравившегося выступления, чтобы в самом конце праздника устроить небольшой финальный концерт, с самыми полюбившимися выступлениями. Солдаты приняли идею на «ура», а некоторые, самые деятельные, еще и ставки начали принимать.

            Хотака, как и предполагалось, пропустила день шестого отряда. А Мичиру была очень добра и не стала ничего рассказывать про увиденное там.

\- Почему ты не голосуешь ни за кого? Так ведь много достойных кандидатов! – Возмущалась она, уже выходя из ворот восьмого отряда.

\- Вот именно, что их слишком много. Я не могу выбрать кого-то одного. Да и не хочу.

\- Ой, а где твоя подвеска? – Вдруг спохватилась Мичиру.

\- Неужели застёжка сломалась? – Хотака ощупала шею. Она ещё с месяц как купила себе на шею ленту с красивой, но простой серебряной бусиной. Не сумела устоять перед искушением. К тому же эта лента удачно перекрывала новый не самый красивый шрам на шее. – Вот же дрянь! Я пойду искать.

\- Помочь?

\- Лучше найди, что можно будет съесть. Я голодна, как волк!

\- Ладно. Только не увлекайся поисками. Я лучше тебе новую подарю, не такую уродливую. – Усмехнулась Мичиру и пошла в отряд.

\- Стерва ты… - Вздохнула Хотака и побрела обратно к пустым рядам скамеек.

            У сцены ещё пока бегали несколько шинигами, но большая часть уже умотала на попойку отряда, поэтому Ясутока бродила в не очень ярких сумерках одна, напряжённо всматриваясь в землю. На самом деле, ей не так важна была побрякушка, как больше хотелось побыть немного одной. Последний месяц такой роскоши ей перепадало очень мало.

\- Вы это ищете, Ясутока?

            Девушка сначала наткнулась взглядом на обувь, а потом уже посмотрела на хозяина ног. Ну конечно. Кучики Бьякуя. В руке у него был злосчастный кулон.

\- Да. Это. Спасибо, что подобрали, капитан Кучики. – Как можно вежливее поблагодарила Хотака, чуть поклонилась и протянула руки вперёд, прося вернуть пропажу.

\- Не стоит благодарности. – Капитан пальцем показал развернуться к нему спиной. От удивления Хотака послушалась его. А через секунду почувствовала на шее касание чужих пальцев, прочно закрепляющих застёжку на месте. – Мне нравится ваш вкус.

\- О, спасибо… - Девушка развернулась и снова наклонилась.

\- Я хотел бы прояснить один момент, который, возможно, оказался за рамками ваших знаний. – Спокойно произнёс он, разглядывая собеседницу.

\- Если это касается моих прежних отношений с вашим…

\- То, что происходило между вами, было результатом моего желания. Я лишь хотел получить сильную боевую единицу в отряд. Нелепый план родился сам собой. – Кучики немного помолчал. – И его целью не было ранить или обидеть вас.

            Хотака поморгала немного с открытым ртом.

\- Охренеть… То есть получается, Ренджи готов сотворить любую хуйню для своего любовника?

\- Нет же…

\- И получается, что как только я перевелась бы в шестой отряд, то меня тут же бросили? Или как? Он бы продолжал бегать между мной и вами? Или вы бы сами нашли мне кого-то нового? Я чего-то не понимаю… Зачем вы вообще мне это рассказали? – Ясутока нахмурилась и недовольно посмотрела на капитана. Вышло не очень вежливо.

\- Я не хочу, чтобы ты во всём винила Абарая.

\- Угу. Теперь я зла и на вас тоже. – Покивала Хотака. – И не хочу общаться с вами ещё больше, чем до разговора. И Ренджи тоже передайте, чтобы не подходил ко мне больше. – Она немного помолчала. – Пожалуйста, передайте.

\- Он волнуется.

\- Не стоит.

\- Мне кажется совсем наоборот. – Голос Кучики отвердел. – В нашу прежнюю встречу у тебя не было нескольких отметин. Вот этой, например. – Капитан нагло провёл пальцем по продольному шраму у уха. – И здесь тоже. – Его рука оттянула повязку, нажимая на свежий широкий шрам. – И я уверен, что в остальных местах тоже появилось несколько меток.

\- Кожа такая. Любая царапина только так и заживает. – Кое-как нашлась с ответом Хотака, но всё её тело закаменело от прикосновений Кучики.

            Тем временем тыльная сторона его ладони прошлась по другой щеке невесомо оглаживая. Капитан крайне внимательно разглядывал девушку, изучая её лицо и шею пальцами одной руки.

\- Переходи в мой отряд, и я легко избавлю тебя от всех шрамов. Я знаю, что большая часть твоих вещей сгорела. Это тоже не будет проблемой. И если ты захочешь Ренджи обратно, то я охотно поделюсь им. – Кучики устроил ладонь на шее Ясутоки, чуть сжав. Это могло бы быть приятно, если бы девушку не колотило от злости.

\- Да вы совсем больной! – Она с силой отпихнула от себя чужую руку и рванула прочь так быстро, как раньше никогда не бегала.

 

 

 

\- Мда. Ты бы ещё ей признался, что по твоей указке устроили пожар. Вот была бы хохма. – Ренджи мрачно шипел капитану в ухо, сидя за его спиной. Настал последний день празднования, поэтому все отряды собрались на огромной центральной площади. На сцене как раз распинался не совсем трезвый главнокомандующий, многословно благодаря всех и за всё. – Я бы посмотрел, как она колошматит тебя своей палкой. И даже получил бы от этого глубокое моральное удовлетворение.

\- Ты не справедлив ко мне. Я наоборот пытался обелить твою персону.

\- Угу. Хотел, как лучше, а вышло, как всегда.

\- Меня она хотя бы выслушала.

\- Ага, найди такого идиота, который не согласится тебя выслушать.

\- Один такой стоит за моей спиной и плюётся мне в ухо в прямо сейчас. – Съязвил Бьякуя, а Ренджи обиделся.

            К тому же они оба сидели ближе всех к сцене, и главнокомандующий увидел их неуважительные перешёптывания, поэтому уже кидал косые взгляды пару раз. После Кёраку на сцену вышел Роуз со свитком в руках.

\- Сейчас я объявлю любимцев публики! По одному из каждого отряда! Чьи имена я произнесу, будут выходить на сцену!

            Имена, начиная с первого, произносились с довольно долгим промежутком. Каждый отряд желал поддержать своего товарища, да и болельщики со стороны тоже вносили свой вклад.

\- Шестой отряд. Абараи Ренджи! – Громогласно объявил Роуз. Толпа восторженно загудела.

\- Только не опозорься. В очередной раз. – Тихо произнёс Бьякуя в спину лейтенанту. Ренджи тяжело выдохнул и встал к предыдущим пяти шинигами.

            Разумеется, из одиннадцатого вышла Хотака. Все хотели посмотреть на юное дарование и центр самых смачных сплетен одновременно. Её соотрядники орали так громко и долго, что пришлось самому Зараки подниматься с места и гаркать на солдат.

\- А сейчас нам надо решить, кто будет победителем?

\- Дра-ка! Дра-ка! Дра-ка!

            Толпа сначала скандировала тихо и нестройно, но вскоре все шинигами заразились энтузиазмом. Роуз посмотрел на главнокомандующего. Шунсуй согласно кивнул. После небольшой неразберихи жребием были назначены пары. Как раз девушка из четвёртого отряда отказалась от участия.

\- Первый тур на кулаках. Победители на мечах. Финалисты на зампакто.

            Зрители согласно загудели, одобряя порядок и приветствуя первых соперников.

 

 

 

\- Я даже не сомневалась. Ни секунды. – Хотака неторопливо закатывала рукава на своём косоде.

\- Может, просто для виду попрыгаем и разойдёмся? – Просил Ренджи. – Мне не хочется с тобой драться. И к тому же ты уже устала.

\- На вас я силы найду, лейтенант Абараи. И зрители нас порвут, если мы не дадим им зрелища. – Девушка обернулась на капитана Роуза. – Без кидо? Только шикаи?

\- Ясутока-сан, тебе не обязательно драться. – Забеспокоился мужчина. – Всё-таки против тебя лейтенант. Никто не осудит, если ты сдашься.

\- Сдаться без боя? Как я потом буду смотреть своему капитану в глаза? – Удивилась Хотака, а солдаты одиннадцатого завыли, поддерживая.

\- Как пожелаешь. – Вздохнул Роуз. – Только способности ваших зампакто. Начинайте.

\- Покажи ему, Внезапная Ярость. – Ясутока встала в стойку, подкидывая и ловя свой меч.

\- Реви, Забимару. – Рыкнул Ренджи, проводя рукой над лезвием.

\- Только не надо меня жалеть, лейтенант Абараи, как вы это делали прежде. У меня ваша жалость в печёнках сидит.

            А дальше было уже не до разговоров, потому что зубастый меч Ренджи уже полетел к цели. Хотака выставила перед собой шест, но слишком низко. Зуб зацепился за оружие, а лейтенант с силой дёрнул меч обратно, таща девушку через всю площадку. Впрочем, она так и задумывала, поэтому на трети пути легко оттолкнулась от пола, сделала кувырок, бросая свой меч, и пяткой врезала Ренджи прямо по лицу. Конечно, тот успел выставить перед собой одну руку в блоке, но от внезапности силы не хватило погасить удар полностью. Хотака так же легко оттолкнулась от его плеча и вернулась к своему мечу, легко подбирая и вставая в стойку.

            Шинигами завыли от восторга. Такого финта от новобранца никто ожидать не мог.

\- Неплохо. – Хмыкнул Ренджи. Хотака только скривилась. – Нападай теперь ты.

            Девушка пожала плечами и с разбегу стала наседать на противника градом ударов. Она жертвовала силой удара в пользу скорости, потому что в ближнем бою здраво опасалась нарваться на меч. Ренджи, пытаясь отвоевать себе место для манёвра, улучил момент и растянул свой меч, зацепляя его зубом за доски и обматывая ногу Хотаки гибким лезвием. Металл сомкнулся в захвате на лодыжке, девушка вскрикнула и шлёпнулась на спину, гулко приложившись головой об пол.

            Впрочем, она быстро поднялась на ноги. Но Ренджи уже успел отойти дальше и стал осыпать Ясутоку ударами Забимару. Девушка вертела шестом, как пропеллером, отбивая атаки со всех сторон. Могло показаться, что такая защита давалась ей легко, но Ренджи видел, как вздувались мышцы на её руках, а дыхание становилось тяжелее.

            Противники взяли секундную передышку, но даже во время неё скучать не пришлось.

\- Порви его в клочья! Ясутока, сделай из него отбивную! – Тут же послышались голоса. – Отомсти за себя! Давай! Накажи мудака!

\- Эй, не слушай их. – Нахмурился Ренджи. – Нам нет нужды выяснять отношения в драке. Мы можем и спокойно всё обсудить. В любой момент. Хоть сейчас!

\- Сейчас я очень хочу вмазать вам так, чтобы на всю жизнь запомнили. – Оскалилась Хотака мрачно, опять вставая в стойку.

\- Ну так дай мне по роже, если легче станет! Рука у тебя тяжёлая, я помню. – Абараю внезапно перестал нравится взгляд соперницы. В нём что-то поменялось в нехорошую сторону. Да и подстрекатели не затыкались. К ним присоединился хор голосов просто жаждущих крови, неважно чьей.

            Зрителям очень нравилось представление. Все хотели продолжения, и общий азарт толпы охватил даже бывалого Абарая. Ясутоку же потряхивало от ощущений.

\- Думаю, пора показать, что я действительно чувствую. – Хотака выпрямилась и внезапно рассеяла свой шикай. – Может быть, если я выплесну свой скопившийся гнев, мне действительно станет лучше. И может быть я смогу наконец-то успокоиться.

\- Ты что удумала?..

\- Покажи ему всю свою силу, Внезапная Ярость.

            Девушка, не прекращая говорить, вынула меч из ножен и соединила их в одну линию, а затем стала вращать, перехватывая их в средине. Вскоре меч смазался, а потом и вовсе видоизменился. Хотака поставила своё оружие рядом, облизываясь. Истинная форма её меча была устрашающей, а шест внезапно стал секирой с двумя сверкающими лезвиями и шипом из окончания. Лезвия тоже заканчивались острыми углами и сверху, и снизу. При желании эту секиру можно было использовать, как трезубец.

            Ренджи раскрыл рот от удивления. Хотака не торопила его и катала древце по руке, играясь с даже на вид опасным мечом и беззаботно вертя его вокруг своей оси. Лезвие бликовало в закатном солнце, слепя противника.

\- Так вот откуда у тебя этот шрам! – Охнул Ренджи, показав на свою щёку. Нижние части секиры как раз приходились на это место.

\- Икари бывает очень острым. – Пожала плечами Хотака. – Нападайте, лейтенант или нападу я.

            Ренджи нахмурился и скосился куда-то в сторону. Девушка хмуро обернулась по направлению его взгляда и увидела, как капитан Кучики качает головой. Почему-то именно это стало последней каплей. Она зарычала от накатившей волны злости и перехватила секиру удобнее, удержала её у бедра и тяжелой походкой пошла в атаку. Бегать с такой громадиной она не могла. Было видно, что оружие весит очень много.

\- Дерись уже. - Прорычала Хотака, замахиваясь.

\- Я не хочу тебя покалечить. - Огрызнулся Ренджи.

\- О себе думай!

            Секира рассекла воздух с невообразимым свистом и скоростью. Абарай только и успел, что отшатнуться от острых шипов перед его носом. Тяжесть оружия утаскивала Хотаку по инерции дальше, но та лишь воспользовалась этим, позволила себе развернуться всем телом. Секира мягко, как в масло, вошла в доски, а девушка легко отпружинила от неё и с двух ног врезалась в грудь Абарая. Тот прикрылся рукой и мечом, поэтому удар не возымел никакого эффекта. Девушка зло рыкнула и отпрыгнула к секире, прокручиваясь вокруг неё на одной руке, выдёргивая из пола и замахиваясь для новой атаки. Ренджи опередил её, поэтому Хотаке пришлось отбиваться от ударов, вместо того, чтобы атаковать. От каждого хлёсткого удара она содрогалась всем телом, но выдерживала давление.

\- Просто позволь мне извиниться нормально! Давай всё обсудим! И нужда в мордобое отпадёт! - Обозлился Ренджи в ответ. Он постоянно атаковал сам, потому что стоило сделать перерыв, как Хотака сама начинала рваться в бой.

            И вот это было ещё хуже. Мало того, что каждый замах давался ей сложнее предыдущего, так ещё и фон духовной силы постоянно менялся. Ренджи надеялся, что сможет её измотать, но девушка сдаваться просто так не собиралась. В конце концов, лейтенанту пришлось вернуть меч к себе обратно и уже самому держать оборону. Стоило им сблизиться и скрестить зампакто у лиц, как Ренджи снова заговорил, только тише.

\- И капитан перед тобой извинится ещё раз! Хватит себя ломать! Успокойся уже! - Не выдержал Абараи и рявкнул на девушку. Та опять отошла назад и усмехнулась.

\- Моя сила в моей злости. Не собираюсь я успокаиваться!

            Публика одобрительно заревела, а Хотака опять стала раскручивать свою секиру на манер шеста. Лезвия мелькали в опасной близости от тела, тонко свистели и рассекали всё, что под них попадало. Края хакама уже были разодраны, а в досках помоста виднелись довольно большие дыры.

            Ренджи рыкнул и снова послал Забимару в бой, не особо церемонясь. Ясутока поймала зазубрину лезвием и со всей силы рванула на себя, пытаясь вырвать меч из рук соперника. Лейтенант рукоять не выпустил, но вперёд пару шагов сделал, не удержав равновесие. Тем временем Хотака пришпилила меч к полу своим трезубцем и пошла в рукопашную. Лейтенант легко увернулся и рванул к секире, желая освободить свой меч. Он уже схватился за древце и потянул оружие вверх, когда Хотака взвыла.

\- Не смей трогать мой меч!

            Внезапно у лейтенанта из ладони хлынула фонтаном кровь, а сама Ясутока затряслась. Воздух вокруг неё сгустился и немного посерел, да и вся девушка сильно побледнела.

\- Что происходит?.. - Ренджи даже не посмотрел на свою руку.

            Краем глаза он увидел, как его капитан поднимается и кидает печать связывания на Хотаку. Правда, та отмахнулась от неё не так, будто кидо плёл не капитан, а она сама не новобранец. Ренджи сам наслал на неё путь связывания, но и это не возымело действия. Хотака фыркнула и, прихрамывая, пошла к лейтенанту. Под нос она, кажется, бормотала заклинание Шакахо.

            Мадараме уже подскочил с места, как над его головой пронеслась тень.

\- Акира! Помогай! - Мичиру уже активировала свой шикай, выскочила на сцену, рубанула подругу по ноге и ударила по мечу. - Пусть мир звуков умрёт!

            Хотака охнула, споткнулась, но потом поднялась, утёрла кровь из ушей и почти вырвала свою секиру из рук лейтенанта, но тут её оттащило обратно. Рядовой первого отряда заковал Ясутоку в цепи и с силой потащил обратно.

\- Нельзя давать ей в руки меч! - Крикнул он.

\- Что происходит?! - Кёраку подскочил с места, моментально трезвея.

\- Её зампакто захватил её разум. Или они слились вместе... Мы не знаем! Это лишь раз происходило! - Акира тянул за цепи всё сильнее, но Хотака будто их не замечала и тянулась за секирой, рыча.

\- Успокой её разум и сердце. - Мичиру выбила ноту из меча, но на Хотаку это никак не повлияло. - Разогрей цепи. Может боль приведёт её в чувства...

\- Рехнулась?!

\- Ты знаешь выход лучше?!

            Акира скрипнул зубами и цепи стали краснеть.

\- Не калечь её ещё больше! - Тут же встрял Ренджи.

\- Вечно какие-то сюрпризы вылезают! Вечно какие-то чрезвычайные ситуации! - Шунсуй подошёл ближе и запустил в Хотаку высокоуровневым кидо. - И никто не пострадает...

            Капитан уже хотел было вызывать медиков, как дым от магии рассеялся. Девушка продолжала рваться к мечу, будто на ней не было дикого вида оков на руках и ногах. А через несколько мгновений и они пропали.

\- Что это все значит?

\- Да не знаем мы! Такое было лишь на третьем курсе... Я её довольно сильно обидела... И вот было очень похоже! Только она еще мечом меня пыталась порубить! Но я извинилась! Искренне и горячо! И она успокоилась!

            Все хором обернулись на Ренджи, а тот вздрогнул.

\- Что?! Я пытался! Она не хочет слушать даже!

\- Я её сейчас располовиню! Придумайте уже что-нибудь! - Акира еле держался, а цепи становились всё краснее.

\- Капитан Зараки! - Вдруг сообразила Мичиру. - Отпустите свою духовную силу! Я уверена, что она отрубится от её давления!

\- Это можно. - Хмыкнул Кенпачи и легко запрыгнул на сцену к Хотаке.

            Он скинул с неё цепи Акиры так, будто они ничего не весили и не были ужасно горячими. Ого тут же потащила друга подальше, чтобы саму её не прибило потоком духовной силы, которой в капитане было очень много. И действительно, стоило Зараки отпустить контроль, как сцена затрещала от чудовищного давления. Ясутока в его руках побарахталась немного, но потом всё же отключилась, обмякая. Правда, её меч в обычную форму так и не вернулся.

            Мадараме подошёл к нему и без каких-либо проблем вытащил, закинув секиру себе на плечо.

\- Капитан, надо отнести её в четвёртый.

\- Ага. - Зараки легко закинул девушку к себе на плечо. - Ого, есть ещё какие-то сюрпризы, о которых мы должны были знать?

\- Нет, капитан... Простите, капитан. - Мичиру склонилась очень низко.

\- Свободна.

 

 

            Хотака проснулась и, не открывая глаз, сладко потянулась. Ей было хорошо и уютно.

\- Прикройся, женщина. Меня своими прелестями ты не соблазнишь. - Хрипло произнёс Мадараме, а затем прокашлялся.

\- Я вас своим потрясающим мечом быстрее соблазню, чем титьками. - Рассмеялась та, поправляя больничную юкату.

\- Тяжеленный он. Килограмм десять весит. Неудивительно, что у тебя руки, как у мужика. - Офицер показал на цветы и корзину с фруктами. - С чего бы Куичики Бьякуе навещать тебя в больнице?

\- Это просто передали. Угощайтесь.

\- И все же.

\- Спросите у него. Я не знаю.

\- Вы с ним общались?

\- Ровно два раза.

            Ненадолго повисло неловкое молчание.

\- Расскажешь, что с тобой случилось? Я знаю, что говорят врачи, но хочу послушать от тебя.

\- Это и сложно, и просто. Я вроде как потеряла контроль над своими силами, но вроде как наоборот стала сильнее. Мои чувства смешались с порывами зампакто, образовали дикую смесь и велели рубить в капусту... Да и мне самой хотелось, если честно. Жаль, что Икари так и не попал мне в руки. - Хотака сжала и разжала ладони. - Я бы такое могла устроить!

\- Это что? - Нахмурился Икакку.

\- Понятия не имею! Но потенциал чувствую! - девушка легко рассмеялась и схлопотала почти ласковый подзатыльник.

\- Сопля самонадеянная. Больше не позволю принимать в отряд таких вот самородков. Себе дороже.

\- Вам понравилось, как я дралась?

\- Всё ещё слабые удары, но техника мне понравилась. - Хмыкнул офицер и потянулся за мандаринами. Он очистил сразу несколько и стал набивать ими рот. - Почему я смог прикоснуться к твоему мечу?

\- Я вам доверяю потому что.

\- Получается, что Абараю не доверяешь.

\- Теперь уже нет.

\- Расскажи, что у вас случилось.

\- Почему вы допрашиваете меня, а не своего друга? - Нахмурилась Хотака и улеглась обратно в кровать.

\- Потому что он мне врёт. И меня это бесит. Я хочу знать правду. Я имею право знать правду, потому что он мой давний друг! И я хочу знать знаком ли я с настоящим Абараем или его маской.

\- Если вы перестанете дружить, это будет моя вина.

\- Смотря, что ты расскажешь.

            Ясутока повздыхала и снова села на кровати. Она погладила меч, который лежал рядом с ней, и решилась.

\- У лейтенанта Абараи есть пара. Он встречается кое с кем, как я поняла, очень давно. Скрывает ото всех... Но это не остановило их обоих от того, чтобы использовать меня для своих планов и целей. Они хотели обманывать меня очень и очень долго, а прикрывались благородными мотивами.

            Икакку хмуро замолчал, а потом уставился на цветы. Хотака поняла, что прокололась, и ужасно покраснела.

\- Так у него с капитаном шашни?!

\- Я думала, вы не поймёте!

\- Ты за кого меня держишь, сопля?! - Офицер выписал ещё один целительный подзатыльник. - Может, ты думаешь, что я не замечаю, что ты тут так часто валяешься, чтобы похалявить и пожрать побольше?! Одевайся давай и иди в отряд работать!

\- Так точно, офицер Мадараме!

            Ясутока тут же подскочила с кровати и достала свою форму из тумбочки. Переодеваться она стала прямо тут, перед начальством. Служба в отряде с огромным количеством мужчин делала отношение к своей оголённости немного проще. Иккаку же просто отвернулся сам.

\- С чего ты решила, что они давно вместе?

\- Ну, по рассказам Ренджи. Было в них, что-то такое... Сложно объяснить. Вы ведь не расскажете ему или кому-то ещё?! - Спохватилась Хотака.

\- Что ты окончательно стыд потеряла? Думаю, это не секрет ни для кого.

\- Мадараме-сан, вы свинья.

            Иккаку обернулся на рядовую и смерил изучающим взглядом. Хотака даже не прикрылась. Нарочно.

\- А вот за такие слова можно и по зубам получить.

\- Не надо! Это единственное, что осталось целое!

\- Не преувеличивай. Не выдам я тебя, так и быть.

\- А с Ренджи продолжите дружить?

\- Подумаю. Ну сколько ты ещё будешь с одеждой возиться?!

\- Да я почти... - Девушка привязала меч на пояс и улыбнулась.

 

 

            Ясутока прихрамывая ползла за третьим офицером. Тот специально шёл медленнее, чем обычно. Девушка не комментировала этот акт добродушия, чтобы не смущать начальство лишний раз. Икакку будто бы стыдился своей доброй стороны личности и прикрывал её ругательствами и подзатыльниками.

\- Идём ко мне. У меня есть одна мазь, думаю, она сможет помочь твоей ноге придти в рабочее состояние за ночь. А завтра будешь мести дорожки вместо общих тренировок.

            Девушка вздохнула и завернула к общежитию офицеров. Их жилища были намного просторней комнат обычных солдат. Единственным неудобством был общий душ, но с другой стороны, и офицеров было не очень много. К тому же все до единого мужчины. Ну, ещё там жила Мичиру. Сама Хотака отказалась от такого «элитного» жилья и вернулась обратно в общие бараки.

             В гости к третьему офицеру её позвали в первый раз, поэтому она немного нервничала. Но лишь каплю. Она же не чаи гонять идёт, а по делу.

\- Откуда у вас мазь?

\- Не поверишь, купил в аптеке в Серейтее.

\- Ааа… Дорого?

\- Прилично.

\- Жаль.

            Они разулись на входе и быстро прошли по коридору на второй этаж. Комната Икакку была очень просторной, с минимумом мебели и почти идеальным порядком. Только не убраны какие-то свёртки и на столе были уютно разложены тряпки и паста для полировки мечей.

\- Садись. – Мадараме кивнул на подушку, а сам распахнул окно, впуская вечер в комнату, а затем полез в шкаф.

            Хотака грузно плюхнулась на пол, закряхтев от пронизывающей боли через всю ногу и стала закатывать штанину, попутно ощупывая мышцы.

\- Понять не могу, отчего же она так болит…

\- От того, что ты бестолковая деваха. Говорил же, что стоишь неправильно. Вот итог. – Сварливо ответил офицер, наконец, находя то, что искал. – Неправильно приняла удар и потянула связки где-нибудь. А они на всю ногу простреливают, если болят.

\- А ваша мазь от этого поможет? – Забеспокоилась Хотака. – Не хочется, чтобы вы её зазря потратили на меня.

\- Сколько заботы и всё для одного меня. – Огрызнулся Иккаку вяло и уселся рядом. Он тут же взялся прощупывать ногу девушки, выискивая источник боли. Та только тихо кряхтела и иногда охала от боли. – Ты издаёшь абсолютно непривлекательные звуки.

\- Я могу и постонать, если соседей не стесняетесь. – Развеселилась Хотака.

\- Как же соседи Абарая не выставили тебя, а?

\- А у нас с Абараем ничего и не было, кроме поцелуев. И то… Только в самой верхней части тела. – Девушка показала пространство от плечей до макушки.

\- Он чё, каменный что ли? – Удивился Икакку, переставая проминать мышцы.

\- У него было с кем заняться сексом. С кем-то более привлекательным и опытным. – Хотака извлекла очередной нелепый звук из своего рта, пространно смотря в стенку. Она очнулась, когда столкнулась взглядом с Икакку. – А мне понравилось, как вы мне ногу тискали. Уже от этого меньше болит.

\- Вот ты наглая засранка! – Неожиданно рассмеялся Мадараме.

\- Иногда это даже полезно бывает!

\- Когда, например?

\- Вот сейчас! Мадараме-сан, ну, пожмакайте меня ещё немножко! Так приятно! – Хотака тоже весело заулыбалась.

\- Я тебя щас так жмакну, Ясутока!

\- Не помешал вам? – Ренджи замер в оконном проёме с хмурой рожей, перебивая офицера.

\- Очень помешали, лейтенант Абараи. – Внезапно разозлилась Хотака, схватила Икакку за ворот, рванула на себя и жадно поцеловала в губы.

\- Тогда не буду отвлекать. – Мрачно ответил Ренджи и уже хотел выпрыгнуть, как Мадараме всё-таки вырвался из захвата и обернулся на приятеля.

\- Погоди! Ты чего хотел? – Он неловко поднялся на ноги и подошёл к окну.

\- У меня вечер освободился завтра. Можем сходить, куда давно хотели. – Нехотя продолжил Ренджи, кося взглядом на девушку. Та смотрела на свои носки и зевала. Вид у неё был самый обычный. Только одежда в беспорядке.

\- А… Ну, давай. В восемь у ворот? – Икакку явно было неловко.

\- Отлично. Хорошего вечера. – Напоследок сказал Ренджи и умчался подальше.

            Офицер проводил друга взглядом и резко обернулся на подчинённую.

\- И какого хера?!

\- Перенервничала!

\- Меня твоя импульсивность достала!

\- Тогда я пойду, офицер Мадараме!

            Хотака психанула и подскочила на ноги, чтобы тут же схватиться за больную ногу и громко взвыть от боли. Аж из глаз слёзы брызнули.

\- Вот об этом я и говорил! – Икаку сделал подсечку и вернул девушку обратно на подушку. – Вечно делаешь первое, что в голову приходит. А подумать хоть секунду?

\- Ну, на целую я секунду задумалась. Мне стало любопытно, приревновал бы он меня к вам или нет.

\- Сомневаюсь.

\- И я вот тоже. – Ясутока потерла нос неловко. – Извините. Вы ещё не передумали меня лечить? У меня в четвёртый отряд талончики кончились. – Девушка предвосхитила вопрос. – Я там совсем всех достала на столько, что мне выставили лимит посещений.

\- Чёрт с тобой, пропащая. - Икакку махнул рукой и продолжил делать массаж уже с мазью. – Я так понимаю, что большая часть твоих шрамов после тренировок с зампакто? Эта хреновина тебе не по размеру.

\- Угу, примерно, половина. Беда знаете в чём? Его сила завязана на моих эмоциях. Чем я злее, тем Икари острее. Так что все тонкие полоски это от острого меча, а те, что покривее и пострашнее – это от тупого.

\- А все остальные – от твоей неуклюжести. Ты вся полосатая. – Мадараме сжал икру с силой, вызывая у девушки громкий и довольный выдох.

\- Ну, вот на бёдрах поменьше отметин.

\- И на другой ноге тоже? – Внезапно спросил Иккаку, бросая взгляд на другую ногу, скрывавшуюся под просторными хакама.

\- Можете пялиться на нее сколько влезет, если сделаете и ей массаж. – Хотака стала неспешно подтягивать ткань вверх. – Хотя, тогда, наверное, будет проще их снять. Так что, Мадараме-сан?

            Девушка уставилась серьёзному офицеру в узкие глаза.

\- Ты понимаешь, что лично мне трахаться особо не с кем? И некогда.

\- Я не знаю о вашей личной жизни ничего… - Хотака наконец-то смутилась.

\- А ты меня тут соблазняешь своими голыми ногами и раздумываешь, стоит ли выпрыгивать из формы.

\- Но вы сами говорили, что у меня ноги перекаченные. И все эти шрамы красоты им не добавляют.

\- Не понимаю, как Абарай мог спокойно спать с тобой в одной кровати с месяц и удовлетвориться лишь поцелуями. – Голос офицера опять немного охрип.

\- Я же говорила, почему.

\- Он сраный импотент. В это я больше поверю.

\- Он ваш друг!

\- Он полный дибил, что так и не трахнул тебя! Если ты в сексе такая же страстная, как и в драках, то он очень много упустил.

\- Понятия не имею, какая я в сексе. – Хотака покраснела даже шеей.

\- Хочешь узнать? – Внезапно предложил Мадараме, а у девушки будто все тело занемело от нахлынувших чувств.

            Хотака попыталась взять себя в руки и вести себя чуть серьёзней, чем обычно. И даже, какой ужас, попробовала флиртовать.

\- Я знаю, что у вас сильные руки и жёсткие губы. И что вы можете сделать хороший массаж. А больше я ничего про вас не знаю.

\- Зачем тебе что-то ещё знать? – Иккаку пересел и устроился рядом с самой Хотакой, а не её ногой.

\- Чтобы быть спокойной. Чтобы быть расслабленной. Чтобы знать, что вы не сделаете мне больно тем или иным способом.

\- Слушай, я тебе потрахаться предлагаю, а не жениться. Приятно провести время и сбросить напряжение.

\- Угу. Только вы опытный, а я нет. – Недовольно буркнула девушка. – И если для вас это как на стенку поссать, то для меня всё сложнее. Мне стрёмно, вообще-то! И вы мой начальник, на минуточку.

\- Ладно-ладно. Я понял всё! Откатываю яйца на место. – Офицер отодвинулся на почтительное расстояние.

\- Да? А я про вторую ногу серьёзно говорила. – Хотака задумчиво почесала щёку. – Да и против поцелуев, для начала, я ничего против не имею.

\- Я тебя когда-нибудь своими же руками удушу. – Зарычал Иккаку.

\- Мичиру говорит точно так же.

            Хотака весело улыбнулась и притянула офицера обратно, нагло гробастая за форму.

            В итоге из комнаты офицера она вышла только через два часа, ужасно довольная, встрёпанная и помятая. Зато нога не болела. И спина не болела. И голова не болела. Вообще ничего не болело. Мадараме так качественно облапал её везде, что с одной стороны было дико приятно, а с другой не было жгучего чувства стыда или отвращения. На счёт предложения офицера Мадараме явно стоило хорошенько подумать.


	4. Chapter 4

            Бьякуя уже хотел уезжать обратно в поместье, как услышал знакомый голос и смех. Он оглянулся и заметил через три дома Ясутоку, заходящую в швейную мастерскую. В капитане немного поборолось любопытство с благоразумием, но первое победило. Он велел слугам и свите отправляться домой без него. Выждав ещё немного, Кучики заглянул в лавку, чуть отогнув занавес у входа. Ясутока стояла за ширмой и примеряла что-то, весело болтая с хозяйкой.

\- Ох, какая ты красавица в этом кимоно! Не зря ты так подробно описывала мне ткань и рисунок! А если чуть-чуть губы накрасить и глаза подвести, то будешь самой красивой во всём Готее!

\- Ну, спасибо, Айко-сан! Всегда наговорите мне приятных слов! Аж уходить не хочется! - Ясутока рассмеялась, а из-за ширмы выглянул кусок цветастой ткани. - И в Готее очень много красавиц, с которыми и рядом стоять неловко!

\- Это к кому-то из них твой ухажёр убежал, да? - Хозяйка приосанилась и нахмурилась. - Он просто болван, раз променял такое сокровище на кого-то ещё!

\- Не надо ругаться, Айко-сан. У меня тоже не было к нему сильных чувств. - Попыталась успокоить пожилую женщину Хотака.

\- Ага-ага. Не было... Ну, ничего. Найдёшь кого-нибудь получше. А теперь примеряй второе.

\- Примерить — примерю, но вот выкупить сегодня смогу только одно. А за второе залог оставлю и вернусь через месяц.

\- Начальство прохлопало отвратительных вандалов и даже не извинилось! А тебе ходить не в чем! - Заворчала женщина, протягивая другую накидку.

            Затем в лавке стало тихо, лишь слышалось шуршание тканей и возня. Бьякуя подумал и вошёл внутрь, встав у прилавка. Он лишь молча осматривался и не привлекал к себе внимания. Наконец, с переодеваниями было покончено.

\- Так. Я решила. Ты уходишь отсюда прямо в этом. Видеть не могу твою форму! Да она и тебе самой уже надоела наверняка. Вот сколько ты из неё не вылезала?

\- Ну, месяца четыре... - Вздохнула девушка. - Спасибо. Мне очень нравится.

\- А мне самой как нравится! - Заулыбалась хозяйка. - Жаль, я не могу сделать тебе ещё большую скидку...

\- Ничего страшного, Айкас-сан! Я всё понимаю! Спасибо большое за вашу заботу обо мне! - Из-за ширмы мелькнула макушка. Хотака низко поклонилась.

\- Давай я заверну твою форму, чтобы нести было удобнее.

            Хозяйка отвернулась от ширмы и охнула при виде гостя. Она поклонилась и поспешила к прилавку.

\- Что же вы молчали, господин? Извините за ожидание! Совсем туго со слухом стало. - Айко подошла ближе, присмотрелась к посетителю внимательней, снова охнула и поклонилась в очередной раз, ещё ниже и почтительней. - Здравствуйте, Кучики-сама. Какая нужда привела вас в моё скромное заведение?

            Хотака, выглядывающая из-за ширмы, тоже спохватилась и вышла, тут же вежливо поклонившись.

\- Здравствуйте, капитан Кучики. Извините, я не сразу вас узнала без форменной одежды. - Девушка явно была не очень рада такой встрече, но вела себя как принято.

\- Здравствуй, Ясутока. Тебе очень идёт этот наряд. - Отозвался Бьякуя, разглядывая девушку.

\- Спасибо. - Хотака опять склонилась, а хозяйка уже вручила ей свёрток с формой. - Ой, как вы быстро. Сейчас я расплачусь!

            Она полезла в кошелёк, который висел рядом с мечом.

\- Напомните, сколько я должна?

\- Сейчас, у меня записано было. - Айка-сан выложила листок со сметой на прилавок и только хотела заглянуть в него, как Кучики молча развернул его и подвинул к себе.

            Он внимательно изучил цифры и вернул его обратно.

\- Я оплачу. Полностью.

            Женщины замерли в изумлении. Такого жеста никто из них не ожидал.

\- Капитан Кучики... - Начала было Хотака.

\- Ты против? - Удивился Бьякуя, заглядывая в глаза.

            Опять повисло молчание.

\- Нет. Не против. - Хотака решила, что от главы богатейшего клана не убудет. - Спасибо за щедрый подарок.

            В голосе Хотаки не было и капли благодарности.

\- Упакуйте и второй наряд. Посыльный принесёт оплату через несколько часов.

\- До свидания, Айко-сан. - Попрощалась Хотака и вышла следом за капитаном, держа в руках два объёмных свёртка.

            На улице Кучики не стал останавливаться и прогулочным шагом направился вдоль лавок. Хотака, тихо вздохнув, пошла следом. Упаковочная бумага приятно шуршала и пахла, чем пробудила совесть у девушки.

\- Я действительно благодарна вам за это. Вы сэкономили мне четыре ежемесячных жалования.

\- Почему ты заказывала одежду здесь, а не в Серейтее?

\- Тут дешевле. Чем дальше от Серейтея, тем дешевле. Но только Айко-сан согласилась выполнить сложную вышивку, да ещё и без рисунка, а просто по памяти.

\- Ты готовишься к какому-то празднику?

\- Что? Хм, нет... - Хотака крепче сжала свёртки и вздохнула. Внезапно она стала выглядеть такой несчастной, что Бьякуя ощутил прилив стыда. - В пожаре сгорела одна вещь... Кимоно моей матушки. Она много путешествовала по Руконгаю, искала лучшей жизни, а потом слегла с болезнью. У меня осталась от неё только накидка. Впрочем, она всё равно была довольно потёртой и ветхой. Когда-нибудь ткань просто рассыпалась бы у меня в руках. Поэтому я не очень сожалею.

\- Это довольно грустная история. - Задумчиво отозвался Бьякуя. Теперь стыд схватил его в два раза сильнее.

\- Вы можете поплакать. Я никому не расскажу. - Съехидничала Хотака.

\- Вы крайне дурно воспитаны, госпожа Ясутока. - Стыд тут же пропал, уступив лёгкому раздражению.

\- Извините меня, капитан Кучики. Я буду очень сильно стараться придерживаться лишь допустимых оборотов речи и вести себя более уважительно. - Девушка опять низко поклонилась.

            Бьякуя замер на месте. Хотака так и стояла, ожидая хоть чего в ответ.

\- Я слышал, что у тебя с офицером Мадараме завязалась тесная дружба.

            Девушка очень быстро выпрямилась, а по её взгляду и выражению лица было очевидно, что она думает о распространителях слухов.

\- Не такая уж и тесная. Но может быть скоро такой и будет.

\- Чем он тебя привлёк?

\- Кроме кучи положительных качеств у него есть кое-что, что мне очень льстит. - Бьякуя вопросительно посмотрел на собеседницу. Та уставилась ему прямо в глаза. - Он меня хочет. И это, оказывается, очень приятное чувство.

\- Если тебе всё равно с кем спать, то ты всегда можешь придти ко мне. - Совершенно искренне предложил он.

\- Всего хорошего, капитан Кучики.

            Процедила Хотака сквозь зубы, поклонилась и рванула с места так, что пятки засверкали.

 

 

 

            В этот раз Ясутока валялась в четвёртом отряде не по своей вине. Один солдат притащил лихорадку из Руконгая и заразил всех, на кого чихал. На Ясутоку он чихнул раз десять. Именно поэтому она валялась в больничке уже четвёртый день и страдала от слабости и тошноты, в то время как все остальные уже выписались.

\- На мне проклятье что ли какое-то?.. - Застонала девушка от нового прилива тошноты и ткнулась лицом в подушку.

\- Хотака?! Ты спишь?! Просыпайся! - Мичиру ворвалась, громко хлопнув дверью. - Ужасные новости! Ужасные!

\- Что случилось? - Ясутока нехотя села ровно.

\- Тебя переводят в четвёртый отряд!

\- Не смешно. Даже если бы я не болела, всё равно не посмеялась бы. - Хотака хмуро уставилась на подругу.

\- Это не шутка!

\- Тогда ты глюк.

\- Сама ты глюк! Я настоящая! И перевод самый реальный! Перестань придуриваться!

\- И нахрена я сдалась четвёртому отряду?! Ты бред какой-то несёшь! - Разозлилась Хотака. Поверить в то, что подруга говорит правду, она не могла.

\- Хоти... - Внезапно смягчилась Ого и подсела на кровать с объятиями. - Мне лейтенант Аясегава рассказал... Кто-то подал на тебя жалобу. Мол, ты слишком часто попадаешь к медикам. Аясегава видел эту жалобу. Там было всё расписано, сколько раз ты приходила сюда. Сколько раз лечилась от одного или другого, сколько времени провела тут в общей массе. И получилось, что по часам это время было третью от часов, что ты провела в нашем отряде... И этот жалобщик негодовал из-за такой растраты ресурсов на одну тебя. - Мичиру шмыгнула носом. - Асегава-сан сказал, что главнокомандующий был в глубоком шоке. И он решил перевести тебя сюда для твоей же безопасности.

            Мичиру не выдержала и разревелась в плечо подруги, будто это неё её наказывали за легкомысленность и неуклюжесть. Хотака только тупо пялилась в никуда и никак не могла поверить.

\- Но я же не специально...

\- Знала бы кто написал жалобу, сразу руки ему поотрывала бы. За то, что не в свои дела суётся!

\- А что капитан сказал?..

\- Я его не видела. Но лейтенант Аясегава был недоволен, хоть личного мнения и не высказал.

\- Мичиру, ты чего плачешь?

\- А что мне?! Радоваться что ли?! Тебя переводят! Я не хочу! Я хочу, чтобы ты рядом была! С кем мне теперь ходить в баню? А болтать по вечерам с кем? И вообще!..

\- Всё хорошо будет. - Улыбнулась Хотака и обняла рыдающую подругу. Хотя утешать вроде как требовалось саму Ясутоку.

 

 

 

            Служба в отряде медиков была кошмаром. Хотака искренне не понимала, как кто-то по доброй воле мог идти сюда. Никакой альтруизм и желание помогать не смогли бы компенсировать все эти мучения, что называли здесь отрядными делами. Чистить канализацию? Серьёзно? Красить загородительные стены? Она для этого изучала технику быстрой поступи?! Половина работы более-менее умелого солдата четвёртого отряда заключалась в уборке. Если солдат не умел лечить или обладал этим навыком на уровне той же Хотаки, то уборка составляла весь его рабочий день. И ещё кто-то удивляется, почему над медиками все смеются?!

            За две недели было всего две отрядных тренировки. Ещё две было на отработку самых базовых навыков лечащего кидо и знаний на оказание первой помощи. Всё остальное оставалось на усмотрение самого солдата. Если кто-то хотел что-то узнать, то обращался к старшему товарищу или шёл в библиотеку. Всё. Хотака от такого режима выть хотела. У неё болело всё тело из-за непривычно лёгкого образа жизни. Никакие упражнения в одиночестве в свободное время не могли сравниться с нагрузками в одиннадцатом отряде.

            Был ещё один отвратительный и мерзкий минус. Даже несколько. Врач, к которому была прилеплена Хотака, оказался её взводным. Может быть, он нарочно попросил её к себе, чтобы отыграться. Хиратоши-сан был волком в овечьей шкуре. Он с милой улыбкой сообщил, что пребывание Ясутоки в этом отряде это не отпуск и не перепрофилирование, а самое настоящее наказание за безалаберность.

\- И что это значит?.. – Девушка напряглась, а в затылке защекотало от неприятного предчувствия.

\- Это значит, что тебе запрещено выносить свой меч за пределы отряда. А активировать свой шикай ты можешь только в присутствии кого-либо старшего по званию. – Мужчина ехидно щурился.

\- Но как же мне тренироваться?.. – У Хотаки всё упало ещё ниже, чем до этого.

\- По пятницам у нас общие тренировки на плацу. Вот во время них и тренируйся.

\- Но они идут всего три часа! И раз в неделю это очень мало! Это очень странное наказание! Я же солдат! Я должна хорошо обращаться со своим мечом, а для этого надо постоянно держать его в руках! Это же отбросит меня назад!

\- Ничего не знаю. – Хиратоши-сан нахмурился, жестом останавливая поток слов. – И если ты думаешь, что сможешь хоть как-то обмануть меня… Если я узнаю, что ты нарушила один из запретов, то отберу твой зампакто. Поняла меня, Ясутока?!

\- Да, прекрасно поняла, Хиратоши-сан… - Девушка моментально поникла и погрустнела. – А с не активированным мечом мне позволено тренироваться? Или только с болванками? Или даже с ними нельзя?..

\- С невысвобожденным – в любое время, но строго на территории отряда.

\- А мне отряд вообще можно покидать?

\- Разумеется. Тебя и в Готее никто не держит. Можешь хоть сейчас уходить. – Мужчина смерил рядовую недовольным взглядом и ушёл.

            Хотака весь день ходила, словно её пожевали и выплюнули. А потом она посмотрела на календарь, немного прикинула в голове дни и понадеялась хоть на маленькую крупинку удачи. Она оставила Икари в своей новой комнате в бараках, вздохнула и рванула в свой родной одиннадцатый отряд.

 

 

            Вообще-то стоило бы навестить Мичиру, рассказать про новое место, поделиться переживаниями, послушать свежие новости и просто приятно провести время. Но именно сейчас подруга стояла на втором месте. Хотака прокралась к общежитиям офицеров очень осторожно и запрыгнула в открытое окно на втором этаже.

\- Третий офицер Мадараме, вы не заняты? – Постучала она в раму, постыдившись вваливаться просто так.

\- Ясутока? Ты чего тут забыла? – Икакку замер на месте с поясом в руках. Он переодевался в домашнюю юката, когда его застала гостья.

\- Ну, я вроде как… - Девушка присела на подоконник и немного смутилась. – Все мышцы ужас как болят. Затекли, ноют, еле гнусь. Срочно-срочно нужна ваша волшебная мазь и ваши волшебные руки.

            Офицер замер от такого предложения.

\- Вы ведь не планировали ничего на сегодняшний вечер? Я не отвлекаю? – Спохватилась девушка внезапно.

\- Неа, завтра выходной. Хотел хорошо отдохнуть.

\- У меня тоже выходной. И я тоже хотела отдохнуть. Удивительное совпадение, да?

            Хотака постоянно отводила глаза, потому что серьёзный взгляд Мадараме её дико смущал. Да и никогда она не предлагала себя мужчине так откровенно и нагло.

\- Так значит, тебя надо помять и погнуть? – Хмыкнул Икакку. – Чего тогда расселась? Ты же неуклюжая, сейчас ещё навернёшься и шею свернёшь. А винить будут меня!

\- Ой-ой! Слезаю, только не ругайтесь! – Заулыбалась Хотака.

\- Только не сломай мне стенку. И окошко прикрой. А то ходят тут всякие…

            Офицер что-то проворчал себе под нос и зажег светильники. Тусклого света было в самый раз. Мадараме из своего угла посмотрел на мнущуюся Хотаку, быстро подошёл к ней и крепко прижал к себе за талию, ощупывая спину. Девушка покраснела и шумно выдохнула.

\- Ещё минуту назад была наглее меня в подпитии. И спина у тебя действительно ни к чёрту. Завтра хорошенько разомнёмся. Я знаю, как в четвёртом тренируются. Хуйня полная, а не нагрузки.

\- О, вы мне ещё и завтра время уделите? – Обрадовалась Хотака.

\- Раз уж взялся тебя тренировать, то теперь бросать на произвол судьбы что ли? И вообще, что-то запизделись мы. Выпрыгивай из формы, женщина, если действительно хочешь массаж и мои волшебные руки.

\- Ага, сейчас. Я только кое-что проверю. – Хотака лизнула палец и провела им по красной стрелке на глазу офицера. Та осталась на месте. – Крутяк…

\- Дура.

            Мадараме шлёпнул Ясутоку по заднице и пошёл стелить футон, а сама девушка стала раздеваться. У неё немного подрагивали руки от волнения, но сбегать не хотелось совершенно. Хотака избавлялась от формы без особого стеснения и лишь отстранёно думала, как бы могла выглядеть ночь с капитаном Кучики. Потом она поняла, что не может себе представить его голым и вообще закинула эту идею подальше. Хотака скинула с себя остатки тряпок и плюхнулась на футон, раскинув руки.

\- Я готова! – Весело заявила она.

\- Вижу. На живот ложись, бесстыдница. Ты и правда вся деревянная. – Мадараме достал какую-то приятно пахнущую склянку и сел на постель.

\- Не верю своему счастью!

            Мадараме лишь хмыкнул и занялся массажем. Он со знанием дела давил именно туда, куда надо было, хорошо прорабатывал затёкшие места и извлекал из девушки очень неприличные звуки, которые скрадывала подушка. В конце своей оздоровительной процедуры Иккаку со вкусом сжал задницу Хотаки.

\- Просто отлично.

\- Я рада, что вы одобряете. – Хмыкнула Ясутока, перевернулась на спину и за халат притянула к себе офицера для жадного и долгого поцелуя. Ей от него так захорошело, что из головы вышибло все мысли. Особенно про службу. – Вы такой пылкий! Мне это очень нравится.

\- Ты и половины моей пылкости не почувствовала. – Хрипло прошептал Иккаку девушке на ухо и укусил за мочку. – Ты только это. Громко не стони, а то соседи сбегутся посмотреть.

\- А вы отметин не оставляйте на мне заметных. – Хотака выгнула шею для жадных укусов и поцелуев. Ей безумно нравилось, что офицер с ней не церемонился и раскладывал, как хотел, устраивая под себя.

            Сначала они довольно долго жадно целовались и лапали друг друга. Заодно и Мадараме избавился от своей одежды, которая полетела куда-то бесформенной кучей. Потом они уселись друг напротив друга, сплелись ногами и под тихий хрипловатый голос Иккаку изучали друг друга более подробно и тесно, трогали и ласкали уже откровенней и интимней. Когда же они перешли к главному, Хотака была так расслабленна, подготовлена и возбуждена, что забыла про возможную боль и ещё кучу других пугалок. Мадараме оказался невероятно обходительным и внимательным любовником, хоть его грубость никуда не делась.

\- Да не ори ты, дура. – Рассмеялся он в ухо Хотаке в самый разгар действа. – А то все узнают, кто с кем и чем занимается.

            Ему явно льстила реакция девушки на всего его ласки.

\- Делайте уже ваше дело и не отвлекайтесь! – Рассмеялась она и жадно впилась в губы.

            Стонать в рот Мадараме было приятно. И кусать его губы тоже. А ещё всё тело горело от его толчков и сильных рук. И оргазм был просто невероятно приятным и оглушающим. Будто Хотаку кто-то тряхнул, вправив все-все частички в её теле на место. Не стонать очень громко и правда было сложно.

            Девушка приходила в себя, уже лёжа на груди офицера. От размеренного и глубокого дыхания Иккаку её немного укачало и повело в сон. Хотака зевнула и повернула голову вверх и встретилась с довольным взглядом.

\- Мне понравилось.

\- Я заметил. Ты мне всю спину разодрала своими котищами. – Заметно было, что Мадараме не особо страдает по этому поводу. – Хочешь повторить?

\- Хочу. Но не сегодня. – Хотака опять зевнула.

\- Над твоей выносливостью ещё работать и работать. – Иккаку легко щёлкнул девушку по носу и поправил одеяло.

\- Спокойной ночи, Мадараме-сан.

\- Ага.

 

 

\- Знаешь, я никогда не могла бы и предположить, что люди бывают такими злыми. Ну ладно, я не маленькая, знаю, что бывают... Мы сами тоже хороши порой. Но что они сбиваются в стаи... И черт бы с ними! Но что я им сделала?! Я ничего не понимаю, Мичиру. Со мной такое впервые. - Хотака в полной растерянности смотрела на ночной Готей с крыши бараков одиннадцатого.

\- Ты не вписываешься.

\- Угу. Совсем.

\- Даже не верится, что тебя травит половина отряда. - Нахмурилась Ого. - Вот тебе и медики. Вот тебе и безвредные одуванчики.

\- Самое хреновое, что с ними даже не подерёшься. Они смеются над моей силой! Я, когда подняла те сраные доски, которые проход завалили, надо мной чуть ли не весь взвод потешался. Ясутока — железные руки. Мужицкие руки. Руки-грабли. Да пошли они все... Я бы этими самыми руками каждому из этих ублюдков по морде хорошенько наваляла!

\- Так наваляй. Я могу придти помочь. - Радостно предложила подруга.

\- Угу. У меня за драку в прошлый раз на неделю меч отобрали! Я думала, что сдохну без него...

\- Ого. Даже у нас так капитан не лютует.

\- У них тоже. Это для меня сплошные исключения. Поэтому из всех остальных говно и лезет. Я ведь им ничего толком сделать не могу. На меня же за любой чих не в ту сторону побегут жаловаться.

\- Не слушай всех этих придурков, Хоти. Ты же знаешь, что ты отличный шинигами.

\- Я пытаюсь... Но выслушивать это говно четвёртый месяц подряд никаких сил не хватит! Я ж сопьюсь так! - Хотака опрокинула в себя стопку.

            Мичиру молча обняла подругу, громко вздохнув. Служба в четвёртом и правда была непростой, как могло бы показаться с первого взгляда. Ясутока рассказывала про постоянное мотание по Готею, чтобы латать дырки в стенах или дорогах, постоянно что-то красили, отмывали и ремонтировали. Иногда Хотаку допускали до помощи в больнице, благо способности к кидо у неё были. Но постоянные понукания тем, что она служила в одиннадцатом отряде, не прекращались никогда. Ей постоянно вменяли её прошлые походы в больничку, смеялись над большим и сложным мечом, смеялись над тем, как у неё не всегда получалось справиться с лечащими заклинаниями. И куда же без дебильных шуточек про то, что все солдаты Зараки до боли тупые и узколобые.

            Нет, Хотака очень старалась освоить новый для неё фронт работ, делала кое-какие успехи даже. Но всем вокруг было как-то срать. А кому не было срать, те находили к чему придраться.

\- Как у вас дела с Мадараме? – Хотака рассказала подруге про свои странные отношения с офицером, потому что… почему нет? Хоть по негласному договору они с Иккаку вообще не собирались никак афишировать своё более тесное общение, но Хотака была уверена, что он наверняка рассказал всё Юмичке. Просто потому что от лучших друзей нельзя утаивать ничего важного.

\- Как и прежде… Всё хорошо.

            У них и правда всё было замечательно. И если во время встреч с Мичиру Хотака могла поныть ей всласть, а потом отвлечься от проблем, то с Мадараме было несколько иначе. Он редко давал какие-то советы не по обращению с мечом, но все они были очень ценными. И он действительно мог приободрить девушку своими словами. Грубым окриком вернуть в её бодрое расположение духа, дать сил двигаться дальше.

            А ещё офицер дико злился. Он каждый раз невообразимо долго и заковыристо ругался, когда мог придти в четвёртый отряд и потренировать Хотаку вместе с её зампакто. И каждый раз это было не тренировкой, а посмешищем.

            Девушка совсем потеряла форму за четыре месяца дуракаваляния. Она немного схуднула, потому что мышцы ушли. А с мышцами ушла и сила. Поднимать Икари, отрабатывать им удары, прыгать, бегать с ним в руках стало слишком тяжело. После каждой такой тренировки с Хотаки градом лился пот, а руки и спина болели ещё дня три. Иккаку не щадил её и каждый раз заставлял высвобождать полную форму меча.

\- С шестом ты и сама можешь упражняться! Раз я тут, то надо пользоваться возможностью! И хватить ныть, Ясутока! Я же не ною, что мне приходится регулярно смотреть на твои жалкие потуги не отрубить себе ногу своим же зампакто! Будешь отлынивать, я сяду к тебе на спину и заставлю прокатить по всему Готею! Работаем дальше!

\- Да, третий офицер Мадараме. – Выдавливала из себя уставшая в край девушка и продолжала либо отрабатывать базовые удары, либо терпеть побои от своего наставника.

            Когда же сама Хотака приходила в одиннадцатый, Иккаку вёл себя чуть мягче, не загонял до кровавого пота и даже позволял похулиганить на тренировках, а то и вовсе протрындеть с час про дела в отряде или свои какие-то новости. Ну, и секс у них тоже случался. На территории четвёртого отряда они этим заниматься хором отказались. Но зато оставался весь остальной Готей. И вот тут они упражнялись всласть! И во время тренировок в лесу. И вместо тренировок в додзе. И перед занятиями по рукопашке с ещё парой сослуживцев. Хотака удивлялась, как их ещё никто не застукал и не уличил в связи. Но в принципе, отношения между ней и Мадараме внешне почти не изменились. Девушка хамила и дерзила, офицер орал и обещал сурово покарать за наглость. Между ними не было никакой любви или нежности. Только страсть и бесконечное удовольствие, что в постели, что в драке.

 

 

\- Ясутока, ты сегодня какая-то слишком вялая. – Недовольно осмотрел её Мадараме. – Заболела что ли?

\- Я уже восемь месяцев не болела ничем. – Выдохнула Хотака, утирая пот со лба. Сегодня все упражнения давались ей особенно тяжело. Да и заниматься не очень тянуло.

\- Ты совсем обленилась. – Нахмурился офицер.

\- Не обленилась она! Просто устала. – Вступилась за подругу Мичиру. Сегодня у них была строенная тренировка по случаю совпадения выходного у всех троих.

\- Да с чего ей уставать! Только и знает, что хернёй страдать! Уже даже сотню раз отжаться не может! Что с тобой творится, а?! Если заболела, то так и говори! Или ты думаешь, что тебя уже за недомогание из Готея выгонят?!

\- Да всё нормально! Хватит орать на меня. – Огрызнулась Хотака на семпая, наверное, впервые. Она устало завалилась на траву, выдохнув. – Сейчас отдохну немного и обратно к вам присоединюсь…

            Мичиру и Мадараме удивлённо переглянулись, но спросить не стали, а лишь продолжили. Они дрались на боккенах с таким азартом, что деревяшки трещали на всю поляну. Ясутока наблюдала за ними минут десять, пока азарт не вытеснил усталость и тоску по отряду. Она схватила свою болванку и ринулась на помощь проигрывающей подруге.

\- Мичиру! Давай снизу! – Крикнула она, напрыгивая сверху.

            Под натиском уже двух противниц Мадараме стал немного терять свои позиции, но энтузиазма у него это не убавило.

\- Да мне шестеро таких как вы будет мало! – Весело оскалился он, входя в раж драки.

            Впрочем, радовался он недолго. Нет. С Иккаку не случилось ничего. А вот с Хотакой…Она захотела зайти со спины, в то время как Мичиру атаковала в лоб. Только вот офицер очень резко развернулся и вдарил своим деревянным мечом ей прямо по носу. Девушка даже не вскрикнула, а лишь шлёпнулась на землю на четвереньки. Под ней уже натекала приличная лужа крови.

\- Хоти! – Мичиру кинулась подруге, желая поднять её на ноги, но Ясутока будто вросла в землю.

\- Меня сейчас вырвет… Всё кружится… Земля кружится… - Гнусавила она еле-еле.

\- Ну что за катастрофа ходячая! – Возмутился Мадараме, отпихнул Ого в сторону и обнял Хотаку за плечи. – Я тебя сейчас на руки возьму. Глаза закрой, а то сблюешь. Если будет тошнить, то хотя бы отвернись от меня, безмозглая ты слабачка. Кто ж под удар встаёт…

\- Простите, Мадараме-сан… - Опять прогнусавила Хотака и послушно закрыла глаза.

            Правда, её сразу же вырвало. Хорошо, что она с утра не набивала желудок. Иккаку выругался себе под нос, видя какого нежного зелёного цвета становится его ученица и как сильно залило кровью её подбородок и грудь.

            Кажется, по пути до четвёртого отряда она отключалась раза четыре. Как раз после одуряющего приступа тошноты. Мир вертелся как бешенный, а голова грозилась распасться на четыре части. Медики поймали троицу ещё у самых ворот. Иккаку так и пришлось нести Хотаку до коек, чтобы не тревожить передаванием из рук в руки. Он скупо рассказал, как вышла такая травма, и был выдворен из больницы. Ровно, как и Мичиру.

            А потом Хотака пропала. Конечно, и до этого было, что она чуть ли не по две или три недели застревала в отряде без возможности выбраться, но к концу уже шла седьмая неделя, а от Ясутоки не было и весточки.

\- Ну и? Куда она пропала? – Иккаку замер в дверях комнаты Ого и буравил её недовольным взглядом.

\- Откуда мне знать? Надо идти. Давно стоило.

            Мичиру поправила подол своей одежды и вопросительно посмотрела на офицера. Тот только кивнул в ответ.

 

 

            Внезапно, но Хотака нашлась у себя в комнате в общежитии. Все, кто был в казармах, пялились на необычных гостей, пока те шли по коридорам. Многие подглядывали, кто не успел спрятаться, тот отвешивал поклоны старшему офицеру. Иккаку даже церемониться со стуком не стал, а просто распахнул дверь и вошёл в комнату, хмуро смотря на её обитательницу. Выглядела она не самым лучшим образом. С первого взгляда всё вроде было неплохо, кроме выражения лица, взгляда и нового шрама. Шёл прямо через нос, тонкий и розовый.

            Хозяйку застали врасплох. Внезапное вторжение вызвало у неё подозрительно мало удивления. Хотака подскочила на ноги, чуть пошатнувшись, и уставилась на друзей. Повисло молчание.

\- Ну? И ты ничего не хочешь сказать? Хотя бы «Мадараме-сан, я в край обленилась, поэтому решила не показываться вам на глаза лишний раз, чтобы не бесить. А ещё вы отбили мне последние мозги, и я забыла дорогу до отряда».

\- Ты до сих пор болеешь? Почему ты пропала? – Мичиру тоже замерла на месте, хмурясь.

            Хотака криво улыбнулась, но ничего не ответила. Только крепче схватилась за Икари, который держала в обеих руках.

\- И хер ли молчишь? К тебе целая делегация припёрлась. Могла бы хоть для приличия поздороваться.

\- Идёмте отсюда.

            Ясутока заткнула меч за пояс и протиснулась между друзей, поспешив подальше от общежития. Он завела их в какие-то совсем безлюдные места и остановилась, так и не развернувшись.

\- Простите, но я никак не могла вырваться из отряда.

\- Ну давай сюда свою нелепую отмазку. – Довольно мирно сказал Иккаку.

\- Из-за сотрясения и поломанного носа мне запретили покидать четвёртый отряд. Я могу выходить из него только по служебным делам.

\- Чего?..

\- Да как они смеют запирать тебя! – Тут же возмутилась Мичиру. – Это не тюрьма! И это была практически первая твоя травма за год! Что за бред!

\- Они сказали, что это ради моего же блага… Что мне надо поберечь себя, что то, как я получаю свои ранения и шрамы совсем ненормально… Я не хочу тут быть…Мне тут так плохо… Мне никогда так плохо не было… - Хотака сгорбилась и опять прижала к груди свой зампакто.

\- Раз плохо, значит, заберём тебя отсюда. Не знаю как, но заберём.

            Иккаку, обошёл вздрагивающую девушку и сильным жестом прижал к своей груди, крепко обнимая одной рукой.

\- Не сдавайся, Хоти. Мы тебя не оставим. – Мичиру подошла со спины и обняла подругу за живот.

            Хотака шумно выдохнула и разрыдалась так горько и сильно, что бывалый офицер удивлённо уставился на Ого. Та не менее шокировано пожала плечами. Никогда она не слышала истерик от своей подруги. Да и плакала она при ней крайне редко, по пальцам можно было пересчитать случаи.

\- Хочешь, я останусь с тобой на ночь? – Тихо спросила Мичиру, когда Хотака немного затихла. Та только покивала головой, не в силах ответить.

\- Если ты продолжишь разводить сырость и дальше, то все в отряде поймут, что ты выплакала три литра слёз, по твоим опухшим глазам и по моему насквозь мокрому кимоно. Давай, прекращай. Подумаешь, заперли. Выбьешь дверь или сломаешь стену, если потребуется. Ты из одиннадцатого отряда или откуда? Я так понимаю, ты все эти полтора месяца валялась на койке и жалела себя?

\- Ну, примерно… Ещё общалась с мечом. Больше мне ничего не хотелось…

\- Ленивая жопа. – Мадараме поерошил девушку по волосам. – Выставила нас из общаги, даже чаю не предложила. Сразу видно полное отсутствие манер.

\- А вам лишь бы жаловаться на меня. – Хотака наконец-то отлепилась от мужчины, шмыгая носом и утирая лицо от слёз.

\- Фу, какая ты страшная. – Рассмеялся Иккаку за что тут же получил в живот кулаком и закашлялся.

\- О, узнаю свою подругу. – Обрадовалась Мичиру. – У тебя есть чего перекусить? Мы из-за тебя ужин пропустили, между прочим!

\- Ещё одна! Это мне тут плохо! И меня надо утешать! А вы пришли, чтобы присесть мне на уши и поныть! Это я тут бедная и несчастная! – Возмутилась Ясутока, но повела друзей обратно. И даже нашла закусок для них.

 

 

            Ясутока уже в четвёртый раз мыла один и тот же пол в госпитале. Это было утомительно и нудно. Да ещё и спина затекала. Но пол должен был быть идеально чистым. Хиратоши-сан сидел в дальнем кабинете и периодически выглядывал проверить, достаточно ли хорошо трудится его подневольная и бесправная служанка. Ну, кроме этого он принимал пациентов и разгребал бумаги.

            Работа не кончалась, потому что эти самые пациенты постоянно притаскивали грязь и пыль. Хотаке приходилось идти полоскать тряпку и менять воду в ведре и начинать всё заново. Вот сейчас настал пятый раз. Девушка тщательно и неспешно проходилась по коридору, придирчиво натирая кафель. Она уже подобралась к концу коридора, как услышала подозрительный разговор в кабинете своего мучителя. Хотака замерла на месте, боясь шевельнуться. Посетителя она проворонила, когда возилась с тряпкой в подсобке.

\- Вот ваш отчёт. Как видите, не сравнить с прежним талмудом. Хе-хе. За десять месяцев службы лишь одно вирусное заболевание и сотрясение мозга. Конечно, тяжёлое. Но для нашего отряда – это дело быстрое и лёгкое. Сейчас от него и следа не осталось. Хм, ну кроме очередного шрама.

            Зашуршала бумага, а Хотака нахмурилась. Это она служила в чётвёртом отряде десять месяцев, болела простудой и получила сотряс со шрамом на носу. Разговор её всё больше и больше напрягал.

\- Вы были правы. Стоило ограничить её неконтролируемую деятельность, немного сбавить градус эмоций и наложить чёткие запреты, как Ясутока будто другим человеком стала. Конечно, буйный нрав никуда не делся. Но мы тут и не человека перекраиваем… - Хиратоши замолчал. – Тем более такой задачи поставлено не было. Надеюсь, что при переводе в другой отряд подобная прекрасная статистика не усугубится. Я же тоже не железный, нервы сдают...

\- Благодарю вас за посильное содействие и помощь.

            Ну, конечно. Голос капитана Кучики не узнать не могла. Она со всей силы закусила губу, чтобы сдержать вспышку злости и выплеск духовной силы, схватила свои принадлежности для уборки и стрелой улетела в подсобку. Там она залезла с головой под струю холодной воды и стояла так, пока уши не начали болеть и неметь.

\- Да ебала я в рот такую заботу. – Процедила сквозь зубы Хотака. Она пока не знала, как отомстит этому напыщенному говнюку, но знала, что месть её будет ужасна.

 

 

            А через неделю Ясутоку вызвали в первый отряд. Её даже проводили до кабинета лейтенанта! Исе Нанао жестом показала девушке сесть за стул. Хотака глаз не сводила со строгой красавицы и молча ждала.

\- Ясутока-сан, от капитана поступило новое распоряжение на счёт вас. Вы можете перевестись из четвёртого отряда в любой…

\- В одиннадцатый! – Хотака аж подскочила на месте от радости.

\- В любой отряд, кроме одиннадцатого. – Закончила лейтенант, недовольно кашлянув. – Главнокомандующий решил, что это не подходящее для вас место. Никакой личностный рост не стоит здоровья. Впрочем, он так же упомянул, что будет рад видеть вас в первом отряде. Кажется, у нас служит ваш друг.

\- Да, Акира… - Девушка опустилась обратно и основательно погрустнела. Больше всего ей хотелось вернуться в родные пенаты, послушать матюки капитана, встать в строй со своими приятелями из отряда, рядом с Мичиру. Ну, и Мадараме, да. По его рукам она очень скучала. А потом в голове стрельнула мысль. – Можно мне в шестой?!

            Хотака опять подпрыгнула на стуле и широко и радостно заулыбалась. Нанао напряглась и нахмурилась.

\- Надо послать запрос капитану Кучики, он должен одобрить ваш перевод в свой отряд, поставить подпись.

\- Давайте бумагу! Я сама сгоняю за подписью! – Ясутока с готовностью протянула руку.

\- Для начала капитан Кучики должен одобрить…

\- Он одобрит! Я точно знаю! Мне Ренджи говорил! То есть лейтенант Абараи! И я один раз столкнулась с капитаном Кучики в Руконгае! Он тоже посетовал, что я выбрала не его отряд! – Ясутока прям пылала энтузиазмом, чем вгоняла лейтенанта в ещё больший шок и замешательство.

\- Если всё так и есть, то, думаю, дело о переводе не займёт и недели. – Исе поправила очки.

\- Недели?.. – Хотака аж побледнела от ужаса, а потом бросилась на стол. – Умоляю! Прошу! Пожалуйста! Можно как-нибудь за сегодня всё провернуть?! Я не хочу обратно в этот ужас! Лейтенант Исе! Придумайте хоть что-нибудь! Молю! Я не могу уже там находиться! Спасите меня, пожалуйста!

\- Даже если капитан и я оформим все бумаги за пару часов, то всё равно надо будет искать вам жильё на территории отряда, утрясать другие бытовые мелочи… - Лейтенант терялась от такого напора и не знала, что делать.

            Внезапно Хотака слезла со стола, обогнула его и бухнулась на коленки прямо перед женщиной.

\- Я готова на земле спать и её же жрать, если надо будет. Вот на столько я не хочу ночевать ещё даже одну ночь в четвёртом отряде. – Девушка очень серьёзно уставилась в глаза лейтенанта.

\- Хорошо. Сиди в коридоре и жди. Я постараюсь всё уладить в кротчайшие сроки. Но если капитан Кучики откажет, то ты будешь служить в первом отряде.

            Ясутока закивала и вылетела из кабинета, уселась на скамейку рядом и приготовилась ждать. Вскоре Нанао вышла из своего кабинета с папкой в руках. Хотака проводила её взглядом и пожалела о том, что не увидит выражения будущего капитана лично. В том, что Кучики не откажет, она не сомневалась ни секунды. И даже если перевод не получится провернуть за день, то она будет ночевать в одиннадцатом. Уже ничего её не удержит в этой ужасной клоаке, которая высосала из неё все силы.

\- Ты не видела, куда убежала Нанао-чан?

            От внезапного вопроса от главнокомандующего Хотака чуть не упала. Радостные мысли и планы на ближайшие дни затянули её в свой приятный омут. Девушка подскочила на ноги и поклонилась.

\- Здравствуйте! Лейтенант Исе ушла в шестой отряд. Я так думаю.

\- В шестой? Странно… - Кёраку задумался, почесав щетину.

\- М… Это из-за меня. Я попросила перевести меня в шестой отряд.

\- Туда? А ты уверена? Впрочем, это не моё дело. – Вздохнул главнокомандующий. – У тебя очень хорошие друзья, Ясутока-сан. Верные и заботливые.

\- Что?..

\- А ты не знала? Мадарамае, Аясегава и Ого приходили ко мне не так давно и хором уговаривали закончить твоё наказание. Я, конечно, не очень понимаю, что ужасного в службе в четвёртом отряде… Но просьбы твоих товарищей были очень жаркими. Я не мог не прислушаться. – Кёраку тепло улыбнулся шокированной девушке. – Будь аккуратней в шестом отряде, пожалуйста. И передай Нанао, что я её искал.

            Главнокомандующий погладил Хотаку по голове и ушёл по своим делам, оставив её в большом смятении и шоке.

 

 

\- Хочу ещё раз выпить за моих благодетелей и защитников! – Хотака подняла вверх свою чашку, насильно чокаясь со всеми.

\- Ты уже в шестой раз за нас пьёшь. – Расхохоталась Ого.

\- Да хоть в десятый! Я так вам благодарна! Так благодарна! У меня слов таких нет! – Хотака осушила свой стакан вместе со всеми.

            На небольшой пир в комнате Мичиру были приглашены ещё два виновника торжества. Аясегава и Мадараме сидели рядом с небольшим столиком и тоже с удовольствием надирались. Правда, Юмичку ещё пришлось поуговаривать. И вот, уже пару часов как они сидели все вместе, весело проводили время и напивались за счёт Ясутоки, которая основательно проставилась по поводу перевода в другой отряд. Она уже успела сгонять в четвёртый и забрать свои вещи оттуда. А ещё решила, что даже если будет помирать, не обратится туда за помощью.

\- Надо придумать, как отомстить этому самодовольному индюку. – Выдала Хотака, после продолжительного молчания.

\- Ты о капитане Кучики? – Удивился Юмичка.

\- Только не назови его в лицо так. А то никакой медик тебя потом по частям не соберёт. – Хохотнул Мадараме.

\- Ну, раз твой перевод в шестой отряд случился так легко, значит, Кучики согласился. Наверное, даже с радостью.

\- Ага, он, наверное, даже не догадывается, какое сокровище получил себе в подчинение. Не удивлюсь, что ты в первую же неделю отхватишь себе полголовы на тренировке. Вот он обрадуется-то! И придумывать ничего не надо даже. Просто будь, собой Хотака. Это лучшая месть! – Разошёлся Мадараме.

\- Ну да. Его офис просто завалит бумажками из медчасти. Чем не месть? – Вздохнул Юмичка.

\- Хреновые из вас придумыватели. – Обиделась Хотака и посмотрела на Мичиру.

\- Ты же сама рассказывала, что он тебе предлагал стать его любовницей. Вот и соблазняй его и не давай. Или ещё лучше!  Влюби его в себя, а потом разбей сердце. Так ты ещё и лейтенанту Абараи отомстить сможешь. – Ого пожала плечами, будто ничего особенного не сказала.

\- Ха-ха. Влюби в себя Кучики Бьякую. Умная такая?

\- Ты вообще ничего не придумала, так что помолчи.

\- У вас нет и капли жалости! – Охнул Юмичка. – Жестокие женщины!

\- Почему нет ни капли? Вот мне себя очень даже жалко. – Искренне ответила Хотака.

\- Иккаку, ты что скажешь? – Обратился Аясегава к другу. – Тут твоя женщина хочет разбить сердце твоему другу, разлучив его с его, простихосподи, любовником. Даже не верю, что говорю это.

            Мадараме уставился на Хотаку пристально.

\- Да ты посмотри на неё? Кого она там собралась соблазнять? И самое главное, чем? Женщина, ты даже до футона не можешь без приключений дойти! А планы мести строишь! Уймись и живи себе спокойно, пока ещё чего-нибудь себе не оттяпала или не сломала случайно!

\- Согласен. – Поддержал Аясегава. – Зачем тебе очередные проблемы с начальством? Тренируйся, исправно служи и не вляпывайся ни в какие приключения хотя бы первые три дня.

            Вся компания, кроме Хотаки громко рассмеялась. Ясутока надулась и объявила, что убьёт их всех ночью, а потом продолжила подливать друзьям алкоголь.

\- Давайте выпьем за хранителей моего психического здоровья! – Уже основательно поддатая предложила Хотака.

\- И физического тоже. – Заметил Иккаку.

\- Единственный, кто не наносил мне тут увечий – это лейтенант Аясегава. – Девушка уставилась в глаза офицеру и провела по шраму на носу.

\- Ты теперь до конца жизни припоминать мне это будешь теперь, женщина?!

\- Только когда будет заходить разговор. – Расхохоталась Хотака за что получила подзатыльник.

            Драка завязалась почти что моментально. Ясутока пихнула офицера в бок. Тот стал заламывать ей руки, за что получил пару пинков. Мичиру и Юмичка наблюдали возню на полу с отстраненным интересом.

\- Может быть, вы перенесёте ваши брачные игры на этаж выше и не будете смущать приличных и одиноких людей? – Предложил Аясегава, закатывая глаза.

\- У нас сугубо деловые отношения! – Выпалила Хотака и взвизгнула, оказываясь в захвате.

\- Мне нравится эта идея, дружище! – Иккаку стал подниматься на ноги с брыкающейся девушкой в руках, потом он легко перекинул её через плечо и так же невозмутимо игнорировал удары по спине.

\- Варвар! Животное! Отпусти меня! Не смей меня лапать! Я требую уважения! Дикарь!

\- Я те щас столько уважения выскажу! Заткнись уже!

            Парочка удалилась под громкое переругивание. Ого и Аясегава обменялись красноречивыми взглядами, а потом завели приятную беседу. Внезапно оказалось, что им есть что обсудить.

 

 

 

            Утро было волнительным и немного похмельным. Хотака подорвалась рано, не смотря на физические упражнения на полночи. Успела помыться, натереть меч, одеться и надоесть офицеру Мадараме.

\- Ну? Я нормально выгляжу? Ничего такого к чему можно было бы придраться? – она крутилась перед Иккаку, дико нервничая.

\- Придираться к тебе я могу до бесконечности долго. – Фыркнул тот. – Чего ты нервничаешь? Не ты ли вчера распиналась в ненависти к своему будущему начальству? Не срать ли как ты будешь выглядеть в первый день?

\- Я хочу произвести на всех хорошее впечатление! Мне там долго служить! Может быть всю жизнь! И вообще, я не хочу, чтобы они думали, что я что-то задумала.

\- Ничего они не подумают!

\- Думаешь?

\- Знаю! Потому что в твоей пустой голове ветер гуляет, а из мыслей там только пожрать, да потрахаться! И если ты хочешь, чтобы никто ничего не заподозрил, то отсеки себе пару пальцев на первой же тренировке. Это будет очень в твоём духе.

            Хотака даже не обиделась. Она вроде как привыкла, что Мадараме свою привязанность и хорошее отношение умеел выражать только грубостью. Хотя через секунду горечь во рту её всё-таки настигла. Девушка удручённо вздохнула и поправила меч на поясе, отведя глаза от офицера. Тот всё же смягчился.

\- Просто будь собой. – Мадараме обнял Хотаку одной рукой и крепко прижал к себе. – Я понимаю, что ты в шестой отряд забурилась, чтобы обоих побесить лишний раз… Кучики повёрнут на субординации и порядке. Абарай тот ещё распиздяй, многое спускает с рук и покрывает, но на плацу гоняет будь здоров. Будь исполнительной и старательной. И очень прошу, не отсекай себе пальцы. Вообще ничего себе не отсекай. Второй раз я перед главнокомандующим выгораживать тебя не буду. Усекла?

\- Усекла, Мадараме-сан.

\- Тогда, пиздуй уже. Опаздывать точно не стоит.

            Иккаку похлопал Хотаку по заднице и выставил в окно.

 

 

            Территория шестого отряда выглядела даже идеальней, чем вечно вылизываемого четвёртого. Ясутока внимательно разглядывала всё вокруг. Казалось, что даже камушки на дорожках тут выложены в строгом порядке. Вообще-то, она не знала, куда ей надо было идти, но все отряды были выполнены в примерно одинаковой манере застройки, поэтому главные здания нашлись на привычном месте. Шинигами уже сновали кто куда и мало обращали на неё внимания. Впрочем, кое-кто обратил внимание, пока Хотака бродила по коридорам, не зная к кому обратиться.

\- Было полной неожиданностью узнать, что ты хочешь в мой отряд.

\- Здравствуйте, капитан Кучики! Рядовая Ясутока Хотака готова заступить на службу! – отчеканила Хотака и поклонилась.

\- Доброе утро. Построение через пятнадцать минут. По вопросам с жильём обратишься к коменданту в обед. По вопросам расписания – к лейтенанту. На первом этаже есть таблица с номерами кабинетов и должностями. – Привычно спокойно рассказал Кучики.

\- Спасибо, капитан!

\- Хорошей службы. – Пожелал тот и поплыл куда-то дальше по своим делам.

\- Хорошей службы… - Немного растеряно ответила Ясутока, провожая его взглядом.

            Построение тоже было самым обычным и привычным. Мало чем отличалось от других отрядов. Старшие офицеры рассказали последние изменения в расписании, представили новенькую, выдали несколько поручений и рассказали про будущие планы отряда. Заодно там же Ясутока узнала имена большей части офицеров и некоторых других сослуживцев. А потом началась тренировка.

            Ничего нового, ничего особенного, ничего сверхъестественного, ничего такого, чего она не делала в одиннадцатом. Только большая проблема была в том, что за время, проведённое в четвёртом отряде, Хотака очень сильно сдала позиции и совсем потеряла форму. Только и осталась, что дыхалка и кое-какая выносливость и упорство. На этом она и продержалась пять километров трусцой, и ещё полтора часа на просто отработку с катаной. А затем к тренировке присоединился капитан.

\- Отряд, вольно. – Произнёс он тихо, но все услышали. – Что у вас дальше, Ренджи?

\- Зампакто, капитан.

\- Приступайте. – Кивнул Кучики.

            Хотака даже не поняла, что происходит сначала, а голова закружилась от количества высвобожденной духовной энергии. Все шинигами, что обладали шикаем, разошлись по плацу и высвободили свои мечи. Видимо, тренировку предполагалось переводить уже в индивидуальное русло. И это было первым существенным отличием от одиннадцатого. Капитан и лейтенант внимательно наблюдали за своими солдатами и по мере надобности подходили к каждому и выдавали либо рекомендацию, либо задание.

\- Ясутока. Почему ты не высвободила шикай? – Ренджи встал неподалёку неё и нахмурился. – У тебя опять какие-то проблемы?

\- Ну… -- та посмотрела на сверкающее лезвие. – Я его не вызывала и не видела, наверное, месяца три. Страшно немножко.

            Лейтенант только сделал жест, велев ей приступать. Хотака кивнула и собралась с мыслями. Она соединила меч и ножны в одну линию и начала вращать их вокруг себя, постоянно наращивая скорость.

\- Покажи им свою полную силу, Внезапная Ярость. – Прорычала она под нос и присела ещё ниже, сохраняя равновесие. Секира легче не стала и всё так же оттягивала руки. Хотака уставилась на свой шикай внимательно, а потом захлюпала носом. Оказывается, она дико скучала по своему мечу. И никакие медитации не могла заменить тяжесть секиры в руках. – Икари…  Миленький мой…

            Она крепко обняла древко, а потом стала покрывать его и лезвия поцелуями, заливаясь слезами от радости.

\- Ты чё?! Рехнулась?! Ты сейчас себе нос отрежешь! – тут же завопил Абарай на весь плац. Конечно, на них обратили внимание буквально все.

\- Да нормально всё, лейтенант Абараи! Лезвия совсем не острые! – Хотака в подтверждение своих слов лизнула остриё меча. Язык остался цел и невредим. – Видите? Всё хорошо!

            Ренджи был мрачнее тучи. Он хмуро смотрел на рядовую, которая продолжала миловаться со своей громадиной и смотреть на неё, как на любовника. Наконец, когда поток эмоций иссяк, Хотака утёрла лицо рукавом и развоплотила свой меч, повторно вызвав его усечённую форму. С истинной форму Икари она бы не справилась, а позориться в первый же день и прослыть неумехой ей не хотелось. Отрабатывать удары под тяжёлым взглядом лейтенанта было… ну, Хотака не волновалась только потому, что он уже был её семпаем. Да и техника с тех пор у неё всё же улучшилась. Абараи постоял над ней ещё минут пять, хмыкнул и ушёл. Зато подошёл капитан. Может быть, для шестого это и было обычным делом, но в одиннадцатом внимание капитана было редким и ценным подарком для любого шинигами. Зараки общался только с сильными воинами. Быть замеченным им в положительном ключе было лучше любого выходного или денежной премии. Поэтому слова Кучики, обращённые к ней во время тренировки, выхвали у Хотаки смешанные чувства. Страх и лёгкий трепет перед сильным воином.

\- Ты слишком медленно двигаешься.

\- Моё преимущество в мощи, капитан.

\- Пока что у тебя нет ни того, ни другого. Нападай. – Велел Кучики, даже не убрав рук из-за спины. Да чтобы одолеть Хотаку, ему и двигаться с места не нужно было!

            Девушка скрипнула зубами, но напала. Капитан шагнул в шунпо и оказался за её спиной. Он коснулся плеча Ясутоки и так же легко избежал второго удара. И ещё десятка последующих. Последний замах он вообще поймал рукой, а другую раскрытую ладонь приставил к её горлу.

\- Если ты хочешь делать медленные, но сильные атаки, то стоит озаботиться защитой. Всегда будет кто-то, кто двигается быстрее тебя. И они всегда будут бить туда, где ты открыта. Со своими длинными замахами ты открыта везде большую часть времени.

            Капитан сделал ещё одно неуловимое движение, и Хотака оказалась на земле, а её собственный меч был направлен ей в лоб.

\- Либо ты двигаешься быстро, либо делаешь так, что простыми атаками тебя будет не достать.

\- Спасибо за ценный совет, капитан Кучики. Отпустите, пожалуйста, мой меч. Я всегда нервничаю, когда кто-то другой его трогает.

            Стоило Икари отодвинуться от её носа, как Хотака из прыжка поднялась на землю и обернулась на капитана. Тот и не подумал отпускать зампакто. Ясутока еле как сдержала вспышку ярости, потому что травмировать своего начальника было бы не очень хорошо. Хоть и очень хотелось. Бьякуя протянул ей шест, который Хотака почти что вырвала. Она и правда перенервничала, поэтому поцеловала Икари, а потом поклонилась Кучики. Тот через секунду уплыл к другому шинигами.

 

 

            Хотака пыхтела, но продолжала размеренно размахивать секирой. Руки и спина уже болели от натуги и монотонных движений. Да и время было позднее, почти полночь. Но всё это девушку не останавливало, поэтому она продолжала обливаться потом и отрабатывать одни и те же удары, оттачивая технику и пытаясь увеличить скорость.

            Когда мышцы окончательно отказались работать и горели огнём, Хотака сделала последний замах и удар через силу, но вышло так неудачно, что она чуть не хлопнулась на острия своей же секиры. Вот была бы хохма… Впрочем, от гибели её уберегли, ухватив за шиворот косоде.

\- Ох! – резкое движение выбило весь воздух из её легких. Потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы придти в себя и посмотреть на своего спасителя. – Капитан Кучики?..

\- Добрый вечер. – Он убедился, что шинигами ровно стоит на ногах и отпустил одежду.

\- Вы следили за мной?

\- Заметил и решил понаблюдать немного. Очевидно, что не зря. – Всё так же на лице капитана не проявилось ни одной эмоции.

\- Хм, да. Спасибо большое, что уберегли. – Хотака не очень элегантно поклонилась из-за сведённых мышц.

\- Странно, что твоего наставника нет рядом. – Ничего странного в этом не было! Но Кучики явно не желал уходить просто так.

\- Мадараме-сан в командировке. К тому же мне надо наверстать очень много чего… Семпай тут ничем не поможет. Только если раздавать целительных и стимулирующих подзатыльников, чтобы не ленилась. – Хотака неловко улыбнулась.

\- Я думал, он подбадривает тебя несколько иначе. – Отлично, в этот раз у Кучики чуть дрогнула бровь. Наверное, это символизировало удивление.

\- Это же Мадараме-сан. Он иначе не умеет. – Ясутока ответила и только потом поняла прозрачный намёк и охнула. – Или вы о чём-то другом спрашивали, капитан?

\- У вас с ним отношения? – Внезапная откровенность Кучики пригвоздила Хотаку к земле.

\- Только дружба. – Честно ответила девушка. Ну, потому что между ними не было любви или даже нежности. Они лишь дрались, занимались сексом и пили вместе. Для обоих это было очень даже подходящим форматом общения.

\- Хм, а я думал, что вы встречаетесь. По крайней мере, у кое-кого сложилось именно такое впечатление. – Заметил Бьякуя.

\- Я бы очень многое могла сказать про этого «кое-кого», а особенно про его привычку врываться в чужие дома без предупреждения!

\- Ты до сих пор зла на него?

\- Чертовски!

\- А на меня? – Кучики явно издевался над ней.

\- И на вас, капитан. – Хмуро ответила Ясутока, развоплощая меч. – Вы выглядите очень приличным человеком, но при этом предлагали мне довольно странные вещи в очень грубой и мерзкой манере. – Про подслушанный разговор она умолчала.

\- Но ты всё равно пришла в мой отряд. – Бьякуя глаз не сводил с девушки, разглядывая.

\- Злость подстёгивает меня лучше, чем что-то ещё.

\- Ясутока-сан, я всё ещё предлагаю тебе направить её в немного другое русло. – Кучики будто бы вообще не слушал, что ему говорит собеседница.

\- Да нахрена я вам вообще сдалась?! Я никто и звать меня никак! Я не красивая! Я не наделена какими-то талантами! От меня у всех лишь неприятности! Что вы мне такого увидели, что уже второй год не отстаёте?! – Хотака совсем распсиховалась и разнервничалась.

\- Страсть и большой потенциал. – Просто и легко ответил Бьякуя.

            Хотака запыхтела от злости. Слов у неё не находилось.

\- А… А как же Ренджи?

\- О нём ты можешь не беспокоиться.

\- Чего?! Он мой лейтенант теперь! И если он будет на меня зол, то я только и буду, что мести дорожки и драить бани!

\- Я прощаю ему его капризы, а он прощает мои. – Нехотя ответил Кучики. – Поверь, у тебя не будет никаких проблем из-за этого.

\- Хорошего тоже. – Буркнула девушка хмуро.

\- Думаю, я найду, чем тебя побаловать.

\- Вы предлагаете мне стать вашей шлюхой и не видите ничего особенного в этом предложении. А если я вам после первой же ночи не понравлюсь, разочарую?  Да даже если не после первой ночи! Что будет после этого? Как я должна буду себя чувствовать?!

\- Я постараюсь не обидеть тебя в любом случае. – Кучики опять потянул к ней свои ручонки в перчатках, но Хотака довольно смело отбила их от себя.

\- Если договоритесь, чтобы мне в четвёртом дали сеансы массажа вне очереди, то я подумаю. – Хмуро буркнула она.

            Кучики согласно кивнул и исчез так быстро, что девушка и не заметила толком.


	5. Chapter 5

\- Мичиру. Я ввязалась в это дерьмо и теперь жалею. – Хотаку немного потряхивало.

            Ого посмотрела на подругу с любопытством и лёгким удивлением. Она показушно молчала, грызла карамельку и трепала нервы подруги ещё больше.

\- Да ладно. Потрахаешься с красивым мужиком и свалишь. Куда он тебя тащит?

\- Ты простая, как пиздец! Это вообще-то К… Он не хуй с горы!

\- Я заметила, раз ты ради него даже переоделась из формы во что-то более приличное. – Продолжала насмехаться подруга.

\- Мы встретимся на окраине Серейтея, а дальнейшего нашего маршрута я не знаю. – Обиделась Хотака, причёсываясь перед зеркалом. Правда, гребень был Мичиру. Сама Ясутока расчесывалась, наверное, полгода назад. Обычно её коротким волосам это было без надобности. – Ты думала, он меня в поместье потащит что ли?

\- Была грешна. Но вообще, да. Мысль глупая. Ты меч не берёшь?

\- Зачем?

\- Ты последнее время так с ним тискаешься и милуешься, то я подумала, что он мог бы быть третьим. – Хохотнула Ого.

\- Икари это очень нравится, ну, моя нежность. Тем более, я очень соскучилась по нему.

\- Откуда ты знаешь, что нравится?

\- Он сам сказал. – Хотака пожала плечами. – Вообще-то он очень красивый мужик. Прям, идеал.

\- Ого! – Мичиру аж подпрыгнула на месте от любопытства. – Расскажи! Пожалуйста! Как он выглядит? А ты его и во внутреннем мире так же обхаживаешь? Какой он по характеру? Блин, как любопытно! Хотака!

\- Он железный. Стальной, как лезвия секиры… Ну, конечно, можно было бы попробовать его поцеловать, но в некоторых местах он очень острый, так что я не рискую. А характер… Вспыльчивый. – Мичиру замерла с раскрытым ртом, а Хотака задумалась. – Впрочем, ничего особенного. Просто стальной человек с тяжёлым характером.

\- Кого-то это мне напоминает. – Хмыкнула Ого.

\- Кого же?

\- Третьего офицера одиннадцатого отряда.

            Ясутока внезапно покраснела, потом посмотрела на солнце и поднялась на ноги.

\- Если что, ты знаешь, кого винить в моей гибели.

\- Угу. Твою глупость.

\- Всегда знаешь, как поддержать меня, подруга.

 

 

            Хотака запыхалась, но прибыла на оговорённое место вовремя. Солнце вот-вот село, а капитана и видно не было. Она огляделась, но кроме хозяйственных построек с трёх сторон и стены с четвёртой, ничего видно не было. И никого. Уже промелькнула мысль, что Кучики над ней посмеялся, как тот появился за её спиной. Тоже не в привычном виде, а a довольно дорогой, хоть и не очень приметной одежде. Если он хотел смешаться с толпой в таком виде, то план был обречён на провал.

\- Здравствуйте, Кучики-сама. – Хотака вежливо поклонилась.

\- Здравствуй. – Капитан внимательно оглядел её. – Ты не передумала?

\- Я ведь здесь. – Неловко улыбнулась она.

\- Я рад.

            Хотака посмотрела на постное лицо капитана и рассмеялась.

\- Поверю на слово!

\- Идём. – Кажется, Кучики к переменам настроения отнёсся вполне благостно, поэтому легко подхватил за талию и на себе понёс в первый район Руконгая.

            Хотака лишь осторожно держалась за капитана и смотрела на огни пролетающих мимо задний. На скорости, которую держал Кучики, все ориентиры почти что смазывались. Видимо, ему было совсем невтерпёж, если так спешил. Вскоре они мягко опустились на порог больших и богатых бань. Хозяйка, кажется, ждала их под дверью, потому что она тут же вышла встречать высокого гостя со всей своей свитой девочек-служанок. На Хотаку она бросила лишь один цепкий взгляд и больше глаз на гостей не поднимала, а только рассыпалась в приветствиях и благодарностях.

\- Как вы пожелаете принимать бани? Отдельно или вместе? – Спросила она, замерев у дверей.

\- Сегодня без бань. – Привычно ответил Кучики.

            Хозяйка лишь поклонилась и распахнула створки, впуская гостей в странного вида богатую комнату. Там было очень много подушек, занавесов, ковров. Кажется, даже стены были мягкими и потолок. Все пространство было охвачено позолотой, красным цветом и роскошью. Ясутока в жизни ничего подобного не видела. Даже вообразить не могла! Бьякуя подхватил замершую девушку под локоть и ввёл внутрь. Вся ватага прислуги тут же зашевелилась, стала открывать потайные двери, доставать странного вида посуду, подносы, вина и фрукты. Часть девушек почти что насильно утащили Хотаку в ещё один потайной проход.

            Служанки почти ничего не говорили и не спрашивали, только в восемь рук колдовали над Хотакой, отмывая её, натирая чем-то, даже напоили сладким вином из рук. Ясутока решила не рыпаться и лишь отстранённо думала, к чему вообще всё это надо, и валяется ли Кучики где-то через стенку в такой же кадке. Довольно быстро служанки закончили с ней, обтерли досуха и накинули на плечи тонкий шёлковый халат на плечи. Затем две из них проводили Хотаку к двери, дождались, когда она выйдет, и плотно закрыли створку. Хотака обернулась на тихий щелчок и поразилась, как панель идеально сходилась со стеной. Шва не было заметно, даже если всматриваться внимательно. После этого в нос ударил ненавязчивый запах благовоний. Сочетание было интересным, новым и немного щекотало в носу.

\- Вы тут будто всю жизнь прожили. – Сказала Хотака, наконец, обратив внимание на Кучики. У того были слегка влажные волосы, зачёсанные назад. Его халат был под стать местному интерьеру. Капитан наполнял бокалы вином, стоя у невысокого столика.

\- Тебе нравится? – Бьякуя протянул бокал девушке.

\- Немного страшно. Всё выглядит до жути дорогим.

\- Об этом не стоит переживать.

            Ясутока не выдержала взгляда серых глаз и уткнулась в свой бокал на высокой ножке. Вино пахло очень приятно, хотелось осушить весь бокал сразу, но Хотака здраво решила не надираться. По-крайней мере сейчас. Впрочем, капитан почти сразу отобрал у неё бокал и встал ужасно близко. Девушка чувствовала тепло от его тела и смущалась. Смотреть в глаза было ещё неудобней.

\- Я хочу тебя, а ты меня нет. – В самое ухо произнёс Бьякуя, пока что и пальцем не касаясь своей спутницы на вечер.

\- Потому что я совсем вас не знаю, Кучики-сама. И побаиваюсь ещё.

            Вместо ответа капитан склонился ещё чуть ниже и поцеловал Хотаку в шею так страстно и так пылко, что у той чуть ноги не подогнулись, а из груди вырвался громкий выдох. Время шло, а Кучики и не думал отрываться от шеи, да ещё стал стаскивать халат с одного плеча, плавно переходя с поцелуями на него. Ясутока не посчитала нужным хоть как-то сдерживаться и томно выдыхала и постанывала от каждого более-менее ощутимого прикосновения губ. Ещё и голову запрокинула, наслаждаясь.

\- Теперь тебе не страшно?

            Хотака опять лишь рассмеялась. Вино, аромат в воздухе и мужчина рядом очень быстро и легко опьянили её. Может быть, у Кучики был именно такой план.

\- Скажи, ты опытная? – Бьякуя забрался рукой под тонкий халат и провёл пальцами по голому боку девушки.

\- Ага. Можно мне ещё вина? – Хотака вернула халат обратно на плечо, решив насладиться роскошной обстановкой. Она огляделась, выбрала место с самым большим и уютным скоплением подушек и улеглась на них, вытянувшись. – Удивительное место! Будто мы и не в Руконгае вовсе.

\- Тут много абсолютно разных комнат для искушённых посетителей. – Кучики опустился рядом и подал бокал.

\- И абсолютная приватность и анонимность, да?

\- Именно.

            Хотака приподнялась и осушила свой бокал, пожмурившись от удовольствия.

\- Вы красивый. Наверное, любая женщина Серейтея хотела бы быть сейчас на моём месте.

\- Спасибо, Хотака. – Имя, произнесённое капитаном, несколько интимно, да ещё с лёгкой улыбкой на губах произвело на спине девушки табун мурашек. – Я тоже считаю, что ты очень красивая.

\- Даже со всеми этими шрамами? – Удивилась девушка, проводя пальцами по отметинам на лице.

\- Да. Даже с ними.

\- Вы извращенец. – Заулыбалась девушка весело. Внезапно её очень сильно повело со странного вина. Хотелось хулиганить и смеяться. – Вы чем меня опоили, Кучики-сама? Я готова не просто вам с потрахами сдаться, но и ещё сама сверху запрыгнуть!

\- Предлагаю не спешить так сильно.

            Бьякуя чуть развернулся, подтянул Хотаку к себе ближе и поцеловал в губы, нависнув сверху. Ясутока раскинулась под ним и лишь жадно отвечала, чуть подаваясь вперёд.

\- Так всё же, что в этом сраном вине? – Хотака оторвалась от губ для передышки и уставилась в серые глаза, облизываясь.

\- Лёгкий стимулятор желания. Безвредный.

\- Решили подстраховаться?

\- Только чтобы эта ночь оставила у нас обоих самые приятные эмоции. – Кучики чуть отстранился и оглядел внимательно, проводя рукой по тонкому халату, который практически ничего не скрывал. – Мне нравится, что ты так свободно ведёшь себя рядом со мной. Не стесняешься.

\- А я думала, что очаровала вас своими безупречными манерами! – Рассмеялась та и выставила одну ногу из-под ткани, подставляя её под ладонь.

            Бьякуя тут же ухватился за позволение потрогать, увлёкшись бедром и икрой. Хотака смотрела на его сосредоточенное лицо сквозь ресницы, наслаждалась и вяло размышляла, дойдёт ли у них до главного сегодня. С одной стороны, хотелось безумно. Аж свербело! С другой, стоило бы сохранить хоть какую-то интригу, поиздеваться и подразнить. Все мысли, правда, вылетели, когда Кучики полез в неё своими тонкими пальцами, мягко лаская промежность. Хотака протяжно застонала и попыталась вывернуться.

\- Вот же шустрый…

\- Не вижу смысла тянуть.

            Кучики так умело ласкал её клитор, что девушка только и могла, что ртом хватать воздух и прогибаться от удовольствия. Стоило капитану запустить в неё палец и мягко обвести внутри, как часть пелены страсти немного ушла, напоминая, для чего они тут.

\- Раздевайтесь, Кучики-сама. – Хотака открыла глаза и обвела тело мужчины долгим взглядом. – Хочу увидеть вас голым.

\- Я тоже хочу увидеть тебя голой. – Бьякуя было начал стаскивать халат с плеч Ясутоки уже второй раз, но был прерван.

\- Почему-то я уверена, что вы видели меня голой.         - Хотака ответ не получила и лишь опять громко застонала. Кучики надумал трахать расслабленную и подготовленную девушку пальцами именно в этот момент. И опять начал свои поползновения на накидку. – Сказала же, вы первый!

            Бьякуя хмыкнул и оторвался. Он выпрямился, встав на колени по обе стороны от девушки, развязал пояс и легко откинул халат в сторону. Капитан так и замер в одной позе, позволяя Хотаке разглядеть его. Белая кожа без изъянов. Довольно тонкие, но явно сильные руки. Сухой, поджарый торс с проступающими на нём мышцами. Бледно-розовые соски. Блядская дорожка от пупка до лобка. Полувствавший член. Ясутока разглядывала его, кусая губы.

\- Тебя всё устраивает? – Неожиданно спросил Кучики.

\- А вы можете что-то поменять сию же минуту?

            Хотака улыбнулась и толкнула капитана в грудь, укладывая на подушки, и оказываясь уже сверху.

\- Сначала так. Мне будет спокойней.

            Капитан лишь кивнул, а она уселась на него верхом, красиво раскладывая полы халата вокруг. Затем она чуть поелозила задницей, усаживаясь удобней, и легко провела ногтями по бледной груди Кучики. Тот хотел что-то сказать, но передумал, когда Ясутока начала тереться своим пахом о его член. Она мерно двигалась взад и вперёд, томно выдыхая каждый раз. Грудь под тонкой тканью мерно колыхалась в такт. Щёки окончательно раскраснелись, а глаза заволокло желанием.

\- Ох… Я чувствую, как он становится твёрдым… - Почему-то прошептала она, посмотрев прямо на капитана. Она раздумывала ровно секунду, а потом удобно улеглась всем своим мягким телом прямо на мужчину и томно поцеловала в губы. – Вы очень красивый.

            Повторила Хотака невпопад и выпрямилась, оглядываясь и убирая часть волос со лба. Кучики под ней недовольно сжал её бедра и чуть подался вперёд. Девушка выкинула его руки из-под одежды и поднялась на ноги, отходя к ещё одному столику с подносом. Оттуда она подхватила флакон с маслом и поспешила обратно. У неё аж ноги сводило от желания оседлать уже капитана как следует. Да и Бьякуя нетерпеливо сверкал глазами.

\- Разденься. – Капитан приподнялся на локтях, хмурясь. Наверное, пытался испарить халат взглядом.

\- Неа. – Улыбнулась Хотака, выливая себе масло на ладони.

\- Ты меня стесняешься?

\- Ни капли. – Ясутока уже сосредоточила всё свое внимание на члене капитана, обхватывая его обеими руками.

            Вот к чему у неё был талант, как это к таким вот ласкам. Иккаку порой сам клянчил у неё потрогать его руками, так ему нравилось. Поэтому стоило проверить и на капитане свои неожиданные умения. Хотака двигала ладонями с разным темпом, оглаживая крупную головку, чуть сдавливала у основания, замедлялась и ускорялась, не давая привыкнуть к ритму. Кучики немного понаблюдал за этим, а потом сдался и упал обратно на подушки. Его стоны были сдавленными и тихими, будто он стеснялся. Впрочем, Хотака не стала мучить их обоих, добавила ещё масла и опять оседлала Кучики, насаживаясь. Всё внутри задрожало от жара и давления.

\- Чёрт… - Застонала она, наконец, усаживаясь целиком.

\- Тебе больно? – Вдруг спросил Бьякуя, вспомнив, что это он вроде как должен был совращать Хотаку.

            Та скептически посмотрела на него, выгнув бровь, а потом крутанула задом, вырывая ещё один тихий стон.

\- Вам хорошо? – В том же тоне спросила она.

\- Разденься.

\- Неа.

\- Я приказываю.

\- Неа.

\- Я твой капитан.

\- Не здесь.

\- Я старше тебя.

\- Я могу просто уйти. – Хмыкнула Хотака и опять подвигала бёдрами. – Вообще-то это вы меня сюда уговаривали придти, Кучики-сама. Не наоборот.

            Бьякуя выглядел очень возбуждённым и очень недовольным. Ясутока схватила его руки и положила на свои груди, а потом начала двигаться медленно и с удовольствием. Кучики подавался ей навстречу, жадно лапал грудь и гладил девушку через тонкий халат, почти не делая попыток забраться под него. Впрочем, Хотака не ругалась, когда Бьякуя жадно тискал её бёдра и задницу. Когда обоим уже надоело качаться на волнах предоргазменной неги, капитан стал задавать темп, двигаясь всё быстрее. Хотака нависла над ним, почти что задыхаясь. Бьякуя ухватил её за шею и жадно поцеловал, кончая и стоня в губы.

\- Ну, нет… рано… - Девушка захныкала, попыталась опять насадиться, но ощущения были уже не те. Она уже слезла с мужчины и улеглась рядом, лаская себя пальцами и пытаясь догнать оргазм, который почти-почти наступил.

             На помощь пришёл капитан, в пару движений доводя Хотаку до нужной кондиции. Та тоже вскрикнула и ткнулась лицом в подставленное плечо, кайфуя. Минут пять они молчали и просто лежали рядышком.

\- Я не ожидал. – Вдруг сказал Бьякуя в полной тишине, чем вызвал приступ хохота у девушки. – Сколько мужчин у тебя было?

\- Один. – Хотака зевнула и нехотя поднялась на ноги.

\- Куда ты?

\- Из меня течёт. Это не самое приятное чувство на свете.

            Девушка подошла к потайной панели и недовольно уставилась на неё, не зная как открыть. Через секунду Бьякуя уже тащил её в другой конец комнаты и отодвигал занавеску. За дверью притаилась небольшая душевая, видимо, чтобы быстро освежиться.

\- Спасибо. – Хотака долго в упор смотрела на Кучики, пока тот не догадался и не свалил.

\- Ты не голодна? – Участливо спросил Бьякуя, стоило ей выйти обратно.

\- Нет. – Покачала головой девушка и тут же оказалась в тисках сильных рук.

            Капитан напал на неё с новой порцией ласк и поцелуев, которые Хотака довольно легко смогла пресечь.

\- Думаю, на сегодня достаточно, Кучики-сама. – Твёрдо сказала она.

\- Мы можем остаться здесь до утра. – Капитан был, мягко говоря, недоволен. Девушка чувствовала по его духовной силе, как он сдерживает свою злость.

\- Для первого раза достаточно. – Опять повторила Хотака. – Тем более, завтра служба. Надо выспаться.

\- Я выдам тебе выходной.

\- Это будет выглядеть подозрительно.

            Она в очередной раз отмахнулась от капитана и подошла к столику с колокольчиком. Стоило позвонить в него, как открылось небольшое окошечко, и кто-то поинтересовался, что изволят гости. Ясутока хотела одеться и уйти. Открылась очередная скрытая панель, приглашая зайти внутрь. Хотака обернулась на капитана, который пил вино уже из другого графина и буравил свою спутницу тяжёлым взглядом.

\- Спасибо за приятный вечер, Кучики-сама. Простите, что приходится покидать вас так рано. Надеюсь, вам было так же хорошо, как и мне. Увидимся завтра.

            Хотака крайне вежливо раскланялась и скрылась в проходе, где её быстро одели в четыре руки и рассказали, как добраться до Готея кратчайшим путём.

 

 

 

\- Ну и? Как он тебе? – Мичиру чуть ли не трясла подругу за плечи, хоть они и только что встретились. – Расскажи, как у вас всё прошло! Я хочу знать всё-всё! Он лучше, ну, третьего?

\- Третьего?.. – Хотака усмехнулась. – Получается, что вчерашний это первый. Хотя на самом деле он третий, а третий выходит вторым. Второй же был первым. Клёво!

\- Не томи меня!! Тебя три дня не было! Я вся извелась!

            Девушки спешили в лесочек неподалёку, чтобы поболтать без посторонних ушей.

\- Ладно-ладно. Мы встретились на окраине, я даже не знала, что у нас тут могут быть такие дебри никому ненужные. А потом он притащил меня в бани… Они были просто огромными! Этажей в шесть. Роскошь неописуемая!

\- Везучая! – Развесила уши Мичиру.

            Хотака во всех подробностях расписала комнату, где они были с капитаном, рассказала про особое вино, про служанок, и, наконец, перешла к самому главному.

\- Погоди-погоди. – Перебила её Ого. – Сначала скажи, кто лучше. Этот или третий?

\- Да я как-то не поняла, если честно.

\- Бестолочь!

\- Сама такая! Я просто взяла всё в свои руки.

\- Очень зря! Надо было отдать ему всё, чтобы поработал сам, а ты полностью расслабилась, если уж появилась такая возможность!

\- Тут другой кайф. – Хотака засверкала глазами. – Он меня слушался! Делал всё, как я говорила! А я ему только и делала, что отказывала во всякой ерунде! Ты не видела, как он бесился, что я так толком и не разделась! Думала, он эту тряпку прямо на мне в кусочки порвёт. Ещё и свалила почти сразу! Он ничего мне не сказал! Ничегошеньки! Это было приятнее любого секса!

\- Если ты так себя отвратительно вела с ним, то он больше не позовёт никуда. – Фыркнула Мичиру.

\- Да даже если и так, я не сильно расстроюсь. – Хмыкнула Ясутока, а потом хитро посмотрела на подругу. – Вот только я заметила пару взглядов, что он кидал на меня. И взгляды эти явно хотели заглянуть мне под форму.

\- Он же гордый.

\- Говорю же, горевать не буду. – Пожала плечами Хотака. – Но если он решится, то во второй раз я точно и пальцем не двину, а он будет ублажать меня, насколько только фантазии хватит.

\- Давай ставки сделаем, когда!

\- Нет уж! Я всегда проигрываю. Это совсем неинтересно.

 

 

            Второе приглашение от Кучики пришло неожиданным способом. Оно само пришло. На своих двоих ногах. В бараки шестого отряда почти что-то ночью. Конечно, Хотака ещё не спала, но и неожиданных гостей принимать желанием не горела. Когда капитан чуть ли не ввалился в её окно, девушка еле успела подскочить на ноги, чтобы об неё не споткнулись.

\- Вы что тут делаете, капитан?! – Перепугано зашептала она.

            Кучики лишь протянул ей руку. Молча и с ничего не выражающим лицом.

\- Нет уж! Объясните! – Рассердилась Хотака и упёрла руки в бока.

\- У тебя завтра выходной. Я хочу, чтобы мы провели его вместе. – Тихо ответил капитан, а у Ясутоки чуть челюсть на пол не упала. – Планы отменишь. Отказ не принимается.

\- А вы не охрене…

\- Я хочу тебя. Немедленно. – Перебил Бьякуя, серьёзно смотря девушке в глаза.

\- Это замечательно, только почему это желание должно рушить мои планы? – Хотака заполыхала праведным гневом.

\- У тебя были планы? – Участливо спросил Кучики.

\- Ну…

            Ясутока замялась, потому что планов не было. Только стирка. Девушка уже хотела наврать с три короба, как её жадно поцеловали в губы, а потом похитили. Капитан просто схватил её в охапку и потащил вон из Серейтея. Хотка встала на ноги только у парадного входа бань. Она недовольно поправляла свою домашнюю одежду и пыталась не напасть на капитана с пинками.

\- Извини.

\- Ага. – Совсем невежливо ответила Ясутока. Если капитан ещё посмеет оскорбиться таким общением, то пусть валит на все четыре стороны. – Вы должны мне ещё больше за это похищение.

\- Должен? – Удивился Кучики, следуя за хозяйкой, которая не стала прерывать разговор. В этот раз с ней не было толпы прислужниц.

\- Мне припомнить все ваши грешки?  Всю вашу ложь?

\- Я планировал, как следует извиниться перед тобой сегодня.

\- Ага. – Так же недовольно ответила Хотака, вставая перед дверьми. – Ого!

            Зрелище перед ними было совсем другим. Вот такого она точно не могла себе представить никогда и нигде. Перед ними открылся чуть ли не дом! Примерно можно было сравнить с квартирами, в которых жили шинигами в командировках в мир живых. Только больше места, больше удобств. Что-то вроде кухни, что-то вроде гостиной, что-то вроде спальни. Виднелись ещё пара дверей. И всё это в одной большой комнате. Вся мебель была серо-чёрная и выглядела абсолютно нереально. Как картинка. Зато стало понятно, почему Кучики говорил про целый день. В этом номере можно было бы спокойно прожить и всю жизнь. Только еду таскать.

            И опять-таки Хотаку чуть ли не силой завели внутрь. Створки щёлкнули, закрывшись, а Кучики направился к шкафу уверенным шагом. Из него он вынул вешалку с какими-то чёрными, блестящими тряпками и протянул девушке.

\- Переоденься.

\- Зачем?

\- Для гармонии.

\- Ах, ну если для гармонии. – Фыркнула Хотака и забрала вешалку, а потом наугад открыла одну из дверей. Там оказалась просто огроменная ванная. Там она и уединилась, переодеваясь в штаны в пол и майку на тонких бретелях с небольшим количеством кружев по краю. Выглядело прилично, но непривычно. Шёлк приятно холодил кожу.

            Как оказалось, капитан тоже переоделся в похожую пижаму, только без кружев и с рубашкой наверху, и воевал с каким-то пультом. Хотака решила ему не мешать и стала исследовать временное пристанище, трогая всё подряд и нажимая на все кнопки, что попадались. Она почти исследовала всю кухню на предмет съестного и поудивлялась посуде и странным продуктам, когда свет в комнате изменился. Вернее, яркий верхний свет потух, но под кроватью, столами и вокруг картин остались гореть тусклые огоньки, не делая темень непроглядной.

            Ясутока обернулась на Кучики, который подошёл к ещё какой-то технологичной штуке, потыкал куда-то пальцем и вызвал тихую приятную музыку, которая, кажется, играла прямо с потолка. Бьякуя перевёл весь свой интерес на девушку. Та сглотнула. Взгляд капитана ей не понравился. Уж слишком в нём было много решимости и твёрдости. Будто на войну собирался!

\- Хотака, подойди ко мне. – Почти что ласкового попросил капитан.

            Та открыла было рот, но передумала и послушалась. Минут десять назад он говорил что-то про извинения, быть может, момент настал. Ясутока тут же оказалась в каменной хватке капитана, который в потёмках начал водить по шрамам пальцем, чуть щурясь.

\- Я хочу вылизать их все. – Хотака удивлёно крякнула от такого необычного заявления.

\- Зачем?

\- Потому что они мне нравятся. – Кучики потащил свою жертву на огроменную кровать и разразился внезапными откровенностями. – Тогда ты сбежала от меня, не позволила даже рассмотреть. Я чуть с ума не сошёл за эту неделю. Сегодня ты не отвертишься.

\- Пожалуйста, мне не жалко. – Даже без удивления разрешила Хотака. Она догадывалась, что с её капитаном что-то не так. У всех есть свои странности. У Кучики была зацикленость на шрамах. Или на не до конца выполненных планах. Смотря как посмотреть. Потом в голову пришли немного другие отметины. – Так вы с Абарем сошлись только из-за его татуировок?

            Кучики от такого вопроса замер, перестав покрывать грудь девушки многочисленными мокрыми поцелуями.

\- Возможно. И лишь в самом начале. – Нехотя ответил Бьякуя. – Давай, не будем разговаривать о нём.

\- Давайте, капитан. – Согласилась девушка. – А вы часто сюда кого-нибудь водите?

\- Не слишком.

\- У вас было много женщин?

\- Достаточно.

\- А мужчин?

\- Немного меньше.

\- Немного?! – Хотака от чего-то рассмеялась. – Кто бы мог подумать, что вы такой любвеобильный!

\- Давай займёмся чем-то более интересным, чем пустая болтовня. – Вкрадчиво предложил Кучики и забрался своими пронырливыми руками под топик, жадно оглаживая живот и сжимая грудь.

\- Я уже говорила, что вы слишком шустрый?

\- Не вижу причины не спешить.

            Кучики налёг на девушку с поцелуями и жадными ласками с таким напором, что Хотака сдалась почти сразу. Она только и делала, что стонала и выгибалась, подставляя разные части тела под жаркие губы и руки. Капитан и правда выдумал зацеловать всё ещё шрамы, что вылилось в долгие вдумчивые ласки. Хотака задыхалась от напора, голова кружилась, а живот сладко крутило.

\- Вы решили меня подразнить, прежде чем взять своё в полной мере?

\- Ты о чём? – Немного растеряно и хрипло спросил капитан, отстраняясь.

\- О том, что я лежу тут в самом непотребном виде и только и мечтаю о большем, а у вас будто и в мыслях этого нет. – Хотака улыбалась и неспешно расстёгивала пуговички на пижаме капитана.

\- Откуда ты всему этому научилась? Из книг? От любовников? – Кучики выглядел озадаченным и немного встрепанным.

\- Я не понимаю вас, Кучики-сама. – Хотака уже стаскивала рубашку с его плеч, оглаживая их нежно.

\- Ты сказала, что у тебя был лишь один любовник, но я не могу в это поверить. И я не могу поверить, что это был Мадараме.

            Ясутока даже рот открывать не стала и вопросительно уставилась на капитана. Лишь гладила кончиками пальцев его спину, слушая тихий, властный голос, хоть и взволнованный встречей и возбуждением.

\- Он выглядит грубым и неотесанным. Сомневаюсь, что в постели его характер сильно меняется. Ровно так же сильно я сомневаюсь, что он научил тебя вести себя так…

\- Как? – Заинтересовалась девушка.

\- Соблазнительно. Мужчина не может научить этому женщину. – Кучики склонился над растрёпанной девушкой и стал целовать в живот. – Не может научить так изгибаться и стонать, не может научить таким взглядам и жестам, разговорам.

\- Я уверена, что многие девушки из этих бань дадут мне фору в сто очков в постельных делах. – Хотака захихикала от лёгкой щекотки.

\- Да, может быть. Но ты не продажная женщина из бань. Я не ожидал в тебе столько страсти.

\- Зачем же тогда позвали?

\- Хотел разжечь её в тебе. Но вышло совсем иначе, чем я предполагал.

\- Какой вы самоуверенный!

\- Ты занимаешь мои мысли слишком давно.

\- Давайте сделаем так, чтобы вы вообще ни о чём не думали?

            Хотака тут же стянула с себя майку и завозилась под Кучики, снимая еще и штаны. Капитан хмыкнул и занялся более интересными вещами, чем болтовня. И в этот раз он разошёлся, откровенно не давая Ясутоке и пальцем лишний раз пошевелить. Только валял по широкой кровати и вырывал стоны один за одним. Кажется, Бьякуя решил впечатлить её всеми силами и в итоге вымотал так сильно, что после очередного оргазма она почти сразу провалилась в сон, стоило обнять подушку.

            Проснулась Хотака, кажется, довольно рано. Она в потёмках кое-как слезла с кровати и стала шариться по комнате в поисках часов или чего-то такого. Капитан дрых тихо и крепко, только грудь мерно поднималась и опускалась. Часы нашлись на столе. Показывали десять утра, солнечную погоду и довольно тёплое утро. Окон в комнате не предусматривалось, поэтому проверить правдивость показаний Хотака не могла. Она немного потупила в стену, зевнула и ушла в душ. Ванная встретила её ярким светом и белыми стенами. Быстро ополоснувшись под холодной водой, Ясутока вернулась в комнату, подобрала свою пижаму с пола и оделась. Стоило немного оживиться, как захотелось есть.

            Целый час у неё ушел на войну с техникой и разглядыванием еды в шкафах и холодильнике. Свет удалось включить только в зоне кухни, а не во всей комнате. Кастрюли, сковородка и всякие лопатки тоже выглядели непривычно. Конечно, Хотака не была мастером готовки, но сварить рис без приключений и сделать омлет или какое-нибудь рагу она могла. Но здесь из-за непривычных условий дело затянулось. К тому же минут пять ушло на размышления, стоит ли готовить на две персоны. С Кучики сталось бы и отказаться от простой еды. Или подумать чего-нибудь не то.

            После сложной моральной дилеммы, в которой выиграла совесть, Ясутока решила дать капитану шанс не быть говнюком. В итоге, через час мучений и тихих ругательств, на стол была выставлены две тарелки. Рис, на котором лежал омлет. Хотака нашла в холодильнике красный соус из помидор. На вкус он был просто великолепен, поэтому им было залито чуть ли не половина блюда. На порции капитана она вывела тем же соусом «не за что», а потом взялась за еду. Ну, как взялась. Вилкой было есть крайне непривычно. А потом Хотака чуть и вовсе не двинула коней от испуга.

\- Доброе утро. – Чуть ли не в ухо прошептал ей капитан. Хотака закашлялась, правда ей тут же подали воды.

            Кучики опустился на стул напротив, через пульт включил везде свет и уставился на свою тарелку, хмыкнув. Ясутока уставилась на капитана. Он был в одних лишь штанах, волосы были в полном беспорядке, а плече красовался засос. Кажется, ночью его не было.

\- Кхм, простите. – Она смущённо указала на отметину.

\- Ничего страшного. – Голос Бьякуи был хриплым и всё ещё сонным. Зато вилкой и ножом он управлялся не в пример лучше Хотаки. – Ты могла бы не готовить сама, а попросить слуг.

            Кучики указал на какой-то аппарат с кучей кнопочек.

\- Я даже не знаю, что это. – Фыркнула девушка и махом допила свою воду.

\- Хочешь кофе? – Вдруг спросил капитан, поднимаясь со стула. Он подошёл к аппарату, назначение которого для Хотаки осталось загадкой.

\- Хочу. – Бьякуя кивнул, а через пять минут на столе уже дымились две чашки. – Ничего себе.

            Завтрак закончился в молчании. Стоило Хотаке допить свой кофе, как она наткнулась на взгляд серых глаз. Он опять ей не понравился, слишком уж серьёзный.

\- Я не выпущу тебя отсюда до вечера.

\- И чем мы будем заниматься? Нет, понятно чем! Но меня, да и вас, прям вот до вечера не хватит. И надоест.

\- Вряд ли.

\- Вы слишком самоуверенный. У меня вот ещё с ночи всё болит и ноет. Кровать, конечно, просто великолепна, но я мало отдохнула.

\- Тебе ничего и не придётся делать. – Выдал Кучики после продолжительного молчания.

            Хотака всплеснула руками от негодования и возмущения. Слов у неё уже не хватало. Капитан поднялся с места и встал у девушки за спиной, оглаживая плечи, а потом сжимая их.

\- Теперь я знаю про твою слабость и собираюсь пользоваться ей. – Бьякуя с силой разминал мышцы, а Хотака пыталась не поддаваться. Конечно, рядом с Мадараме он и рядом не валялся, но так тоже было приятно. Особенно, после ночи диких упражнений.

\- Ладно. Уговорили. Ещё разочек можно. – Хотака откинула голову, упершись затылком Кучики в живот, немного посидела так, а потом потопала к разорённой кровати. – А у вас козявка в носу.

            Хотака даже оборачиваться не стала, только стралась не ржать в голос, когда услышала щелчок дверью. Кучики вышел, бормоча себе под нос что-то про отвратительное чувство юмора, и пристроился к Хотаке со спины. Та пыталась поправить простынь, но выходило у неё неважно. Кровать была слишком большой.

\- Знаете… - Она бросила это занятие. – Может, мы посидим в той большой ванне? А тут уберутся. Вы пока используйте ту штуку, а я пока посмотрю, что там интересного там есть.

\- Пока я не войду туда, ничего интересного там не будет. – Надменно ответил Кучики и пошёл к таинственному аппарату.

            Девушка нехотя рассмеялась и ушла исследовать купальню. Она стала набирать воду и исследовать пузырьки. В итоге в воде плавала дикая смесь из кучи самых разных ароматов. Хотака даже расчихалась. Впрочем, она быстро принюхалась, а потом нырнула в воду, выискивая место поудобней. Капитан вошёл через пару минут после, поморщился от запаха и нажал какую-то кнопку, после чего вода забурлила.

\- Так! Я просто обязана узнать! Сколько раз вы тут уже были?

\- Около десяти. – Ответил капитан, чуть подумав. Он уже залез в воду и тянул свои руки к девушке.

\- С кем?

            В ответ Хотака получила просто убийственную смесь из «это необходимо выяснить именно сейчас?» и «ты не охренела?», соединённую в одном строгом взгляде.

 

 

            Вообще они с Иккаку хотели уже завязывать тренироваться. Отрабатывали последний подход вместе, планировали потянуться немного и валить в койку. На секс сил не было, но просто поваляться вместе и поболтать немного перед сном тоже было приятно. Вообще, после возвращения Мадараме из мира живых, они стали проводить чуть больше времени вместе. Конечно, обычно это были тренировки, но всё же. Офицер был в курсе на счёт приватных встреч Хотаки и капитана Кучики, которые за последние пару месяцев повторялись раза три. Особых эмоций у него это не вызывало. Поэтому появление Абарая с фразой не было неожиданностью.

\- Отвали от него! – Зарычал он, хватая Хотаку за плечо и грубо встряхивая.

            Девушка от удивления клацнула зубами и уставилась на лейтенанта.

\- Отвали, говорю!

\- От кого?!

\- Ты сама всё понимаешь! Хватит уже притворятся невинной тупицей! – Абарай натурально орал на Ясутоку и с силой сжимал её плечо. – Меня это достало!

\- Давай, ты от неё отвалишь? – Мадараме схватил лейтенанта на руку, заставляя разжать её и отводя подальше от Хотаки.

            Та помяла руку, на которой наверняка останется синяк.

\- Ты про капитана Кучики? – Недовольно спросила она.

\- Да. Про него. – Практически прорычал Ренджи.

\- Не ко мне с этим. – Буркнула Хотака. – Это он инициатор, а не я.

\- Значит, отказывай ему!

            Ясутока внимательно посмотрела на лейтенанта и спокойно ответила.

\- Буду делать то, что посчитаю нужным.

            Абараи зарычал и подался вперёд, но Мадараме толкнул его в грудь, отпихивая обратно.

\- Не беси его, балбеска! Я не буду за тебя впрягаться, если он захочет тебе голову открутить! – Огрызнулся Иккаку.

\- Ну а что я должна ещё сказать?! Хорошо, лейтенант Абараи, я отстану от вашего мужика, несмотря на то, что вы разбили мне сердце в хлам?! Так что ли?! – Моментально разозлилась Хотака.

\- Ты мстишь мне что ли?!

\- Просто приятно провожу время! Как и капитан Кучики. – Хотака зло оскалилась. – Не просто так ведь он от меня не отлипает? Я уверена, что он всё вам объяснил, Абараи-сан. Уж не знаю, что он вам наговорил, но меня Кучики-сама назвал своим капризом. Думаю, я ему быстро надоем. Уж перетерпите!

\- А то, что ты с него деньги трясёшь – это типа нормально?!

\- Не деньги, а подарки. И не трясу, а всего лишь не отказываюсь. – Фыркнула Хотака.

            Капитан действительно сделал ей несколько довольно щедрых подарков. Правда, в основном это была одежда, и только раз дорогущий шнур для облатки рукоятки зампакто. Девушка пока что не знала, как лучше его навязать, поэтому ходила со старым шнуром. Да, и вызвало бы много вопросов одновременное появление стольких недешёвых вещей у обычной шинигами.

\- Что ты с ним сделала?!

\- Откуда мне знать, что я с ним сделала? – Растерялась Хотака и почесала щёку. – Ничего я с ним не делала.

\- Не ври! Он, блять, не затыкается!

\- Да?.. – Девушка расплылась в довольной улыбке, чем взбесила лейтенанта ещё больше.

\- Абарай, да уймись ты со своей ревностью! – Мадараме опять оттолкнул друга назад. – Если Кучики тебе… кхм, изменяет, то вот с ним и разбирайся. Чего ты хочешь от этой дуры, а? Ей просто в кайф и тебя побесить, и Кучики помучить! У неё мозгов не больше, чем у улитки.

\- Ну, спасибо, семпай.

            Хотака подошла к нему, взяла за руку и легко потянула на себя.

\- Идём, а? Пока бани не остыли окончательно. Не хочу в холодной воде мыться.

\- Я потом тебя согрею. – Хмыкнул Иккаку, забывая про друга.

\- И ты туда же?! А тебя типа не задевает, что она ещё с одним мужиком спит?!

\- Мы обещаний никаких не давали друг другу. – Пожал плечами Мадараме и обернулся на Ясутоку. – Слушай, иди пока. Мы Ренджи переговорим быстро.

\- Только лица друг другу не бейте. – Девушка недовольно посмотрела на мужчин и трусцой убежала к баркам.

            Офицер проводил её взглядом и обернулся на друга, хмурясь.

\- Слушай, я в курсе всей ебалы, что происходит. И как бы я понимаю, что она творит самую настоящую хуйню, о которой будет жалеть. Но если кинуться её сейчас останавливать, то нихрена ведь не поймёт. Это мы с тобой дохрена взрослые, мудрые, дерьма нахлебались. А ей и за сотню не перевалило. И к тому же, ты тоже хорош, как и капитан твой… - Иккаку неловко потёр шею. – И вот как раз его я понимаю, ну, что он прыгает вокруг неё. Как бы, есть из-за чего.

\- Мадараме, ты о чём? Сам же сказал, что она мелкая и дурная. – Ренджи впал в ступор.

\- Ты, блин, хренов импотент, Абарай. Вот скажи мне, ты с ней месяц жил вместе. Неужели ни разу не хотелось её зажать где-нибудь у стеночки или разложить на футоне? Она же сама порой напрашивается! Ну, знаешь, всё как всегда… А потом ей в голову залезает глупая мысля позаигрывать или отпустить пошлую шутку. Ну, или задницу как-нибудь выпятит… Короче, ты не чувствовал от неё никогда этого? Если она решила со мной потрахаться, то мы потрахаемся. Причём всё выходит так, что она вообще ничего не сделала такого особенного, а я уже готов с неё шмотки сдирать и по полу ползать, лишь бы далась. Вот не поверю, что она полуголой перед тобой не шлялась и не делала всяких двусмысленных намёков!

\- Ну, делала… - Смутился Ренджи.

\- И?!

\- Ничего такого не было из того, что ты описал. – Лейтенант ещё больше стушевался.

\- Говорю же, ты сраный импотент.

\- Ой, заткнись. Всё нормально у меня с этим делом! – Ренджи покусал губу, хмурясь. – Просто, я типа не по бабам.

\- Совсем?.. – Иккаку впал в ступор. Такого признания он не ожидал. На несколько минут повисла тишина. – Так у тебя с ним всё серьёзно?

\- Сложно. – Ренджи совсем помрачнел. – Скажи ей, чтобы отшила капитана. Она тебя послушает.

\- Ха! Пять раз послушает, а потом догонит и ещё раз послушает. – Мадараме подумал немного, но решился. – Абараи, только потому что мы друзья я тебе это рассказываю. И если Хотака узнает, что я проболтался… Я из тебя всё дерьмо выбью. Короче. Она знает, что это с подачи Кучики её в четвёртый отряд упекли.

\- Сильно злилась? – Осторожно спросил Ренджи, осознавая проёб.

\- До сих пор приходит в бешенство, когда заходит речь. Просто, я пару раз пытался отговорить её. Знаешь, она очень правдоподобно грозила филигранно вырезать мне всё, что у меня между ног болтается, а шрам крайне аккуратно зашить и заживить. Типа, на мне показать всё, чему она научилась у медиков. Даже зампакто вызвала по случаю.

\- Ох…

\- Ага. Не, я понимаю, что Кучики вроде как лучше хотел… Но нет. Стало только хуже. Поэтому ему и отвечать. И поэтому если она хочет раскрутить его на собственный дом где-нибудь в первых районах Руконгая, то я даже слова не скажу.

\- Не боишься, что она уйдёт от тебя к нему? – Задал меткий вопрос Абарай.

\- Мы ничего друг другу не обещали. – Зло повторил Иккаку. – Захочет уйти к Кучики, пусть пиздует. На ней свет клином не сошёлся.

\- Вот мне тоже самое Бьякуя сказал. На ней свет клином не сошёлся. Мы ничего друг другу не обещали и ни о чём не договаривались. – Прорычал Ренджи зло, пнул какой-то камешек, зыркнул на друга и умчался так же быстро, как прибежал.

 

 

            У Хотаки уже слёзы наворачивалась от смеха, а живот и лицо ныть. Кучики не отставал от неё, не смотря на просьбы и мольбы, и продолжал гоняться по саду за полуголой и расхристанной девушкой, щекоча её за бока и шею. Конечно, Хотака была не совсем раздетая, но верхнее кимоно, как раз подарок капитана, держалось на честном слове и постоянно сползало с плеч.

\- Хватит уже! Я скоро без сил упаду!

\- Этого я и добиваюсь. – Кучики прижался к девушке со спины и залез жадными руками под накидку.

\- Не боитесь, что меня на остальное не хватит?

\- А он не из пугливых.

            Голос Ренджи оказался очень внезапным. Лейтенант встал поодаль от парочки, хмуро буравя их взглядом.

\- Я тебя просил лишь об одной вещи. Не таскать её в поместье. Больше ни о чём. Разве было сложно выполнить мою просьбу? – Ренджи злился и кипятился так сильно, что даже не думал вызывать капитана на приватный разговор.

\- Не… - Начал было Кучики.

\- Прежде чем говорить, что ты не помнишь этого, то я вот что скажу. Ты сам согласился, что это просьба разумная. И пообещал, что так и будет!! Какого хера, Бьякуя?! – Абараи не сдержался и перешёл на крик.

            Хотака притихла и лишь с неприличным интересом наблюдала за ссорой. Уж слишком ей грело всё душу. Девушка на секунду подумала, что она ужасна, а потом отмахнулась от мысли. Это не капитана морально раздавили в четвёртом отряде.

            Тем временем Бьякуя обогнул свою гостью и встал почти впритык к Ренджи, осторожно кладя руку ему на плечо и, видимо, заглядывая в глаза.

\- Честно говоря, я просто запамятовал. – Сказал Кучики необычайно мягким голосом. Хотака даже не догадывалась, что он способен на такие эмоции. – Тебе стоит как следует отдохнуть. В последнее время навалилось слишком много работы.

\- Я и отдохну. У себя дома. – Ощетинился Ренджи. – Уж туда тебе, наверное, хватит совести не тащить свою любовницу!

\- Слушайте, можно сделать проще. Давайте, я уйду? Даже без «давайте», я сейчас свалю, а вы будете мириться или ссориться. Уж не знаю.

            Девушка стала поспешно приводить одежду в порядок.

\- Неа, оставайся. Хоть живи тут, раз уж капитан так тобой проникся. А меня это достало.

\- Ренджи, не торопись с выводами.

\- Чего?! Не торопиться?! Если ты не заметил, то я тут главный терпила!

\- Что за речи…

\- Какие есть! Зато ты сразу всё понял! – Абарай выглядел очень злым и расстроенным одновременно. – Короче… Да пошёл ты куда подальше, Бьякуя. Нахер мне всё это не спёрлось! Всего хорошего!

            Хотака вздрогнула от неожиданности. Капитан не сдвинулся с места и вообще не пошевелился, а вот Ренджи очень шустро умотал, откуда пришёл. Повисла тишина, а время будто замерло.

\- Вы не побежите за ним, Кучики-сама? – Спросила девушка, чуть подождав.

            Капитан будто отмер и повёл плечами, а потом повернулся всё с тем же ничего не выражающим лицом.

\- Идём. – Спокойно приказал он.

\- Куда?..

\- В спальню.

\- А как же…

\- Это тебя не касается. – Жёстко оборвал Кучики и так же грубо схватил за руку и потащил за собой. – Тебя позвали для определённых действий, ты согласилась. Не понимаю, какие ещё тут могут быть вопросы?

\- Ну, например, где тут уборная. Или надолго ли мы будем заняты? Да, куча вопросов. – Хотака перенервничала и несла бред, но, кажется, Кучики её и не слушал вовсе.

 

 

 

\- Здравствуйте, Мадараме-сан. – Хотака допрыгала до офицера на одной ноге.

\- Что за фокусы? – Иккаку с интересом посмотрел на подругу.

\- Порвалась сандаля. Сейчас подвяжу и буду готова к тренировке. – Девушка шлёпнулась прямо на землю, возясь с обувью.

\- Мне сегодня лень чё-то. – Мадараме зевнул и потянулся.

            Ясутока уставилась на него так, будто что-то взорвалось. Впервые на её памяти Мадараме отказывался потренироваться.

\- Вы не заболели?

\- Нормально всё со мной. – Офицер отмахнулся. – Может, сходим поесть? Рамена хочу просто дико.

\- Можно. – Хотака почесала щёку, подумав. – Я бы и выпила чего-нибудь.

\- Тебе лишь бы выпить. – Хохотнул офицер, легко подхватил девушку с земли, взвалил на плечо, тряхнул и неспешно пошёл из отряда под бодрую, но беззлобную ругань Хотаки.

            Впрочем, потом он прибавил шагу, чтобы путь до любимого заведения не занял весь вечер. По дороге он то и дело здоровался с приятелями. Хотаку он отпускать не собирался.

\- Ну? С чем хочешь?

\- С креветками. И пива. Два пива. Три пива! – Девушка уселась за стол.

            Мадараме не очень привычно сел рядом, а не как обычно напротив.

\- Если напьешься до беспамятства, я тебя обратно не потащу.

\- Почему это? Сюда ведь тащили.

\- Не хочу, чтобы ты меня всего изгадила, если вдруг укачает.

            Иккаку хохотнул и толкнул девушку плечом несильно. Ясутока показала ему язык и надулась. Офицер подумал немного и поцеловал её в губы мягко.

\- Вы это чего?.. – Хотака ужасно сильно покраснела. Мало того, что они были на публике, так и ещё этот поцелуй был, мягко говоря, нетипичен для Мадараме.

\- Захотелось. Сколько ты меня уже динамишь? Пару недель, если не больше.

\- Соскучились? – Попыталась поддеть Хотака.

\- Ага. – Спокойно согласился офицер, чем вогнал её в ещё большее смущение. – Как у тебя дела в отряде? Абарай тебя не достаёт?

\- Меня Кучики достаёт. – Пожаловалась девушка. – Абарай меня игнорирует практически… но это, ну, нормально. Есть за что. А вот капитан… Короче, он меня достал. Проходу не даёт и всё такое.

\- Пошли его.

\- Наверное, так и сделаю. – Хотака подпёрла щёку кулаком. – Он, конечно, хороший любовник. То, что он делает… кхм, короче, мне нравится. Но, кажется, он хочет, чтобы я заменила Ренджи. А я не хочу. Мне не интересно это! То есть, нам даже поговорить не о чем… Он сказал, что очень похожа на Абарая. А мне это надо? Быть чьим-то заменителем, да ещё для Кучики! Мне этого не надо.

\- Ясутока, я не хочу слушать про него. Вообще не хочу слушать про твоих любовников, если такие есть ещё.

\- Так только вы и капитан. И то, от второго надо уже избавляться.

\- Отлично. Хочу быть единственным.

            Девушка уставилась на серьёзного Мадараме и покраснела ещё больше. Она не понимала, намекает ли офицер на что-то или просто шутит.

\- Э-э-э…

\- И что ты смотришь на меня, как генеральную смету? Что непотяного я сказал? Какое же у тебя сейчас лицо глупое. Прекращай, а то я буду смеяться весь вечер!

\- Вы отвратительный, Мадараме-сан! Хуже вас и вашего характера эта земля ещё никого не видела!

\- Я прям вижу, как ты будешь мучиться и страдать сегодня ночью. И умолять меня перестать. – Офицер склонился к уху и низко прошептал. – Ты всех забудешь, кроме меня. Я тебе обещаю.

\- Х-хорошо. – Хотака окончательно смущённая уткнулась в своё пиво. – У вас сегодня решительный настрой.

\- Потому что тебя долго не было, говорю же.

\- Соскучились?

\- Тоже говорил. Да, соскучился. – Иккаку подвинулся чуть ближе.

\- Мы могли бы и не ходить тогда никуда, а остаться в отряде.

\- Заправиться надо. Тем более, здесь отличная лапша, хотел тебя угостить ей. Нравится?

\- Нравится.

            Весь вечер Хотака задумчиво косилась на Мадараме, размышляя. Тот открыто пялился на неё и рассказывал про трехдневную командировку в мир живых.

\- Я тебе подарок притащил.

\- О…

\- Давай сюда свою руку, женщина. У меня с собой.

\- Ого…

            Ясутока протянул руку, которую тут же заковали в аккуратный кожаный браслет. Мадараме затянул ленту так, чтобы он плотно прилегал к коже. Офицер скользнул взглядом чуть выше, недовольно огладил шрам, которым же сам и был причиной, а затем отпустил руку.

\- Нравится? Если нет, то можешь прямо сейчас выкинуть. – Нахохорился он, сразу же обозлившись.

 - Я не ожидала от вас подарков. У меня даже ничего в ответ нет. – Хотака погладила гладкую кожу. Браслет лёг ровно на середину предплечья, что оказалось дико удобным, и съезжать вроде не собирался. – Красивый, спасибо.

\- Не за что. – Буркнул Иккаку, чуть расслабившись.

\- С чего вы вдруг?

\- Случайно увидел и подумал о тебе.

\- Спасибо, что думаете обо мне. – Хотака расплылась в довольной улыбке и сама нежно и довольно интимно чмокнула офицера в щёку. Ответом был очень потерянный и удивлённый взгляд с ноткой похоти. Похоть Мадараме девушка научилась улавливать во вторую очередь. Первой была нежность.

\- Ты как это делаешь, женщина? Я, блять, вообще не понимаю. И надеюсь, никогда не пойму.

\- Вы о чём?

\- Всё о том же. Я тут сидел весь вечер, чуть ли не с рук тебя кормил, обхаживал, целовал даже, а тебе хоть бы хны! Вообще ничего! Ты сидела, как сидела. Ничего не надо было от меня, общались нормально. И тут бац! Один сраный, почти что невинный, поцелуйчик от тебя, и мне крышу почти снесло! Я уже готов прям тут тебя разложить где-нибудь!

\- Ну так идём? – Пожала плечами Хотака, подмигнув. – Потому что, когда вы сказали, что думали обо мне даже, когда были так далеко… Это очень романтично.

\- Да, я очень романтичный. – Иккаку бросил монеты на стол, приобнял девушку за талию и повёл наружу.

\- Ваш подарок… Он мне очень понравился.

\- Спасибо. Конечно, какой-то там браслетик не чета тому, что дарит тебе Кучики...

\- Ну а на кой мне его подарки? Только если продавать их… Вот последнее кимоно было очень красивым, но случая надеть его у меня не представится. Да и выглядеть я в этой тряпке я буду крайне нелепо. Зато этот браслет я смогу носить всегда. Хоть каждый день. Так что ваш подарок действительно не чета подаркам капитана. Он лучше. Во много раз.

\- Блять. Женщина. Перестань уже. – Мадараме зарычал, замерев у входа, схватил Хотаку в охапку и стиснул так крепко, что у той аж кости хрустнули.

\- Что перестать? – Прокряхтела девушка, мягко отпихивая офицера.

\- Соблазнять меня.

            Ясутока подумала пару секунд, облизнулась и усмехнулась.

\- Неа.

\- Так бы и двинул тебе! Ладно-ладно. Я скоро по-полной отыграюсь на тебе. Только до отряда доберёмся.

            Парочка опять крепко обнялась и быстро унеслась обратно на крыльях страсти.

 

 

            Хотака почти уснула, когда по её носу прошёлся палец. В комнате было темно и немного душно из-за активных упражнений в кровати. Иккаку и правда хорошо отыгрался за долгое воздержание. Аж все мышцы ныли.

\- Что такое?

\- Удивляюсь, почему он такой ровный. Я ведь тогда тебе палкой знатно захерачил. – Мадараме лежал рядом и подпирал голову кулаком, разглядывая Хотаку.

\- Так медики постарались. Я прям помню, как Инна-сан собирала мне кости и ворчала, что я не заслужила такой красивый нос, но допустить халатности в работе она себе позволить не могла. Он только поэтому ровный. – Девушка зевнула и попыталась в темноте разглядеть выражение лица Иккаку. Кажется, он хмурился.

\- Ты не злишься?

\- Так я ведь сама подставилась.

\- Шрам остался.

\- Ну и что? У меня их кучи.

\- Ага. Только почти все ты сама себе организовала. А от меня у тебя целых два. – Иккаку помолчал немного, а Хотака всё ещё не понимала, к чему этот странный разговор. Хотя весь вечер был очень странным. – Давай, ты их сведёшь? Я оплачу. Хоть завтра. Хоть сейчас.

\- Мадараме-сан…

\- Мне пиздец как стыдно! И если с твоей покалеченной рожей я как-то смирился, то с рукой я был конченным мудаком. Это же надо было додуматься отрубить тебе её! Да будь ты хоть в тысячу раз доставучее, ничего это не значит! Херовый я офицер, раз не могу с новобранцами справиться. Сорвал на тебе злость… Ты ведь даже не плакала тогда. Я так удивился, что ты и слезинки не проронила. Да даже то, что в сознании осталась! – Мадараме внезапно заткнулся, а потом тихо спросил. – Хоти, ты простишь меня?

\- Вот же глупости… я и не злилась никогда. – Ясутока придвинулась и обняла офицера, прижавшись щекой к голой груди. – Кто из нас тут ещё больший дурак… Я из-за вас ни разу не плакала.

\- Но шрамы мы всё равно сведём. – Буркнул Иккаку, целуя подругу в макушку, укладывая на себя и тоже обнимая.

\- Тогда и на шее тоже. Он дурацкий и уродливый.

\- Да хоть все.

\- Вы разоритесь!

\- Мы загоним все подарки Кучики ради этого дела.

\- В жопу Кучики. – Сказала Хотака. Иккаку согласно кивнул.


	6. Chapter 6

            Хотака спокойно отрабатывала удар на болванке, зависнув в своих мыслях и лишь автоматически двигаясь, когда её прервали. Конечно, на общеотрядной тренировке это было не очень неожиданно, но Хотака всё равно вздрогнула.

\- Не спи. – Хмуро отозвался Абарай, крепко держа за боккен. – Ты как-то не так выглядишь, но я понять не могу, что изменилось.

            Ясутока аж рот раскрыла от неожиданности. Лейтенант с ней уже три месяца как не разговаривал, а тут такая честь. Впрочем, с ответом она быстро нашлась.

\- У меня шрам пропал. Который на носу. – Она улыбнулась и потёрла уже гладкую кожу пальцем. – Мы с Мадараме позавчера в клинику гоняли. Заодно ещё пару других свели. Я, конечно, знала, что косметические процедуры дорогие, но чтобы настолько! Ужас.

            Ренджи внимательно слушал, продолжая хмуриться, пока Хотака неловко пыталась завести беседу, даже браслет заметил. Она была рада, что Абарай всё-таки обратил на неё хоть какое-то внимание, успела чуть-чуть соскучиться. Значит, не так уж и сильно злится.

\- Так у вас с ним всё серьёзно?

\- С кем?

\- С Иккаку.

\- Серьёзно?.. В каком смысле? – Хотаку перемкнуло на этом вопросе.

\- Всё с тобой ясно. – Ренджи отпустил меч и отошёл на шаг назад. – Продолжай отрабатывать. Стойка хорошая, но видно, что не хватает опыта. Сделай ещё две сотни повторений. И не витай в облаках.

\- Спасибо, лейтенант Абараи… - Ясутока поклонилась и недоумённо обернулась на его спину. Как-то странно всё это было.

 

 

\- Долго ты будешь ещё копаться?! Что ты вообще так долго делаешь! У тебя три волосины и те всегда одинаково лежат! Оделась и готова. Чего копаешься!? – Мадараме стоял под дверью Хотаки в общежитии шестого отряда. Они собирались пойти впятером пойти на фестиваль. Их двое, Аясегава и Мичиру со своим новоявленным парнем. Ухажёр был пока что на испытательном сроке, но имел большие шансы завоевать сердце Ого.

\- Да-да, бегу! – За дверью немного пошумели, а потом Хотака всё-таки поспешно вывалилась из комнаты. Хорошо, что Иккаку придержал за руку. – Вы вечно ворчите, даже если я задерживаюсь всего на минутку! Где ваше терпение?

\- Пропил.

            Офицер замер на месте, разглядывая свою спутницу. На ней было то самое яркое кимоно, которое она заказывала в Руконгае. В руках она держала маленькую сумочку. На лице немного краски. Ну да, волосы вообще не изменились.

\- Нравится? – Хотака вывернулась и покрутилась перед мужчиной.

            Мадараме в секунду опять оказался рядом, прижал к себе и наклонился к уху.

\- Очень. – Прошептал он. Хотака моментально вспыхнула.

\- Вы тоже очень красивый сегодня.

\- Не заговаривай мне зубы. Всё равно знаю, что врёшь. – Иккаку усмехнулся и за руку повёл Хотаку к месту встречи.

            На площади их уже ждали.

\- Давно вы тут? – Спросила девушка, чуть запыхавшись. Офицер тащил её будто на буксире.

\- Нет. Всего пару минут как. – Ответил Аясегава, поправляя волосы. – Но вы всё равно опоздали. Опять.

\- Это не я. Это всё эта женщина.

\- О да, Хоти у нас такая. Ей лишь бы перед зеркалом покрутиться. – Хохотнула Мичиру. – Идёмте скорее! Я так хочу потанцевать перед костром!

\- Я люблю танцы. Жаль, что Аясегава-сан сегодня без пары. Было бы тройное свидание. – Вежливо улыбнулся Киоши.

\- А? Свидание? – Хотака удивлённо уставилась на парня.

\- Разве нет? – Киоши удивлённо оглянулся на остальных. – Разве вы с Мадараме-саном…

\- Не обращай внимания. – Перебила Мичиру. – Она у нас тупенькая. Ей столько раз по голове стукали, что уже никак не исправить.

\- Ну, спасибо, подруга. Именно таких тёплых слов я всегда от тебя жду. – Фыркнула Ясутока. – Идёмте уже! Я жуть как хочу яблоко в карамели.

\- Не боишься в нём все зубы оставить? – Поддел Мадараме.

\- Не боитесь, что все ваши зубы могут оказаться в моём кулаке? – Рыкнула Хотака.

\- Ты мне синяк-то поставила всего раз и то случайно. Думаешь, я буду бояться твоих кулаков? – Рассмеялся Иккаку.

\- Я нападу в самый неожиданный момент! Когда вы будете спать! – Начала кипятиться девушка. – И вообще! Ещё годик-другой тренировок, и я любому капитану задницу надрать смогу! Что уж говорить о каком-то третьем офицере! Плюнуть и растереть!

\- Ха! – Мадараме громко заржал. – Ты догони сначала, а потом бахвалься! Ползаешь со скоростью улитки!

\- Догоню и надаю поджопников!

\- Ну, попробуй!

            Мадараме рванул вперёд в сторону фестиваля. Ясутока фыркнула и помчалась за ним.

\- Встречаемся у золотых рыбок! – Проорала им вслед Мичиру. – Ужас…

\- Ты ещё не привыкла? Я да. – Отозвался Юмичка. – Зато с ними всегда весело.

\- Так они встречаются или нет? – Влез Киоши. – Со стороны выглядит, что да. Но кажется, Ясутока сама не в курсе.

\- Ты очень точно описал ситуацию. – Подметил лейтенант.

\- Угу. Но есть пара сложностей, которые мешают прояснению ситуации. – Вздохнула Мичиру.

\- Погоди, так она до сих пор?.. – Удивился Юмичка. – Иккаку знает?

\- Знает. – Ого поправила волосы хмуро. – Я уже говорила ей завязывать. Но что поделаешь, если Хотака такая глупая? Ну не доходит до её мозгов самостоятельно, а других она не слушает.

\- Мадараме мой друг. Я не буду стоять в стороне.

\- Я понимаю. Давайте подождём и не будем вмешиваться? Она ведь явно влюблена. Этого не замечает только она и сам Мадараме-сан.

\- О да. Вот кто точно глупее нашей очаровательной Хотаки. – Усмехнулся Юмичка и направился на фестиваль. – Они стоят друг друга. К тому же, если Иккаку не будет что-то устраивать… вопрос будет решён за пять минут.

            По прибытии друзей ожидала просто хрестоматийная картина. Хотака с удовольствием лопала карамельное яблоко, сидя на лавочке. Иккаку сидел рядом, ворчал и постоянно утирал её щёки от липкой глазури и облизывал пальцы. А ещё они постоянно косились на золотых рыбок и почему-то смеялись. Видимо, решали стоит ли вообще возня с их поимкой тех трёх монет, что просил торговец.

 

 

\- Знаете, капитан. Честно говоря, я не очень хочу сегодня идти куда-то с вами. – Вздохнула Хотака, без особого энтузиазма смотря, как Кучики целует её пальцы. Стоило ей подумать, что опять весь выходной она проведёт либо за скучными разговорами о классиках поэзии, либо проваляется в постели, как голова начинала болеть.

\- Лишь потому, что ты слишком много времени проводишь с Мадараме. – Капитан будто бы был недоволен этим фактом. – Для меня ты стала выделять гораздо меньше времени. Я соскучился.

\- Найдите себе другую любовницу, если вам мало меня.

\- Я хочу тебя.

\- А я вас не хочу! Сегодня точно. – Нахмурилась девушка, отбирая руку.

\- Я уверен, что смогу привести тебя в подходящее настроение. – Бьякуя был слишком настойчив. – Если ты слишком устала, то мы можем провести время в банях. Местные девушки помогут тебе расслабиться.

            Хотака захныкала и попыталась отпихнуть капитана, который зажал её у стенки барака. Но тот замер скалой и с места не сдвинулся.

\- К тому же я приготовил тебе подарок. Уверен, он тебе придётся по душе.

\- Все ваши подарки красивые и дорогие, но бесполезные. – Фыркнула девушка.

\- Этот подарок нематериальный. И ты будешь в восторге.

\- Расскажите, что это. – Ясутока против воли заинтересовалась.

\- Завтра узнаешь.

\- Нечестно!

            Кучики хмыкнул и отошёл. Он лишь молча ждал решения.

\- Ладно… Я пойду с вами сегодня. Но с условием!

\- Внимательно слушаю.

\- Дайте поспать нормально! Хоть разочек не будите меня своими приставаниями!

\- Разумеется. – Капитан легко кивнул, подхватил девушку на руки и понёс в свой дом. Хотака в это время рассеяно рассуждала, зачем она вообще всё это продолжает. Кучики ей надоел. Конечно, секс всё ещё оставался отличным… но всё остальное. Капитан требовал к себе всё больше внимания, причём не только в постели. Иногда он притаскивал Хотаку к себе в дом только, чтобы помучить чайной церемонией или тренировками в додзе. После этого у него часто появлялись какие-то неотложные дела, он пропадал, а Хотака маялась от безделья в поместье. Ведь капитан каждый раз обещал, что вернётся среди ночи. И не возвращался.

            Бани были открыты круглосуточно. Хозяйка встречала парочку уже как членов семьи и повела их в номер с большой купальней. Сама спальня так же была усыпана подушками, низкими лежанками и балдахинами, как и в первом номере, только цветов синих и голубых. Служанки утащили и капитана, и Хотаку в отдельные купальни, чтобы умыть и подготовить к ночи любви и ласк.

            Ясутока уже привыкла и знала некоторых по именам. Девушки часто начинали болтать с ней или между собой, рассказывая небольшие секретики. Оказывается, капитан спал с некоторыми из них. И всем он понравился, как мужчина и любовник. Многие даже завидовали Хотаке, что она стала такой вот постоянной фавориткой. Ренджи они тоже знали, но никто из прислужниц с ним не спал. Хотя некоторые очень откровенно предлагали себя необыкновенному красавцу.

            А ещё девушки иногда делали одну вещь… Хотака в первый раз чуть не сбежала. Когда она была не в настроении, служанки сами распаляли её жар. Они жарко целовали её в губы, ласкали грудь или тёрли мягкими мочалками в чувствительных местах. Хотака привыкла раз на третий и иногда сама подставлялась под мягкие руки и губы. Иногда служанки слишком увлекались, поэтому Хотака вываливалась к капитану уже такой возбуждённой, что Кучики приходилось отдуваться за чужие старания.

            Вот только даже сегодня нежные и уверенные руки не смогли завести Хотаку. Она вышла к капитану расслабленная и отдохнувшая, но не в настроении для постельных ласк. Бьякуя смог смириться с этим и сначала кормил девушку с рук, а потом нежно взял её на горе подушек, медленно и со вкусом двигаясь и вытягивая из Хотаки тихие протяжные стоны удовольствия. Вроде как ему этого хватило, поэтому уснули они чуть ли не в обнимку. Утро было чуть лучше, чем вечер, а вкусный завтрак привел в ещё более благодушное состояние.

            Кучики и правда дал Хотаке хорошо отдохнуть, за что получил вознаграждение. Девушке очень нравился сонный и лохматый Бьякуя с хмурой мордой и немного хриплым голосом. Свою симпатию она выразила очень недвусмысленно и ярко, заставляя стонать Кучики громко и откровенно. Уж что-что, а тело капитана она изучила достаточно, чтобы доставить ему много удовольствия.

\- Кучики-сама, скажите мне уже, что вы задумали? Мне очень интересно. – Хотака сладко потянулась.

\- Вернёмся в поместье, и расскажу. – Капитан уже опять тянул свои жадные руки под одежду девушки.

\- Вы меня на весь день что ли забрали? – Ясутока отпихнула капитана и нахмурилась.

\- Не понимаю твоего недовольства.

\- И чем мы будем весь день заниматься? Опять чаёвничать? Не хочу! И махать мечом не хочу! Не хочу торчать в вашем дурацком доме опять весь день! Там же тоска ужасная!

            Кучики с удивлённым лицом пережидал ругань. Он явно не ожидал такого всплеска эмоций. Хотака сверлила его недовольным взглядом.

\- Мы лишь только придём в достойный вид, а затем отправимся в другое место. – Попытался успокоить её капитан.

\- Куда? – Хмуро зыркнула девушка.

\- Я бы хотел оставить это в тайне до последнего.

\- Отвечайте. – Хотака злилась не на шутку. – Куда вы хотите меня тащить?

\- Всего лишь театр. – Бьякуя сел и невозмутимо поправил волосы.

\- Чего?.. Какой ещё театр?!

\- Театр теней.

            Кучики замер, внимательно смотря на реакцию. Та хмуро молчала, соображая.

 - Мы же там не одни будем.

\- Разумеется.

\- Нас же увидят вместе.

\- Конечно.

\- Многие подумают о том, что мы с вами не просто так вышли вместе.

\- Для тебя это важно?

\- А для вас нет?!

            Бьякуя многозначительно промолчал и молчал бы дальше, если бы Хотака не залепила ему звонкую пощёчину.

\- Я ухожу. И встречаться с вами у меня больше нет желания, Кучики-сама. – Хмуро сказала она.

\- Я не заслужил ни такого обращения, ни пощёчины. – Бьякуя поднялся и с силой схватил девушку за запястье.

\- Конечно! Вы всего лишь решили за меня, что надо бы переводить наши отношения в другое русло! – Кипятилась Хотака.

\- Неужели я могу быть хуже Мадараме?

            Девушка впала в ступор от такого вопроса. Она удивлённо посмотрела на капитана, попыталась выдернуть руку из хватки, правда, безуспешно.

\- Отвечай.

\- Я не понимаю, о чём вы…

\- Ты влюблена в него?

\- Э-э-э…

\- Думаю, на фоне меня он проигрывает по всем пунктам. Советую тебе поразмыслить об этом, прежде чем поднимать на меня руку. – Кучики явно был недоволен, но и отпускать Хотаку не собирался.

            Повисло неловкое молчание.

\- Отпустите, мне больно.

\- Не отпущу, пока ты не ответишь.

\- Кучики-сама… неужели вы думаете, что я смогу полюбить человека, который только и делал, что портил мне жизнь? – Тихо сказала Хотака. – Вы манипулятор и эгоцентрик. И мне не хочется иметь с вами ничего общего. Я ввязалась в эти странные отношения только ради своего удовольствия. И больше эта ситуация мне ничего не приносит приятного. И да, Мадараме-сан лучше вас. А теперь отпустите меня. Я хочу уйти.

            Кучики и не думал отпускать девушку, лишь сильнее сжал руку и притянул к себе ближе.

\- Давай, ты успокоишься и не будешь рубить с плеча? Я допускаю, что ты устала, поэтому не обдумала свою речь и поступки. И я готов простить твою вспышку гнева, как минутную слабость.

\- Вы мне больно сделали. И не раз. И сейчас делаете больно. С чего бы мне прощать вас? – Хотака смотрела капитану куда-то в шею, хмурясь.

\- С того, что я смогу сделать тебя очень счастливой.

\- Сейчас я не очень счастлива, Кучики-сама.

            Капитан отступил и отпустил уже порядком разболевшуюся руку Хотаки. Та выдохнула и рванула в один из ходов, чтобы переодеться и уйти домой. На Кучики она даже не обернулась.

 

\- Йоу! Хотака! Куда так спешишь?

            Девушка чуть не врезалась в Иккаку, который встал ровнёшенько у неё на пути. Ясутока неслась на всех парах в отряд, чтобы немного побыть одной и понять, что же произошло, но ей опять не повезло.

\- Да так… - Она неловко улыбнулась и убрала руки за спину. Синяк она хотела залечить дома.

\- Какие планы на вечер были?

\- Ну…

\- Или тебя опять Кучики перехватил вперёд меня? – Нахмурился офицер.

\- Что? Нет! С ним мы вряд ли увидимся в ближайшее время. – Девушка нахмурилась и вернулась мыслями к недавнему разговору.

\- Завязывай уже это.

\- Вы о чём?

\- Всё о том же.

\- А… Я уже. Только вряд ли он сдастся так легко. – Хотака неловко потёрла щёку и вздрогнула, когда её схватили за больную руку. – Ой…

\- Ещё какой «ой». – Иккаку был мрачнее тучи. – Где он?

\- Да не надо…

\- Какого хера ты его покрываешь? – Тихо прорычал Иккаку.

\- Не хочу для вас проблем, Мадараме-сан.

\- Ты дура и одна большая проблема на ножках. Перекаченных ножках. – Офицер утащил девушку в переулок и обнял, целуя синяк на руке.

            Хотака вжалась в него и прикрыла глаза. Беспокойство и тревога постепенно отступали. Иккаку гладил её по волосам и молчал.

\- Спасибо.

\- Будто я что-то сделал.

\- Приходите на ужин?

\- На очередной кулинарный шедевр от тебя? – Усмехнулся Иккаку. – Ни за что не пропущу недоваренный рис с пересоленными овощами!

\- Сегодня будет подгорелая рыба. – Улыбнулась Хотака.

\- Моя любимая!

            Почему-то именно тут они оба вздрогнули и мило покраснели, хоть в обнимку стояли уже минут пять.

\- Я тут подумал… Я могу тоже жить не в бараках, а в квартире. Как Абарай. Возможность есть. Не зря же я за это сраное Сообщество Душ воевал? Начальство предоставит по первой же просьбе.

\- Почему вы раньше не просили её?

\- В отряде жить веселее.

\- А речь вы завели об этом, потому что...?

\- Не мучай меня, женщина! Сама знаешь, почему я об этом заговорил! – Иккаку зарычал недовольно, а Хотака заулыбалась ему в шею.

\- Думаете, мы уживёмся вместе?

\- Мы и так кучу времени вместе проводим. Думаю, мало что изменится.

\- Кроме личного душа и кухни, ничего.

\- Как же я мог забыть твою страсть к набиванию пуза? Если бы не тренировки, то ты давно была бы круглой, как шар.

\- Вы невозможный ворчун. – Хотака сама поцеловала его в губы, повиснув на шее. Ей было так хорошо и тепло, что отпускать Мадараме работать дальше не хотелось никак.

\- Так ты согласна или нет? Я вообще только ради тебя этим заняться хочу, женщина!

\- Да, согласна. Спасибо. – Девушка чмокнула своего мужчину в щёку и нехотя отпустила. Все её мысли повернули в сторону Иккаку и совместного житья. Про капитана она вспомнила только когда лечила синяк. Зато она укрепилась в своей мысли прекращать этот балаган.

 

 

            Кажется, Кучики понял серьёзные намерения Хотаки с первого раза. Или обиделся. Вернее, благородная персона не обижается, а оскорбляется до глубины души. Он практически игнорировал Ясутоку уже больше недели, что было довольно большим облегчением. С Ренджи капитан мириться тоже не думал и лишь бродил неуловимой тенью по отряду, пугая солдат хмурой мордой. Простите, благородным хмурым выражением лица.

\- До меня слух дошёл, что у вас всё серьёзно. – Абарай зажал девушку у центрального здания, когда она упражнялась с метлой. День уборки как-никак.

\- В каком смысле? – Хотака чуть метёлку не выронила от удивления.

\- Новый уровень отношений, все дела. Да? – Ренджи хмурился, но девушка не особо смотрела на него, размышляя.

\- Наверное… Да, наверное, теперь всё будет ещё лучше. – Хотака обняла метёлку и влюблено уставилась вникуда, сладко выдохнув. – Надеюсь, он не передумает с предложением. Скорее бы уже…

\- М, я так и думал. – Ренджи помрачнел ещё больше и посмотрел туда, куда смотрела Хотака, увидел вдали капитана, скрипнул зубами и отвернулся. – Не отлынивай от работы, Ясутока!

            Рыкнул он напоследок и пошёл прочь.

 

 

 

            Большую уборку прервал стук в дверь. Иккаку, как полноправный хозяин поспешил из спальни в коридор. Офицер решил не мелочиться и попросил квартиру на две комнаты, раз уж жить он собрался не один. Запрос в первом отряде обрабатывали почти десять дней, но в итоге выдали ключи и необходимые бумаги без всяких вопросов. Видимо, жилья было в избытке, а вот желающих его освоить почему-то не находилось. Квартира располагалась в аккурат под абараевской. Иккаку пока не знал, как к этому относиться. Но время было. Они только сегодня с Хотакой пришли осмотреть их новое жильё и прибраться. С соседями и чуть позже можно будет познакомиться. Или нет. Офицер открыл дверь и удивлённо уставился на друга.

\- Привет, Абарай.

\- Привет. – Ренджи неловко улыбнулся. – Значит, мне не послышался твой голос!

\- Да. Это я.

\- Решил всё-таки перебраться? Правильно. Конечно, приходится подниматься чуть раньше, чтобы не опоздать в отряд, но это ерунда. Всяко лучше, чем общага.

\- Посмотрим. В своем доме жил в последний раз кучу лет назад. Уж и не помню, каково это.

\- Зараки не плакал, что ты его бросаешь?

\- Грозился перенести пьянки сюда! – Офицер оскалился, а потом обернулся на окрик.

\- Мадараме-сан! Где вы там пропали?! Я не собираюсь тут одна всё отмывать! – Хотака вышла в коридор с какой-то грязной тряпкой на плече и смачным пятном на щеке.

\- Женщина! Где ты вообще такую грязюку нашла?!

            Иккаку сорвал с её плеча тряпку и стал оттирать грязь. Ясутока недовольно смотрела ему в лицо и покорно ждала.

\- Вы только размазываете грязь по моему лицу!

\- Погоди, Мадараме. Что она тут делает?! – Внезапно вскрикнул Ренджи.

\- Ой, лейтенант Абараи, здравствуйте. – Хотака выглянула и растеряно улыбнулась.

            Офицер обернулся на друга немного удивлённо.

\- Мы съехаться решили вроде как. Всё равно большую часть времени то я в шестой бегаю, то Хотака ко мне.

            По лицу Абараи читалось, что такого поворота событий он никак не ожидал. А ещё было слышно, как у него в мозгу скрипят извилины, с трудом проворачиваясь.

\- А как же Кучики?.. – Еле выговорил он.

\- В жопу его. – Хмуро отозвался Иккаку, утёр лицо Хотаки рукой и повернулся к другу полностью, загораживая девушку собой. – Ренджи, можешь сделать одолжение? Глянь ваше отрядное расписание и попробуй этой женщине сделать сдвоенный выходной. Неважно, когда, лишь бы это было удобно и не в тягость.

\- Нахрена? – Немного хрипло просил лейтенант, хмурясь.

\- Хочу её в пустые леса сводить на денёчек.

\- А не рано? В смысле, там опасно.

\- Нормально. Я же рядом буду.

\- Что это за леса такие? – Хотака с любопытством высунулась вперёд.

\- Потом расскажу. Не суйся. – Иккаку легко щёлкнул её по носу, усмехнувшись. – Абарай, не переживай. Мы же много с ней тренируемся. Я больше всех знаю, на что она способна. Да и мы ненадолго. А на следующий день устроим новоселье. У меня есть запасы отличного вина. Как раз берёг для нормального повода. Придёшь?

\- Э-э-э…

\- Ну, подумай пока ещё. – Мадараме похлопал друга по плечу. – Ладно, нам надо продолжить уборку. Хочется до ночи закончить, пыли просто тонны! Бывай Абарай. Теперь соседи, будем часто видеться.

            Офицер очень вежливо выставил не сопротивляющегося Ренджи наружу и закрыл дверь.

 

 

 

\- Ну и? Куда мы так несёмся? Да ещё на ночь глядя! Мадараме-сан! Не бегите так! Я не успеваю за вами! – Хотака пыталась разговаривать на ходу, но постоянно отставала, да ещё и задыхаться начала.

\- Помолчи. Скоро увидишь. – Иккаку подхватил её под мышку и потащил на себе, прибавив ещё ходу.

            Хотака обиделась и просто повисла на руке грузом. Она догадывалась, что её тащат в дальние леса, но не очень понимала зачем. В библиотеке она выяснила про пустые леса чуть больше. Впрочем, ничего интересного в них не было. Ничего не росло, животные и птицы забредали только по ошибке, деревья стояли голыми круглый год. Лес находился в большом удалении от Серейтея. Чтобы добраться до него у шинигами ушёл почти час. Мадараме даже не запыхался и ни разу не остановился. Хотака в очередной раз поразилась его силе и выдержке.

\- Так что мы тут забыли? – Опять спросила она.

\- Будем искать неприятности! – Радостно улыбнулся Иккаку.

\- То есть…

\- Хочу посмотреть, как ты справишься с пустым. Их тут обычно немало бродит. – Офицер огляделся немного удивлённо. – Обычно, но не сегодня… Ладно. Идём. Не расслабляйся особо, у нас не прогулка под луной, а тренировка.

\- Ого…

            Хотака остолбенела от такого и уставилась на офицера, улыбнувшись.

\- Это даже романтичней прогулки в ночи.

\- Идём уже.

            Иккаку подмигнул и повёл девушку за собой, рассказывая, как сам впервые попал в этот лес и как таскал сюда и Абарая, и Юмичку, и ещё других приятелей. За байками про расчленение и драки с пустыми прошло пару часов, а ни одного противника так и не нашлось. Мадараме даже тихо ругался себе под нос, а потом зевнул и уселся разжигать костёр.

\- Заночуем тут. Не хочу возвращаться ни с чем. – Он подбросил пару веток в небольшой костерок и отпил воды из фляги, отдавая её Хотаке. Та пристроилась рядом.

\- Я не хочу спать, давайте первая посторожу?

\- Давай.

\- Ложитесь ко мне на коленки.

            Девушка уселась удобней и похлопала по ногам. Мадараме кивнул и улегся между них, укладывая голову на бедро. Хотака немного покряхтела, поёрзала опять и замерла. Только стала поглаживать Иккаку по спине.

\- Капитан тебя не доставал больше?

\- Один раз подошёл, но я твёрдо отказала ему. – Ясутока вздохнула. – Он такой недовольный был… Мне даже немного страшно стало.

\- Надо же, хоть кого-то ты испугалась. – Фыркнул Иккаку.

\- Спите уже!

\- Разбуди, как начнёшь засыпать. Не хочу быть сожранным во сне.

\- Ладно…

            Офицер уснул практически сразу же, чтобы не терять время зря. Хотака довольно долго сидела и просто разглядывала его, гладила по спине и зажимала нос, когда начинал храпеть. На остальное смотреть было ужасно скучно, потому что голые ветки огромных деревьев не вдохновляли ни на что. Даже пламя огня, которое Ясутока старательно поддерживала, быстро надоело. Девушка разглядывала Мадараме и гадала, смогут ли они ужиться вместе. Конечно, они уже пожили вместе несколько дней, но они не были показательными, потому что вечера уходили на уборку, приведение запущенной квартиры в относительный порядок, да и дежурства никто не отменял. По большому счёту Хотаке просто нравилось засыпать и просыпаться рядом с семпаем. Наверное, она просто не привыкла и не осознала до конца происходящее.

            Если судить по звездам на небе, внутренним часам и затёкшим ногам, то прошло около шести часов томительной скуки и полной тишины, которая разбавлялась только похрапыванием офицера и потрескиванием костра. Мадараме так сладко дрых, тыкаясь носом в складки формы, что Хотаке и будить не хотелось, но глаза нещадно слипались, а спина и ноги болели.

\- Мадараме-сан, ваша очередь дежурить. Я сейчас отключусь, – она потрепала его за плечо, широко зевнув.

            Офицер проснулся почти сразу и нехотя сел, тоже зевнув. Он сонно огляделся, попил воды и жестом показал Хотаке ложиться так же, как лежал он. Девушка улыбнулась, кивнула, поцеловала мужчину в щёку и улеглась дрыхнуть на тёплом офицере.

\- Ну всё! Поднимайся, задница. Надоело мне на твою сонную рожу смотреть. – Хоть Мадараме и грубил, но обнимал Хотаку за плечи ласково и нежно, усаживая и прижимая к себе спиной.

\- Доброе утро. – Ясутока зевнула и прижалась к груди, жмурясь. Она нехотя открыла глаза и уставилась вокруг. – Нечестно. Вы мне больше времени дали поспать.

\- Обычно за такое благодарят!

\- Спасибо, Мадараме-сан.

            Хотака улыбнулась, за что получила несколько поцелуев в шею и затылок.

\- Что-то я никого не чувствую. Значит, будем приманивать веселье. – Вдруг выдал офицер, поднимаясь на ноги, и ставя Хотаку рядом.

\- Это как?

\- Вот так.

            Мадараме даже не посчитал нужным предупредить. Он просто перестал сдерживать свою духовную силу, распространяя рейцу на километры вокруг себя. Иккаку уже кровожадно улыбнулся, когда почувствовал движение рядом. Он еле успел поймать Хотаку у самой земли, убрав давление. Та потеряла сознание, не выдержав напора капитанского уровня. Впрочем, она легко очнулась от пары ласковых пощёчин. Только дышала тяжело и вся раскраснелась.

\- Идея просто блеск! – Огрызнулась она.

\- Я не виноват, что ты такая слабачка!

\- Вы мой наставник! Могли бы и догадаться, что я такой силы не выдержу долго!

\- Вот именно! Я твой наставник! Какого хрена орёшь на старшего по званию?!

\- Я щас врежу этому старшему по званию!

\- Ну давай!

\- И дам!

            Высоко интеллектуальный спор прервал грозный и страшный крик пустого. Шинигами моментально уставились в ту сторону.

\- Идём к нему?.. – Немного робко спросила Хотака.

\- Сам найдёт. – Иккаку заботливо поправил на ней форму и проверил меч. – Драться будешь ты. Конечно, если там что-то не по уровню, то я вмешаюсь. Но я не чувствую особой силы, так что сосредоточься, не лезь под лапы, думай и не рискуй зазря лишний раз. Дерись, как тебе будет удобно. Главное, целой остаться и не испугаться. Поняла меня?

            Мадараме уставился девушке в глаза и потеребил по волосам.

\- Ты из одиннадцатого, Хоти. Ты справишься. Сам Кенпачи сказал, что у тебя душа настоящего бойца, а он это хорошо видит.

            Девушка решительно кивнула, Мадараме хмыкнул и отпрыгнул на ветку дерева неподалёку. Ясутока выдохнула и повернулась лицом в сторону пустого, который кричал всё громче. Вскоре он показался за стволами деревьев. Выглядел он не очень опасным, но все равно был огромным и мускулистым. И маска. Безобразная маска с ужасными клыками. Хотака замерла в ступоре. Пустых за всё обучение она видела нечасто, а на задания её пока что не брали из-за небольшой выслуги и опыта. Это была первая её встреча один на один. Монстр уже заметил свою жертву и стал неспешно подбираться ближе, чувствуя её страх. Он только жадно облизывал клыки длинным языком.

            Девушка отмерла, когда пустой отказался метрах в пяти от неё. Она охнула, сложила руки и выкрикнула заклинание связывания, накидывая путы. Пустой замер, связанный по рукам и ногам, а затем разозлено взвыл, пытаясь разорвать магию. Та уже скрипела по швам. Хота выхватила меч и зашла в лобовую атаку, замахиваясь и вонзая меч в белую маску. Пустой взвыл. Меч задрожал от удовольствия, а потом застрял. Кость оказалась очень толстой. Силы простого меча явно не хватало, чтобы убить пустого. Ясутока выругалась и вынужденно отступила. Примерно, в тот же момент пустой высвободился из заклинания и рванул прибить наглую муху. Он был медленный, а Хотака, которая вечно пыталась угнаться то за Мадараме, то за Абараем, бегала и прыгала достаточно быстро.

\- Покажи ему свою полную силу, Внезапная Ярость! – Хотака зарычала, высвобождая свою тяжеленную секиру. В этот момент и кончилась гонка, потому что с такой ношей в руках легко бегать она не могла. Зато легко отразила первый удар. Икари был на взводе, поэтому располовинил огромную ладонь легко и без заминки.

            Пустой взвыл и взбесился, замахал культёй, орошая всё вокруг своей кровью.

\- Фу! Вот дрянь! – Хотака утерла лицо и рванула в атаку.

            Хорошо, что пустой был неповоротливый. Хотака успевала и нанести удар, и отразить чужую атаку. Хорошо, что пустой был тупой. Пока он злился и лез в драку первым, девушка успела основательно изрезать его кожу. Монстр сочился кровью буквально отовсюду. Его кровь залила землю вокруг. Скоро такая потеря сказалась на нём. Пустой устал, замедлился, а боль перевесила злость и голод. Хотака выбрала удачный момент и опять-таки с лица зашла в атаку, разрубая пустого пополам и отправляя на перерождение. Она замерла на земле, выдыхая, а замет воткнула меч и огляделась. Кровь постепенно впитывалась и в землю, и в одежду, высыхая коркой.

\- Гадость. – Хотака потёрла лицо, оттирая его от грязи.

\- Неплохо. Для девчонки. – Иккаку подошёл сбоку и помог умыться.

\- Спасибо. – Девушка отфыркнулась от воды и посмотрела на офицера.

\- Почему твой меч не возвращается в простую форму? Он и после драки с Абараем был в таком виде довольно долго, несколько часов. На тренировках у тебя такого не бывает.

\- Он пока не успокоится, не хочет обратно возвращаться. Почувствовал кровь, азарт настоящей драки, хочет ещё. Икари очень жадный до этого. И меня этим заражает. Поэтому, когда я использую его полную форму, могу очень сильно злиться. Чем я злее, тем опаснее Икари. Мы повязаны.

\- Ну ка! Мне даже интересно.

            Мадараме легко обогнул девушку и ухватил секиру, выдёргивая её из земли. Хотака хотела уже остановить его, как замерла в недоумении. Офицер держал оружие двумя руками и внимательно разглядывал его, не испытывая никакого дискомфорта.

\- Ого…

\- Чему ты удивлена?

\- Что он дался вам в руки. И не расцарапал их в кровь. Ну, как было с лейтенантом Абараи.

\- Вообще-то, я тогда утащил твой зампакто в больничку. И он был в таком же виде.

\- Ого…

            Хотака выглядела по-настоящему удивлённой и озадаченной.

\- Ну вот. Теперь я буду его ревновать к вам! Я же его хозяйка! Он меня должен больше всех любить!

            Девушка поспешно отобрала секиру, обняла её крепко и зацеловала сверкающие лезвия.

\- Икари только мой! – Надулась она, погладила меч напоследок и развоплотила его, убрав в ножны.

\- Ого. Это мне надо ревновать. – Мадараме был удивлён таким отношениям с мечом.

\- Могу и вас зацеловать.

\- Вот не откажусь! – Иккаку тут же подошёл к Хотаке, крепко прижав к себе.

            Девушка пождала немного, а потом сама повисла на офицере, зацеловывая губы. Неожиданным аккомпанементом стал вой ещё нескольких пустых с разных сторон.

\- Ну что? Продолжим веселье? – Спросил Иккаку, почти не отрываясь от поцелуя.

\- Конечно! Я только вошла во вкус! – Рассмеялась ему в губы Хотака и рванула к ближайшей цели.

 

 

            Компания уже не первый час сидела за столом, празднуя новоселье. Состав подобрался довольно странный. Сами виновники торжества. Их сосед сверху. Руководство одиннадцатого отряда и Мичиру. Все они уже порядком разомлевшие, в лёгком подпитии и приподнятом настроении. Новое жилище снискало одобрение у всех.

\- Ясутока, откуда у тебя такая красивая накидка? – Зараки кивнул на стену позади себя.

            Украшена она была необычно. Подарок капитана Кучики – шикарное кимоно с длинными рукавами и искусно вышитыми сомами в волнах – был художественно закреплён на стене в качестве большой картины. По той же стенке стояли стойки для мечей.

\- Подарок. – Пожала плечами Хотака.

\- Непростые люди тебе подарки дарят. – Цокнул он языком, но дальше расспрашивать не стал.

\- Ой, у тебя и оплётка на зампакто новая. – Заметила Мичиру.

\- Ага. Это мне Абараи-сан подарил в качестве примирения. – Хотака широко улыбнулась, а Ренджи смутился. Хотя бы, потому что он ничего не дарил, да и разговоров у них о примирении не было.

\- Это чудесная новость! – Обрадовалась Мичиру, подыгрывая. – Предлагаю выпить за это! За примирение и оставление прежних обид в прошлом!

\- А что бы и не выпить! – Согласился Закари.

            Тут же все засуетились, наполнили друг другу чашки и шумно чокнулись.

\- Такие вкусные закуски! Ясутока-сан, ты сама их готовила? – С энтузиазмом спросил Киоши.

\- Ха! – Фыркнул Мадараме. – Ничего, кроме риса, она готовить и не умеет! Я закупался в одном ресторане в Серейтее! Так спокойней, чем поручать этой женщине готовку.

            В удивлённой тишине вдруг раздался громкий шёпот. Хотака, хоть и придвинулась к уху Иккаку близко, всё равно не старалась даже хоть как-то скрыть свои слова. «Жри в столовой» услышали все, без исключения. Первым громким смехом разразился Кенпачи, хлопая своей огромной ручищей офицера по плечу.

\- Баба – огонь! Если уж Абарай её прошляпил, то ты хотя бы не упусти Мадараме! Подумаешь, готовить не умеет! Я тебе жалование повышу по этому поводу даже, чтобы не голодал! Аясегава, напомнишь мне завтра, а ещё лучше – сам всё сделаешь!

\- Ох, спасибо, капитан. – Мадараме смутился ещё больше. – Это как-то неожиданно…

\- По мне, так всё очень даже ожидаемо. – Пожал плечами Закари. – Вы сколько рядом друг с другом трётесь? Уже пару лет как Ясутока в одиннадцатом не служит, а на наших территориях я наблюдал её чаще, чем некоторых.

\- Если это упрёк мне, то он несправедлив! – Усмехнулся Ренджи. – Я друзей не забываю.

\- Тут я согласен. – Высказался Юмичка и поднял свой стакан. – За дружбу.

\- За дружбу! – Посыпалось нестройно со всех сторон.

\- Хоти, поиграешь нам? – Тихо спросил Мадараме, чтобы не мешать разговорам.

            Девушка покивала и достала лютню из шкафа. Только она хотела сесть на свою подушку, как Иккаку ухватил её за руку и усадил между своих скрещённых ног.

\- Мадараме-сан, это не очень прилично. – Заметила девушка.

\- Срать. Все свои. – Расслаблено ответил офицер ей в ухо и обнял за живот.

\- Что мне сыграть?

\- Что-то простое, себе в удовольствие.

\- Хорошо. Только настрою немного.

            Мадараме ухватил Хотаку за ладонь, через её плечо, разглядывая манипуляции со струнами. Он помогал подкручивать лады, а потом ещё подсказывал аккорды, когда Хотака стала негромко и мелодично перебирать струны.

\- Ну чё, Мадараме. Когда свадьба? – Пьяным, но твёрдым голосом спросил капитан. – Сидите тут, милуетесь, про своих же гостей забыли! Тут всё точно к свадьбе идёт.

\- А где свадьба, там и дети! – Подначил Аясегава, подмигивая парочке.

            Ренджи с Зараки заржали в голос, увидев красные и смущенные лица Иккаку и Хотаки. Те отводили глаза и не знали, куда деваться от смущения.

\- Вы это… Куда-то очень сильно далеко заглядываете. Мы даже не думали ни о чём таком. – Офицер аж протрезвел от шока.

\- Так нахрена большую площадь клянчил, если не для семьи? Вот только не говори, что в планах не было! – Зараки продолжал ржать, а все остальные гости смотрели на хозяев во все глаза. Они явно наслаждались неловкой ситуацией.

            Хотака обернулась на своего в край растерянного мужчину и решила спасать его.

\- Жениться мне Мадараме-сан не предлагал, но вот на счёт детей я вот что скажу. Только когда получу банкай! Ни днём раньше! До этого я буду очень занята тренировками. – Важно заметила Ясутока, чем повергла всех в ступор, а потом вызвала улыбки и смешки.

\- Знаю-знаю я, все эти обещания. Получишь банкай, потом не будет время из-за его изучения. Потом захочется карьерного роста. Потом захочется изучения тайных техник или чего-то такого. Отговорки это всё. – Хмыкнул Ренджи. – Вот когда действительно припрёт, всё равно будет, до какого уровня ты там кидо освоила. Тут что-то обещать и наперёд загадывать глупо.

\- После таких вот заявлений и не позову никуда! – Оскорбился Мадараме. – Наглая ты рожа! Ещё и расселась на мне, как стуле!

\- Мадараме-сан, вы помните, как я точно такую же гитару о голову какого-то мудака разбила? Я ведь и повторить могу!

            После этого началась шумная потасовка, которую быстро разняли под общий смех. Мичиру утащила подругу в свой угол, чтобы поговорить о своём, а мужчины затянули какой-то скучный разговор про службу.

 

 

            Ладно, Хотака знала, что подслушивать нехорошо. Очень-очень нехорошо. Но именно сейчас удержаться она не могла, так любопытство снедало её. Так сильно, что заставило вылезти в окно и умоститься на карнизе второго этажа, внимательно вслушиваясь в разговор. Хорошо, что окна выходили на небольшой парк и склады за ним.

            К Ренджи в гости пришёл сам капитан. Хотака случайно увидела его в окно и узнала лишь по одежде. Капитан был не в привычной форме, а в синих шароварах и неяркой накидке. Красивый. Ясутока сразу поняла, что он идёт именно к Ренджи. После новости, что она съехалась с Мадараме, у капитана отрубило все эти странные взгляды и уговоры, которыми он изредка мучил девушку.

            Стук в дверь не заставил ждать. Абарай грузно поднялся из-за стола и нехотя пошёл открывать.

\- Здравствуй, Ренджи.

\- Привет. – Хотака поразилась, как лейтенант свободно общался с Кучики. – Зачем пришёл?

\- Ты знаешь. – Ненадолго воцарилось молчание. – Можно мне войти?

\- Нет.

\- Ренджи.

            Зашуршала одежда, а потом раздался хлопок дверью. Хотака услышала, как на плиту ставится чайник. Девушка достала из кармана зеркальце, чтобы ещё и подглядывать. С чего-то она начала переживать за этих двоих и их странную связь. Капитан встал позади Ренджи, подойдя слишком близко. Лейтенант горбился. Их лиц не было видно.

\- Мы же разговаривали с тобой об этом. Ты прощаешь мне мои слабости, а тебе твои. Твои развлечения в мире живых с этим мальчишкой меня тоже очень сильно волновали! Но я не закатывал истерик и просто ждал, когда блажь пройдет.

\- Ты меня ещё виноватым выставить хочешь?! – Тут же взбесился Абарай. – Это ты потерял голову и за трах готов был ей всё вложить, что имел! Ты собирался её на публику тащить! Ты! Хорошо, что у неё хватило мозгов отшить тебя немногим раньше! Ну, скажи мне! Объясни нормальными словами! Что в ней было такого?!

            Ренджи развернулся и внимательно уставился на капитана, который был ниже его на полголовы. Кучики чуть отошёл и вздохнул. Хотака навострила уши.

\- Это очень сложно объяснить. Она оказалась мне по вкусу, Ренджи. Такая же яркая и бесшабашная, как и ты.

\- Меня тебе мало?

\- Она женщина! Ты же знаешь, что мне до сих пор сложно!

\- Допустим. И что дальше? – Абарай ни на секунду не смягчился, хотя тон Кучики стал более эмоциональным.

\- Она оказалась хороша в постели. – Нехотя выговорил капитан. – Не надо никаких язвительных замечаний! Я уверен, что твой друг Мадараме тоже упоминал об этом.

\- Ну, хороша, и что дальше? Ты же не неискушенный юнец!

\- Когда я звал её в бани, то не ждал ничего. Я сделал это больше из любопытства. – Ренджи фыркнул, но промолчал. – Оказалось… если бы я не знал, что она простая глупенькая шинигами, то решил, что это самая дорогая, элитная и искусная проститутка во всём Руконгае.

            Ясутока икнула от такого заявления. Конечно, Иккаку говорил, что она очень раскованная, но чтобы настолько.

\- Бьякуя, ты херню говоришь.

\- Возможно, это звучит, как чушь, но я не вру. Иначе с чего бы бегал за ней. Серьёзно, Ренджи. Я же бегал за ней! Неужели тебе этого мало, чтобы поверить?

\- Тут ты прав… - Абарай вздохнул, но хмуриться не перестал. – Ладно. Может быть, я поверю, что у неё какая-то волшебная пизда, но всё остальное? Какого хрена ты начал творить? Нахрена потащил в дом? Нравилось трахаться, так трахался бы! Мне пару птичек донесли, что ты пытался обучать её некоторым ритуалам. Ну, нахрена? Я точно знаю, что вся эта церемониальная чушь Ясутоке не пришлась по вкусу. Она даже и не понимала, зачем всё это надо.

\- Что у тебя за птички такие? – Голос капитана сделался недовольным.

\- Неа. Сегодня ты оправдываешься. – Абарай нагло оскалился.

\- Мы были в ссоре. Я скучал. – Кучики еле выдавил из себя это признание, да так тихо, что Хотака еле услышала

            Внезапно Ренджи очень громко рассмеялся. Аж до слёз. Кучики стоял перед ним и не думал шевелиться.

\- Ну ты даёшь! А я боялся, что ты влюбился в неё! Вот же ты горделивая задница!

\- Задница или нет, но я стою перед тобой. Обсмеянный и униженный. – Кучики явно оскорбился. – И нет. Я крепко привязан красной нитью судьбы только к одному человеку.

\- Будешь чай? – Спросил Абарай так, будто и не обижался на капитана почти четыре месяца. – Садись за стол.

            Капитан переместился ближе к окну и сел за высокий стол. Хотаке пришлось чуть сдвинуться на всякий случай. Ренджи загремел посудой, а потом воцарилось молчание.

\- Ты же понимаешь, что если навешаешь мне лапши на уши, что вот эти блядки были последними, то я всё съем и не подавлюсь? – Внезапно серьёзно и грустно спросил Ренджи.

\- Я не могу обещать тебе полную верность… Но думаю, конкретно этот случай был исключением, которое больше не повторится.

\- Мы с тобой херову тучу времени, Бьякуя! Я не понимаю, что может быть унизительного в наших отношениях!

\- Разумеется! Это ведь не ты нижний! – Вспылил капитан, а Хотака покраснела от такого заявления. А ещё в её голове пронеслись кучи непристойных картинок, как это выглядит.

\- О да. Ты ведь каждый раз так страдал, когда мы оказывались в постели. – Явно издеваясь, фыркнул Ренджи. Видимо, капитан скорчил такую рожу, что лейтенанту пришлось идти на попятную. – Ладно-ладно. Скажи мне ещё одну вещь. Неужели на твой вкус мы с ней на столько похожи, что ты попытался заменить.

\- Нет, не похожи.

\- Так какого хрена?

\- Говорю же. Скучал.

\- Так скучал, что напугал её до усрачки. – Ренджи рассмеялся, потом стул заскрежетал по полу, затем Хотаке послышались звуки поцелуя. Она осторожно заглянула и увидела то, что заставило её замереть от шока.

            Конечно, теперь она знала, что капитан Кучики совсем другой внутри, но чтобы такая разница. Именно он залез на стол с ногами и так жадно терзал губы Абарая, что Хотаку в жар бросило.

\- Давай уже не будем о ней? Сошлись с Мадараме, и пусть. Уже не наше дело. – Громко прошептал Кучики в губы своего любовника.

\- Ну не совсем… - начал было Ренджи.

\- Возьми меня. Немедленно. – Потребовал капитан, прерывая неуверенную фразу.

\- Блять. Ненавижу тебя за это. Вертишь мной, как вздумается!

            Кучики только рассмеялся на это. Хотака ни разу не слышала, чтобы он смеялся. И такой страсти в его голосе тоже. Ей на секунду даже стало немного завидно. Но только на секунду. Затем было слышно только поцелуи и шуршание одежды. Когда девушка решилась заглянуть ещё разочек, увидела встрёпанного Ренджи на всё том же месте, а вот Кучики сидел перед ним, откинувшись на вытянутых руках. Его ноги были широко и развратно разведены, грудь тяжело опускалась и поднималась. На плечах осталась лишь накидка, остальная одежда рассыпалась по полу. Капитан так откровенно предлагал себя и соблазнял Абараи позой и взглядом, что даже у Хотаки рот наполнился слюной, а живот скрутило возбуждением.

            Ренджи явно сгорал от желания, но медлил и лишь разглядывал.

\- Я весь твой. Я _только_ твой. – Низко произнёс капитан, смотря лейтенанту в глаза.

\- У… у нас давно не было…

\- Я подготовился к встрече.

\- Блять… Блять… Блять… Бьякуя… Что же ты творишь со мной… - Ренджи уже покрывал жадными поцелуями грудь и живот Кучики, но Хотаку захватило не это.

            Сидя на карнизе в неудобной позе в голове крутилась только одна мысль. Отдаться Мадараме полностью. Сказать, что она его и только его. Как офицер отреагирует на эти слова? Хотака понятия не имела. Иккаку мог и рассердиться, обозвав все эти разговорчики романтической чушью. А мог и завестись так же сильно, как Ренджи. Ясутока прислушалась к непристойным звукам и довольному стону капитана, без зеркала поняла, чем они там занимаются, и тихонько вернулась к себе, бесшумно прикрыв окошко. В мыслях про Иккаку она даже приготовила ужин.

\- Это чё за звуки такие интересные? – Спросил Мадараме, подкрадываясь со спины и обнимая.

\- Напугали меня! – Вскрикнула и вздрогнула Хотака. – Добро пожаловать. А звуки… Ну, вы ведь потерпите? Они вроде как мирятся.

\- Они – это Абарай и Кучики? – Удивлённо спросил Иккаку.

\- Угу.

\- Подслушивала?

\- Стены очень тонкие. – Посетовала Хотака наиграно.

\- Ты ужасная. – Усмехнулся офицер и уставился на кастрюли. – Это ты поэтому даже что-то съедобное приготовила? Пахнет отлично.

\- Идите за стол. Так и быть, поухаживаю сегодня за вами.

\- Наконец-то!

            Мадараме ушел переодеваться, пока Ясутока накрывала на стол. И всё это под аккомпанемент из стонов и вскриков разной громкости и продолжительности.

\- Мы так весь вечер будем их слушать? Неловко даже…

\- Подозреваю, что лейтенанту Абараи так же неудобно слушать нас. Просто, не обращайте внимания.

\- И как же? – Нахмурился Мадараме.

\- Расскажите, как день прошёл. У меня вот очень скучно. Ненавижу стирку.

\- Может быть, день у тебя был и скучный, зато вечер набирает обороты. – Фыркнул Иккаку.

            Впрочем, от вкусного ужина он быстро раздобрел и с головой ушёл в рассказ, как заставлял новобранцев перестраивать один из старых бараков. В какой-то момент он так увлёкся ругательствами, что забыл про еду. Хотака подхватила его порцию и стала кормить офицера с рук, чем повергла его в шок.

\- Ты кто такая? Где моя косорукая и грубая Ясутока?

\- Ну вас, Мадараме-сан. Всего лишь захотелось поухаживать за вами. – Девушка покусала губу, подумав. – Вы наелись?

\- Ну, вроде как.

\- Я… я сказать вам кое-что хотела. Но не знаю, как вы отреагируете.

            Иккаку удивлённо посмотрел на подругу и только раскрыл рот, как до них донёсся очень громкий сдвоенный стон.

\- Охренеть. Хотака, ты уверена, что там Кучики, а не кто-то другой?

\- Уверена. Это точно его стон. – Девушка стала поспешно убирать со стола.

\- Да, блять. Все вокруг спали с Кучики, кроме меня! – Попытался пошутить офицер.

\- В постели он откровенней, чем в обычной жизни.

\- Вот последнее, что я хочу знать про Кучики, так это его успехи в постели! – Выругался Мадараме. – Хотя мне тут уже и выбора не оставили. Ты мне что хотела сказать? Что-то важное?

\- Ну, наверное.

            Хотака подумала немного и уселась на стол прямо перед Иккаку. Благо, у них эта мебель была низкая.

\- Чё творишь?

\- Мадараме-сан, я ваша, – она серьёзно уставилась в карие глаза.

            Офицер явно не понимал, что происходит и искал подвох или тайный смысл, которых не было. Ясутока подождала и стала неспешно раздеваться, не слезая со стола.

\- Я вся ваша, Мадараме-сан. С потрохами. – Тихо повторила она, сидя уже полностью голой.

\- Чё происходит? – Иккаку явно не понимал, но руки протянул, чтобы погладить.

\- Я расскажу. Только не перебивайте меня, пожалуйста. Кажется, я поняла, почему так долго путалась с капитаном Кучики. Конечно, сначала, мне очень хотелось отомстить… Но потом. Оказалось, что я очень жадная. Мне хотелось, чтобы у меня были целых два Мадараме-сана. – Офицер непонимающе оторвался от выцеловывания живота Хотаки. – У него руки такие же сильные, как ваши. И губы такие жаркие. Он брал меня так же властно, но аккуратно, как и вы. Он так же просил меня о ласках. Со мной он был таким же искусным и соблазнительным. И думала, что раз вы так похожи в постели, то у меня будет в два раза больше удовольствия. Только всё оказалось совсем не так, как мне думалось первое время. Мадараме-сан только один, и он сидит передо мной. И я хочу быть только в ваших руках. Мне не нужно чужих поцелуев и ласк, только ваших. Поэтому я вся ваша. Только ваша. Понимаете?

\- Вроде как. – Прохрипел ошарашенный Иккаку. Он никак не мог оторвать взгляда от лица Хотаки во время её маленькой исповеди.

\- И мне бы очень хотелось попросить быть вас быть моим. Но я не имею права.

\- Почему? – Искренне удивился Мадараме.

\- Да я же изменяла вам с другим мужиком! И не раз, и не два!

\- Хоти, ты самая настоящая дура. – Рассмеялся Иккаку неожиданно. – Я уже давно твой.

\- Давно… - Девушка аж рот раскрыла, а по спине прошлась волна мурашек и жара.

\- Очень давно. С нашего первого поцелуя, который был назло Абараю. Я, конечно, не сразу это понял… Но началось всё именно в тот вечер и тот момент.

            Хотака поражённо замолчала, лишь хватая ртом воздух, а потом ещё из глаз слёзы градом полились.

\- Мадараме-сан… я такая счастливая сейчас… такая счастливая…

\- Так смеяться надо, а не рыдать, глупая моя. – Иккаку поднялся и прижал расчувствовавшуюся девушку к своей груди.

\- У… у вас так быстро сердце колотится…

\- Что ему ещё остаётся? Ведь любимая женщина, наконец-то, призналась в ответных чувствах. Вот оно и колотится так быстро. Ты сопли размазываешь, а я пытаюсь не схлопотать инфаркт.

\- Я вас вылечу. Я вас от всего на свете вылечу, Мадараме-сан.

            Они так и замерли в одной позе, пока у обоих немножко не улеглись чувства, а сверху не возобновились охи и вздохи.

\- Скажи, ты ведь для чего-то раздевалась?

\- Ну да. Я думала, что мы сексом займёмся потом.

\- Идём тогда в постельку. – Хмыкнул Иккаку.

\- Идём. – Хотака улыбнулась и утёрла остатки слёз. – Только я сегодня немного иначе хочу.

\- Уже боюсь.

\- Хочу, чтобы вы меня кусали, ставили засосы и брали очень грубо и сильно. Так, чтобы следы остались. Много следов.

\- Я думал, ты нежности попросишь.

\- Мы же пробовали… Когда мне надоест всё остальное, может быть и так сделаем. А пока что хочу грубо и больно.

\- Ты ужасная извращенка.

\- А вы мне потакаете, Мадараме-сан!

            Девушка взвизгнула, когда получила шлепок по голой заднице и поспешила в кровать, предвкушая. Офицер навис сверху, прикусывая за ухо.

\- Зови меня по имени, надоела уже.

\- Только в постели. – Тихо охнула Ясутока, подставляясь под зубы.

\- Сойдёт для начала. Давай, попробуй.

            Хотака развернулась удобней и прижалась губами к уху офицера.

\- Иккаку, я хочу тебя. Сделай так, чтобы я кричала от удовольствия, умоляю.

\- Блять, у меня только от этого встал. – Тихо прорычал мужчина, шумно и томно выдыхая. Он уже начал поспешно срывать с себя одежду, как Хотака ухватила его за щёки и заставила посмотреть в глаза.

\- Я люблю тебя, Иккаку. – Тихо и серьёзно произнесла она снова.

\- Я тебя, блять, на куски порву. Ни одного живого места не оставлю! Ты будешь орать так, что в отряде услышат! Поняла меня?!

\- Д-да… - Только и смогла, что выдавить девушка, охая от жадных и болезненных укусов, поцелуев и грубых рук.

            Офицера так сильно переполняли эмоции, он так сильно давил на привычно израненную кожу, будто хотел слиться с Хотакой в единый организм. Благо, ей это было только в кайф.

 

            Бьякуя сел на футоне и прислушался. Ренджи подсел сзади и стал целовать его голую спину.

\- Он её убивает? Пытает? Почему они так громко кричат? Как ты это можешь терпеть? – К крикам снизу даже прислушиваться не надо было. И отдельные слова очень легко угадывались.

\- Мы тоже не были очень тихими. – Фыркнул Абарай.

\- Это уже слишком.

\- Такое и в первый раз на моей памяти. Обычно, они тише, особенно ночью. Спать не мешали ни разу. Но они вообще смешные. Либо где-то шатаются на пару, либо кричат друг на друга, либо занимаются любовью.

\- Но вот такое просто недопустимо. Как же остальные жильцы?

\- На первом этаже только они. Справа от меня квартира Аясегавы, но тот живёт в отряде. Слева – пусто. Дальше по коридору уже не так слышно.

            Кучики хмурился недовольно и вздрагивал от самых громких звуков. Ренджи попытался утянуть его в постель и отвлечь, что было вполне успешно, пока снизу не донёсся очень громкий смех.

\- Это невозможно! – Возмутился Кучики, подскочил с постели, накинул на плечи первую попавшуюся одежду и поспешил наружу. Ренджи даже сказать ничего не успел.

            Прежде чем ему открыли, капитан простоял перед дверью пару-тройку минут. На улице уже спустились густые сумерки, на воздухе стало ощутимо прохладней. Мадараме открыл дверь в более-менее приличном виде. Правда, одет был кое-как, а на шее и открытой груди наливались синяки и следы зубов. Мадараме онемел от удивления из-за неожиданного визитёра. Кучики спал в ступор из-за таких многочисленных отметин.

\- Мадараме-сан! Кто там?! – Послышалось из спальни.

\- Сосед сверху! – Хмыкнул Иккаку, отмерев. – Наверное, на шум жаловаться пришёл.

\- Именно. – Бьякуя поджал губы. – У всего есть свои границы и рамки.

\- Абараи-сан, не ругайтесь. Мы больше так не будем! – Хотака вывернула из-за угла, небрежно завязывая узел халата. – Да и вы тоже хороши… ой. Здрасьте, Кучики-сама.

\- Вот чего ты вылезла? – Иккаку нахмурился и обернулся, а потом и ахнул, поспешив закрыть собой девушку. Вида она была самого непристойного, тоже вся в синяках, засосах и укусах.

            Бьякуя молча наблюдал за ругающейся парой. Он не ожидал, что эти двое так сильно увлекаются процессом. Или они дрались? Но Хотака улыбалась и расслабленно обнимала Иккаку за живот, разглядывая гостя без какого-либо стеснения.

\- Кхм, так вот. – Капитан попытался вернуться к теме. – Такой громкий шум недопустим.

\- А вам какая разница, капитан? – Внезапно спросил Мадараме. – Вам тут не жить. Если у Ренджи есть претензии, пусть сам и приходит.

\- Я допускаю некоторую возможность, что мне придёт появляться здесь время от времени. – Кучики холодно дёрнул плечом.

\- Я думала, что вы помирились. – Удивилась Хотака

\- Это лишь наше с Абараем дело.

\- Знаешь, под такие звуки, которые мы слышали, ссориться очень сложно. – Хмыкнул Мадараме.

\- Тут ты прав. – Весело ответила девушка и полезла руками под халат офицера.

\- Держи себя в руках, женщина! – Огрызнулся Иккаку, но вырываться не стал. – Капитан, не переживайте. Сегодня уже никто не будет шуметь.

\- Ну-у-у! – Надулась девушка.

\- Не так сильно шуметь, хорошо. – Вздохнул офицер и подставил шею под поцелуи.

\- Они те ещё бесстыдники. – Внезапно вмешался Ренджи. – Они тебе тут шоу устроят, если не уйдёшь.

\- Какое ещё шоу? – Кучики недовольно нахмурился и стал смотреть, как Хотака стаскивает с одного плеча Иккаку халат и покусывала и без того истерзанное тело.

\- Проваливайте, а? Вытащили нас из кровати… И дверь закройте за собой.

            Мадараме сдался и зажал свою женщину у стенки, жадно целуя в губы. Ясутока тут же обхватила его за поясницу ногами и вцепилась в плечи.

\- Их не смущает, что мы смотрим? – Кучики был в шоке.

\- Почему-то мне кажется, что им это только в радость. – Вздохнул Ренджи. – Они недавно чуть при Зараки не трахнулись. Хорошо, что совесть проснулась.

\- То есть при мне можно, а при Кенпачи нельзя? – Возмутился Бьякуя.

\- Вас голым только Мадараме-сан не видел. – Рассмеялась Хотака.

\- И не горю желанием. – Рыкнул Иккаку, кусая девушку за горло. Та томно застонала и прогнулась под зубы.

\- Да ёб вашу мать! – Ренджи выругался и захлопнул дверь. – Поболтал? Идём отсюда.

\- Заходите к нам на ужин как-нибудь! – Донеслось из-за двери.

            Лейтенант схватил капитана за локоть и силой утащил обратно.


	7. Chapter 7

            Ужин не клеился. Гости молчали и неспешно ели. Мадараме тоже молчал. Только Ясутока улыбалась, носилась на кухню и подкладывала всем добавки и доливала напитки. Ради такого дела она даже натянула один из подарков Кучики – зелёное красивое кимоно с соловьями. Ну, раз уж он пришёл, то стоило выказать уважение хотя бы так.

\- Кучики-сама, вам нравится угощение? – Поинтересовалась она, наверное, раз в четвёртый.

\- Очень. Большое спасибо, Хотака. – Как всегда сдержанно отозвался Бьякуя. Ренджи скосил на него взгляд, но промолчал. Только приложился к своему стакану с вином.

            Опять повисло тягостное молчание.

\- Достал этот цирк! – Взорвался Мадараме, не выдержав напряжения. – Ты специально только его спрашиваешь! Знаешь, что он слишком вежливый, чтобы сказать правду! Ты вообще пробуешь то, что готовишь?! Жрать невозможно! Рис пресный! Рыба пересоленная! Овощи полусырые и скользкие! Сама же знаешь, что нихрена у тебя не вышло! Так молчала бы!

            После этих слов капитан будто бы выдохнул и с чистой душой отложил палочки. Ренджи подал ему воды, с интересом наблюдая за реакцией Хотаки. Та только улыбалась и ни капли не смущалась.

\- Не могла же я отменить всё в последний момент!

\- Да уж лучше бы отменила! – С досадой ответил Иккаку. – Позорище…

\- Да ладно вам, Мадараме-сан. Ничего страшного ведь не случилось. – Хотака только нежно смотрела на мужчину. Тот стушевался от взгляда и поджал губы. – Можно достать чего-нибудь покрепче вместо вина. Тогда вечер точно заиграет новыми красками!

\- Тебе лишь бы выпить!

\- А я бы не отказался. – Вмешался Ренджи.

            Мадараме недовольно посмотрел на друга и вздохнул.

\- Хоти, тащи. Я пока попробую хоть как-то исправить этот ужас, что ты называешь едой. – Иккаку поднялся с подушки и утащил часть плошек из виду.

            Ясутока в это время из стенного шкафа достала бутылку приличной и крепкой выпивки. Они с Мадараме чуть ли не в первую неделю сделали обширные и разнообразные запасы алкоголя для любого повода. Очень выручало. Вскоре уже в других стаканах плескалось кое-что, намного крепче вина. Даже с кубиками льда. Это Иккаку притащил идею из мира живых.

\- Что это такое? – Удивился Бьякуя, рассматривая алкоголь и вертя стакан в руках.

\- Ром. Необычно, но вкусно. – Хотака вручила гостю бутылку. – Мадараме-сан притащил из командировки.

\- Контрабанда? – Усмехнулся Абараи. – Скажи, как ты питалась до этого, если так плохо готовишь? В общежитиях и до Готея в принципе.

\- Хм, тут сложно объяснить. – Девушка неловко потёрла щёку. – Дело в том, что я не особо чувствую вкус еды.

\- Чего? Это как? – Растерялся лейтенант.

\- Мне в четвёртом делали обследование, сказали особенности мозгов. То есть, я различаю вкусы, но нюансов не чувствую. Острое, сладкое, очень кислое или очень солёное я, конечно, отличу друг от друга! Но вот сегодняшний ужин мне не показался уж слишком плохим. – Хотака пожала плечами. – Хотя по вашим лицам всё стало ясно.

\- Любопытная особенность. – Заинтересовался Бьякуя.

\- Зато необязательно уметь готовить. Хоть бумагу жуй, лишь бы сытно.

\- Перестань уже позориться. – Иккаку отвесил девушке символический подзатыльник, вернувшись с кухни. На подносе он притащил немного видоизменённую еду, выставил её на стол и уселся рядом с Хотакой.

\- Мадараме-сан у нас гурман. – Поддела Хотака, отпивая немного рома.

\- Можешь жрать картон. Я постою рядом и посмотрю, на сколько тебя хватит.

\- Вы всегда разговариваете руганью и оскорблениями? – Спросил Бьякуя. Он уже понял, что эти двое могут пререкаться бесконечно долго.

\- Иногда слова заканчиваются, как и терпение, и мы колошматим друг друга.

\- Я даже ни капли не удивлён. – Кучики прикрыл глаза, покачал головой и беспечно отпил из стакана слишком большой глоток, после чего брови капитана чуть не улетели в бесконечность.

            Хотака еле сдержалась, чтобы не заржать. Иккаку хмыкнул. Ренджи похлопал Бьякую по спине и подал воды.

\- Стоило предупредить. – Заметил Абарай.

\- Так чего же ты промолчал? – Хмыкнул Мадараме снова.

\- Ну… - Ренджи загадочно улыбнулся и подмигнул капитану, поймав его гневный взгляд.

\- Абараи-сан, я уверена, вам тоже достаётся от Кучики-сама. – Развеселилась Хотака ещё больше.

\- У него очень тяжёлая рука. – Наиграно пожаловался лейтенант.

\- Хватит потешаться надо мной, Ренджи. К тому же на людях.

            Мадараме опять фыркнул, но промолчал.

\- Что значит эта реакция? – Насторожился Кучики.

\- Мы так часто слушаем ваши визиты к соседу, что, мне кажется, уже никаких секретов не осталось. По вашим привычкам можно часы сверять и календарь. И, мне кажется, наши с Хоти ссоры и рядом не валялись с вашими. – Мадараме кивнул на сконфуженную парочку напротив себя. – Я поражаюсь, сколько у Абарая в запасе посуды, что вы можете так часто ей швыряться в окно и об пол? О причинах таких ссор я даже думать боюсь!

\- Простите за причинённые неудобства. – Процедил сквозь зубы раздражённый Бьякуя. – Думаю, как только Ренджи вернётся в поместье, вам станет чуть спокойней жить.

\- А мне даже нравится. Весело так. – Рассмеялся Иккаку.

\- Почему же вы не возвращаетесь, Абараи-сан? – Удивилась Хотака.

\- Потому что я ещё не простил капитана. – Ренджи скромно улыбнулся, а Бьякуя снова приложился к стакану. Чуть осторожней, чем в прошлый раз.

\- А-а-а… - Покивала Хотака, а потом аж подпрыгнула на месте от осознания. – Но ведь больше двух месяцев прошло!.. Ого… Ого-го! Абараи-сан! – Девушка с восхищением уставилась на лейтенанта. Тот лишь широко и слишком довольно заулыбался в ответ. – Вот это да! Я запомню на будущее!

            Кучики помрачнел ещё больше и попытался утопиться в стакане, но вышло лишь допить порцию.

\- Так, я не очень понял, что сейчас произошло, но, кажется, Абарай, ты научил Хоти чему-то ужасному, что мне ещё аукнется. Не делай так больше. – Иккаку подлил капитану ещё алкоголя. Да и себе тоже.

\- А ты не косячь, дружище. – Посоветовал Ренджи. – Это помогает избежать многих неприятностей.

\- Как же я узнаю, накосячил или нет, пока не сделаю? – Рассмеялся Мадараме. Друг его поддержал.

            Кучики решил сделать перерыв в накачивании себя алкоголем и, кажется, распробовал готовку Иккаку.

\- Мадараме, если я верно всё помню, то в словах твоего приглашения на ужин сквозила какая-то скрытая просьба. Честно говоря, именно она заинтересовала больше всего. – Напомнил Бьякуя.

\- А, ну да. Мы с Хотакой хотим пожениться. – Спокойно ответил Иккаку.

            В комнате повисла неловкая тишина. Ренджи так и не донёс еду до рта. Бьякуя непонимающе хмурился. Хотака толкнула своего внезапного жениха в бок.

\- Хотим? А почему тогда я не в курсе? – Ясутока удивлённо смотрела на офицера и не знала, что ещё сказать.

\- В каком смысле? Разве ты не хочешь? – Удивился Мадараме.

\- Ну… Хочу да… - Девушка смущённо отвела глаза. – Но ведь не так быстро…

\- Ага. Не сейчас. Позже. Намного позже. Именно об этом я хотел поговорить с твоим начальством. – Иккаку выглядел таким спокойным, будто не о волнительном событии говорил, а про уборку. – Чтобы всё вышло так, как я хочу, необходимо, чтобы эти двое знали о планах. И, возможно, немного поспособствовали их исполнению.

\- Так, как ты хочешь? А мои желания не учитываются? – тут же нахмурилась Хотака.

\- Я их уже учёл. Послушай сначала, а потом злись. – Мадараме клюнул недовольную девушку в щеку и снова обратился к мужчинам. – Короче говоря, мне надо, чтобы эта женщина как можно раньше получила возможность выхода в мир живых. Понимаю, что, если забить на правила, я могу ей хоть сейчас ключ выдать. Или втихушку протащить куда надо. Но это будет не то. Хочу, чтобы она сама всего добилась и дослужилась.

\- А от нас-то что надо?.. – Заторможено спросил Ренджи. Он вообще не понимал мыслей Иккаку.

\- Палки в колёса не ставить. И приглядеть, по возможности, чтобы дел не натворила. А то ведь потом её к воротам и на пушечный выстрел не подпустят.

\- А нахрена ей ключ?

\- Хочу, чтобы мы там поженились.

\- Чего?.. – У Ренджи челюсть чуть не отпала от таких заскоков.

\- Почему бы и нет? Выпишите ей неделю или месяц дежурства. Я сам себе выпишу столько же. Совместим приятное с полезным и всё такое. – Иккаку, наконец, посмотрел на окаменевшую Ясутоку, рассмеялся и тут же прижал к себе. – Тебе там понравится.

\- Звучит, как пиздец. – Высказался Ренджи, тормоша хвост ещё больше.

\- Возможно, стоило утаить этот план от Хотаки… - Задумался Бьякуя.

\- Я тоже сначала подумал так, а потом передумал. А вдруг разленится? Нет уж. Пусть будет такой стимул рыть землю носом.

\- А если я не хочу… - Попыталась возразить Хотака.

\- Сама же сказала, что хочешь. – Припечатал Иккаку.

            Опять наступила тишина. Девушка ткнулась лицом в шею Мадараме, пряча от всех лицо и эмоции на нём. Иккаку лишь гладил её по затылку и задумчиво смотрел в стену. Кучики и Абарай чувствовали себя крайне неловко, но вмешиваться боялись. Вернее, Бьякуя хотел высказаться, но Ренджи сжал его ладонь, останавливая. Вскоре Хотака шумно выдохнула, повозилась и обняла Мадараме, прижавшись щекой к его щеке. Иккаку расслабился, совершенно глупо заулыбался и обнял свою уже невесту.

\- Ну что? Вам неловко, да? – офицер скосил взгляд на гостей. – Это вам за то, что осквернили нашу дверь! Я всё видел! И очень хотел бы забыть, но не выходит.

\- Так на счет предложения…

\- Я не шутил. Поддержите?

\- Бьякуя, он видел твой голый зад. Надо соглашаться. – Загоготал Ренджи во всё горло.

\- Каждый раз, когда со мной случается что-то такое же абсолютно нелепое, постыдное и просто унизительное, мне хочется поднять глаза к небу и задать лишь один вопрос. За что? Что я натворил в прошлой жизни? – Бьякуя вздохнул и залпом допил свой ром. – Ренджи, налей мне ещё. Возможно, алкоголь поможет забыться.

\- Хорошо-хорошо.

\- Хочу посмотреть на пьяного капитана. – Оживилась Хотака.

\- Я умею пить и контролировать себя.

\- Да-да. – Согласился Ренджи весело, подмигнув Ясутоке и Мадараме. – Давайте выпьем за вашу помолвку что ли! Такая отличная новость!

 

 

            Уже в конце рабочего дня Хотака постучалась в кабинет лейтенанта и осторожно заглянула.

\- Простите, лейтенант Абараи, что отвлекаю…

\- Заходи. Что-то важное? – Ренджи отвлёкся от горы бумажек и озабочено уставился на непривычно вялую девушку. Можно сказать, грустную. К тому же в кабинетах начальства она оказывалась впервые.

\- Ну… Не то, чтобы очень. Вы случайно не знаете, мою комнату в бараках отдали кому-нибудь уже? Или она пока за мной числится?

\- Это у коменданта надо спрашивать, а не у меня. – Растерялся лейтенант. – Сгоняй к нему, тут хода на пять минут.

\- Да, так и сделаю. Спасибо. – Ясутока тяжело выдохнула, поклонилась и уже хотела уйти, как её остановили вопросом.

\- А зачем тебе? Случилось что-то?

\- Переночевать там хотела. – Промямлила девушка.

            Лейтенант поднялся с места и подошёл к рядовой ближе, заглядывая в лицо.

\- Вы с Мадараме поругались? Или чего? Если он повёл себя, как скотина, ты только скажи. Я ему мозги вправлю. Мы, конечно, друзья с ним, но обижать женщин я ему не позволю.

\- Ну… Он меня не обижал… - Хотака совсем поникла. – Не стоит переживать так, Абараи-сан. Мы сами разберёмся как-нибудь.

\- Ссоры — это нормально. Не убивайся так. – Ренджи ободряюще похлопал девушку по плечу.

\- Я просто устала очень сильно. – Ясутока потерла глаза пальцами и опять вздохнула. – Ещё раз, спасибо вам. Пойду к коменданту узнавать.

\- Почему ты к нему сразу не пошла вообще?

\- Ну, не хотела сплетен и косых взглядов. – Смутилась Хотака.

\- Это да… Тебя Мадараме не потеряет? – Ренджи оглянулся на кипу бумаг на столе задумчиво.

\- Он мне не нянька. – Вяло огрызнулась девушка.

\- Тут ты права. – Лейтенант ещё немного подумал и решился. – Знаешь что, я тоже дико устал. Может, вместе отдохнём?

\- Простите, Абараи-сан, но у меня нет никакого желания сидеть где-то и пить.

\- Я другое предлагаю. Где нас точно никто не потревожит. И сплетен не будет.

\- Звучит заманчиво…

            Хотака задумалась, а уже через двадцать минут стояла перед знакомым входом многоэтажных бань, куда Кучики таскал её. Хозяйка встретила их так, будто ждала всю свою жизнь и даже глазом не повела.

\- Что пожелают гости сегодня вечером? – Поклонилась женщина низко.

\- Что-нибудь спокойное. – Привычно ответил Ренджи, подхватывая Хотаку за локоть. – А вот её надо хорошо расслабить. И ужин, как я люблю.

\- Хорошо, господин Абараи. Следуйте за мной.

            Женщина услужливо повела гостей на верхние этажи, постоянно отдавая короткие распоряжения служанкам или просто махая куда-то в сторону. Хотака молча шла следом, не очень довольная идеей компаньона. Но с другой стороны тут никто никогда не расскажет о своих клиентах ничего. И кормят хорошо. К тому же хозяйка привела их к комнате, в которой Ясутока никогда не была с Кучики. Апартаменты были довольно скромными, но очень уютными. В стиле квартир из мира живых и той, одной из первых, где она была с капитаном. Только кровать была не такой огромной, царил уютный полумрак, а диван так и манил подремать на нём.

\- Совсем иначе. – Задумчиво высказалась Хотака.

\- Не люблю большие пустые пространства. Мало того, что бесполезная трата места, так ещё и холодно. – Ренджи завёл девушку внутрь и сам запер дверь. – Иди мыться.

            Он подпихнул Ясутоку в открывшуюся дверь и отдал в заботливые руки прислужниц. Вернулась девушка через час, разомлевшая, расслабленная и очень довольная. Лейтенант уже сидел за столом, уплетал странного вида еду и задумчиво пялился в стол. Было видно, что его тоже обласкали и размяли нежные руки наложниц.

\- Что это такое? – Хотака села за стол и взяла в руки вилку. В тарелках угадывались знакомые продукты, но очень слабо.

\- Паста с морепродуктами, салат с теплой говядиной, рулеты из баклажана и хорошее вино. Налетай.

\- Я столько не съем…

\- Ты начни. – Усмехнулся Ренджи.

            Девушка с осторожностью взялась за пробу, а потом охнула и лишь молча услаждала своё пузо.

\- Кормёжка тут всегда на уровне. – Покивал Ренджи, попивая вино. – Я очень удивился, когда узнал, что Бьякуя почти никогда тут не ест. Хотя, он сюда не для этого приходит.

\- А вы зачем тогда? Неужели только из-за еды?

\- Постепенно это стало единственной причиной.

\- Наверное, время здесь стоит умопомрачительных денег.

\- Тут всё зависит от аппетитов. Хочешь что-то роскошное, то и плати больше в разы. Есть и простые номера. В принципе, если обычному солдату подкопить пару-тройку месяцев, то можно себе позволить поход сюда, с несколькими услугами сверху.

\- А зачем вы ходили сюда?

\- А зачем сюда ходят? Чтобы сексом заняться, ясень пень.

\- Не подумала бы, что у вас с этим могут быть проблемы.

\- В каком смысле? – Удивился Ренджи.

\- Не прибедняйтесь! Да по вам половина девушек из отряда сохнет. Да и даже девушки, которые заботились обо мне сегодня, отпустили пару завистливых фразочек. Вы очень красивый! Зачем нанимать продажных женщин, если каждая вторая готова сама прыгнуть в постель?

\- У меня был свой резон. – Скупо ответил лейтенант. – К тому же мы сюда не обо мне разговаривать пришли.

\- Зачем же мы тогда сюда пришли? – Напряглась Хотака.

\- Говорить о тебе. – Фыркнул Ренджи. – Расслабься, не буду я к тебе приставать.

\- Если Мадараме узнает, что я с вами была тут, то не поверит.

\- Поверит.

\- Сомневаюсь.

\- Не надо. Рассказывай, что у вас случилось. Выглядишь ты паршиво. И у тебя, кажется, новый шрам на руке. – Абарай показал на тыльную сторону предплечья, ближе к кисти. – Жуткий.

\- А… Ну. Тут такое дело… - Хотака поерошила волосы и откинулась на спинку стула. – У меня уже нет сил Икари держать.

\- Это как? Я думал, вы с Мадараме регулярно тренируетесь.

\- Регулярно – не то слово! Через день! А иногда и несколько дней подряд. Я не выдерживаю такого бешеного ритма …

\- Так сказала бы.

\- Он не хочет слышать! Его как переклинило на этой женитьбе! Это ужас какой-то! Ему постоянно кажется, что я прошу передышку не потому, что устала, а потому, что раздумала выходить за него замуж! Но это же бред! С чего он вообще так думает?! Хотя, я знаю с чего! Сначала он колошматит меня своим грёбным зампакто, а потом удивляется, почему я такая вялая и неласковая! Ему-то легко! Он сильнее меня в тысячи раз! Он прикладывает намного меньше усилий, чтобы задеть меня! В то время, пока я выкладываюсь на полную! На каждой тренировке! Уже сраный год прошёл в таком ритме! Я уже на свой меч смотреть не могу без содрогания! Это же кошмар какой-то! Я даже чувствую, как Икари хочет иногда располосовать его! Такого не было раньше никогда! Я не хочу, чтобы мой зампакто считал Иккаку врагом! А всё к тому идёт! Меня так достало это! – Хотака прокричалась, всхлипнула и закрыла лицо широкими рукавами своей пижамы.

\- Тебе точно нужен отдых. – Согласился Ренджи, подошёл к девушке, подхватил легко на руки и утащил на диван, укладывая на себя. Хотака закаменела, не зная, как реагировать на такое. Абараи сделал вид, что не заметил. – Хочешь, я поговорю с Мадараме?

\- Будет ревновать ужасно. Он ко всем меня ревнует…Причём абсолютно на пустом месте. - Вздохнула Ясутока, удобней устраиваясь в руках лейтенанта, забив на приличия. Не она это начала.

\- Да не будет ко мне он ревновать. – Недовольно повторил Ренджи.

\- Думаете, что если у вас есть отношения, его это остановит? Он меня и к женатикам ревнует. И это тоже бесит!

\- Ко мне не будет. – Обозлился лейтенант на упрямицу.

\- И почему же?!

\- Потому что я не интересуюсь женщинами, Хотака. Совсем. Ни разу в жизни. И Мадараме знает об этом. – Недовольно признался Ренджи, хмуро буравя девушку глазами.

            Ясутока удивлённо открыла рот. О такой особенности лейтенанта она даже не думала, не смотря на его долгие отношения с капитаном. В голове сразу закрутились мысли.

\- О… так вы поэтому ходили сюда, да? Я видела здесь и мужчин на нижних этажах!

\- Да. Именно за этим я тут и бывал. – Ренджи не выглядел особо довольным сообразительностью Хотаки.

\- Ага, ведь никто ничего не разболтает. – Покивала та, потом покусала губу и усмехнулась. – Знаете, было бы забавно, если бы вы с Кучики-сама сошлись, потому что он увидел вас, выходящим от любовника на одну ночь, а потом проболтался об этом как-нибудь.

\- Бьякуя не может ни о чём проболтаться. Только специально. – Фыркнул Ренджи. – Он увидел меня и предложил провести вечер в банях вместе. А потом ещё один вечер. И ещё один… Это долго длилось.

\- Даже романтично. – Улыбнулась Хотака.

\- Угу, только он меня сначала с проституткой путал, а потом, когда я отказал этому ублюдку во встречах, то посмел обидеться.

\- А что было потом? Как вы продолжили общаться?

\- Ну, я злился довольно долго на него. Потом, как начал остывать, стали на работе больше общаться.

\- И? Вы поняли, что любите его, а он вас? Как вы начали ваши отношения?

\- Скажешь тоже... любовь. – Ренджи тяжело выдохнул. – Он опять начал звать меня в эти сраные бани. Я отказывал. А потом он позвал к себе домой… короче, всё сложно было и до сих пор остаётся сложным.

\- Сколько же лет вы вместе, раз до сих пор не можете разобраться в чувствах?

\- Если считать с нашей первой ночи, то двадцать семь.

\- Охренеть…

\- Угу. Я вот тоже иногда думаю об этом и охреневаю по самые гланды.

\- Вы ведь его любите…

\- Ну, люблю. Что это меняет? – Лейтенанта явно тяготил разговор. Но с другой стороны, ему, очевидно, хотелось выговориться хоть кому-то.

\- Он вас тоже любит.

\- Только говорит, что любит. – Фыркнул Ренджи, а потом внезапно разозлился. – Знаешь, что он действительно любит? Присесть мне на уши, навешать лапши на них, обложить враньём со всех сторон, заговорить зубы и выклянчить очередной «точно самый последний из всех последних шанс исправиться». Я, блять, каждый раз введусь, как малолетка. Так что слушать вам с Мадараме наши скандалы ещё очень долго. И я реально всю посуду в доме перебил. Нервы уже ни к чёрту.

\- Почему же вы не уйдёте от него?.. – Хотака удивлённо и подавлено притихла.

\- Да потому что люблю! Больше жизни люблю! Я сколько раз его посылал, игнорировал, пытался переключиться на других! Всё не то и всё не так… Бьякуя из меня может верёвки вить. По кусочку резать. Это как болезнь… И злюсь на него за его враньё, и думать при этом плохо не могу. Эх…

\- Можно вас обнять, Абараи-сан? – Осторожно спросила девушка.

\- Можно. И зови меня по имени. Или хотя бы без «-сан». Достала уже…

            Они завертелись на диване грузно и лениво. Ясутока удобно уселась на мягких подушках и обхватила широкие плечи лейтенанта, тыкаясь носом ему в волосы. Ренджи немного расслабился. В тишине они просидели довольно долго, только вздыхали иногда.

\- Хотака, скажи, пожалуйста, ты точно была неопытной до Мадараме? То есть, я конечно, мозгами понимаю, что да. Мы же жили вместе… Но порой закрадываются сомнения.

\- Что? Почему? – Вопрос загнал девушку в краску. Но видимо, сегодня у них был вечер смущающих откровений.

\- Да потому что, что Иккаку, что Бьякуя, расписывали секс с тобой, как нечто… Как бы приличней сказать? Мадараме выбирал вечер в постели с тобой почти что всегда, предпочитая его общению с друзьями, менял смены, подстраивался. Особенно, первое время. А затем ещё Кучики просто вообще забыл про меня. Понимаешь? А после ссоры и вовсе забил и перестал делать вид, что ему есть хоть какое-то дело до моей неудовлетворённости. И я не могу понять. Правда, не могу! Всё дело в том, что я не по женщинам? Иначе меня бы так же порвало от похоти ещё в первую неделю совместного житья? Как ты вообще смогла Мадараме соблазнить? Он тебя терпеть не мог! А Кучики? Да он видел тебя до перевода в отряд лишь несколько раз! А больше тебя никто так не домогался? В отряде? В Академии? Намёков не делали? Объясни мне! – Ренджи и правда был в каком-то подобии отчаяния. Видимо, грустные мысли навалились лавиной и уходить не желали.

\- Вы все говорите, что я глупая, а потом просите о чём-то невыразимо сложном. – Обиделась Хотака, пристыдив лейтенанта немного. – Откуда мне знать, как? Просто пришлась им по вкусу, наверное. Тем более, ты сам застал нас тогда с Мадараме-саном в его комнате… Он делал мне массаж ноги, мышцу свело ужасно. Сам предложил, между прочим. Я просто не стала отказываться, вот и всё. Я в тот момент подумала, что у него самые лучшие пальцы в мире… Мне было хорошо, и я не скрывала этого. Наверное, ему это очень сильно польстило.

\- А что на счёт секса?

\- Ну, я никогда не была отягощена стеснительностью. – Хмыкнула Хотака. – Да и лежать бревном тоже не для меня. Хотя Кучики-сама почему-то так нравилось больше всего. Ой, наверное, мне надо об этом говорить…

\- Неа. Именно это я и хочу знать. Как вы трахались? Вываливай всё. – Ренджи тяжело выдохнул и сполз ниже, укладываясь на Ясутоку.

\- Вы злиться будете.

\- Куда уж больше?

\- Эх… ладно. Ну, в первый раз, когда он привёл меня в бани, я его оседлала.

\- Сразу же?! – Ренджи аж привскочил от удивления.

\- Я волновалась! Когда я волнуюсь, то хочу всё контролировать! Я ему даже раздеть себя не дала… А потом ушла почти сразу. До сих пор помню, как он разозлился! – Девушка довольно улыбнулась.

\- А потом что?

\- Ну, потом… Секс как секс. Ничего выдающегося, если честно. То есть, мне нравилось. К тому же капитан безумно красивый. Когда он раздевался, я еле в руках себя держала… Но после того, как он притащил меня в поместье, наши игры стали какими-то скучными. Не знаю почему.  То ли мне приелось, а чувства к Мадараме росли всё больше, то ли капитан был в расстройстве из-за вашей ссоры. Но меня довольно быстро стало это тяготить. Удовольствия всё меньше, а времени на себя он требовал всё больше! И если потерпеть зануду капитана в постели я была готова, то вот тратить время на всякие чайные церемонии и переодевания по три раза за вечер не хотелось совершенно. Абараи-сан, вы простите, что я так про Кучики-сама говорю… Просто, я его не любила и не люблю. Я Мадараме люблю. Хоть он и тиран…

            Ренджи опять замолчал, а потом вывернул голову и уставился в глаза Ясутоке пристально.

\- Давай трахнемся? Может, мне тогда понятней станет?

\- Чего?..

\- Я в этом плане вообще неопытный. Покажешь мне, чё-как у вас, женщин, там между ног. Может быть, я так же сильно проникнусь, как и эти двое!

\- Ты вы же по мальчикам, Абараи-сан… - Хотака впала в ужасный ступор, не зная, что ответить.

\- Ну блин. И что теперь? Хочу попробовать! Я, блин, тоже хороший любовник! Внимательный и всё такое. Для тебя специально расстараюсь.

\- Но как же… Я же не мужчина… Как вы тогда…

\- Ну смотри, я даже прямо сейчас могу попробовать. Ты же мне симпатична, не смотря на ту херню, что творилась между нами.

\- Что попробовать… - В ужасе зашептала Хотака и огромными глазами уставилась на лейтенанта.

            Тот поднялся с её живота, развернулся и опёрся одной рукой о спинку дивана, нависая над своей жертвой. Абараи убрал с лица выбившиеся из косы волосы, выдохнул и посмотрел на Хотаку так, что она моментально покраснела. Будто бы всё сексуальное напряжение лейтенанта прошило её в один момент, а ещё не было никакой возможности оторваться от взгляда, полного похоти. Правда, Ренджи сам разорвал зрительный контакт, склонился ниже и так поцеловал Ясутоку в шею, что она громко застонала на всю комнату не удержавшись.

\- Ну что? Я тебя убедил? – Ренджи довольно ухмылялся, хорошо хоть он отключил эти волны сексуальности.

\- И вот от этого капитан воротит нос?.. – Девушка поражённо мяла пальцами кожу, где горел поцелуй Абарая.

\- Ну, примерно.

\- Полный идиот! Да я бы заперла вас в поместье на его месте! И никому даже не показывала!

\- Ну, спасибо. Так что? Согласна?

\- Я всё ещё невеста вашего друга. – Напомнила Хотака.

\- Да, блять! – Ренджи выдохнул и улёгся обратно на живот девушки.

\- Вы профукали свой шанс. Я месяц пыталась ваше внимание занять! Так что всё честно. – Хотака подулась немного. – Скажите, а тогда притащили меня источник Кучики… Зачем?

\- Ох… Вспомнила тоже. Ты тогда стояла в дверях такая расстроенная, у меня аж в груди защемило. Угрызения совести сразу же проснулись и всё такое…

\- Если бы капитан не пришёл, мы занялись бы сексом? – Тихо спросила девушка.

\- Не знаю. Я когда тебя тащил туда, даже не думал об этом. А потом, когда разделись. Ну, может быть. Смотрел бы по ситуации… Ты хотела?

\- Очень… - Вдохнула Хотака грустно.

\- Прости меня, дебила. Повёлся на уговоры Бьякуи… Будто своей головы на плечах нет.

\- Ну, теперь-то я понимаю, что, когда вы с капитаном, он думает за двоих. Но тогда было очень больно. Зато теперь всё так, как он хотел. Я в шестом. Я с ним довольно долго спала. И, кстати, мне абсолютно не жаль, что я вас поссорила. Но при этом я была рада, когда Кучики-сама пришёл к вам мириться. И сейчас за вас очень переживаю.

\- Мда, твоя совесть очень избирательна. – Ренджи помолчал немного. – Может, ты передумаешь? Никто не узнает.

\- Ваша совесть вообще спит мёртвым сном! – Возмутилась Хотака и стала отпихиваться от себя лейтенанта. – К тому же вы всё равно будете думать не обо мне, а о Кучики! Я это почувствую! Я чувствовала, когда он во время наших встреч целовал меня, хоть ему хотелось быть обласканным кем-то другим! Я не дура! И мне это неприятно вообще-то! Я хочу, чтобы, когда смотрели на меня, то и думали обо мне! И хотели именно меня! И изменять Мадараме-сану я больше не буду! Никогда и ни за что! Так что идите со своими предложениями куда подальше! Только позовите, и вам сюда с десяток девушек нагонят на любой вкус! А от меня отвалите!

\- Думаешь, он скучал мне? – Внезапно спросил Ренджи, крепко сжимая Хотаку за икру, чтобы та перестала брыкаться. Вид у него стал очень глупый при этом и даже мечтательный.

\- Ох, вы даже отвратительней влюблённой Мичиру…

\- Я терплю влюблённого Иккаку. Я, например, знаю, что две недели назад ты просто фантастически приготовила завтрак. Или что шрам у тебя на правом бедре выглядит особенно сексуально именно в закатном солнце. В рассветном уже не то очарование. Так что терпи. – Абараи фыркнул и сложил на себя ноги Хотаки. – Кучики говорил, что-нибудь обо мне во время ваших встреч?

\- Позор какой… А я думала, Мадараме взрослый человек. – Ясутока покачала головой, потом вспомнила тот ужасный танец, тяжело вздохнула и попыталась припомнить, что Кучики говорил про своего лейтенанта. – Так… Упоминал иногда. Чаще всего говорил: «А Ренджи это нравилось…», когда я начинала жаловаться на всякие дорогие и бесполезные подарки или ритуалы. А когда я первая заводила о вас речь, то у него становилось очень задумчивое лицо. Конечно, он пытался скрыть это, но не очень-то и выходило.

            Ренджи уставился на Хотаку с таким выражением лица, будто хотел сорваться с места и помчаться в поместье немедленно.

\- Да любит он вас! Я уверена, что любит! Стал бы он терпеть все эти скандалы просто так?

\- Думаешь?.. – лейтенант отвернулся и задумчиво покусал губу.

\- Думаю.

\- Почему тогда он ведёт себя, как мразь?

\- Наверное, потому что характер у него отвратительный.

\- Не плёткой же мне его воспитывать!

\- Ну…

            Хотака всерьёз задумалась, сработал бы такой метод на Кучики, когда Ренджи начал щекотать её пятки. Девушка стала хихикать и брыкаться пуще прежнего.

\- Не надо! Пожалуйста, Абараи-сан!

\- Не прекращу, пока по имени ко мне не обратишься! – Лейтенант не знал пощады.

\- Ладно! Ладно! Только прекратите щекотать! Ренджи-сан, пожалуйста!

\- Ты ужасна и упряма. – Абарай улыбнулся и поцеловал грубые пятки. – Спасибо, что выслушала. Мне стало намного легче… Наверное, нам стоило давно вот так поговорить…

\- Да я почти ничего не говорила. Это вы тут секретов мне навыдавали.

\- Ничего я такого не рассказал, до чего бы ты сама не догадалась. А то, что Кучики похотливая скотина вряд ли стало для тебя сюрпризом.

            Хотака выдохнула и поджала ноги ближе, разглядывая собеседника. Ренджи немного повеселел, явно перестал грузиться и переживать. Он с лёгкой улыбкой переплетал волосы.

\- Хочешь спать? Мы тут с тобой трындим уже часа два. Глаза слипаются, если честно.

\- Да, давайте… А мы вместе будем спать что ли? В одной кровати?

\- Тебя это смущает?

\- Неа… Только Мадараме не говорите.

\- Ладно-ладно. Идём в кровать. – Абарай подхватил девушку на руки и легко унёс в кровать, держа одной рукой без особых неудобств. Другой рукой он расстилал постель.

\- Уф, я уже и забыла какой вы сильный, Ренджи-сан! – Хотака повисла на его шее, ни капли не смущаясь. – Будто я вешу не семьдесят кило, а сорок!

\- Сколько ты весишь!?

\- Ну, чуть меньше… Шестьдесят семь… Но я же накаченная ужас как! Иначе Икари меня перевешивает. Если сброшу хотя бы пять кило, то зампакто потом еле тягаю.

\- Не повезло тебе с мечом. – Хмыкнул Ренджи, опуская Хотаку в кровать и заваливаясь рядом.

\- Не обижайте его! Я самая везучая! – Надулась девушка. – Сложный, да… Но я справляюсь. У меня огромный прогресс за короткое время. Считайте, десяти лет не прошло даже!

\- Да, тут сложно спорить. Так значит, тренировки Мадараме дают хоть какой-то толк?

\- Конечно! Он отличный учитель.

\- Говорила же, что он тиран. – Поддел Абарай, обнимая подушку.

\- Не без этого… - Вздохнула Хотака. – Как мне сказать ему, что он слишком увлёкся?

\- Так и скажи.

\- Он начинает обижаться, что я его не люблю…

\- Ну так докажи ему обратное. Не знаю… В койку затащи и так всю свою любовь покажи. Заодно искусаешь его, злость выместишь.

\- Да нет у меня сил на секс! Никаких сил нет! Это же надо на службе надрываться! Потом ещё на индивидуальной тренировке надрываться! А потом ещё и в постели! Каким образом?! Ну вот каким?!

\- Ш-ш-ш… - Ренджи стал мягко гладить раскричавшуюся девушку по спине, успокаивая. – Ты права, это слишком много для одного человека. Хочешь, я отправлю тебя в дежурство в дальний Руконгай? Отдохнёшь там от всех пару неделек от всех.

\- А так можно?..

\- Почему бы и нет? У тебя достаточный уровень подготовки и рейацу для этого. Тем более Мадараме хвастался, что ты пустых довольно бодро крошишь в капусту.

\- Я хочу! Очень хочу! – Хотака развернулась и счастливо уставилась в глаза лейтенанту.

\- Хорошо, я внесу тебя в список. – Тот улыбнулся ласково. – Только у меня есть один вопрос, на который ты должна честно ответить.

\- Л-ладно…

\- Хотака, ты не беременна? – Абарай явно не шутил. Он был серьёзен в голосе и во взгляде.

            Девушка закаменела от ужаса. Её тут же пробил холодный пот. В голове тут же понеслись цифры календаря, воспоминания о выпитых таблетках и возможных осечках.

\- Нет! Я не могу быть беременной! С чего вообще такой вопрос всплыл?! Я на эти сраные таблетки спускаю кучу денег! Мне в четвёртом обещали, что никакого шанса беременности нет, если пить, как положено! Да я их лаборатории с землёй сравняю, если они соврали! Сраные докторишки! У меня пузо начало расти? Или чего? Я вообще не знаю ничего про беременность! Меня не тошнит по утрам! Что там ещё? Как узнать точно?!

\- Тише-тише. Нервы у тебя совсем ни к чёрту. Если ты пьешь таблетки, то не забеременеешь. – Ренджи ласково обнял напуганную девушку, гладя по голове.

\- Я просто не готова… Совсем не готова…

\- Сама ещё ребенок потому что.

\- Да идите вы куда подальше…

\- Спи, мелочь. Отдыхай. Спокойной ночи.

\- Спокойной ночи. – Глухо ответила Хотака в грудь лейтенанта.

 

 

 

\- Нахрена мы так рано поднялись? – Девушка нещадно зевала и тёрла глаза, прыгая следом за лейтенантом. Он поднял её на час раньше, чем Хотака привыкла.

\- Кажется, ты боялась сплетен и взглядов. Так рано нас никто не увидит, возвращавшихся откуда-то вместе.

\- Но мы ведь соседи…

\- Только идём совсем с другой стороны.

            Абарай приземлился у открытых ворот отряда. Их всегда открывали в шесть утра и закрывали в десять вечера. Хотака зазевалась и врезалась лейтенанту в спину и чуть не рухнула на землю. Правда, её ловко поймали за плечи

\- Ренджи-сан! Вы слишком резкий для раннего утра!

\- Смотри, нас встречают. – Абарай кивнул вперёд.

            У главного здания, вдалеке, стояли капитан шестого отряда и третий офицер одиннадцатого. Они прекратили свою беседу, завидев шинигами в воротах. Ренджи как ни в чём не бывало потопал дальше, а Хотака замерла на месте, как вкопанная.

\- Идём уже. Поговорить всё равно придётся. – Абарай ухватил её за локоть и повёл за собой.

\- Не лапай её, Абарай! – тут же обозлился Мадараме, уже двигаясь навстречу.

            Хотака высвободила руку и бегом побежала навстречу, не отрывая взгляда от лица Иккаку. Через секунду она крепко обнимала своего жениха и зацеловывала его лицо, чуть ли не рыдая.

\- Ты всю ночь не спал что ли?.. Такой уставший…

\- Хотя бы предупреждай, когда так пропадаешь! Я чуть с ума не сошёл! Половину Готея перебудил, пока тебя искал! Что я должен был подумать?! Хорошо хоть дежурные видели, что вы с Ренджи куда-то вместе уходили! Иначе я бы тебе голову нахрен открутил за такие фокусы!

\- Прости, Иккаку. Я совсем не подумала, что ты будешь волноваться. – Хотака повисла на шее офицера.

\- И где ты шлялась? Этот мудак тебя лапал? Ты ведь с ним шаталась хрен знает где, да?

\- Не находишь, что лучше с ним, чем с кем-то ещё, нет? – Ясутока хмуро уставилась Иккаку в глаза, отстраняясь. – Вот если бы я была с тем, как там его, Нори, то мог бы ругаться. Хотя с этим придурком я бы никуда не пошла… Неважно! Короче, мне нужен был отдых.

\- Для этого надо было сбегать?! Сказала бы – отдохнули. В Руконгае пошатались бы или ещё что. – Мадараме продолжал злиться.

\- Мне от тебя отдых нужен.

\- Чего?.. – Иккаку моментально побледнел и закаменел. Явно принял слова невесты слишком близко к сердцу.

\- Кто ещё тут дурак! – Вздохнула Хотака и ласково поцеловала Мадараме в тонкие губы. – Хотя бы иногда надо быть порознь. Вот, я не видела тебя всего один день, а уже ужасно соскучилась…

\- Ну не знаю. – Нахмурился Иккаку. – Сомнительно это всё очень.

\- А мне очевидно. Тем более у меня должно быть время, когда я буду кому-нибудь жаловаться на тебя. Как мне это делать, если ты рядом?

            Мадараме принял предложение без особого энтузиазма. Только буравил хмурым взглядом Хотаку.

\- Не переживай! Скорее всего, в такие дни я буду надираться с Мичиру в стельку и перемывать кости всем, кого знаю. Самое любимое занятие!

\- Тебе лишь бы напиться. – Немного расслабился Иккаку.

\- Что тут капитан забыл? – Резко спросила Хотака, заглядывая за спину Мадараме.

\- Говорил же, что разбудил половину Готея, пока тебя искал. – Недовольно буркнул офицер и крепче обнял Ясутоку.

\- Может, позавтракаем где-нибудь, пока время есть? Я ужасно голодная.

 

\- И где вы были? Я был бескрайне удивлён, когда Мадараме ввалился в мой дом, буквально, требуя узнать, куда пропала Ясутока.

\- Он вытащил тебя из кровати? – Удивился Ренджи.

\- Именно. Устроил ужасный переполох в крыле, угрожал прислуге. Пришлось быстро собраться и поспешить сюда. Знаешь, Мадараме так сильно волновался, что даже мне передалось его настроение. Так, где вы были? – Бьякуя тоже выглядел невыспавшимся.

\- О, скоро узнаешь. – Хмыкнул Ренджи. Он довольно беспечно попросил выставить счёт на имя Кучики. Благо, хозяйка была в курсе положения Абарая и без вопросов приняла такую формы оплаты.

            Капитан недовольно посмотрел на подчинённого, но промолчал.

\- Смотри, как они милуются. Аж завидно.

\- Неужели? Я как раз вспомнил, что мы с тобой не разговариваем. По твоей инициативе, Ренджи.

\- Я бы промолчал, капитан, но у вас, кажется, форма испачкалась. – Чуть подумав, ответил Абарай.

\- Хм, где же? – Кучики чувствовал подвох, но не понимал, откуда его ждать.

\- Вот тут. – Ренджи, ни секунды не стесняясь, залапал зад капитана через хаори и хакама.

\- Напоминаю, мы не разговариваем друг с другом.

\- Так мы это… молча. – Абарай так уставился на капитана, что у того всё внутри сжалось от похоти.

\- Кхм, пройдёмте в мой кабинет по такому случаю. – Кучики развернулся в сторону офисов.

\- А может на складе? Там мягкие мешки с запасами формы. И точно никто не помешает. – Ренджи нагнулся к уху Бьякуи и тихо прошептал своё предложение.

            Капитан задержал дыхание и прикрыл глаза. Лейтенант действовал на него гипнотически. Особенно, когда смотрел и говорил именно в такой манере. Конечно, можно было бы поумпрямиться и поспорить, растягивая вкусную словесную прелюдию. Шёпот Абарая можно было слушать вечно. Бьякуя как-то раз кончил только от этого. Самый постыдный оргазм в его жизни. Лёгкий тычок в спину, между лопаток, вывел из раздумий.

\- Хотя очень боюсь не дойти. Сорву с тебя одежду прямо на плаце, нахуй. И там же отымею. У всех на глазах. Как же я сильно хочу этого, Бьякуя.

\- Тогда стоит поторопиться…

            Кучики в момент сорвался с места и рванул к складам. У него руки отнимались, так сильно он хотел Ренджи. Тот не отставал и дышал в затылок. Все эти грязные фразочки и непристойные предложения. Только от Абарая они воспринимались не просто пошлостями, а чем-то невозможно заводящим и восхитительно льстивым. Да кому он врёт? Если бы он не был главой клана, не был бы капитаном, не был бы Кучичи, то он позволил себя отодрать прямо на плаце. И ещё много где.

\- Ренджи… - Попытался начать Бьякуя, падая на мягкие пыльные мешки.

\- Да знаю я. Мне так же крышу сносит. – Абарай дёргано стаскивал одежду то с себя, то с капитана.

\- Ренджи, я…

\- Да заткнись ты. – Бьякую заткнули долгим и жадным поцелуем в губы. – Не здесь и не сейчас. Потом поговорим, если тебе так хочется. Я вчера чуть Хотаку не сожрал, когда подумал о тебе. Я, блять, пиздец как сильно тебя хочу. Так что дай мне хотя бы это сейчас!

\- Конечно. Я тоже хочу тебя, Ренджи. – Кучики выдохнул и раскинул руки, отдаваясь жадным рту и рукам.

 

 

 

\- Так, а Мичиру что тут делает? – Ренджи непонимающе смотрел то на Ясутоку, то на Ого.

\- Так поговорить. – Хотака за руку провела лейтенанта к столу.

\- Я думал, что ты хотела поговорить наедине.

\- Я этого не говорила. – Девушка стала шустро доставать заранее заготовленные закуски, тарелки и стаканы и, конечно же, выпивку в каких-то диких количествах. – У нас сегодня девичник!

\- Это мило, но я тут зачем? – Хмурился Абарай.

\- Будем втроём решать вашу проблему с капитаном! – Дружелюбно и ласково улыбнулась Ого.

\- Чего!? Хотака! Ты ей всё разболтала?! Я тебе рот с мылом вымою!

\- Я ей всё рассказываю. Никогда это плохим не кончалось.

\- А сегодня закончится! Я тебя взгрею нахер! Ясутока! Ты в край охреневшая и непуганая!!

            Ренджи сграбастал девушку за шиворот формы, поднял в воздух и хорошенько тряхнул. Хотака пискнула и забрыкалась.

\- Я же из лучших побуждений!

\- Я тоже! Научу тебя язык за зубами держать для твоего же блага!!

\- Разве вы не хотите наладить свою личную жизнь? – Удивилась Ого

\- Какого хрена я вас вообще слушать должен?!

\- Хотака без пяти минут замужем, да и у меня уже довольно долгие отношения с Киоши. И мы обе счастливы в своих отношениях в отличие от кое-кого. Так что, думаю, наши советы будут ценными. – Мичиру говорила очень высокомерно и не слишком вежливо.

\- Из тебя тоже надо всё дерьмо вытрясти. – Нахмурился Ренджи, но Хотаку отпустил.

\- На службе с этим вполне справляются. – Ого показала синяки, задрав рукав выше.

\- И как вы собрались мне помогать? – Лейтенант всё ещё хмурился, но вроде уже не злился.

            Он уселся за стол и стал наполнять стаканы.

\- Сначала мы выпьем! – Радостно объявила Хотака, на что Ренджи только закатил глаза. – А потом вы расскажите нам всё-всё.

\- Звучит так себе.

\- Только потому, что вы ещё трезвый. – Рассмеялась Ого.

 

\- Какого хера тут происходит?! Хотака, ты говорила, что у тебя будет девичник!! – Мадараме недовольно тыкнул пальцем в Абарая.

            Ясутока икнула и удивлённо уставилась на жениха.

\- А ты что тут забыл вообще? – Иккаку от такого вопроса впал в ступор, а Абарай и Ого громко загоготали. – Ты на дежурстве должен был быть! Мы же договаривались!

\- Я дни перепутал немного. – Смутился Мадараме. – Поэтому подумал, что приду позже и завалюсь спать, чтобы тебе с Ого не мешать. Но какого хрена тут Абарай забыл?!

\- Мы обсуждаем наших мужчин. – Нахмурилась Хотака и поднялась на ноги, подошла к офицеру и поцеловала в щёку. – Проваливай. И где ты шлялся эти четыре часа, м?

\- Тренировался. – Нахмурился Мадараме, оглядывая вечеринку и обнимая невесту за талию. - И куда мне идти?

\- О, дружище! Иди ко мне тогда спать! – Ренджи резво достал ключи из кармана и кинул в руку Иккаку. – Нахрена тебе мотаться далеко? Моя квартира в твоем распоряжении. Постель там свежая, а полотенца в ванной в шкафчике.

\- Тебе-то чем здесь намазано? Мёдом? – Буркнул Мадараме, ловя ключи.

\- Пивом! И разговоры интересные!

\- Знать не хочу, о чём вы тут трындите. Ладно, не буду мешать девчачьей болтовне.

 

\- В жизни не подумал бы, что Мадараме будет слушаться какую-то пигалицу. – Хмыкнул Ренджи.

\- Не какую-то, а свою любимую и ненаглядную невесту. – Надулась Хотака.

\- Ага. С волшебной пиздой.

\- Вот только завидовать не надо! – Фыркнула девушка. – Лучше скажите, какого хрена мы с Иккаку постоянно слушаем ваши с капитаном ссоры? О чём вообще можно так часто и долго орать?

\- Ну… Он что-нибудь ляпнет, я что-то припомню, слово за слово… За это время претензий друг к другу гора накопилась. – Ренджи немного смутился.

\- Знаете, если бы мой мужик закатывал мне сцены с битьём посуды и расставаниями, то я бы долго терпеть это не стала. Я сама люблю такое, но не перебарщиваю. Так, когда хочется нервишки пощетокать… - Ого откинула волосы назад. – Никогда бы не подумала, что капитан Кучики такой терпеливый. Почему вы не поговорите нормально?

\- Из-за чего вы вообще ругаетесь?!

\- Он либо попрекает меня упрямством, либо просит вернуться в поместье, либо пытается кичиться своим положением. – Ренджи хмуро посмотрел в стакан. – Мне надоело это снисхождение до меня. Вот я весь такой благородный и сиятельный Кучики Бьякуя снизошёл до жалкого плебея, пожаловал ему пару капель своего внимания и подкинул пару золотых монет. Почему же тот не бьётся в истерике от счастья, завидев меня?

\- Похоже вышло. – Усмехнулась Ясутока. – Только мне кажется, что всё не так. Я прям вот даже денег готова поставить, что он любит вас, Ренджи-сан! Мичиру, ты ведь знаешь про те пару ужинов… Не стал бы Кучики терпеть мою жрачку непонятно ради чего. Так нет, сидел ведь.

\- И что с того, что сидел? Он слишком воспитан, чтобы хамить или уходить раньше времени.

– А то! Я видела, как он на вас смотрел! И как с вами общался! Он сам касался вас постоянно, ухаживал, хоть по статусу ему этого делать не положено.

\- Он говорил вам о своих чувствах? Должен же был за тридцать лет что-то сказать хоть раз! – Возмущённо спросила Мичиру.

            Абараи смутился ещё больше, но после длительного молчания всё-таки ответил.

\- Конечно, говорил. И не раз… Но я не верю ему.

\- Почему?

\- Да потому что он грёбаный бабник! – Ренджи разозлился и залпом допил свою далеко не вторую кружку пива. – Его мужское достоинство усыхает от того, что он спит со мной! Поэтому он с завидной периодичностью ходит к проституткам! Ну, вот ещё на Хоти его переклинило… Я люблю тебя Ренджи, но всё равно буду потрахивать каких-то левых баб! Да пошёл он нарех с такими заявами! И знаете, что ещё?

\- Что? – Девушки подались вперёд с серьёзными лицами.

\- Довольно часто на мои чувства он отвечает «спасибо». Спасибо!

\- Вот мудак! – Возмутилась Хотака.

\- Я бы тоже была в бешенстве! – Охнула Мичиру.

 

\- Даже в голову не пришло бы, что это что-то плохое… - поражённо ответил Иккаку. – У них такие голоса, будто они вас четвертовать хотят. Жуть. Это же всего лишь слова… Главное, теперь самому так не ляпнуть.

\- Я даже не помню этого… - Тяжело выдохнул Бьякуя.

\- Знаете, мне сначала было неловко, что мы подслушиваем, но теперь я ни капли не жалею. Столько жизненоважной информации узнал. Хотя про ваши перипетии с Абараем слушать не очень хочется.

\- Лучше учиться на чужих ошибках, чем самому набивать шишки. – Глубокомысленно изрёк Кучики, продолжая валяться на полу и прижимать ухо к перевёрнутой чашке. Мадараме лежал напротив в похожей позе.

            Это Бьякуя принёс посуду. Когда Иккаку завалился к соседу в квартиру, то не нашёл в шкафах ни одной тарелки или чашки. Воду пришлось пить прямо из чайника. Офицер решил не возвращаться обратно, чтобы не мешать. Хотака выглядела не самой довольной, когда увидела его дома. Иккаку перехватил яблоко вместо ужина, сходил в душ и забрался в постель. Спать один он почти что отвык. Разумеется, Хотака ходила в ночные дежурства, как и он сам, но это было не очень часто. Тем более, сейчас он спал на одиночном холодном футоне, а у них в квартире было что-то наподобие кровати. Хотака настояла, что хочет спать на возвышении, чтобы не мерзнуть зимой, поэтому Иккаку с неделю скакал по всему Серейтею в поисках чего-то похожего. В итоге они устроили широкую кровать из больших строительных поддонов, которые предварительно обработали и выкрасили белой краской.

            Перспектива провести ночь в одиночестве резко вогнала Иккаку в тоску. К тому же редкие громкие звуки разговора компании снизу не помогали отвлечься. Он смог сам себе признаться, что без невесты ему было одиноко. Мадараме вздохнул, поворочался и укрылся одеялом с головой, чтобы не слышать ничего. Сон стал постепенно настигать его, наваливаясь теплыми приливами. И всё было бы отлично, если Иккаку не стали бы лапать прямо через одеяло. Со сна он решил, что это Хотака, потому что она могла быть такой же наглой и настойчивой, если ей припирало. Но руки, лапающие его, были слишком сильными и трогали не там, где любила трогать Ясутока. Кто-то уже пару минут очень искусно наминал ему зад и ноги, не особо заботясь о приличиях. Мадараме, наконец-то, очнулся от ступора, вскрикнул и подскочил. Он забарахтался в одеяле, отползая подальше от наглых рук, и во все глаза уставился на капитана Кучики. Впрочем, тот оказался не менее шокирован. Мужчины смотрели друг на друга в полном молчании, пока взрыв смеха снизу не разрушил тишину.

\- Кхм, извините, Мадараме. Я никак не мог предположить, что вы будете ночевать здесь. – Крайне вежливо произнёс Бьякуя, отводя глаза.

\- Да это… Нормально всё. Особенно, если никто об этом не узнает. – Иккаку нервно хохотнул. – Вы же, типа, не знали.

\- Типа того. – Легко согласился Бьякуя, оглядываясь. – Где Ренджи?

\- С Ого и Ясутокой на девичнике. – Офицер не привык, что благородный Кучики мог изъясняться и более простыми оборотами речи. А иногда и без слов. Мадараме перехватил выразительный взгляд и продолжил. – Перемывают нам кости.

\- Весь вечер?

\- Не знаю. Но не удивлюсь.

\- Я поражён, что Ренджи так легко влился в их компанию. – Бьякуя не выглядел поражённым. Скорее недовольным. – Мадараме, ты не слышал, о чём они говорят?

\- Спать пытался.

\- Жаль.

\- Почему?

\- Разве тебе не интересно, как Ясутока рассказывает о тебе своим друзьям? И что она рассказывает? – Кучики задумчиво хмурился.

\- Да что она такого может рассказать? Мы и не скрываем ничего особо. – Растерялся Иккаку.

\- Например, про ваши постельные дела.

\- Нахрена?! У нас всё отлично там. Зачем-то кому-то про это болтать?!

\- Похвастаться. Поделиться опытом. Обсудить.

            Опять повисла неуютная тишина.

\- И как же нам узнать? – Нехотя спросил Иккаку первым.

            Бьякуя будто разрешения ждал. Он резво поднялся на ноги и подошёл к столу, на котором стояла коробка. Капитан вытащил оттуда две чашки и опять огляделся, подошёл к стене, прислушался и кивнул.

\- Здесь. Они как раз под нами. Если положить перевёрнутую чашку на пол и прижаться к ней ухом, то звуки снизу усилятся.

\- А если мы услышим о друг друге такие вещи, которые не хотели бы знать?

\- Сделаем вид, что этой ночи не существовало.

 

\- Ренджи, ну, ведь надо идти на компромиссы! Нельзя быть таким упрямым! – Ого махала руками возмущённо.

\- Никто не идеален. – Буркнул Абарай в ответ.

\- Ну ладно… А что у вас подарками? Вы же их дарите друг другу?

\- Конечно. Тряпками, которыми Кучики завалил, можно три таких квартиры полностью по стенам занавесить. – Лейтенант без энтузиазма смотрел на кимоно вместо обоев. – Красиво, приятно, но абсолютно бесполезно. Конечно, я их надевал, очень к месту, если мы с капитаном выбирались куда-то… Но он всем подряд эти тряпки дарит! Только цвет от времени года меняется! Что ещё… Книги, бумагу, письменные принадлежности. Это вот самое лучшее из всего хлама. От каких-то там чашек из дорогого и тонкого фарфора я сразу отказывался. А! Чаи! Он мне местные, я ему из мира живых таскаю. Ему нравятся те, что в пакетиках просто до ужаса. Когда есть возможность, тащу сразу с десяток коробок.

\- Это так мило! – Заулыбалась Хотака. – Мне Иккаку тоже всякую дрянь любит таскать оттуда. В основном всякие браслетики. Уже гора накопилась! Но и сказать, чтобы не носил больше, тоже не могу. У него всегда очень трогательное лицо, когда вручает.

\- А мне нравится дарить Киоши обереги. Я договорилась с одной швеёй, чтобы она приберегала для меня лоскутки тканей. Я из них сделала штук пять разных! Этот дурак каждый раз так хмурится мило… - Ого замечталась.

\- Вот нахрена ему пять оберегов? Остановись, женщина! – Усмехнулась Хотака. – Он скоро будет, как доска с пожеланиями в храме.

\- Я ему ещё куклу подарила. Она это как бы я. А у меня есть его копия. Чтобы не скучать в разлуке. – Фыркнула Мичиру обиженно.

\- О! А я тоже делал Бьякуе подарок своими руками! – Вспомнил Абарай. – Один год меня конкретно так переклинило на знаках, символах и прочей ерунде. Короче, завалил Кучики резными фигурками всяких цветков и животных.

\- Ты умеешь по дереву резать?!

\- Чего я только не умею, Хоти. – Хмыкнул Ренджи. – Выглядело всё это очень даже прилично, но подозреваю, что слуги потом разжигали этим всем печки. Ни разу не видел их нигде в поместье, куда могу зайти, конечно.

 

\- Дети увидели их на следующий день и растащили по всему дому. – Неожиданно признался капитан.

\- У вас есть дети? – растерялся Мадараме.

\- Нет. У меня нет. Но есть у других членов семьи и старшей прислуги. Я не смог найти причины отказать им.

\- Любите мелких?

\- Скорее испытываю к ним лёгкую растерянность и немного симпатии, если ведут себя послушно.

\- А я бы хотел парочку детишек. – Выдал Иккаку так же неожиданно.

            Валяние на полу в тишине и темноте вроде как подталкивало к откровениям. Тем более они договорились не упоминать когда-либо об этой ночи.

\- Думаю, Ясутока недостаточно зрелая для такого мероприятия.

\- Ничё. Я подожду. Не к спеху. А как же вы без наследников, капитан? – Вдруг задумался Мадараме.

\- Могу просто выбрать любого ребёнка из ближайшей ветви клана. Никто не откажет, ибо великая честь.

\- Удобно.

\- Не то слово.

 

\- Ренджи! Ты кретин! Самый настоящий кретин! Да как ты можешь сомневаться?! Ты зажрался! Уймись уже! Глаза раскрой! – Обе девушки наперебой кричали на пристыженного лейтенанта. – Почему тебе мало?! Какой ты жадный! Перестань уже мучить несчастного капитана! Ну, сколько уже можно тупить?!

\- Правда! Ренджи! – Ого решительно шарахнула кулаком по столу. – Теперь, когда я знаю больше, то не сомневаюсь, что ты еблан.

\- Эй! – Возмутился Абарай.

\- Это правда! Конечно, Кучики тоже хорош… Но, мать твою, он тебя в семью притащил! Неофициально, но притащил! Таскает тебя на публику! Умоляет! Буквально, умоляет тебя жить с ним! Терпит твои истерики! В сексе не отказывает! И ты думаешь, что он тебя не любит?! Как?! Почему?! Чего тебе не хватает?! Сам же говоришь, что у вас всё идеально, когда он не ходит в эти бани!

\- Хочу, чтобы он был только моим. – Буркнул Абарай хмуро.

\- Да он и так твой! Он тебя двадцать с лишним лет терпит!

\- За Хотакой он тоже бегал. – Не сдавался Ренджи.

\- Ты сам знаешь, почему он бегал! Хватит жопиться! Короче, мне надоело. Давайте укладываться спать. А вы, лейтенант Абараи, подумайте над своим поведением. – Сказала Хотака строго, а потом рассмеялась. – Ой, как учитель в Академии.

\- Обязательно подумаю, когда просплюсь… - Тяжело вздохнул Ренджи и поднялся на ноги, правда, еле устоял. – Охренеть, вы всегда так бухаете?

\- Через раз. – Мичиру легко поднялась на ноги и помогла убрать со стола.

            Ренджи постелили запасной футон в гостиной, а девушки улеглись спать вместе в кровати.

 

            Мадараме и Кучики сидели на полу, прислонившись к стенке. Переваривали.

\- Интересно, все девичники такие? – В пустоту спросил Иккаку. – Надеюсь, через неделю Ого и Абарай не будут так же активно уговаривать бросить меня. У меня от их логики крышу сносит. Подарок не к месту, не то слово, не такой взгляд. Минное поле какое-то…

\- Это твои первые серьёзные отношения? – Спросил Кучики.

\- Ага. Заметно?

\- Очень. Тебе повезло, что Хотака простая, а не как Ого. По некоторым обрывкам фраз, по прежним разговорам с Ясутокой, я понял, что она тебе очень многое спускает с рук. Что мне не прощают так просто. – Кучики слабо усмехнулся.

\- Это что, например? – напрягся Иккаку.

\- Забывчивость. Невнимательность. Излишнюю жестокость даже. – Бьякуя бросил взгляд на хмурого офицера.

\- У меня уже и без ваших ребусов голова пухнет.

\- Хорошо. Например, необоснованная ревность. Хотака сегодня жаловалась, что ты ревнуешь её даже к Ренджи, хоть и уверен, что он не тронет её и пальцем. Во всех смыслах. Наверняка, её это очень сильно раздражает, но в той же фразе она добавила, что это терпимо, пока вы в разных отрядах. То есть, есть вещь, которая в твоём поведении доставляет ей неудобства. Но Хотака готова потерпеть, просто потому что изучила твой характер. И, видимо, надеется, что ты не будешь пересекать черту, после которой «милая особенность» превратится в «дикий бзик».

\- Хотите сказать, что вам запрещено ревновать? – Задумался Иккаку. Кучики опять усмехнулся и кивнул. – Вот это да. А я думал в вашей парочке вы главный говнюк!

\- Ну, спасибо. – Бьякуя выдохнул и поднялся на ноги. – Думаю, мне пора идти. Спасибо.

\- За что?

\- За увлекательный вечер. Скажешь, что посуда была тут до твоего прихода?

\- Без проблем. Спокойной ночи. – Мадараме тоже поднялся на ноги и немного поклонился.

\- Спокойной ночи. – Бьякуя тоже склонил голову и вышел через окно.

 

 

 

            Ренджи избегал капитана пару дней. Вид у него при этом был самый грустный, как у побитой собаки. Бьякуя даже в какой-то момент накрутил себя и испугался, что лейтенант надумает себе чего-то лишнего. У самого Кучики была ужасная каша в голове, но подходить первым он не решался, давая Абараю время подумать. Ведь в ту ночь Ого и Ясутока наговорили ему очень много интересных мыслей. Да и сам Бьякуя вынес для себя несколько вещей. Определенно это была большая удача, что он смог подслушать. Иначе сейчас он бы весь извелся от беспокойства.

\- Капитан.

            Лейтенант окликнул его тихо, уже у ворот отряда. Кучики услышал лишь чудом и обернулся.

\- Да?

\- Можно пойти с вами? – Ренджи выглядел так, будто слова ему причиняют физическую боль.

\- Разумеется.

            Бьякуя подошёл к лейтенанту и огладил по плечу, улыбнувшись. Абарай растерялся и огляделся.

\- Ничего страшного. Идём.

            В поместье они сразу прошли в закрытые комнаты главы клана, где их не беспокоил бы никто. Только в случае новой войны.

\- Тут на днях… Я много думал о нас с вами, капитан. И… И я понял одну вещь. – Ренджи мял рукав формы и мямлил. Для него это не было свойственно даже в минуты сильных переживаний.

 - Внимательно тебя слушаю. – Бьякуя подозревал, что сейчас услышит несусветную глупость.

\- Наверное, нам стоит разорвать все наши отношения, кроме рабочих. Так… Так будет лучше, спокойней. Особенно вам, капитан. Я… я понял, что зарвался и требовал сверх меры. Мне не хочется утомлять вас…

\- Что же я могу тебе сказать на это, Ренджи… - Бьякуя задумчиво и серьёзно посмотрел в напуганные карие глаза, а затем резво завалил Абарая на пол, жадно целуя и сминая одежду. Оторвался он лишь тогда, когда всласть искусал жёсткие губы. – Ни за что. Ни за что и никогда. Ренджи, я люблю тебя. Я твой, Ренджи. Мне надоело повторять это тысячи раз и видеть, что ты не веришь мне. Я хочу приковать тебя к себе и не выпускать из поля зрения. Запретить тебе служить в Готее, чтобы ты не подвергался в опасности. Я хочу, чтобы ты только улыбался. И да, иногда я могу забыть, что моя любовь крепка и сильна. Или засомневаться. И тогда я могу опять тебя обмануть. Но только после этого я в очередной раз понимаю, что лучше тебя никого нет. Ренджи, мне нравится с тобой ругаться. Я только рядом с тобой живу, Ренджи. Никуда я тебя не отпущу. Ни за что. Ты меня понял?

\- Д-да… - Абарай под ним лежал с закрытыми глазами и сильно жмурился.

\- Ты мне веришь? – Строго спросил Кучики, не слезая.

\- В-верю… - Ренджи всё-таки хлюпнул носом, потом из его глаз потекли крупные слёзы.

\- Какое облегчение.

            Бьякуя поднял своего глупого партнёра за ворот одежды и прижал к себе, давая выплакаться в плечо. Он лишь перебирал волосы в хвосте и глупо улыбался, пережидая истерику. Правда, в итоге Ренджи пришлось отпаивать настоем успокоительных трав, так сильно его захватили чувства. Не говоря о том, что у Бьякуи от слёз намок чуть ли не весь рукав.

\- Ты знал? – Хрипло спросил Ренджи, прикладывая холодное мокрое полотенце к лицу. Он очень смешно опух от слёз.

\- Было очень легко догадаться по одному твоему виду. Ходил сам не свой последние дни.

\- Я думал, что если сегодня бы не решился или ты не услышал, то сегодняшней ночью сбежал бы куда-нибудь далеко. Впрочем, если бы ты поддержал мою идею, то тоже сбежал. Я ужасный трус, Бьякуя. – Ренджи отложил нагревшееся полотенце и тяжело выдохнул.

\- Самоволка? Хм, сколько же по Уставу за неё даётся лет тюрьмы в колодках, ограничивающих рейацу?

\- Хм… Кажется, от трёх до девяти.

\- Теперь я жалею, что не дал тебе возможности сбежать.

\- Это почему?..

\- Потому что я бы смог договориться об особой камере на территории поместья. И тогда ты был бы в полном моём распоряжении минимум три года. – Ренджи только хотел раскрыть рот, как Бьякуя его перебил. – Я бы нашёл тебя. Даже не сомневайся, я бы смог.

\- Спасибо, что принёс посуду.

\- Как ты ел? – Удивился капитан.

\- Мне не хотелось…

\- Просто ужасно, что мне придётся кормить тебя с рук, уговаривая съесть ещё один кусочек. Ренджи, мы ведь все взрослые люди. – Бьякуя отчитывал Абарая и одновременно давал распоряжение накрывать на стол. – Тем более ты солдат. Держать себя в форме твоя работа. Что за детский сад? Я не хотел есть… Значит, через силу. Так и представляю, лейтенант падает в обморок прямо на построении, потому что ничего не ел неделю. Когда он очнулся, то он был уже не лейтенантом, а рядовым. Непростительная беспечность. А если задание? Может быть, своя жизнь не очень дорога, но стоит подумать о людях вокруг. Например, тех, кто находится под твоей ответственностью, Ренджи. Или о тех, кто беспокоится о тебе. Нельзя быть таким легкомысленным и безответственным.

\- Обожаю, когда ты бухтишь. – Абарай расплылся в довольной и счастливой улыбке, а потом ухватил руку Кучики, переплетая пальцы.

            Бьякуя погладил Ренджи по щеке и утянул в долгий нежный поцелуй, который не разорвал, даже когда в комнате появилась прислуга. Впрочем, на них никто не посмел поднять глаз или хоть как-то помешать или звуком указать на своё присутствие. Бьякуя допускал в своё крыло самых вышколенных служанок, да и платил им особое жалование. Поэтому они с Ренджи могли хоть трахаться в коридоре на досках, пока кто-нибудь из этих девочек мыл полы рядом. Ни одна из них не посмотрела на бы на них, не смутилась и не посмела бы рассказать хоть кому-то об увиденном. Кучики периодически, когда находилось время, проверял их, задавал вопросы и напоминал об обязанностях. Больше для своего успокоения. Он не стыдился Ренджи, да и верхушка клана была прекрасно осведомлена о любовнике, но не желал, чтобы подробности их общения знал кто-то посторонний. Хотя…

\- Ренджи, скажи мне, пожалуйста. Много ли ты выболтал про нас с тобой Ясутоке? Мне надоело ловить её крайне двусмысленные взгляды, когда ты стоишь рядом или мы с тобой о чём-то общаемся. Будто бы она знает чуть больше, чем стоило бы знать.

\- Ой-ой, я уже хочу потеряться где-нибудь в Руконгае… - Абарай виновато и одновременно весело улыбнулся капитану.

\- Что ты ей рассказал? – Сострожничал Бьякуя. И делал вид, что не в курсе.

\- Ну, наверное, я не выболтал только то, что иногда я прошу тебя одеться в женское кимоно и танцевать…

\- И на том спасибо. – Кучики тяжело выдохнул и пересел за стол. – Раз уж ты не можешь сдержаться от откровений, то хотя бы дозируй информацию. Никому постороннему не стоит знать _все_ аспекты наших с тобой отношений. Это моя горячая просьба к тебе.

\- Хорошо. Конечно. – Покивал Абарай.

\- Поешь уже. Тут твоя любимая рыба.

\- Спасибо за заботу.

            Ренджи поцеловал Бьякую в шею и сел рядом, хватая палочки. Наконец, у него прорезался аппетит.

\- Слушай, надо Ясутоке ключ выдать. Пусть начинает ходить в мир живых с кем-нибудь в паре.

\- Не рано? – Удивился Кучики.

\- Можно испытать.

\- Давно мы не видели её в драке. Встанешь завтра против неё?

\- Может, тебе это сделать? Я не в восторге от последнего общения с Икари. Тем более, Мадараме муштровал её больше года. Со мной ей будет скучно драться.

\- Мой меч не подходит для проверки её навыков. – Бьякуя отправил в рот острую свинину и пожмурился от жжения во рту.

\- Будто ты бы стал использовать Сенбонзакуру.

\- Внезапная Ярость опасный меч.

\- Особенно для её хозяйки. – Хмыкнул Ренджи.

\- Я подумаю.

 

 

            Хотака стояла перед ошарашенным начальством, как ни в чём не бывало. Как будто она не была вся в запеченной крови и порванной форме. Солдаты, что проходили мимо, тоже вставали в ступор и не могли отвести глаз от сослуживицы.

\- Какого хера, Хотока?!! – Не выдержал Ренджи, громко рыча.

            Ясутока даже не дрогнула. Иккаку орал на неё порой даже громче.

\- Это не моя кровь! Я сама цела! Полностью! Невредима! Честно-честно!

\- Рассказывай. – Велел капитан сухо.

\- Ну… Иккаку выдернули из постели прямо посреди ночи на срочное задание…

            Аясегава выдернул. Выглядел он крайне озабочено и нервно, изъяснялся неясно и явно не хотел, чтобы Хотака поняла, о чём речь. Только она поняла. После ухода офицеров она провалялась в кровати без сна ещё с час, пока не решилась. Ясутока знала, какие районы Руконгая находились под защитой одиннадцатого отряда, и по тихому разговору поняла, куда примерно стоит бежать. Конечно, у Аясегавы и Мадараме была большая фора, а Хотака бегала не слишком быстро… Но и позволить себе валяться в кровати не могла. Через леса она бежала долго и чуть не заблудилась, но чутьё вывело девушку к тридцатым районам. Уже начало светать, а плохое предчувствие всё так и не отпускало. Хотака очень долго металась и не знала, куда же идти дальше, как почувствовала большой выплеск силы вдалеке и, кажется, увидела взрыв. Вспышка длилась секунду, а звука и вовсе не было.

            Направление оказалось верным. Чем ближе подбиралась девушка, тем больше разрушений видела. Где-то валялись ошмётки тел, где-то были вырваны и обломаны деревья и кусты.

\- Лейтенант! – Хотака чуть не закричала от ужаса, увидев Аясегаву на ветке дерева в просто ужасном состоянии.

\- Ты что тут делаешь?.. – Тихо и недовольно спросил Юмичка, разглядывая девушку не заплывшим глазом. – Проваливай. Тут опасно, если ты ещё не заметила.

            Лейтенант замолчал, устав, и закрыл глаз. Хотака даже утруждать разговорами себя не стала. Лишь восстановила уровень рейцу лейтенанта до приемлемого и залечила всё, что смогла, а потом погрузила в неглубокий лечебный сон. Ясутоку тянуло все дальше, к сильным колебаниям силы. Она чувствовала, что Иккаку там. Знала, что он сражается с кем-то сильным. Она вылетела к поляне и замерла у корней дерева, чуть не вскрикнув. Мадараме дрался с адьюкасом! Откуда тот только выполз?! Был похож на гориллу, с огромными сильными руками и ногами, большими клыками и маленькими мерзкими глазками.

            Самое ужасное, что Иккаку проигрывал. Хотака чувствовала, что тот очень сильно вымотался, видела, как подрагивают его руки после каждого удара. Сердце зашлось болью, а потом перед глазами потемнело от злости.

\- Вижу, ты уже на грани. Жаль, что я так и не увидел твой банкай, шинигами. Но и без него я отлично повеселился! Раз ты исчерпал все свои силы и не хочешь больше показать мне ничего интересного, то пора от тебя избавляться.

\- На хую я вертел твои пафосные речи. – Огрызнулся Мадараме. – Бей, давай, уродец!

\- Серо. – Вкрадчиво произнёс адьюкас, выставляя перед собой руки с безобразными пальцами. Внутри ладоней начал зарождаться красный огонёк разрушительной энергии. – Ты сдохнешь, шинигами.

\- Ещё посмотрим, кто тут сдохнет. – Фыркнул офицер, приготавливаясь держать удар и даже не думая уворачиватся.

            Хотаку чуть удар не хватил, когда она поняла, что задумал Иккаку. На то, чтобы что-то сделать, оставались жалкие пару секунд. Благо Икари уже дрожал в ножнах и рвался наружу. Вместе с мечом дрожала и Хотака. От злости, от страха, от обиды, от запаха крови.

\- Покажи им всю свою силу, Внезапная Ярость. – Прохрипела она и рванула вперёд, активируя меч на лету.

            Луч серо встретился со сверкающими лезвиями секиры, отразился, оставив немного копоти, и улетел в чащу леса, вызывая взрыв огромной силы. Хотака охнула и от ударной силы луча улетела назад, прямо в руки ошарашенного Иккаку.

\- Овца! Идиотка! Пизда с ушами! Дура! Какого хера?! И что это за техника такая?! Почему я о ней ничего не знал?! – Разорался Мадараме, прижимая свою женщину. – А если бы тебя размазало по земле ровным слоем?! Где твои мозги?! Пропила всё?!

\- Заткнись, Иккаку. – Хмуро огрызнулась Ясутока, локтем заезжая ему в живот и высвобождаясь из хватки.

\- Ты кто? – Нахмурился адьюкас. – Неважно. Ты слабая. С тобой будет скучно.

\- Проверь. – Хотака сделала пару шагов вперёд и встала в стойку.

            Она вертела свою секиру и не сводила глаз с гориллы. Оружие сейчас не казалось таким тяжёлым, как раньше. Икари жадно ловил собой лучи солнца и слепил всех, кто смотрел на лезвия.

\- Ладно. – Хмыкнул пустой и рванул на шинигами.

\- Никто ничего не будет проверять! – Зло заорал Мадараме и сам принял на себя атаку.

            Ясутока аж зарычала от злости, когда увидела, как упрямый офицер из последних сил отбивает удары рук и ног слишком уж проворной обезьяны и явно терпит поражение. Больше девушки разозлился только её меч, который хотел драки и крови, наверное, сильнее, чем остальные на поляне. Он, буквально, дёрнул свою хозяйку вперёд, намекая не стоять столбом. Хотака фыркнула и зашла адьюкасу за спину. Впрочем, пустой не растерялся и довольно легко ушёл от длинного замаха. Хотака только и смогла, что отрезать клок шерсти с его головы.

\- Медленно. – Передразнил адьюкас и стал раздавать удары уже обоим шинигами.

\- Щас так будет быстро, что ты охуеешь.

            Девушка отскочила назад и провела над лезвиями рукой, чтобы остался лишь один шест.

\- А вот это уже любопытно! – Хмыкнула обезьяна и с силой отшвырнула Иккаку к кому-то дереву, вырубая одни ударом. – У вас похожие мечи! Интересно, как ты управляешься со своим!

            Дальше Ясутока плохо помнила, что же происходило и как она дралась с пустым. Очень тяжёлое и жёсткое обучение Мадараме давало свои плоды. Большая часть движений, атак, уворотов, блоков, давалась без усилий со стороны мозга. Мышцы двигались автоматически, связки выходили сами собой. Правда, несколько сильных ударов Хотака пропустила. От каждого из них она отлетала на несколько метров или катилась кубарем по земле.

\- Очень интересно! Жаль, что ты такая слабая… - Посетовал адьюкас. – Ну, ничего. Иди сюда, я вспорю тебе брюхо на глазах у твоего бесполезного товарища. А потом и его добью.

\- Хотака, вали отсюда. – Огрызнулся Мадараме, кое-как поднимаясь на ноги.

\- Уже поздно уходить. Я так просто не отпущу. – Горилла облизала свои клыки. – Хочу отведать вашего мяска.

\- Давай, Икари. Надо постараться. – Ясутока развоплотила шест и поцеловала лезвие меча. Потом она опять вызвала полную форму шикая и снова осыпала лезвия поцелуями. – Эй ты! Стремная волосатая хуёвина! Нападай, давай! А то я тебе яйца отрежу и вставлю вместо глаз! Чё вылупился?! За свои культяпки испугался? Так не зря! Мой меч даст тебе как следует просраться! Твоя кровь будет просто великолепно смотреться на лезвиях! Давай! Трус! Урод! Слабак! Образина! Криволапый землеёб!

            Девушка, пока осыпала адьюкаса, стояла абсолютно открытая, да ещё и сопровождала свою речь неприличными жестами. От своих грубых слов она сама заводилась сильнее, чем противник. Но так было легче драться. От её злости Икари становился только острее. Поэтому, когда горилла таки напала, то после пары ударов ушла в сторону без пары пальцев и мыщц на левой ноге. Правда, он залечила всё это за считанные мгновения. Теперь стало ясно, отчего же Мадараме выглядел таким потрёпанным, а адьюкас совсем нет.

\- Ну что? Как тебе такой фокус? Что будешь делать? – Горилла мерзко рассмеялась.

\- Убью тебя одним ударом. – Прохрипела Хотака и взмыла в воздух.

            Уже в полёте она послала в обезьяну просто бесконечный залп связывающих заклинаний, которые либо пролетали мимо, либо тут же рвались.

\- Слабо! Очень слабо!

\- Сойдёт. – Рявкнул Иккаку, выныривая снизу и руками хватая лапы адьюкаса, намертво цепляясь в них.

            В тот же момент Ясутока уже полноценным заклинанием связала мощные ноги, поставила свою секиру вертикально и трезубцем вонзилась в броню обезьяны. Тот заорал от боли и стал дёргаться в воздухе так, что Мадараме еле держал. Костяные пластины были очень прочными. Хотака скрипела зубами от напряжения и изо всех давила на пузо пустого. Даже безумно острые лезвия секиры еле шли внутрь.

\- Икари… Миленький… Очень надо… Помоги… Другого шанса уже не будет… - Взмолилась девушка, уже плача от невозможного напряжения во всем теле, и осознания скорой смерти.

            Меч явно умирать не хотел, поэтому блеснул отголосками рассвета на лезвии. Хотака почувствовала, как сильные, металлические руки ложатся на её, как к спине прижимается твёрдая грудь, как чужие мышцы напрягаются, помогая пронзить тело противника насквозь.

\- Вот так… - Пропело в ушах Ясутоки, а сверху на неё полился поток бурой крови.

            Горилла, насаженная на трезубец, билась в конвульсиях несколько секунд, пока не обмерла. Только после этого Икари исчез, насладившись смертью противника. Хотака скинула тело с секиры и кое-как спустилась на землю, оглушенная впечатлениями и потерей большей части своих сил. Мадараме шлёпнулся рядом, распластаясь на земле.

\- Это чё? Это твой меч был что ли? – Спросил он тихо.

\- Ну, кажется, да.

\- Он металлический что ли?

\- Вроде как.

\- Ты знала, что он так может?

\- Это первый раз…

\- Надеюсь, с ним ты изменять мне не надумаешь. – Тяжело выдохнул Иккаку.

\- У него нет причиндалов.

            Девушка вздохнула, а потом рассмеялась одновременно с Мадараме.

\- Спасибо, Хоти. Я, конечно, дико обосрался, когда тебя здесь увидел… но без тебя бы подох. Как пить дать, подох бы. Эта тварина слишком быстро восстанавливалась. Тем более, он тут не один такой был. Последний остался, остальных мы с Юмичкой перебили.

\- Не надо оправдываться. Я знаю, что ты сильный.

\- Знаешь, кто я ещё я? – Иккаку сел и вопросительно посмотрел на Хотаку. Та растерялась и пожала плечами. – Я самый большой с-с-с-счастливчик. Самый большой везунчик в мире~.

            Иккаку допел строчку из своей песни и поцеловал невесту в губы.

\- А потом я кое-как достащила его и лейтенанта Аясегаву до Серейтея, где их уже утащили к медикам. А я сюда. Простите, что опоздала на построение! – Хотака низко покланилась.

\- Ренджи, давай вернём её обратно в одиннадцатый? – Бьякуя тяжело вздохнул, оглядывая чумазую шинигами. – Зачем нам такие проблемы раз в квартал?

\- Может, лучше повысим? – Резонно заметил Абарай, усмехаясь.

\- Да, можно поступить и таким образом. – Согласился Кучики. – Рядовая Ясутока, приведите себя в порядок и немедленно приступайте к службе.

\- Есть, капитан! – Радостно рявкунла Хотака, вытягиваясь по струнке.

\- Можешь идти.

            Девушка тут же рысью побежала домой, чтобы сменить форму. Начальство лишь смотрело ей в след.

\- Смотри, будто и не устала ни капли. – Фыркнул Ренджи.

\- Ты обрадовал её повышением. Наверняка, у неё все мысли свернули в сторону свадьбы с Мадараме.

\- А как Иккаку будет рад новостям!

\- Да... Готовься к литрам алкоголя, которые будет необходимо выпить за молодожёнов.

\- Тебя тоже позовут на вечеринку, если что.

\- Но я-то умею останавливаться, в отличие от некоторых.

            Ренджи только фыркнул и развернулся к шеренгам шинигами. Солдаты стояли по стойке смирно и только смотрели на начальство. Мало того, что Хотака всех удивила своих поведением и историей, так и начальство вело себя довольно странно. Впрочем, когда капитан и лейтенант вернулись к своим обязанностям, от их легкого тона речи и весёлых взглядов не осталось и следа. Мда, вот оно – самое строгое и суровое начальство во всём Готее.

***

 

\- Женщина, это моя койка вообще-то. И я тут болен. А ты развалилась и теснишь меня своей необъятной жопой к краю! Вот упаду, поломаю себе всё и застряну в этом карцере ещё на месяц! – начал возмущаться Мадараме, когда Хотака стала пихать его, чтобы устроиться удобней.

\- А ты не сказал, что у тебя уже есть банкай. – Поджала губы девушка недовольно.

\- Тому были причины!

\- Внимательно тебя слушаю. Что за причины?

\- Ну…

\- Двигайся! Моя необъятная жопа хочет больше пространства!

            Офицер заворчал, но подвинулся ещё немного. Хотака надуто подложила под голову локоть, не став отбирать подушку у больного, и уставилась на Иккаку. Он валялся в больничке уже две недели. Медики удерживали его силой и запрещали много ходить, есть, общаться с посетителями и вообще заниматься хоть чем-то, кроме сна и процедур. Раны Мадараме оказались довольно сильными, некоторые внутренние органы пострадали, не говоря об истощении. Как выяснилось чуть позже, он напару с Аясегавой перерезал с десяток адьюкасов. Остальной отряд шинигами погиб в бою, а в одиннадцатом открылось несколько мест офицеров.

\- Как ты себя чувствуешь?

\- Сойдёт.

            Хотака вздохнула и погладила жениха по плечу. Тот поймал руку и крепко сжал.

\- Всё в порядке со мной. Хватит так вздыхать, а то я себя конченным мудаком чувствую.

\- Ты не мудак, а придурок. Только остолопы одиннадцатого отряда не стали звать подкрепление. Хотя бы капитана Зараки стоило вызвать! Он даже рад был бы!

\- Ты не лучше! Выйду отсюда и загоняю тебя нахрен! Чтобы мозгами думала, в какие драки ввязываться, а в какие нет!

\- Думаю, когда ты отсюда выйдешь, у нас будут другие дела.

\- Ты о чём? Что ты натворила? – Напрягся Иккаку.

\- Да так… Всего лишь получила ключ. – Хотака еле сдерживала улыбку.

\- Чего?..

\- Повышение за то, что спасла руководство от гибели и вообще была умничкой.

\- Ох, Хоти…

            Мадараме сначала расплылся в просто до ужаса глупой улыбке, а потом полез обниматься и целоваться. Правда, Ясутока не очень давала ему усердствовать, потому что Мадараме действительно было плохо от активности. Они лишь почти невинно целовались, пока дыхания хватило.

\- Иккаку… Я так соскучилась… Без тебя дома просто невыносимо одиноко! Поправляйся скорее… - Захныкала Хотака офицеру в шею. – От тоски надоедаю всем подряд… Мне мало этих трёх часов посещения в день!

\- Мне тоже мало, Хоти. – Вздохнул Мадараме, забираясь пальцами в жесткие волосы и ероша их. – Врач сказал, что ещё недельку поваляться надо точно. Потерпи.

\- Терплю. – Хотака ткнулась носом в грудь, нюхая кожу. - Может, мне надо что-то сделать? Ну, для свадьбы. Ты ведь давно что-то задумал, но ничего не говорил. Может, пора? Хоть немного расскажи, чего ты хочешь.

\- Ну… Там есть другие обычаи. Думаю, тебе понравится. Необычная одежда, необычная церемония.

\- Откуда мы всё это возьмём?

\- Частично я заранее подготовился. Урахара тот ещё проныра, но, кажется, романтик. И очень хочет тебя увидеть. Посомотреть на ту женщину, которая готова терпеть мой лысый жбан и говнистый характер.

            Ясутока не удержалась и громко рассмеялась, прижимаясь к Мадараме теснее.

\- Расскажи ещё что-нибудь!

\- Ну, костюм у меня уже есть для церемонии. Но вот тебе придётся выбрать платье.

\- Платье?..

\- Ага. Оно должно быть длинное и белое. И ещё букет в руках должен быть… Мы пойдём в храм, где поклянёмся друг другу в любви, поцелуемся и обменяемся кольцами.

\- Кольцами? Зачем? Какими?

\- Это как символ наших чувств. Они тоже у меня припасены. – Хмыкнул Иккаку.

\- Что? Где? Я хочу посмотреть! И на костюм тоже! Где это всё прячешь?!

\- Это всё у Урахары хранится в мире живых. Нахрена мне это всё туда-сюда таскать? – Офицер помолчал немного. – Я думаю, тебе бы хотелось, чтобы Ого была рядом… Но она наверняка захочет своего мужика потащить, а её мужик слабак. И впрягаться за него мне неохота. А одной твоей подруге будет не по себе. Поэтому мы с тобой вдвоём будем там. Я Аясегаву тоже не приглашу с капитаном. Устроим пирушку на весь отряд после возвращения. Так даже лучше будет. Ладно, Хоти? Ты не будешь в обиде?

            Ясутока выдохнула и поцеловала жениха в шею, а потом и в щёку.

\- Ты самый лучший.

\- Ну это да. Я такой. – Иккаку заулыбался и расцеловал девушку в щёки. – Вот чего ты рыдаешь? Пока меня тащила полудохлого на себе даже слезинки не проронила, а тут прям полноводная река. Две реки!

\- Время посещения закончилось. Посторонние должны покинуть палаты.

            У шинигами из четвёртого чувство такта отсуствовало совсем. Девушка в халате буравила Хотаку недовольным взглядом и стояла в дверях, не собираясь никуда уходить. Мадараме вздохнул и стал утирать слёзы Хотаки.

\- Ну всё-всё. Будь паинькой и не беси капитана, чтобы он тебя скорее отпустил. Лады?

\- Лады.

            Ясутока шмыгнула носом, клюнула Мадараме в губы и убежала из четвёртого поспешно.

 

 

\- Ну что? Готова?

\- Ага.

\- Не «ага», а «так точно, лейтенант Абараи»! – Фыркнул Ренджи и открыл ворота в другой мир. – Не отставай.

            Хотака кивнула, поправила меч и рванула вслед за начальством в чёрный проход. Только обернулась, когда двери за ними захлопнулись. По этой дороге она бежала уже в пятый раз. Первые были в споровождении десятого офицера. Они ходили в мир живых только для ознакомления и короткого дежурства. Даже не использовали гигаи и ничем особо интересным не занимались и не с кем кроме друг друга не общались. В этот раз она отправлялась в мир живых на три недели. Капитан вписал её в очередь, которая подошла только через полгода после выписки Мадараме из больницы.

            Чем ближе к дате, тем больше Иккаку неврничал и огрызался на всех подряд. Хотака же наоборот вообще не переживала и в ус не дула. Лишь с лёгким ажиотажем ожидала такой долгой вылазки. Мир живых оказался очень интересным, безумно хотелось, как следует изучить его! За мыслями она не заметила, как они приблизились к выходу из туннеля. Лейтенант первым выпрыгнул в светящийся туман, Хотака решительно шагнула за ним. Шинигами зависли в воздухе над городом. Ренджи оглядывался и щурился от яркого солнца.

\- Куда теперь?

\- К Урахаре за гигаями. Туда. – Абарай кивнул себе за спину и неспешно поскользил по воздуху. В приципе, им уже некуда было торопиться.

\- О! Здравствуйте, господин Нахлебник! – Вскрикнул молодой мужчина, что мёл дорожку у небольшого магазинчика. – Давно вас не было видно!

\- Ренджи, это твой сын? – Удивилась Хотака. – У него такие же красные волосы и такой же наглый вид, как у тебя.

\- Не говори ерунды! – Рассмеялся Абарай, а парень покраснел.

\- Я провожу вас. – Сказал он, смущаясь изучающего взгляда Ясутоки.

            Вся компания ввалилась в домик, где их встретил мучина в полосатой панамке, с веером и неаккуратной щетиной.

\- Господин Нахлебник! Сколько лет, сколько зим! Так раз вас видеть! – Запел Урахара, гаденько улыбаясь.

\- Здрасьте-здрасьте. – Кисло улыбнулся Ренджи и похлопал спутницу по плечу. – Знакомьтесь, Ясутока Хотака. Невеста Мадараме. Готова получить свой гигай и все остальные приблуды и заступить на дежурство.

\- О! Так это она? – Киске подошёл ближе и наклонился, разглядывая девушку и прикрывая лицо веером. – Любопытно! Как любопытно! Очень приятно с вами познакомиться! Надеюсь, наше сотрудничество будет плодотворным.

\- Мне тоже очень приятно с вами познакомиться. – Хотака улыбнулась торговцу и замерла на месте.

            Урахара даже не думал отодвигаться, хотя чуть ли не дышал на Хотаку. Девушка сначала чувствовала неловко, чуть скосила глаза на лейтенанта. Тот сделал такое лицо, на котором читалось «смирись, он чёкнутый». Хотака опять посмотрела на торговца, тот улыбался ей глазами.

\- Ну ладно. – Пожала плечами Ясутока, отпихнула веер вежливо и поцеловала Киске в губы, прикрыв глаза.

\- Эй! Чего это она творит?! – Перепугался подметальщик.

\- Ха-ха, Ясутока-сан, вы же вроде как замуж за Мадараме-сана собирались?.. Зачем было меня целовать? – Урахара выглядел растерянным и пытался делать вид, что ничего такого не произошло.

\- Вы подошли слишком близко. Я видела, что некоторые местные таким образом здороваются, поэтому решила, что вы этого от меня хотите. Я не угадала, да? – Хотака невинно и глуповато улыбнулась, а Ренджи заржал в голос.

\- Не-не. Всё отлично! – Похлопал он по спине подругу.

            Торговец бросил на лейтенанта недовольный взгляд, а потом убрал веер и раскинул руки шире.

\- Добро пожаловать в лавку Урахары! Здесь, за скромную плату, вы можете приобрести всё необходимое для комфортного проживания в мире живых! Бесплатная консультация не дольше пяти минут прилагается.

\- Гигаи, Урахара. И телефоны. – Напомнил Абарай.

\- Джинта, проводи постетителей в примерочные.

\- Да, господин.

            Ренджи и Хотака разошлись по разным комнатам, где их уже ждали оболочки. Ясутока довольно легко справилась с ней, помня один единственный урок ещё со времён Академии. Она внимательно оглядела тело и недовольно поцокала языком. Кожа была непривычно гладкая. Видимо, торговец решил не заморачиваться со слишком сложным рисунком. Хотака понадеялась только, что Мадараме не будет очень сильно из-за этого ругаться. Да и к тому же, они могут на время и выйти из гигаев, если приспичит. Что ещё не понравилось девушке, так это одежда. Болталась, была не по размеру, пахла пылью и выглядела отвратительно безвкусно. Какие-то старые штаны и безразмерная кофта на пуговицах.

\- Хоти, ты чего застряла? – Поинтересовался Ренджи, входя к ней в комнату без предупреждения. Ну да, вот он, как всегда, выглядел просто потрясающе. И одежда на нём была приличная.

\- Ого, как оно всё плотно прилегает к телу. – Девушка без каких-либо стеснений лапала точёную фигуру Абарая взглядом.

\- Мда, а у тебя беда по этой части.

\- Я не знал вкусов Ясутоки-сан, поэтому решил, что она сама выберет себе подходящую одежду. – Урахара в мгновение ока появился за спиной Ренджи и кивнул на шкаф. – Можно выбрать что угодно. Ассортимент довольно разнообразный и соотвествует нынешней моде.

            Хотака кивнула и решительно распахнула шкаф, а потом встала в ступор. Перед ней была просто огромная куча самой разной одежды. Как выбирать из неё что-то подходящее и при этом не выглядеть ещё большим пугалом, она понятия не имела.

\- Эээ… А есть что-то более… Традиционное? Я видела, тут так ходят. Мне так привычней будет. – Девушка аж растерялсь.

\- Да, размуеется! – Пропел Киске и уже хотел помочь с костюмом, как Ренджи шагнул вперёд.

\- Погоди, ты говорила, что Мадарме тебе список дел написал.

\- Ага. – Ясутока не понимала, к чему ведёт лейтенант.

\- Мне он тоже написал. И вторым пунктом там шло чёткое указание. Проследи, чтобы Хотака не натянула на себя сраное кимоно. И вообще, помоги выбрать одежду. Чтобы мне понравилось.

\- Какой же был первый пункт? – Ясутока всё ещё пребывала в лёгком ступоре.

\- Следить, чтобы ты не прыгала на других мужиков. Но тут я откровенно облажался… Поэтому предлагаю всем хором умолчать о необычном привествии. Хорошо?

\- С удовольсвтием! – С энтузиазмом поддержал Киске. Видимо, он был знаком с взрывным характером Мадараме.

\- Ладно. – Пожала плечами Хотака. Она в поцелуе ничего такого особенного не видела. – Так значит, ты сам мне одежду выберешь? Ты в этом понимаешь? Хотя, глупый вопрос я задала…

            Девушка ещё раз облизала красавца лейтенанта взглядом и пропустила к шкафу. Ренджи тут же стал рыться в вешалках и полках. Через пять минут он выдал девушке комплет белья.

\- Пока это натягивай. Всё равно долго будешь соображать, куда и что надевается. – Хохотнул лейтенант.

\- Я не тупая!

            Ясутока с удовольсвтием скинула уродские шмотки и легко управилась с нижней частью комплекта. С верхней пришлось повозиться.Особенно было неудобно выворачивать руки, чтобы застугнуть странную конструкцию на спине. Ренджи на подругу вообще внимания не обращал. Зато Хотака вспомнила о других зрителях. Киске и Джинта стояли к ней спиной, их шеи были ужасно красными, а плечи подрагивали от напряжения.

\- Ой, да я не стеснительная. Ничего страшного. – Помахала Хотака рукой. – Ренджи, ты нашёл что-нибудь? Тут не очень тепло.

\- Вот и с третьим пунктом я провалился. – Вздохнул лейтенант, вынуривая из шмоточного рая. – Обещал Мадараме, что буду удерживать тебя от глупых и сомнительных поступков. Держи. Тебе должно понравиться.

\- Будто ты за няньку тут. – Буркнула Хотака и забрала поразительно маленький кусок мягкой серой ткани. Расправив его, она поняла, что это платье на кого-то, кто тоньше её раза в четыре. – У меня задница не втягивается.

\- Зато это хреновина отлично тянется. Надевай!

            Девушка вздохнула и нырнула в объятия восхитительно мягкой и тонкой ткани. Платье село точно по фигуре, обтягивая все выпуклости. Руки оказались в объятиях длинных рукавов, треугольный вырез был вполне целомудренным, но соблазнительным. А вот вырезы с боков платья совсем нет. Начинались они очень высоко. Хотака внимательно изучила своё отражение в зеркале и довольно улыбнулась.

\- Иккаку точно понравится.

\- Вот! – просиял Ренджи.

            Затем в ход пошли тяжёлые высокие кожаные ботинки на шнуровке, черый кожаный рюкзачок и куча длинных висюлек на шею. Выглядело очень клёво. Хотака не могла налюбоваться на себя.

\- Я и не знала, что вы такой спец, Абараи-сан!

\- Бьякуя тот ещё шмоточник. От него нахватался. – Ренджи откашлялся и обернуся на Урахару, который навострил уши. – Ключи? Телефоны?

\- Уже ждут вас!

            Джинта подал коробку в которой лежали средства связи и ключи от временного жилья.

\- Мадараме дал указание отдать своей невесте свой телефон.

\- Ах да! Он мне ведь дал какую-то карточку! – Спохватилась Хотака и стала рыться в вещьмешке, перекладывая хлам из него в новую сумку. Она помахала пластиковой банковской картой. – Не представляю, как на ней могут храниться деньги. Она ведь такая маленькая… Это какая-то магия, да? Мадараме-сан сказал, что она как-то связана с его телефоном… Ох, ну почему я должна со всем этим сама разбираться? Ничего же непонятно! А мне ещё кучу дел надо сделать! Вот же беда…

\- Ничего, вместе во всём разберёмся. – Ренджи усмехнулся поерошил девушку по волосам.

\- Какая у вас милая подружка невесты, Ясутока-сан. – Съехидничал Урахара.

            Абарай скривился в улыбке, а Хотака обняла лейтенанта, обидевшись.

\- Идём отсюда. Здесь все злые какие-то. Тем более времени на подготовку очень мало… Лишь бы всё успеть! Не хочу подвести Мадараме.

\- Пойдём, поедим пиццы и всё продумаем.

            Парочка так и удалилась вобнимку, оставляя за собой удивлённых мужчин.

 

 

            Кучики попивал ароматный кофе, сидя в удобном кресле. Чашка хорошо умещалась на подлокотнике. Ренджи сидел на другом подлокотнике, зевал и опирался одной рукой о спинку. Его большой палец поглаживал Бьякую по спине ненавязчиво, очень легко и крайне приятно.

\- Хоти, давай, порази нас своим выбором! – Поторопил он.

\- Не издевайтесь надо мной! Это, между прочим, тяжкий труд! – Девушка пыхтела за шторкой примерочной. Ей во всю помогала консультант, затягивая корсет.

            Через пять минут Ясутока не очень грациозно вышла к своей публике, путаясь в пышной юбке. Ни Кучики, ни Абарай в восторг не пришли. Только внимательно разглядывали наряд и молчали.

\- Я уже пятое меряю! И вам совсем ничего не нравится! – Возмутилась Хотака.

\- А тебе самой нравится? – Поинтересовался Ренджи.

\- Ну… - Невеста обернулась на огромное зеркало, задучиво разглядывая отражения. – Платье ничего так, но в комплекте со мной выглядит отвратительно.

\- Вот именно. – Покивал Ренджи. – Какое там следующее?

\- Думаю, всё дело в цвете. Хотаке просто не идёт белый. – Наконец-то, подал голос капитан.

            Он присоединился к ним сегодняшним утром. Просто припёрся на квартиру в ужасную рань, разбудил своих подчинённых, вытряс из них планы на день и потащил завтракать, а потом велением его левой пятки вся компания отправилась на поиски платья. Только один магазин был открыт так рано и выглядел он дико дорого. Возражения Хотаки капитан даже слушать не стал. Только сделал почётный круг по салону и сразу же уселся в кресло, оставляя выбор платья на саму невесту. Ренджи тоже пытался помочь, но нарядов было слишком много. У него глаза разбежались от выбора.

\- Но Иккаку говорил про белое платье… Сказал, что свадебное должно быть обязательно белым! – Настроение почти сразу ушло в минус. – Я не хочу, чтобы он расстроился из-за неправильного платья.

\- Думаю, он больше расстроится, если ты будешь похожа на кусок бесформенного облака, который даже толком ходить не может. – Попробовал поддержать девушку Ренджи. – Давай хотя бы посмотрим, что тут кроме белого есть, м?

\- Ну… - Ясутока явно была не в восторге от этой идеи, но и отражение в зеркале ей не нравилось.

\- На самом деле, белое платье это довольно устаревшая и необязательная традиция! – Вмешалась девушка-консультант. – Сейчас невеста вольна выбирать какой угодно цвет и оттенок. Разумеется, большая часть покупательниц старается придерживаться светлых тонов, но выбирают и жемчужные оттенки, и шампань. Главное, чтобы покрой и отделка были торжественными и делали платье свадебным, а не просто вечерним.

            Вся компания уставилась на продавца в ожидании чуда.

\- Внешность нашей невесты очень яркая, запоминающаяся, неординарная! И подчеркнуть её надо соотвествующим нарядом! Может быть, нам стоит посмотреть в сторону брючных костюмов?..

\- Нет! Платье! – Хотака тут же капризно топнула ногой, надувшись.

\- Мы пришли именно за платьем, если у вас нет подходящих моделей, то мы продолжим наши изыскания в другом месте. – Спокойно ответил Бьякуя и уже хотел подниматься со своего места, как женщина понятливо покивала и выудила каталог из большой стопки журналов.

            После непродолжительных поисков перед Кучики уже раскрыли разворот с пепельно-серым не очень пышным платьем. Корсет был расшит вертикалными тонкими узорами и украшен жемчугом. Подол же был выполнен из тонкой лёгкой ткани в несколько слоёв, через которые слегка, лишь номинально, были видны ноги модели. Вышивка продолжалась и на юбку, красиво соединяя обе части платья в одно целое. На руках красовались короткие перчатки в стиле платья. Бьякуя разглядывал фотографию пару минут, а затем величественно кивнул.

\- Одну минуту! – Просияла продавщица и поспешно скрылась в гардеробной.

\- Дайте посмотреть, что там! – Хотака потянула руки к журналу, как Бьякуя забрал его, скрыв изображение.

\- Пусть будет маленьким сюрпризом. Иди в примерочную, Хотака. – Спокойно приказал он.

\- Ну и ладно. Всё равно сейчас всё увижу. – Фыркнула Ясутока и скрылась за шторой.

            Ещё через пару минут ожидания в примерочную же прибежала консультант с очередным чехлом. Она вежливо обратилась к Хотаке и скрылась там же. После этого потянулись долгие минуты молчаливого ожидания и шуршания тканями.

\- Думаю, это именно то! – Женщина, просияв мужчинам улыбкой, выскользнула из примерочной, а потом торжественно отодвинула штору.

            Хотака стояла перед своим начальством и ждала реакции. Мужчины молчали довольно долго, пока Бьякуя не кивнул одобрительно. Девушка воспросительно уставилась на Абарая.

\- Это прямо в твоём стиле. А то всё цветочки, кружева…

\- Да?.. – Хотака поколебалась немного и решительно вышла к большому зеркалу, махнула подолом, разворачиваясь, и замерла.

            Она так и стояла с раскрытым ртом, пока не подала голос консультант. Она деликатно подошла к Кучики и склонилась к нему, видимо, думая, что он единственный, кто тут принимает решения.

\- Платье длинновато, но когда невеста встанет на каблуки, то можно будет оставить эту длину подола. У нас имеется подходящая модель к этому платью, неброская, элегантная. Перчаточки входят в комплет. Их тоже помжно примерить сейчас. Так же я предлагаю для полноты образа надеть фату и подобрать украшение на шею. Когда соберётся полный образ, станет намного яснее пододящее ли это платье.

            Кучики только кивнул и лениво приложился к чашке с кофе, а продавщица метнулась прыгать и колдовать вокруг Ясутоки. Последним атрибутом невесты стали невообразимой высоты туфли. Хотака удивлённо смотрела на обувь.

\- На этом ходят?..

\- У меня почти такая же высота. – Женщина с улыбкой указала на свои туфли.

\- Сочувствую!

\- Предлагаю, хотя бы примерить. – Настояла продавщица.

\- Ладно… - Хотака приподняла подол платья и осторожно вставила ноги в дикого вида обувь. Она тут же закачалась, но кое-как удержала равновесие.

\- Смотрите, теперь платье оканчивается там, где следует, и не будет мешать ходить. А когда у вас в руках будет ещё и букет лилово-белых цветов и нанесён макияж, то выйдет одна из красивейших невест! Жених не сможет глаз оторвать!

\- Букет? – Удивилась Хотака. Она обернулась на Ренджи, но тот лишь пожал плечами.

\- Букет невесты! Особая цветочная композиция. В конце дня, после церемонии, уже бывшая невеста кидает свой букет в толпу незамужних подружек. Та, кто его поймает, выйдет замуж следуещей. Конечно, это лишь забавный обычай, но за букет может разыграться нешуточная борьба!

\- У нас не будет гостей, так что можно и без него обойтись. – Пожала плечами Хотака.

\- Эй! А нас с Бьякуей ты звать не собираешься? – Нахмурился Абарай.

\- Для друзей жениха есть похожая традиция! – Встрепенулась женщина и достла красиво украшенный жгутик. – Это подвязка на бедро. Жених стаскивает её зубами с ножки невесты и кидает своим друзьям. Кто поймал, тот следующей на очереди жених.

\- О! Я хочу эту шутку! – Тут же воодушевилась Хотака. Консультант довольно закивала.

\- Зачем тебе? Нам что ли кидать? – Хмыкнул Ренджи.

\- Я просто представила, как Иккаку будет снимать её с меня зубами… Но точно не при вас, а там, где есть кровать или что-то такое… - Девушка заулыбалась, предвкушая великолепный праздничный секс. Кучики хмыкнул, и Ясутока перевела на него взгляд. – Может, вам тоже пожениться? Раз уж вы тут, чтобы два раза не вставать, так сказать. Сначала мы с Мадараме-саном, а потом вы двое. Будет весело!

            Бьякуя громко зазвенел чашкой, чуть не опрокинув её на себя. Ренджи просто замер с раскрытым ртом, краснея до самых кончиков ушей. Консультант тоже выпала в осадок от такого предложения, но сорентировалсь быстрее всех. Явно почувствовала запах большой выручки за первый же час работы.

\- А ведь это замечательная идея! Двойная церемония! Сейчас эта традиция набирает всё больше поклонников! Напрмер, сёстры так поступают! Или хорошие друзья! Тем более, если я правильно уловила в вашей беседе, церемония будет лишь сиволической, без регистрации семейных отношений. Конечно, не во всех, но в достаточной части храмов, священник согасится провести обряд вечнания у однополой пары. Я могу даже узнать адреса нескольких таких, если пожелаете. Если же вы в дополнение к платью будете покупать и ещё два костюма, то вам будет бесплатно предоставлена подгонка и отпаривание вещей, а также довольно большая скидка за такую объёмную покупку, купоны со скидками в хорошие салоны красоты и цветочные лавки. – Пулемётом выпалила продавщица шокриванным гостям.

\- Соглашайтесь! Будет здорово! Тем более, сколько вы уже вместе? М? – Хотака развернулась на своё начальство. – Лет двадцать пять?

\- Если официально, то двадцать четыре. – Прикинул Ренджи.

            Консультант удивлённо моргнула, но проглотила цифру. Клиенты выглядели довольно молодо.

\- Если вычесть все те периоды, когда мы расходились, сходились и просто не разговаривали друг с другом, то останется года два. – С сарказмом ответил Бьякуя, поднимаясь и поправляя одежду.

\- Очень смешно. – Фыркнул Ренджи недовольно.

\- Мне нравится идея. – Ответил Бьякуя коротко. На Абарая он не смотрел. – Может быть, тебе это вправит мозги на место. И мне не придётся бегать, чтобы в очередной раз развеять твои беспочвенные подозрения.

\- А мне тоже нравится! Может, даже чисто символическая церемония пробудит в тебе хоть капли стыда! – Ренджи дулся и не смотрел на капитана.

\- Они согласны. Тащите костюмы эти, пока я переодеваюсь!

            Хотака просияла улыбкой и по привычке бегом сорвалась с места в примерочную, но тут же вскрикнула и стала падать на пол. Ужасная обувь решила её угробить. Впрочем, от разбитого носа её уберегло начальство. Они с обеих сторон подхватили Ясутоку под руки и вернули в вертикальное положение. И опять консультант лишь моргнула от нечеловеческой скорости покупателей.

\- Туфли мы брать не будем. Найдите что-то не такое травмоопасное. – Приказал Бьякуя, опускаясь на одно колено и помогая Хотаке разуться и возвращая обувь продавцу.

\- К-конечно. – немного заторможено покивала та и скрылась в недрах гардеробной.

            В итоге в кресле развалилась уже Хотака. Она с удовольствием выбирала костюмы и галстуки, обувь и запонки. Это было легче, чем самой прыгать из одного платья в другое. Когда же наряды были выбраны всем, встал вопрос оплаты.

\- Ой, а сколько стоит платье? – Спохватилась девушка и полезла в рюкзак за телефоном. Где-то в его недрах хранились цифры бюджета. Консультант набрала на калькуляторе итоговую сумму и показала девушке. Та сравнила с лимитом и покачала головой. – Выходит очень дорого. Я не буду его брать, поищем что-то другое. Время ещё есть.

            Консультант растерялась и оглянулась на Абарая. Кучики пока что переодевался за шторой и был недоступен для вопросов.

\- Да ладно, Хоти? Неужели совсем никак? Тебе так хорошо в нём!

\- Может, у Урахары-сана есть что-то подходящее?.. – Задумалась девушка.

\- Не дури! – Нахмурился Ренджи.

\- Это всего лишь платье, которое я надену один раз. Не собираюсь я тратить на него такие огромные деньги! – Нахмурилась Хотака.

\- У нас есть возможность проката… Конечно, это накладывает некоторые ограничения, но выходит намного экономней. – Попыталась исправить ситуацию консультант. – Но я не уверена, что конкретно эта модель доступна для проката. Необходимо уточнить…

            Тем временем капитан молча вышел из примерочной, поправляя пиджак. Он посмотрел на сумму на калькуляторе и нажал кнопку сброса.

\- Я всё оплачу. – Кивнул он ещё больше удивившейся женщине. – Это будет наш с Ренджи подарок вам на свадьбу.

            Абарай закатил глаза, а Хотака надулась, но потом кивнула.

\- Ладно. Я согласна. Мы тогда с Мадараме уже после возвращения тоже вам подарок сделаем. Капитан, вы какие больше кимоно любите? С длинными рукавами или короткими? – Хотака весело прищурилась и уставилась в лицо Кучики.

            До того не сразу дошёл намёк, но после осознания его щёки запунцовели.

\- Ренджи! Какое ты трепло! – Возмущённый взгляд прожёг лейтенанта насквозь.

\- Хотака! Просил же тебя молчать! – Возмутился Абарай.

\- Для начала сам научись держать язык за зубами! – Возмутился Бьякуя и поспешил отойти подальше, спасаясь от позора.

            Консультант уже в который раз за утро сделала вид, что не услышала ничего особенно и лишь пригласила смущённого покупателя оплатить одежду, уводя к стойке.

\- Я знаешь, чё видел, Хоти? Такие красивые шёлковые халаты… Как кимоно, но крой другой. Вот если ты такое подаришь…

\- Ренджи! – Рявкнул Кучики.

\- Молчу-молчу. – Невинно улыбнулся лейтенант и лишь подмигнул девушке, которая понятливо закивала. – Почему вам обязательно завтра надо пожениться, кстати?

\- Завтра та самая дата. – Усмехнулась Хотака.

\- Когда вы начали встречаться?

\- Неа. Завтра ровно пять лет, как мы с ним переспали в первый раз.

\- У вас Мадараме всё через жопу! – Заржал Абараи.

\- Ты только заметил? И вообще, мы не начинали даже официально встречаться. Он не предлагал, а я забыла. А потом мы начали жить вместе, и было уже как-то странно это обсуждать. И помнишь, как он сделал мне предложение? Совсем неромантично! Так что пусть уж будет такая дата. Чтобы не выбивалась из ряда несуразностей.

\- Что? Простите, но что? У вас завтра свадьба? Я не ослышалась? – Консультант аж побледнела.

\- Ага. – Беззботно кивнула Хотака.

\- Ох… Какой ужас… Как же я не услышала этого раньше?..

\- Это проблема? – Нахмурился Бьякуя.

\- Но одежда готова не до конца, что-то надо подвернуть, подрезать, подогнать…

\- Я доплачу за срочность. – Кучики опять махнул своей картой, на которой, видимо, была немыслимая сумма денег. – Завтра к одиннадцати утра всё должно быть в идальном состоянии и доставлено по адресу.

            Женщина растеряно покивала и тут же бросилась звонить сразу трём организациям подряд.

 

 

            Иккаку стоял у алтаря и мечтал расслабить галстук, но старался не тянуть руки к одежде, чтобы не оторвать что-то ненароком. Он знал, что надо подождать, что он сам припёрся раньше минут на пятнадцать, чем стоило, но ничего сделать с собой не мог. А священник с доброй улыбкой предупредил, что невеста появится только ровно вовремя. Мадараме еле сдержался, чтобы не врезать ему по морде. Офицер определённо слишком сильно нервничал для какой-то дурацкой церемонии. Кучики по левую руку от него флегматично пялился в одну точку и не выглядел взволнованным. Конечно, это же не ему сегодня жениться. Иккаку ещё раз проверил кольца в кармане и шумно выдохнул.

\- Зачем Абараю вести её под руку? – Не сдержался офицер.

\- Предпочёл, чтобы к алтарю её вёл я? – Съязвил Кучики, переводя задумчивый взгляд на взбудораженного жениха. – Это часть традиции, как мы узнали вчера вечером.

\- Не смей лапать мою невесту, Кучики.

\- И в мыслях не было.

\- Что ты вообще забыл тут? Слишком уж внезапно появился.

\- Решил устроить себе небольшой отдых. К тому же я знал, что без меня Ясутока не справилась бы с тем объёмом работы, который ты на неё взвалил.

\- Именно поэтому она пошла с Абараем!

\- Ренджи порой бывает удивительно бестолковым. – Кучики в лице не поменялся, но Мадараме уловил перемену в тоне и взгляде.

\- Ой, какие же вы оба мерзкие в такие моменты. – Скривился Иккаку.

\- Если ты думаешь, что твоё лицо будет сиять интеллектом при виде невесты, то боюсь тебя разочаровать. Нет. Ты будешь выглядеть не менее отвратительно.

\- Видимо, это какой-то женский дар. Быть влюблённой по уши и выглядеть при этом красиво. – Вздохул Иккаку и поравил цветочек в кармане жилета. Букетик выдал ему Кучики. Выглядел процесс передачи странно и нелепо. Хорошо, что их никто не видел в этот момент.

            Капитан не успел ничего ответить, когда заиграла музыка. Иккаку вздрогнул и вытянулся по стойке смирно и во все глаза уставился на двери.

\- Ох… - Только и смог выдавить он из себя.

            Ренджи со слишком довольной рожей шёл между рядов скамеек, неспешно ведя под руку Хотаку. Та не поднимала глаз и плыла в цветных лучах витражей. В руках у неё был какой-то маленький букет, платье блестело и переливалось, по плечам спускалась короткая фата. Волосы стояли торчоком и складывались в красивую прическу. Ренджи вёл подругу к алтарю мучительно долго. Мадараме еле удержался на месте. У него уже чесались руки обнять, сграбастать Хотаку и не отпускать парочку дней, пока немного не попустит. Наконец-то, Ясутока встала напротив жениха и острожно подняла на него взгляд, разглядывая с самых ботинок и до макушки.

\- Ох… - Девушка раскрыла рот и чуть не бросилась к Мадараме на шею от избытка чувств.

\- Как же приятно видеть настоящую и сильную любовь в глазах людей. – Радостно и торжественно произнём священник, дав минутку полюбоваться друг другом.

            Честно говоря, он слушал старика с доброй улыбкой в полуха и только улыбался Хотаке. Та постоянно краснела и смотрела то на жениха, то на священника, то на витражи, улыбалась маленьким шуткам и порой часто моргала, будто боялась расплакаться.

\- А теперь молодожёны произнесут клятвы вечной любви друг другу и Господу Богу!

            Иккаку откашлялся и покивал, доставая маленькую шпаргалку из кармана штанов.

\- Я начну, если позволишь. – Хотака покивала молча. – Я уже очень давно болтаюсь по миру в поисках пристанища и цели жизни… И раньше я думал, что моё место — это одиннадцатый отряд. Я думал, что это и есть моя жизнь – постоянная драка, кровь в голову, адреналин, погоня, хождение по краю. Думал, что, если уйду со службы, загнусь тоски. А потом я встретил тебя… и мне уже всё равно где я буду. Ты моя жизнь, Хоти. Ты даёшь мне всё то, чего я искал от жизни и даже больше. С тобой моё сердце постоянно заходится от сильных чувств, тебе я могу довериться не меньше, чем своим товарищам, с которыми мы прошли и повидали многое. С тобой… Ты… Я люблю тебя, Хотака. И хочу быть с тобой вечно. И могу только мечтать, чтобы ты хотела того же.

            Девушка всё-таки зашмыгала носом, но сдержалась. А остальной мир для Иккаку просто исчез. Сократился до женщины напротив.

\- Я сегодня всё утро думала, что же скажу тебе… Но могу только повториться. Мадарме-сан, вы один такой на всём белом свете. И безумно счастлива, что смогла найти вас в такой огромной своре людей… И счастлива, что смогла не потерять вас... И… Я не знаю, судьба нас свела или случай…  Потому что мы так с вами похожи… И мне так бесконечно хорошо с вами… И мне никого другого не надо, кроме вас, Мадараме-сан…

            Хотака всё-таки раплакалась от переизбытка чувств. Иккаку тут же кинулся утирать её слёзы, даже не замечая, как широко улыбается.

\- И не знал, что ты у меня такая плакса… - Ласково прошептал он.

\- Да... я у вас именно такая… - Тихо ответила девушка, глядя в глаза жениху.

\- Сколько любви! Сколько счастья! Даже жаль прерывать вас, но давайте закончим наш скромный обряд! – Ласково и радостно вклинился священник. – Мадараме Иккаку, вы берёте в жёны Ясутоку Хотаку?

\- Да, беру. – Твёрдо и чуть хрипло ответил офицер.

\- Ясутока Хотака, ты берёшь этого мужчину, Мадараме Иккаку, в мужья?

\- Да. – Девушка тихо шмыгнула носом и кивнула.

\- Тогда, властью, данной мне Господом Богом, я объявляю вас мужом и женой. Обменяйтесь кольцами, как символом ваших чувств и клятв, данных друг другу.

\- Кольцами? – Удивилась Хотака, а Иккаку уже выудил их из кармана.

\- Давай сюда руку. – Офицер ловко надел на безымянный палец своей уже жены блестящее с розовым оттенком колечко с узорами. Хотака присмотрелась и ахнула.

\- Как на Икари!

\- Теперь ты мне надевай. – Хмыкнул Мадараме, вложив в её руку, своё кольцо. Оно было гладким и золотистым. Хотака ловко справилась заданием. Оказывается, у букета была петля, на которой он спокойно висел на руке.

\- Ну, вот и всё. Можете целоваться. – Разрешил священник. – Только не слишком усердствуйте! Это всё-таки храм божий. Соблдайте приличия, молодёжь!

            Старичок мягко рассмеялся и отошёл в сторону, а Мадараме тут же прижал к себе новоиспечённую жену.

\- Идеально. – Выдохнул он и нежно чмокнул в губы. Весь запал страсти он решил оставить на время, когда они останутся наедине.

\- Бьякуя, смотри, какие они счастливые! – Ренджи стоял чуть в стороне и утирал слёзы умиления. – Ты разве не рад за них?

\- Рад. – Заторможенно ответил капитан.

\- Что с тобой? – Удивился Абарай.

\- Разве ты не волнуешься?

\- Я не верю своему счастью, если честно.

\- Для меня это не будет шуткой, Ренджи. – Кучики серьёзно посмотрел в глаза лейтенанту.

\- Я знаю. Для меня тоже. – Абарай наклонился и поцеловал капитана в висок, утыкаясь носом в волосы на пару секунд.

\- О! Так это вы следующая пара, которую я буду венчать?! – от священника не урылось ничего. – Чудесно! Просто великолепно!

\- Чего?.. – Мадараме вздрогнул и, наконец, вернулся в реальный мир. – Вы?.. Э…

\- Это Хотака предложила. – Ответил Ренджи ошарашенному другу и приобнял Бьякую за талию, подводя к алтарю. – Подозреваю, что она шутила. А у Бьякуи такое плохое чувство юмора… Он, наверное, даже и не понял. Но идею одобрил. А я что? Разве я мог отказать? Так что, двигайся Мадараме. Думаю, бездумно пялиться на свою жену ты сможешь и чуть правее, а у нас тут дела ещё есть. Не мешай нам тут строить личное счастье и безоблачное будущее, раз со своим разобрался.

\- Ренджи… - Выдохнул Бьякуя и поправил тому расстёгнутый ворот рубашки. Лейтенант принципиально отказался от всех галстуков. – Не надо так сильно волноваться.

\- Хоти, эти чудики не шутят? – Наконец, нашёлся со словами Мадараме. – Как тебе вообще эта идея в голову пришла, а?

-  Да я так… Случайно. – Девушка обернулась на начальство и отошла чуть дальше.

            Она расстегнула свой букет, который внезапно оказался сумкой, и достала телефон, который тут же навела на Ренджи и Бьякую.

\- Я обещала их снять на видео, так что помолчи немного. Ладненько?

\- Ну, ладно. – Удивлённо согласился Иккаку и смотрел, как его женщина ловко справляется с техникой и ходит вокруг алтаря, выбирая удачные ракурсы.

            Тем временем священник вернулся на своё место, и заиграла немного другая, но такая же торжественная музыка, а руководство шестого отряда перестало поправлять друг другу одежду. Смотрели они друг на друга убийственными взглядами, будто не женились ради шутки, а клялись на крови. Мужчины смиренно выслушали речь священника.

\- Вы будете произносить клятвы? – Уточнил старик добродушно.

\- Да. Я буду. – Кивнул Ренджи, мотнув толстой косой, которая лежала у него на плече, и откашлялся. – Бьякуя. Конечно, мы помотали друг другу нервы за всё это время… И много у нас было хорошего и плохого. И вообще, я тебя изначально ненавидел, если ещё не забыл. Я к чему веду. – Ренджи смутился серьёзного взгляда серых глаз. – Мне может быть хреново с тобой, но без тебя ещё хреновей. Конечно, я могу не смотреть на тебя месяц или два, могу дуться, могу злиться. Но всё равно знаю, что стоит задержать свой взгляд на тебе чуть дольше, немного дать слабины и всё. Пропадаю. Каждый раз, будто заново в тебя влюбляюсь. И боюсь, что это навсегда, потому что конца своим чувствам я не вижу.

\- Я только рад этому. – Улыбнулся Кучики сдержанно. – Потому что у меня нет в планах отпускать тебя куда-то надолго. Я хочу, чтобы ты был моим лейтенантом и моим мужем, хоть и шуточным, как можно дольше. И… мне нравится ругаться с тобой, мне нравишься весь ты полностью. Очень надеюсь, что эта церемония и кольцо удержат тебя рядом со мной.

            Хотака, снимавшая капитана крупным планом, захлюпала носом, а Мадараме скривился. Он никак не мог привыкнуть к мысли, что у этих двоих всё серьёзно. Но раз уж они решили жениться… Лишь бы Хотака не удумала ходить на свидания парами или что-то в этом духе. Иккаку уже носом чуял неловкие моменты.

\- Замечательно! Просто чудесно! – Пропел священник. – Абараи Ренджи, ты согласен стать мужем Кучики Бьякуи.

\- Согласен. – Просиял лейтенант.

\- Кучики Бьякуя, ты согласен быть мужем Абараи Ренджи?

\- Согласен. – С улыбкой на губах ответил Бьякуя.

\- Объявляю вас супругами! А теперь обменяйтесь кольцами и целуйтесь уже. – Торжественно всплеснул руками старичок.

            Хотака тут же подошла ближе, чтобы заснять и этот ритуал. Ренджи надел на палец капитана широкое кольцо с рубином. Бьякуя сделал то же самое, но только его кольцо было с сапфиром.

\- Ой, как это мило! – Совсем раскисла девушка. Она тут же подняла камеру телефона вверх на чересчур довольные лица начальства. – Целуйтесь уже! Хватит смотреть друг на друга, будто не виделись три года!

\- Ладно-ладно. Только не ругайся, Хоти. – Абарай рассмеялся, дернул Кучики за руки на себя и прижался губами к губам.

\- Ну, всё, отвали уже от них. – Мадараме поднялся со скамейки и забрал у девушки телефон. – На меня смотри, а не на этих придурков. На мужа своего!

            Ясутока обернулась на него, просияла и повисла на шее, покрывая поцелуями всё лицо.

\- Как мы будем праздновать? – Она выхватила свой телефон обратно, перевела камеру в другой режим и сделала фотографию с Иккаку. – Пойдём куда-то обедать? Или у тебя есть другие планы?

\- Вообще-то, я хотел сводить тебя в парк, чтобы покормить лебедей и прокатиться на лошадях… но у нас тут балласт появился. С ним надо как-то разойтись. – Мадараме скосил глаза на слишком довольного Абарая, готового лопнуть от счастья. Тот заметил взгляд.

\- Балласт полностью поддерживает вашу идею! Погуляем, потом завалимся в ресторан ужинать, потом можно будет погулять по вечернему городу. Центр обычно красиво украшают, а потом уже продолжить праздновать по парам. – Лейтенант приобнял капитана за поясницу. – Бьякуя, ты согласен?

\- Да, вполне.

\- Вообще-то, я хотел с Хотакой наедине побыть! – Возмутился Мадараме.

\- Успеешь ещё! Времени куча, ещё и надоедите друг другу за три недели. – Отмахнулся Ренджи. – Вместе веселее будет. И мы будем отворачиваться, когда вы захотите поцеловаться.

\- Всё же я надеюсь, что вы будете вести себя прилично. – Выдохнул Кучики, поправил волосы и пошёл на выход.

 

 

            Хотака шла под руку с Мадараме и увлечённо пялилась в телефон. Тот попискивал, обещая скоро разрядиться, но пока держался. Девушка не могла оторваться от листания тысячи и одной фотографии, что она сделала за весь день мотаний по городу. Куча фотографий с вытянутой руки, море фотографий разной еды. Недовольная рожа Иккаку, широченная улыбка Ренджи, высокомерный взгляд Бьякуи. Они вчетвером провели отличный день. Смотрели на лебедей и карпов в парке, катались в красиво украшенной карете, танцевали прямо на улице под какие-то необычные барабаны, ели странную еду в красивом ресторане и катались на колесе обозрения. Правда, там Хотака с Иккаку больше целовались и тискались, чем смотрели по сторонам. Кажется, Ренджи с капитаном занимались ровно тем же, потому что из кабинки они вывались слегка взбудораженные и слишком уж довольные. Потом они снова перекусили уличной едой, побродили по оживлённым улицам и решили отправляться по домам.

            Сейчас их компания шла довольно пустынными улочками с лишь жилыми домами и высокими заборами, поэтому новоиспечённые супруги Кучики-Абараи не стесняясь шли вперёди в обнимку и о чём-то весело переговаривались. Почему-то они слишком резко остановились, хоть своих расслабленных поз не сменили. Мадараме силой утащил Хотаку вперёд, заставляя оторваться от игрушки на время.

            Причиной остановки была компания молодых и не очень людей с битами и кастетами. Они скрывали свои лица за платками и очками и преграждали путь полностью. Ясутока с интересом разглядывала банду и гадала, будет драка или нет. Даже потянулась проверить меч по привычке, но одернулась, вспомнив, что она в гигае и платье.

\- Позвонишь в полицию – сдохнешь на месте, сучка. – Нарычал главарь на девушку, неправильно расценив её жест рукой.

\- Мадараме-сан, а что такое полиция? – Удивилась Хотака.

\- Это охрана порядка, если коротко.

\- А зачем мне туда звонить? – Девушка удивилась ещё больше и растеряно оглядела банду.

\- Они думают, что ты боишься. – Хмыкнул Иккаку и отцепился от жены, чтобы закатать рукава.

\- Заткнитесь, вы двое! Если будете себя тихо вести, то, может быть, даже уйдёте целыми. – Опять зарычал мужик с битой. – Мы пришли за этими двумя!

            Он тыкнул пальцем на руководство шестого отряда.

\- Ого. – Удивился Ренджи и нехотя отцепился от Бьякуи. – И чего вам от нас надо?

\- Может, это ограбление? – Спросил Кучики и полез в карман за бумажником. – Если дело в этом, то я готов заняться благотворительностью. Просто, чтобы не омрачать замечательный день наличием в нём сомнительных личностей. Думаю, пятьдесят тысяч йен будет достаточно для такой непритязательной компании. Возможно, вы даже сможете позволить себе приличное оружие, вместо этих детских игрушек.

\- Завали, высокомерный ублюдок! И деньги свои можешь себе в жопу запихать! Там ведь много место после твоего дружка-пидораса, да?

\- Вот от денег он зря отказался. – Тихо ответила Ясутока Мадараме. – Может быть, на лечение хватило бы…

\- Охренеть, сколько тут не бывал, а вот на таких утырков в первый раз натыкаюсь. – Удивился Ренджи. Он прекрасно знал, что люди уже достаточно раскрепостились, чтобы не считать однополые пары чем-то из ряда вон. Возможно, когда была война за Каракуру, тогда было всё не так однозначно. Но прошло почти пятьдесят лет! Абарай сам видел сегодня несколько таких же пар, как и он с капитаном. – Вы не знаете, с кем связались. Проваливайте, пока целы.

            Лейтенант уже начал снимать пиджак, как Кучики остановил его, мягко придержав за руку.

\- Не стоит ввязываться в это. Только мараться об эти ничтожества. – Покачал головой Кучики. – Предлагаю пройти мимо.

\- Кто сказал, что даст вам просто так пройти?! – Закричал один банды, стремительно подошёл ближе и замахнулся битой прямо в голову Кучики, который стоял в пол оборота.

            Ренджи не глядя остановил биту рукой. Вся банда замерла в немом шоке, а Абарай продолжил спокойно общаться с капитаном.

\- Мне несложно. Я быстро навтыкаю этим сосункам, и мы пойдём дальше. – Он отпихнул и биту, и паренька вместе с ней.

\- Если драке быть, то защитить свою честь должен я сам. – Недовольно ответил Бьякуя.

\- Кучики, да ты кабинетная крыса! Когда ты на кулаках дрался в последний раз? – Фыркнул Иккаку.

\- Я тоже хочу подраться! – Возмутилась Хотака. – Это нечестно!

\- Женщина! Если тебе так хочется кому-то навалять, то сначала натяни штаны! Я никому не позволю пялиться на твои ноги!

\- То есть за её лицо ты не переживаешь? – Усмехнулся Кучики.

\- Его уже ничем не испортить. – Весело ответил Мадараме и тут же схлопотал по наглой роже кулаком.

\- Да я же пошутил, Хоти! – Возмутился Иккаку, хватаясь за щеку.

\- Так и я в шутку ударила. Совсем легонько. – Оскалилась Ясутока.

\- Эй, вы не охренели?! Мы тут вообще-то! – Напомнил о себе главарь банды.

\- Ах да… Ренджи, подержи мой пиджак, будь добр. – Кучики разделся и расстегнул пару пуговиц на рубашке. От галстука он избавился пару часов назад. – И не вмешивайся, пожалуйста.

\- Ладно-ладно. Не буду. – Поворчал Абарай немного, назло и показушно поцеловал Бьякую в губы и нехотя отпустил.

            Кучики направился к вооружённым людям абсолютно спокойно и степенно. Главарь даже растерялся от такой наглости.

\- Один против нас всех? Думаешь завалить нас голыми руками? Самонадеянный говномес! От тебя только ошмётки останутся! – Заводила сделал знак, и первый из очереди навалился на Бьякую с кулаками. Тот легко увернулся, зашёл за спину и сломал громиле руку парой лёгких движений.

            Нападавший взвыл одновременно с Хотакой, которая аж подпрыгнула от восторга.

\- Ка-пи-тан! Ка-пи-тан! Вы такой крутой! Врежьте ещё кому-нибудь! – Девушка прыгала и махала руками от восторга. Кучики в деле она видела редко. – А вы сможете разломать биту руками?! Вот было бы зрелище!

\- Эй, потише давай. – Недовольно фыркнул Иккаку, ревниво прижимая взбудораженную Ясутоку к себе.

\- Я могу попробовать. – Задумался Кучики и пошёл к ближайшему бандиту с битой. Незадачливый парнишка дрожащими руками швырнул её в, как оказалось, сильного противника и убежал куда-то в переулки.

\- Капитан? Вы военные что ли? – Голос главаря дрогнул.

\- В некотором роде. Специальные войска. – Кучики повертел биту немного, выставил перед собой и с силой сжал посередине, разламывая дерево в щепки.

            Теперь у главаря дрогнул не только голос, но и глаз.

\- Круто! – Восторженно охнула Хотака.

\- Я тоже так могу, ничего особенного… - Пробурчал Мадараме.

\- Если бы ты не нанёс мне личных оскорблений, то ушёл бы целым. – Спокойно произнёс Кучики, а потом кулаком вмял главарю нос в лицо, подождал, пока тот рухнет на землю, и кивнул. – Мы можем идти.

            Бьякуя перешагнул поверженного врага и неспешно продолжил прогулку. Остальная банда расступилась перед жуткой компанией, боясь смотреть на них лишний раз.

\- Мадараме-сан, у вас кровь из губы. – Заметила Хотака на ходу, повисла на шее мужа и слизала её аккуратно. – А ещё я ногу натёрла. Мне ходить больно.

\- О, я знаю, куда мы можем зайти! Всё равно будем проходить мимо. – Воодушевился Ренджи, помогая Бьякуе надеть пиджак и целуя его чуть покрасневшие костяшки. – Хоти, тебя понести?

\- Я сам её донесу! Это моя жена! – Взвился Иккаку и подхватил девушку на руки. – Задолбали все её лапать…

 

\- Йоу! Ичиго! – Абарай широко улыбнулся старику, который вышел из небольшой больницы при доме. – У нас тут два раненых бойца. Выдашь пластырей?

            Ренджи кивнул на сюсюкающихся Мадараме и Ясутоку, которые в какой-то момент опять выпали из мира.

\- Ох… Привет! Ренджи, Бьякуя! Иккаку там, да? А девушка кто? – Куросаки заулыбался в ответ и сразу помолодел на десяток лет. Он махнул рукой, приглашая внутрь.

\- Это жена Мадараме. Ясутока Хотака.

\- Нашёл себе молоденькую, да, Иккаку? – Ичиго хрипловато рассмеялся.

\- Да оно как-то само. – Смутился офицер, заходя в клинику. – Привет, Куросаки. Как жизнь?

\- Помаленьку. – Покивал старик в ответ и полез в шкаф за препаратами. – Внуки радуют, дети не очень. А так, всё как обычно.

            Иккаку усадил Хотаку на кушетку и помог снять ботинки. Девушка зашипела от боли и тут же стала вертеть ступнями, разглядывая мозоли.

\- До крови натёрла! Глупая! Чего раньше молчала?! Ужас какой!

\- Дай гляну. – Оттёр его Куросаки, посмотрел на красные отметины и покачал головой. – Сейчас я всё обработаю и заклею. Ничего криминального тут нет. А тебе кто так губу расквасил, Иккаку? Прям, от души врезал!

            Хотака тут же залилась смехом, а Мадараме недовольно покосился на неё.

\- Да так… Как Орихиме поживает?

\- Крайне замечательно! Старший сын увёз её на Кубу на месяц. Практически, похитил у меня! Вот через неделю должны вернуться обратно.

            Куросаки в тишине занялся обработкой мозолей и ссадины. Даже с улицы звуков толком не доносилось.

\- Знаете, странно видеть вас почти не поменявшимися. Я ужасный старикан, одной ногой в могиле. А вы всё такие же, как в наши первые встречи.

\- Мы ждём тебя все после перерождения, Ичиго. – Серьёзно ответил Ренджи. – И не такой уж ты и дряхлый!

\- Знаешь, во всём есть свои плюсы. Например, сейчас я могу спокойно называть Бьякую по имени, а он мне и слова не скажет в ответ. Я же старше! Хоть только внешне. – Куросаки рассмеялся снова.

\- Вот именно, что только внешне. К тому же я не только капитан, но ещё и глава благородного клана. Почти все, кто меня окружают, не могут называть меня по имени. Независимо от возраста. – Кучики недовольно прищурился и отвернулся к окну.

\- Ренджи, как ты его терпишь, такого зануду? Да ещё так долго…

\- Ну, как-то терплю. Мучаюсь, страдаю, но продолжаю грызть колючку. – Хмыкнул Абарай, разглядывая своё кольцо.

            Куросаки только хотел спросить про украшение, как Хотака охнула и подскочила, встав босыми ногами на холодный пол.

\- Погодите! Вы Ичиго Куросаки?! Тот самый?! Герой двух войн?! Тот, кто поверг непобедимых Айзена Соуске и Юго Баха?! – Девушка вцепилась в руку старика мёртвой хваткой.

\- э… Да, это я… - Немного смутился герой войны. – А ты откуда знаешь?..

\- Мы на истории сообщества душ о вас читали! Я знаю все техники, которыми вы обладаете! Знаю про все поединки! Про все этапы роста вашего зампакто! Вы же легенда! Какая я везучая! Кто же мог подумать, что я встречу того самого Куросаки Ичиго! – Девушка восторженно смотрела на ветерана и не думала отпускать. – Спасибо, что спасли нас всех!

\- Про меня в книжках пишут ваших?.. Ничего себе… - Растерялся Ичиго. – Типа, не за что.

\- Давайте сфотографируемся вместе! Мичиру от зависти умрёт, когда я ей расскажу!

            Хотака завозилась в поисках телефона, но обнаружила, что тот совсем выключился. Её взгляд и рука устремились в сторону Мадараме. Офицер вздохнул и достал свой телефон.

\- Вставайте рядом. Я вас сфотографирую.

            Дело десятком кадров не ограничилось, Хотака тут же стала приставать с расспросами и разговорами, выяснять очень странные подробности бывших битв, а потом вообще заставила несчастного Куросаки выбирать того, с кем ему было интересней всех драться и вообще чуть не висла на пусть и крепком, но пожилом, шинигами.

\- Так, хватит уже, Ясутока. Мы и так припёрлись среди ночи сюда. Ещё и ты болтовнёй покоя не даёшь. Мы уходим! Остальные, как пожелают!

            Недовольный офицер взвалил жену себе на плечи, коротко попрощался со всеми и умотал на квартиру Урахары консумировать брак.

 

 

\- Ну и? Какого хрена вы припёрлись? – Мадараме сонно и недобро смотрел на гостей.

\- Мы хотели с вами ещё погулять. Вчера было весело. – Ренджи улыбался очень непринуждённо. – Мы еду принесли вам!

            Иккаку посмотрел на большой пакет со всякой всячиной и открыл дверь шире, пропуская гостей внутрь. Бьякуя вошёл следом за Ренджи, так и продолжая отмалчиваться. Видеть его в обычных джинсах и фуболке было очень странно.

\- Только не шумите, Хотака ещё спит. – Офицер закрыл дверь и пошёл на кухню, что набрал воды в чайник и стал разглядывать коробки из неплохой забегаловки.

\- Так уже почти три дня. – Удивился Абарай.

\- Мы и уснули часов в девять утра. – Хмыкнул с довольной рожей Иккаку, а потом обратился к Кучики. – Надого вы тут ещё останетесь? Не боитесь отряд без присмотра оставлять?

\- Когда работа налажена верно, то отлучка начальства не обернётся крахом. – Ответил Бьякуя назидательно и притянул к себе одну из коробок с лапшой и палочки в одноразовой упаковке. – В любом случае мы здесь останемся не больше, чем на два-три дня. Я хочу сходить в иторический музей и картинную галерею. Ренджи отказывается идти туда без компании.

\- Я отказываюсь идти туда в принципе! – Вздохнул Абарай. – Но если уж и идти, то с вами. Может, будет не так скучно.

\- Решил утащить на дно и нас с Хоти заодно? – Хмыкнул Иккаку.

 - Иди и буди её. Хватит уже дрыхнуть! – Надулся Ренджи.

\- Не надо никуда идти. Я уже встала. – Ясутока ввалилась в кухню, широко зевая и кутаясь в халат. Она тут же заварила себе чай в самую большую чашку.

\- Хотака, я предлагаю всем нам окунуться в увлекательный мир истории, великих войн, битв и политических решений. Проникнуться духом той части мира, которая будет доступна нам только по отрывкам летописей и скудным артефактам прошлого. Мы не только увлекательно проведём время, услаждая свой ум и глаз, но и лучше поймём современный мир, который так удивителен и многогранен.

            Бьякуя даже ради такого дела поднялся со стула и встал рядом с девушкой, беря её за руку и внимтельно глядя в глаза. Он понимал, что если уговорит её, то Мадараме согласится на всё. Абарай останется в меньшинстве со своим недовольством.

\- Эй-эй-эй! Ну ка, Кучики! Что я тебе говорил? Не лапай мою жену! – Тут же возмутился Иккаку и прижал сонную Хотаку к себе, пряча от назойливого гостя.

\- Так что ты думаешь? – спокойно спросил Бьякуя, игнорируя Мадараме начисто.

\- Ну, мне немного любопытно… Только если мы не застрянем там до ночи, то можно сходить для разнообразия. – Ясутока зевнула мужу в плечо.

            Бьякуя просиял и сел обратно за стол, ужано довольный. Ренджи и Иккаку скисли, но промолчали. По крайней мере, они знали, что смогут так же легко переманить Хотаку на свою сторону.

\- А вы опять что ли поругались? – девушка мягко отпихнула от себя ревнивого супруга и села за стол, хватая первую же попавшуюся коробку с едой. – Когда только успели? Мы вот с Мадараме-саном так заняты были, не до разговоров!

\- Я не сомневался в вас ни секунды. – Съязвил Кучики.

\- Вот только не надо завидовать!  Я не виновата, что ваша ночь любви обломилась! Ну, кто виноват в этот раз? – Хотака уставилась на надутую парочку. – Только вот не надо мне заливать, что всё отлично. По вам всегда видно, когда вы в мире, а когда в войне!

\- Бьякуя опять запал на какую-то девку и попытался склеить её прямо при мне. Мы только в отель пришли и ключи от номера получили! – Возмущению Ренджи не было предела.

\- А потом он не пускал меня внутрь. – Недовольно ответил Кучики, а потом ещё более недовольно уставился на Хотаку, которая ела просто до отвратительного некультурно. Хорошо хоть тихо. – Почему мы вообще тебе об этом должны рассказывать?!

            Девушка пожала плечами и утерла рот рукой.

\- Не знаю. Но вы ведь рассказываете, хоть я и не заставляю даже.

\- Ты заделалась в семейные консультанты что ли? – Иккаку недовольно погладил девушку по плечам. – Нахрена лезешь? Потом будешь крайней!

\- Мне грустно смотреть, как они маются. – Вздохнула Хотака. – А вы не пробовали втроём сексом заняться? Ну, раз капитана не исправить, а Ренджи ужасно ревнует. Вот и вышло бы, что Кучики-сан утолил бы свой голод по женскому телу, а Абараи-сан при этом был бы рядом и видел, что там нет никаких чувств и лишь физическя тяга.

\- Ты что такое предлагаешь?! Совсем сдурела?! – Вскрикнул Иккаку.

\- Ну а что такого? Два красивых мужчины… Кто откажет? Только полная дура! Я бы вот не отказала…

\- Даже не думай о таком! Не смей! – Взвился Иккаку.

\- Ага. – Хотака покивала и продолжила есть, открывая уже вторую коробочку. – Ну, как вам идея?

            Бьякуя откинулся на спинку стула и внимательно посмотрел на Ренджи. Тот хмурился и смотрел себе в ноги.

\- Ну, ещё можно капитана кастрировать. – Всё тем же тоном предложила Хотака. – Это наверняка поможет.

\- Ха-ха. Этот вариант точно не подохдит. – Нервно хохотнул Абарай. – Простите, конечно, но мне его член дорог и мил, как и всё остальное, что к нему прилагается.

\- До чего же вы все мерзкие! – Возмутился Иккаку и ушёл в душ.

\- А если серьёзно… Ну вот чего вам не хватает в Ренджи, что постоянно смотрите на кого-то ещё? Потому что мне все, кроме Мадараме-сана, противны. Даже думать не хочется, что кто-то там меня другой целовать будет и обнимать.

\- Есть одна вещь. – Задучиво ответил Кучики и метнул взгляд на Абарая.

            Тот нахмурился и отвернулся.

\- Так вы знаете причину? – Удивилась Хотака.

\- Да. И она заключается в непомерной гордости одного рыжего субъекта. – Бьякуя отложил палочки и нахмурился.

\- Ой, будто тебя это вылечит тебя от постоянных заходов налево!  - Скривился Ренджи.

\- Попробовать стоило давно.

\- Сомневаюсь, что сработало бы.

\- Да чего ты упираешься? – Удивилась Хотака, не понимая ничего. – Если дело только в гордости, то это же хорошо! Ну, то есть, это же решаемо!

\- Даже не знаю. – Однозначно ответил лейтенант.

            Кучики нахмурился и тоже ушёл в глухую несознанку. На кухне повисло неловкое молчание.

\- Может, вы скажете, в чём дело? – Требовательно спросила девушка, раздражаясь.

\- Задница нашего господина Абараи настолько неприкосновенна, что он готов смотреть, как я хожу по борделям, но не подставиться сам! – Зло выпалил Кучики. Видимо, тема была больная и старая.

\- Ого… - Девушка даже опешила и удивлённо посмотрела на смущённого и злого Ренджи. – Да ладно! Чего ты жмёшься? Это только поначалу больно, а потом просто улёт! Бояться нечего!

\- Не хочу и всё! – огрызнулся лейтенант и вылетел из квартиры пулей, громко хлопнув дверью.

\- Чего это он?..

\- Понятия не имею. – Нахмрился капитан.

\- Вы не пойдёте за ним?

\- Минут через десять сам вернётся. – Бьякуя замочал и замкнулся в себе.

            Хотака вздохнула и не стала приставать с расспросами. Лишь выкинула пустые коробки и пошла одеваться. Правда, пришлось слушать крики Иккаку по поводу слишком откровенного платья.

\- Но вам же нравится, Мадараме-сан. – Удивилась Хотака. – Разве нет?

\- Ну… На тебя будут пялиться.

\- И что? Замужем я же за вас. – Просто пожала плечами Хотака.

\- Ну да. За мной. – Тут же растаял Иккаку и полез тискаться, забыв про планы и гостей. Правда, им помешал Ренджи, ввалившийся обратно в квартиру.

\- Ну? Идём уже! Быстрее отстреляемся, быстрее займёмся чем-нибудь весёлым.

 

            Музей оказался интерсеным. Хотака бродила под ручку с капитаном и в полголоса рассуждала про доспехи или гравюры, пока Иккаку и Ренджи отсиживались на какой-нибудь лавочке подалёку. Правда, иногда разговоры заходили немного в другую плоскость. Бьякую явно тяготила ссора. Он даже не особо скрывал своих эмоций и откровенно грустил.

\- Вы не знаете, почему он такой упрямый в этом вопросе?

\- Может быть, неприятный опыт? Мы не обсуждали.

\- А вы, ну, пробовали?..

\- Иногда. Даже на пьяную голову не вышло.

            Хотака вздохнула и уставилась на старинный дряхлый гобой.

\- А вы чем думали, когда стали приставать прямо у него глазах?

\- Хм…

\- Не поверю, что вы не знаете причины. Капитан, я хочу вам помочь. Вам обоим… Хоть как-нибудь. Конечно, я не такая опытная… Но взгляд со стороны никогда не будет лишним.

\- Почему ты так болеешь за наши отношения? – С интересом спросил Кучики. – Кажется, не так давно ты пылала к нам праведной яростью.

\- Я поняла, что вы оба неплохие люди, хоть и обошлись со мной крайне помудацки. И вы, как ни странно, очень подходите друг другу. Грустно будет, если такая хорошая пара разойдётся.

\- Ты заготовила ответ заранее?

\- Размышляля об этом не так давно. А ещё с Ренджи наши девичники стали веселее. Даже не знала, что мужики могут быть такими сплетниками!

\- Он рассказывал. – Вздохнул Бьякуя, отрываясь от изучения таблички. – Я даже удивился его энтузиазму. Вы, правда, напиваетесь вдрызг и обсуждаете классические романы?

\- Время от времени… - Хотака обернулась на своего мужа, улыбнулась ему нежно, и вернулась к разговору. – Вы ушли от темы. Почему вы приставали к женщине?

\- Мне кажется, что Ренджи меня не любит. – Откровенно признался Бьякуя.

\- Теперь вы?! Да что такое… Сами знаете, что любит! Прекрасно знаете!

\- Возможно, мне недостаточно тех знаков и слов, что он мне даёт.

\- Вы поженились, капитан. – Напомнила Хотака с упрёком.

\- Я рад, что вы с Мадараме были рядом. – Внезапно признался Кучики. – Из-за того, что наши с Ренджи отношения не могут быть публчиными, мне порой кажется, что их будто и не существовало никогда. Будто это лишь в моей голове. И… и когда Ренджи злится на меня за очередную измену… - Бьякуя уставился на своё бледное отражение в витрине. – Когда он кричит, обижается, тогда я хоть отчасти могу поверить, что не придумал себе ничего.

\- Вы не хотите скрываться?

\- Абсолютно. – Кучики посмотрел на кольцо.

\- Со мной и Мадараме вам не надо крываться или стесняться.

\- Спасибо. Ты не представляешь, как сильно подкупает такое отношение с вашей стороны.

\- Не за что. – Улыбнулась Хотака и поцеловала капитана в щёку. – Тем более, вы заваливаете меня подраками. Буквально.

\- Свободу нельзя купить. – Задумчиво ответил Бьякуя и повёл спутницу в следующий зал.

\- Что вы будете делать, если вашу связь раскроют?

\- Радоваться? – Так же задумчиво ответил капитан.

            Хотака не удержалась и рассмеялась.

\- Помиритесь, пожалуйста, к нашему с Мадараме возвращению? Мы закатим большую вечеринку. Не хочу, чтобы вы с Ренджи смотрели друг на друга из разных углов.

\- Но так и будет. Даже я появлюсь на праздновании, то вряд ли сяду рядом с ним. Да и кольцо я смогу носить лишь на цепочке, как кулон. Только под одеждой, чтобы никто не видел. – Грустные мысли захватывали капитана всё сильнее в свой глубокий омут. – Иногда я думаю прекратить эту связь, оборвать, чтобы не делать больнее нам обоим. Но не могу, хотя давно стоило. Может, тебе мы кажемся хорошей парой, но слишком многое не сходится и вряд ли сойдётся. Хотака, ты понимаешь, что если бы ты не была влюбена в Мадараме, то я женил бы тебя на себе?

            Девушка от такого поворота разговора впала в ступор и чуть не упала на ровном месте.

\- Чего?.. – Поражённо спросила она.

\- Тебя не пришлось бы скрывать, мне по вкусу твой характер, ты не так глупа и проста, как можешь показаться.

\- Угу, а ещё у меня волшебная пизда. – Фыркнула Ясутока, успокаиваясь. Она поняла, к чему вёл капитан.

\- И это тоже. Признаться честно, я иногда вспоминаю наши встречи в банях.

\- Только Иккаку не ляпните этого! А то он драться полезет... - Хотака вздохнула тяжко.

\- Тебя утомляет это?

\- Что?

\- Его ревность.

\- Нет, всё нормально. На самом деле, он редко когда такой. И действительно ревнует только к вам, капитан. Просто потому что мы были близки с вами.

\- А к Ренджи он не ревнует? Ты ведь была влюблена в него довольно долго.

\- Видимо, Ренджи проел ему все мозги страданиями по вам, капитан, когда понял, что есть свобоные уши. – Хохотнула Хотака.

            Кучики подумал немного, а потом тихо рассмеялся, расслабляясь. Кажется, после разговора в музее попустило и капитана, и лейтенанта. Они отбывали через день утром, потому Ясутока насильно вытащила мужа на марш-бросок по магазинам за подарками в честь их свадьбы. Мадараме жаловался всю дорогу, отказывался помогать в выборе и вообще не понимал, какого хрена должен кому-то что-то дарить. Впрочем, за женой исправно таскался и безропотно оплатил дорогущий китайский халат для Бьякуи. У того были невообразимо длинные рукава и полы, а цвет – гроза на закате дня.

\- Почему мы должны устраивать их половую жизнь? – Меланхолично спросил Иккаку, когда Хотака зависла перед очередной витриной.

\- Потому что они наши друзья? – Задумалась Хотака.

\- Друзья?

\- Мне кажется, что вы с капитаном довольно неплохо понимаете друг друга.

\- Наверное, потому что нам нравится один и тот же типаж женщин. – Усмехнулся Мадарме, удачно подлизавшись к супруге.

            Та довольно раскраснелась и показала на витрину.

\- Примеришь? Хочу понять, подойдёт ли Ренджи такое.

\- Сдурела? Это же дикая хрень! – тут же уперся лбом Мадараме.

\- А мне кажется очень сексуальным…

\- Да бля. Ладно, только не смей меня фотографировать!

\- Лишь бы не отдаться тебе в примерочной… - Вздохнула Хотака, утаскивая мужа в магазин.

            Мадараме примерил. Мадараме получил быстрый минет за тонкой шторкой. Мадараме купил.

\- Может, себе оставим? – Офицер потряс пакетом.

\- Нет уж. Им нужнее.

            Хотака и Иккаку отдали подарки, когда отправляли начальство шестого отряда обратно в сообщество душ. Начальство немного испугалось хитрых рож, но подарки приняло, а потом скрылось в тёмном туннеле. Хотака успела увидеть в закрывающихся дверях, как Ренджи и Бьякуя взялись за руки. Кучики уже спрятал своё кольцо.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Если вы всё ещё зачем-то читаете это, то я обязана предупредить, что здесь есть сцена группового секса. И переодевания в женщину. Мало ли...

            Свадебный отпуск прошёл просто отлично. Тревог было мало, противники были слабые, погода хорошая, а Урахара неожиданно щедрым. Он даже разрешил потренироваться несколько раз у себя в подвале. Правда, один раз попросил разрешения рассмотреть секиру Хотаки поближе, но больше не вмешивался. Но вообще, новоиспечённая семья не особо усердствовали с тренировками. Только в своё удовольствие делали синхронные связки на берегу озера. В такие моменты Хотака чувствовала очень сильное духовное единение с Иккаку и влюблялась в него ещё больше. По ночам они бросали гигаи в квартире и бегали купаться на во всё то же озеро голышом. А ещё перепровали кучу разной еды, выбили рекорды почти во всех игровых автоматах в развлекательном центре, потрахались на всех горизонтальных и наклонных поверхностях, распланировали попойку более детально и поссорились из-за количества гостей и масштаба гулянки, помирились. Потом помирились ещё несколько раз. Окончательно убедились, что никого другого им для счастья не нужно, и жутко довольные вернулись обратно в Сообщество Душ. За три недели форменного безделья выход на службу выглядел не катаргой, а радостью. Да и по друзьям соскучились они оба. В итоге Мичиру с Акирой зависли в квартире Мадараме на два дня, слушая ворох историй о мире живых, разглядывая подарки, щупая свадебное платье и задавая кучи вопросов.

 

            Празднование было огромным. Правда, огромным. За счастье третьего офицера желали выпить почти все шинигами одиннадцатого отряда, и ещё из других отрядов набралась немаленькая компания. Примерно, на пол отряда компания. Иккаку сам обалдел от такого количества людей, а Хотака просто отказалась учавствовать в этом балагане.

\- Придти – приду. Но вот следить, чтобы пьяные хер знает кто не передрались и не разнесли Готей, я не собираюсь!

\- Так и капитаны будут, и лейтенанты! Тебе не о чем волноваться, Хоти. Все будут вести себя прилично. – Пытался успокоить свою жену Мадараме.

\- Очень надеюсь! Если эти «гости» опозорят меня своими выходками, то я тебе этого никогда не прощу!

\- Хоти, я тебе обещаю! Слово даю, что всё будет на высшем уровне!

\- Да?.. – Девушка с сомнением посмотрела на офицера, который себя чуть не пяткой в грудь бил. – Раз обещаешь, то поверю.

 

            Мичиру была впечетлена фотографиями Хотаки в мире живых, ей понравилось свадебное платье. Но она явно решила взяться за подругу как следует, чтобы на огромной попойке с первого взгляда было ясно, кто тут невеста.

\- Хоти, ты будешь самой красивой! – Вдохновенно пропела Ого, расчехляя свой арсенал из косметики и украшений.

\- Хм, это вряд ли. Там будешь ты и лейтенант Мацумото. – Отмахнулась Ясутока. – Вас уже двоих достаточно.

\- Ну ка помолчи! – Разозлилась подруга и стала упаковывать виновницу торжества в самый дорогой и роскошный подарок Бьякуи, который она сдёрнула со стены.

            Хотака покорно замолчала и лишь помогала расправлять складки одежды и завязывать пояса. Под длинным и торжественным кимоно на девушке красовались ещё три слоя пёстрых одежд. После Мичиру уверенной рукой «нарисовала лицо», искусно накрасив Хотаку торжественно, ярко, но в меру, а потом уложила волосы сахарной водой, гладко зачесав их назад.

\- Чувствую себя нелепо. – Проныла Хотака, кое-как удерживаясь от желания почесать всё лицо сразу. – Дай зеркало.

\- И-де-аль-но. – Просияла Ого и стала сама собираться на торжество. – Где Мадараме-сан?

\- Скоро зайдёт за нами. Проверяет, всем ли хватит места за столами.

\- Откуда у него такие деньжищи? Серьёзно. Это ведь жутко дорогое удовольствие.

\- Подкопил. Как он мне сказал, что раньше мало тратился и много откладывал. К тому же, обязательным условием было принести с собой что-то из еды и что-то из выпивки. Вместо подарков. Так что не так уж и сильно мы потратились с ним. – Ясутока уставилась в зеркало и нахмурилась. Конечно, она себя узнала… Но вид был непривычный. Слишком взрослый и строгий, что ли. – Даже не знаю, понравится ли Мадараме…

\- Почему не понравится? Он не видел ещё тебя такой! Тем более событие такое большое и важное.

\- Ну, я же не Ясутока-сан, а Хоти. А в таком виде меня никак нельзя назвать Хоти. Только госпожа Ясутока.

\- Или госпожа Мадараме. – Хмыкнула Мичиру. – А что ты хотела? Ты теперь замужняя дама. Пусть вы оба и большие дети.

\- Звучит очень пугающе. – Вздохнула девушка и отложила зеркало. – Надеюсь, после этой попойки моя жизнь с ног на голову не встанет! А то чувствую я всё именно так! Будто рубикон перехожу…

\- А так оно и есть. Ты всем вокруг заявляешь, что женщиной становишься, взрослой. Что с тобой надо уже иначе общаться, иначе к тебе относиться.

\- Стрёмно это как-то. Может, я поспешила с этим всем?.. – Кажется, Хотаку только сейчас нагнал предсвадебный мандраж. Она изо всех сил стралась не поддаваться панике, но страх уже плескался в её глазах. – Боже, Мичиру… Я же сама не понимала, во что ввязалась! Мичиру! Я не хочу никуда идти! Давай убежим в Руконгай? Или я одна убегу! Мичиру!

            Ясутока подскочила на ноги и стала носиться по комнате в панике, не зная куда бежать и за что хвататься. Из глаз у неё хлынули слёзы, а руки тряслись так сильно, что было заметно даже под длинными рукавами.

\- Мичиру! Я же не такая! Я не серьёзная! Я не мудрая! Я даже не хозяйственная! И совсем нежественная! Иккаку всё поймёт сегодня же, увидев меня в таком нелепом виде, и бросит при всех!  В тот же момент передумает и разлюбит! У меня же мужицкие ноги и руки все в мозолях от меча! И я матерюсь постоянно! И манерами не владею! Я же никакущая жена! Он прозреет и всё поймёт! Что я обманывала его всё это время! Или он сам обманывался! Он вместо меня видел кого-то не того! Он не меня любит, а другую женщину! Он не может меня любить! Это всё неправда!!

            Хотака рухнула на пол, споткнувшись о свою же одежду, и громко и горько разрыдалась от ужаса и боли в ушибленном локте. Мичиру очнулась и кинулась утещать подругу, гладить по щекам, стирать потёкшую краску с лица и целовать в щёки.

\- Где сейчас Мадараме? Я его приведу к тебе.

\- Что? Нет! Не надо! Не надо его звать! Ты не слышала, что я тебе говорила?! Он увидит меня и тут же бросит! Тут же! – Хотака в панике отпихнула подургу и побежала к двери, путаясь в одежде и ногах.

            Она уже успела выскочить в дверь, как Ого схватила её за руку и попыталась затащить обратно.

\- Не дури! Куда ты собралась?! Совсем сдурела?! Откуда ты вообще этой ерунды нахваталась?! Когда Мадараме дал тебе сомневаться в своей любви?! Перестань накручивать себя!

\- Он не меня любит! Я его обманула! Я всех обманула, Мичиру! – Хотака в панике пыталась вырвать руку и цеплялась за дверь, продолжая глотать слёзы.

\- Что за ерунда?! Никого ты не обманывала! Успокойся уже! Ты воин или кто?! Разве шинигами может так бояться! Он должен контролировать ситуацию в любой момент времени! – Попыталась вывернуть ситуациию Мичиру.

\- Я не воин! Я не шинигами! Отпусти меня, Ого! Я уйду, чтобы больше никому не врать!

\- Что у вас тут происходит? – Ренджи вальяжно подошёл к девушкам, удивлённо оглядывая их маленькую потасовку. Он уже был готов к празднику и запаковался в скромную, но нарядную одежду. – Кстати, Хоти, прости, но капитан не сможет придти. Он попросил передать свои извинения, что отказал и сообщил об этом в последний момент.

            Ясутока замерла и перестала вырваться. Она немигающе посмотерла на Абарая перепуганным взглядом, а потом вся бледная обернулась на Мичиру вполном ужасе.

\- Я знаю, почему он не придёт… Он всё понял… Кучики-сама раскусил меня, понял, какая я на самом деле лицемерная и беспринципная тварь… Конечно, он не придёт! Кто захочет быть на празднике такого отвратительного человека?! А завтра я получу извещение о переводе! Или нет! Меня выгонят из Готея! Мичиру, отпусти меня! – Хотака опять стала заливаться слезами. – Отпусти меня сейчас! Спаси от позора! Умоляю!

\- Да я уже тебя спасаю, дура! Не даю тебе забиться в какие-нибудь ебеня!! Приди уже в себя! Умоляю! – Ого с силой отпихнула от себя руку подруги, разозлившись.

            Ясутока среагировла почти моментально, только облизнулась, а потом рванула в шунпо подальше от дома. Правда, далеко она не убежала. Лейтенант двигался быстрее в сотни раз. Он легко перехватил так и не сбежавшую невесту в воздухе, прижал к себе и утащил в квартиру. Там он усадил Хотаку к себе на колени и заставил посмотреть в глаза, схватив за щёки.

\- О чём ты врала нам всем? Рассказывай. – Приказал он твёрдо и хмуро.

\- Абараи-сан, да её просто понесло из-за нервов. Ни о чём она не врала. – Попыталась вмешаться Ого.

\- Я с Ясутокой разговариваю. Не лезь. – Грубо прервал её лейтенант, не разрывая зрительного контакта.

\- Ренджи… Вы все думали, что я хорошая… А я не хорошая. Я ужасная. Врала вам всем. Вы думали, что дружите с хорошим человеком, а я обманула. – Тихо ответила она.

\- Как обманула? – Так же жёстко спросил Абарай.

\- Это не я. Это всё неправда… Вы все с чего-то решили, что я хорошая, что могу быть достойным другом или парой. Но я же ужасная! Ничего не умею, растяпа, идиотка. Во мне нет ничего, за что можно было бы любить. Я не красивая, не женственная, не умею улыбаться глазами и управляться с веером, постоянно ругаюсь и пью. Во мне нет ни капли уважения к возрасту, чину или имени, нет ни капли вежливости или учтивости. Я лезу не в свои дела без спросу. Вечно мешаюсь под ногами… И Иккаку… он… он найдёт кого-нибудь получше… я точно знаю… он не должен меня видеть больше никогда… иначе тут же разозлится и прогонит. Я не хочу, чтобы он прогонял меня… - Хотака под конец своей сбивчивой речи уже захлёбывалась слезами и еле связывала два слова.

            Всхлипы и шмыганье носом прервала звонкая пощёчина. Ого тут же воспылала праведным гневом и не бросилась на лейтенанта с кулаками, как тот уже жадно и грубо целовал Хотаку в губы. Самое ужасное, что та отвечала.

\- Вы это… - Мичиру обмерла от ужаса. Неужели эти двое были тайными любовниками всё это время?.. Какой ужас и какой скандал!

\- А теперь слушай меня!  - Зарычал Ренджи, отрываясь от губ подруги. Зрительного контакта он не разорвал. – Все мы отлично знаем, что ты безрукая и безмозглая! Это не секрет ни для кого! Весь Готей знает, что ты бескультурная нахалка, которая может дерзить даже самому Совету 46, если потребуется! И Мадараме прекрасно знает, что у тебя перекаченные ноги! Он сам этому и поспособствовал! И он пиздец, как достал меня своими рассказами! Мне надоело вслушивать то, как восхитительно красиво перекатываются мыщцы под кожей, когда ты седлаешь его! Это, блять, не та информация, которую я вообще хотел знать! Но Иккаку восхищается твоими ногами! И твоими сиськами! И твоей жопой! И волосами! И губами! Я тебя наизусть выучил по его рассказам! Ты понимаешь?! Для него вообще никого кроме тебя не существует! Буквально! И, ёбана в рот, Ясутока, вспомни сраного Кучики. Он на свои блядки таскаскает самых красивых шлюх со всего Серейтея! Думаешь, ты туда случайно затесалась?! Не беси меня, а?! А то врежу тебе сильнее!

            Хотака замолчала, а потом повисла на лейтенанте, обхватывая за шею и утыкаясь туда лицом. Ренджи тяжко выдохнул и поднялся вместе с девушкой на ноги, прошёл на кухню и достал бутылку саке и три стопки, ловко подхватил это добро одной рукой, и вернулся обратно в комнату к совсем потерянной Ого.

\- Наливай, чё пялишься? – Недружелюбно приказал Абарай и уселся обратно.

            Мичиру спохватилась и наполнила стопки до краёв. Ренджи кивнул и взял одну стопку, не очень мягко отордал от своего плеча Хотаку и силой влил в неё акоголь. Потом взял вторую и кивнул на третью. Они с Ого синхронно порокинули в себя саке. Абарай взгядом показал повторить. На третий круг Хотака немного ожила и сама взяла свою порцию. Все трое опять синхронно выпили.

\- Иккаку лучше целуется.

\- Он не целуется, а пытается сожрать твоё лицо. – Фыркнул лейтенант.

\- Выглядит жутко. – Согласилась Мичиру, наливая чевёртую партию. На этом бутылка закончилась. – Какого хрена ты поцеловал Хотаку, Ренджи? Я думала, что поседею от ужаса.

\- Из истерики выводят чем-то неожиданным и резким. Пощёчина не сработала, а больше ничего в голову не пришло.

\- Мадараме об этом никогда не узнает. – Хрипло отозвалась Хотака. – Ни об истерике, ни о поцелуе.

\- Я ещё жить хочу. – Покивал Ренджи.

\- А я очень надеюсь, что напьюсь и забуду этот кошмар. – Ого допила своё саке и тяжело выдохнула. – Хоти, мы все тебя любим за неповторимое сочетание недостатков. Так что перестань нервничать, что ты какая-то не такая. Может быть, не Мацумото и не Момо. Но первая бухает почище нас, а у второй зампакто может спалить человека дотла за две секнуды. Расслабься, а?

\- Я, блять, как чувствовал, что что-то случилось. – Иккаку встал в дверях комнаты, хмуро оглядывая взъерошенную и растерянную компанию. – Пошли все вон. Мне надо поговорить с Ясутокой.

            Мичиру поколебалась пару секунд, но вылетела из квартиры. У Ренджи так не вышло, потому что Хотака вцепилась в него мёртвой хваткой и боялась смотреть на Мадараме.

\- Я тебе нахуй обе руки отрублю, если ты не отцепишься от этого еблана немедленно. Или его рассеку на две части.

             Хотака вздрогнула и поспешно слезла с лейтенанта, прикрывая лицо рукавами. Ренджи грузно поднялся, прожёг друга злым взглядом и тоже свалил. Иккаку постоял ещё немного, подождал чего-то, а потом громко рявкнул.

\- Пиздуйте в одиннадцатый, курицы-наседки! Это моя жена, вашу мать! Мы сами в состоянии разобраться!

            Правда, после такой пламенной речи, он подсел к Хотаке, которая отвернулась от него и обеспокоено смотрела в пол, теребя рукава и вздыхая.

\- Ты расхотела быть моей женой? – Тихо спросил Иккаку, глядя на сгорбенную спину.

\- Я боюсь разочаровать тебя. – Так же тихо ответила Хотака. – И не говори, что это невозможно!

\- И каким же образом?

\- Мне не угнаться за тобой. Ты сильный. Ты опытный. Ты знаешь жизнь. Я буду всегда плестись где-то позади, пыхтя изо всех сил.

\- У нас не соревнования тут.

\- Ренджи сказал, что ты мог бы стать капитаном, если бы захотел.

\- Мне это ненужно.

\- Тебе надо найти кого-то достойного тебя.

\- Я уже нашёл.

\- Иккаку! Я ведь серьёзно! – Хотака резко обернулась, буравя офицера хмурым и зрёванным взглядом.

\- Ой! Ну, тогда я должен был Зараки замуж звать! Не меньше! – Вспылил Мадараме.

            Хотака удивлённо заморгала, а потом весело заулыбалась.

\- Что же ты мне нервы мотаешь всякой ерундой, а?! Надумала себе фигни! Больше не думай! Сразу у меня спрашивай! Поняла?

\- Поняла.

\- И что ты поняла?

\- Что ты любишь меня больше, чем капитана.

\- Тьфу на тебя! – Отмахнулся Мадараме. – Умывайся, давай, у тебя всё лицо в пятнах. И что у тебя с волосами? Как будто не мыла голову месяц! И зачем замотала себя в такое количество тряпок? Замёрзла что ли? Короче, там уже все пить начали без нас! Приводи себя в порядок быстрее!

\- Мне твоя помощь понадобится. – Растеряно оглянулась девушка.

\- Не сомневался ни секунды. – Сварливо ответил Иккаку, поднимаясь с места.

            Через час они явились на пир в свою честь. Толпа встретила их довольным рёвом, поднятыми стаканами и криками. Не смотря на просьбу не дарить никаких подарков, всяких свёртков и кулёчков оказалась хренова гора. А ещё захмелевший Иккаку всю ночь таскал за собой Хотаку и всем представлял, как свою жену. Буквально, каждому встречному, благполоучно забывая лица и знакомя по второму и третьему кругу. Иккаку так сильно перепил, что его настигло похмелье впервые за несколько лет.

 

\- Ну ты даёшь, друг. Я думал, тебя уже ничем не пронять. – Ренджи оторвался от плиты в квартире Мадараме и протянул другу плошку куриного бульона. Хотаке никто выходных не выдавал, ибо она и так уже наотдыхалась. А Закари сам храпел на весь отряд, так хорошо отпраздновал свадьбу товарища.

\- Я сам не ожидал. Хлоп, и в один момент всё стало двоиться.

-  Хорошо, хоть не отключился. А то было бы ещё то зрелище! Невеста прёт своего пьяного жениха на горбу! – Рассмеялся Ренджи.

\- У нас были такие тренировки. Таскала уже и не раз! Для Хоти это раз плюнуть! Она и Зараки сможет оттащить! – Внезапно обиделся Мадараме. Но бульон выпил. – Почему Кучики вчера не пришёл?

\- Будто сам не знаешь. Но так даже лучше. А то смотрели бы друг на друга грустными глазами и вздыхали в чарку.

\- Вы помирились или чего у вас там случилось? – Устало спросил Иккаку. – А то достали уже. И друг другу мозги ебёте, и нам с Хотакой тоже. За компанию.

            Ренджи помолчал немного, а потом посмотрел на друга внимательно.

\- Чё за херню вы мне вручили?

\- Так и знал, что ты не поймешь! Это всё больная фантазия Хотаки! Увидела и решила, что это прям твоё! А Кучики хоть понравилось?  - Спросил Иккаку вяло. Он имел в виду халат, но Ренджи точно подумал о другом.

\- Понравился? Да ты шутишь?! Я от него еле отделался!

\- Чего?..

            Подарок для Ренджи оказался большим сюрпризом. Чёрная майка, свободная чёрная юбка и тяжёлые ботинки. Ах да, ещё упаковка новых чёрных боксеров. Иккаку примерял этот комплект и не увидел в своём виде ничего собенного. Да ещё под юбку поддувало. Но, видимо, что-то в этом было, если Ясутока отсосала ему прямо в примерочной, а потом ещё и в постели припомнила. Видимо, в этой юбке был скрыт какой-то секрет.

\- Мы, если честно, отложили этот пакет на потом, потому что… - Ренджи облизнулся задумавшись. Он припомнил, как Бьякуя нацепил этот халат на голое тело, подобрал волосы наверх и танцевал с веером, кидая на Абарая такие взгляды, от которых запросто кончить можно было. – Ну, у нас были другие дела. И тут, я дома натыкаюсь на него, надеваю. Я удивился, конечно, но потом подумал, что это же Хотака. Короче, я не знаю, что с этой юбкой не то! Но что-то есть!

            Кучики сначала увидел его со спины. Ренджи вообще всю неделю обитал в поместье и зашёл домой просто проверить всё ли в порядке. Бьякуя догнал его после службы, чтобы отправиться домой вместе. До поместья они так и не дошли.

\- Ты не видел этого лица! Будто это не я, а кусок самой сочной и вкусной баранины в мире. Или… не знаю. Гора золота. Хорошо, что вас не было. Мне кажется, стены качались. Весь дом качался! Короче, отличный подарок! Понятия не имею, как этот кусок тряпки работает…

\- Я примерял ведь. – Покивал Мадараме. – Тоже так просто не ушёл после этого. Понятия не имею в чём прикол. Ну и как? Кучики хоть смог ходить на утро?

\- Бьякуя смог. – Ренджи покивал, а потом смутился. – А я вот вообще еле ползал.

            Офицер поднял взгляд на смущённого друга, хотел задать дебильный вопрос, потом посмотрел ещё и покачал головой.

\- Поздравляю с потерей анальной невинности. Ужасно, что я этому поспособствовал… И вот давай только без подброностей, лады? Это Хотаке и Ого в кайф слушать о твоих победах в постели, а мне нет. Я типа рад, что у вас решились все спорные вопросы, совет, да любовь, приходите выпить как-нибудь. – Мадараме как мог, изобразил энтузиазм и кривую улыбку, а потом потёр висок.

\- Ну, у нас ещё одна осталась проблема.

\- Что ещё? – Устало спросил Иккаку. – Неужели это не потерпит пару дней? Я типа не в состоянии решать твои проблемы, Ренджи! И какого хрена я?! Похож на семейного консультанта?! Или чего?!

            Офицер сорвался на крик и тут же застонал от боли в висках. Ренджи подпихнул ему ещё бульона.

\- Задобрить решил, да? Знал, когда подктывать? Может быть, это ты меня отравил?

\- Может быть. – Пространно ответил Ренджи. – Иккаку, это не просто проблема! Это катастрофа!

\- Ну?.. – Скепсиса в голосе Мадараме было очень много.

\- Он больше не хочет скрываться! Он хочет, чтобы каждый знал, что мы с ним чуть ли не семьёй живём! – Ренджи всплеснул руками от избытка чувств.

\- Какая нахер семья? Если бы я знал чуть меньше про вас двоих, то решил, что он тебя при себе держит для развлечений. Особенно после всех этих блядок в банях. Ну просто, ты руконгайский босяк, пусть и выслужившийся. А он глава клана. У тебя нихера за душой нет, он тебя содержит и все дела. – Мадараме поднял взгляд на мрачного друга. – Ренджи, я знаю, что у вас великая любовь. Но неужели вы каждому встречному будете рассказывать историю жизни? Так что это не те отношения, которые стоило бы показывать миру. Уж прости за прямоту.  Вижу, ты и сам всё понимаешь. Или чего? Ты хочешь, чтобы я это Кучики сказал? Не, его пусть Хотака обрабатывает, если так сильно припёрло.

            Абарай закрыл глаза и тяжело выдохнул, сдуваясь.

\- С чего он вообще про это заговорил? – Мадараме смог поднятся и стал заваривтаь чай.

\- На вас насмотрелся.

\- Прости… Знаешь, приводи его к нам на ужин. Все вместе обсудим.

\- Я не буду жрать то, что Хотака наготовит.

\- Ты просто зажрался.

\- Приходите в поместье? Будет обычный ужин, как у вас. А то вы вечно нас с капитаном поите и кормите. Пора сделать ответный жест.

\- Ну не знаю…

\- Это просто большой дом.

\- Если Хотака согласится.

\- Я скажу, какие вечера свободны.

 

 

 

            Бьякуя вошёл в комнату недовольный и явно уставший. Троица начала есть без него, потому что Кучики задерживался уже на полтора часа. Срочные клановые дела. Он сам через посыльного велел им не дожидаться.

\- Если вы пришли, потому что Ренджи наговорил вам много чего интересного, да? Так вот. У меня нет абсолютно никакого желания выслушивать ваши уговоры и доводы.

            Кучики опустился за стол рядом с Ренджи, подождал, пока служанка принесёт приборы и тарелки, свежие блюда и испарилась. Абарай тут же стал ухаживать за вымотанным Бьякуей, наклыдвая порцию риса и наполняя чашки. Бьякуя выдохнул, снял перчатки и небрежно отшвырнул их в сторону.

\- Извиняюсь за опоздание. Образовались срочные посетители, которых нельзя было отослать обратно.

\- Ничего страшного. – Отмахнулся Мадараме. – Мы понимаем.

-  Что это вам такое принесли? – Полюбствовала Хотака и тут же полезла в тарелки капитана, утащила кусочек мяса странного вида и тут же слопала его.

\- Хватит быть такой невоспитанной! – Тут же вспыхнул Иккаку. – Почему я вечно должен краснеть за тебя?!

\- Ничего страшного, Мадараме. Я уже привык к непосредственности Хотаки. – Бьякуя усмехнулся, внимательно глядя на раскрасневшуюся девушку.

\- Извинись, бестолочь! – Рыкнул офицец. – Чего молчишь?

            Ясутока только вздрогнула, а из её глаз полились слёзы. Мадараме обмер, а Ренджи и Бьякуя лишь весело заулыбались.

\- Чего случилось?..

\- Дело в том, что я очень люблю острое, поэтому для меня всегда готовят отдельные порции. – Бьякуя беззаботно подхватил то же самое мясо и съел с абсолютно спокойным лицом, пока Абарай вызывал служку. Та принесла Хотаке молока.

            Пока девушка утирала слёзы и сопли и запивала жжение, капитан успел немного перекусить.

\- Жуть… - Наконец, выговорила Ясутока. – Я думала, у меня во рту дырка будет! Кстати, я слушала такую примету. Острое любят темпераментные личности, которые хороши и пылки в любовных утехах.

            Кучики усмехнулся и бросил на девушку двусмысленный взгляд, поведя бровью.

\- Думаешь, она правдива?

\- Ещё как! – Хохотнула Ясутока.

\- Не заигрывай с моей женой, Кучики. – Фыркнул Мадарме недовольно. – У тебя своя есть.

\- Ой! А расскажите, вам понравились наши подарки? – Тут же вспомнила Хотака, а потом смутилась. – Наверное, стоило подарить что-то не такое личное… Надеюсь, наш выбор вас не оскорбил.

\- Твой выбор! Меня не преплетай сюда. – Отбрыкался Мадараме моментально. – Сами понимаете, что с ней спорить бесполезно. Если что-то в голову вбила, то не свернуть.

            Ренджи присосался к своей чашке. Бьякуя задумчиво жевал рис. Иккаку закатил глаза, поворчав под нос про выпендрёжников. Хотака в нетерпении ждала.

\- Я оценил оба твоих выбора, Ясутока-сан. И мне даже сложно определиться, что же понравилось больше. – Девушка радостно просияла, а Бьякуя повернулся к Ренджи. – Думаю, наша гостья будет рада, если ты примеришь выбранный ею наряд.

\- Чего?.. – Абарай аж поперхнулся. – Ты чего задумал?

\- Ренджи! Пожалуйста! Так хочу посмотреть, как на тебе смотрится! Очень прошу! – Тут же вцепилась в возможность Хотака.

            Лейтенант посмотрел на Кучики недовольно и нехотя ушёл в один из боковых проходов. Мадарме тоже был не в восторге от этой идеи, потому что помнил, как Хотака отреагировала на эту сраную юбку. Меньше всего он хотел, чтобы его женщина вешалась на левых мужиков, хоть и проверенных. Ренджи они дожидались в тишине. Только Хотака возилась от предвкушения, да служанки убрали со стола ужин.

            Ренджи стремительно вышел уже из другой двери, и не давая никому времени опомниться, махнул подарком Бьякуи, закрывая весь обзор и накрывая капитана розово-синим халатом с головой. Вернее, он просто бросил его на Кучики.

\- Если хочешь маскарада, то тоже одевайся. Не собираюсь один отдуваться.

\- Никакого уважения! – Возмутился Бьякуя, сдирая с себя шёлк и приглаживая волосы. Он уже хотел обратиться к гостям, как уставился на на их вытянутые лица и растерялся.

            Конечно, капитан ожидал, что их впечатлит вид Ренджи в человеческой одежде, но не до такой степени. Абарай, кажется, сам не ожидал такого эффекта и хмуро пялился на друзей в ответ. Только думал, что зря распутил хвост и перевязал волосы банданой.

\- Ох… - Наконец, смогла выдавить из себя Хотака, а потом стала махать руками на своё раскрасневшееся лицо.

\- Держи себя в руках. – Хмуро буркнул ей на ухо Мадараме.

\- Сложно! Сам же видишь! И татуировки эти… Так и хочется потрогать!

\- Да трогай! Мне жалко что ли? – Фыркнул Ренджи, опускаясь рядом с Ясутокой и подставляя плечо.

\- Мне жалко! – Рыкнул Иккаку и обхватил жену за живот. А потом ещё ревниво смотрел, как Хотака аккуратно водит пальцем по чернилам на коже с таким остранённым лицом, будто достигла нирваны.

            Правда, девушка не ограничилась лишь маскулистой рукой, легко, но крепко ухватила лейтенанта и притянула чуть ближе, проводя по знакам на шее. Абарай почему-то заулыбался и уставился Ясутоке в глаза. Та подмигнула ему в ответ и забралась пальцами под бандану, сдвигая её и трогая татуировки на лбу. Потом она всё с той же довольной и игривой улыбкой уставилась в глаза лейтенанта и стала наматывать его волосы на пальцы, перебирать их и подёргивать. После каждого такого движения, Абарай подвигался всё ближе к девушке, которая не разрывала зрительного контакта и иногда облизывалась. Когда их лица сблизились на совсем неприличное расстояние, Ренджи вскрикнул и охнул, так сильно его дёрнули и утащили назад.

\- Сделаешь так ещё раз, я тебе твои культяпки поотрываю. – Где-то рядом прозвучал голос Мадараме. Правда, угрожали не Ренджи.

            Сам лейтенант дышал шеей Кучики и пытался придти в себя. В голове был очень странный туман. Неужели он секунду назад хотел трахнуть Хотаку? Серьёзно?

\- Мы отдадим вам этот наряд, если Ясутоке он так сильно пришёлся по вкусу. – Голос Бьякуи звучал недовольно. Ренджи отпускать он, видимо, не собирался. Но лейтенанту уже стало неудобно сидеть, скрючившись в два раза. Всё-таки он был выше Кучики почти на голову.

\- Какого хрена это было? – Осторожно высвободился Ренджи и оглядел компанию. Бьякуя хмурился. Мадараме тоже хмурился. Только Хотака со слишком довольной рожей целовала ладонь мужа. – Как гипноз!

            Мужчины отмалчивались. Хотака посмотрела на хмурого Мадараме и тоже промолчала.

\- Ну?! Объясняйте! Тут только я не понимаю ничерта!

\- На тебя подействовало обаяние Хотаки. – Нехотя выдавил из себя Бьякуя.

\- Этому невозможно сопротивляться. Как и её похоти. – Недовольно прибавил Иккаку.

\- Ренджи, ты… Ты невозможно сексуальный в этом наряде! – Восторженно вклинилась Хотака, не утерпев. – Тебе даже больше, чем Мадараме-сану идёт! И майка так замечательно обтягивает, где надо! А вместе с татуировками вообще! И эта юбка… У тебя такие красивые ноги, Ренджи! Так и хочется везде потрогать! Совсем везде.

            Хотака понизила голос и опять уставилась лейтенанту в глаза.

\- Да мне не жалко. Трогай. – Абарай опять поплыл, опёрся на низкий столик, что их разделял и принял выигрышную позу, красуясь.

            Девушка стала жадно пожирать его взглядом, пока Мадараме не закрыл ей обзор своей ладонью.

\- Ну? Теперь ты мне веришь? – Вздохнул Бьякуя. – Порой ей невозможно отказать.

            Ренджи вздрогнул и заморгал часто-часто, приходя в себя.

\- Это… Я же… Бьякуя, я не знаю, как это… Ты же знаешь… - Абарай выглядел совсем потерянным. – Но когда мы с ней с месяц жили вместе, ничего такого не было! Даже мыслей! И потом тоже ни разу! Только сегодня! Что это за хрень такая?!

\- Похоть этой женщины границ не знает! Вот что это за хрень! – Мадараме выглядел раздосадованным и руки от глаз Хотаки не убирал.

\- Да всё просто. Только сегодня я вас по-настоящему захотела, Абараи-сан. – Хотака поворочилась в объятиях Иккаку чуть-чуть. – Когда мы жили вместе… Ну, я немного боялась вас, не верила своему счастью, да ещё никак не могла отвергнуть мысль, что вы любите кого-то другого. Поэтому ничего и не случилось. А потом мне было как-то не до вас, хоть вы и очень красивый, Абараи-сан. Ну, и ещё я поняла, как это всё работает и как правильно этим орудовать. О, Мадараме-сан, если вы думаете, что это только при зрительном контакте работает, то сильно ошибаетесь.

            Иккаку вздрогнул и осторожно убрал ладонь. Хотака выгнулась и положила голову на плечо офицера, соблазнительно улыбаясь ему. Тот выдохнул и замер, разглядывая лицо девушки.

\- Ты… - Голос Бьякуи оказася внезапно сиплым. Кучики старательно отводил глаза от гостьи. Ренджи рядом сдался и откровенно пялился с открытым ртом. – Хотака, если ты хочешь здесь оргию…

\- Думаете, меня не хватит на вас всех? – Ясутока так стретительно обратила свой взгляд на капитана, что тот не успел спастись. Мадараме тем временем молча и вдумчиво целовал девушку за ухом, наплевав на всех зриетелей.

\- О, почему-то в этом я не сомневаюсь. Что тебя хватит. – Бьякуя вздрогнул, когда Хотака зажмурилась и томно застонала от укуса в шею. Она так выгнулась, что температура в комнате сразу подскочила на несколько градусов.

\- Мадараме-сан, вы ведь не против? – Хотака внимательно посмотрела в глаза мужа.

\- Только трогать. Не трахать. – Прохрипел он и опять укусил Хотаку за шею. – Будешь мне должна.

            Девушка опять застонала и легко отпихнула офицера от себя, укладываясь на низкий столик. Она смотрела на шокированное начальство и весело улыбалась. С другой стороны Иккаку гладил её икры и коленки.

\- Ну? Пока он не передумал?

            Хотака легко огладила Кучики по щеке, а потом опять невесомо подёргала Абарая за красные волосы. Капитан решил не терять времени зря и тут же накинулся на ладонь, как голодная собака на кость. Он жадно целовал кожу и облизывал каждый пальчик.

\- Хоти, я… - Ренджи пребывал в странном пограничном состоянии.

\- Просто поцелуй. – Мягко приказала Ясутока.

\- Да, конечно. – Согласился лейтенант и склонился к приоткрытым губам.

            Пока Абарай терзал её губы, Хотака так же жадно перебирала и намтывала тяжёлые волосы на кулак, наслаждаясь тем, как они щекочат кожу. Когда у девушки перестало хватать дыхания, она отпихнула Ренджи от себя, вырвала свою руку у Бьякуи и ногой придержала Иккаку на расстоянии. Хотака неспешно уселась на столе, насладилась взглядами и атмосферой, а потом тихо спросила.

\- Поможете, мне раздеться?

            Так быстро от одежды она ещё никогда не избавлялась. Ясутока даже рассмеялась, когда мужчины в шесть рук развязали все пояса и узлы на её кимоно и разложили на ярких тряпках прямо на столе. Потом ей было совсем не до смеха, потому что три жадных рта стали покрывать всё её тело такими поцелуями, что голова кругом шла. Хотака томно стонала и не знала под чьи губы и руки подставляться. Тем более все прикосновения слились в одно большое наслаждение. Кажется, что кто-то только погладил её бедро изнутри, чуть ближе к паху, как Хотака содрогнулась всем телом в удивительно сильном оргазме.

            Она распласталась на своём импровизированом ложе, пытаясь отдышаться, а прикосновения и поцелуи не думали останавливаться.

\- Мадараме, ты можешь подержать свою женщину? – Тихо спросил капитан.

\- Для чего?

            Видимо, Бьякуя ответил жестом, который Хотака увидеть не смогла. Правда, когда её легко подхватили под мышки, глаза пришлось открыть. Иккаку сам уселся на стол, усаживая Хотаку к себе на коленки и разводя ей ноги перед Кучики. Тот уже стоял на коленках и тянулся, чтобы покрыть живот и лобок девушки поцелуями. Ренджи сидел рядом и смотрел на всех ним с таким растерянным взглядом.

\- Абараи-сан. – Ясутока жестом показала куда ему встать, провела рукой по крепкой ноге вверх и обхватила полувствавший член через тонкое белье.

            Всё-таки ориентация Ренджи сказывалась на его готовности. Потому что каменный член Мадараме девушка чувствовала спиной. Она чуть вытянула ногу и ступнёй провела у капитана между ног. Тот тоже был в полной боевой.

\- Я помогу вам. Чуть-чуть.

            Иккаку за ней только насмешливо хмыкнул и опять развёл ноги Хотаки шире. Бьякуя, вообще не особо обращая внимания на всех вокруг, чуть поправил бёдра Ясутоки и уткнулся лицом ей в промежность, сразу же прикусывая нежную кожу и жадно вылизывая. Та вскрикнула и напряжённо откинулась на плечо Иккаку, забывая на секунду, что держит в правой руке член Ренджи. Правда, она тут же собралась с мыслями и стала ласкать его рукой в такт движения языка капитана. И чуть сжимала горячую плоть в руке, когда Бьякуя делал ей особенно приятно. Кажется, она кончила одновременно с Абараем.

\- Ренджи, разденься. – Приказал капитан, выпрямляясь. Он тоже неспеша стаскивал с себя одежду.

\- Иккаку, возьмёшь меня? – Хотака, дрожа от оргазма, развенулась на муже и обхватила слабыми руками. Она тяжело дышала ему в губы, легко касаясь своими, и смотря в глаза.

\- Раздень меня. – Так же приказал офицер, оторачиваясь от Ренджи и Бьякуи, которые буравили друг друга тёмными взглядами.

            Теперь уже Мадараме сидел на столе и наслаждался прикосновениями своей женщины, руки которой порхали над кожей, но толком не касались. Иккаку только избавился от косоде, как к его спине прижалась чужая. Ренджи уселся с другой стороны стола с громким стоном. Бьякуя работал ртом уже у него между ног. Хотака заинтересовалась и забралась на мужа, прижимаясь к нему всем телом.

\- Куда ты? – Придержал её Мадараме, чуть сжав за задницу.

\- Разве тебе не любопытно?

            Хотака осторожно выглянула из-за широкого плеча Абараи и столкнулась с темным взглядом капитана. Она чуть не полчила ещё один оргазм от этого взгляда, а Бьякуя закрыл глаза. Кажется, ему тоже стало плевать на зрителей. Ренджи подавно. Он лишь убрал волосы на другую сторону, когда Хотака стала целовать его плечо и гладить рельефную грудь.

\- Иккаку, они такие красивые… Посмотри! – Громко прошептала Хотака, не желая отрываться от смуглой кожи Ренджи.

            Офицер вздохнул, но спорить не стал и пристроился к Ясутоке сзади, разглядывая минет от Кучики.

\- Хватит на нас пялиться. – Недовольно сказал Бьякуя, отрываясь и утирая рот. Ренджи лишь любовно убрал волосы с его лица. – Я хочу тебя.

\- У нас масла нет. – Отозвался Абарай с лёгкой улыбкой. – Надо просить, чтобы…

\- В пекло! – Выругался капитан и дёрнул партнёра за руку, поднимая со стола и занимая его место. Правда, он не сел, а опёрся на него локтями, прогибаясь в спине. – Хотака, не пялься!

            Мадараме хмыкнул и поставил Ясутоку точно так же, но только с другой стороны, чтобы она смотрела Кучики в лицо. Он с наслаждением провёл ногтями по спине жены, вызывая дрожь и мурашки.

\- Ты готова? Или подождать?

\- Давай подождём Ренджи? – Предложила Хотака, оборачиваясь на мужа.

\- Какая же ты развратная!

\- Не то слово! – Девушка рассмеялась.

\- Блять! – Ругнулись ей на ухо вдруг. – Ренджи! Сука! Что б тебя…

            Хотака удивлённо уставилась на капитна, который при ней в жизни не выражался. Даже когда она случайно укусила его за яйца. Абарай, кажется, собираться не останавливался. Он вылизывал проход Бьякуи, раз масла под рукой не было, и пихал в него пальцы, растягивая. Кучики ругался смачно и со вкусом. Можно было бы подумать, что ему было больно, но капитан крутил задом, подставляясь под пальцы любовника, отчаянно краснел, а взгляд у него вообще не фокусировался ни на чём. Ренджи за его спиной только усмехался.

\- Мы готовы. – С довольной рожей отозвался он, растирая собственную же слюну по члену. – Мадараме, ты там как? Твоя тонкая душевная организация не пострадала от такого зрелища?

\- Иди ты на хуй, Абарай. – Огрызнулся Иккаку и одним движением вошёл в Хотаку. Та всхлипнула и сжала в кулаке какую-то из тряпок, что валялась под рукой.

            Ренджи не стал отвечать и так же плавно вошёл в Бьякую. Тот лишь тихо застонал, пряча лицо за волосами. Что Хотака, что Бьякуя были ужасно потными и разгорячёнными. Их любовники оглаживали напряжённые спины и бока, но этого явно было мало для такого вечера.

\- К-капитан… - Тихо позвала Ясутока, прижамаясь щекой к его щеке.

            Кучики охнул от очередного толчка и поднял голову, опять простреливая Хотаку своим невозможным взглядом. Почему он не был таким с ней?! Вот же подлость! Девушка уже забыла, чего хотела, как Бьякуя сам поцеловал её в губы. Жадно, глубоко и страстно. Хотака застонала и подалась навстречу его рту, хватая за волосы. Мадараме позади, сильнее ухватил её за бёдра. Видимо, страсть от поцелуя передалась и ему. Кажется, Ренджи сделал что-то особенное, потому что Кучики томно застонал прямо в губы Хотаки, а потом не преставал тихо охать на каждый толчок.

\- Сильнее! – Взмолилась Ясутока, так и не отрываясь от губ Бьякуи.

            Кажется, на свой счёт приняли это все мужчины разом. Мадараме вбивался в неё на всю длину, не особо щадя. Ренджи тоже стал двигаться активнее, а Кучики ухватил девушку за короткие волосы на затылке и практически кусал за губы. Хотака приоткрыла глаза, которые не помнила когда закрыла, встретилась с взглядом Кучики и кончила, не выдержав. Кажется, её стон должно было услышать всё поместье. Кажется, после этого кончил и Бьякуя. Кажется, дотрахивали их уже разложив горизонтально. Кажется, ни Иккаку, ни Ренджи долго не продержались. Хотака не очень хорошо запомнила всё это.

 

            Более-менее в себя она пришла только минут через десять. Она полулежала на Мадараме, который уже успел надеть хакама и сейчас любовался своей голой и разомлевшей женой. Выводил на её теле узоры пальцами и легко поцарапывал, не тормоша и не порываясь сбежать. Девушка повернула голову в сторону и увидела, как Ренджи накидывает подарочный халат на голые плечи капитана. Смотрели они при этом друг на друга, как влюблённые подростки.

            Бьякуя завязал пояс и подошёл к одной из створок, постучал и приоткрыл её немного, что-то тихо сказал кому-то и вернулся к Абараю. Тот тоже сидел голым и не стеснялся ни капли. Только подавался вперёд и целовал тонкий шёлк на плече капитана. Через пять минут раздался тихий стук. Бьякуя опять поднялся и забрал поднос с чашками и чаем, который поставил на середину осквернённого стола. Пятен на нём не осталось, но вот одежда Хотаки была испорчена.

\- Больше вы меня не затащите сюда никогда. – Мадараме первым нарушил тишину, только промочил горло. – Из своей квартиры я хотя бы мог вас выставить. Пиздец. Как я вообще согласился на это? А что дальше будет?

\- Очень надеюсь, что ничего. – Ответил Кучики. Вид у него был крайне задумчивый.

\- Было весело. – Улыбнулся Ренджи, разглядывая голую Хотаку. - Можно будет повторить как-нибудь.

\- Ну знаешь! – Возмутился Мадараме. – Я не горю желанием ещё раз наблюдать, как вы с Кучики тут… ну… вы поняли, короче! – Смутился Иккаку, непоределённо помахав руками.

\- А мне понравилось. – Зевнула Хотака лениво и прикрылась косоде мужа, подмёрзнув. – Красиво.

\- На закаты любуйся, если так хочется усладить глаз чем-нибудь! – Рыкнул Мадараме.

\- Может мне тоже длинные волосы отрастить? – Невпопад спросила девушка, задумчиво пялясь на капитана.

\- Если ты до сих пор не заметила, то я не любитель таких причёсок. – Фыркнул Мадараме.

            Ренджи рассмеялся, накинул на себя нижнее кимоно и опять куда-то вышел, впрочем, довольно быстро вернулся к гребнем в руках и какой-то склянкой.

\- Что это? – Тут же оживилась Хотака. – Зачем?

\- У Бьякуи очень сильно путаются волосы, а сам он их нормально расчёсывать отказывается.

            Кучики лишь фыркнул, но повернулся спиной, подставляясь под заботливые руки любовника.

\- Это масло, чтобы легче расчёсывалось. – Абарай уверенным движением нанёс его на пальцы, распределил по чёрным локонам и стал прочёсывать волосы неторопливо.

\- Смотри, они совсем стыд потеряли. – Заворчал Иккаку, усаживая Ясутоку удобней. – Уже не стесняясь при нас всякой ерундой занимаются.

\- Не ворчи ты! – Надулась Хотака. – Это нам с тобой хорошо, можно и на людях показываться, и за руки держаться. А эти двое только с нами в компании могут расслабиться.

\- Потому что эти двое пытались крутить с тобой шашни! И потому что ты сама бесстыдница! – Мадараме возмущённо уставился на друзей. – Когда она ещё служила в одиннадцатом, парни над ней прикольнулись и запихнули под одежду ужика мелкого и вертялвого. Мало того, что она визжала на весь отряд, так ещё и стала при всех шмотки скидывать! И пофиг было, что на неё толпа мужиков зенки лупит. Хорошо хоть у неё грудь забинтована была тогда… Позорище! Еле разогнал этих похотливых придурков от неё.

\- О, а я помню, как они с Ого ломали пальцы какому-то несчастному за то, что он их лапал. – Хохотнул Ренджи.

\- Я тоже это помню. – Рыкнул офицер. – Ещё я помню, как выдавал повторные тумаки этим идиотам.

\- Зачем это? – Удивилась Хотака.

\- Чтобы мозги на место вставить! Думаешь, вам так легко простили бы такие шалости?

            Девушка моментально посерьёзнела и выпрямилась. Она шокировано уставилась на Мадараме, который только фыркал и смотрел куда-то в сторону, ковыряя ногтем стол.

\- Ну а чего? Я же отвественен за работу с солдатами. По-твоему, я должен был допустить что-то ужасное? М?

\- Мадараме-сан, а вы уверены, что влюбились в меня во время нашего первого поцелуя? Точно не раньше? – Тихо спросила девушка.

            Иккаку фыркнул в очередной раз, а потом эти двое уставились друг другу в глаза, забыв обо всём на свете. Только иногда целовали друг друга невинно.

\- Мы вам не мешаем? – Тихо спросил Ренджи с усмешкой. Он уже заканчивал делать Бьякуе высокий гладкий хвост.

\- Вы можете остаться на ночь в поместье. Хотака, свежая одежда для тебя найдётся. – Предложил Кучики.

            Парочка очнулась и парой взглядов договрилась остаться. Ясутока обернулась на гостеприимного хозяина и охнула.

\- Вам идёт!

\- Благодарю.

            Девушка уже хотела раскрыть рот, как задумалась, Она запахнула свою одежду и подвинулась ближе, разглядывая капитана.

\- А я знаю, что надо делать. – Хотака покусала губу, не отводя глаз от лица капитана.

\- Мне уже страшно. – Напрягся Бьякуя. – Что ты задумала?

\- Можно вас накрасить, Кучики-сама?

\- Так, Хотака, ты совсем обнаглела. – Мадараме покачал головой и поднялся на ноги. Он подошёл к жене и подхватил её под руки, поднимая. – Если уж этим двоим не хватает воспитания послать тебя куда следует, то я сам тебя туда отнесу. И расскажу, что бывает с наглыми и глупыми женщинами. Ты зажралась Хоти.

\- Но… но я только хотела помочь! – Ясутока беспомощно возмущалась, оттесняемая к выходу из комнаты. – Капитан сам мне жаловался! А это был бы забавный выход! Ну хотя бы попробовать! Что такого? Ренджи я ведь с Ого красила!

\- Ренджи не глава клана Кучики! И я подозреваю, что вы коварно споили его, а потом даже разрешения не спросили! Успокойся уже и убери свои загребущие руки от него! И от Ренджи! Хватит уже лезть в их отношения!

\- Да если бы я не лезла, то и отношений давно не было! – Возмутилась Хотака, а потом покраснела от сердитого взгляда Иккаку и его же подзатыльника. – Простите…

\- Уж не обижайтесь, но мы пойдём домой. – Мадараме вздохнул и поклонился хозяину дома. Хотака спохватилась и поклонилась тоже.

\- Нет-нет. Не надо. Я готов попробовать. – Спокойно качнул головой Кучики. – Раз уж сегодня такой необычный вечер, то пусть сумашествие заполнит его полностью.

\- Вы же понимаете, что это сумашествие исходит только от Хотаки?

\- Ты сам выбрал её себе в жёны. – Бьякуя дёрнул плечом и вальяжно поднялся на ноги, подходя к створке, чтобы отдать очередное распоряжение. Он явно наслаждался своим подарком. Краем глаза смотрел, как ткань шуршит по татами, с удовольтсвием поправлял полы и махал широкими рукавами. – Впрочем, глядя на нашу крайне странную компанию, я думаю, что мы нашли друг друга, чтобы заниматься совершенно безумными делами. И наслаждаться этим.

\- Так получается, что можно?.. – Осторожно уточнила Хотака, выглядывая из-за плеча Иккаку.

\- Да, мне любопытно. – Согласно кивнул Кучики.

            Ясутока не стала радоваться раньше времени и уставилась на Мадараме. Тот лишь закатил глаза.

\- Только не растягивай это на два часа. Вжик-вжик и всё. Я уже спать хочу. – Сдался офицер.

\- Как раз подготовят вашу спальню.

            Кучики на секунду задумался и нырнул в коридор, скрываясь в его темноте.

 

 

 

            Единственнное проблема, которая возникла в безумном плане Хотаки, заключалась в выборе места. Ну, и втом, чтобы Мадараме пошёл с ними, поддержав «ужасный балаган». Именно так он отзывался о затее с переодеваниями Кучики. Иккаку вообще не понимал, почему капитан согласился. Видимо, скучно жилось.

            Район для прогулки нужно было выбрать такой, чтобы никто из накомых или деловых партнёров случайно не заметили их, город должен быть достаточно богатым и интересным, и там не должны шляться патрули шинигами. Оказалось, что таких мест неожиданно мало. Где-то постоянно находились отряды на дежурствах, где-то чуть ли на каждом шагу располагались лавки, принадлежащие клану, многочисленные друзья и приятели Ренджи и Мадараме вообще были разбросаны по всему Сообществу Душ. Когда они вчетвером обсуждали возможные города, то чуть не перессорились все хором, поэтому решили отложить идею до лучших времён. И через пару месяцев момент настал.

            Акира во время очередной попойки жаловался подругам, что не сможет попасть в свой родной Тридцать Третий район на фестиваль фейерверков из-за дежурства. Хотака ухватилась за этот вариант, выдала его капитану на рассмотрение и внезапно получила согласие. Мадараме тоже не помнил, чтобы у него были там знакомые. А Акира будет на дежурстве. Ренджи даже попросил Нанао не отпускать парнишку никуда. Запудрил лейтенанту мозги какой-то чушью и свалил, взяв обещание.

            Внезапные сложности вызвал путь до фестиваля. Вечер. Все шинагами спешили по своим делам и домам. Пришлось добираться окольными путями и раздельно, чтобы не привлекать внимание. Впрочем, недовольным был только Мадараме. А для Кучики и Абарая это и вовсе оказалось весёлым развлечением! Они встретились в обозначенном месте, и начальство шестого отряда выглядело уж слишком счастливым. Иккаку аж перекосило.

\- Ну что? Всё нормально? Без приключений добрались? – Выспросил Хотака, подбежав к парочке.

\- Да, всё замечательно. – С довольной рожей ответил Ренджи. Они сразу же условились, что Бьякуя будет говорить мало и тихо, чтобы не привлекать к себе внимание голосом.

\- Вот и заебись. Я голодный! Давайте поедим где-нибудь? – Мадараме хмурился и оглядывался.

\- Я знаю где. Акира рассказал про пару хороших мест. – Ясутока крутанулась на месте, ориентируясь. – Нам туда!

            Она махнула своей маленькой сумочкой, указывая направление. На ней был яркий голубой наряд с жёлтыми и зелёными цветами. Мадараме тоже был в кимоно с узорами, но не такими яркими.

\- Ты рассказала Акире?! – Тут же всполошился он.

\- Я сказала, что только мы с тобой идём туда. Ещё для порядка поныла, что вы, Мадараме-сан, ленивый и скучный, и что я с трудом уговорила вас идти хоть куда-то!

\- Это недалеко от правды. – Хохотнул Ренджи и уставился на своего спутника.

            Кучики было довольно сложно признать с первого взгляда. Для начала довольно простая одежда и тоже непривычно яркая. Кимоно ему специально подбрали с длинными рукавами, чтобы никто не подумал, что Ренджи якшается с замужними дамами, случайно заметив приметного шинигами. Хотака очень расстаралась с макияжем, выучив пару новых техник у Мичиру, поэтому смогла смягчить нетипичные женщинам острые черты лица. Да и накрашенные ресницы капитану очень шли. Оказались очень длинными! Подводка делала взгляд ещё выразительней. Лёгкий румянец шёл всем и всегда. Ну а губы она не стала очень сильно трогать и красить и лишь коснулась их блеком. Ренджи, увидев Бьякую в таком виде, очень долго тупил и разглядывал. Но в итоге одобрил.

            В этот вечер за поясами обеих девушек были втокнуты вееры. Кучики лично научил Хотаку правильно с ним обращаться, а не махать, как кинжалом. Зампакто они взяли с собой, но те болтались на поясах их мужчин. Если Ясутока довольно легко отдала свой меч Иккаку, то Кучики ломался и вздыхал очень долго. Идти без него он тоже не желал. Оказалось, что до этого момента Сенбонзакуру не то, что никто посторонний не носил на себе, но даже не касался. Но этот этап они тоже прошли, хоть и с трудом. Поэтому сейчас обе парочки шли под руку в ресторан.

            Хотака обернулась на начальство. Те шли чуть отстав, держались за руки и вообще никого вокруг не замечали. Кучики замечательно вжился в роль женщины, а ещё почему-то прикрывался веером. Хотя, по Ренджи можно было понять, что они улыбаются друг другу во все зубы, как два самых настоящих влюблённых придурка.

\- Не пялься на них. – Недовольно буркнул Мадараме, одёргивая жену.

\- Да что с тобой сегодня? – Растерялась Хотака и обратила внимание на особенно мрачного мужа. – Весь вечер дёрганый.

\- Я вот наоборот удивляюсь, как это вы все трое не переживаете ни капли! Если обман раскроется, то будет дикий скандал! Даже представить не могу, какой мы шорох можем навести своей выходкой! – Иккаку ужасно нервничал и, видимо, считал себя отвественным за этот балаган.

\- У нас же мечи с собой. Убьём любого, кто узнает. – Пожала Хотака плечами.

            Мадараме аж остолбенел от такой простоты и замер на месте.

\- Да шучу я! – Девушка громко рассмеялась и поцеловала мужа в щёку, а потом повела ужинать. – Расслабься. Тут больше всего внимание привлекает твоё напряжённое лицо.

\- Мадараме, не надо так сильно переживать. – Ренджи похлопал друга по спине, улыбнувшись. – Идём, выпьем. Тебя сразу попустит!

\- Хорошая идея, Абараи-сан! – Обрадовалась Хотака.

            После плотного ужина и доволно крепкой выпивки Иккаку смог расслабиться. Тем более его успокило то, что люди вокруг мало обращали на них внимание. Их компания была слишком шумной и яркой даже для фестиваля. В какой-то момент Хотака и Ренджи увлеклись тиром и застряли там, выбивая цели и пытаясь получить самый главный приз – уродливую мягкую игрушку.

\- Мадараме, я удивлён. – Тихо заговорил Кучики.

\- И чем же? – Иккаку издалека смотрел, как Хотака замахивается и кидает мячик мимо цели.

\- Тем, что ты поддержал эту авантюру. Хотя ты вообще ни при чём.

\- Хоти меня сгрызла бы за бессердечность.

\- Только поэтому?

\- Почему же? – Мадараме тряхнул головой и отмер. – Это безрассудно, но забавно. Тем более мне нравится эта дикая компания. Юмичка и Зараки порой даже предъявляют мне претензии, что с вами я провожу больше времени, чем с ними. Хотя с этими двумя я прошёл через многое.

\- Рад слышать, что мы не в тягость. – Бьякуя вежливо улыбнулся и прикрыл лицо веером.

            Мадараме посмотрел на капитана немного удивлённо и внимательно.

\- Вот бы Хотака поучилась у вас манерам…

\- Думаю, всё её очарование в непосредственности.

\- Это да. Но иногда очень хочется, чтобы она вела себя чуть приличней.

\- Могу одолжить хорошую книгу. – Предложил Бьякуя после короткого молчания.

\- Буду обязан. – Покивал Мадараме и поймал в объятия довольную жену. – Ну что? Выбила что-нибудь стоящее?

\- Неа! Оказывается, я вообще в цель попать не могу! – Ясутока не выглядела хоть сколько-нибудь расстроенной.

\- Тут нужен навык. Или дар. – Сказал Ренджи, встал сбоку от Кучики и обнял за плечи, целуя в открытый висок. Бьякуе соорудили скромный пучок на голове, вставив заколку с цветком. Абараи посмотрел в серые глаза. – Я не выиграл тебе игрушку, хоть и старался. Зато нам дали купоны на лед с фруктовым сиропом.

\- Я могу попрбовать? – Спросил Бьякуя, задумчиво глядя на тир.

\- А, ну давай. – Ренджи нехотя отпустил своего любовника, и тот посеменил к лотку.

            Кучики немного посмотрел на других игроков, взвесил в руке мешочек с песком и молча, лишь жестами, показал торговцу, что хочет сыграть партию. Кажется, он даже улыбался и переглядывался с простолюдином. Торговец лишь расплылся в улыбке, услужливо принимая плату и выставляя мишени.

\- Пижон. – Фыркнул Ренджи, смотря, как Бьякуя выбивает цели одну за другой, элегантно придерживая длинный рукав свободной рукой.

\- Ого… - Хотака удивлённо пялилась на начальство, которое получало мягкую игрушку под аплодисменты лоточника и небольшой толпы зрителей вокруг.

\- Он из лука умеет стрелять. Пытался и меня научить, но я безнадёжен. – Абарай немного оттаял и принял игрушку в объятия, а потом поцеловал слишком довольного Кучики в щёку. – Предлагаю забрать наш лёд и занять удобное место, чтобы посомтреть на салюты.

            Компания дружно согласилась и отправилсь сквозь яркую и весёлую толпу за хорошим окончанием вечера.

 

            Они уже давно сидели на сколне в тишине опушки леса и особо не разговаривали. Но это молчание было приятным и уютным. Ясутока с Мадараме обнимались и иногда нежно терлись носами. Кучики с Абараем просто держались за руки, даже не смотря друг на друга.

\- Хоти, я тут кое о чём думал… Ответишь на пару вопросов про свой зампакто? А то меня уже давно любопыство гложет. – Внезапно ожил Ренджи.

\- Могу ответить. – Девушка выпуталась из объятий и обернулась на лейтенанта.

\- Ты почему с ним так часто и много целуешься? Это, ну, странно.

\- Очевидно, потому что я очень сильно его люблю! – Ясутока улыбнулась, но всё равно продолжила. – Это же близость. Чем мы теснее с ним общаемся, тем лучше сотрудничаем. Правда, сейчас уже это не необходимо, но раньше, когда Икари только пробудился, я с ним чуть ли не в бани ходила! – Хотака рассмеялась. – Спала с ним. Ела с ним. Не отпускала ни на секунду! Думаю, поэтому мы с ним так быстро продивнулись в изучении шикая.

\- Это очень странно. – Вмешался Бьякуя. – И необычно. Многие шинигами так же как ты не отпускают зампакто, почувствовав его пробуждение. Не думаю, что ваш прогресс связан с этим.

\- Но он связан! – Обиделась Хотака и забрала у Мадараме свой меч, обнажая лезвие. – Вот от меча Иккаку у меня осталась оргомная трещина на мече. Вот такая. – Она показала размер и узор. – И я смогла зарастить её всего лишь за неделю, потому что всегда касалась Икари и много общалась с ним. И просто так, и через медитацию. Я рассказывала ему про свои мечты и страхи. Он делился своими. И чем мы ближе узнавали друг друга, тем быстрее зарастала трещина на его теле.

-  Теле? – Придрался к слову Кучики.

\- А, ну… - девушка смутилась, не зная, рассказывать или нет.

\- Я видел её зампакто. Огроменный мускулистый стальной мужик. – Вмешался Иккаку, который не посчитал нужным скрывать что-то от капитана. Хотя тайну своих техник лелеял и носился с ними, как курица с яйцом.

\- Видел? Как ты его мог видеть? – Совсем растерялся Ренджи.

\- Когда мы дрались с адьюкасом в лесу. Он выполз откуда-то, облапал Хотаку и помог ей проткнуть эту сраную образину насквозь. Сиял так, что я чуть не ослеп! И при этом секира так и осталась секирой! И как только адьюкас откинулся, зампакто тут же исчез. Я так и не понял, что это и как это.

            Все мужчины тут же уставились на растерянную Хотаку. Та смотрела на них с раскрытым ртом.

\- У вас не так было?..

\- Если зампакто получает осязаемое воплощение вне твоей души, то сам меч теряет способность изменять свою форму. – Отчеканил Бьякуя, будто учебник читал. Офицер и лейтенант закивали в подтверждение его слов.

\- Но это очень странно! И неправильно!

\- Почему же? Всё логично. – Попытался возразить капитан.

\- Нет же! – Перебила его возволнованная Хотака. – Что-то не так! Потому что мой банкай предполагает то, что сам Икари будет находиться вне меча, но и сам меч будет менять свою форму! Хотя… Может быть, я стану частью меча или он частью меня?.. Ох… Даже не знаю… - Ясутока отвлеклась от своих размышлений на поражённых мужчин. Те смотрели на девушку очень внимательно и неверяще. – Что-то не так?

\- Всё не так! Женщина! Ты даже не представляешь, что нам сейчас наговорила! – тут же взвился и раскричался Мадараме от волнения.

\- Что такого? – Хотака действительно ничего не понимала.

\- Мадараме, не психуй. Сейчас мы во всём разберёмся. – Кучики попытался взять ситуацию в свои руки. – Хотака, откуда ты знаешь, какой формы и вида у тебя будет банкай?

\- Мне зампакто сказал почти сразу, как я освоила шикай. Вернее, когда смогла высвобождать его по частям. – Ясутока покажала плечами, а потом опять непонимающе уставилась на хмурые морды вокруг. – У вас не так было?

\- Хоти, никто не знает заранее, каким банкаем будет обладать. В этом и сложность. Мало того, что его тяжело достигнуть, так ещё и надо научиться с ним обращаться. – Мягко ответил Ренджи. – Даже сами зампакто не знают предела своей силы, потому что зависят от шинигами. Из-за такого тандема и сплава личностей очень сложно предскать результат.

\- Но я знаю! – Возмутилась Ясутока. – Может, вы не спрашивали?

\- Спрашивали. – Покачал головой Абарай. – Я тебе точно могу сказать, что сами зампакто ничего не знают.

\- Тебе откуда знать?

\- У меня есть банкай. И до войны с Юго Бахом он был совсем другим. Не таким, как сейчас. – Вкрадчиво ответил Ренджи, глядя удивлённо девушке в глаза. – Моя истинная сила пробудилась лишь в нулевом отряде, а мой меч изменился до неузнаваемости. Так что…

\- Хочешь сказать, что Икари меня обманывает?!

\- Нет. Что ты. Просто, он может и сам заблуждаться. – Тут же вклинился Кучики, уловивший в голосе Ясутоки отголоски злости.

\- Зачем тогда ему было мне вообще врать? Мог бы отмалчиваться, как и ваши зампакто!

\- Может быть, он хочет подстегнуть тебя в развитии, как воина? – Предположил Иккаку. – Подразнил конфеткой, чтобы ты бежала быстрее.

            Хотака открыла и закрыла рот, а потом хмуро уставилась на меч, водя пальцем по острию. Она старательно вспоминала разговоры с Икари.

\- Он никогда не говорил прямо… Но из его намёков и метафор было сложно сделать другие выводы. – Девушка облизнулась и нажала подушечкой пальца на лезвие, но так и не порезалась. – Он доверяет мне, я не могу не верить своему зампакто.

\- Что он говорил тебе? – Ренджи попробовал на свой палец остроту меча Хотаки и поспешно убрал руку, чтобы не отсечь себе лоскут кожи. Оружие было острее бритвы.

\- Так-так. Настанет час, когда сосуд заполнится до краёв. Будет распирать и ломать тонкие стенки. Тогда содержимому придётся вылиться наружу и крепко обнять сосуд со всех сторон, чтобы не сломать его изнутри и не позволить никому извне повредить. Но прежде, чем содержимое заполнит всё изнутри и снаружи, самому сосуду надо стать крепче, чтобы выдержать давление со всех сторон и не превратиться в пыль. – Девушка помолчала, крутя меч в руках. – Ещё не так давно он упоминал про стабильность. Что-то путанное и непонятное, про мои эмоции, будущее, про течи в сосуде. Я совсем ничего не поняла…

\- Могла бы и переспросить! – нахмурился Иккаку.

\- Меня прервали! Я не успела! – Огрызнулась Хотака и вскочила на ноги, но раз такое дело, то спрошу прямо сейчас! Икари явно в настроение поболтать!

\- Чего? Как это сейчас? С чего ты вообще это взяла?! – Мадараме совсем перепугался. – Эй! Вы двое! Скажите что-нибудь!

\- Нормально всё будет! Икари душка!

            Хотака тут же отключилась от реальности, держа меч в вытянутой руке. Он бликовал, хотя солнца уже давно не было видно. И Кучики, И Абарай, И Мадараме подскочили на ноги, поражённо косясь на девушку. Та светилась серой аурой духовной силы и стелянным взглядом смотрела на лезвие. В таком положении она простояла минут пять. За это время никто из мужчин даже не шелохнулся, напряжённо ожидая. Хотака так же внезапно схватила ножны и без слов призвала свой зампакто. Секира плавно перетекла в эту форму из меча и всё так же продолжала бликовать. Ясутока держала своё тяжёлое в вытянутой руке и будто не замечала напряжения в мышцах. Только буравила взглядом лезвие. Вдруг воздух сгустился, задрожал, дёрнулся. Девушка поставила секиру на землю в вертикальное положение, потом наклонила в бок и снова выпрямила. Когда она возвращала оружие в вертикальное положение, за широкими лезвиями уже появился силует человека.

\- Ебать… - Тихо присвистнул Иккаку, разглядывая высокого стального мужчину. И голого. – У него и правда нет причандалов…

\- А зачем мне врать? – Пожала плечами Хотака и обернулась на свой меч. – Как тебе мой муж?

\- Из-за него у тебя будет течь. – Глубокомысленно ответил Икари, и пока все обрабатывали эти слова, добавил. – Но сойдёт. Он ведь похож на меня.

\- Ты можешь видеть будущее? – Вклинился в разговор Кучики, пожирая глазами стального мужчину.

\- Есть вещи, которые я знаю. Есть вещи, которые я не знаю. – Голос у зампакто был тихий, приятный и ровный.

\- Твои знания изменяются со временем?

\- Только если изменяется жизнь Хотаки.

            Кучики удовлетворился этим ответом и кивнул.

\- Икари, они не верят мне. И тебе тоже! Говорят, что никто не может знать заранее банкай! – Надулась Хотака, оборачиваясь на зампакто.

\- Странно, что они не верят. Мы уже не раз показывали, что так и будет. – Икари смотрел в глаза шинигами ласково. А потом ещё и по волосам погладил. – Когда сосуд станет крепче, а сила будет литься через край, тогда мы станем одним целым. Сосуд станет содержимым, а содержимое сосудом. И тогда отпадёт потребность в продолжении наших тел, потому что мы сами станем опаснее и острее любого меча.

\- Ты понимаешь, что лапшу ей на уши вешаешь? – Нахмурился Иккаку. – Только трое шинигами смогли слиться со своим зампакто. Трое за огромную историю Сообщества Душ. Не обнадёживай её неосуществимыми идеями.  Когда сосуд станет крепче… ла-ла-ла. Когда это будет? Простого банкая сложно достигнуть, а ты обещаешь ей совершенную форму. Исключительную форму. Хватит, а?

            Девушка вздрогнула и удивлённо посмотрела на Мадараме, а потом перестала улыбаться. Икари тоже обернулся на офицера, потом развернулся всем телом и забрал у Хотаки секиру, легко перекидывая её из руки в руку. Ясутока на такой жест агрессии вообще никак не отреагировала. Только уткнулась взглядом в траву.

\- Меч – это лишь посредник между нашими душами. – Пропел Икари, а потом одной рукой стал лихо махать секирой, выдавая стандартные выпады и стойки легко и без всякого усилия, которое требовало такое большое и неповоротливое оружие. Зампакто игрался с оружием так, будто оно ничего не весило. В его движениях Мадараме узнавал то, что часто и с невообразимым трудом пыталась повторить Хотака на их тренировках. Сразу стало ясно, к чему она стремится. И то, что почти не достижимо для простого шинигами. – Наши души могут быть так близко, что не потребуется ничего лишнего для их связи. Но Хотака не готова. Я тоже не готов. Но мы вместе придём к нашему единению. Разумеется, если она захочет этого. Если хватит терпения. Если хватит упорства. Я не говорю, что это обязательно будет. Я говорю, что это возможно. Возможность так велика, что я заговорил о ней.

\- Хватит. – Прервала речь и упражнения зампакто Хотака. – Мне не стоило болтать о наших планах.

\- Всё в порядке. – Икари вернул секиру хозяйке и придержал за плечи. – С течью тебе лучше разобраться до нашего единения. Времени ещё очень много.

\- Тебе понравились мои друзья?

\- Это его кровь была на мне? – Икари обернулся на Абарая, а тот даже вздрогнул.

\- Его.

\- С ним было интересно драться. – Зампакто опять посмотрел на Хотаку. – Ты устала.

            Девушка покивала и закрыла глаза. Икари оторвался от неё, коснулся лезвий секиры и испарился в один миг. Хотака вздрогнула и пошатнулась, но устояла на ногах. Потом отшвырнула оружие от себя и опустилась на траву совершенно без сил.

\- Ужасно…

\- О, теперь ясно, почему ты так небрежно швыряешься своим мечом. – Фыркнул Иккаку и опустился к жене, обнимая.

\- Каждый раз так устаю от этого…

\- От чего?

\- От того, что Икари появляется во мне или рядом со мной. Будто меня надули, а потом сплющили… Когда он во мне даже хуже.

\- Когда он был в тебе? – Нахмурился Иккаку.

\- Когда я потеряла контроль. В Академии и тогда на празднике.

\- В смысле в тебе? – Вмешался Ренджи. – Он только что сказал, что вы пока что не можете быть едины, что ты слишком слаба! И вон как тебя колбасит! А тогда ты была ещё слабее!

            Хотака вздохнула и села на траву, отпихивая офицера.

\- В Академии я просто не знала, что такое вообще возможно! Разозлилась, Икари тоже вошёл в раж… Но потом меня попустило, Мичиру перестала меня злить, поэтому и отпустило. С тобой самостоятельно успокоиться не смогла! И пока я валялась в глубокой отключке, зампакто не мог выйти из тела обратно в меч. Поэтому он так долго оставался в форме секиры. Но это всё было неправильно и плохо! Потому что в идеале никакой секиры мне не надо будет! Я стану Икари, а он станет мной! И мы будем рассекать врагов одним касанием! И мне плевать, что вы не верите! Мне и родители не верили, когда я сказала, что стану шинигами! Мне вообще ничье одобрение не нужно! И без вас справлюсь!

            Девушка раскричалась, а потом закрыла дрожащими руками лицо, пытаясь отдышаться.

\- Да ты чего? Кто сказал, что ты чего-то не сможешь? Ну да, Мадараме ляпнул про то, что это очень сложно. Но ведь трое смогли это сделать? Вот и ты тоже сможешь! – Ренджи подошёл к подруге и сгробастал в охапку. – Ты вон как свой меч можешь вызвать! Я со своим общий язык не могу найти до сих пор, а ты с ним всем делишься. Настоящие близкие друзья! Это уже достижение!  И я почему-то верю, что этот парень может рассечь кого-то одним касанием! Опасный тип. Кстати, кто-нибудь понял, про какую течь он говорил?

            Всю свою успокоительную речь Ренджи тискал и обнимал подругу, утешая и приободряя. Только кинул на Мадараме пару злобных взглядов.

\- Думаю, он имел в виду детей. – Сдержанно ответил Бьякуя.

\- Чего?..

\- Детей? – Вздрогнул Иккаку и уставился на Хотаку.

            Та кивнула, соглашаясь.

\- Мать всегда отдаёт своему ребенку часть духовной силы. Сколько, зависит лишь от того, сколько её есть у матери, и сколько может принять ребёнок. – Выдохнула девушка.

\- Так получается, с детьми вопрос решён?..

\- Посмотрю на твоё поведение. – Буркнула Ясутока недовольно.

\- Я буду самым лучшим мужем! И наставником тоже! – Просиял Мадараме, подбегая и забирая к себе в объятия. – Абарай! Хватит лапать мою жену! И не смей делать это при наших будуших детях!

\- Ладно-ладно.

            Ренджи отошёл к капитану и уставился на целующихся в свете цветных вспышек друзей.

\- Приколись, мы будем дядями! – Просиял лейтенант.

\- Хм, после того, что между нами всеми было, скорее запасными отцами. – Хмыкнул Бьякуя тихо.

\- На ваше поведение мы тоже посмотрим. – Буркнул Иккаку, бросая взгляд на капитана с лейтенантом, и отрываясь от притихшей Хотаки. – Ну а че? Вроде не так всё и плохо. Планы на ближайшие пару сотен лет есть, а там посмотрим.

\- Хочу быть Кенпачи. – Тихо сказала девушка.

\- Ой, да я ни капли не сомневался! – Рассмеялся Иккаку, а вместе с ним и все остальные.


	9. Chapter 9

            Стоило только первым кирпичам от разрушенной крыши высотки упасть на землю, как у Хотаки зазвонил телефон. Она лениво ответила, уже зная, каким будет разговор. Люди вокруг начали паниковать из-за внезапного обрушения, а ещё из-за невнятного чувства тревоги, что нагонял на них сильный пустой. Шинигами вздохнула, но со стула летней веранды кафешки даже не подумала подняться.

\- Да. Вижу. Нет, не собираюсь. Он огроменный и сильный! Я одна туда не полезу! Эта херновина покрошит меня в салат, а собирать обратно кто будет? Ваш отряд? Ага, щас. Сами знаете, что если со мной что-то случится, то мой муж вас в пыль разотрёт. – Хотака полюбовалась на своё кольцо, а потом сфотографировала пустого, что истошно выл от голода на все той же злосчастной крыше, высматривая жертву. Она легко отправила фотографию своему собеседнику. – Ну? Убедились? Одна не полезу! Пусть хоть весь город жрёт! Это не дезертирство! Это благоразумие! М? Что? Какое ещё подкрепление? Когда?

            Связь оборвалась, а на экране появился обратный отсчет. Неизвестная помощь должна была подоспеть уже через несколько минут.

\- Ла-а-адно… Так и быть. – Хотака закинула в рот жвачку с гиконганом и легко отделилась от тела. – Не убегай далеко!

            Искусственная душа кивнула и всё-таки решила отбежать подальше от намечающейся драки. Хотака проследила за ней краем глаза, а потом активировала неполный шикай, взмывая в воздух. Для начала она решила отманить монстра подальше от людей. Пустой довольно быстро заметил шинигами, мерзко облизнулся и потянул к ней свои лапы.

\- А вот и еда!

\- Догони сначала!

            Хотака запустила в него парой слабых заклинаний, больше зля, чем нанося урон, и рванула вверх, в небо. Ей никогда не нравилось драться на замкнутых пространствах улиц. Лишь в самый последний момент шинигами заметила щупальце, которое почти обхватило её за лодыжку. Благо, Икари даже в неполной своей форме, мог вдарить очень сильно. Пустой взвыл от боли и вернул свой мерзкий отросток обратно. Хотака, притормозила, развернулась и запустила в пустого путём связывания, и только после этого заметила, что щупалец было однозначно больше, чем два. Пустой клубился и роился и издавал отвратительные чмокающие звуки.

\- Ух, какой ты ужасный. – Хотака скривилась от омерзения.

\- Тебе недолго на меня смотреть осталось, не переживай!

            Пустой тут же напал, вытягивая свою щупальца вперёд и нанося ими хлёсткие и сильные удары. Хотака еле успевала отбиваться от них и маневрировать. Благо Кучики показал ей секреты шунпо. Но только в борьбе с пустым это мало помогало. И, кажется, он выделял какой-то яд или кислоту, потому что кожу начало жечь, а одежду разъедать. Хотака скрипнула зубами и опять перешла на кидо, отходя ещё дальше.

\- И где уже эта подмога?! – Обозлилась она, когда попытка подобраться поближе и отсечь хоть одно щупальце не увенчалась успехом. Да ещё и по лицу получила. Щёку и губу тут же начало печь и жечь. –  Да, блять! Так и знала, что не надо было соваться!

            Шинигами уже решила заняться игрой в прятки и бить откуда-нибудь из укромных мест и заходя со спины, как тот громко взвизгнул, а потом взорвался. Хотака еле успела увернуться от шматка мяса, что летел ей в лицо. А потом ещё и быстро щит сварганила, чтобы её не накрыло каплями кислотной крови.

\- И чего ты с ним так долго возилась? Слабак же! – Мичиру выскочила из ниоткуда, платком оттирая пятна крови с одежды.

\- Я пока не научилась взрывать своих противников силой мысли! – Надулась Хотака. – И к тому же я всего лишь рядовая, не офицер, как некоторые. С повышением, кстати.

\- Лишь номинально. – Недовольно дёрнула плечом Ого. – Капитану велели заполнить пробелы в составе, а я оказалась в числе тех немногих, кто может и меч в руках держать, и грамотно писать.

\- Мда? А я думала, что это лейтенант Аясегава похлопотал, чтобы ты была поближе к нему. – Хотака весело подмигнула и наконец приблизилась к подруге. Та скривила нос, но ничего не ответила, лишь выбросила испорченный платок. – Ты надолго сюда?

\- Пока не снимут угрозу вторжения. Примерно пару-тройку дней. – Ого вздохнула и стала спускаться вниз. – Надеюсь, ты расскажешь мне, что к чему тут… Я чуть не потерялась, когда вылетела из портала! Хорошо, что эта штука показала мне твое местоположение! – Мичиру потрясла телефоном. – Я вообще удивляюсь, почему тебя так часто пихают в эти командировки! У вас сколько в отряде человек? Под три сотни? Но капитан постоянно пуляет тебя на дежурства!

\- Он мне доверяет. – Хотака пожала плечами и подманила к себе гиконган, легко входя в него и забирая конфетку с душой. – К тому же мало кому нравится проводить тут недели на дежурствах. Семья и друзья хер знает где, работы может и не быть. Вот и кукуй тут и пытайся не умереть со скуки. Плюсов собирать то ещё удовольствие – на любителя, так сказать.

\- Хм, да? Почему же ты тогда так радостно отправляешься сюда каждый раз? – Мичиру придирчиво оглядела наряд подруги, примеряя его на себя мысленно.

\- Две причины. Контрабанда и танцы. – Хотака радостно улыбнулась и потащила Ого в лавку Урахары, где жила во время своих пребываний в мире живых. – Я таскаю кое-какие вещи для него, он же даёт мне пожить в лавке. Да ещё по мелочи таскаю всякую ерунду для шинигами из отряда. Увидишь список – офигеешь! Зато я немало с этого денег имею.

\- Не поверю, что Мадараме-сан одобряет такие частые вылазки.

\- Ну… Не то чтобы не одобряет… Но его легко задобрить!

            Когда все бытовые мелочи были улажены, Мичиру познакомлена с Урахарой, упакована в гигай и проинструктирована, девушки сразу же отправились гулять по вечернему городу. Заодно и ужинать. Хотака показала пригретые места, где её уже узнавали продавцы или хозяева заведений, угостила своей любимой едой и показала живописный парк. Правда, периодически она отвлекалась, чтобы проверить телефон и радар на нём. И ещё одного плюса отправила на перерождение.

\- Ты здесь хорошо освоилась. – Заметила Мичиру уже ночью, когда они сидели на берегу пруда.

\- Потому что мне тут нравится.

\- Я сегодня удивилась, когда мне передали, что ты отказываешься вступать в бой одна. В первый раз слышу от тебя такое. Неужели в шестом отряде тебе смогли привить благоразумие? – Поддела Мичиру.

\- Ну, не совсем. – Хотака усмехнулась и посмотрела в лицо подруге. – Я вроде как беременна.

\- Вроде как?! – Всполошилась Ого. - Беременна?! А Мадараме знает?! Хотя, если бы он знал, то тебя бы тут не было!

\- Это точно. – Рассмеялась Хотака. – Да я вот узнала только-только… Купила вчера тест на беременность – продаётся в местных аптеках. Он показал две полоски – это, типа, да. – Ясутока ненадолго замолчала. – Вообще-то это не слишком большая неожиданность. Мы с Иккаку уже решили, что хотим малыша, я перестала таблетки свои пить. Но мне в четвёртом сказали, что очень маловероятно, что я залечу сразу после прекращения курса. Организм должен восстановиться и всё такое. И месяца не прошло! Я не ожидала…

\- Мадараме будет рад, когда узнает. – Ого ласково толкнула подругу плечом.

\- Угу, очень. – Хотака аж раскраснелась, представив его лицо. – Конечно, тяжеловато будет молчать… Да и на службе придётся повертеться первое время, но что-нибудь придумаю.

\- Что? Погоди? Зачем молчать? – Растерялась Ого.

\- Чтобы не сглазили. – Уверенно ответила Хотака. – В моём районе всегда так было. Женщина почти никому не говорит про свою беременность, только самым близким женщинам – одной или двум. А все остальные должны сами заметить. И им рассказывать тоже запрещается!

\- Бред какой-то… - Мичиру удивлённо смотрела на подругу. – Раньше за тобой такого не замечала.

\- Дети – это важно! – Надулась Хотака. – Тем более ещё рано что-то говорить. Вернусь домой, сгоняю к медикам, а там посмотрим.

\- Ну ладно… - Ого выдохнула и обняла подругу. – Я за тебя рада. Но менять пелёнки твоему спиногрызу я не буду, даже если ты обе руки сломаешь.

\- Пойдём завтра в клуб? Как раз суббота. Я хоть повеселюсь напоследок перед своим заточением.

\- Сколько тебе ещё тут быть?

            Хотака задумалась и полезла в телефон, проверяя обновлённые приказы в особом разделе меню.

\- Так-так. Мы вместе уходим. Встречу сменщика, и свалим послезавтра. Ой! А давай сфоткаемся вместе? Я потом и для тебя напечатаю копию!

\- Как ваша квартира не утонула в фотографиях ещё? – Поворчала Ого, но подвинулась ближе, разглядывая себя на экране телефона.

\- Семпаю тоже нравится. И ему спокойней, когда я делаю вот такой отчёт. Где была, что ела, с кем сражалась.

\- Он за пятнадцать лет так и не научился тебе доверять!

\- Нет же! Он просто переживает…

 

 

            Всю дорогу до клуба Хотака смиренно слушала, какие же неудобные штаны носят смертные. Штаны были слишком узкие, рубашка обтягивающая, а кеды слишком мягкими. Хотака думала, что подруга выглядит просто офигенно и решила приберечь одну фотографию для Аясегавы-сана. Он уже года три, как тихо и молча вздыхал по Мичиру, не решаясь на активные действия. Ого же всё прекрасно видела, но капризничала и ждала инициативы, отнекиваясь не слишком уж большой симпатией к лейтенанту.

\- Привет! – Хотака помахала знакомому охраннику у входа в заведение. – Я сегодня с подругой! Это Мичиру, она в первый раз в таком месте.

\- З-здравствуйте. – Ого моментально смутилась и закаменела от неожиданного внимания. Люди, которые толпились у входа тоже обратили на неё внимание.

\- Привет, красотка. – Подмигнул амбал у входа. – Хоти-чан, сегодня как-то тухло.

\- Исправим, Нибу-сан! – Ясутока подмигнула в ответ и пошла в дверь, которую для неё открыл другой охранник. Очередь за спиной тут же начала возмущаться такому порядку.

\- Вот это нравы тут… - Удивлённо выдохнула Мичиру.

\- Ты ещё и части не видела! Предлагаю выпить по паре стаканчиков для начала. – Хотака остановилась в коридоре, где музыка была не очень громкой.

\- Тебе же нельзя алкоголь. – Удивилась Мичиру.

\- Ах! Точно! Ну ладно. Тогда мне сок, тебе сок с водкой!

            Ясутока взяла подругу за руку и рванула дальше в клуб. Танцпол действительно оказался полупустым, хоть они и пришли довольно поздно, а те кто пытался дрыгаться не выглядели очень довольными и энергичными. Хотака перегнулась через барную стойку и обнялась с барменом.

\- Мори-сан! Мне сок со льдом, а подруге что-нибудь расслабляющее и бодрящее!

\- Ты всех тут знаешь? – Удивилась Ого, опускаясь на высокий стул и прикладываясь с коктейлем. – Так спокойно общаешься со всеми этими людьми…

\- Да, знаю. Я тут типа на подхвате. Я прихожу и танцую, завожу толпу, меня за это бесплатно пускают и дают пить что угодно и сколько хочу. Клёво, да? – Хотака аж светилась от самодовольства.

\- Заводишь толпу?..

\- Скоро увидишь.

            Они обе ещё немного посидели у барной стойки, пока Мичиру осваивалась и оглядывалась к непривычному месту, а замет Хотака убежала к диджею. Ого издалека наблюдала, как она с ним обнимается, разговаривает о чём-то, а потом тыкает в один из мониторов и в свой телефон. Постепенно музыка сменилась на более громкую и ритмичную, а огни в полутемном зале замигали ярче и всеми цветами радуги. А дальше у Мичиру дар речи пропал.

            Хотака резво и с широкой улыбкой выбежала на середину танцпола, забралась на небольшое возвышение и начала танцевать так откровенно и странно, что Мичиру чуть соломинку не проглотила. Она никак не ожидала от своей подруги ничего такого. Хотака… если бы Мадраме видел, как выгибалась, качала бёдрами и грудью, извивалась и вообще двигалась его жена, то выколол бы глаза всем присутствующим. А самой Хотаке устроил бы скандал. Два скандала. Три скандала. Мичиру не отрываясь смотрела на подругу с открытым ртом и ничего не понимала. Хотака выглядела очень довольной, светилась от счастья, улыбалась и стреляла глазами во всех подряд.

            Постепенно танцпол вокруг стал оживать, люди с диванов подниматься и тоже присоединяться к безумным пляскам в жаркой и душной толпе. Ого смотрела на сплетение всех этих тел, извивающихся в одном ритме странной музыки, и не понимала, как Хотака смогла так влиться во что-то совершенно чуждое ей. Тем временем к ней уже забрался какой-то парень и почти прижался всем телом, пытаясь подстроиться под ритм Хотаки. А та даже не оттолкнула! Лишь увела в его в танец, позволяя касаться себя и прижиматься! Мичиру аж подпрыгнула на месте от возмущения, а потом перехватила взгляд подруги. Ясутока поманила её к себе, не прекращая танцевать.

            Поколебавшись с минуту, Ого решила, что выдернет подругу из этого царства разврата, а дома уже популярно расскажет на сколько неприлично вести себя вот так! Может быть, если Хотака будет упрямиться, пригрозит рассказать всё Мадараме. Или хотя бы Ренджи! Да, именно так. Мичиру прорвалась сквозь толпу к подруге и внезапно оказалась рядом с ней на этом возвышении. Парень никуда уходить не собирался, лишь схватил Мичиру за руку и притащил ближе, пытаясь вовлечь в танец и её.

\- Ты что творишь?! – нашипела она на парня и вырвала руку, а потом уставилась на Хотаку своими огромными глазами. – А ты?! Это же позор и разврат! Ты же замужем!

\- Так Набунага знает, что я замужем. – Хотака показала руку с кольцом. – Давай танцевать! Это так здорово! Я всей душой отдыхаю! Просто повторяй за мной.

\- Не буду!

\- Тогда спускайся отсюда. – Не особо дружелюбно ответил Набунага, кивая на танцпол.

\- Я вниз пойду. – Ответила ему Хотака на ухо и утащила подругу в толпу, где всё-таки заманила её в танец. – Чувствуй музыку! Или иди ещё выпей. Я пока хотя бы час здесь не пробуду – не уйду.

\- Это всё очень странно!

\- Только потому, что ты трезвая! – Рассмеялась Хотака и растворилась в толпе.

 

            Если честно, то Мичиру уже устала ходить по магазинам и абсолютно не понимала откуда у Хотаки столько сил после ночи диких танцев. В итоге они ушли из клуба только через три часа. Ясутока бодро вычёркивала из своего списка пункты, проверяла пакеты и выдвигалась в следующее место.

\- Так! Всё! Давай остановимся. Это просто невыносимая пытка! – Сдалась Ого и упала на какую-то скамейку. – Откуда у тебя столько сил?

\- Привычка. – Хотака оглянулась и кивнула на кафе неподалёку. – Идём обедать.

\- Ты что за ужас себе заказала? – Охнула Ого, увидев на тарелке подруги что-то невероятно жирное и, кажется, острое. – Тебе нельзя такое!

\- Если ты переживаешь за мою фигуру, то не надо. – Отмахнулась Хотака и взялась за палочки.

\- Нет же! Ты же беременна! Беременным нельзя такое есть!

\- Что за глупости? И откуда тебе вообще это знать? Ты же не врач.

\- Так от матушки. У меня есть младшие братья, помнишь? Я видела, как она питалась и вела себя, когда была на сносях. – Мичиру уставилась с сомнением на свою хмурую подругу. – Погоди ка. Ты хоть что-то знаешь об этом? Как у вас дома с этим дело обстояло?

\- Ну… - Ясутока задумалась. – Как у всех. Не приятно трубить об этом на всю улицу, ещё лучше вообще поменьше на глаза другим попадаться, но тут уж как получится. А так, ничего в жизни обычно не меняется. Что тут знать то? Велика наука…

            Мичиру уже хотела было закатить скандал своей непутёвой подруге, но потом прикрыла рот и замолчала, почувствовав, что Хотака не поймёт. Они просидели в тишине почти весь обед.

\- Может, зайдём в местный книжный? Посмотрим, что местные люди пишут про беременность и уход за ребёнком. Любопытно же. – Аккуратно предложила Ого.

\- Ну, можно. – Покивала Хотака заторможено. – Только они у тебя будут лежать, а то дома Иккаку их мигом найдёт. Он не любит лишний хлам и точно заметит.

\- Ладно. – Мичиру с огромным трудом проглотила замечание о глупых предрассудках.

 

            Ренджи с Хотакой засиделись в кабинете прямо посреди рабочего дня, заболтавшись. Капитан ужасно не одобрял праздные шатания и пустые разговоры в разгар рабочего дня, но пока не застукал парочку за битьем баклуш, всё было нормально. Хотака трясла бумажкой с отчётом о последней вылазке в мир живых и поносила Урахару с его гигаями на чём свет стоит.

\- Жадный старый пень! Видеть его не хочу больше! Можно же работу в обход него организовать, а?

\- Трудновато это… Можно, конечно, но никто не хочет этим заморачиваться. Если ты так освоилась в том мире, то могла бы и сама себе всё устроить.

\- Могла бы! – Надулась девушка. – Но нафига мне начальство, если я сама всем этим должна заниматься? Не хочу!

\- Ты совсем разленилась в последнее время. Я, конечно, молчу при всех, но на тренировках ты откровенно отлыниваешь. У тебя уже в систему это вошло – лениво махать деревяшкой, делая вид, что это нормальная разминка для тебя. Вон, даже пузо себе отрастила! Думала, я не замечу под формой? Ха! – Ренджи хитро прищурился и мягко похлопал Хотаку по пузику, а потом нахмурился. – Это чего?.. – Он тут же ощупал живот подруги как следует, а потом поднял ошарашенный взгляд. – Это ребёнок что ли?..

\- Угу. – Хотака аж засияла от счастья. – Здорово, да?

\- Чего же вы с Иккаку раньше молчали?! Два дурня! А я тебя ещё и в командировки запуливал! Надо было сказать! Хоти, это же отличная новость! – Абарай от переизбытка эмоций подхватил Хотаку на руки и чуть подкинул, а потом прижал к себе. – Можешь на тренировках не появляться больше. Найду тебе что-то легкое, писанину может отдам. Вот же тихуншники! Почему молчали?!

\- Ох, а Иккаку ещё не знает. – Смутилась Хотака. – Только Мичиру и врач из четвёртого отряда. Надо, чтобы он сам заметил. Рассказывать самой нельзя! Плохая примета, сглазить можно, болезни всякие, ещё какую-нибудь гадость. Так что никому не рассказывайте, семпай, ладно?

\- Бред какой-то. – Растерялся Ренджи.

\- Не бред, а традиции! – Тут же обиделась Ясутока.

\- Странно, что Мадараме ещё не понял ничего. Он же голой тебя видит.

\- Он привык видеть меня одной, поэтому не особо присматривается. И мужчины в принципе не очень наблюдательные. А других признаков беременности у меня почти нет. Повезло, что не тошнит! Мою тётку во время беременности постоянно мутило. Я была мелкая, плохо помню, но она тогда сильно похудела, потому что не ела толком ничего до самых родов. Рада, что у меня не так! И на счёт тренировок не переживайте. Буду делать всё в свою силу, пока могу. Я в книжке прочитала, что физические нагрузки всё равно нужны.

\- Какой ещё книжке? – У Абарая мозги начали кипеть, он запутался.

\- Да так, купила парочку… У Мичиру в офисе лежат. – Хотака внимательно посмотрела в глаза лейтенанту. – Пожалуйста, не говорите капитану. А то Иккаку расстроится, что узнал обо всём последним.

\- Ох… Ну ладно, хоть это будет сложно. – Ренджи вздохнул и клюнул подругу в щёку. – Хоти, ты пиздец. А если бы с тобой или ребенком что-то случилось во время службы? Ты об этом не думала?

\- Думала, конечно. – Ясутока покивала. – Значит, такая судьба. Было бы грустно и плохо… Но это не то, что кто-то в силах поменять.

\- Врачи в силах. – Помрачнел Ренджи.

\- Ну не знаю… - Хотака задумалась, пригревшись на руках лейтенанта, а потом завела разговор про то, как узнала о беременности, и о своих планах.

 

\- Слушай, Мадараме, мне всё равно, кто она. Хватило нам уже эти проблем в отряде. Ты сам же зарекался принимать женщин в отряд! – Кенпачи зевал и подставлял лицо закатному солнцу. – С чего столько энтузиазма?

\- Да вы не видели её в драке, капитан! Я сам охренел, когда узнал, что эта пигалица из четвёртого отряда! Ей там не место!

\- В четвёртом одни слабаки. И эта девка не выдержит и недели, а потом сбежит обратно! Кто с ней возиться будет? Ты что ли? Я точно не буду.

\- Она прожженная! А злющая – жуть! Я смотрел, как она раздавала тумаки своим товарищам… Загляденье! Такой талант пропадает! Соглашайтесь уже! И да, могу и я с ней повозиться первое время, пока не освоится. – Иккаку замолчал и только сейчас понял, что фон духовной силы поменялся и стал тяжелее. Да и Зараки с интересом смотрел за спину офицера. Мадараме не спешил оборачиваться. А потом ему в спину упёрлось что-то твёрдое. Прямо между лопаток.

\- Боюсь, тебе не до новеньких будет в отряде. У тебя своих хлопот полон рот будет ближайшее время. – Хмыкнул капитан слишком уж странно и нетипично добро.

\- На кого это ты бегал пялиться в четвёртый отряд, м? На неё интересней смотреть, чем на собственную жену, да? Хотака уже надоела, поэтому надо тут же на свежее мясо накинуться при первой же возможности? Ты не охренел, Иккаку?! – Ясутока всем своим видом и духовной силой излучала недовольство. Она ткнула офицера в спину своим зампакто ощутимей. Так, что тот пошатнулся.

            Мадараме рыкнул, обернулся и чуть не получил по лицу палкой. Зампакто замер у самого его носа.

\- Не неси херни! Просто не хочу, чтобы хороший боец сгнил в этом болоте! Что за приступ ревности?!

\- Ты себя не слышал! Чуть ли не на коленях перед Зараки не ползал, упрашивая! – Хотака продолжала злиться и не убирала зампакто.

\- То есть про то, что я за тебе перед главнокомандующим ползал, ты уже забыла, да!? – Психанул Иккаку, отпихнул от себя Икари за что тут же получил по руке. – Женщина! Хватит уже психовать!

\- Хочу и буду!

            Хотака топнула ногой зло и через секунду оказалась в захвате, блокирующем руки.

\- Эй, ты бы с ней полегче. – Удивился Кенпачи, наблюдавший за перепалкой.

\- Да что с ней будет! – Огрызнулся Мадараме.

\- Да всякое может быть… Хотака, у тебя какой уже срок? – Спросил капитан, разглядывая живот под формой.

\- Седьмой месяц пошёл. – Ответила та и повела плечами, скидывая с себя захват и отходя на пару шагов.

\- Седьмой месяц чего? – Удивился Иккаку.

\- Ну ты даёшь, Мадараме. – Кенпачи опять странно посмотрел на друга и подчинённого. – У тебя жена на сносях уже полгода, а ты даже не заметил этого?

            Офицер поморгал, обошёл супругу вокруг, внимательно оглядел, уже хотел потянуть руки к животу, когда наткнулся на хмурый и недовольный взгляд.

\- Я думал, ты растолстела… Не стал ничего говорить, потому что мне, ну, не особо это важно…

            Атмосфера моментально потяжелела от ещё более концентрированной духовной силы Хотаки, которая с силой сжимала Икари в руке. Закари громко заржал, Мадараме растеряно обернулся на него, а потом закашлялся и упал на землю. Ясутока со всей силы зарядила ему палкой в живот.

\- Идиот!

\- Бля…

\- А чё ты ему раньше не сказала?

\- У нас не принято рассказывать об этом. – Буркнула Хотака.

\- Глупо тогда сердиться на него за это. – Заметил Кенпачи.

\- Ну да… Просто наложилось одно на другое. – Вздохнула Ясутока, убирая меч и растирая лицо руками.

\- Поздравляю.

\- Спасибо, капитан.

\- Ты чего вообще сюда припёрлась? У тебя вроде дежурство сегодня. – Мадараме наконец-то смог подняться с пыльного плаца.

\- Мне надо было срочно выяснить твой график и уточнить пару моментов. – Хотака недовольно посмотрела на мужа. – Я думала, что мы вместе могли бы сходить ко мне домой, пообщаться с моими родственниками, рассказать радостную весть про пополнение семьи.

\- Чего?.. То есть, погоди. Чего?! – Иккаку потёр лоб, пытаясь сообразить. – Так у тебя есть семья?! Родители и всё такое!? И чего ты раньше молчала?! Почему я о них ничего не знаю?!

            Ясутока откашлялась, поправила меч на поясе, а потом посмотрела убийственным взглядом на мужа. Зараки деликатно кашлянул и молча свалил. На это у него хватило такта.

\- Понятия не имею, почему ты не знаешь. Потому что я регулярно откладываю им деньги и два раза в год навещаю, разумеется, говоря тебе, куда я направляюсь. – Хотака помолчала немного, ожидая, что ей что-нибудь ответят, но Мадараме не знал, что на это сказать. – Думаю, теперь никакого уточнения графиков не потребуется… Пойду к родителям одна, и, наверное, останусь там до самых родов. Так будет правильней.

\- Чего?.. А как же я? А как же служба?.. – Мадараме аж в землю врос от такого заявления.

\- Ренджи уже с месяц вопит, что мне надо угомониться и уже перестать махать мечом. Думаю, он только обрадуется, когда я попрошу отпуск по беременности. – Ясутока дёрнула плечом. – А вы, Мадарме-сан… Справитесь как-нибудь.

\- Хоти… Понимаю, виноват. Проебался по всем фронтам. – Иккаку попытался подойти ближе и приобнять супругу, но был отпихнут в сторону. – Блять, Хоти, ну прости. Я не знаю, как так вышло! Совсем не понимаю! Знаешь же, что я всегда тебя слушаю! А то, что не заметил твоё пузо… Дурак, да, признаю. Я исправлюсь! Обещаю! Я все эти шесть месяцев наверстаю! Обещаю! И срал я на ту девку из четвёртого! Хоти, не дуйся на меня! Ну, пожалуйста!

\- Угу. – Ясутока на мужа даже не смотрела.

\- Слушай, давай дуй домой… мы там поговорим, ладно? Наедине всё обсудим. Лады? – Мадараме тяжело выдохнул, решив дать жене остыть немного.

\- Ага. – Хотака коротко кивнула и тут же взмыла в воздух, уносясь прочь.

 

            Вечером Хотаки дома не обнаружилось. Иккаку не спал всю ночь и пялился в потолок, гадая пошла ли его жена на дежурство или к своим друзьям, перемывать ему кости. На утро он первым делом заглянул в шестой отряд ещё до службы. На всякий случай, нехорошее предчувствие прыгало в горле горечью и заставляло чесать ладони.

\- Привет, Абарай! – Махнул он другу издалека, завидев рыжую макушку в кабинете на втором этаже. – Ты свободен? Я быстро!

\- А, привет, Мадараме. – Ренджи кивнул и скрылся в глубине кабинета.

            У дверей офицер наткнулся на задумчивого и слишком уж довольного капитана шестого отряда, который выплывал от своего лейтенанта. Выглядел он как обычно, но Мадараме научился за много лет тесной дружбы распознавать эмоции на этой непроницаемой морде.

\- Доброе утро, Мадараме.

\- Доброе утро, Кучики. – Спешно поздоровался Иккаку и вошёл к Ренджи.

            Тот держал в зубах ленту и перевязывал свой рыжий хвост заново.

\- Ты чего припёрся?

\- Ты знал, что Хотака беременна? – Внезапно для себя спросил Мадараме, вместо других первоочередных вопросов.

\- Знал. Случайно узнал! И не смей злиться на меня! – Тут же нахмурился Абарай. – Хотака запретила рассказывать тебе, и Бьякуе, и вообще хоть кому-нибудь! Она назвала это обычаем их деревни… Не, если бы я точно знал, что ты сможешь притвориться, что сам узнал, то тут же бы всё рассказал. Но актёр из тебя хреновый. А влетело бы мне! Ясутока в последнее время слишком эмоциональная стала, я её даже побаиваюсь. – Ренджи посмотрел на своего молчаливого и недовольного друга, наконец уже расправившись с волосами. – Ты чего вообще тут делаешь? Должен же был вместе с ней ещё вчера в родительский дом отправиться… Или ты отказался?

\- Ох, бля… Ренджи… Я типа до вчерашнего дня вообще не подозревал, что у неё семья есть…

\- О…

\- Да! Она злая была ужасно. – Иккаку повёл плечами, продолжая хмуриться. – Сказала, что останется дома, пока ребёнок не родится! У неё, конечно, язык без костей, говорит любую чушь… Но вдруг так и будет?

\- Так в чём проблема? Приди за ней, извинись, да забери обратно. Тем более пропадать из Готея на три месяца без предупреждения – попахивает дезертирством. Хоть предупредила бы!

\- В этом и есть проблема! Хуй знает, где дом её родителей! – Мадараме в отчаянии растёр лицо. – У вас в документах должно быть название города или деревни! Я вообще не помню, чтобы она говорила хоть какое-то название! Помню, что пятьдесят пятый район и всё.

\- Мда, я бы тоже от тебя такого внимательного свалил куда подальше. – Ренджи осуждающе покачал головой, но похлопал друга по спине и повёл в архивы за личным делом Хотаки. – Так, вот. Деревня Нишивари. Ничего в голове не всплывает? Хоти говорила, что это где-то на отшибе, в лесах.

\- По нулям… - Иккаку внимательно всмотрелся в первый лист в папке. Имя, дата и место рождения, группа крови, выпускные оценки из Академии, краткая характеристика. – У тебя есть карта по районам? Надо на ней посмотреть.

            Спустя полчаса оба мужчины кружили над довольно подробной картой района, выискивая нужное название. Еще через полчаса оказалось, что такого названия на карте нет. Затем на стол были вывалены карты соседних районов, но и поиск на них тоже ничего не дал.

\- Может, она соврала? – Ренджи озадачено теребил хвост. – Только в этом смысла никакого нет.

\- Наверное, её деревня очень маленькая.

\- Спроси у Ого. Она должна хоть что-то знать.

            Ненадолго повисла неловкая тишина.

\- Знаешь, я её побаиваюсь. – Признался Иккаку со стыдом в голосе. – Она иногда так смотрит… Аж внутри всё переворачивается.

\- Знаю. Мы это называем взглядом правосудия. – Усмехнулся Ренджи. – У тебя выбора всё равно нет. Ну, или можешь ждать, что Хотака вернётся уже с ребёнком. Если вернётся.

\- Ну, бля! Спасибо, друг! Утешил!

 

\- Я не знаю, где она жила. Я не была там лично, а по скудным описаниям очень сложно составить полную картину. – Мичиру сидела за своим столом, сложив руки на груди, и в упор смотрела на Мадараме. – Густой лес, озеро с карпами, до ближайшего города сутки на повозке с буйволом. Очень смутные ориентиры.

\- Спасибо и за это, Ого. – Вздохнул Мадараме, погружаясь в свои невесёлые мысли.

\- Будете её искать? – Не очень дружелюбно спросила Мичиру.

\- Да.

\- Это правильно. В отличии от того, что вы решили не интересоваться огромной частью жизни своей женщины. Я просто поражена, сколько всего она вам прощает. Любая другая давно бы уже сбежала… Любовь зла.

\- Ты на что это намекаешь?! – Ту же обозлился Мадараме, но наткнулся на самый осуждающий в мире взгляд и сдулся. – Она тоже не подарок! Так что не надо тут меня тут понукать, как мальчишку! Мы сами разберёмся!

\- Я лишь переживаю за свою подругу. – Ого дёрнула плечом недовольно, а потом открыла ящик стола, доставая оттуда несколько книг. – Вот, почитайте. Боюсь, что большая часть из написанного прошла мимо Хотаки со всеми её предрассудками и традициями.

            Мадараме забрал книжки с пухлыми младенцами на обложках, рассеяно попрощался и пошёл обсуждать с Юмичкой свою отлучку на хрен знает сколько и хрен знает куда.

 

            Если бы Мадараме не увидел случайно свой же браслет на руке Хотаки, то с высоты и не узнал бы её. Ясутока была одета в непривычную одежду, а на голове у неё красовалась соломенная шляпа, закрывающая всё лицо от солнца. Офицер замер в воздухе, собрался с мыслями и спустился вниз на землю, вставая совсем рядом с женой, которая не выглядела удивлённой. Наверное, почувствовала его духовную силу издалека. Хотака посмотрела на мужа краем глаза и продолжила обдирать ягодный куст, складывая себе в рот большую часть добычи красными от сока пальцами.

\- Привет.

\- Привет.

\- Долго ты.

\- А ты ждала? – Мадараме аж воспрял духом. Он с неделею мотался по Рукогаю и лесам, выискивая родные края Хотаки. Об этой деревне знали очень мало людей, а как до неё добраться и вовсе единицы. Мадараме пару дней плутал по лесам, прежде чем нашёл эту грёбаную Нишивари.

\- А ты думал не приходить?

\- Не говори ерунды! Как я мог тебя тут одну оставить на несколько месяцев?!

\- Ну, занялся бы той девушкой из четвёртого отряда, и времени совсем бы не осталось на что-то другое. – Фыркнула Хотака и отошла на шаг дальше.

\- Ну не глупи, а? Нахрена она мне сдалась? – Мадараме попытался ухватить строптивую жену за руки, но та не далась.

\- И я этому тоже удивляюсь. Нахрена она тебе сдалась, Мадараме-сан? Со мной скучно стало что ли? Когда тебе дело было до кого-то чужого вообще?

\- Хватит уже себя накручивать! Ну, случайно заметил! Понравилось, как она дралась. Вот и всё! Хороший боец в отряде лишним никогда не будет, а то всё присылают пушечное мясо из Академии. Одни сплошные сопляки, даже возиться с ними не хочется.

            Хотака зашмыгала носом и закрылась от мужа шляпой. Мадараме только вздохнул и стал приставать к упрямой супруге, которая не давала себя обнимать и отпихивала руки. Впрочем, для них это было обычным делом. Ясутока в такие моменты ломалась пару минут, а потом всё-таки подпускала ближе. Надо было только быть настойчивым. Если же поддаться и отстать, то можно было словить ещё большую обиду. Иккаку почти добился благосклонности, когда его за шиворот с силой дёрнули назад и швырнули на траву.

\- Не трогай её! – Наорал на него взрослый крепкий мужчина, закрывший Хотаку своей спиной.

\- А ты меня не трогай, старик! Не знаешь с кем связываешься! И мы сами разберёмся что к чему! Без посторонних! – Иккаку моментально завёлся и так же быстро поднялся на ноги, явно желая драки.

\- Не подходи к ней, сказал! – Огрызнулся мужчина.

\- С чего бы это мне к ней не подходить?!

\- Потому что она замужем! И ждёт ребёнка! Так что поди прочь!

\- Это моя жена! И мой ребёнок! – Взвился Мадараме ещё больше и потыкал нахалу кулаком в лицо, показывая кольцо на пальце. – А вот кто ты такой я бы очень хотел узнать!

\- Ну, это мой отец если что. – Очень своевременно сообщила Хотака, выглядывая из-за плеча.

 

 

\- Мне надо помочь? – Мадараме чувствовал себя неловко, потому что сидел без дела, хотя вокруг него все суетились и занимались приготовлениями к ужину.

\- Ни в коем случае. Ты ведь гость. – Хотака покачала головой, подлила ему в кружку кислого ягодного напитка и опять куда-то ушла.

            После стычки с отцом Мадараме до сих пор было неуютно и немного стыдно. Конечно, Хотака смогла свести всё к шутке и выгородить его, но на её отца, кажется, это не произвело впечатления. В итоге он остался работать и сказал, что придёт к ужину, а там они и познакомятся как следует. При этом на Мадараме взгляды он кидал не самые приветливые. Иккаку вздохнул и поднялся на ноги. Кажется, женщины на кухне ругались о чём-то, потому что возмущение Хотаки он мог узнать из тысячи. Шинигами осторожно подошёл ближе и облокотился о дверной проём. Его оправданием была скука.

\- … и даже не думай, что мы вас вместе положим! Развратница! Уйдёшь спать к тётке, пока он тут будет! Ишь чего удумала… Хорошо, что не видел никто! А то, что бы про нашу семью говорили?! Ужас… - Ворчала пожилая женщина.

\- Ладно-ладно, бабуль. Как скажешь.

\- И я всё ещё настаиваю, чтобы ты родила тут, в родном доме! Нечего твоему мужику смотреть на всё это. Испокон веков все женщины удалялись с чужих глаз, пока носили бремя под сердцем! А ты бесстыдница! Самая настоящая! Да ещё так долго не приходила сюда! Ужас!

\- Бабуль, у меня же служба. Я не могу вот так просто пропасть!

\- Да что они понимают в этом твоём Готее?! И какая служба с ребёнком? Забудешь про эту ерунду сразу же, как только ребёнок родится! Не до махания мечом будет! Вот же моду взяли… Лучше бы за домом научилась как следует следить! А то даже дырку заштопать не можешь прилично. Вот же наказания на мою голову… Сначала твоя мать, потом ты. Возомнили себя самыми умными. Место женщины в доме, а не непойми где!

\- Бабуль… Ну чего ты ругаешься? Вот если бы я не пошла в шинигами, то не смогла бы вам помогать так же хорошо, как сейчас! Смотри, отец смог крышу у дома переделать! Разве же это плохо?

\- Плохо! Мужчина должен быть добытчиком! Вечно берёшь на себя слишком много!

\- Нормально я на себя беру! Со всем справляюсь! – Голос Хотаки из уставшего перешёл в обиженный.

\- Вот на кой ты отвергла того богатея, который хотел тебя замуж звать? Сейчас бы и в ус не дула, а только детишек ему рожала бы. Вот же жизнь! А ты нос воротишь… такой шанс упустила! Кому скажешь – засмеют. Скажут «Внучка у тебя совсем дурочка». А я ведь и соглашусь!

\- Я своего мужа люблю. – Довольно холодно ответила Хотака.

\- Ну, точно дура. – Вздохнула старушка, но как-то ласково.

            Мадараме отлип от стенки и вернулся на своё место, размышляя. Кажется, семья у его жены была не сахар. Тогда ясно, откуда у Хотаки взялось упорство и упрямство в таких количествах. Мадараме тоже не смог бы тут всю жизнь прожить. Тем более, пока он путешествовал, понял, что эта деревушка совсем глухая, хоть тут и много народу. Нравы тут суровые и строгие. Хотя это скорее Готей отличался большой вседозволенностью и распущенностью, что для всех шинигами было нормой. Зачем уединяться во время беременности и бояться сглаза, если есть хорошие врачи? Кого стесняться, если все и так живут в общежитиях и знают друг о друге почти всё? Мадараме вздохнул и представил скандал, когда он будет забирать Хотаку домой. Неужели придётся похищать свою же жену? Шинигами усмехнулся и обернулся, когда услышал возню неподалёку.

\- Отец вернулся. Скоро ужин. Надеюсь, ты голоден. – Ясутока возилась с подушками для сидения. Кажется, гостей ожидалось много.

\- Уже порядком проголодался. Зажарил на костре карпа утром, но от него в животе осталось только воспоминание! – Иккаку подошёл ближе и помог вытащить столики в центр комнаты.

\- Только никому не говори, что слопал священного карпа! – Зашептала Хотака испуганно. – Тебя  самого за это съедят!

\- Ох, так вот почему день не заладился. – Усмехнулся Мадараме и, наконец, ласково и нежно обнял Хотаку, вдыхая её запах и наслаждаясь теплом. – Скажи сразу, что мне нельзя ещё делать, чтобы окончательно тебя не опозорить?

\- Не лезь ко мне на людях. И не смей даже заикнуться, что мы с тобой до свадьбы друг друга касались! – Перепугалась Хотака, продолжая всё так же шептать. – Не говори, что это ты готовишь, и что мы с тобой постоянно дерёмся. Ох… Много чего нельзя говорить… Ты просто молчи побольше и пей поменьше! Тут это в цене. И не лезь в бутылку, если тебе что-то не по душе придётся. Ты всё равно здесь ненадолго. Пусть о тебе будет хорошее впечатление.

\- Твоему отцу я не понравился, так что шансов на хорошее впечатление не очень много.

\- Ничего, всё поправимо. – Хотака ухватила мужа за руку и положила к себе на живот. – Ты счастлив? Я – очень.

\- Конечно. – Иккаку ласково огладил уже довольно большой живот и поцеловал Хотаку в лохматую макушку. – Я тут, пока по лесам бродил, пытался вспомнить, когда же ты мне рассказывала про своих родителей. И пытался понять, почему же я ничего не помню. И вот что я понял, дорогая моя жена. Нихрена ты мне не рассказывала. Ни разу и слова не проронила. И когда уходила сюда, то тоже отмалчивалась. Я бы запомнил хоть раз!

            Хотака выглядела сконфуженной, но только первые мгновения, а потом она надула губы и попыталась обидеться снова.

\- Ты мог бы спросить! Хотя бы из вежливости поинтересоваться.

\- Ну, знаешь! Если уж на то пошло, то про мою семью и вообще про моё прошлое ты тоже никогда не пыталась особо узнать. Так что мы тут квиты.

\- Я по некоторым фразам и рассказам поняла, что твоё прошлое было довольно… кровавым. Мне страшно спрашивать! Вдруг я узнаю что-то, что полностью отвернёт меня от тебя? Лучше уж не знать. – Хотака тяжко вздохнула, услышала шаги и поспешно выпуталась из объятий Мадараме. В комнату заглянула какая-то другая, незнакомая женщина, бросила на супругов пару цепких взглядов и ушла на кухню, откуда тут же послышались разговоры. – Ну вот. Нас проверяют теперь! Тебе надо переодеться к ужину, ты взял что-то кроме формы с собой? Тут не очень жалуют шинигами, поэтому лучше не мозолить глаза этой одеждой всем вокруг.

\- Чем местным не угодили шинигами? – Удивился Иккаку.

\- Тут не бывает пустых. Совсем. Поэтому местные считают, что Готей – это сборище дармоедов, которые страдают ерундой, вместо стоящих дел.

\- Погоди… Так если тут все считают шинигами бесполезными, то как это ты умудрилась в Академию попасть? Да ещё так рваться на службу!

\- Когда была достаточно взрослой, меня мать брала с собой в путешествия в другие районы Руконгая. И вот там я видела шинигами, которые патрулировали улицы городов. Их было так много! Я даже не думала, что в Готее служит так много людей. А когда я увидела шинигами в деле, то поняла, что никакие они не дармоеды. Тот солдат так изящно и красиво расправился с пустым… Я просто стояла, раскрыв рот от удивления, и понимала, что это именно для этого я и родилась. Мама меня поддержала тогда… Кажется, она была единственной, кто вообще одобрил эту затею. – Хотака опять вздохнула, прислушалась к чему-то и продолжила возню с обустройством стола для большого ужина. – Так тебе есть во что переодеться?

\- Вот почему ты мне этого раньше ничего не рассказывала, а? – Нахмурился Мадараме. Он смотрел на Хотаку по-новому и будто бы видел в первый раз. – Оказывается, я о тебе столько всего не знаю!

\- В последнее время мне это стали слишком часто говорить. – Ясутока почесала щёку привычным движением. – Я думала, тебе это не очень интересно знать. Ты ведь никогда не любил пустую болтовню.

\- Не неси ерунды, женщина! – Возмутился Иккаку и уже хотел выдать жене привычную символическую затрещину, как его руку перехватили. Хотака внимательно посмотрела в глаза и отвела руку.

\- Я же просила. А то мне все мозги проедят, какой у меня плохой муж. А у меня не плохой муж.

\- Ладно-ладно. Не кипятись. – Мадараме усмехнулся и снова поцеловал Хотаку в макушку, а затем ушел переодеваться.

 

            Давно Иккаку не ощущал на себе такого пристального внимания. На него смотрели все, кто сидел за столом – отец и бабушка Хотаки, её тётка с мужем и двумя детьми и ещё одна пожилая пара, родители отца. Эта публика не сводила глаз с гостя, смотрела, как он ест, сидит, говорит и молчит. Иккаку старался особо не болтать и отделываться самым необходимым минимумом, но совсем молчать не получалось. Мадараме жалел, что не может сейчас напиться, да и алкоголя на столе не наблюдалось.

            Приходилось отвечать на невероятно неловкие вопросы. Например, почему он не капитан. Сколько он зарабатывает. Сможет ли он прокормить семью, если Хотака не выйдет обратно на службу. Как они познакомились. Почему он выбрал именно Ясутоку. Был ли женат раньше. Почему до этого не связывал себя узами брака. Почему пошёл в Готей. Почему до сих пор офицер. Чем он вообще занимается в отряде. Пришлось рассказывать про их совместный с Хотакой быт, как они живут, где живут, чем живут. Сама же Хотака – единственная, кто не одаряла Мадараме своим вниманием – уплетала за обе щеки жареную рыбу и квашеную капусту в каких-то диких количествах, иногда дополняла наполовину лживый рассказ мужа про их жизнь и лишь ухаживала за теми, кто сидел рядом, подкладывая добавки и наполняя чашки.

            Мадараме страдал. Новоприобретенные родственники не спускали с него глаз. Хотака почти ни на что не реагировала, уйдя в себя. Разговоры, больше похожие на допрос, ужасно утомляли и выматывали, но даже не думали заканчиваться.

\- Кстати, отец. – Вдруг заговорила Хотака, впервые обращаясь к кому-то за вечер. – Я ведь приносила вам фотографии Мадараме-сана. Ну, те гладкие картинки, на которых всё точно такое же, как в жизни. Удивительно, что ты не узнал его сегодня днём. У моего мужа довольно яркая и запоминающаяся внешность. – Иккаку успел поймать взгляд жены, которым можно было бы убивать, пока тот не исчез почти сразу, как появился.

\- Запамятовал, дочка. – Нацуме сделал точно такое же невинное выражение лица, как его дочь, когда откровенно врала и хотела прикинуться дурочкой.

\- Вот я бы, не смотря на свои старые никуда не годные глаза и короткую память, точно его узнала с первого взгляда! – Тут же вклинилась мать Нацуме. – Мы храним эти изображения очень бережно, ужасная диковинка в нашей глуши. Все соседи ходили смотреть, что же ты такое принесла нам, Хотака. Да ещё вы оба в такой странной одежде… Конечно, нехорошо, что у тебя были голые плечи в том наряде, девочка. Нигде и никогда не стоит забывать о приличиях! Но всё равно очень красивый рисунок. Я иногда любуюсь и вспоминаю свою юность… Такая светлая тоска сразу приходит.

\- Получается, что меня в лицо знает вся ваша деревня?..

\- Ты удивлён? – Спросила Хотака.

\- Пожалуй, нет. – Усмехнулся Мадараме и решил побыть примерным гостем хотя бы один вечер. – А кто готовил эту рыбу? Очень вкусная.

\- Местная рыба в принципе лучше той, что привозят в Серейтей. Свежее и жирнее. – Покивала Хотака, подкладывая мужу добавки. – Это бабуля готовила.

\- Я научу внучку любую рыбу готовить так же хорошо, как эту. – Заявила бабушка важно, а Хотака вздохнула. – Женщина должна уметь хорошо готовить. Это её первая обязанность! Накормить семью! А иначе на что она вообще она пригодна?

            Хотака проглотила шпильку в свою сторону и смолчала, а Иккаку еле сдержался, чтобы не ответить что-то грубое. Ну да, Ясутока была не лучшим поваром, но лишь из-за своей особенности не разбирать вкус продуктов. Будто Мадараме за готовку её полюбил!

\- Да хватит тебе уже столько жрать! Нельзя набивать желудок! Потом плохо станет! Не оправдывай своё обжорство беременностью! – Внезапно раскричалась тётка и ударила Хотаку по рукам, выбивая палочки и чашку с рисом из рук. Та вскрикнула и уронила всю еду на себя и на пол вокруг. – Вот ты растяпа.

\- Уже даже едой меня попрекают! – Обиделась Хотака и стала собирать комки риса в руку, дуясь.

            Мадараме мрачно посмотрел на недовольную тётку и стал помогать жене справиться с беспорядком.

\- Хоти, если тебя тут ещё кто-то пальцем тронет, то я нахер запрещу тебе сюда приходить. Навсегда. Усекла?

\- Усекла, Мадараме-сан. – Ответила Ясутока без особых эмоций и поспешно ушла на кухню приводить себя в порядок.

\- Хотака говорила, что у вас здесь не бывает пустых. – Как ни в чём не бывало продолжил шинигами, оглядывая внимательным взглядом публику. – Я был очень удивлён этим. Ваша деревня находится глубоко в лесах. По идее, вы как раз должны страдать от постоянных набегов. Но у вас тишь да гладь. Неудивительно, что на картах вас нет. Шинигами сюда и не надо заглядывать. Вы не знаете причину такой аномалии?

\- Да, последнего пустого здесь видели больше трёх сотен лет назад. – Откашлялся Нацуме. – Мы думаем, что нас оберегает священный пруд.

\- А я так не думаю. – Перебила Хотака возвращаясь на своё место.

\- У тебя на всё есть своё мнение. – Недовольно фыркнула тётка. – Она считает, Мадараме-сан, что это из-за того, что у нас всех очень низкий уровень этой вашей духовной силы. Такой низкий, что для голодных монстров мы не представляем никакого интереса.

\- А мне кажется, дело в расположении. – Задумался Иккаку, обращаясь к Хотаке. – Тут с одной стороны река, с другой очень удачно холмы закрывают большую часть деревни от остального леса. Если не искать, то легко можно пройти мимо. Но всё равно три сотни лет без пустых – это очень много!

\- Надеюсь, что Боги подарят нам ещё столько же лет спокойствия, а ещё лучше больше. – Улыбнулся отец Нацуме. – Мадараме-сан, предлагаю вам переночевать сегодняшнюю ночь в нашем доме, чтобы не стеснять семью. Мы бы продолжили разговор. Думаю, нам найдётся, о чём поговорить. У меня вертится на языке пара тем для разговоров, которые не хотелось бы начинать сейчас. Не всем за этим столом они будут интересны.

\- Звучит любопытно. – Задумался Иккаку. – Хотака, как тебе идея?

\- Не со мной. Я устала за сегодня. – Со стороны бабушки послышалось недовольное ворчание про бездельницу и неженку.

\- Не хочу без тебя никуда идти. Простите, но, пожалуй, я откажусь.

\- Ох, ну ладно. Вы надолго задержитесь? Свои вопросы я всё равно очень хочу задать. – Расстроился старик.

\- Мадараме-сан, я всё равно буду занята завтра днём, так что у вас будет много времени на свои дела. – Подсказала Хотака.

\- Ну, значит, в ближайшие дни я отвечу на все ваши вопросы, не переживайте.

\- Рад слышать! – Старик заметно приободрился и повеселел. – Надолго вас отпустили со службы? Вас потом отпустят сюда опять, когда ребёнок родится? Ведь Готей это серьёзная организация. Со строгими порядками.

\- Во-первых, моё начальство – это мои давние товарищи, так что с этим проблем нет. Во-вторых, Хотака тут рожать не будет. – Безапелляционно заявил Иккаку, вгоняя всех в ступор. Хотака вздохнула и покачала головой, но промолчала.

\- Вообще-то есть традиции, обычаи и порядки. Если вы приходите сюда, то вы обязаны им подчиняться. Раз уж находитесь в гостях. – Нахмурился Нацуме. – У нас беременная женщина всегда отдалялась от мужа и общества вообще, уединялась, как могла вплоть до родов. Это важно. Хотака и так промоталась непонятно где большую часть времени, что неприемлемо. Надеюсь, Боги простят её за эту вольность, а последние месяцы уединения искупят оплошность. Она родит тут, чтобы ребёнок был здоровым и крепким.

\- У вас тут есть врачи? – Спросил Иккаку, еле сдерживая злость.

\- Есть врачеватели и травники, опытные повитухи. Они знают своё дело. – Ответил Нацуме.

\- До ближайшего более-менее опытного врача идти три дня. – Тихо сказала Хотака. – Не говоря о том, что им далеко до четвёртого отряда.

\- Значит, моё решение не обсуждается. – Хмуро припечатал Мадараме и поднялся с места, а потом подал руку Хотаке. – Мичиру показала мне твои припрятанные книжки, я начал читать одну. Там написано, что тебе вредно много сидеть.

\- Хорошо, Мадараме-сан. – Хотака поспешно поднялась и так же поспешно убежала, боясь смотреть на своих ошарашенных родственников.

 

            Они удобно устроились на травке на склоне холма, с высоты глядя на готовящуюся к ночи деревушку. Хотака сидела на коленках у супруга и отчаянно зевала. Иккаку гладил её по животу и молчал с тех пор, как они вышли из дома.

\- Не, теперь я понимаю, почему ты не очень распространялась про свою семью… Но всё равно не стоило молчать.

\- Речь как-то не заходила. – Нехотя ответила та и поёрзала на муже. – Так хочется с тобой целоваться, сил нет.

\- Так в чём проблема? Я тут, ты тоже, никого рядом нет.

\- Иккаку, я беременна. Нельзя.

\- Ты поэтому меня опрокидывала с сексом, да? Из-за этих дурацких обычаев?

\- А ты думал почему?

\- Ну, что ты растолстела, стесняешься меня. – Иккаку смущённо потёр нос. – Да ладно тебе. Всего лишь поцелуй! Я тоже соскучился по твоей ласке, вообще-то.

\- Где поцелуй, там и всё остальное. Я не сдержусь.

\- Ты и не хочешь сдерживаться.

\- Не хочу! Я полгода на тебя просто смотрела! Полгода! – Раскричалась Хотака неожиданно. – А сейчас ещё и даже в одной постели не поспишь. Ты не представляешь, как я привыкла дрыхнуть на тебе! И если дома я хотя бы на твоей подушке поспать могу, то в командировках и здесь еле засыпаю.

\- За то, что моталась в командировки, я тебя высеку, когда родишь. – Нахмурился Иккаку.

\- Я же буду плакать.

\- Не поверю твоим крокодильим слезам и на секунду. Я видел, как пустой тебе живот пробил, а ты даже шутки успевала шутить с врачами.

\- Угу, только моя ужасная травма не помешала тебе наорать на меня за безрассудность. – Фыркнула Хотака. – Ладно. Поцелую. Но только немножко, нам скоро возвращаться. Тут рано укладываются спать.

            В итоге они провалялись на траве с час, пока совсем не похолодало, а затем нехотя разошлись по разным домам.

 

            Следующий день был посвящён всякой ерунде вроде знакомства Мадараме с подругами Хотаки, какими-то бабулями, щипавшими её за щёки и разговорами с абсолютно незнакомыми людьми. Кажется, Иккаку умудрился пообщаться с каждым жителем деревни, а на следующий день Нацуме попросил его помочь с постройкой небольшого сарая для его отца на месте прежнего, уже основательно сгнившего и покосившегося. И если за сносом дело не встало, то после обеда работа пошла значительно медленнее. Мадараме никогда не вникал в тонкости постройки зданий, поэтому постоянно переспрашивал у тестя и плохо соображал, что к чему.

 - Милый мой, ты неправильно пилишь. – Хотака подкралась незаметно и загородила собой солнце. – Отдохни, я принесла вам с отцом молока и онигири.

\- Как можно неправильно пилить? – Удивился Иккаку и оторвался от своего занятия.

\- Не знаю, но ты погнул все зубцы. И чего ты вообще возишься с пилой? Рассёк бы эту балку мечом – ровнее бы вышло.

\- Да я в доме меч оставил. – Офицер утёр лоб и забрал у Хотаки кувшин с молоком. Та, как только у нее освободились руки, вытащила пилу из деревяшки, схватила молоток и шустро поставила зубцы на место. – А ты что тут делаешь? Не поверю, что ты вспомнила, что такое забота о других людях.

\- Бабуля пыталась научить меня готовить ту рыбу. – Девушка поморщилась. – Я сбежала, когда почувствовала запах гари. Как представила, как бабуля будет на меня орать, сразу вспомнила, что ты остался без обеда.

\- Вот же ты засранка! – Рассмеялся Иккаку и поцеловал повеселевшую Хотаку в макушку.

\- Мадараме-сан, поможете мне наладить крышу? Только надо прикинуть, как будет лучше подогнать балки под размер и какой шаг взять, чтобы не просела, когда её положим. – Тут подошёл Нацуме, явно не очень одобряя такой тесный контакт дочки с мужем. Он тоже взялся за свой перекус.

\- Ох, да, хорошо. – Иккаку с сомнением посмотрел на конструкцию, что они успели возвести.

\- А чего тут думать? Крыша ведь обычная будет? Дерево и поверх солома? Тут вся домушка на три метра, одной перехватывающей балки в середине хватит. Просто взять вон тот брус, потолще. Только подпилить его хитро, чтобы лёг аккуратно и плотно. – Хотака деловито осмотрела и брус и коробку, а затем стала примеряться, как лучше приладить брус.

\- Ты откуда это всё знаешь, доченька? – Нацуме выглядел удивлённым.

\- Я же служила в четвёртом отряде, мы там много ремонтом занимались. – Девушка легко подхватила тяжеленный брус и подтащила его ближе, чтобы обмерить и сделать распилы в нужных местах. Тут она обратила внимание на Иккаку. – А ты иди к бабуле. От тебя там больше толка будет… Помнится это ты горел желанием перещеголять повара в доме Кучики. Я только не понимаю зачем.

\- Вряд ли Токано-сан захочет делиться со мной своими рецептами. – Усмехнулся Иккаку.

\- Ну, скажи, что потом сам будешь учить свою непутёвую жену, раз с первого раза у неё ничего не выходит. – Хотака почесала затылок молотком и подмигнула. – Да и тебе есть чему её научить, разве нет? Всё, иди уже! Мы с папой тут сами закончим. Приготовишь что-нибудь поострее на ужин?

\- Тебе нельзя слишком острое. – Мадараме опять поцеловал жену, погладил по руке и ушёл домой кашеварить. Хотака лишь пожала плечами удивлённому отцу и взялась за работу.


	10. Chapter 10

            Стоило только первым кирпичам от разрушенной крыши высотки упасть на землю, как у Хотаки зазвонил телефон. Она лениво ответила, уже зная, каким будет разговор. Люди вокруг начали паниковать из-за внезапного обрушения, а ещё из-за невнятного чувства тревоги, что нагонял на них сильный пустой. Шинигами вздохнула, но со стула летней веранды кафешки даже не подумала подняться.

\- Да. Вижу. Нет, не собираюсь. Он огроменный и сильный! Я одна туда не полезу! Эта херновина покрошит меня в салат, а собирать обратно кто будет? Ваш отряд? Ага, щас. Сами знаете, что если со мной что-то случится, то мой муж вас в пыль разотрёт. – Хотака полюбовалась на своё кольцо, а потом сфотографировала пустого, что истошно выл от голода на все той же злосчастной крыше, высматривая жертву. Она легко отправила фотографию своему собеседнику. – Ну? Убедились? Одна не полезу! Пусть хоть весь город жрёт! Это не дезертирство! Это благоразумие! М? Что? Какое ещё подкрепление? Когда?

            Связь оборвалась, а на экране появился обратный отсчет. Неизвестная помощь должна была подоспеть уже через несколько минут.

\- Ла-а-адно… Так и быть. – Хотака закинула в рот жвачку с гиконганом и легко отделилась от тела. – Не убегай далеко!

            Искусственная душа кивнула и всё-таки решила отбежать подальше от намечающейся драки. Хотака проследила за ней краем глаза, а потом активировала неполный шикай, взмывая в воздух. Для начала она решила отманить монстра подальше от людей. Пустой довольно быстро заметил шинигами, мерзко облизнулся и потянул к ней свои лапы.

\- А вот и еда!

\- Догони сначала!

            Хотака запустила в него парой слабых заклинаний, больше зля, чем нанося урон, и рванула вверх, в небо. Ей никогда не нравилось драться на замкнутых пространствах улиц. Лишь в самый последний момент шинигами заметила щупальце, которое почти обхватило её за лодыжку. Благо, Икари даже в неполной своей форме, мог вдарить очень сильно. Пустой взвыл от боли и вернул свой мерзкий отросток обратно. Хотака, притормозила, развернулась и запустила в пустого путём связывания, и только после этого заметила, что щупалец было однозначно больше, чем два. Пустой клубился и роился и издавал отвратительные чмокающие звуки.

\- Ух, какой ты ужасный. – Хотака скривилась от омерзения.

\- Тебе недолго на меня смотреть осталось, не переживай!

            Пустой тут же напал, вытягивая свою щупальца вперёд и нанося ими хлёсткие и сильные удары. Хотака еле успевала отбиваться от них и маневрировать. Благо Кучики показал ей секреты шунпо. Но только в борьбе с пустым это мало помогало. И, кажется, он выделял какой-то яд или кислоту, потому что кожу начало жечь, а одежду разъедать. Хотака скрипнула зубами и опять перешла на кидо, отходя ещё дальше.

\- И где уже эта подмога?! – Обозлилась она, когда попытка подобраться поближе и отсечь хоть одно щупальце не увенчалась успехом. Да ещё и по лицу получила. Щёку и губу тут же начало печь и жечь. –  Да, блять! Так и знала, что не надо было соваться!

            Шинигами уже решила заняться игрой в прятки и бить откуда-нибудь из укромных мест и заходя со спины, как тот громко взвизгнул, а потом взорвался. Хотака еле успела увернуться от шматка мяса, что летел ей в лицо. А потом ещё и быстро щит сварганила, чтобы её не накрыло каплями кислотной крови.

\- И чего ты с ним так долго возилась? Слабак же! – Мичиру выскочила из ниоткуда, платком оттирая пятна крови с одежды.

\- Я пока не научилась взрывать своих противников силой мысли! – Надулась Хотака. – И к тому же я всего лишь рядовая, не офицер, как некоторые. С повышением, кстати.

\- Лишь номинально. – Недовольно дёрнула плечом Ого. – Капитану велели заполнить пробелы в составе, а я оказалась в числе тех немногих, кто может и меч в руках держать, и грамотно писать.

\- Мда? А я думала, что это лейтенант Аясегава похлопотал, чтобы ты была поближе к нему. – Хотака весело подмигнула и наконец приблизилась к подруге. Та скривила нос, но ничего не ответила, лишь выбросила испорченный платок. – Ты надолго сюда?

\- Пока не снимут угрозу вторжения. Примерно пару-тройку дней. – Ого вздохнула и стала спускаться вниз. – Надеюсь, ты расскажешь мне, что к чему тут… Я чуть не потерялась, когда вылетела из портала! Хорошо, что эта штука показала мне твое местоположение! – Мичиру потрясла телефоном. – Я вообще удивляюсь, почему тебя так часто пихают в эти командировки! У вас сколько в отряде человек? Под три сотни? Но капитан постоянно пуляет тебя на дежурства!

\- Он мне доверяет. – Хотака пожала плечами и подманила к себе гиконган, легко входя в него и забирая конфетку с душой. – К тому же мало кому нравится проводить тут недели на дежурствах. Семья и друзья хер знает где, работы может и не быть. Вот и кукуй тут и пытайся не умереть со скуки. Плюсов собирать то ещё удовольствие – на любителя, так сказать.

\- Хм, да? Почему же ты тогда так радостно отправляешься сюда каждый раз? – Мичиру придирчиво оглядела наряд подруги, примеряя его на себя мысленно.

\- Две причины. Контрабанда и танцы. – Хотака радостно улыбнулась и потащила Ого в лавку Урахары, где жила во время своих пребываний в мире живых. – Я таскаю кое-какие вещи для него, он же даёт мне пожить в лавке. Да ещё по мелочи таскаю всякую ерунду для шинигами из отряда. Увидишь список – офигеешь! Зато я немало с этого денег имею.

\- Не поверю, что Мадараме-сан одобряет такие частые вылазки.

\- Ну… Не то чтобы не одобряет… Но его легко задобрить!

            Когда все бытовые мелочи были улажены, Мичиру познакомлена с Урахарой, упакована в гигай и проинструктирована, девушки сразу же отправились гулять по вечернему городу. Заодно и ужинать. Хотака показала пригретые места, где её уже узнавали продавцы или хозяева заведений, угостила своей любимой едой и показала живописный парк. Правда, периодически она отвлекалась, чтобы проверить телефон и радар на нём. И ещё одного плюса отправила на перерождение.

\- Ты здесь хорошо освоилась. – Заметила Мичиру уже ночью, когда они сидели на берегу пруда.

\- Потому что мне тут нравится.

\- Я сегодня удивилась, когда мне передали, что ты отказываешься вступать в бой одна. В первый раз слышу от тебя такое. Неужели в шестом отряде тебе смогли привить благоразумие? – Поддела Мичиру.

\- Ну, не совсем. – Хотака усмехнулась и посмотрела в лицо подруге. – Я вроде как беременна.

\- Вроде как?! – Всполошилась Ого. - Беременна?! А Мадараме знает?! Хотя, если бы он знал, то тебя бы тут не было!

\- Это точно. – Рассмеялась Хотака. – Да я вот узнала только-только… Купила вчера тест на беременность – продаётся в местных аптеках. Он показал две полоски – это, типа, да. – Ясутока ненадолго замолчала. – Вообще-то это не слишком большая неожиданность. Мы с Иккаку уже решили, что хотим малыша, я перестала таблетки свои пить. Но мне в четвёртом сказали, что очень маловероятно, что я залечу сразу после прекращения курса. Организм должен восстановиться и всё такое. И месяца не прошло! Я не ожидала…

\- Мадараме будет рад, когда узнает. – Ого ласково толкнула подругу плечом.

\- Угу, очень. – Хотака аж раскраснелась, представив его лицо. – Конечно, тяжеловато будет молчать… Да и на службе придётся повертеться первое время, но что-нибудь придумаю.

\- Что? Погоди? Зачем молчать? – Растерялась Ого.

\- Чтобы не сглазили. – Уверенно ответила Хотака. – В моём районе всегда так было. Женщина почти никому не говорит про свою беременность, только самым близким женщинам – одной или двум. А все остальные должны сами заметить. И им рассказывать тоже запрещается!

\- Бред какой-то… - Мичиру удивлённо смотрела на подругу. – Раньше за тобой такого не замечала.

\- Дети – это важно! – Надулась Хотака. – Тем более ещё рано что-то говорить. Вернусь домой, сгоняю к медикам, а там посмотрим.

\- Ну ладно… - Ого выдохнула и обняла подругу. – Я за тебя рада. Но менять пелёнки твоему спиногрызу я не буду, даже если ты обе руки сломаешь.

\- Пойдём завтра в клуб? Как раз суббота. Я хоть повеселюсь напоследок перед своим заточением.

\- Сколько тебе ещё тут быть?

            Хотака задумалась и полезла в телефон, проверяя обновлённые приказы в особом разделе меню.

\- Так-так. Мы вместе уходим. Встречу сменщика, и свалим послезавтра. Ой! А давай сфоткаемся вместе? Я потом и для тебя напечатаю копию!

\- Как ваша квартира не утонула в фотографиях ещё? – Поворчала Ого, но подвинулась ближе, разглядывая себя на экране телефона.

\- Семпаю тоже нравится. И ему спокойней, когда я делаю вот такой отчёт. Где была, что ела, с кем сражалась.

\- Он за пятнадцать лет так и не научился тебе доверять!

\- Нет же! Он просто переживает…

 

 

            Всю дорогу до клуба Хотака смиренно слушала, какие же неудобные штаны носят смертные. Штаны были слишком узкие, рубашка обтягивающая, а кеды слишком мягкими. Хотака думала, что подруга выглядит просто офигенно и решила приберечь одну фотографию для Аясегавы-сана. Он уже года три, как тихо и молча вздыхал по Мичиру, не решаясь на активные действия. Ого же всё прекрасно видела, но капризничала и ждала инициативы, отнекиваясь не слишком уж большой симпатией к лейтенанту.

\- Привет! – Хотака помахала знакомому охраннику у входа в заведение. – Я сегодня с подругой! Это Мичиру, она в первый раз в таком месте.

\- З-здравствуйте. – Ого моментально смутилась и закаменела от неожиданного внимания. Люди, которые толпились у входа тоже обратили на неё внимание.

\- Привет, красотка. – Подмигнул амбал у входа. – Хоти-чан, сегодня как-то тухло.

\- Исправим, Нибу-сан! – Ясутока подмигнула в ответ и пошла в дверь, которую для неё открыл другой охранник. Очередь за спиной тут же начала возмущаться такому порядку.

\- Вот это нравы тут… - Удивлённо выдохнула Мичиру.

\- Ты ещё и части не видела! Предлагаю выпить по паре стаканчиков для начала. – Хотака остановилась в коридоре, где музыка была не очень громкой.

\- Тебе же нельзя алкоголь. – Удивилась Мичиру.

\- Ах! Точно! Ну ладно. Тогда мне сок, тебе сок с водкой!

            Ясутока взяла подругу за руку и рванула дальше в клуб. Танцпол действительно оказался полупустым, хоть они и пришли довольно поздно, а те кто пытался дрыгаться не выглядели очень довольными и энергичными. Хотака перегнулась через барную стойку и обнялась с барменом.

\- Мори-сан! Мне сок со льдом, а подруге что-нибудь расслабляющее и бодрящее!

\- Ты всех тут знаешь? – Удивилась Ого, опускаясь на высокий стул и прикладываясь с коктейлем. – Так спокойно общаешься со всеми этими людьми…

\- Да, знаю. Я тут типа на подхвате. Я прихожу и танцую, завожу толпу, меня за это бесплатно пускают и дают пить что угодно и сколько хочу. Клёво, да? – Хотака аж светилась от самодовольства.

\- Заводишь толпу?..

\- Скоро увидишь.

            Они обе ещё немного посидели у барной стойки, пока Мичиру осваивалась и оглядывалась к непривычному месту, а замет Хотака убежала к диджею. Ого издалека наблюдала, как она с ним обнимается, разговаривает о чём-то, а потом тыкает в один из мониторов и в свой телефон. Постепенно музыка сменилась на более громкую и ритмичную, а огни в полутемном зале замигали ярче и всеми цветами радуги. А дальше у Мичиру дар речи пропал.

            Хотака резво и с широкой улыбкой выбежала на середину танцпола, забралась на небольшое возвышение и начала танцевать так откровенно и странно, что Мичиру чуть соломинку не проглотила. Она никак не ожидала от своей подруги ничего такого. Хотака… если бы Мадраме видел, как выгибалась, качала бёдрами и грудью, извивалась и вообще двигалась его жена, то выколол бы глаза всем присутствующим. А самой Хотаке устроил бы скандал. Два скандала. Три скандала. Мичиру не отрываясь смотрела на подругу с открытым ртом и ничего не понимала. Хотака выглядела очень довольной, светилась от счастья, улыбалась и стреляла глазами во всех подряд.

            Постепенно танцпол вокруг стал оживать, люди с диванов подниматься и тоже присоединяться к безумным пляскам в жаркой и душной толпе. Ого смотрела на сплетение всех этих тел, извивающихся в одном ритме странной музыки, и не понимала, как Хотака смогла так влиться во что-то совершенно чуждое ей. Тем временем к ней уже забрался какой-то парень и почти прижался всем телом, пытаясь подстроиться под ритм Хотаки. А та даже не оттолкнула! Лишь увела в его в танец, позволяя касаться себя и прижиматься! Мичиру аж подпрыгнула на месте от возмущения, а потом перехватила взгляд подруги. Ясутока поманила её к себе, не прекращая танцевать.

            Поколебавшись с минуту, Ого решила, что выдернет подругу из этого царства разврата, а дома уже популярно расскажет на сколько неприлично вести себя вот так! Может быть, если Хотака будет упрямиться, пригрозит рассказать всё Мадараме. Или хотя бы Ренджи! Да, именно так. Мичиру прорвалась сквозь толпу к подруге и внезапно оказалась рядом с ней на этом возвышении. Парень никуда уходить не собирался, лишь схватил Мичиру за руку и притащил ближе, пытаясь вовлечь в танец и её.

\- Ты что творишь?! – нашипела она на парня и вырвала руку, а потом уставилась на Хотаку своими огромными глазами. – А ты?! Это же позор и разврат! Ты же замужем!

\- Так Набунага знает, что я замужем. – Хотака показала руку с кольцом. – Давай танцевать! Это так здорово! Я всей душой отдыхаю! Просто повторяй за мной.

\- Не буду!

\- Тогда спускайся отсюда. – Не особо дружелюбно ответил Набунага, кивая на танцпол.

\- Я вниз пойду. – Ответила ему Хотака на ухо и утащила подругу в толпу, где всё-таки заманила её в танец. – Чувствуй музыку! Или иди ещё выпей. Я пока хотя бы час здесь не пробуду – не уйду.

\- Это всё очень странно!

\- Только потому, что ты трезвая! – Рассмеялась Хотака и растворилась в толпе.

 

            Если честно, то Мичиру уже устала ходить по магазинам и абсолютно не понимала откуда у Хотаки столько сил после ночи диких танцев. В итоге они ушли из клуба только через три часа. Ясутока бодро вычёркивала из своего списка пункты, проверяла пакеты и выдвигалась в следующее место.

\- Так! Всё! Давай остановимся. Это просто невыносимая пытка! – Сдалась Ого и упала на какую-то скамейку. – Откуда у тебя столько сил?

\- Привычка. – Хотака оглянулась и кивнула на кафе неподалёку. – Идём обедать.

\- Ты что за ужас себе заказала? – Охнула Ого, увидев на тарелке подруги что-то невероятно жирное и, кажется, острое. – Тебе нельзя такое!

\- Если ты переживаешь за мою фигуру, то не надо. – Отмахнулась Хотака и взялась за палочки.

\- Нет же! Ты же беременна! Беременным нельзя такое есть!

\- Что за глупости? И откуда тебе вообще это знать? Ты же не врач.

\- Так от матушки. У меня есть младшие братья, помнишь? Я видела, как она питалась и вела себя, когда была на сносях. – Мичиру уставилась с сомнением на свою хмурую подругу. – Погоди ка. Ты хоть что-то знаешь об этом? Как у вас дома с этим дело обстояло?

\- Ну… - Ясутока задумалась. – Как у всех. Не приятно трубить об этом на всю улицу, ещё лучше вообще поменьше на глаза другим попадаться, но тут уж как получится. А так, ничего в жизни обычно не меняется. Что тут знать то? Велика наука…

            Мичиру уже хотела было закатить скандал своей непутёвой подруге, но потом прикрыла рот и замолчала, почувствовав, что Хотака не поймёт. Они просидели в тишине почти весь обед.

\- Может, зайдём в местный книжный? Посмотрим, что местные люди пишут про беременность и уход за ребёнком. Любопытно же. – Аккуратно предложила Ого.

\- Ну, можно. – Покивала Хотака заторможено. – Только они у тебя будут лежать, а то дома Иккаку их мигом найдёт. Он не любит лишний хлам и точно заметит.

\- Ладно. – Мичиру с огромным трудом проглотила замечание о глупых предрассудках.

 

            Ренджи с Хотакой засиделись в кабинете прямо посреди рабочего дня, заболтавшись. Капитан ужасно не одобрял праздные шатания и пустые разговоры в разгар рабочего дня, но пока не застукал парочку за битьем баклуш, всё было нормально. Хотака трясла бумажкой с отчётом о последней вылазке в мир живых и поносила Урахару с его гигаями на чём свет стоит.

\- Жадный старый пень! Видеть его не хочу больше! Можно же работу в обход него организовать, а?

\- Трудновато это… Можно, конечно, но никто не хочет этим заморачиваться. Если ты так освоилась в том мире, то могла бы и сама себе всё устроить.

\- Могла бы! – Надулась девушка. – Но нафига мне начальство, если я сама всем этим должна заниматься? Не хочу!

\- Ты совсем разленилась в последнее время. Я, конечно, молчу при всех, но на тренировках ты откровенно отлыниваешь. У тебя уже в систему это вошло – лениво махать деревяшкой, делая вид, что это нормальная разминка для тебя. Вон, даже пузо себе отрастила! Думала, я не замечу под формой? Ха! – Ренджи хитро прищурился и мягко похлопал Хотаку по пузику, а потом нахмурился. – Это чего?.. – Он тут же ощупал живот подруги как следует, а потом поднял ошарашенный взгляд. – Это ребёнок что ли?..

\- Угу. – Хотака аж засияла от счастья. – Здорово, да?

\- Чего же вы с Иккаку раньше молчали?! Два дурня! А я тебя ещё и в командировки запуливал! Надо было сказать! Хоти, это же отличная новость! – Абарай от переизбытка эмоций подхватил Хотаку на руки и чуть подкинул, а потом прижал к себе. – Можешь на тренировках не появляться больше. Найду тебе что-то легкое, писанину может отдам. Вот же тихуншники! Почему молчали?!

\- Ох, а Иккаку ещё не знает. – Смутилась Хотака. – Только Мичиру и врач из четвёртого отряда. Надо, чтобы он сам заметил. Рассказывать самой нельзя! Плохая примета, сглазить можно, болезни всякие, ещё какую-нибудь гадость. Так что никому не рассказывайте, семпай, ладно?

\- Бред какой-то. – Растерялся Ренджи.

\- Не бред, а традиции! – Тут же обиделась Ясутока.

\- Странно, что Мадараме ещё не понял ничего. Он же голой тебя видит.

\- Он привык видеть меня одной, поэтому не особо присматривается. И мужчины в принципе не очень наблюдательные. А других признаков беременности у меня почти нет. Повезло, что не тошнит! Мою тётку во время беременности постоянно мутило. Я была мелкая, плохо помню, но она тогда сильно похудела, потому что не ела толком ничего до самых родов. Рада, что у меня не так! И на счёт тренировок не переживайте. Буду делать всё в свою силу, пока могу. Я в книжке прочитала, что физические нагрузки всё равно нужны.

\- Какой ещё книжке? – У Абарая мозги начали кипеть, он запутался.

\- Да так, купила парочку… У Мичиру в офисе лежат. – Хотака внимательно посмотрела в глаза лейтенанту. – Пожалуйста, не говорите капитану. А то Иккаку расстроится, что узнал обо всём последним.

\- Ох… Ну ладно, хоть это будет сложно. – Ренджи вздохнул и клюнул подругу в щёку. – Хоти, ты пиздец. А если бы с тобой или ребенком что-то случилось во время службы? Ты об этом не думала?

\- Думала, конечно. – Ясутока покивала. – Значит, такая судьба. Было бы грустно и плохо… Но это не то, что кто-то в силах поменять.

\- Врачи в силах. – Помрачнел Ренджи.

\- Ну не знаю… - Хотака задумалась, пригревшись на руках лейтенанта, а потом завела разговор про то, как узнала о беременности, и о своих планах.

 

\- Слушай, Мадараме, мне всё равно, кто она. Хватило нам уже эти проблем в отряде. Ты сам же зарекался принимать женщин в отряд! – Кенпачи зевал и подставлял лицо закатному солнцу. – С чего столько энтузиазма?

\- Да вы не видели её в драке, капитан! Я сам охренел, когда узнал, что эта пигалица из четвёртого отряда! Ей там не место!

\- В четвёртом одни слабаки. И эта девка не выдержит и недели, а потом сбежит обратно! Кто с ней возиться будет? Ты что ли? Я точно не буду.

\- Она прожженная! А злющая – жуть! Я смотрел, как она раздавала тумаки своим товарищам… Загляденье! Такой талант пропадает! Соглашайтесь уже! И да, могу и я с ней повозиться первое время, пока не освоится. – Иккаку замолчал и только сейчас понял, что фон духовной силы поменялся и стал тяжелее. Да и Зараки с интересом смотрел за спину офицера. Мадараме не спешил оборачиваться. А потом ему в спину упёрлось что-то твёрдое. Прямо между лопаток.

\- Боюсь, тебе не до новеньких будет в отряде. У тебя своих хлопот полон рот будет ближайшее время. – Хмыкнул капитан слишком уж странно и нетипично добро.

\- На кого это ты бегал пялиться в четвёртый отряд, м? На неё интересней смотреть, чем на собственную жену, да? Хотака уже надоела, поэтому надо тут же на свежее мясо накинуться при первой же возможности? Ты не охренел, Иккаку?! – Ясутока всем своим видом и духовной силой излучала недовольство. Она ткнула офицера в спину своим зампакто ощутимей. Так, что тот пошатнулся.

            Мадараме рыкнул, обернулся и чуть не получил по лицу палкой. Зампакто замер у самого его носа.

\- Не неси херни! Просто не хочу, чтобы хороший боец сгнил в этом болоте! Что за приступ ревности?!

\- Ты себя не слышал! Чуть ли не на коленях перед Зараки не ползал, упрашивая! – Хотака продолжала злиться и не убирала зампакто.

\- То есть про то, что я за тебе перед главнокомандующим ползал, ты уже забыла, да!? – Психанул Иккаку, отпихнул от себя Икари за что тут же получил по руке. – Женщина! Хватит уже психовать!

\- Хочу и буду!

            Хотака топнула ногой зло и через секунду оказалась в захвате, блокирующем руки.

\- Эй, ты бы с ней полегче. – Удивился Кенпачи, наблюдавший за перепалкой.

\- Да что с ней будет! – Огрызнулся Мадараме.

\- Да всякое может быть… Хотака, у тебя какой уже срок? – Спросил капитан, разглядывая живот под формой.

\- Седьмой месяц пошёл. – Ответила та и повела плечами, скидывая с себя захват и отходя на пару шагов.

\- Седьмой месяц чего? – Удивился Иккаку.

\- Ну ты даёшь, Мадараме. – Кенпачи опять странно посмотрел на друга и подчинённого. – У тебя жена на сносях уже полгода, а ты даже не заметил этого?

            Офицер поморгал, обошёл супругу вокруг, внимательно оглядел, уже хотел потянуть руки к животу, когда наткнулся на хмурый и недовольный взгляд.

\- Я думал, ты растолстела… Не стал ничего говорить, потому что мне, ну, не особо это важно…

            Атмосфера моментально потяжелела от ещё более концентрированной духовной силы Хотаки, которая с силой сжимала Икари в руке. Закари громко заржал, Мадараме растеряно обернулся на него, а потом закашлялся и упал на землю. Ясутока со всей силы зарядила ему палкой в живот.

\- Идиот!

\- Бля…

\- А чё ты ему раньше не сказала?

\- У нас не принято рассказывать об этом. – Буркнула Хотака.

\- Глупо тогда сердиться на него за это. – Заметил Кенпачи.

\- Ну да… Просто наложилось одно на другое. – Вздохнула Ясутока, убирая меч и растирая лицо руками.

\- Поздравляю.

\- Спасибо, капитан.

\- Ты чего вообще сюда припёрлась? У тебя вроде дежурство сегодня. – Мадараме наконец-то смог подняться с пыльного плаца.

\- Мне надо было срочно выяснить твой график и уточнить пару моментов. – Хотака недовольно посмотрела на мужа. – Я думала, что мы вместе могли бы сходить ко мне домой, пообщаться с моими родственниками, рассказать радостную весть про пополнение семьи.

\- Чего?.. То есть, погоди. Чего?! – Иккаку потёр лоб, пытаясь сообразить. – Так у тебя есть семья?! Родители и всё такое!? И чего ты раньше молчала?! Почему я о них ничего не знаю?!

            Ясутока откашлялась, поправила меч на поясе, а потом посмотрела убийственным взглядом на мужа. Зараки деликатно кашлянул и молча свалил. На это у него хватило такта.

\- Понятия не имею, почему ты не знаешь. Потому что я регулярно откладываю им деньги и два раза в год навещаю, разумеется, говоря тебе, куда я направляюсь. – Хотака помолчала немного, ожидая, что ей что-нибудь ответят, но Мадараме не знал, что на это сказать. – Думаю, теперь никакого уточнения графиков не потребуется… Пойду к родителям одна, и, наверное, останусь там до самых родов. Так будет правильней.

\- Чего?.. А как же я? А как же служба?.. – Мадараме аж в землю врос от такого заявления.

\- Ренджи уже с месяц вопит, что мне надо угомониться и уже перестать махать мечом. Думаю, он только обрадуется, когда я попрошу отпуск по беременности. – Ясутока дёрнула плечом. – А вы, Мадарме-сан… Справитесь как-нибудь.

\- Хоти… Понимаю, виноват. Проебался по всем фронтам. – Иккаку попытался подойти ближе и приобнять супругу, но был отпихнут в сторону. – Блять, Хоти, ну прости. Я не знаю, как так вышло! Совсем не понимаю! Знаешь же, что я всегда тебя слушаю! А то, что не заметил твоё пузо… Дурак, да, признаю. Я исправлюсь! Обещаю! Я все эти шесть месяцев наверстаю! Обещаю! И срал я на ту девку из четвёртого! Хоти, не дуйся на меня! Ну, пожалуйста!

\- Угу. – Ясутока на мужа даже не смотрела.

\- Слушай, давай дуй домой… мы там поговорим, ладно? Наедине всё обсудим. Лады? – Мадараме тяжело выдохнул, решив дать жене остыть немного.

\- Ага. – Хотака коротко кивнула и тут же взмыла в воздух, уносясь прочь.

 

            Вечером Хотаки дома не обнаружилось. Иккаку не спал всю ночь и пялился в потолок, гадая пошла ли его жена на дежурство или к своим друзьям, перемывать ему кости. На утро он первым делом заглянул в шестой отряд ещё до службы. На всякий случай, нехорошее предчувствие прыгало в горле горечью и заставляло чесать ладони.

\- Привет, Абарай! – Махнул он другу издалека, завидев рыжую макушку в кабинете на втором этаже. – Ты свободен? Я быстро!

\- А, привет, Мадараме. – Ренджи кивнул и скрылся в глубине кабинета.

            У дверей офицер наткнулся на задумчивого и слишком уж довольного капитана шестого отряда, который выплывал от своего лейтенанта. Выглядел он как обычно, но Мадараме научился за много лет тесной дружбы распознавать эмоции на этой непроницаемой морде.

\- Доброе утро, Мадараме.

\- Доброе утро, Кучики. – Спешно поздоровался Иккаку и вошёл к Ренджи.

            Тот держал в зубах ленту и перевязывал свой рыжий хвост заново.

\- Ты чего припёрся?

\- Ты знал, что Хотака беременна? – Внезапно для себя спросил Мадараме, вместо других первоочередных вопросов.

\- Знал. Случайно узнал! И не смей злиться на меня! – Тут же нахмурился Абарай. – Хотака запретила рассказывать тебе, и Бьякуе, и вообще хоть кому-нибудь! Она назвала это обычаем их деревни… Не, если бы я точно знал, что ты сможешь притвориться, что сам узнал, то тут же бы всё рассказал. Но актёр из тебя хреновый. А влетело бы мне! Ясутока в последнее время слишком эмоциональная стала, я её даже побаиваюсь. – Ренджи посмотрел на своего молчаливого и недовольного друга, наконец уже расправившись с волосами. – Ты чего вообще тут делаешь? Должен же был вместе с ней ещё вчера в родительский дом отправиться… Или ты отказался?

\- Ох, бля… Ренджи… Я типа до вчерашнего дня вообще не подозревал, что у неё семья есть…

\- О…

\- Да! Она злая была ужасно. – Иккаку повёл плечами, продолжая хмуриться. – Сказала, что останется дома, пока ребёнок не родится! У неё, конечно, язык без костей, говорит любую чушь… Но вдруг так и будет?

\- Так в чём проблема? Приди за ней, извинись, да забери обратно. Тем более пропадать из Готея на три месяца без предупреждения – попахивает дезертирством. Хоть предупредила бы!

\- В этом и есть проблема! Хуй знает, где дом её родителей! – Мадараме в отчаянии растёр лицо. – У вас в документах должно быть название города или деревни! Я вообще не помню, чтобы она говорила хоть какое-то название! Помню, что пятьдесят пятый район и всё.

\- Мда, я бы тоже от тебя такого внимательного свалил куда подальше. – Ренджи осуждающе покачал головой, но похлопал друга по спине и повёл в архивы за личным делом Хотаки. – Так, вот. Деревня Нишивари. Ничего в голове не всплывает? Хоти говорила, что это где-то на отшибе, в лесах.

\- По нулям… - Иккаку внимательно всмотрелся в первый лист в папке. Имя, дата и место рождения, группа крови, выпускные оценки из Академии, краткая характеристика. – У тебя есть карта по районам? Надо на ней посмотреть.

            Спустя полчаса оба мужчины кружили над довольно подробной картой района, выискивая нужное название. Еще через полчаса оказалось, что такого названия на карте нет. Затем на стол были вывалены карты соседних районов, но и поиск на них тоже ничего не дал.

\- Может, она соврала? – Ренджи озадачено теребил хвост. – Только в этом смысла никакого нет.

\- Наверное, её деревня очень маленькая.

\- Спроси у Ого. Она должна хоть что-то знать.

            Ненадолго повисла неловкая тишина.

\- Знаешь, я её побаиваюсь. – Признался Иккаку со стыдом в голосе. – Она иногда так смотрит… Аж внутри всё переворачивается.

\- Знаю. Мы это называем взглядом правосудия. – Усмехнулся Ренджи. – У тебя выбора всё равно нет. Ну, или можешь ждать, что Хотака вернётся уже с ребёнком. Если вернётся.

\- Ну, бля! Спасибо, друг! Утешил!

 

\- Я не знаю, где она жила. Я не была там лично, а по скудным описаниям очень сложно составить полную картину. – Мичиру сидела за своим столом, сложив руки на груди, и в упор смотрела на Мадараме. – Густой лес, озеро с карпами, до ближайшего города сутки на повозке с буйволом. Очень смутные ориентиры.

\- Спасибо и за это, Ого. – Вздохнул Мадараме, погружаясь в свои невесёлые мысли.

\- Будете её искать? – Не очень дружелюбно спросила Мичиру.

\- Да.

\- Это правильно. В отличии от того, что вы решили не интересоваться огромной частью жизни своей женщины. Я просто поражена, сколько всего она вам прощает. Любая другая давно бы уже сбежала… Любовь зла.

\- Ты на что это намекаешь?! – Ту же обозлился Мадараме, но наткнулся на самый осуждающий в мире взгляд и сдулся. – Она тоже не подарок! Так что не надо тут меня тут понукать, как мальчишку! Мы сами разберёмся!

\- Я лишь переживаю за свою подругу. – Ого дёрнула плечом недовольно, а потом открыла ящик стола, доставая оттуда несколько книг. – Вот, почитайте. Боюсь, что большая часть из написанного прошла мимо Хотаки со всеми её предрассудками и традициями.

            Мадараме забрал книжки с пухлыми младенцами на обложках, рассеяно попрощался и пошёл обсуждать с Юмичкой свою отлучку на хрен знает сколько и хрен знает куда.

 

            Если бы Мадараме не увидел случайно свой же браслет на руке Хотаки, то с высоты и не узнал бы её. Ясутока была одета в непривычную одежду, а на голове у неё красовалась соломенная шляпа, закрывающая всё лицо от солнца. Офицер замер в воздухе, собрался с мыслями и спустился вниз на землю, вставая совсем рядом с женой, которая не выглядела удивлённой. Наверное, почувствовала его духовную силу издалека. Хотака посмотрела на мужа краем глаза и продолжила обдирать ягодный куст, складывая себе в рот большую часть добычи красными от сока пальцами.

\- Привет.

\- Привет.

\- Долго ты.

\- А ты ждала? – Мадараме аж воспрял духом. Он с неделею мотался по Рукогаю и лесам, выискивая родные края Хотаки. Об этой деревне знали очень мало людей, а как до неё добраться и вовсе единицы. Мадараме пару дней плутал по лесам, прежде чем нашёл эту грёбаную Нишивари.

\- А ты думал не приходить?

\- Не говори ерунды! Как я мог тебя тут одну оставить на несколько месяцев?!

\- Ну, занялся бы той девушкой из четвёртого отряда, и времени совсем бы не осталось на что-то другое. – Фыркнула Хотака и отошла на шаг дальше.

\- Ну не глупи, а? Нахрена она мне сдалась? – Мадараме попытался ухватить строптивую жену за руки, но та не далась.

\- И я этому тоже удивляюсь. Нахрена она тебе сдалась, Мадараме-сан? Со мной скучно стало что ли? Когда тебе дело было до кого-то чужого вообще?

\- Хватит уже себя накручивать! Ну, случайно заметил! Понравилось, как она дралась. Вот и всё! Хороший боец в отряде лишним никогда не будет, а то всё присылают пушечное мясо из Академии. Одни сплошные сопляки, даже возиться с ними не хочется.

            Хотака зашмыгала носом и закрылась от мужа шляпой. Мадараме только вздохнул и стал приставать к упрямой супруге, которая не давала себя обнимать и отпихивала руки. Впрочем, для них это было обычным делом. Ясутока в такие моменты ломалась пару минут, а потом всё-таки подпускала ближе. Надо было только быть настойчивым. Если же поддаться и отстать, то можно было словить ещё большую обиду. Иккаку почти добился благосклонности, когда его за шиворот с силой дёрнули назад и швырнули на траву.

\- Не трогай её! – Наорал на него взрослый крепкий мужчина, закрывший Хотаку своей спиной.

\- А ты меня не трогай, старик! Не знаешь с кем связываешься! И мы сами разберёмся что к чему! Без посторонних! – Иккаку моментально завёлся и так же быстро поднялся на ноги, явно желая драки.

\- Не подходи к ней, сказал! – Огрызнулся мужчина.

\- С чего бы это мне к ней не подходить?!

\- Потому что она замужем! И ждёт ребёнка! Так что поди прочь!

\- Это моя жена! И мой ребёнок! – Взвился Мадараме ещё больше и потыкал нахалу кулаком в лицо, показывая кольцо на пальце. – А вот кто ты такой я бы очень хотел узнать!

\- Ну, это мой отец если что. – Очень своевременно сообщила Хотака, выглядывая из-за плеча.

 

 

\- Мне надо помочь? – Мадараме чувствовал себя неловко, потому что сидел без дела, хотя вокруг него все суетились и занимались приготовлениями к ужину.

\- Ни в коем случае. Ты ведь гость. – Хотака покачала головой, подлила ему в кружку кислого ягодного напитка и опять куда-то ушла.

            После стычки с отцом Мадараме до сих пор было неуютно и немного стыдно. Конечно, Хотака смогла свести всё к шутке и выгородить его, но на её отца, кажется, это не произвело впечатления. В итоге он остался работать и сказал, что придёт к ужину, а там они и познакомятся как следует. При этом на Мадараме взгляды он кидал не самые приветливые. Иккаку вздохнул и поднялся на ноги. Кажется, женщины на кухне ругались о чём-то, потому что возмущение Хотаки он мог узнать из тысячи. Шинигами осторожно подошёл ближе и облокотился о дверной проём. Его оправданием была скука.

\- … и даже не думай, что мы вас вместе положим! Развратница! Уйдёшь спать к тётке, пока он тут будет! Ишь чего удумала… Хорошо, что не видел никто! А то, что бы про нашу семью говорили?! Ужас… - Ворчала пожилая женщина.

\- Ладно-ладно, бабуль. Как скажешь.

\- И я всё ещё настаиваю, чтобы ты родила тут, в родном доме! Нечего твоему мужику смотреть на всё это. Испокон веков все женщины удалялись с чужих глаз, пока носили бремя под сердцем! А ты бесстыдница! Самая настоящая! Да ещё так долго не приходила сюда! Ужас!

\- Бабуль, у меня же служба. Я не могу вот так просто пропасть!

\- Да что они понимают в этом твоём Готее?! И какая служба с ребёнком? Забудешь про эту ерунду сразу же, как только ребёнок родится! Не до махания мечом будет! Вот же моду взяли… Лучше бы за домом научилась как следует следить! А то даже дырку заштопать не можешь прилично. Вот же наказания на мою голову… Сначала твоя мать, потом ты. Возомнили себя самыми умными. Место женщины в доме, а не непойми где!

\- Бабуль… Ну чего ты ругаешься? Вот если бы я не пошла в шинигами, то не смогла бы вам помогать так же хорошо, как сейчас! Смотри, отец смог крышу у дома переделать! Разве же это плохо?

\- Плохо! Мужчина должен быть добытчиком! Вечно берёшь на себя слишком много!

\- Нормально я на себя беру! Со всем справляюсь! – Голос Хотаки из уставшего перешёл в обиженный.

\- Вот на кой ты отвергла того богатея, который хотел тебя замуж звать? Сейчас бы и в ус не дула, а только детишек ему рожала бы. Вот же жизнь! А ты нос воротишь… такой шанс упустила! Кому скажешь – засмеют. Скажут «Внучка у тебя совсем дурочка». А я ведь и соглашусь!

\- Я своего мужа люблю. – Довольно холодно ответила Хотака.

\- Ну, точно дура. – Вздохнула старушка, но как-то ласково.

            Мадараме отлип от стенки и вернулся на своё место, размышляя. Кажется, семья у его жены была не сахар. Тогда ясно, откуда у Хотаки взялось упорство и упрямство в таких количествах. Мадараме тоже не смог бы тут всю жизнь прожить. Тем более, пока он путешествовал, понял, что эта деревушка совсем глухая, хоть тут и много народу. Нравы тут суровые и строгие. Хотя это скорее Готей отличался большой вседозволенностью и распущенностью, что для всех шинигами было нормой. Зачем уединяться во время беременности и бояться сглаза, если есть хорошие врачи? Кого стесняться, если все и так живут в общежитиях и знают друг о друге почти всё? Мадараме вздохнул и представил скандал, когда он будет забирать Хотаку домой. Неужели придётся похищать свою же жену? Шинигами усмехнулся и обернулся, когда услышал возню неподалёку.

\- Отец вернулся. Скоро ужин. Надеюсь, ты голоден. – Ясутока возилась с подушками для сидения. Кажется, гостей ожидалось много.

\- Уже порядком проголодался. Зажарил на костре карпа утром, но от него в животе осталось только воспоминание! – Иккаку подошёл ближе и помог вытащить столики в центр комнаты.

\- Только никому не говори, что слопал священного карпа! – Зашептала Хотака испуганно. – Тебя  самого за это съедят!

\- Ох, так вот почему день не заладился. – Усмехнулся Мадараме и, наконец, ласково и нежно обнял Хотаку, вдыхая её запах и наслаждаясь теплом. – Скажи сразу, что мне нельзя ещё делать, чтобы окончательно тебя не опозорить?

\- Не лезь ко мне на людях. И не смей даже заикнуться, что мы с тобой до свадьбы друг друга касались! – Перепугалась Хотака, продолжая всё так же шептать. – Не говори, что это ты готовишь, и что мы с тобой постоянно дерёмся. Ох… Много чего нельзя говорить… Ты просто молчи побольше и пей поменьше! Тут это в цене. И не лезь в бутылку, если тебе что-то не по душе придётся. Ты всё равно здесь ненадолго. Пусть о тебе будет хорошее впечатление.

\- Твоему отцу я не понравился, так что шансов на хорошее впечатление не очень много.

\- Ничего, всё поправимо. – Хотака ухватила мужа за руку и положила к себе на живот. – Ты счастлив? Я – очень.

\- Конечно. – Иккаку ласково огладил уже довольно большой живот и поцеловал Хотаку в лохматую макушку. – Я тут, пока по лесам бродил, пытался вспомнить, когда же ты мне рассказывала про своих родителей. И пытался понять, почему же я ничего не помню. И вот что я понял, дорогая моя жена. Нихрена ты мне не рассказывала. Ни разу и слова не проронила. И когда уходила сюда, то тоже отмалчивалась. Я бы запомнил хоть раз!

            Хотака выглядела сконфуженной, но только первые мгновения, а потом она надула губы и попыталась обидеться снова.

\- Ты мог бы спросить! Хотя бы из вежливости поинтересоваться.

\- Ну, знаешь! Если уж на то пошло, то про мою семью и вообще про моё прошлое ты тоже никогда не пыталась особо узнать. Так что мы тут квиты.

\- Я по некоторым фразам и рассказам поняла, что твоё прошлое было довольно… кровавым. Мне страшно спрашивать! Вдруг я узнаю что-то, что полностью отвернёт меня от тебя? Лучше уж не знать. – Хотака тяжко вздохнула, услышала шаги и поспешно выпуталась из объятий Мадараме. В комнату заглянула какая-то другая, незнакомая женщина, бросила на супругов пару цепких взглядов и ушла на кухню, откуда тут же послышались разговоры. – Ну вот. Нас проверяют теперь! Тебе надо переодеться к ужину, ты взял что-то кроме формы с собой? Тут не очень жалуют шинигами, поэтому лучше не мозолить глаза этой одеждой всем вокруг.

\- Чем местным не угодили шинигами? – Удивился Иккаку.

\- Тут не бывает пустых. Совсем. Поэтому местные считают, что Готей – это сборище дармоедов, которые страдают ерундой, вместо стоящих дел.

\- Погоди… Так если тут все считают шинигами бесполезными, то как это ты умудрилась в Академию попасть? Да ещё так рваться на службу!

\- Когда была достаточно взрослой, меня мать брала с собой в путешествия в другие районы Руконгая. И вот там я видела шинигами, которые патрулировали улицы городов. Их было так много! Я даже не думала, что в Готее служит так много людей. А когда я увидела шинигами в деле, то поняла, что никакие они не дармоеды. Тот солдат так изящно и красиво расправился с пустым… Я просто стояла, раскрыв рот от удивления, и понимала, что это именно для этого я и родилась. Мама меня поддержала тогда… Кажется, она была единственной, кто вообще одобрил эту затею. – Хотака опять вздохнула, прислушалась к чему-то и продолжила возню с обустройством стола для большого ужина. – Так тебе есть во что переодеться?

\- Вот почему ты мне этого раньше ничего не рассказывала, а? – Нахмурился Мадараме. Он смотрел на Хотаку по-новому и будто бы видел в первый раз. – Оказывается, я о тебе столько всего не знаю!

\- В последнее время мне это стали слишком часто говорить. – Ясутока почесала щёку привычным движением. – Я думала, тебе это не очень интересно знать. Ты ведь никогда не любил пустую болтовню.

\- Не неси ерунды, женщина! – Возмутился Иккаку и уже хотел выдать жене привычную символическую затрещину, как его руку перехватили. Хотака внимательно посмотрела в глаза и отвела руку.

\- Я же просила. А то мне все мозги проедят, какой у меня плохой муж. А у меня не плохой муж.

\- Ладно-ладно. Не кипятись. – Мадараме усмехнулся и снова поцеловал Хотаку в макушку, а затем ушел переодеваться.

 

            Давно Иккаку не ощущал на себе такого пристального внимания. На него смотрели все, кто сидел за столом – отец и бабушка Хотаки, её тётка с мужем и двумя детьми и ещё одна пожилая пара, родители отца. Эта публика не сводила глаз с гостя, смотрела, как он ест, сидит, говорит и молчит. Иккаку старался особо не болтать и отделываться самым необходимым минимумом, но совсем молчать не получалось. Мадараме жалел, что не может сейчас напиться, да и алкоголя на столе не наблюдалось.

            Приходилось отвечать на невероятно неловкие вопросы. Например, почему он не капитан. Сколько он зарабатывает. Сможет ли он прокормить семью, если Хотака не выйдет обратно на службу. Как они познакомились. Почему он выбрал именно Ясутоку. Был ли женат раньше. Почему до этого не связывал себя узами брака. Почему пошёл в Готей. Почему до сих пор офицер. Чем он вообще занимается в отряде. Пришлось рассказывать про их совместный с Хотакой быт, как они живут, где живут, чем живут. Сама же Хотака – единственная, кто не одаряла Мадараме своим вниманием – уплетала за обе щеки жареную рыбу и квашеную капусту в каких-то диких количествах, иногда дополняла наполовину лживый рассказ мужа про их жизнь и лишь ухаживала за теми, кто сидел рядом, подкладывая добавки и наполняя чашки.

            Мадараме страдал. Новоприобретенные родственники не спускали с него глаз. Хотака почти ни на что не реагировала, уйдя в себя. Разговоры, больше похожие на допрос, ужасно утомляли и выматывали, но даже не думали заканчиваться.

\- Кстати, отец. – Вдруг заговорила Хотака, впервые обращаясь к кому-то за вечер. – Я ведь приносила вам фотографии Мадараме-сана. Ну, те гладкие картинки, на которых всё точно такое же, как в жизни. Удивительно, что ты не узнал его сегодня днём. У моего мужа довольно яркая и запоминающаяся внешность. – Иккаку успел поймать взгляд жены, которым можно было бы убивать, пока тот не исчез почти сразу, как появился.

\- Запамятовал, дочка. – Нацуме сделал точно такое же невинное выражение лица, как его дочь, когда откровенно врала и хотела прикинуться дурочкой.

\- Вот я бы, не смотря на свои старые никуда не годные глаза и короткую память, точно его узнала с первого взгляда! – Тут же вклинилась мать Нацуме. – Мы храним эти изображения очень бережно, ужасная диковинка в нашей глуши. Все соседи ходили смотреть, что же ты такое принесла нам, Хотака. Да ещё вы оба в такой странной одежде… Конечно, нехорошо, что у тебя были голые плечи в том наряде, девочка. Нигде и никогда не стоит забывать о приличиях! Но всё равно очень красивый рисунок. Я иногда любуюсь и вспоминаю свою юность… Такая светлая тоска сразу приходит.

\- Получается, что меня в лицо знает вся ваша деревня?..

\- Ты удивлён? – Спросила Хотака.

\- Пожалуй, нет. – Усмехнулся Мадараме и решил побыть примерным гостем хотя бы один вечер. – А кто готовил эту рыбу? Очень вкусная.

\- Местная рыба в принципе лучше той, что привозят в Серейтей. Свежее и жирнее. – Покивала Хотака, подкладывая мужу добавки. – Это бабуля готовила.

\- Я научу внучку любую рыбу готовить так же хорошо, как эту. – Заявила бабушка важно, а Хотака вздохнула. – Женщина должна уметь хорошо готовить. Это её первая обязанность! Накормить семью! А иначе на что она вообще она пригодна?

            Хотака проглотила шпильку в свою сторону и смолчала, а Иккаку еле сдержался, чтобы не ответить что-то грубое. Ну да, Ясутока была не лучшим поваром, но лишь из-за своей особенности не разбирать вкус продуктов. Будто Мадараме за готовку её полюбил!

\- Да хватит тебе уже столько жрать! Нельзя набивать желудок! Потом плохо станет! Не оправдывай своё обжорство беременностью! – Внезапно раскричалась тётка и ударила Хотаку по рукам, выбивая палочки и чашку с рисом из рук. Та вскрикнула и уронила всю еду на себя и на пол вокруг. – Вот ты растяпа.

\- Уже даже едой меня попрекают! – Обиделась Хотака и стала собирать комки риса в руку, дуясь.

            Мадараме мрачно посмотрел на недовольную тётку и стал помогать жене справиться с беспорядком.

\- Хоти, если тебя тут ещё кто-то пальцем тронет, то я нахер запрещу тебе сюда приходить. Навсегда. Усекла?

\- Усекла, Мадараме-сан. – Ответила Ясутока без особых эмоций и поспешно ушла на кухню приводить себя в порядок.

\- Хотака говорила, что у вас здесь не бывает пустых. – Как ни в чём не бывало продолжил шинигами, оглядывая внимательным взглядом публику. – Я был очень удивлён этим. Ваша деревня находится глубоко в лесах. По идее, вы как раз должны страдать от постоянных набегов. Но у вас тишь да гладь. Неудивительно, что на картах вас нет. Шинигами сюда и не надо заглядывать. Вы не знаете причину такой аномалии?

\- Да, последнего пустого здесь видели больше трёх сотен лет назад. – Откашлялся Нацуме. – Мы думаем, что нас оберегает священный пруд.

\- А я так не думаю. – Перебила Хотака возвращаясь на своё место.

\- У тебя на всё есть своё мнение. – Недовольно фыркнула тётка. – Она считает, Мадараме-сан, что это из-за того, что у нас всех очень низкий уровень этой вашей духовной силы. Такой низкий, что для голодных монстров мы не представляем никакого интереса.

\- А мне кажется, дело в расположении. – Задумался Иккаку, обращаясь к Хотаке. – Тут с одной стороны река, с другой очень удачно холмы закрывают большую часть деревни от остального леса. Если не искать, то легко можно пройти мимо. Но всё равно три сотни лет без пустых – это очень много!

\- Надеюсь, что Боги подарят нам ещё столько же лет спокойствия, а ещё лучше больше. – Улыбнулся отец Нацуме. – Мадараме-сан, предлагаю вам переночевать сегодняшнюю ночь в нашем доме, чтобы не стеснять семью. Мы бы продолжили разговор. Думаю, нам найдётся, о чём поговорить. У меня вертится на языке пара тем для разговоров, которые не хотелось бы начинать сейчас. Не всем за этим столом они будут интересны.

\- Звучит любопытно. – Задумался Иккаку. – Хотака, как тебе идея?

\- Не со мной. Я устала за сегодня. – Со стороны бабушки послышалось недовольное ворчание про бездельницу и неженку.

\- Не хочу без тебя никуда идти. Простите, но, пожалуй, я откажусь.

\- Ох, ну ладно. Вы надолго задержитесь? Свои вопросы я всё равно очень хочу задать. – Расстроился старик.

\- Мадараме-сан, я всё равно буду занята завтра днём, так что у вас будет много времени на свои дела. – Подсказала Хотака.

\- Ну, значит, в ближайшие дни я отвечу на все ваши вопросы, не переживайте.

\- Рад слышать! – Старик заметно приободрился и повеселел. – Надолго вас отпустили со службы? Вас потом отпустят сюда опять, когда ребёнок родится? Ведь Готей это серьёзная организация. Со строгими порядками.

\- Во-первых, моё начальство – это мои давние товарищи, так что с этим проблем нет. Во-вторых, Хотака тут рожать не будет. – Безапелляционно заявил Иккаку, вгоняя всех в ступор. Хотака вздохнула и покачала головой, но промолчала.

\- Вообще-то есть традиции, обычаи и порядки. Если вы приходите сюда, то вы обязаны им подчиняться. Раз уж находитесь в гостях. – Нахмурился Нацуме. – У нас беременная женщина всегда отдалялась от мужа и общества вообще, уединялась, как могла вплоть до родов. Это важно. Хотака и так промоталась непонятно где большую часть времени, что неприемлемо. Надеюсь, Боги простят её за эту вольность, а последние месяцы уединения искупят оплошность. Она родит тут, чтобы ребёнок был здоровым и крепким.

\- У вас тут есть врачи? – Спросил Иккаку, еле сдерживая злость.

\- Есть врачеватели и травники, опытные повитухи. Они знают своё дело. – Ответил Нацуме.

\- До ближайшего более-менее опытного врача идти три дня. – Тихо сказала Хотака. – Не говоря о том, что им далеко до четвёртого отряда.

\- Значит, моё решение не обсуждается. – Хмуро припечатал Мадараме и поднялся с места, а потом подал руку Хотаке. – Мичиру показала мне твои припрятанные книжки, я начал читать одну. Там написано, что тебе вредно много сидеть.

\- Хорошо, Мадараме-сан. – Хотака поспешно поднялась и так же поспешно убежала, боясь смотреть на своих ошарашенных родственников.

 

            Они удобно устроились на травке на склоне холма, с высоты глядя на готовящуюся к ночи деревушку. Хотака сидела на коленках у супруга и отчаянно зевала. Иккаку гладил её по животу и молчал с тех пор, как они вышли из дома.

\- Не, теперь я понимаю, почему ты не очень распространялась про свою семью… Но всё равно не стоило молчать.

\- Речь как-то не заходила. – Нехотя ответила та и поёрзала на муже. – Так хочется с тобой целоваться, сил нет.

\- Так в чём проблема? Я тут, ты тоже, никого рядом нет.

\- Иккаку, я беременна. Нельзя.

\- Ты поэтому меня опрокидывала с сексом, да? Из-за этих дурацких обычаев?

\- А ты думал почему?

\- Ну, что ты растолстела, стесняешься меня. – Иккаку смущённо потёр нос. – Да ладно тебе. Всего лишь поцелуй! Я тоже соскучился по твоей ласке, вообще-то.

\- Где поцелуй, там и всё остальное. Я не сдержусь.

\- Ты и не хочешь сдерживаться.

\- Не хочу! Я полгода на тебя просто смотрела! Полгода! – Раскричалась Хотака неожиданно. – А сейчас ещё и даже в одной постели не поспишь. Ты не представляешь, как я привыкла дрыхнуть на тебе! И если дома я хотя бы на твоей подушке поспать могу, то в командировках и здесь еле засыпаю.

\- За то, что моталась в командировки, я тебя высеку, когда родишь. – Нахмурился Иккаку.

\- Я же буду плакать.

\- Не поверю твоим крокодильим слезам и на секунду. Я видел, как пустой тебе живот пробил, а ты даже шутки успевала шутить с врачами.

\- Угу, только моя ужасная травма не помешала тебе наорать на меня за безрассудность. – Фыркнула Хотака. – Ладно. Поцелую. Но только немножко, нам скоро возвращаться. Тут рано укладываются спать.

            В итоге они провалялись на траве с час, пока совсем не похолодало, а затем нехотя разошлись по разным домам.

 

            Следующий день был посвящён всякой ерунде вроде знакомства Мадараме с подругами Хотаки, какими-то бабулями, щипавшими её за щёки и разговорами с абсолютно незнакомыми людьми. Кажется, Иккаку умудрился пообщаться с каждым жителем деревни, а на следующий день Нацуме попросил его помочь с постройкой небольшого сарая для его отца на месте прежнего, уже основательно сгнившего и покосившегося. И если за сносом дело не встало, то после обеда работа пошла значительно медленнее. Мадараме никогда не вникал в тонкости постройки зданий, поэтому постоянно переспрашивал у тестя и плохо соображал, что к чему.

 - Милый мой, ты неправильно пилишь. – Хотака подкралась незаметно и загородила собой солнце. – Отдохни, я принесла вам с отцом молока и онигири.

\- Как можно неправильно пилить? – Удивился Иккаку и оторвался от своего занятия.

\- Не знаю, но ты погнул все зубцы. И чего ты вообще возишься с пилой? Рассёк бы эту балку мечом – ровнее бы вышло.

\- Да я в доме меч оставил. – Офицер утёр лоб и забрал у Хотаки кувшин с молоком. Та, как только у нее освободились руки, вытащила пилу из деревяшки, схватила молоток и шустро поставила зубцы на место. – А ты что тут делаешь? Не поверю, что ты вспомнила, что такое забота о других людях.

\- Бабуля пыталась научить меня готовить ту рыбу. – Девушка поморщилась. – Я сбежала, когда почувствовала запах гари. Как представила, как бабуля будет на меня орать, сразу вспомнила, что ты остался без обеда.

\- Вот же ты засранка! – Рассмеялся Иккаку и поцеловал повеселевшую Хотаку в макушку.

\- Мадараме-сан, поможете мне наладить крышу? Только надо прикинуть, как будет лучше подогнать балки под размер и какой шаг взять, чтобы не просела, когда её положим. – Тут подошёл Нацуме, явно не очень одобряя такой тесный контакт дочки с мужем. Он тоже взялся за свой перекус.

\- Ох, да, хорошо. – Иккаку с сомнением посмотрел на конструкцию, что они успели возвести.

\- А чего тут думать? Крыша ведь обычная будет? Дерево и поверх солома? Тут вся домушка на три метра, одной перехватывающей балки в середине хватит. Просто взять вон тот брус, потолще. Только подпилить его хитро, чтобы лёг аккуратно и плотно. – Хотака деловито осмотрела и брус и коробку, а затем стала примеряться, как лучше приладить брус.

\- Ты откуда это всё знаешь, доченька? – Нацуме выглядел удивлённым.

\- Я же служила в четвёртом отряде, мы там много ремонтом занимались. – Девушка легко подхватила тяжеленный брус и подтащила его ближе, чтобы обмерить и сделать распилы в нужных местах. Тут она обратила внимание на Иккаку. – А ты иди к бабуле. От тебя там больше толка будет… Помнится это ты горел желанием перещеголять повара в доме Кучики. Я только не понимаю зачем.

\- Вряд ли Токано-сан захочет делиться со мной своими рецептами. – Усмехнулся Иккаку.

\- Ну, скажи, что потом сам будешь учить свою непутёвую жену, раз с первого раза у неё ничего не выходит. – Хотака почесала затылок молотком и подмигнула. – Да и тебе есть чему её научить, разве нет? Всё, иди уже! Мы с папой тут сами закончим. Приготовишь что-нибудь поострее на ужин?

\- Тебе нельзя слишком острое. – Мадараме опять поцеловал жену, погладил по руке и ушёл домой кашеварить. Хотака лишь пожала плечами удивлённому отцу и взялась за работу.


	11. Chapter 11

\- Йоу, Хоти! Не махай так молотком, а то зашибёшься! – Ренджи громко кричал и стремительно приближался к ошарашенной девушке, которая чуть не свалилась с верхушки сарайки. Она замахала руками сильнее, теряя баланс. Шинигами тут же оказался рядом и подхватил подругу на руки и медленно опустился на землю. – Ну вот! Что я говорил? Привет! Как у тебя дела? Как ребёночек? А Мадараме, надеюсь, доковылял до тебя? Где он?

\- Ренджи! Ты что тут делаешь?! – Хотака удивлённо пялилась на лейтенанта и даже не думала отпихивать от себя мужчину. Только подтянулась выше, ухватившись за ворот косоде. – Вот это сюрприз… Я очень рада!

\- Ну, вообще-то, я волноваться начал. И не только я. Кто так делает, Хоти!? Сказала же, что через четыре дня вернёшься! И где тебя черти носят?! Развлекаешься тут, играешься с досками и гвоздями… а работу кто работать будет?! Я вообще-то не просто так тебе велел те завалы разбирать!

\- Извините, Абараи-сан. Я… Я что-то совсем про это забыла… - Хотака устыдилась.

\- Дырявая ты голова. Ну, ничего. В первый раз такое, поэтому прощаю. – Друзья обнялись, а потом Хотака всё-таки встала на землю. – Капитан велел тебя найти и вернуть в отряд. Ты не представляешь, какой он мне скандал закатил, когда узнал, что ты в положении… Ох… Мне даже страшно стало. Самую капельку, но стало.

\- Какой ещё скандал?..

\- Он чувствует ответственность за тебя. До сих пор. Короче, я что-то побаиваюсь, что он от вашего ребёнка будет шарахаться, лишь бы никак его не обидеть, не сделать плохо или что-то ещё. Ты бы видела его лицо, Хоти! Я еле сдержался, чтобы не рассмеяться. Правда, потом стало не до смеха… - Ренджи неловко потеребил хвост. – Короче, мы опять поссорились. А ещё мне надо наедине поговорить с Мадараме. Где он? Не потерялся в местных лесах? Вы ведь встретились? Хоть помирились?

\- Ох, у тебя так много вопросов! Дай дух перевести… - Хотака только хотела повести Ренджи домой, как её дёрнули за плечо.

\- Вот у меня всего один вопрос, дочь! – Нацуме был ужасно зол. Эмоции на его лице легко читались в предзакатном свете солнца. – Почему ты позволяешь трогать себя какому-то неизвестному мужчине?! Мы все вокруг закрывали глаза на ваше с мужем поведение, но то, что я увидел сейчас просто за гранью! Бесстыдница и безбожница! Я закрою тебя в доме родителей до конца срока, раз разговоры на тебя не действуют! И мне всё равно, что там решил твой муж! Ты даже не получила моего благословения на этот брак! Я могу и не считаться с ним вовсе!

\- Отец! – Вскрикнула Хотака, но столкнулась с разозлённым взглядом и замолчала, склонив голову.

\- Мне не нужны твои оправдания! – Нацуме схватил дочь за локоть и уже хотел было вести её прочь, как обернулся на нежданного гостя. – Забирайте своего друга и уходите прочь из нашей деревни. Ни вам, ни Мадараме-сану тут больше не рады.

            Абарай аж остолбенел от такой реакции, а потом шустро перегодил дорогу мужчине. Хотака же даже не дёргалась, только отстранённо смотрела в землю и вздыхала, но даже не вырывалась. Будто бы её мог удержать обычный человек. Ренджи порой её еле мог сдержать, что уж говорить о тонких деревянных стенах?

\- Погодите-погодите! Вы всё не так поняли, Ясутока-сан! – Лейтенант чуть улыбнулся. – Ну не мог же я позволить Хотаке свалиться на землю? А что случилось бы, если она пострадала? Неужели для таких случаев нет исключений?

\- Во-первых, с ней ничего бы не случилось. Во-вторых, даже если бы случилось – это было бы наказанием за её распутство.

\- Не перебор ли?.. – Растерялся Ренджи.

\- Боги раздают каждому ровно столько, сколько те заслужили.

\- Да, тут вы правы. Всё по справедливости. – Абарай согласно покивал, краем глаза поймав на себе удивлённый взгляд Хотаки. – Думаю, я тоже заслужил наказание. Я ведь знал про запрет, но забыл про него…. Да ещё и подругу свою подставил. Это ведь из-за меня она упала… И даже тогда я её не сразу поставил на землю, хотя должен был! Живу во грехе и утягиваю всех за собой. – Ренджи тяжко вздохнул и картинно покачал головой, сокрушаясь. – Да, пожалуй, мне стоит покинуть эту священную и чистую землю как можно скорее, пока я окончательно не испортил её… Простите меня, если сможете… Хоть я и не достоин прощения… Прощайте…

            Всё так же картинно и медленно Абарай посмотрел на закат, прищурившись, вздохнул тоскливо и глубоко, бросил последний взгляд на собеседника и развернулся, понуро уходя прочь. Хотака смотрела на это представление с открытым ртом. Она даже на несколько секунд поверила, что Ренджи был искренен.

\- Ох, погоди. Не надо так убиваться! – Нацуме конечно же поверил. – Ты ведь не со зла. Добро всегда должно быть отблагодарено. Тем более ты проделал такой долгий путь сюда из самого Серейтея, беспокоясь о моей непутёвой дочери. Было бы кощунством прогонять тебя, вместо того, чтобы обеспечить горячий ужин и достойный ночлег. Как тебя зовут, незнакомец?

\- Абараи Ренджи. И за ночлег я бы был вам благодарен. Ночевать в лесу привычно, но всё рано холодно. А на счёт ужина совсем не стоит беспокоится. Я обойдусь водой из колодца. Мне много не надо…

\- Не говорите ерунды, Абараи-сан! Каким бы я был хозяином, если бы не поделился с гостем ужином, а съел бы его сам? Тем более вот чего, а еды в нашем доме всегда в избытке. Местная река полноводна круглый год и даёт нам к столу рыбу, и помогает вырастить овощи и фрукты.

\- Я рад слышать это, потому что последнее чего я хочу так это обременять вас, Ясутока-сан!

\- Что вы, что вы. Никаких проблем! – Нацуме уже заулыбался, приходя в хорошее расположение духа. Он уже хотел идти к дому, как вспомнил про дочь и про стройку. – Хотака, собери все инструменты и иди в дом. И не смей носа показывать сегодня вечером!

\- Но Ренджи ведь мой гость… - Попыталась было возразить девушка, но её тут же перебили.

\- Гость пришёл в мой дом. Значит, это мой гость, а не твой. – Резко оборвал её Нацуме, а затем повёл Ренджи по улице к нужной калитке.

 

            Вечерние посиделки и ужин затянулись до самой ночи. Трое мужчин сидели в основной комнате за столом, на котором волшебным образом появилась выпивка. Она подогрела градус теплоты отношения Нацуме к своим гостям. Ренджи заливался соловьём,  критикуя всю систему Готея, отдельные её части и высшее начальство. Хозяин дома только довольно кивал, соглашаясь. Мадараме сидел мрачнее тучи и почти всё время молчал, не желая участвовать  в балагане и заговаривании зубов тестя.

\- Кстати, я здесь не только из-за Хотаки. – Хитро улыбнулся Ренджи и подмигнул Мадараме. – Мой друг так спешил сюда, так переживал, что совершенно забыл о кое-чём важном.

\- Это о чём же? – Удивился не очень трезвый Нацуме.

\- Он ведь готовился к знакомству с вами. Но испуг за Хотаку выбил все мысли… Хорошо, что Мадараме-сан посвятил меня в свои планы заранее, поэтому я смог его выручить. – Позволите нам удалиться на двадцать минут?

\- Ох, как любопытно. Хорошо, всё равно мне стоит немного проветрится. Я не в тех годах, чтобы легко пить так много алкоголя. – Нацуме грузно поднялся на ноги и отошёл на энгаву, отодвигая створку и вдыхая свежий ночной воздух.

            Мадараме хмуро посмотрел на Абарая, которой шустро подскочил на ноги.

\- Что ты задумал? – Прошептал офицер.      

\- Идём. Сейчас всё расскажу. Скорее. – Ренджи чуть ли не силой утащил друга сначала из дома, а потом вообще за пределы деревни. Лейтенант поспешно прыгал от дерева к дереву, что-то выискивая. В руке у него был простенький огонёк из духовной силы. Иккаку терпеливо ждал, чему сам очень сильно удивлялся.

\- Абарай, нахера ты припёрся? Всё испортить? Так я и сам с этим замечательно справлялся.

\- Наоборот! Я хочу помочь всё исправить! – Ренджи вскрикнул от радости и полез в корни дерева, продолжая говорить и пыхтеть одновременно. – Вот ты унёсся за своей ненаглядной сломя голову, а мозгами не подумал! Вы с Хоти одного поля ягоды… Сначала делаете, потом думаете. На третий день твоего отсутствия мне пришло в голову расспросить Ого о семье Хотаки. С пристрастием расспросить. Тебе это в голову не приходило?

\- Пришло, но поздно… - Скис Мадараме. – И вряд ли она стала мне что-то рассказывать. Чисто из вредности.  Мне вообще кажется, что она меня недолюбливает…

\- Не кажется. – Хмыкнул Ренджи. – Так вот! Мичиру, оказывается, знает дохрена всего! Просто гора важной информации! Когда мы с Бьякуей услышали всё, что она знает… Я говорил, что ты сильно поторопился сюда бежать, да?

\- Я тебе сейчас вмажу по роже. И мне даже стыдно не будет. – Иккаку взорвался моментально. Он и так уже был на пределе. Ему не нравилось ничего в этом месте, да ещё и его Хотаку заперли и запретили видеться с гостями. Это бесило больше всего. Он хотел уже выкрасть свою жену и увести домой, подальше от этого места с его дебильными порядками.

\- Сейчас мы с тобой будем свататься.

\- Чего?..

\- Это идея Бьякуи. Не моя. – Ренджи, наконец, вытащил из-под дерева увесистый баул. – Но я признаю, что идея просто отличная. Я так понял, что тебя тут не особо жалуют, да? Нацуме говорил что-то про благословение и разрешение на женитьбу, которое никто у него не спрашивал. Неудивительно, что он косо на тебя смотрит, с такими-то строгими порядками.

\- И ты предлагаешь, чтобы я сейчас его спросил, да? Абарай, это тупо! Мы женаты с ней почти пятнадцать лет! У нас ребёнок скоро будет! Нахер мне чьё-то разрешение?!

\- Ну, может тебе и не надо, а вот для Хотаки это важно. Сам видишь, что она семью свою слушается без особых пререканий. Я даже удивлён, никогда такой покорности за ней не замечал… Как она вообще шинигами стала? Загадка.

\- В ней упрямства больше, чем в стаде ослов. – Мадараме с раздражением пнул травинку. – Ей тут все на мозги давят, что она какая-то не такая, плохая, неправильная. А отцу она, кажется, вообще перечить не смеет.

\- Вот именно! Значит, его и надо задобрить. Короче, сделаем всё по правилам. Мне Бьякуя рассказал, как надо общаться с отцом невесты. Сейчас мы будем благодарить за всё подряд и дарить подарки ему и всем родственникам. Сначала ты скажешь спасибо за такую чудесную дочь. Потом извинишься, что так долго не появлялся им на глаза, наврёшь что-нибудь про службу, что не отпускал злой капитан никуда, я почву подготовил, Ясутока-сан поверит. Потом извинишься за то, что не спросил разрешения на свадьбу. Потом извинишься за то, что самой свадьбы не было. Потом извинишься за то, что вёл себя тут неподобающе. А уже после этого попросишь благословения отца. Конечно, если они примет твои извинения. – Ренджи взвалил мешок на плечо и пошёл обратно. – На каждое извинение или просьбу будешь дарить подарки.

\- Какие ещё подарки?! И какого хера я должен извиняться?! Не собираюсь я перед этими сволочами на задних ножках прыгать и лебезить! Заберу Хотаку и всё! Проблемы нет!

\- А ты не думал, что она может отказаться идти с тобой?

-Чего?.. – Мадараме остановился и зло уставился на друга.

\- Не будет она отцу перечить. Тем более, ты не видел какой он был злющий сегодня вечером! Она его боится ведь! И если он запретит ей возвращаться, то она тут так и останется.

\- Ты точно о Хотаке говоришь? – Усмехнулся Мадараме. – Ей никто не указ. Что хочет, то и делает всем назло. Она не будет слушать ни тебя, ни меня, ни отца, никого, если что-то втемяшила себе в голову.

\- Ты не думал, что сейчас она втемяшила себе в голову то, что она вокруг неправа и грешна, а семья попрекает её совершенно за дело? Думаешь, почему сейчас она спит в другом доме? Почему она никому не говорила про свою беременность? Почему решила остаться здесь до родов? Почему не перечит отцу? Мадараме, отнесись уже к этой ситуации серьёзно!

            Иккаку хотел уже было возразить, как замер с открытым ртом, затем нахмурился, а потом громко выругался.

\- Вот же блядство! Что ты там приволок? Это ведь барахло Кучики тебе вручил? Надеюсь, там нет каких-то семейных реликвий или слитков золота… Не хочу попасть ему в рабство до конца жизни.

\- Посуда, пара мечей, ткань, пояса, украшения… Всякая дребедень, короче. Когда он собирал всё это, то его лицо не выражало глубокой привязанности хоть к чему-то из этого. Он лишь ходил по поместью и тыкал пальцем в то, что считал подходящим подарком. – Ренджи подумал и вручил мешок другу. – Тем более он не стал выбирать что-то особо ценное, потому что ты простой офицер. Откуда у тебя деньги на клинок с рукояткой в драгоценных камнях? Короче, подарки хорошие, тебе по статусу. Так, заболтались мы с тобой. Это плохо, идём скорее.

\- Только не ржи надо мной, Абарай, когда я буду говорить свою пламенную речь.

            Мадараме даже немного обрадовался, что свидетелями его позора будут всего пара человек и в их число не входит Хотака. Вот она бы припоминала бы ему это представление очень долго.

 

 

            Следующий день прошёл сложно. Нацуме, в качестве широкого жеста, позвал своих гостей смотреть дальние охотничья угодья, где всегда водилась крупная дичь вместе с другими охотниками. Ренджи вёл себя… раздражающе. Мадараме пытался вести себя так же непринуждённо и чуть более открыто, но его нервировало всё подряд. Полуночный ритуал принёс свои плоды, поэтому уже утром вся деревня смотрела на Иккаку иначе. Добрее что ли. Поэтому пришлось хотя бы самому себе признаться, что он слишком погорячился и действовал бездумно. Теперь стоило подумать, как отблагодарить Кучики и Ренджи за их помощь. Мадараме надеялся, что Хотака ему в этом поможет. Вот её он не видел уже больше суток, но зато слышал стук молотка. Оставалось надеяться, что стычка с отцом не очень сильно повлияла на Хотаку и её мысли. Бросать жену он здесь не собирался, но и вряд ли бы смог силой увести её обратно. Торчать в этом захолустье несколько месяцев было невозможно.

\- С возвращением. – Уставших мужчин встречала сама Хотака с бабушкой. Женщины стояли у входа, а из дома доносился запах еды.

\- Мы дома. – Отозвался Нацуме, входя первым. Он повесил мешок с парой уток в специальное углубление в полу. – Очень удачный день был. Никто не ушёл без добычи! Долгий поход стоил своих усилий.

\- Рада слышать, отец. – Девушка улыбнулась и забрала лук и колчан со стрелами. – Ужин уже готов. Бани тоже.

\- Люблю садиться за стол чистым и в свежей одежде. А вы что скажете? – Нацуме обернулся на мужчин.

\- Абсолютно согласен. – Покивал Ренджи. – Когда садишься за стол после бань, то вся еда кажется вкуснее, а мир лучше. Да, Мадараме?

\- Да, Абарай. Не поспоришь. – Иккаку не сводил глаз с Хотаки, которая посторонилась, чтобы пропустить всех в дом. Она лишь сдержано улыбнулась мужу, а затем и вовсе ушла за сменой одежды по просьбе Токано.

\- Знаете, о чём я подумываю? Конечно, идея может показаться вам немного сумасбродной, но вы уж простите старика и его небольшую блажь. – Нацуме, очень довольный, сидел за столом и за обе щеки уплетал маринованные закуски, которые ещё вчера наделал Мадараме.

\- Отец, ты совсем не старый. Не наговаривай на себя. – Возразила Хотака, которой позволили присутствовать на ужине. – Что за идея у тебя такая?

\- Хм… Как бы сказать это правильно. – Глава семейства немного помолчал, собираясь с мыслями. – Раз уж твой муж появился тут, то мы могли бы провести свадебный обряд по местным традициям. Просто, чтобы моя душа была спокойна.

            Мадараме аж рисом поперхнулся от такого заявления.

\- Идея замечательная, конечно, но только не думаю, что будет уместно вести беременную Хотаку в храм. – Кое-как выдавил он себя. – Ей может стать плохо от благовоний или тесной одежды. Вряд ли обморок во время венчания хороший знак.

\- Ох да. Об этом я совсем не подумал! – Расстроился Нацуме.

\- Может быть, в следующий раз, когда мы с Хотакой сможем посетить вас вместе снова. – Иккаку криво улыбнулся, а про себя подумал, что может быть лучше никогда. – Тем более свадьба это подготовка, возня, траты.

\- Да, тут ты прав. – Покивал Нацуме озадачено, а потом улыбнулся. – Говорю же, блажь. Спасибо, что не отказал.

\- Да что вы, как я мог отказать?

\- Хотака, с тобой всё нормально? – Ренджи уже с минуту пялился на застывшую подругу.

\- Да, внученька, ты что-то побледнела. Тебе плохо? Тошнит? – Бабуля тоже обеспокоено завозилась. – Я тебе сейчас отвар принесу, потерпи.

            Старушка убежала на кухню и тут же вернулась с кружкой, к которой Хотака тут же жадно приложилась. Кажется, у неё дрожали руки. Мадараме тут же вскинулся.

\- Что происходит?! – Отвечать ему не спешили. Токано гладила девушку по плечам, а сама Хотака из просто белой переходила в нежно зелёную. – Говорите!

\- Её со вчерашнего дня какие-то приступы начали одолевать, короткие, но сильные. То ли тошнота, то ли ещё что-то… Она мне не говорит! – Бабушка всплеснула руками и озабочено уставилась на внучку.

\- Всплески духовной силы. – Еле выговорила Хотака, а потом резко сорвалась с места и еле успела выбежать на веранду, где её всё-таки вывернуло и ужином, и обедом. Из глаз тут же хлынули слёзы, а весь дом затрещал от давления духовной силы, которая рвалась их шинигами во все стороны.

            Нацуме и Тонако тут же начали задыхаться и стонать от боли. Мадараме с Абараем быстро переглянулись и рванули к Хотаке, подхватывая её с пола и утаскивая подальше от деревни. Они-то ощущали себя нормально, хоть и чувствовали давление. Они уселись на берегу небольшого озера, где Хотака тут же умылась, приходя в себя. Сила перестала вырываться из неё потоком.

\- Ну? – Мрачно спросил Мадараме, глядя на уставшую жену, которая облокотилась на грудь своего начальства и тяжело дышала.

\- Вчера вечером началось… Поток рейацу, который я еле могу сдерживать… Вчера получилось, сегодня утром тоже, а сейчас нет… - Хотака устало потёрла лицо. – Когда пытаюсь сдержать, то голова начинает разрываться от боли… Ужасно…

\- Просто отлично! Теперь мы можем с чистой совестью сваливать отсюда под очень благородным предлогом! – Мадараме обнял моментально обозлившуюся жену. – Не сдерживай больше, давай выход. Как ребёнок?

            Иккаку осторожно погладил живот через одежду и тут же получил пинок в ладонь. Он удивлённо уставился, заморгав.

\- Вот тебе и ответ. Всё в порядке с ребёнком. – Рассмеялась Хотака, а потом схватила Ренджи за руку, давая ему почувствовать толчки. – Это забавно, только я жутко перепугалась, когда в первый раз это ощутила! И совсем не смешно, когда я получаю по почкам или печени.

\- Охренеть… Мадараме! Ты это чувствовал, да? Сильный какой, хоть и мелкий! Охренеть! – Абарай аж засветился от счастья и восторга.

\- Всё я почувствовал. Хватит лапать мою жену и моего ребёнка! – Иккаку скинул ладонь друга и в приливе нежности зацеловал живот раскрасневшейся Хотаки.

\- Ну-ну, всё, хватит. Будете наедине миловаться. Я не в настроении для оргий. – Отфыркался Ренджи, потому что да… Они практиковали иногда. Раз в полгода-год. – Я пойду, проверю, как там в доме дела, а вы не задерживайтесь! В любом случае нам надо будет спешить.

\- Куда это? – Мадараме с радостью забрал жену на руки и уже успел зацеловать её щёку.

\- Вот же вы тугодумы! – Разозлился лейтенант. – Хоти всё равно надо показать врачам! Мало ли что может случиться! Я понятия не имею, нормально ли это. Дорвались друг до друга, и сразу крышу снесло… Короче, если через пять минут не появитесь в доме, я за вами вернусь и силой расцеплю! Рано расслабляться, голубки.

            Всё так же ворча Абарай рванул обратно в деревню, оставляя супругов наедине. Хотака встала на ноги и ткнулась лицом в шею Мадараме, шумно и щекотно выдыхая. Они так постояли немного, успокаиваясь, а затем поспешили к обеспокоенным родителям.

 

 

\- Абарай, скажи, как ты нашёл это место за два грёбанных дня, когда я шарился по лесам с неделю? – Мадараме шёл рядом. Хотака чуть отстала, перевязывая заплечный мешок удобнее.

\- Шёл по твоему следу силы. Он, конечно, был нечётким и слабым, но часть его уцелела и дала представление о направлении. А что?

\- Было бы обидно, если бы сам нашёл эту деревню так быстро.

\- Я поберегу твоё самолюбие. – Усмехнулся Ренджи и обернулся на Хотаку, которая в очередной раз разбрасывалась духовной силой на километр вокруг неё. – Это может быть проблемой.

\- Значит, надо идти быстрее. Хотя бы до ближайшего города.

            Мужчины обернулись на Хотаку, которая уже спешила к ним и не понимала, чего же на неё так смотрят.

\- Я тебя на руках понесу, отдай свои вещи Абараю. – Мадараме уже подошёл ближе, приноравливаясь подхватить Хотаку, как та отошла.

\- Неа. – Замотала она головой.

\- Что за капризы?! Не вовремя! Нам надо спешить!

\- Не надо нам спешить никуда. И мне неудобно будет. На живот давит, так что я сама пойду. Своими ногами. – Недовольно заявила Хотака и выдвинулась вперёд.

            Мужчины опять переглянулись, смирились и пошли дальше как есть. Иккаку вычитал в книжке про беременность, что женщин в положении нельзя нервировать лишний раз. Это плохо сказывалось на ребёнке, а ещё от этой женщины могло некисло прилететь, потому что у беременных очень нестабильное эмоциональное состояние и обострённая впечатлительность.

\- Ренджи, вы с капитаном из-за чего опять поругались? Если из-за меня, то это глупо! Я не нуждаюсь в вашей постоянной опеке и заботе. Тем более для этого у меня муж есть.

\- Который не желает слушать всё это нытьё. – Мадараме тут же рванул вперёд, оставляя друзей поговорить.

\- Да так… Из-за ерунды. Не надо переживать за нас, Хоти. – Ренджи улыбнулся и потрепал её по волосам. – Он упрекнул меня в пособничестве твоим капризам, что вообще-то правда. Ругался, что я мало того, что скрывал твоё положение, так ещё и отпустил неизвестно куда одну. Ну не с тобой же мне надо было идти!

\- Ой, мне кажется, что если бы пошёл, то меня за тебя замуж отдали. Ты очень понравился отцу, притворщик! Но Мадараме очень сложный человек, прямой… ему тяжело подстраиваться под других людей.

\- Тем более тех, кто ему неприятен.

\- Зато бабуля восторгалась его кулинарными талантами! Так охала и ахала, ты бы слышал.

\- Ты неплохо справилась с тем сараем. – Усмехнулся Ренджи.

\- Делов то… - Смутилась Хотака.

\- Я думал, он от тебя не отлипнет, как только мы выйдем из деревни. Выдал Ренжди после пары километров пути, кивая на Мадараме, который всё ещё шёл впереди.

\- Мы занимались сексом в лесу – это неудобно. Пару дней можно и потерпеть… Наверное. – Хотака задумалась, опять испуская потоки духовной силы.

\- Ты точно не можешь это сдерживать? Я переживаю, что это ничем хорошим не кончится.

            Хотака нахмурилась, сконцентрировалась, но почти сразу сдалась.

\- Пока что мне хуже пытаться это контролировать, чем не. Я вообще не переживаю из-за этого, если честно. Дома я могла повредить людям вокруг, но в Готее всё будет в порядке. Икари же говорил про утечку духовной силы, помнишь? Пока мне самой комфортно, то ничего плохого не будет. Я чувствую. Тем более я всё равно берегу себя. Например, не вызываю полную форму шикая на всякий случай и вообще в драки не ввязываюсь. Конечно, Икари у меня очень послушный и вообще душка, но даже он считает, что лучше быть осторожной с ним и моими неконтролируемыми эмоциями.

\- Может твой меч знает, кто у тебя там сидит? Мальчик или девочка? Или их вообще там двое? – Усмехнулся Ренджи.

\- Там девочка. Одна. – Улыбнулась Хотака и погладила живот, а Ренджи чуть не растянулся на траве от такого заявления.

\- И давно ты знаешь?! Блин, у тебя не меч, а какой-то оракул!

\- Ну… месяц как, наверное. Икари многое знает да. И не ори так! Хочу Иккаку сделать сюрприз по возвращению домой. Интересно, кого он больше хотел? Мальчика или девочку? Ты не знаешь?

\- Со мной он этим не делился.

\- Надо будет у Аясегавы-сана спросить.

 

 

            Врач Анори-сан смотрел на Хотаку и хмурился. Хотака смотрела на Анори-сана и улыбалась. Санитары за спиной врача топтались в растерянности и ждали указаний. Возможно, эти гляделки так и продолжались бы бесконечно, но Ясутока опять начала раскидываться потоками духовной силы.

\- Ах да! Мы с моим супругом очень хотели знать, отчего так выходит? Это ведь нормально? Я чувствую себя отлично. – Девушка пылала энтузиазмом, в отличие от двух мужчин позади неё, валяющихся на плаце перед корпусами четвёртого отряда.

\- Поздравляю, у тебя родится шинигами. Такой же неуправляемый, как ты. – Всё-таки открыл рот Анори-сан.

\- Это отличная новость! Мадараме-сан будет в восторге, когда услышит! Разумеется, когда придёт в сознание. – Хотака обернулась на своих спутников и озадачено почесала щёку. – Странно, что они до сих пор без сознания, я же оказала им первую помощь.

\- Что с ними вообще случилось!? – Не выдержал врач и сорвался на крик. Он кивнул санитарам и те тут же притащили носилки, чтобы унести пациентов внутрь.

\- Ой, а можно я расскажу эту историю, когда сюда капитан Кучики придёт?

\- Зачем ему вообще сюда приходить? – Огрызнулся Анори-сан. – С чего ты в этом так уверена?!

\- Так это… - Хотака растеряно огляделась. – Часто ли его лейтенанта приносят в Готей в бессознательном состоянии? Наверное, ему как минимум станет любопытна причина, по которой он должен будет искать более компетентного заместителя.

\- Я не собираюсь разжаловать его, Хотака. – Бьякуя появился из ниоткуда. – Ты притягиваешь неприятности, как магнит. То, что Ренджи находился рядом с тобой, оправдывает его более чем полностью. Предлагаю пройти внутрь, чтобы не привлекать лишних зрителей.

            Офицеров разложили по койкам в одной палате, младшие санитары крутились вокруг них, настраивая оборудование и подключая капельницы и датчики. Хотака уселась на стул рядом с входом и поглаживала живот, рассеяно наблюдая за мельтешением. Кучики встал рядом. Анори-сан сначала быстро осмотрел пациентов, затем бросил взгляд на показания приборов, а потом уставился на Хотаку хмуро.

\- Ну? Мне будет проще, если ты скажешь, что с ними. Только коротко! В двух предложениях желательно.

\- Полное истощение духовной силы до критического уровня. У Ренджи, кажется, сотрясение. – Послушно выпалила Хотака, подскочив, а потом уселась обратно, мотнув закружившейся головой. Врач нахмурился и опять вернулся к датчикам, настраивая их на сбор новых данных.

\- Теперь я желаю услышать полный рассказ. Что случилось с вами по дороге?

\- Ох… Мы уже хотели устроить привал, как Мадараме-сан заметил слежку. Нам пришлось идти дальше, петлять, но сбросить наблюдение не вышло. Тем более оно было каким-то странным… А потом слежка переросла в погоню! Вы бы видели, капитан, какая толпа пустых за нами гналась! – Хотака всплеснула руками. – С такой толпой не каждый отряд бы смог справиться. Ну, только если шестой или одиннадцатый. – На этом моменте Анори закатил глаза, но промолчал. – Мы решили, что драться было бы глупо, тем более я сейчас не в форме. Но, как видите, избежать сражения не получилось… Нас окружили! Это было так странно и слишком внезапно! Правда, из-за моих приступов мы могли проворонить появление подкрепления…

\- Каких ещё приступов? – Кучики ощутимо напрягся.

\- Обычное дело для беременной шинигами. Ребёнок учится впитывать духовную силу, формируется расположенность. Спонтанные выбросы рейацу, ничего особенного обычно. – Ответил Анори. – Но видимо, с Ясутокой не случается обычных вещей. Правильно?

\- Ну…. Да. Видимо эти выбросы привлекли стадо… - Хотака вздохнула и опять потёрла щёку. – Пришлось драться. Правда, меня закинули на дерево и велели не вмешиваться. Когда я предложила помочь, знаете, что мне эти двое ответили? Хоти, неужели ты думаешь, что два шинигами с уровнем силы и опыта, равными капитанскому, не справится с тупой низкоуровненных пустых? – Девушка скривилась и поморщилась. – Я вообще не думала! Я драться хотела! Но даже хорошо, что я осталась в стороне. Примерно, на двадцатом пустом я заметила одну вещь. Во-первых, что победы даются слишком легко. Даже для без пяти минут капитанам. Во-вторых, что эти соперники будто бы из воздуха брались. Сверху мне стало лучше видно, что они из тумана собираются и в него же распадаются. Причём ранения от них были вполне реальные! – Хотака надулась и замолчала, переваривая события сражения.

\- В каком смысле из тумана? Это была магия? – Нахмурился Кучики, оборачиваясь и внимательно оглядывая бледного Ренджи на койке.

\- Да, оказалось, что магия. Короче, когда эти двое покромсали всю толпу и вроде как победили, выползла какая-то невнятная херня…

\- Выражайся прилично! – Возмутился Анори-сан.

\- Извините…  Так вот. Из глубины леса появился неясной формы пустой, больше похож на кучу де… деформированной живой массы. Он сделал очень странный звук и тут весь туман устремился к нему, впитался через кожу, отчего этот пустой раздулся до каких-то невероятных размеров и стал ещё мерзотнее. – Хотака поморщилась. – И я вроде как пыталась докричаться до этих двух почти капитанов, даже магией в них швырялась, но без толку. Может быть, это было частью магии, я не знаю. В итоге наши высокоопытные офицеры ломанулись в драку. Выглядело убого, честно скажу. Я даже сначала не поняла, почему их удары такие слабые. Этот пустой высосал из них всю силу! Сначала через туман. А потом через уже совсем слабые удары. Он от них всё больше распухал и лоснился. А потом, видимо, его достало это мельтешение… Он просто схватил их обоих своими отростками и швырнул в деревья, забрав остатки! Я так разозлилась! Ужасно разозлилась! Так хотелось покромсать эту тварь на кусочки!

\- Тише-тише. – Бьякуя положил ладонь на плечо разозлившейся Хотаки, которая окончательно перестала контролировать свою духовную силу. – Сейчас злиться не стоит.

\- Ну да, я ведь всё-таки разодрала его на лоскуты. Только не руками, – она шмыгнула носом и улыбнулась растерянному капитану. – Польза от этих двух «капитанов, но сейчас нет вакансий, Хоти» тоже была. Пустой насосался их силой и распух, как мерзкий москит. Мне осталось добавить немного, чтобы эта дрянь лопнула. Меня чуть не вывернуло от вида кишок этой х… штуки. – Ясутока опять скривилась и откинулась на спинку стула, выдыхая. – Потом я этих двоих немного подлатала, влила духовной силы. Её после взрыва в воздухе было очень много! А потом мне пришлось поспешно сваливать оттуда, пока на запах силы не прибежали другие пустые. Волочь на себе двух здоровенных мужиков было не очень удобно, но мне по идее надо было дотянуть до ближайшего поста или патруля из Готея. – Хотака сложила брови домиком и жалобно посмотрела на Кучики. – Простите капитан.

\- За что ты извиняешься? – Бьякуя окончательно растерялся. Ясутока постоянно выкидывала такие номера, на которые было сложно нормально отреагировать сразу.

\- Я уронила Абараи-сана, пока бежала с ним к городу…

\- Так это ты ему сотрясение организовала?! – Тут же раскричался Анори-сан. – Да от тебя урон больше, чем от пустых! Тебя к людям подпускать нельзя близко! Мне уже жалко твоего ребёнка! Заранее! Обложи весь дом чем-нибудь мягким, на всякий случай!

            Ясутока нахмурилась и отвернулась, расстраиваясь.

\- Думаю, она разберётся со своей семьёй без непрошенных советов. – Холодно и резко прервал врача Бьякуя, окатывая его отрезвляющей порцией презрения. – Лучше расскажите про состояние лейтенанта и третьего офицера.

\- Стабильно удовлетворительное. Уровень духовной силы низок, но не критически низок. После пробуждения будут чувствовать упадок сил, пребывать в подавленном состоянии. Наш отряд поможет им восстановиться как можно скорее, потому что Готею нельзя обходиться без высшего руководства. Но всё равно лечение займёт примерно… - Анори обернулся на мониторы, прищуриваясь и прикидывая. – Чтобы они могли самостоятельно выйти из отряда и не упасть за воротами в обморок, потребуется примерно месяц. В лучшем случае.

            Кучики поджал губы, а Хотака грустно вздохнула и осторожно поднялась на ноги, а затем низко поклонилась капитану.

\- Извините. Опять из-за меня проблемы у всего отряда. Я постараюсь взять на себя так много обязанностей лейтенанта Абараи по бумажной работе, сколько смогу. Он учил меня кое-чему… думаю, я смогу справится хотя бы с частью. Надеюсь, что это хоть как-то сможет загладить мою вину за подорванную работу отряда.

\- Мы обсудим это позже. Завтра. – Коротко кивнул Кучики и уже хотел выдвинуться из палаты, как увидел колебания Хотаки. – Что?

\- Я… можно мне остаться тут? – Ясутока обернулась на бледного и изнеможенного Иккаку. – Хотя бы сегодня.

            Капитан задумался, переведя взгляд на Ренджи, и позволил жалости и страху проникнуть в сердце. Да он сам бы тут поселился, если бы мог! Абарай выглядел не лучше, чем Мадараме. Бьякуе остро захотелось согреть его собой. Хотя бы просто погладить по щеке… Блядство.

\- Это не мне решать. – Кучики нехотя перевёл взгляд на Анори-сана.

\- Если не будешь ничего тут трогать, то сиди сколько влезет.

\- Жду тебя завтра утром в отряде. Главнокомандующему потребуется отчёт от тебя по поводу случившегося. – Бьякуя уже хотел уходить, когда бросил взгляд на довольно большой живот Хотаки. – И посети своего врача. Неизвестно, как эта битва сказалась на твоём здоровье. Это приказ, Ясутока. Мне не нужны сюрпризы.

\- Да, капитан! Спасибо, капитан! – Просияла девушка. – Я и за лейтенантом присмотрю.

\- Очень любезно с твоей стороны. Всего хорошего, Анори-сан. – Бросил Бьякуя и выплыл из палаты, бросив последний взгляд на Ренджи.

\- До свидания, капитан Кучики. – Врач поклонился вежливо, а затем уставился на Хотаку. – Ничего не трогай! Поняла меня? А то запрещу тут появляться!

\- Конечно! Разумеется! Спасибо большое! – Хотака опять подскочила и попыталась поклониться, но приступ головокружения не дал ей этого сделать.

\- Так, мне надоело на это смотреть. Иди на осмотр уже, не убежит от тебя твой муж.

 

 

            Для Хотаки время тянулось очень медленно и долго. Вот первый день после возвращения, который она провела в больнице, рядом с бессознательным Мадараме. Вот второй, который засосал её в водоворот бесконечной бумажной писанины. Вот третий точно такой же, но с перерывом на посещение больницы. Жаль, что ночевать там запрещали. Хотаке было всё равно где и как спать, лишь бы рядом с мужем. Вдалеке от него она чувствовала тревогу, хоть и знала, что всё с ним нормально. Капитан, кажется, тоже волновался за Ренджи, хоть вида и не показывал.

\- Можно мне сегодня пораньше уйти со службы, капитан? – Спросила Хотака осторожно, отдавая часть приведённых бумаг в порядок. Кучики нехотя оторвался от писанины и вопросительно посмотрел на рядовую. – Я не всё доделала, но возьму часть работы с собой! Хочу попасть к Мадараме во время обхода. Может, врач скажет что-то новое? Они с Ренджи ещё вчера должны были проснуться. Я волнуюсь ужасно.

\- Врачам из четвёртого отряда можно довериться. Ты и сама это знаешь. – Мягко и почти что тепло ответил ей капитан, а затем кивнул. – Ступай.

\- Спасибо. – Просияла девушка, затем ещё раз внимательно посмотрела на Кучики и улыбнулась лично ему. – Я и за Ренджи присматриваю, обязательно скажу вам, как только узнаю о малейших изменениях.

            В итоге через полчаса Ясутока сидела в палате, закинув ноги на кровать мужа. Она удобно пристроила папки с работой на маленьком столике, что предназначался для кормёжки больных без подъёма с кровати, и старательно выводила контрабандной ручкой иероглифы. Достижение человеческой мысли уже не раз выручали её в подобных ситуациях, поэтому дома в шкафу валялся небольшой запах этих самых ручек и постоянно пополнялся. Хотака закончила с очередным файлом и выдохнула, откладывая его в сторону, как ей нестерпимо захотелось посмотреть на мужа.

\- Привет, Хоти. – Тихо, но уверено поздоровался тот. – А я всё жду, когда же ты обратишь внимание. Такая красивая у меня.

\- Милый! – Охнула та, тут же вскидываясь и двигаясь ближе. Она нащупала прохладную руку под одеялом и схватилась за неё, почувствовав слабое движение в ответ.

\- Ты в порядке?

\- Теперь лучше всех! – Ясутока не удержалась и прослезилась от радости. – Как ты себя чувствуешь?

\- Чертовски беспомощным и уставшим. Что с нами произошло? – Голос Мадараме действительно был очень слабым.

\- Пустой высосал из вас очень много сил, придётся долго восстанавливаться, чтобы придти в форму.

\- Ох… А как Абарай?

\- Пока не приходил в сознание, но врачи говорят, что в этом нет ничего страшного. – Хотака всхлипнула и поцеловала мужа в лоб. – Ох! Я должна позвать врачей! Хоть кого-то, чтобы тебя осмотрели.

\- Да забей, если мы тут надолго, то они ещё успеют меня со всех сторон осмотреть. Мне от твоего поцелуя вроде лучше чуть-чуть стало. – Иккаку вяло усмехнулся.

\- Я же обещала вас от всего вылечить, Мадараме-сан. – Хотака улыбнулась сквозь слёзы и продолжила покрывать его лицо мягкими и нежными поцелуями, пока тот не заснул снова.

            После этого состояние обоих больных начало налаживаться, хоть и крайне медленно. Будто пробуждение Мадараме было стартовой точкой. Ренджи очнулся на следующий день, причём был намного бодрее, чем друг. После этого оба пациента начали всё меньше спать и всё больше жаловаться на скуку, хотя и с кровати не могли встать без посторонней помощи. После визита Кучики в больницу было сделано две вещи: Хотаке разрешили проводить в больнице намного больше времени, чтобы ухаживать за капризными и гордыми офицерами, которые помощь санитарок принимать отказывались, а кровати в палате были развёрнуты таким образом, чтобы при желании можно было повернуться лицом к стенке и не видеть, чем занимается сосед.

            Через две недели пребывания в больнице оба офицера могли спокойно сидеть, бодро трындеть и передвигаться в пределах комнаты на своих двоих. И пока чета Мадараме-Ясутока миловалась, невинно тискаясь на койке и мурлыча друг другу в уши, Ренджи делал кислую мину и занимался писаниной, которую Хотака неизменно таскала с собой. Он даже проникся ручкой, которой теперь активно пользовался.

\- Ренджи. Это тебе. – Девушка с утра подошла к постели лейтенанта и вручила ему запечатанный сургучом конверт.

\- Что? От кого? – Абарай приподнялся на локтях, а потом кое-как сел на кровати, принимая письмо.

\- От капитана. Он приносит свои глубочайшие извинения, что не может посетить тебя. – Хотака хмыкнула и присела на край кровати заинтересованного Мадараме.

\- Что там? Любовное письмо? Какая гадость.

\- Ой, да помолчи ты! – Фыркнула девушка, кряхтя и усаживаясь удобней. – Вот если бы ты не мог ко мне в больницу попасть, то сам меня записульками завалил. Хотя, я не уверена, что ты умеешь писать. Серьёзно. Ни разу не видела тебя за этим занятием, милый.

\- Не неси ерунды.

            Хотака уже хотела поинтересоваться у Абарая, как замерла с раскрытым ртом. Ренджи сидел на своей кровати, не сводил глаз со строчек текста и краснел как никогда прежде. Его залило краской от лба до самой груди. А татуированные брови сложились в причудливый домик.

\- Что это с ним?..

\- Хотака, я сейчас напишу ответ, а ты должна будешь передать его. Поняла? – Ренджи и не думал переставать краснеть или выпускать бумажку из рук.

\- Более чем. – Пожала та плечами.

\- Но! У меня нечем его заклеить…

\- Да не буду я его читать, хоть мне очень любопытно.

\- Не смей! Иначе я точно со стыда сгорю!

\- Наверняка, он ему там ужасную пошлятину прислал. От Кучики что угодно можно ждать. – Фыркнул Мадараме, забираясь ладонью Хотаке под одежду и оглаживая живот с довольной рожей.

\- Умеет он писать, но безграмотно и коряво. Только поэтому Юмичка стал лейтенантом. – Съязвил Абарай, переложил подушку на другую сторону кровати, придвинул столик и тут же начал строчить ответ.

            Хотака рассмеялась, а потом полностью растворилась в нежности мужа, который пропустил подколку мимо ушей. То, как Мадараме гладил её по животу, было чем-то особенным. То, как Мадараме тихо шептал ещё не родившемуся ребёнку нежности и целовал кожу, было невыносимо прекрасно. У Хотаки каждый раз щемило в груди, а на глаза наворачивались слёзы. Иккаку порой поддразнивал её за проснувшуюся плаксивость, а потом сам утирал чуть потолстевшие и округлившиеся щёчки. Не смотря на обеспокоенность врачей аппетитами Ясутоки, та не очень сильно набрала веса, вписываясь в норму. Видимо, шинигами внутри неё тоже требовал больше энергии, чем обычный ребёнок. К тому же его мама не забрасывала тренировки, хоть существенно сократила их интенсивность.

            Всю неделю после первого письма от Кучики Хотака работала курьером и передавала письма, а один раз даже два! Кажется, и Ренджи, и Бьякуя очень увлеклись процессом переписки. Что в момент передачи послания, что в момент его получения, у обоих на лицах было слишком довольное выражение лица и какое-то детское нетерпение. И если от Ренджи такие эмоции можно было ожидать, то капитан своими реакциями поражал Хотаку до глубины души. Конечно, он привык не стесняться подруги, но, видимо, и все карты на стол не выкладывал.

\- Лейтенант Абараи. – Хотака ввалилась в палату перед ужином и помахала письмом. Ренджи аж подпрыгнул на месте и потянул жадные ручонки к передачке. – Ну уж нет. Мне надоело быть вашим посыльным! Я требую плату!

\- Ну, конечно. В тебе не осталось ничего бескорыстного. Посмотри на меня! Как я должен с тобой расплатиться, а? Я мыться то без твоей помощи смог только несколько дней назад! Отдай письмо – это моя единственная радость, а ты и её лишаешь. Ты то вот можешь с мужем миловаться сколько душе угодно, а мне что? Да почти ничего!

\- Вот не надо завидовать, Абарай. – Недовольно заворчал Мадараме, скидывая одеяло и усаживаясь на кровати. – А ты, отдай ему письмо уже. Не дразни.

\- Хм… Хорошо! Я придумала, ты сваливаешь отсюда на час. Неважно как и куда, но сваливаешь. А я взамен устраиваю тебе свидание с… - Хотака обернулась на раскрытую дверь и лишь улыбнулась, а потом понизила голос. – Мы тоже с милым свалим на часик. Как тебе идея?

\- Обречена на провал. – Тут же отказался Ренджи. – Ты не сможешь уговорить, а меня вернут в палату через пять минут. Скажут, что нарушаю покой и порядок. Тем более с этой херовиной далеко не уйдёшь. – Абарай показал на катетер у себя на шее. Вечерняя капельница закончилась не так давно.

\- Я уговариваю. Ты сваливаешь. – Ясутока приняла вызов.

\- Ну, вот сначала скажи время и день. Тогда я выполню свою часть сделки. – Ренджи гордо дёрнул подбородком в который тут же прилетело письмо.

\- Замётано! Пойду вам за ужином, проглоты. – Ясутока потянулась сладко и пошла в сторону столовой.

\- Бери сразу побольше, чтобы не бегать два раза. – Прокричал ей в след Иккаку.

\- Вы чего удумали? Значит, до столовки дойти ты не можешь, а вот ублажать жену целый час – легко? – Абарай подозрительно смотрел на слишком довольного друга. – Ещё скажи, что это твоя была идея, немощный.

\- Да я в первый раз это услышал сейчас! Это же Хоти. – Мадараме немного поколебался, думая говорить или нет. – Она тут сказала мне, что её на самом деле дико заводит, что я сейчас слабее её. И что даже если она меня будет нагло домогаться будет, я ведь не смогу отпор дать. Мне-то самому это очень странно и дико, но она это так расписала… Я даже пересказать не могу, у неё так красочно получилось. И меня дико достала твоя рыжая балда. Если ты на час пропадёшь из моего поля зрения – это будет уже большим подарком.

\- И ты тоже мой друг, Мадараме. – Вздохнул Ренджи, падая в подушку и пряча под неё письмо до лучшего времени.

 

            Хотака ворвалась в палату слишком радостным вихрем, не смотря на то, что в руках у неё была увесистая пачка письменной работы для отряда.

\- Капитан Кучики столкнулся с некоторыми загвоздками в одном из документов, которые самостоятельно решить оказался не в силе. – Проговорила она чётко и громко, чтобы слышал весь коридор и все присутствующие там. – Какая-то путаница или что-то вроде того… Он обещал появиться здесь завтра перед обедом. Конечно, если вы в состоянии принимать гостей, лейтенант Абараи. Если нет, то я вежливо откажу ему в посещении.

\- Эм, хм… Думаю, с бумажками я справлюсь. Вряд ли капитан здесь задержится надолго.

\- Говорил про час-полтора. – Хотака нагло улыбалась, потому что стояла ко всем греющим уши спиной.

\- Тогда буду ждать. Надеюсь, его не смутит моё состояние.

\- Неа. Кстати, мы с Иккаку не будем отвлекать вас от работы, потому что в это же время нас наконец-то посетят Аясегава-сан и Кенпачи-сан! Милый, ты рад, что твои друзья всё-таки вспомнили о тебе? Могли бы и раньше придти…

\- Не ворчи. – Улыбнулся Иккаку и помнил Хотаку к себе. – Мы взрослые люди, у всех дела. Тем более что им тут делать со мной? Думаешь, мы сможем час болтать без умолку, как ты? Ха, мы суровые воины! Посмотрели, что со мной всё нормально и разошлись.

            Девушка пожала плечами и плюхнулась в объятия мужа, а потом в упор посмотрела на Абарая и одними губами велела выметаться из палаты.

\- Пойду голову помою тогда, что ли. – Вздохнул лейтенант тяжело, вытащил полотенце и мыло и крайне неспешно поковылял в общие душевые. Только скорчил рожу, когда дверь за ним закрыли на замок.

            То, что дверь ему открыли не сразу, было бы замечательным упрёком, если бы это сделала не такая довольная и встрёпанная Хотака, на которой одежда сидела криво и еле держался пояс. Ренджи опять вздохнул, учуял острый запах секса и попытался не думать, чем эти двое тут занимались. Кажется, Мадараме уже отрубился, потому что Хотака ничего не говорила и лишь молча уселась к Ренджи на постель, помогая заплести почти сухие волосы в косу. Ренджи тем более говорить не хотелось. А ещё он надеялся, что Кучики придёт к нему не документы подписывать, а сделать хотя бы часть из того, что он так живо обещал в своих крайне непристойных письмах.

\- Спокойной ночи. – Хотака наградила друга поцелуем в макушку и поднялась, чтобы поправить одежду. – Спасибо.

\- Пока что не за что. – Буркнул лейтенант, падая на койку. Часовая помывка без сторонней помощи довольно сильно утомила его. Глаза слипались.

            Ясутока только хмыкнула, оставила мужчинам воды в пределах досягаемости и поспешила домой. Она тоже довольно сильно уставала, хоть работа сиделки и не была ей в тягость.

 

\- Не сяду я в эту херню! – Мадараме орал на весь этаж.

\- Сядешь! Ещё как сядешь! – Не уступала ему Хотака.

\- Я тебе не инвалид какой-нибудь, чтобы в кресле ездить! Не сяду и всё! – Продолжал упираться офицер.

\- То есть на беременной жене тебе виснуть гордость позволяет, а покататься в кресле – нет?! – Продолжала возмущаться Хотака. – Не будь упрямой скотиной! Скоро Зараки с Юмичкой придут! Неприлично заставлять их ждать!

\- Я сам дойду! – Огрызнулся Мадараме и решительно поднялся на ноги.

\- Не трепли мне нервы, милый. – Процедила сквозь зубы Хотака, чуть ли не рыча.

\- Ты думаешь, я слабак, раз позволил победить какому-то пустому?! Я не слабак!

            Абараи смотрел на перепалку с вялым интересом, насмотрелся уже. Ему только было интересно, как в этот раз Ясутока усмирит своего мужа. Та схватила его за накидку поверх больничной одежды и плотоядно уставилась в глаза.

\- Уйду жить к Кучики. – Тихо сказала она. – Сам предлагал, а я отказалась только из вежливости.

            Мадараме зарычал в ответ, подождал, пытаясь распознать блеф и ложь, и уже хотел продолжить ссору, как в палату вплыл объект их разговора. Ренджи увидел пухлую папку в его руках и уже заранее сдулся. Да, они не виделись почти месяц. Но у Бьякуи всегда были странные отношения с правилами. Например, он считал, что все они обязательны к исполнению. И если Ренджи был прописан покой и отдых, значит, так тому и быть. Никто и ничто не должно было помешать лейтенанту восстанавливать свои силы после позорного проигрыша по своей же глупости.

\- Добрый день. – Капитан обратился сразу ко всем, но взгляд задержал на ссорящейся парочке. - Надеюсь, моё присутствие не помешает вашим делам.

\- О! ни сколько не помешает, капитан! – Тут же мило обратилась Хотака к начальству, моментально меняясь в эмоциях. – Тем более наши дела в другом месте. Уже уходим, чтобы не мешать вам работать!

            Капитан и рта не успел раскрыть, как Хотака схватила мужа за плечо, сильно сжав, и практически швырнула в кресло-каталку. Кажется, что-то хрустнуло. Неясно, был ли это Иккаку или его транспорт. Ясутока тут же повезла мужа наружу, не обращая внимания на свой живот, из-за размеров которого она смешно ковыляла. Крики и споры доносились до палаты еще пару минут, а затем стихли. Бьякуя, всё это время смотревший на дверь, обернулся и внимательно посмотрел на своего замершего подчинённого.

\- Я нашёл в сметах странные цифры, которые почему-то не желали сходиться с другими документами. Ренджи, скажи честно, ты их выдумал, когда сдался и плюнул на расчёты? – Кучики раскрыл папку в руках, вглядываясь в столбики иероглифов.

\- Блин, я даже не сомневался, что ты придёшь сюда, чтобы мне мозги работой компостировать! – Абарай вздохнул, нехотя подошёл ближе и заглянул в бумаги, хмурясь. – Ты про какие говоришь? Счёт за капитальный ремонт крыши бараков? Или про поставки новых комплектов форм? Я не понимаю. С какими они не сходятся? Эти идиоты из первого те ещё счетоводы, постоянно ошибаются. Надо проверить их выписки, а уже потом сравнивать с нашими бумагами.

            Ренджи тут же перешёл в режим работы, забирая папку из рук капитана, просматривая оставшиеся в ней бумаги и пытаясь припомнить хоть примерные суммы. Тем неожиданней были пальцы, которые вырвали из рук эту самую папку.

\- Я пошутил. – Недовольно сказал Бьякуя, вставая перед Абараем и пристально разглядывая его лицо. – Ты похудел, но выглядишь сносно.

\- Тебя долго не было. – Ренджи попытался упрекнуть, но фраза вышла больше похожей на нытьё.

\- Не мог найти достойного предлога. – Бьякуя взял чужие ладони в свои и не удержался от поцелуев шершавой, немного загорелой кожи. Лейтенант дёрнулся и обернулся на дверь. – Я поставил барьер, так просто не войти. Когда тебя выписывают?

\- Не знаю. Я себя чувствую лучше, чем Мадараме, но всё равно быстро устаю. Восстановление с каждым днём ускоряется, но полноценно вернуться в отряд смогу, наверное, только через месяц. – Ренджи смотрел на губы любовника и гладил их пальцами. Наконец, он позволил себе прорваться всем чувствам, что он держал себе всё это время. Он скучал по Бьякуе! Так сильно скучал, что даже думать о сегодняшней встрече боялся.

\- Мне плевать на службу. Когда ты сможешь вернуться домой? – Кучики хмурился. У него к тоске прибавлялась и беспокойство за здоровье.

\- У меня капельниц и процедур осталось на неделю. Думаю, если пообещаю Анори не перенапрягаться, он отпустит.

\- Великолепно.

            Первым не выдержал Кучики и полез с жадными поцелуями и крепкими объятиями.

           

            Кто бы мог подумать, что Зараки умеет ныть и кто бы мог подумать, что он будет жаловаться на Мичиру.

\- Хотака, твоя подруга совсем того! – Завёл разговор капитан после дежурных фраз и вопросов про здоровье.

\- Что с ней не так? – Растерялась Ясутока. Аясегава рядом только хмыкнул многозначительно.

\- Всё так с ней, а вот с её методами работы с солдатами точно что-то не то! Она заменяет Мадараме пока что на тренировках… Если ты думала, что он требовательный, то по сравнению с Ого он милый котёночек, который мурлычет каждому в ушко.

\- Ерунда какая-то. – Нахмурился Иккаку.

\- Ерунда или нет, но Ого решила завоевать авторитет, как и положено в одиннадцатом. Страхом и силой. – Аясегава махнул чёлкой, поправляя. – Тебя в отряде уже со слезами ждут, вспоминают доброго третьего офицера Мадараме.

\- Ну, Мичиру может быть слишком требовательной порой, но это всегда окупается. – Хотака прямо посмотрела в глаза лейтенанта. Тот взгляд отвёл недовольно. – Тем более Иккаку ещё долго восстанавливаться. Вон, приходится катать его на каталке, сам ходить далеко пока что не может, устаёт.

\- Ты не охренела?! Сама меня заставила на эту штуку сесть! – Тут же вспылил офицер.

\- Я на восьмом месяце беременности! Я сама еле хожу, а тут ещё себя таскать надо на горбу! Не собираюсь я тебя по коридорам волочь у себя на руках! Я тоже устаю! А ты сволочь неблагодарная, даже помочь мне не желаешь! – Хотака пихнула мужа в плечо и задышала тяжело и шумно, пытаясь не разреветься. Нервы сдавали.

\- Ну ты даёшь, Мадараме. – Хохотнул Зараки. – Ездишь на жене, в ус не дуешь, да ещё и ругаешься на неё, что возит не так.

\- Не подливай масла в огонь! – Нахмурился Иккаку ещё больше и неуклюже поднялся с места, чтобы подойти к обиженной Хотаке. Хотя, скорее всего она была не расстроена, а просто вымотана. Только вот просьбы больше отдыхать на неё не действовали. Мадараме с досадой подумал, что было бы неплохо, если бы Кучики забрал Хоти к себе в дом на время. Там она была бы под присмотром.

\- Хотака, чего ты рыдаешь? Всегда есть выход из ситуации! – Зараки продолжал потешаться. – Если тебе надо будет отвести куда-то Мадараме, то просто обращайся ко мне. Доставлю в лучшем виде и самое главное – быстро! М? Как тебе идея?

\- А вы его как принцессу на руках нести будете или на спину посадите? – Ясутока нехотя заулыбалась.

\- Ну, раз уж он у нас больной и немощный, то придётся на руках.

\- Я бы посмотрел на это. – Усмехнулся Аясегва.

\- Так не вопрос! Сейчас продемонстрирую! – Кенпачи лихо подхватил товарища на руки, чуть встряхнув. Мадараме даже возразить не успел. – Какой этаж у вас?

\- Третий. А что?

\- Пойдём, навестим Абарая заодно. А то ещё тоже обидится, что тут мы тут с Юмичкой были рядом, а про него забыли. Да, Аясегава?

\- Это точно!

            И после этих слов Кенпачи рванул с места, да так быстро, что Хотака даже шага его не увидела. Лейтенант уже устремился за капитаном по больничным коридорам. Девушка пару секунд соображала, вспоминая почему же в палату нельзя, а когда вспомнила, то тихо выругалась и как могла побежала следом.

 

            Если бы не хитрый кеккай, который поставил Бьякуя, который подавлял все звуки по обеим сторонам, то, может быть, неловкой сцены бы не вышло. Но кто же знал, что именно в этот момент времени к ним в палату ворвётся Кенпачи, который проломил собой препятствие так, будто его и не было вовсе. Он так и застрял в дверях, закрывая весь проход собою. За спиной у него встал Юмичка, не очень элегантно врезавшийся в непоколебимого капитана. Мадараме только хотел потребовать перестать издеваться над ним, как замер с раскрытым ртом. Все трое смотрели на койку у окна и молчали. Посмотреть было на что.

            Ренджи, раскрасневшийся и полуголый, с распущенными волосами, валялся поверх постели с закрытыми глазами. Над ним нависал капитан Кучики, который одной рукой держал Абарая за запястья, не давая вырваться, другой рукой гладил рельефный пресс, а ртом жадно терзал губы подчинённого. Вернее, он всё это делал до появления внезапной публики. Стоило зрителям ввалиться в комнату, как Бьякуя замер в одной позе. Даже головы не повернул, видя всё боковым зрением.

            Вся троица продолжала молчать и наблюдать за разворачивающейся на их глазах картиной. Ренджи даже не думал открывать глаза и что-то говорить. Лишь покраснел ещё гуще. Бьякуя выждал пару секунд, соображая как же быть, а затем неспешно и обстоятельно слез с койки и встал рядом, лёгким движением укрывая Абарая одеялом. Затем он так же обстоятельно поправил форму на себе, накинул хаори, что висело на спинке кровати, аккуратно натянул перчатки и подхватил папку со стола. Всё это с абсолютно спокойным свойственным ему отрешённо спокойным выражением лица.

\- Желаю вам скорейшего выздоровления, Абараи-сан. – Даже голос его не подвёл. Кучики подошёл к двери и наткнулся на хмурого Иккаку, который пытался извиниться взглядом. – И вам тоже, Мадараме-сан.

            Руководство одиннадцатого отряда было проигнорировано, почти что распихано локтями в разные стороны и оставлено за спиной очень быстро.

\- О-ху-еть. – Констатировал Кенпачи, пялясь на Абарая, который всё так и лежал на кровати с закрытыми глазами. Видимо, придерживался логики «не вижу, значит, этого нет».

\- Капитан меня прибьёт за это! – Внезапно пожаловалась Хотака, побираясь в комнату и устало падая на кровать мужа. Она ужасно запыхалась, пытаясь поспеть за мужчинами.

\- Так ты знала?! – Зараки перевёл возмущённый взгляд на Ясутоку. Та лишь отмахнулась устало.

\- И я знал. – Буркнул Мадараме, вырываясь из лап товарища и вставая на пол. – Эти двое втянули нас в это, даже разрешения не спросили.

\- Иди ты на хуй, Иккаку. Просто вот… иди на хуй. – Наконец отмер Ренджи и ткнулся лицом в подушку, пытаясь задушить себя ей.

\- Так… А кто ещё в курсе? Небось весь Серейтей, кроме меня!

\- Я знал, но ничего подобного не наблюдал до этого дня. – Аясегава вошёл в палату и прикрыл дверь за собой. – Ого тоже знает. А больше, кажется, никто.

\- Очень надеюсь на это! – Прогнусавил Ренджи в подушку, а потом вскинулся. – Хоти, я тебя сам прирежу! Зачем утруждать Кучики этим? Иди сюда, ко мне, заботливая моя! Я расскажу всё, что думаю про тебя и про твои идеи!

\- Да успокойся ты. Истеришь так, будто конец света настал. Ну застукали вас… будто в первый раз. – Мадараме присел на кровать к обидевшейся Ясутоке и погладил по плечу.

\- Вообще-то в первый! – Абарай огрызнулся и стал поправлять на себе одежду и заплетать волосы в хвост. – Ну, если считать Хотаку, то во второй, ладно.

\- Два раза за хрен знает сколько лет. Отличный показатель. – Согласился Юмичка, присаживаясь на стул.

\- Так погоди… - Зараки почесал затылок. – Так у тебя с ним типа… отношения? Серьёзные? И давно?

\- Тридцать девять лет. – Буркнул Ренджи, стыдясь поднимать глаза на товарищей.

            Кенпачи присвистнул от удивления, а потом громогласно рассмеялся.

\- Знаешь, я даже не злюсь на вас, заговорщиков! – Зараки от души веселился. – Выши выражения лиц, когда я ворвался сюда, стоили того! В жизни не видел Кучики таким потерянным и напуганным! Да и ты тоже был хорош! До конца жизни не забуду ваши смущённые рожи!

\- А я бы предпочёл забыть. Это не то, что я хотел видеть. – Аясега надменно тряхнул волосами и покачал головой. – Надеюсь, меня не придут убивать за то, что я увидел. Я слишком молод и красив, чтобы погибать из-за такой ерунды.

 

 

            Хотака стояла перед столом молчаливого капитана и ждала, боясь заговорить первой. Ей было ужасно неловко за то, что подвела и подставила. Он ведь хотела как лучше!

\- Я абсолютно не желаю знать, что там болтал про меня этот Зараки, но обязан спросить, чтобы быть уверенным, что наша маленькая тайна не пойдёт дальше нашей такой же небольшой компании.

\- Ой… а я и не знаю… - Растерялась девушка и покраснела. – Я так устала вчера! И вся эта беготня меня так сильно вымотала, что я уснула почти сразу, как прилегла отдохнуть…

            Это было правдой. Ясутока устала метаться между отрядом и мужем, но чувство долга не отпускало. Поэтому она так быстро уснула, не смотря на громкую перепалку совсем рядом. Она поспала всего ничего, с час, но зато проснулась уже в одиночестве, под одеялом и с подушкой под животом. Вроде ерунда, а такая забота всегда грела сердце.

\- Хотака… - Бьякуя вздохнул и потёр висок устало. – Впрочем, думаю, Зараки не станет болтать об увиденном на каждом углу.

\- Капитан Кенпачи не большой любитель распускать сплетни. – Покивала Ясутока, а потом шумно охнула и схватилась за поясницу. На настороженный взгляд он только улыбнулась через силу. – Пинается сильно, ворочается… тесно ей.

            Девушка подумала немного и обошла стол, встав совсем рядом с начальством.

\- Вы единственный, кто мой живот ещё не трогал. – Улыбнулась она, опираясь на столешницу.

            Кучики поколебался, но положил ладонь на натянутую ткань формы, а потом и вовсе скользнул под неё, чтобы чувствовать лучше.

\- Ну и холоднецкие же у вас руки! – Хотака поёжилась, но отрицательно мотнула головой, когда капитан растерялся и уж хотел отстраниться. – По отряду ходят сплетни, что мы с вами спим. Ведь мне столько поблажек достаётся, и я постоянно торчу у вас в кабинете. Правда, слухи очень вялые, и в них никто не верит. Скорее от скуки чешут языки.

\- Странно, что когда мы действительно спали, никто ничего и не подозревал. – Кучики наглаживал живот и не собирался прекращать. Он чувствовал ладонью сердцебиение и возню младенца в утробе.

\- Вы ужасный конспиратор! Я удивлена, что вас с Ренджи никто не уличил в связи до сих пор. Вы, когда вместе, иногда ведёте себя, ну… как семейная пара.

\- Я не понимаю. – Бьякуя нахмурился и поднял взгляд на подругу.

\- Иногда, когда вы что-то обсуждаете с ним, то… ну видно, что вы не просто сослуживцы. Понимаете друг друга с полуслова, например. Шуточки опускаете, которые только вам двоим понятны, подкалываете друг друга. Это мило. Я удивлена, что остальные не замечают. С другой стороны, я знаю куда смотреть.

\- Думаю, что годы совместной работы и битв могут сблизить кого угодно. У Ренджи крайне уживчивый характер, которому я поражался очень долго. – Кучики наконец-то отлип от живота девушки. – Я принял решение, которое не обсуждается. С этого момента ты отправлена в отпуск по беременности и уходу за ребёнком. В отряде найдётся кому заняться документами.

\- Но…

\- Без возражений. Мне надоело слушать твоё кряхтенье, когда ты поднимаешься по лестнице ко мне в кабинет. Тем более тебе надо подготовиться к рождению ребёнка. У тебя подготовлено место, где он будет спать? А одежда? Место для купания?

\- Нет ещё. Заранее нельзя всё это закупать. Все вещи уже после родов в дом несут. Примета плохая. – Хотака покачала головой.

\- Если ты не озаботишься этими и многими другими вопросами, то тогда вмешаюсь я. На меня не действуют ультиматумы и уговоры, которыми ты добиваешься всего у Мадараме. Не затягивай с обустройством дома. – Бьякуя задумался ненадолго. – И обязательно посети своего врача. Я уверен, что он давно тебя не видел, верно?

\- Ну… всего лишь четыре месяца… Ерунда! Не надо меня так опекать! – Хотака надулась и скрестила руки на груди. – И вообще, почему вы так надо мной трясётесь? Это обидно и странно! Хоть мы и друзья, но всё равно ваша забота какая-то… не знаю. Это странно. Вы очень много для меня делаете просто так.

            Кучики откинулся на спинку стула и внимательно посмотрел на Хотаку, а потом неожиданно улыбнулся.

\- Я обязан тебе налаженной и счастливой жизнью с Ренджи. Думаешь, этого мало? Тогда ты не представляешь масштабы моей благодарности тебе за это. К тому же благодаря вам с Мадараме я почувствовал вкус жизни. Фестивали, вылазки в мир живых, какие-то до безумия странные игры и просто попойки. Я никогда не думал, что буду заниматься всем этим, да ещё и удовольствие получать. Хотака, я просто благодарен тебе за твоё добро и пытаюсь вернуть его, как умею. И если твоя жизнь станет лучше от того, что я завалю тебя подарками или смогу дать лишний выходной, то я так и сделаю. Потому что я могу. Потому что ты станешь от этого счастливей. Это всего лишь иной способ выказать свою привязанность. К тому же, я никогда не делаю ничего сверх своих возможностей, а тебе этого и не надо.

\- Но вот отпуск как же… - Смутилась Ясутока.

\- Это нормально. Многое идёт на откуп капитана и самой беременной шинигами. Тебе уже тяжело справляться даже с бумажной работой, значит, незачем томиться за документами. Отдыхай и набирайся сил, младенцы забирают их очень много. – Бьякуя взял девушку за руку и погладил по ладони. – И не стесняйся обращаться ко мне с просьбами. Я буду рад помочь тебе.

\- Спасибо большое, капитан… Только теперь я буду мучиться от скуки и безделья.

\- Ты можешь заняться чтением книг по воспитанию детей. Кажется, в моей библиотеке были подобные трактаты.

\- Знаю я ваши книжки. Занудство! Я лучше посплю… или поем. Когда там время обеда?


	12. Chapter 12

            Зараки уже на подходе к дому Мадараме почуял неладное, но никак не мог понять, что не так. Дошло только у самой двери – слишком тихо. Сладкая парочка не умела разговаривать тихо, а даже если бы ребёнок спал, то в разгар дня слушались бы хоть какие-то звуки. Капитан отпустил Иккаку на месяц из отряда, как только узнал, что Хотака должна родить на днях. Тем более от пока что ещё не полностью восстановившегося офицера толк был только на плаце.

            На стук в дверь довольно долго не отвечали. Кенпачи прислушался и уже хотел было уходить ни с чем, как послышались шаги. Открыл ему Мадараме, обдав смачным запахом перегара и пота.

\- Привет. – Нахмурился Зараки, ожидая плохих вестей. Вид помятого, пьяного и очень грустного товарища ни о чём хорошем не говорил. Ровно, как темнота и тишина позади него.

\- Добр-р-рый день, капитан! – Гаркнул Иккаку нетрезво и не отпуская дверь.

\- Что-то ты слишком долго празднуешь. Мог бы и друзей позвать, раз ушёл в запой на радостях.

\- Да проходите! Мне не жалко!

            Иккаку махнул рукой и шатаясь побрёл обратно, оставляя дверь распахнутой. Зараки нахмурился и пошёл следом. В квартирке обнаружился ужасный беспорядок, вонь от чего-то протухшего и куча пустых и не очень бутылок. И бухой Мадараме посреди этого безобразия. Чего в квартире не наблюдалось, так это хоть каких-то признаков того, что в семье есть маленький ребёнок. Да и семьи не наблюдалось.

\- Где Хотака? С ней всё в порядке? – Кенпачи уже напрягся всем телом от всех ужасных мыслей, что пришли ему в голову. – А с ребёнком?

\- У Кучики она. – Мадараме поморщился, как от зубной боли. – И ребёнок там же. И я понятия не имею, что с ними! Нихера не знаю! Я даже дочь свою не видел! Это же мой ребёнок, Зараки!! Какого хуя, а?!

\- Успокойся! – Рявкнул капитан, а потом огляделся. – Иди умойся. А ещё лучше вымойся и одежду смени, от тебя воняет. Может, хоть протрезвеешь… А потом всё мне расскажешь! С самого начала и без истерик. Что смотришь? Пиздуй!

            Пока Иккаку отмывался от недельного запоя, Зараки оглядел квартиру, вздохнул, сгрёб весь мусор с один угол, вылил в раковину что-то прокисшее и ужасное на вид и открыл окно, чтобы проветрить. Уже один вид жилища навевал на него тоску. В одном из ящичков на кухне нашёлся чай, а сам чайник уже стоял на плите, хоть и пустой.

\- Ты чего пришёл? – Хрипло спросил Мадараме, усевшись за стол напротив капитана.

\- Интересные у тебя вопросы. Не должен был что ли? Почему Хотака у Кучики? Вы поссорились?

\- Если бы мы всего лишь поссорились, то я тут не упивался бы в усмерть! – Огрызнулся Иккаку, а потом тяжело вздохнул и потёр лоб. – Её переклинило… Это случилось ещё до родов и было не так дремуче что ли. Помнишь, она скрывала, что беременна? Это всё из-за традиций её деревни, там женщины удаляются на это время, чтобы их и ребёнка не сглазили. Стараются как можно меньше времени на людях проводить, а уж мужчинам даже трогать их нельзя. Смотреть можно, но мало. Если бы я знал, что это будет не единственная придурь… Она запретила покупать детские вещи, готовиться заранее.

\- Запретила? Что за дурь!

\- Примета плохая, что б их все эти приметы! Ну ладно, я с этим как-то смог смириться… Мы, когда обсуждали, чего нужно будет достать, у неё аж слёзы на глазах наворачивались, когда я предлагал хотя бы кровать передвинуть. Даже это нельзя было делать! Ничего! Ну ладно, хер с этим. Переживёт ребёнок без люльки ночь или две. Да и одежды младенцам не надо. Самый пиздец был после родов, Зараки. – Иккаку тяжело и шумно выдохнул, проводя нетвёрдой рукой по голой голове.

\- Они здоровы хоть? – Кенпачи ещё не видел своего товарища таким разбитым и потерянным. Тот кивнул. – Уже неплохо.

\- Я припёрся в больничку на следующий день, идиот, блять! Внутрь крыла меня не пустили, сказали, что там особый режим. Хотака зато вышла, одна. Я по наивности спросил, почему она без дочки… Лучше бы не спрашивал.

\- Дай угадаю, из-за своих странных предрассудков, Хотака запретила тебе видеться с ребёнком, да? – Мадараме обречённо кивнул. – И нахера ты её послушал? У всех беременных крышу набекрень уносит, такой бред могут задвигать… Забил бы и забрал домой, чё как не из одиннадцатого?

\- Умный самый? – Оскалился всё ещё не самый трезвый офицер. – Я так и хотел поступить! Правда, постарался помягче… Она такая уставшая была и очень грустная… Она меня так обняла, будто мы год не виделись, а потом как разревётся в плечо. Ну, я ей и предложил осторожно забить на все эти приметы и правила и просто вернуться домой. Сказал, что буду помогать ей во всём, напомнил про то, что ты мне отпуск дал. Я ей так долго говорил, что нет никакой нужды скрываться и бояться каких-то там богов. Мы сами боги смерти! Я час её уговаривал! Час! А она мне всё это время в плечо плакала и не останавливалась. Я там чуть не умер от ужаса, Зараки! А потом она посмотрела мне в глаза и сказала, что поступит так, как я захочу. И голос был такой неживой… будто смирилась с тем, что я мудак и не уважаю традиции её родины.

\- Она просто у тебя на нервах играла. – Отмахнулся капитан.

\- Я знаю свою жену! – Рявкнул Мадараме и шарахнул по столу кулаком со злости. – Хотака не будет рыданиями добиваться своего! Они никогда так не делала и делать не будет!

\- Ладно-ладно, верю тебе. Не бузи только. – Пошёл на попятную Зараки. – Ну и? Что дальше было?

\- Ничего не было. Я сказал, что не собираюсь быть такой же сволочью, как её отец, который считает, что он умнее всех и лучше знает, как жить другим, поэтому не буду настаивать, раз уж для Хоти это так важно. – Мадараме спрятал лицо в ладонях, громко выдыхая. – А она даже издалека не предложила на дочку посмотреть. Только повеселела немного, а потом и вовсе убежала обратно, потому что малышка захотела есть. И всё. С тех пор я её не видел.

\- Вот же пиздец… Ты отец, а дочь свою в глаза не видел! Как вы хоть навали её? – Кенпачи охреневал от ситуации и всё больше проникался состоянием друга. Сам он, наверное, и не столько бы выдержал. Хотя, с ним такого и не случится никогда.

\- Никак! – Иккаку истерично рассмеялся, всё ещё стесняясь показывать своё лицо. – Вернее, Хотака должна была написать письмо домой, а там уже решат её отец и бабушка, как стоит назвать новорождённого. Самим нельзя! Может быть, ответ уже пришёл. Я не знаю. Я ничего не знаю…

            Мадараме так и замер в одной позе, резко замолчав. В воздухе повисло отчаяние, которое перебивал только перегар. Кенпачи похлопал друга по плечу, поддерживая.

\- Знаешь, это нечестно.

\- Что именно?

\- То, что тебе приходится держаться подальше от неё и дочки. Получается, что ты только и делаешь, что подстраиваешься под то, что тебе не просто не надо, но ещё и вредит. Когда они вернутся? Ты будешь всё это время себя есть заживо и заливать дыры выпивкой? Если ты сдуешься, как воин, я тебя лично прирежу. Да, думаю, и Хотаке нахрен такой муж не нужен будет. Если бы она хотела в мужья тряпку, то нашла кого-нибудь не с таким крутым нравом, как у тебя. И как только она увидит тебя всего такого несчастного и грустного, то моментально разочаруется и так и останется жить у Кучики в доме, раз он уж так сильно её жалует. А ты будешь не при делах. Вот ты сказал, что у неё отец мудак, и ты не хочешь быть таким. Но почему ты позволяешь мудачить Хотаке? Ты ей муж или кто? Хватит уже прогибаться под неё. Теперь её очередь идти на уступки. – Зараки был мрачен и настроен серьёзно и решительно. – Вечно она макает тебя в какие-то события жизни без предупреждения.

\- Хватит поносить мою жену. – Нахмурился Мадараме и возразил, но не очень уж сильно.

\- Есть за что. Ты и сам понимаешь, что есть за что. – Продолжал давить Зараки. Ему не нравилось, что его давний боевой друг так раскис, да ещё им помыкает какая-то девка, пусть и неплохая. Воин всегда должен оставаться воином. Кенпачи решил помочь запутавшемуся другу вернуть боевой дух. – Короче, вместо того, чтобы сидеть здесь и языки чесать, надо идти к Кучики и выяснять всё.

\- Прямо сейчас? – Растеряно спросил Мадараме.

\- А чё бы нет? Чего ждать?

\- Поместье огроменное… - Задумался Иккаку. – Надо найти либо Абарая, либо самого Кучики. Они точно знают куда спряталась Хоти. Тем более, без их разрешения в поместье соваться нельзя, охрана там.

\- Да нам с тобой это охрана на один зуб! А Ясутоку найдём по духовной силе.

\- Нет уж. Я её не выкрадывать пойду.

            Иккаку резко поднялся с места и тут же пошатнулся. Хмель всё никак не мог его отпустить.

\- Идём в шестой. Эта сладкая парочка должна быть на службе. По средам они всегда в отряде вместе отираются.

 

            Капитан Кучики спокойно стоял на плацу перед рядами своих солдат и придирчиво разглядывал каждого из них, пока Ренджи разносил всех этих болванов за массовую драку в общежитии этой ночью. Урон понесли не только люди, но здания. Лейтенант ходил перед первой шеренгой и не скупился в выражениях и порой даже в тумаках. Бьякуя ждал, когда поток возмущений и оригинальных ругательств хоть немного иссякнет, чтобы вставить пару своих распоряжений о карцере для зачинщиков и внеочередных дежурствах для большей части присутствующих. У него даже в руках был список с именами.

            Атаку с воздуха он заметил вовремя, но удивился, увидев, что это Мадараме. Хотя удивляться было нечему. Тот нёсся на капитана на полной скорости. Спасибо, что меч не достал. Кучики успел поставить блок руками, но это от впечатывания со всей силы в стенку главного здания и облака пыли его это не спасло. Мадараме ухватил капитана за косоде обеими руками и хмуро смотрел в глаза.

\- Кучики, отвечай, где Хотака. – Прорычал он.

\- Если тебя интересовал лишь этот вопрос, то я мог ответить на него и без применения физической силы. – Бьякуя сбросил с себя чужие руки и поправил одежду, а затем пригляделся к офицеру. – Мадараме, ты пьян?

\- Какого хера творишь?! – Ренджи тут же оказался рядом и оттащил Иккаку за шиворот.

\- А какого хера он укрывает у себя Хотаку?! – Тут же сорвался на крик Мадараме, а затем обернулся на Кучики. – Тебе надо было ей отказать! Не потакать в придури!

\- Хм, возможно. Но скорее всего, после моего отказа она бы пошла куда угодно, но не домой. Сейчас же она под присмотром, в безопасности  и тепле. Тебе стоило бы поблагодарить меня за это, Мадараме. Но я обойдусь. Хотака в западном крыле, комнаты с выходом на ручей, самые дальние.

\- Она там одна что ли?! – Иккаку продолжал кипятиться и никак не мог успокоиться.

\- Нет, не одна. – Терпеливо отвечал капитан. – К ней приставлена служанка, и, кажется, госпожа Ого заглядывала к ней несколько раз. По крайней мере, она спрашивала у меня разрешение на её посещение.

\- То есть с тобой она не отказывается поболтать, а меня даже видеть не желает?!

\- Нет. – Кучики тяжело выдохнул  и кое-как удержал лицо. Его уже начал раздражать этот разговор. – Мы общаемся через записки. Я не видел ни её, ни ребёнка, если для тебя это так принципиально. – Иккаку уже хотел было опять что-то проорать, как капитан перебил его. – Я не могу сейчас тебя сопроводить до поместья. Как видишь, я занят. – Он кивнул на плац, где шинигами во всю грели уши об их разговор. Бьякуя уже ужасался, какие выводы они себе надумали. – Думаю, Ренджи покажет тебе это крыло.

\- Сам найдусь! – Огрызнулся Иккаку. – Главное, чтобы пустили внутрь.

\- Я не уверен, что тебе в таком виде стоит соваться к Хотаке. – Нахмурился Бьякуя.

\- Это моя…

\- Я пригляжу, чтобы не наломал дров. – Кенпачи подошёл ближе к ругающейся троице и похлопал Иккаку по спине, выбивая из него воздух.

            Ренджи фыркнул и кивнул Зараки в качестве приветствия.

\- Было бы очень кстати.

\- Ой, да пошёл ты, Абарай. – Озлоблено отбрыкнулся Мадараме.

\- Это будет пропуском. – Бьякуя вручил ему клочок бумаги, который вынул откуда-то из рукава. – А теперь позвольте.

            Кучики обогнул гостей из одиннадцатого отряда и вернулся на своё место на плаце. Ренджи ушёл за ним, поднял свиток с земли и стал громко и грозно зачитывать имена и наказание, не забывая говорить, что он думает о каждом провинившимся.

 

\- Откуда ты знаешь, где находится дом Кучики? – Закари прыгал по воздуху рядом с Иккаку и косился на него с интересом.

\- Типа, дружим семьями. – Скривился Мадараме.

\- И чем вы там занимаетесь?

\- Либо едим, либо пьём. Иногда тренируемся в додзе, но очень редко. В основном только болтаем и страдаем ерундой.

            Про их особенные развлечения даже думать было стыдно. Мадараме даже через года слабо понимал, как умудрился вляпаться в это и почему продолжал добровольно участвовать. И дело было не только в сексе! Все эти переодевания Кучики в женщину, вылазки в города, странные алкогольные игры, вынуждавшие говорить правду. А правда так хорошо произносилась. Мадараме мог сколько угодно корчить недовольные рожи – ему нравилась эта компания. Он даже пожалел, что так вспылил и наорал на Кучики. Только понадеялся, что ему это простят.

\- Ох, чувствую, что ты мне чего-то недоговариваешь, Мадараме. – Усмехнулся Кенпачи. – Променял своих старых товарищей, да? Нашёл друзей получше?

            Иккаку прямо на ходу развернулся и со всей силы врезал капитану кулаком в живот. Тот согнулся и поморщился. А потом рассмеялся.

\- Шучу я! Шучу! Не психуй ты так.

\- Да идите вы куда подальше, капитан, с такими вопросами. Я своих не бросаю.

\- Знаю я всё, Мадараме. Смотри, эта огромная дура и есть поместье Кучики? Охренеть. Ты точно знаешь куда идти надо?

\- Не во второй раз тут.

            Мадараме завернул к воротам и показал стражникам письмо. Те вежливо посмотрели и кивнули, раскрывая створки. Затем небольшая компания сразу же свернула в сад, чтобы как можно быстрее попасть в западную часть дома и не идти его путанными коридорами.

\- Я чую её духовную силу, уже близко. – Заметил Кенпачи.

\- Я тоже.

            Капитан шагнул вперёд и поднялся в воздух, огляделся с высоты и мягко опустился на одну из крыш, усаживаясь на ней и кивая приятелю. Иккаку вздохнул и пошёл следом, обходя пристройку с другой стороны, чтобы выйти на террасу. Он неспешно разулся и опустился на доски рядом с немного приоткрытой створкой двери. Затем осторожно постучал. С другой стороны стены послышался тихий, но до боли знакомый вздох.

\- Нам даже говорить запрещают твои обычаи?

\- Н-нет, вроде не запрещают. – Неуверенно ответила Хотака и чуть подвинула фусума, чтобы лучше слышать.

\- Ты знаешь, что ты очень жестокая женщина? И что ты постоянно проверяешь меня на прочность?

\- Я?.. жестокая?..

\- Сама посуди. Сначала ты заставляла меня волноваться каждый раз, когда попадала в больничку. Когда ты отдалась мне и, казалось, уже у меня в руках, осталось лишь подождать, как стала крутить шашни с другим мужчиной, не скрываясь от меня ни капли. Затем ты ввязалась в драку с васто лордом, в которой должна была погибнуть, но каким-то чудом выиграла и спасла меня. Ты хотела выйти за меня замуж, но при этом отдалялась и требовала больше воздуха. Ты ничего не говорила мне про свою семью, но без сожалений и предупреждений бросила меня в этот котёл, где я выставил себя полным дураком и хамом. Ты отказывалась заводить детей пока не поднимешь уровень владения зампакто, но тайно беременеешь и потом ещё скрываешь от меня это. Ты считаешь, что если я буду рядом с тобой и ребёнком, будет ужасным грехом и навлечёт на новорожденного болезни. Ты прячешься от меня, недоговариваешь слишком многое. Что я должен чувствовать, по-твоему? Я люблю тебя, как в первый день. Но ты без сожаления полосуешь меня своим мечом, а потом сама же залечиваешь раны. Мне тяжело, я так не протяну долго. Перестань меня мучить, пожалуйста. Если тебе кажется, что тебе будет лучше без меня, то так и скажи. Я уйду. – Иккаку сглотнул скопившуюся слюну и горечь на языке. Ему было очень тяжело говорить всё это, но необходимо. – Хотака, не ломай меня больше, не будь такой жестокой.

 - Сначала просишь бросить тебя, а потом просишь милости… Будто я палач какой-то.

\- Расскажи, как ты тут.

\- Не думала, что с маленьким ребёнком так трудно… Наверное, если бы не было этой нянечки, что ко мне приставил Кучики, то я не справилась бы. А я ведь читала все эти книжки! Толку ноль, учусь всему постепенно. Наша с тобой дочка такая чудесная. – Хотака зашмыгала носом.

\- Расскажи про неё. – У Мадараме аж горло перехватило.

\- Такая маленькая! Просто чудо… Никак не могу ей налюбоваться. Кажется, у неё твой нос и твои губы.

\- Ой, значит, вырастет жуткой уродиной! – Охнул Иккаку наиграно.

\- Вот же ты болван! – Возмутилась Хотака за стенкой. – Она очень красивая! Вот увидишь и пожалеешь о своих словах.

\- Когда? – Коротко спросил Иккаку.

\- Я… не знаю. Когда она чуть окрепнет. Мне страшно… -- Хотака опять завсхипывала. – Она здорова, хорошо есть и много спит, врачи осматривали её не раз. Один приходил и вчера тоже! Но мне очень страшно, что я что-нибудь испорчу! Вдруг я покажу её раньше времени, и тогда что-то случится? Я очень хочу показать тебе её! Очень хочу! Но мои страхи выше этого желания… Дай мне время.

\- Вдруг это будет длиться несколько месяцев? Год? Что мне делать? Я не могу просто сидеть и ждать. – Мадараме продолжал засыпать жену неудобными вопросами, не обращая внимания на всхлипы.

\- Мне сказали, что это состояние временно, что оно скоро пройдёт, надо подождать немного… Точно не год! Обещаю тебе, что не год!

\- Да мне один день, как пытка!

\- Иккаку… -- Кажется, Хотака за стенкой окончательно скатилась в рыдания.

            Правда, их прервал другой плач, более громкий и требовательный. Ясутока тут же замолчала и принялась что-то тихо лепетать, говорить и носиться по комнате, громко топая. Кажется, она даже выходила куда-то ненадолго. Всё это время Мадараме ловил каждый звук жадно и внимательно, пытаясь представить, что же там происходит.

\- Милый, ты тут? – Осторожно спросила Хотака.

\- Конечно. Меня так просто не выгнать.

\- Это тебе. – В приоткрытой створке показалась какая-то бумажка.

            Мадараме забрал её, хмурясь, и уставился на вензеля старомодного написания иероглифов. Это было письмо от родителей Хотаки, которые очень церемонно поздравляли с пополнением семейства. Иккаку поспешно пропустил все эти ненужные слова и скользнул глазами дальше, выискивая нужный столбик.

\- Рейко. Мадараме Рейко. – Выдохнул он радостно и счастливо. Он очень хотел именно это имя, сам не знал почему, но хотел. А ещё он был уверен, что семья Хотаки назло ему выберет другое имя, просто чтобы подгадить. Но опасения не оправдались.

\- Я очень подробно написала, почему им стоит выбрать именно это имя.

\- Спасибо.

\- Это последнее, на что они могли повлиять. Больше нам с тобой не о чем и незачем спрашивать их одобрения.

\- Я рад.

\- И я очень рада. – Хотака опять отвлеклась на дочку, опять шепча ей что-то и возясь.

\- Что ты делаешь там?

\- Кормлю её.

\- Я не хочу никуда уходить. Я готов на этом же месте переночевать!

\- Приходи сюда сегодня после девяти. Мы можем опять поговорить…

\- А если я сейчас просто зайду к тебе? Меня ничто не остановит.

\- Я очень надеюсь, что капитан Кенпачи всё-таки не допустит этого. Иначе зачем он тут сидит? – Надулась Хотака. – А ещё я обижусь и расстроюсь.

\- Ладно, ухожу. Опять ты мной помыкаешь! Блядство какое-то…

\- Не выражайся при Рейко. Я буду ждать тебя… -- Тон Ясутоки менялся слишком быстро. Начала она строго и недовольно, но тут же перешла на сопли и всхлипывания. Это выбивало из колеи.

            Мадараме нехотя вышел обратно в сад, припоминая в какой из генсейских книжек он читал про постоянные перепады в настроении. Стоило узнать, надолго ли у него будет слезливая Хотака, и наслаждаться моментом.

\- Тряпка. Так и не забрал её домой. Нахера вообще ходили? – Зараки в мгновение оказался рядом, зевая.

\- Заберу я её, просто не сразу. Слышал же, что ей страшно, что с ребёнком что-то случится. Значит, буду успокаивать и напоминать, что она замужем не за простой душой, а за почти что капитаном. По крайней мере, по уровню силы и жизненному опыту. Со мной рядом можно ничего не бояться. Тем более, в доме такой погром. Если увидит его, то тут же выпишет мне парочку тумаков за распиздяйство. Убраться хоть надо…

\- Точно тряпка. – Беззлобно улыбнулся капитан и побрёл прочь из поместья.

 

 

Именно сегодня Мадараме собирался дожать Хотаку и забрать уже из поместья. Он считал, что полторы недели разговоров, ненавязчивого нытья, рассказов про то, как он обустроил их квартирку под ребёнка, просто привычных им разговоров ни о чём, должно хватить, чтобы заманить жену домой. Если она продолжит прятаться от всех остальных, кроме Иккаку, станет уже легче и проще. Хотя бы ему. Благо, рассказы Хотаки становились немного спокойней, она прислушивалась к чужому мнению хотя бы немного и, по крайней мере, не говорила ничего категорично и с привычной ей упорностью. Мичиру, которая приходила навещать подругу, тоже капала на мозги, мягко намекая, что все предрассудки только мешают жить. В конце концов, дети болеют. Держи их взаперти от всего мира или нет. Мадараме был ей благодарен за помощь. Ого подсказала пару интересных моментов и мыслей, которые ему и в голову не пришли. Например, что Хотаке в принципе хотелось бы побыть одной, чтобы привыкнуть к своей новой жизни, подумать, поразмышлять.

Офицер уселся на своё место на террасе и постучался в раму.

\- Хоти? Ты не спишь? – Он сумел придти только ночью, работа поглотила с головой.

\- Нет, не сплю. – Голос у неё был тихий и задумчивый.

\- Абарай грозился, что придёт к тебе, чтобы поплакаться на Кучики. Они, кажется, опять поссорились из-за какой-то фигни.

\- Видимо, им без ссор скучно жить…

\- С тобой всё в порядке?

\- Наверное.

\- Так себе ответ.

\- Извини. – Хотака вздохнула и потянула створку, разделяющую их в сторону, неспешно увеличивая проход, но остановилась, когда стали видны её коленки, обтянутые домашней простой одеждой. – Мне всё ещё страшно. Это против правил.

\- Но соответствует здравому смыслу. Доверься мне уже, а? – Иккаку дышать боялся и только пялился на ноги супруги, боясь всё испортить. – Я тебе муж или кто? Думаешь, я не смогу позаботиться о своей семье? Ты всегда… ты вечно пытаешься прыгнуть выше головы. Отступись сейчас, позволь себе побыть слабой.

\- Да-да, я помню, что ты почти капитан. – Усмехнулась Хотака, а потом вздохнула. – Я ужасно выгляжу. Особенно – без одежды.

\- Мне ведь неважно это, ты же знаешь. И тем более, когда выйдешь на службу или хотя бы вернёшься к тренировкам, всё поправится. Вряд ли Икари внезапно стал легче. Я последний, кто упрекнёт тебя за фигуру.

\- Конечно! Сам несколько лет дразнил меня за перекаченные ноги и руки!

\- Лишь потому, что не мог оторвать от них взгляд.

\- Понахватался от Кучики красивых фразочек! Смущаешь меня…

            Иккаку хмыкнул и уже сам осторожно потянул створку дальше, специально медленно, чтобы у Хотаки был шанс передумать. Он этот момент в голове уже пару десятков раз проигрывал. Жена встретила его смущённым взглядом, румянцем и нервным тереблением рукава одежды. Мадараме замер ненадолго, а потом выдавил из себя ещё одну заготовленную фразу.

\- Так же красива, как и всегда. Хочу тебя обнять.

\- Обнимай. – Девушка прятала глаза и продолжала стесняться.

            Офицер подался вперёд и крепко обнял жену, вдыхая запах её волос. Ночь из тёмной и холодной стала невыразимо приятной. Темнота скрывала их от посторонних глаз, да и греться друг об друга было настоящим удовольствием.

\- Ну вот, теперь мне хочется спрятать тебя от всех посторонних, чтобы никто не пялился и не мешал. – Иккаку рассмеялся вместе с Хотакой.

\- Теперь ты меня понимаешь! Ну что? Показать тебе наше сокровище?

\- Да! Где Рейко? – Мадараме завертел головой, в поисках люльки.

\- В другой комнате. Если отпустишь, то сейчас принесу. – Иккаку нехотя разжал руки и задвинул створку обратно, чтобы не выхолаживать дом. Хотака обернулась быстро, в её руках был свёрток из нескольких пелёнок, а внутри тихо посапывал ребёнок.

\- Дашь на руки? – Иккаку жадно уставился на малышку, понимая что у него сейчас выражение лица как у самого настоящего идиота.

            Хотака внезапно насупилась и напряглась всем телом, явно борясь с противоречивыми чувствами. Мадараме не стал дожидаться и осторожно ухватил маленькую ручку, что выбилась из-под одеяла, а потом ещё и поцеловал её. А потом поцеловал дочку в лоб. Он смотрел на младенца и вообще не понимал, на кого она похожа. Да ему было всё равно. Наконец-то, он со своей семьёй! Иккаку еле оторвал взгляд от малышки, посмотрел на Хотаку и расцеловал её тоже.

\- Спасибо! Спасибо-спасибо-спасибо. – Чередовал благодарности с поцелуями.

\- Вот же дурак. – Девушка оттаяла и расслабилась. – Останешься ночевать тут?

\- Конечно! – Иккаку отвоевал ребёнка в острожной борьбе и бережно взял Рейко на руки, разглядывая пристальней. – Я так этого ждал!

\- Капитан предлагал жить у него тут сколько мне будет угодно. И тебе тоже, соответственно. Искушал меня няньками, слугами… Ничего не делай целый день, только с ребёнком возись. Да и от этой обязанности могут освободить, если пожелаешь.

\- Тогда ясно, что он такой отмороженный. – Фыркнул Мадараме. – Нет, мы тут жить не будем, нахрен. Никак не пойму, что же он о тебе так печётся? Сейчас вот уже за гранью…

\- Он говорил, что ему это совсем несложно, необременительно и только в радость. Тем более, не придётся далеко таскаться за приятной компанией.

\- Нет уж, пусть бегает. Не хочу жить под чьим-то присмотром. Тем более, я уверен, что этим двоим ничто не помешает вносить смуту в нашу размеренную жизнь, даже живи мы в Руконгае.

\- Ну, или пусть переезжает к Ренджи. – Хохотнула Хотака.

\- Он в таких суровых условиях и недели не протянет! Помрёт от голода и пыли на подоконнике. – Мадараме усмехнулся и стал укачивать завозившуюся Рейко. – Громко говорим, да? Спать мешаем? Противные родители…

            Мадараме так увлёкся воркованием со спящей дочкой, что упустил момент, когда Хотака разобрала постель и зажгла светильник. Он нехотя отдал ребёнка на руки жене, поспешно переоделся в поданную одежду для сна, уселся на постель и снова забрал Рейко к себе. Супруга устроилась у него на бедре головой и зевнула.

\- Милый, как наобщаешься, пни меня, я унесу дочу обратно.

\- Зачем? Не надо уносить!

\- Надо, ты ведь завтра утром на службу, а она просыпается по два-три раза за ночь.

\- Ну и что?

\- Если ты не будешь высыпаться и отдыхать, то точно никого защитить не сможешь. Успеешь ты всё, в том числе и ночами не спать. Считай, это последний день твоей сладкой жизни одиночки. А завтра ты почувствуешь все прелести семьи. – Хотака опять зевнула, уже под конец фразы неразборчиво бормоча, а потом задремала.

            В итоге Мадараме  так и просидел с час или два, на одном месте, разглядывая то жену, то дочку. Он вяло гадал, как же будет дальше, пытался представить, какой будет характер у Рейко, какой у неё будет меч, во сколько лет она станет настоящим шинигами, в какой отряд захочет пойти служить. Очнулся же от мыслей он, только когда дочка проснулась и сначала полупила глазами вокруг, а потом громко расплакалась, чуть ли не до икоты. Хотака вздрогнула всем телом и подскочила тут же, вертя головой и соображая, что же происходит.

\- Дай ка мне её… -- Хрипло сказала она, забирая младенца к себе и укачивая. Она привычным движением погладила животик, пошептала неразборчивые слова утешения, а потом отвернулась и  спустила одежду с одного плеча, намереваясь ребёнка кормить. – Ты так и сидел тут? Ложись спать, милый. Я тебе это как другу советую! Наслаждайся сном, пока можешь.

            Рейко присосалась в груди и довольно засопела и зачавкала. Хотака только поморщилась и широко зевнула. Мадараме поцеловал её в шею и опустился на одеяло, наблюдая за ними со стороны.

\- Тебе тяжело?

\- Можно привыкнуть.

\- Я буду помогать.

            Хотака только хмыкнула и больше ни слова не произнесла.

 

 

\- Руки не тяни! Порежешь – меня Иккаку четвертует! – Хотака шлёпнула Икари по ладони.

\- Я буду аккуратен. – Церемонно ответил материализовавшийся меч. – Не стоит переживать.

            Икари подхватил сонную Рейко на руки, внимательно разглядывая. Обеспокоенная мать стояла рядом и кусала ноготь. Малышка окончательно проснулась и потянула руки к металлическому лицу, абсолютно не боясь его. Икари улыбнулся.

\- Храбрая.

\- Ты блестящий, она любит всё блестящее. Ухватила один раз Кучики за кольцо, которое выпало из-под одежды, и чуть и цепочку не порвала. Сильная такая.

\- Почему ты мне раньше её не показывала?

\- Не думала, что тебе это интересно.

\- Мне интересно всё, что влияет на твою жизнь.

\- Знаешь что-нибудь про её будущее?

\- Я твой меч, а не её. Но вижу в ней уже много силы, которую она взяла у тебя. Когда ты возобновишь тренировки со мной? Мне скучно, я хочу битвы, хотя бы ненастоящей. На своих скудных занятиях ты не призываешь полную форму. Я обижен.

\- Думаю, уже скоро. Рейко уже шесть месяцев, скоро ей надо будет чуть меньше моего внимания. Ну, я так думаю… - Вздохнула Хотака.

\- Всем необходимо твоё внимание. – Усмехнулся Икари, а потом поднял Рейко над собой и пару раз подкинул в воздух. – Хорошо, я подожду. Мне некуда торопиться.

            Малышка весело засмеялась и засучила руками и ногами, радуясь игре. Хотака посмотрела, как Икари возится с ребёнком, и решила смотаться в душ. В последнее время её не хватало даже, чтобы помыться. Вечно находились какие-то важные дела. Пока она возилась с помывкой, кажется, хлопнула дверь. Вроде как Иккаку говорил  что-то ей, но через шум воды не было слышно ничего. Хотака вздохнула и матюгнулась, моясь ещё быстрее. Хрен его знает, как бы отреагировал Икари на Иккаку и наоборот. Ясутока выскочила из душа, кое-как вытеревшись и быстро завязав пояс домашней юката.

\- Что-то ты рано сегодня, думала, ты через час только появишься… - Хотака огляделась и замерла с раскрытым ртом, а потом и вовсе нахмурилась. – Мог бы и предупредить о гостях. У нас даже есть нечего!

\- Если бы я сам знал, что они напросятся. – Мадараме уже хозяйничал на кухне, проверяя запасы. Рейко лежала в своей кроватке и о чём-то рассказывала, Икари не было видно, зато его место заняло руководство шестого отряда.

\- Привет, Хоти. Отлично выглядишь. – Ренджи подмигнул, намекая на не очень приличный вид подруги. Та насупилась и запахнулась сильнее.

\- Я вас не ждала! Незваный гость хуже вора. Слышали такое?

\- Мы не осудим тебя за не слишком радушную встречу. – Усмехнулся Бьякуя, уже беря ребёнка на руки. – Здравствуй, Рейко.

            Ренджи тут же пристроился рядом и стал корчить малышке рожи. Хотака фыркнула и ушла сушить голову полотенцем. Конечно, ни Абарай, ни Бьякуя не частили с такими неожиданными приходами, но в последние месяцы довольно часто заглядывали в гости, засиживаясь допоздна. С одной стороны, Хотака была рада компании, которая могла присмотреть за Рейко какое-то время, чтобы она могла хотя бы поесть… Но всё равно, долгие визиты выматывали её не хуже тренировок в одиннадцатом.

\- Что-то вообще ничего нет пожрать. – Растерялся Мадараме, оглядываясь на жену.

\- Я не успела сходить на рынок сегодня.

\- И чем же мы должны были ужинать сегодня? М?

\- Ну… - Ясутока задумалась. – Чаем? Не знаю! Мне не до еды было! – Она обернулась на засмеявшуюся Рейко, которая тянула руки уже к Бьякуе, таскала за волосы и не переставала улыбаться. Тот посмотрел на Хотаку, перехватив взгляд.

\- Мы можем поужинать в поместье.

\- А как же Рейко?..

\- Если у тебя болят руки, то я могу понести её сам. – Предложил Ренджи, пожав плечами. – Вы давно не были у нас, почти полтора года.

\- У вас? – Усмехнулся Мадараме, забирая дочь и целуя её в щеку.

            Абарай смутился немного и посмотрел на Кучики. Тот лишь кивнул, а затем погладил Ренджи по ладони с кольцом.

\- У нас. Думаю, проблем с Рейко не возникнет, в поместье достаточно нянек. – Бьякуя внимательно посмотрел на Хотаку, вставшую рядом с Мадараме. – Останетесь на ночь, отдохнёте, поспите без перерывов на ребёнка для разнообразия.

\- Хоти, соглашайся, у них есть еда! Я уже согласен. – Иккаку улыбнулся и подхватил дочку удобней, чуть подбрасывая. – А ещё у них есть источник, в котором я повалялся бы с час. Ну, давай! Нам обоим надо расслабиться.

\- Я даже не знаю… А вдруг Рейко будет плакать, если будет спать на новом месте? – Хотака колебалась, боясь непонятно чего.

\- Она плачет только когда гадит в пелёнки. А всё остальное время она только и делает, что смеётся.

\- Ладно… Пойду оденусь хотя бы. – Хотака уже протянула руки, чтобы забрать ребёнка к себе, как наткнулась на недоумевающий взгляд Мадараме. – Её тоже надо одеть.

\- У меня рук что ли нет? Иди уже! Я голодный, как дикий кабан!

 

            Уже через полчаса они сидели в крыле главы клана, смотрели, как служанки накрывают на стол и болтали о службе. Вернее, мужчины болтали, а Хотака сидела тихая и напряжённая. Всё потому, что Рейко отдали на попечение няньке на весь вечер и ночь. Это была та же женщина, что помогала Хотаке в первые дни, когда она заперлась ото всех в поместье. Нянька была милой женщиной в возрасте, уверенно обращалась с детьми и не боялась всплесков духовной силы, что случались порой у Рейко. Но всё равно Хотака чувствовала сосущую и неясную тоску и боль в груди. Как когда Иккаку валялся в больнице, и она смотрела на него больного и израненного.

\- Вам обоим вечер разлуки пойдёт на пользу. – Сказал Мадараме, оглаживая жену по спине. – Ты же её от себя не отпускаешь и на минуту! Потом это скажется, что она и будет, что цепляться за твою юбку. Тем более, когда-нибудь ты выйдешь на службу, а там будут и дежурства, и задания, и патрули.

\- Да, всё будет… Но она такая маленькая и беспомощная! А вдруг она по мне заскучает и будет плакать?

\- Её тут же принесут к тебе, не переживай. – Заверил Бьякуя. – Тем более, Рейко сейчас не так уж и далеко, я могу чувствовать её духовную силу. Думаю, ты тоже сможешь, если сконцентрируешься. Конечно, фон очень слабый, но очень надеюсь, что тебя это хоть немного успокоит.

            Хотака с сомнением посмотрела на капитана, потом прикрыла глаза и задержала дыхание. Через несколько секунд она тоже это почувствовала на самом кончике языка и выдохнула. С облегчением вместе пришёл и голод. Всё-таки вызов Икари отняло у неё довольно много сил, которые стоило бы восстановить.

\- Такое ощущение, что я дня три не ела… - Ясутока примерялась, что бы съесть первым.

\- Может быть. – Заметил Мадараме. – Не понимаю, зачем ты так убиваешься по уборке и готовке? Ты, блин, похудела даже!

\- Ну, я же не работаю. – Хотака пожала плечами и набила рот рыбой. – Было бы совсем нагло ещё и дом запустить! Ох, как же вкусно…

\- Вот мою готовку она так не хвалит. – Покачал головой Иккаку, жалуясь.

\- Кстати, когда ты хочешь вернуться в отряд? – Поинтересовался Ренджи.

\- Я совершенно не тороплю. – Ответил эхом ему Бьякуя.

\- Ну, я думала об этом… я не знаю. А на кого мне оставлять Рейко? Не с собой же в отряд таскать!

\- На такой случай при Готее есть детский сад, куда можно отдавать детей утром и забирать вечером. И школа тоже есть. Вполне приличная, как я слышал. Удивлён, что ты не знала об этом. – Бьякуя внимательно посмотрел на Хотаку, которая чуть палочки не выронила. – Впрочем, если тебя не устроит такой вариант, то ты всегда можешь оставлять Рейко здесь, где за ней присмотрят и научат абсолютно всему. К тому же в поместье всегда достаточно детей, чтобы найти компанию для игр.

\- Вот это уж точно слишком! – Возмутился Иккаку. – Кучики, если ты хочешь возиться с детьми, то заведи своих, а не присваивай моего! Я помню, ты говорил, что можешь любого отпрыска клана себе под крыло забрать. Вот и выбирай на здоровье, а Рейко наша с Хоти.

\- Я лишь рассказываю про возможности. – Хмыкнул Бьякуя. – Никакого желания обзаводиться наследниками у меня нет. А Ренджи и вовсе боится детей. Не замечали, что он Рейко ни разу не брал на руки?

\- Ну вот, сдал меня! – Вздохнул Абарай. – Совсем не умею с ними обращаться…

\- Я узнаю и про сад, и про школу. Как я умудрилась не слышать о них раньше? – Хотака вроде как даже повеселела. – Наверное, они в Серейтее, да? Ох, конечно, далеко будет таскаться каждый день, но всё равно, так удобно! У нас дома женщины не отходят от детей лет до четырёх-пяти. Ну, пока те не смогут нормально помогать в работе по дому. Или хотя бы сами играть и не мешаться под ногами.

\- Хочешь сказать, ты с четырёх лет выполняла домашнюю работу? – Мадараме недовольно нахмурился.

\- Ну да, полы мыла… Это точно помню. А что такого? Надо ведь ребёнка как-то занимать, а то таких дел наделает!

\- Уж лучше Рейко будет с мечом упражняться, чем полы мыть от скуки!

\- Не получит она меч в руки, пока ей не стукнет хотя бы пятнадцать лет! Я этого не допущу!

\- Если ты хочешь, чтобы у нас выросла поломойка вместо воина, то ещё как допустишь!

\- То есть я по-твоему поломойка, да?! Да я за меч взялась в первый раз только в восемьдесят лет! И ничего вроде! Справляюсь!

\- Чем раньше начинать обучение, тем лучше!

\- Может, она вообще не захочет воином быть?!

\- Ты что такое говоришь?! – Мадараме аж побледнел. – С чего ты это вообще взяла, женщина?.. Она же прирождённый шинигами. Как это она не захочет? Увидит, как её родители сильны и захочет брать пример. Не будет воином… Ну конечно.

\- Кто бы мог подумать, что ты будешь так переживать из-за этого? – Хмыкнул Ренджи. – Я думал, что ты будешь трястись над дочкой и пылинки с неё сдувать. А ты сразу в Готей её определил.

\- Если есть способности и возможности, то было бы глупо их упускать. – Заметил Бьякуя. Иккаку одобрительно покивал, а Хотака закатила глаза. – Мне даже интересно, какой у неё будет зампакто, если учитывать, что мечи её родителей имеют некоторую схожесть.

\- Бесполезно гадать, только ждать. – Ответил Ренджи.


	13. Chapter 13

            Хотака орудовала молотком довольно бодро, только приходилось утирать пот со лба, потому что был разгар самого лета и почти полдень, а барак сам себя не починит. Вообще-то это не она была виновата в его поломке, а Рейко, но расхлёбывать пришлось обеим. Поэтому доча ныла где-то за спиной, подтаскивая доски и гвозди, а ещё маясь с пилой.

\- Так жарко… Ну почему так жарко… И дурацкий барак! Я не виновата! Почти не виновата! Подумаешь, не сладила с путём… Ну с кем не бывает?! Почему мы должны возиться с этой стройкой?..

\- Ну а кто, если не мы? – Терпеливо спросила Хотака.

\- Четвёртый? Это их работа! – Возмутилась Рейко снова и утёрла пот со лба, осторожно поправляя серёжку в проколотой брови. Ни мать, ни отец не видели в этом ничего особенного, а дочке так хотелось этого, что отказывать было как-то глупо. Мода мира живых ей нравилась больше, чем местная. Именно поэтому все уши Рей были усыпаны разнокалиберными серьгами, а на голове каждое утро сооружался хитрый небольшой ирокез, собранный из окрашенных в лиловый волос. Рейко завидовали абсолютно все подростки в её классе в Академии. Завидовали смелости и таким лояльным родителям.

\- Ну, может быть. – Вздохнула Хотака, опуская молоток и прикладываясь к фляге с водой. – Только это твоё наказание. Воспитательная мера или, как он там выразился… Будешь спорить с капитаном?

\- Дядя Бьякуя меня любит, если я очень попрошу и пообещаю быть аккуратней, то он точно отменит наказание. – Воодушевилась девушка.

\- Да? Думаешь? – Засомневалась Хотака. – Ну, ладно. Иди тогда к нему, проси отменить наказание.

\- Чего? Одна что ли? Без тебя?..

\- Ага. Я вообще под горячую руку попала. У него отвратительное настроение было, а те два парня за его спиной так на меня смотрели… Нахрен, я могу и молотком помахать для разнообразия. – Хотака повертела в руках инструмент и продолжила приколачивать доски. Через несколько секунд к этому звуку прибавился и звук пилы.

            Ближе к обеду к ним присоединился неожиданный гость. Мадараме встал между своими женщинами и сурово глянул на каждую по очереди.

\- Ну и? Кто накосячил сегодня?

\- Я, пап… - Вздохнула Рейко.

            Отец опять хмуро зыркнул на уставшую и грустную дочурку и улыбнулся.

\- Пришёл ваш главный строитель, так и быть, помогу. А то до завтра тут проковыряетесь вдвоём!

\- Спаситель пришёл! – Немного истерично и картинно выкрикнула Хотака, улыбаясь, а потом включила мужа в работу.

            Правда, идиллия длилась не очень долго. Рейко так увязла в своих мыслях, что не сразу уловила, что родители опять ссорятся. Не по настоящему, а больше для развлечения. Кажется раньше, в детстве, она очень переживала и даже плакала из-за этих ссор, пока не поняла, что маме и папе эти переругивания в радость. Они так спускали пар и усталость от работы. Иногда они ещё  дрались. К тому, что родители бьют друг друга до ощутимых травм и полного истощения, тоже было сложно привыкнуть. Кажется, именно такая драка намечалась и сейчас. Рейко прислушалась к разговору. Да, всё шло к драке.

\- Милый, ты сомневаешься, что я могу размозжить твой хлипкий череп вот этим милым молоточком? Хочешь проверить? – Нежно рычала мама.

\- Ты же медленная, как улитка на солнце! Пока ты меня догонишь, уже и забудешь, зачем тебе надо было догонять!

\- А зачем мне догонять? Я прям щас вдарю!

            Дальше была лишь пара движений, еле уловимых глазу, но Рейко привыкла. За пару секунд родители успели чуть ли не пробить друг другу головы молотками, а потом разбежались, чтобы потом сойтись уже на кулаках. Зрелище было интересное, потому что родители всегда придумывали что-то более любопытное, чем обычный мордобой. Могли кидаться вещами, делать неожиданные манёвры и гоняться друг за другом даже на самом маленьком пятачке. Сейчас родители резвились с досками, решив, что это более безопасно, чем молотки. Когда Рейко опомнилась, а родители уже улыбались друг другу устало, но довольно, целых строительных материалов почти не осталось.

\- Мда… - Протянула она, а потом заметила рыжие волосы лейтенанта на периферии зрения.

\- Мадараме!? На кой хер ты припёрся!? Да вы же с Ясутокой два пиздеца! Вы чё натворили?! Почему ремонт не доделали?! На кой хуй все доски переломали! Слышал же, что какая-то возня тут, надо было сразу идти! Вы два еблана! Слов нету! Чего вам мирно не живётся?! Зачем вы постоянно друг другу бока мнёте?! Жить что ли скучно!? – Ренджи бесился явно слишком сильно. Не стоили пять досок такой истерики. Даже Рейко это понимала.

\- О, смотрю кому-то давно бока не мяли, раз этот кто-то так нервничает из-за шести досочек? – Усмехнулся Иккаку, подмигивая. – Приходи сегодня на ужин. Выпьем хотя бы.

\- Да пошёл ты, Мадараме! Меня достали ваши семейные разборки! Ломайте имущество другого отряда!

\- Ренджи, ты чего? – Растерялась Хотака.

\- Убил бы вас обоих! – С досадой бросил Абарай.

            Рейко аж рот раскрыла от такого.

\- Ну так это… Попробуй. – Усмехнулась Ясутока, доставая меч и вставая в стойку. Иккаку глянул на жену и тут же повторил её движения. Ренджи опешил и часто заморгал, а потом нахмурился и рванул на друзей быстро махая мечом и вообще не переживая за безопасность. Рейко отошла на всякий случай подальше, не хотелось ей попадать под горячую руку. Она и так устала за сегодня.

            Драка тут же переросла из простого фехтования в полноценное побоище. Взрослые прыгали в воздухе, скрещивали мечи так, что искры летели, матюгались друг на друга и даже получали ранения. Рейко не была  в настроении болеть за кого-то, тем более ей всегда больше нравилось участвовать в драке, чем смотреть на неё. Конечно, отец говорил, что наблюдение за соперниками – это часть победы… Но пф! Это же скучно. За зевком она упустила, кого именно мощным ударом отправили в почти что отремонтированный барак. Только доски и пыль разлетелись в стороны.

\- Да вы охуевшие! Больно, вообще-то! – Отец кое-как выбрался из завалов досок и мусора. – Мы каждый за себя дрались!

\- Ты не обговаривал правила. – Ренджи выглядел чуть бодрее, чем до потасовки.

\- Что тут происходит? – Раздался спокойный, но властный голос Кучики. – Впрочем, я и так всё вижу. Не стоит объясняться.

            Капитан оглядел взъерошенную компанию и покачал головой. Два молодых человека за ним с отстраненным интересом разглядывали побоище, молчали и гордо прямили спину. Рейко знала, что это были потенциальные наследники капитана. Клан заставил его заняться воспитанием приемника. Поэтому сейчас за Кучики постоянно таскались два оставшихся кандидата. Поэтому Ренджи был постоянно зол и расстроен. Ведь ему на время пришлось перебраться из поместья обратно в свою квартиру. Уже месяц был на исходе, а разговоров про возвращение не было слышно.

\- Здравствуйте, дядя Бьякуя. – Рейко помахала любимому капитану, не удержавшись.

\- Здравствуй, Рейко. – Кивнул капитан, чуть улыбаясь. – Вижу, плоды твоего труда и труда Хотаки растёрли в пыль…

\- Я усвоила урок, не переживайте. – Заверила его девушка, показывая раскрасневшиеся от мозолей руки.

\- Приятно слышать. Но в итоге барак всё равно вернулся к своему плачевному состоянию. И я в некой растерянности. – Кучичи замолчал ненадолго.

\- Не переживайте, капитан. – Рыкнул Ренджи. – Я вытрясу из этих двоих дерьмо, чтобы не повадно было ломать имущество отряда! Пиздуйте в одиннадцатый, если хочется крушить! Хотака, какого ты всё ещё в этом отряде вообще? Чего не переведёшься к мужу в отряд, чтобы он сам разгребал вот такое дерьмо?!

\- Ой, да мы же надоедим друг другу, Ренджи. – Ясутока поцеловала недовольного и пыльного мужа в щёку.

\- Или окончательно выбесим и разбежимся. – Рявкнул Мадараме. – А кто же мои убогую жену сможет терпеть кроме меня?

\- Я сейчас тобой ещё какую-нибудь стенку сломаю, милый. – Зарычала Ясутока, хватая мужа за грудки.

\- Вот об этом я и говорю! Хватит уже! – Ренджи явно не отпускала тема поломанных хозяйственных помещений. – Спускайте пар в другом месте! Не здесь!

\- Да чего с тобой, Абарай? – Удивился Мадараме. – Тебе надо расслабиться. И, кажется, ты забыл, что тоже из одиннадцатого, где все проблемы решаются хорошей дракой. Вон щас меня с таким азартом пытался покромсать – загляденье! Хочешь, ещё подерёмся? А потом выпьем. Отличный вечер будет.

\- Я тоже хочу драться! Мне надоело на вас всех смотреть и слюни пускать! – Обиделась Рейко на родителей, которые про неё будто бы забыли.

\- Знаете, я бы тоже не отказался присоединиться к вашей импровизированной потасовке. – Кучики неспешно стянул хаори и гинпаку, отдав добро своим преследователям. – К тому же, думаю, это будет замечательной возможностью продемонстрировать моим спутникам уровень силы, который будет ожидаем от них в будущем. Только, думаю, воевать против всех будет несколько неудобно и сумбурно. Предлагаю разбиться на команды, но по какому принципу?

\- Предлагаю команду мальчиков против команды эээ… немальчиков. – Воодушевилась Хотака.

\- Мам, мы же с тобой моментально проиграем вдвоём. – Нахмурилась Рейко.

\- А кто сказал, что мы будем с тобой вдвоём? Я уже знаю третьего, кто давно рвался в бой и мечтал о хорошей драке.

\- Ты о ком? – Нахмурился Мадараме. – Ого что ли? Так она в патруль ушла в дальние районы.

\- Неа! Кое-кто другой! – Хотака выхватила свой меч и тут же призвала полную его форму, а потом начала вращать его, концентрируя духовную силу. Через минуту рядом с шинигами стоял её материализованный меч. Он сверкал на вечернем солнце и разглядывал людей вокруг.

\- Почему ты назвала меня немальчиком? Мне казалось, что моя принадлежность к мужскому роду очевидна. – Голос меча был как всегда привычно металлическим и холодным.

\- У тебя ведь нет ничего между ног. Значит, не совсем мужчина. – Заметила Хотака.

\- Ох, этим замечанием ты подорвала мою уверенность в себе.

            Пока меч и его хозяйка заливисто смеялись, остальные начали немного приходить в себя. Меньше всех удивлённым выглядел Мадараме.

\- Так это ты иногда помогаешь маме в драках?! – Охнула Рейко и тут же полезла щупать Икари.

\- Осторожно! Он же острый может быть! – Хотака отвела руки дочери от сверкающего бока.

\- Эээ… Хоти, ты уверена, что ты сможешь так драться? – Ренджи чесал затылок и разглядывал меч. – Тем более... ну, у него нет оружия.

\- Он сам, как оружие. – Ответил ему Мадараме.

\- Это определённо что-то новое. – Задумался Бьякуя. – Значит, высвобожденные шикаи? Я согласен. До какого момента будет продолжаться поединок?

\- То есть, ты согласен? – Удивился Мадараме.

\- Последний мой бой с материальной формой меча был очень увлекателен. – Бьякуя бросил взгляд на ошарашенных спутников и кивком головы велел им отойти дальше. Драка намечалась масштабная и серьёзная.

\- Мам… - Рейко растерялась немного.

            Хотака обняла дочь за плечо крепко и улыбнулась.

\- Боишься, что нам надерут задницы?

\- Немного…

\- Тогда сражайся отчаянней. – Посоветовал отец. – Часто мои противники были сильнее меня, но я до сих пор жив-здоров. Верь в себя, свои силы и свой меч. И не хлопай глазами! Сама хотела драться, разве нет? Или уже забыла, как шикай призывать?

\- Всё я помню! – Тут же обиделась Рейко и выхватила меч. Она соединила его привычным и точно таким же движением, как и у родителей, движением и выкрикнула имя. – Разрубай, Холодный Ветер Севера.

            Тут же в руках девушки оказалась нагамаки с синей лаковой ручкой и аккуратной оплёткой в месте хвата.

\- Интересная форма. Он лишь силовой? – Заинтересовался Кучики.

\- А вы попробуйте напасть, дядя Бьякуя. – Хитро улыбнулась девушка, отпрыгивая и вставая в стойку. Меч она держала двумя руками и так же уверенно стояла.

\- Мадараме, не могу не признать, из тебя вышел замечательный наставник. – Сказал Бьякуя, поднимаясь в воздух и творя заклинание, которое тут же запустил в Хотаку. В Икари стрелять было бесполезно, а Рейко могла и не успеть отвернуться.

            Краем глаза капитан заметил, как Икари легко двинул в сторону Ренджи и Иккаку, которые немного растерялись, но не пропустили первых ударов. На Кучики в атаку ринулись девушки, заходя сверху и снизу. Ясутока не гнушалась сыпать магией чуть ли не после каждого удара, но её заклинания были довольно слабыми. Всё-таки призыв меча в мир отнимал немало сил и духовной энергии. Зато её удары секирой чувствовал даже капитан. Тяжесть оружия и сила рук Хотаки заставляли Кучики напрягаться и действительно держать удар, а не отмахиваться. К тому же Рейко мельтешила рядом и всегда заходила со стороны, противоположной направлению атаки матери, что заставляло вертеться на месте. Высвобождать свой меч ему не хотелось, потому что никто из присутствующих не мог бы адекватно защититься от него, а это ввело бы дисбаланс в их и без того не очень честном поединке.

            Женщины действовали слажено и чётко. Бьякуя знал, что Хотака очень часто брала дочь на задания в мир живых, но не знал наверняка, участвовала ли Рейко в них, как воин, а не как зритель. Даже если она не участвовала в драках с пустыми, всё равно они с Хотакой отлично отработали совместные способы атаки, позволяющие загнать противника в тиски рубящих мечей.

            Внезапно, давление Рейко чуть убавилось, а сама девушка рванула на помощь Икари. Меч явно проседал под атакой двух шикаев старших офицеров. Кучики моментально поплатился за любопытство – Хотака почти достала его своим сверкающим лезвием.

            Икари легко отбивался руками и подставлял все части тела под удары без особого урона для себя, но позиции терял. Он заметил подоспевшую к нему помощь и схватил растянувшийся Забимару за первый же зубец, утаскивая лейтенанта на себя. Тут же сверху на плечи Ренджи упала Рейко и простым «Сё» выбила ему правое плечо, что стало большой неожиданностью для Абарая. Меч он не выпустил, разумеется, но отступить ему пришлось. Рейко тем временем успела убежать за спину Икари, в которого уже прилетело «Шакахо» от лейтенанта. Сгусток энергии отразился от сверкающего меча и улетел в небо. Совместная защита, постепенно переходящая в атаку у них задалась на отлично. Икари хоть и был сам по себе оружием, но легко подстроился под движения Рейко, порой уберегая от ударов сверху своими во время подставленными руками. Девушка старалась двигаться так же быстро, как и все вокруг и больше наносила колющие удары, потому что подобраться близко к отцу или Ренджи не получалось совсем. Да и не уверена она была, что смогла бы пустить им кровь без угрызений совести.

            Хотака тем временем развлекала капитана, не давая прорваться к основной драке. По ней было видно, что она основательно выдохлась. К тому же ей приходилось хотя бы краем глаза наблюдать за Рейко, что тоже не давало возможности драться с полной отдачей.

\- Медленно, Хотака. – Хмыкнул капитан, увидев длинный замах Ясутоки. Он тут же взмыл вверх, выбил секиру из её рук и из боевой стойки рванул на Икари, чтобы нанести внезапную атаку сверху и сбоку, пока тот был занят Забимару.

            Вот только каким же было его удивление, когда вместо удара и звука удара стали о сталь, Кучики пролетел вниз и чуть не растянулся на земле задом кверху. Кое-как он успел замедлиться и обернулся сначала на такого же растерянного Икари, а потом на Хотаку.

\- Медленно, капитан. – Усмехнулась она и подмигнула, тут же вставая третьей к своей команде.

\- Что это было?! – Возмутился Мадараме.

\- Всего лишь контроль. Я же усилием воли делаю его осязаемым? Ровно таким же усилием воли я могу сделать его лишь видимым.

\- Охренеть! Это нечестно! – Возмутился Ренджи. – У тебя два шикая получается!

\- Попрошу заметить, что я есть суть зампакто, истинная сущность и ни в коем случае не шикай или банкай. Называть меня иначе, чем духовное оружие, крайне оскорбительно. – Недовольно поправил Икари.

\- Очень интересно. – Заметил Бьякуя, вставая напротив меча и внимательно вглядываясь. Ему хотелось сразиться с Икари, чтобы узнать уровень его силы.

\- Да какие два шикая? Хотака за пятьдесят лет одним управлять не научилась, а ты про второй говоришь. Не смеши меня, Абарай. – Хмыкнул Иккаку, вставая напротив жены, которая уже скинула лезвия секиры и стояла лишь с шестом.

\- Иди ты нахрен, милый. – Улыбнулась Ясутока, вставая лицом к мужу и спиной к Икари и дочке.

\- Вы уже надоели ругаться! – Надулась Рейко. – На могу слушать это!

            Напротив неё встал Ренджи. В итоге вышло, что команда «немальчиков» заняла оборонительную позицию, встав плотным треугольником, а команда «мальчиков» окружила их. Разумеется, исход такого поединка был ясен, но и дрались они все не ради победы.

            Кучики с Икари нападали друг на друга заходами, а затем моментально расходились обратно. Капитан оценил силу меча Хотаки и не миндальничал со стальным мужчиной, который отбивал удары меча руками, просто отпихивая от себя, а сам пытался задеть противника острыми гранями. Уровень их фехтования был примерно одинаков, поэтому Кучики с азартом пробовал всё новые и новые удары и техники. Икари только слепящее улыбался и звенел будто бы от удовольствия.

            Мадараме с Ясутокой тоже будто бы забыли про всех вокруг и с таким наслаждением колошматили друг друга палками, что непонятно было – трещало дерево или кости.

            Ренджи немного озадачено посмотрел на свою маленькую противницу, а потом хищно оскалился и махнул рукой, посылая на неё Забимару. Рейко, знакомая с мечом лейтенанта, довольно легко увернулась от первых атак. Правда, новую, довольно сильную, ей пришлось отбивать, что оказалось делом непростым, но рубящий удар нагамаки смог заставить Забимару сменить направление и уйти вниз, а потом возвратиться к хозяину.

\- Нападай. – Кивнул Абарай.

            Рейко заткнула свой страх перед лейтенантом, как перед сильным воином, себе за пояс, сжала меч сильнее и в три прыжка по зигзагу оказалась рядом с Ренджи. Мама учила её бить в голову, когда не знаешь куда бить ещё. С пустыми это было лучшей тактикой. С Ренджи это не сработало… лейтенант отбросил Рейко чуть ли не оттуда, где она стояла изначально и тут же послал на неё Забимару. Девушка облизнулась и решила рискнуть. Ей очень давно пришла одна идея в голову, ещё когда она в первый раз увидела Забимару в драке. Лишь бы хватило скорости и сил!

\- Ты какого хрена творишь!? – Охнул Ренджи, увидев, как Рейко со всех ног мчится к нему с мечом на перевес. Только вот бежала она по растянувшемуся мечу, который уже стремительно сокращался обратно.

            Ударить лейтенанта лезвием Казе Рейко не могла, просто так страшно ей было, но вот извернуться и концом рукояти зарядить Ренджи в грудь у неё вышло. Абарай закашлялся и отскочил назад на пару шагов, улыбнувшись. Та тоже улыбнулась, а потом вскрикнула, видя как на неё опять несутся зубцы Забимару. Она почему-то закрыла глаза и выставила меч в защиту, лишь ожидая ужасного удара и боли от впившегося в тело меча.

\- Ну, думаю, пора заканчивать. – Устало выдохнула Хотака, а Рейко открыла глаза и уставилась на мать, которая оказалась совсем рядом. Она и Икари ухватили Забимару за острые зубцы, не дотянувшиеся до головы Рейко какие-то полметра. Икари держал зубец ладонью, а Хотака поддела шестом. Ренджи кивнул и тут же развоплотил меч, убирая его в ножны.

\- Мам, прости… Это из-за меня мы проиграли. – Вздохнула Рейко, повесив нос. – Я испугалась, что не смогу принять удар… Что меня на пополам распилит…

\- Во-первых, Ренджи в жизни бы не причинил тебе такого вреда. – Хмыкнула Ясутока. – Он великолепно контролирует Забимару. – Абарай подмигнул подруге, подходя ближе и обнимая расстроенную Рейко. – А во-вторых, мне очень льстит, раз ты думаешь, что твоя мать такая сильная, что смогла бы выстоять против трёх старших офицеров лишь с твоей помощью. Спасибо, но я нет.

\- Не прибедняйся, женщина. – Иккаку тут же обнял жену и влюблено уставился ей в глаза, собираясь поцеловать. – Это только  ты тут вроде как можешь призывать свой духовный меч в любое время, чтобы он последил, чтобы молоко с плиты не убежало.

\- Какое отвратительное, просто скотское отношение ко мне. Буду с нетерпением ждать момента, когда твоя кровь окропит мои лезвия. Только тогда я буду чувствовать себя удовлетворённым. – Икари оскорблено звякнул и исчез, а Мадараме пришлось придерживать моментально ослабевшую жену, чтобы та не рухнула на землю.

            Вся компания опустилась на землю, и капитан позвал своих спутников, которые молча подали ему регалии.

\- Ты отлично сражалась, особенно пробежка. Ты первая, кто так сделал. – Заметил Ренджи и поерошил вырвиглазные волосы Рейко.  Та тут же шлёпнула его по рукам и стала поправлять свою прическу.

\- Я давно хотела так сделать… Вряд ли взрослые так смогут, потому что они тяжёлые. Забимару, наверное, под кем-то другим прогнулся бы. – Надуто выдала девушка, кое-как исправляя бедлам на голове. Она ещё с любопытством бросила несколько взглядов на симпатичных юношей, что стояли рядом с Кучики.

\- Надо будет как-нибудь попробовать. – Задумался Ренджи, а потом перевёл взгляд на Иккаку. – Твоё предложение ужина всё ещё в силе? Я бы выпил чего крепкого.

\- Если вы не против, то я бы тоже хотел составить компанию. – Вызвался Кучики.

\- Приходите, только через час где-то, а то надо бы ещё приготовить этот ужин. Кучики, надеюсь, ты припрёшься без своих болельщиц? – Иккаку кивнул на двух молчаливых парней, а Ренджи весело хрюкнул, сдерживая смех. – Их кормить мне не очень хочется.

            Бьякуя обернулся на потенциальных наследников, задумался на секунду, а потом обернулся на Мадараме.

\- Думаю, этим же вечером мы обсудим зачисление Рейко в состав шестого отряда. Я не вижу смысла оттягивать этот момент ещё дольше. – Заметил Бьякуя.

\- Думаешь, пора? – Нахмурился Иккаку.

\- Чего? Меня? Дядя, Бьякуя! Но я же не закончила обучение в Академии! У меня столько часов по кидо осталось – жуть! – Девушка растерялась.

\- Это мелочи. Скажи, пожалуйста, сколько тебе было, когда ты убила своего первого пустого? – Кучики простым жестом показал ответить это не ему, а его спутникам.

\- Ну, когда папа выдал мне меч, тогда и убила. В одиннадцать лет. – Пожала она плечами. – Мы с мамой были на грунте по заданию. Она разобралась со всеми сильными противниками, а мне оставила самого слабого и маленького пустого, что был. Ну, и… вот… Но я же с ним не сражалась! Только со спины прыгнула и маску разрубила!

\- Спасибо. – Кивнул Кучики и обратился к юношам. – Как видите, Рейко младше вас, но превосходит в силе и опыте на порядок. Если выставить вас против неё в дуэли, боюсь, что результат был бы печальным. Для вас. История клана Кучики такова, что всегда наследники и главы клана стояли на должности капитанов и лейтенантов шестого отряда. Но, боюсь, что традиции тысячелетней давности могут споткнуться о нынешнее поколение, которое слишком лениво и изнежено, чтобы усердно трудиться во благо клана. – Бьякуя поучал мальчишек таким тоном, что те глаза боялись поднять, не то, чтобы что-то ответить. – Хотака, будь добра, ответь, сколько ты работала, чтобы добиться того уровня силы, что имеешь сейчас? Хотака?

            Бьякуя обернулся на женщину, которая не ответила ему сразу. Ясутока мирно дремала, облокотившись щекой о плечо мужа. Иккаку удивлённо моргнул, осторожно подхватил жену на руки и улыбнулся.

\- Да до кровавого пота она работала. – Он обернулся на пацанов. – Я тренировал её сам, как и дочь. И если Хотаке надо будет прокатить Кенпачи у себя на спине по всему Готею и Серейтею, то она это сделает и не вспотеет. Потому что она всю дорогу въёбывала так, что бывалые солдаты падали в изнеможении, а она оставалась на ногах.

            Ренджи вздохнул и покачал головой.

\- Да уж, помню, как Хоти ныла, что ты её загонял.

\- Зато какой результат!

\- Результат на лицо. – Согласился Бьякуя. – Боюсь, что если мне на смену и появиться кто-то, то это будет либо она, либо Рейко.

\- То есть, я уже не в счёт? – Улыбнулся Ренджи.

\- Эй, а вы понимаете, что меня эти двое теперь ненавидеть будут? – Тут же влезла смущенная Рейко, тыкая в пристыженных юношей пальцем. – И если они придут в шестой отряд, то мне придётся из него выметаться!

\- Не будут. – Уверенно ответил Кучики. – Снобизм и излишняя гордость никогда не принесут ничего хорошего, кроме поражения. – Он посмотрел Ренджи в глаза. – Я знаю это на собственном опыте, который постараюсь передать своему наследнику в полной мере.

\- Так, ладно. Вечером языки почешем. Рейко, идём.

            Семья Мадараме тут же выдвинулась в путь, но до руководства шестого отряда донеслось возмущённое «Я пережил Айзена. Я пережил Баха. Но двух не умеющих готовить женщин в своей семье я не переживу!»

            Абарай не удержался и рассмеялся. Бьякуя тоже улыбнулся.

\- Может быть, надо принести с собой еды?

\- Да, думаю, на кухне найдёт что-то подходящее.

            Ренджи кивнул, поколебался немного, но всё-таки побежал следом за буйной семейкой.

 

 

\- Хоти, ты такая помятая. – Улыбнулся Ренджи, вытаскивая низкий столик в центр комнаты.

\- Зато отдохнула. – Ясутока улыбнулась и сладко потянулась, подошла к мужу и нежно поцеловала его в шею, заодно погладив дочку по спине. – Было сложновато удерживать Икари в этом мире так долго.

\- Сложновато? И всё? – Фыркнул Абарай, который уже успел переодеться и помыться после службы, поэтому щеголял полусухими распущенными волосами.

\- Ну, да. – Пожала плечами Хотака. – Икари самому нравилось быть тут, поэтому он тоже прикладывал некие усилия. Против его воли я ничего не смогла бы сделать.

\- А то, что кроме тебя этого никто больше толком сделать не может, тебя не смущает? – Фыркнул Иккаку.

\- Ни капли. – В тон ему ответила супруга. – Я не виновата, что меня окружают такие бездарности.

            Хотака расхохоталась, увернулась от затрещины и ушла смывать с себя пыль и пот от долгого жаркого дня. Вскоре подтянулся и капитан с коробкой угощений из поместья. Мадараме повозмущался для вида, но выкидывать чужую еду в окно не стал, хоть и обещал. Как только стол был уставлен чашками и тарелками, наполненными разными угощениями, а в стаканах появились напитки, как Мадараме вопросительно посмотрел на Кучики.

\- Ну? С чего ты решил, что пора? – Он кивнул на Рейко. С недавних пор её не выставляли из дома, когда собиралась такая вот компания. Она стала достаточно взрослой для «взрослых» разговоров. – И нахрена тебе в отряде такая морока, как мелкая шинигами?

\- Стоит начать с того, что её в отряд можно было зачислять в первый раз, когда Хотака потащила её в мир живых на задание. – Хмыкнул Бьякуя, прикладываясь к своему пиву.

\- Мне всего лишь не с кем было оставить её! – Надулась Ясутока.

\- Ты могла оставить её в поместье. Ты всегда могла это сделать, в любой момент. Но потащила ребёнка вместо этого на опасную прогулку.

\- Я бы уберегла её в любом случае. – Обиделась Хотака ещё больше.

\- Не сомневаюсь, но поступок от этого умнее не становится. В любом случае. – Бьякуя явно не собирался спорить. – Я не хочу упрекать тебя, Хотака. Я хочу лишь сказать, что у Рейко опыта битв больше, чем  некоторых шинигами из отряда. И опыта битв, и навыков. Кто бы так легко согласился драться против трёх воинов с банкаями? Только точно такой же сильный воин.

\- Ой, да это косяк воспитания. – Рассмеялся Ренджи. – Она нас с тобой вообще не воспринимает, как начальство! Мы для Рейко дядя Ренджи и дядя Бьякуя.

\- Неправда! – Ответила ужасно смущённая девушка, которая не привыкла, что о ней говорят много и положительно. Папа хвалил редко, в Академии учителя принимали её уровень, как должное, а одноклассники не спешили восторгаться её талантами, потому что завидовали. – Я знаю, какие вы сильные шинигами!

\- Я вижу потенциал и не хочу упускать такого сильного воина из отряда. – Высокомерно ответил Бьякуя. – Тем более не стоит забывать про мою лояльность вашей семье. Мы с Ренджи не только всегда пойдём вам навстречу, но и, в силу более близкого знакомства, сможем адекватно воспринимать её именно как шинигами, а не как неразумного подростка, что вполне возможно в других отрядах. – Кучики опять промочил горло пивом и посмотрел на Мадараме. – И уж прости, но в одиннадцатом Рейко точно делать нечего.

\- Соглашайся, пока он предлагает. – Громко зашептала Хотака, тыкая в задумчивого мужа локтем. – Зря я что ли к ним всё это время подлизывалась и торчала в шестом?

\- Мама! – Возмутилась Рейко, смущаясь всё сильнее. - Такое ощущение, что ты меня сплавить хочешь!

\- Ну… - Задумалась Хотака, на что получила обиженный взгляд. – Нет, конечно. Но сама подумай, ты через год будешь выпускницей Академии, ты почти все предметы закончила досрочно, осталась только магия. Да ты же со скуки умираешь уже, не зная куда себя приткнуть! Тем более работа – это деньги. Не ты ли жаловалась, что мы с папой выдаём тебе слишком мало денег на расходы? Будешь получать свои. А в мир живых теперь всегда сможем вместе ходить, на все задания. Разве плохо? Никто тебя из дома не выгоняет, доча.

\- Ну охренеть! Денег ей мало! У меня в её возрасте вообще денег не было! Я их даже в руках не держал ни разу! – Возмутился Иккаку.

\- Я тоже… Но что с того? У Рейко же другая жизнь, лучше, чем у нас была когда-то. – Вздохнула Хотака. – Ведь ради этого мы в Готей пришли, за лучшей жизнью. Или ты предлагаешь ей воровать, как ты делал в её возрасте?

\- Воровать? Папа, ты воровал? – Растерялась Рейко.

\- До поступления в Академию у всех была разная жизнь. Я тоже воровал. – Вздохнул Ренджи. – Деньги, воду, еду, вещи. Ну а что? Иначе было не выжить в Руконгае… Особенно в дальних и совсем бедных районах.

\- Ничего себе… Мам, ты тоже?

\- Я? Нет, что ты. Ты же видела деревню, там воров просто связывают и увозят глубоко в лес. И там же оставляют, не развязывая. – Хмыкнула Хотака. – Так что деньги я в первый раз получила только когда поступила в Академию и взялась подрабатывать везде, где могла.

            Мадараме, как и Кучики, решил отмалчиваться. Но если первый боялся болтнуть что-то лишнее про своё мрачное прошлое, то второй не хотел каким-либо образом напоминать о своём происхождении.

\- А что? До Академии ты не работала?

\- Почему же? Много трудилась, но это была не служба или что-то такое. Помогала родителям следить за домом, огородом, скотиной. Много дел было общих, полезных для всей деревни. А раз полезно для всех, то самой лучшей платой за добросовестный труд будет отличный результат. Как-то так.

\- Я даже не думала, что и так может быть. – Устыдилась Рейко.

\- Ничего страшного. – Улыбнулась Хотака.

\- Тогда, да. Тогда я должна заступить на службу. – Кивнула девушка. – Я не хочу быть для вас обузой.

\- Ты нам ребёнок, а не обуза, дура ты мелкая! – смягчился отец и обнял дочку крепко. – Никто тебя никуда не гонит, я даже ещё не согласился отдавать тебя растерзание Кучики.

            Капитан лишь фыркнул в стакан, допивая. Ренджи тут же заботливо наполнил его чашку снова, да ещё и добавку риса подложил.

\- Но дядя Бьякуя прав… Тем более я почти всё свободное время провожу в шестом отряде… Так что, наверное, это будет правильно…

\- Ты сама-то хочешь? – Иккаку погладил дочку по распущенным волосам.

\- Мне страшно, пап.

\- Ничего. Только дураки не боятся.

            Рейко облегчённо выдохнула отцу в грудь и расслабилась в сильной хватке, а потом и вовсе высвободилась из объятий.

\- Дядя Бьякуя, а вы расскажете сейчас, чем я буду заниматься в отряде? – Она с любопытством уставилась на капитана, уже привыкая к новой своей должности.

\- Тем же, что и все остальные. Тренироваться, ходить на здания… Хотя, возможно, я поручу тебе одну особую работу. – Бьякуя довольно блеснул глазами. – Думаю, когда я определюсь с выбором, то назначу тебя наставником моему приемнику.

\- Чего?! – Рейко аж подпрыгнула от удивления. – Меня?!

\- К кому-то из этих великовозрастных болванов? Бьякуя, серьёзно? – Ренджи не был в восторге от этой идеи. – Да их от моего вида и того, что у меня нет родословной на пять свитков, передёргивает. А ты хочешь приставить к ним мелкую девчушку? Зачем? Они же сожрут заживо её.

\- Но тебя я ведь не сожрал. – Заметил Кучики. – Более того, это ты меня поменял во многом и в лучшую сторону. Согласись, что в начале нашей совместной службы я был абсолютно невыносим.

\- В каком смысле «был»? – Подколол Ренджи с умешкой. Бьякуя лишь закатил глаза.

\- Как я могу быть кому-то наставником? И зачем? Я всё равно не понимаю. – Продолжала недоумевать Рейко.

\- Я уже упоминал, что твой опыт битв в столь юном возрасте уже больше, чем у некоторых шинигами? Так вот, ни у Киано, ни у Тамаки этого опыта нет, не смотря на то, что они так же как ты почти окончили Академию. Никакие самые лучшие учителя не заменят реального опыта. К тому же, я надеюсь, что общение с тобой немного собьёт с них спесь. Пока что кроме фамилии им гордиться нечем.

\- Будто меня слушать станут. – Рейко дёрнула плечом.

\- Если захотят стать моим наследником, то станут делать всё, что я им прикажу. – Довольно жёстко ответил Бьякуя. – Меня раздражает эта их излишняя уверенность… Первый, кто её лишится, и станет моим приемником. Понимаешь, Рейко, чтобы стоять во главе чего-либо нужно уметь смотреть вокруг себя и думать слишком далеко вперёд. Самоуверенность ни на чём не основанная в таком случае будет только вредить. Всегда рядом найдётся человек, который будет лучше тебя. Может быть, не во всём, но в чём-то лучше. Надо уметь признавать это, надо уметь наступить себе на горло.

\- Смотри, как разошёлся. – Удивился Мадараме. – Что это с тобой?

\- Да достали меня эти сопляки. – С раздражением выговорил Бьякуя, а потом облегчённо выдохнул, сбросив с себя этот груз и переходя на более простые выражения. – Таскаются везде за мной, ждут каких-то откровений, видимо. А что я должен им сказать? Очередную очевидную истину, что надо работать денно и нощно, чтобы чего-то в жизни добиться? Если они оба на столько тупы, что не могут понять этого сами, то мне абсолютно не жаль будет, когда они сгинут в пасти пустого. Рейко, - капитан внимательно посмотрел в глаза удивлённой девушке, - если тебе захочется ударить кого-то из них, то… бей сильнее.

            Первым неловкую паузу нарушил Ренджи, громко заржав и притянув Бьякую к себе. Он обнял Кучики за живот и прижал спиной к боку, тут целуя в волосы, не завязанные в кансейкан. Затем рассмеялись Хотака с Иккаку, а Рейко так и осталась переваривать всё сказанное и увиденное.

            Она знала, что дядя Ренджи и дядя Бьякуя любят друг друга, что они давно вместе, что они не скрывают отношения только от её семьи и ещё нескольких человек. Но она не думала, что те не постесняются её и будут так откровенно нежничать друг с другом. Конечно, раньше они тоже держались за руки, улыбались друг другу при ней, обнимались… но было это всё не так интимно что ли. Видимо, её действительно посчитали достаточно взрослой для подобных откровений. Это льстило и ставило в тупик одновременно. Рейко поспешно оторвала глаза от нежничающего друг с другом начальства, но ей тут же пришёл в голову вопрос, который, возможно и не стоило задавать.

\- Дядя Бьякуя, если вы выберете приемника, то он будет жить с вами в крыле. А как же тогда дядя Ренджи? – Не удержалась она. – Неужели ему придётся остаться здесь?

\- Что? – Бьякуя удивлённо открыл глаза, которые успел закрыть, устроившись в объятиях любовника. – Разумеется, нет.

\- Но как же тогда…

\- Либо он примет ситуацию как есть и будет держать язык за зубами, либо вылетит из поместья, как пробка. – Опять просто и без затей ответил Кучики.

            После этих слов Ренджи за его спиной, пытался не улыбаться слишком широко и слишком довольно, но безуспешно. Рейко помнила, как он месяц назад влетел вечером в их квартиру очень расстроенный и полупьяный, выставил её и отца из дома на всю ночь и выполз только под утро, когда надо было идти на службу. Рейко тогда пришла домой, чтобы переодеться в форму, и увидела, что мама и дядя Ренджи спали в одной постели. Лейтенант был такой подавленный, что никаких подозрений у девушки вообще не возникло. Так что довольно грубые и резкие высказывания Кучики сейчас для него были самым лучшим угощением вечера.

\- О, ясно… - Рейко впала в ещё больший ступор от непривычного поведения обычно сдержанного капитана.

\- Не пугайся так, доча. Он всегда такой после пива. – Хохотнул Мадараме. – Расслабляется и пуляется ненавистью ко всему миру во все стороны. Я порой боюсь, что попаду под горячую руку и выйду калекой!

\- Не неси чушь, Мадараме. – Кучики дёрнул плечом, прикладываясь к новой порции. – Кстати, я давно хотел сказать, что твои клёцки дадут фору всем тем, что готовят повара в поместье.

            После этого завязалась довольно шумная и более привычная Рейко беседа обо всём и ни о чём сразу. Взрослые обсуждали какие-то последние слухи, дела, события. Отец с удовольствием рассказывал одну из миллиона историй, что у были у него в запасе. Мама не отставала и сыпала шутками и подколками, громко и открыто смеясь. Ренджи тоже делился какими-то забавными историями, что случались с ним в мире живых. Рейко, как эксперт этого мира, смеялась от души, потому что ей такие ошибки казались очень смешными. Ну как можно было удивляться соку с трубочкой? Только дядя Бьякуя молчал почти весь вечер, плавно перетекающий в ночь, и иногда слишком откровенно обнимал Ренджи.

\- Эй, Кучики, успокойся уже. – Не сдержался Иккаку, когда капитан прошептал Ренджи на ухо что-то такое, от чего тот покраснел. – Хватит мне тут ребёнка смущать. И чего вы вцепились друг в друга? Работаете же вместе, не надело смотреть уже друг на друга?

\- Смотреть – надоело. – Согласился Бьякуя, поглаживая обнимающие его ладони Ренджи.

\- Я привык, вообще-то, за эту хренову гору лет, что мы везде ходим вместе. И спать один в постели я тоже отвык. – Обиделся Абарай.

\- Не, я всё понимаю, но вы уже три часа прижимаетесь друг к другу, как пара неразлучников!

\- Ой, да на себя посмотри, Мадараме. – Усмехнулся Ренджи.

            Вместе с ним улыбнулись и Бьякуя, и Рейко. Папа с мамой сидели так близко, что их бока тесно прижимались друг к другу, а ноги перепутались под столом. Не говоря о том, что они периодически кормили друг друга с палочек.

 

 

            Рейко стояла перед столом капитана и нервно теребила рукав формы. Кучики неспешно и старательно выводил приказ о зачислении в шестой отряд на должность рядовой. После этого он отложил бумагу, чтобы тушь просохла, и взял чистый листок. Рейко занервничала ещё больше от такого поворота, но капитан молчал и продолжал что-то писать. Киано и Тамаки за его спиной уловили написанное и напряглись. Девушка видела, как они жадно выцепляют каждый иероглиф взглядами и ждут окончательного вердикта, не веря своим глазам. Наконец, Бьякуя отложил кисть и посмотрел на окончательно напуганную Рейко.

\- Поздравляю, теперь ты официально зачислена в шестой отряд, как боевая единица. Обычно, в таких случаях, проводится небольшой инструктаж о порядках и расположения части, но тебе он не нужен. Хотя, один вопрос стоит задать. Тебе требуется комната в общежитии? – Капитан улыбнулся, что скрылось от парней за его спиной, но у Рейко сразу отлегло.

\- Ой, я бы не отказалась. Иногда папа с мамой такие противные становятся. Особенно, когда пытаются съесть друг другу лица. – Девушка скривилась. – Приходится сваливать из дома на пару часов…

\- И куда же ты уходишь? – Удивился Кучики. Об этой жизни друзей он не знал.

\- Ну, раньше, видимо, меня сплавляли к вам. – Рейко поморщила нос, припоминая. – Не зря же я столько времени проводила в поместье… Теперь, когда я стала старше и за мной не надо приглядывать… Ну, ухожу в Серейтей или первые районы Руконгая. Там либо встречаюсь с приятелями, либо ещё чем занимаюсь. Когда совсем лень, то ухожу в одиннадцатый тренироваться. Ну, когда как. – Она пожала плечами.

\- Я предупрежу слуг. – Бьякуя качнул головой. – Ты всегда можешь придти в поместье. Например, если случится непогода, а тебе будет необходимо додзе.

\- Спасибо, дядя Бьякуя. – Рейко расплылась в улыбке и поклонилась.

\- Я теперь твой капитан, Рейко. – Напомнил Кучики мягко, вставая из-за стола и подходя ближе. Его рука опустилась на ей плечо.

\- Ну да, но свой дом для меня открыл не капитан шестого отряда, а Кучики Бьякуя. – Заметила Рейко, смутившись, а потом она вспомнила про вторую бумагу. – Что вы так долго писали? Это же касается меня, да?

\- Да. Тебя и двоих молодых людей. – Бьякуя картинно показал на напряжённых, но всё ещё молчаливых парней ладонью. Рейко давно приметила за ним страсть к выпендрёжу. Впрочем, это всегда выглядело эффектно. Ей нравилось. – Вы трое с этого часа составляете отряд под твоим командованием, Рейко.

\- Что это значит? Что они будут за мной таскаться везде? – Рейко это не нравилось. Она разглядывала молодых мужчин, которые всё равно были старше её более пристально, и хмурилась. Ей не нравились эти индюки, которые с удовольствием подтёрлись бы этим приказом, если бы на нём не стояло подписи главы клана.

\- Да. Большую часть рабочего дня они будут находиться рядом. В случае заданий, патрулей, дежурств, вы всегда будете выдвигаться боевым отрядом в полном составе. – Терпеливо и неспешно объяснял Кучики.

\- О… ладно. – Рейко растеряно кивнула. – А что мне с ними делать всё оставшееся время?

\- Что угодно. – Довольно холодно отозвался Кучики. Девушка тут же хмыкнула и широко и довольно улыбнулась, разглядывая новые перспективы в этой обузе. Парни нахмурились и переглянулись. – Но помни, что ты ответственна за них, как более опытный боец и лидер отряда.

\- А на что они мне вообще? – задумалась Хотака.

            Кучики вернулся за стол, опять садясь спиной к своим возможным приемникам и, ну, его взгляд говорил о том, что сам Бьякуя уже давно задолбался этим вопросом, но ответа так и не нашёл.

\- Твои родители решили, что это научит тебя ответственности и работе в команде с кем-то кроме них. – Бьякуя отпил остывшего чая. – Меня впечатлило то, как слажено ты работала в паре с Ясутокой, когда вы нападали на меня. Думаю, твоя матушка желала, чтобы ты так хорошо чувствовала не только её, но и любого другого напарника.

\- Ну ладно. А у них хоть зампакто есть? – Парней явно покоробило от такого обращения.

\- Есть. – Кивнул капитан, а потом протянул Рейко папку со своего стола. – Это будет твоим первым заданием. Сходи в одиннадцатый отряд и попроси, чтобы кто-то из руководства поставил здесь свою подпись.

\- А что это? – Рейко с интересом уставилась на папку, не решаясь открыть.

\- Отказ от совместных учений. Нет никакого желания проводить с капитаном Зараки неделю в глухом лесу. Я уже договорился с капитаном Укитаке.

\- О, а я думала, что вы с Кен-чаном подружились, – Рейко удивилась такому повороту, потому что не далее, чем три назад эти двое довольно мирно пили у неё дома.

\- Возможно, но это не означает, что у меня появилось хоть какое-то желание вести с ним дела. – Бьякуя чуть нахмурился, обводя взглядом фронт бумажных работ, поднял руку и подал знак молодым людям за его спиной. Те не сразу, но сообразили, что от них хотят, но встали за спиной Рейко. Та немного неуверенно оглянулась на них и уставилась на Кучики. – Вы все свободны.

\- Да, капитан. – Девушка вежливо поклонилась и развернулась, наткнулась на два тела перед ней, распихала их локтями и поспешила в одиннадцатый.

 

 

            Путь до отряда отца Рейко знала очень хорошо. Она знала длинную дорогу, короткую дорогу, дорогу через крыши, дорогу через канализации, дорогу в обход. Выйдя из главного здания, она задумалась стоит ли слишком торопиться? Кажется, дядя Бьякуя ничего не говорил про сроки. Рейко заглянула в папку, увидела, что учения намечались только через полгода, закрыла папку и облизнулась, обернулась на свой «взвод» и решила пойти длинной дорогой. Просто, чтобы побесить эти постные морды, хоть и красивые.

            В поместье Кучики почему-то все были красивыми. В своё время Рейко это поразило до глубины души. Дети, подростки, взрослые, старики – все были благородны и приятны лицом. Да даже слуги! Не было ни одного человека, неприятного взгляду. Но вот эти двое были просто отвратительными. Они держали лица, но Рейко чувствовала их отношение к ней. Аура духовной силы выдавала в них обиду, презрение, возмущение и даже брезгливость, а ещё высокомерие. Девушка встала у ворот, покусала губу, а потом лёгкой трусцой припустила вперёд. Двое побежали за ней следом, отставая на пару шагов.

             Вот чего, а бегать Рейко могла долго! Отец не считал нужным расслабляться, поэтому всю семью держал в тонусе. Совместные пробежки были уже их традицией. Иногда, когда родителям становилось скучно, то кто-нибудь из них запрыгивал верхом на другого и подгонял, требуя большей скорости. Рейко всегда поражало то, отец легко таскает на себе довольно мускулистую мать. Она, кажется, даже весила больше его на несколько килограмм. А ещё порой гадала, заставят ли её катать кого-нибудь у себя на спине? Пока что она только ездила верхом. Веселее всего это делал Кен-чан, бегая так, что ветер в ушах свистел. От Рейко и требовалось лишь держаться крепко за хаори.

            За вялотекущими мыслями боевой отряд из трёх человек, кажется, пробежал километр с лишним. По крайней мере, Рейко видела проплывшие слева ворота седьмого отряда несколько минут назад. Она обернулась назад, увидела, что парни держатся бодрячком, и решила сделать крюк в пару километров. Просто из общей вредности. Тем более размяться тоже хотелось.

            В одиннадцатом Рейко настигла удача почти на входе.

\- Кен-чан! – Она радостно кинулась на шею капитана. – А я теперь шинигами! Солдат шестого отряда с сегодняшнего дня! Круто, да?!

\- А что забыла тут, если в шестом служишь? – Хмыкнул Зараки, обнимая девушку, а потом усаживая к себе на плечо.

\- Мне уже дали первое задание! Нужна твоя подпись о том, что ты отказываешься от совместных учений с шестым отрядом. Ты ведь отказываешься? – Уточнила Рейко.

\- Ясень-пень. Только больному на голову будет в кайф сидеть на болоте рядом с Кучики и кормить комаров. Мы с девятым забились, что пойдём чистить дальние районы Руконгая от банд и группировок. Вот это точно весело! – Рассмеялся Зараки.

\- Так, значит, ты поставишь подпись? – Обрадовалась Рейко.

\- Только после того, как ты покажешь мне свой лучший удар, Рей. – Капитан поставил девушку на землю и отошёл на пару шагов назад. – Давай, вмажь мне со всей силы!

\- Это я могу! – Оживилась девушка, она повертела папку у себя в руках, подошла к одному из парней и пихнула бумаги ему. Кажется, тот чувствовал себя неуютно рядом с капитаном Кенпачи и вообще в другом отряде. А ещё оба Кучики не могли отдышаться после пробежки и ужасно раскраснелись. – Подержи пока.

\- Давай, расчехляй свой нагамаки! Другой удар я не приму! – Усмехнулся Зараки, даже не обращая внимания на спутников Рейко.

            Та кивнула и призвала меч, затем встала в стойку и сконцентрировалась. Кен-чан часто просил ударить его или в шутку подраться, но и он же всегда требовал от Рейко полной отдачи. Халтуру он не принимал никогда. Поэтому девушка сосредоточилась, выровняла дыхание и стала концентрировать духовную силу в меч. Пока что такого рода контроль давался ей сложно и требовал времени – секунд десять.

            Кенпачи стоял ровно и открыто, лишь весело скалился и ждал удара с азартом. Рейко медленно выдохнула, пробежалась пару шагов, подпрыгнула высоко с помощью шунпо и со всей силы махнула рубящим движением меча, от всей души желая разрубить голову капитана на две части. Даже представила, как это будет выглядеть, когда удар достигнет цели. Когда лезвие встретилось не с черепом Рейко испытала укол разочарования, но отступила.

\- Надо же. – Зараки с интересом разглядывал свою чуть побледневшую руку и будто бы с трудом сжал и разжал кулак. Правда, его задумчивость прошла быстро, ровно как и рука вернула себе прежний цвет. – А неплохо. Я прям почувствовал, как ты моей крови желаешь! Вся в мать!

\- Это она меня учила бить в голову, когда не знаешь, куда ещё бить. – Смущённо улыбнулась Рейко.

\- Так себе совет! – Заржал Кенпачи.

\- Ну, ни меня, ни её пока что не подводил.

\- Буду иметь в виду, на будущее. Представь, Рей, я никогда с Ясутокой не дрался. Понятия не имею, как это вышло? Они же с Мадараме вот на этом самом плаце друг другу рёбра мнут так, что солдаты стороной обходят… - Кенпачи задумчиво почесал голову.

\- Для мамы вы идеал силы с того самого момента, как она вообще узнала о вас в Академии. Она сказала, что драться со своим кумиром кощунство. Так что она не согласится, наверное. А вдруг она выиграет? Что ей тогда делать? На кого тогда ровняться?

\- Твоя мать может! На чистом упорстве снесёт мне голову,  потом будет плакать с ней в обнимку. Она в гневе пиздец стрёмная. Прости, конечно, Рей, но это так. Не беси Ясутоку, если хочешь жить. Она чуть Абарая не убила, а это было через год после выпуска из Академии, кажется. – Зараки задумался, припоминая, а Рейко  уже хотела было попросить рассказать про этот случай, но не успела. – А это что за два полужопия позади тебя? Кучики приставил к тебе личную охрану из своего дома?

\- А… эти… - Девушка обернулась на парней и опять поморщилась. Те ответили ей ужасно недовольными взглядами. Рейко хмыкнула и широко оскалилась на манер Зараки или отца. Она знала, что это выглядело жутко. Оба Кучики тут же охладили своё презрение до приемлемого градуса. – Это что-то вроде моих рабов. Дя… капитан Кучики сказал, что они под моим командованием. Наверное, они мои кохаи. Я вроде как должна их научить чему-нибудь полезному…

\- Спихнул на тебя грязную работёнку?

\- Угу. Сейчас, небось, развлекается. – Надулась Рейко.

\- Ага, дует мыльные пузыри и катается на стуле по коридорам.

            Девушка попыталась представить себе это зрелище, не выдержала и расхохоталась до слёз вместе с Зараки.

\- Капитан Кенпачи! Капитан! – Ворвался в отряд загнанный и почему-то испуганный шинигами. – Очень срочно! Вам надо ответить на запрос из первого отряда! Дело первой срочности! Ответ нужен в течение часа!

\- А? Какой ещё ответ?

\- Вот! – Шинигами с поклоном отдал капитану свиток.

\- Чё?.. – Закари читал с таким выражением лица, будто там были проклятия в его адрес. – Слушай, пиздюк, этой лабудой занимаются Ого и Аясегава, а их сейчас в отряде нет. И не будет до завтрашнего дня. Вот завтра и приходи сразу к ним.

\- Это очень срочный запрос! Неотложный! Я вынужден настаивать на немедленном ответе. Простите. – Шинигами опять поклонился.

\- Да бля! Я даже не понимаю, что тут написано! Что такое «дискретная деструктуризация»?! Рей, вот ты можешь прочитать это слово?

\- Эм… Инверсия. Кажется так. – Девушка забрала свиток из рук капитана и стала вчитываться в текст. – У меня был курс документооборота, но такого там точно не было… Я очень смутно представляю, что от тебя хотят Кен-чан. Кажется, какое-то согласие на какие-то изменения.

\- Бумага строго конфиденциальна и должна быть выдана лично в руки руководства отряда… - Тихо пискнул шинигами.

\- Ты дал мне в руки и всё. На этом твоя работа закончена. Завали. – Огрызнулся недовольный Зараки. Шинигами ещё раз извинился и замолчал. – Ну вот нахуя мне эта головная боль?.. и где я сейчас найду того, кто разбирается во всех этих двусмысленных и заумных словах, суть которых можно было бы изложить в две строчки, вместо двадцати? Словоблудие и спесь, а не официальный приказ.

            Кенпачи вздохнул и наткнулся взглядом на двоих Кучики, которые так и стояли столбами. Рейко тоже пристально смотрела на них.

\- Мне кажется, что они должны что-то знать. Только…

\- Только что? Думаешь, откажутся нам немного помочь? После пары сломанных костей мы сможем найти этот… компромисс!

\- Да нет… Я не уверена, что они вообще умеют разговаривать. – Рейко почесала нос, задумчиво. – При мне они и слова не проронили. Даже не представились, представляешь, какие грубияны?

\- Мы умеем разговаривать. – Не выдержал один. – И нас учили некоторой части бюрократии Готея.

\- К тому же, для начала стоило представляться не нам, а ей, как младшей по возрасту и социальному статусу. – Скривился второй.

\- Солдат, заступивший на службу в отряд первым представляется своему командиру. – Обрубил Зараки таким тоном, с которым не спорят, и посмотрел на посыльного. – Начирикаем мы тебе ответ, жди тут. Остальные за мной. Где-то в этой шарашкиной конторе должны быть бумага и тушь.


	14. Chapter 14

            Хотака, можно сказать, развалилась на скамейке в столовой и лениво доедала свой обед. Ну а что? Основная толпа почти вся разошлась по своим делам, а в помещении остались заняты лишь несколько столиков из почти сотни. Поэтому Хотака с удовольствием вытянула ноги по сидению и облокотилась левой рукой о стол. Рейко, сидевшая напротив неё, возилась со своим мобильным телефоном, который не желала оставлять в мире живых с некоторых пор. Её прикреплённые подчинённые сидели рядом на той же скамейке и молча обедали. У всех троих были с собой коробки с едой из дома, а вот Хотака не брезговала раздачей.

\- Мам, это же дрянь самая настоящая. Как ты это ешь вообще? – Поморщилась Рейко, оторвавшись от игрушки.

\- Отец тебя разбаловал своей готовкой. – Вздохнула женщина. – Нормальная тут еда. Я, конечно, не чувствую нюансов вкуса, но откровенные помои есть не стала бы. Тем более порции большие, а я вечно голодная! Вот лучше скажи мне, нахрена ты таскаешь телефон с собой? Всё равно тут нет сети.

\- Есть. – Самодовольно улыбнулась Рейко. – Не везде. Только на территории двенадцатого. Но по вечерам там меньше народу, поэтому я забираюсь на пограничную стену с одиннадцатым и зависаю часа на два-три.

\- И ты молчала?! Я уже неделю страдаю!

\- Что? Ты о чём?

\- Да я дочитала книгу, что у меня была на телефоне, а оказывается, у неё есть продолжение! И я тут мучилась неделю! Вся извелась! Ждала командировки на грунт, как спасения!

\- А ты когда идёшь?

\- Через четыре дня, а что?

\- Возьми меня! Мамуля! Возьми! Пожалуйста! – Рейко чуть на стол не запрыгнула, так резко подскочила на месте. Оба Кучики вздрогнули, а Киано, который сидел ближе, даже подвинулся с опаской. – Концерт «Рёты и маньяков» будет как раз через пять дней! Я хочу попасть! Я должна попасть!

\- Что за нелепое название? – Не удержавшись фыркнул Киано.

\- Не нелепей, чем твоё имя! – Огрызнулась Рейко, а потом опять умоляюще уставилась на мать. – Ну, пожалуйста!! Я буду паинькой!  Обещаю!

\- Нет, я не возьму тебя с собой. – Спокойно отказала Хотака, продолжая ковыряться в рисе. – Мне проще притащить тебе футболку и альбом с автографом.

\- Ну, маааам….Ну почемуууу…

\- Есть три причины, не брать тебя с собой. И самая первая – я хочу отдохнуть. Одна. Побродить по городу, пообщаться со знакомыми, потанцевать. А у Иккаку опять начались эти приступы ревности! Твой папа милашка, когда не пытается открутить каждому прохожему, что посмотрит на меня, голову. Его ревность меня утомила, поэтому я подожду, пока он перебесится.

\- Я город не хуже тебя знаю и вполне взрослая, чтобы бродить одна. – Надулась Рейко на мать. – Вторая причина?

\- Вторая причина – это твоё правое и левое яички. – Хотака ткнула в кандидатов в приемники грязными палочками. Те изобразили на лицах презрение к нелепой кличке и отсутствию манер. – Если пойдёшь ты, то пойдут и они. А мне не нужна эта возня. Они же на говно изойдутся из-за всего. Я была с Бьякуей в мире живых, луковка. Его капризы терпеть было крайне сложно. Ему не нравилась еда, жильё, одежда, техника, люди, развлечения и, самое главное, то, как я работаю. Так, что Бьякуя больше не ходит в мир живых без особой надобности.

\- Бьякуя-сама. Для вас он Бьякуя-сама, как минимум. – Не выдержал Тамаки и влез в разговор. Его тонкую душевную организацию уже расшатали обязанность подчиняться безродной девчонке и её полное нежелание соблюдать субординацию. За две недели, что они провели в тесной компании, кузены Кучики узнали, что Мадараме Рейко знает почти всех лейтенантов Готея и смеет неуважительно обращаться почти ко всем капитанам, кроме Укитаке-сана.

\- Вот об этом я и говорю, доча. – Покивала Хотака. – Проблем слишком много. Мне они не нужны. Я туда пойду в дежурство, а не нянчить капризных мальчишек. Тем более, если они откажутся идти, то и ты никуда не пойдёшь. Вряд ли Бьякуя разрешит вас разделить даже на пару дней.

\- Было бы чудесно отдохнуть от этой компании, которая уже навязла мне на зубах. – Высокомерно ответил Киано. – Я думал, что Бьякуя-доно, зачислив нас в отряд, будет лично тренировать и рассказывать то, что важно знать именно капитану шестого отряда.

\- Много чести для тебя. С чего ты вообще решил, что станешь капитаном?

\- Я Кучики и служу в шестом отряде. Это значит, что я в любом случае буду капитаном или, в худшем случае, лейтенантом.

\- В худшем случае ты помрёшь в зубах пустого. – Недовольно ответила Хотака. Киано буркнул что-то себе под нос, но больше ничего не сказал. – Рейко, ты их вообще дрессируешь? Чего они такие наглые? Вы чем занимаетесь вообще?

\- Бегаем. – Хмыкнула Рейко. – Ну, как мы с тобой и папой.

\- О, это хорошо. А мы ведь давно не собирались всей семьёй на пробежку. После моего возвращения обязательно выделим на это время. Рада?

\- Не очень. Я всё ещё хочу на концерт! Какая третья причина? - Потребовала Рейко.

\- Капитан подписал приказ на открытие врат и проход через них только на моё имя. Если ты войдёшь в них, то это будет считаться самоволкой. Хочешь быть дезертиром? Рейко, теперь ты полноценный солдат, а не просто таскаешься за мной везде, где я хожу. Не забывай об этом, пожалуйста.

\- Ох… точно. Ты права, мам. – Рейко задумалась, расстроено вздохнув, но сразу же приободрилась. – Думаю, капитан впишет в приказ ещё три имени без особых возражений, если я попрошу.

\- С чего бы? – Удивилась Хотака.

\- Он лично поручил двух новобранцев, практически не знакомых с военной системой Готея, битвами, учебкой. Думаю, обзорная экскурсия в мир живых будет полезна для расширения этого… как там его… кругозора моего личного состава! Сначала это, потом патрули, у меня через три недели ещё ночное дежурство выпадает по расписанию, а после этого сразу дежурство по столовке на три дня. Это будет ммм… полное погружение в быт Готей 13! Думаю, капитан только похвалит меня за такую инициативность.

\- Я не собираюсь никуда идти. Это раз. Я не собираюсь ни за кем мыть посуду. Это два. – Заявил Тамаки, резко поднимаясь с места. – И слушаться тебя, капризная девчонка, мне тоже надоело! Ровно как и таскаться за тобой по всему Готею! Моё терпение лопнуло! Я иду к Бьякуе-доно, чтобы потребовать отменить его приказ.

            Киано растеряно смотрел на своего кузена и молчал. Рейко пожала плечами. Хотака усмехнулась и улыбнулась.

\- Поздравляю, Киано.

\- С чем это? – Растерялся тот на неожиданную реакцию женщины.

\- С получением титула наследника главы клана Кучики. Тебе он достался неоправданно легко, я считаю, но победителей не судят. – Хотака перегнулась через стол и похлопала парня по плечу с такой силой, что тот дернулся.

\- Э-э-э…  спасибо? – Он обернулся на побледневшего и поджавшего губы Тамаки.

\- Ещё чего! Когда эта пойдёт к Бьякуе-доно просить о командировке, я выскажу ему всё свое неприятие ситуации! Это он должен нас обучать и наставлять! А за последние две недели я видел его только лишь в поместье и то в общих комнатах мельком! Это неприемлемо! Чему я должен научиться у такой сопли?! – Возмущался благородный отпрыск больше в никуда, чем Хотаке или Киано.

\- Назовёшь меня соплёй ещё раз – переломаю все пальцы. – С чавканьем ответила Рейко, доедая остатки обеда с довольным видом. – А если ты не попрёшься со мной никуда, то я буду только рада. Твоя постная рожа только портит мне вид.

\- Ой, молодца, доча! Я тоже по первости ломала пальцы всяким мудакам вместе с Мичиру! – Воодушевилась Хотака. – Сразу видно дочь одиннадцатого отряда!

\- Мамуль, ну что? Если капитан согласится, ты не будешь против, если я схожу на концерт?

\- Неа, с чего мне быть против? – Пожала плечами Ясутока, собрала тарелки на поднос и пошла отдавать их на помывку, но застряла, разговорившись с шинигами, что был на дежурстве в столовой сегодня.

            Рейко задрала ноги на лавку и повернулась на двоих растерянных и не самых довольных Кучики.  Она рассмотрела их пристально, облизнулась и тыкнула пальцем по очереди в каждого из парней.

\- Как только мы попадём к капитану в кабинет, вы будете изображать примерных солдат и молчать, пока вас не спросят. А когда спросят, вы будете очень достоверно врать, что мечтаете посмотреть на мир людей и его устройство, о котором столько раз слышали.

\- Для расширения кругозора? – Едко спросил Тамаки.

\- Ага. – Ещё радостней улыбнулась Рейко. – А если вы скажете дяде Бьякуе, что не хотите идти тогда, или когда-либо ещё, то будете регулярно обращаться в четвёртый отряд за медицинской помощью в результате «несчастных случаев».

\- Ты нам угрожаешь? – Киано очень сильно удивился. – Серьёзно? Да что ты можешь сделать против нас двоих?

\- Скажу Кен-чану, что вы меня называете нехорошими словами за спиной. И ведь даже не совру, да?

            Рейко расхохоталась, увидев как стремительно утухает чужой гонор, поднялась с места, подхватила коробку и пошла записываться к капитану на приём. Оказывается, к нему нельзя было так просто попасть. Только по записи или вызову.

 

 

            Киано с Тамаки стояли за спиной Рейко с такими недовольными лицами, что Хотака хохотала до слёз, когда их увидела.

\- Не лопните со смеху, Ясутока-сан. – Процедил Киано.

\- Какой ты заботливый мальчик! – Женщина утёрла слёзы и шмыгнула носом. – Вы шунпо владеете?

\- Разумеется. – Самодовольно кивнул Тамаки.

\- Тогда не отставайте. – Кивнула Хотака, и вынула меч из ножен.

            Портал открылся со звуком перелива колокольчиков и продемонстрировал полностью чёрный коридор. Хотака тут же рванула в него, за ней сорвалась с места Рейко. После нескольких секунд заминки кузены Кучики тоже нехотя пустились следом. Двери за ними тут же захлопнулись с тихим стуком, а вот спины женщин оказались неожиданно далеко и были еле видны в чёрном коридоре.

\- А малявка такая же шустрая, как и её мать. – Заметил Тамаки с досадой. Ему приходилось прикладывать значительные усилия, чтобы разрыв между ними хотя бы не увеличивался.

\- Тебе двух недель не хватило понять, что бегать она умеет? – Фыркнул Киано. – У меня только недавно ноги перестали болеть после этих идиотских марш-бросков по всему Готею.

\- Одно дело бег, другое – шунпо. Почему она такая шустрая?!

\- Понятия не имею. И мне всё равно. Я лишь надеюсь, что Бьякуя-доно всё-таки вспомнит о своих обязанностях главы клана и перестанет отмахиваться от нас, как от назойливых мух! И уже сделает свой выбор. Меня начинает нервировать то, как надолго он оттягивает этот момент! – Киано злился и буравил спину Мадараме взглядом. – Неужели он действительно будет слушать эту пигалицу?! Не верю!

\- Меня больше поразило то, что он напомнил ей про наше обучение! Чему она может нас научить? То, что у неё уже есть зампакто, ничего не значит. У всех детей шинигами меч пробуждается в малолетстве. Фехтованию? Нет мечника лучше, чем Кучики Бьякуя. Магии? Мы с тобой оба имеем высший бал на экзамене по этой дисциплине.

\- Помнишь, как она дралась против капитана? – Задумался Киано. Он уже основательно запыхался, а говорить ему стало труднее. – Это было… впечатляюще. Мне больно это признавать, но здесь она нас с тобой обходит. Во сколько она убила первого пустого? В одиннадцать? Что ты делал в свои одиннадцать лет? Читал нудные свитки об истории клана и учил этикет. У нас с ней разница в возрасте тридцать лет. Вот только в опыте битв она опережает нас на столько же.

\- Ты хочешь сказать, что нам стоит… - Задумался Тамаки.

\- Хотя бы внимательно приглядеться. – Кивнул Киано. – И мне даже страшно представить, кто казнит нас изощрённее, если эта соплячка пострадает по своей же дурости. Её мать, отец или наш уважаемый дядюшка?

\- Или Зараки Кенпачи. – Выдохнул Тамаки и обрадовался, увидев вдалеке свет открытого прохода.

            Кузены выпрыгнули в  сияющий проход и замерли от шока. Хотака и Рейко уже стояли рядом и довольно вежливо ждали, когда первый шок парней пройдёт. В этот раз портал вывел их на небольшую, но оживлённую улицу, где ездили машины, ходили люди, школьники возвращались с занятий, а на лавках бойко шла торговля.

\- Во сколько у тебя концерт, луковка? – Поинтересовалась Хотака.

\- В восемь, но я в семь встречаюсь кое с кем.

\- И? С кем? – Строго спросила мать.

\- С подругой по переписке. – Рейко смущённо помахала телефоном. – Нашли друг друга в фан-группе, списались… и вот. Договорились встретиться пораньше, чтобы занять хорошие места поближе к сцене. Вот её профиль, смотри.

\- Хм, скинешь мне её номер телефона потом. – Хотака придирчиво полистала фотографии в социальной сети.

\- Конечно. – Рейко покивала и убрала телефон в карман, а потом счастливо выдохнула. – Надеюсь, мы сможем прорваться к сцене! Вдруг Рёта на меня посмотрит?! Я буду на седьмом небе от счастья! Мам, представь! А вдруг он не только меня заметит, но и выведет на сцену?! Я же могу любую песню с ним спеть! У меня все их диски есть! – Рейко перевозбудилась от нахлынувшей радости. – А представляешь, если он меня поцелует?! Я же умру на месте!

\- Если этот престарелый наркоман тебя поцелует, то я ему челюсть вырву. – Мрачно отозвалась Хотака, а потом обернулась на парней. – Ну? Отдышались? Идём тогда к Урахаре за гигаями. Рейко, ты провела инструктаж?

\- Что? Ты о чём? – Растерялась девушка.

\- Эти оба-два в первый раз тут. Хоть расскажи им, что к чему, а то ведь и потеряться могут. А они на твоей ответственности, а не на моей. – Хотака обернулась на кузенов и недовольно выдохнула. – Никак не могу запомнить кто из них кто.

\- Это просто. С длинными волосами и серыми глазами – Тамаки, а с короткими волосами и почти чёрными глазами – Киано.

\- Вообще-то наоборот. – Процедил недовольный Тамаки.

\- Не беда. – Пожала плечами Ясутока. Её раздражало то, что эти парни слишком серьёзно относились ко всему вокруг, а первую очередь к себе. Поэтому подкалывать их и всячески сбивать спесь было очень приятно. – Предлагаю не торопиться и прогуляться до магазинчика. Ты как раз расскажешь всё, что надо на первое время.

            Путь до лавки Урахары занял пятнадцать минут средним шагом. Хотака в пол уха слушала, что же там рассказывает Рейко, и даже порадовалась, что доча начала с самого важного и необходимого, не перескакивая с темы на тему. Когда их компания входила на территорию магазинчика, Рейко обещала подробно рассказать, как пользоваться базовыми функциями телефона для отслеживания пустых и связи с Сообществом Душ.

\- Хотака! Давно не виделись! – Владелец магазина уже встречал их на входе.

\- Киске. – Ясутока улыбнулась, прильнула к торгашу и чмокнула в щёку, тут же получив поцелуй в ответ.  У них зародилась такая традиция с того памятного момента, когда Хотака попала в мир живых впервые и по ошибке поцеловала лавочника. – Ты ведь предупреждён о неожиданной компании? Придёт потесниться несколько дней.

\- Да-да, наслышан. – Урахара тут же прикрылся веером, пристально разглядывая кузенов Кучики.

\- Какое распутство. – Цокнул языком Тамаки. – Такое поведение недопустимо ни для кого, но если так себя ведёт женатая женщина, то это наводит на некие подозрения.

            Хотака даже рот раскрыть не успела, как парень застонал от боли, рухнув на пол. Рейко задвинула меч обратно в ножны, пнула наглеца в бок и ногой повернула в некое подобие глубокого поклона, наступила ему на голову и надавила.

\- Извиняйся. – Прорычала Рейко. Тамаки протестующее застонал, за что получил наказание. Рейко чуть ослабила давление ноги, давая иллюзию свободы.

            Глупый Тамаки, решивший, что у девушки кончились силы, тут же стал подниматься, за что тут же поплатился. Маленькая шинигами скрипнула зубами и с силой наступила на голову снова. Послышался глухой звук и очередной стон.

\- Извиняйся! Или ты оглох? Не слышишь приказы? – Рейко ужасно злилась и еле держалась, чтобы не выхватить меч и покромсать идиота.

\- Ясутока-сан, я приношу свои глубочайшие извинения за свои необдуманные слова.  – Глухо и через силу произнёс Тамаки. Только после этого на его голову перестала давить чужая нога. Парень сначала дёрнулся, желая подняться, а потом учуял, какой злостью пылала аура их «командира», и решил хотя бы сейчас поступить умнее и подождать.

\- Хорошо. – Равнодушно произнесла Хотака и пошла внутрь лавки. – Киске, у моего телефона стала очень быстро разряжаться батарейка! А я так привыкла читать с этой штуковины, что уже не могу перейти на обычные книги.  Ты ведь можешь что-нибудь придумать? Неужели твой гений не распространяется на местные изобретения?

            Взрослые ушли в дом, болтая о своём. Рейко досчитала до десяти и успокоилась. Она была вся в родителей, которые заводились с пол оборота, но и остывали довольно быстро.

\- Можешь подниматься. – Чуть менее строго разрешила она Тамаки.

            Тот осторожно поднялся на ноги, зашмыгал разбитым носом и тут же задрал голову вверх. После него на полу осталась лужа крови. А ещё у Тамаки на лбу обещался налиться синяк.

\- А ты, - Рейко зыркнула на Киано злобно. Тот в ужасе молчал всё это время и боялся даже дышать. И в тот же самый момент поражался, что боится какую-то девчонку, которая до его плеча не доросла, - уберёшь за ним. Тряпку тебе выдадут.

            Киано растеряно переглянулся с кузеном, не зная, как реагировать и что делать.

\- Ты меня не слышал, что ли? – Рейко буравила его тяжёлым взглядом. Киано видел её отца лишь раз, но вот этот взгляд точно принадлежал ему.

\- Слышал…

\- Что должен отвечать солдат, когда получает приказ?

\- Э-э-э… Так точно… э-э-э… Мадараме-сан.

            Рейко вздохнула, разулась и поднялась на татами, думая о чём-то. Она с минуту смотрела на кузенов, прежде чем заговорить.

\- Капитан Кучики сказал, что я могу чему-то вас научить… и до этого момента я совсем не понимала, чему. – Девушка набрала воздух в грудь. – Урок первый. Не делайте поспешных выводов! И Киано, про тряпку я не шутила, запёкшаяся кровь почти не отмывается. А ты, идиот, не запрокидывай голову! Там можно захлебнуться в собственной крови и сдохнуть быстро и нелепо. – Рейко обернулась внутрь дома. – Уруру-чан! А где у вас тут аптечка? Срочно надо! А то этот придурок загадит весь пол своей слишком благородной кровью!

            Девушка поспешно ушла куда-то внутрь, оставляя растерянных кузенов наедине.

\- Как ты умудрился пропустить удар? – Тихо спросил Киано.

\- Я не ожидал! – Гнусаво возмутился Тамаки.

\- Сильно болит? – Киано покусал щёку изнутри.

\- Голова гудит. Ох, мне показалась, что она мне кишки к позвоночнику пригвоздила! – Пожаловался Тамаки, осторожно ощупывая явно сломанный нос и морщась. – Психованная.

\- У них вся семейка такая, кажется.

\- Надо будет лучше разузнать про них. – Хмыкнул Тамаки. Вот что-что, а найти компромат или грязные секреты этих простолюдинов для Кучики не было сложным делом.

\- Ой, у тебя нос сломан. – Охнула вошедшая в коридор молодая женщина со смущённым и напуганным видом. – Можно я осмотрю? А потом мы остановим кровь.

\- Вы врач? – С опаской спросил Такеру, но руки от лица убрал.

            Женщина опять смущённо улыбнулась, подошла ближе, осмотрела и тут же ухватила парня одной рукой за шею, а другой за нос и дёрнула с хрустом, а потом поспешно отошла и поклонилась, когда Тамаки перестал выть от боли.

\- Извините, это было необходимо. – Уруру отошла к аптечке и стала капать на вату какое-то лекарство. Между делом она кивнула на ведро с водой и тряпку рядом. – Рейко-чан сказала, что кому-то из вас это понадобится немедленно. Наверное, вам, - Женщина ласково посмотрела на Киано, - ведь ваш товарищ ранен, а следы крови лучше отмывать свежими.

\- Тут нет слуг, которым можно заплатить за выполнение этой работы? – Киано огляделся в надежде что в этой халупе хоть кто-то придёт к нему на помощь.

\- Нет, таких людей тут нет. – Получил он в ответ.

 

 

\- Мамауль! Накрась меня, пожалуйста! И чтобы ярко было! – Рейко проверила, как её идиоты справились с гигаями, и тут же поскакала обратно к матери в комнату. – Накрасишь, да?

\- Ладно-ладно. Только не кричи и не топай так громко. Мы же не одни тут. – Громко проворчала Хотака в ответ и стала рыться в косметичке, выбирая подходящие продукты. – Во сколько концерт заканчивается?

\- В десять. Потом мы, наверное, с Юки поедим где-нибудь, потом домой.

\- Только не болтайтесь по тёмным переулкам, очень прошу.

\- Не переживай, мам. А у тебя какие планы? Выглядишь отлично! Папу бы сюда… Давай я сфоткаю тебя? М? – Рейко сидела напротив Хотаки неподвижно, но не могла перестать болтать из-за волнения перед концертом. Мать уже щедро красила глаза дочки тёмными тенями и подводила карандашом.

\- Нет уж, тогда он ещё больше беситься будет. Ты в этой кожаной куртке и с таким количеством серёжек в ухе похожа на панка стала окончательно и бесповоротно. Не ввязывайся в неприятности только. Например, драки. Не очень хочется потом приходить за тобой в полицию, луковка. Ну вот, готово.

            Хотака дала дочке зеркало, чтобы та оценила боевой раскрас. Чёрные глаза, длинные ресницы, бордовые губы. Рейко довольно оскалилась, разглядывая себя с разных ракурсов, а потом подскочила на ноги и выбежала в коридор, желая как можно быстрее вырваться уже в город.

\- Стоять. – Хотака неспешно вышла за ней.

\- Ну? Что ещё? Мам, я не хочу опаздывать!

\- Проверяй. Телефон, гиконган, билеты.

\- Здесь, есть, не забыла. – Кивнула Рейко, хлопая себя по всем карманам на куртке и джинсах. – Всё взяла.

\- Не всё.

\- Ну что ещё?.. – Заныла Рейко.

\- Где те две боевые единицы, что приписаны к тебе в отряд?

\- Ну, через две комнаты сидят. А что?

\- Они идут с тобой. Это не обсуждается. – Припечатала Хотака. – Киано, Тамаки! Сюда, живо! Где вы там пропадаете?!

\- Зачем?! Зачем они мне на концерте?! Мам, ты шутишь что ли?! – тут же разозлилась девушка. – Я туда веселиться иду, а эти кислые морды мне всё веселье обломают!

\- Сказала же – не обсуждается. – Хотака оглядела вышедших к ней кузенов Кучики. Одеты они были нейтрально и прилично. Сойдёт для концерта. – Идёте с Рейко. Потеряете её из виду – будете иметь дело со мной. Ясно? Вот ваши билеты.

\- Это нечестно! Я не хочу с ними никуда идти! Я взрослая! И тем более я буду там не одна, а с Юки!

\- Там помимо вас будет ещё толпа огроменных взрослых мужиков, которые ещё и пьяными будут наверняка. Поэтому ты либо идёшь с этими двумя, либо вообще никуда не идёшь. – Предъявила ультиматум Хотака.

            Рейко возмущённо хватала воздух ртом и не знала, что возразить. Затем её гнев решил метнуться на немного остолбеневших парней.

\- Вы не охренели пялиться на мою маму, козлы похотливые?! – Разоралась Рейко, потому что… ну, было на что посмотреть.

\- Кхм, извините, Ясутока-сан. – Киано вздрогнул и отвёл глаза от глубокого декольте.

            Тамаки покраснел, забрал билеты из рук Хотаки и пошёл обуваться, встав спиной к женщине. Та только засмеялась в голос. На ней были кожаные штаны в облипку и блестящий топ на тонких бретельках. Такая одежда подчёркивала всё, что только можно было подчеркнуть. Разумеется, кузены Кучики были впечатлены и тем, что подобная одежда в принципе существует, и тем, что мать Рейко не постеснялась её натянуть на себя, и тем, как она же выглядела во всём в этом.

\- Хорошо проведи время, луковка. – Рассмеялась Хотака, качнула бёдрами и ушла вглубь дома.

\- Угу, постараюсь как-нибудь. – Буркнула Рейко обиженно и посмотрела на вверенные ей боевые единицы, которые стояли рядом и откровенно тупили, не зная куда себя деть. – Так, вы двое. Сейчас мы поедем в центр на автобусе. Там я встречусь с Юки. Вы не будете лезть в наши разговоры, поняли? Не смейте отходить от меня далеко! Если потеряетесь, то на телефоне есть функция навигации и поиска других телефонов. Я там помечена зелёным цветом, точность примерно пять метров. Не смейте никому дерзить или хамить! Тут никто не будет разбираться кто вы и что вы, поколотят и уйдут. У вас деньги есть?

\- Местные? – Уточнил Тамаки. – Мы не до конца выяснили этот вопрос. Бьякуя-доно лишь выдал нам это. – Парень показал две банковские карты.

\- Замечательно, держите при себе. – Рейко залезла в карман и вытащила пачку сложенных пополам купюр, отсчитала часть и вручила Киано. – Вот наличка, на всякий случай. Если будут вопросы кто вы, почему такие бестолковые и откуда взялись, то… Не знаю. Говорите правду что ли. Что вы два богатеньких долдона, которые не видели жизни, поэтому ваши родители выпнули вас из большого дома на обзорную экскурсию по простой жизни, а заодно помочь моей маме в работе, если случай представится.

\- И какой же работой занимается твоя мать? – Хмыкнул Тамаки, разглядывая местные деньги.

\- Она? Занимается раскруткой местных заведений.

\- Что это значит?

\- Делает их популярными и посещаемыми. Всё, уже опаздываем! По дороге спросите, что станет непонятно!

            Рейко запихнула свой телефон в карман, поспешно зашнуровала кеды и припустила бегом.

 

\- Это кто? – Был первый вопрос Юки. Она на Рейко даже толком не посмотрела, лишь с раскрытым ртом пялилась на двух парней позади неё.

\- Это кузены друга моего отца. – Скороговоркой вывалила та, а потом обернулась на них хмуро. – Не очень вежливые. С длинными волосами Киано, с короткими Тамаки. Они с нами пойдут на концерт, мама настояла. Это Юки. Будьте знакомы.

\- Привет. – Немного смутилась девушка, но кивнула головой.

\- Добрый вечер. – Вполне пристойно поздоровался Киано.

\- Здравствуй. – Кивнул Тамаки в ответ.

            Приличная девчушка, без боевого раскраса на лице и с нормальной причёской вместо лилового недоразумения понравилась им больше, чем наглая Рейко.

\- Ну ладно… Ты круто выглядишь. До сих пор поражаюсь, как родители тебе всё это разрешили? Мой отец разорался, когда я помаду чуть темнее, чем обычно, купила. Такой красный был, я думала при мне коньки и откинет. – Юко весело улыбнулась.

\- Мой папа поворчал немного, а потом сам выбрал мне цвет волос. – Довольно улыбнулась Рейко. – Он сказал, что если этот ужас можно будет смыть или закрасить чем-то приличным, то тогда сойдёт.

\- Офигеть! Я тебе завидую! Клёвые предки, так ещё и в школу не ходишь! Мне бы твою жизнь! – Юки с интересом посмотрела на молодых мужчин рядом. – И таких симпатичных друзей семьи.

            Рейко удивлённо шмыгнула носом, обернулась на кузенов, которые оглядывались и тихо общались между собой и поморщилась.

\- Ты о них что ли? Я думала, что Рёта твоя единственная любовь.

\- Моя любовь не оспорима! А вот на больших семейных праздниках мне больше хотелось бы смотреть на таких красавчиков, а не на сморщенных дедуль и бабуль. – Юки подхватила подружку под локоть и повела ко входу в клуб, увлечённо рассказывая о том, какие песни в каком порядке будут исполняться. Кузены спохватились не сразу, но быстро нашли в толпе лиловый ирокез и поспешили догонять. Бьякуя-доно очень доходчиво объяснил им, несмотря на то, что Мадараме Рейко является в их тройке лидером, и Тамаки, и Киано обязаны присматривать за ней. Если быть точнее – защищать даже ценой своей жизни. Такая забота о фактически постороннем ребёнке уязвила обоих кузенов до глубины души, вызвала много невысказанных вопросов и ещё больше неприязни к девушке.

            Концерт прошёл сносно по мнению кузенов и просто восхитительно, по мнению подруг. Они действительно пробрались почти что к самой сцене, правда, всем четверым пришлось взяться за руки, чтобы протиснуться сквозь толпу. Юки сумела ухватить в самом конце одну из палочек барабанщика и метала безумные взгляды на всех, кто смотрел на её сокровище. На выходе обе девушки закупились дорогим, но ценным барахлом с названием группы и фотографиями Рёты. Ценное оно было потому, что автографы были не напечатаны, а лично оставлены всей бандой на каждой вещи.

            В кафешку с бургерами и жареной картошкой компания завалилась довольно уставшей. Рейко, правда, пришлось помогать Тамаки и Киано сделать заказ, подсказывая, что есть к чему, а Юки хихикала с лиц парней, когда те узнали, что есть надо руками.

\- А ты часто бываешь в городе, Рейко-чан?

\- Ну, раньше много… Но сейчас у меня появилась работа, поэтому так часто мотаться сюда с мамой уже вряд ли будет получаться.

\- Ого, а что за работа такая?

\- Нянька. – Скривилась Рейко. Кузены, сидевшие рядом, скорчили недовольные рожи. Мало того, что ни ели плебейскую еду таким неподобающим образом, так ещё должны были терпеть оскорбления от этой сопли.

\- Не люблю маленьких детей, они так противно кричат. – Юки кивнула, поняв недовольство подруги по-своему. – Но зато можно у предков не просить карманные деньги. А то вечно эти вопросы, на что я собираюсь их потратить, зачем мне именно такая сумма и всё такое. Бесит!

\- Да! Как я тебя понимаю! И даже если скажешь на что, то предлагают вместо денег саму вещь притащить или с тобой пойти покупать. Ужас!

            Бурные возмущения девушек прервал строенный телефонный сигнал. Телефоны шинигами выдали сигнал тревоги, координаты пустого и его уровень по стандартной классификации. После этого телефон Рейко заорал мелодией звонка.

\- Да, мам? – На другом конце громко играла музыка.

\- Доча, ты ведь получила сообщение? Может, ты сама справишься? Всё равно он к тебе ближе, да и слабенький… А я чуть перепила. И вечеринка такая клёвая! Выручишь любимую маму? – Голос Хотаки в трубке был немного хриплый и слишком весёлый.

\- А я смогу?.. – нахмурилась Рейко, засомневавшись.

\- В прошлый раз ты и сильнее монстра завалила. Решайся. Либо ты реагируешь сейчас же, либо я тащусь через весь город из-за какой-то мелочи, ради которой даже меч доставать не стану.

\- Я буду там через минуту. – Согласно кивнула Рейко, соглашаясь и поднимаясь с места. – Юки, срочно надо бежать! Прости, пожалуйста. Если надо, то Киано проводит тебя до дома.

\- Эм… - Юки стрельнула глазами в красавца и покачала головой. – Я живу не очень далеко. Удачи и спишемся ещё, да?

\- Да! Было здорово! Пока!

            Рейко улыбнулась подруге и бегом рванула на улицу, на ходу глотая конфету и отделяясь от гигая. Кузены, чуть помедлив и тоже попрощавшись, побежали следом.

 

            Киано уже пять минут смотрел, как Рейко проигрывает пустому и собирает от него удары один за другим. Может, он и недолюбливал эту девчонку, но смотреть, как её будут убивать не собирался. Он уже выхватил меч и хотел рвануть в атаку, как вскрикнул от лёгкой, но неожиданной боли. Внезапно, в тени переулка, где он стоял с гигаями и кузеном, появилась Хотака. Будто из ниоткуда. Она была в том же виде, что предстала перед всеми вечером и серьёзно смотрела на крышу, где происходила драка.

\- Куда собрался, красавчик? – Строго спросила она. Тамаки рядом тоже вздрогнул от лёгкого испуга.

\- Как куда?! Помочь ей! Или вам нравится смотреть, как избивают вашу дочь? Впрочем, мне всё равно. Бьякуя-доно однозначно выразился…

\- Я лучше тебя знаю, как выразился Бьякуя, какими словами и что он имел ими в виду. Что вам, двоим идиотам, сказала Рейко перед тем как вступить в бой? – Хотака строго посмотрела на кузенов. Те немного стушевались.

\- Она велела смотреть и не вмешиваться. – Ответил Тамаки.

\- Почему она так приказала?

\- Потому что она мелкая слишком самоуверенная засранка, которая решила подраться в одиночку, победить, а потом в очередной раз тыкнуть нам в лицо своим мнимым превосходством. То, что оно мнимое, мы сейчас прекрасно видим! Она проигрывает. Скоро её размажут по стенке по её же вине.

            Ясутока медленно обернулась на парней, буравя их тяжёлым взглядом.

\- Каков был ваш первый урок от Рейко сегодня? Отвечай, Тамаки.

\- Кхм, не делать поспешных выводов. – Рука шинигами непроизвольно дёрнулась в сторону лба, но потом опустилась обратно.

\- Тогда тебе стоит получше подумать, почему Рейко отдала приказ не вмешиваться. Ну? У кого-нибудь из вас есть правильный ответ?

\- Эм… возможно, потому что она ответственна за нас? – Неуверенно спросил Киано.

\- Неплохо. Ещё? – Хотака опять вернулась к наблюдению за дракой. Она скрестила руки под грудью и облокотилась о грязную стенку здания. Помогать дочери она явно не спешила.

\- Может, потому что она не видела нас в деле? – Нахмурился Тамаки. За те три недели, что они таскались вместе, кузены ни разу не показывали ни своих шикаев, ни уровня кидо, ни навыков владения мечом. Конечно, были отрядные тренировки, но на них отрабатывались лишь общие навыки, которыми должны владеть все шинигами без исключения. – Если вмешается кто-то из нас, то ей придётся перестраивать свою тактику ведения боя, возможно, подставляться ещё больше.

\- Именно. Она нихрена не знает про вас, а вы нихрена не знаете про неё. И если кто-то сейчас влезет в драку, то только помешает и навредит.

\- Навредит? Больше навредить уже нельзя. – Фыркнул Киано, глядя на клубы пыли от того, что пустой пробил спиной Рейко стену.

\- Хорошо, сейчас я дам вам личный урок. Не надо недооценивать. Рейко на своём личном примере показывает то, что бывает, когда считаешь, что кто-то хуже или слабее тебя. – Хотака помолчала немного. – Я специально сказала, что этот соперник довольно простой. Но вот только он прост для меня, а не для неё. И сейчас она расплачивается за свою непредусмотрительность.

\- А вы не боитесь, что вашу дочь сейчас убьют? – Ехидно просил Тамаки.

\- Не боюсь. Раз она до сих пор бьётся, значит, она может. Я вовремя научила дочь благоразумию. И если ей будет действительно тяжело или опасно, то она либо покинет поле боя, либо позовёт на помощь.

\- Не находите, что это слишком жестокие методы воспитания?

\- От них хотя бы есть толк в отличие от стояния на горохе или порке розгами. Или как вас там ещё в детстве наказывали? – Хотака недовольно дёрнула плечом. – Говорю же, не надо недооценивать. Рейко держит в руках меч уверенно и крепко. Может быть, она не так сильна, как взрослые шинигами, но опыт, который она набила здесь, кода дралась вместе со мной, очень ценен. Не менее ценен, чем те знания, что вам вбили в голову дорогие учителя.

            Вся компания замолчала, потому что пустой неистово завыл от боли. Даже издалека было отлично видно, что он лишился руки по локоть. Хотака довольно улыбнулась.

\- Ну вот, взяла себя в руки и смогла. Ладно, я пойду, не хочу попадаться ей на глаза. И вы держите рот на замке! Поняли меня?

\- Я абсолютно не понимаю, почему должен беречь её чувства. – Тамаки встал в позу и остро посмотрел на Ясутоку.

\- Может быть, потому что именно от неё зависит, кто из вас двоих станет приемником клана? М? Ты об этом не думал? Не думал, что в какой-то момент Бьякуя спросит у Рейко, кто из вас достоин принять управление кланом и отрядом? – Опять разозлилась Хотака.

\- Это будет самый глупый поступок! Почему глава древнего и влиятельного клана должен советоваться с какой-то мелкой оборванкой?! Да какое право она вообще имеет ему что-то советовать?! Бьякуя-доно выберет достойного кандидата сам, когда наступит время! – Тамаки злился не меньше.

\- Если бы из вас двоих хоть кто-то подходил на роль его наследника, то он давно бы объявил имя, а не копался в сортах дерьма, выбирая какое же меньше воняет! – Так же грубо ответила Ясутока, затем она резко обернулась на крышу, увидела, как пустой исчезает, и сама ушла в тень, нырнув вглубь переулка.

            Кузены Кучики так и остались стоять соляными столбами, переваривая сказанное. Прямые слова задели за больное и казались несправедливо правдивыми. А еще больно ударили по самолюбию.

\- Что с вами? – Рейко оказалась рядом быстро и внезапно. Она шмынула носом и утёрла рукавом идущую из него кровь. – Пустого что ли напугались? Да он маленький был совсем. Сильный, зараза, правда… повалял меня везде, синяков наставил.  Идёмте плюса искать, который его привлёк. Надо бы отправить его в Сообщество Душ, пока ещё кто не припёрся. Эту почётную обязанность я возлагаю на вас.

\- Хорошо… - Заторможено кивнул Тамаки, разглядывая помятую и пыльную Рейко.

\- Ну да, видок так себе! – Надулась девушка, убирая со лба развалившуюся чёлку. – И раз ты посмел упрекнуть меня за это, то потащишь меня на своей спине за это!

\- Чего?! Никто не смеет ездить на благородном отпрыске Кучики! – Тут же возмутился этот самый отпрыск. Тут же у его носа оказался оголённый меч.

\- А ты воспринимай это иначе. У твоего командира отряда ранение. И ты очень благородно поможешь ему добраться до штаба для оказания помощи. К тому же приказы не обсуждаются.

\- Есть, Мадараме-сан. – Закатил глаза Тамаки, опускаясь на одно колено и подставляя спину. Он уже хотел обратно домой, чтобы точно нарыть что-то на эту сраную семейку и поставить соплю на то место, где она должна быть. Тихо стоять за их спинами и не отсвечивать.


	15. Chapter 15

\- Может, толкнём её, а? – Задумчиво протянул Киано. – Она спит. Вокруг никого. Решит, что сама грохнулась…

\- Звучит заманчиво, конечно… - Задумался Тамаки.

            Они весь день играли в «прятки». Рейко скрывала свою духовную силу, а кузены должны были её найти. Вся эта канитель происходила на территории шестого отряда, где очень много закутков и укромных мест, но Рейко каждый раз находилась в каком-нибудь очевидном месте, например, на крыше или в тени какого-нибудь барака. Она либо игралась со своим телефоном, либо болтала с кем-нибудь из отряда. И ей абсолютно не было стыдно, что она гоняет почти совершеннолетних по всему отряду уже по тридцатому кругу. Ведь оба шинигами должны были найти её, чтобы Рейко признала выигрыш.

            В отличии от кузенов, Рейко находила их легко и без особых трудностей, вытаскивая из пыльных складов и отыскивая в густых кронах деревьев. Последний кон игры начался за час до окончания рабочего дня и длился до момента, когда парни нашли Рейко, спящей на крыше ворот в отряд.

\- Кого это вы тут хотите уронить? – Тихо и опасно пропел им на уши хриплый голос. В тот же момент Рейко пронзила своим семейным взглядом подчинённых, пугая их ещё больше.

\- Мы пошутили, Мадараме-сан. – Кое-как выговорил Тамаки, чуть повернув голову. Он первым узнал голос отца Рейко и теперь молился, чтобы его не калечили очень сильно.

\- Доча, тебе смешно? – Спросил Иккаку, нависая над шинигами.

\- Неа. Но у них все шутки так себе. – Девушка потянулась и сладко зевнула. – Долго! Очень долго! Ну всё, мне надоело с вами играть. Можете идти. Пап, ты чего тут делаешь?

\- Хотел зайти за тобой и подраться немного. Хоти сказала, что тебе слишком легко даются отрядные тренировки, а сама ты почти не занимаешься. Ну что? Хочешь намять папке бока, луковка? – Иккаку уже забыл про посторонних, подошёл к дочке и обнял крепко.

\- Хочу! Но ты никогда не поддаёшься мне! – Обиделась Рейко. – Мне надоело проигрывать! Спасибо, что в полную силу не бьёшь… Может, лучше на мечах подерёмся? Или ещё что-нибудь…

\- Извините, что вмешиваюсь, но… - Внезапно вышел вперёд Тамаки.

\- А? Вы оба ещё тут? – Иккаку обернулся на кузенов хмуро. – Доча, нахрена ты с ними возишься? Хочешь, поговорю с Кучики, и он найдёт им другое применение?

\- Я и сама могу попросить дядю Бьякую… Но это его личная просьба ко мне. Я хочу ему помочь, чем могу. Ведь он для нас тоже много чего хорошего делает. – Рейко обнималась с отцом и косила одним глазом на кузенов.

\- Ладно… Чего ты хочешь? – Обратился офицер к Тамаки.

\- Возможно ли принять участие в вашем спарринге? Думаю, по уровню силы я ближе к Рейко-сан, чем вы. Думаю, драться с противником, у которого ты можешь выиграть, намного увлекательней и продуктивней. – Тамаки старался быть очень учтивым.

\- О, решил за мой счёт хоть чему-то научиться? Ну ладно, побудешь нашей грушей для битья, если так хочешь. – Оскалился Иккаку. – Второй тоже может рядом постоять, твои выбитые зубы подержать.

\- Не надо им зубы выбивать… Дядя Бьякуя будет тяжело вздыхать. Мне всегда так его жалко, когда он так вздыхает. Хочется подойти и обнять, утешить. В последнее время он всё время очень грустный.

\- Да? Ну ничего, завтра мы с мамой его будем утешать тремя видами выпивки и моим фирменным мясным пирогом. – Иккаку повёл дочь на плац шестого, взяв за руку. – У него завтра будет хата свободна, устроим неплохую вечеринку. Обещался быть Зараки, Ого и главнокомандующий.  Ну и Абарай, куда без него? Хотя он вроде обещался тоже что-то приготовить.

\- Завтра? – Уточнил Киано. – Но у нас троих завтра по расписанию ночной патруль.

\- Ага, вот про это я и говорю. – Рассмеялся Иккаку. – Прости, луковка, но иногда взрослым хочется отдохнуть своей компанией. Мы с мамой у него останемся ночевать, так что утром можешь дрыхнуть в нашей кровати. Еды я тебе оставлю. Не дуешься?

\- Ну… ладно. Не буду. Всё равно вы все налакаетесь и будете обсуждать работу! Будто других тем нет… скука смертная.

            Кузены слушали повседневный трёп с повышенным интересом. Они почти ничего не знали про круг общения главы клана, понятия не имели, как он проводит вечера. Можно было бы догадаться, что Бьякуя-доно работает на благо клана после службы, но не каждый же день. Про любовниц тоже никогда и ничего не было слышно с тех пор, как умерла Хисана. Хотя, возможно, кто-то и был, но капитан тщательно шифровался. Тамаки как-то пытался разговорить слуг из крыла Бьякуи, но наткнулся на глухую непробиваемую стену вежливых отказов. Девушка либо молча качала головой, либо просто неловко улыбалась. Самое большое, что можно удалось вызнать от неё, что у господина Кучики бывают гости. И всё. Больше ничего. Зато сейчас стало ясно, какого это рода гости. И ещё были почти в центре крыла главы клана несколько комнат, запертые на магические заклинания.

            Сейчас Тамаки и Киано жили вместе с капитаном. И в самом начале пребывания их в этой части поместья был выдвинут жёсткий ультиматум не соваться именно в эти двери. А на следующий день был повешен барьер, который регулярно обновляли. Тамаки даже порадовался, что появилась преграда, иначе он бы точно сунул свой нос туда. Любопытство грызло его каждый раз, когда он проходил мимо этих комнат. Вместе с Кино они решили, что именно там Бьякуя-доно хранит самые важные документы клана, какие-то секретные переписки или, может быть, особо ценные сокровища. Всё самое важное должно быть рядом, под носом. Тамаки заметил за собой мысль, что хочет стать приемником главы только для того, чтобы узнать, что находится под такой охраной. Бьякуя-доно после официальной церемонии обещался посвятить своего приемника во все дела и тайны клана Кучики. И в эту наверняка посвятит.

\- Ну что? Начнём с разминки. Разогреемся что ли. – Заговорил Иккаку, отходя в сторону и крутя руками в плечевых суставах.

\- Агась. – Рейко занялась тем же самым, разогревая суставы рук и ног. – Всё-таки рукопашка?

\- Раз у нас появились мальчики для битья, то я тебе покажу пару новых приёмов. Так даже удобней, правда, они выше тебя… Но ничего. Надо учится работать с тем что есть. Хрен знает, станешь ли ты выше или так и останешься коротышкой? – Поддел Иккаку за что чуть не получил по лицу ногой от обиженной Рейко. Рост у неё был больной темой. – Ого, почти допрыгнула до меня! Ладно, вставай с тем, что потощее в пару.

            Киано явно оскорбился такой характеристикой, но встал напротив Рейко в стойку, немного волнуясь. То, что он увидел сейчас напрягало. Девушка явно вложила много сил в удар, хоть он и прошёл мимо. А ведь она собиралась ударить отца. Что же будет с ним, если Рейко даже любимых родственников не щадит?

\- Сначала посмотрим, что он умеет. Патлатый, нападай. Рейко держи удар.

\- Меня зовут Кучики Киано. – Произнёс уязвлённый шинигами и пошёл в атаку, решив не особо жалеть мелкую девчушку. Её родители не особо щадят, почему должен он? Тем более подозрение, что Рейко может навалять ему, не пропадало.

            Стал бы Мадараме Иккаку ставить свою дочь против противника, который был заведомо сильнее её? Только если был бы уверен, что Рейко не покалечат. По крайней мере, Киано рассчитывал именно на такой ход мысли офицера. А ещё Киано понятия не имел, на сколько хорошо дерётся его противница и что умеет. Выглядела Рейко сосредоточенной и удары не пропускала, хоть и видно было, что удары ногами блокировать ей удаётся с трудом. Её аж сдвигало с места ударной силой. Киано подавил в себе зачатки жалости и продолжил осыпать Рейко ударами со всех сторон, не гнушаясь подножками и быстрыми заходами за спину. В конце концов, это был отличный способ выместить всё раздражение, накопленное за месяц этой навязанной компании.

\- Ну всё, хватит. – Прервал их Мадараме, хмурясь. – Я не догоняю, Рейко, это что за фокусы?

\- Вы о чём? – Растерялся Киано.

\- Она халявит. Доча, какого хрена?

\- Я всего лишь попробовала держать удар лишь с помощью мышц. – Девушка потёрла нос. – Без применения духовной силы. Было плохо, да?

\- Если ты хочешь стать такой же раскаченной, как мать, то вперёд. Но ты шинигами, нахрена тебе тогда вообще духовная сила? Пользуйся всем, что есть. Мышцы ты накачать всегда успеешь, а вот контроль дело тонкое и долгое. Так что не страдай фигнёй и дерись нормально. А ты, - Иккаку тыкнул пальцем в Киано, - бей сильнее. Если можешь, конечно.

\- Могу. Буду. – Он поймал напряжённый взгляд кузена и понял, что ввязался в то, куда не стоило ввязываться.

            Следующий раунд прошёл совсем иначе. Киано начал с простых ударов в корпус, но Рейко принимала их в блоки слишком легко. Пришлось поднапрячься и действительно вкладываться в удары, усиливая их с помощью рейацу. В этот раз Рейко с места двигалась только по своему желанию. Никакие замахи ногами даже не заставили её пошатнуться с места, как было в первом раунде.

\- Эй, патлатый, двигайся быстрее. Мы здесь тренируемся, а не самообороной для пожилых занимаемся! – Прикрикнул Мадараме, недовольно разглядывая потасовку.

            Киано резко выдохнул и отошёл назад, переводя дух и пялясь на противницу внимательно. Рейко немного расслабилась и отдыхала, но не выглядела удивлённой или страдающей от болей в костях. Она помотала руками и снова поставила их в блок перед лицом. Рукава её формы задрались и Киано с некоторым разочарованием увидел, что кожа как была белой, так и осталась. Ни намёка на синяк или ушиб.

            Третий заход был чуть быстрее и активней, Киано пришлось попотеть, чтобы хоть раз и на излёте, но достать плеча Рейко. Та как-то странно охнула и посмотрела на его руку, а затем ушла вниз и в бок. Киано было воодушевился, что сможет нормально ударить эту вертлявую соплю, но следующие минуты разбили его мечты.

\- Ну, всё, хватит. Мне надоело на это смотреть. Ты, заменишь своего дружка. – Иккаку кивнул на Тамаки. – Ты будешь бить.

\- Мне опять что ли блокировать? – Надулась Рейко, убирая волосы от лица. – Это скучно!

\- Сейчас будет весело. Ты будешь блокировать и по возможности ронять его на землю. Не важно как, подножки, подкаты, перекиды через себя.

\- Вы уверены, что это удачная идея, Мадараме-сан? – Спросил Киано удивлённо. – Ваша дочь уступает и ростом, и весом…

\- И всегда будет уступать. Ты когда-нибудь видел пустого размером с кошку? Все они превышают обычного шинигами в размерах раза в два-три минимум.

\- Кто же дерётся к пустыми в рукопашную? – Удивился Тамаки.

\- Моя жена дерётся. – Ответил ему Иккаку. – Любой сильный шинингам, если натренируется, может разбить маску пустого точным ударом. Конечно, всегда есть вероятность, что от маски лишь отвалится кусок, а ты сам окажешься разорванным пополам, но иногда и такой навык может пригодиться.

\- Ой, не хотел бы драться против вашей супруги, Мадараме-сан. – Нервно рассмеялся Тамаки.

\- Ты сейчас поймёшь, что и против мой дочери тоже лучше не выступать. Нападай уже! Задолбал трындеть!

 

\- Добрый вечер, Бьякуя-доно. – Кузены, только что вернувшиеся в поместье с тренировки, на которую сами напросились, первым делом зашли поздороваться с главой клана. Это было вежливо. К тому же они виделись сегодня только на построении.

\- Добрый вечер. – Капитан оторвался от своей работы и задержал удивлённый взгляд на молодых людях. – Что-то произошло?

            Посмотреть было на что. Тамаки с Каино были покрыты ровным слоем пыли, от которого волосы и форма стали серыми, а не чёрными. Где-то под этим слоем наливались синяки и шишки. Киано вообще хромал и поражался, как ему не сломали ногу.

\- В некотором роде. Нам выпала удача присоединиться к тренировке Рейко-сан и её отца. – Неловко ответил Тамаки.

\- Хм, и как вам подобный опыт? – Кажется, в глазах Бьякуи запрыгали весёлые искорки. – Хочу заметить, что Мадараме великолепный наставник, поэтому вас действительно настигла удача. Он был семпаем моего лейтенанта, а также своей супруги. Впрочем, и умения Рейко поражают. Мне интересны ваши впечатления.

            Кузены переглянулись, думая, как же более корректно выразить всё то, что происходило на плаце. Хорошо, что их унижения почти никто не видел. Слишком внезапно маленькая Рейко оказалась сильной и выносливой. Парни же видели, как пустой швырял её во все стены без особого сопротивления, поэтому не ожидали, что им всыпят по первое число. Короче, урок от Ясутоки-сан они тоже провалили и совсем недооценили силу девушки-подростка.

\- Техники воспитания воина у Мадараме-сана жёсткие, но очень действенные. – Наконец, выдавил из себя Киано. – Мы получили много так недостающего опыта в этот вечер.

            Ага, так его не били даже самые злые учителя. И стояние на горохе и рядом не валялось с такими вот упражнениями.

\- Так же мы увидели ещё одну сильную сторону Рейко-сан, воочию убедились в том, о чём вы нам говорили, Бьякуя-доно, и убедились, что многому можем научиться у лидера нашего небольшого отряда. Спасибо вам за вашу мудрость и прозорливость. – Тамаки с тихим кряхтением поклонился и понял, что пропустил чуть больше ударов, чем думал.

            Вообще, кузенам не верилось, что кто-то может так воспитывать своего ребёнка. Тем более дочь. В этот вечер Рейко в основном только и делала, что била своих подчинённых самыми разными и изощрёнными способами. Сама она тоже пропускала удары, но как призналась потом лишь по одной причине. Либо она ловила кулак своими рёбрами, либо ломала руку противника. То есть, она просто жалела кузенов, хоть могла вывести их из игры в первые же полчаса.

            Когда парни окончательно выдохлись, Рейко с отцом устроили им показательную драку. Вернее, они дрались в своё удовольствие, а кузены сидели на земле с раскрытыми ртами. Тамаки даже решил, что ему ни к чему компромат, который он успел накопать. Жизнь важнее. Да и умирать в муках не очень хотелось.

\- Не стоит переживать, что вы в чём-то уступаете Рейко. Например, я уверен, что в классическом фехтовании у вас есть все шансы одержать победу. Семья Мадараме делает большие ставки на контроле зампакто. Больше, чем на классическую технику. – Заметил капитан.

\- О, а Мадараме-сан знает правила дуэли и не брезгает такой практикой? – Обрадовался Киано.

\- Нет. Я даже не уверен, что он знает, что такое классическая дуэль на мечах. – Спокойно ответил глава клана.

            Кузены поняли, что над ними просто насмехаются. Хотя бы потому, что Бьякуя-доно в первый раз с их знакомства позволил себе открытую усмешку. Молодые люди поклонились, пожелали спокойной ночи и ушли отмокать в банях и мазаться лечебными мазями.

\- Мы попали?

\- Ну… да.

 

 

            Вся компания смеялась в голос, пока Бьякуя рассказывал про разговор прошлым вечером. Он очень живо описал кряхтение и побитый вид своих кузенов, которые совсем не такого ожидали от тренировки отца и дочери.

\- Мне еле хватило силы воли, чтобы не захохотать в голос после их рассказа. Жёсткие, но действенные. Киано удалось подобрать довольно точное описание. – Бьякуя расслаблено улыбался в приятной компании.

\- Вот тут я согласен, что вы оба что-то уж совсем сильно присели на Рейко. Она же ещё ребёнок, а вы её на пустых пускаете. – Покачал головой Кёраку. – Хотака, в вашу последнюю вылазку ты и палец о палец не ударила, а вот дочка вместо тебя убила скольких там… Трёх пустых, да? Причём в одиночку. Не слишком ли вы давите?

\- Я чего-то не понимаю. Мы тут настоящего воина воспитываем, стараемся, как можем, а все вокруг говорят, что мы делаем что-то не так. – Нахмурился Мадараме. – Только Кучики молчит, потому что это ему в отряд перепал отличный шинигами, за которого он теперь зубами вцепится и никому больше не отдаст.

\- Это точно. – Хмыкнул Зараки, дружелюбно скалясь капитану шестого отряда.

\- Вы молодцы, что так много с ней занимаетесь. Я с этим не спорю ни секунды! – Тут же отнекался главнокомандующий, замахав руками. – Но сами посудите. Ей вот-вот пятьдесят лет стукнет, а она уже не то что пустому, при желании какому-нибудь десятому офицеру может навешать тумаков! У ребёнка должно быть детство и хоть какая-то свобода. Но вся ваша семья постоянно в драках. Другого о ней и не слышно.

\- Свободы? Серьёзно?! Куда уж больше свободы! – Возмутился Иккаку. – Вы Рейко вообще видели? У неё волосы какого-то невообразимо дикого цвета, все уши увешаны серьгами. У неё проколота бровь и пупок! Пупок! Нахрена вообще было его прокалывать?! Его же не видно никому! Ведь не видно? – С некой опаской осведомился раскричавшийся Мадараме у жены. Та спокойно помотала головой, успокаивая мужа. – Она в мире живых бывает чаще, чем в Академии! Не говоря уже о том, что она не отлипает от своей дурацкой игрушки и постоянно слушает эту отвратительную музыку. А рожа этого певца меня до сих пор пугает по утрам…

\- Какого ещё певца? – Заинтересовалась Ого.

\- Вот этого. – Хотака ловко вытащила телефон из рукава и открыла картинку с Рётой. Публика сначала с интересом потянулась, чтобы рассмотреть изображение, а потом скривилась. – Она купила себе футболку с его портретом и спит в ней. Да, этот Рёта сам по себе просто отвратительный, но голос у него неплохой и чистый. Я даже удивляюсь, как ему удалось его не пропить.

\- Вот именно! У какого ребёнка ещё будет столько свободы, сколько есть у Рейко? Мы с Хотакой ей почти что всё разрешаем, так что не собираюсь я никаких упрёков выслушивать. Моя дочь самый счастливый подросток во всём Серейтее! – Мадараме нахмурился и скрестил руки на груди.

\- Да никто вас не обвиняет ни в чём! – Возмутился Абарай в ответ. – Просто… ну, странно наблюдать, как мелкая девчушка может драться против капитанов или лейтенантов и при этом не падать после первого же удара.

\- Смотри внимательно, Ренджи. Скоро она тебя подсидит на месте лейтенанта. – Развеселилась Хотака, а потом обняла мужа и нежно поцеловала в щёку. – Не дуйся, милый. Они все удивлены и никак не могут переварить, что из нас вышли такие отличные родители!

            Мадараме скосил взгляд на жену и тут же растаял. Хотака заулыбалась в ответ и зацеловала его в щёку.

\- Хотака, ты можешь облизывать Иккаку хоть до мозолей. Я всё равно не поверю, что он на вкус лучше, чем его стряпня. – Фыркнул не очень трезвый Бьякуя, больше разморенный хорошим вечером, чем хорошей выпивкой. – У тебя очень странные предпочтения.

            Пока хозяин дома тащил к себе ещё один кусок мясного пирога, вся компания в голос ржала над едким замечанием и лицами семейной парочки.

 

 

\- Вы не в курсе, зачем капитан велел сегодня явиться к нему в кабинет? – Спросила Рейко вместо приветствия.

            Киано и Тамаки переглянулись удивлённо, а потом и вовсе напряглись.

\- Нет, он ничего не упоминал ни вчера вечером, ни сегодня утром. Возможно, у него есть задание для нас?

\- Да? Было бы неплохо, а то скучно стало как-то… Мне надоело ходить в Академию на эти дурацкие уроки магии. Было бы неплохо прогулять хотя бы парочку! – Рейко широко зевнула и даже не прикрыла рот.

\- Почему ты посещаешь только эти занятия? – Киано поморщился из-за «изысканных» манер девушки.

\- Потому что многое, например, историю, я прошла ещё в школе. Меч тоже умею держать, сдала сразу же, как только поступила в Академию, досрочно. Что ещё? Тактика боя? Уже закончила курс. Классическая литература и история искусств? Дядя Бьякуя очень помог мне с этой дисциплиной. Он вам не рассказывал про вазы, которые стоят у него в кабинете? Я после его историй вообще боюсь теперь дышать на всё, что стоит на полу, полках или висит на стенах. Особенно, если это выглядит как что-то, что давно пора выкинуть. – Рейко хохотнула. – Курс по миру живых тоже сдала сразу же почти. Меня мама туда таскает с тех пор, как я ходить научилась. Мы с ней сами можем этот курс вести! Знаем мы точно больше, чем преподаватели из Академии… Так что осталось только кидо.

\- Не знаю, мне не кажутся уроки магии скучными. Скорее, увлекательными. – Фыркнул Тамаки.

\- Это потому что ты сам зануда. – Припечатала Рейко, а потом полезла проверять пиликающий телефон и что-то увлечённо и быстро печатать на нём.

\- Кажется, ты говорила, что сеть есть только на территории двенадцатого отряда. – Удивился Киано. Недели пребывания в мире живых хватило, чтобы разобраться почти во всех возможностях мобильного телефона. Сейчас Рейко активно общалась с кем-то в чате из другого, блин, мира!

\- Была. Теперь эти чудики стали тянуть свои вышки через весь Готей. Это подозрительно, но я рада. Удобная ведь штука! – Рейко помахала телефоном. – Всяко лучше, чем адские бабочки, которые ещё читать надо научиться!

\- Он хрупкий и зависит от электричества. – Возразил Киано.

\- Мы все тоже хрупкие и много от чего зависим. Это ведь не значит, что всех людишек надо перебить и заменить на что-то получше?

\- Интересная мысль. – Усмехнулся Тамаки.

\- Ты не заболел? Или подлизываешься ко мне? – Рейко весело улыбнулась и посмотрела на него, а потом мотнула головой. – Идёмте к капитану. Мне уже любопытно.

 

\- Прошло уже больше месяца, как я объединил вас в отряд. – Кучики стоял спиной к молодёжи и смотрел в окно на тренирующегося на плаце полуголого Ренджи. – Мне хотелось бы узнать, как он прошёл и к чему привёл. Рейко?

\- Эм… Капитан, а что именно вы хотите узнать? – Растерялась девушка.

\- Всё, что узнала ты. Мне необходим был взгляд со стороны, другое мнение. Расскажи всё, что покажется тебя важным, вплоть до последней мелочи.

            Рейко помялась, думая с чего начать. Смотреть на кузенов за спиной было немного страшно, но и врать ей не хотелось. Выгораживать этих двух засранцев она не собиралась.

\- Ну, в первую очередь, хочу сказать, что эти двое ни на что не годные гордецы, думающие только о собственной выгоде и забывающие про какие-либо приличия, если дело идёт не так, как им хочется. – Нахмурилась девушка. – Вы, конечно, предупредили, что у этих двоих больше теоретических знаний, а не практических… Но это же просто ужас! Они не умеют ни драться, ни прятаться! Выносливость… я, конечно, их немного погоняла… Но ведь сдохнут же в первой серьёзной стычке! В первые дни они даже трёх километров не могли пробежать без отдышки. Сейчас вроде лучше, но не слишком сильно. И это при том, что мышцы у них вроде как есть! А ночное дежурство? Это был ужасный стыд! Надо мной весь отряд ржал!

\- О чём ты говоришь? – Удивился Бьякуя и наконец смог оторваться от слишком соблазнительного зрелища.

\- О том, что Тамаки и Киано были как дети малые! Сначала ныли, а потом прикладывались к каждой поверхности и дрыхли! На дежурстве! А что было в столовой? Я чуть не утопила их в бульоне, честно. Мы Кучики, Кучики не моют посуду, тем более такую дешёвую. Кучики не протирают столы. Кучики не метут дорожки. Кучики, Кучики, Кучики. Арр! Как же меня это раздражает! Заносчивые задницы! – Рейко сорвалась, раскричалась и насупилась, закрываясь ото всех.

            Капитан изучающее посмотрел на кузенов, которые стушевались от взгляда, и подошёл к девушке. Он осторожно положил руку ей на плечо и повёл за свой стол. Там он усадил Рейко на свой стул и стал раскручивать её вокруг своей оси. Девушка тут же подобрала ноги под себя, а через минуту и вовсе оттаяла.

\- Боюсь разочаровать тебя, Рейко-чан, но Кучики действительно не моют посуду и не метут дорожки. – Мягко ответил Бьякуя. У кузенов отлегло, что хотя бы за это их не будут порицать.

\- Но это ведь надо было делать, раз их включили в расписание!

\- Совершенно верно. – Терпеливо ответил Кучики, продолжая крутить стул. – Тебе стоило подумать о том, что для них такая работа в новинку и представляется не как часть службы, а как унижение их достоинства. Но ты ведь справилась с этой ситуацией, верно?

\- Угу, оказалось, что угроза запихнуть им в задницы по поварёшке, унижает их достоинство больше, чем работа на раздаче в столовой. – Рейко метнула недовольный взгляд на парней, а потом заулыбалась развеселившемуся капитану. – Меня уже укачало.

\- Хорошо. – Бьякуя встал в пол оборота, чтобы видеть всех в кабинете, и облокотился о стол. – Расскажи про положительные стороны. Они ведь были?

\- Ну… Киано. Он… - Рейко задумалась, а кузен напрягся. – Он рассудительный. Не лезет вперёд и не спешит болтать лишнего, в отличии от Тамаки. Но он тормознутый какой-то, честно. Ему сначала надо, чтобы слова из головы спустились в пятки, а потом вернулись обратно. Только после этого он среагирует на них. Не знаю, плохо это или хорошо. Я не видела его с мечом, но кулаками он махать может сносно. С тем, что я вроде как им командую, он почти что смирился, но всё равно обзывался. А! Ещё он хорошо ориентируется в новых условиях, не смотря на свою заторможенность.

            Киано моргнул пару раз от удивления, а потом склонил голову.

\- Спасибо. – Он ожидал, что его польют ушатом дерьма.

            Рейко лишь закатила глаза и продолжила.

\- Теперь второй. Тамаки любопытный. Я бы даже сказала, что слишком. Вечно пытался вынюхать у меня что-нибудь такое этакое. А ещё, мне кажется, он рыл на мою семью. – Девушка пристально уставилась на парня, который пытался делать вид, что не при делах. Кучики обернулся на кузена тоже. – Я это по его намёкам поняла. Он что-то там пытался вякать, что между мамой и дядей Ренджи было что-то.

\- Даже если бы и было, то впутывать личную жизнь в работу крайне глупо и непрофессионально. – Кучики прожёг холодным взглядом побледневшего Тамаки.

\- Ага, как и шантажировать своего командира. – Рейко покивала согласно. – Но это он не побоялся попросить у папы присоединиться к тренировке. Я потом видела, как он отрабатывал некоторые удары на отрядной тренировке. Значит, он их запомнил. Значит, для него не зря прошло то валяние в пыли. Но язык у него всё равно как помело. Не уверена, что ему можно хоть какие-то секреты доверять… А это ведь важно, да? Глава клана о многом должен уметь молчать, я правильно понимаю?

\- Правильно. – Согласился Бьякуя, задумчиво разглядывая кандидатов, которые вытянулись по струнке и ждали приговора, который навис над ними топором. И настал тот момент, которого они боялись. – Рейко, как ты думаешь, кто из них больше подходит на роль моего приемника?

\- Да никто! Найдите получше. Не верю, что на весь огромный клан нашлись только эти два болвана! – Тут же выпалила девушка.

\- Боюсь, что это самые достойные кандидаты из устраивающих клан в полной мере. – По лицу Кучики сложно было понять, о чём он думает.

\- Соболезную. – Вздохнула Рейко. – А почему вы вызвали? Надо определиться с выбором уже сейчас?

\- Месяц. – Выдал капитан срок и опять вернулся к окну. – У меня так и нет оформленного решения.

\- И что делать? – Рейко сама крутанулась на стуле и вопросительно посмотрела на Бьякую.

\- Поместить их в условия, где личности Тамаки и Киано раскроются в полной мере. Теперь я займусь ими, благо работы в отряде заметно убавилось. Но мне всё равно нужна будет твоя помощь. Разумеется, за эту помощь я будут тебе бесконечно признателен.

\- Да я только рада вам помочь, дядя Бьякуя. – Рейко подорвалась со стула и полезла обнимать капитана. – А то вы такой грустный из-за этой чехарды, у меня аж сердце за вас болит!

\- Совсем скоро моя жизнь вернётся в привычное русло. Это сразу исправит мой настрой в лучшую сторону. – Бьякуя ласково обнял девушку в ответ.

            Кузенов душевная сцена впечатлила. Бьякуя-доно вёл себя с этой девчонкой, как с родной дочерью. И то не каждой дочери в семье Кучики доставалось столько любви и заботы, сколько выдавал глава клана этой совершенно чужой Рейко. Он вёл себя с ней так, что будь у него достаточно власти, то он её бы своей наследницей назначил и не мучился с недотёпами-кузенами. А ведь они были лучшими из лучших! Знания, воспитание, учёба, родословная! Но на них никто не смотрел этим мягким и ласковым взглядом, как все смотрели на эту Рейко.

\- Они злятся. – Озвучила девушка вслух. – Наверное, на меня.

\- Это зависть. – Возразил капитан, а потом обратился к кузенам. – Ничего страшного. Я сам в этом виноват, потому что обещал слишком многое, но не выполнил и половины. К сожалению, служебный долг и обязанности клана не оставляют меня ни на день, но этот месяц до объявления одного имени, вы будете находиться под моим пристальным вниманием. Так же я обещаю щедро делиться с вами теми знаниями, которые будут вам под силу. И, пожалуй, посвящу в несколько своих личных секретов, чтобы увидеть вашу преданность.

\- Дядя Бьякуя, а что будет, если они разболтают ваши секреты? – С интересом спросила Рейко.

\- Совершенно случайно погибнут во время задания в Руконгае. Неудача может постигнуть даже опытного шинигами, что же говорить о выпускниках Академии? – Будничным тоном ответил Кучики. – Рейко, как ты думаешь? Твои родители не будут против, если ты поживёшь у меня в поместье некоторое время?

\- Они? Да только рады! – Фыркнула девушка и скривилась. - Они последнюю неделю пытаются съесть друг другу лица, совершенно забывая, что я с ними в одной комнате нахожусь! Нет, когда мама с папой обнимаются и шепчут друг другу всякую ерунду, то это даже мило... Но в остальные моменты они просто мерзкие.

\- Я понимаю тебя. Рад, что они смущаются хотя бы твоего присутствия. Уже сегодня можешь перебираться в моё крыло. Если ты задержишься надолго, то я буду только рад.

\- А уж родители как будут рады! – Хохотнула Рейко. – Мы там вчетвером будем жить?

\- Впятером. – Бьякуя улыбнулся уголком рта.

\- О! Это будет весело!

 

 

 

            Оказалось, что Кучики Бьякуя умеет удивлять. Даже не так. Он умеет ставить в такой тупик, что не знаешь куда бежать и кого просить о помощи. Не зря он считался одним из лучших управленцев, что в клане, что в Готее. Видимо, у капитана шестого отряда было особое чутьё на ситуации и то, как лучше развернуть их себе на пользу.

            Кузены задержались в отряде по просьбе восьмого офицера, который тоже приходился им дальним родственником из менее почитаемой и древней ветви семьи. Можно было бы отказать, но Тамаки с Киано здраво решили, что упускать крупицы опыта не стоит. Тем более Рейко умчалась со службы раньше, чтобы предупредить родителей и забрать свои вещи из дома. Всю дорогу до поместья Тамаки ломал голову, кто же будет пятым в их крыле.

\- Сам посуди, Киано. Это кто-то очевидный и точно не из клана. Рейко сразу поняла, о ком говорит Кучики-доно! Моментально! У меня так много догадок, но при этом я не могу определиться с выбором...

\- Кто угодно, лишь бы не Зараки Кенпачи. - Вяло ответил Киано. - Зачем гадать? Скоро всё увидим сами. Мне больше любопытно, зачем мелкой жить с нами вместе. Просто, чтобы мозолить нам глаза целый день? Неужели она на месяц застрянет в поместье? Это будет пыткой.

\- Ну, будем надеяться, что у её родителей проснётся совесть. - Вздохнул Тамаки и прибавил шагу. Есть хотелось ужасно, обед был слишком давно.

 

            Первым шоком была даже не компания, а резкое осознание того, что барьер на запретных комнатах спал. Привычное ощущение магии капитана справа по коридору испарилось. Кузены напряжённо переглянулись и поспешили в комнату, где они обычно ужинали и завтракали вместе с главой поместья.

\- Мы дома. – Вежливо отозвался Киано, подходя к раскрытому проходу.

\- Извините за опоздание. – Эхом отозвался Тамаки.

            Они встали в дверях и замерли в немом шоке.

\- Ну, наконец-то! Я жрать хочу ужасно, а приходится вас ждать! - Ренджи, явно после бани, с влажными распущенными волосами и в странной одежде из мира живых, а не в привычной домашней юката, сидел напротив Рейко. Та тоже была в просторных штанах и майке. Её ирокез был распущен, а в ушах наблюдалось чуть меньше серёжек, чем кузены привыкли. Между ней и лейтенантом стояла доска для игры в го. Ренджи сделал свой ход, а потом протянул руку к перегородке и постучал по дереву. - Миса-чан, можете подавать ужин.

\- Да, господин. - Тихо отозвались ему из-за стенки.

            Сам хозяин дома сидел чуть в стороне, пил чай и наблюдал за игрой. Хотя бы он выглядел прилично и привычно.

\- Я попросил, чтобы сегодня подали побольше свинины с грибами и бобами.

\- Отлично! Спасибо, Бьякуя. - Ренджи довольно заулыбался, а потом его взгляд вернулся на кузенов, которые стояли истуканами на проходе. -- Ну и? Вы там ужинать собрались?

            Видеть лейтенанта шестого отряда в этом доме и в таком виде было крайне странно. Конечно, кузены понимали, что за столько времени, сколько Бьякуя-доно работает со своим подчинённым, они должны были стать чуть больше, чем сослуживцами. У них были некоторые общие интересы раньше, которые не могли бы их не сблизить. Тем более они оба водили дружбу с родителями Рейко, а значит общались в неформальной обстановке и не раз. На плаце они тоже могли себе позволить пару шуток. Но вид громко орущего матом на плаце лейтенанта, выбивающего дерьмо из каждого, кто осмелиться встать с ним в пару в драке, никак не вязался с видом расслабленного и довольного жизнью Абарая Ренджи, который вёл себя в поместье, как дома. Абсурд. Кузены переглянулись и прошли дальше, опускаясь на подушки и оглядываясь.

            Тут Тамаки прострелила мысль.

\- Так получается, те комнаты ваши, Абараи-сан? - Выпалил он, осенённый догадкой.

\- Да, не люблю, когда трогают мои вещи. - Кивнул Ренджи и завязал волосы лентой, которую достал из кармана.

\- И давно вы здесь живёте? - Не унимался Тамаки.

\- Давно. - Не очень дружелюбно ответил Ренджи, убирая го в сторону и освобождая место обеденному столу.

\- Клан знает?

\- Кому надо, все знают. А кто знает, держит язык за зубами.

\- А почему вы тут живёте? - Спросил Киано.

            Абарай удивлённо посмотрел на явно не понимающих парней и усмехнулся, а потом перевёл взгляд на капитана. Тот пересел к столу и метнул на него недовольный взгляд.

\- Ренджи, если ты сейчас сделаешь что-то, за что мне будет стыдно, то я тебя высеку. Обещаю. - Вкрадчиво ответил Кучики.

\- Хммм... - Абарай сделал задумчивое лицо, а потом заулыбался ещё шире.

\- Ой всё! - Психанула Рейко и закрыла уши ладонями. - Я из дома сбежала, чтобы этого всего не видеть, а вы тут продолжаете! У меня будет травма!

\- Скорее уж у меня будет травма от твоей футболки. - Хохотнул Ренджи. - Ты считаешь, что стоит носить этого уродца у себя на пузе?

\- Рёта безумно талантлив! И этим перекрываются все его недостатки внешности и характера. - Нравоучительно ответила Рейко.

\- Кстати, о пузе! - Вспомнил Ренджи. - Тут Мадараме хвастался, какой он восхитительный отец и упомянул, что у тебя пупок проколот. Покажешь?

            Рейко тут же бросила всю еду и подскочила на ноги, задирая футболку и показывая серёжку в виде шарика. Вид у неё был самый довольный и радостный. Кузены пялились на плоский подтянутый живот с украшением и в который раз недоумевали, как можно вести себя так бесстыдно и откровенно. Абарай же особой трагедии из оголённости девушки не сделал и лишь приблизился, разглядывая.

\- Я её вообще не снимаю, даже когда моюсь. Она из эээ... не помню из чего, но не заржавеет точно.

\- Ты мне скажи, нахрена? Её ведь не видно всё равно. - Ренджи пощекотал голый бок, получил по руке и вернулся к своей тарелке.

\- Это же круто! Ну у кого ещё в Готее такая есть?! И плевать, что её не видно. Мне хватает того, что я о ней знаю. Ну, теперь и вы тоже. - Рейко уселась на место, но болтать не прекратила. - Мне папа выбирал серёжку. Правда, пришлось наделать кучу фотографий, а потом уже тут ему показывать... А потом он сам меня водил к мастеру в салон в Каракуре. Он чем-то похож на тебя был, дядя Ренджи, такой же огромный и татуированный. Он ещё удивился, что я не боюсь боли и спокойно и бровь выдержала, и пупок. Предлагал мне ещё нос пробить и губу. И ещё я увидела, что у него в языке прокол есть. Выглядело жутко, но офигительно! - Рейко не переставала тараторить, ей нечасто выдавалось рассказать про свой пирсинг. - Папа, конечно, как всегда промолчал... Но вроде как ему было плевать. Типа, дыркой больше, дыркой меньше... Но мама сразу запретила. Как только услышала, сразу сказала, что не согласится ни за что.

\- Да? Это почему же? - Не удержался от вопроса Тамаки.

\- Она сказала, что я буду шепелявить первый месяц, пока прокол в языке будет заживать. И что я испорчу себе все зубы, потому что буду играться со штангой, что в языке, что в губе. Ну, и что это просто некрасиво. - Рейко не выглядела сильно расстроенной.

\- Ну и что? Отец ведь разрешил. - Удивился Киано. - Раз глава семьи дал добро, то чем отказ матери тебе мог помешать?

            Рейко так растерялась, что замерла с открытым ртом. Ей в жизни в голову не приходило, что для кого-то запрет матери ничего не значит против разрешения отца. А потом она вспомнила кое-что из детства.

\- Мой дедушка такой же... вернее, говорит как ты. Мы были у него всей семьёй очень давно, я тогда раза в два меньше была, кажется. Я плохо помню, чем мы там занимались, но точно помню, что папу я почти не видела, а мама почти не улыбалась. Дедушка говорил, что мужчинам нельзя много возиться с детьми, что это женское дело. И почти отобрал у меня Казу! Представляете?! - Рейко обижено посмотрела на своих любимых дядь. - Помню в тот день мы только пришли в деревню, и он ругался, что теперь мечи раздают кому попало и не чтят традиции. Я так и не поняла, что это были за традиции такие, но в итоге мне пришлось учиться готовить какое-то там блюдо к празднику, потому что у мамы совсем не получалось, а отца до кухни не допустили. И когда мы возвращались обратно, папа ворчал не переставая все два дня. И в итоге мы больше ни разу не были у дедушки в гостях. Мама только письма туда шлёт и фотографии иногда.

\- Твоего деда небось сердечный приступ хватил, когда он увидел тебя такую красивую. - Хмыкнул Ренджи, обнимая погрустневшую Рейко.

\- Да, мама читала его письмо вслух и смеялась до слёз. - Улыбнулась девушка. - Кстати, смотри, ты видел? Мне родители подарили на день рождения. Их я тоже не снимаю никогда.

            Рейко показала на две серёжки в ушах в виде лезвий Икари и Хозукимару.

\- Тонкая работа. - Бьякуя отметил гравировки, еле заметные глазу, но разборчивые.

\- Мы в мире живых заказывали. Они там с помощью лазеров и не такое могут. Я по телеку передачу видела.

\- Может, вас всей семейкой выпунть в Каракуру на постоянку жить? - Хмыкнул Абарай. - Вы там как родные уже. И вещи оттуда таскаете, и развлекаться туда мотаетесь. Я видел, кучи хлама, что Хотака таскает контрабандой сюда для всех.

\- Что вы приносите оттуда? – Опять полюбопытствовал Тамаки.

\- Ой, кучу всего! Очень много косметики, реально килограммами всякие шампуни, помады… Дядя Ренджи, я вам тоже притащила, но, как на зло, флакон дома забыла. Завтра заберу.

\- Ничего страшного. У меня ещё есть.

\- Одежду таскаем. – Рейко показала на свои штаны и футболку. – Нижнее бельё дико удобное! Не представляю, как можно жить без него! Что ещё?.. Книги и журналы, ручки и карандаши, всякую милую мелочёвку и украшения. Еда! Чего мы только не покупали… Обычно ко мне или к маме подходят с конкретной просьбой, но иногда просят совета и узнают, возможно ли достать ту или иную вещицу.

\- А разве это можно делать? – Удивился Киано, обращаясь к Бьякуе.

\- Уставом данный вид деятельности никак не оговорён, но некоторые капитаны запрещают так делать, опасаясь непредвиденных последствий. Я же никогда не видел в небольших сувенирах из Каракуры какой-либо опасности. Тем более, я уверен в благоразумии своих солдат. – Спокойно ответил глава клана. К тому же ему больше нравился Ренджи в белье из мира живых, чем в набедренной повязке. – Ты сегодня очень активна, Рейко-чан.

\- Настроение хорошее почему-то. – Согласилась девушка. – Мне его даже го не испортило.

\- На сколько родители тебя отпустили погостить у нас?

\- Ну, отец сказал, что если я буду тут в носу ковыряться и ничего не делать, то на неделю. Если же меня тут хоть чему-то полезному научат, то хоть на всю жизнь. Дядя Бьякуя, удочерите меня? Мои родители меня не ценят и уже выпихивают из дома! А вы меня любите. Я знаю.


	16. Chapter 16

            Капитана шестого отряда и его двух кузенов встречала идеалистическая картина. Ренджи с Рейко сидели на большом, нагретом солнцем камне и играли в ладушки. Только у них была своя, особая игра, которую язык не поворачивался назвать детской. Мало того, что движения были такими быстрыми, что глаз еле поспевал за ними, так и сами комбинации были сложными, замудрёными и не почти не повторялись.

\- Долго вы что-то. – Сказал Ренджи вместо приветствия и не отрывая глаз от игры.

\- Я проспал. – Выдохнул Бьякуя, улыбнувшись глазами.

\- Ничего страшного. – Кивнул Абарай, мягко сжимая руки Рейко в своих и целуя. – Начнём тренировку?

            Капитан лишь кивнул в ответ и прошёл дальше на просторную поляну. Их компания из пяти человек решила, что стоит устроить большую и длинную тренировку на весь день где-нибудь вдалеке от поместья и Готея. Просто, чтобы их не побеспокоили зря.

            Бьякуя и Ренджи встали лицом к своим ученикам в шахматном порядке. Кучики оказался между кузенов, Абарай между Рейко и Киано. Они все обнажили мечи и встали в стойки, а затем начали отрабатывать стандартные удары, замахи и махи под счёт. Рейко гипнотизировал спокойный голос капитана так сильно, что она понимала, что перестаралась, лишь когда мышцы начинало неистово жечь, или когда Ренджи делал ей замечания. А замечания звучали довольно часто и лишь для неё. Держать выше меч, замахиваться резче, делать выпад глубже. Рейко кивала и старательно следовала указаниям, но от этого становилось только сложнее.

\- Ничего страшного, что ты не можешь сделать столько же повторений. Не надрывайся. – Ренджи подошёл к девушке и стал разминать горевшую от напряжения руку.

\- Но они же могут! – Надулась девушка, морщась. Кузены бросили на неё пару взглядов и вернулись к своему занятию.

\- Они сильнее тебя физически. Ещё со мной бы сравнила. – Фыркнул Абарай, улыбаясь девушке. – Лучше делай правильно, но редко, чем кое-как, но часто. Ты ведь сама захотела лучше освоить именно основы. Самая суть – никуда не торопиться и думать. Обдумывать каждое движение. Следить, чтобы каждый удар был идеальным.

\- Прям каждый? А как же во время боя? Там некогда будет думать…

\- Для этого мы тут и отрабатываем каждый удар по пять сотен раз, Рейко-чан. Тело запомнит. Не сразу, но запомнит.

\- Чему вообще учил тебя отец? – Фыркнул Киано, заканчивая свои пять сотен и разминая плечи.

\- Как бить так, чтобы синяков не оставалось, но при этом почки отказывали. – Тут же ощетинилась Рейко.

            Тамаки не выдержал и рассмеялся в голос.

\- Думаю, пора отрабатывать удары в парах. – Покачал головой Бьякуя. Он делового настроя не растерял. - Ренджи, полагаю, что ты будешь с Рейко?

\- Ага, вымотаю её хорошенько, а потом займусь Тамаки.

\- Хорошо. Киано. – Бьякуя сделал знак кузену, предлагая чуть отойти.

\- Только не надо меня уж слишком жалеть, дядя Ренджи. А то толка никакого не будет.

\- Сейчас разберёмся.

            Следующие два часа кузены и Рейко курсировали между капитаном и лейтенантом по кругу, отрабатывая тот или иной удар или блок мечом. Разумеется, именно Мадараме доставалось больше всех замечаний и поправок. Не говоря уже о том, что нападать на дядю Ренджи, который выше её почти в два раза, было просто неудобно. Конечно, Рейко не жаловалась, папа отучил её от этого, но сил тратила много даже на то, чтобы просто держать язык за зубами. Под вечер, когда самая изматывающая и нудная тренировка в её жизни закончилась, девушка рухнула прямо на траву, раскидав руки и ноги.

\- Живая? – Спросил Ренджи, нависая сверху. Он тоже порядком устал. Всё-таки они провели в лесу почти шесть часов без воды, еды и отдыха. И если троица младших хоть иногда брала перерыв, то старшие махали мечами почти постоянно.

\- Не знаю. Ни рук, ни ног не чувствую.

\- Понести тебя до дома? – Абарай протянул девушке руку.

\- Ты ведь тоже устал, дядя Ренджи.

            Рейко взялась за широкую ладонь обеими руками и только хотела подтянуться, как её подкинули в воздух и легко усадили к себе на спину.

\- Визжишь, как девчонка. – Рассмеялся лейтенант.

\- Вот же открытие! – Вместе с ним расхохоталась Рейко.

\- Думаю, сегодня был достаточно продуктивный день. – Высказался Бьякуя, а затем посмотрел на каждого из кузенов. – Вы довольны?

\- Разумеется! Спасибо, что потратили на нас столько времени. – Тамаки первый подскочил с земли и поклонился.

\- Мы очень благодарны вам за сегодня. – Киано тоже отблагодарил капитана низким поклоном.

\- Смотри, Рей-чан, как подлизываются! Запоминай, если захочешь прибавку к жалованию!

\- Ренджи, не неси чушь. – Бьякуя наконец расслабился и позволил себе усмешку.

\- Кстати, о жаловании! Оно такое большое! Я когда получила эти деньги, даже растерялась на что их потратить!

            Вся процессия не спеша выдвинулась обратно, наслаждаясь вечерним прохладным воздухом и удовлетворением от плодотворной работы. Рейко, которая только недавно умирала от усталости, громко и с энтузиазмом болтала за всех, вываливая подробности о расценках на сотовую связь. Лейтенант пытался что-то на это ответить, хоть от него это не особо требовали. Кузены морщились от такой говорливости. Капитан наслаждался бессмысленным монологом, расслабляя свои мозги и отдыхая от бесконечных смет и договоров.

\- Дядя Ренджи, а ты умеешь плавать? – Спросила она слишком внезапно.

\- А? Ну, умею, а что? – Абарай аж запнулся от такого резкого перехода.

\- Давай искупаемся? – Рейко тыкнула пальцем в озеро, которое выглядывало из-за деревьев. – Остальным я даже не предлагаю, потому что барахтанье в воде без цели помывки наверняка пошатнёт все древние устои клана Кучики на корню. Но тебе-то можно. И мне можно. Самое лучшее завершение дня будет.

            Абарай увидел, как Бьякуя закатывает глаза, и опять рассмеялся в голос.

\- А я вот понятия не имею, умеешь ли ты плавать.

\- Я полон скрытых талантов. – Фыркнул глава клана и первым двинулся к озеру, а затем обернулся. – Киано, Тамаки, если вы не желаете присоединиться к нам, то можете возвращаться в поместье и ужинать.

\- Если вы не против компании, то я останусь. – Откашлялся Тамаки смущённо. – Я не умею плавать, но тоже думаю, что прохладная вода озера будет сейчас очень к месту.

\- Смотри, он и к тебе подлизывается! – Рассмеялся Ренджи, подкинув Рейко немного.

            Киано промолчал, но уходить не стал. Он вместе с кузеном уселся на берегу, опустив ноющие ноги в воду. Тамаки подвернул шаровары формы и выперся на мелководье, где чуть не утонул, хоть и воды там было по щиколотку.

\- Ты что? Ногу свело? – Растерялся Киано, а потом обернулся на возню рядом и сам чуть не утонул.

            Было где благородной и возвышенной душе пошатнуться. Да и устоям тоже. Возможно, вид почти голого лейтенанта не был таким уж шокирующим. Абарай любил щегольнуть голым торсом перед отрядом. Было чем щеголять. Смущали только черные, обтягивающие и очень короткие шорты, что он носил вместо набедренной повязки. Кажется, это было то самое нижнее бельё, о котором болтала Рейко. Ещё смущало то, что Бьякуя-доно тоже щеголял похожей парой и абсолютно не стеснялся своего голого тела.

\- Дядя Ренджи! Подкинешь меня в воду?! Хочу обратное сальто сделать!

\- Ты и так можешь его сделать, с места.

\- Но ты меня высоко подкинешь, и я нырну в воду! Хочу нагнать волну!

\- Лишь бы нас этой волной на берег не выбило!

\- Я тоже могу подкинуть тебя, Рейко. – Предложил Бьякуя.

\- Ну не знаю… Наступать на вас, дядя Бьякуя… О! Может, вас тоже подкинуть?!

            Рейко выскочила из-за куста, на который сложила свою форму. Она распустила волосы и встала между капитаном и лейтенантом, которые совершенно не обращали внимания на её внешний вид. А вид был самый непристойный. Киано даже потёр глаза от удивления. Да, он видел голых мужчин раньше, но вот голых женщин наблюдать как-то не доводилось. Конечно, Рейко не была совсем голой, но странный верх, закрывающий грудь и такие же шорты, как у старших, только ярких голубого и розового цветов, не скрывали вообще ничего.

\- Ты это видишь? – Тихо спросил Тамаки, усаживаясь рядом.

\- Это… они… я не знаю, как реагировать. У меня нет слов. – Киано отвёл взгляд, понимая, что откровенно пялится. – Это те самые секреты, а которых говорил Бьякуя-доно? Что он может вести себя, как простолюдин, и что ему это нравится? Что у него зачем-то живёт его лейтенант? Что к какой-то посторонней девушке он относится, как к своей дочери?

            Сбивчивую речь прервал очередной визг Рейко, которую запустили в воздух. Сальто ей сделать не удалось, но вот наплодить волн и брызг – да. Абарай стоял на берегу и улыбался, а Кучики уже не спеша плыл к месту приземления Рейко. Ты резко выпрыгнула из воды перед самым носом и повисла на шее Бьякуи весело гогоча.

\- Ну ка посторонись! Сейчас моя очередь! – Ренджи отошёл от берега подальше, взял разгон и с силой оттолкнулся от самой кромки, сгруппировался в полёте и упал в воду, делая втрое больше брызг, чем компактная Рейко. Её с капитаном тут же начало качать на волнах.

\- Ну как вам прыжок? – Ренджи вынырнул рядом с парочкой и улёгся на воду лицом вверх.

\- Великолепно. Особенно твоё лицо. – Лица Бьякуи не было видно из-за волос Рейко, но та отозвалась громким смехом. Значит, Кучики не поленился в точности изобразить гримасу.

\- Дурак ты. – Почему-то обиделся Ренджи.

\- Ладно-ладно. Только не сердись.

            А потом… ну, может быть, стоило уточнить у кого-нибудь, не мираж ли это был. Потом глава древнейшего и влиятельнейшего клана, капитан шестого отряда Кучики Бьякуя взял и поцеловал своего лейтенанта Абарая Ренджи в губы. Самым бесстыдным образом поцеловал. Не стесняясь никого вокруг.

\- Ой! Фу! Вы прям, как мои родители! Такие же мерзкие и слепые. Рейко тут! Постеснялись бы. – Девушка своими возмущениями развеяла последние сомнения, что зрелище кузенам привиделось.

\- Ладно, мы и тебя поцелуем. – Согласился Ренджи. – Чтобы не было обидно.

\- Вы слишком старые, чтобы красть мой первый поцелуй! И слишком медленные! Догоните меня сначала!

            Рейко очень резво оттолкнулась от Бьякуи, сделала пару гребков и нырнула, выплывая довольно далеко. После этого началась невообразимая кутерьма с криками, визгами, брызгами и хитрыми планами по загонянию Рейко в угол, из которого она успешно выбралась и запустила в лейтенанта его же трусами. Это оказалось последней каплей. После этого манёвра лейтенант всерьёз взялся за поимку девушки, имея желание напороть её по заднице этими сами трусами. Бьякуя только плавал следом и булькал, пытаясь не смеяться слишком громко над переругиванием двух крикливых пловцов, которые перебаламутили всю воду в озере.

            В конце концов хулиганку удалось загнать на мелководье, где сидели кузены, пребывающие в большом шоке от всего увиденного и не знающие куда деваться от новых непрошенных знаний. Новых впечатлений добавила Рейко, которая уже не могла толком плыть, поэтому поднялась на ноги и стала с усилием бежать к берегу прямо в направлении Тамаки и Киано. Стоит ли говорить, что намокшая одежда скрывала ещё меньше, чем сухая. Тем более девушка была уже в паре метров от них, поэтому разглядеть Рейко с ног до головы не составляло никаких сложностей. Всё до последнего изгиба, складки кожи и выпуклости мускулов.

            До спасительной суши девушке не хватило совсем немного.

\- Поймал! – Ренджи ухватил Рейко за щиколотку, роняя обратно в воду с громким плюхом, а затем подтащил к себе, усаживаясь на дно. – Ну всё! Теперь не отвертишься!

            Капитан удобно устроился рядом, усаживая Рейко в середине. Та немного напугано но всё равно весело смотрела на своих пленителей и ждала наказания.

\- Может, сжалитесь надо мной?..

\- Нет, никакой пощады. – Наигранно ответил Бьякуя и поцеловал девушку в щёку.

\- О нет! Только не это! – Так же наиграно вскрикнула Рейко, заламывая руки.

\- Ты познаешь весь наш гнев! – Подыграл им Ренджи и тоже поцеловал в другую щёку.

\- Какой кошмар! – Мадараме вознесла руки к небу и похныкала немного. – Моя честь канула в это… небытие! Теперь никто не возьмёт меня замуж!

\- Это был наш ужасный и коварный план. Теперь ты наша пленница навеки. – Хмыкнул Абарай.

\- Ну, только не заставляйте меня смотреть, как вы целуетесь. А большой дом, хорошую компанию, отменную кормёжку и полное отсутствие уборки я как-нибудь переживу. – Рейко улыбнулась и прижалась плечом к плечу Кучики, а потом уставилась на красивый оранжевый закат. – Здорово как.

\- Есть такое. – Согласился Абарай, гладя Рейко по мокрым спутанным волосам.

\- Я думаю о том же самом. – Кивнул Кучики, улыбнувшись.

            Киано этим же вечером признался Тамаки, что в тот момент троица очень сильно походила на то большое изображение счастливой семьи на доме, которое призывало всех отдохнуть на каких-то Гавайях.

\- Наверное, самый большой секрет, что он счастлив. – Выдохнул кузен задумчиво. - Ты вот мог подумать, что между ним и Абараем что-то есть? Я дружбу их с натяжкой мог представить, а тут такое.

\- Как нам к этому относиться? – Киано был полностью раздавлен этим вечером.

\- Подозреваю, что либо нейтрально, либо положительно. Потому что вряд ли Бьякуя-доно будет выбирать между кем-то из нас и ним.

\- Да. Если придётся, то от нас тут и волоса не останется. – Согласно кивнул Киано. – Я… я не знаю, смогу ли. Это так многое меняет. У меня в голове каша.

\- Ничего это не меняет. – Отмахнулся Тамаки. – Тебе просто надо переспать с этим, чтобы до конца всё осознать. Ну, есть у Бьякуи-доно эээ… любовник? Наверное, так будет правильно его назвать. По факту это меняет лишь то, что тут будет занято на одну комнату больше. Бьякуя-доно всё равно остаётся главой клана, которому нужен наследник. Хм… теперь понятно, почему он отказался жениться. Ну что же, это только на руку нам. Эй, что с тобой?

\- Ничего особенного. – Киано мотнул головой, пытаясь прогнать навязчивые мысли. – О скольком надо подумать.

\- О-о-о! Мне тоже! – Взбодрился Тамаки, а потом подсел ближе к кузену и почему-то зашептал. – Знаешь, чего я действительно боюсь? Что эта хамоватая коротышка не будет давать мне спать!

\- Что за бред ты несёшь? Простудился что ли?

\- Кажется, это ты простудился, если можешь думать только о том, что на твоих глазах поцеловались двое мужчин! Хочешь сказать, что ты не разглядел Рейко со всеми её прелестями? Как будто другого человека увидел! Черт… Она ведь младше нас, да ещё с таким отвратительным характером! Но ох, закрываю глаза и вижу её. И сразу становится горячо во всём теле…

\- Тебе надо в бордель. – Припечатал Киано. Для него Рейко как была визгливой соплёй, так и осталась.

\- Сам знаешь правило – все бордели только после совершеннолетия. Я за эти три года с ума сойду…

\- Так сходи в тихую.

\- Ага. И навлечь на себя гнев Бьякуи-доно? Нет уж. Мы с тобой договорились соперничать честно, Киано, а ты пытаешься сыграть на моих низменных инстинктах, думая, что я им поддамся. Не надейся, что я так легко уступлю тебе. Мы пока что равны в своих шансах.

\- Только пока. – Хмыкнул Киано и поднялся, собираясь уходить в свою спальню. – Ладно, помогу тебе. Как только будешь думать о Рейко-чан не в том ключе, то сразу вспоминай её милого папочку.

\- Ага, главное – мамочку не вспоминать. – Хохотнул Тамаки, падая на матрас. – Спокойной ночи.

\- Спокойной ночи.

 

 

            Рейко спокойно отрабатывала движения меча, стоя лицом к кузенам и следила за своими и их движениями, стараясь не сильно отвлекаться на монотонность занятия и забываться. Ей очень хотелось улучшить свои навыки, которые, оказывается, довольно сильно проигрывали Киано и Тамаки. Девушка не стала никак это комментировать в тот день усиленных занятий и купаний, но поняла, что эти два балбеса на самом деле не такие уж никчёмные, как она думала раньше.

\- Доча! Я так по тебе соскучилась! Сил нет! – Хотака подлетела к Рейко со скоростью стрелы и крепко обхватила со спины, обнимаясь и трясь носом о щёку ласково.

\- Мама! Я же тут с оружием наголо! А ты вот так лезешь! Вдруг бы ты поранилась?! – Тут же возмутилась Рейко, забарахтавшись.

\- Ой, будто в первый раз. – Отфыркнулась Ясутока и подняла тут же надувшуюся дочь в воздух, продолжая тискать и улыбаться. – Когда же ты уже ещё немножко подрастёшь, луковка? Мы ведь с папой высокие…

\- Хватит издеваться над моей причёской! – Опять возмутилась Рейко в голос, но немного смягчилась, когда её поставили на землю. – Я видела, что вас с папой давно не было дома. Забегала домой за парой вещей, а там как-то пусто было… Где пропадали?

\- Мне пришло срочное письмо несколько дней назад. Пришлось нам с Иккаку срочно возвращаться в мою родную глушь. Мы там пробыли пару дней, а потом неспешно возвращались обратно. Получается, нас с неделю где-то в Готее не было. А ты чем тут занимаешься? Отрабатываете навыки? Это вы молодцы. Строй их, доча. Воспитывай. – Усмехнулась Хотака, подмигивая.

            Рейко только вздохнула, потому что во время отработок махов и ударов стало в порядке вещей строить её саму. Кузены постоянно делали ей замечания разной степени вежливости.

\- Погоди-погоди! Зачем вы с папой ходили в твою деревню? Что-то случилось? – Девушка напряглась, потому что мама слишком быстро перевела тему. Значит, случилось что-то неприятное.

\- Ну… твой дед умер. – Хотака неловко почесала щёку

            Девушка раскрыла рот от удивления, а кузены позади неё смутились и убрали мечи.

\- Мы сочувствуем вашей утрате. – Вежливо сказал Тамаки сразу за двоих.

\- Да? А вот Иккаку очень радовался. – Хотака пространно посмотрела на парней. – Ну, не удивительно. Мой отец был редкостным мудаком. Ох… наконец-то я смогла это сказать! Даже полегчало.

\- Мама! Это же мой дед! Почему ты ничего мне не сказала?! И почему не взяла с собой?! – Рейко опешила от такого отношения.

\- Почему не сказала? Да не успела. Мы с милым собрались за десять минут и рванули, а ты где-то пропадала. Не было времени искать, да и всё равно с нами бы ты не пошла. – Хотака пожала плечами. Явно было видно, что ей доставляла крайне неловкие эмоции вся эта ситуация.

\- Но это её семья! Вы обязаны были дать ей проститься с дедом! – Возмутился Киано.

            Тамаки и Рейко закивали, поддерживая его возмущение. Хотака вздохнула и оглядела молодёжь.

\- Вообще-то это семейное дело…

\- К чертям всё, мама! Я хочу знать немедленно! – Рейко уже основательно кипятилась.

\- Ну ладно… Сама подумай. Помнишь, как все в деревне реагировали на твой меч? М? Помнишь, как дед кричал из-за того, что мы с мужем тебя портим? Он нас упрекал чуть ли не в том, что ты читать, писать и считать умеешь. – Хотака нахмурилась. – Я уж не знаю, что ему Иккаку сказал, что дед не стал отбирать у тебя клинок… Но в итоге помнишь, чем дело кончилось? Мы с тобой безвылазно сидели в доме и только и делали, что дарили полы и пололи грядки. И мой меч он таки забрал. Хорошо, что у нас с Икари крепкая связь и без этого куска стали. – Хотака облизнулась и перевела дыхание, а потом вернулась к теме обсуждения. – Так вот. Если ты думаешь, что мой дед был уникум, то ошибаешься. Там вся деревня такая. А теперь припомни, как ты выглядишь. Да нас троих там за один цвет волос бы линчевали!

\- Всё так плохо? – Удивился Тамаки.

\- Ну, убивать бы не стали, но выгнали бы с позором. – Ясутока дёрнула плечом. – Правда, сначала все уши прожужжали бы тем, какие мы ужасные люди, не чтим традиции и всё такое. Не удивилась, если некоторые полезли бы к тебе, луковка, чтобы срочно привести в «нормальный» вид. Не говоря о поведении. Короче, был бы скандал, если бы там появилась. А мы с Иккаку просто переночевали, передали дом моей тётке, отдали почести на кладбище всем почившим родственникам и тихо ушли. Так что прости, доча, но это было лишь ради твоего душевного спокойствия и только. Я когда твои слёзы вижу, готова в лепёшку расшибиться, лишь бы утешить.

\- Но… А как же… - Рейко совсем растерялась, понимая, что отчасти мама права. – А вас не просили, почему я не пришла с вами?

\- Ой, да мне даже врать не пришлось! – Рассмеялась Хотака, которой вроде как полагалось скорбеть. – Сказала, что мы отдали тебя временно в богатый дом, чтобы там тебя чему-нибудь полезному научили и вообще позаботились. На нас ведь с Иккаку надежды никакой нет, ужас, а не родители. – Женщина произнесла это с такой противной интонацией, что сама поморщилась. Она явно передразнивала кого-то. – И вот это как раз вызвало намного больше одобрения у всех. Тебе пожелали много хорошего. Например, стать настоящей женщиной с изысканными манерами. Велели передать, чтобы ты хорошо прислуживала в этом доме, была молчаливой и покорной. – На этих словах Хотака начала подрагивать от смеха. – Чтобы забыла про свою блажь про махание мечом и не брала дурной пример с матери. И ещё пожелали тебе как можно скорее выйти замуж и родить больше одного ребёнка, а хотя бы троих. А то один – это вообще ни о чём!

            Ясутока закончила фразу, захлебнувшись в немного истеричном смехе.

\- Да ладно, мам… Всё хорошо уже… Не переживай… - Рейко обняла Хотаку, у которой немного подрагивали руки. Кузены опять почувствовали себя неловко, что практически подсматривали за личной семейной сценой. – А как папа?

\- Ну, он тоже там немного перенервничал… Но мы вроде как отошли уже. Специально решили не торопиться и пойти в обход городов, через лес. Наслаждались природой и всё такое… - Ясутока рассеяно гладила дочь по волосам, умудряясь не рушить причёску.

\- Знаю я, что вы там делали все эти три дня. – Фыркнула девушка.

\- Ну а что? Взрослым тоже надо подурачиться иногда.

\- Подурачиться? Мам, я не маленькая, и прекрасно помню содержание тех книжек, что ты таскала мне с грунта. И я же специально к дяде Бьякуе ушла, чтобы вы могли дома сексом с папой заниматься, а не в кустах.

\- Это очень благородно с твоей стороны, луковка, но такие разговоры меня довольно сильно смущают. Давай поговорим об этом ммм… например, никогда? Лучше ответь, на сколько ты застрянешь в поместье? – Хотака смущённо почесала щёку.

\- Недели две-три, пока не будет объявлено имя.

\- Хорошо, только не надоедай Бьякуе с Ренджи очень сильно, им тоже, наверное, хочется сексом заниматься. Ладно, я пойду, отмечусь, что вернулась. Забеги в отряд к папе, луковка, он будет рад тебя видеть.

            Ясутока расцеловала дочку в щёки и трусцой направилась к главному зданию. Рейко проводила родительницу взглядом и вздохнула, возвращаясь в прежнюю позицию. Тут на неё уставились две пары внимательных глаз.

\- Что?.. – Растерялась она.

\- О каких это книгах ты говорила? – с подозрением уточнил Киано.

\- Ну, э, они для маленьких детей. Я как-то спросила, откуда я появилась, ну, мама и принесла мне эту книжку. Мы вместе с ней и папой читали. Потом было ещё парочка, где всё чуть подробней расписано.

\- Расписано про что? – Киано то ли не понимал, то ли уточнял.

\- Про секс, про то, как рождаются дети, про то, как устроено у мужчин и женщин между ног, ну всякого такого ещё по мелочи. А что?

\- Принесёшь почитать?

\- Я думала, Кучики учат абсолютно всему. – Удивилась Рейко.

\- Этот вопрос был затронут лишь поверхностно. – Киано сделал такое лицо, будто ему не было неловко.

\- Я поищу дома. – Девушка пожала плечами. Всё равно эти книжки уже давно валялись без дела.

\- А луковкой тебя называют из-за причёски? – С хитрым и самодовольным выражением лица уточнил Тамаки.

            Рейко вспыхнула и ничего не ответила, насупившись и вернувшись к своему занятию. Дурацкое прозвище придумал отец, когда впервые увидел ирокез дочери. Это было уже почти год назад, но обращение закрепилось, и Рейко пришлось смириться.

 

 

            В этот вечер в крыле главы клана Кучики было аномально тихо. Обычно Рейко могла весь вечер без устали проболтать, были бы свободные уши, но ужин подходил к концу, а от неё не было слышно и пяти слов. Не говоря уже о том, что девушка выглядела крайне задумчиво и почти ничего не съела. Ренджи нахмурился и толкнул Бьякую в бок локтём, кивая на грустную гостью. Он уже пытался завести разговор, но попытка не удалась. Кучики бесшумного выдохнул и, для начала, строго посмотрел на кузенов. Те непонимающе замотали головами. Рейко была грустная весь день, как вернулась из Академии. Бьякуя поджал губы, задумавшись, а потом получил ещё один толчок в бок от ещё более недовольного Ренджи.

\- Рейко-чан, неужели мой повар готовит так плохо, что ты не съела и кусочка его рыбы?

\- Я не голодна, дядя Бьякуя. – Девушка задержала взгляд на рыбе, но так и не прикоснулась к ней.

\- Ты заболела? Я могу позвать врача.

\- А вы можете сделать так, чтобы я больше не ходила в эту сраную Академию, но при этом выпустилась из неё? – Наконец прорвало девушку. Она отшвырнула от себя палочки и нахмурилась. По комнате поползла рейацу, окрашенная раздражением и грустью.

\- Тебе остался всего один курс магии. Если у тебя не получается, то я с удовольствием помогу. – Постарался как можно мягче ответить Бьякуя. С молчаливыми протестами Рейко он не сталкивался, а только слышал от её родителей.

\- Я лучшая в своём классе. – Буркнула та, подпирая щеку кулаком.

\- Тогда в чём проблема?

\- В том, что остальные хуже меня.

            Кучики впал в ступор. Рейко говорила загадками, а каждое слово приходилось вытаскивать клещами. В сказанном только что не было особого смысла, но вряд ли стоило произносить эту мысль вслух.

\- Сильно хуже? – осторожно присоединился Ренджи.

\- У меня средний бал 98-99 почти по всем путям, что мы освоили. За лечение вообще сотня, потому что мама велела мне постараться на этом курсе. Она говорила, что это её часто выручало.

\- Это очень хороший результат. – Отметил Бьякуя, немного удивлённый. Он не ожидал таких успехов, хоть и знал, что Рейко вполне успешно учится. – Какой путь вы сейчас проходите?

            Кузены переглянулись. У них результаты были десяток пунктов ниже. И да, это било по самолюбию очень сильно. Киано вообще помрачнел ещё больше, потому что новость легла на волнения по поводу рыжей интрижки главы клана, которая не давала ему покоя.

\- Класс дошёл до шестнадцатого, но я сама по учебнику добралась до сорокового. Дальше уже не могу, даже если буду с нерастраченными силами. Мама сказала, что это из-за моего роста и возраста. Что маленькая во всех смыслах. – И опять было непонятно из-за чего же Рейко так сильно переживала.

\- Ну охренеть! Нашла из-за чего переживать! Я шакаххо не могу сделать без того, чтобы не схлопотать ожоги! А ты перегнала программу на год вперёд! – Ренджи озадачено смотрел на племянницу. – Ты переживаешь, что сможешь скопить в себе духовной силы, чтобы дойти до пятидесятого и сдать экзамен? Но есть множество техник… да и времени у тебя навалом.

\- Да не в этом дело! – Сорвалась на крик Рейко.

            Теперь уже Бьякуя пихнул локтём Ренджи. Тамаки удивлённо посмотрел на девушку и в который раз оценил, как же ей повезло. Если бы он повысил голос за ужином дома или в гостях, то с ним бы так не прыгали. Скорее, оставили бы без пары ужинов в наказание. А тут цацкались.

\- Ты говорила про класс. Какой результат после тебя? – Попытался всё исправить Кучики, хоть и понятия не имел как.

\- Ну, редко когда добирается до семидесяти. Обычно, на уровне пятидесяти. – Рейко продолжала буравить глазами стол и водила пальцем по краю своей чашки.

\- У тебя слабый класс. – Удивился Бьякуя.

\- Угу, но другого нет, а со взрослым набором учиться не выходит. У них другой уровень, интенсивность и метод обучения. Меня не переведут к ним, я уже просила. – Девушка выдохнула очень тяжело.

\- Тебя тяготит, что уровень обучения слишком низок для тебя, а темп недостаточно быстрый?

\- Меня тяготит то, что все до единого в классе меня ненавидят! Даже учитель! – Рейко опять сорвалась на крик и шарахнула по столу кулаком так, что вся посуда подпрыгнула, а комнату заполнила густая и тяжёлая для дыхания духовная сила.

            Постепенно девушка смогла обуздать свою рейацу, но комнату продолжала заполнять вязкая и неприятная тишина. Вряд ли кто-то думал, что у весёлой и открытой Рейко могут быть проблемы такого рода.

\- А... за что? – Ренджи не скрывал своего удивления и ступора.

\- Никто не любит слишком умных, а у меня и по остальным предметам хорошие оценки. Не говоря о том, что раньше меня всё время забирал из Академии кто-нибудь из руководства одиннадцатого отряда. Или ты, дядя Ренджи. Ещё я уже заступила на службу в шестой отряд и уже получила себе в подчинение двух солдат. – Рейко махнула на кузенов. Ещё я постоянно мотаюсь в мир живых и притаскиваю оттуда какие-нибудь клёвые штуки, которых ни у кого нет. А ещё у меня фиолетовые волосы и куча проколов. Это отдельный пункт для ненависти всех учителей и зависти всех одноклассников.

\- Получается, у тебя нет друзей? – Удивился Киано. Такого поворота он предположить не мог.

\- Здесь нет. Только по переписке в мире живых.

\- Твои родители ведь не знают. Почему ты им не сказала? – Озадачено спросил Тамаки, разглядывая Рейко.

\- Будто сам не знаешь, что есть вещи, о которых родителям говорить нельзя. – Она посмотрела ему в глаза прямо и серьёзно. Парень вздрогнул и кивнул. – Тем более, что они могу сделать? У них нет красивой фамилии, которая убирает большую часть проблем, стоит её произнести. Или ты думаешь, что папа придёт и надерёт всем зад? Так я и сама могу это сделать. Только меня выставят из Академии в тот же день.

\- Так сдай досрочно.

\- Ты совсем тупой?! Не могу я сдать досрочно, потому что мне не хватает сил, чтобы освоить академический минимум! А раз не могу сдать сейчас, то значит, надо будет ходить на занятия! На те самые, где из меня чуть ли не мишень делают на практических занятиях!!

\- Кхм, извини. – Тамаки отвёл взгляд, устыдившись.

            Опять в комнате повисла неуютная и слишком громкая тишина. Рейко пошмыгала носом немного, а потом неохотно подняла взгляд на Бьякую.

\- Я закончила с ужином, можно мне идти?

\- А, да, разумеется. – Капитан лишь растеряно кивнул. – Я подумаю, как могу помочь тебе в твоей проблеме.

\- Спасибо. – Бросила не слишком впечатлённая Рейко и умчалась в свою комнату.

\- Это был провал. – Вздохнул Ренджи, когда шаги в коридоре затихли. – Я даже и подумать не мог.

\- Я тоже, но стоило догадаться. Сам подумай, она никогда не появлялась в компании сверстников и никогда не заговаривала о друзьях своего возраста. – Бьякуя был очень сильно раздавлен такими грустными новостями. Рейко была ему как дочь, сердце за неё болело не меньше, чем за Ренджи. – Мне только интересно, Мадараме и Ясутока знают об этом? Наверняка знают. Почему же они ничего не сделали по этому поводу? И почему не попросили помощи? Я в полной растерянности, Ренджи. И ведь тут и моя вина есть… Не стоило так рано зачислять её в состав шестого отряда. Это только подлило масла в огонь! Помнишь, как Мадараме тогда сомневался? Он ведь понимал, чем это может обернуться, но всё равно согласился. И Рейко тоже не была в восторге… Только Хотака, хотя я теперь слабо понимаю её мотивы.

\- Да уж, из Зараки так себе друг для маленькой девочки. – Вздохнул Абарай, падая духом. – А ничего эти два придурка не делали… Ну а что тут сделаешь? Только перетерпеть, сцепив зубы. Рейко должна окончить Академию, как ни крути.

\- Они могли попросить помощи у меня. – Нахмурился Бьякуя. – Если бы я не смог уладить проблему с учителями, то хотя бы помог освоить Рейко программу. Возможно, сейчас она достигла своего предела, пока занималась сама, но с грамотным наставником смогла бы продвинуться чуть дальше. Просто Иккаку совсем не знает магию, а Хотака не на том уровне, чтобы учить других.

\- Не стали бы они тебя ни о чём просить. – Поморщился Ренджи.

\- И это было их самой большой глупостью. Девочка в отчаянии!

\- Слушай, Хотака и так мне постоянно ноет, что слишком часто пользуется твоей добротой. Ей стыдно обращаться к тебе с просьбами уже лет десять! – Кучики широко распахнул глаза, этого он не знал. – К тому же, ты не думаешь, что берёшь на себя слишком много?

\- Ты о чём?

\- Ты капитан. Ты глава клана. У тебя сейчас очень важное дело, которое нельзя задвигать в сторону. – Абарай показал рукой на молчаливых и сконфуженных кузенов. – Я всё понимаю, Бьякуя. Я тебе пытаюсь помочь, чем могу. Я точно так же как ты люблю Рейко и её непутёвых родителей… Но мы ей не отцы, как бы это не было грустно. Да, нянчились. Да, знаем про неё столько, сколько не знает никто, кроме родителей. Да, видели, как она росла. Но она не наша дочь, милый, хоть и часть семьи. – Ренджи крепко схватил Бьякую за руку и заглянул глаза.

            Это было второе проявление нежности, которое он себе позволил на глазах у Киано и Тамаки. Первый отреагировал на это, отведя глаза. Ему явно было неловко и хотелось уйти. Тамаки же среагировал не очень остро, хоть и смутился.

\- Я совсем не понимаю, к чему ты клонишь. – Бьякуя совсем потерялся.

\- Не впрягайся и не лезь туда, куда не просят.

\- Но Рейко же сама…

\- Она это от безысходности. Представляешь, какой будет балаган, если ты заявишься в Академию и потребуешь, чтобы Рейко выдали бумагу об окончании? Скандал! Тебя эта троица потом за километр будет обходить, если не раздерёт сразу на кусочки. А ты сам понимаешь, что они втроём могут это сделать.

\- Мадараме знает о понятии честь и будет драться лишь один на один. – Рассеяно ответил Кучики, обдумывая всё сказанное.

\- Ага. Только своим вмешательством ты от чести их семьи ничего не оставишь. Это их проблемы, это их дела. Дай им разобраться во всём самостоятельно. – Ренджи тяжко выдохнул. – Если у тебя есть хорошее решение этой проблемы, то приди с ним к Хотаке или Иккаку, а не делай всё сам. Очень тебя прошу.

\- Ренджи, ты за кого меня принимаешь? Думаешь…

\- Я принимаю тебя за главу клана, которому срочно надо выбрать наследника, а он на эту обязанность болт положил! Как всегда отложил всё на последний момент! Думаешь о себе, эгоист чёртов! А о этих двоих ты не думал?! Им каково тут сидеть, как на пороховой бочке и ждать крайнего срока, когда уже ты не сможешь оттягивать неизбежное! – Абарай внезапно перешёл с увещеваний на злость. Он силой развернул Бьякую к кузенам.

            Парни были удивлены, что глава клана стерпел такое обращение, не меньше чем внезапной защитой от лейтенанта, который их обоих особо не жаловал.

\- Вот твоя будущая семья! Не Рейко! Кто-то из них будет твоим сыном, Бьякуя! Очнись уже! Это пиздец как важно!

            Кучики изучил кузенов так, будто видел их впервые, моргнул и обернулся на Ренджи.

\- Мне надо о многом подумать.

            Глава клана поднялся из-за стола, опираясь на плечо Абарая, и ушёл по энгаве куда-то.

\- Не думайте, что я резко проникся симпатией к кому-то из вас. – Зыркнул лейтенант почти угрожающе. – Но он должен уже привести дела в порядок. Миса-ча-а-ан! – Интонация голоса сменилась моментально на ласковую.

\- Да, господин. – Тихо откликнулась девушка прислужница.

\- Принеси мне выпить, будь добра. И разыщи моего задумчивого супруга. Ему тоже принеси, но немного. Если он захочет напиться, то разбавь в три раза… Да что я тебе рассказываю, ты сама всё знаешь, умница моя.

            Ренджи улыбнулся выглянувшей из-за створки девушке и откинулся на вытянутые руки, задрав голову.

\- Полторы недели осталось, но даже я понятия не имею, кого он выберет. Представляете?

\- Почему вы назвали Бьякую-доно своим супругом? – В лоб спросил хмурый Киано.

\- Потому что мы с ним женаты. – Так же в лоб ответил Абарай с лёгкой усмешкой. – Конечно, мы женаты не по местному обряду, и я не записан ни в каких этих ваших родовых свитках… но мы с ним вместе столько же, сколько вам лет. Старейшины клана ммм… смирились? Да, они смирились с тем, что я никуда не деваюсь. Даже порой считаются с моим мнением. Странно, да? – Он уставился на парней весело. – И вам тоже придётся смириться и считаться.

\- Почему клан терпит ваше присутствие? – Киано продолжал задавать свои не слишком вежливые вопросы.

\- Откуда мне знать? У Бьякуи довольно вздорный и капризный характер, он привык к своему положению в обществе и не гнушается пихать им в лицо каждому.

\- Думаете, он угрожал совету клана? – Поразился Тамаки.

\- Удивлюсь, если не угрожал! – Ренджи рассмеялся, представив себе эту картину. – Но вообще-то совету главное, чтобы Бьякуя хорошо выполнял все свои обязанности. А тут к нему не придраться.

\- Вы тоже будете принимать участие в выборе? – Киано никак не мог расслабиться. Его угнетали все эти новости всё больше и больше.

\- Нет уж! Пусть сам мучается! И если я ему хоть немного подскажу, то потом буду выслушивать упрёки, если что-то пойдёт не так. А в упрёках Бьякуя хорош примерно так же как в п… поединке. – Ренджи запнулся, решив не травмировать кузенов ещё больше.

\- Поразительно. – Задумался Тамаки. – За этот вечер и прошедший месяц мы узнали о Бьякуе-доно и его жизни намного больше, чем за все те года, что учили историю клана…

\- Это не то, о чём стоит распространяться.

\- Почему же тогда вы рассказываете это нам?! – Возмутился Киано.

\- Разве не очевидно? Вы тоже можете сделать выбор.

\- Выбор? – Удивился Тамаки. Он лишь смутно догадывался, к чему ведёт лейтенант.

\- Да, вы тоже можете его сделать. Бьякуя же уже показывал свою бумажную рутину в отряде и клане? Он водил вас и на важные собрания, насколько я знаю. А ещё он дал прикоснуться вам к своей личной жизни, до которой допускает очень ограниченный круг людей. И знаете зачем? Чтобы вы посмотрели и поняли, нужна ли вам такая жизнь. Потому что она, ну, тяжёлая. – Абарай сел прямо, выдыхая. – Ладно, он мастер давать намёки и не говорить прямо. Скажу я, потому что по вашим лицам ясно видно, что вы нихера не понимаете во что ввязались.

            Лейтенант прервался, чтобы промочить горло водкой, что ему принесла служанка.

\- Вы не тупые и наверняка понимаете, что на главе клана висит много дел, обязанностей и прочих неприятных штук. И что работы у него дохрена, вы тоже наверное понимаете. Но я сейчас расскажу сколько это «дохрена». Когда Бьякуя отобрал вас из всех кандидатур, он повесил вас на Рейко, что, наверное, было глупо. Конечно, это неплохая воспитательная мера… Но вообще-то весь этот месяц он работал как проклятый, чтобы хоть немного разгрести дела наперёд и действительно уделить вам двоим время. У главы клана не бывает выходных и отпусков, ребятишки. Это ответственность круглосуточная и нешуточная. Конечно, к ней прилагаются большие привилегии, но они не всегда компенсируют ту срань, что приходиться разгребать. Нет, на вас не упадёт весь груз ответственности разом, но вы должны понимать, что когда-то Бьякуя передаст дела своему наследнику. И дела эти не будут простыми. Вы оба, подумайте, сможете ли выдержать это давление?

-  Я не понимаю, почему вы считаете, что мы не справимся? – Тамаки оскорбился таким отношением. – Бьякуя-доно выбрал каждого из нас не просто так, а потому что видел потенциал. Лично я, сделаю всё возможное, чтобы перенять весь опыт и знания у него, чтобы стать достойным звания главу клана и капитана шестого отряда.

\- Да никак я не считаю. Просто предупреждаю вас. – Ренджи хмыкнул и опрокинул в себя ещё одно блюдце водки. – А о звании капитана можешь не мечтать.

\- Почему это!? – Возмутился Тамаки ещё сильнее.

\- Потому что это место займёт Ясутока Хотака.

\- Но она даже не офицер! – Киано окончательно перестал понимать эту неправильную реальность, где у главы клана был муж, чужая дочь и запасной капитан.

\- Все эти звания и циферки в них – пыль. Главное – это сила. Конечно, пока Хоти не доросла до уровня даже лейтенанта… но когда Бьякуе окончательно осточертеет всё вокруг, потенциал Ясутоки уже раскроется.

            Ренджи опять выпил, а потом посмотрел пристально на совсем растерянных и запутавшихся кузенов, для которых жизнь внезапно оказалась чуть сложнее, чем они представляли.

\- Миса-чан, будь золотцем, принеси добавки и для этих двоих.

            Девушка незамедлительно вышла из-за перегородки и поставила на стол ещё один кувшинчик и пару блюдец, осторожно забирая пустую посуду.

\- Ах ты моя умница! – Абарай рассмеялся и крепко обнял покрасневшую и смущённую девушку, а потом и вовсе поцеловал в макушку. – Всегда знаешь, чего я захочу, лучше меня! Вот выйдешь ты замуж и уйдёшь от меня, что я буду делать? Где я ещё одну такую красавицу и умницу найду, Миса-чан?

\- Господин Абарай… - Пролепетала та тихо и чуть напугано. – Боюсь, что господин Кучики будет ревновать, если узнает, что вы так вольничали со мной…

\- Он от тебя тоже в восторге. По секрету скажу, у тебя самое большое жалование из всех, кто тут работает.

\- Спасибо… Я буду вам признательна за вашу доброту до конца жизни… - Опять тихо пролепетала та.

            Ренджи и не думал отпускать служанку из своих объятий и лишь внимательно и заинтересовано смотрел ей в лицо, слушая. Кузены молча ужасались такому обращению с прислугой.

\- Прям уж до конца жизни. – Улыбнулся он. – Знаешь что, скажи мне, чего тебе не хватает или очень хочется. Любой каприз.

\- Я не могу просить своего господина ни о чём… - Бормотала Миса, глядя в пол.

\- Знаешь же, что никакой я тебе не господин. – Вздохнул Ренджи.

\- Но… Вы же… Я так не могу… Простите… - Совсем перепугалась девушка, обмирая.

\- Чёрт с тобой. Иди проверь Рейко и принеси ей что-нибудь перекусить, а то она так и не поужинала толком, а сейчас наверняка голодная сидит.

            Миса, как только её отпустили, поклонилась и скрылась за перегородкой неслышно. Ренджи только покачал головой, а потом разлил водку на троих.

\- Вы хорошо с ней смотрелись. – Сказал Тамаки, лишь бы что-то сказать.

\- Только не ляпни такого при Бьякуе, а то он точно приревнует. Что вы смотрите на меня? Пейте.

\- Но… зачем?

\- Мозги прочистить.

            Абарай поднял своё блюдце вверх, подождал, когда кузены сделают точно так же, чокнулся с ними и выпил. Киано с Тамаки последовали его примеру, только поморщились в конце.

 

 

            Тамаки прогуливался по опоясывающей дом террасе, когда наткнулся на открытую перегородку. На улице в это время года не было на столько тепло, чтобы спать с раскрытыми окнами. По ночам подмораживало.

\- Не пялься. – Тихо ответила ему Рейко, которая смотрела в телефон, валяясь на полу в своей странной одежде и без штанов почему-то. Она лишь лениво натянула просторную футболку ниже, почти до колен, и продолжила грызть яблоко, которое нарезанным лежало рядом на тарелке и успело потемнеть.

\- Я и не думал. – Тамаки поспешно отвёл глаза от голых ног. – Почему ты не спишь? И что у тебя в ушах?

\- Не хочу. Наушники. – Рейко даже не подумала поднять глаза. Как невоспитанно.

\- Тебе не холодно?

\- Тебе какое дело? Почему ты вообще шатаешься тут посреди ночи?

\- Мы пили с Абараи-саном. – Сказал Тамаки, который никак не мог оклематься от количества выпитого, и решил прогуляться по морозу, в надежде на улучшение самочувствия.

            Для Рейко это будто бы много объяснило. Она задрала голову и усмехнулась.

\- Тебя не вырвало? Это часто бывает с теми, кому дядя Ренджи наливает.

\- Киано было плохо, он после этого почти сразу уснул. А я не могу.

\- Нельзя ложиться спать пьяным. На утро будет совсем плохо, хуже, чем вечером.

\- Откуда тебе знать?

\- Я была на таком количестве пьянок, что ты представить не можешь. И, наверное, именно поэтому мне не хочется даже пробовать алкоголь. Хорошо, что у моих родителей хватает совести не напиваться при мне сильно. Иначе у меня точно была бы травма. – Рейко хмыкнула и задумалась. – Лучше тебе не идти дальше в том направлении. Потому что если дядя Ренджи пил, то он будет приставать к дяде Бьякуе. Боюсь, что это зрелище организует травму уже тебе.

\- Какую ещё травму? – Совсем растерялся Тамаки, но идти дальше тут же раздумал.

\- Психологическую. – Рейко перехватила непонимающий взгляд и отмахнулась. – Забудь. Я слишком много провожу времени в Каракуре. Это сказывается. Иногда даже папа не понимает, о чём мы с мамой говорим.

\- У тебя из-за этого нет друзей? Они тебя не понимают? Или завидуют? Ты могла бы таскать им подарки из мира живых, например.

\- Это тоже не твое дело, но я отвечу. Если ты думаешь, что я не додумалась до подкупа, то сильно ошибаешься. Только всё равно все любили мои подарки, а не меня. – Рейко опять захрустела яблоком.

\- Я считаю, что ты не должна переживать из-за того, что тебе завидуют. – Вдруг высказался Тамаки важно. Наверное, на него так действовал алкоголь. – Да, ты талантлива, да, не всем это дано. Но это не повод опускаться до чьего-то уровня. Пусть вся эта шваль пытается допрыгнуть до тебя. Вот как я считаю.

\- Ты назвал меня талантливой. – Рейко перекатилась на спину и смотрела на парня уже немного под другим углом. – Ты точно пьян. Завтра пожалеешь об этом.

            Тамаки открыл рот, а потом уставился на красивые коленки, которые белели в темноте ночи, и еле вспомнил, о чём хотел сказать.

\- Будущий глава клана Кучики должен уметь признавать даже то, что ему не хочется признавать. В этом заключается часть силы личности. К тому же, я узнал тебя лучше, поэтому могу сказать, что твои способности к обучению перемежаются с усердием. Это… это достойно уважения. И когда сегодня ты отпустила часть своей духовной силы, я был удивлён её мощью и концентрацией.

\- Какую ерунду ты несёшь! – Рейко прижала телефон к груди и тихо рассмеялась. – Тебе точно будет стыдно завтра смотреть на меня!

            Тамаки немного посмотрел на смеющуюся Рейко, а потом опустился на доски, усаживаясь у открытой перегородки.

\- Почему ты всё время ходишь с телефоном?

\- У меня там друзья. – Почему-то ответила девушка.

\- По переписке?

\- Да.

\- О чём вы общаетесь? Мне сложно представить, что у меня может быть что-то общее с теми людьми.

\- О многом… О музыке больше всего, наверное. Ну… о проблемах. Вот у Юки тоже тёрки с некоторыми людьми из школы. Проблемы везде одни и те же. – Рейко вздохнула и тоже села, опять натянув футболку с ужасным Рётой на ноги.

\- Тёрки? – Не понял Тамаки.

\- Проблемы, конфликты.

\- Я не удивлён, что твой отец тебя не понимает.

\- Хорошо, что он не поборник чистоты речи и изысканных манер.

\- Да, тогда бы у вас ним были тёрки. – Тамаки неловко улыбнулся, вворачивая новое слово.

            Рейко вдруг тоже неожиданно улыбнулась именно ему и вынула одну затычку из уха, протягивая парню.

\- Хочешь послушать? Я помню, что тебе не понравилась музыка на концерте, но это другая. Не такая резкая и громкая.

            Тамаки осторожно принял наушник и кое-как вставил себе в ухо. Рейко подвинулась ближе, чтобы провод не сильно натягивался, и нажала на телефоне что-то. Тут им в уши полилась довольно спокойная и мелодичная песня с красивым женским вокалом.

\- Это определённо лучше вот его исполнения. – Тамаки тыкнул пальцем на растянутое лицо Рёты на майке. – И всё-таки, где твои штаны?

\- Не дают они тебе покоя! – Фыркнула Рейко.

\- Это неприлично, что я вижу твои голые ноги.

\- Тебя мои ноги смущают? Кто бы мог подумать. Если ты думаешь, что я не видела, как ты пялился на меня тогда на озере, то сильно ошибаешься. Вообще ведь глаз не отрывал. – Мирно упрекнула Рейко. Ночь и сонное состояние не настраивали на ссору.

\- Твой непристойный вид поразил меня до глубины души. Я не думал, что стыд у тебя отсутствует, как и манеры. – Тамаки вздрогнул, когда включилась другая песня. Тоже приятная.

\- А мне нечего стесняться.

\- Я так и понял.

            Они промолчали песни три или четыре, пока на Тамаки не накатил новый приступ любопытства.

\- Кого ты посоветуешь выбрать в наследники Бьякуе-доно?

\- С чего ты взял, что он будет спрашивать у меня совета?

\- Ты хорошо узнала нас с Киано.

\- Неправда. Я ничерта про вас не знаю.

\- И всё же. – Настаивал Тамаки.

\- Я думаю, что дяде Бьякуе повезёт, и всё сложится само. – Выдала Рейко после непродолжительного молчания.

\- Очень странный ответ.

\- Дядя Ренджи всегда жалуется, что капитан выезжает из всяких скользких ситуаций из-за счастливых случаев и необычайного везения. – Рейко зевнула, прикрыв таки рот рукой.

\- Хм. Как ты думаешь, кто их нас двоих с Киано больше подходит на роль приемника? – Тамаки не унимался.

\- Ладно, а то ведь не отстанешь. – Девушка задумалась. – Вообще-то Киано. Он такой серьёзный и рассудительный… И я бы не хотела, чтобы ты становился наследником дяди Бьякуи.

\- Почему?

\- Потому что в таком случае мы могли бы стать приятелями.

\- А если выберут, то не сможем? – Удивился Тамаки такому ответу.

\- Тогда тебе будет не до меня.

            Парень вздрогнул от пристального взгляда серых глаз. Определённо, алкоголь действовал на него очень плохо.

\- Всё, уходи. Я замёрзла и хочу спать. – Рейко осторожно вынула наушник из его уха, задев волосы и послав табун мурашек. – Если хочешь протрезветь и не болеть на утро, то выпей сейчас много чего-нибудь кислого и подержи голову под холодной водой сколько сможешь.

\- Спасибо.

            Тамаки заторможено повернул голову в сторону Рейко и чуть не поцеловался с её голой ногой. Правда, через секунду на этом месте оказалась стенка. Парень тяжело вздохнул и нехотя поднялся с места, чтобы пойти обратно к себе. Кажется, этот странный разговор задел в нём что-то. И было любопытно, о какой же удаче говорила Рейко, и сбудутся ли её слова. Почему-то за свою судьбу у Тамаки переживать не выходило, хоть и стоило. Ох уж этот алкоголь…


	17. Chapter 17

Завтрак в поместье подходил к концу, как глава клана фактически приказал троим младшим за столом.

\- Тамаки, Киано. Сегодня вы идёте в Академию вместе с Рейко. Некоторое время вы будете обучаться вместе с ней. – Произнёс Бьякуя голосом, не терпящим возражений.

            Но они были. У Ренджи. Он моментально вскинулся и разозлился.

\- Какого хера?! Ты вообще меня слушал?! Я же говорил тебе не вмешиваться в это дело!

            Все трое детей тут же притихли и попридержали вопросы. Вмешиваться в «родительскую» ссору было страшно.

\- Разумеется, я тебя слушал очень внимательно, как и всегда. – Кучики спокойно кивнул, игнорируя эмоции Абарая. – Но я решил воспользоваться подходящим случаем и показать Киано и Тамаки ту часть жизни, которая им ранее была недоступна. Более простую и отличную от жизни в поместье, если можно так выразиться.

\- Да они уже прошли этот курс! Что им там делать?! – Ренджи не желал говорить спокойным голосом. – Мух на потолке давить?!

\- Практика в магии никогда не бывает лишней. – Упрямо ответил Бьякуя. – Жаль, что ты этого не понимаешь и отказываешься проработать этот вопрос, как следовало бы сделать. Может быть, тебе тоже стоит сходить в Академию вместе с Рейко? К тому же она тоже опередила программу, но ей приходится сидеть и ждать, когда же остальные её нагонят. Нам всем приходится заниматься чем-то, чего мы хотели бы избежать. Я лишь сталкиваю Киано и Тамаки с подобиями тех ситуаций, которые им придётся испытывать на себе в будущем. Лишь проверка на терпение, находчивость и упорство. – Кучики посмотрел на злющего лейтенанта напрямую. – Я так решил, значит, так и будет.

\- Только попробуй что-нибудь решить за меня. – Ренджи криво улыбнулся и поднялся из-за стола. – Объясняться с её родителями будешь сам, если случится какая-то херня! В этот раз я тебя выгораживать не буду!

            Абарай свалил, громко топая и всем своим видом выказывая недовольство. Бьякуя проводил его спину испепеляющим взглядом, помедлил немного и тоже поднялся с места, желая продолжить ссору. Про детей он уже забыл и во всю гнался за злющим Абараем.

\- Ну охренеть. – Рейко удивлённо уставилась на кузенов. – И вы пойдёте? Может, просто побродите рядом пару часов?

\- И ослушаться приказа Бьякуи-доно? – Фыркнул Тамаки.

            Киано все ещё смотрел в след капитану и был крайне задумчив, как и последние дни. Когда же он очнулся от мыслей, то обернулся на девушку.

\- Есть что-то что мы должны знать про твой класс, кроме того, что тебя там все ненавидят? – Спросил он по-деловому и абсолютно невежливо.

 

 

            Их приметная троица вошла привычной шестому отряду процессией – Рейко впереди, кузены за спиной по разным сторонам. Вот только если все солдаты в отряде привыкли к необычному отряду за неделю и уже даже не шутили на эту тему, то на класс подростков с разбросом в возрасте от сорока до семидесяти лет это зрелище произвело впечатление. До урока оставалось пять минут, поэтому почти все ученики уже были в классе и бродили, вяло болтая. Разумеется, скучные разговоры тут же были забыты. Троицу пожирали глазами, но пока молчали. Первой начала Рейко. Она подошла к своему обычному месту на первом ряду, где парень наглого вида развалился на скамейке.

\- Это моё место. Проваливай. – Девушка не выглядела очень дружелюбной.

\- Места не закреплены. Сижу, где хочу.

\- Это. Моё. Место. – Напряглась Рейко ещё больше. Кто-то в стороне засмеялся, но она не собиралась уступать.

\- Даже если твоё то, что ты мне сделаешь? – Нагло ухмыльнулся парень. – Все прекрасно знают, что ещё одна драка, и тебя выгонят из Академии без права восстановления. Или ты притащила с собой этих двух красавчиков, чтобы они наваляли мне вместо тебя? Я поломаю их носы за пару минут без особого труда. А потом сяду на эту чёртову лавку снова. И ты мне ничего не скажешь, поняла меня, лиловое недоразумение? – Парень так широко оскалился, что его лицо чуть не треснуло. Остальные зрители довольно зашушукались и даже выкрикнули что-то в поддержку.

\- Мне не нужны помощники, чтобы навалять тебе, Муген. – Рейко хмыкнула и гордо выпрямилась. – Эти, как ты выразился, красавчики – вверенные мне две боевые единицы. Кучики Киано и Кучики Тамаки. Я командир нашего небольшого отряда.

\- Ага, конечно. – Муген прыснул от смеха. Остальные в классе тоже подхватили. – Может быть, я и поверю, что эти двое Кучики. Может быть! Но я ни за что не поверю, что они подчиняются такой мерзкой коротышке, как ты.

\- Проверим? – Рейко тут же помрачнела.

\- Проверим. – Муген повёл бровью.

            Девушка выдохнула, пытаясь не впадать в ярость от наглой морды, подняла руку, показала на Мугена, а потом сделала жест, будто отмахивалась от назойливой мухи. Кузены быстро переглянулись и вышли вперёд, легко перепрыгнули стол и оказались в проходе со скамейкой. Муген вздрогнул, зажатый между двумя нависающими над ним молчаливыми парнями, и уже хотел подняться на ноги, как его крепко подхватили под руки и подняли в воздух, а потом швырнули в свободное пространство перед кафедрой учителя. Рейко даже не обернулась, только так же легко перепрыгнула парту и уселась на своё место между кузенами.

\- Я поражён, с каким сбродом нам придётся находиться в одной комнате. – Киано покачал головой. – Надеюсь, от этого действительно будет какой-то толк.

\- Приказы не обсуждаются, какими дерьмовыми они бы ни были. – Вздохнула Рейко, глядя как Муген подскакивает на ноги.

\- Ты..!

            Закончить ему не дали, потому что в класс зашла учительница. Она оглядела аудиторию цепким взглядом.

\- Эта, - Муген тыкнул пальцем в Рейко, трясясь от злости, - натравила на меня своих собачонок!

\- Не советую называть отпрысков клана Кучики собачонками. – Киано окатил Мугена холодным высокомерным взглядом. – Разумеется, если тебе не дорога твоя жизнь, то ты можешь называть нас как угодно. Только недолго.

\- С сегодняшнего дня эти двое представителей дома Кучики будут посещать наши уроки кидо какой-то неопределённый период времени. Вряд ли он продлится долго. – Учительница в этот раз пронзила взглядом Рейко. Та сделала вид, что не заметила, и осталась, как и была. – Но я прошу всех вас вести себя соответственно, чтобы не опозориться в глазах клана Кучики. Встали. Поклон. Можете садиться.

            Класс провёл стандартное приветствие и погрузился в тишину. На уроках Тамагуры-сан всегда было тихо. Только это не спасало Рейко от травли, потому что учительница лишь поощряла её.

\- Как вы все прекрасно помните, сегодня у нас намечен зачёт по уже изученным боевым заклинаниям. Это последний шанс доказать, что вы действительно усвоили этот блок, и возможность хоть как-то впечатлить меня. Собственно, то, как сильно вы сможете удивить меня, и будет вашей оценкой за зачёт. Сами понимаете, многого я не жду ни от кого. Разве что только от нашего свежего поступления. Хотя, подозреваю, что и у них есть все шансы меня разочаровать. Я даю вам время повторить заклинания и подготовится к зачёту морально. Пятнадцать минут!

            Класс тут же загудел и сорвался с места. Ученики начали сбиваться в кучи и бурно обсуждать и вспоминать слова путей разрушения, вспоминали номера и то, как складывать пальцы. Тамаки окинул это действо заинтересованным взглядом. Киано смотрел на Рейко. Та сидела закрытая и хмурая.

\- Хм, любопытно. Я уже не слишком жалею, что Бьякуя-доно направил нас сюда. Немного неловко, что все остальные в форме учеников Академии, а мы в форме шинигами. Но это мелочи. Как будет проходить зачёт?

\- Ты должен гордиться, что сидишь в форме солдата. – Фыркнул Киано.

\- Это первый наш зачёт. Я не знаю, каким он будет. Вряд ли что-то хорошее. – Нехотя выдавила из себя девушка, провожая взглядом Тамагуру-сан. Учительница стояла у дверей на полигон и ждала.

\- Думаю, мы будем стрелять по мишеням. – Предположил Тамаки. – Точность, мощность, вообще способность сотворить заклинание. Очень легко. Только будет утомительно ждать всех остальных. Кстати, ты не желаешь повторить хоть что-нибудь?

\- Нет. – Буркнула Рейко, ещё больше уходя в себя. Ей совсем не понравилось, как Тамагура-сан посмотрела на неё.

 

            Весь класс вышел на плац и выстроился в большой просторный круг. Благо, место позволяло разгуляться. Мишеней не наблюдалось нигде поблизости. Учительница не спешила выходить в центр круга и стояла на своём месте. Она выждала, когда толпа замолчит, и сверилась со своими записями.

\- Предлагаю начать с отличников. Поскольку отличница у нас всего одна, нам повезло, что не будет возни с жеребьёвкой. Мадараме, в центр круга.

\- Да, Тамагура-сан. – Постаралась как можно вежливей ответить Рейко и трусцой пробежалась до центра, оглядываясь. Ряд, где она стояла тут же сомкнулся, не давая пути обратно.

\- Судя по твоим текущим оценкам, я не думаю, что есть необходимость проверять твои знания каким-либо образом. И так всем вокруг ясно, что ты знаешь больше всех. Я даже слышала, что ты практиковала заклинания довольно далеко опережающие стандартную программу. – Учительница улыбнулась как-то подозрительно. – Расскажи, где ты остановилась?

\- Сороковой путь даётся мне с большим трудом и полной концентрацией, но даётся. Дальше сил не хватает. – Рейко уже увидела, как её лица других перекашивает волна ненависти и зависти. Может быть, стоило соврать, но Тамагура всегда отлично чуяла ложь. И за это карала ещё больше.

\- Это похвально. Очень похвально. – Учительница поправила очки, покивав. – Даже жаль, что твоих сил пока не хватает на большее. Ведь если бы ты освоила академические пятьдесят, то могла бы досрочно сдать экзамен и выпуститься из Академии с чистым сердцем и совестью, а не терять время на скамейке в классе.

\- Эм, да, вы правы, Тамагура-сан. Но, видимо, на данный момент это мой предел. И с этим ничего не сделаешь. – Рейко чувствовала себя очень неуютно под прицелом внимательных и цепких глаз. И ещё ей стало страшно.

\- Что же, я постараюсь скрасить твоё ожидание, чтобы оно не было таким мучительным и пустым. Скажи, ты хорошо освоила щиты? – Тамагура опять жутко улыбнулась и поправила очки.

\- А… Ну… Да… - У девушки сердце ушло в пятки.

            Рейко собирались тут убить. Прямо сейчас, при свете дня, с подачи учительницы. Девушка побледнела и огляделась растеряно, облизнулась, удивлённо посмотрела на Тамагуру, ничего не получила в ответ, постояла секунды в ступоре, а потом даже внезапно для себя разозлилась. Хотят покалечить? Убить? Ну, пусть попробуют, мрази! Рейко решила не даться на растерзание так легко. Конечно, одной против почти сорока человек было выстоять невозможно… Нет, не думать о проигрыше. Как учил отец – наслаждаться каждой секундой сражения и не думать о проигрыше. А если и погибать, то достойно.

\- Да, щиты я освоила так же хорошо, как пути разрушения или связывания. – Твёрдым голосом ответила Рейко, задирая нос и расправляя плечи, чем явно взбесила учительницу больше, чем обычно.

\- Сейчас проверим. – Мрачно гаркнула та. – Защищайся. Все остальные – атакуйте любым заклинанием, что задержалось в ваших головах. Только пути разрушения, никакого связывания. Кто вспомнит больше заклинаний, тот получит большую оценку. Разумеется, кроме Мадараме. У неё зачёт автоматом. Начинаем!

            Тут же со всех сторон послышалось шептание разной степени громкости. Ученики начинали говорить заклинания, чтобы шарахнуть ненавистную одноклассницу как можно сильнее. Рейко постаралась не паниковать и решила представить, что против неё стоят не люди, а просто горстка пустых. Пустых она не боялась и всегда знала, как действовать. Девушка глубоко вдохнула и сконцентрировалась на потоках духовной силы вокруг неё, а потом сложила руки в нужный жест и твёрдо выкрикнула.

\- Путь 26. Кокон! – За секунду её обволокло розоватой переливающейся оболочкой, закрывающей со всех сторон.

            Расслабляться было рано. Рейко так и осталась в стойке, старательно уплотняя магию своей духовной силой. К её гордости путь выдержал первый залп низкоуровневых заклинаний, лишь потрескавшись. К тому же примерно треть заклинаний промазала и врезалась в землю. Это придало хоть какой-то уверенности, которой так не хватало. К сожалению, кокон не выдержал второго залпа и упал к ногам осколками. Рейко облизнулась, оценивая свои силы, и поняла, что второй такой же щит будет слабее первого, к тому же у него были слабые точки, о которых Тамагура тут же шепнула паре учеников, что стояли к ней ближе всего. Даже сомневаться не стоило, что именно это она и рассказала, а не «пощадите Рейко, не бейте так сильно!».

            Решение сменить стратегию защиты назрело вовремя, потому что кокон не смог бы сдержать сильную молнию, что послала сама Тамагура, раззадоривая пыл остальных. Рейко пришлось вызывать более слабый и простой щит, который она сплела за пару движений на своей руке и которым же прикрылась. Молния шарахнула знатно, со взрывом, раня предплечье и полностью разрушая щит.

\- Блять… - Тихо выругалась девушка, скача по своему пятачку как ужаленная, постоянно обновляя свою защиту и пытаясь уйти от сыпавшихся на неё со всех сторон заклинаний или хотя бы подставить под них щит, на который она постоянно накидывала новые нити магии, укрепляя его по мере возможности. Думать о более успешных стратегиях пока не получалось, ровно как и уворачиваться от всех заклинаний. Несколько уже задели её по касательной. Ох, как же хорошо, что мама научила её прыгать во все стороны и из всех положений.

            Впрочем, удача не могла длиться вечно. В очередном увороте Рейко увидела, как два заклинания натыкаются друг на друга и взрываются с ослепительной вспышкой. Всё это произошло так близко от неё, что яркий свет и громкий хлопок тут же вывели девушку из игры. Рейко на секунду потерялась в молочной белизне и постепенно проходящем писке в ушах. Она уже почувствовала, как очередная молния летит ей в спину. Точно мрази, раз решили ударить по практически лежачему противнику, да ещё и в спину.

\- Поднимайся. – Из-за писка в ушах голос разобрать не вышло. Зато её тут же дёрнули за шиворот, ставя на ноги.

            Тамаки держал в руках похожий щит, что и Рейко, только больше и с большой отметиной в середине. Кузен явно принял на себя удар, который предназначался ей.

\- Почему ты не попросила помощи?

\- Я привыкла, что дерусь или одна, или с мамой. – Немного заторможено ответила девушка, тряхнув головой. Остатки контузии до сих пор мешали ей нормально воспринимать действительность.

\- Больше не забывай, что у тебя в распоряжении есть две боевые единицы. – Хмыкнул Тамаки. – Мне уже порядком надоело, что ты не даёшь нам ничего сделать. Я тоже люблю хорошие драки.

\- Это не драка, Тамаки. – Тихо ответил Киано. У него в руках был немного другой щит, а стоял кузен в пол оборота, прикрывая спину друга и Рейко. – Это расправа.

\- Это вызов. Я справлюсь. – Выдохнула девушка, вставая спиной к кузенам и тоже накидывая свежий щит. – Приказ командира, прикрывайте мою спину.

\- Так точно, Мадараме-сан. – Улыбнулся Тамаки.

\- Есть. – Кивнул Киано.

            Рейко уставилась на Тамагуру-сан, которая оказалась прямо напротив неё, и улыбнулась самой очаровательной улыбкой из всех, что были у неё в вооружении. Видимо, издёвка достигла цели, потому что учительницу буквально затрясло. Она пихнула свой планшет ученице рядом и ни капли не стесняясь или скрываясь стала осыпать Рейко молниями, сгустками энергии и огненными шарами, делая минимальный перерыв между атаками, лишь чтобы объявить очередной путь разрушения.

            Вскоре все остальные залпы прекратились, а класс смотрел, как Тамаруга буквально хоронит ненавистную ученицу под непрерывным потоком разрушающей магии. Кузены слишком долго соображали, поздно заметив, что щит Рейко истончился и не мог впитывать такие порции урона должным образом.

            Звук ломающегося заклинания и сверкающе полупрозрачные обломки захватили их внимание в тот же момент, когда заклинание Тамагуры встретилось с чьим-то ещё и взорвалось в очередной раз слишком близко к Рейко. Та поднялась с одного колена и улыбнулась весело, рукавом утирая кровь из носа. Выглядела девушка так же плохо, как и счастливо. Форма была порвана и прожжена, один рукав обуглился, а на коже виднелся большой ожог, губа была разбита, а бровь рассечена.

\- Путь 35. Сэнко. – Всё так же с улыбкой на губах сказала Рейко и неспешно пошла вперёд.

            Тамагура отмахнулась от заклинания очень легко и тоже улыбнулась.

\- Путь 36. Шакахо. – Кажется, у Рейко обуглились ладони.

            Учительнице пришлось принимать это заклинание. Внезапно рядом с ней не оказалось учеников, а Мадараме подходила все ближе.

\- Путь 28. Сокацуй. – Тамагура перестала улыбаться.

\- Путь 38. Бьякуран. – Рейко подошла уже на расстояние трёх метров и не думала останавливаться.

\- Путь 53. Онигой. – Холодным голосом произнесла Тамагура.

            Класс ахнул от громкого взрыва и отшатнулся, а потом так же хором потянулся узнать, в какую причудливую лужу размазало Мадараме. Кузены Кучики уже сделали несколько шагов вперёд, но замерли с раскрытыми ртами.

            Рейко приняла удар на себя полностью и выжила, хоть стала выглядеть совсем погано. От смерти её спас высвобожденный шикай и выставленный позади него щит. Магия опять осыпалась осколками, которые тут же испарились, но вот меч Рейко выглядел как новый. Сверкал на солнце, будто не принял на себя удар почти в упор.

\- Маленькая заносчивая сучка! – Не выдержала Тамагура, срываясь на гневное шипение.

            Рейко глухо рассмеялась и приняла заклинание мечом, отшвыривая его в сторону. Учительница была в бешенстве, поэтому её заклинания потеряли концентрацию и прежнюю силу. Тамагуру трясло от злости и постоянно вылетающих путей из её рук. Рейко поуворачивалась от них явно больше для своего удовольствия, потом шагнула в шунпо, оказалась прямо перед лицом ошарашенной Тамагуры и сделала тот приём, который не сработал на её отце. Небольшая ростом, Рейко воспользовалась тем, что учительница стояла в боевой стойке и использовала согнутое колено, как опору, чтобы подпрыгнуть и в обратном сальто сбить с носа Тамагуры очки, не задев её лица даже на миллиметр. Та охнула от удивления.

\- Путь первый. Сё. – Рейко, уже падая сверху, коснулась плеча учительницы и вложила в заклинание столько силы, что хруст кости и выбиваемого сустава из плеча слышали все.

            Учительница вскрикнула, а потом шлёпнулась на землю, потому что Рейко оттолкнулась от её плеча ногой, чтобы приземлиться удачнее. Правда, она всё равно бухнулась на коленки, а потом и на четвереньки, проблевалась кровью, а потом весело и звонко рассмеялась, чуть ли не падая в лужу под собой.

\- Эй вы! Два полужопия! Вы так и будете смотреть, как ваш командир подыхает, или сделаете что-нибудь?! – Голос у Рейко был неожиданно громкий и властный.

\- Я отнесу тебя в четвёртый! – Тут же очнулся Тамаки, подлетая к девушке и осторожно забирая к себе на руки. Та надсадно задышала и поморщилась от боли.

\- Я… Я сообщу о случившемся капитану. И твоим родителям. – Киано растеряно огляделся, а потом вздрогнул от нового смеха Рейко.

\- Хочешь совет? Напиши им записку, брось издалека и беги. Беги так быстро и далеко, как только сможешь. – Девушка перевела свой шальной взгляд на Тамагуру. – Вас это тоже касается, Та…

            Рейко не договорила и опять проблевалась кровью, уже на себя и Тамаки, а потом отключилась.

\- Блять! Я пошёл! – Кузен сильнее сжал свою ношу и тут же сорвался в шупно, прыгая на крышу корпуса Академии.

            Киано проводил его взглядом, потом оглядел перепуганный и шокированный класс, выдохнул и тоже прыгнул наверх, размышляя, кому лучше первому сообщить о происшествии. По логике, стоило идти сразу к Ясутоке или Мадараме. По статусу – к Бьякуе-доно. По совести – к невыносимому лейтенанту. Кажется, только он сейчас смог бы разрулить эту паршивую ситуацию так, чтобы никто не умер. В тот, что с Рейко всё будет в порядке, Киано не сомневался ни секунды. В том, что его с Тамаки высекут – тоже.

 

 

            Как нарочно в шестом отряде большая часть состава собралась на плацу. Киано издалека увидел, как лейтенант зачитывает что-то перед шеренгами солдат, отчаянно зевая. Незаметно оторвать его от занятия не выходило никак, ровно как и дождаться окончания собрания.

\- Кхм, лейтенант Абараи. – Кузен ступил на плац, прерывая чтение. – Мне необходимо сообщить вам одну новость. Желательно, в более приватной обстановке.

\- Чего?.. – Ренджи удивлённо поднял голову и осмотрел Киано с ног до головы, недоумённо нахмурился, а потом помрачнел. По виду парня ясно было, что он с кем-то дрался – пыль и гарь на одежде, шальной взгляд.

            Кое-кто оказался более догадливым, чем лейтенант. Хотака стрелой вылетела из своего заднего ряда и одной рукой подняла Киано за грудки, а другой приставила меч к его горлу.

\- Где она? Что с ней? Если ты виноват в случившемся хоть каплю, то я тебя на куски порву, соберу, а потом отдам мужу. – Хотака шипела и швырялась обжигающей духовной силой во все стороны.

\- Тамаки понёс её в четвёртый отряд… - Киано задыхался под давлением, но кое-как держался.

            Хотака поставила парня на землю и тут же в пару движений сотворила адскую бабочку.

\- Лети к Мадараме. Пусть бежит в четвёртый. – Рявкнула она сообщение, схватила запуганного Киано за шкирку и потащила за собой, совершенно не обращая внимания на его вес и какое-то подобие сопротивления.

            Ренджи проводил их взглядом, выматерился и рванул к Бьякуе. Нужно было доложить о происшествии и, наверное, стоило послать гонца в Академию. Видимо, это там случилось что-то непредвиденное.

 

            Тамаки жутко пересрался, другого слова подобрать он не мог, когда Рейко заблевала их кровью и отключилась. У него бы тряслись руки, если бы не надо было нести израненную девушку в больницу. Рейко очнулась почти у ворот четвёртого отряда и вяло жаловалась на противный вкус крови во рту и слабость во всём теле, будто не замечала ожогов и довольно глубоких ран. Она несла полную чушь, как казалось Тамаки.

\- Ну вот, меня точно исключат. Папа расстроится только, а так мне плевать. Ты знал, что он просто пришёл в Готей с Кен-чаном и Аясегавой-саном, постоял пока Кен-чан убивал предыдущего капитана одиннадцатого и потом просто получил звание пятого офицера? Может, мне тоже надо будет кого-то убить? Стоило ли убивать Тамагаву? Но я бы не смогла…

\- Помолчи. Тебе надо замолчать, чтобы не тратить остатки сил на болтовню. – Нахмурился Тамаки.

\- Нормально я себя чувствую… Только тошнит немного. Наверное, я проголодалась. Столько сил потратила… - Рейко рассеяно посмотрела вниз и схватилась за ворот кузена. – Ты не уронишь меня?

\- Держу я… - Тамаки опять вздрогнул от пристального взгляда серых глаз и приземлился у приёмной, где тут же поднял переполох своим появлением.

 

            Мадараме и Ясутока ворвались в отделение вихрем, чуть не выломав двери. Их уже встречал приятный пожилой врач, которого не смутили такие шумные посетители. Родители глазами, полными ужаса, вопросительно уставились на него, не находя слов.

\- Всё намного лучше, чем могло показаться с первого взгляда. – Тепло улыбнулся доктор и повёл немного успокоившихся родителей к нужной палате. – Меня зовут Кавасаки Миро. Я главный врач педиатрического отделения. Рейко ждёт вас. Отказалась спать, пока не поговорит с вами и не успокоит. Так и сказала! До чего милый ребёнок.

\- Что с ней? – Кое-как выговорил Иккаку, немного приходя в себя.

\- Истощение, ожоги, раны, ушибы, лёгкое сотрясение и небольшое повреждение пищевода. Ничего такого, что нельзя вылечить за неделю. – Кавасаки открыл дверь в палату, приглашая войти в помещение с приглушённым светом.

            Хотака первая вломилась в комнату и замерла на входе. Маленькая и бледная Рейко смотрелась на большой больничной кровати такой трогательной и уязвимой, что у матери дыхание прервалось, а из груди вырвался всхлип.

\- Малышка моя… - Ясутока в миг оказалась у кровати и схватила дочь за руку, не занятую капельницей. Медсестра, которая ещё возилась рядом, недовольно посмотрела на Хотаку, но промолчала. – Как ты, луковка? Что случилось? Кто посмел? Ты только скажи! Мы с папочкой камня на камне не оставим, но обидчика найдём и разотрём в пыль!

\- Мамуль. – Рейко шмыгнула носом. Вид обеспокоенной мамы выбил её из равновесия больше, чем недавний бой. – Я справилась сама. Я смогла…

\- С кем ты дралась? – Иккаку сел на кровать с другой стороны и поцеловал дочку в расчерченный царапинами лоб.

\- С Тамагавой.

\- С этой сучкой?! И победила?! – Хотака аж подскочила на месте от удивления.

\- Ну, не то, чтобы победила… По мне же всё видно. – Рейко немного смутилась. – Но смогла её разозлить, а потом показать, что меня так просто не заткнуть. – Девушка помолчала немного, а потом перевела взгляд на отца. – Я сегодня поняла, о чём ты мне рассказывал. Мне сначала стало страшно, ведь я не могла выиграть, ну никак не могла! А потом я решила забыть об этом и просто показать себя. И в какой-то момент мне стало так хорошо! Так весело! Я так радовалась, что наконец смогла применить всё то, чему вы меня учили! Не на тренировке, не против тупого пустого, а против сильного противника! Я всей кожей чувствовала, как Тамагава злится на меня, как бесится, что я могу отразить её заклинания… И даже если я никогда не окончу эту дурацкую Академию, я всё равно буду счастлива, потому что я смогла утереть нос этой грымзе!

\- Ты один на один дралась? – Уточнил Мадараме у слишком уж радостной дочери.

\- Ну, почти. Там сложно всё было… Но в конце – да. – Закивала Рейко, а потом заулыбалась всё еще перепуганной и озабоченной матери. – Всё хорошо. Честно-честно. Ну болит немного… Меня же вылечат, мамуль.

\- Доча, я же за тебя переживаю…

\- А я за вас с папой нет? Особенно, когда я была маленькой, а вы уходили на задания… Мне тоже было страшно. И сейчас страшно. Ну и что? Не сидеть же дома и прятаться от всего. Мы ведь шинига-а-ами… - Рейко широко зевнула на последнем слове. – Спать захотелось что-то…

\- Погоди! А что вообще произошло?! – Спохватился Иккаку.

\- Вам Тамаки расскажет. – Рейко кивнула в сторону и сонно моргнула. – Он там был и всё видел. И не ругайте его сильно. Он прикрывал спину, как я приказала.

            Кузен неловко улыбнулся удивлённым родителям, которые только сейчас заметили ещё одного человека в палате. Рейко тихо вздохнула, закрыла глаза и сразу же провалилась в сон. Тут в палату ворвались ещё трое – Бьякуя, Ренджи и Киано. Они замерли в дверях, во все глаза уставившись на девушку.

            Медсестра гневно окинула всю эту толпу взглядом и лишь одними жестами велела всем выметаться вон, а сама занялась накладыванием лечебных заклинаний узкого профиля на ожоги, порезы и ссадины.

\- Ну что? Поговорили? Успокоились? – Кавасаки всё так же участливо и тепло улыбался уже шестерым окружившим его людям. Вопросы остались без ответов. – Ну и славно. Наша маленькая Рейко проспит несколько дней, чтобы набраться сил и как следует восстановиться. После этого мы проведём обследование, посмотрим, что да как… Не думаю, что она задержится у нас в отделении дольше, чем на неделю. Она пропустит совсем немного уроков в школе и быстро нагонит остальных.

\- Она не маленькая. Ей почти сорок три года. – Мрачно поправил Иккаку, оглядываясь на дверь.

\- О, да? – Доктор был удивлён этой информацией. – Но её рост и вес… Надо будет изучить этот вопрос.

\- Я хочу остаться тут. – Потребовала Хотака.

\- Это абсолютно без надобности. Рейко под надёжным присмотром и всё равно будет крепко спать. Нет никакого смысла сидеть в палате и лить над ней слёзы. Первый постулат здорового ребёнка – счастливые родители. – Доктор покачал головой и оглядел толпу вокруг себя. – Тем более, вам надо будет разобраться, из-за чего же случилась такая серьёзная драка.

            После этих слов Кавасаки-сан попрощался и ушёл в палату к Рейко, плотно прикрыв за собой дверь. Сначала в коридоре повисла неуютная тишина, а потом взгляды взрослых постепенно перешли на потрёпанных и прибитых кузенов, которые уже предчувствовали свою скорую и мучительную смерть.

 

 

            Рейко зевнула и сладко потянулась, довольно кряхтя от лёгкой боли. Выспалась она чудесно, к тому же постель была слишком удобной и уютной. Девушка выдохнула и повернулась на бок, удобно устроила угол одеяла под щекой. Она думала ещё немного поваляться, пока голод окончательно не настигнет её. Или скука. Рейко ещё никогда не попадала в больницу, но от мамы слышала, что в них очень скучно. Из приятной полудрёмы её выдернуло какое-то шевеление сбоку. Рейко открыла глаза, внимательно смотря на того, кто устроился на стуле ровно напротив кровати. Тамаки вздрогнул по своей привычке и неловко улыбнулся.

\- Ты последний, кого я ожидала здесь увидеть. – Сипло сообщила девушка и попыталась прокашляться.

\- Наш отряд подняли по тревоге. Беспорядки… Ясутока-сан велела сменить её здесь. – Тамаки протянул стакан воды.

\- Долго сидишь? – Девушка с удовольствием промочила горло.

\- Часа два.

\- Скучно же.

\- Я читал. – Тамаки кивнул на книжку на тумбе.

\- Сколько я спала? – Рейко без интереса скользнула взглядом по названию. Очередная заумная муть.

\- Три дня без малого. Как себя чувствуешь? Кажется, врач говорил про лёгкое сотрясение.

\- Да? Отлично себя чувствую. – Девушка прислушалась к себе. – С головой точно всё в порядке.

\- Сомневаюсь, раз ты полезла на учительницу магии с мечом. – Хмыкнул Тамаки и, не дав собеседнице и слова вставить, продолжил. – Ты ведь оставила его в поместье. Конечно, ты будешь орать, что я копался в твоих вещах… Но я решил, что тебе здесь будет скучно без него. Тем более в твоих вещах нет ничего интересного.

            Тамаки протянул Рейко телефон, наушники и зарядное устройство. Девушка удивлённо уставилась на передачку, а потом быстро выхватила сокровище из рук, прижимая к себе, а потом и вовсе пряча под подушку.

\- Ты копался в нём? – С подозрением спросила она.

\- У тебя пароль. Конечно, я бы мог поразвлекаться и подобрать комбинацию… но у меня были другие хлопоты. – Тамаки фыркнул и откинулся на спинку стула с довольным лицом.

\- Это какие ещё хлопоты?

\- Да так… На днях Бьякуя-доно должен будет объявить меня своим наследником.

\- Да ну… - Рейко неверяще уставилась на самодовольного парня.

\- Ну да. – Хмыкнул Тамаки, а потом немного сдулся. – Киано отказался вчера. Короче, ты оказалась права, что Бьякуе-доно в итоге и не пришлось ничего решать…

\- Ты будто бы не рад. – Удивилась Рейко. – Или этот дурак отказался из-за какой-то ерунды, и ты теперь считаешь, что нечестно заслужил победу?

            Тамаки как-то странно посмотрел на девушку, а потом подвинулся на стуле ближе, чтобы он мог говорить тише.

\- Не совсем ерунда, но всё же. Я по порядку расскажу, чтобы было ясно. После того, как ты уснула, нас двоих схватили в клещи и вытрясли всё, что происходило в Академии. Но я бы и без угроз всё рассказал. Твои родители абсолютно несдержанны… После этого мы тут же отправились в Академию, где уже Бьякуя-доно поставил долгом запугать абсолютно всех и каждого, особенно досталось ректору. Мы с Киано так тихонько в стороне стояли и только радовались, что про нас хоть ненадолго забыли. Твои родители и Абарай-сан просто раздавали всем свои убийственные взгляды, да ещё духовной силой иногда давили так, что мебель трещала. Зрелище было жуткое. – Тамаки перевёл дух, а Рейко заёрзала от нетерпения. – Тамагаву им не выдали, разумеется. Сказали, что та уже уволена, и разжалована в своём чине, и наказана, и выслана из Серейтея. Конечно, декан врал, потому что его лицо… Ну, сама понимаешь, наверняка, ему рассказали совсем иначе то, что было тем утром. Он ещё так поспешно какие-то бумаги в стол запрятал. Подозрительно выглядело.

\- Ха! Наверное, приказ о моём позорном отчислении без права восстановления! – Обозлилась Рейко. – Погоди, а почему капитан и лейтенант попёрлись с вами? Как он вообще объяснил своё появление в Академии?

\- Ты действительно думаешь, что Кучики Бьякуя должен что-то кому-то объяснять? – Тамаки надменно выгнул бровь, за что получил недовольный пронзительный взгляд. – Ладно-ладно. Сказал, что ты солдат его отряда, а все экстраординарные происшествия он разбирает лично.

\- Ха! А дядя Ренджи? Он, наверное, там самый спокойный был, да? Ведь папа не полез с мечом на декана? А декан поверил? Сразу? Безоговорочно?

\- Ну, твоя мама порывалась, но её попридержали. Правда, я слышал, как её меч вибрирует в ножнах. И это было жутко. Так что я не знаю, кого больше теперь опасаться, Ясутоку-сан или Мадараме-сана. А поверил… Ну, он вызвал нескольких учеников из класса. И если некоторые были умнее и не особо высказывали свою неприязнь к тебе, то этот, как же его, Муген. Да, вот он вывалил всё, как на духу. Тупица. – Тамаки презрительно фыркнул. – Он же и рассказал, как Тамагава постоянно задирала тебя. И про эту бойню тоже. Потом привели ещё нескольких учеников, задавали им вопросы прицельно, чтобы проверить на ложь. В итоге всё сошлось. Декан в таком ужасе был!

\- И? Что он сделал? Что сказал?

\- Предложил выдать тебе диплом, а экзамен по магии ты сдашь после, когда доучишь минимум. Твой отец предложил декану подтереться этим дипломом, но Бьякуя-доно немного погасил конфликт и обещал в письменной форме изложить все требования и предъявить их Академии. Декан же только и молил, что о неразглашении.

\- И что? Мои согласились? – удивилась Рейко.

\- Не знаю. Видимо, договариваться они будут через письма. Твою мать трясло, когда она выходила из Академии.

            Собеседники замолчали, переваривая сказанное. Тамаки заново переживал эмоции того дня, а Рейко пыталась представить, как это всё выглядело. Она решила, что вытрясет рассказ из каждого взрослого, чтобы утолить своё любопытство.

\- Ну? А дальше что? Почему Киано отказался от титула? Я тут при чём?

\- А, да. – Тамаки собрался с мыслями. – В тот вечер в поместье было… был ад. Сначала Бьякуя-доно довольно долго высказывал нам с Киано всё, что он думает о нас. Это небольшой секрет, но он велел нам приглядывать за тобой с самого начала. И совсем не секрет, что он велел нам идти с тобой в Академию, чтобы от тебя отстали. Он рассчитывал, что мы с Киано будем так же хороши в кидо, как ты, что докажет всем остальным, что нет в успешной учёбе ничего необычного. Ну и да, что к тебе будут меньше приставать, если ты постоянно будешь в компании.

\- Хреновые из вас охранники. – Вздохнула Рейко.

\- Абараи-сан сказал то же самое. – Тамаки неловко улыбнулся. – В любом случае, нам с Киано досталось знатно. Слова Бьякуи-доно порой били сильнее любого меча. А потом… потом было ещё хуже. Твои родители ведь ссорились при тебе когда-нибудь? Скандалили?

\- Ну, да. Было такое.

\- Мои при мне никогда даже голос на друг друга не повышали. Но то, что было позавчера, я ничего подобного не слышал и не испытывал раньше. – Тамаки заёрзал на стуле, занервничав. – Возможно, эти двое, ну, капитан и лейтенант для тебя что-то второй семьи. У вас очень тёплые отношения. Но для меня это всё-таки чужие люди, которых я всегда видел со стороны и почти насильно влез в их частную жизнь. Да я даже не знал, что у них личная жизнь одна на двоих! – Парень чуть повысил голос, а потом спохватился.

\- Они устроили сцену? – Понимающе спросила Рейко. Она знала, что ссоры дяди Ренджи и дяди Бьякуи могут быть очень шумными.

\- Скорее, спектакль! Я даже не понял, как до этого дошло, если честно. Вот Абараи-сан намекает, что не стоило вмешивать нас с Киано в этот твой конфликт и что из-за этого так всё и вышло. Затем Бьякуя-доно возражает, что если бы нас не было в Академии в тот день, то всё могло закончиться намного трагичней. А вот они стоят и орут друг другу в лицо упрёки. – Тамаки ошарашено посмотрел в лицо девушки. – Не знаю почему, но я чувствовал себя виноватым в том, что они поругались. Мы с Киано по-тихому оставили их одних, хоть эту склоку было слышно издалека. Самое ужасное, что они не переставили кричать, хлопать створками и что-то бить часа три к ряду! Я даже не думал, что Бьякуя-доно умеет так громко кричать… Прислуга тоже сидела по углам и даже не особо торопилась убирать весь бардак, который они устроили. И вот, все волнения вроде улеглись, а звуки утихли, как Киано подрывается с места и чуть ли не бежит к Бьякуе-доно в кабинет. Именно там чувствовалась его духовная сила и аура Абарая-доно тоже. Мой дуралей кузен врывается к ним без разрешения и застаёт их за поцелуями и объятиями! Конечно, более-менее целомудренными, но застаёт! Я уже хотел было извиняться и тащить Киано обратно и куда подальше, чтобы его не четвертовали за такое, но он довольно сильно отпихнул меня. Я увидел его лицо и глаза – гнев, возмущение, шок. Много чего.  Его всем телом трясло.

\- Он псих что ли? – Удивилась Рейко.

\- Я сам удивился такой реакции! А потом он начал говорить. И вот это была катастрофа… - Тамаки покачал головой. – Главным образом досталось Абараи-сану. Киано тыкал в него пальцем, будто уличал в чём-то, и говорил такие вещи… Указывал ему на происхождение, на положение в обществе, проехался по манерам и отсутствию воспитания и образования. Сказал, что такой человек, как Абараи-сан, не имеет права не то что повышать голос на Бьякую-доно, вообще взгляд поднимать! И что должен целовать ноги за то, что его приютили в высоком доме, обеспечили шикарную жизнь, протащили на столь высокую должность. И что уж он точно не имеет права указывать ничего главе клана Кучики. И, если всё это, кажется, было более-менее терпимо. То есть ни Бьякуя-доно, ни Абараи-сан, конечно, не были довольны всем тем, что услышали. Но потом Киано назвал Абарая-сана… ох, обслугой для постельных утех, сама знаешь, что за слово я имею в виду. И что старейшины клана терпят его присутствие лишь только по одной причине – они могут выставить его из поместья и жизни Бьякуи-доно в любой момент.

\- Ох… Ох… - Рейко в ужасе смотрела на Тамаки, на котором лица не было. – Этот идиот хоть жив?.. Хотя, лучше бы ему умереть самостоятельно…

\- Я не знаю, что с ним. – Подавлено ответил Тамаки. – И это самое ужасное.

\- Как это не знаешь? Ты же там был!

\- Дослушай уже! Когда Киано договорил всё, что было у него на душе, такая тишина повисла, и время будто замедлилось. Бьякуя-доно поднялся и помог встать Абарай-сану. Тот был, ну, по лицу не было ничего понятно, хоть эмоций на нём было много разных. Бьякуя-доно долго смотрел на Киано, но этот глупец и не подумал извиняться. Тогда ему приказали упасть ниц и извиниться перед Абарай-саном самым искренним образом. Киано и это проигнорировал. После этого Бьякуя-доно очень любезно поинтересовался у меня, разделяю ли я точку зрения своего кузена. Как сама знаешь, я не разделяю! То есть, всё это выглядит очень странно и дико, особенно с непривычки… Но если такой порядок установлен уже почти семьдесят лет, то кто я такой, чтобы спорить?

\- Что дальше было?! – Рейко чуть ли не тряхнула Тамаки за косоде.

\- Темнота. На нас с Киано обрушилась глыба из сдвоенной духовной ауры капитана и лейтенанта. Я такой ярости никогда не чувствовал. Даже удивлён, как вышел живым. На следующее утро я побоялся что-то спрашивать, а эти двое вели себя как обычно. Ещё любезно сообщили мне, что ты стремительно идёшь на поправку. Я пытался выпытать у слуг, что же было потом, но этих девушек на лоскуты резать можно – ничего не скажут! Через других слуг выяснил, что Киано в родном доме не появлялся. Сегодня утром тоже. Думаешь, они его убили?..

            Рейко аж рот раскрыла от таких новостей, а потом схватила подушку и уткнулась в неё лицом, размышляя. Не верилось ей, что любимые дяди могут убить кого-то и в тихую спрятать труп, если вообще труп остался. Она даже не могла себе представить, что Киано просто побили.

\- Да всё нормально с ним. Дядя Ренджи добрый, он не допустит никакой излишней жестокости.

\- Ты не видела их глаз тогда!

\- Мне кажется, они тебя в итоге запугают больше, чем Киано. – Хмыкнула Рейко. – От своей тени бегать будешь.

\- Не хотелось бы.

\- Не накручивай себя, подожди немного. Думаю, скоро всё узнается.

\- Я не хотел, чтобы Киано пострадал. Он мой товарищ всё-таки…

\- Хорошо всё закончится, я уверена. – Рейко улыбнулась и погладила Тамаки по плечу, а потом поспешно отдёрнула руку, смутившись. – Ну? Признавайся, заглядывал под одеяло, да?

\- Что? Зачем?

\- Тебе явно не дают покоя мои голые ноги. Наверняка, воспользовался тем, что я крепко спала! – Рейко веселилась и явно издевалась.

\- Ты больная! – Возмутился Тамаки, возмущённо уставившись на девушку.

\- Да ладно! Не притворяйся, что обиделся! Я же тебе нравлюсь!

            Рейко рассмеялась, а потом удивлённо уставилась на стремительно покрасневшего Тамаки. Он старательно отводил глаза и пытался сделать вид, что ничего не случилось.

\- Что?.. Нравлюсь?.. – Девушка так же быстро покраснела, не увидев хоть какого-то подобия отрицательного ответа. – Но... я же младше… и бесила тебя… и…

\- Я никогда не встречал таких, как ты. – Ещё более смущённо ответил Тамаки.

            Парочка замерла, пялясь друг другу в глаза, и не зная, что сказать или сделать, но их неловкость прервали. Дверь в палату открылась, а на пороге замер Мадараме.

\- Доча! Ты проснулась! Как ты себя чувствуешь, луковка? – Иккаку тут же подошёл к ребёнку и заключил в свои каменные объятья.

\- Замечательно я себя чувствую! – Закряхтела Рейко. – Только есть хочу.

\- А ты никаких изменений не заметила?

            Отец подхватил дочь под подмышки и поднял в воздух, как котёнка, внимательно разглядывая. Рейко сделала такое лицо, от которого должна была протухнуть вся еда в радиусе пары метров. В том числе, недавно съеденная. Иккаку только рассмеялся и поцеловал недовольного ребёнка в щёку.

\- Кавасаки сказал, что ты слишком мелкая для своего возраста и что это странно. Ведь мы с твоей мамой среднего роста. Он провёл пару тестов, пока ты дрыхла и сделал нам с Хоти такой нагоняй! Оказывается, мы тебя мало кормим и слишком сильно нагружаем! Организм тратит все силы на драки, а на рост ничего не остаётся! Ух, как доктор ругался на нас! Но нет ничего непоправимого. Тебе тут капельницы живительные делали, обещали, что уже после них ты подрастёшь на пару сантиметров. Проверим?

\- Как проверим? – растерялась Рейко. – Вы с мамой хорошие родители. Не переживай из-за его слов, вы ведь никогда меня не заставляли тренироваться.

\- Успокоила, доча. – Хмыкнул Иккаку и поставил девушку босыми ногами прямо на пол и осторожно отпустил. – Кавасаки сказал, что из-за резкого скачка и смещения центра тяжести, ты будешь неуклюжая какое-то время.

            Мадараме подумал и ткнул Рейко в плечо пальцем. Та удивлённо моргнула и чуть не шлёпнулась обратно на кровать.

\- Ого. Точно.

\- Дома проверим по нашим меткам. Мама уже страдает по маленькой и миленькой Рейко. – Улыбнулся Иккаку, усаживая дочь обратно в кровать и укрывая одеялом. – Но во всём есть свои плюсы. Больше тело – больше силы можешь в себя вместить.

\- Пап, расскажи про Академию! Я хочу знать всё! Я обязана всё знать!

\- Давай так, я сейчас врача позову. Потом ты поешь. Потом мы поговорим. Я свалил из отряда до конца дня, как только смог. – Офицер обернулся на Тамаки. – Поздравляю с новым статусом.

\- Вы знаете? – Удивился Тамаки.

\- Я много чего знаю. Этому везучему ублюдку опять не пришлось и пальцем шевелить! Судьба сама решила за него.

\- Вы про Бьякую-доно?.. – Парень пришёл в шок от такого описания главы клана. – Вы не можете его так называть…

\- Поучи-ка меня, парнишка. – Вяло огрызнулся Иккаку.

\- Но… всё дело в том, что ублюдками называют незаконнорожденных детей… А Бьякуя-доно чистокровен, как… как…

\- Как кобылы в его конюшне. – Хохотнул Мадараме. – Хотя, его родословной они обзавидовались бы. Всё, проваливай. Пост сдал, пост принял. Твоя работа окончилась, не мешайся под ногами.

\- Да, конечно, Мадараме-сан. – Ещё больше смутился Тамаки, поклонился, осторожно посмотрел на Рейко, которая выглядывала из-за спины отца, и умчался в шестой отряд.

            Это определённо был очень странный период в его жизни. И теперь беспокойство за Киано перемежалось с залитым румянцем лицом Мадараме Рейко. Стоило успокоиться, но Тамаки не знал как.


	18. Chapter 18

            Родители сидели на полу и лениво резались в карты. Ужин прошёл тихо, даже немного скучно и вяло. Обычно их семья не садилась есть сразу после службы, вечно они то бегали по заданиям, то тренировались, то собирали компании в доме, то сами куда-то уходили. Спокойные вечера не были в привычках их семьи. Вынужденное затишье было вызвано настойчивыми рекомендациями Кавасаки-сана. Он требовал поберечь ребёнка, дать отдохнуть от физических и эмоциональных нагрузок хотя бы месяц. Эти тридцать дней уже почти подошли к концу и подвели итог терапии в четвёртом. Рейко рванула в росте и за месяц вытянулась на десять сантиметров! Конечно, это не далось ей просто так. Ноющие боли в костях иногда не давали спать, неуклюжесть стала проявляться даже при ходьбе, а большая часть одежды стала коротковата и даже мала в плечах. Если бы Рейко хотела потренироваться с родителями, то всё равно не смогла бы. Поэтому отдых от физических нагрузок удался.

\- Доча, ты куда собираешься? – Спросила Хотака с интересом.

            Рейко уже переоделась в юкату, которая не выглядела слишком короткой, и сидела перед зеркалом, придирчиво выбирая серёжки из огромной хаотичной россыпи. Так придирчиво, будто от неверного выбора мир упадёт.

\- Хочу погулять. Я отвыкла видеть вас так часто и подолгу. – Девушка даже не соврала. Неожиданно, но родителей и их опеки в её жизни стало слишком много. Тем более у неё было дело, о котором не следовало знать никому.

\- Вот так коротко и ясно нам рассказали, какие мы с тобой хреновые родители. – Рассмеялся Иккаку.

\- Пап, я всё равно люблю вас. – Улыбнулась Рейко, а потом пристально уставилась в зеркало. На лбу вылез небольшой прыщ… Но замазывать его косметикой сейчас было бы очень подозрительно.

            Кроме тела, которое неожиданно стало чужим и не всегда слушалось как надо, лицо тоже поменяло форму, чуть вытянулось и схуднуло, перестав быть совсем детским. Рейко нравилось, но к переменам привыкнуть она пока не успела. И так она стала ещё больше похожа на отца.

\- Ты так говоришь только чтобы мы тебя отпустили и не задавали лишних вопросов! – Возмутился Мадараме.

            Рейко обернулась на довольного отца, пересела к нему и обняла за шею, поцеловав в щёку.

\- Как же ты стала взросло выглядеть. – Вздохнула Хотака. – На свой возраст, конечно, но всё равно непривычно. Была такой миленькой луковкой… а сейчас взрослая девушка. Не думала сменить причёску?

\- Сменить? Зачем?

\- Мне кажется, что этот ирокез ты уже переросла, да и не идёт он тебе как прежде.

            Девушка задумалась над этим вопросом. Ей самой уже немного надоело ставить торчком чуть отросшие волосы. Интересно, а Тамаки оценит небольшую смену внешности?

\- Ну, можно попробовать… Только я не знаю на что.

\- Может просто гладко зачесать назад? Будет видно папины скулы. – Поразмышляв ответила Хотака. – Попробуем?

            Через десять минут, пару сломанных зубцов у расчёски и некоторого количества лака и шпилек у Рейко на голове красовался уже другой хохолок. С висков волосы были плотно прижаты хромированными заколками. Волосы на макушке были зачёсаны назад и чуть приподняты, а сам ирокез чуть сполз на один бок, растрепливаясь в районе слишком короткой чёлки. Выглядело интересно и шло Рейко куда больше.

\- Милый, тебе нравится?

\- Разумеется.

\- Папе всегда всё нравится. Можно даже не спрашивать.

\- Кстати, а куда ты намылилась?

\- Говорю же, в Серейтей. Погуляю. Тем более мне выдали жалование, может, прикуплю себе чего-нибудь.

\- Может, ты для разнообразия прикупишь домой продуктов, если такая самостоятельная стала? – Фыркнул Иккаку.

\- Не хочу. – Надулась Рейко. – Мы вроде не голодаем. Не покушайтесь на мои деньги! И вообще… можно я уже у дяди Бьякуи опять поживу? Дела в поместье с приемником и всей этой церемониальной ерундой уже улеглись!

\- Что же ты туда так рвёшься?.. – Хотака вздохнула. – Не злоупотребляй гостеприимством Кучики, пожалуйста. Зачем тебе жить у него?

\- Как это зачем? Там не надо убираться и мыть за собой посуду. А ещё у неё там своя берлога, в которую она уже натаскала за сорок лет всякой ерунды. Захламляешь поместье, а Кучики тебе только потакает в этом. – Заворчал Мадараме, который порой психовал от того, что весь дом забит хламом. Рейко свои вещи хламом не считала и передвигала горы журналов, музыкальных альбомов, украшений, косметики и просто всякой памятной и милой мелочи с места на место, чтобы успокоить отца, но избавляться от вещей отказывалась. Поэтому её комната в поместье Кучики постепенно заполнялась тем, что отец категорично велел выкинуть. А ещё там можно было вешать плакаты. Всё равно в ту комнату из посторонних входила только служанка. Другие носа не совали. Да и просто личное пространство, которое не надо было делить с родителями, грело душу. Можно было побыть одной и хоть не спать всю ночь, никто и слова не скажет.

– Нельзя к нему. Во-первых, ты и так уже у него не так давно месяц торчала в гостях. Во-вторых, Кучики слишком занят, чтобы развлекать тебя. Он говорил что-то про паломничество и визиты вежливости. Тебе точно делать в поместье нечего в это время. Не нужны ему неудобные вопросы. Так что спи дома и не выпендривайся. А если мы тебя так сильно с мамой достали, то можешь переселяться в общагу.

\- Что? Никакой общаги! – Охнула Хотака. – Не слушай этого дурака! До совершеннолетия точно будешь жить с нами! И хоть в лепёшку разбейся, но раньше семидесяти лет ты в общежитии жить не будешь!  Лучше, если вообще никогда!

\- А что такого в этом? Весело же.

\- Если тебе весело мыться в общих банях, мёрзнуть зимами в не отапливаемых комнатах и готовить на общей кухне, то ты головой точно повредилась. Не говоря уже о невозможных соседях, вони из этой самой кухни и полном отсутствии приватности.

\- Звучит так себе. – Рейко поморщилась и посмотрела на часы, поняла, что уже опаздывает и подскочила на ноги. – Заболтали меня!

            Через секунду её и след простыл. Родители удивлённо переглянулись, потом помолчали немного и наперегонки ломанулись в спальню.

 

 

\- Опять ты опоздала. – Тамаки недовольно поджал губы, почувствовав духовную силу, и только потом обернулся, чтобы замереть с раскрытым ртом.

\- Что? Что не так? – Рейко немного запыхалась от быстрого бега.

\- Тебе… Ну, тебе идёт.  Совсем по-другому выглядишь.

\- Спасибо. – Немного смутилась девушка и встала перед ним, улыбнувшись. – Я дома поужинала, но непротив ещё что-нибудь сладкое слопать. Родители такие противные в последнее время, сил нет! Знаешь, раньше, когда я была маленькой, я даже плакала, когда меня оставляли в поместье. Ну, мама и папа всегда много работали ведь… иногда оставляли с Мичиру-сан. Но чаще к дяде Бьякуе водили. И я тогда плакала часто по ночам, потому что не хотела, чтобы меня родители оставляли одну. Но сейчас! Сейчас это ужас! Их слишком много в моей жизни! Я уже даже не знаю о чём с ними разговаривать, обо всём поболтать успели.

\- Как твои кости? – Спросил Тамаки, выслушав излияния Рейко.

            Они неспешно отправились к главной улице одного из городов первого района Руконгая. Последние две встречи они виделись там, изучая торговые лавки и забегаловки с разнообразной едой. Вместе по Серейтею мотаться они не рисковали.

\- Сегодня уже не болели. – Рейко обернулась на своего спутника, пристально изучая его глазами. – Непривычно, что мы стали ближе по росту. Но удобно, что теперь я не дышу тебе в пупок.

\- Да, а у меня шея перестала болеть, потому что необходимость смотреть себе под ноги отпала. – Хмыкнул Тамаки.

            Рейко выросла на добрый десяток сантиметров и была парню уже по плечо, а не по середину груди, как раньше.

\- Кавасаки-сан был очень рад, когда я к нему пришла на прошлой неделе. Взял с меня обещание хорошо питаться. И ещё пообещал, что теперь буду расти нормально, без задержки.

\- Не могу поверить, что твои родители умудрились так сильно тебя загнать!

\- Они из лучших побуждений… - Смутилась Рейко.

\- Почему ты им не возражала? Тебе наверняка было тяжело!

\- Я привыкла… а ты сам будто лучше! Часто ли ты своим родителям перечил? А я уверена, что они у тебя строже и требовательней моих в тысячу раз! И дяде Бьякуе ты тоже вряд ли рискнёшь говорить слово поперёк. Так что не упрекай меня, я не виновата!

            Она прошли молча немного, дуясь недолго друг на друга.

\- Может, расскажешь про своих родителей? – Осторожно просила Рейко.

\- Они не такие интересные, как твои. – Хмыкнул Тамаки, но всё-таки начал разговор.

            Пока он рассказывал про то, кем главе клана приходятся его родители, чем занимается его отец и кто родители его матери, они прошли пару красивых витрин, украшенных к ближайшему празднику и каких-то уличных музыкантов. Тамаки, оказывается, был не очень дальним родственником Бьякуе и хоть не двоюродным а куда больше, но всё же братом. До этой кутерьмы с наследником он тоже жил в поместье, но в другом крыле, и видел главу клана только лишь по большим торжествам и ни разу общался с ним.

\- Отец отвечает за дела с кланом Шинхоин. Это очень ответственная работа, но он хорошо справляется. Матушка помогает ему, как может, советами, но в дела не лезет.

\- Они правда ни разу не ссорились? – Удивлённо спросила Рейко.

\- Не припомню и раза.

\- А они вообще любят друг друга? Или это был навязанный брак?

\- Даже не знаю…

\- Но это ведь ведь видно! Если посмотреть на моих родителей, то сразу понятно, что они без ума друг от друга.

\- Наши родители слишком разные. Мои мать и отец никогда не проявляют столько эмоций, да и вообще довольно строгие. Вот часто тебя наказывают?

\- Ну… не припомню ни раза. – Улыбнулась Рейко. – Просто, я не даю повода.

\- Для моих родителей был поводом мой слишком болтливый характер. – Тамаки недовольно поморщился.

\- Им не удалось тебя сломить. В последнее время ты не затыкаешься на службе. Или отыгрываешься за годы молчания?

\- Лучше я сам буду говорить без остановки, чем слушать тот бред, что ты несёшь. – Тамаки усмехнулся и чуть толкнул Рейко плечом.

            Как ни странно, но их отряд никто расформировывать не стал. Капитан решил, что лучше держать трёх самых младших членов отряда в связке. Кстати, Киано вернулся в отряд через неделю, живой, здоровый, целый и даже не заикался при виде лейтенанта. Тамаки с Рейко с неделю пытались стрясти у него, где же пропадал кузен, но ответа не добились. Киано только привычно отмалчивался и говорил, что ничего с ним дурного не случилось. Ещё добавил, что он извинился перед Абараи-саном. На этом его рассказ закончился и никакими подробностями со временем не оброс.

\- Бред?! Да я с вами боевым опытом делюсь. Разбазариваю его на тебя и Киано… и ни капли благодарности в ответ.

\- Могу угостить тебя мороженым. Хочешь?

\- Мне клубничное.

            Рейко улыбнулась и направилась к лотку, который виднелся вдалеке. Она и правда учила свои боевые единицы драться. Вернее, Тамаки с Киано дрались, обычно на мечах, а Рейко смотрела на них и делала замечания или говорила, как бы можно было убить одного или другого. Своими комментариями она доводила кузенов до белого каления и громкой ругани, а в ответ на обвинения только громко смеялась, не обращая внимания на злющих парней. И именно поэтому Рейко не очень понимала, почему Тамаки раз в неделю звал её прогуляться.

            Она помнила то нелепое и смущённое признание в больнице, но после этого ничего больше не было, кроме странных взглядов и двусмысленных фразочек. И свиданий. Рейко не была дурой, она понимала, что это не дружеские гулянки. Иначе Киано шёл бы с ними третьим. Или ещё кто-то. И Тамаки не оплачивал бы всё её маленькие хотелки, еду и развлечения. И уж точно не порывался бы приобнимать за плечи, когда они смотрели на выступление гимнастов, а Тамаки пристроился позади Рейко и стоял также задрав голову и иногда заглядывая ей в глаза и улыбаясь не так, как обычно.

            Вот и сейчас, Тамаки вручил ей стаканчик с мороженым и абсолютно точно специально задержал пальцы на её пальцах чуть дольше, чем стоило!

\- Сколько тебе лет?

\- Шестьдесят семь.

\- Я думала, что ты уже совершеннолетний.

\- Киано в следующем году будет. – Тамаки чуть поморщился и пошёл дальше. – Это важно?

\- Ты старше… неужели тебе со мной интересно? – Рейко стеснялась поднять глаза и уплетала мороженое палочкой.

\- Да. Обычно, ты не затыкаешься, а меня никогда не привлекала тишина. Тем более, в твоих бессмысленных рассказах бывает промелькивает что-то любопытное. И ещё я боюсь, что если не откажу тебе во встрече, ты меня побьёшь!

\- Ты сам назначаешь эти встречи. – Напомнила Рейко и скосила взгляд на спутника.

            Пришлось признать. Тамаки был красивым, как и все Кучики. Особенно был красив его ровный нос и волосы, которые хоть и были гладкими и тяжёлыми на вид, но умудрялись очень красиво топорщиться и падать на лоб аккуратной чёлкой. А может быть, он тоже укладывался каждое утро, как и Рейко.

\- Пытаюсь хоть как-то контролировать ситуацию! – Улыбнулся Тамаки весело. Оказывается, он был весельчаком и любил ввернуть дурацкий каламбур. Да и вообще наследник Кучики обладал на удивление лёгким и гибким характером, который легко принимал новые условия игры.

\- Беру свои слова назад. Из тебя получится хороший глава клана, когда ты узнаешь всё, что надо знать. – Рейко набила рот мороженым и не сразу поняла, что Тамаки отстал. Она удивлённо обернулась на серьёзного парня. – Ты чего?

\- Эм… спасибо. – Кучики поколебался немного, подошёл ближе и чуть подался вперёд, сделал несколько каких-то совсем нелепых движений, отшатнулся и смутился ещё больше. – Ты первая, кто это сказал.

            Рейко внимательно посмотрела Тамаки в глаза, опять заставляя его вздрагивать, а потом улыбнулась и хлопнула по плечу.

\- Главное, чтобы не единственная. У тебя будет ещё куч шансов показать себя и получить признание от всех вокруг.

\- Пока я лишь изучаю некоторую документацию клана и по возможности везде хожу за Бьякуей-доно. Знаешь, всякие собрания, встречи.

\- Это полезно.

\- Мне больше нравится встречаться с тобой.

            Ну, вот это было очень нагло. Рейко даже не смутилась, так нагло и уверенно выглядел Тамаки, говоря это.

\- Ты меня соплёй называл. А я наваляла тебе в драке на кулаках, хоть и не сделала ни одной атаки.

\- Ты смелая, а я был неправ. Но… но Бьякуя-доно для этого нас и поставил вместе. Чтобы мы поняли друг друга и научились работать вместе. Чтобы мы сделали выводы. – Тамаки и не думал отрывать взгляд.

\- Ну и? Какие выводы ты сделал?

\- Для начала – не делать поспешных выводов. – Хмыкнул наглец, цитируя слова Рейко в тот день, когда она разбила ему нос и лоб.

            Та покраснела и отвела взгляд.

\- Да, ты тоже оказался не так плох, как мне показалось.

\- Может, в честь этого заявления ты больше не будешь называть нас с Киано полужопиями? Это был бы твой небольшой подарок мне в честь повышения моего социального статуса.

\- То есть на «идиота» ты согласен? – Развеселилась Рейко от такой неожиданной просьбы.

\- Рядом с тобой я постоянно чувствую себя полным придурком.

            Тамаки не унимался. Рейко залилась краской в очередной раз за вечер, опять натыкаясь на этот особый взгляд и на эту особую улыбку. Она помялась с секунду, думая, как же поступить, а потом решила ответить той же монетой.

\- Хорошо, если тебя устроит такой подарок, то я его сделаю. – Хмыкнула она, а потом подцепила порцию мороженого на палочку и поднесла ко рту Тамаки.

            Тот немного заторможено съел угощение, окаменев от смущения. Непрямой поцелуй всё- таки.

\- С-спасибо… - Пробормотал тот.

\- Не за что. – Рейко крутанулась на пятке и с довольной ухмылкой пошла дальше, доедая.

            Он пока не понимала, что происходит, но ей нравилось смущать Тамаки и смотреть, как он краснеет. И улыбка его тоже нравилась.

 

 

– Маадараме! Как тебе идея выпить в приятной компании? – Крикнул Ренджи, завидев Иккаку на территории шестого отряда.

– Это в твоей что ли, Абарай? – Усмехнулся офицер, а потом похлопал Рейко по плечу. – Мы хотели немножко помять друг другу бока, а потом поужинать в городе, раз Хотака всё равно ушла в патруль.

– Успеете вы ещё подраться! Идём, а? А то мне уже скучно одному четвёртый вечер подряд куковать. – Попросил Ренджи, подходя ближе. – Бьякуя мотается по своим делам где-то... А повар, если узнает, что ты в гостях, расстарается на славу. Он каждый твой визит воспринимает, как вызов. Пытается поразить тебя своей готовкой, рецепты новые учит. Да он для Бьякуи так не пыжится!

– А Тамаки? – С любопытством спросила Рейко.

– В поместье торчит. Только о чём мне с ним разговаривать?

– Обо мне! – Заулыбалась девушка весело.

– Ну, если только о тебе. – Ответил Ренджи с нежной улыбкой.

 

            Иккаку поддался искушению и сидел донельзя довольный в поместье Кучики, лениво попивая вино и перехватывая одну из моря закусок, что стояли на столе. Повар правда расстарался, сумел впечатлить Мадараме. Ему даже передали похвалу, через служанку. Рейко и Тамаки, сидевшие за столом вместе со взрослыми так показательно скучали, что Ренджи не выдержал и выгнал их из-за стола.

– Кыш! Не портите хороший вечер своими кислыми мордами. Никто вас тут насильно сидеть не заставляет.

            Дети тут же умчались по комнатам, а взрослые мужчины продолжили свои неспешные разговоры, плавно перебравшись на более личные темы. В любом случае, вечер прошёл быстро и приятно. Иккаку нехотя оторвал зад от подушки и пошёл выдирать Рейко из её берлоги, в которую она так сильно рвалась. Не сказать, чтобы он специально как-то крался, но и не топал. Поэтому, подойдя к раскрытой створке в комнату Рейко, Мадараме впал в ступор. Он никак не ожидал увидеть, что его дочь будет увлечённо целоваться с наследником Кучики. Подростки сидели напротив друг друга, чуть подавшись вперёд, и вообще ничего не замечали.

\- И какого хера ты мне тут дочь портишь? – Мрачно спросил Мадараме, наблюдая, как дети отлепляются друг от друга и краснеют, отводя глаза.

\- Ты не должен был этого видеть... – Тихо ответила Рейко, смущённо утирая губы тыльной стороной ладони.

\- Я не снесу ему голову сейчас только под одной причине. Кучики на говно изойдётся, если придётся заново выбирать наследника. – Рыкнул нетрезвый Иккаку, испепеляя Тамаки взглядом.

            Тот лишь кивнул в ответ, но промолчал.

\- Папа! Не угрожай ему! Ну что такого?! Всего лишь поцелуй!

\- Мы тебе с мамой расскажем «что такого». Идём.

            Иккаку взял Рейко за руку и увёл из поместья домой, как маленькую, но очень обиженную и испуганную девочку. Весь путь до дома они проделали в молчании.

\- Пап, он мне нравится... – Уже из своей постели подала голос Рейко.

\- Я так и понял. – Недовольно ответил Иккаку.

\- Почему ты злишься?

\- Давно у тебя с ним шашни?

\- Ну... после больницы мы стали чаще общаться...

\- Он тебе не пара.

\- Почему?! Что такого?! – С обидой в голосе выкрикнула Рейко.

\- Потому что он Кучики, а ты Мадараме. Вот и весь ответ.

\- Дядя Бьякуя будет рад, если узнает. Я уверена!

\- Бьякуя очень настоятельно попросит вас не продолжать эту «дружбу» как только узнает. Я уверен, что Тамаки уже подобрана подходящая жена из клана Кучики, а может и из клана Шинхоин. – Тихо, но доходчиво ответил Иккаку обиженной дочери.

\- Но дядя Бьякуя же живёт с дядей Ренджи! И его первая жена...

\- Ты думаешь, что это всё ему так легко далось?! Ты представляешь через сколько препятствий ему пришлось пройти? Бьякуя в край отмороженный, он смог вытерпеть все упрёки в свою сторону, возразить каждому и добиться своего. Но неужели он допустит, чтобы его наследник прошёл ровно через тоже самое? Ни за что.

\- Но, пап... – Совсем погрустнела Рейко.

            Мадараме завозился, поднялся с кровати и зашёл за перегородку, где было личное пространство Рейко. Он сел к дочери на постель и крепко обнял.

\- Доча, я тебе только добра желаю.

\- Но Тамаки мне действительно нравится... а ты сразу же запрещаешь мне с ним общаться...

\- Не буду я тебе ничего запрещать. Как будто это что-то даст! – Фыркнул Мадараме. – Просто помни, что у вас с ним не может быть ничего серьёзного. Тем более... Может, он тебе надоест через месяц?

\- Не надоест! - Буркнула девушка в плечо отца. – С ним весело.

\- Ага. Только не забывай, что он старше тебя на двадцать с лишним лет. Иначе об этом вспомню я. И тогда Бьякуе совершенно точно придётся искать нового наследника.

\- Папа... – Смутилась Рейко, а потом выдохнула. – Спасибо, ты лучший.

\- Почаще говори это. – Хмыкнул Иккаку, потрепав дочку по волосам. – И Бьякуе я всё расскажу, конечно, если я опять не узнал всё последним!

 

 

            Тамаки сидел в саду и читал книги про половое воспитание, что Рейко принесла им. Киано забрал их себе и вернул не так давно, но у Тамаки всё равно не было особо много времени, чтобы заняться ими. Он только успел пролистать все три мельком, смутится от откровенных слов и поразиться довольно детальным изображениям внутренностей. Поэтому, когда у него выдался свободный день, а Бьякуя-доно отсутствовал по каким-то важным делам, Тамаки ушёл в беседку, подхватив две книги, что предназначались не для совсем уж малышей.

            Оказалось, что это чтиво было довольно сложным для восприятия. Книги постоянно пестрили какими-то словами, которые были явно в ходу в мире живых, но здесь же не имели особого смысла. К тому же иногда приходилось заглядывать в другую книгу, где был небольшой словарик с научными терминами. Не говоря о довольно смущающем содержимом. Но Тамаки здорово увлёкся познавательным чтивом, порой впадая в ступор от информации. Конечно, учителя рассказывали ему анатомию женщины и мужчины, но не вдавались так подробно, как было написано в книге. Оказывается, различий в мужском и женском организме было больше, чем могло бы показаться.

            Сам процесс совокупления или, как писали в книгах, полового акта тоже был описан и даже проиллюстрирован! После этого в следующих главах были описаны возможные последствия этого действа – беременность и специфические болезни.

            Тамаки проглотил первую книжку за пару часов и сразу же взялся за вторую, где было меньше рисунков, но больше текста. Он так увлёкся, что не сразу заметил Бьякую-доно, который шёл к нему через сад. Парень раздосадовано вздохнул, что придётся оправдываться за своё занятие, а потом собрался с мыслями и поднялся, приветствуя главу клана поклоном. Капитан кивнул в ответ.

– Смотрю, ты занят. Это что-то для учёбы?

– Эм... нет, не совсем. Скорее, для личного развития.

            Бьякуя чуть наклонился и взял книжку со скамейки, внимательно изучая название и обложку. Он помолчал недолго, а потом внимательно посмотрел на Тамаки. Тот занервничал ещё больше, но постарался не показывать своих чувств.

– Если тебя интересует эта тема, то могу тебя отвести в одно место, где всё доступно расскажут. – Бьякуя сделал небольшую паузу и добавил. – И покажут на практике.

– Вы... – Тамаки окончательно переволновался и начал чуть ли не заикаться. – Но мне ведь ещё нет семидесяти.

– Это условность, которой можно пренебречь. – Кучики раскрыл книгу, пролистывая её. – Можно выбрать почти любой день из свободных. Или ночь.

            Тамаки совсем смешался и опустил взгляд. Ещё пару месяцев назад он мечтал о таком вот щедром подарке и согласился бы сразу, не думая. Но... стоило ему вспомнить, как Рейко нежно целовала его в щёку вчера на прощание, какими мягкими были её губы... думать о других женщинах он не мог. И не хотел. Потом в голову полезли воспоминания о ногах, о голом животе с серёжкой в пупке и том купании в озере. Тамаки осторожно повёл головой, отказываясь.

– Пожалуй, пока мне будет достаточно книг.

– Я не принуждаю тебя, но этот вопрос всё равно придётся когда-нибудь изучить более подробно. Не вижу смысла оттягивать момент. – Бьякуя закрыл книгу и протянул задумчивому Тамаки. – Назови мне причину отказа. Я обязан знать.

– Вы будете недовольны, Бьякуя-доно. – Парень покусал щёку изнутри, а потом подумал, что родители Рейко точно всё расскажут своему другу, рано или поздно. Тамаки набрался смелости. – Я уже увлечён кое-кем.

            Выдержать внимательный пронизывающий насквозь взгляд было очень сложно. Глава клана молчал, но и без слов было ясно, что он ждёт имя.

– Мадараме Рейко. – Более-менее чётко выговорил Тамаки и сдержал порыв прикрыться книгой. – Я думал, что её отец вам уже рассказал всё. Он увидел нас недавно, когда мы... ну...

            Взгляд Бьякуи так потемнел и потяжелел, что у парня во рту всё пересохло.

– Мы целовались с ней. Здесь. В поместье. Простите, Бьякуя-доно. Я думал, что вы уже в курсе.

            Давление немного спало, а капитан, кажется, стал злиться чуть меньше, чем мгновение назад.

– Если ты отказываешься от экскурсии из-за чувств к Рейко, то это, хм, крайне благородно с твоей стороны. – Голос главы клана был вполне спокойным, но Тамаки всё равно страшился поднять глаза. – Но, думаю, мне не стоит завязывать этот нудный и неприятный разговор, что вы не пара. И я так говорю не потому что считаю, что Рейко недостаточно хороша для тебя. Я так говорю, потому что она заслуживает большего, чем прятки по тёмным углам вместо нормальных отношений. Точно так же она никогда не сможет выйти из тени и встать рядом с тобой, не только из-за своего происхождения, но и из-за того, что та жизнь, что предстоит тебе, ей чужда.

– Вы забегаете слишком далеко в будущее, Бьякуя-доно. – Смущённо, но твёрдо ответил Тамаки. Женитьба на Рейко? Да она ведь ещё даже не совершеннолетняя! Как и он сам.

– Возможно. Но я хочу, чтобы ты держал эти две мысли в голове и никогда не забывал о них. – Капитан опять сделал паузу. – Потому что я споткнулся о каждое из этих препятствий и знаю, как тяжело их преодолевать. А порой – невозможно.

            Тамаки всё-таки посмотрел на своего наставника. Бьякуя-доно почти не поменялся в лице, но всё равно от него повеяло грустью. Было ясно, о чём он говорил. Его жена — Хисана-сан — сгорела от болезни, а всеобщее неодобрение и косые взгляды за спинами могли лишь усугубить её состояние. В речи Абарая-сана порой тоже проскальзывали намёки на то, что его не особо жалуют. Не говоря уже о полном запрете публичности.

– Твоя жизнь уже написана на столетия вперёд. Как сложится её жизнь — не известно. – Бьякуя выдохнул и немного расслабился. – Впрочем, ты прав. Я забегаю слишком далеко. Вы ещё дети, хоть и большие.

– Вы не будете запрещать мне общаться с Рейко? – Удивился Тамаки.

– Всегда больше всего хочется то, что строже всего запрещают. Вы всё равно найдёте способ видеться, как бы я не был недоволен и категоричен. Тем более, я не хочу, чтобы Рейко обиделась на меня из-за этого. – Бьякуя-доно позволил себе лёгкую улыбку.

– Она вам как дочь, да?

– Да. И именно поэтому я не хочу, чтобы она провела свою жизнь с кем-то вроде тебя или меня. Она слишком хороша для такой унылой судьбы.

            Тамаки тяжело выдохнул и помялся немного, смущаясь. Он никак не мог привыкнуть к своему новому статусу, да и проводить время наедине с главой клана до сих пор было странно.

– Бьякуя-доно, вы пришли сюда, потому что я вам понадобился? Почему не передали через слугу?

– Да, мы идём в театр. – Спохватился Кучики. – Вместе с Ренджи. Надеюсь, ты читал ту пьесу, по которой будет постановка.

            Второй вопрос он оставил без ответа и уже почти оставил Тамаки одного, как обернулся и бросил через плечо.

– Мой лейтенант постоянно ставил мне в упрёк, что я ленюсь дойти сам и постоянно гоняю слуг.


	19. Chapter 19

\- Тамаки! – Рейко на нереальной скорости пересекла поляну и бросилась на шею удивлённому, но успевшему сориентироваться парню. Он смог и на ногах устоять, и приобнять Рейко так, чтобы она прижималась к нему всем телом. – Я так соскучилась за две недели!

\- Опустишь руки ниже – останешься без них. – Прорычал Иккаку, недовольно смотря, как дочка обнимается с парнем Кучики и даже не стесняется целовать его в щёку, хотя родители вроде как рядом и вроде как не одобряют их отношения.

            У Тамаки и мысли не возникло трогать Рейко. Тем более при зрителях. На них пялились не только родители Рейко, но капитан Кучики с лейтенантом Абараи. Это нервировало, но Рейко будто не замечала всех остальных и гнула своё. Наверное, назло.

\- А ты скучал? – Спросила она, внимательно глядя в лицо.

\- Разумеется. – Улыбнулся он, а потом скосил взгляд на главу клана, который недовольно нахмурился. Они вдвоём ходили в паломничество на ледяные водопады. Это небольшое путешествие налегке должно было научить Тамаки контролировать свои эмоции, уметь терпеть лишения и помочь с концентрацией мыслей и внимания на важных вещах. Конечно, Бьякуя-доно был недоволен, услышав, что его приемник всю дорогу думал о девчонке, вместо учёбы. – Каждый день перед сном думал о тебе.

\- Только перед сном? – Теперь недовольно нахмурилась Рейко, а Тамаки почувствовал, как его зажимают в тиски со всех сторон. – Значит, не сильно скучал.

            Иккаку, услышав это и недовольный тон дочери, только хмыкнул. Лично он, да и все остальные тоже, ждали когда же эти двое поссорятся и разбегутся по своим делам. Эти отношения-без-будущего длились почти шесть месяцев, поэтому Мадарме надеялся, что чудесный характер его дочки скоро доведёт Тамаки  до того, что он сам сбежит. Или ляпнет что-то, что Рейко ему не простит. Например, что Рёта бездарность или что-то в этом духе.

\- Рей-чан, я же не приятную прогулку ходил, а закалял силу духа. – С лёгкой обидой в голосе напомнил Тамаки. – Я бы и рад был, но сама понимаешь…

\- Ну да. Ты прав. Тем более, если бы ты постоянно думал обо мне, то сегодня не был бы так рад меня видеть. – Рейко хмыкнула, поболтала ногами, а потом встала на ноги. – Тебе к лицу синий цвет.

\- Спасибо. – Тамаки воспользовался, что Мадараме-сан отвернулся и тоже поцеловал Рейко в щёку, получив самую довольную улыбку в мире.

            Они бы так стояли и пялились друг на друга, если бы Абараи-сан не вздохнул мученически.

\- Хватит уже тут миловаться! Мы вообще тренироваться собрались или на этих двоих смотреть? Вы все как хотите, а я начинаю!

\- Давайте потянемся для начала, дядя Ренджи? – Рейко уже забыла про Тамаки и направилась к лейтенанту, переходя в деловое настроение.

            Бьякуя горестно посмотрел на Рейко, которая его даже не удостоила приветствием. Это не скрылось от Хотаки, которая тут же рассмеялась.

\- Не переживай, когда-нибудь она вспомнит, что ты был её любимчиком. Например, когда захочет свалить из родного дома! Вот тогда ты получишь столько любви и внимания, что Ренджи кусать локти от ревности будет.

            Рейко услышала слова, обернулась и смутилась.

\- Неправда, я до сих пор люблю дядю Бьякую. Просто… ну… ты ведь говорила, что бросаться всем подряд на шею вроде как невежливо… вот. Я послушная, вроде как. Дядя Бьякуя, вас обнять?

\- Только если сама этого хочешь. – Бьякуя строил из себя оскорблённую невинность.

\- Хочу! Очень хочу! – Девушка подошла к капитану и рухнула в раскрытые для объятий руки, крепко стискивая капитана. Она потёрлась щекой о косоде, заулыбалась, когда почувствовала мимолётное касание поцелуя на виске и даже не подумала отстраниться первая.

\- А вот это, видимо, вклад в будущее. Смотри, Кучики, когда-нибудь она придёт и попросит о чём-нибудь ужасном, а ты не сможешь её отказать. – Предостерёг друга Иккаку, а потом перевёл взгляд на Тамаки. – Что думаешь на счёт шуточного боя?

\- Думаю, что во время него вы сможете оторвать мне ногу ради смеха и придушить понарошку. Могу ли я отказаться, Мадараме-сан? – Постарался свести всё в шутку Тамаки.

\- Милый, отстань от мальчика. Он называет нашу дочку Рей-чан и до сих пор жив. Уже это заслуживает уважения. – Зевнула Хотака, вынимая меч вместе с ножнами из-за пояса.

\- Да? А что такого в этом? – Удивился Тамаки.

\- Я опытный воин и отличный шинигами, а не Рей-чан! – Возмутилась Рейко, вытекая из рук довольного Бьякуи. – Меня  только Кен-чан может так называть. Ну, и ты.

\- Ого, большая честь.

\- Не то слово!

            Тут наследник Кучики порядком так струхнул и еле успел увернуться от летящего ему в лицо духовного меча Ясутоки. Та запустила свой меч вместе с ножнами, закрутив его в полёте и прошептав слова призыва лениво. Икари прямо в полёте перерос в секиру и как по маслу вошёл в валун на окраине поляны, где собралась их компания. Хотака неспешно пошла к мечу, ероша волосы.

\- Мама! Ты могла его убить!

\- Но он жив. Зачем тебе медленный слабак, доча?

\- Хотака, предлагаю обойтись сегодня без убийств. – Примирительно попросил Бьякуя и достал свой меч, желая отработать несколько ударов вместе с Тамаки.

\- Это будет очень скучный день. – Хмыкнул Мадараме, растягиваясь вместе с недовольным Ренджи, который встал не с той ноги.

\- Мам, я думала, мы с тобой позанимаемся. – Рейко смотрела, как родительница устраивается на камне, рядом с мечом.

\- Нет, хочу помедитировать. Мне больше нравится, когда рядом кто-то копошится, чем в одиночестве.

            Далее тренировка пошла своим чередом. Кучики стояли в стороне и отрабатывали классические приёмы. Команда одиннадцатого отряда разминала друг о друга кулаки с каким-то извращённым наслаждением. Причём, ни два взрослых мужика не боялись бить подростка, ни сама Рейко не боялась получить в живот ногой. После двух часов развлечений Мадараме предложил уже дочери научиться чему-нибудь полезному и поставил против вооружённого Тамаки с голыми руками, а потом довольно долго рассказывал как можно парировать такую атаку без меча или вообще чего-либо. Он показал с десяток разных техник, с удовольствием поваляв хахаля по земле под благородным предлогом, а потом вместе с Рейко отрабатывал пару до тех пор, пока не начало получаться хотя бы сносно.

\- Удобно, когда ты стоишь рядом и показываешь, а не выступаешь в роли противника. – Девушка потёрла нос и потянулась, отдыхая.

\- Могу я тоже попробовать, Мадараме-сан? – Спросил Тамаки, выступающий в роли манекена.

\- Ну, давай. Пробуй на мне, Рейко не под твой рост, толка не будет. Она будет тебя поправлять.

\- Хорошо. Только для начала медленно, если вы непротив.

\- Против, но так и быть – поддамся.

            Их тройка поменялась ролями, которыми, кажется, все остались довольны, и отрабатывали новый приём почти час, когда их окликнул Ренджи.

\- Эй, Иккаку, а нормально что Хотака уже несколько часов не двигается? Она как села, так и всё. Даже не шелохнулась. – Абарай обеспокоенно смотрел на подругу, хоть и по ауре его духовной силы ощущал, что с ней всё в порядке.

\- Значит, глубоко ушла. – Мадараме задумчиво посмотрел на бледноватую жену, а потом нахмурился. – Бьякуя, накинь на детей барьер какой-нибудь.

\- Какой? – Уточнил Кучики, перенимая напряжение.

\- Чтобы их не расплющило. Хотаку сейчас прорвёт.

            Капитан не стал спрашивать, что происходит и лишь быстро сотворил нужный барьер, окружив им ничего не понимающих подростков. Все на поляне напряжённо замолчали, уже чувствуя волнения в духовной силе. Мадараме убрал меч в ножны и медленно пошёл к жене, всё больше увязая в серой рейяцу. Он и половины пути не прошёл, как Хотака открыла глаза, спрыгнула с камня и махнула рукой. Валун странно скрипнул и развалился на две половины, демонстрируя небу идеально ровный разрез.

\- Мало!! – Громкий недовольный голос женщины, смешанный с голосом её меча, пронёсся над поляной, а потом всё пространство затопило огромным потоком высвобожденной духовной силы, которая ломала деревья и искажала воздух. Под этим давлением половинки валуна рассыпались на две горки камней, барьер Кучики просел, заставляя Рейко и Тамаки пригибаться. Старшие офицеры тоже с трудом дышали слишком вязким воздухом, напряжённо ждали. Благо, длилось это безобразие жалкие секунды.

            Хотака продолжала стоять ко всем спиной и смотреть на кучу камней перед ней. Секира безучастно валялась у её ног. Иккаку подошёл ближе, знаком показав пока не убирать барьер с детей.

\- Мало? – Спросил он ровным голосом.

\- Слишком мало времени я могу это контролировать. Во мне слишком мало злости и сил. Я слишком мало посвящаю этому времени. Икари говорит, что не надо пропускать этапы, но я в такие моменты её в руки брать не хочу. – Хотака пнула древко своего шикая и чуть пошатнулась.

            Супруг тут же придержал её за локоть.

\- Хочешь закончить на сегодня?

\- Я просто устала, Мадараме! Отвали от меня хотя бы на пять минут, и моя жизнь определённо станет лучше! – Наорала Хотака на Иккаку, так и не посмотрев в его сторону, вырвала руку и всё так же шатаясь ушла в тень дерева, где села на траву и тут же закрыла глаза.

            Иккаку недолго постоял, понаблюдав за Ясутокой, но, получив средний палец в свой адрес, тут же развернулся и решительно пошёл обратно. Все смотрели на него удивлённо, а Рейко ещё и подавлено. Да, она видела, как родители ссорятся раньше, но ругань такого плана была ей непривычна. Будто… будто мама искренне ненавидела папу в этот момент.

\- Всё, можешь выпускать их. – Офицер постучал костяшками по барьеру.

\- Что это было? - Спросил Ренджи.

\- Нормально всё.

\- Неужели это то, о чём её меч вел речь шестьдесят лет назад? – Бьякуя чуть нахмурился, припоминая тот далёкий вечер и слова Икари, которые тогда казались абсолютным бредом.

\- Не знаю, но похоже. Она не распространяется. – Иккаку попытался беззаботно пожать плечами. Вышло напряжённо. – Я так думаю, что она хочет научиться контролировать это не через злость, но внутренних ресурсов не хватает.

\- Пап, вы ведь не поссорились с ней сейчас? – Рейко переживала больше всех.

\- Нет, всё нормально. Ты же знаешь, что её меч – это Внезапная Ярость, а я сам сунулся под горячую руку. Сейчас отдохнёт, и всё как обычно будет.

            Мадараме улыбнулся дочери, пытаясь делать вид, что его не задело. А его задело. И очень сильно задело, хоть он и понимал, что если бы Хотака не накрутила себя, что она, видимо, делала все эти три часа, ничего бы у неё не вышло. Но эта холодность в голосе и искренняя неприязнь всё равно достали до мягкой части Иккаку. Такое случалось и раньше, но лишь когда они были наедине.

\- Нормально всё. – Повторил он и решил думать, что если бы подошёл кто-то другой, то вряд ли бы он отделался так просто. Хотака говорила, что к мужу у неё почти нет претензий и что о таком замечательном браке она и мечтать не думала. Но вот Абараю или Кучики, наверное, Рейко тоже могло бы достаться в десять крат хуже.

            Ясутока не могла себе позволить забыть всё ту херню, что случалась с ней. Просто потому что в этом была её сила.

\- Может, стоит отнести её домой? – Спроси Ренджи, уже делая шаг в сторону Хотаки.

\- Может, стоит послушать меня? – Недовольно рыкнул Мадараме. – Отвалите от моей жены! Ничего с ней не случилось! Очухается и сама дойдёт куда ей надо будет!

            На этом споры и вопросы прекратились, а Иккаку весь остаток встречи чувствовал, как его осуждают. Да похер. Он лучше всех знает Хотаку и он прав сейчас. Пусть думаю, что хотят. Никакого желания оправдываться у Мадараме не было, хотя бы потому что он не был ни в чём виноват.

 

 

            На ужин вся компания собралась в поместье Кучики, пребывая в более-менее выправленном настроении. Физические нагрузки всегда приводили в хорошее расположение духа. Только Хотака не улыбалась, как обычно, а сидела довольно молчаливой и напряжённой и только ела и слушала.

\- Вы прежде часто выбирались на такие совместные учения? – Спросил Тамаки с любопытством.

\- Да, время от времени. Иногда, когда видишься с друзьями, больше хочется поговорить с ними, чем намять бока. – Хмыкнул Ренджи. – Мы никогда друг против друга не дерёмся всерьёз, в полную силу. Только если эти двое, - он кивнул на чету Мадараме, - любят повыбивать друг другу зубы и поломать рёбра. У них это в шутку называется, а мне смотреть страшно.

\- Вот именно поэтому вас никто не приглашает. – Фыркнул Иккаку и недовольно скосился на дочь, которая не отрывала взгляда от телефона и что-то печатала, даже не обращая внимания на Тамаки, который сидел рядом. Периодически телефон попискивал, раздражая Хотаку всё больше. От каждого писка она дёргалась всем телом и напрягалась.

            Очередное чириканье стало последней каплей.

\- Мадараме Рейко! Если ты сейчас же не уберёшь телефон с глаз моих, то я разломаю его пополам! – Рявкнула она на дочь.

\- Мам… - Девушка огромными глазами уставилась на родительницу, которая никогда не была так строга к ней. И никогда не говорила таким тоном.

\- Вспомни об уважении! Перед тобой сидят не последние люди Готея и Серейтея, а ты не уделяешь им и капли своего драгоценного внимания! Отдавай телефон, или я вовсе запрещу тебе им пользоваться вне командировок! – Ясутока продолжала злиться и протянула руку за игрушкой.

            Все мужчины поражённо уставились на Хотаку, которая в жизни не была такой строгой вне драк. Вернее, они не видели её такой прежде. Рейко горестно вздохнула, но телефон отдала с таким видом, будто отдавала свой духовный меч, не меньше. Ясутока выключила технику и не особо аккуратно швырнула в угол комнаты, выдыхая чуть спокойней.

\- Так… Всё понятно. – Прокомментировал Ренджи.

\- И что же тебе понятно? – Удивился Бьякуя.

\- Мадараме херовый муж. – Припечатал Абарай. – Хоти, иди ко мне. Я тебя точно смогу утешить, не то, что этот чурбан, который даже не плакал никогда.

            Лейтенант раскрыл объятия и похлопал по своей коленке.

\- И я горжусь этим. – Фыркнул Иккаку.

\- Сомнительное достижение. – Чуть улыбнувшись ответила Хотака и на четвереньках подползла к Абараю.

            Тот легко подхватил женщину и усадил у себя между ног, ласково обнимая и гладя по волосам. Ясутока повозилась и устроилась на его груди удобней и прикрыла глаза. Рейко чуть в обморок не упала от такого, а Тамаки еле сдержался, чтобы не пялиться и не краснеть. Мысли у него путались, не могли друзья, хоть и давние, так обниматься. Хотя, эта компания и обычаи в ней были такими странными и непонятными… Ещё страннее было, что Бьякуя-доно и Мадараме-сан молчали и не видели в произошедшем ничего особенного. По-крайней мере, никак не отреагировали.

\- Расскажешь своему самому любимому и дорогому другу, отчего ты такая смурная, что даже Мадараме к тебе подойти боится? – Ренджи сюсюкал с Хотакой так же, как с Рейко, когда она была маленькой.

\- Ну… У меня не получилось удержать Икари, хоть я три часа медитировала. В прошлый раз он задержался почти на десять секунд, а в этот раз только на две. Да ещё и сил из меня высосал дохера… - Ясутока, скрытая в объятьях, жаловалась таким обиженный голосом, будто у неё мороженое отобрали. Да ещё косоде лейтенанта пальцем ковыряла, трагично вздыхая.

\- Тебе не надо было идти с нами, чтобы медитировать. Лично меня в такие моменты посторонние звуки, а особенно болтовня, ужасно раздражают.

\- Именно поэтому я и пошла с вами. – Бесхитростно ответила Хотака, опять трагично вздыхая.

            Бькякуя не удержался от смешка.

\- Чтобы мы тебя бесили? – Удивился Ренджи.

\- Агась. Но это не очень помогло.

\- Объясни-ка глупому мне, потому что я тут единственный ничего не понимаю. – Неправда, ещё был Тамаки, но Ренджи предпочёл его игнорировать.

\- Как мой меч зовут?

\- Безудержная Ярость.

\- Вот именно. А откуда этой ярости взяться, если в жизни всё хорошо и даже противника нет нормального? – Опять пожаловалась Хотака. – Вот, сидела, пыталась себя накрутить посильнее… Только всё равно не вышло. Злости было мало. Ну, и духовной силы недостаточно для удержания Икари.

\- Удержания где..? – Осторожно спросил Тамаки, которого грызло любопытство.

            Все до единого проигнорировали его вопрос.

\- Так получается ты до сих пор не отошла от всякого дерьма, что пришлось вспоминать? – Абарай погладил женщину по волосам.

\- Ну… да. Если покопаться, то всякого можно найти. Даже то, что очень хотелось бы забыть…

\- Прости, Хоти. – Абарай тут же перешёл на более серьёзный настрой, прижал Ясутоку к себе нежнее и ласково поцеловал в нос. Они так и замерли.

\- Да простила я уже всё кучу раз. Ты же знаешь. – Хотака явно расслабилась и прикрыла глаза.

            Рейко сначала с открытым ртом пялилась на эти совсем не невинные обнимашки, а потом дёрнула отца за рукав, смотря на него огромными глазами, в которых плескался неприкрытый ужас.

\- Чего? – Вяло спросил Иккаку, примеряясь к пьяной сливе.

\- А не понятно?! – Зашипела Рейко. – Это нормально?!

\- Вполне. Сделай я так сейчас, Хотака мне лицо отгрызёт. Без лица, доча, не очень удобно.

            Бьякуя опять хмыкнул на понравившуюся ему шутку, но продолжал молчать. Хотака тоже молчала и лишь лежала на широкой груди лейтенанта, который недовольно зыркнул на детей.

\- Так, проваливайте. Оба. Вон из поместья. – Строго приказал он.

\- А мне куда тогда идти?.. – растерялся Тамаки.

\- Вали к Рейко. Она постелет тебе в соседней комнате. – Распорядился Абарай, обеспокоенный покоем подруги больше, чем комфортом детей. В конце концов, он уже очень давно признался, что не любит мелюзгу.

            Те сначала удивились, а потом растеряно переглянулись, не веря своим ушам.

\- Идёте домой, и сразу ложитесь спать. Если узнаю, что вы занимались там чем-то кроме сна и болтовни, то отсеку каждому по пальцу. – Милостиво разрешил Мадараме.

            В комнате повисла неуютная тишина ровно до тех пор, пока Хотака не открыла глаза и не посмотрела строго на дочь. Рейко тут же подскочила на ноги и чуть ли за шиворот утащила Тамаки куда подальше.

\- Ренджи, ты хорошо придумал. – Тут же смягчилась она и поцеловала лейтенанта в подбородок, возясь в его руках.

\- Иккаку, меня твоя жена больше чем тебя любит! – Тут же развеселился Абарай.

\- Нахрена тогда ты Кучики охмурял? – Удивился Мадараме. Ревность к этим двум мужчинам у него атрофировалась ещё в первый их совместный секс.

\- Это был мой план. – Вдруг заговорил Бьякуя. – Я знал, что вы с ним друзья. Хотел подобраться ближе к тебе, но, к сожалению, ты женился, как бы я не старался вас разлучить. Моё сердце разбито вдребезги. Мне остаётся только смотреть на тебя издалека и вздыхать по своим несбывшимся надеждам и мечтам.

            Хоть тон у него был самый серьёзный, но на губах играла лёгкая улыбка, которую Иккаку заметил не сразу. Первые секунды он аж напрягся всем телом, пока не понял, что Кучики подкалывает его в своей любимой манере. Ренджи уже трясся всем телом, а Хотака изо всех сил сдерживала смех. Мадараме посмотрел на этих клоунов, нахмурился и решил отплатить той же монетой.

\- Да?.. Так трагично это слушать, потому что моё сердце принадлежит этому здоровяку. – Он со скорбной рожей кивнул на Абарая. – Как увидел его в одиннадцатом отряде, сразу пропал… Тут же согласился быть его сенпаем… Ох… Продолжал дружить, даже когда он покинул меня и ушёл в шестой… Хотака, конечно, иногда напоминает мне тебя, Ренджи, но это лишь суррогат. Никто не сможет заменить тебя.

            Тут уж все засмеялись в голос, а Ясутока, наконец, оттаяла и пришла в себя.

\- Вот же вы дураки. – Веселилась она.

\- Будто не знала этого раньше. – Ответил ей Ренджи, целуя уже в губы.

            Эти двое тут же увлеклись друг другом и рухнули на пол, тискаясь какое-то время. Хотака никогда не уставала выцеловывать татуировки Абарая. В этот раз она занялась лбом.

\- Если задуматься над именем твоего меча, то часть про ярость можно интерпретировать разными способами. Что есть это чувство? Яркие, неконтролируемые эмоции. Да, гнев, да злость. Но первая часть имени «безудержная». А сейчас ты пытаешься обуздать свой гнев. Неудивительно, что терпишь неудачи. У тебя не выйдет управлять тем, что должно быть стихийно и дико по своей природе. – Бьякуя выдал свои мысли не особо обращая внимание на то, что Хотака отвлеклась на Ренджи. И всё равно в итоге она оторвалась от татуировок и во все глаза уставилась на капитана.

\- И как же я стану сильнее без контроля?

\- Думаю, тебе стоит обратить имя своего меча в другую сторону. Есть злость и исступление от отчаяния и крайних эмоций. А есть ярость схватки, в которой ты не замечаешь ничего кроме ударов противника, а тело работает только на инстинктах и доведённых до автоматизма движениях, которые выходят сами собой. У меня редко когда случались подобные схватки, в которых думаешь только о победе и наслаждаешься лишь звоном стали в ушах и болью в теле. Но, думаю, в одиннадцатом это обычная практика. – Бьякуя продолжал неспешно рассуждать вслух.

\- Предлагаешь азарт от драки попробовать возвести в абсолют? Думаешь, это поможет? – Хотака, так и не слезая с ног Ренджи, почесала щёку и задумалась. – Контроль без контроля. Ну да, логично. Ведь Икари всегда приходил, когда я была не в себе. Наверное, ему сложно втиснутся в мой разум… Это ведь полный симбиоз! А я наоборот пытаюсь перегрузить мозги всякой ерундой… - Ясутока морщилась, соображая. – Он ведь простой. И все наши с ним атаки простые, без изысков.  Надо лишь слиться на самом примитивном уровне, а остальное само придёт из опыта. По идее.

\- Звучит интересно и нихрена непонятно. – Нахмурился Иккаку.

\- Кажется, Хоти надо найти хорошего противника, который сможет её измотать, а потом ещё и выжить, если она таки справится с Икари. – Подытожил Ренджи, садясь обратно. – Чур не я!

\- Я, пожалуй, тоже откажусь. – Согласился Бьякуя. – Тем более, я не самый лучший кандидат на эту роль.

            Все трое уставились на Иккаку, а тот аж поперхнулся.

\- Чего?! Не собираюсь я калечить свою жену! Тем более намерено!

\- Кто кого ещё покалечит. – Фыркнула Хотака, опять обнимая Абарая. Тот тут же стал гладить её по волосам. За столько лет они умудрились ни разу не трахнуться. Только поцелуи и руки на всех частях тела, но без проникновений. Иккаку даже как-то удивлялся этому, потому что между этими двумя порой такие искры летели…

\- Вот именно. – Фыркнул Мадараме. – Ищите другого психа на эту роль.

            Ненадолго в комнате опять повисла тишина. Бьякуя задумчиво смотрел на сад, Иккаку лениво желал, Хотака с Реднжи продолжили целоваться.

\- Кенпачи.

\- Зараки!

\- Капитан!

            Всё трое мужчин выкрикнули свою неожиданную догадку одновременно, повергая Хотаку в шок.

\- Вы что?.. Как я могу с ним драться?..

\- А почему бы нет? – Удивился Ренджи.

\- Ты не видел, как она на него смотрела, когда попала в отряд. Как на божество какое-то! – Усмехнулся Иккаку. – Но я согласен, почему бы и нет?

\- Ты вообще хоть раз сражалась с ним? – Спросил Бьякуя.

\- Ну, не доводилось…

\- Он идеальный кандидат на роль твоего противника. Сильнее тебя, любит сражения, азартен и абсолютно непродуман. – Выдал свои аргументы Кучики. – Подумай об этом.

\- Вот так вот? Родной муж хочет отдать меня на растерзание сильнейшему капитану? Как я могу пережить это предательство?!

            Хотака картинно прижала руку ко лбу и закатила глаза.

\- Смотрю, у тебя исправилось настроение.

\- Для отличного настроя есть две составляющие – еда и секс. В принципе, я наелась. – Хотака слишком довольно и хитро заулыбалась. Не понять её жирный намёк было сложно.

            А на следующее утро какая-то странная процессия вошла в шестой отряд и вручила Ясутоке свиток с вызовом на дуэль шинигами, от которой был только один способ отказаться – вспороть себе брюхо. Вызов на дуэль пришёл от Зараки Кенпачи и был назначен на завтрашнее утро. Полем боя был обозначен весь Готей.

 

 

\- Как капитан Зараки смог найти этот древний ритуал? Признаться, я сам о нём не знал до вчерашнего дня. – Кучики стоял рядом с главнокомандующим на башне первого отряда и ждал назначенного времени дуэли.

\- Я тоже только недавно узнал. Случайно наткнулся в библиотеке на упоминание, потом поискал прицельно и был удивлён, что на заре зарождения Готея это было обычной практикой, когда не было чёткой субординации и организации всей этой толпы шинигами. Поэтому оставалось право сильнейшего, которое подтверждалось в дуэли, от которой нельзя отказаться.

\- Тёмные времена… - Покачал головой Кучики. Ренджи за его спиной только вздохнул.

\- Это моя вина. Сболтнул Зараки не подумав. – Кёраку только голову пеплом не посыпал. – Понятия не имею, почему он вызвал именно Ясутоку-сан! У меня в голове всё это не укладывается… Если она пострадает, то я буду чувствовать себя виноватым из-за своей неосмотрительности. Она ведь всего лишь рядовой шинигами, хоть и талантливый! Что она сможет сделать против капитана?!

\- Не думаю, что стоит переживать раньше времени. – Хмыкнул Ренджи. – Хотака всегда умела удивлять нас.

 

На другой крыше, чуть ниже и дальше, стояла Хотака и пристально смотрела на Зараки, который болтал с Аясегавой и Ого в паре десятков метров от неё.

\- Спелись. – Фыркнул Мадараме, глядя туда же. – Даже мне ничего не сказали, заговорщики.

\- Думаю, они обиделись, что ты чаще играешь в другой песочнице, а не с ними. – Задумчиво ответила Ясутока.

\- Мам, ты ведь не дралась раньше с Кен-чаном? – Рейко неуверенно косилась на капитана и ковыряла серёжку в ухе.

\- Всё будет в порядке. Всё-таки твой папа меня был моим наставником. – Хотака выдохнула и обняла нервничающую дочь. – Вам пора идти. Будете смотреть?

\- Конечно! – Охнула Рейко. – Я редко вижу тебя в стоящей драке.

\- Это и к лучшему. – Хмыкнул Мадараме, обнимая жену тоже. – Конечно, тут весь Готей собрался посмотреть на тебя и Зараки… но ты уж постарайся повеселиться как следует. Отпусти себя.

\- Я постараюсь. – Ясутока поцеловала мужа в щёку и отошла на пару шагов. – Зачем упускать такой случай? Тем более у меня нет намерения проиграть.

            Иккаку хмыкнул, взял дочь за руку и вместе с ней прыгнул на крышу к Кучики и Абараю. Тамаки и Киано стояли рядом с ними, поэтому Рейко тут же встала рядом с парнями, незаметно прижимаясь плечом к плечу Тамаки. Всё равно большая часть высоких крыш была заполнена зрителями до отказа.

\- Надеюсь, они будут аккуратны и не разнесут тут всё в пыль. – Нанао поджала губы и посмотрела на главные часы. В этот же момент на них пробило десять часов утра. Пора.

 

            Стоило часам отбить время, как капитан и рядовая сошлись ближе, сократив расстояние до трёх метров.

\- Здравствуйте, капитан Зараки. – Ясутока поклонилась. – Спасибо за оказанную честь.

\- Не страдай хернёй и доставай меч. Я хочу подраться на славу!

\- Я только хочу узнать, почему именно со мной.

\- Твоя дочка уже довольно сильно бьёт, да и Мадараме не стал бы связываться со слабачкой. А ещё я вспомнил, что мы с тобой так ни разу мечи не скрещали. Устраивает?

\- Вполне. Нападайте.

\- Ну, смотри.

            Кенпачи достал меч и шагнул в шунпо, тут же атакуя. Публика заволновалась, потому что Хотака даже меч не вынула из ножен. Впрочем, отразить удар она успела, как другие. Когда же Зараки ударил прямо, явно прикладывая больше сил, чем в прошлые разы, Ясутока явно с трудом удержала меч от того, чтобы он вошёл ей в горло.

\- Дерись нормально! Я не за этим тебя вызвал!

            Капитан огрызнулся, замахнулся мечом и так сильно ударил, что Хотака отлетела и пробила своей спиной стену какого-то здания. Кенпачи недовольно цыкнул и уставился на облако пыли. Кёраку застонал, понимая, что здания его отряда придётся восстанавливать не один месяц.

\- Мама! – Рейко вздрогнула и подалась всем телом. Мадараме только фыркнул и удержал дочку за плечо. С неё сталось бы и рвануть помогать.

\- Ой, да пошёл ты!

            Сначала в Зараки полетел меч с ножнами и только потом ругательство. Капитан усмехнулся, приготовился отбить лёгкий меч, явно не понимая зачем швыряться своим оружием во все стороны, как через секунду в него уже летела секира, кровожадно поблёскивая лезвиями. Кенпачи довольно оскалился и поймал секиру левой рукой, повертел немного и оставил в руке.

\- А вот это уже любопытно.

            Толпа загомонила, потому что шинигами без меча мало что представлял из себя. А Ясутока добровольно передала свой зампакто в руки соперника.

\- Он у тебя тяжёлый. – Зараки взвесил Икари в руке. – Сможешь отобрать?

            Хотака, выбравшаяся из завалов, шмыгнула носом и помчалась на Зараки с голыми руками. Мадараме любил подраться просто на кулаках, поэтому Ясутока имела обширный опыт именно такой драки. И неважно было, держал противник в руках оружие или нет. Женщина зашла сверху и по своей привычке ногой наметилась ударить в голову, но Кенпачи отреагировал и поставил меч. Хотака отреагировала быстро, перегруппировалась и замахнулась в открывшийся правый бок, но капитан успел и тут. Они так попрыгали пару секунд, пока Ясутока не сделала подсечку, ударив Кенпачи в коленку с обратной стороны и выбив из равновесия. Зараки хмыкнул и попытался пронзить ещё не поднявшуюся Хотаку её же мечом. Та легко ухватилась за продолговатые окончания лезвий и рванула секиру на себя со всей силы, роняя Зараки вперёд. Тот растерялся, поэтому не успел отреагировать, когда Хотака упёрлась ногой ему в живот, дёрнула Икари ещё сильнее и через себя запулила Зараки в какой-то хлипкий деревянный барак.

\- Ну что? Не разочаровала? – Женщина весело улыбнулась капитану, который выбирался из завалов досок.

\- Слабо ты бьёшь, как девчонка. Прихлопну тебя и даже не вспотею.

\- Удачи.

            В этот раз Ясутока напала первой, замахиваясь со всей силы. Она нападала на Зараки не щадя ни его, ни себя. Искры от их мечей летели во все стороны, звон стали глушил все остальные звуки, а от скорости движения весь пейзаж смазался, а чувство пространства потерялось.

            Зрителям же со стороны виделись две фигуры в чёрных одеждах, Зараки снял своё хаори, которые расчерчивали воздух своими сверкающими зампакто и наносили друг другу удары такой силы, что воздух колебался от источаемой ими духовной силы в этот момент. Постепенно темп битвы всё нарастал. Кенпачи явно разогрелся и вошёл во вкус, поэтому прибавил скорости. Хотака же всё больше уходила в оборону, потому что не могла поспевать своей огромной секирой везде.

\- Опять! – Раздосадовано охнула Рейко, когда Зараки выбил у её матери секиру из рук и перехватил себе, а потом ещё и ударил ей Хотаку размашисто и неумело.

\- Не переживай. Они только начали. – Иккаку погладил дочь по волосам.

\- Но мама всё равно проиграет. Не зря ведь Кен-чан сильнейший. – Вздохнула Рейко.

\- Они не за победу дерутся, не переживай.

\- Лишь бы мама не пострадала…

            Хотака скрипнула зубами, когда Икари проехался по её щеке острым концом, оставляя порез, а потом пнула Кенпачи по запястью, откидывая его руку в сторону и освобождая себе дорогу. Она зло схватила Зараки за ворот формы и со всей дури залепила ему кулаком в наглую морду, разбивая губу. Зараки зарычал и попытался отмахнуться от женщины, опять выпустил Икари из рук и схватил Хотаку за шиворот и запустил в воздух. Она вскрикнула, но у самой земли, вернее крыши, сгруппировалась и при приземлении не рухнула кулём, а сделала несколько обратных кувырков через руки и замерла стоя на одной и задрав вверх ноги. Конечно же, широкие штанины тут же съехали вниз, демонстрируя голые ноги. Ясутока забила на это и, всё так и стоя вверх тормашками, смотрела, как Зараки приближается к ней с двумя мечами наперевес.

\- Защищайся, а то я тебе все ноги нахер пообрубаю!

\- Силёнок не хватит! – Усмехнулась женщина, закручиваясь на руках и умело избегая атак мечом.

\- Пап! Пап! Я это видела в одном фильме! Точно такую же технику! – Рейко аж подпрыгнула на месте от восторга. – Там мастер боевых искусств точно так же делал! Выглядит офигенно! Почему мама раньше не говорила, что так умеет?!

\- Надо же. А я думал, что она в командировках только баклуши бьёт. – Удивился Бьякуя.

            Кенпачи наконец-то сумел ухватить Хотаку за лодыжку и дёрнуть с места, за что опять получил по роже. В этот раз ему разбили бровь. Ясутока успела освободиться из захвата и ухватилась за древко Икари. Секира летела в неё с какой-то немыслимой скоростью, Зараки был раздражён, что ему пустили кровь, а Хотака отделалась парой ушибов. Меч протащил хозяйку по инерции несколько метров, но в руках остался. Ясутока повертела в руках Икари и встала в стойку, довольно улыбнувшись.

\- Нападайте, капитан Зараки.

            И опять драка переросла в махание оружием с невозможной скоростью. Кенпачи явно наслаждался тем, что Хотака под его удами не прогибается, да ещё и успевает бить в ответ. Он чуть ли не в голос смеялся, осыпая Ясутоку атаками со всех сторон и вообще не щадя сил. Хотака же тоже вроде как разогрелась и вошла во вкус, успевая не только драться, но и рисоваться, постоянно закручивая секиру в разных направлениях и прыгать, изворачиваясь во всех направлениях, красиво уходя от ударов. На её губах тоже играла улыбка. Довольней этих двух были только зрители, что одобрительно гудели и болели, каждый за своего кандидата. Кто-то даже ставки принимал.

\- Твоя матушка очень красиво двигается. Похоже на танец. – Тихо сказал Тамаки Рейко на ухо. – Она так изящно управляется с таким громоздким мечом, что это завораживает.

            Девушка чуть повернула голову, хмыкнула, но взгляда от драки не оторвала. Она ужасно переживала, хоть и знала, что эти лишь товарищеская потасовка. Но выглядело всё слишком серьёзно и опасно.

            Хотака опять закрутила секиру, выставив так, что меч Зараки попал между зубцом и лезвием. Кенпачи не успел отдёрнуть оружие, как оно вылетело у него из рук, а потом Ясутока в прыжке выпнула его неизвестно куда. Зампакто на прощание блеснул сталью и потерялся среди построек. Поражённая публика охнула.

\- Вот теперь начнётся самое интересное! – Улыбнулась женщина и нисколько не смущаясь пошла в новую атаку.

            Икари в руках тихо вибрировал от наслаждения и сам рвался в бой. Хотака порой еле могла удержать его в руках. Но стоило мечу учуять лёгкую кровь, как его затопило жаждой победы полностью. Это цунами азарта тут же передалось владелице. Ясутока только выдохнула радостно и спокойно и очистила голову от мыслей. Она ни капли не боялась за Зараки, поэтому положилась на своё тело, опыт и меч, позволяя всему этому смешаться в равных пропорциях и заполнить полностью и разум, и тело.

            Для Кенпачи не было необычным принимать удары своим телом. Его духовной силы всегда хватало с избытком, поэтому подставлять под острые лезвия секиры руки не оказалось чем-то неожиданным. Тем более Хотака почти всегда целилась в голову, особо не изощряясь в этом плане. И может быть, первые пару ударов всё было нормально, если так можно было сказать про эту драку. А потом рейацу Хотаки стала сгущаться, а секира будто бы стала тяжелее. Или острее? Кенпачи не понял, но чуть не лишился руки, успев высвободить больше своей духовной силы в последний момент. Он не понял, что поменялось в его противнице, но, кажется, их драка перешла на новый уровень. А значит, стоило всё-таки найти свой меч и воспользоваться очередным длинным замахом Хотаки.

\- Мне кажется, или у неё получается? – Прищурился Ренджи, пытаясь разглядеть, как его подруга пытается покромсать Зараки на лоскутки.

\- Пока рано говорить об этом, но, думаю, она на верном пути. – Ответил Кучики, явственно ощущая перемены в духовном фоне.

            Мадараме пока отмалчивался и лишь напряжённо смотрел, как Хотака зажимает Кенпачи к стенке. Икари стал так быстро мелькать в воздухе, что был виден лишь отблеск лезвий в утреннем солнце. Кажется, капитан понял, что с голыми руками он долго не протянет, поэтому пошёл на отчаянный шаг. Кто-то слабее или медленнее мог бы и умереть во время такого манёвра.

            Зараки улучил момент и рванул на Хотаку тараном. Она как раз заносила секиру из правой стороны и стояла полубоком. Капитан плечом врезался в неё, сбивая с темпа и отбрасывая в сторону. Его духовный меч уже звал, испуская духовную силу и призывая хозяина к себе. Ясутока охнула, но секиру не выпустила. Только неуклюже пошатнулась и растеряно обернулась на Кенпачи, который метнулся между бараков на секунду и появился уже с мечом в руках. Он весело огрызнулся.

\- Хочешь посмотреть на мой шикай?

\- Если там есть на что смотреть. – Хотака дёрнула плечом. В её голосе проклюнулась звонкая стальная нотка.

\- Он может разрубить что угодно. Не боишься? – Уточнил Кенпачи.

            Ясутока только встала в стойку. Вот чего-чего, а бояться она не могла себе позволить. Поэтому её затопила другая мысль, более приятная. Сильнейший капитан Готея высвободит свой шикай ради неё. Значит, считает сильным противником, достойным усилий. Хотаке так захорошело от этой мысли, что она не удержалась и рассмеялась в голос. Икари запел вместе с ней.

\- Скорее уже! Я хочу почувствовать вкус крови на языке! – У них с мечом была лишь одна мысль на двоих. Ну, достаточно.

\- С мамой точно всё будет хорошо? – Рейко было не до смеха.

\- Мы не можем прервать бой, пока кто-то не объявит, что проиграл. Или не умрёт. – Мрачно сказал Кёраку.

\- Я не уверен, что мы сможем сейчас их разнять. Это два психа, которые только и ждут, что хорошей драки. – Сказал Мадараме, а потом прикрыл дочь от сильного воздушного потока, который образовался от высвобождения меча Зараки.

\- Сначала они убьют того, кто влезет, а потом продолжат свою дуэль. – Задумчиво сказал Ренджи. – Кто влезет между ними, будет ещё большим психом.

\- Подождём. – Подытожил Бьякуя, но руку на меч положил.

\- Нападай, сильнейший. – Уже совсем чужим голосом сказала Хотака, с детским восторгом смотря на Нозараши.

\- Ударю в полную силу.

\- Я так давно этого жду!

            Кенпачи взялся за рукоять своего клинка обеими руками и стал собирать свою духовную силу вокруг себя, чтобы размазать Ясутоку по кирпичам. Ему нравилось, что она могла драться с ним на равных, но ещё ему не терпелось проверить Хотаку на прочность. Сможет ли она выдержать его мощь? Помрёт сразу или сможет выдержать удар несколько секунд? Не испугается ли в последний момент? Ему нравилась эта странная драка. А ещё ему нравилось, как Хотака смотрела на набирающего мощь капитана. Прямо, с азартом, с широкой улыбкой. Она тоже стояла в стойке, но явно не желала защищаться. И тоже копила силы для удара в ответ.

\- Пап… пап, мне страшно! – Рейко уже начала открыто паниковать и дёргать отца за рукав. На фоне огромного Зараки с его огромным мечом мама смотрелась маленькой и хрупкой. – Папа, сделай что-нибудь! Пожалуйста! Папа!

            Мадараме стоял с каменным лицом и смотрел на противостояние его товарища и супруги и понятия не имел, что делать. Он понимал, что сейчас его Хотаку разрубят пополам и пальцев от ужаса не чувствовал. Он понимал, что если это случится, то ему придётся переводиться в другой отряд. Если он вообще захочет и сможет жить в Готее после такого.

\- Просто… просто смотри внимательно. Это будет знаменательный момент при любом исходе. – Кое-как прохрипел он.

\- Но это же мама… Кен-чан не может так поступить с ней… - Завсхлипывала Рейко, роняя слёзы.

            Все зрители притихли из-за напряжения нервного и напряжения в воздухе. Такую концентрацию духовной силы не каждый мог выдержать. Вокруг Кенпачи вился его жёлтый дикий зверь. Хотаку окутывала плотная сверкающая оболочка рейацу. Эти облака не смешивались, а когда соприкасались друг с другом, то отдёргивались со всплесками. Противники рванули в места одновременно, оставив под собой внушительные вмятины, встретились в воздухе, скрестили свои невозможно неудобные и громоздкие мечи в последнем ударе и замерли так. Толпа поражённо охнула, а Рейко перестала рыдать. Кенпачи широко раскрытыми глазами уставился на Хотаку, которая и на себя похожа толком не была. Она держала удар, хоть её руки и всё тело дрожало от нереального напряжения. Она держала удар и продолжала улыбаться.

\- Да как ты…

\- Эта драка слишком хороша, чтобы погибнуть в ней. – Ответила Ясутока и своим и не своим голосом одновременно. Это пугало. – Ты проиграл.

\- Какого хера? Ну сдержала удар? А что дальше делать будешь? Если уберёшь меч, то я тебя тут же располовиню. – Кенпачи аж офигел от такой наглости от какой-то пигалицы, которая жизни то не нюхала.

\- Я есть меч.

\- Чё?..

            Хотака не стала больше болтать, усмехнулась и сделала рубящий удар ногой, проходясь пяткой от самого плеча до паха Зараки. Тот может быть и сказал, что это был самый тупой поступок, что он видел в жизни, если бы его кишки не вываливались наружу в этот момент. Он охнул, моргнул пару раз и начал медленно падать вниз. Ясутока помогла ему, врезав своим каким-то стальным кулаком прямо в грудь и ломая, кажется, сразу все рёбра. Зараки рвано выдохнул весь воздух, что в нём был и на огромной скорости встретился спиной с землёй. Воронка вокруг него образовалась порядочная. Пока он валялся на земле и судорожно пытался сделать хоть вздох, его мутный взгляд увидел, как Хотака неспешно спускается к нему по широкому кругу, вертя секирой над своей головой так легко и непринуждённо, будто это прутик. Что же. Если ему суждено умереть, то это будет сейчас, в битве. Как он и всегда мечтал.

\- Блять. Блять-блять-блять!!! – Мадараме обернулся на Кучики, который тут же поймал его взгляд и коротко кивнул. Иккаку пихнул Рейко в руки Тамаки. – Отпустишь её – умрёшь!

\- Папа! – Тут же вскрикнула девушка и рванулась за отцом, который уже спешил к жене, но так и осталась в захвате.

            Уже стоя над полуживым Зараки, Хотака покрутила секиру на руке с деловым видом и полным отсутствием эмоций на лице, а потом занесла её, чтобы воткнуть её в голову и добить противника. Кенпачи смотрел на три острия, что зависли над его глазами, и уже с нетерпением ждал. Они слишком внезапно замерли у самого носа и стали трястись, щекоча кончик. Зараки удивлённо скосил взгляд на палача.

            Мадараме успел вовремя. Он встал позади Хотаки и одной рукой обхватил её за живот, а другой схватил секиру чуть выше хвата жены. И только это задерживало скорую кончину Зараки. Иккаку явно прикладывал немало усилий.

\- Любимая моя, у тебя получилось. Я верил в тебя. – Ласково и лелейно говорил он. И тон совсем не вязался с его напряженной мордой. – А что ты хочешь сейчас сделать?

\- Он проиграл. – Хотака дёрнула бровями, хмурясь. Голос её до сих пор был стальной и чужой. – Дуэль была до последнего вздоха.

\- Да, это было в условиях. – Мадараме понял, что Икари не хочет возвращаться обратно. Значит, он занял слишком много места. Стоило напомнить Хотаке, что это её тело и её жизнь. Иккаку переборол ощущение, что обнимает какого-то неизвестного мужика, и поцеловал жену в шею, ласково и интимно. Даже слегка прикусил. – Но ты всегда можешь проявить милосердие. И без убийства ясно, что ты победила.

\- Но я хочу его убить! – Надулась Хотака, никак не желая снимать напряжение с руки и убирать меч от лица Зараки.

\- Ну и? Что будет потом?

\- Я буду Кенпачи! – Опять капризно заявила Ясутока. – Я заслужила! Или ты думаешь, что это был нечестный бой?! Я хочу быть самой сильной!

\- Ты думала, что в этом случае тебе придётся стать капитаном одиннадцатого? А это значит – никаких командировок на грунт без особой надобности. А ещё почти полтысячи потных, тупых мужиков, из которых периодически придётся выколачивать говно.

\- Ну…

\- Ты хочешь моего друга убить. – Напомнил Иккаку и чуть не опрокинулся на спину, потому что не надо было больше удерживать секиру.

            Хотака развоплотила меч со вздохом и поцеловала лезвие. Икари явно был разочарован, что получил так мало крови. Иккаку помог супруге убрать зампакто в ножны и ни на секунду не переставал обнимать её и прижимать к себе.

\- Как ты, Хоти? – Так же ласково спросил он.

\- Устала… - Она обняла мужа за шею и тяжело выдохнула, отходя от выхода меча из её тела. – Будто мышцы лопнули во всём теле.

\- Врачи уже на подходе. – Сказал Мадараме, обращаясь больше к Кенпачи, чем к жене.

            Зараки только фыркнул и позволил себе отключиться.

 

            Хотака с трудом разлепила глаза и выдохнула. Проснулась она от ужасной жары и не сразу поняла, где находится и что вообще происходит. Слава всем богам, что она не в больнице, а спала на своей кровати дома. Со спины её обнимал муж, а спереди пристроилась дочь. Хотака продолжила лежать с открытыми глазами, постепенно мысленно прощупывая ощущения всё своё тело. Кажется, всё было цело, хоть и ныло от усталости. А ещё в животе было пусто чуть ли не до рези, рот слипся от жажды. Воспоминания о дуэли возвращались толчками. Женщина вздохнула и завозилась, желая выпутаться из душных объятий и душ принять. Хорошо, что её хотя бы из формы переодели.

            Поцелуй в затылок прилетел неожиданно. Иккаку так же тяжело выдохнул и поднялся с кровати, потягиваясь.

\- Выспалась?

\- Не поняла пока.

\- Привет, мам. Ты клёво дралась. – Сонно улыбнулась Рейко и зевнула, пряча лицо у матери в груди.

\- Спасибо.

            Праздничный ужин проходил откровенно вяло.  Хотаке нечего было сказать. Иккаку явно грузился какими-то своими мыслями. Рейко всё никак не могла подобрать нужных слов.

\- Мам, ты теперь Кенпачи? – Всё-таки спросила она.

\- Что? Нет… - Ясутока усмехнулась. – Это случайность, что я победила.

\- Я рад, что ты это понимаешь. – Сказал Мадараме.

\- Как это может быть случайностью?! Вы честно сражались! – У девушки чуть глаза из орбит не вылезли от такого заявления.

\- Зараки больше тысячи лет только и делает, что работает мечом. Он… сильный и опытный. Просто ему не доводилось сталкиваться с тем, что мы с Икари делаем вместе. Если мы будем драться второй раз, то он точно победит. – Хотака задумалась. – Доча, мне меньше двухсот лет и у меня даже нет банкая. Против любого другого капитана или лейтенанта я бы столько не продержалась. Зараки любит драку, он затеял эту дуэль только ради хорошей стычки. Сражение ради сражения. Я же… я слабее всех офицеров, что ты знаешь, если подумать.

\- Даже тёти Мичиру?.. – растерялась Рейко. Не эти слова она ожидала услышать.

\- Хм… Милый? – Задумалась Ясутока.

\- Думаю, вы примерно равны. Только у неё упор на магию, а у тебя на силу. – После паузы ответил Иккаку.

\- Но… но как же так…

\- Ты разочарована?

\- Не знаю… наверное, самую каплю. – Рейко уткнулась в свою чашку грустно.

\- Долго я спала?

\- Часов шесть. Вообще-то тебя ждёт главнокомандующий, чтобы объявить победу. И ещё отчитать за разнесённый в щепки его отряд.

\- Подождёт. А что с Кенпачи? Надеюсь, он не умер. – Поинтересовалась Хотака, набивая рот рисом.

\- Нет, в четвёртом. Я мимолётом услышал, что его придётся довольно долго латать.

\- Это хорошо. А то было бы очень обидно, что ты не дал мне его добить, но в итоге он испустил дух на больничной койке. А Икари… У него тяжёлая рука. Мне кажется, что мы с ним сломали Зараки с десяток костей, если не больше. Не говоря обо всём остальном.

            Мадараме фыркнул и улыбнулся.

\- Мам, ты бы убила Кен-чана? Правда? – Рейко поражённо смотрела на Хотаку.

\- Ну да. Он же хотел меня убить тоже! – Возмутилась Ясутока. – Ты видела ту громадину, что он назвал шикаем?! Если бы Икари не помог, от меня и пыли не осталось бы! Почему ему можно хотеть убить противника, а мне нельзя? Даже думать не хочу, сколько придёт упрёков мне выслушать по этому поводу! Свалить бы отсюда на недельку, пока вся болтовня не уляжется…

\- Я столько о тебе не знала, как оказывается. – Рейко горестно вздохнула.

\- Луковка, ты чего? – Удивилась Хотака. – Ты из-за моих слов что ли? Я тебя обидела? Доча…

\- Нет, ты меня не обидела. Просто я не ожидала, что ты будешь так легко говорить о смертях близких тебе людей. Что дед, что Кен-чан.  Если бы папу пришлось убить? Ты бы тоже это сделала?! А меня? А дядю Ренджи? И вообще! Что это было тогда в поместье?! Так друзья не обнимаются! Тамаки как-то давно вскользь упоминал, что между ним и тобой что-то было! И папа! Почему ты так спустя рукава к этому отнёсся?! Дядя Бьякуя промолчал тоже! Какого хрена происходит?! У вас обоих гора секретов, в которые вы не стремитесь меня посвящать! Это обидно! Очень обидно! Я ведь ваша дочь! Но я так не видели ни разу банкая отца! И я понятия не имею над какими техниками работает мама!

\- Папа и мне свой банкай не показал. Скотина. – Фыркнула Хотака недовольно, но наткнулась на обиженное и сердитое лицо дочери. – Ладно-ладно… Не ругайся на меня. Если надо будет убить, я убью. Я буду делать то, что должно.

\- Кен-чана никто не приказывал убивать! Тебе просто хотелось его убить!

            Ясутока скрипнула зубами, но муж уже пришёл на подмогу.

\- Зараки, вызывая Хоти на дуэль, был готов к тому, что может проиграть и умереть. Это последний человек, который будет просить пощады. Ты… у тебя недостаточно опыта пока что, чтобы судить. Я дрался и против друзей, и против предателей. Неважно, с кем биться. Всё равно итогом будет смерть, так уж лучше уйти достойно.

\- Я ничего не понимаю!

\- Даже если нам с твоей матерью придётся биться на смерть, это не будет значить, что мы друг друга не любим. Просто у каждого из нас будут цели, которым будет мешать наша жизнь. И тут уж ничего не попишешь. Если ты хочешь чего-то добиться, то приходится делать то, что не хочется и не нравится делать!

\- Что это за цели такие?!

\- Откуда мне знать?!

            Рейко надулась и замолчала. Вся взвинченная семья замолчала, тихо остывая.

\- Хорошо. А что с дядей Ренджи? – Продолжил гнуть свою линию девушка. – Если вы не скажете, то я спрошу и Тамаки.

\- Я прирежу когда-нибудь этого любопытного ублюдка. – Недовольно заворчал Мадараме.

\- Это очень давняя история. – Нехотя ответила Хотака, понимая, что от дочери не отвязаться просто так. – Я только заступила на службу в одиннадцатый отряд, а Ренджи пытался соблазнить меня и переманить в шестой. Но в итоге всё сложилось совершенно иначе, а мы остались с ним близкими друзьями. Это, если коротко.

\- Чего?.. – Рейко чуть не задохнулась от шока. – А если не коротко?! Как это вообще? Я думала у них с дядей Бьякуей очень и очень давняя любовь!

\- Тогда всё было очень запутанно… - Хотака смутилась, вспоминая те разборки и постоянные разговоры про запутанные отношения их четвёрки. – Этот случай косвенно помог им укрепиться в их чувствах.

\- Но всё равно вы в позавчера слишком… это было слишком! Такое можно только с мужем! У тебя есть муж! А ты с дядей Ренджи! Это… это неприлично! Совсем неприлично! И папа! Почему ты молчал?!

\- Что я должен был ей сказать?

\- Чтобы она прекратила! Нельзя так делать! Это же измена!

            Родители обеспокоенно переглянулись, видя, что Рейко уже потрясывает от шока и возмущения. Да и глаза у неё были на мокром месте. Иккаку растеряно погладил свою блестящую лысину и подсел ближе, обнимая дочь за плечи.

\- Сейчас я всё объясню, только не надо так сильно переживать. Ладно? – Он легко тряхнул Рейко, приводя в себя, и погладил по щеке. – Мы все четверо очень близкие и давние друзья. Отношения Ренджи и Бьякуи выстраивались на наших глазах. А они видели, как мы с Хотакой становимся друг другу не безразличны. Из-за того, что Абарай раньше жил тут же и уже тогда был моим другом, неудивительно, что мы были в курсе больше части любовных перипетий. Ну и помогали друг другу советами, как могли. Вот и сблизились. Потому что у этих двоих особо и поговорить было не с кем. Об их чувствах друг к другу никто не знал. Вообще никто до нас. Сама понимаешь, как постоянные прятки могут давить.

\- Если никто не знал, то как вы узнали? – Рейко заинтересованно посмотрела на отца.

\- Ренджи облажался. – Ответила Хотака. – Ну, или Бьякуя. Один не подумал, другой не заметил. В итоге сложилась ситуация, в которой они столкнулись нос к носу и проболтались, а я была рядом.

\- Расскажешь? – Тут же жадно спросила девушка.

\- Неа. – Усмехнулась Хотака. – Это была очень неловкая ситуация, не хочу её вспоминать в подробностях.

\- А это случилось уже после того, как дядя Ренджи не смог переманить тебя в шестой?

\- Ну, во время. – Смутилась женщина. – У него поэтому и не вышло.

\- Ого… А как же вы остались друзьями?

\- Ну, оказалось, что лейтенант Абараи не такая скотина, каким себя выставлял. Да ещё к тому же неожиданно несчастная скотина. Я его пожалела, послушала пару раз его нытьё на тему несчастной любви и разваливающихся отношений, а дальше всё пошло по наклонной. – Усмехнулась Ясутока. – Но вот эти все немного излишние касания так и не ушли из нашей с ним дружбы. К тому же, твой папуля не любит все эти тисканья, а мне не хватает! Ренджи страдает от того же, поэтому мы выручаем друг друга. Всё намного невинней, чем может казаться со стороны.

\- Они действительно близкие друзья. Но только друзья. Не больше. Тебе не стоит переживать из-за этого. – Подтвердил Мадараме.

\- И сама подумай. Иккаку ведь такой ревнивый! А тут он даже внимания не обратил. Значит, всё хорошо. – Ясутока невинно улыбнулась дочке. Она ведь и не наврала почти, только умолчала часть правды.

\- Всё равно вы хреновые родители… - Вздохнула Рейко, утыкаясь отцу в грудь. – Просто ужасные. У меня теперь совершенно точно травма…


	20. Chapter 20

            Хотака нагло ворвалась в кабинет капитана, запросто срывая лёгкое заклинание на двери и хлопая ей же. Сам капитан нашёлся на столе. Они с лейтенантом крайне увлечённо тискались и целовались, иногда скидывая что-нибудь на пол. Например, пояс Бьякуи. Ясутока обошла этих двоих и уселась на капитанский стул, забравшись на него с ногами. Внимание начальство особо не привлекало. Она была занята злостью, что кипела в ней.

\- Мне нужна командировка! Это просто ужас! Почему они не затыкаются? Что им всем от меня надо? Я устала от этого внимания! Я могу даже мечом перед их носом трясти, но эти идиоты не уходят! Только продолжают докапываться! Бьякуя! Ты даже можешь не отвлекаться от своего милого. Просто махни рукой, и я свалю на неделю или две. Или три. Ну?

            Хотака без интереса уставилась на тискающихся мужчин, а потом начала крутиться на стуле в ожидании.

\- Мы тебе не мешаем? – Спросил Ренджи, жмурясь от удовольствия. Кучики в этот момент целовал его шею.

\- Ни капли. – Фыркнула женщина, уставившись в окно.

\- Ты популярна. Наслаждайся.

\- Ага, конечно. Каждый второй считает необходимым высказать, что я сжульничала. Или что я кровожадная убийца. Обмудки. Вот Зараки не злится ни капли! Даже поблагодарил за драку и взял обещание ещё как-нибудь помахаться…

\- Ты была у капитана Зараки? – Вот и Бьякуя заинтересовался разговором. Абарай решил заняться делом, а не просто валяться на столе, и полез руками под ворот косоде.

\- Ага, приходила извиниться. Никто из одиннадцатого не любит просто так валяться в лазарете, а он там надолго… Притащила ему выпивки, попросила прощения.

\- Хоти, тебе придётся потерпеть. Сейчас на посту другой шинигами, и будет он там ещё несколько дней. И за ним уже расписаны все дежурства. Сменить будет проблемой. – Ренджи прогнулся в спине и уставился на недовольную Хотаку. – А что Рейко и Иккаку? Они как реагируют?

\- Когда я с кем-то из них, то, мне кажется, всё любопытство умирает на подлёте. Знаешь же как Мадараме умеет смотреть, а Рейко ужасно похоже копирует этот взгляд. Пора бы и мне научиться…

\- Жуткая вы семейка. – Фыркнул Ренджи, продолжая свои попытки раздеть капитана.

\- Это что такое?.. – Ясутока вытянулась на стуле, выглядывая из окна, а потом подскочила с места.

            Лёгким движением она рванула Кучики за хаори, швырнула Абарая в угол комнаты, который не был виден со входа, сама рухнула на стол, обхватила капитана ногами за талию и жадно поцеловала в губы, зарываясь рукой ему в волосы. Примерно через пару секунд дверь распахнулась, а на пороге появилась небольшая делегация из первого отряда. Четверо шинигами замерли при входе, созерцая картину, и не решились идти дальше. Дверь они тоже прикрывать не стали. Кучики нехотя оторвался от губ Ясутоки и посмотрел на посыльных таким взглядом, что в комнате моментально стало холодно. Шинигами обмерли ещё больше, съёжились под тяжёлым взглядом с прищуром и непроницаемым лицом. Хотака будто бы не обратила внимания на зрителей. Ренджи за поворотом стенки пялился на друзей огромными глазами.

            Бьякуя не стал торопиться или суетиться. Он медленно и величественно выпрямился, поднял пояс с пола и повязал его обратно. Его хакама держались на честном слове и несгибаемой воле. Хотака выдохнула недовольно и встала рядом, тут же положив руку на меч. Она злобно осмотрела попавших в неловкую ситуацию шинигами.

\- Капитан, мне убить их? – Мрачно, но с довольной улыбкой, спросила Ясутока разрешения.

\- Думаю, для начала стоит сначала выслушать их. – Довольно спокойно ответил Кучики. Делегация вроде как сначала расслабилась, а потом побелела от ужаса снова. – И уже после этого ты можешь избавиться от них любым способом, какой подскажет тебе фантазия.

            В кабинете опять повисла пауза, а злость капитана и Ясутоки можно было потрогать руками.

\- Цель визита? – Рявкнул Бьякуя, не выдержав.

\- Срочное послание от главнокомандующего! – Один из воинов выдернул конверт из-за пояса и с поклоном протянул перед собой. Хотака подошла, вырвала бумагу и тут же раскрыла, пробегаясь глазами.

\- Прорыв в мире живых. Код фиолетовый. – Нахмурилась она, читая. – Необходимо ваше присутствие, капитан. И моё. – Скрипнула Хотака зубами. – Раз капитан Зараки временно выбыл, то на меня решили возложить исполнение его обязанностей на время миссии.

            Ясутока отдала листок удивлённому Кучики. Тот тоже быстро прочитал распоряжения, прикидывая из кого составить мобильный отряд.

\- Скажите, уважаемые. Вы тоже идёте с нами? – Спросила Хотака сладким голосом.

\- Н-нет… Мы отвечаем за коммуникации, но только в Готее… - Шинигами заикался, видя, как женщина светится духовной силой.

\- Жаль, а то было бы очень удобно выставить вас за жертв пустого. – Так же сладко ответила она.

\- Ясутока-сан! Вы можете быть уверены в нашем молчании!

\- Чтобы быть ещё более уверенной, я могу отрезать вам языки. – Хотака опять положила руку на меч и медленно приблизилась к отряду.

\- Если поползут слухи, то ты будешь знать, кому первым вырывать пальцы. – Прокомментировал Бьякуя, опять грозно глянув на делегацию. Те моментально поклонились, повинуясь воле и благодаря за спасение из лап Жуткой Женщины. Так Хотаку прозвали после дуэли. – Свободны. Наши отряды явятся к обозначенному времени.

            Шинигами из другого отряда, как ветром сдуло.

\- Вот же пиздец… - Выдохнул Ренджи, растирая лицо. – Что там произошло? Покажи бумагу.

            Ясутока резко обернулась на начальство, продолжая пыхать злостью.

\- Ты! – Она тыкнула пальцем в плечо Абарая. – А особенно ты! – Такой же тычок достался и Кучики. – Вы оба мне пиздец как должны! И если слухи доползут до Рейко…

\- Думаю, она поймёт, что ты выручала нас. – Вот теперь уже Бьякуя чувствовал себя неуютно.

\- Поймёт, да. Только я не желаю, чтобы она выслушивала всю эту грязь про меня! – Ясутока очень сильно злилась. – Мы обе свалим из отряда, если что-то начнётся. Понял?!

\- Хотака, распространение подобных слухов и не в моих интересах тоже. – Бьякуя взял подругу за руку и поцеловал в ладонь. – Не будет никаких слухов, а значит и необходимости менять место службы.

\- Ага. – Ясутока всё ещё злилась.

\- К тому же ты получила командировку, как и желала. После выполнения миссии останешься там под благовидным предлогом. – Ренджи похлопал женщину по плечу, успокаивая. – Заодно, на пустых пар спустишь. Сбор, кстати, через пятнадцать минут, а тебе ещё в одиннадцатый надо.

 

 

\- Ты ещё злее, чем была утром. – Мадараме смотрел на супругу и боялся подойти ближе.

\- Каждый считает своим долгом надо мной поиздеваться. – Прошипела Хотака, оглядывая свой отряд от одиннадцатого. Она знала тринадцать человек из пятнадцати. – Спроси у Абарая. Он расскажет тебе причину. Ухохочешься, блять!

\- Ну-ну. – Мичиру подошла ближе, протягивая бумагу с более точными сводками. – У капитана должен быть холодный и острый ум, чтобы командовать. Прочтёшь это по дороге, сейчас уже не осталось времени.

\- Обидно, что тебя поставили исполняющей обязанности, хоть ты имеешь к отряду косвенное отношение. – Юмичка тряхнул волосами.

\- Обязательно передам твои слова главнокомандующему. – Хотака поправила меч и рявкнула на солдат. Это была первая боевая миссия, где ей доверили такой большой отряд. – Слушаться меня! Кто не будет следовать приказам, того я лично прирежу! Мой меч уже давно просит крови. За мной! Шевелите своими сладкими булками! Не отставайте, уродцы!

            Хотака тут же рванула в сторону места встречи, ругая солдат на все лады.

\- Не жена, а самое настоящее чудо. – Усмехнулся Аясегва, провожая их взглядом. – На зависть каждому.

\- Если так понравилась, то можешь забрать на пару дней. – Буркнул Мадараме. – Чтобы зависть так сильно не ела.

 

 

            Хотака стояла на плацу перед одиннадцатым отрядом в полном составе и хмуро буравила солдат пристальным взглядом. Позади неё стоял Аясегава. Ещё дальше стояли все остальные офицеры.

\- Предлагаю минуту молчания в честь идиотов, что ослушались моего прямого приказа и сгинули в той мясорубке. Глупые, но хотя бы смелые. – Ясутока цыкнула, поморщилась и помолчала недолго. Настрой её лучше не стал по двум причинам. Остаться в мире живых не вышло. Главнокомандующий распорядился временем Хотаки иначе. – Надеюсь, что такой ситуации больше не повторится, пока я буду исполнять обязанности капитана одиннадцатого отряда.

            Весь отряд тут же загудел от шока и внезапной новости. Аясегава же принял из рук Мадараме капитанское хаори, расправил его, демонстрируя символ на спине, и накинул его Хотаке на плечи.

\- Выкажите уважение вашему временному капитану. – Громко и недовольно приказал Юмичка, процедив через зубы про неотёсанных чудовищ.

\- Добро пожаловать!

            Хор басистых голосов грянул на всю округу в тот же момент.

\- Буду стараться. – Поклонилась Хотака. – А теперь можете валить по своим делам.

            Она помахала рукой и повернулась к лейтенанту, выдыхая. Кёраку просто подставил её, приказа пока «побыть за Кенпачи, всё равно ты выиграла эту дуэль». Будто у неё других забот не было, кроме как замещать капитана. Она и понятия не имела, что надо делать! Хорошо, хоть близкие люди были рядом. На Юмичку, Мичиру и мужа можно было положиться.

\- Так, ладно. Ну и? Какая работа висит на Зараки? Что он делает, как капитан?

\- Эм… ничего. – Ого смущённо улыбнулась. – Только подписывает бумаги, что мы ему даём, ходит на миссии и собрания капитанов. Ну, иногда показательно надирает кому-то зад на тренировке.

\- Да?.. – Ясутока кинула взгляд на остальных офицеров, которые тут же согласно замотали головами. – А мне уже тут нравится! Такая работёнка как раз для меня! Пойду что ли на свой кабинет посмотрю.

            Хотака с довольной улыбкой умотала в главное здание осматриваться.

\- Она совсем обленилась последние года. – Вздохнул Иккаку. – Я понятия не имею, чем она занимается в шестом отряде и где пропадает целыми днями, что даже Рейко не каждый день видит её на службе. Кучики её в край разбаловал! Если что-то не так пойдёт, то я поговорю с Хоти. Не надо переживать.

\- Капитан Кенпачи задержится в четвёртом на месяц, может, чуть меньше. – Задумался Аясегава. – Что плохого может случиться за это время? Ясутока толковая, не должно быть каких-то проблем, нет? Она ведь всегда серьёзно относилась к своим обязанностям.

            Тут к их компании подбежал один из рядовых. Он поклонился.

\- Офицер Мадараме. Капитан очень срочно вызывает вас в свой кабинет. – Выпалил он.

\- Она сказала, что хочет?

\- Эээ… - Рядовой смутился. – Своего мужа.

\- Всё ясно. – Вздохнул Иккаку. – Как видите, очень серьёзное отношение.

            Мадараме трусцой умотал к жене, не желая упустить начавшееся выправляться настроение.

\- Весёлый будет месяц. – Хмыкнула Мичиру и пошла следом.

 

 

\- Что это? – Хотака отвлеклась от складывания семнадцатого журавлика, что стояли на её столе ровным рядочком. Она с интересом уставилась на бумагу, принесённую Юмичкой.

\- Отчёт о позавчерашней миссии.

\- А… - Хотака забрала бумагу, пробегаясь взглядом по строчкам. – Почему ты его написал? Тебя ведь там даже рядом не было.

\- Капитан Зараки обычно не затрудняет себя писаниной. Просто подпиши и всё.

\- Да не переживай. Я ещё вчера написала доклад, приложила к нему дела погибших шинигами и отправила в первый отряд.

            Аясегава удивлённо заморгал, не зная, что ответить.

\- Надо было тебя предупредить, а то нехорошо вышло. Наверное, ты долго искал личные дела этих шинигами в архивах…

\- Зачем мне было искать их? – Лейтенант слабо понимал, что происходит.

\- Ну а как ещё? Стандартная процедура выбытия солдата из состава Готей 13 сопровождается уведомлением в первый отряд. К нему прикладывается личное дело, которое затем отправляется в архив и хранится порядка пятисот лет, а затем утилизируется.

            Хотака и Юмичка смотрели друг на друга так, будто не виделись лет десять. С удивлением и лёгкой улыбкой.

\- Откуда тебе знать процедуру? – Лейтенант почему-то чувствовал себя униженным.

\- Помнишь, когда Ренджи загремел в больничку на несколько месяцев вместе с Мадараме? Я чувствовала себя ужасно виноватой, поэтому вызвалась помогать капитану. Он научил меня стандартным протоколам быстренько, а все тонкости я обычно лезла смотреть в справочник. – Ясутока неловко улыбнулась, а потом обернулась на единственный книжный шкаф в кабинете. Там на верхней полке стояли стандартные книги для каждого рабочего кабинета в Готее. Устав, свод правил, справочник по ведению документации, краткие карты Сообщества Душ и ещё несколько тонких брошюр по мелочи. Хотака подошла к полке, сняла справочник, подёрнутый пылью, и отыскала нужную страницу, показывая лейтенанту. – Вот. Тут написано про сроки. Уведомить первый отряд надо в течение десяти дней.

\- Я всегда слал лишь уведомления, без личных дел. – Юмичка был огорошен. Он даже не думал заглядывать в этот справочник.

\- Мда? Это хреново. – И.о. капитана недовольно потёрла щёку. – Значит так, первым делом надо сделать перепись всего состава отряда. Имя и дата рождения. Так-так… в отряде примерно шесть сотен человек сейчас служит… Говоришь, никогда не отправлял? Тогда выдели человек пятьдесят. Пусть они вынесут весь архив, проверят со список действующих солдат и вернут на полки только тех, кто состоит на службе. Пусть заодно и пыль везде протрут. Я не видела ваши архивы, но уверена, что там жуткая жуть. Кто у вас за них отвечает? Пусть сначала займётся переписью, а потом придёт ко мне. Я ему подробней расскажу, как и чего надо сделать.

            Хотака опять почесала щёку, чихнула и вернулась доделывать журавлика. Аясегава стоял столбом и никак не мог осмыслить происходящее.

\- У нас нет ответственного за архивы. – Единственное, что смог выговорить он.

\- Ну, назначь какого-нибудь зануду-отшельника. Ему только за радость будет спрятаться в этих бумажках.

\- Это же одиннадцатый! Где я такого возьму?!

\- Ну, Мичиру же нашлась. – Ясутока пожала плечами и выставила нового журавля в стройный ряд. – Пообедаем сегодня все вместе? Будет весело! А ответственного найди до обеда, зачем медлить.

\- Как прикажете, капитан Ясутока.

            Аясегава фыркнул и ушёл из кабинета, а Хотака удивлённо уставилась ему в след, не понимая была то обида или просто подколка.

 

            Вакханалия, а другого слова подобрать было невозможно, с архивом длилась почти три дня. Аясегава действительно нашёл какого-то зачуханного, но въедливого мужика и выдал ему ключи от архива. Хотака зашла в это помещение и тут же выбежала. Чихала от пыли она минут пять! Но это только придало ей уверенности, что с этим пылевым ужасом необходимо разобраться. Она тут же пригнала пару десятков человек с тряпками и швабрами в подмогу. Весь рабочий день после обеда заняло лишь одно гоняние пыли. Зато после этого в архив можно было хотя бы зайти и не бояться умереть от удушья. Второй день был полностью занят разбором завалов папок разной степени дряхлости и ветхости. Оказалось, что две трети всех эти бумаг должны были давным-давно отправиться в первый отряд. Третий день был занят маркировкой. Дела для первого отряда сортировали по году выбывания, который приходилось выискивать в специальных журналах. Дела действующих солдат выставлялись на промаркированные полки по алфавиту. Хоть Ясутока не особо участвовала в этой масштабной уборке, а больше командовала или проверяла работу, но всё равно вымоталась порядочно. Хорошо, хоть шинигами слушались её более-менее сносно, особенно после того, как она похвалила их всех в первый день работы.

            Все эти три дня никто из офицеров в ход работы не вмешивались. Только Мадараме приходил забирать жену на обед и домой, но и он никак это не комментировал. Вроде как всех всё устраивало. Даже когда Хотака провела одну тренировку вместо Иккаку, совсем заскучав.

            А потом на территории одиннадцатого отряда, прямо на построение, ворвался всё тот отряд посыльных, которых Хотака невзлюбила. Шинигами обмерли, увидел свою старую знакомую в хаори капитана и лишь низко поклонились, протягивая свиток.

\- Для исполняющей обязанности капитана одиннадцатого отряда Ясутоки Хотаки-сан. От главнокомандующего.

\- Может быть, капитан Зараки желает вернуться к своим обязанностям досрочно? – Вслух спросила Хотака, забирая свиток и тут же разрывая печать.

            С каждой секундой она всё больше мрачнела и сердилась. По её лицу было видно, что написанное ей не нравится всё меньше.

\- Юмичка, ты знаешь такую поговорку, что инициатива наказуема? – Прорычала Хотака, закипая.

\- Разумеется. Что-то особенное случилось? – Аясегава уже подозревал плохие новости.

\- Я получила послание и чётко уловила его мысль. Можете идти. – Хотака подождала, пока посыльные откланяются и уйдут. – Лейтенант Исе пишет, что до капитана Кёраку дошли слухи про нашу маленькую уборку в архивах. И он, кхе, - Хотака раскрыла свиток, чтобы зачитать, - оказался в приятном удивлении моими организационными способностями и познаниями делопроизводства, так что поручил задание повышенной важности. Дабы я не растрачивала свои, простихоспади, таланты лишь на применение грубой силы к своим подчинённым, мне же и поручается провести полную проверку всей документации одиннадцатого отряда, с последующим выявлением и исправлением ошибок, упущений и пробелов. Срок выполнения – три недели. По истечении оговоренного времени сюда нагрянет проверка, которая проинспектирует «обновлённый и упорядоченный» одиннадцатый отряд. Мне же поручено провести как можно более подробный инструктаж всех солдат, что задействованы в бюрократии отряда! Через те же три недели все эти люди будут проэкзаменованы! Да что за блядство?! – Сорвалась Хотака на крик, отшвыривая свиток от себя. – Как будто я виновата, что победила в этой сраной дуэли?! Если бы проиграла, то меня хуй бы кто пощадил! И за что я расплачиваюсь?! Победителей не судят! Да лучше бы я лично все бараки в первом отряде отстроила! Пользы больше бы было!

            Весь отряд в ужасе наблюдал, как временный капитан втаптывает несчастную бумажку в пыль, орёт и разбрасывается давящей духовной силой. Мадараме, или как называла его большая часть отряда – смертник, спокойно подошёл к своей жуткой жене и обнял за плечи, чуть отводя в сторону.

\- И чего ты злишься, скажи мне? – Спокойно спросил он, выдержав взгляд, полный обиды и злости.

\- А то, что он специально это сделал! Наказать! Поиздеваться!

\- Или решил, что тебе не стоит терять здесь время зря и заняться чем-то полезным. – Иккаку пожал плечами. – Ну не сдаст кто-то там экзамен или не успеете вы привести все эти бумажки в порядок, что тебе сделают? Разжалуют из должности? Ничего ужасного не случится, не бесись так.

\- Милый, тебе тоже придётся выучить дохрена всего и уже взять в руки кисть! Ты не представляешь сколько бумаг ты должен будешь написать за эти три недели, чтобы выполнить пробелы за все те годы, что ты был на этой должности! А если не напишешь, то дрючить будут меня! При всех сраных капитанах и лейтенантах Готея! А потом я приду домой и вздрючу тебя! Ну что за пиздец!? – Хотака растёрла лицо руками, тяжело выдыхая. – Ладно. Ладно. Это двое мне должны. Они помогут. Я, блять, заставлю их мне помочь. Вот же херня…

            Хотака тяжело выдохнула и решительным шагом направилась к главному зданию, уже забыв про всех вокруг. В её голове роились планы по тому, как организовать работу, с чего начать и как распределить время, чтобы успеть хотя бы половину.

\- Смотрю, ты невероятно рад, что вы с жёнушкой работаете вместе. – Хмыкнул Аясегава, глядя как капитанское хаори волочится по земле. Ясутока была ростом меньше Зараки сантиметров так на тридцать, поэтому знак отличия был ей длинноват. Хотака будто не замечала этого.

\- Она и тебя вздрючит. – Огрызнулся друг. Иккаку боялся представить, как его жизнь поменяется на эти три недели. Наверное, они разругаются в хлам. Да и перспектива утонуть в бумажной работе его совсем не радовала.

\- Ладно-ладно. Думаю, перерезать друг другу глотки мы ещё успеем. – Примирительно сказала Ого. – Надо составить план и действовать по нему. Я пойду помогу ей перестать паниковать что ли… Думаю, всё не так страшно, как выглядит на первый взгляд.

 

 

            Всё оказалось просто ужасно. Для правильной Ого было огромным потрясением узнать, что половину её работы надо переделывать. У неё даже небольшая истерика случилась, когда Хотака с Ренджи сидели в архиве и разбирались в перепутанных завалах бумаг. Абарай неплохо помог, задержавшись в одиннадцатом на три вечера, плавно переходящих в ночь.  Кучики тоже наведывался, помогая составить образцы и формы самых заковыристых отчётов и смет. Весь офицерский состав был завален бумажками, папками и тушницами. Даже Иккаку, противник всей этой волокиты, вспомнил, что он не хуй с горы, и сел за стол, чтобы исправить последствия собственной лени за последнюю сотню лет.

            Ого с Хотакой решили не мелочиться и привести в порядок только самые важные отчёты – движение солдат в отряде, финансовые потоки и боевые задания. Но даже это было выглядело непосильной задачей. Хотака даже ночевала в отряде несколько ночей, совсем зашиваясь. Рейко таскала маме еду и пыталась не мешать, но и заставлять отдыхать. Ясутока выглядела совсем бледной и изнеможенной. Зато на крики сил не было. Одиннадцатый отряд вообще притих. Всем солдатам со сносным почерком выдали пачки отчётов, которые надо было переписать. Кто не переписывал, тот проверял переписанное на верность. Короче говоря, все были при деле, уставшие и только и могли что огрызаться друг на друга. Мадараме с Юмичкой даже с грустью рассуждали, что такой тяжёлой проверки их дружба ещё не проходила.

            На собрании капитанов Ясутока еле стояла. Ей хотелось есть и спать. А ещё придушить Кёраку. Тот, наконец, закончил стандартную повестку дня и широко улыбнулся девушке. Та попыталась улыбнулся в ответ, но вышел только кривой оскал.

\- Я же говорил, что твои таланты не должны пропадать зря! Мне рассказали про этот объём работы, что вы проделали всем отрядом. Это достойно восхищения! Спасибо, что навела порядок в одиннадцатом отряде.

\- А мои таланты достойны пары дней отдыха? – Хотака еле подавила зевок.

\- Ты ведь капитан, хоть и временный. – Удивился Кёраку. – Ты вольна сама распределять время в отряде, как тебе будет удобно…

\- Ооо… Тогда я всем офицерам выпишу три дня отгула!

\- Но в отряде должен хоть кто-то остаться…

\- Там будет толпа солдат. Взрослых мужиков, между прочим! Справятся без нянек.

\- Ну, смотри сама. – Кёраку улыбнулся и распустил собрание.

 

 

            Возвращалась Хотака из четвёртого отряда не особо спеша. Ей надо было подумать. Ко врачам пришлось идти потому что Иккаку и Рейко хором говорили, что мама слишком уж бледная и уставшая. Благо, общая проверка состояния организма занимала не больше часа. Она же и выявила, что Хотака уже чуть больше месяца беременна. Эта новость была большим шоком для неё, потому что таблетки не давали сбоя, главное – не забывай про приёмы раз в неделю. Ясутока там же в кабинете стала смотреть по календарю, соскребать с высушенного документами мозга воспоминания и считать дни. Выходило, что она пропустила один приём перед дуэлью с Кенпачи, а это почти месяц. А потом её резанула другая мысль, которая вынудила спрашивать про крайние сроки аборта. Конечно, ей хотелось бы разделаться со всем самостоятельно, но Иккаку скорее всего смертельно обиделся, если бы она не посоветовалась с ним. Первую её беременность он и так почти пропустил, из-за чего довольно долго сокрушался.

            Мадараме нашёлся на плацу, выжимающий солдат до седьмого пота. Хотака подошла к нему и положила руку на плечо, чуть наклоняясь к уху.

\- Мне очень-очень-очень надо поговорить с тобой. Есть новости.

\- Что врачи у тебя такое нашли, что на тебе лица нет? – Нахмурился офицер, оглядывая жену с ног до головы.

\- Всё в порядке, я здорова. Идём! А то я от волнения с ума сойду! – Хотака потянула мужа за руку, кивая на офисы.

\- Вообще-то, я занят. – Нахмурился Иккаку.

\- Да? Ну тогда… тогда капитан срочно вызывает тебя к себе в кабинет! – Надулась Хотака и в одиночестве потопала в своё временное убежище.

            Офицер вздохнул, провожая её взглядом, и обернулся на солдат. Те тут же отвели глаза и спрятали свои ухмылки.

\- Три сотни отжиманий, и свободны. – Рявкнул он и поставил свою болванку на стойку, умылся и нехотя пошёл к жене. Новости явно были не из разряда хороших.

\- Ну? Что произошло, что тебе так срочно надо рассказать? – Иккаку плотно прикрыл за собой дверь и тут же оказался в объятиях жены.

\- Я беременна! – Выпалила она полузадушено и с неясной тревогой в голосе. – Это получилось случайно, но я беременна.

            Мадараме замер на месте, осмысливая слова и тиская супругу. Уже от одной мысли о втором карапузе у него внутри всё потеплело и размякло. Только вот обеспокоенный тон Хотаки не вязался с радостью повторного материнства.

\- Это ведь не все новости?

\- Нет…

\- Вываливай. Я готов. – Мадараме внутренне подобрался, чтобы выдержать любой удар.

\- Я не знаю, кто отец! Ты или Кучики!

\- Чего, блять?.. – Вот к этому он точно не был готов. Хотелось задать кучу глупых вопросов, как же так вышло, почему Хотака забыла про свои таблетки, с чего она решила, что это Кучики. Но на эти вопросы он и сам знал ответ. А вот вопрос, что делать, повис в воздухе.

            Они так простояли в тишине какое-то время, пока Хотака не разревелась мужу в плечо, всхлипывая и подрагивая всем телом. Иккаку погладил жену по лохматой голове и улыбнулся.

\- Когда ты вообще в последний раз плакала?

\- В прошлую беременность, когда ты слопал последний персик…

\- Откуда мне было знать?! – Тут же вскрикнул Мадараме, а потом обнял жену крепче. – Никогда не думал, что можно так долго рыдать из-за какого-то персика. Почему ты вечно рыдаешь из-за всякой ерунды, а по серьёзным поводам не плачешь?

\- Я плакала, когда ты мне в любви признался. Разве это несерьёзный повод для слёз?

\- Ага, а потом заставила меня трахать тебя так, что всё тело было в синяках и укусах. Я думал, что ты тогда мне предложишь любить тебя долго и нежно. И ещё покраснеешь так миленько и будешь стесняться поднять на меня глаза.

            Хотака фыркнула и рассмеялась, отходя от супруга.

\- Если бы я так сделала, то ты разочаровался во мне в ту же секунду, милый!

            Иккаку уже хотел возразить, когда понял, что она права. Не за это он Хотаку любил.

\- Скорее, подумал, что ты заболела. – Усмехнулся он, хватая её за руку, притягивая и целуя.

\- Так что будем делать? – Спросила Ясуотка тихо. – Я могу сделать аборт…

\- Надо сказать Кучики. – Решительно ответил офицер.

\- Нет! Не надо ему говорить! – Тут же вскинулась женщина. – Нафига ему этот ребёнок?! Он не сможет воспитывать его сам, а отдавать кому-то в другую семью, я точно не позволю!

\- Ты не представляешь, как я себя чувствовал, когда слишком поздно понял, что ты беременна. Самым настоящим остолопом, а не отцом. – Нахмурился Иккаку. – А если ребёнок будет от него? А если они будут похожи? Как ты всё будешь ему объяснять? Не глупи, Хоти. Нам надо рассказать ему всё, хотя бы посоветоваться… Ты ведь хочешь оставить ребёнка, да?

\- Я в замешательстве. Представляешь, сколько проблем будет со вторым ребёнком, даже если он твой. – Хотака шмыгнула носом. – Блять. Рейко.

\- Мда… херовые из нас родители. С дочерью не знаем, что делать, а уже второго хотим… - Иккаку вздохнул, а потом почему-то улыбнулся и опять поцеловал Хотаку в губы, тихо смеясь.

 

 

\- Что же… эта ситуация стоит того, что вы выдернули меня со службы и притащили к себе домой. – Бьякуя удивлённо смотрел на друзей и пережидал первый шок, что у него может быть ребёнок от Хотаки. – Ситуация неожиданная, но я думал и о таком развитии событий. Ничего нельзя исключать.

\- Сделай аборт, и проблемы нет. – Мрачно ответил Ренджи.

\- А если это мой ребёнок?! – Тут же взъелся Мадараме.

\- Если так сильно хочешь прибавления в семействе, то после того, как Хотака избавится от этого плода, заделай ей другого. Который точно будет твоим. – Абарай был мрачен и явно недоволен ситуацией. Сами посудите, от этого будут одни проблемы. Если ребёнок будет походить на Кучики, то будет скандал. Сейчас и так по отряду ползают вялые слухи, что Хотака любовница капитана! А что будет, когда хоть кто-то увидит ребёнка? Не будете же вы его прятать ото всех всю жизнь? А Рейко? Как вы это всё дочери объясните? Сами же рассказывали, что она такая чувствительная! Даже наш с тобой давнишний роман она переживала, как нечто ужасное. Что же будет сейчас? Да она всех нас возненавидит, если правду узнает.

\- Я могу уйти на время беременности, родить в мире живых и там уже увидеть, что делать дальше. – Понуро ответила Хотака. – Так никто не узнает о моём положении.

\- Чёрта с два я тебя куда-то отпущу опять! – Разозлился Мадараме.

\- И всё равно остаётся вопрос, куда деть ребёнка, если он будет от Кучики, и как всё это объяснять Рейко. – Напомнил Абарай.

Бьякуя только вздохнул.

\- Ужасная ситуация…

\- Хорошо. Схожу в четвёртый, как только капитан Зараки вернётся к работе. У меня и так было три выходных подряд.

            Хотака вздохнула так же тяжко и попыталась не думать о том, что в ней уже растёт новая жизнь, хоть и совсем крошечная. Получалось скверно.

\- Мадараме, не желаешь утешить свою жену? – Немного грубо поинтересовался Бьякуя.

\- Свою глупую и безответственную жену? – Иккаку посмотрел на совсем поникшую Хотаку. – Конечно хочу. – Он обнял супругу, прижав к себе и поцеловав в висок. – Чего так убиваешься? Заделаем ещё одного карапуза, если тебе так хочется. Только Рейко будет орать, что её выселяют из дома…

\- Мы с ней посоветуемся. – Грустно улыбнулась Ясутока.

\- Не вешай нос. – Попытался подбодрить Ренджи. – Сама же понимаешь, что это вынужденная мера. А кстати, это не опасно? Я понятия не имею, как это дело происходит.

\- Ну, как сказала врач, я выпью таблетку, помучаюсь болями часов пять, изгажу кровью несколько простыней в крыле, а потом буду свободна, как ветер. Это если всё будет по плану. – Мадараме представил себе эту картину и поджал губы.

\- А что может пойти не по плану? – Нахмурился Абарай.

\- Таблетка может не сработать, или плод не захочет выходить, или проваляюсь на койке не сутки, а трое. Но это редко случается и с теми, у кого есть проблемы со здоровьем. У меня их нет вроде как.

\- Ну вот, теперь я чувствую себя скотиной.

            Ренджи отвернулся, неловка ероша хвост.

\- Но это не отменяет твоей правоты. Если этот ребёнок от Бьякуи, то проблемы будут у абсолютно всех. – Иккаку опять поцеловал жену в висок, утешая. – Я буду с тобой в больнице, если хочешь.

            После недолгого молчания Кучики подвинулся ближе к Ясутоке.

\- Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что если бы я мог принять этого ребёнка, то не было бы и речи о столь ужасных мерах. – Он взял руки женщины в свои и стал целовать пальцы. – Я не собираюсь оставаться в стороне, потому что несу ответственности в этом мероприятии не меньше, чем все остальные. Если тебе будет неуютно проводить эту процедуру в четвёртом отряде, то ты можешь быть тут, в тишине и под надёжным присмотром. – Кучики оторвался от пальцев и улыбнулся. – И я не буду против, если вы решитесь на второго ребёнка, а Рейко выселите ко мне. Я… я буду счастлив помочь вам хотя бы такой мелочью.

\- Действительно, ерунда какая. Всего лишь сплавим тебе своего ребёнка! – Фыркнул Иккаку. – Хотя, она будет только рада такому повороту событий. Кстати, ты надеюсь следил, чтобы Тамаки по ночам спал в своей постели, а не носился к нашему дому, пока мы с Хотакой вкалывали как проклятые?

\- Они ночевали в своих постелях. И Тамаки, и Рейко. Я даже приставил к ним шпиона для надёжности.

\- Только Рейко не проболтайся. Она в последнее время очень остро реагирует на любое ограничение свободы. Да и вообще на любое замечание. Беда, а не ребёнок. – Хотака прикрыла глаза, когда Бьякуя подался вперёд и поцеловал её в губы ласково и утешающе.

            Примерно через пару секунд створка в комнату с грохотом открылась, а на пороге замерли Райко и Тамаки.

\- И вы туда же, дядя Бьякуя?!! – Тут же вскрикнула она, а потом закрыла глаза ладонью своему спутнику. – Тамаки, не смотри на это! А то нахватаешься ужасных идей!

\- Хреново, что ты столько времени провела в этом доме, а хороших манер не нахваталась! – Рыкнул Мадараме. – Стоило хотя бы постучать!

\- Сделанного не вернёшь, папуль. – Рейко потёрла нос и прошла внутрь, усаживаясь перед всеми взрослыми. – Ну, вываливайте. Я так и знала, что мне мама и половины правды тогда не рассказала, а теперь вижу это своими глазами!

\- Рей-чан, может, не надо? – Тамаки подошёл ближе и попытался увести свою девушку. Он сам был сконфужен до предела.

            Хотака только вздохнула устало и села прямо, натирая глаза. Остальные мужчины поражённо смотрели на Рейко, которая явно не желала и с места сдвигаться. Первым отмер Бьякуя.

\- Поразительная наглость…

\- И твоё потакание её капризам тому причина. – Фыркнул Мадараме, понимая, что они влипли. Дочка так просто с них не слезет.

\- Разумеется, проще обвинить меня, чем принять факт, что ты вышел не таким уж идеальным отцом, как тебе мечталось. – Сварливо ответил Кучики. – Я лишь баловал свою племянницу, напоминая, что она не машина для убийства очередного пустого, а всего лишь ребёнок. Никакие сладости не помешали бы ей усвоить уроки об уважении к возрасту и статусу, если бы ты, Мадараме, не подрывал все мои старания на корню, панибраствуя, не признавая авторитетов и ведя себя откровенно по-хамски порой. Дурной пример заразителен, знаешь ли.

\- Ты кого дурным примером назвал?! И кому польза от всех этих авторитетов?! Сила – вот самое главное мерило. А зашореность и страх перед теми, кто из себя ничего, по сути, не представляет, только загоняют в рамки, сковывают движения! Авторитеты у неё есть, но только это не пустословы и толстосумы, а действительно стоящие люди. И их есть за что уважать!

\- И кто же эти люди? – Бьякуя недовольно дёрнул подбородком и сузил глаза.

\- Да хоть ты. – Хмыкнул Иккаку.

\- Что-то не вижу этого в её поведении. – Кучики продолжал строжничать, но слова его нутро зацепили.

\- Ну, вот спросит она у тебя совета, и сразу увидишь, какой вес для Рейко имеют твои слова.

            Иккаку перевёл взгляд на дочь, сидящую с раскрытым ртом. Правда, та быстро сориентировалась.

\- Наверное, мне тоже стоит называть вас папой, дядя Бьякуя. Раз уж вы так задушевно общаетесь с моим отцом. – Стоило девушке договорить, как на её лице отразилась другая яркая мысль. Она тыкнула пальцем сначала в капитана, а потом в офицера, пометалась так немного, но ничего толком сказать не смогла. – Вы…

\- Нет. – Спокойно, но твёрдо ответила Хотака, вмешиваясь. – Честно, нет. Только я.

\- Легче не стало… - Застонала девушка и закрыла лицо руками.

\- Рей-чан. – Тамаки приобнял её за плечи, пытаясь утешить. В его голове сейчас носились такие безумные мысли, которые он отказывался принимать за реальность. – Давай, оставим взрослых одних. Сейчас не самое лучшее время для расспросов.

\- Ещё чего! – Встрепенулась девушка и схватила своего парня за косоде, усаживая рядом. - Не собираюсь я уходить. Тут явно что-то важное происходит, а нас с тобой оставляют за бортом, хотя мы часть семьи! И не какая-то там одна сотая, а одна третья!

\- Знаешь, наверное, твой отец был прав. Не стоило её учить считать. – Буркнул Мадараме недовольно.

\- Какое затруднительное положение. – Вздохнул Бьякуя, возвращаясь на своё место. Он задумчиво посмотрел на Тамаки, понимая, что в словах Рейко есть здравый смысл. Но обсуждать свою довольно странную и фривольную сексуальную жизнь с детьми душа не лежала.

\- Мам, ты до сих пор бледная. Что сказали врачи? Ты вообще была в чётвертом отряде? Я же переживаю!

            Хотака помялась и оглядела всех мужчин в комнате, не зная, что отвечать.

\- Да говори уже как есть. – Отмахнулся Абараи. – Смысл недоговаривать? – Остальные отмолчались.

\- Была я, была. Не ворчи на мать. – Ясутока покусала губу, собираясь с мыслями. – Бледная я потому что уже с месяц как беременна.

\- О… - Рейко удивлённо моргнула и уставилась матери на живот. – Но… это же хорошо, разве нет? Почему тогда вы все такие грустные?

\- Потому что от этого ребёнка придётся избавиться. – С ещё большей неохотой ответила Хотака.

\- Зачем? С тобой что-то не так? Или с ним? Почему надо избавляться?

\- Ну… потому что… - Хотака перевела рассеянный взгляд на Тамаки и чуть нахмурилась, а потом махнула рукой. – Ты знал, на что шёл, когда согласился быть наследником. – Парень напрягся, но промолчал. – Я не уверена, что этого ребёнка зачал твой отец.

            Опять повисла неловкая тишина. Рейко напряжённо соображала, а вот до Тамаки всё дошло намного быстрее. Он огромными глазами уставился на главу клана, который пытался делать вид, что сейчас говорят не про него. Выходило очень плохо. Бьякуя с еле заметной опаской во взгляде косился в их сторону и ждал бури. Наконец, до Рейко дошло. Вернее, она смирилась с мыслью, что первой пришла ей в голову.

\- Папа! Куда ты смотрел!?! Где ты вообще был в этот момент?!! – Девушку аж подбросило на месте от переполняющих эмоций. Да и глаза у неё были на мокром месте. – Как же так! Я думала, что вы все приличные! Так гордилась вами! А вы! Вы все! Вы все ужасные! – Девушка сморгнула злые слёзы и требовательно уставилась на отца. – Ты ведь ревнивый до ужаса! Это все знают! Как ты мог допустить такое?!

\- Эм… Ну… Я вроде как рядом был… - Иккаку неловко погладил лысину и отвёл взгляд. Он не был готов к откровениям. – На них и смотрел… Я же знаю, что твоя мама меня любит больше, чем Кучики, поэтому к нему не ревную.

\- Чего?.. Ещё скажи, что дядя Ренджи там же был! – Рейко неверяще улыбнулась и чуть в обморок не упала, когда Абараи неловко кашлянул и коротко кивнул. – Ну, охуеть теперь… Дядя Бьякуя! Ладно эти трое! Но вы как вообще на это согласились?!! Вы же самый разумный из всех вас!

\- Это очень точное замечание, Рейко. – Кучики как мог держал лицо, хоть ему хотелось сбежать куда подальше. – Дело в том, что в промежутке между отношениями с Ренджи и Иккаку, твоя матушка была со мной в довольно тесном контакте… Как выяснилось немногим позже, отношений мы не смогли бы построить, да и влюблены мы были в абсолютно других людей. Но вот оказать себе в небольшом удовольствии не смогли. И когда мы, хм, вместе, то нет места ревности. Всё как на ладони.

\- Меня сейчас вырвет. Честно, это слишком.

            Рейко отвернулась и обнялась с Тамаки, утыкаясь лицо в его грудь. Сам парень просто отказывался воспринимать эти новости из-за их абсурдности, хоть они замечательно вписывались во всё то, что он узнал раньше про семью Мадараме. Он растеряно обнимал свою девушку и пытался представить, что было бы с ним, если бы его родители признались в подобном распутстве. Но Тамаки не видел ни разу, чтобы они обнимались дольше пары секунд, поэтому ситуация вообще не вырисовывалась.

\- А я… а я тоже результат вот такого вот вечера? – Глухо спросила Рейко, не отрываясь от Тамаки.

\- Доча, не пори чушь! – огрызнулся Иккаку.

\- Милая, ты запланированный и долгожданный ребёнок. – Мягко ответила Хотака, пихая мужа в бок. – Папа, пока ты была у меня в животе, еле отпускал меня на службу и сам со скрипом уходил, постоянно гладил тебя, разговаривал, ждал с нетерпением. – Ясутока врала напропалую, упуская, что поворковать с животом Мадараме удалось от силы месяц-два. – И я тоже очень сильно ждала тебя, чтобы посмотреть тебе в глаза, увидеть твою улыбку, услышать первое слово, смотреть, как ты растёшь…

            Хотака подползла к обнимающейся парочке и осторожно забрала дочку в свои объятия. Рейко вцепилась в неё клещом.

\- Сама понимаешь, почему мы не хотели ничего тебе рассказывать. Да кроме нас четверых и не знал никто больше! Такой это был крепкий секрет.

\- Это отвратительно, чем вы занимаетесь. Любовь она только для двоих…

\- Ты вольна думать так, как тебе больше по душе. Мы счастливы именно таким способом. Разве есть что-то стыдное в счастье? Мы же не убиваем и не грабим никого.

\- Нет… - Вздохнула Рейко.

\- Я рада, что ты это понимаешь хотя бы отчасти. – Хотака задумалась. – Если ты хочешь поговорить с психологом, то можно будет попробовать организовать это или через командировки или через местную связь.

\- Я спать не смогу неделю, если не больше.

\- Ну, ты можешь улечься вместе со мной и с папой, как было раньше. – Улыбнулась Хотака и погладила дочку по волосам.

\- Тогда я точно не смогу уснуть! Вот если только с кем-то, кого я смогу обнимать и не думать о моих родителях-извращенцах… - Рейко чуть повернулась и кивнула на ничего не подозревающего Тамаки.

\- Я, конечно, чувствую себя виноватым, но не на столько, чтобы позволять своей малолетней дочери спать в одной постели с великовозрастным лбом! Радуйся, что я вообще разрешаю вам встречаться! – Мадараме офигел от такой неприкрытой наглости.

\- Я согласен с твоим отцом, Рей-чан. – Подал голос Тамаки, сгорая от стыда. Конечно, идея ему нравилась… - У нас слишком большая разница в возрасте, чтобы допускать такие мысли в свои головы. Думаю, стоит выждать… - Он чувствовал, как четыре тяжёлых взгляда буравят в нём дыры. – Лет двадцать шесть, например. Совершеннолетие – это самый знаковый символ зрелости. Причём моральной зрелости в большей степени, чем физической.

            Кажется, ответ был правильным, потому что давление немного спало.

\- Ну, попробовать стоило! – Вздохнула Рейко, а потом осторожно погладила живот матери. – Не представляю, каково тебе…

\- Хреново, луковка. Но скоро всё пройдёт, не переживай.

 

 

            Хоть вечер уже плавно перешёл в ночь, но Тамаки всё равно не спалось. В очередной раз ему приоткрылась завеса, обнажая то, что он не должен был никогда узнать. Как мог такой серьёзный и важный человек не просто дружить, но ложиться в одну постель с родителями Рейко? Как у них вообще в голове возникла эта идея? Наверное, это Ясутока-сан предложила очередную авантюру. Странно было только лишь то, что остальные согласились. Особенно её муж. Как он мог спокойно смотреть, как его жену ласкает кто-то другой. Бред. Тамаки выдохнул и поднялся с футона. Ему надо было проветриться, чтобы хоть ненадолго уснуть.

            По своей привычке он выполз на энгаву и вдохнул ночной воздух, решив пройтись до Рейко. Несмотря на свои громкие возмущения, что не уснёт этой ночью, она дрыхла без задних ног, раскидав одеяло и подушку по полу. Домой идти она отказалась категорически. Тамаки немного полюбовался на свою девушку, вздохнул и пошёл дальше. Знания его томили и не давали покоя.

\- Вижу, не я один не могу привести мысли в порядок сегодня.

            Голос главы клана в раздирающей ночной тишине был неожиданно громким. Бьякуя сидел на досках и смотрел на сад. В комнате он был один, а на постели не было ни складочки. Видимо, Абарай решил провести ночь в другом месте.

\- То, что случилось сегодня… Этот разговор. Он был крайне необычным. Если честно, то я хотел бы забыть его.

\- Я тоже иногда мечтаю забыть о некоторых моментах из своей жизни. – Бьякуя вздохнул и указал на место рядом с собой. Тамаки осторожно сел. Он никак не ожидал приглашения и разволновался ещё больше. Да, он жил тут уже почти полгода, но всё ещё было немного страшно и непривычно вот так легко, без церемониала общаться с главой клана. В быту он оказался намного проще, чем родители Тамаки. Наверное, сказывалась дружба с простыми людьми, которые не тащили ужимки и манеры с официальных мероприятий в повседневную жизнь. – Но есть те, которые забыть было бы большой потерей. И эту историю, которые многие обзовут постыдной, противоречащей морали, не достойной моего положения… я забывать не хочу.

\- Почему? – Спросил Тамаки, не удержавшись. Он правда не понимал, почему Бьякуя-доно так держится за этих людей.

\- Потому что благодаря всем этим смущающим обстоятельствам у меня есть семья в виде Ренджи, есть друзья, есть самая очаровательная в мире племянница, хоть и не родная. До появления Хотаки в моей жизни, я был другим человеком.

\- Что в ней такого? Она же обычная. Конечно, у неё есть много положительных качеств, да и как воин она хороша. Но менять чьи-то жизни? Не слишком ли…

\- Она поменяла жизнь Иккаку, например. – Заметил Кучики.

\- Она его супруга. Это хотя бы логично и понятно.

\- Что же именно тебе непонятно? – Бьякуя явно начинал раздражаться.

\- Простите меня, что лезу не в своё дело. – Тамаки склонил голову. – Я более не буду докучать вам своими неуместными вопросами, особенно в столь поздние часы.

\- Я задал тебе вопрос. – Кучики будто бы и не слышал извинений.

            Тамаки обернулся на него растеряно и наткнулся на внимательный взгляд, который не принял бы никакого отказа.

\- Простите за то, что я сейчас скажу вам… но мне не понятно, что может вас связывать вас этими людьми. У вас совсем другая жизнь, она не пересекается с бытом простых людей. Почему же вы до сих пор дружите с Мадараме-саном и Ясутокой-сан? Почему же вы так долго состоите в отношениях с Абараи-саном? Как вы вообще решились так радикально сблизить жизнь ваших пар? Ведь то, что сегодня вскрылось… я ни секунды не сомневаюсь, что это всё начала Ясуотока-сан. Я только сомневаюсь именно в ваших мотивах. Вернее, не могу даже помыслить, о чём вы думали соглашаясь!

            Парень выдохнул, сбрасывая груз с души, а потом поднял глаза на своего наставника. Тот лишь мягко улыбался и ни капли не сердился. Тамаки даже растерялся. Он думал, что его немедленно накажут за дерзость.

\- Скажи, тебе интересней общаться с Киано или с Рейко?

\- С Рейко… - Смутился Тамаки. Зачем спрашивать, если ответ очевиден?

\- Почему с ней, а не со своим ровесником-кузеном, которого знал с детства?

\- Она довольно развитая, знает так много всего и обо всём, что порой голова кругом идёт от той чепухи, что она несёт. Я не чувствую с ней эту разницу в возрасте. И… и отдыхаю всей душой, когда она рассказывает что-то про мир живых или как дралась с отцом на палочках для еды. Она будто из другого мира…

\- Тогда я не понимаю, почему для тебя так удивительна моя дружба с родителями Рейко. – Хмыкнул Кучики. – Я испытываю схожие эмоции. Мы разные, но в этом вся прелесть. Как ты считаешь?

\- Я никогда не думал об этом. – Сдался Тамаки.

\- Если же говорить о том, как мы вчетвером оказались в одной постели. – Продолжил Бьякуя, вгоняя своего наследника в краску за жалкие секунды. – К великому сожалению Ренджи, мне порой хочется, чтобы в моей постели оказалась женщина, не смотря на мою глубокую привязанность к нему.

\- Да, а у Хотаки волшебная пизда. – Абарай появился на пороге комнаты слишком быстро. – Я не пробовал, но по довольным рожам Иккаку и Бьякуи видно даже слепому, что она хороша в постели. И если этому болвану, - Ренджи кивнул на Кучики, - достаточно только её, то я не буду против ни секунды!

\- Не называй меня болваном. – Оскорбился Бьякуя. На его лице так отчётливо прочиталась обида, что Тамаки даже растерялся.

\- А кто ты ещё, если не болван? Напился и решил отморозить зад? – Да, это объясняло немного странное поведение главы клана. – У тебя руки ледяные! Хоть бы в одеяло замотался!

\- Спокойной вам ночи… - Тамаки почувствовал себя лишним и поднялся на ноги.

\- Я выглядел бы глупо, тем более я был не один, а беседовал.

\- Знаешь, что ещё глупее этого? Заболеть из-за дурацкой причины и собственной гордости! Лезь под одеяло уже!

\- Согреешь меня?

\- Конечно, согрею, болван…

            Остатки небольшой перепалки до Тамаки донеслись уже тихо и еле разборчиво. Эта короткая беседа немного успокоила его. Радовало, что Бьякуя-доно не просто водил дружбу абы с кем, чтобы заткнуть пустоту своей жизни, а действительно нашёл кого-то важного для себя. Тамаки сам удивился, как умудрился так быстро прикипеть душой к главе клана и даже проникнуться симпатией к его супругу. Всё это поражало не меньше, чем все эти перипетии отношений. Потом мысли плавно ушли в сторону его собственных отношений, которые тоже были безумными, как ни крути.       

            Тамаки шёл по террасе и размышлял, как мог запасть на девчонку, которую считал раздражающей соплёй, которая колотила его не раз и не два, которая выглядела как витрина магазина украшений. Он замер у комнаты Рейко, прислушиваясь к звукам, а затем поддался порыву и прошмыгнул внутрь, плотно закрывая за собой створку. Девушка всё так же крепко спала, раскидав руки и ноги в стороны. Тамаки подавил желание коснуться голой кожи и провести по ней рукой, потому что длинная футболка мало что скрывала.

\- Рей-чан, проснись. – Тихо позвал он, коснувшись плеча. – Проснись же…

\- Тама… Ты чего не спишь?.. Что-то случилось? – Девушка еле разлепила глаза и кое-как села рядом, широко зевая.

\- Не смог уснуть.

\- А ко мне зачем ты пришёл? – Рейко сонно смотрела на парня и мало чего понимала.

\- Я… - Тамаки сам не знал, зачем разбудил её. Тем более, если кто-то узнает о его вольностях, то будет дикий скандал. – Давай поцелуемся?

            Ляпнул он это случайно. Просто ему постоянно хотелось целовать Рейко, сколько бы он на неё не смотрел. Та сначала растерялась, а потом расплылась в такой доброй и тёплой улыбке, что в груди защемило.

\- Вот ты болван. – Ласково сказала она и обняла Тамаки за шею. Тот вздрогнул из-за обращения, которое было случайным совпадением, но всё равно вызвало мурашки. – Поцелую, но не смей будить меня так каждую ночь, что я буду тут!

\- Конечно.

            Молодые люди прижались теснее и забылись в нежном и долгом поцелуе. Тамаки и сам не понял, как они оказались на футоне! Но вот Рейко лежит под ним, а он сам опирается на локти, но всё равно прижимается к ней всем телом. Как хорошо, что девушка спала в этот момент! Потому что если бы она сейчас посмотрела, как она умеет, и попросила бы продолжить, то Тамаки не смог бы отказать, и они наделали ли бы делов. В голове не укладывалось, как он мог желать совсем юную девушку! Попахивало не меньшим извращением, чем секс вчетвером. Тамаки кое-как собрал волю в кулак и поднялся, укрыв Рейко одеялом. Мда… Двадцать шесть лет ждать до её совершеннолетия – это будет ой как непросто. Особенно при том, что Рейко ждать не особо видела смысла. Надо быть стойким, решил Тамаки. А потом в голову закрались мысли о борделе. Наверное, Бьякуя-доно его поймёт, но вот поймёт ли Рейко было загадкой. Скорее всего, она отрежет ему голову, если узнает. Тамаки ещё раз посмотрел на спящую девушку, поцеловал её в щёку и ушёл не в свою спальню, а в особую секцию библиотеки. Ему надо было хоть как-то унять жар внутри.

 

 

\- И чего вы все на меня пялитесь со скорбными лицами? – Хотака уставилась на делегацию, что провожала до комнаты.

\- Мы переживаем. – Ответил Ренджи и первым полез обниматься.

\- Врач в четвёртом сказал, что всё будет в порядке. Я не вижу причин не верить. – Женщина нахмурилась, но лейтенанта обняла. – Только не торчите под дверью, очень прошу.

            Кучики, Абарай и Рейко послушно покивали и ушли дальше по коридору, чтобы не беспокоить и так волнующуюся Хотаку. Мадараме уже расстилал жене футон, а она сама переодевалась в заготовленную одежду. Ясутока почувствовала первые совсем лёгкие спазмы внизу живота и оглядела комнату. На низком столике лежали некоторые лекарства, и стояла вода в кувшине. Мадараме сидел у футона и молчал.

\- Надеюсь, это будет не очень больно. Или хотя бы не очень долго. Не хотелось бы распугать всех своими криками.

\- Может быть, стоило остаться в больнице? – Иккаку тоже нервничал.

\- Нет, здесь мне хотя бы не будет стыдно пореветь всласть, если захочется.

\- Ладно, ложись уже.

            Хотака фыркнула и села на заготовленную постель и прижалась боком к мужу, прикрыв глаза. Сосредотачиваться на ощущениях в теле было страшно.

\- Расскажи, как Кенпачи отреагировал на новые порядки в отряде? Наверное, послал всех лесом с этими бумажками, да? – Ясутока уже неделю как вернулась в шестой отряд, но в одиннадцатом шороху она навела. После проверки от первого отряда весь офицерский состав решил уже не маяться дурью и упорядочить документооборот до конца. Особенно за был Юмичка, на котором и весела большая часть бумажек.

\- Ну, сказал, что если его не будут дёргать с этим слишком часто, то он готов потерпеть. – Хмыкнул Иккаку, гладя супругу по волосам. – Мне понравилось с тобой работать.

\- А мне понравилось осквернять с тобой капитанский стол! И Мичиру… я не думала, что так по ней соскучилась. Оказывается, нам так много всего важного надо обсудить. Ты знал, что Аясегава променял её на какую-то стерву из третьего отряда?

\- Знал. А эта стерва красивая. Ты же знаешь, что у Юмички пунктик.

\- Хочешь сказать, что Мичиру страшная?!

\- Нет. Но характер у неё не сахар.

\- Она хорошая… - Надулась Хотака, признавая очевидную вещь.

\- Я и не спорю, Хоти. – Примирительно ответил Иккаку и обнял супругу крепче, видя, как она бледнее и задерживает дыхание. – Тебе не обязательно молчать, сцепив зубы. Или ты меня стыдишься?

\- Не стыжусь…

            Через час спазмы внизу живота стали такими сильными, что ноги сводило, а Хотака могла только стонать мужу в плечо и сжимать за одежду.

\- Что-то не так… - Кое-как выдохнула она.

\- С чего ты решила?

\- Должна уже была быть кровь и другие выделения… Их нет… Что-то не то…

\- Так и знал, что не надо было тебе потакать! – Мадараме недовольно рыкнул, а потом охнул от того, как сильно сжали его руку.

 

            Хотака чуть не сломала ему кисть и отрубилась. Боль, которая её мучила никуда не делась, но немного притупилась и не так сильно беспокоила, позволяя подумать, на кой Икари затащил её в свой мир? Чувствовался подвох. Хотака прошла по привычной дороге к тому месту, где её меч любил находиться больше всего – на склоне бесконечного обрыва. Спазмы продолжали скручивать её, поэтому ковылять пришлось долго.

\- Что ты делаешь? – Икари сидел на краю обрыва и смотрел в пустоту голубого неба.

\- Эээ… Помираю от дикой боли? – Хотака ничего не понимала, но чувствовала, что меч недоволен. Она вздохнула и шлёпнулась на траву. Ногам тут же стало легче.

\- Почему ты хочешь вытравить этого ребёнка?

\- Потому что в первую очередь он будет несчастен, если окажется что он от Кучики. Или она. Неужели ты не понимаешь?

\- Я понимаю только одну вещь – силу. – Икари поднялся и опустился на одно колено рядом с хозяйкой. Он положил свою большущую ладонь ей на живот. – В нём будет столько силы, что ты представить не можешь. Нельзя отвергать такой дар.

\- От кого ребёнок, Икари? – Хотака хмуро уставилась на свой меч. – Ты ведь знаешь! Ты ведь всё знаешь и молчишь, скотина ты блестящая!

\- Не скажу.

\- Из вредности, да?

\- Да.

\- Мудак.

\- Тогда я и боль не буду прекращать.

\- Точно мудак. – Прошипела Хотака, скручиваясь от дикого спазма. – Не боишься, что этот ребёнок высосет меня целиком? Заберёт так много духовной силы, что я больше не смогу призвать тебя в мир лет так… пятьдесят.

\- Я знаю, что делаю. И я запрещаю тебе избавляться от ребёнка.

\- Это моё тело и моя жизнь! – Закричала Хотака, пытаясь вывернуться и посмотреть на Икари, но боль была адская. – Какого хрена ты распоряжаешься мной, как… как мой отец?!

\- Кажется, это я был тем, кто помог тебе уйти из дома и поступить в Академию шинигами. И кажется, у нас был уговор, что я помогаю тебе стать сильнее, а ты даёшь мне наслаждаться реальным миром. – Икари злился, а его голос холодно звенел в ушах.

\- И как же очередная беременность сделает меня сильнее!? Я должна буду отдать ребёнку часть своих сил! Помнишь, какой долгий провал был после рождения Рейко?! Ты десять с лишним лет куковал тут безвылазно! – Хотака постоянно стонала и цедила сквозь зубы. Сраная таблетка хотела выдрать из неё не только ребёнка, но и все внутренние органы. – У нас, блять, добровольное сотрудничество было! А сейчас ты меня принуждаешь!

\- Ты чуть не допустила ошибку, я лишь помог небольшим вмешательством. Не вижу особой трагедии.

\- Я тебя буду вот этой фразой до конца жизни попрекать! Каждый бляский раз, когда мы будем с тобой общаться! Ты ещё пожалеешь! Выть будешь, пока я буду пилить тебя за этот ёбаный день и за этот ёбаный разговор! А потом я тебя отделаю! Отметелю тебя тобой же и буду ржать, пока голос не сорву!

\- Буду ждать этого момента с нетерпением. – Обижено звякнул меч. – Во имя твоей же безопасности, ты не сможешь призвать меня в полной форме, пока беременна и кормишь. Это будет мальчик.

\- Скажи от кого он! – Приказным тоном прорычала Хотака.

\- Стал бы я защищать ребёнка твоего мужа, если вы можете зачать ещё? С другим же ты не допустишь подобной осечки.

\- Ну что за пиздец… Ты легкомысленный идиот! Каково будет на всем!? Ты сраный эгосит! Думаешь только о своих интересах!

\- Ещё я думаю о тебе. – Заметил Икари.

\- Ну охуеть теперь! Сразу видна твоя забота!!

            Хотака свернулась в комок от очередного спазма и поняла, что лежит не на траве, а на смятом футоне. Вокруг неё мерцал сиреневый барьер, сдерживающий духовную силу. Тут же толпились обеспокоенные зрители и не знали, что делать. Хотака закрыла глаза и поняла, что спазмы всё-таки ушли.

\- Сучёныш… - Прошипела она, наконец, расслабляясь и отключаясь.

 

            Хорошо, что ей ничего не снилось. Хотя бы нормально поспала. Хотака похрустела костями и выползла в общие комнаты в крыле Кучики. Там её уже ждало встревоженное семейство. Женщина уселась на подушку и тут же присосалась чашке с водой.

\- Пожрать бы… - Потёрла она шею и удивилась своему хриплому голосу.

            Ренджи тут же постучал по перегородке. Через несколько минут перед Хотакой стояло много её любимой еды. Это было очень трогательно и мило.

\- Расскажите пока вы, что тут было. – Она тут же приложилась к чашкам едой. Казалось, что внутри неё была бездонная яма, требующая еды.

\- Ты орала, как резаная, корчилась и не подпускала к себе никого. – Кратко выдал Ренджи.

\- Я была в сознании? – Удивилась Хотака.

\- Вряд ли. Скорее в каком-то исступлении… Запрещала себя касаться и разбрасывалась духовной силой в диких количествах. – Продолжил Бьякуя.

\- Мам, что с тобой произошло? – Видно было, что Рейко напугалась до ужаса, но к родительнице приближаться опасалась.

\- Пару минут мне дайте.

            Все кое-как выдержали, пока Хотака хоть немного утолит свой голод – сказывалась потеря духовной силы, и уставились с жадными взглядами, когда та отложила палочки на время.

\- Поздравляю, Бьякуя. Ты будешь отцом!

\- Да какого хера?! – Взвился Иккаку.

\- Ты видишь радость на моём лице, милый? Видишь, как я рада такому повороту событий? – Хотака уставилась на мужа. Мадараме на лице жены видел только огромные синяки под глазами и усталую грусть. – Икари решил защищать плод даже ценой моих сил.

\- При чём тут твой меч?! – Иккаку не переставал беситься, хоть и пытался сдерживать себя.

\- Ох… - Ясутока промочила горло и продолжила. – Он же может вселяться в моё тело, а значит может и влиять на моё тело, но я раньше и не подозревала, что это влияние так велико. Оказывается, я нихера не знала об этом говнюке, который ещё и обиделся на меня за то, что я выразила справедливое вомущение!

            Ей пришлось остановиться из-за кашля и опять заливаться водой. Горло саднило.

\- Это будет очень сильный пацан. По крайне мере, Икари так сказал после этих сраных пыток. – Хотака помолчала. – Ну? У кого какие идеи? Лично я хочу себе другой духовный меч для начала. Этот какой-то несговорчивый мудак.

            Неловкое молчание уже стало их талисманом.

\- Короче так. Это, - Иккаку тыкнул пальцем в Хотаку, - мой ребёнок. И ты, - он кивнул на Бьякую, - забудешь, что он имеет к тебе хоть какое-то отношение. Будешь милым дядюшкой, каким ты есть для Рейко.

\- Это жестоко… - выдохнул Кучики, качая головой.

\- А если он будет похож на дядю Бьякую? – Тихо спросила Рейко. Ей уже давно не нравились эти взрослые разговоры. Слишком уж сложными и тяжёлыми они были порой.

\- Плевать. Просто плевать.

\- Может быть, стоит скрыть беременность Хотаки, а ребёнка пристроить в другую хорошую семью? – Предложил Ренджи. Он чувствовал, как от Бьякуи веет тоской и разочарованием. – Кому-то из клана, чтобы мы могли присматривать. А когда наступит подходящий момент, то забрать под своё крыло. Если меч Хотаки не соврал, то даже повод будет – сильный ребёнок-шинигами. Мало кто сможет достойно позаботиться о нём.

\- Вы полные идиоты, если думаете, что я смогу отдать кому-то своего ребёнка. – Прохрипела Хотака и продолжила забивать свой голод.

\- А если попробуем отобрать? – Спросил Ренджи больше из любопытства, чем из каких-то практических целей.

            За какую-то долю секунды Ясутока оказалась у него за спиной, крепко держа за голову и направляя свои палочки для еды ему прицельно в глаз. Расстояние между ними было с ноготь.

\- Ну-ну. Не надо так нервничать. – Абарай не смутился ни капли и лишь мягко перехватил руки, отводя их от своей головы. Потом он усадил подругу к себе на колени и сам стал кормить с рук. – Если ребёнку быть, то пусть родится здоровым. Мы тут все хором проебали твою первую беременность, поэтому на второй мы точно отыграемся. Растолстеешь, обленишься, забудешь, как меч в руках держать.

\- Как вы могли пропустить беременность? – Рейко удивлённо смотрела на отца.

\- Твоя мама скрывала своё положение до самого упора, пока пузо вперёд неё не входило. Какие-то тупые традиции его деревни. Я так и не понял какие… И она всё это время моталась в Каракуру, тренировалась и вообще не щадила себя.

\- Неправда. – Обиделась Хотака. – Он ничего не понимает в этом, вот и несёт чушь. Я берегла тебя, как самую большую ценность в мире, доча! Просто, ему кажется, что я должна заплыть жиром за эти девять месяцев и пальцем не двигать лишний раз. А то, что это вреднее намного, чем умеренные тренировки, ему невдомёк.

\- Теперь они задушат тебя своей заботой. – Рейко будто бы погрустнела.

\- Это была одна из причин, почему я скрывалась в первый раз. Не первая, но была… Луковка, тебя никто не будет меньше любить. Не унывай.

\- Но младенец — это так много забот и времени…

\- Не грусти раньше времени. Может быть, мы переиграем всё, а я соглашусь отдать малыша в очень хорошие руки. – Хотака дёрнула плечом недовольно. – Как подброшенного щенка, да.

\- Тише-тише. Не кипятись, мы всё обдумаем. Время пока есть. – Ренджи почувствовал угрозу своей жизни тут же пошёл на попятную и стал скармливать Хотаке парную рыбку.


	21. Chapter 21

            Рейко уже полчаса прыгала как заведённая и только пыхтела от натуги, пока её матушка махала палкой, целясь в дочку и не особо сдерживаясь для удара. Хотака пыхтела не меньше, но выглядела бодрой и даже довольной.

\- Мам, я устала. – Наконец сдалась девушка. У неё уже дрожали ноги.

\- Давай тогда ещё десяток. – Согласилась Хотака и задвигалась быстрее.

\- Да бля! – Рейко кое-как смогла уйти от ударов, а потом рухнула на скамейку между Киано и Тимаки. Те наблюдали тренировку и не так давно учавствовали в ней. Только им досталась работа с мечом. Тоже в защите. Видимо, у Ясутоки-сан было настроение порубить кого-нибудь в капусту.

\- Неплохо правилась, дочуля-красотуля. Даже хорошо! Я довольна. – Хотака улыбнулась немого рассеяно и облокотилась на шест. – Бойко, шустро. Я даже притомилась тебя гонять.

\- Ммм… а это тебе полезно? – Напряглась Рейко. – Вернее, для ребёнка.

\- Вы беременны, Ясутока-сан? – Удивился Киано.

\- Да, есть немного. Второй месяц уже. – Заулыбалась Хотака ещё шире.

\- Поздравляю вас со скорым прибавлением в семействе. – Он попытался подняться и поклониться, но пошатнулся и упал на лавку. – Извините.

\- Всё в порядке. Спасибо. – Хотака отмахнулась и зевнула. – Что ещё отработаем?

\- Мам, тебе надо поберечь себя!

\- Вот не надо только зудеть, как папа, а? Всё нормально со мной будет! Тем более Икари бережёт этого ребёнка так, как меня не бережёт! Всё будет хорошо.

\- Ваш меч? Как он может беречь его? – Удивился Киано. Он даже не замечал, как Тамаки гладит Рейко по ладони и улыбается ей украдкой.

\- Понятия не имею, милый! Но бережёт. Я только знаю, что у него есть влияние на моё тело.

\- Это очень любопытно. – Задумался Киано. – Раз вы под такой защитой, то действительно можно не волноваться о множестве моментов.

\- Вот именно! – Обрадовалась Хотака. – Тем более, это мой второй ребёнок! Не такая я уж и бестолковая! Кстати, не говорите никому, что мы тут вчертвером веселились. А то опять будут нудные беседы… Я, между прочим, в прошлую беременность умудрилась Ренджи и Иккаку из леса притащить в Готей и ещё потом за лейтенанта пахать больше месяца! И ничего страшного не случилось! Ну что? Кто отдохнул? Кто хочет от меня поучительных тумаков?

            Подростки переглянулись между собой устало и задумчиво.

\- Может быть, стоит устроить перерыв на обед? – Спросил Тамаки с надеждой в голосе.

            Хотака лишь пожала плечами и понесла шест на подставку, утирая пот со лба рукавом. Дети расслабились и поковыляли в сторону столовой.

\- Мам, если мы знаем, что у меня будет братик, то может и имя сразу придумаем? – Предложила Рейко.

\- Откуда вы знаете пол? – Опять удивился Киано.

\- Икари рассказал. – Ответила Ясутока. – Нет, милая. Отец будет придумывать имя. Думаю, ему это будет важнее, чем нам с тобой.

\- Отец? – Удивилась Рейко, потом нахмурилась и задумалась, а потом охнула. – Ну да. Ты права.

\- Вы знали, что в клане Кучики, имена никогда не выбираются просто так? – Спросил Тамаки с умным видом. – Когда рождается ребёнок, то его имя определяют по определённым правилам. Например, многое зависит от времени года и ветви клана. В моей семье всех мужчит традиционно называют так, чтобы в имени читался тот или иной иероглиф. Там с десяток вариаций, не больше.

\- О да! Я слышала про такое. В моей деревне есть схожий обычай… Но я наплевала на него. – Усмехнулась Хотака.

\- Я ни секунды в вас не сомневался, Ясутока-сан. – Киано покачал головой.

\- У нас ребёнку даёт имя дедушка. Это как бы последнее, как он может повлиять на жизнь внука. После этого вся отвественность ложится на родителей. И к тому же у меня была веская причина не слушаться его.

\- Какая? – Полюбопытсвовала Рейко.

\- То, что он предложил назвать тебя не Рейко, а Хисана.

            Все удилвённо уставились на женщину. Та лишь пожала плечами.

\- Вот и я о том же подумала и настояла на своём. Правда, это всё обсуждалась в письмах… Наверное, только поэтому отец смог принять отказ и согласиться на другое имя. Хотя он довольно сильно распинался, как бы это не было уважительно по отношению к Бьякуе. Я послала его нахрен с таким уважением.

\- Думаю, это было верным решением. – Согласился Тамаки.

\- Да! А Иккаку так хотел назвать Рейко именно так, что у меня аж слёзы умиления на глаза наворачивались! Ну как я могла не постараться ради него? – Хотака мечтательно заулыбалась.

\- Будем надеяться, что в этот раз выберет более благовучное имя. – Поддел Киано, но почти без злобы. Он получил от Рейко тумак и рассмеялся, потому что ей всё равно пришлось немного подпрыгнуть, чтобы дотянуться.

\- Доча, когда ты пойдёшь сдавать экзамен по кидо? – Напомнила Хотака.

\- Она пойдёт с нами, на наш экзамен. – Ответил Тамаки первее. – Я уже спросил у учителя, он сказал, что с удовольствием проэкзаменует и её.

\- Ага-ага! А то мне неохота лишний раз в Акаемию таскаться… - Закивала Рейко, хмурясь.

\- Когда экзамен? Ты хоть готова к нему? – Ясутока даже растерялась.

\- Мама, ты ужасная! Вообще ничего про мою жизнь не знаешь! – Возмутилась девушка. – Через два месяца. Мы втроём много практикуемся в кидо, так что проблем не будет.

\- Когда вы всё успеваете?.. – Хотака лениво зевнула.

\- Пока вы делаете по восемь перерывов за рабочий день – мы тренируемся. – Киано даже не думал не дерьзить.

            Ясутока удивлённо на него оглянулась.

\- Вот нахал! Изобью тебя как-нибудь. И мне можно отдыхать, я беременна!

            Женщина рассмеялась и прибавила шагу, идея про обед нравилась ей всё больше и больше.

 

 

            Рейко, Тамаки и Киано стояли в толпе студентов и явно нервничали. Особенно Рейко, у которой от Академии остались самые хреновые впечатления. Многие студенты не стеснялись на неё пялиться и даже задавать очень неуместные вопросы. Рейко отвечала односложно и теребила пояс формы. В этот раз в форме шинигами она была единственная. Тамаки и Киано были в одежде для занятий, которую всегда надевали в поместье, если хотели потренироваться. В такой одежде были ещё несколько других студентов, явно из богатых кланов.

\- Мы много практиковались. Ты сдашь. – Попытался приободрить её Тамаки.

\- Киано! Это та девчонка, что командует вами двоими? – К их троице пробился довольно взрослый мужчина. Лет на девяносто. – Ух какая хмурая! А ты уверена, что сдашь? Выглядишь довольно мелкой.

\- Здравствуй, Кота. – Киано только и успел что два слова вставить.

\- Можем прямо сейчас выяснить. На тебе. Я запущу сокацуй тебе в морду, а потом посмотрим, что от тебя останется. – Огрызнулась Рейко, зыркнув на мужика.

\- Ты вообще-то с членом клана Шинхоин разговариваешь. – Като прищурился недовольно и высокомерно. – Кто ты вообще такая?

\- Мадараме Рейко. Дочь Мадараме Иккаку, третьего офицера одиннадцатого отряда, и Ясутоки Хотаки, женщины, что победила Зараки Кенпачи на дуэли. Если ты думаешь, что я буду терпеть оскорбления, то сильно ошибаешься. И срала я из какого ты дома или семьи. – Девушка и без того была на взводе.

\- Дерзкая какая. – Фыркнул Като. – Это тебя выставили из Академии со скандалом не так давно? На месте декана, я бы и близко не подпускал тебя к этому месту.

\- Като, завали. – Пока ещё относительно мирно, но строго потребовал Тамаки.

\- А то что? На побьёт меня? Или прикажет вам двоим меня избить? – Мужчина хохотнул. – Зачем вы вообще её защищаете? Или она не на что не способна, а вы её охраняете?

            Кузены переглянулись. У них в голове пронеслась одна и та же мысль, что кто кого ещё охраняет. Капитан отправлял их на задания и в командировки относительно часто, раз в месяц где-то. И чуть ли не через раз они оба выходили из драк целыми только потому, что Рейко либо задавала правильную тактику боя, либо прикрывала собой.

\- Хочешь податься? – Вдруг неожиданно просто просила девушка, разглядывая Като пристально, с ног до головы.

\- Я тебя одним взмахом меча перерублю. В чём интерес? – Фыркнул Като.

\- Защитить честь клана Шинхоин, например.

\- Мда? И какое же преступление против чести клана ты совершила?

\- Хм… - Рейко весело облизнулась.

\- Ох, нет, не надо! – Тамаки уже подозревал неладное. – Понятия не имею, что ты задумала, но не надо! Твой отец будет в бешенстве, если узнает про драку! И не только он. Так что держи язык за зубами!

\- Ты думаешь, он сильнее меня? – Рейко с интересом посмотрела на своего парня. Тот сконфузился, понимая, что отвечать на этот вопрос – это подставиться под кого-то из этих двоих.

\- Ну… смотря с какой стороны смотреть…

\- Ты его размажешь. – Спокойно и веско ответил Киано. – Ты любого в этой комнате размажешь.

\- Что?! Кучики?! Какого вы так говорите?! Это просто мелкая заносчивая муха! Что она против меня может?!

\- Она в форме, а ты нет. – Заметил Киано.

\- И что?! Это ничего не значит! Я получу свою форму через пару недель! – Като только раскрыл рот, как нахмурился и замолчал на секунду. – Какая тебе от этого выгода? От нашей с ней драки?

\- Мне любопытно и только. Я видел, как Рейко дралась против пустых, но против людей не доводилось. Ну, не считая Тамагуры-сан и родителей. Они редко бьют с желанием поклечить.

\- Мда, им нравится калечить нас с тобой. – Тамаки похлопал друга по плечу.

            Като смотрел на приятелей с полным непониманием в глазах, а Рейко уже и вовсе забыла про них и вглядывалась в окно.

\- Вы странные…

\- Эй! Эй-эй-эй! А вы знали, что у нас будут зрители?! – Она аж подпрыгнула от ужаса. – Кошмар! Там мама и папа в первых рядах!

\- Чего?.. – Киано оторвался от разговора и уставился во двор. – Здесь и капитан Кучики с лейтенантом… ох… теперь и я начал нервничать…

            На площадке за невысоким ограждением и в стороне от мишеней была организована наблюдательная площадка. Немногочисленные гости уже сидели там и ждали начала экзамена, переговариваясь между собой. В зрителях угадывались и члены других благородных кланов, и просто какие-то люди в форме шинигами. Это было очень странно.

\- Зачем этот цирк? – Нахмурилась Рейко.

\- Этот выпуск почти полностью состоит из членов благородных семей. – Ответил Тамаки. – Поэтому здесь есть представители от каждого.

\- Но почему капитан припёрся? Из-за тебя? – Рейко обернулась на него удивлённо.

\- Ну, я уверен, что не только из-за меня. – Усмехунлся Тамаки.

            Их слишком уж интимные гляделки прервал голос преподавателя, который объявил первую пятёрку и велел идти ей на площадку. Тут же все студенты прильнули к окнам, чтобы не пропустить ничего важного и интересного.

 

\- Наверное, нашу дочулю-лапулю будут одной из последних экзаминировать? – Хотака зевнула, глядя на незнакомых студентов, и погладила невного выросший животик.

\- У них есть списки в определённом порядке. Думаю, они начинают с самых слабых студентов. – Ответил Кучики, сидевший рядом с ней. – Как Рейко терпит такое обращение к ней? Больше похоже на издёвку.

\- Она знает, что это искренне!

\- И знает, что с матерью бесползно спорить. – Хмыкнул Иккаку и тоже погладил Хотаку по пузу. Он, конечно, ни за что не забыл бы, что это не его ребёнок, но вопрос был решён. Отпрыска Кучики он будет растить, как своего сына. Тем более это ведь и ребёнок Хотаки… Мадараме не мог отвести от неё глаз, так сильно ей шла беременность. – Вдруг она придумет что-то ещё ужаснее?

            Ренджи не удержался и рассмеялся.

\- Ужасней луковки ничего быть уже не может!

            Экзамен шёл довольно вяло. То ли выпуск был слабым, то ли студенты перенервничали от выскоих зрителей… Шла уже третья пятёрка, а ничего выдающегося ученики показать не смогли. Только сдавали академический минимум и то крайне слабо, на уровне проходного бала. Некоторые зрители разошлись после того, как увидели результаты интересующих их людей. Когда вышла пятёрка с Рейко, то на стульях осталась лишь половина. Девушка украдкой обернулась на своих близких и улыбнулась им быстро. В её пятёрку попали и оба Кучики, и Като, и ещё одна девушка. Они все встали напротив мишеней и стали выслушивать указания преподавателя. Тот кратко зачитал правила специально для Рейко, а затем стал громко говорить какой путь разрушения или связывания надо продемонтрировать. Двигался он с первых и самых лёгких номеров к сложным и просил учеников вкладываться в каждое заклинание. Поэтому он дожидался, пока каждый сотворит заклинание и не спешил, ведь многие читали обращения, чтобы выдать более сильную магию и просто сконцентрироваться на цели.

\- Смотри, почти все идут вровень! – Удивился Абарай. – Не зря они так много тренировались последние месяцы, даже без заклинаний выдают такую мощь!

            И правда, мишени приходилось постоянно обновлять, потому что от них оставались только щепки или угольки. Преподаватель был явно доволен этими результатами. Да и студенты ближе к концу экзамена разогрелись и выдавали пути бордрее и сильнее. Их голоса и духовная сила звенели в воздухе.

\- Поздравляю. У всех вас высший бал! – Громко объявил преподаватель, записывая результаты в планшет. – Вы можете идти. Следующими выходят…

            Пятёрка двинулась прочь от мишеней, а довольная, хоть и уставшая Рейко не постеснялась и трусцой побежала в сторону трибуны. Только чутьё позволило ей увернуться от летящего в спину заклинания. Девушка легко отпрыгнула вверх и обернулась назад. Като лишь цыкнул, что промазал, а потом раздался взрыв.

\- Мама! – Вскрикнула Рейко, увидев клубы пыли и дыма у зрителей. Многие из них кашляли.

\- Да всё хорошо, доча. – Громко ответила недовольная Хотака, перед которой стояло три магических щита, да ещё Иккаку с обнажённым мечом. – Тут все думают, что если я беременна, то ни на что не способна.

\- Ты! – Рейко опять обернулась на Като, который выглядел обескураженным таким исходом, и шагнула в шупно.

            Уже через секунду мужчина валялся на земле с разбитым носом и губой, а Рейко сидела на нём верхом, держала за косоде и замахивалась для новго удара.

\- Ты что творишь?! – Вскрикнул Тамаки и попытался оттащить её подальше. Получалось с трудом, потому что Рейко от Като отцепляться не собиралсь и только зло рычала.

\- Ты совсем поехавший?! А если бы пострадал кто-то?! Трусливый мудак, который только и может, что в спину бить!

\- Прекратить драку на территории Академии! – Громко потребовал преподаватель, спеша к студентам.

\- Да, доча. Отметелишь его за стенками этого заведения. – Согласился Иккаку, усаживаясь обратно.

            Рейко шмыгнула носом, утёрла свой кулак от крови Като об его же одежду и поднялась на ноги.

\- Девушкам не пристало бить взрослых мужчин в лицо. – Заметил Кучики.

\- Да? А я вот раньше думал, что благородные кланы называются благородными, потому что у них есть хоть какое-то понятие чести. – Парировал Мадараме.

\- Это Шинхоин. – Ответил Кучики так, будто это что-то объясняло.

\- Ну тогда и по роже пару раз такому съездить не зазорно.

 

 

            Дела их были плохи. Откровенно плохи. Полное дерьмо. Рейко, Тамаки и Киано стояли в боевой позиции спиной к спине и тяжело дышали. Если простая дуэль в ночи Рейко и Като была вполне невинной и безобидной, то после откровенного проигрыша сына клана Шинхоин в игры вступили ещё противники. Тамаки с Киано отказались пропускать такое развлечение и обещались не вмешиваться в драку на мечах, но им всё-таки пришлось нарушить обещание. Когда Рейко откровенно раскатала Като по траве без каких-либо усилий и даже не вызывая духовный меч, то в схватку вступили другие противники.

            Из кустов повыпрыгивали грёбанные ниндзя, человек десять, и взяли её в круг. Воины были явно из личной охраны семьи, а не простые шинигами. Като нёс какой-то бред, а потом натравил одного воина на Рейко. Для этого охранника, для Като, да и для самой Рейко оказалось полной неожиданностью то, что она смогла рассечь ему мыщцы на бедре за считанные минуты схватки. Уже после этого перепсиховавший Като велел убить девчонку. Благо кузены Кучики помогли отбить первые атаки, но потрепало их всех знатно.

\- Като, ты понимаешь, что я наследник Кучики Бьякуи? Если он узнает, что ты натравил на меня свою охрану, то будет скандал. Ты же подставляешь свою семью. Одумайся. – Тамаки хмуро оглянулся.

\- Хм… Ты прав. Тогда на тебя и Киано нападать не будут. Только на эту шавку.

\- Я буду её защищать в любом случае.

\- Тебе какое дело до неё? Влюбился что ли? В уродливую малолетку? – Хохотнул Като. – Ну защищай. Только так вы долго не протянете, а если ты порежешь моего охранника, то уже я смогу обвинить тебя в нападении на мою охрану.

\- Мда, хреновый из тебя дипломат. – Киано закатил глаза.

\- Можешь лучше? Дерзай! – Огрызнулся Тамаки, которому дышать было сложно из-за сломанного ребра, не то, что думать.

            Примерно в это же время Рейко сотворила заклинание и вывела ещё одного охранника из драки.

\- Осталось восемь…

\- Мразь! – Взбесился Като.

\- От мрази слышу!

            Рейко только хотела вылить ушат помоев на этого мудака, как охнула.

\- Эта рейацу… - Она обернулась в сторону поместья. – Это же мамина! Да ещё такая недовольная.. Нам точно влетит за эту драку!

\- То есть то, что нас тут могут убить, тебя пугает меньше? – Поразился Киано. Он тоже чувствовал эту силу, и у него по коже мурашки ползли.

\- Я видел Ясутоку-сан в гневе. Настоящем гневе. Это стрёмно. Очень стрёмно.

\- Чего?.. что это за слово такое? – Удивился Киано.

\- Ну, страшно, жутко. – Пояснил Тамаки. Он нахватался от Рейко много новых слов. Иногда приходилось напрягать мозги, чтобы находить им понятную замену.

\- Значит, надо завязывать и скорее возвращаться! – Выдохнула Рейко, перехватывая меч удобней.

\- Развлекаетесь, детишки? – Вдруг донеслось сверху, а потом всех накрыло духовной силой Зараки Кенпачи на пару секнуд.

\- Кен-чан! – Охнула Рейко. – Вы что тут делаете?!

\- Так у нас же попойка на сегодня была назначена. – Капитан встал рядом с девушкой и огляделся. – Иккаку уже хотел идти тебя искать, но я его усадил обратно. Мы ведь с тобой давно не бегали! Не соскучилась по мне?

\- Очень соскучилась… но мы тут заняты. – Рейко смущённо кивнула на струхнувшую охрану, которая уже отступала назад постепенно.

\- Помощь нужна? – Зараки без интереса огляделся. – Слабаки же.

\- Многовато…

\- А если по одному будут нападать?

\- Скучновато…

            Зараки рассмеялся, одобряя.

\- Против двоих справишься? – оскалился он азартно.

\- Надо попробовать. – Рейко задумалась и почесала нос.

-Чего?! Какое ещё пробовать?! – Возмутился Тамаки, забывая про боль. – Охренела?! Тебя на лоскуты порежут! Сначала они, а потом родители! Мозгами подумай во что ввязываешься!

            Рейко недовольно нахмурилась и уставилась на Тамаки, поджав губы.

\- Хочешь сказать, что я безмозглая!?

\- Раз хочешь драться против этих воинов, то да! У них всяко больше сил и опыта, чем у тебя! А с кого потом спросят, а?! С меня спросят!

\- Ты не несёшь за меня отвественности!

\- Да ты что?! – Разозлился Тамаки. – Неужели, Рей-чан?!

\- Не называй меня так! – Психанула Рейко.

\- Завязывайте. – Прикрикнул Зараки. – Вы оба можете валить в поместье, мы с Рей-чан сами разберёмся.

\- С удовольствием! – Психанул наследник и утащил Киано чуть ли не за шиворот.

 

            Пока Рейко с огромным энтузиазмом рассказывала, как мутузила охрану Шинхоин в одиночку, Тамаки за другим концом стола показательно не слушал и стороил равнодушное выражение лица.

\- Хотя, может быть, было так легко, потому что они мне нарочно поддавались? – Задумалась Рейко. – Кен-чан пугал их один своим видом.

\- Като не такая важная птица, чтобы отряжать ему в охрану лучших воинов. Разумеется, у всех стражников хорошая выправка, но первоклассных воинов приставляют только к главной ветви. И вот у них уровень не ниже четвёртого офицера. – Ответил Кучики, внимательно слушая. – Но ни то, что они поддавались, ни то, что вообще вышли против тебя драться, не делает им чести.

\- Хорошо, что никто не пострадал. – Заметила Мичиру, поправляя волосы. – Тем более, этим случаем можно будет тыкнуть этих заносчивых задниц при случае.

\- Чем же тебе так сильно неугодил клан Шинхоин? – Удивился Абарай.

\- Поцапалась с одним офицером из второго отряда. Теперь спокойно мимо пройти нельзя. Весь второй отряд под завязку забит кланом Шинхоин и их семьями на служении. Очень мстительные и злопамятные. Даже в сравнении со мной!

            Все в комнате рассмеялись, а потом Рейко вспомнила про матушку.

\- Мам, а что это была за вспышка духовной силы? Ты на меня злилась?

\- Ох, нет, доча. Это ребёнок. – Хотака похлопала по животу мягко. – Он начинает усваивать духовную силу от меня и довольно много рассеивает в никуда. И никогда не угадаешь, когда будет следующий такой выброс.

\- А я и не знала даже! – Удивилась Рейко. – Как же он много рассеял, что я почувствовала издалека… Мой братик точно будет сильным… Хорошо, что у меня есть фора! Обидно будет, если он меня быстро обгонит…

            Хотака погладила дочь по плечу.

\- Думаю, мы не станем на него давить, как давили на тебя.

\- Вы с папой не давили! Я сама хотела! – тут же возмутилась Рейко.

\- Да вы же больные. Всё семейство! – Хохотнул Юмичка. – И его не обойдёт безумие Мадараме. Тоже будет с малолетства мечом махать, я уверен.

\- Поживём – увидим. – Усмехнулся Иккаку, целуя жену в щёку.

 

 

\- Они уже два месяца друг от друга носы воротят. – Тихо сказала Хотака.

\- Разве это не к лучшему? – Так же тихо ответил Бьякуя.

            Они сидели у Мадараме дома, спиной к груди. Кучики самым наглым образом забрался женщине рукой под юкату и гладил круглый животик, иногда получая тычки и удары в ладонь. Их половинки свалили на рынок за сливами, потому что Ясутока раскапризничалась и уже собиралась идти сама. Дело осложнялось тем, что уже был глубокий вечер и многие лавки скорее всего позакрывались.

\- Наверное, но Рейко часто грустит и почти не выходит из дома по вечерам. Только если по делам.

\- Тамаки тоже стал молчаливее. – Согласился Бьякуя. – Честно говоря, я не думал, что их чувства на столько серьёзны и глубоки, что они будут так сильно переживать ссору. И я удивлён, что они не помирились. Рейко-чан рассказала тебе, что произошло?

\- Кажется, он обозвал её слабачкой в тот вечер, когда они дрались с охраной Шинхоин, хотя она в итоге всем наваляла. И потом отказался признавать, что он был неправ. Сам понимаешь, как для дочки это важно. – Хотака извернулась и уселась боком. – И теперь я уже хочу, чтобы они помирились обратно! Потому что по Тамаки тоже видно, что скучает. Хотя отношения в отряде у них почти не поменялись внешне.

\- Нахватались от взрослых дурных привычек и от нас же научились врать и скрывать свои истинные чувства. Не этому я хотел научить своего наследника. – Бьякуя был разочарован. В первую очередь в себе.

\- Может, помирить их?

\- Но мы ждали такой ссоры, как отличного шанса развести их. – Возразил Кучики.

\- Тогда расформируй их отряд.

\- Не могу. Они уже все трое вписаны в отрядные дела на год вперёд.

\- Им смотреть друг на друга больно! А мы только и можем, что стоять в стороне и ждать непонятно чего! Наши дети страдают, вообще-то! Ну, конечно, Тамаки не совсем твой ребёнок… но ответсвенности ты за него несёшь не меньше.

\- И всё равно я не уверен, что стоит мирить их.

\- Почему это? – Нахмурилась Хотака, чуя не самые хорошие новости.

\- Скоро будет очередной визит вежливости. В этот раз в клан Шинхоин. Буду я, будут его отец и мать, будет сам Тамаки и сопровождающие.

\- Ну и?

\- Там его представят некоторым молодым девушкам его возраста. Нет, это не омиай… но задел на будущее. Отец Тамаки, Такеру, пользуется довольно большим уважением и авторитетом в клане Шинхоин, водит дружбу с некоторыми людьми даже. Многие захотят, чтобы мой наследник обратил внимание именно на их дочь. И, честно говоря, я хочу того же.

\- Женишь его насильно? – Ясутока моментально напряглась и зачерствела.

\- Нет, этого не будет. К тому же я считаю, что он ещё недостаточно зрел для брака. Рано о чём-то разговаривать, многое может измениться. Многое уже поменялось. – Бьякуя внимательно посмотрел на живот Хотаки.

\- Вот даже не думай об этом! Не смей! Он точно не станет Кучики никогда и ни за что! – Ясутока отпихнула от себя главу клана, разозлившись.

\- Но мы все вместе решили, что я буду принимать участие в его воспитании. Не как отец, а как наставник. – Бьякуя удержал женщину за руки. – Я люблю тебя, люблю Рейко, и я буду любить нашего с тобой сына, как если бы это был сын твой и Мадараме. И своим участием я хочу лишь немного облегчить бремя, что взвалил на тебя столь неожиданно.

\- Надеюсь, что малыш будет похож на меня. Или что Икари ошибся!

\- Тебе так претит мысль, что у нас будет общий ребёнок? – В этот раз обидеться собирался Кучики.

\- Мне претит мысль, что он станет жертвой моей глупости! Страшно представить, сколько будет проблем, если кто-то узнает его настоящего отца! Или если это будет твоя маленькая копия! А он ведь может! Просто назло! Вырастет таким же вредным, как ты!

            К концу своей речи Хотака начала запинаться и задыхаться, а потом и вовсе разревелась Бьякуе в плечо. Тот лишь обнял и погладил по спине, переживая эмоциональный приступ. В это же время в квартиру ввалились Мадараме с Абараем.

\- Ну и? Чего ты наговорил моей жене, что она тут рыдает? – Иккаку отложил сливы и уселся рядом с парочкой. – Иди ко мне, Хоти. Я тебя сливами накормлю, ты же их хотела?

\- Да… слив… - Женщина перебралась на чужие руки, тяжко вздыхая и обнимая уже мужа.

\- Хоти, ты сама как малый ребёнок, куда вам ещё детей с Мадараме? – Абарай уселся рядом, улыбнувшись.

\- Мы через пару лет ещё одного заведём. Тебе назло! – Усмехнулся Иккаку, поднимаясь вместе с Хотакой и утаскивая её на кухню. Там она уселась на стол и стала смотреть, как муж моет сливы.

\- Скорее уж Рейко назло. Куда вы всю эту ватагу трамбовать будете? – Задумался Ренджи, оглядываясь. Квартира была довольно просторной, но не для пятерых человек однозначно.

\- Они могу отселить Рейко в твою квартиру. – Предложил Кучики внезапно. – Всё равно ты там не живёшь уже очень давно.

            Все замолчали, переваривая столь неожиданный вариант.

\- Э… это слишком. – Неловко ответил Иккаку.

\- Да, ещё решит, что мы её больше не любим и выселяем из дома, чтобы под ногами не мешалась. – Согласилась Хотака.

\- К тому же она мала, чтобы жить одтельно, пусть и просто на этаж выше.

\- И ей будет одиноко.

\- И она абсолютно не самостоятельная в этом плане, там будет постоянный бардак.

\- И по итогу она будет там лишь ночевать.

            Хотака с Иккаку наперебой называли причины отказа со слишком уж уверенными лицами. И согласно кивали друг другу.

\- Вы уверены, что хотите протаскивать её через все эти ночные плачи с коликами и зубами? Она же первым делом сбежит в поместье. – Удивился Ренджи такому единодушию.

\- Не сбежит, потому что там Тамаки. – Уверенно ответила Хотака, получая свою сливу.

\- Ага, ей на службе приходится общаться с парнем, которого она видеть не хочет, а ещё скоро придётся терпеть младенца, который мало того, что орать всю ночь будет, так ещё и всё внимание родителей на себя забирать.

\- Вот именно! А ты предлагаешь её отселить!

\- Думаю, Рейко-чан будет рада месту, где она сможет отдохнуть в одиночестве от всех. Ей о многом стоит подумать в тишине. – Ответил Кучики задумчиво. – У неё скоро день рождения, сорок пять лет, ключи будут хорошим подарком.

\- Эй! Вы не слушали нас что ли?! Мы с Хоти против такого подарка! Это слишком! – Возмутился Мадараме.

\- Давайте вы позволите решить Рейко самой? Ведь если она не захочет жить отдельно, то это будет её право. – Ответил Кучики. – Главное, чтобы была возможность.

\- Тем более ты вот всё орёшь, что она таскает в дом всякий мусор. Теперь под него будет отдельный шкаф, Иккаку. Не ломайся, сам понимаешь, что плюсов больше, чем минусов. – Усмехнулся Абарай.

\- Вы охреневшие совсем… - Заворчал офицер, сдаваясь.

\- Может Бьякуя нам с тобой сразу дом купит? Чтобы не мелочиться. – Хотака недовольно смотрела на сливу и дулась. – И денег нам будет отсыпать каждый месяц… за что? Да просто так. Его левой пятке захотелось потому что!

\- Я не понимаю твоих претензий. – Бьякуя нахмурился. – Я лишь хочу немного облегчить вашу жизнь. При этом никто ничем не жертвует и никак не ущемляет себя. В чём же проблема, Хотака?

\- В том, что мы взрослые люди! Хватит решать за нас, как нам будет лучше жить! – Психанула женщина, обняла тарелку со сливами и вышла на улицу, злясь и расстраиваясь одновременно.

\- Ну вот, отлично. И что это с ней? – Вздохнул Абарай, уже собираясь идти следом. – Не, я понимаю, что предложение неожиданное, но чтобы так остро реагировать…

\- Мы все трое сейчас на нервах. – Недовольно ответил Иккаку. – Хотака всегда психует, если заходит речь и будущем второго ребёнка, да и с Рейко у них не всё гладко. Короче, отстаньте от неё с разговорами, а? Хотите дочу одарить квартирой – пожалуйста. Это ваше дело. Но пока вам лучше не соваться в наши семейные дела. Всё и так совсем не гладко.

\- Вообще-то, Хотака носит моего ребёнка. – Нахмурился Кучики.

\- А то я, блять, забыл об этом! – Сорвался на крик Мадараме.

\- Нам уйти? – Мягко спросил Ренджи, стараясь не обострять ситуацию ещё больше.

\- Да. И не приствайте к моей жене. – Иккаку отвернулся, пережидая приступ гнева.

\- Конечно. До встречи. – Ренджи схватил такого же недовольного Бьякую за локоть и поспешно уволок в поместье.

            Там они очень долго разговаривали про уместность таких широких жестов, ревность Мадараме и страхи Хотаки. Ну, и поссорились, конечно. Не сильно, но со вкусом. Ренджи даже досталась хлёстая пощёчина за слишком грязные выражения. А потом они поцеловались. А потом потрахались, хоть в последнее время их смущал Тамаки, часто не спавший по ночам.

 

 

            Капитан с лейтенантом уже с полчаса как заперлись в кабинете и мяли бумаги на столе Ренджи, пока тискались и целовались с довольно громким сопением. Это единственные звуки, которые они могли себе позволить здесь. И только Абарай подмял под себя Бьякую и уже хотел спускать с него штаны, как дверь распахнулась, а заклинание на ней раскололось. Хотака с широкой улыбкой и какой-то миской вошла внутрь, прикрыла дверь и неспешно уселась за стол. Она поставила сливы прямо перед носом крайне недовольного Бьякуи.

\- Угощайтесь.

\- Ты взяла за привычку обламывать нам секс, да? – Недовольно прорычал Абарай, не думая слезать с Кучики и держа крепко его руки. Капитан явно вырывался, но под железными лапами лейтенанта и шанса не было, чтобы выпутаться.

\- Мы с вами две недели не общались, неужели вы всё это время воздерживались? – Удивилась Хотака, тут же воруя сливу.

\- Не твоё дело.

\- Я тут пришла извиниться вообще-то… - Ясутока справилась со сливой и прицельно запулила косточку в мусорное ведро.

\- А вот это уже интересно. – Ренджи тоже схватил сливу и поднёс ко рту недовольного капитана.

\- Абарай, слезь уже с меня! – Гаркнул он раздражённо и стал с гордым видом поправлять одежду, когда его таки отпустили.

            Затем он всё-таки принял сливу с чужих рук, сдержав порыв откусить пальцы.

\- А вот с моих рук он не ест. – Хотака покачала головой.

\- Он же дикий, смотри сколько лет у меня ушло, чтобы приручить его.

\- Когда-нибудь я покрамсаю тебя на кусочки. – Мрачно ответил Бьякуя, выкидывая косточку. Ренджи уже перехватил его руку и облизал пальцы. – Отвратительно. Дрессировка здесь нужна только тебе, животное.

\- Меня всегда удивляли ваши брачные игры. Оскорбления? Серьёзно?

\- А вы с Мадараме ломаете друг другу конечности. – Напомнил Кучики.

            Ясутока подняла руки в защитном жесте, а потом поднялась со стула и пошла к мужчинам обниматься.

\- Простите вздорную бабу?

\- Ну… - Задумался Ренджи наигранно.

\- Что ты решила? – Спросил Бьякуя, огладив Хотаку по спине.

\- Что вы говнюки. Оба. Но я рада, что вы уменя есть.

\- Я ни от кого не вслушивал столько оскорблений, как от тебя, Хотака. Ты понимаешь, что все эти слова в отношении меня абсолютно неприемлимы? – Вздохнул Кучики и покачал головой.

\- Я много ещё чего делаю абсолютно неприемлимого… но ничего. Все живы.

\- Это даже странно. – Усмехнулся Абарай, стискивая подругу нежно. – Так ты не против, если мы дадим Рейко ключи?

\- Нет, не против. Но не давите на неё, пожалуйста. Ладно? Ей всё ещё плохо. А я даже ничего сделать не могу толком, доча отказывается со мной разговаривать по душам. Хотя бы обнимать её разрешает и на том спасибо. – Хотака шмыгнула носом. Чёртова беременность делала ей плаксивой и слишком чувствительной. – Твой мальчишка разбил ей сердце! А у неё и друзей тут толком нет, чтобы хоть кому-то выговориться! Она переписывается с кем-то в своём телефоне, но я даже не знаю с кем и достаточно ли ей такой поддержки! Я ничего не знаю! И от этого становится ещё хуже!

\- Тихо-тихо. Не надо реветь. – Тут же ласково зашептал Абарай, усаживая Хотаку на стол и утирая слёзы. – Хочешь, я поговорю с ней? Или Бьякуя? Мы можем заставить Тамаки извиниться!

\- Не надо его заставлять ничего делать…

\- У их отряда командировка завтра. Может, это приободрит её как-нибудь?

\- Что? Уже завтра? – Спохватилась Ясутока и вынула из рукава свой телефон. – Минутку. – Она набрала какой-то номер и стала ждать гудков. Двеннадцатый отряд действиетельно везде наставил своих вышек связи, поэтому всемогущий интернет был доступен теперь и в этом мире. – Здравствуйте, Кобо-сан. Это Ясутока Хотака! Мы общались с вами на счёт моей дочери Рейко и куче событий, что свалились на неё за короткий срок. Она завтра будет в городе и задержится в нём на несколько дней. Вы сможете выделить ей несколько часов своего времени, чтобы хотя бы выслушать? А потом, после её отъезда общаться через почту? Думаю, момент настал. Мы с её отцом вообще не знаем, что делать и только чувствуем себя дико виноватыми… Да, да, конечно, я помню, что чувство вины деструктивно, я стараюсь отгонять его… Да, хорошо, буду повторять это… - После Хотака нашла какую-то бумажку и быстро накалякала на ней дни и время приёма, а заодно и адрес. - Спишите сумму за приём с моей карты?.. Замечательно… Нет-нет, она придёт. Мы уже обсуждали это. Хотя бы ради того, чтобы не подвести вас. Да-да, и вам того же. Если несложно, то черкните мне пару слов на почту, если мне надо будет что-то знать, ладно? И вам, всего хорошего.

            Ясутока перевела дух, закончив звонок.

\- У тебя даже голос изменился. – Поразился Ренджи. – Ты чего это делала сейчас?

\- Записывала дочку на приём к психологу. Я уже была, рассказала ей кое-что, просила совета… но сработало не всё.

\- Ты хочешь сказать, что у неё та самая «травма», про которую она постоянно говорила?

\- Ну, почти. – Вздохнула Хотака. – Это хороший врач. Она поможет.

\- Охренеть… Бьякуя, может и нам с тобой походить к такому?

\- Зачем? – Поразился Кучики.

\- Все ходят, и мы сходим!

\- Сначала закончи все свои сметы. И мятые я не приму. – Строго ответил капитан, гордо выпрямился и уплыл в свой кабинет.

            Ренджи проводил его голодным взглядом.

\- Ты прикинь, сколько лет прошло, а я как представлю, что под одеждой он голый, то сразу в жар бросает… а если оденется как-нибудь… я готов за ним на коленках ползать, лишь бы дался. Я нормальный вообще?

\- Я год назад сломала Иккаку руку, а через минуту мы уже трахались.

            Конечно, Абарай подозревал, что в семейке Мадараме бывают такие случаи, но слышал о подобном в первый раз:

\- Спасибо, я понял, что со мной всё в пордяке.

 

 

\- Рассказывай, давай! – Киано усмехнулся и уставился на Тамаки хитро.

\- Что рассказывать? – Растерялся тот.

\- Шутишь что ли? Ты вчера ходил знакомиться с дочками Шинхоин! – Поразился Киано такой вялой реакции кузена. – Сколько их там было? Как выглядели? Ты хоть с кем-то из них разговаривал? Они хоть красивые? Какую из них будут пихать тебе в невесты? Или Бьякуя-доно позволит выбрать? Ох, какой же ты везунчик…

\- А, ты об этом. Честно говоря, я не очень их запомнил. Все на одно лицо были, ну, смуглые такие. Даже непривычно. – Тамаки неловко улыбнулся. – Ну, ничего особенного не было. Мы вроде как просто сидели в одной комнате с остальными. Я был больше увлечён разговором отца с одним из советников главы клана. Обсуждали очень любопытные вещи. Ты знал, что Шиба набирают власти? Многие считают, что скоро они вернут своё былое положение.

\- Они уже опустились до самых низов. Может быть, они и накопят денег, но уважение от других кланов им не вернуть никогда. Всё равно с ними никто не будет считаться. – Отмахнулся Киано.

\- Они набирают веса у простолюдинов.

\- Это всё пустое. Их клан слишком малочислен. – Киано явно не желал продолжать эту тему. – Ну расскажи что-нибудь про тех девушек! Я слышал, что они все, как одна прекрасны. Кто их отцы? Они просто молчали весь вечер?

\- Ладно! – Сдался Тамаки, заражаясь игривым настроением. – Да, красивые, правильные черты лица, тонкие руки, длинные шеи, красивые улыбки, бездонные глаза. Я серьёзно. А там, вглубине, горят эти искорки, которые говорят, что эти девушки не так просты, как кажутся. Наверное, у них под одеждой припрятан не один кинжал! Или шпильки для волос заточены, острее меча.

\- А говорил, что не рассмотрел! – Рассмеялся Киано.

\- Ну, не так сильно, чтобы запомнить все-все черты. Совсем не смотреть было бы невежливо. К тому же они устроили небольшую сценку с чтением комедии. Это было так же мило, как и забавно. Я с ними почти не общался, но мы перекинулись парой стихов с одной девушкой. Кажется, её звали Амане, а её отец как раз и был советником, с которым общался мой отец. Она вспомнила довольно редко читаемую поэму, а я смог поддержать её стихом оттуда. Это произвело на всех очень хорошее впечатление. Бьякуя-доно похвалил меня позже.

\- Он тебе никого не сватовал?

\- Нет, лишь попросил быть учитивым и показать себя с самых лучших сторон.

\- А отец? Он ведь там всех знает.

\- Отец… Во время нашего пути он упоминал дочь начальника их стражи. Этот человек имеет большой вес в клане, порой даже больший, чем советники. Её зовут Хиори, я присмотрелся к ней, но из необычного заметил только необычайную плавность всех движений. Будто танцевала, а не чай наливала. – Тамаки задумчиво хмыкнул. – Но сам понимешь, мне не стоило никого выделять своим вниманием, чтобы не давать лишних поводов и надежд.

\- Ха, говоришь, как заядлый сердцеед! Да ты даже ещё в борделе не был, а рассуждаешь, как умудрённый опытом старец! – Рассмеялся Киано, не удержавшись.

\- А ты был?

\- Да.

\- И как?

\- Со мной ничего лучше не случалось. Это… нет, не описать. Ты сам всё должен видеть и чувстовать. Тебе ведь осталось всего два года подождать. Это уже не срок. – Приободрил кузена Киано.

\- Бьякуя-доно мне уже сейчас предлагал, давно, то есть. – Смутился Тамаки.

\- И?! Ты уже ходил?!

\- Эм… нет.

\- Почему? Чего ты ждал?

\- Да сам не знаю… так много дел всегда было, а когда вспоминал, что просить было как-то неудобно что ли. – Тамаки смутился, понимая, что за два с лишним месяца ссоры с Рейко, думать о других женщинах у него всё равно не получалось. Только об ушах, усыпанных серёжками, об мозолистых маленьких руках и нежных улыбках и взглядах. Сердце с грустью сжалось. Наверное, стоило уже отвлечься на кого-то другого, благо выбор был.

\- Когда Бьякуя-доно предложит в следующий раз, то тут же соглашайся! – Наставлял его Киано.

\- Эм… да. Ты прав. Не стоит упускать шанс… - Тамаки стало совсем неловко.

\- Мне вот даже интересно, что там такого особенного в этом борделе. – Голос Рейко донёсся сзади и сверху. – Как думаете, если я попрошу дядю Бьякую меня туда же сводить, когда мне стукнет семьдесят, то он не откажет любимой племяшке в капризе? Ну, или хотя бы со входа покажет, что же там такое творится. Интересно же!

            Кузены вздрогнули и отскочили со своего места. Рейко сидела на стене позади них и мотала ногами с задумчивым видом.

\- И давно ты тут подслушиваешь?! – разозлился Киано.

\- Примерно, с момента разговора про клан Шиба. – Пожала она плечами. – Вы сами виноваты, что не заметили меня за своими озабоченными разговорами. Я не скрывалась ни секунды.

            Тамаки с ужасом понял, что Рейко слышала все его разговоры и про дочек Шинхоин, и про бордели. В груди опять стало больно, а во рту горько. Он лишь выдохнул и собрался, а потом легко и непринуждённо улыбнулся.

\- Я от Бьякуи-доно слышал, что у тебя сегодня день рождения. Круглое число как-никак. Это тебе. – Он вытянул из косоде маленькую коробочку. Эту сраную штангу в пупок он выбирал несколько часов и довёл своими метаниями продавца до крика. Тамаки запас это подарок очень давно и ждал случая подарить, но всё не выходило. Сейчас же этот подарок был хоть немного в тему, потому что хранить у себя эту штангу Тамаки не мог, а выкинуть рука не поднималась.

\- Что это? – Рейко подошла ближе, а Киано аж рот раскрыл от удивления.

\- Ты с чего это вообще удумал?

\- Ну, я подумал, что Бьякуя-доно дружит с родителями Рейко. Думаю, это просто такой же дружественный жест. Это лишь безделица, ничего особенного. – Тамаки непринуждённо улыбнулся и протянул коробку не менее удивлённой, чем Киано, Рейко.

            Девушка открыла крышку и уставилась на украшение. На короткой в пару звеньев цепочке висела круглая маленькая блямба. На ней был выгровирован цветок камелии.

\- Спасибо. – Рейко облизнулась, провела пльцем по украшению и тут же резко залопнула крышку, заставляя кузенов вздрогнуть. – Вот это сюрприз, конечно. Я совсем не ожидала… но оно симпатичное. Спасибо ещё раз. Но тебе всё равно не переплюнуть мою матушку. Знаете, что она учудила сегодня утром?

\- Что?.. – От Ясутоки-сан можно было что угодно ожидать.

\- Она испекла торт! Помните, как тот, что мы ели в последнюю нашу вылазку? Огроменный! И самое главное – вкусный! Я прямо на завтрак съела кусок! Папа клялся, что он ничем не помогал, что мама сама всё сделала! Я в таком глубоком шоке была… да и папа тоже. К нам сегодня гости придут вечером, тётя Мичиру, Кен-чан, Аясегава-сан, дядя Бьякуя и дядя Ренджи. Думаю, они все удивятся не меньше меня! – Рейко кое-как сделала беззаботное лицо и рассмеялась. – Правда, в итоге это будет обычная пьянка… Но хотя бы с тортом.

\- Твой отец тоже сделал тебе подарок? – Просто из вежливости поинтересовался Киано.

\- Ага. Поклялся, что покажет уже свой банкай. Ой! Блин… это же секрет был… - Рейко растеряно огляделась, выглядывая не подслушивал ли их кто. – Короче! Вы знаете, что я страшна в гневе! Молчите, если не хотите погибнуть от моего меча.

\- Ты всегда страшна. Не только в гневе. – Поддел Киано с довольной ухмылкой.

\- Разрубай, Холодный Ветер Севера. – Прорычала Рейко, призывая меч и тут же кидаясь с головой в драку.

            Так ей хотя бы удалось сбежать от Тамаки и его равнодушного взгляда. Ну, и выместить всё разочарование на Киано заодно. Как на подарок реагировать девушка не знала. И… и с одной стороны, это давало надежду на что-то, но с другой… его могли просто заставить сделать подарок. Просто из вежливости. Скорее всего так и было, раз уж он назвал украшение безделушкой. Рейко собрала разочарование в кулак и постаралась обратить его во благо – покалечить сраного говнюка Киано, который и не думал переставать её обзывать, сколько бы травм не получал. Кузен Кучики впечатался в стену спиной и застонал, но встал на ноги, призывая свой зампакто. Рейко довольно оскалилась и встала в стойку. Она поступит, как предложила ей Кобо-сан, просто забудет, что у неё есть к Тамаки чувства, и займётся чем-то более приятным. Например, выбиванием дерьма из её двух боевых единиц. Это всегда было приводило её в хороший настрой.

 

 

            Праздничный вечер уже шёл к своему завершению. Аясегава с Ого и Зараки ушли в свой отряд, а Абарая и Кучики планировали положить в гостиной на запасной матрас. Рейко под конец вечера совсем загрустила и почти не принимала участия в разговорах, лишь пялясь на ключ, что ей подарили. Как распорядиться своей новой берлогой она не знала, но решила не торопиться. Чтобы родители не решили, что она сбегает от них и их проблем. И от брата.

\- Дядя Бьякуя. – Кучики сидел рядом с ней и гладил Ренджи по коленке. Рейко перебила их разговор, даже не заметив этого. – Что такого в борделях, что про них так много разговоров?

            Кучики аж закашлялся, совсем не ожидая такой щепетильной темы. Абарай удивлённо икнул, а родители Рейко напряглись, не понимая, к чему всплыл этот вопрос.

\- Много разговоров? Неужели? – Попытался выкрутиться он и аккуратно перевести тему.

\- Да. Сегодня утром Киано и Тамаки очень бодро обсуждали это. – Рейко опять вздохнула и поковыряла стол ногтем. – Правда, они думали, что меня нет рядом. Но всё же… Что такого в этом месте, раз Киано так нахваливал его Тамаки? Ну, я знаю, что там происходит, да. Но всё равно не понимаю. Объясните?

            Бьякуя обернулся на Хотаку, одним взглядом умоляя помочь. Та лишь довольно улыбнулась и облокотилась на стол, подпихивая щёку кулаком и показывая, как она внимательно слушает. Иккаку неслышно хохотнул.

\- Честно говоря, я в некотором затруднении, и даже не знаю с чего начать… - Кучики смутился и понадеялся, что Рейко не будет давить.

\- Ну ладно… - Вздохнула девушка, а потом посмотрела на Бьякую прямо. – Вы ведь туда ходили, да?

\- Да, ходил. – Капитан еле держал лицо, а все остальные вокруг тихо умирали со смеху.

\- Зачем? У вас же есть дядя Ренджи.

\- Я ходил туда, когда был одинок.

\- А, ну да. Это логично. Ведь у Киано никого нет. И у Тамаки тоже. – Рейко опять уставилась в стол, вздыхая. – И часто вы посещали это заведение?

 - Эм… это не очень уместный вопрос… - Кучики совсем смутился. – По мере возникновения потребности.

\- Потребности? – Рейко задумчиво нахмурилась. – Так туда ходят, чтобы удовлетворять свою потребность в сексе?

\- Эм, да. Это довольно точное описание этого места. – Бьякуя выдохнул и ткнул Ренджи в бок локтем, рассердившись, что тот не помог. – Ведь не у всех есть пары.

\- Теперь понятно. Я думала, что это место для того, чтобы там сделали вид, что тебя любят. Ну, как бы по-настоящему любят.

\- Если попросишь, то и такое могут сделать. – Хмыкнул Ренджи. – Главное, не влюбится после этого в работницу борделя.

\- Спасибо. – Рейко шмыгнула носом. – Теперь я поняла, почему Тамаки меня бросил. Я ведь не могу удовлетворить его потребности, а ждать двадцать с лишним лет смысла нет.

            Бьякуя чуть не поседел от такого заявления, Ренджи раскрыл рот, а Хотака с Иккаку нахмурились.

\- Он… он намекал на что-то такое? – Осторожно спросил Кучики, пытаясь не выдать своих крайне смешанных чувств.

\- Нет, не намекал. – Рейко помотала головой. – Но ясно же, что ему хотелось чего-то подобного, раз он сказал, что хочет пойти в бордель. Наверное, даже хорошо, что мы с ним общаемся теперь только по работе. Выходит именно так, как вы мне все говорили. И про разницу в возрасте, и про обязанности, и про интересы. Простите, что не верила вам раньше.

            Девушка вежливо поклонилась и уже хотела уйти в спальню, как наткнулась глазами на ключ, взяла его и вышла из квартиры. Через несколько секунд было слышно, как хлопает другая дверь. Потом всё затихло.

\- Там даже постели нет… - Вздохнула горько Хотака, задирая голову. – Ужасный день.

\- Ужасная ситуация. – Бьякуя покачал головой. – Не представляю, как её приободрить или поддержать.

\- Психолог сказала, что Рейко должна сама справиться с этим кризисом. Первая любовь – это один из важных этапов взросления. – Хотака выпрямилась с кряхтением. Живот, пусть и маленький, давал о себе знать.

\- Наша дочь сейчас сидит одна в чужой квартире и наверняка рыдает! Не собираюсь я стоять в стороне! – Разозлился Иккаку.

\- Если бы она не хотела уединения, то ушла бы в спальню. Дай ребёнку наедине с собой побыть!

\- Можно зайти и мягко уточнить, хочет ли она что-то обсуждать. – Предложил Бьякуя. – Могу я, если вы не против.

            Родители переглянулись недовольно, размышляя.

\- Милый, опять ты лезешь! Мы же обсуждали это уже… - Абарай недовольно нахмурился.

\- Нет, пусть идёт. – Перебил его Мадараме. – С нами она не желает ничего обсуждать, а у Кучики не постеснялась и про бордель спросить. И вели Тамаки держать язык за зубами в следующий раз. Пусть думает о чём и где говорит.

            Хотака засуетилась и вручила Бьякуе свёрнутую постель Рейко.

\- Вдруг она не захочет возвращаться?

\- Да, разумеется.

 

            Кучики извернулся и кое-как постучал в дверь, чтобы при этом не уронить матрас с одеялом и подушкой.

\- Пап, я не хочу никого видеть! – Громко ответила Рейко и не открыла дверь.

\- Только не называй меня так при Иккаку, а то он обидится. – Хмыкнул Бьякуя.

\- Ой! – Рейко высунулась из квартиры и удивлённо уставилась на гостя. – Простите…

\- Если ты не хочешь разговривать, то хотя бы возьми свою постель. Футон Ренджи пришлось выбросить, он невозможно пропах пылью и плесенью.

\- Спасибо, дядя Бьякуя. – Рейко распахнула дверь и пропустила Кучики внутрь.

            Там он опустился на колено и расправил постель. Положил он её туда же, где раньше спал Ренджи. Больше по привычке, чем из каких-то других соображений. Он поднялся на ноги и наткнулся на Рейко. Та стояла рядом и вздыхала.

\- Психолог сказала, что со временем будет не так больно на него смотреть… Только не сказала, сколько надо ждать.

\- Рейко-чан. – Позвал Бьякуя, чуть наклоняясь для объятий и протягивая руки.

\- Мне так плохо, дядя Бьякуя! Так плохо! – Девушка тут же кинулась к нему в объятья, задыхаясь от слёз. – Он мне зачем-то подарок сделал! И я не понимаю зачем?! Это вы его попросили? Тогда не надо было! Мне стало только хуже… и он ещё так его обозвал… назвал безделушкой, будто всем подряд подарки дарит на дни рождения! А мне ведь понравилась… Я с ним драться не могу… У меня просто рука не подниматся… Мне страшно, что он узнает, что я всё ещё люблю его и будет смеяться! Он ведь может! Расскажет всё Киано, они меня вдвоём дразнить будут…

\- Что он тебе подарил? – Тихо спросил Кучики, гладя Рейко по волосам и обнимая ласково.

\- Серёжку в пупок. – Вслипнула девушка. – Я не понимаю, зачем он это сделал. Вы велели?

\- Нет, я ничего не говорил ему. – Бьякуя покачал головой и усадил Рейко на футон.

\- Тогда я не понимаю, зачем ему надо было это делать…

\- Я тоже не понимаю. – Кучики поставил отметку серьёзно поговорить с Тамаки.

\- Наверное, хотел проверить мои чувства. Ну, вдруг я бы подумала, что он это в качестве примирения решил подарить? И полезла бы к нему обниматься, как дурочка, а он бы оттолкнул. Я слышала, как он рассказывал про девушек из клана Шинхоин.

\- Как же? – Удивился Бьякуя. Ему показалось, что Тамаки интересовался политическими вопросами больше, чем девушками.

\- Восхищался их красотой, говорил, что они очень загадочные и грациозные, что начитанные и милые. Всякчески их нахваливал, короче! И сказал, что ещё подумает какую из них выбрать! А куда мне тягаться с дочерьми Шинхоин? Я никогда не буду такой же как они… ну, такой же… изысканной и женственной.

\- Не рано ли тебе думать о таком? Ты ещё ребёнок, наслаждайся свободой от правил. – Бьякуя ласково улыбнулся. – К тому же, тебе ли не знать, что при должном усердии можно научиться всему. Главное хотеть.

\- Да? Правда? Я тоже смогу быть такой же, как эти девицы? – Рейко приободрилась.

\- Конечно, ты способная ученица, этикет и светские манеры не так уж и сложны, как может показаться. А изысканность прививается вместе с хорошим вкусом и культурным ростом.

\- И если я научусь всему, то смогу быть такой же утончённой и красивой?

\- Разумеется.

\- И тогда Тамаки вернётся ко мне? – С надеждой спросила Рейко.

            Бьякуя впал в ступор от неожиданного вопроса.

\- Ты думаешь, что ему не нравились твои манеры?

            Девушка открыла было рот, но задумалась.

\- Может быть, я уже не знаю, что думать. Может, ему действительно так не хватало более тесного общения, ну, без одежды которое, что она нашёл любой повод меня бросить? Он же знал, чем можно меня обидеть, и нарочно потоптался по больному месту…

\- Рейко, зачем тебе человек, который хочет от тебя лишь постельных утех, особенно в ущерб твоим интересам и чувствам? – Бьякуя пытался быть серьёзным и игнорировать знание, что Тамаки мучается не меньше Рейко.

\- Но с ним было так чудесно! И разговаривать, и молчать! И он всегда меня понимал! И нам нравилось проводить время вместе, всё равно чем заниматься… - Рейко зашмыгала носом, снова собираясь расплакаться. – И вот сами представьте, что дядя Ренджи сказал бы, что вам запрещено его трогать следующие двадцать пять лет. Только целовать и обнимать! И всё! Как бы вы себя чувстовали?

\- Хм… Если причиной этого было бы его нежелание, то я бы подождал. Мне важны все его желания. Все до единого.

\- Хорошо, а если бы он лет через десять захотел бы тоже, но всё равно вам бы нельзя было друг друга трогать? Что тогда делать? Нарушить запрет нельзя.

            Рейко явно решила доканать своего дядюшку неловкими и сложными вопросами. Откуда бы Бьякуе было знать, что делать!? Стоило бы ответить, что он подождал бы, тренировал силу воли, но это было бы ложью. Врать хотелось меньше всего…

\- Рейко, ты в том возрасте, в котором хочется бунтовать, делать всё наперекор взрослым, перечить и решать за себя. Но даже ты сегодня признала, что стоит слушать родителей. Хотя бы прислушиваться. – Бьякуя вздохнул, пытаясь подобрать слова. Кажется, он даже вспотел от такого тяжёлого разговора. – Неужели тебя так сильно не устраивает нынешний момент, что ты хочешь поторопить время?

\- Ну, сегодня был ужасный день, если честно. – Вздохнула Рейко. – Хотя, вы дали мне возможность жить отдельно. И мама приготовила торт специально для меня. И плюшевый мишка от Кен-чана был очень милый, хоть я уже давно не играю в игрушки. И если бы не эта ссора с Тамаки я была бы полностью счастлива. Он бы сейчас был со мной рядом и тоже обнимал бы…

\- Ну да, наверняка, тебя противно, что тебя обнимает такой старик, как я. – Улыбнулся Бьякуя.

\- Вы ещё не старый. По крайней мере, седины у вас нет. И мне нравится с вами обниматься. – Рейко опять полезла тискаться.

            Кучики в очередной раз отметил, какая же его племяшка непосредственная и открытая. И тактильная до ужаса. Ренджи иногда смеялся, что она с ним обнимаются чаще, чем Бьякуя со своим мужем. Рейко завозилась в объятиях и засопела Кучики куда-то в бок. Кажется, плакать она больше не собиралась. Вот только расслабляться было рано.

\- Я не знаю, смогу ли любить своего братика. – Выдала она без подготовки. – Это очень ужасно? Я ведь должна его любить. Мама уже в нём души не чает.

\- Хотаке проще, ведь она чувствует ребёнка своим телом, они чувствуют друг друга очень близко. Тем более… тем более тебе не обязательно любить его. Маленькие дети довольно вредные и громкие.

\- И я тоже была противной?

\- Нет, ты была трогательным сокровищем.

\- Вы попросите, чтобы родители не оставляли моего брата у вас, если он будет без них плакать? – Совсем тихо спросила Рейко. – Я всегда скучала по ним… не могла спать одна. Было так страшно, что с ними что-то случится, пока не привыкла. Стало легче, когда я свой зампакто получила, но помню, как часто плакала, хоть была совсем маленькой.

\- Да, конечно. – У Бьякуи перехватило дыхание. Он не ожидал таких слов. – Почему… почему ты так доверяешь мне? Почему всё рассказываешь? Почему не Ренджи, например?

\- Дядя Ренджи для веселья, а вы для объяснений.

\- Неужели? – Кучики понял, что немного плывёт от избытка информации и способа её подачи.

\- Ага, вы всегда всё по полочкам раскладываете. От этого легче сразу становится.

\- Ты не пробавала думать сама, а не заставлять меня делать это за тебя? – Кучики умехнулся и пощекотал Рейко за бок.

            Та захихикала и перетекла на постель, упав на подушку.

\- Полежите со мной, пока я усну? А то непривычно.

            Кучики поколебался недолго, а потом пожал плечами. Почему бы и нет? Так он хотя бы убедится, что ребёнок уснёт, а не проревёт всю ночь в одеяло. Рейко улыбнулась и подвинулась, уступая место старшему.

\- Я только сейчас поняла, что вы, наверное, так никогда со своими родителями не спали… - Рейко устроилась под боком Кучики, свернувшись в клубочек.

\- Ничего страшного. Наверстаю с тобой. – Тихо прошептал Кучики, гладя девушку по плечу. – Отдыхай. Сегодня был насыщенный день.

\- Это точно.

            Рейко зевнула и нагло устроила голову на плече Бьякуи. Капитан рассеяно подумал, что так будет сложновато не разбудить её, когда будет уходить. Он лишь прикрыл глаза, решив подумать о разговоре с Тамаки, как девушка рядом завозилась. Бьякуя нахмурился и решил проверить, что случилось, как понял, что уже наступило утро, а они с Рейко проспали всю ночь на одном футоне в обнимку. Девушка сонно морагала и явно не понимала, что происходит и где она вообще находится.

\- Дядя Бьякуя?.. – Хрипло спросила она, еле фокусируя взгляд.

\- Кажется, мы слишком увлеклись разговорами.

            Девушка закивала и села, потягиваясь и хрустя косточками. Кучики тоже неспешно поднялся и попытался понять, который сейчас час и почему никто не стал их будить.

\- Ой, а я вспомнила! – Внезапно сказала Рейко удивлённо.

\- Что? – Бьякуя всегда плохо соображал по утрам.

\- Что вы с дядей Ренджи один раз разрешили мне спать с вами, когда я болела и мучалась температурой. Дядя Ренджи после этого тоже свалился с лихорадкой, правда.

\- Хм, - Бьякуя нахмурился, пытаясь припомнить, - ты же была тогда совсем малышкой. Я удивлён, что ты запомнила.

\- Кобо-сан сказала, что наш мозг хранит в себе все-все воспоминания, проблема только в том, чтобы научиться находить их в нужный момент.

\- Тебе она понравилась?

\- Да, очень добрая. – Рейко опять зевнула. – Идёмте вниз, я бы что-нибудь съела и приняла душ.

\- Идея неплоха.

 

 

            Глава клана сидел в своём кабинете и перебирал документы, разбирая их по датам. Более сложными делами заняться пока не выходило из-за предстоящего разговора. Бьякуя не решил затягивать это дело и велел Тамаки уделить ему время уже через вечер. Тот появился у входа неслышно и взглядом спросил разрешения войти. Кучики кивнул и указал на заренее заготовленную подушку.

\- У меня есть к тебе одна личная просьба, к которой ты должен отнестись со всей своей серьёзностью.

\- Да, разумеется, Бьякуя-доно. – Тамаки уже подозревал неладное.

\- Просьба носит личный характер, потому что касается непосредственно меня. Но не стоит её недооценивать, это важный пункт в жизни клана. – Бьякуя никак не мог собраться с силами.

\- Я сделаю всё возможное.

\- Рад слышать. – Кучики немного помолчал, а затем внимательно и серьёзно посмотрел в глаза своему приемнику. – Пожалуйста, больше не дари ничего Рейко, она слишком неоднозначно реагирует на твои подарки. И не веди фривольных разговоров в общественных местах.

            Тамаки вздрогнул всем телом, так и не разрывая зрительного контакта, а потом подался вперёд.

\- Неоднозначно реагирует? Как можно это понять? Она сказала, что ей понравился мой подарок. Она соврала? – У парня еле слова из груди выходили, так он переволновался. Не говоря о моментально забытых манерах. Бьякуя задавил жалость на корню, признавая, что от приёмного сына он имеет право требовать больше, чем от любимой племянницы.

\- Рейко до сих пор тяжело переживает ваше расставание. Каждое твоё неоднозначное действие или слово выводит её из состояния и без того хрупкого равновесия.

\- Что? До сих пор? Так она не злится на меня? – На лице Тамаки расцвела радость. Такая, что Кучики устыдился, что придётся её погасить так скоро. – Неужели она думает, что я не хочу её больше видеть? – Он весело рассмеялся. – Вот же глупая! Мне наоборот стыдно, что я обидел и оскорбил её! И мы так долго воротили друг от друга носы просто так? Я не умнее самой Рейко!

            Тамаки расслабился и опять рассмеялся, а потом украдкой глянул на дверь, уже планируя рвануть к квартире Мадараме. Глава клана милостиво выслушал этот поток эмоций и откашлялся, опуская глаза к документам.

\- Это замечательно, что ты разрешил для себя эту небольшую загадку. Но. Напомни, какой была моя просьба к тебе.

\- Следить за речью и… - Тамаки запнулся и замолчал. Капитан не выдержал и посмотрел на него сторого. – и держаться подальше от Рейко. Я правильно вас понял, Бьякуя-доно?

\- Абсолютно верно. – Согласился тот, не отводя взгляда.

            Тамаки моментально закрылся от него, спрятав все эмоции. Даже духовную силу убрал.

\- Не будет ли наглостью узнать причины такой просьбы? – В голосе всё-таки прорезались нотки злости.

\- Мне они казались очевидными.

\- И всё же.

\- Думаю, вашу небольшую романтическую историю лучше закончить сейчас, когда Рейко думает, что ничего уже не вернуть обратно. Пусть у вас обоих отболит сейчас и забудется. Вы ведь юны, у вас вся жизнь впереди. А если вы продолжите ваши отношения, укрепитесь в них, если вы пронесёте свои чувства сквозь года, то ваш неизбежный разрыв принесёт ещё больше боли и страданий.

\- Почему наш разрыв неизбежен?! – Тамаки сорвался и повысил голос, но тут же устыдился. – Простите, Бьякуя-доно. Я просто…

\- Расстроен. – Закончил за него глава клана. – Зол. Недоволен. Тамаки, я уже говорил тебе это и не раз. Вы с Рейко не созданы друг для друга. Она никогда не станет твоей женой. Да и ты, согласившись быть моим наследником, уже не сможешь так просто распоряжаться своей жизнью. Я прошу тебя о таком лишь ради блага вас обоих. У каждого из вас будет своя дорога, совершенно отличная.

\- Но если нам хорошо вместе, почему мы не можем быть друг с другом хотя бы тайно?! – С отчаянием спросил Тамаки

\- Ты правда считаешь, что самое большое, чего достойна Рейко – это статуса любовницы и внебрачных детей? Ты правда считаешь, что она будет счастлива в таком случае? Ты думаешь, ей не будет больно смотреть на твою официальную супругу? – Не выдержал Бьякуя, еле скрывая раздражение. Ему даже думать о таком было противно.

\- Но у вас же есть Абараи-сан! – Видимо, Тамаки был в отчаянии, раз прибегнул к этому доводу.

\- Мы с Ренджи одного пола. Это единственная причина, почему он до сих пор не вписан в родовые свитки. – Процедил Бьякуя. Этот вопрос был для него таким же больным, как для его любовника.

\- Раз вы можете себе позволить вписывать в клан любого, кого душе угодно, то почему я не смогу?!

\- Потому что терпение совета клана не бесконечно. Я многим пожертвовал ради этой возможности. – Бьякуя пытался не злиться на юнца и терпеливо объяснять ему по десятому кругу одно и то же. – К тому же, с чего ты взял, что Рейко согласится занять место рядом с тобой? С чего ты решил, что она будет довольствоваться местом в твоей тени? Я уже не раз говорил, что вы не созданы друг для друга. Твой путь – политика. Её путь – воина. И пару себе искать надо под стать.

\- Вы умудряетесь совмещать оба пути. – Тамаки поджал губы. – Неужели, думаете, что я не смогу так же?

\- Плох тот учитель, что не верит в своего ученика. И плох тот ученик, который не мечтает превзойти своего учителя. Когда ты окажешься достаточно хорош на обоих поприщах, то я с удовольствием уступлю своё место. И тогда ты сам будешь распоряжаться своей жизнью. Именно так, как ты пожелаешь. А пока что ты обязан слушаться меня, как своего наставника, главу клана и просто более опытного человека, который думает не только о своих интересах, но об интересах сотен других людей, носящих фамилию Кучики. – Бьякуя поднялся, не в силах сидеть и дальше. – Я признаю, что допустил ошибку, что не стоило позволять вам начинать ваши отношения. Я пытался быть лояльным, думал, что вы быстро перегорите. Как видно, по-хорошему не получилось. Тамаки, я запрещаю тебе общаться с Мадараме Рейко по любым вопросам кроме рабочих.

            Бьякуя буравил парня тяжёлым взглядом и гадал, посмеет ли тот поднять глаза или нет.

\- Вы можете запретить мне подходить к ней и общаться, но любить вы запретить не можете. – Твёрдо и зло ответил Тамаки, буравя взглядом татами. Кажется, его трясло.

\- Не могу, ты прав. Но посоветую направить это прекрасное чувство, как и твоё справедливое негодование, в более конструктивное русло. Ты можешь идти.

\- Благодарю, что уделили мне время, Бьякуя-доно.

            Тамаки очень формально попрощался и умчался куда-то на другой конец поместья. Бьякуя тяжело выдохнул.

\- Ну? Это было ужасно? – Спросил он, отодвигая створку на террасу.

\- Это было жестоко… но необходимо. – Ренджи поднялся с досок. – Может, мне стоило поговорить с ним?

\- Боюсь, что ни от кого другого он не воспринял бы запрет так серьёзно, как стоило. – Глава клана вымотано уткнулся лбом в подставленное плечо. – Тем более это не твоя обуза, а мой наследник. Тебе не обязательно тонуть в этом болоте вместе со мной.

\- Нет уж, муженёк. Раз ты сам ляпнул, что мы с тобой супруги, то так просто не отвертишься. Буду причинять добро и наносить счастье всеми самыми изощрёнными способами. Например, помирив тебя с Тамаки.

            Абарай запустил пльцы в чёрные волосы, свободные от кенсейкана и стал массировать голову и шею.

\- Я люблю тебя, Ренджи. – Выдохнул Бьякуя, расслабляясь.

 

 

\- Ясутока-сан, могу я занять немного вашего времени? – Тамаки выглядел обсепокоенным. Только поэтому Хотака согласилась переговорить с ним.

            Они отошли к дальним баракам, где их бы не смогли беспокоить случайные зрители.

\- Ну? О чём ты хотел поговорить?

\- О вашей дочери. – Решительно ответил парень.

\- Честно говоря, меня эти разговоры утомили. – Хотака потёрла лоб устало. – Вы с ней поссорились и расстались. Всё. Точка. Что тебе ещё надо?

\- Я хочу вернуть её.

\- Нет. – Моментально ответила Ясутока, хмурясь. – Я не разрешаю.

\- Я люблю её.

\- Да мне пофиг!

\- Я знаю, что она меня тоже любит.

\- Ваша «любовь» не прошла испытание первой же ссорой! Вы даже не смогли просто извиниться перед друг дружкой! Дулись друг на друга два месяца, вместо того, чтобы поговорить и сказать простое «извини»!

\- Но для нас это всё в новинку! Нам даже посоветоваться было не с кем, потому что все были настроены против этих отношений! Не находите, что это жестоко?

\- Я нахожу, что ни ты, ни моя дочка не созрели для отношений. Она слишком юна, ты слишком обвешан всеми этими тараканами клана Кучики! Забудь! Блядь… если ты к ней подойдёшь и ляпнешь хоть намёк, то я тебе все зубы выбью, красавчик! Если ты думаешь, что мне по кайфу смотреть, как она плачет и ничерта не ест, спит плохо, то ты очень странный! – Хотака схватила парнишку за ворот косоде обеими руками и подняла в воздух, абсолютно не переживая, что она беременна. Ещё и тряхнула пару разочков. – Отвали от неё! Просто вот… дай ей переболеть этим всем!

\- Но, Ясутока-сан!..

\- Знаешь что. Я придумала. – Она швырнула Тамаки на землю и нависла сверху. Мда, такой Жуткой Женщине было бесполезно напоминать, что она слишком неуважительно ведёт себя с наследником Кучики. За это можно было и по почкам получить. – Давай дадим вам обоим срок. Несколько лет. Будет отличной проверкой на ваши чувства! Ходи по борделям, общайся со всеми дочерьми всех благородных кланов, ни в чём себе не отказывай, короче говоря! А лет через пятнадцать проверим, останется ли от твоей любви хоть что-то. И вообще захочешь ли ты иметь дело с Рейко к тому моменту!

\- Вы ведь сами понимаете, что это крайне маловероятно! Что чувствам нужна хоть какая-то подпитка извне!

\- А вот это уже не моё дело. – Прорычала Хотака. – Как хочешь, так и вертись! Но к моей дочери не смей приставать! А на её шестидясетилетие мы посмотрим, скисли ваши чувства или превратились в хорошее вино. И я не удивлюсь, если вам эта «любовь» будет, как пятое колесо – совершенно не нужна.

            Она уже потопала обратно, как Тамаки её окликнул, отряхивая форму от пыли.

\- Если наши чувства не угаснуст к тому моменту, то вы никак не будете мешать нам двоим. – Парень с вызовом посмотрел на гневную женщину.

\- Хорошо. Но до того момента ты не будшешь выказывать свои чувства напрямую и делать хоть сколько-нибудь значимые намёки, а ещё препятствовать другим её отношениям, если такие появятся.

\- Я принимаю условия.

            Шинигами прожгли друг друга испепеляющими взглядами и разбежались по своим делам.

 

            Правда, далеко разойтись они не успели, как Тамаки прибило к земле потоком духовной силы. Мощным и незнакомым потоком. Он растеряно обернулся и увидел, как Ясутока-сан сползает по стеночке, пытаясь хоть как-то удержаться на ногах. Тамаки тут же рванул обратно, но чем ближе подходил к женщине, тем сильнее становилась духовная сила. Он подхватил Хотаку под руки и помог устоять на месте. Женщина бледнела и дышала с трудом.

\- Что с вами?..

\- Не со мной. Это ребёнок… - Ответила та вымученно и прикрыла глаза.

\- Но раньше он испускал другую духовную силу. Такую же, как ваша! И не такую мощную. – Тамаки не знал, как помочь, и только задавал вопросы.

\- Он подрос и скоро отделится от меня, поэтому и духовная сила у него поменялась. – Ясутока отвечала нарочито спокойно и доброжелательно, а ещё гладила себя по животу и размеренно дышала.

\- Вам тяжело? Хотите сесть? Как я могу помочь?

\- Не беси меня. – Процедила Хотака. – Это всё из-за этих разговоров! Если нервничаю я, то нервничает и ребёнок! А он не умеет контролировать духовную силу!

\- Простите! Простите, я не знал!

\- Да заткнись ты уже… - Хотака совсем ослабела и повисла на парне.

            Через несколько секунд к ним подтянулась и стража отряда, и лейтенант.

\- Хоти! Я отнесу тебя ко врачу! – Ренджи тут же кинулся забирать подругу на руки.

\- Меня сейчас расплющит…

\- Тебе надо успокоиться.

\- Мама! Я тут! – Рейко распихала уже довольно большую толпу зрителей и пробилась в родительнице. – Уф! Сегодня он совсем разгулялся… Ну чего ты? Всё хорошо, малыш.

            Девушка стала гладить мать по животу и тихо сюсюкать с ребёнком. Тамаки, стоявший рядом, вообще не думал скрывать своего взгляда влюблённого идиота и только пялился, раскрыв рот. Они так постояли с пару минут, пока давление не ушло, а Хотака немного пришла в себя.

\- Мамуль, надо в четвёртый. Ты очень бледная. – Озабочно сказала Рейко. Тамаки она даже не увидела. – Я приведу папу, и мы все вместе сходим ко врачу. Подождёшь?

\- Что здесь происходит? – Капитан разогнал толпу любопытсвующих одним строгим взглядом. Второй взгляд, не менее сторогий, достался Тамаки. Тот поджал губы и ушёл, покинув тесную компанию. – Хотака, я находился в километре от тебя, но всё равно почувствовал сильное давление. Как ты себя чувствуешь?

\- Сейчас немного лучше. Спасибо. – Она спустилась с рук Ренджи, придерживая пузо и отдуваясь.

\- Он слишком много забрал у меня, я не могу сопротивляться этому давлению.

\- А Икари? Он тебе не помогает? – Спросила Рейко серьёзно. – Он должен хоть как-то помочь!

\- Я ослабела, и он вместе со мной. Даже поговорить с ним не могу нормально, меня перебивает духовный фон ребёнка. Но всё, что он может сейчас – это переводить его силу в себя и высвобождаться от неё через бой.

\- Но тебе нельзя сейчас активно работать с Икари. Это опасно. – Нахмурился Бьякуя.

\- Вот именно! Выходит… выходит только пережидать. Осталось меньше месяца. Страшно подумать, что будет дальше. – Хотака покачала головой, вздохнув.

            Рейко загрустила, а Бьякуя с Ренджи нахмурено переглянулись.

\- Ты имеешь в виду после родов? – Уточнил Абарай.

\- Да, сейчас мы с малышом делим все чувства на двоих. Поэтому я могу избежать приступов, если постараюсь, хоть он всё равно будет баловаться и разбрасывать рейацу просто так. Но после родов… он же будет постоянно плакать. Рейко была спокойная, но мне всё равно было тяжело переживать её слёзы первое время. А сыном я вообще в растерянности. Не уверена, что смогу за ним ухаживать полноценно. – Хотака не выдержала пристальных взглядов и смутилась.

\- И почему ты раньше молчала?! – Вспылил Абарай моментально.

\- Откуда мне было знать, что ребёнок будет таким сильным… - Устыдилась Ясутока ещё больше.

\- Не ругайте маму. – Рейко обиделась и полезла к Хотаке обниматься. – Могли бы и сами догадаться. Мамуль, идём в четвёртый?

\- Я уже была. Мне сказали, что с таким запросом только в двенадцатом помогут. Но мне страшно туда идти…

\- И давно ты это узнала? – Бьякуя недовольно поджал губы.

\- Несколько дней назад. Мы с Иккаку как раз обсуждали, когда стоит сходить.

\- Очевидно, что незамедлительно. И стоило поделиться этой новостью и со мной тоже.

            Кучики был явно раздосадован, что узнал всё последним.

\- Что? Прямо сейчас?..

\- Да.

\- Но…

\- Без пререканий. Это приказ капитана. Ренджи, будь добр, возьми Ясутоку-сан на руки.

\- Да я и сама смогу…

\- Без пререканий. – Напомнил Кучики.

\- Я с вами! И по дороге за папой забежим! – Рейко поправила меч на поясе, воодушевляясь. В отряде учёных она ещё ни разу не была.

 

 

\- Эм… к нам не часто поступают личные обращения от подвижного состава Готей 13. – Пролепетал шинигами из канцелярии в белом халате и с выражением ужаса на лице. – Обычно они на столько редки, что сам капитан лично решает, компететны ли мы в решении озвученной проблемы. Так, в чём заключается ваше обращение, капитан Кучики?

\- Это не его, а моё обращение! – Обиделась Хотака и без стеснения отпихнула Бьякую в сторону животом. – Я беременна, если это не заметно. И так вышло, что мой ребёнок очень сильный, да ещё и высосал изрядную часть моей духовной силы. Поэтому я сейчас слабее его и с трудом переношу игры с духовной энергией. Ваш отряд вообще может хоть что-то с этим сделать? Ну, чтобы я не откинула коньки раньше времени.    

            Шинигами покивал и нажал какие-то кнопки на своём мониторе.

\- Так… секунду… Ваше аудиосообщение было отправлено лично к капитану Куротсучи.

\- Что? Дословное прям?.. – Смутилась Хотака. Этого она не ожидала.

\- Да. – Кивнул шинигами.

\- Тогда пошлите ему ещё одно сообщение. Чтобы поторопился. – Мадараме встал рядом с женой и придержал её за спину.

\- Это уже не в моей власти. – Лаборант покачал головой. – Я вам сообщу, когда он ответит.

\- И когда же это будет? – Спросил Кучики строго.

\- Не могу вам ответить, потому что не располагаю этими данными.

            Вся компания отошла от стола и молча преглянулась, без слов решив подождать хотя бы недолго.

\- Здравствуйте. – Вдруг послышалось с другого конца приёмной. – Это вы с личным обращением?

            Встречать их вышла девушка в форме и внимательным взглядом. Она стояла поодаль и разглядывала почему-то Рейко, а не Хотаку.

\- Да. Моей маме нужна помощь.

\- Срочно?

\- Очень.

\- Хорошо. – Девушка достала телефон и что-то очень шустро на нём напечатала. – Капитан подойдёт через несколько минут.

\- Хорошо. – Неожиданно широко улыбнулась в ответ Рейко. – Ты здесь работаешь?

\- Да. Отец считает, что я должна приучаться к отрядной работе с самого малого возраста.

\- А кто твой отец?

\- Куротсучи Маюри.

\- Ой! Так ты Немури! Я слышала про тебя. А я Мадараме Рейко. Я служу в шестом отряде.

\- Приятно познакомиться.

\- Мне тоже.

\- А покажешь свой телефон? – Неожиданно спросила Рейко, вгоняя Немури в ступор своей просьбой.

            Взрослые вообще молчали и не отсвечивали, с удивлением наблюдая этот странный разговор.

\- У тебя в нём есть камера? Сильная? А интернетом ты пользуешься? Это вообще что за модель? Я такую раньше не видела, хоть и слежу за новинками. – Рейко протянула свою самую последнюю и навороченную модель, на которую угрохала слишком много денег. Но оно того стоило.

\- Новинками? – Удивилась Немури ещё больше, но телефон забрала, тут же залезая в него и роясь в настройках и функционале. – Мой телефон - разработка двенадцатого отряда для повседневных нужд и коммуникации, разработанная с учётом большинства видов деятельности нашего состава. И камера в нём тоже есть.

\- Крутяк! – Рейко тоже получила новую игрушку в руки. – А мой телефон из мира живых. Пыле и водоотталкивающий. Это специальная модель с усиленным корпусом и устойчивым к царапинам стеклом. Ещё в нём огромная встроенная память, быстрый процессор и офигенская, просто самая зашибенная камера из того, что есть на рынке. Смотри!

            Рейко осторожно забрала телефон и навела его на лаборанта за стойкой, быстро щёлкая.

\- Смотри, тут темно, но он смог уловить весь свет! А разрешение – закачаешься. – Она увеличила фотографию на экране. – Смотри, даже волоски в носу можно рассмотреть.

            Шинигами покраснел и закрыл лицо руками, а Рейко весело рассмеялась.

\- Да пошутила я!

\- Хм, это забавно. – Немури задумчиво улыбнулась.

\- А как вы между собой общаетесь? Специальное приложение? А я смогу скачать его себе на телефон?

\- Зачем?

\- Чтобы болтать с тобой, когда есть свободное время. – Ответила Рейко так, будто ничего более само собой разумеещегося быть не может. – Вряд ли у вас в катакомбах ловит обычный интернет.

\- А, ну да. – Заторможенно согласилась Немури. – Могу я взять твой аппарат?

\- Да. Держи. – Рейко вручила своей новой подруге телефон, и они обе уставились в огроменный, с ладонь, экран так пристально, что забыли обо всех вокруг. Только обменивались малопонятными фразами и кивали.

            Не успели две семьи отойти от одной сцены, как тут же наметилась другая.

\- Будь проклято моё неуёмное любопытство. Порой это невыносимый крест. Ну, что тут происходит? – Маюри осмотрел начальство шестого отряда недоумевающим взглядом. – Неужели забеременел кто-то из вас?

\- Ваши шутки не уместны. – Выскомерно ответил Кучики.

\- Тогда что вы тут забыли?

\- Мы, как начальство Ясутоки-сан, ровно как и друзья её семьи, желаем и имеем право знать, что с ней происходит и сможете ли вы оказать ей необходимую помощь. – Бьякуя и не подумал сменить тон.

            Маюри закатил глаза и уставился на Хотаку.

\- Наслышан, наслышан… Акон! Какая из каме… гостевых комнат ближе всего к третьему корпусу? Мне надо будет провести измерения.

            Лейтенант, стоявший всё это время за спиной, полез в свой телефон.

\- Номер восемь четыре ноль и восемь три ноль. И они адаптированы под все виды сорбции.

\- Как удачно, что я гениален! – Усмехнуся учёный. – Ну всё, поговорили и хватит. Акон, забирай эту женщину и веди туда. Готовь всё необходимое оборудование. Я подойду, как только закончу.

\- Ясутока-сан, пройдёмте за мной. – Акон чуть посторонился, указывая на одну из дверей.

\- Что? Уже? Прямо сейчас? Но я не готова… Я не хочу… - Хотака тут же вцепилась в руку мужа, перепугавшись.

\- Как я должен помочь, если у меня нет никаких исходных данных? – Нахмурился Куротсучи. – Акон, веди её уже. У меня нет времени на баловство.

\- Да, капитан. – Лейтенант подошёл к Хотаке и крайне вежливо, но с силой, подхватил её под локоть и потащил за собой.

\- Эй, а вы не охренели тут часом!? – Зарычал Мадараме, но сделать ничего не успел.

            Всю комнату заполнила вязкая и душащая духовная сила ещё нерождённого ребёнка. Лаборант почти сразу упал в обморок, Хотака кое-как держалась, но стояла только потому, что её держали. Остальным такой уровень был хоть и ощутим, но вреда никакого не причинял. Даже девушкам, оторвавшимся от своих телефонов. Маюри заинтересованно подошёл к Ясутоке и пережал у неё на шее какую-то точку, выводя её из сознания. Акон не растерялся и удержал обмякшую женщину на руках.

\- Я передумал. Тащи в пятый корпус. И Немури! Прекращай играться! Или хочешь сказать, что ты закончила с посевами?

\- Нет, отец. Немедлено вернусь к работе. – Девушка поклонилась и вернула Рейко телефон. – Было приятно пообщаться. До свидания.

            Она поклонилась уже всем в комнате и убежала в неизвестном направлении. Дорогу капитану двенадцатого отряда преградили мрачные Мадараме и Абарай.

\- Вы хотите, чтобы я облегчил её жизнь или нет?

\- Если с ней или ребёнком что-то случится… - начал Иккаку мрачно.

\- С ней уже случилось. – Равнодушно пожал плечами капитан. – Сделаю, что смогу. Дай пройти.

\- Пап, не кипятись. – Рейко мягко взяла отца за руку и отвела в сторону.

\- Хоть кто-то понимает! – Куротсучи всплеснул руками и вместе с Аконом и Хотакой скрылся за дверьми.

            Шинигами из приёмной тоже смылся, понимая, что на него может обрушиться весь гнев.

\- Пап, не переживай. У мамы с собой телефон был. Я попрошу Немури установить ей то же самое приложение, что она установила мне на телефон. Будем общаться и узнавать всё из первых рук! Так что не надо волноваться. – Рейко тут же взялась успокаивать отца. – А если что, то мы тут просто всё разнесём.

\- Звучит, как отличный план. – Хмынкул Ренджи. – Ты прям шпион-вербовщик.

\- Не. Немури просто классная! Надеюсь, мы с ней подружимся.

\- Возможно, это было бы неплохо. – Согласился Кучики, пытаясь справиться с волнением за Хотаку и ребёнка.

\- Жаль только, что её отец такой строгий…

\- То есть тебя только это смутило? – Поразился Иккаку.

 

 

            Хотака в тот же вечер завалила дочку сообщениями и фотографиями, чем успокоила дёргаеющегося Иккаку, который хоть и выглядел как обычно, но хмурился и смотрел в одну точку.

*дочуля-лапуля не бросай папку пока я в заточении. Поживи с ним пока а то он совсем раскиснет от одиночества*

*хорошо мамуля-красотуля*

*смотри какой офигенный у меня диван!!*

            В приложение упала фотография огромного красного дивана на изящных ножках и фигурной спинкой. Следующей фотографией было, как Хотака на нём развалилась. Она была уже переодетая в какой-то белый костюм, из-под которого немного торчал живот, а на руке была повязка после пробы крови. Ну и довольная улыбка, и восторги местной едой. Всё это немного успокоило её мужа. Он даже соизволил немного пообщаться через технику, хоть и делал это крайне медленно.

\- Пап, вы с дядей Бьякуей теперь не будете такими же хорошими друзьями, как раньше? – Этот вопрос беспокоил Рейко уже давно. – Вы меньше общаетесь и ну… всё как-то иначе стало немного.

\- Хм… не знаю.

\- Но на маму ты не злишься? Она ведь… ну, это не было изменой, да? Она тебя не обманула?

\- На маму? Нет, не злюсь. – Иккаку шумно выдохнул. – Скорее на себя злюсь, что повесил на неё слишком много. Типа, расслабился, знаешь. Что всё уже как всегда, обыденно. И в итоге у нас всех теперь проблемы.

\- Я думаю, что дядя Бьякуя тоже злится сам на себя.

\- Да? – Удивился Иккаку.

\- Ну да. Он ведь дорожит вашей дружбой. Наверняка, ему страшно, что вы перестанете общаться, отдыхать вместе и всё такое… - Рейко немного смутилась. – И, ну, что к братику не будете подпускать тоже страшно.

\- Так и представляю, как он рыдает по ночам в подушку и сопли на кулак наматывает. – Хмыкнул Иккаку.

\- Папа! – Рейко хохотнула и пихнула отца в плечо.

\- Да кто ж его прогонит то? Сама знаешь, что Кучики упрямый, как мул, и всегда добивается своего. Тем более нам наверняка понадобится его помощь после родов.

\- Это из-за выплесков силы?

\- Да. Ему придётся научить меня делать эти дурацкие магические барьеры, чтобы Хоти могла хотя бы в одной комнате с ребёнком находиться.

            Рейко покусала губу.

\- Блин, а это вряд ли выйдет.

\- Думаешь, папка у тебя совсем дурак?

\- Нет же! Просто это сложное кидо, высокоуровневое. Его не освоить просто так за месяц.

\- Да? А Кучики пользовался им так легко. – Удивился Мадараме. – Тогда от него потребуется ещё больше помощи! Ох… тяжело нам будет. Особенно первое время. Потерпишь, доча?

\- Конечно. – С готовностью кивнула Рейко. – Ну, и попробую сама этот путь освоить. Может получиться, если сильно постараться.

 

 

\- Только один посетитель. – Немного неловко ответила Немури, гляда на Рейко и её отца. – Простите, что не пердупредила раньше.

\- Ну и? – Иккаку уставился на дочь вопросительно.

\- Иди ты, мы с ней постоянно переписываемся. – Кивнула та в ответ.

\- Лады. Куда идти?

\- Я вас провожу. – Нему открыла дверь на улицу и жестом пригласила выйти. – Рейко-сан, увидимся.

            Она неловко улыбнулась и шмыгнула за офицером, обогнала его и уверенным и быстрым шагом повела к нужному корпусу.

\- Вам придётся соблюсти некоторые правила. Не бродить по территории отряда, не трогать оборудование, не высвобождать меч без экстренной необходимости, не отвлекать персонал от работы. Если вы нарушите хоть одно из них, Мадараме-сан, к сожалению, последующий проход на территорию двенадцатого отряда будет вам категорически запрещён.

\- Да, усёк. Долго ещё? – Иккаку уже нетерпелось обнять жену, которую он не видел уже две с лишним недели.

\- Почти пришли.

            Немури открыла ещё несколько дверей, повернула за пару углов и вошла холл с небольшим диванчиком и ещё россыпью дверей. В этот раз с номерами. Помещение было скучно белым. Разбавляло его только переплетение множества цветных проводов и труб на потолке.

\- Вам сюда. – Девушка встала у ближайшей двери и постучала. – Ясутока-сан, к вам посетитель.

\- Наконец-то! – Послышалось из-за двери, а затем она распахнулась. – Милый!

            Хотака распахнула дверь и так широко улыбнулась, что видно было все её зубы, а потом повисла на шее мужа.

\- Как же я по тебе соскучилась! Так сильно!

\- Я вас оставлю. – Нему очень сильно смутилась и скрылась за очередной дверью.

\- Она такая милая девочка, иногда удаётся поболтать, время скоротать. – Хотака затащила мужа в свою временную обитель и усадила на диван, опять обнимаясь.

            Иккаку обнял её в ответ, моментально успокаиваясь и расслабляясь. Потом он вообще затащил жену к себе на коленки и крепко поцеловал. Хотака ответила довольным стоном. Они так просидели минут тридцать, просто тискаясь и целуясь в своё удовольтсвие.

\- Ну? Что хорошего расскажешь?

\- Хм… Мы вроде как обсудили всё с Кучики, больше не должно быть недопониманий.

\- Это что вы обсудили?

\- Что я не зол, что он заделал тебе ребёнка.

\- А ты был зол?

\- Я сам не понимал. Ещё он учит Рейко тому барьеру, который сдерживает духовную силу. У дочи вроде как выходит, но через раз. Силёнок не хватает. Кучики предложил свою помощь, но я не преставляю как он будет торчать рядом с тобой целыми днями и накидывать эти барьеры. Ещё он предложил нанять кого-нибудь, но я его нахер послал с такой идеей.

\- Я справлюсь, любимый мой. Всё равно это на ближайший год, не дольше. После родов станет чуть легче, ведь я не буду чувствовать, будто меня хотят надуть и лопнуть.

\- К тебе приходил врач?

\- Да, осмотрел меня. Сказал, что всё идёт по плану, через двенадцать дней должна уже буду стать счастливой мамой. Счастливой и до усрачки измотанной. Но капитан Куротсучи меня спас! Здесь, конечно, скучно, но эти выбросы энергии меня никак не беспокоят. Диван их впитывает. – Хотака похлопала по огромному красному монстру, который вообще не вписывался в довольно аскетичную обстановку комнаты. – Надеюсь, рожать я буду не на нём.

            Женщина хохотнула и сползла с колен, поджимая под себя босые ноги. Её живот выпирал так сильно, что чуть ли не перевешивал. Иккаку не удержался и забрался рукой под странного вида накидку и погладил пузо.

\- Надеюсь, тебе надоест тишина и покой за эти три недели. Потому что дальше будет шумно. Очень шумно. – Хмыкнул он ласково.

\- И ты постарайся выспаться впрок. – Хотака накрыла его руку своей и прикрыла глаза. – Это… немного неловко, но так вышло, что капитан Куротсучи догадался, что ребёнок от Бьякуи…

            Мадараме дёрнулся и помрачнел.

\- Не переживай! Всё хорошо! Он сказал, что ему нет дела до наших междусобойчиков!

\- Как он догадался? – Иккаку всё ещё злился.

\- По составу духовной силы. Понятия не имею как именно! Просто пришёл на третий день, рассказал всё что узнал и объявил отцом не тебя, а сразу Кучики. Я чуть в обморок не упала… Но ему правда было всё равно. По этой маске не поймёшь, но тон у него был самый равнодушный.

\- Ладно, что он тебе ещё сказал? – Иккаку решил не волновать жену ещё больше.

\- Что этот маленький жадина высосал из меня примерно половину моих сил! – Умилилась Хотака, вопреки ожиданиям мужа. Видимо, гормоны окончательно затопили её мозг. Может быть, это было и хорошо в этой ситуации. – Вырастет очень сильным! Очень-очень сильным! Правда, мне придётся довольно долго восстанавливаться до своей прежней формы…

\- Сколько? – Иккаку прижал супругу к себе и обнял за талию.

\- Лет тридцать. Слишком много, да? – Хотака всё-таки немного приуныла. – Опять подведу капитана. Он же ждёт, чтобы перевести меня на должность хотя бы десятого офицера.

\- Подвела Кучики? Да ты ему сына родишь вот-вот! Он о таком и не мечтал! Я когда к нему приходил с разговором, то он, ну, после того, как мы всё утрясли, почти не затылкался. Только и трындел, как ждёт, как хочет поскорее увидеть и всё такое. Короче, хуже тебя. Правда, Рейко немного расстроилась, что ей будет меньше внимания теперь, но я вроде как объяснил, что меньше её любить никто не будет.

\- Да? Правда? Он не злится, что опять надолго выпадаю из полноценной работы? – Ясутока будто бы была удивлена.

\- Ни сколько. – Заверил её супруг.

\- Это хорошо. – Расслабилась та и уложила голову на плечо Иккаку. – Ты самый лучший. Ты знаешь?

\- Теперь знаю.

            Мадараме хмыкнул, чуть повозился, а затем опрокинул Хотаку на диван, навис сверху и опять поцеловал в губы. В этот раз жадно и глубоко.

\- Что же ты творишь… - Женщина покраснела и выгнулась, когда жёсткие губы прошлись именно по тем местам шеи, где ей больше всего нравилось.

\- Доказываю тебе, что не злюсь. Только не словами, а делом доказываю.

\- Но мы же…

\- Да плевать я хотел.

\- А если…

\- Расслабься.

\- Ладно…

            Хотака посмотрела в глаза мужа и счастливо улыбнулась. Тот опять поцеловал её страстно, затем стял стягивать больничные просторные штаны с немного опухших ног. Ясутока на него почти не смотрела, краснела, как в их первый раз не краснела, и только шумно выдыхала, пока он целовал её ноги и живот.

\- Просто ужасно засыпать без тебя, милый.

\- И мне без тебя тоже. Давай, разведи ноги. – Иккаку надавил на коленки.

\- Давно мне не было так стыдно!

            Ясутока послушалась, но отвернулась и прикрыла глаза ладонью, краснея всё больше. Маадараме рассмеялся и уткнулся лицом между ног, оглаживая бёрдра изнутри и придерживая извивающуюся Хотаку, чтобы не сбежала. А та только и могла, что выгибаться от удовольствия, сдавленно стонать и тяжело дышать. Кончила она слишком быстро и слишком бурно.

\- Ох… нет это правда… у меня аж голова кружится. – Хотака тихо рассмеялась, а Иккаку сел нормально и стал массировать голые ноги.

\- А ты ничего не хочешь взамен?

\- Неа, мне и так хорошо.

\- Тогда одень меня обратно. – Улыбнулась та и сладко потянулась.

            Только они закончили возню с одеждой, как к ним ворвался разозлённый капитан Куротсучи.

\- Вы! Вы оба! Что вы тут вытворяли!? Это приличное место, а не публичный дом! Я вас больше никогда не пущу на территорию своего отряда! Даже одной ногой!

\- Вы о чём, капитан? – Вежливо спросила Хотака.

\- Нему приставлена наблюдать за тобой! И представляете, что она увидела сейчас?!

\- Хоти, ты знала, что здесь есть камеры? – Нахмурился Иккаку.

\- Понятия не имела. – Растерялась та.

\- Тогда и извиняться мы не собираемся. – Фыркнул тот.

\- Она родит – и больше ноги вашей тут не будет! – Разорался Маюри.

\- Да кому больно… Хоти? – Мадараме удивлённо обернулся на вслипывающую жену.

\- Я не хочу рожать! Я хочу вечно быть беременной! – Разревелась та.

            Капитан явно испугался такой реакции и попятился к двери, а Мадараме опять обнял жену и поцеловал в щёку.

\- Тяжело ведь с таким пузом. Чего ты боишься?

\- Будет столько проблем! Мне так страшно, милый! Я не хочу решать никакие проблемы, а просто хочу няньчить своего сына! Но я даже этого не смогу сделать!

\- Не хочешь проблем – не будет. – Спокойно согласился Иккаку, утирая слёзы. – Я сам всё буду решать и тебя не беспокоить. Как тебе идея? Нравится?

\- Очень нравится… - Шмыгнула носом Хотака, чуть успокаиваясь.

\- Вот и славно.

\- Я люблю тебя…

            Иккаку хмыкнул довольно, а потом наткнулся на недовольного учёного.

\- Всё. Проваливай. Хватит с вас обоих.

\- Что?! Уже?! Нет! Милый, не уходи! – Хотака вцепилась в мужа клещом. – Это лаборатория или тюрьма?!

            Не успела она возмутиться и разозлиться, как ребёнок отреагировал новым выбросом духовной силы. Впрочем, та не стала скапливаться и быстро исчезала, вообще не давя и не причиняя вреда. Куротсучи недовольно цыкнул.

\- Ещё час. И то исключительно потому что я слишком снисходителен к таким, как вы.

\- Попробуйте трахнуться с кем-нибудь и сразу подобреете. – Предложила Хотака недовольно.

\- Час!

            Маюри наорал и выбежал из комнаты, хлопнув дверью.

\- Надеюсь, он меня не припарирует потом… - Хотака помолчала немного, а потом вздрогнула. – Точно! Как же я раньше не додумалась до этого?! Ох! Уговорить бы только…

\- Отлично. А теперь поделись со мной. – Иккаку непонимающе смотрел на уже слишком довольную жену. Он еле справлялся с этими скачками настроения.

\- Надо попросить, чтобы нам сделали люльку такую же, как этот диван! Идём, поговорим с капитаном! Идём-идём! Скорее, пока он не убежал далеко!

            Хотака поднялась на ноги и потянула мужа за руку наружу.

\- Он нам откажет. – Засомневался Мадараме.

\- Надо попробовать!

\- Ладно… ладно. Идём.

            Ясутока обулась и выкатилась из команты, оглянулась и уверенно толкнула одну из дверей, где нашёлся разный персонал, в том числе и Немури с отцом.

\- Ну что вам ещё надо?! – Взбеленися Маюри.

\- Сущая мелочь! – Улыбнулась Хотака сладко.

\- Не надо врать мне. Говори, чего хочешь.

\- Хочу люльку для младенца с таким же принципом впитывания рейацу, что и красный диван. Всего лишь.

\- Нет. – Тут же отказал капитан. Нему смотрела на отца со скрытым любопытсвом.

\- Почему?

\- Это уникальные изделия, которые делаются исключительно для нужд двенадцатого отряда.

\- У Зараки Кенпачи была такая повязка на глаз. – Припомнил Мадараме.

\- Это было личное распоряжение главнокомандующего. Почему я должен заниматься благотворитльностю?

\- Мы заплатим! – С воодушевлением сказала Хотака. – Сколько?

\- Много. – Маюри задрал нос.

\- Это сколько? – Продолжала настаивать Хотака.

            Капитан Куротсучи притянул бумагу и написал на ней сумму. Явно придумав её только что. Семья Мадараме уставилась на сумму.

\- А ты не охренел? – Спросил Иккаку.

\- Это моя цена. И будь повежливее, иначе я просто уйду. – Куротсучи зло прищурился.

            Хотака забрала бумажку, исправила на ней первую цифру на меньшую и вернула обратно.

\- Вот. И это будет за две люльки. – Сказала она серьёзно.

\- Вот это наглость! – Охнул капитан.

\- Наглость? Вы же сами хвалились, что технология изучена досконально и отлично отработана. Заламывая такую цену, вы только ставите себя в неловкое положение, говоря, что вы врали и лишь бахвалились.

\- Я никогда не вру на счёт своих достижений! А ты лишь пытаешься скостить цену! Тут не базар, чтобы торговаться!

\- Даже после исправления сумма осталась большой!

\- А зачем нам две, Хоти? – Иккаку смотрел на листок задумчиво.

\- Серьёзно? Ты правда не понимаешь? Мы же часто ходим в гости!

\- А… ну да. Точно. – Мадараме рассеяно покивал. Он соображал откуда они возьмут такую кучу денег.

\- У вас всё равно нет такой суммы. – Хмыкнул Куротсучи, читая выражение лица офицера.

\- Нам друзья сделают подарок на рождения малыша. – Хотака пожала плечами. Она-то прекрасно знала, что Бьякуя не пожалеет никаких денег. Тем более, после смерти отца она не отсылала половину своего жалования в родные края, как прежде, поэтому свои сбережения у неё были.

            Куротсучи уже раскрыл было рот, чтобы узнать откуда у оборванцев из одиннадцатого отряда могут водиться деньги, а потом вспомнил про Кучики и скабрезно усмехунлся. Хотака прожгла его недовольным взглядом, а потом похлопала по плечу, улыбнувшись.

\- Вот и договорились. Они нам нужны к рождению сына. Ведь управитесь? – Все вокруг тихо остолбенели от такого фамильярного отношения. Куротсучи уже хотел взорватся, как Ясутока продолжила. – Нему-чан, зайди ко мне после того, как мой муж уйдёт, ладно? Мы с тобой поговорим. Ладно?

\- Д-да, Ясутока-сан.

\- Милый, идём обратно. У нас от часа совсем немного осталось. Хочу ещё побыть с тобой наедине.

\- Да, конечно. – Мадараме под руку повёл свою жену, бросив угрожающий взгляд на капитана. – У тебя спина не болит? Я могу и её промять.

\- Обожаю твои волшебные руки! – Обрадовалась Хотака, выходя из служебного помещения.

\- Отец… - Немури растеряно подняла глаза на капитана.

\- Если закончишь свою работу, то можешь сходить. – Бросил он недовольно и почти бегом покинул корпус, злясь на всех вокруг и на себя в первую очередь.


	22. Chapter 22

            Иккаку держал на руках крошечного спящего малыша и растеряно думал, нормально ли что он считает всех младенцев уродливыми? Рейко тоже была очень странной первые несколько месяцев после рождения, пока не наела себе пухлые щёки.

\- Пап! Дай посмотрю! – Прошипела дочь, порываясь забрать брата на руки. – Дядя Бьякуя так и не сказал вам имя? Мне кажется, он его и не заготовил.

\- Держи, не кричи только. – Мадарамае зашептал и подсел к Хотаке на кровать. Она беспокойно спала и выглядела ужасно уставшей.

            Акушер сказал, что роды были тяжёлыми. Да и длились они долго. Иккаку поцеловал жену в лоб и обернулся на детей. Рейко с ужасно напряжёнными плечами держала ребёнка в руках и пристально разглядывала.

\- Никак не разберу на кого похож…

\- Да какая разница уже? – Поморщился Иккаку.

\- Прости, пап. – Устыдилась Рейко, отдавая младенца обратно.

            Мадараме вздохнул, пытаясь понять, что он чувствует, к собственному огорчению понял, что точно не счастье, и впал в уныние окончательно. Ему уже было заранее стыдно перед этим ребёнком. А ведь сам заявил, что будет ему отцом. Кто же его за язык тянул? Интересно, Хотака поймёт его?

\- Ой, кажется, он проснулся. – Вдруг вздрогнула Рейко. Она никак не могла оторвать глаза от братика.

\- Да, скоро есть запросит. – Усмехнулся Иккаку. – Когда ты была такой же, то ела за троих. Хоти еле справлялась.

\- Наверное, он будет таким же проглотом, раз у него так много духовной силы. Разоримся на еде?

\- Наверянка. Ведь Хотака тоже ест за троих. В любое время. – Мадараме рассмеялся тихо, а Рейко подхватила.

            Тут в палату тихо постучали.

\- Входите.

            К ним ввалились Ренджи и Бьякуя с шальными глазами. Они молча встали на пороге и переводили взгляд от человека к человеку, не зная, что сказать.

\- Этот хулиган измучил мою жену так сильно, что она даже толком на руках его подержать не успела и сразу отключилась.

\- Всё в порядке? – Спросил Ренджи напугано и подошёл ближе.

\- Вроде как. Ребёнок точно здоров, хоть распугал всех акушеров своим первым криком. Я слышал, как стекло треснуло. Хотаку подлатали какой-то магией, пока что будет спать и набираться сил.

            Бьякуя медленно подошёл к Мадараме и смотрел то на него, то на своего сына. Хотя ему бы не стоило привыкать именно к этому обращению.

\- Бери уже. – Иккаку криво улыбнулся и отдал мальчика Кучики в руки. Тут же повисла тишина. Бьякуя смотрел на младенца, пальцем провёл по его щеке и носу, поправил сбившуюся пелёнку, наконец-то, выдохнул и отдал малыша удивлённой Рейко.

\- Я знаю, что это совсем не то, чего от меня ожидают, но… - Кучики опустился на пол, на колени, а потом глубоко и формально поклонился перед сидящим на кровати Иккаку. – Но это единственное, как я могу высказать всю мою благодарность тебе.

\- Э-э-э… - Мадараме огромными глазами смотрел, как глава клана Кучики стукается лбом об пол лично для него, и не знал, что делать. Слишком нереально уж это выглядело.

\- Я благодарю тебя за всю широту твоей души и нескончаемую доброту. Спасибо, что позволил мне получить то, о чём я и не смел мечтать. Я не забуду твоего благородного поступка до конца своих дней.

\- Кучики… ты чего… поднимайся, бля! – Мадараме запаниковал и в ужасе уставился на Ренджи. – Абарай! Чё делать!?

            Ренджи мотнул головой и поднял взгляд с Бьякуи на Иккаку. Кучики так и валялся на полу, не собираясь подниматься.

\- Да хер знает! Это не было запланировано! – Ответил он сдавленным шёпотом. Все правила этикета вылетели у него из головы.

\- Ну всё! Кончай этот цирк. – Иккаку тоже встал на колени и ухватил Кучики за плечи, поднимая с пола. Мужчины уставились друг другу в глаза. Один непонимающе-вопросительно. Другой болезненно-счастливо. – Мы же уже обо всём поговорили. Чего ты тут устроил?

\- Когда я увидел ребёнка, то понял, что мои эмоции не выразить словами.

\- Какой ты чувствительный! Нормально всё, не за что. Ты тоже дохера сделал для нашей семьи. – Мадараме обнял Кучики крепко и похлопал по спине. И, пожалуй, это был их первый такой близкий телесный контакт за весь срок из дружбы. Притом, что голыми они видели друг друга несчётное количество раз. – Если уж так хочется поваляться у кого-то в ногах, то можешь перед Хотакой рассыпаться в благодарностях. Это она вообще-то родила, а не я.

\- Да, конечно, разумеется. – Бьякуя, кажется, воспринял слова друга слишком серьёзно. – Если что, то в поместье всё готово для вас. Можете придти в любой момент. Собственно, как и прежде.

\- Посмотрим на настроение Хотаки. Если дерьмовое будет, то останемся дома.

\- Так, ладно. Мне это надоело. – Фыркнул Ренджи и подошёл к Рейко. – Ну? Как тебе братишка?

\- Пока нравится. – Тихо рассмеялась девушка. – Будете брать на руки?

\- Я не фанат младенцев. Не находишь, что он похож на обиженную луковицу? И морщится странно как-то…

\- Да нормально он морщится! Меня больше пугает, что у него зубов нет.

\- Поверь, тебе стоит бояться момента, когда зубы у него начнут появляться. – Ренджи повертел свою ладонь, а потом показал на пальце маленькую белую точку. – Во! Это ты меня цапнула, когда пыталась почесать об меня свой рот.

            Рейко охнула и уставилась на точку с ужасом.

\- Простите меня, дядя Ренджи! Папа. Ты мне не говорил про это ничего!

\- Не кричи ты… - Иккаку обеспокенно обернулся на жену, а потом отдал ребёнка Бьякуе в руки. Сейчас, глядя на абсолютно тупое выражение лица Кучики, он понял, что всё хорошо. Странно, совсем неправильно, но хорошо. – Только не убегай на другой конец Руконгая.

\- Мадараме, ты видел, что находтся на дне этой жуткой люльки, что стоит сейчас в поместье? – Спросил Ренджи. – Если бы эта хреновина не стоила, как моё двухгодичное жалование и не была очень сильно нужна, то я бы её в пыль стёр. Там же зубы! Грёбаные зубы! А ты хочешь туда младенца складывать!

\- Помнишь диван, который так понравился Хотаке? Она показала, что находится под обивкой… я, типа, кошмарами несколько дней мучался. Он весь из этих ртов состоит. До сих пор озноб пробирает. – Иккаку повёл плечами.

\- Не-не-не. Даже думать не хочу, какие ещё жуткие штуки могут быть в двенадцатом отряде.

\- Надеюсь, ты придумал грёбаное имя, а то я тебя на куски порву, когда смогу встать с кровати без чужой помощи. – Тихо сказала Хотака, абсолютно не обращая внимания на всех остальных.

\- Рюкен. – Тихо ответил Кучики, ожидая реакции.

\- Сойдёт. – Слабо кивнула женщина. – А теперь отдай мне ребёнка!

\- Да, конечно.

            Бьякуя выдохнул и чуть суетливо положил мальчика на грудь матери. Хотака обняла сына и будто бы моментально подобрела. Она подтянула его ближе к лицу и стала зацеловывать маленькие ручки и шептать что-то ласково. У неё явно поехала крыша из-за бушующих гормонов и ужасной усталости, но это выглядело мило.

\- Привет-привет, Рю-кун. Теперь ты точно никуда от меня не денешься… И наконец-то твоя любимая развлекаловка «ударь маму по почке» закончилась. Теперь будем подругому развлекаться. Рейко тебя научит, она твоя страшая сестра, малыш. Ой, как мило ты зеваешь! Такой симпатяжка… смотри, это твой папа. И ещё другой папа… - Хотака растерялась и нахмурилась. - А мы скажем ему, кто его настоящий отец?

\- Это сложный вопрос. Его невозможно решить за один день. – Бьякуя удивился.

\- А я бы была рада, если бы моим отцом был дядя Бьякуя. – Задумчиво ответила Рейко.

\- Выпорю. – Прорычал Иккаку.

\- Да не поэтому же! – Вспыхнула девушка и крепко обняла отца. – Ты лучший! Просто, если бы я была Кучики, то у нас с Тамаки всё могло бы получиться…

\- Ясно всё с тобой. – У Мадараме отлегло. Но он всё ранво въерошил ребёнку волосы, портя причёску. Рейко вяло возмутилась, но от отца не отлипла.

\- Ладно, потом решим. Выметайтесь все из палаты, Рюкен проголодался. – Ребёнок и правда начал тихо попискивать и кривить личико. – Иккаку, помоги мне сесть повыше. Тут вроде у кровати спинка должна подниматься.

            Бьякуя заколебался, не желая уходить, но Ренджи ухватил его за локоть и силой вывел наружу. Рейко прошла следом. За закрытой дверью послышалась слабая возня и тихие разговоры.

\- Какое тяжёлое испытание одновременно с выской радостью послала мне судьба. – Вздохнул Кучики, явно цитируя какой-то стих.

\- Вечно он драматизирует. – Ренджи подмигнул Рейко. – Предлагаю не торчать под дверью и разойтись по своим делам. Хоти совсем плоха, ей не до гостей, а ребёнок отдохнуть не даст. Пусть они втроём наедине побудут. Им надо. Мы успеем с младенцем повошкаться.

            Кучики опять посмотрел на дверь и палаты и обречённо кивнул. Весь неспешный путь из родильного отделения он прислушивался к фону духовной силы своего сына и почти не реагировал на происходящее вокруг.

 

 

 

            Тамаки услышал тихие разговоры в спальне главы клана, поколебался и прошёл ближе, осторожно стуча по открытой перегородке.

\- Бьякуя-доно, вы не заняты? Я бы очень хотел поговорить с вами. – Он заглянул и увидел, что его наставник возится с маленьким Рюкеном под пристальным наблюдением Ренджи. Они оба хмурились и возились со странной одеждой. – Хотелось бы лично…

\- Ты же знаешь, что у нас нет секретов друг от друга, поэтому необходимости в личной беседе нет. Что ты хотел обсудить? Что-то важное? – Бьякуя не поднял головы и лишь внимательно изучал подгузник, пока малыш перед ним валялся голым на подстилке и пихал в рот пальцы в ожидании.

\- М-м-м… Да, важное. – Тамаки заколебался, думая, стоит ли вообще.

\- Присаживайся. – Вежливо приказал Бьякуя, помятуя наставления Ренджи не давить на ребёнка слишком сильно. – Я готов тебя выслушать.

            Кучики кивнул сам себе и стал надевать на младенца подругзник. Ренджи пока молчал, но смотрел с нескочаемым скепсисом. Тамаки вдохнул и опустился рядом, посмотрел немного на странные манипуляции и только хотел начать, как Бьякуя поднял ребёнка в воздух, проверяя свою работу. Подгузник медленно сполз с малыша. Глава клана недовольно прищурился и продолжил трудиться.

\- Что случилось? – Спросил он задумчиво.

\- На самом деле, наверное, мне стоило рассказать об этом раньше, а не через несколько месяцев… - Тамаки смутился, помолчал, не увидел, что его корят за нерешительность и продолжил более уверенно. – Бьякуя-доно, после нашего с вами разговора про Рейко и наших отношений с ней… на следующий день я разговаривал с Ясутокой-сан. Она не сказала мне ничего нового, чего не сказали до этого вы… но…

\- Я внимательно слушаю тебя, Тамаки. – Кучики оторвался от ребёнка и уставился на наследника.

\- Мы с ней заключили договор. – Сдался тот. Глаза поднять он боялся. – Я пообещал, что никак не выскажу Рей-чан своих чувств, не буду мешать её новым увлечениям, если такие появятся, буду лишь знакомым. Но взамен на это, когда Рейко исполнится шестьдесят лет, я признаюсь ей в своих чувствах, если такие ещё будут теплиться в моём сердце. Простите. Это было крайне глупое и поспешное решение… Но… но я о нём не сожалею! – Тамаки выдохнул и поклонился.

\- Бьякуя! Одевай уже Рюкена! Ты его заморозишь, и он заболеет! И тогда Хотака нам головы отвинтит! – Разозлился Ренджи на нерасторопность Бьякуи.

\- Я не так часто этим занимаюсь, чтобы делать быстро. – Кучики нахмурился и стал натягивать на ребёнка штаны. Хотака ещё для Рейко накупила гору маленькой одежды, наплевав на все пелёнки. Сейчас эта гора перекочевала в пользование Рюкена.

\- Вот и стоило отдать это дело служанкам! Я вот тоже не умею, так и не лезу! – Абарай покачал головой.

\- Дай мне шанс. – Бьякуя взялся впихивать непоседливые руки Рю в распашёнку. – Тамаки, я на тебя не зол. Я даже могу понять, почему ты сделал такое громкое заявление. Любовь – это благородное чувство. Не менее благородно, что ты хочешь сохранить её на такой долгий срок в пятнадцать лет без возможности высказаться лично Рейко. Стоять в стороне и просто наблюдать будет очень сложно. – Кучики справился с рукавами и стал застёгивать маленькие пуговки. – Если тебя будут мучить противоречивые чувства, то ты всегда можешь обсудить их со мной или Ренджи. Мы постараемся найти слова поддержки в любом случае. А сейчас я лишь хочу, чтобы ты понял одну вещь. Если к обозначенному сроку ты не будешь ничего к ней чувствовать или это будет не та любовь, что греет тебя сейчас, если это будет дружба, вожделение или что-то ещё, то не надо обманывать себя и выдавать желаемое за действительное. Если ты разлюбишь Рейко, то это не будет предательством или чем-то в этом роде. И ведь никто не даёт гарантии, что её чувства к тебе сохранятся. Поэтому, я прошу, не накручивай себя и не ставь странные и невыполнимые цели. – За время своей проникновенной речи Бьякуя успел одеть ребёнка полностью и сейчас довольно любовался результатом. – Вот видишь, дорогой мой супруг, я справился, и никто не заболел.

            Ответом ему был громкий чих Рюкена. Мальчик аж сам испугался и расплакался. Бьякуя поспешно взял его на руки и стал успокивать. Ренджи против воли рассмеялся, а потом чихнул Тамаки.

\- Простите. – Смутился он. – Бьякуя-доно. Так вы не злитесь, что я наговорил лишнего?

\- Не злюсь, но впредь старайся не принимать поспешных решений, основанных на личных мотивах и эмоциях. – Кучики расслабился, когда Рюкен успокоился, а потом вроде как побледнел в лице, когда Рюкен разразился тремя чихами подряд. Тамаки последовал его примеру.

\- Так, что-то не то происходит. – Нахмурился Абарай, как к ним ворвалась Хотака.

\- Заразился! Всё-таки заразила! – Нахмурилась она, забирая сына с рук. – Хорошо, что Иккаку к Рейко отселила. Надеюсь, они хотя бы не заболеют… Хотя, к Тамаки тоже прилипла зараза.

            Ясутока деловито приложила ладонь ко лбу парня и покачала головой.

\- Вызови ему врача что ли.

\- А вам? – Бьякуя подался вперёд, обеспокоенно глядя то на Хотаку с Рю, то на Тамаки.

\- У меня есть таблетки для малышей дома. – Отмахнулась Ясутока и стала укачивать захныкавшего сына, неся абсолютный бред сладким голосом. – Опять милому куковать с дочкой. Он в ужасе от всего того, что у неё в доме хранится. А Рейко орёт, что это не мусор, а очень ценные вещи… Ну, как всегда.

\- Пусть он приходит сюда. – Предложил Абарай, а потом чихнул.

            Хотака сомнением посмотрела на него, покачала головой и убежала, подхватив ребёнка.


	23. Chapter 23

\- Дядя Бьякуя, как вам моя новая причёска? Мама расстаралась!

            Рейко тряхнула своей лиловой гривой и покрутилась, красуясь. Хотака в своё время сходила на несколько уроков парикмахерского дела, чтобы на дому делать дочке и стрижки, и покраски. В этот раз она покрасила крони в фиолетовый цвет, а по всей длине сделала градиент до совсем белых концов. Ещё у Рейко появилась небольшая чёлка на бок, а волосы на другом виске были привычно прижаты к голове заколками, обнажая ухо, усыпанное серёжками. Такой вид в сочетании с традиционной одеждой вгонял в ступор. Бьякуя замер в лёгком шоке.

\- Ты очень красивая, Рейко-чан. – Кучики не соврал. Он свою племяшку будто в первый раз увидел. Увидел в ней молодую, но женщину. Совсем не ребёнка, как он привык. – Ты ведь не будешь против, что Тамаки присоеденится к нам для урока? Он узнал о наших с тобой занятиях и попроил обучить и его чайной церемонии.

\- Тамаки? Нет, не буду. – Рейко улыбнулась слегка накрашенными губами. – Только я думала, что он уже обучен этому всему. Разве нет?

\- Повторение никогда не бывает лишним. – Бьякуя положил ладонь девушке на спину и повёл в подготовленную для урока комнату.

            Он несколько месяцев назад начал обучать Рейко основам этикета. Дело шло медленно, но и спешить им было некуда. Рейко явно наслаждалась этим процессом и тем, как после каждого часа её движения или речь изменялись, становились плавными и мягкими. Конечно, её бойкость и бодрость никуда не делись, но теперь в Рейко было что-то на замену детскости и взбалмошности, если потребуется.

\- Привет. – Она вяло махнула рукой приятелю, садясь за подготовленный столик рядом.

\- Привет… - Тамаки не удостоился и взгляда. Он во всю пялился на новую Рейко и пытался делать вид, что он этого не далает. – Новая причёска, да?

\- Ага. – Кивнула та, всё-таки повернувшись.

\- Тебе очень идёт. – Вежливо сказал Тамаки и кое-как отвёл взгляд.

\- Благодарю. – Так же вежливо ответила Рейко, чуть склонив голову.

\- Давайте начнём. – Откшлялся Кучики и завёл свою неспешную речь про традиции питья чая, символизм и важность церемонии, как искусства.

            Благо его вступление не очень сильно затянулось, и вскоре они все перешли к делу. Перебирали сорта чая, кипятили воду, омывали посуду, заваривали и распивали чаи друг друга. Разумеется, у детей не вышло так же хорошо, как у Бьякуи, но тот всё равно похвалил их старания, а потом указал на ошибки и предложил попробовать ещё раз.

\- Издеваешься над детьми? – Ренджи вошёл к ним в класс и опустился рядом с Бьякуей, целуя его в затылок.

\- Всё абсолютно добровольно. – Недовольно ответил Кучики.

\- Попробую поверить! – Усмехнулся Ренджи и опрокинул в себя чашку чая, поморщившись. – Горячий… О! Рейко, в тебе что-то поменялось… никак не могу понять что…

            Девушка сначала улыбнулась, а потом недовольно прищурилась.

\- Сейчас разберу, дай секунду. – Абарай задумчиво потёр лоб, а потом широко улыбнулся. – Понял! Тебе кто-то нос сломал, да?

\- Дядя Ренджи, ты труп!

            Движение было быстрым и чётким, но лейтенант лишь хмыкнул и поймал двумя пальцами тонкий кинжал, который летел ему чётко между глаз. Ренджи глянул на разозлённую Рейко и кинул кинжал обратно. Та поймала его всей рукой, перкатилась в другой конец комнаты и кое-как избежала удушающего захвата, но Абарай успел ухватить её за плечо и испортить манёвр. Эта возня на татами продолжалась минут пять, пока Рейко не пригвоздили к полу. Ренджи прижал её руки к её же груди крепко и не позволил выбраться.

\- Дядя Ренджи… мне больно… - Девушка сделала несчастный взгляд и поморщилась.

\- Меня ты не надуешь, ягодка. – Усмехнулся Абарай.

            Рейко недовольно дёрнулась, побарахталась ногами и сдалась, тяжко выдыхая.

\- Ладно… проиграла…

\- Это было неплохо. Откуда у тебя кинжалы? – Ренджи отпустил племяшку и помог сесть.

\- Папин подарок. – Рейко тряхнула волосами, садясь, и приняла один из рук Тамаки. Во время драки одно из лезвий застряло в полу. – Он мне не дарил ничего довольно долго, потому что, ну, мне ничего не надо было особенного. А полгода назад я увидела в книге такую приспособу и тоже захотела. Пока делали на заказ, папа учил меня метать кинжалы. Так что это подарок немного заранее. Всего лишь месяц остался до шестидесятилетия.

\- Какую приспособу? – Удивился Ренджи.

\- Вот эту! – Рейко гордо откинула полу кимоно, открывая всем на обозрение свою ногу в белом плотном чулке. На середине бедра висел закреплённый на пряжку держатель для трёх плоских кинжалов. Девушка аккуратно вставила два лезвия рядом с третьим и полюбовалась на подарок. – Красивая, правда?

\- Иккаку тебя слишком сильно балует. – Покачал головой Бьякуя. – Почему ты в чулках? Это тоже какое-то оружие?

\- Нет, просто холодно. – Рейко пожала плечами и краем глаза увидела, что Тамаки пялится на её ноги.

            Девушка хитро подмигнула старшим, закусила губу, чтобы не смеяться и стала картинно поправлять чулки. Тамаки и не думал отрывать жадного взгляда. Тогда Рейко, уже дойдя до самого верха бедра, сложила пальцы в неприличный жест и тут же запахнула одежду, громко смеясь над сконфуженным лицом Тамаки.

\- Дядя Бьякуя! Его перестали в бордели пускать, раз он на меня так пялится, что аж слюни текли? Или все девицы Шинхоин его отвергли?

            Наследник краснел и смотрел в стену, пытаясь делать вид, что речь не о нём. Одного вида этих ног ему хватит на год фантазий. Какие бордели и дочери Шинхоин, если он не мог оторвать взгляда от Рейко? Нет, конечно, Тамаки честно пытался забыть свою первую любовь, перепробовал почти всех дам из публичного дома, отчаянно флиртовал со статусными невестами и зарывался в учёбу с головой, но стоило вернуться в отряд и увидеть Рейко, как все усилия шли насмарку. Тем более… за пятнадцать лет они стали друзьями. Даже Киано смог в некоторой степени сдружиться с Рейко. Конечно, теперь их троих не заставляли мотаться везде втроём, но распихивать их по разным группам не стали. Сам Киано первым предложил здравую мысль не разбивать их уже сработавшуюся тройку. Поэтому совместные миссии, командировки, драки, патрули продолжались. Часто на командных тренировках они отрабатывали совместные приёмы или определённую тактику боя, подствивая умения под каждого. Это очень сильно сплочало. И если вне отряда Тамаки и Киано с Рейко общались не очень часто, то на работе они доверяли друг другу на сто процентов.

\- Прошу, перестань поднимать меня на смех. – Сдержанно попросил Тамаки, радуясь, что Рейко поняла его не так, как было на самом деле. – Просто… Было много других дел.

\- Неудачник! – Фыркнула девушка, усаживаясь прямо.

\- Наследник Кучики, на минуточку! – Возмутился Тамаки.

\- Оба хороши! – Одёрнул детей Ренджи. – Харэ ругаться.

            Рейко лишь фыркнула, а потом заулыбалась.

\- Знаете, что мне подарит мама? – Она озарила всех своим счастьем.

\- Надеюсь, не оружие. – Бьякуя вздохнул и покачал головой.

\- Неа! Два удостоверения личности, по которым можно будет спокойно пройти в клуб! Я так долго этого ждала… Вы не поверите, как я хочу побывать там без маминого присмотра! И не краснеть за её танцы на барной стойке! Быстрее бы уже моя смена подобралась! Жду не дождусь…

\- Погоди, зачем два? – Удивился Ренджи.

\- Для меня и для моего парня. Что мне одной там делать? – Ответила Рейко, буднично пожав плечами.

            Все мужчины в комнате ошаращено уставились на растерянную девушку, а та лишь головой вертела. Тамаки вообще еле на месте сидел, хотя уже был готов нестись за этим парнем и шинковать его в капусту.

\- Я вам не говорила? Правда? – Рейко поморщила нос. – Ну, вообще-то у нас с ним всё не очень серьёзно… Он же не шинигами, а из мира живых.

\- Совсем из ума выжила?! – Тут же раскричался Ренджи.

\- Я его даже не люблю! Просто… - Девушка улыбнулась загадочно. – Мика очень красивый. – Она достала телефон и показала всем любопытсвующим фото парня. Широкоплечий, высоченный, с правильными чертами лица и обаятельной улыбкой. У Тамаки, который всегда считался красавчиком, начались комплексы на фоне этого парня. – Он спортсмен, карате и всё такое. Я видела, как он дерётся. Очень красиво и умело! Техника на высоте, он лучший на ковре. Конечно, в настоящей драке все эти удары и перебросы бесполезны, но Мика, кажется, занимается ещё ква-гой. Это система, по которой тренируются какие-то там военные. Я смотрела несколько видео, любопытно.

            Ренджи нахмурился и забарал телефон, листая фотки и разглядывая парня лучше. Фоток была прорва. На многих этот Мика смотрел на Рейко до нелепости влюблённым взглядом и улыбался точно так же, как и Тамаки, когда Рейко на него не смотрела, но делала что-то милое. Ну, например, дышала. Капитан и лейтенант недовольно переглянулись.

\- И давно ты ним гуляешь? Почему ты нам ничего не сказала? А родители знают? – Спросил Ренджи менторским тоном.

\- Где-то полгода… - Рейко сделала вид, что не заметила кислых лиц взрослых. – Но сами понимаете, что мы больше переписываемся, чем видимся. Тем более, у Мики довольно мало свободного времени. Тренироки, соревнования, важные дела, которые нельзя отложить. Но если мы встречаемся, то это… Нам так хорошо вместе! Родители знают, мама даже видела его в живую один раз, они перебросились парой слов. Маме он очень понравился. А вам… да я даже Нему особо не рассказывала… Не знаю почему. Наверное, потому что это всё временно и не очень серьёзно. Он всё-таки живой, а значит это не на очень долго. Максимум ещё год.

\- Рейко-чан, даже по фотографиям видно, что он по уши влюблён в тебя. – Заметил Бьякуя.

\- Да? Ну и что?

\- Было бы жестоко так предавать его чувства.

\- Не собираюсь я никого предавать! – Возмутилась девушка. – Я с самого начала сказала ему, что из-за работы не смогу быть с ним. Только временно! И если вы думаете, что мне будет легко с ним расставаться, то сильно ошибаетесь! И вообще… может, я сделаю какую-нибудь глупость, после которой он во мне моментально разочаруется?

\- Так не бывает, ягодка. – Покчал головой Ренджи. – Чувства так быстро не проходят.

\- Бывает. У Тамаки всё как рукой сняло после первой же ссоры. – Рейко ладонью указала на парня, который не ожидал такого поворота разговора. – И вообще! Я не горю желанием его бросать! Мика мне нравится! – Девушка чуть покарснела. – Особенно его поцелуи нравятся и руки…

            Бьякуя нахмурился, пытаясь прочитать по лицу Рейко её мысли.

\- Только глупостей не делай. – Попросил её Ренджи серьёзно.

\- Это о каких глупостях ты говоришь? – Удивилась Рейко.

\- Ты собралась прыгнуть с ним в постель, да? Или ты уже? – Абарай даже не думал прикрывать смысл словесной шелухой, а спросил напрямую.

            Тамаки напрягся всем телом, а Бьякуя неверяще уставился на нахмурившуюся племяшку.

\- Собралась. И на свой день рождения так и поступлю. Но только это уже не твоё дело, дядя Ренджи.

\- Ты слишком спешишь! Тебе рано думать о таком! Ты даже ещё несовершеннолетняя! И опять нашла лба, который старше тебя!

\- Не старше! Если переводить наше время на их, то мы почти ровесники! – Раскричалась Рейко, заводясь. – И никуда я не спешу! У нас была куча свиданий!

\- Не в свиданиях дело! Рейко-чан! Ты ведь сама сказала, что не любишь его! Зачем тебе это надо?! Дождись того человека, с которым захочешь провести всю оставшуюся жизнь! Зачем размениваться на каждого встречного?!

            Девушка аж рот раскрыла от наглости Абарая. Она и подумать не могла, что ей будут высказывать такое.

\- Хм, тогда я у папы сегодня поинтересуюсь вечером, любит ли он маму меньше, потому что сначала она встречалась с тобой? Или я могу сразу у тебя, дядя Ренджи. Если бы у дяди Бьякуи не было жены, ты бы любил его больше, да? Если бы он был дественником, то вы бы ссорились меньше? Так что ли?! – Рейко с тихого и злого тона плавно переходила на крики. – И вообще! Что вы можете все понимать?! Почему у парней могут потребности, а у девушек их не бывает?! Я тоже хочу свою порцию любви и ласки! И я хочу её от того, кто мне нравится! И от того, кто смотрит на меня нежно и ласково, а не как на кусок мяса! Как вот этот пять минут назяд пялился на мои голые ноги! – Рейко тыкнула пальцем в Тамаки. – А мы с Микой были в бассейне! И он видел меня в купальнике! И он даже и не подумал отвешивать мне какие-то сомнительные комплименты и как-то косо пялиться! И Мика охренительно красивый! И я хочу лапать и целовать его восхитительные мыщцы! И хочу, чтобы он целовал и трогал меня! Потому что он офигительный! Он никогда не пытлася сделать что-то неприличное или распускать руки в отличии всех придурков из Готея, которые думают, что я поведусь на «отлчиная жопа, Мадараме!» Мика мой парень! А я его девушка! И нам отлично вместе! И будет ещё лучше! И вы! – В этот раз Рейко метнула злющий взгяд на своих дядь. – Вы мне не помешаете! Это моя жизнь! И моя дественность! Не лезьте не в своё дело!

            Девушка подскочила на ноги, трясясь от гнева, хотела сказать что-то ещё, но не смогла и лишь завсхлипывала, а потом развернулась ко всем спиной и стала утирать лицо рукавом. Тут у неё зазвонил телефон.

\- Привет, ты чего? – Тут же ответила Рейко удивлённо. – Да не то, чтобы плачу… - Она тяжко выдохнула, а потом, кажется, улыбнулась. – Прям вот почувствовал, что мне плохо! Наглый врун! – Она рассмеялась тихо, но искренне. – Ох, да только сейчас выяснилось, что я, возможно, не смогу попасть на твои соревнования из-за работы… Угу… Но мне самой очень хотелось бы посмотреть! И провести с тобой мой день рождения тоже… Ох… Ты лучший! Самый лучший! Я очень постараюсь! Честно-честно! Хорошо, не буду. Ага. Да. Да. Ох!.. Пришли мне свою фотку с ним вобнимку! Да, и тебя целую! Пока-пока.

            Рейко выдохнула, повернулась, поклонилась вежливо.

\- До свидания, Бьякуя-сама. Всего хорошего, Ренджи-сан. Увидимся как-нибудь, Тамаки. – Девушка рванула в сад, забыв про обувь.

\- Ну вот… Дожили… - Ренджи вздохнул и потёр лоб ладонью. – Ладно. Хорошо. Признаю. Я проебался и перегнул. Что делать?

\- Может быть, стоит сказать её родителям? – Тихо предложил Тамаки. Больше всего ему хотелось рвануть сейчас за Рейко и хоть как-то утешить. – Думаю, они смогут повлиять на дочь. Она ведь прислушиватеся к отцу и не станет ему перечить…

\- Они ничего ей не запрещают! – Всплеснул руками Ренджи в ужасе.

\- И пока что ничего ужасного не случилось. – Вздохнул Бьякуя. – Кажется, такая политика работает.

\- Но… Но… - Тамаки вдруг осознал, что какой-то живой хмырь его обогнал всего на месяц. Он не смог удержать лицо и застонал от боли в груди. – Я пойду с ней. Можно? Бьякуя-доно, пожалуйста!

\- Давайте отложим панику? Я поговорю с Хотакой осторожно и аккуратно. – Бьякуя попытался привести всех в чувства хоть немного. – Всё будет хорошо, Рейко благоразумна, хоть и вспыльчива. И, Ренджи…

\- Да? – Абарай посмотрел на Кучики вопросительно.

\- Ты дебил. – Припечатал Бьякуя и ушёл вглубь дома.

 

 

\- Ты офигенно выглядишь в форме. – Рейко очень близко стояла к Мике, задрав голову и улыбаясь. Она еле доставала ему макушкой до плеча, что было очень забавным. Ей нравилось, как Мика подхватывает под коленки, чтобы приподнять и поцеловать. – Хочу, чтобы ты победил.

\- Ты здесь, а значит, я выиграю. – Парень чуть нагнулся, чтобы соприкоснуться носами. Он никак не мог перестать улыбаться.

            Рейко заулыбалась ещё шире в ответ на улыбку.

\- Твой тренер не будет ругаться, что я стою тут? – Она уже ухватила Мику за руки, так ей хотелось касаться его. – Наверное, ты должен изучать тактики других участников и морально готовиться к своему поединку?

\- Мне всё равно. Я рад, что ты смогла приехать. С днём рождения, Рей.

            Он обхватил довольно хрупкого телосложения девушку и жадно поцеловал, вырывая из неё хоть и тихие, но очень томные стоны. У Рейко аж ноги подкосились, а по телу прошла сладкая и горячая волна.

\- Ну всё! Хватит уже тут тискаться! Тебе скоро выходить. – Тренер Мики зашёл к ним за перегородку и похлопал ученика по плечу. – Я понимаю, что будь твоя воля, ты бы даже не пришёл сюда, а провёл время со своей красоткой, но раз уж мы оплатили этот неимоверно огромный взнос, то хотя бы на ковре поваляйся! Иди уже разминаться! А ты, милашка, дуй на трибуны. Только садись подальше, чтобы он на тебя не пялился все соревнования! – Пузатый старик весело подмигнул и выгнал молодёжь в общий зал.

\- Мика, постарайся! – Рейко помахала ему рукой и упрыгала на самый верх трибун.

            Соревнования шли довольно бодро, и первые отборочные туры вообще работали на два ковра. Мике достались победы слишком легко, как подумалось Рейко. Но после этого драки стали длиннее, техниченее и жёсче. Зрители на трибунах радостно галдели, когда выигрывал тот или иной игрок и Рейко кричала вместе с ними, когда Мика одерживал очередную победу.

            Финальная схватка проходила в три этапа. Против Мики выступал такой же плечистый парень с угрюмым лицом. Два боя выиграли каждый каратист по разу, поэтому финал был напряжённый.

\- Мика! Давай! – Рейко аж подпрыгнула со своего места, распереживавшись. Противник схватил Мику в очень сложный захват и выпускать не планировал. – Ты сможешь! Направо и рукой в бок! Давай!

            Расстановка сил сменилась за секнуду. Мика повернул голову вправо, выскальзывая из-под локтя, а потом рванул под другой бок, прижимая противника к полу лопатками и камнем застывая сверху, не давая двигаться. Через семь секунд судья объявил победу Мики, а публика громко взвыла. Некотрые из рядом сидящих удивлённо обернулись на Рейко, потому что слышали её подсказку. Но девушка уже не смотрела вокруг и пялилась лишь на Мику, довольно улыбаясь. Она еле дождалась, пока его наградят и вручат медаль, а потом сорвалась с трибуны и рванула вниз, протискиваясь между толпами людей.

\- Мика! Ты такой! Такой! – Рейко повисла на его шее.

\- Я слышал твою подсказку. Наверное, победа досталась мне незаслуженно, ведь я ею воспользовался. – Неловко рассмеялся Мика, обнимая девушку за талию. – Спасибо. Хочешь, отдам тебе свою медаль?

\- Ой, нет! Она твоя. И совет… Ну услышал и что с того? Я вот знала, что делать надо, но из-под такого борова не смогла бы выбраться ни за что! Ты очень сильный. – Рейко уставилсь в глаза Мике, выпадая из реальности.

\- А совет был дельный. – Тренер подошёл к ним вместе с какой-то пожалой парой. – Ты быстро сообразила, милашка. Такое только на опыте приходит. Рассказывай, откуда научилась? Кто твой тренер?

\- Согласен. – Вдруг заговорил другой мужчина из пары. Рейко присмотрелась и поняла, что не такие уж они и старые. – Я знаю многие школы единоборств, но тебя не припомню. У тебя яркая внешность, я бы запомнил.

\- А… - Девушка растерялась и неловко улыбнулась, потому что представлена она никому не была и всё ещё висела на шее Мики.

\- Микаши, это та девушка, про которую ты рассказывал? – Спросила женщина вежливо. – Будь добр, представь нас.

\- Разумеется! – Парень очухался и поставил Рейко на пол. – Это моя мама – Усами Мотоко. Спортивный врач. Это мой отец – Усами Асаши. В прошлом успешный спортсмен, ныне тренер. И мой тренер с самого юного возраста – Маки Рино.

\- Очень приятно познакомиться со всеми вами. – Рейко припомнила все уроки дяди Бьякуи и заученные фразы. Она поздоровалась очень вежливо и почтительно, склоняясь в официальном поклоне. – Меня зовут Мадараме Рейко. Я встречаюсь с вашим сыном и воспитанником. Спасибо вам за него.

            Вся компания впала в ступор от такого обращения. Взрослые никак не ождали, что девушка в пирсинге, с фиолетовыми волосами, в кожной куртке, обтягивающих штанах и слишком открытой футболке, так хорошо воспитана.

\- Так кто же твой тренер? – Повторил свой вопрос Рино.

\- Моими тренировками занимались родители в основном. Мама и папа хороши в драках. Ещё есть дядюшка, который отличный мечник. Ну, и так, от всех по мелочи…

\- Мадараме? – Асаши задумался. – Это имя мне ничего не говорит. Откуда вы? Я езжу по всей Японии.

\- Мы из закрытой местности, там не бывает посторонних. Но выход из него никто не закрывает, поэтому я могу спокойно появлятся тут.

\- Закрытая местность? Это где? – Удивился Асаши.

\- Эм… секрет. – Рейко смущённо улыбнулась.

\- Секрет? Ты из семьи военных? – Предположил Рино удивлённо. – Да не может быть! Знаю я этих военных, ты не можешь так выглядеть. Там всё строго с внешним видом. Хотя, это объяснило бы подготовку. Посмотреть бы на тебя на ковре!

\- А… Ну, да. Военные, особые войска. Но у нас внешний вид не слишком строго регламентирован. Главное – хорошо делать свою работу. Защищать границы, зачищать местности, проводить разведку. – Рейко старалась отвечать вежливо, но не сболтнуть лишнего. Мике она уже рассказывала про тонкости своей службы, но он явно не стал посвящать в это родителей. – А на ковре… Боюсь, что мои умения вообще не подходят под ваш формат драк.

\- Надо же! В первый раз встречаю военных в целой династии! – Восхитилась Мотоко. – И что же ты будешь делать, когда закончишь обучение?

            Рейко стало совсем неловко.

\- Я уже закончила обучение и состою на службе уже пару лет как.

            Взрослые уставились на неё выпученными глазами и явно не верили в рассказ.

\- Так! Всё! Разувайся! Сейчас мы выйдем на ковёр и своими глазами увидим, правда ли это всё, что мы тут себе надумали! – Рино громко хлопнул в ладоши и погнал компанию к рингу. – Я уже заподозрил в тебе шпиона из Северной Кореи, если честно! Посмотрим, как ты будешь стоять против Микаши.

            Новоявленный чемпион растерялся не меньше Рейко. Они удивлённо хлопали глазами и смешно разевали рты.

\- Признаться, мне тоже очень любоптыно, что ты умеешь. – Призналась Мотоко.

\- Мам, но я не хочу драться с Рейко-чан. – Возразил Мика, хмурясь.

\- И мне не хочется с ним драться, если честно. Тем более, он устал после соревнования. Это будет странный бой. К тому же моя техника не имеет чётких правил и совсем не сопадает с тем, что показывал Микаши-кун сегодня на коврах. Проще сказать, что у меня и нет никаких правил. Только опыт и набор ударов.

            Рейко неловко улыбнулась и повела плечом, предпринимая последнюю попытку отказаться.

\- Хм, в таком случае, ты можешь подраться со мной. – Асаши отошёл от жены и усмехнулся. – Я владею многими техниками, достаточно опытен и в своё время дрался в боях без правил. Так что я буду готов к сюрпризам. И не бойся, я не покалечу тебя. Я умею рассчитывать силу.

            Девушка нервозно облизнулась, понимая, что отказываться будет совсем невежливо, а её посчитают вруньей и болтуньей. Асаши выглядел уверенным в себе и сильным, он бы выше сына. Рейко внимательно посмотрела на своего противника, прикидывая, на что тот способен. Конечно, в гигае она не могла пользоваться всеми своими силами, но Урахара по просьбе матушки подкрутил настройки, чтобы Рейко в случае чего могла отбиться от толпы уличных задир.

\- Не боишься? – Улыбнулся Асаши, стаскивая обувь. На нём была мягкая удобная одежда, которая не помешала бы бою.

\- Нет. – Честно ответила Рейко и тоже скинула свои тяжёлые ботинки и кожанку на пол у ковра, оставаясь лишь в майке и легинсах. – Мне любопытно. Давайте только обговорим, Асаши-сан, до какого момента мы дерёмся? Есть ли какие-нибудь запреты? Недопустимые приёмы?

\- Хм, хорошо. – Кивнул мужчина, проходя на пустой ковёр. Несколько людей задержалось чуть в стороне, заинтересовавшись. – По болевым точкам не бить, посторонние предметы не использовать, друг друга не калечим. Бой закончится, когда один из нас упадёт на лопатки три раза. Пойдёт?

\- Конечно. – Рейко встала в стойку напротив. – Только не надо мне поддаваться. Я это не люблю ещё больше, чем проигрывать.

\- Хорошо! – Асаши расхохотался.

\- Рей, может не стоит? – Обеспокоено спросил Мика, делая пару шагов вперёд. Он не видел, как девушка работает, но знал своего отца. Тот не знал пощады в драке, если хотел победить или что-то кому-то доказать.

\- Мика, со мной ничего не случится.

            Девушка беззаботно улыбнулась, а потом сосредоточилась на противнике. Рино взял на себя обязанность судьи и объявил начало поединка. Двое на ковре покружили немного, выжидая, а потом Рейко первая пошла в атаку, не удержавшись. Она начала с простых и прямых ударов руками в корпус и голову, даже не пытаясь ударить в полную силу и лишь проверяя реакцию мужчины. Тот умело ставил блоки и так же быстро контратаковал. Но для Рейко такая скорость проблемой не была. Она привыкла чувствовать удар по движению воздуха, а не видеть его. Заметить, как замахивается, например, сильный пустой или дядя Бьякуя было нереально.

\- Хм, а ты неплоха. – Задумчиво кивнул Асаши, когда они разошлись. – Хорошая реакция. Давно ты занимаешься единоборствами?

\- С самого детства. Как начала ходить, практически. – Рейко выдохнула и заправила выбившийся из косы локон, закалывая его свободной невидимкой. – Но, на самом деле я исключение. Просто родители очень увлечены своим делом, поэтому я с малых лет видела, как они тренируются и работают, и сама заразилась этой страстью. Обычно дети начинают позже, гораздо позже.

            Пока она возилась с волосами и рассказывала, Асаши метнулся вперёд и сделал низкую подсечку. Рейко легко попрыгнула, уходя от удара ногой, а потом ещё и прогнулась почти до пола, пропуская хай-кик, который предназначался для её головы. Асаши не думал останавливаться, только бил всё сильнее, пуская в ход и руки, и ноги. Рейко либо ловила удары блоками, либо уходила от них. Через десять минут ей стало немного скучно, поэтому она поднырнула под мужчину, схватила его за ворот и плечо и со всей дури перкинула под себя, бросая Асаши на лопатки с диким грохотом. Мужчина так и остался лежать на ковре, в шоке смотря на потолок.

\- Охренеть… - Рино стоял с открытым ртом. – Ты сколько весишь, милашка?

\- Сорок шесть килограмм. – Рейко сдула волосы с лица. – А что?

\- Я вешу почти девяносто. – Ответил Асаши, поднимаясь с пола медленно. – Как ты так легко перекинула меня? Это невозможно!

\- Отец, ты в порядке? – Маки забеспокоился и помог Асаши подняться. – Рей, а ты?

\- Думаешь, я после одного падения сразу же выйду из строя? – Фыркнул явно уязвлённый мужчина.

\- Со мной всё отлично. – Рейко пожала плечами. Она даже не вспотела. Только красивый колосок из волос пришёл в беспорядок. Было обидно, потому что перед Микой хотелось красоваться и быть самой красивой. – Если не хотите, то мы можем не продолжать.

\- Нет, это уже вызов лично мне. – Мужчина дёрнул плечом недовольно и опять встал в стойку. Если бы на них не смотрели посторонние, то он, может быть, и не стал бы продолжать драку. Проиграть соплячке на виду у толпы людей ему не хотелось. И плевать, что эта соплячка была каким-то сверхчеловеком. Не мог ребёнок так драться! Микаши тоже попал в спорт совсем мелюзгой! – Скажи, Рейко-чан. Сколько часов в день ты тренируешься?

\- Хм… бывает, что неделю вообще ничего не делаю, а так… ну, на службе у нас обязательные тренировки в середине дня часа на четрые-пять, но на них можно и просто лениво мечом махать, и вкалывать. Никто не будет делать замечания за лень, потому что развитие силы — это личное дело каждого. Если хочешь нормальную работу, а не дорожки подметать, то работай над своей техникой. И ещё по вечерам, когда дургих планов нет, то я сама занимаюсь или с кем-то ещё, когда хочется компании. Родители, дяди, подруга или мои сослуживцы, друзья родителей. Это минимум на пару-тройку часов. Вот, как-то так.

\- Хотел бы я посмотреть на твои занятия… - Задумался Рино.

\- Нападайте, Асаши-сан. – Рейко улыбнулась и встала в стойку снова. Ей уже хотелось закончить это и пойти куда-нибудь с Микой, чтобы побыть наедине. У неё руки чесались потрогать его преркасные плечи. А ещё ужасно хотелось целоваться. И во внутреннем кармане её куртки уже была заготовлена пачка презервативов. Так, на всякий случай.

\- Ну смотри.

            Мужчина нахмурился и рванул вперёд, уже не пытаясь сдерживаться. Хрупкая девушка напротив явно могла выдержать и не такие удары. Асаши видел, как напрягаются её мышцы на руках, но никак не мог поверить, что эти тонкие руки, которые тоньше его раза в чертыре, могут сдержать двести килограмм, летящие сверху или сбоку. Но Рейко держала, а один раз даже поймала его кулак, летящий прямо в лицо, вывернула его руку, заламывая её в плече, и ногой впечатала Асаши в пол, роняя в очередной раз. Ну, хотя бы в этот раз она хотя бы запыхалась.

\- Доча! Развлекаешься?! – Вдруг закричал кто-то громко и слишком радостно.

\- Мам?.. – Рейко отошла от поверженного Асаши с растерянным лицом. – Ты что тут делаешь?.. Я думала, я одна буду.

\- Передавали плохую погоду. – Хотака потрясла своим телефоном. – Я тут для подстраховки, не переживай, а не для того, чтобы контролировать тебя. Привет, Мика. О, ты победил? Поздравляю!

\- Спасибо, Ясутока-сан. – Парень немного растерялся от такой неожиданной встречи.

\- Доча, зачем ты валяешь взрослых почтенных мужчин по полу? – Хотака, наконец, увидела, чем занят её ребёнок и подошла помочь Асаши подняться. Того будто на лифте подняли – так легко и быстро он встал на ноги. – Здравствуйте, меня зовут Ясутока Хотака. Я мама этой хулиганки. Надеюсь, она не покалечила вас!

            Хотака пожала мужчине руку, пыша энтузиазмом и добродушием.

\- Приятно познакомиться. Я Усами Асаши, отец Микаши. Это его матушка – Мотоко, и его тренер – Рино.

\- И мне тоже очень приятно! У вас замечательный сын. Рейко от него в восторге.

\- Вы тоже военная? – Влез в разговор Рино, наплевав на приличия. Его раздирало любопытсво. – Я поражён тем, что показала ваша дочь сейчас! Это что-то невероятное! Вы знаете какие-то секретные техники? Вас обкалывают экспериментальными сыворотками? Как? Вы тоже так можете? Если выпустить вашу дочь на ковёр против любого чемпиона, то она уделает его за минуту! Расскажите секрет!

\- Хм… Секрет? – Хотака задумалась. – Думаю, я не смогу рассказать чего-то нового. Хорошая наследственность важна. Она позволяет начать развиваться раньше. А так, упорство, труд, опыт. Не каждому дано быть сильным, Рино-сан. Не каждому это и надо, если на то пошло. Это у нас семейка такая странная, нас дома тоже мало кто понимает. Ну, знаете, когда вы втроём друг друга колошматим… это выглядит странно. Но нам весело, нравится. Сражения и работа – это вся наша жизнь. Отбери это и ничего не останется. Ну, не совсем ничего. – Хотака погладила дочку по волосам и поцеловала в висок. – Получилось слишком путано и пространно, простите.

\- Понятно, что без опыта и тренировок не будет ничего! – Маки не унимался. – Но какая девочка-подросток может так легко опрокидывать через себя опытного бойца, который больше её в два раза?! Меня этот вопрос волнует!

            Хотака и Рейко переглянулись.

\- Они привыкла драться с теми, кто больше и страше её. Ничего удивительного. – Ясутока пожала плечами, а потом обняла девушку крепко. – Тем более она у меня такая талантливая! Такой умницы-красавицы ещё поискать надо!

\- Ну мам… Не смущай меня… - Пролепетала Рейко, краснея.

\- Можно я задам немного неловкий вопрос? – Смутилась Мотоко.

\- Да, конечно.

\- У вашей дочери не было проблем на службе из-за её внешнего вида? – Спросила женщина, отводя глаза. – Всё-таки вы военные, так должен быть регламент. И как вы сами отреагировали на причёску, проколы… А как же школа? Как же начальство? Неужели он не делали замечаний? Я не осуждаю ни в коем случае! Просто… просто такая внешность очень непривычна и притягивает взгляды… Разве военные не должны быть неприметными? И что ваш муж думает о внешности вашей дочери?

\- Мы можем быть невидимыми, если захотим. – Усмехнулась Хотака, а Рейко нахмурилась. Её бесили такие вопросы и замечания. Какое всем дело до её внешности?! Она не их дочь! – Мой милый муж абсолютно непротив такой яркой внешности, как и я. Главное, чтобы внутри она была достойным человеком, настоящим воином с благородной душой. А цвет волос тут вообще никакой роли не играет… тем более, это так красиво! Моя милая Рейко самая красивая девушка во всём нашем городе. Парни на неё головы сворачивают и хвостом бегают, лишь бы она на них посмотрела. А начальство… да им всем плевать. Сами, блин, не лучше. – Фыркнула Хотака. – Один в татуировках, другой круглый год ходит в парадной накидке…

\- Мам, я тоже хочу себе татуировку. – Тихо сказала Рейко.

\- Да? Где? – Хотака внимательно посмотрела, как дочь показывает на свою левую руку, проводя пальцами от плеча до самой кисти. – Дома обсудим. – Девушка покивала и обняла мать в ответ. – Так вот. Всем плевать. Нет, всегда есть консервативные личности, которые не желают видеть ничего кроме традиционной высокой укладки по праздникам и простой косы по будням, но их мало. И тем более, мы почти всю жизнь проводим в форме! Она мне уже надоела ужасно, поэтому всегда ищу повод переодеться во что-то более симпатичное для разнообразия.

            Ясутока похлопала себя по полуспортивной светлой куртке с красными отворотами и воротником. На ней были просторные джинсы на бёдрах и уже обтягивающая майка подзаправку. Юбки они с Рейко почти не носили, потому что в них было не так удобно, как в штанах.

\- У вас очень интересные порядки… - Смутилась Мотоко.

\- Да такие же как все. – Отмахнулась Хотака. – Бюррократия, бумажная волокита и очень странное высшее начальство. Где такого нет?

            Взрослые вежливо рассмеялись.

\- Ну что? Раз я тут, то можно где-нибудь повеселиться вдвоём? Как тебе идея прогуляться по магазинам? – Хотака погладила дочь по плечу.

\- А? Но… я думала, что мы с Маки куда-нибудь пойдём… - Рейко растеряно посмотрела на своего парня.

\- Я тоже, вообще-то. Но смотри, тут его родители. Наверное, они захотят отпраздновать его чемпионский титул в семейном кругу. Тем более ты здесь не на один день, как Бьякуя бы не порывался вообще тебя никуда не пускать.

\- Он и дядя Ренджи – мудаки. – Мрачно припечатала Рейко, а потом вздохнула. – Но, наверное, ты права. Я бы потренировалась с тобой на мечах, давно мы не дрались… Мика, ты ведь пойдёшь домой с родителями, да?

\- Д-да, наверное. – Парень немного растерялся, глядя на строгого отца и смущёную мать. – У меня будет несколько полностью свободных дней, раз уж я умудрился выиграть. Спишемся?

\- Конечно. – Рейко тепло улыбнулась в ответ и потопала к своей обуви. Мика помог надеть ей куртку.

            Тут всех удивил Рино, встав перед гостьями и раскинув широко руки.

\- Погодите! Я не могу вас так просто отпустить! – Твёрдо сказал он, вводя всех в ступор. – Пожалуйста, Ясутока-сан, потренируйтесь с вашей дочерью тут! В этом зале есть оборудование для занятий по кендо и разные другие снаряды. Позвольте увидеть ваши умения! – Рино низко поклонился, отчеканив просьбу.

            Хотака почесала щёку задумчиво, а потом полезла в телефон, проверять, не поступало ли сообщений из двенадцатого.

\- Мы вообще-то на настоящих мечах дерёмся, но и деревянные болванки тоже сойдут. Доча? Ты же не против?

            Рейко покивала и стащила ботинок, который успела натянуть, а Хотака тут же потопала в подсобку с инвентарём следом за Рино.

\- Давай тогда на шестах, если там есть! – Кринула девушка вслед, а потом перевела взгляд на Мику и его семью. – Ой, как-то неловко вышло… Прости, что перетянула всё внимание на себя. Я не хотела. Это ты сегодня герой дня! Поздравляю ещё раз.

            Она потянулась, чтобы обняться, но оказалась утянута в нежный поцелуй. Рейко то было плевать, но она удивилась, что Мика не постеснялся целоваться с ней перед своими родителями. Особенно после всего, что сейчас произошло. Явно было видно, чтоАсаши-сан не был в восторге, что его победила какая-то мелкая девчушка, а Мотоко-сан никак не могла смириться с внешним видом девушки. Наверное, Мику ждёт серьёзный разговор сегодня вечером.

\- Ты потрясающая. Честно. – Тихо произнёс парень, отрываясь от губ. – Можно, я тоже посмотрю, как ты тренируешься с матушкой?

\- Это будет больше похоже на избиение, чем на тренировку. – Рейко немного растаяла от поцелуя. – Но смотри, мне не жалко.

\- Надеюсь, мы сможем провести завтра весь день вместе.

\- Очень хочу! И тоже надеюсь, что никакая работа нам не помешает!

            Девушка только хотела утянуть Мику в новый поцелуй, как извернулась в его руках и на лету сбила шест, который летей ей прямо в грудь, затем легко перехватила его и прокрутила в руке разок, пользуясь инерцией.

\- Ты ведь могла мне и все мозги выбить. – Недовольно ответила Рейко.

\- Не драматизируй! – Возмутилась Хотака с другого конца зала, играясь с шестом. Она стояла уже босая и без куртки. – И отлепись от парнишки! Или ты хочешь, чтобы я на него нападала, а ты защищала? Было бы весело! Мика! Ну ка дуй к нам на ковёр, чемпион! Так будет веселее.

\- Я вам не помешаю? – Микаши заколебался, косясь в сторону родителей.

            Но те не успели отреагировать. За них всё решил Рино.

\- Давай-давай! Всё равно никого не осталось в зале, пока мы тут болтали, только уборщики. Никто не увидит, что тебя будут охранять, как самую ценную принцессу!

\- Мне что? Просто стоять? И ничего не делать? – Парень вышел на ковёр и непонимающе посмотрел на Рейко.

            Та поморщила нос, думая. Одним глазом она следила, как Хотака приближается к ним совсем не прогулочным шагом, а пружинящей походкой, готовясь к первым атакам. Надо было быть начеку.

\- Ох… Времени нет придумать что-то стоящее. Ты высокий, лучше присядь. Не уходи от меня далеко, но и в спину не дыши, а то можешь палкой в зубы получить. Следи за мамой внимательно, она шустрая и бъёт больно, но, может быть, тебя пожалеет. Ммм… и не стой столбом, двигайся вместе со мной и держи дистанцию в два три шага, перекатывайся и не вздумай! Ни в коем случае не вздумай подставляться под удар, пытаясь меня защитить. Понял? – Рейко уже встала к нему спиной, вертя шест в руках.

\- Ты очень бодро командуешь. – Неловко улыбнулся Мика, присаживаясь на корточки.

\- У меня уже несколько лет в подчинении есть два солдата. Мы с ними много раз работали вместе. Я уже привыкла раздавать приказы. Помнишь, Тамаки и Киано? Это они.

\- Надо же.

            Мика ничего не успел ответить, как Хотака напала на него. Ни на Рейко, а именно на него. Вот только-только она была перед ним в нескольких метрах, а через пару секунд уже пыталась разбить ему лицо тупым концом шеста. Он даже вздрогнуть не успел, но Рейко отбила летящее оружие и сделала пару атак, уходя в бок. Хотака рассмеялась и отпрыгнула.

\- Неплохо! Надо будет дома так же попробовать. А вместо Мики поставить твой диск с автографом Рёты! Мне даже интересно, его или Мику ты будешь ревностей оберегать?

            Женщина рассмеялась и кое-как увернулась от удара разозлённой Рейко. Мика смотрел на драку из первого ряда и еле успевал за своей стражницей. Девушка двигалась быстро, чётко, не делала лишних замахов и постоянно стояла в обороне, иногда краем глаза оглядываясь на своего парня и убеждаясь, что он рядом. Матушка не гнушалась нападать именно в эти моменты. И вот в очередной момент шесты скрестились друг с другом с такой силой, что Мика услышал треск дерева. Рейко явно прикладывала много усилий, чтобы сдерживать ход оружия своей матери, мыщцы на её руках ходили ходуном и напрягались. Хотака подождала пару секунд, усмехнулась и, не убирая шеста, ударила дочь ногой в плечо с такой силой, что Рейко пролетела несколько метров, вскрикнув.

\- Ой-ой. Неужели ты задумалась о чём-то постороннем и не заметила моего удара? – Хотака явно издевалась над дочерью. – Ну что же поделаешь? За твою безолаберность пострадает Мика. Заодно посмотрю, на что он годится.

            Микаши успел перекатиться за секунду до того, как шест Хотаки оказался на том месте, где он стоял только что. Рейко оказалась у него за спиной, а её мать прямо перед ним. Ясутока не стала терять времени даром и осыпала парня ударами по разным частям тела, не давая опомниться. Больно было жутко. Мика внимательно следил за противницей и с ужасом осозновал, что свою дочь она била сильнее.

\- Да хватит его уже колошматить! – Вскипела Рейко, а Мика ракрыл рот от удивления. Девушка перепрыгнула его и в воздухе успела отразить очередную атаку матери. – Он же без оружия!

\- Ты тоже.

\- Чего?..

            Ясутока подпрыгнула и сделала один прямой и сильный удар сверху. Рейко выставила шест над своей головой и просела от удара на одно колено. Дерево опять закрипело, а потом шест в руках Рейко сломался пополам с диким треском. Девушка охнула и пошатнулась, падая. Мика успел пойдмать её под руки и поставить на землю.

\- Говорила же, что будет избиение… - Прошипела она серьёзно и тут же встала в стойку.

\- Ты нормально себя чувствуешь, Рей? – Мика глазам своим не верил.

\- Лучше всех! – Выкрикнула та и стала обороняться руками и ногами, отпихивая оружие в сторону и ловя его своими костями. – Да, блять! Мам! Вот почему тебе именно сейчас захотелось выпендриться?! Почему мы не могли подраться нормально?!

\- Нормально – это скучно, милая. И когда у нас в последний раз было хоть что-то нормально?

            Хотака извернулась и смогла таки ударить Мику в бок. Хорошо, что он выставил блок рукой, иначе валялся бы сейчас на ковре, воя от боли. Рейко рыкнула и со всей силы заехала матери в живот ногой, заставляя отойти на пару шагов. Они переглянулись и пошли друг на друга в атаку, действительно просто избивая друг друга. Рейко сделала подсечку, но попалась в ловушку и оказалась на лопатках и концом шеста у лица. Она покусала губу, вывернулась и схватила мать за оружие, резво тяня его на себя. Хотака уже занесла ногу, чтобы опять врезать дочери, как раздался сдвоенный сигнал телфона. Женщины замерли и достали свои средства связи, всматриваясь в экраны внимательно.

\- Ого. Много. – Удивилась Рейко.

\- Я же говорила, что прогноз плохой. Куда пойдёшь?

\- На север. Предлагаю потом встретиться в центре. – Девушка убрала телефон куда-то под майку, отпустила шест и помчалась обуваться. – Мика, работа! Прости, пожалуйста, что сбегаю!

\- Да это… нормально всё… - Парень никак не мог отойти от этой потасовки. Хотя, не только он. И тренер, и родители не знали, что сказать.

\- Вот и славно! Надеюсь, что до завтра! – Рейко клюнула его в щёку, подскочив.

\- Всего хорошего всем, было приятно познакомится! – Хотака попрощалась со всеми и выбежила в двери вместе с дочерью.

\- Они убийцы, а не военные! – Вскрикнул Асаши через несколько минут молчания.

 

 

\- Привет! – Рейко помахала рукой, завидя Мику издалека, а потом прибавила шага.

\- Привет. – Микаши улыбнулся и обнял девушку крепко. Объятия неожиданно затянулись.

\- Что-то случилось? – Рейко уже носом почуяла неприятности. Ей в ухо слишком грустно выдохнули.

\- Д-да.

\- Расскажешь?

\- Давай постоим только вот так ещё чуть-чуть?

            Девушка вздохнула и погладила Мика по голове, уже догадываясь, о чём будет разговор.

\- Мы переезжаем в Америку. – Выдохнул он нехотя. – Сегодня утром тренеру на почту пришло приглашение тренироваться там. Это отличный шанс для карьеры спортсмена. Я не имею права отказываться… ни перед тренером, ни перед родителями. Они столько работали ради этого. Ради моего будущего.

\- Ох! Правда? А я думала, что отец запретил со мной встречаться, решив, что я из банды мафиози! – Рейко немного расслабилась и тихо рассмеялась. – Я рада за тебя. Думаю, там ты найдёшь себе хорошую девушку, которая не будет сбегать со свиданий из-за работы, про которую даже рассказать не может.

\- Он довольно громко вчера кричал, когда пытался очернить тебя. Знаешь, даже если ты из мафии, то мне всё равно. Честно.

\- Думаю, сейчас он сидит и злорадствует, что в итоге сложилось именно так, как он хотел.

\- Зато ты его побила. – Грустно усмехнулся Мика.

            Они ненадолго разлепились и посмотрели друг другу в глаза, а потом поцеловались.

\- У тебя остались синяки после вчерашнего? – Спросила Рейко, оглаживая сильную руку. – Мама соврала, когда сказала, что тебя она пощадит.

\- Ну… Есть немного.

\- Держи, это тебе. – Рейко отдала маленькую шайбу с лечебной мазью, которой лечилась сама. – Только не разбазаривай её и не делись ни с кем! Это будет мой прощальный подарок тебе.

\- А у меня для тебя ничего нет. Я даже не подумал, что стоит взять что-то на память. – Микаши расстроился ещё больше.

\- У меня куча наших с тобой фоток.

\- Мне не хочется расставаться с тобой.

\- Пришлось бы рано или поздно.

\- Мне будет трудно забыть тебя. – Мика никак не унимался и не хотел отпускать грустную Рейко.

            Та вздохнула и поцеловала его в щёку, а потом отошла и достала телефон и открыла нужное приложение.

\- Улыбнись, Мика. Я сфотографирую тебя на память о сегодняшнем дне.

\- Мне не очень хочется улыбаться, Рей.

\- Ладно, и так сойдёт. – Девушка нажала на копку, мигнула вспышка, и парень заморгал растеряно и удивлённо. – Я тебе желаю стать лучшим в мире каратистом, Микаши. Займись своей карьерой, я же знаю, как ты любишь спорт.

\- А… да, хорошо. Спасибо, мне пора.

            Мика огляделся, внимательно посмотрел на Рейко, быстро клюнул её в щёку и убежал. Коварная программа от двенадцатого отряда сделала своё дело, частично удалив воспоминания о Рейко из головы парня. Вернее, пригасив их. Конечно, Мику будут накрывать приступы воспоминаний, когда он действительно захочет вспомнить что-то про эти отношения и про то, что он вообще знал такую девушку, но без активных напоминаний в виде фотографий или разговоров, воспоминания и чувства не будут так сильно мешать ему. Грустно было только одно – что эта штука не работает на шинигами.

            Рейко запихнула телефон в карман и проводила спину Мики, пока та не скрылась из виду, а потом пошла своей дорогой.

 

 

\- Какая-то ты кислая последние дни. – Тамаки осторожно подсел к Рейко на разогретую солнцем крышу и стал смотреть, как её отец ведёт тренировку одиннадцатого отряда. – Что-то случилось?

\- Ты что тут забыл? – Не сразу ответила девушка вяло.

\- Капитан велел передать, что из-за дел клана нам с тобой придётся поменяться несколькими сменами. Тебе завтра уже придётся в ночь заступать.

\- Ладно. – Рейко вздохнула и пожала плечами.

\- Да что с тобой?

\- Какое тебе дело?

\- Вообще-то, я с тобой работаю. Если ты будешь такой размазнёй и на задании, то это может плохо кончиться. Рассказывай. – Тамаки подался чуть вперёд и нахмурился. Ему физически больно было смотреть на такую Рейко.

\- Эх… ладно. Я рассталась со своим парнем. – Ровным голосом ответила та. – Вот уже неделю как рассталась.

\- Почему? – Удивился Тамаки, а потом охнул. – Неужели он использовал тебя и бросил?!

\- Нет! – Выло огрызнулась Рейко. – Он переехал в другую страну. Вернее, пока не переехал, но мы порвали сразу, как он узнал. Я ему ещё и память подтёрла, чтобы бедняга не мучился… Так что можешь передать моим дядям, что они могут быть спокойны за мою девственность ещё примерно сотню лет. Не меньше.

\- Почему именно сто лет? – Тамаки не понимал, к чему Рейко клонит. И вообще был удивлён, что она так переживает из-за этого расставания. Сама ведь говорила, что не испытывает к этому смертному глубоких чувств.

\- Потому что раньше этого срока я не отважусь заводить отношения со смертными.

\- Но есть же ещё и шинигами.

\- Да? Это какие? Я знаю почти всех своих ровестников, и эти уродцы либо чморили меня в какой-нибудь из периодов моего детства, либо хотят меня облапать или зажать где-то в тёмном углу. Либо всё вместе. – Рейко вздохнула и подтянула коленки к груди. – Не везёт мне с людьми. И в любви тоже не очень везёт.

\- Но в ту же Академию Шинигами ежегодно поступает множество людей, которые потом попадают в Готей. Ты обязательно найдёшь себе и друзей, и любимого человека. – Тамаки попытался утешить девушку, как мог, но явно получалось дерьмово. – Тебе надо только подождать ещё немного. Тебе даже семидясети лет нет, а ты ставишь на себе крест! Ты ведь красивая, умная, отличный воин, у тебя безумная улыбка, лёгкий характер и несгибаемая сила воли. Я уверен, что ты не останешься одна…

            Пока он произносил свою пламенную речь, Рейко развернулась к нему и напряжённо уставилась в глаза, чуть хмурясь.

\- Тамаки…

\- Потому что ты мечта любого мужчины. И я знаю, что ты умеешь готовить тоже. И ты уже самостоятельная, потому что живёшь одна, хоть и рядом с родителями. Ты уже опытнее многих взрослых, ты так много знаешь о жизни…

\- Тамаки. – Опять попыталсь перебить Рейко, напрягаясь всё сильнее.

\- И твои глаза… я постоянно избегаю твоего взгляда, чтобы не потеряться в нём. И я пытаюсь не смотреть на тебя, но не могу в итоге оторвать глаз. Рей-чан..

\- Ты всё ещё любишь меня?

\- Я всё ещё люблю тебя.

            Произнесли они это одновременно. У Тамаки дыхание спёрло от ужаса. Он совсем не планировал признаваться здесь, сейчас и такими словами, но сделанного было не вернуть. Кажется, не ему одному было трудно дышать. Рейко судорожно глотала ртом воздух, сидела вся бледная и ужасно напуганная.

\- Почему ты раньше молчал? – Еле произнесла она.

\- Хотел тебя забыть, пытался разлюбить тебя. Потому что Бьякуя-доно прав. Ты достойна большего, чем хромых отношений со мной. Я очень хочу, чтобы ты была счастлива… но боюсь, что в отношениях со мной ты будешь только страдать… И тогда попытался отпустить тебя, но не смог до сих пор сделать этого.

\- Да как ты… как ты посмел решать за меня?! Как ты мог?! Мудак! Скотина! Сволочь! Эгоистичный ты засранец! – Рейко сорвалась сначала на крик, а потом на визг, обращая на их разговор внимание всего отряда. – Я тебя ненавижу! Я всех вас ненавижу!

            Она подскочила на ноги и пошатнулась, чуть не навернувшись с крыши, схватилась за свою шею, опять начала задыхаться, а потом и рыдать.

\- Папа! Папочка! Папуля! Папа! – Закричала она надрывно, неуверенно пошла в сторону офицера, чуть не упала со второго этажа и оказалась в крепких руках отца. – Папа! Пообещай, что никогда меня не бросишь! Папа, ты самый лучший! Я тебя больше всех люблю, папочка! Поклянись, что всегда будешь со мной! – Рейко рыдала ему в плечо, выла и хваталась за одежду.

\- Конечно. Я всегда буду рядом с тобой, дочка. Не надо плакать, милая моя. – Спокойно и уверенно ответил Мадараме, гладя Рейко по волосам и спине и прожигая Тамаки испепеляющим взглядом. Иккаку подхватил ребёнка на руки и немного покачал. Это почти не помогло. Рейко продолжала захлёбываться слезами и вообще ни на что не реагировала. – Ты ей сказал, да? Ты ей открылся?!

            Мадараме еле держался, чтобы не разрубить сосунка на две части.

\- Я… я и подумать не мог, что она так отреагирует… - Тамаки в ужасе смотрел на припадок.

\- А стоило бы! Маленькая эгоистичная тварь! Проваливай, пока живой, а у меня заняты руки!

\- Папуля, ты на меня злишься? – В каком-то бреду спросила Рейко, не выпуская из рук одежду Иккаку. Плакать она тоже не перстала. – Я больше так не буду…

\- Да с чего мне на тебя злиться? – Тут же сменил тон Иккаку.

\- Я постоянно делаю глупости…

\- А кто их не делает? Всё хорошо, доча. Сейчас мы уйдём куда-нибудь отсюда, чтобы ты успокоилась. Ладно?

\- Папуль, у меня в груди всё болит. Будто огонь внутри зажгли… - Совсем слабо ответила Рейко и вырубилась.

\- Доча! Рейко! – Мадараме запаниковал и бросился в четвёртый отряд, оставив Тамаки в одиночестве и ужасе.

 

 

            Хотака уловила на себе чужой взгляд и обернулась в сторону бараков. Она тяжко вздохнула и пошла туда, чувствуя знакомую духовную силу. Тамаки нашёлся за углом. Он тут же склонился в низком поклоне.

\- Пожалуйста, расскажите мне, что случилось с Рейко! Очень вас прошу! Вас не было в отряде несколько дней, Бьякуя-доно и Абараи-сан молчат, а больше мне не у кого спросить! Пожалуйста, не казните меня недостатком информации! Ясутока-сан, прошу!

            Тамаки застыл в поклоне и разгибаться не собирался, в ожидании чуда. Ясуток опять вздохнула и отвесила оплеуху парню.

\- Ну всё, разгибайся.

\- Вы расскажете? – Тамаки растёр моментально загоревшееся ухо. Вгляд у него был, как у нашкодившего щенка.

\- Да, расскажу. – Ясутока прислонилась к стенке. – Она повалялась в четвёртом пару дней, отказывалась разговариваться с Кавасаки-саном, пришлось сменить его на Нору-сан. Та диагностировала нервный срыв и велела обеспечить дочке полный покой, пока Рейко не захочет сама куда-то выйти.

\- Она никуда не выходит? И сейчас одна? А стоит ли оствлять её одну в таком состоянии? – Тамаки занервничал ещё больше. – Я совсем не хотел, чтобы с ней что-то такое случилось…

\- Нашёл время! – Грустно покачала головой Хотака.

\- Просто… она вдруг сказала, что никто не полюбит её здесь в Готее, пожаловалась мне. А я не смог смолчать. Мне так хотелось её утешить! Вот и ляпнул, не подумав. И совсем не такой реакции я ожидал… Я думал, что она разозлится или останется равнодушной к моему признанию. За все эти года она почти никогда не показывала, что я ей хоть немного небезразличен… Я почти смирился, что моя любовь останется без ответа.

\- Как ни странно, но я думала так же. – Тамаки удивлённо посмотрел на Хотаку. Та лишь пожала плечами. – Столько времени прошло! Я так надеялась, что у неё отболело по тебе! Рейко никогда не поднимала никаких разговоров про тебя, ни на что не намекала… И когда появился этот Мика я даже обрадовалась! В конце концов, он мог совершенно случайно упасть с какого-нибудь дома и разбиться на смерть…

\- Это ужасная мысль, Ясутока-сан!

\- Чего мне только в голову не приходит порой… Ты тоже хорош! Не мог подождать, пока она не оправится от этого расставания? Видел же, что Рейко подавлена.

\- Но она не любила его!

\- И что? Они очень мило общались, привязались друг к другу. И она его хотела. Мне кажется, это первый человек, к которому она испытала физическое желание, которое затуманило все остальные чувства. Жаль, что они расстались… - Хотака вздохнула и покачала головой снова.

\- Могу я её навестить?

\- Нет.

\- Прошу вас!

\- Слова про полный покой для тебя ничего не значат?

\- Ясутока-сан! Может быть, от моих извинений ей станет легче?

\- Она не подпускает к себе мужчин, кроме отца и брата. – Ответила Хотака, внимательно глядя на ошарашенного Тамаки. – Ренджи с Бьякуей уже пытались поговорить, но доча даже дверь им не открыла. С Зараки тоже ничего не вышло. Зато Мичиру и Нему спокойно прошли внутрь. Рейко даже поулыбалась им и чаю заварила. У тебя и шанса нет.

\- Тогда я просто сяду под её дверью. – Твердо решился Тамаки.

\- Ну попробуй. Только от моего мужа я тебя отбивать не буду. – Ясутока оторвалась от дощатой стены и уже пошла по делам, как обернулась. – Если Рейко попросит, то я принесу ей твою голову на тарелке в тот же день. То, что я спокойно разговариваю с тобой, не значит, что я не зла на тебя.

\- Я… я вас понял, Ясутока-сан. – Тамаки сглотнул и опять поклонился.

 

 

            Рейко вздохнула и поднялась с постели, которая уже несколько дней находилась в полном беспорядке, и налила ноющему брату воды.

\- Неужели ты сам не мог этого сделать? – Она вручила Рю стакан и упала обратно.

\- Не мог! – Рюкен жадно, громко и неприятно выхлебал всю воду. Наверняка, нарочно, чтобы позлить сестру. – Я голоден!

\- А я нет. – Устало ответила Рейко, отвернувшись. Брат уже третий день отказывался оставлять её одну и идти в школу. Доходило до скандалов, ссор и истерик. Первой сдавалась Рейко, которая не жалала слушать все эти крики и милостиво разрешала остаться брату с ней. Правда, он начинал неимоверно раздражать уже через час.

\- Ты ничего не ела с самого утра. Ты не можешь быть неголодной.

            Девушка перекатилась на другой бок и задумалась. Кажется, они позавтракали вчетвером, но она даже не запомнила, что она ела и ела ли.

\- У меня нет еды. – Рейко отмахнулась от брата и с тоской посмотрела на таблетки на полке. Врач выдал их и разрешил принимать не больше одной в день. Отец в итоге пересчитал количество и проверял каждый вечер остаток. От таблеток становилось легче, но по вечер эффект сходил на нет. Лучше бы вообще их не пить!

\- Внизу должна быть еда.

\- Ну и иди тогда туда! – Огрызнулась Рейко. Её запас терпения закончился.

\- Я не смогу разогреть. Мама не разрешает мне включать плиту.

\- Я тебя сейчас сожру!

\- Вот видишь, ты тоже голодная! – Продолжал Рюкен свою песню.

            Девушка застонала и закуталась в одеяла, пытаясь сбежать от настырного брата, но он запрыгнул сверху и стал раскачивать и теребить сестру, ноя про голод, распевая её имя на все лады и просто фальшиво завывая. Короче, брал измором.

\- Ладно!!! Ладно! Хорошо! Я покормлю тебя! Только прекрати это! – Рейко забарахталась в одеяле, пытаясь выбраться наружу.

\- И сама поешь. – Сказал Рюкен непреклонным тоном.

\- Да-да-да. А теперь вали вниз и доставай то, что ты хочешь съесть. Я сейчас одежду поправлю и приду. – Брат с сомнением посмотрел на сестру, а та лишь закатила глаза. – Внизу есть ключ от этой двери. Мне не спрятаться от тебя, вредное ты чудовище! Я буду через пять минут. Дай хотя бы умыться…

\- Ладно…

            Рю слез с кокона из постельного белья и неспешно пошёл вниз, а Рейко зашумела водой в душевой. Она не мылась уже пару дней и начала вонять. Брат в очередной раз невыразимо громко хлопнул входной дверью, чем вызвал новую волну раздражения. Девушка попыталась успокоиться и вылила на себя половину бутылки самого ароматного геля для душа.  Волосы, собранные в разваливающуюся гульку мыть не было никакого желания. И вот Рю точно не осудит её за причёску и внешний вид. Рейко на второй день пребывания дома нашла в шкафу матери очень красивое кимоно с цветами и соловьями. Она ни разу не видела, чтобы матушка надевала его, поэтому забрала себе, просто надела поверх белой юкаты для сна и не снимала уже несколько дней, таскаясь в ней между квартирами, обедая и засыпая в ней. Мама ничего не сказала, значит, всё было нормально. Наверное. Рейко не очень понимала. Вот и сейчас, она кое-как смыла тонну мыла с себя, вытерлась поспешно и оделась прямо на влажное тело, натянув мамину одёжку поверх и небрежно звязав её, зевнула и вышла из квартиры. Наверняка, Рю уже бесновался внизу в ожидании позднего обеда. Она лениво запирала дверь на ключ, когда уловила сбоку тень и движение, вскрикнула и дёрнулась всем телом.

\- Я тебя напугал? Прости. – Тамаки поднялся с пола, на котором сидел, кажется, довольно долго.

\- Ты что тут делаешь? Шпионишь? – Рейко нахмурилась и отшатнулась. А ещё удивилась, что не почувствовала его духовную силу раньше.

\- Нет… Пришёл сюда и всё думал, что тебе сказать, но слов никак не находилось.

\- Давно ты тут?

\- Вроде как пару часов. – Тамаки неловко пожал плечами и замолчал. Смущающая тишина затянулась. – Я только сейчас понял, что Рюкена давно не было в поместье. Наверное, с тех пор как он начал ходить.

\- Во избежание слухов. – Рейко нервно оглянулась. – Мне надо его покормить. А ты уходи. Я не хочу с тобой разговаривать.

\- Но нам надо поговорить.

\- Не сегодня.

\- Я хочу, чтобы ты мне ответила на моё признание. – Твёрдо сказал Тамаки, разглядывая почему-то напуганную Рейко. Подходить ближе он не стал.

\- Нет. Всё. Пока. Не приходи больше, пожалуйста!

\- Ты врёшь. И почему ты меня боишься? Я не причиню тебе вреда и сделаю так, как ты захочешь!

\- Я хочу, чтобы ты ушёл! Проваливай! – Рейко вздрогнула и умчалась вниз по лестнице, врываясь к брату и хлопая дверью так же громко. Она чуть ли не рухнула на пол у самого входа.

            Рюкен тут же выбежал на шум и полез поднимать сестру и обнимать.

\- Тебя тот мужик напугал? Прости, что не прогнал его! Я расскажу папе, он тебя защитит. – Рю неуклюже гладил бледную сестру по плечу и переживал не меньше.

\- Я сама его прогнала, не надо никому ничего говорить. Хорошо? – Рейко немного отошла от первого шока и успокоилась.

\- Ну ладно… - Рюкен неохотно согласился. – Я достал еду. Иди готовить!

            Страх тут же уступил место раздражению на маленького засранца. Рейко сцепила зубы и поспешила на кухню. После совместного приёма пищи брат и не подумал успокиваться, поэтому до прихода родителей они учили вместе, как пишется имя Рюкена, используя все цветные карандаши, что нашлись в квартире. К себе Рейко вернулась абсолютно вымотанная и уставшая, рухнула в разорённую постель как была и моментально уснула. Про визит Тамаки она так и не вспомнила, пока не проснулась ночью от странного звука. Он шёл с улицы и был похож на переливы какой-то чудной птицы.

            Рейко вздохнула и подползла к приоткрытому окну, высматривая источник звука. Спросоня она не сразу заметила Тамаки с флейтой в руках. Он исполнял очень странную, но красивую мелодию. Причём довольно тихую. Удивительно, как Рейко услышала её сквозь сон.

\- Что ты тут забыл? – Спросила она, раскрывая окно и выглядывая вниз.

\- Разве не очевидно?

\- И ты сам до этого додумался? Или подсказал кто? – Рейко с любопыством посмотрела на флейту. Она не знала, что Тамаки умеет играть на ней.

\- Хотел, чтобы тебе снились красивые сны.

\- Ааа… - Рейко нахмурилась и ушла обратно на футон. Через несколько секунд мелодия возобновилась.

            А ещё через десяток минут на Тамаки вылилось ведро холодной воды. С первого этажа послышался весёлый строенный смех.

\- Вообще-то, я спала. – Рейко закрыла окно и упала на кровать слишком уж довольная и счастливая.

 

            Тамаки не ленился и приходил под окна Рейко каждую ночь на протяжении десяти дней. И каждый раз играл новую мелодию. Иккаку уже на третий день хотел отвадить парня, надавав ему тумаков, но Хотака запретила. Хотя бы потому что Рейко наконец-то соизволила помыть голову и надеть что-то не мятое. И ещё стала специально спать днём, чтобы вечером могла лечь позже. И аппетит у неё проклюнулся. Но всё равно каждую ночь Тамаки доставались только едкие замечания и ведро воды на голову.

\- Я до сих пор в ужасе, что наша дочь любит этого бестолкового идиота. – Мадараме ужасно сокрушался Хотаке в плечо. – Что она в нём нашла, а?

\- Откуда мне знать… Он вроде как приятный в общении… Спроси у неё сам. – Тихо ответила Хотака и посмотрела на часы. – Что-то припозднился сегодня.

\- Я бы перестал приходить после второго ведра с водой. – Тихо ответил Иккаку.

\- Да я бы сдалась тебе в первую же ночь!

\- Почему это?

\- Да я уверена, что ты отвратительно играешь на инструментах. Что угодно сделала бы, лишь бы не слушать твоё музицирование. – Хотака усмехнулась, а потом напряглась. – Он уже на полтора часа опадывает. Неужели не появится?

\- Может, он в дежустве? Спроси у Кучики.

\- Надеюсь, он быстро ответит.

            Хотака отослала бабочку в поместье, а потом услышала, как хлопает сначала дверь наверху, а потом и в их квартиру. Рейко ворвалась в спальню, упала в кровать родителей и разрыдалась в одеяло.

\- Он больше никогда не придёт! Никогда!!! – Девушка вздрагивала всем телом.

\- Что-то случилось… - Рю выглянул к родителям сонно и уставился на Рейко. – Ты такая красивая сегодня. С распущенными волосами тебе очень хорошо, сестрёнка.

\- Да какая разница уже?! Я прогнала его навсегда! – Девушка вся в слезах и истерике каталась по ошарашенным родителям.

            Благо прилетел ответ от Кучики. Вернее, от Ренджи. Хотака считала послание и поспешила успокить дочку.

\- У него ночное дежурство и только. – Выдохнула она.

\- Да?.. – Рейко тут же перестала рыдать. – А он появится завтра?

\- Мне откуда знать?

\- А вдруг нет… - Девушка уже хотела захлебнуться в новой волне истерики.

\- Предлагаю подождать до завтра и уже тогда рыдать. – Мрачно сказал Иккаку.

\- Можно мне с вами поспать сегодня?

\- Я тоже хочу! Тоже! – Рюкен резво забрался на кровать четвёртым и пристроился у отца под боком.

\- Ужас какой… - Поворчал Мадараме для порядка, укладываясь плотнее. – Точно сваримся от жары.

\- Да-да. Радуйся, что дочка пока что хочет с тобой спать в кровати, а не тащит в свою спальню непонятно кого. – Фыркнула Хотака, повергая мужа в глубокий шок и ужас. Рейко не удержалась и тихо рассмеялась.

\- Знал бы, что от детей столько проблем, то ни на одного не согласился бы.

            Иккаку поцеловал успокоившуюся дочку в макушку, приобнял уже уснувшего Рюкена и закрыл глаза. Если Рейко так нравится этот хмырь, то чёрт с ним. Лишь бы улыбалась.


	24. Chapter 24

            Для Тамаки было полной неожиданностью, что вместо очередного ведра воды ему досталась улыбка. А его не было всего один день! Неужели за это время что-то изменилось? Рейко смотрела на него из окна внимательно и слушала мелодию молча. Это был первый раз, когда Тамаки вообще смог закончить песню.

\- Красиво. – Тихо сказала девушка.

\- В мире нет ничего красивее тебя. – Ответил Тамаки даже не думая.

\- Не стыдно нести такую чушь прямо перед окнами моих родителей? – Рассмеялась Рейко тихо.

\- Если твой отец не убил меня в первую же ночь, значит, всё хорошо. – Тамаки бросил осторожный взгляд на зашторенное окно и опять вернулся к Рейко. – Как ты себя чувствуешь? Тебе лучше? Когда вернёшься в отряд?

\- Мне лучше, но надо закончить курс таблеток. Врач запретила мне брать в руки меч, пока я пью лекарство. Правда, потом мне выдадут ещё одни таблетки… но с ними уже будет не так сложно. – Рейко вздохнула и улеглась на раму окна. – Мне пока хочется только лежать и ничего не делать. Да и сил нет. Братец выпивает их из меня за день полностью. Не думала, что следить за ним будет так тяжело! Он уже большой, а требует внимания, как младенец!

\- Почему он не ходит в школу? – Удивился Тамаки.

\- Не хочет оставлять меня одну. А я очень хочу побыть одна! Очень! Рю не понимает и начинает реветь, если я пытаюсь отказать ему…

\- Приходи в поместье. Там тебя никто не побеспокоит. – Тамаки неловко улыбнулся. Он знал, что Рейко откажет, но промолчать не смог. Она не ночевала в поместье с тех пор, как получила личное жильё. И все свои вещи постепенно перетаскала тоже.

\- Я всё ещё обижена на дядю Ренджи. Он повёл себя отвратительно со мной! Сам слышал, какую ахинею он нёс…

\- Да, слышал.

\- Ещё скажи, что согласен с ним.

\- Отчасти. – Тамаки пожал плечами, а потом улыбнулся моментально рассердившейся девушке. – Я до сих пор ревную тебя к нему.

\- Как ты умудрился не разлюбить меня? – Смягчилась Рейко.

\- У меня не было и шанса. Я видел тебя почти каждый день. И каждый день убеждался, что лучше тебя никого нет. И я думал, что ты давно выкинула меня из головы и сердца.

\- Я тоже так думала… - Рейко вздохнула. – А оказалось, что я просто запретила себе думать о тебе. Ни одной мысли! Чтобы не было больно…

\- Прости меня.

\- И ты меня тоже прости. – Рейко помолчала немного. – Ты завтра придёшь?

\- Только если ты захочешь.

\- Очень хочу.

\- Значит, я буду. – Кивнул Тамаки. – Я тебя лю…

\- Нет! Не говори этого! Не надо! – Перепугалась и замахала руками Рейко.

\- Что? Почему? Ты не хочешь, чтобы я говорил это? В чём причина?

\- Этого я тоже очень хочу, но не сейчас. Потом, наедине. Хорошо?

\- Да, хорошо. – Улыбнулся Тамаки и тут же погрузился в грёзы, как обнимает свою любимую и шепчет ей на ухо признания.

\- Дядя Бьякуя знает, что ты ходишь сюда? – Подняла Рейко неприятную тему.

\- Знает. Но он ничего не сказал мне по этому поводу. Только просил не давить на тебя, всё-таки у тебя был нервный срыв… я ведь не давлю?

\- Нет, всё хорошо. Спокойной ночи, Тамаки.

\- Спокойной…

            Парень посмотрел, как закрывается окно, постоял немного и ушёл в поместье, чтобы поспать хоть немного. Конечно, если сможет уснуть. Темные круги под глазами Рейко были сильно заметны даже в темноте ночи.

 

            Через пару таких коротких разговоров под окном Тамаки разрешили сидеть на подоконнике. Рейко, правда, сидела в двух метрах от него на футоне и не спешила сокращать дистанцию, поэтому они только и делали, что болтали обо всём, что пропустили в жизнях друг друга за пятнадцать лет.

\- Абараи-сан скучает по тебе и передаёт привет. Может быть, ты уже простишь его? Хотя бы поговори с ним.

\- С каких пор ты вступаешься в его защиту? – Рейко удивилась и закуталась в одеяло плотнее, подмёрзнув и почти полностью скрывшись под слоями постели и одежды.

\- Он попросил меня, если честно. И выглядел крайне подавлено при этом.

\- Они вчера с дядей Бьякуей были в гостях, но ко мне даже не попробовали зайти.

\- Ты и меня не подпускаешь к себе близко. Их бы тоже не пустила. – Заметил Тамаки.

\- Ну… а чего он? Наговорил всякой ернуды… - Рейко надулась обиженно. – Выйду на службу и поговорю. А пока я болею. Мне нужен покой и всё такое.

\- Ты хорошо спишь?

\- Это единственное, что я делаю хорошо.

            Они смотрели друг на друга несколько минут молча.

\- Я капризная?

\- В меру.

\- А то, что я не хочу, чтобы ты сейчас был близко ко мне, это тоже каприз? Или нет? Как мне понять?

\- Вряд ли это просто каприз. Но я не знаю, как различить.

\- Ты потерпишь?

\- Думаю, да. Конечно, если ты не будешь избегать меня ещё лет десять.

\- Недели мне хватит. – Рейко опять вздохнула. – Я не думала, что так сильно устала прятать от себя чувства. Оказывается, это очень выматывает. Скажи, а мы… мы как и прежде будем прятаться от всех? Что дядя Бьякуя тебе сказал? Не верю, что он промолчал.

            Тамаки поёрзал, собираясь с мыслями.

\- Вообще, он сказал, что я могу действовать на своё усмотрение. Что мы с тобой достаточно взрослые, чтобы самим решать и быть отвестенными за эти решения. Так что выбор за нами. Как ты сама хочешь?

\- Я хочу, чтобы ты вломил Мугену, когда он опять будет меня домогаться. Мне надоело его бить самой.

\- Хорошо, обязательно.

 

 

\- Ясутока-сан! Мне надо у вас кое-что спросить! – Тамаки еле угнался за женщиной, жутко запыхавшись. Хотака бегала очень быстро, даже несмотря на то, что её силы не восстановились до конца после рождения Рюкена.

\- А, Тамаки-кун, я тебя не заметила. – Бодро соврала женщина. – Что-то важное, что ты так гнался за мной?

\- Да, на счёт Рей-чан. Мы можем поговорить где-то в приватной обстановке?

\- Хм…Идём ко мне домой, всё равно все разбежались по делам.

\- Да, хорошо, спасибо.

            Через десять минут наследник Кучики пытался отдышаться, сидя за столом и перед чашкой чая. Хотака переоделась из формы и вышла к нему в комнату.

\- Ну? Рассказывай, у нас не очень много времени.

\- Я хотел спросить… - Парень помялся немного, но выпалил. – Почему Рейко меня не хочет?!

\- Серьёзно? – Хотака выпала в осадок от такого вопроса. – Ты серьёзно спрашиваешь это у меня?

\- Я пытался вызнать у неё самой аккуратно, но ничего не добился. – Тамаки явно был обеспокоен этим вопросом. – Не то, чтобы я хочу принудить её к близости! Нет! Просто… Просто это очень странно, что дальше объятий и невинных поцелуев у нас ничего не идёт. Простите, что я говорю это вам, но я честно пытался намекнуть и словами, и действиями, но она непрошибаема! Я что-то делаю не так? Я что-то не понимаю? Может быть она не забыла того смертного? Но прошло почти четыре месяца! Ясутока-сан, скажите, я не в её вкусе? Она считает меня уродом? Или не простила до сих пор, поэтому держит на расстоянии? Вы хоть что-нибудь знаете?

            Хотака смотрела на Тамаки с раскрытым ртом и до сих пор не могла поверить в эту наглость, что творилась перед ней. Парень перехватил взгляд, отвлёкшись от своих проблем, и нахмурился.

\- Мне не у кого больше спросить!

\- С чего ты взял, что проблема в моей дочери, а не в тебе? Может, ты такой хреновый любовник, что даже твои поцелуи так себе?

\- Нормальный я!

\- Это тебе девицы из борделя сказали? Так ты им деньги платишь. Они что угодно скажут. – Отмахнулась Хотака.

\- Я довольно опытный и знаю, как доставить девушке удовольствие тем или иным способом. А девицы из бодреля умеют не только петь в уши, но могут честно ответить и подсказать, если их попросить. – Тамаки нахмурился и даже оскорбился. – И я пришёл не за этим к вам. Я лишь хочу узнать, дейсвительно ли оправилась Рейко от своего приступа и не сделаю ли я ей своими приставаниями хуже! Она ведь, когда была младше, приставала ко мне, хоть и больше из любопыства и протеста перед взрослыми, чем из каких-то других побуждений. А сейчас ничего. Ноль. Это нормально вообще? Ведь к тому парню, Микаши, она испытывала страсть, я видел это в её глазах!

            Ясутока закрыла лицо ладонями в ужасе.

\- Ну почему ты пришёл ко мне с этими вопросами!? Почему не к Бьякуе!

\- Не смотря на всю свою свою лояльность в подобных вопросах, Бьякуя-доно очень ревностно относится к тому, что Рейко может желать чего-то подобного. А я жить хочу. Идти к нему с подобными речами, всё равно, что обращаться к вашему мужу. Равносильно самоубийству.

\- А ко мне можно?!

            Тамаки дёрнул плечом, показывая всем своим видом, что да.

\- Вот ты засранец!

\- Я лишь переживаю за вашу дочь.

\- Ты переживаешь за содержимое своих штанов!

\- Я лишь хочу счастья Рейко! И не буду к ней под одежду лезть без её согласия! За это можете не переживать.

\- Клан с тобой ещё намучается. – Хотака выпрямилась и бросила на Тамаки недовольный взгляд. – Либо ты очень хреновый любовник, либо Рейко до сих пор не может выкинуть из головы того красавчика, либо она просто не хочет тебя.

\- Что? Почему? Но она же любит… - Растерялся Тамаки. – Она же не врёт, я знаю. Разве одно не связано с другим?

\- Связано. – Покивала Хотака. – Но, видимо, она тебя не вопринимает, как любовника. Скорее, как друга.

\- Я не хочу быть ей просто другом! Да как я могу с ней дружить, если у меня от одного её прикосновения всё внутри сводит? Да я о её ногах уже пятнадцать лет мечтаю! – Начал возмущаться Тамаки.

\- Стоп-стоп-стоп! Этого я точно не хочу знать! – Хотака замахала руками и обречённо оглянулась. – Кажется, я знаю, почему так происходит. Ты её видел и в форме, и без формы, и в выходной одежде, и в одежде мира живых. У неё была и короткая причёска, и длинные волосы. Она постоянно меняется и взрослеет, и ты это видишь. А ты сам для неё так и остался тем же самым Тамаки в мрачных шмотках. Ты видел, как одевался Микаши? Обтягивающие футболки, хорошо сидящие штаны, все достоинства подчёркнуты, волосы хорошо уложены и подстрижены. На него смотреть хотелось на всего. А теперь посмотри на себя. Прости, конечно, но ты обычный, хоть и симпатичный. Пройдёшь мимо и забудешь через пять минут твоё лицо. Ничего примечательного в тебе нет, харизмы тоже. И ты удивляешься, что Рейко не воспринимает тебя как мужчину? А ты вообще показывал, какой ты мужчина? И не в силе дело, а в характере. Вот если посмотреть на моего мужа, то сразу видно, что серьёзный человек с непростым характером, его ты запомнишь на всю жизнь, даже если раз увидишь. А ты… ну, никакой. Поэтому мы с Иккаку и удивляемся, что Рейко в тебе разглядела, кроме гонора и ровных зубов.

\- Это было очень жестоко и прямо. – Тамаки поник и сильно задумался над сказанным.

\- Ты вроде как за этим и приходил. – Пожала плечами Хотака.

\- И что мне делать? Ума не приложу…

\- Не знаю, пощеголяй перед ней голым торсом что ли. Сделай что-то крутое в её глазах. Сосок проколи, не знаю. Тогда она точно захочет тебя раздеть. Всё! У меня больше нет сил обсуждать этот вопрос! – Хотака подскочила на ноги и стала возиться с ужином, лишь бы закончить неловкий разговор.

\- Вы и так сильно помогли. Спасибо вам, Ясутока-сан.

\- Надо же! Вспомнил про манеры… - Заворчала женщина.

            Тут входная дверь открылась и послышалась возня.

\- Мама! Мы с папой дома! – Проорал Рюкен с порога, разулся и побежал внутрь. – Тамаки? Привет. Что ты тут делаешь? Ты будешь ужинать с нами? А Рейко не будет!

            На Тамаки очень внимательно глядели глаза Кучики Бьякуи и очень медленно вытаскивали из него душу своими вопросами и словами. Он боялся Рюкена немного, его серьёзности и его недетской решительности.

\- Почему не будет? – Немного заторможено спросил Тамаки.

\- Она ушла ужинать к Немури. Сказала, что останется у неё в гостях с ночёвкой, потому что я её достал. – Мальчик обиделся. – А я всего лишь забочусь о ней! И почему она тебе не сказала?

\- Мы не виделись сегодня в отряде. – Тамаки в такой ступор даже перед Бьякуей-доно не впадал. И он понятия не имел, почему так реагирует на Рюкена.

\- Ааа… Ты поиграешь со мной после ужина, если уж пришёл? – Мальчик уселся за стол рядом. Внимательный взгляд он с Тамаки не сводил. – Или поможешь мне сделать домашнюю работу. Папа всегда неправильно подсказывает, мама вообще не подсказывает, а Рейко нет.

\- Эм, я даже не знаю. Я не планировал оставаться у вас на ужин и мешать вашим делам после него. – Тамаки растеряно переводил взгляд с Ясутоки на Мадараме и ждал их вердикта.

\- Да ты не помешаешь! – Оскалился Иккаку. – Это наоборот, мы вам тут будем мешать развлекаться. Как тебе идея, Хоти, после ужина прогуляться, раз уж Тама-кун так хочет провести время с Рю?

\- Ой, хорошая идея, милый! Давно я не гуляла по Серейтею просто так… Рю! Ты руки не помыл, а за стол сел! И ты, Тама-кун, тоже! Марш в ванную!

\- Да, мам. Сейчас… Идём, Тамаки. Если не вымоем руки, то нас не накормят…

            Рюкен поднялся и за руку повёл растерянного сводного брата умываться. Тамаки запоздало подумал, что им нагло воспользовались.

 

 

            Уже был поздний вечер и Тамаки не очень расчитывал, что у него выйдет поговорить с Абараи-саном наедине. До этого он ходил с Рейко на свидание, а следующие вечера у него были уже заняты на изучение некоторых архивов клана. Лейтенант нашёлся на террасе, валяющимся на голых досках в не очень приличном виде и с распущенными волосами. Он смотрел на закат и отчаянно зевал. Рядом с ним лежала какая-то книжка.

\- О, ты пришёл спасти меня от скуки?

\- Вы читали? – Тамаки опустился рядом.

\- У нас книжный клуб. Бьякуя задал Рейко несколько книг к изучению и последующему обсуждению. Меня тоже приплели к этому делу… Так, освежаю воспоминания.

\- Любопытно. Я не знал об этом развлечении.

\- Потому что у тебя других дел полно. Бьякуя загрузил, да?

\- Я не имею права жаловаться. И все его уроки мне не в тягость ни на секунду.

\- Ну ладно, чего ты хотел? – Ренджи сел ровнее и запахнул одежду.

\- С чего вы решили…

\- Я знаю все эти реверансы, которые предшествуют разовору о чём-то важном. Вываливай.

\- Хорошо, но если это возможно, то я хотел, чтобы наша беседа осталась строго между нами. – Многословно и вежливо попросил Тамаки.

\- Ладно! – Рявкнул Ренджи раздражённо. Его всегда бесили эти пустые и лишние слова.

\- Простите. – Тамаки откашлялся и сделал небольшую паузу. – Абараи-сан, чем вас привлекает Бьякуя-доно?

            Повисла неловкая тишина. Наследник Кучики делал вид, что не спросил ничего особенного. Любовник Кучики охреневал от вопроса.

\- Чего?.. Нахрена тебе вообще это знать?

\- Я не… Абараи-сан, мне очень неловко это спрашивать, но необходимо. Пожалуйста, поделитесь со мной!

\- Если я скажу, что меня его жопа с ума сводит, то это что-то существенно поменяет в твоей жизни? – Ренджи непонимающе смотрел на смущённого парнишку и ждал подвоха.

\- Я хотел больше узнать о моральной составляющей ваших отношений, чем о физическом аспекте… - Тамаки покраснел пятнами от такой грубости. В голове не укладывалось, что подобная неотёсанность и сквернословие могло нравиться главе клана Кучики. А потом Тамаки вспомнил, как Рейко очаровательно материлась во весь голос, когда упала в лужу с грязью, и понял, что не ему судить.

\- Да бля! Давай с самого начала, а то я тебе щас такого наговорю, что сам потом пожалею.

            Тамаки поколебался некоторое время, а потом понял, что не один раз опозорился перед матерью Рейко. Терять уже нечего.

\- Всё дело в Рей-чан. Нет, не в ней, а во мне. Вы и сами знаете, какая она восхитительная. А я… я ничего из себя не представляю. Я настолько никакой и скучный, что она не видит во мне мужчину. Совсем. Вы понимаете, к чему я веду, Абараи-сан? Поэтому мне необходимо узнать, чем же вас привлекает Бьякуя-доно. У нас с ним схожие исходные данные, но все знают его, уважают, он производит впечатление. В то время, когда я как третья нога…

\- Ну ты и завернул! – Хмыкнул Ренджи. – Нашёл с кем себя сравнить. Бьякуя знаменит не своим именем, а своими поступками. У тебя просто пока что не было шанса проявить себя. Ты молод, успеешь ещё себе имя сделать. Не переживай так и учись прилежно. Всё само придёт.

\- Вы совершенно не поняли меня, Абараи-сан! – Возмутился Тамаки. – У меня нет времени ждать! Если я не поменяю в себе что-то в ближайшее время, то упущу Рейко!

\- Ах да… Рейко…

            Лейтенант вздохнул. В последнее время все разговоры с Тамаки каким-то магическим образом сводились в сторону племяшки. Это начало утомлять не только его, но и Бьякую.

\- Помните того её парня, Микаши? Она была очень серьёзно настроена в отношении него. Говорила про потребности тела, говорили, что хочет любви и ласки. Но вот, мы опять вместе, а будто бы ничего и не поменялось кроме разговоров и частых встреч. Я понимаю, что она всё ещё несовершеннолетняя, что я всё ещё страше её… Но на меня она так не смотрит, как смотрела на фотографии того парня. Неужели она перепутала дружбу с любовью? И я в полной растерянности, не знаю, как подступиться к этой проблеме. Ясутока-сан сказала, что я должен совершать поступки, должен проявлять характер там, где Рейко не так хороша, как я. Но она везде хороша, куда не глянь! Со всех сторон идеальна! Я чувствую, что не достоин её…

\- Опять ты так замудрёно сказал, что смысл фразы от меня ускользнул. – Ренджи вздохнул, пытаясь понять, что же от него хотят. – Ты боишься, что Рейко тебя не любит? Но она любит. Вы два по уши влюблённых друг в друга придурка. Я удивлён, что ты сомневаешься в её чувствах. Или я опять не о том?

\- Совсем мимо. – Нахмурился Тамаки.

\- Скажи нормально тогда, чего тебе надо от меня. – Обиделся Ренджи.

\- Как мне сделать, чтобы Рейко захотела меня? – Мрачно спросил Тамаки. – Я спрашивал Ясутоку-сан, почему Рей-чан так себя ведёт. Та предположила, что Рейко не видит во мне мужчину. Это проблема! Она ведь может уйти к другому, кто будет привлекать её и физически, и морально! Я не могу позволить себе упустить её! Но и что делать, я тоже не представляю! Это какая-то катастрофа… Мы с Рей-чан наконец-то вместе, а она воспринимает меня, как свою подружку!

\- То есть ты хочешь, чтобы я подсказал тебе способ, как совратить мою племяшку? Ты не охренел часом?

\- Нет же! Не в сексе дело абсолютно! Если надо подождать до её совершеннолетия, то я как-нибудь уж перебьюсь! Но… но… - Тамаки растерялся и неуклюже махнул руками. – Ей просто хорошо со мной. Она сама сказала, что со мной спокойно и уютно. И был рад это слышать, Абараи-сан! Очень рад! Но это не те чувства, которые я хотел бы вызывать в ней. Я же не одеяло какое-нибудь… Мне так хочется, чтобы ей было со мной и весело, и интересно, и ярко. Хочу, чтобы она знала, что может на меня положиться, что я не так прост, как могу казаться, что не просто очередной поверхностый баловень семьи Кучики.

\- Ну вот, ты сам ответил на свой вопрос. Стань надёжным, держи слово, будь рядом. – Ренджи вздохнул, размышляя. – Может быть Рейко и сильная, как воин, но всем нужно, чтобы кто-то прикрывал тылы. Вот и прикрывай её спину так, чтобы у неё и сомнения не возникало, что ты предашь или сдашься. У нас с Бьякуей так. Мы друг за друга горой. И да, мы друг другу друзья. Это не менее важно, чем любовь в наших сердцах.

            Тамаки замолчал ненадолго, обдумывая слова.

\- Хорошо, я понял про доверие. Но что же делать с влечением? Я хочу, чтобы её тянуло ко мне так же, как меня к ней, а этого нет. Раньше было, а теперь нет. Я думал, что красивый, но, очевидно, этого мало. Ясутока-сан сказала, что моё лицо не запоминается.

\- Хм, и что она тебе посоветовала?

\- Проколоть сосок. – Сконфуженно ответил Тамаки.

            Ренджи ржал в голос несколько минут и даже прослезился.

\- А идея неплохая! Вот такое Рейко точно оценит.

\- Ну что вы? Как я могу? Вдруг кто-то узнает? А если отец увидит такую вольность, то будет во мне разочарован. И, скорее всего, накажет, хоть я давно не ребёнок…

\- А я думал, ты уже перешёл в собственность Бьякуи.

\- Я похож на племенного скакуна, чтобы быть чьей-то собственностью? И я не могу забывать свою семью. Мне важно мнение моих родителей так же сильно, как и мнение Бьякуи-доно. И если кто-то из них узнает про пирсинг, да ещё в таком месте, то будет скандал. – Тамаки серьёзно покачал головой.

\- А как они узнают? – Спросил Ренджи.

\- Ну… - Тамаки только раскрыл рот, чтобы ответить, как поломался. Никто из его семьи не видел Тамаки без одежды с младенчества. С Бьякуей-доно они лишь давно были на водопадах и после этого не оголялись друг при друге. – А где мне сделают прокол и не будут болтать об этом на каждом углу?

            Ренджи опять рассмеялся и похлопал Тамаки по плечу.

\- Попроси Рейко отвести тебя к мастеру из третьего района. Она делала у него несколько дырок в ушах.

\- Думаете, стоит идти вместе с ней?

\- Хочешь сделать сюрприз?

\- Не знаю. – Тамаки задумался. – Будет ли этого достаточно? Я уверен, что это понравится Рей-чан. Но это лишь дырка на теле и не более. Очень хочется сделать для неё что-то более весомое, что действительно покажет мои серьёзные намерения.

\- Знаю я одно верное решение, которое точно не понравится твоему отцу и вообще всем Кучики. – Вздохнул Ренджи и поерошил волосы. – Ты, наверное, и сам знаешь какое.

            Парень поколебался и кивнул. Они решили, что лучше продолжать скрывать их отношения. Вернее, Рейко решила, что для будущего Тамаки это будет лучше. Она говорила это с таким решительным видом, что спорить не хотелось. Тем более разговор состоялся, когда Рейко всё ещё принимала свои таблетки. Явно, это далось ей тяжело, не хотелось смущать девушку ещё больше. Они оба заранее знали, что скажут друг другу и какими словами. Смысл было что-то обсуждать, если решение верное и здравое было лишь одно?

\- Рейко это не понравится.

\- Шутишь что ли?

\- Это она первая предложила не раскрываться и довольно сильно настаивала на этом. Я не могу решать за нас двоих. И вы сами понимаете, что моя семья…

\- А не срать ли? Вот честно. Мне уже так давно срать на всех этих Кучики, кроме одного человека. И если бы не ворох предрассудков и возможных проблем, хер бы я ныкался по углам. Ты понимаешь, что ему до сих пор периодически подпихивают невест? И Кучики, и другие кланы. Если бы это не грозило огромным скандалом, расколом клана, какой-нибудь политической войной и вполне реальной угрозой жизни Бьякуи, то я бы давно всем сказал, что он только мой и больше ничей. Каждая собака бы знала, что у него есть кто-то лучше, чем эти сраные разряженные девки, которые только и умеют, что мести языком и притворяться невинными цветками, хотя внутри давно сгнили. И даже не представляешь, как этого хочет Бьякуя.

\- Да?.. – Растерялся Тамаки. По его наставнику не было заметно таких порывов. Хотя по главе клана вообще мало что было заметно даже с десятого взгляда.

\- Да. – Рыкнул Ренджи зло. – И я благодарю всех богов за то, что у нас появилась Хотака с Мадараме, что есть Ого, Аясегава, Зараки, Рейко и ты. Иначе бы мы давно крышечкой поехали от одиночества. И вот подумай! Разве тебе не тяжко от того, что ты не можешь Рейко на публике за руку взять? Что не можешь полноценно послать очередного урода, который к ней пристаёт? Неужели ты думаешь, что она не страдает от того же?

\- К ней постоянно пристают солдаты с предложениями разной степени неприличности. – Тамаки вздохнул. – Я вижу, как она устала от этого. И опять она даёт мне больше, чем я могу отдать взамен. Это так тяжело…

            Мужчины замолчали, думая свои невесёлые мысли.

\- Даже подумать страшно, что сделает мой отец, если узнает. – Хмыкнул Тамаки весело.

\- А что он может сделать? – Задумчиво спросил Ренджи.

\- Первое, что приходит в голову, это отказаться от родства со мной. Но он не сделает этого, потому что я следующий глава клана. Это было бы абсолютной глупостью. Тогда он может попытаться очернить Рейко и её семью. И вот это уже хуже, потому что вряд ли он будет выбирать методы. От угроз и шантажа до физической расправы. У меня нет фактов на руках, но домыслы и слухи, что я слышал вскользь, говорят о том, что прецеденты были. Не хочу рисковать, совсем не хочу.

\- Ты же понимешь, что вся семья Мадараме под защитой главы клана?

\- Лучше уж пусть она уйдёт от меня к другому, чем сгинет в пыточных.

\- Ха! Да Бьякуя лично вырежет сердца всем, кто посмеет тронуть Рейко. И это я молчу про её припадочных родителей, которые просто сравняют поместье с землёй и убьют всех неугодных. И не сказать, что я им в этом не помогу.

\- У Бьякуи-доно и так могут быть проблемы из-за Рюкена. Не хочу создавать ему ещё больше проблем. – Тамаки совсем погрустнел.

\- Знаешь, ты ещё молод, а Бьякуя пока не собирется на покой. Думаю, не будет такой большой бедой, если ты позволишь себе открыть всем ваши чувства с Рейко. В конце концов, если вы не разбежитесь, то твой отец и клан будут иметь в запасе время, чтобы смириться с таким выбором. Со мной же смирились. – Ренджи с усмешкой провёл пальцем по лбу.

\- Они решат, что Рей-чан мой каприз.

\- Даже лучше, если они будут так думать. Меньше претензий выскажут. Хотя меня слово «каприз» бесит ужасно.

\- Абараи-сан, вы подбиваете меня на нехорошие поступки. Неправильные со всех сторон. – Усмехнулся Тамаки, почему-то перествая впадать в апатию.

\- Только тебе решать, что будет правильно. – Ренджи хлопнул парнишку по плечу, поддерживая. – Бьякуя тот ещё бунтарь и упрямец. Думаю, именно такими должны быть истинные лидеры. Ведь если будешь прислушиваться ко всем, а не решать самостоятельно, то точно проиграешь.

\- Он поддержит меня?

\- Не знаю, но, по крайней мере, поймёт.

            Тамаки кивнул и поднялся на ноги. Ему ещё многое надо было обдумать, прежде чем что-то твёрдо решать. Правда, одну вещь он уже решил сделать.

\- Абараи-сан, покажете мне того мастера из того района? Хочу сделать Рейко небольшой сюрприз.

 

 

            Сделать прокол они вырвались только через неделю. Расписание как нарочно не хотело стыковаться, а обстоятельства не благоволили. Ренджи решил не просто указать адрес, но присутсвовать на знаковом событии. От Бьякуи это решили сокрыть. В любом случае этот маленький секрет полагалось знать только Рейко.

            Чего не ожидал Тамаки, что они с лейтенантом заявятся к местной мафии. Судя по лицу Абарая, он прекрасно знал, куда вёл наследника Кучики. А если судить по его речи, то он там был частым гостем и спокойно общался с местными «работниками». У Тамаки голова пошла кругом, сколько же ещё он не знает про дела главы клана. Он не был готов к таким поворотам.

\- Нет, в этот раз не я и не моя безбашенная племяшка. – Рассмеялся Ренджи. – Новый пациент. Как вам?

\- По нему и не скажешь. – Хмыкнул опутанный в татуировки с головы до ног мордоворот.

\- И не надо. – Улыбнулся Ренджи и похлопал парня по плечу. – Сам знаешь, кого я привёл. И сам знаешь, что его тут не было. Никогда.

\- Конечно. – Кивнул мордоврот и рукой махнул, чтобы они шли следом.

            Абарай волоком потащил окаменевшего Тамаки вглубь дома, по дороге бросив другому человеку увесистый мешочек с золотом.

\- И зачем ему это надо? – Спросил мастер, доставая иглу и ещё какие-то инструменты.

\- Помнишь племянницу?

\- Да как забыть?

\- Хочет её впечатлить.

            Мастер обернулся на Тамаки, которого Ренджи уже затолкал на странный стул, и ещё раз внимательно разглядел.

\- Да. Её только таким и можно впечатлить. – Кивнул он, посмотрев наследнику Кучики в глаза, но обращаясь к Абараю. – Прибегала тут месяц назад.

\- Да ну? – Удивился Ренджи.

\- Притащила мне рисунок, хотя, уже почти готовый эксиз. Спросила, сколько будет стоить. Я заломил цену в два раза большую, чем выходило на самом деле. На всякий случай. – Мордоворот занимался обработкой инструментов и говорил вкрадчиво и довольно тихо. – Так она только кивнула. И даже предупреждение, что на руке такой рисунок бить долго и больно, её не смутили. Сказала, что отец разрешил. Вернее, как. – Мастер хохотнул. – Сказал, что если не за его счёт, то пусть что хочет с собой делает после совершеннолетия.

\- Иккаку тоже тут был?

\- Неа. Но она довольно бодро и с матюками процитировала его слова. Так, я готов.

            Ренджи кивнул и похлопал Тамаки по плечу, чтобы тот уже спустил косоде с одного плеча. Тот шустро оголился и обратно прижался к высокой спинке. Мастер хватил сосок пинцетом, оттянул и одним слитным и профессиональным движением ввёл иголку в плоть, оставляя её там и отходя за штангой. Тамаки вцепился в ручки стула и зашипел от боли.

\- Ты, Ренджи, если надумаешь себе сосок колоть, то знай. Это один из самых чувствительных проколов. Кожа нежная.

\- Неа, серёжки это не моё. Но если приспичит ещё себе полос наделать, то сразу к тебе прибегу.

\- Можешь и просто так прибегать. Выпить я с тобой никогда не прочь. – Мафиози вынул иглу и аккуратно вставил серёжку, закручивая шарик на конце и смазывая воспалившийся сосок универсальной солдатской мазью. Она должна была залечить прокол за пару дней без всяких последствий, типа гноения или плохого заживания.

\- Ну тогда жди меня в ближайшее время. – Ренджи перехватил немой вопрос Тамаки. – Кстати, где Рейко хотела татуировку себе бить? Я должен быть готов к этому зрелищу.

\- Только в обморок не падай.

            Мастер подошёл к Тамаки ближе и провёл ногтем от кисти до самой шеи.

\- Красиво будет. У меня уже руки чешутся нарисовать это на её ручке. Надеюсь, её не уведёт какой-нибудь другой умелец, а то загадит только.

\- Нихера ж себе! – Присвистнул Ренджи. Тамаки огромными глазами смотрел на свою руку и пытался представить, как это будет выглядеть на Рейко. – Что-то я сомневаюсь, что Иккаку соглашался именно на такое…

\- Проследи, чтобы она не рванула к другому. Я ей в самом лучшем виде забью. Будет картина, а не девчонка. Хоть сразу нашему маленькому господину сватать, если с этим господином не сложится. – Мафиози хмыкнул. – Хотя, можно и сейчас познакомить. Что мешает?

\- Я мешаю. – Усмехнулся Абарай и похлопал Тамаки по плечу, чтобы тот одевался. – Ей не придутся по нраву ваши порядки.

\- А порядки Кучики нравятся? – Удивился мастер.

\- Скажу по секрету, они не нравятся даже самим Кучики!

            Мужчины рассмеялись, попрощались, и Тамаки через секунду оказался уже на другой улице, не с которой заходил. Он думал, что серьга в теле сделает его новым человеком, но разительных перемен не почувствовал. Зато лейтенант его очень сильно удивил.

\- Бьякуя-доно знает?

\- Разумеется.

\- А они знают…

\- Понятия не имею.

\- И этот человек не зря так ни разу не обратился ко мне?

\- У них свои заморочки.

\- И совет знает?

\- Ещё как знает! – Рассмеялся Ренджи злобно. – И кусает локти, потому что их шпионы и послы так ничего и не добились того, что могу попросить я.

\- Я рад за вас. Честно. – Ответил Тамаки.

\- Идём отсюда. – Абарай опять похлопал парня по плечу и шагнул в шунпо.

 

 

            Дурацкий прокол почти зажил и чесался неимоверно, не говоря о том, что кожа стала чувствительней и раздражалась об одежду. Тамаки прыгал по крышам к школе, где учился Рю. Они с Рейко договорились встретиться там, отвести Рюкена домой и поужинать наедине. Они уже давно не виделись нигде, кроме как в отряде.

\- Тамаки! Привет! – Рю первым увидел приятеля и помахал рукой.

\- Привет, Рюкен. Привет, Рейко. – Он сдержанно улыбнулся обоим. – Надеюсь, я не заставил вас ждать.

\- Нет, всё хорошо. Я только-только закончил уроки. – Серьёзно ответил Рю. – И я голоден.

\- Уже идём домой, только не ной! Запрыгивай ко мне на спину.

            Девушка присела и наклонилась, чтобы брат мог забраться на неё. Тут же со стороны послышался свист и смех.

\- Эй! Мадараме! А можно и я на тебе прокачусь? – Пара парней проходивших мимо не удержалась от того, чтобы высказаться.

\- Откуда они тебя знают? – Нахмурился Тамаки.

\- Новый набор в одиннадцатый отряд. – Громко ответила Рейко, поднимаясь вместе с Рю. – Оба полные придурки.

\- Они пошли в одиннадцатый только потому, что ничего не умеют, но хотят, чтобы про них хоть что-то говорили. – Так же громко подтвердил мальчик. – Я видел их на тренировках.

\- Я тоже видела, братец! Умора, а не зрелище! – Рейко звонко и открыто рассмеялась.

\- Ну ка повторите, что вы там сказали! – Тут же выбесился один и пошёл навстречу.

            Его друг оказался чуть шустрее, шагнул в шунпо и схватил Рейко за плечо и рванул на себя.

\- Не будь такой дерзкой, красотка, и тогда я, может быть, хорошенько обласкаю тебя со всех сторон. – Он скабрезно улыбнулся и другой рукой потянулся к лицу растерянной девушки, которая такой наглости не ожидала.

\- Отпусти её или окажешься без руки.

            Тамаки стоял с мечом наголо и злился. Как этот грязный урод посмел трогать его драгоценную Рейко?!

\- А тебе какое дело, Кучики? Вали своей дорогой. Мы тут сами разберёмся! – Тут же разорался первый и более вспыльчивый солдат.

\- Это я вам советую пройти мимо и даже не смотреть в её сторону. – Процедил он с каменным лицом.

\- А то что? – С наглой усмешкой спросил второй.

\- Меня тошнит от вида крови… - Капризно пожаловался Рюкен, мотая ногами и вообще не боясь внезапной угрозы.

            Тамаки уловил в словах мальчика намёк и в три приёма отбил свою девушку и оттеснил шинигами на расстояние вытянутой с мечом руки, которым он продолжил угрожать.

\- Проваливайте, иначе от вас останется только воспоминание.

\- В телохранители записался что ли? Не велика ли честь для неё?

\- Не телохранитель. – Тамаки гордо выпрямился и убрал меч. – Партнёр. И не только боевой.

            Он подошёл к ошарашенной Рейко и поцеловал в висок, касаясь губами невообарзимо шелковистых волос.

\- Правда, что ли?

\- Тамаки… - Девушка покраснела. – Мы же должны были молчать об этом…

\- Да, правда. – Громко подтвердил Рюкен. – Это парень моей сестры. Я сам видел, как они целовались.

\- Охренеть! Вот это новости! – Усмехнулся один из солдат.

\- Проваливайте. – Напомнил Тамаки недовольно.

\- Идём, неохота мне с Кучики связываться. – Второй пихнул приятеля в бок и увёл прочь.

            Троица осталась стоять на месте.

\- Завтра весь Готей и Серейтей будут знать про нас. – Тихо сказала Рейко, глядя в пол.

\- Пускай.

\- Дядя Бьякуя будет недоволен… И твои родители тоже.

\- Мне всё равно. Я хочу, чтобы ты была довольна и счастлива. И не хочу, чтобы к тебе приставали всякие сомнительные личности.

\- Я и сама могла их прогнать!

\- А я тогда тебе на что? – Удивился Тамаки. – Хотя, нет! Не отвечай! Даже не задумывайся над этим вопросом ни в коем случае. Иначе ты придёшь к неутешительным выводам и тут же бросишь меня!

\- Какой ты дурак, Тама-кун! – Рейко наконец посмотрела на него и рассмеялась.

             А Тамаки в который раз посмотрел на свою любимую девушку, и в который раз понял, что пропал. Ему хотелось жить только ради этой улыбки.

 

\- А потом выставил перед ними меч и сказал, что он не мой телохранитель, а мой парень! Уел их по полной! – Рейко громко рассказывала родителям то, что произошло полчаса назад. – Они тут же свалили!  Круто, да? Пап, правда, круто?!

            От девушки разило счастьем во все стороны так сильно, что Тамаки нисколько не жалел о содеянном. Родители Хотаки явно были не в восторге от такой новости.

\- Ну, было бы круче, если бы ты им сама наваляла. – Протянул Иккаку задумчиво. – Тогда они бы тоже отстали.

\- Устала я драться! – Обиделась Рейко. – Надоело всех придурков колошматить! Это даже не интересно уже… Ты не представляешь, как это утомительно, отшивать каждого второго! И тем более, не все понимают отказ. Даже если я при этом ломаю кому-нибудь нос кулаком. А теперь все будут знать, что мы с Тамаки вместе, и не будут лезть. Или хотя бы меньше лезть.

            Рейко прислонилась боком к Тамаки и вздохнула, а потом и вовсе обняла его, забив на приличия и родителей напротив. Тот обнял в ответ и погладил по волосам. Эта привилегия принадлежала только ему и родителям Рейко. Остальным касаться причёски было категорически запрещено ещё с самого детства.

\- Не думаю, что Бьякуя будет сильно ругаться, но как же твои родители? – Поинтересовалась Хотака. – Думаю, твой отец будет хм… рассержен? Недоволен? Какой у него вообще характер? Категоричный?

\- Мне сложно предугадать его реакцию. – Тамаки покачал головой. – Может быть, он оставит всё это на усмотрение Бьякуи-доно, раз уж теперь я под его опекой и отвественностью. А может быть вызовет к себе и потребует немедленно расстаться с Рейко. Я не могу ответить точно.

\- Что? Расстаться!? – Девушка вскинулась и напряглась всем телом.

\- Этого не будет. – Заверил её Тамаки.

\- Доча, не могла ты себе кавалера попроще найти, а? – Вздохнула Хотака. – От него одни проблемы.

\- Я люблю его. – Тут же насупилась Рейко.

\- А то мы не видим. – Иккаку покачал головой и пробуравил Тамаки серьёзным взглядом. – Раз так всё обернулось, то она на твоей ответсвенности полностью теперь. Если что-то случится, то я с тебя кожу спущу.

\- Ни за что не допущу ничего плохого. И тем более ужасного.

\- Пап, у тебя такое лицо серьёзное, будто я убила кого-то. – Рейко не разделяла и толики беспокойства родителей.

\- Ты его репутацию убиваешь. – Ответил Иккаку.

            Рейко сдулась и замолчала, понимая, что отец прав, но исправлять ситуцию никак не хотела.

\- Тамаки, - Рюкен справился со своей порцией ужина и подал голос, - если ты встречаешься с моей сестрой, то получается, что ты мне будешь братом тоже? Можно я буду звать тебя так теперь? Братик Тамаки? Можно? Можно?

\- Нет! Нельзя! – Тут же взбеленилась Рейко. – Я буду думать, что встречаюсь со своим братом! Это ещё хуже! Не смей его так называть, мелюзга ты надоедливая! Вечно у тебя дурацкие идеи в голове возникают!

\- Не очень и хотелось. – Обиделся Рю и присосался к чашке. Он опять назло сестре громко хлюпал и глотал воду.

            Девушка поморщилась и подскочила на ноги, схватила Тамаки за руку и потянула за собой.

\- Не хочу здесь больше быть! Идём наверх! Иначе нам вечер окончательно испортят!

            Парочка поспешно вываливалась из квартиры. Тамаки только и успел, что скомкано попрощаться.

\- Эй?! Куда?! Поесть ты поела, а посуду кто будет мыть?! – Вслед им крикнул Иккаку, не сразу спохватившись.

            В ответ он получил лишь хлопок дверью. Мадараме зарычал недовольно, как его за рукав подёргал Рю.

\- Пап, давай играть? Я хочу играть! – Примерно в этот же момент хлопнула вторая дверь.

\- Никакого покоя в этом доме!

\- А ты ещё третьего ребёнка хотел. – Усмехнулась Хотака.

\- Сплавлю всех Кучики в поместье на месяц. Пусть он развлекается, а я отдохну.

\- Па-а-ап! Ну давай играть!


	25. Chapter 25

            Рейко затащила Тамаки в свою квартиру и заперла дверь на три оборота ключа, оставив его в двери. С первого этажа слышались какие-то неразборчивые крики, но потом они утихли.

\- У меня стойкое ощущение, что Рюкен умнее, чем мы думаем о нём. Иногда он говорит такое… будто на что-то намекает. Хотя это каждый раз можно списать на совпадения и домыслы.

\- Рюкен? – Рейко задумчиво посмотрела Тамаки в лицо. – Может быть. Садись.

            Она кивнула на застеленный, но не убранный футон. Выпросить у родителей кровать у неё не вышло, да и места не было толком. Тамаки опустился на одеяло, расслаблено сев, и стал наблюдать, как Рейко бродит по квартире, скидывая верхнее косоде и хакама, завязывает волосы в косу и готовит чай, проверяет что-то на телефоне. Пока вода закипала, Рейко переоделась в ванной в домашнюю пижаму. Прежняя майка с Рётой утратила свою ценность и вышла в тираж. Теперь Рейко рассекала дома либо в большом тёплом халате, либо в шёлковой бордовой пижаме. Тамаки видел её прежде в этом наряде всего пару раз и то мельком, по утрам, когда забирал Рейко завтракать в Серейтее, поэтому сейчас жадно разглядывал девушку. Та подала ему чашку и уселась рядом очень близко. Тамаки тут же уткнулся ей носом в волосы.

\- То, что ты сегодня сделал, было очень неожиданно.

\- Не мог же я стоять в стороне.

\- Я раньше не видела тебя с такой стороны.

\- Какой?

\- Я привыкла, что помыкаю тобой в отряде. – Рейко улыбнулась и прислонилась спиной к груди Тамаки. – А сегодня ты показал свой характер. И ты так смотрел на них и держал меч… Ты выглядел опасным и… - Девушка смутилась и замочала.

\- И каким? – У Кучики аж дыхание перехватило.

\- Сексуальным. – Выдохнула Рейко прямо ему в губы, осторожно развернувшись.

            Они сидели друг к другу очень близко и смотрели на губы друг друга, не решаясь ничего делать. Тамаки опомнился первым, потому что чай обжёг ему пальцы. Он мягко забрал чашку и у Рейко из рук и поставил на низкий стеллаж рядом с футоном, а затем вернулся на пержнее место.

\- Расскажешь, что тебе ещё нравится?

\- Я всегда внимательно смотрю на тебя на заданиях. Как ты сражаешься. Мне нравится, что ты не экономишь движения, рубишь и замахиваешься со всей силы. Сразу видно, что она у тебя есть. И в такие моменты ты очень красиво двигаешься. И лицо такое… ну… сосредоточенное. Мне нравится твоё лицо. Ты знал?

\- Нет. – Тамаки покачал головой. – Я понятия не имею, почему ты влюбилась в меня и почему продолжаешь любить.

            Рейко лыбнулась и прильнула к нему, целуя. И если по началу это был обычный поцелуй, во кремя которых Тамаки старательно держал руки и язык при себе, то сейчас всё пошло не так. Рейко взяла его ладонь в свою и положила прямо на грудь. Тамаки аж пот прошиб от такого. Под рукой чувстововалась прошладная ткань шёлка, рельеф этого странного жеского белья, что Рейко таскала контрабандой для себя и кучи других шинагами, и сама мягкая плоть. Поцелуй закончился сам собой. Тамаки чувствовал, как сердце девушки быстро и гулко стучит под его рукой и боялся что-то сделать. Ещё в затылке ныла мысль, что Мадараме-сан узнает, чем они тут занимаются и прибежит чинить расправу. Рейко нервно выдохнула, закрыла глаза и выгнула шею, подставляясь.

\- Я сейчас умру, если не сделаешь хоть что-то! – Прошептала она сбивчиво.

            Тамаки на секунду прикрыл глаза и попытался держать себя в руках. А ещё поставил галочку повалятся в ногах у Абараи-сана, рыдая от счастья и вознося ему тысячи благодарностей.

\- Я хочу сделать тебя самой счастливой, Рей-чан.

\- Балабол.

            Хмыкнула она. Тамаки тоже улыбнулся и неспешно уложил Рейко на постель, полюбовался немного, провёл пальцами по шее и ключицам, вызывая у неё мелкую дрожь и мурашки. Затем он расстегнул пару пуговиц на шёлковой рубашке, больше чтобы посмотреть на странный предмет одежды, чем раздеть

\- Ну хоть что-нибудь! – Вскрикнула она просяще.

\- Конечно.

            Тамаки навис сверху и с громным наслаждением стал целовать открытую белую кожу. Не то, чтобы раньше шея была запретной территорей, но сейчас всё ощущалось иначе. Рейко под его губами трепетала и тяжело дышала, раскинув руки в стороны. Тамаки подключил и руки, гладя стройное тело через пижаму. Тонкий шёлк совершенно не мешал исследовать ноги, бока и живот.

\- Тама… ты ведь опытный?

\- Да. Это проблема для тебя?

\- Нет... не будет проблемой, что я совсем ничего не умею, кроме поцелуев? – Рейко внимательно смотрела ему в глаза.

\- Это сущая ерунда. Выкинь её из головы.

            Какая вообще была разница?! Рейко лежала перед Тамаки возбуждённая, раскрасневшаяся и такая желанная, что аж живот сводило. Только вот он не собирался брать её сейчас. Одна мысль о сексе казалась ему кощунственной. Поэтому Тамаки просто продолжил гладить девушку через одежду и жадно целовать то в губы, то в грудь. Рейко тихо и томно стонала и не знала куда себя деть, пытаясь подставляться под руки и как-то выгибаться, а потом не выдержала и уронила Тамаки на себя. Они неловко уставились друг другу в глаза, потому что ей в ногу упирался явно не меч.

\- И что с этим делать? – Она осторожно потянула руку вниз, но Тамаки перехватил её.

\- Не надо. Рано. Я… я просто уйду.

\- Нет! Не надо уходить! – Рейко вцепилась в него, яростно зашептав.

\- Тогда… тогда позволь воспользоваться твоим душем. – Тамаки всё ещё прижимался к Рейко и никак не мог взять себя в руки в таких условиях.

\- Н-нет! Я знаю, что можно сделать. – Она посмотрела куда-то в сторону, покраснела и легко толкнула парня в плечо. – Садись.

\- Что ты задумала?

\- Садись уже!

            Тамаки нехотя послушался и сел на футоне. Рейко тоже поднялась на ноги, зачем-то распутила волосы, а потом оседлала онемевшего Тамаки, опускаясь прямо на его стояк. От приятного давления стало только хуже. Девушка склонила голову и обхватила парня руками и ногами и повозилась немного, устраиваясь. Тамаки не выдержал и застонал. Это было слишком.

\- Ну, кое-что я знаю. И я хочу, чтобы тебе тоже было хорошо. Как и мне. – Она так интимно прошептала это на ухо, что Тамаки чуть от этого не кончил.

            А потом она ещё и тереться начала. Неловко поначалу, пристраиваясь и ловя ритм. Тамаки чуть с ума не сходил от жара её тела, томных вздохов и стонов.

\- Помоги мне…

            Рейко прижалась к нему всем телом теснее и опять поёрзала. Ей явно чего-то не хватало, а Тамаки понятия не имел, как может помочь. Он ухватил её обеими руками за задницу и прижал ещё крепче. Они застонали друг другу в губы и жадно поцеловались. Тамаки помогал Рейко двигаться и задавал хоть какой-то ритм. Надолго их обоих не хватило.

\- Чёрт… - Тамаки застонал, зажмурился и кончил непривычно быстро.

            Кажется, Рейко всё это время внимательно смотрела на него из-за завесы волос и ничего не упускала из виду. Она тяжело и возбуждённо дышала, явно не получив никакой разрядки.

\- Ты позволишь?..

\- Да! Пожалуйста! Пожалуйста! – Она опять попытлась потереться об него.

\- Сейчас, моя хорошая.

            У Тамаки немного съехали мозги от оргазма и вида Рейко. Слишком неприличного и безумно красивого вида. Он уронил девушку на постель и запустил руку ей между ног. Рейко задохнулась и закрылась руками и волосами, а Тамаки в очередной раз восхитился тем, что вроде как одетая девушка на ощупь была будто бы голой. Тонкая пижама и тонкое бельё никак не защищали от грязных поползовений Тамаки. Одной рукой он удерживал девушку за коленку, а другой гладил и нажимал, выискивая как же Рейко будет приятней. Кажется, ей нравилось всё, потому что выгибалась она почти от каждого движения пальцев, а перед самой разрядкой ещё и покрутила задом и захныкала совершенно очаровательно.

\- Боже мой! Тама! Ах! Боже… - Она замерла, а потом расслабилась и выдохнула, тут же утыкаясь лицом в подушку.

            Тамаки не удержался и ещё раз огладил девушку по спине и заднице, а потом навис и с абсолютно довольной рожей стал мягко целовать её в плечо и затылок прямо по разметавшимся волосам.

\- Наверняка, ты решишь, что я развратница, как только придёшь в себя. – Глухо произнесла Рейко.

\- Даже если развратница, что с того? – Тамаки осторожно убирал волосы в сторону. – Ты моя развратница.

\- Ты не разочарован, что я вот так просто предложила себя тебе?

\- Ни капли. Я рад. Я ждал этого момента, ждал, когда тебе самой захочется попробовать, а не потому что я попросил. – Тамаки помолчал немного. – Ты ведь этого сама хотела? Я правильно всё понял?

\- Да, хотела. – Рейко отняла лицо от подушки и посмотрела на него одним глазом. – Мне было очень хорошо. До постыдного хорошо… надеюсь, что в моей голове останется место и для других мыслей… не хочу, чтобы нас застукали в каких-нибудь бараках в самом неловком положении.

\- Думаю, хоть кто-то из нас будет благоразумен. – Рассмеялся Тамаки. Он чуть сменил позу, чувствуя, как сперма начинает неприятно застывать на коже.

\- Что-то не так? – Рейко заметила его недовольство.

\- Мне надо сменить одежду и принять душ.

            Рейко не сразу поняла, что к чему, чуть хмурясь.

\- Сходи у меня, сейчас. Я дам тебе чистую юката отца. Поспишь в ней.

\- Посплю? – Удивился Тамаки.

            Девушка покусала губу не особо долго думая.

\- Оставайся ночевать. Конечно, у меня есть ещё один футон… Но мы и на этом поместимся, да? Я… я не хочу сегодня тебя отпускать. Будешь успокаивать меня, если я надумаю себе ерунды.

\- Надеюсь, твой отец меня не обезглавит. – Тамаки хмыкнул и поцеловал Рейко в припухшие губы.

            На следующее утро её родители буравили наследника Кучики мрачными взглядами за завтраком, но молчали. В основном потому что Рейко заявила, что если они скажут что-то ужасное или смущающее, то она уйдёт жить в общежитие отряда. Хотака всегда велась на этот шантаж, накрутив и мужа заодно с собой. Только сонный Рюкен не заметил ничего необычного в ситауции. Он вообще плохо вставал по утрам.

 

 

\- Бьякуя! Ну ты посмотри на эту довольную рожу! Смотри, у него сейчас лицо треснет! – Ренджи тыкал Кучики локтем в бок и веселился. Тамаки делал вид, что не замечает издёвок. Да и вообще он мыслями был в прошедшей волшебной ночи.

\- Случилось что-то ещё, кроме самого очевидного, о чём шумит весь Готей и Серейтей? Это связано с тем, что ты не ночевал в поместье сегодня? – Бьякуя спрашивал своим обычным вкрадчивым и невыразительным тоном, но даже явное недовольство главы клана пыл Тамаки не угасило.

\- Да, я ночевал сегодня с Рейко. Простите, что не предупредил, Бьякуя-доно. – Он поднял глаза и наткнулся на пристальный взгляд. – Нет-нет! Не подумайте ничего, пожалуйста! Просто спали вместе… Просто чуть больше объятий, чем обычно.

            Голову тут же заполнили воспоминания о жарких поцелуях, стонах и разгорячённом желанном теле рядом. Они целовались, пока не уснули, а утром проснулись в объятиях друг друга. Как в самых слащавых любовных романах, что он когда-либо читал.

\- Давай сделаем вид, что мы ему поверили? – Хохотнул Ренджи. Он уже получил свою благодарность в виде нескольких великолепных бутылок сливового вина из запасов семьи Тамаки.

\- Хорошо. – Бьякуя вздохнул. – Надеюсь, ты осознаёшь все последствия своего поступка и будешь готов с ними столкнуться.

            Тамаки задумался ненадолго.

\- Бьякуя-доно, а это плохо, что мне всё равно?

\- Всё равно? – Удивился Кучики.

\- Плевать на последствия. Вернее, я чувствую в себе столько сил, что не боюсь ничего. Понимаю, что это глупо, безрассудно и слишком поспешно. Во мне говорят эмоции, я это осознаю! Но сегодня Рейко в конце рабочего дня нашла меня и рассказала, как прошёл сегодняшний день. Вы же знаете, что её постоянно донимают все, кому не лень, пристают и отпускают скабрезные фразочки вслед. Сегодня не было ничего такого! А кто пытался что-то сделать, тому напоминали, что она в паре со мной. Рейко сказала, что давно не было таких дней, что к ней почти не приставали. Конечно, пялились, но она к этому привыкла. Её красота не может не притягивать взгляд.

\- Тамаки, что бы не случилось в твоей жизни, ты всегда должен думать вперёд на несколько шагов. И думать трезво. – Начал было Бьякуя.

\- Милый, да ты посмотри на него! – Ренджи фыркнул. – Он по уши в любви. Он даже не запомнит, что ты ему сейчас рассказывать будешь. Молодо-зелено, отстань от него, дай порадоваться жизни!

\- Ренджи!

\- Бьякуя-доно, я всё понимаю, честно. Можете дать мне немного времени, чтобы смог совладать со всем, что сейчас у меня внутри? – Тамаки выглядел так, будто его опоили чем-то.

\- Хорошо. – Со вздохом согласился Бьякуя, сдаваясь. В конце концов, он сам был таким же когда-то. – Но только помни, что на тебе теперь ещё больше отвесвтенности, чем раньше. Ты отвечаешь за Рейко не только перед её родителями, но и перед всеми. Сам помнишь кто ты, а кто она. Будь готов ко всему.

\- Да, Рейко, конечно. – Ответил Тамаки как в бреду и сразу ушёл к себе, закончив ужин.

            Ренджи не выдержал и рассмеялся, когда парень оставил их.

\- Вот это да! Это же надо так втюриться! Он так реагирует, потому что это его первая любовь? Такой забавный, вообще вокруг ничего не видит!

\- Хорошо, что Рейко не на столько углубилась в чувства. Её голова мыслит чуть трезвей, чем у Тамаки. Она забегала ко мне в кабинет на минутку, чтобы отдать отчёты из одиннадцатого. Задавала мне очень смущающие вопросы, на которые я понятия не имел, как отвечать.

\- До сих пор удивляюсь, что она выбрала тебя своим доверенным лицом! Ты ведь такой серьёзный всегда и скучный! Почему она мне не доверяет так же, как тебе?

\- Видимо, что для тебя кажется занудством, для неё выглядит авторитетным мнение взрослого человека. – Бьякуя обиделся на удивление Ренджи. – И я не свожу её проблемы к шуткам, а стараюсь помочь.

\- Уел меня. – Ренджи хмыкнул и отобрал у Бьякуи палочки из рук.

            Кучики не успел возмутиться, как Абарай стал сам кормить его с рук и улыбаться, как полный идиот.

\- Как думаешь, как отец Тамаки отреагирует на это всё?

\- Разозлится. Он ненавидит, когда что-то идёт не так, как хотелось ему. Подозреваю, что Рейко он тоже ненавидит. – Бьякуя меланхолично жевал рыбу, что подавал ему Ренджи.

\- И ты будешь просто так сидеть? – Удивился Абарай.

\- Тибана не будет действовать спонтанно, сначала он пострается разузнать всё о Рейко и её окружении, только после этого действовать.

\- Он может найти что-то, что не должен знать? – Нахмурился Ренджи.

\- Очень сомневаюсь, что он вообще сможет что-то узнать, кроме того, что знают все.

\- А Тамаки?

\- У них не на столько доверительные отношения. Ты ведь не общался с Тибаной? Крайне властая натура, тебя бы он взбесил за пару минут.

\- Хм… А он может узнать, что ты дружишь с семьёй Мадараме?

\- Шпионы не спят, Ренджи. Я подстелил себе соломки везде, где смог, но предусмотреть всё невозможно. Даже если узнает то, что? Это лишь будет объяснением того, как эти двое вообще познакомились и сошлись. – Бьякуя взял его за руки и посмотрел в глаза. – Я контролирую ситуацию в поместье и за его пределами, я знаю все настроения ветвей клана, я знаю про их тайные дела, у меня много информаторов и много союзников. У меня есть ты. Что бы не случилось, мы справимся. Ренджи, я не прошу тебя расслабиться, но прошу доверять чуть больше.

\- Посвяти меня в большую часть своих дел! Тогда я буду спокойней!

\- Сам знаешь, что пока ты братаешься со Змеями, то я не могу раскрывать тебе многое. И не потому что сомневаюсь, что ты не сможешь держать за зубами, а потому что боюсь за твою безопасность.

\- Чувствую себя бесполезным. – Вздохнул Абарай тяжко.

            Бьякуя не смог вытерпеть этого грустного лица и поцеловал Ренджи в сухие губы.

\- Есть одно дело, в котором можешь мне помочь только ты. И точно справишься лучше всех. – Кучики поднялся на коленки, обхватил Ренджи за щеки и опять поцеловал, уже интимней.

\- Да ты что? – Удивился Абарай. – И что же это за дело такое?

\- Крайне личного свойства. – Кучики не удержался и завалил своего супруга на пол, забывая про ужин. – Ты не бесполезен. Ты самый нужный мне человек, Ренджи. Так что заткнись и люби меня.

 

 

            Тамаки даже удивился, что отец вызвал его к себе не в тот же день, а молчал почти месяц. Впрочем, это было только к месту. С Тамаки спала пелена счастья, ум прояснился, а чувства не мешали мыслить. Поэтому беседа с отцом хоть и прошла напряжённо, но ничего не поменяла. Тибана давил безусловно здравыми аргументами, которые Бьякуя-доно называл и не раз. Тамаки кивал и вежливо отказывал, беся этим отца всё больше и больше.

\- Откуда она вылезла? Ты польстился на необычную внешность, сын? Зачем тебе нужна эта простушка? – Тибана пытался достучаться до сына.

\- Не могу сказать, что для меня неважна её внешность. Но её внутреннее содержание так же прекрасно, как и её лицо. Рейко-чан не так проста, как тебе хочется думать. – Тамаки старался дышать ровно и говорить медленно. Это помогало оставаться спокойным. Отец ненавидел проявление ярких эмоций, ратуя за сдержанность.

\- Да неужели? И что же прекрасного ты там разглядел?

\- Проницательность, ум, поразительная мудрость для её возраста, лёгкость и отходчивость, открытость. Много чего.

\- Ах да. Она ведь ещё ребёнок. – Хмыкнул Тибана, кивая сам себе. – Как к тебе относятся её родители?

\- Приемлимо. Я бы даже сказал хорошо, если учитывать нашу разницу в возрасте.

\- Я правильно понимаю, что ты регулярно общаешься с ними?

\- Совершенно верно.

            Тибана задумался и замолчал. Тамаки прекрасно понимал, что это нарочито спокойное поведение напускное, специально для него. Неужели отец думал, что его сын настолько глуп, что не разберёт такой плохой игры и явных ходов, чтобы вывести разговор именно туда, куда ему будет угодно?

\- Тогда ты обязан пригласить свою возлюбленную, что так ревностно защищаешь, к нам домой на ужин. Думаю, мы с твоей матушкой заслужили честь поближе познакомиться с избранницей. Думаю, вечер среды подойдёт замечательно. – Произнёс Тибана с таким лицом и тоном, что больше обсуждать и нечего было.

\- Не подойдёт. У меня ночное дежурство в этот день, меняться сменами будет крайне неудобно. Я и так уже часто просил о передвижениях в расписании из-за дел клана, боюсь, лимит приличия исчерпан донельзя. – Тамаки даже не врал. Конечно, он мог бы попросить ещё раз… но не ради отца и этого ужина, который совершенно точно обернётся провалом. – К тому же Рейко должна спросить разрешения у своих родителей. Возможно, они посчитают это излишним. Я знаком с её родителями по роду службы. При других обстоятельствах, вряд ли бы я вообще был с ними знаком лично.

\- Я не понимаю, почему они могут отказать во встрече. – Тибана нахмурился.

\- Мы с Рейко любим друг друга, но это не значит, что мы обязательно будем связывать наши жизни браком. Она слишком юна для таких планов, а я слишком занят. А раз наши отношения не представлют из себя ничего серьёзного, то и такие серьёзные шаги, как знакомство с семьями тоже предпринимать рано. Приглашение может быть истолковано превратно.

\- Я и не зову её родителей. Лишь хочу оценить твой выбор. – Разозлился Тибана.

\- Разумеется, отец. – Тамаки склонил голову. – Я обязательно передам твоё любезное приглашение и обязательно сообщу о решении, как только узнаю.

\- Они не посмеют отказать Кучики. – Мужчина раздражённо одёрнул рукав. – Я знаю, что они всей семьёй общаются с Бьякуей-доно, но пусть не думают, что это даст им какие-то привелегии. Ты знаешь, как они вообще смогли сдружиться?

\- Через Абараи-сана. Мадараме Иккаку его давний друг и наставник в прошлом. Удивительное стечение обстоятельств, о которых я знаю только вскользь, привели к тому, что Ясутока-сан смогла стать неким подобием клея, который связал их отношениями хорошей и долгой дружбы.

\- Долгой? – Ухватился Тибана.

\- Долгой. – Кивнул Тамаки, сдержанно улыбнувшись и не собираясь давать отцу ещё хоть какую-то информацию. И ещё он в который раз удивился, как Бьякуя-доно сумел организовать свою жизнь так, чтобы быть у всех на виду, но при этом не выпустить ни одной лишней подробности.

\- А тебя не удивляет то, что Бьякуя-доно не смущается общаться с такими безродными и бесполезными людьми. Что у них может быть общего?

\- Думаю, сначала это была работа, а затем общение переросло в более личные плоскости.

\- Ты хоть раз присутсвовал на их посиделках?

\- Разумеется, но я не припомню ничего особенного в их разговорах, кроме обсуждения службы, последних новостей и забавных рассказов про путешествия или обыденную жизнь.

            Как же хорошо было врать отцу в лицо и не бояться быть пойманным. Тамаки не мог перестать улыбаться и маскировал это под вежливость и расположенность.

 

 

            Рейко вдохнула глубже, поправила подол кимоно и вошла в западные ворота поместья Кучики. В этой части дома она не была ни разу, поэтому с любопытством озиралась, пока Тамаки вёл её под руку через двор. Если на то пошло, то она в северные ворота очень редко проходила. Обычно она, да и родители, просто прыгали в крыло главы клана через забор и входили в дом через сад. Так получалось быстрее.

\- Как я выгляжу? – Спросила девушка, волнуясь.

\- Великолепно. – Ответил Тамаки, оглядев Рейко с ног до головы. Она приоделась к случаю, волосы забрала в классический низкий пучок и вставила туда красивые цветочные заколки, что подарил ей Тамаки. И ещё накрасилась ради такого дела. Легко, но повела глаза, губы, нарисовала себе румянец.

\- Ты всегда так говоришь! Даже когда я вся в крови пустого или в дорожной пыли!

\- Признаю, что я необъективен ни капли.

            Тамаки усмехнулся и провёл Рейко вглубь дома по коридорам и галереям до комнат, где их уже ожидали родители. Девушка скромно улбынулась и тут же склонилась в приветсвии.

\- Здравствуйте. Меня зовут Мадараме Рейко, я девушка вашего сына. Очень приятно, наконец-то, с вами познакомиться. Тамаки-кун отзывался о вас как о превосходных людях. – Бьякуя уделил ей несолько вечеров подряд, чтобы подготовить к этому ужину. Рейко сама попросила.

\- И нам приятно увидеть тебя воочию, Рейко-чан. – Вежливо ответил Тибана, кивая. Его супруга тоже вежливо склонилась. – А то только разговоры-разговоры.

\- Надеюсь, я вас не разочарую. – Девушка широко и открыто улыбнулась, вгоняя в ступор сдержанных родителей Тамаки.

\- Эм… предлагаю сразу приступить к ужину. Надеюсь, ты голодна. – Матушка Тамаки, Ия-сан, наконец-то заговорила. – Мы выпытали у сына твою любимую еду.

\- Как заботливо с вашей стороны!

\- Пройдём. – Ия-сан опять поклонилась и показала на соседнюю комнату с частично накрытым столом.

            По началу разговор не очень клеился, да и девушки-прислужницы сновали туда-сюда. Рейко с удивлением обнаружила среди них Мису-сан, но вида не подала. Мало ли…

\- Тамаки рассказывал, что ты опытный воин. Это очень любопытно, ведь тебе и семидесяти нет. И, мне кажется, скандал, связанный с той учительницей из Академии, облетел весь Серейтей два раза. У тебя необычная жизнь? – Начал разговор Тибана.

            Рейко задумалась, а потом стала рассказывать про свои усиленные тренировки.

\- Поэтому, у меня выбора не было. – Улыбнулась она. – На брата пока не так наседают, как на меня, в его возрасте, но тоже уже требуют довольно много. Потенциально, он должен стать сильнее меня… но когда это будет. И будет ли.

\- Ты не боишься сражаться против пустых? – Поинтересовалась Ия-сан.

\- Для меня это уже рутина. Тем более, начальство, распределяя миссии для солдат, всегда учитывает возраст, опыт и умения. Никто не будет бросать меня против меноса.

\- Чаще всего Рейко-чан посылают в мир живых на патрулирование, как и её матушку. Многим в тягость находиться там долгое время, поэтому солдаты часто отказываются от подобных дежурств. – Заметил Тамаки.

\- Да, раз в месяц-два, но проходим через порталы. Мы с мамой очень хорошо адаптировались там, не испытываем никакого дискомфорта. Даже рады вырваться в тот мир!

\- Это оттуда ты принесла эту странную моду на цветные волосы и множественные проколы? – Спросил Тибана почти на грани вежливости.

\- Да. Конечно, и у живых это выглядит необычно и странно, но не на столько, как в Сообществе Душ.

\- Но, как я вижу, не переживаешь из-за общественного мнения.

\- Ни секунды! – Опять улыбнулась Рейко открыто. – Многие девушки хотели бы тоже сделать со своей внешностью что-то необычное, но боятся, что их будут осуждать. Мне повезло, что моя семья не страдает от предрассудков.

\- Неужели? – Тибана недовольно отпил из своей чашки. – Чем же руководствовался твой отец, позволяя все эти вольности?

\- Ну, поначалу он думал, что я перегорю. Ведь если вынуть серёжку из уха, то вид снова станет «приличным». Да и волосы всегда можно перекрасить в привычный чёрный. Мамуля же загорелась этими экспериментами над моей внешностью. И за много лет это постепенно переросло в привычку. Дома есть фотографии, где я ещё малышка с милыми косичками. Вообще не похожа на себя нынешнюю.

\- Надо же. – Ия-сан неловко улыбнулась. – Как любопытно. Но, наверное, ты уже устоялась в своём внешнем виде. Наверное, больше не хочешь ничего в себе менять пока, да?

\- После семядисяти лет сделаю себе татировку во всю руку. – С азартной улыбкой ответила девушка, вгоняя в неописуемый шок старшее поколение. Она провела пальцем поверх рукава, показывая очертания рисунка. – За эксиз отвалила просто неимоверную сумму в прошлом году. Теперь коплю на саму работу у мастера. Абы к кому идти нельзя, замаешься сводить потом.

\- Но… но зачем тебе это?.. – Ия-сан еле бормотала.

\- Потому что красиво. Конечно, белая гладкая кожа – это тоже красиво. Но вот красивая татуировка… У многих ли она есть?

\- У членов мафии, например. – Припечатал Тибана.

\- Ну да, но у них свои символы и знаки. Мои не будут перекликаться с их.

\- У нашего лейтенанта, Абараи Ренджи, тоже есть татуировки. Когда он не повязывает бандану на лоб, то выглядит ещё опасней. – Поддержал Тамаки. Он смог отреагировать на новость о татуировке адекватно лишь потому, что узнал раньше. Рейко почему-то молчала об этом.

\- Да, я видел его. Иногда он появляется в поместье или ходит с Бьякуей-доно в театр. Удивлён, что этот руконгаец знает, что такое тетатр и зачем туда ходят.

            Тамаки увидел, как лицо Рейко дрогнуло, это было явно перебором для неё, поэтому поспешил сгладить момент.

\- Любой человек будет стремиться к прекрасному, не зависимо от происхождения. Тем более в Готее есть великолепная библиотека. Не побывать в ней хотя бы раз, было бы преступлением.

\- Мы часто обсуждаем с ним классические произведения. – Резко перебила его Рейко. – Читаем медленно, по книге в несколько месяцев, но дела отнимают слишком много времени.

\- Что же вы читали с ним последним? – Усмехнулся Тибана, наслаждаясь тем, что разозлил девушку.

\- Записки из кельи.

\- Поделишься впечатлениями, Рейко-чан?

\- Мне не понравилось. Слишком грустно и безрадостно.

\- Что же, жизнь часто бывает именно такой. С этим стоит смириться.

\- Эта несчастная девушка смирилась с тем, что император, которой повёл себя с ней, как и с многими другими дамами, просто отвратительно. Она смирилась со своей ужасной жизнью, полной страданий и боли, в одиночестве. Чем же она заслужила такие ужасы? Ведь она даже не хотела быть фавориткой императора. Её принудила семья к этому. И я абсолютно не понимаю, почему она должна была смириться с той жизнью, которую прожила? – Рейко нахмурилась задумчиво, припоминая сюжет повести.

\- У неё ведь не было выбора. – Удивилась Ия-сан. – Семья покинула этот мир, не было никого, кто мог бы позаботиться о ней. Только и оставалось, что добиваться расположения императора всеми силами, чтобы не пропасть.

\- А ещё можно было бы продать большую часть подачек с его плеча и сбежать.

\- Куда же ей было бежать! – Всплеснула руками Ия-сан.

\- В тот же монастырь, например. Или просто в другой город. Все придворные дамы в те времена умели вышивать и шить. С таким умением голодной и без крыши над головой она не осталась бы. Или могла устроиться фрейлиной в дом попроще, но там, где над ней не стали бы так измываться. Выбор есть всегда. Главное – это видеть варианты.

\- Какое любопытное видение книги…

\- Матушка, было бы странно, если бы столь необычная девушка имела бы самое заурядное мнение, не находишь? – Тамаки улыбнулся потерянной матери, а Рейко хмыкнула. – К тому же я согласен, повесть очень грустная. Эту несчастную женщину очень жаль. А виновата она была лишь в том, что уродилась слишком красивой.

            После этого беседа угасла, каждый думал о своём. И только служанки тихо сновали рядом, следя за столом. Тамаки обернулся на подругу и нахмурился.

\- Рейко, ты побледнела. Тебе плохо?

            Тибана-сан и Ия-сан переглянулись, а потом обратили всё внимание на девушку.

\- Что-то тошнит… - Пробормотала она. – Ты себя нормально чувствуешь? Не может же из-за еды…

\- Хм, может из-за саке? – Они все выпили понемногу за знакомство.

\- Может быть… - Рейко огляделась рассеяно. – Проводи меня на улицу, пожалуйста. Может от свежего воздуха станет легче.

\- Конечно.

            Тамаки засуетился, поднимаясь на ноги, и поднимая Рейко под локти осторожно.

\- Ой, нет…

            А дальше было совсем неудобно. Девушка вырвалась из рук, рухнула на пол и бодро выблевала всё, что успела слопать за вечер. Хорошо хоть, она не особо налегала на еду. Ия-сан вскрикнула, Тамаки впал в ступор, а Тибана-сан хмурился. Служанки, что дежурили рядом, засуетились и тут же кинулись убирать полупереваренный ужин с пола. Тамаки тут же оказался рядом с Рейко и погладил её по спине.

\- Надо к врачу. Срочно. – Он приложил ладонь ко лбу с ипариной и покачал головой. – Температуры нет.

\- Пусть приведут семейного доктора! – Громко потребовал Тибана-сан. – Немедленно!

            Рейко только вдохнула глубже и бросила косой взгляд на него, как опять побледнела. Новый приступ рвоты был ещё омерзительней и неожиданней предыдущего хотя бы потому, что блевала она чёрно-зелёной вязкой жижей. Этот приступ длился намного дольше первого, но после него, Рейко почувствовала себя лучше и смогла сесть на задницу.

\- Выпей воды, прошу. – Тамаки смотрел на отвратительную лужу и всё пытался понять, что же происходит. Версии получались какие-то безумные.

\- Не буду я тут ничего больше пить и есть. – Хрипло отказалась Рейко и сплюнула на пол, а потом ещё и рот рукавом утёрла.

\- Ты к чему это ведёшь?

\- Меня твои родители попытались отравить.

\- Клевета. – Тут же объявил Тибана.

            Девушка устало выдохнула и задрала рукав на правой руке, показывая странный шрам на плече.

\- Сегодня утром была в двенадцатом отряде. Нему, под чутким руководством отца, вживила мне капсулу с универсальным противоядием. Если бы еда была нормальная, то эта капсула осталась целой, но сейчас бугорок исчез. Капитан сказал, что оболочка реагирует на изменения в составе крови, растворяется и выпускает антидот. Наверное, меня обезвреженным ядом и вырвало. Ужас… на вкус, как говно. Протухшее говно.

\- Почему ты не сказала мне об этом? – Тамаки поджал губы и смотрел в пол.

\- Потому что это твоя семья! Я сама не ожидала, что такое случится… Это Нему предложила для перестраховки. А её отец поддержал, потому что ему вечно не хватает подопытных. – Рейко шмыгнула носом и крепко схватила парня за руку. – Если бы это не были твои родители, то я обязательно бы тебе сказала. Честно. Мне нечего от тебя скрывать…

\- Тебе нет, а вот этим двум людям – да. – Тамаки поднял недовольный и хмурый взляд на родителей, которые и не думали мучаться угрызениями совести.

\- Неужели ты думал, что мне интересна твоя девчонка хоть на секунду? Она лишь мусор, который может испортить тебе всю жизнь. Уже портит. – Тибана дёрнул подбородком зло. – Я лишь хотел прибраться.

\- Вот как. – Ответил Тамаки, испепеляя отца взглядом. – Миса-сан, проводите, пожалуйста, Рейко в мои комнаты в северном крыле.

            Девушка тут же выпрыгнула из-за перегородки и пошла к Рейко, предлагая свою помощь.

\- Дядя Бьякуя будет очень недоволен, когда узнает… - Прокряхтела та, поднимаясь. Слабость её всё ещё одолевала, да и мутило тоже.

\- Какой ещё дядя? И почему мне должно быть до него дело? – Бросил раздражённо Тибана, больше злясь на непокорность сына, чем на неудачную попытку убийства.

\- Мой дядя. Кучики Бьякуя. Он вроде как, главный у вас тут. – Пояснила девушка, медленно продвигаясь к выходу.

\- Что?.. О чём ты говоришь? Как он может быть тебе дядей? – Ия-сан явно испугалась сказанного.

\- Родители часто отдавали меня ему на попечение, когда работа настигала их внезапно. Я провела в этом поместье половину своего детства. Поэтому он для меня любимый дядюшка, а я для него любимая племянница. – Рейко внезапно остановилась у самого порога, как вкопанная. – Тама! Родители! Когда они узнают, будет беда! Они же камня на камне не оставят!

\- Отец! Ты взрослый умный человек, но сейчас совершил такую несустветную глупость, что мне не хочется тебя больше так называть! – Тамаки подскочил на ноги. – Вы только что чуть не убили мою Рейко! А теперь я обязан придумывать, как же спасти вас от гнева её родителей! Не говоря о гневе Бьякуи-доно и ещё толпе офицеров Готея!

\- Да кому она нужна?! – Возмутился Тибана. – И к тому же, наша охрана самая лучшая. Стражники смогут отбиться от какой-то тётки с секирой.

\- Может быть и смогут. – Тамаки отпустил духовную силу, показывая размах своего гнева. – Но я ведь могу их просто отозвать. Всё-таки мой статус в клане выше твоего. Меня ослушаться они не посмеют.

            Молодой человек скрыл свою ауру и подошёл к Рейко, подхтватывая её под руку с другой стороны и уводя прочь в полном молчании.

 

 

            Вся семья Мадараме шла по коридорам поместья с самыми решительными и недовольными лицами. Даже Рю, еле поспевавший за старшими. Впереди шёл Тамаки, который встретил гостей у ворот и вёл сейчас в нужную часть дома. Ренджи тоже был с ними и обеспокоенно смотрел на Иккаку.

\- Я всё понимаю! И зол не меньше тебя! Честно! Но я очень прошу тебя не хвататься за меч! Хотя бы сразу этого не делай! Будь благоразумен, прошу тебя! – Увещевал Ренджи друга.

\- Абарай, не лезь. – Мрачно ответил Иккаку и замолчал снова.

            Через несколько минут Тамаки встал у одной из дверей и подождал, пока служанка отодвинет створку.

\- Что же, кажется, наступило время обсудить тот самый вопрос, о котором я говорил. – Бьякуя отложил свитки и рукой предложил войти гостям в помещение, где сегодня заседал большой совет клана.

            Толпа шинигами ввалилась к ошарашенным Кучики, которые во всю уставились на них. Тамаки прошёл дальше и опустился за спиной Бьякуи, который выжидал первый шок. Ренджи шумно вздохнул, а Рюкен уткнулся лицом в ноги матери. Рейко, Иккаку и Хотака обратили свои взгляды лишь на одного мужчину, который явно нервничал, хоть и пытался сделать вид, что не ничего понимает.

\- Я требую голову этой скотины. – Офицер ткнул пальцем в отца Тамаки.

\- Огласите причину, которая предшествует вашему требованию и визиту! Кто вы вообще такие?! – Возмутился один из советников, подскакивая на месте.

\- Я Мадараме Иккаку, третий офицер одиннадцатого отряда Готей 13. Это отродье вчера пыталось отравить мою дочь за то, что она встречается с его сыном. – Иккаку даже взгляда с Тибаны не сводил, примеряясь, как лучше его убить.

\- Клевета! Ей лишь поплохело за ужином. – Тут же возразил советник по связям с кланом Шинхоин. – Все ваши обвинения голословны.

            Остальной совет тихо зашептался, обсуждая сложившуюся ситуацию.

\- Мадараме-сан, у вас есть доказательства попытки отравления? – Спокойно спросил Бьякуя. Спокойствие это было напускным. По крайней мере, Ренджи это прекрасно видел.

\- Да. – Иккаку вынул из-за пояса конверт с заключением двенадцатого и четвёртого отрядов и протянул главе клана. Тамаки любезно поднялся и подал бумагу. – Здесь анализы крови и самого яда. Он должен был убить мою дочь не сразу, а в течение нескольких дней. Симптомы похожие на грипп. Если не брать анализ или не обратить внимания на незначительные признаки, то никто не догадается об отраве в крови. И это не говоря о том, что он сам вчера признался в преступлении. В лицо сказал это моей дочери.

\- Почему мы должны верить неизвестно кому? Вы можете лишь пытаться оговорить уважаемого человека! – Возмутился другой советник.

\- Я вчера присутвовал на ужине. Тибана-сан без какого-либо смущения признался, что хотел убрать Мадараме Рейко с моей дороги. – Подал голос Тамаки. – Стал бы я оговаривать своих отца и мать без серьёзного на то повода?

\- Ия-сан была с ним в сговоре? – Уточнил Бьякуя.

\- Да, к сожлению. Она не выглядела удивлённой или напуганной, а слова отца… она явно была согласна с ними. – Тамаки с сожалением качнул головой и замолчал.

            Опять советники начали тихо совещаться и обсуждать неожиданную и странную ситацию.

\- Зуб за зуб. Я требую смерти этого… этого. – Прервал все разговоры Мадараме.

\- Но попытка убийства ведь не удалась. Зачем так злиться? – С хитрым видом ляпнул один из совтников и чуть сам не умер от ужаса. На него уставились шесть разгневанных и требующих крови пар глаз.

\- Хорошо. Я согласен. Я лишь попробую его убить, например, выпустив ему кишки или сломав шею, а он попробует выжить. Как вам такая идея? – Иккаку усмехнулся, а Тибана побледнел.

\- Очевидно, что Тибана-сан виноват. – Опять заговорил Бьякуя, передавая бумагу из лаборатории остальным. – Очевидно, что он заслуживает наказания за свой поступок. Пострадавшая сторона просит его жизнь, что вполне разумно и справедиво. Но, думаю, у нас всех есть возражения по этому пункту, потому что Тибана-сан уважаемый человек не только в нашем клане, но и во многих других. С другой стороны, наказание понести он должен. Я бы хотел выслушать все предложения.

            Иккаку всем видом показал, где он видел все эти предложения, но промолчал.

\- Тибана-сан может извиниться перед этой девушкой и всей её семьёй. – Поступило первое предложение. – Очень искренне и горячо извиниться.

\- Да, предлагаю начать с этого. – Согласно кивнул Бьякуя и указал рукой на пол перед семьёй Мадараме. – Тибана-сан, прошу вас.

            Все взгляды устримились на уже основательно пропотевшего мужчину.

\- Я совершенно не понимаю, почему вы им верите? Это какие-то люди с улицы, которые вломились в поместье Кучики и на наше собрание без предупреждения и приглашения! Они обвиняют меня в чём-то немыслимом! Порочат моё имя без зазрения совести! Почему я должен извиняться за то, что не совершал?! И перед кем?! Нет! Я отказываюсь! – Тибана решил не сознаваться ни в чём до самого конца. Он знал, что убить бы его не позволит никто. Бьякуя не был глупцом, он не стал бы лишать клан такого важного человека из-за какого-то каприза его приемника.

\- Это ваше право. – Согласился Бьякуя. – Вы можете отрицать свою причастность, Тибана-сан, но против вас есть доказательства. Я не могу их игнорировать.

\- Просто выставите их прочь, Бьякуя-доно! Их и не должно тут быть!

\- Нет. – Ровным и твёрдым голосом отказал глава клана, повергая Тибану в шок. Большой совет опять зашептался в смятении.

\- Кучики, решай уже что-нибудь. Сам знаешь, что терпением я обделён. Я и так ждал всю ночь и утро. – Иккаку недовольно поторопил друга.

\- Обрщайтесь к Бьякуе-доно уважительно! – Тут же воскрикнули двое возмущенных мужчин.

            Мадараме вскользь глянул на них и опять повернулся к главе клана.

\- Поскольку Тибана-сан не последний человек в клане и занимается крайне важными делами, то я не могу позволить тебе убить его сейчас или позже. Но раз он не желает извиняться и признавать свою вину, то совершенно точно заслуживает наказание за своё дияние. Я позволяю тебе отнять у него любую часть тела, что тебя устроит, кроме головы, разумеется. Ты согласен с таким наказанием, Мадараме? – Уточнил Бьякуя.

\- Ну хоть так. – Сказал он, после коротких переглядок с дочерью и женой.

\- Когда ты хочешь притупить к исполнению?

\- Сейчас.

            Бьякуя кивнул, всем видом показывая, что не будет мешать. Совет замер в немом шоке, а Тибана задрожал, как лист на ветру.

\- Абарай, поможешь мне? Подержать надо будет кое-кого. – Иккаку подумал секунду. – Пусть стол принесут!

            Пока Мадараме возился с Тибаной, вытаскивая его на пустое пространство за шиворот, вся публика немного раздвинулась в стороны, не веря, что прямо сейчас перед ними развернётся казнь. Советники Кучики смотрели на главу клана и всё ждали, когда же он прервёт это действо, но тот оставлся недвижен и невыразителен. Тамаки за его спиной не сводил глаз с отца, но его лицо выражало крайнюю степень задумчивости и только.

\- Что будешь рубить? – Спросил Ренджи, заламывая Тибану за руки без особых усилий.

\- Правую руку. Доча, выбирай сколько оставить. – Любезно предложил Иккаку.

            Тибана открыл рот от ужаса и уставился на девушку, которую не смог отравить. Рейко посмотрела в ответ, облизнулась и убрала волосы с одной стороны за ухо, открывая свои многочисленные серьги.

\- По локоть. Чтобы он смотрел на свою культю каждый день, как на напоминание о своих неблагочестивых делах, и раскаивался.

\- Значит, так и будет.

            Как раз на этом моменте прислуга принесла большой стол и поствила в центре комнаты. Иккаку кивнул Ренджи, и Тибана оказался на полу, а его рука лежала на столе.

\- Вы не посмеете! – Надрывно выкрикнул советник, мотая рукой и не желая её разгибать. – Бьякуя-доно!

\- Доча, подсоби, подержи его.

\- Да, папуль.

            Рейко подошла ближе и с силой наступила на ладонь Тибаны, прижимая её к столу. Иккаку опустился на одно колено и достал меч, замахиваясь и примеряясь к удару. Тибана задёргался от ужаса, увидев блеск стали, а совет поразился внезапной жестокости семьи. Ни отец, ни мать, ни дочь нисколько не испытывали сочувствия к мужчине и совсем не переживали из-за того, что будут отрубать руку человеку. Только на лице Абарая читались самые разные эмоции, от брезгливости до сочувствия. Мадараме выдохнул и рассёк мечом воздух, Тибана тихо вскрикнул, но боли не почувствовал, а потом осторожно открыл глаза. Лезвие замерло в считанных миллиметрах от его руки.

\- Доча, ты не передумала? Сердечко не ёкнуло от жалости? Скажи, и я откажусь от этого. – Спросил Иккаку ласково.

\- У меня? – Удивилась Рейко, а потом обернулась на Тамаки, который внимательно наблюдал за действом. – Только если…

\- Нет. Я вообще не хочу иметь ничего общего с этим человеком и называть его своим отцом. – Тамаки нахмурился, а потом подался вперёд. – Бьякуя-доно, если это возможно…

\- Я понял тебя. Это выполнимая просьба. – Кивнул глава клана. – Мадараме, прошу, не затягивай.

\- Не смотри, солнышко. – Хотака погладила сына по волосам и прикрыла ему глаза рукой.

\- Мама, я уже взрослый. – Возразил Рю и убрал руку от лица.

            Через секунду комнату заполнил душераздирающий вопль боли. Мадараме смахнул кровь с меча и убрал его в ножны, Рейко отошла к матери, а Абарай перетал держать Тибану, который тихо выл от ужаса и нянчил свой обрубок, из которого текла кровь толчками.

\- Хотака, ты довольна? – Спросил Иккаку, забирая сына на руки.

\- Если ему из его запчати суп подадут, то будет совсем хорошо.

\- Фууу! Гадость какая! – Скривился Рюкен.

\- Ну а что добру пропадать? – Усмехнулась женщина.

\- Согласна с братом. У тебя больная фантазия, мам. – Рейко покачала головой.

\- Ну всё! Уходим уже… Помыться охота. – Ренджи стал выталкивать друзей из комнаты совета, ворча. – Все дела свои сделали, делать тут больше нечего.

            Бьякуя проводил их взглядом и поднялся со своего места, сжаливаясь над Тибаной и магией заживляя открытую рану. Он ведь от потери крови и умереть мог. Вторая половина руки лежала на столе и вместе с запахом крови вызывала рвотные позывы.

\- Думаю. Собрание большого совета клана можно считать законченным. Исполнение всех поручений я жду в ближайшее время. – Кучики оглядел всех в комнате задумчиво. – Если у кого-то возникнуть вопросы или сомнения, то приходите с ними напрямую ко мне или Тамаки. Я хочу, чтобы ни у кого из вас не осталось сомнений, что это был единственный приемлемый выход из ситуации.

\- То, что это ваши друзья, не даёт им позволения обращаться с высокими чинами Кучики таким образом! – Тут же подскочил на ноги советник.

\- Вы правы. Конечно, вы правы. Но если бы я не пошёл на некоторые уступки сейчас, то боюсь, что весь клан остался бы без стражи, нескольких зданий и без Тибаны-сана и его супруги. Семья Мадараме крайне упряма в своих стремлениях, поэтому ни один из них не принял бы отказ. Я лишь постарался минимизировать жертвы и, хм, неудобства.

\- Но эта девушка не пара вашему наследнику, Бьякуя-доно! Возможно, Тибана-сан перегнул с отравлением, но всем здесь кристально ясно, что она не подходит на роль избранницы Тамаки-доно!

\- Прошу вас быть спокойными за будущее клана. – Ответил Тамаки, кланяясь. – Как только встанет вопрос между долгом перед всеми вами и этими отношениями, я сделаю правильный выбор. Иначе, какой смысл тратить драгоценное время Бьякуи-доно на моё обучение? Я слишком ценю его заботу, знания и время, чтобы дать им пропасть просто так.

\- Отрадно слышать, Тамаки.

            Глава клана кивнул и покинул комнату совета, отдавая слугам приказ тщательно прибраться и подать Тибане на ужин особый суп. Идея Хотаки ему понравилась.

 

 

            Бьякуя с Тамаки вошли в команту, где их уже ожидали друзья. Слуги успели подать им чай. Стоило только двери открыться, как Рейко подскочила на ноги и кинулась обниматься.

\- Тама! То, что ты сказал! Тебе не надо было! – Девушка прижалась к нему всем телом, выдыхая. – Это ведь твоя семья!

\- Всё в порядке, Рей-чан. Как я могу простить им этот поступок? Они просто решили выдрать из моей жизни то, что мне так дорого… - Тамаки тяжело вздохнул. – Они видели, что я люблю тебя искренне и сильно, но всё равно решились на такую подлость. У меня нет желания называть родителями тех, кто не видят во мне человека, а лишь машину для достижения собственного благополучия.

\- Грустно это. – Вздохнула Хотака. – Я так понимаю, ты отказалася от родства с ними? Что теперь будет?

\- В родовых списках его имя вычеркнут из одной ветви и перенесут в другую. – Ответил Бьякуя, садясь рядом. Рюкен тут же отлепился от отца и забрался на коленки к главе клана. – Думаю, велю записать его как своего сына. Фактически это так и есть, а списки лишь формальность.

\- То есть ты можешь менять их как твоей душе будет угодно? – Удивился Иккаку.

\- Могу, но стараюсь не злоупотреблять. – Усмехнулся Кучики, а потом обратил своё внимание на Рюкена, который подёргал его за рукав. – Ты хочешь что-то сказать?

\- Да. Дядя Бьякуя, а почему некоторые из тех мужчин так пристально на меня смотрели? Я думал, разглядывать людей неприлично. – Пожаловался мальчик. – И ещё я думал, что все Кучики очень воспитанные, а оказывается не очень. Я показал им язык в ответ.

\- Обязательно отругаю их при встрече. – Заверил ребёнка Бьякуя, нахмурившись.

\- Он хотел пойти с нами, я не смогла найти ни одной причины отказа. – Вздохнула Хотака.

\- А возможное кровопускание только воодушевило его ещё больше. – Иккаку покачал головой.

\- Я бы хотел проткнуть этого гада своим мечом! Никто не смеет обижать мою сестру.

            Рейко страдальчески вздохнула и опустилась на подушку рядом с отцом. Рюкен уже достал её своей навязчивостью и опекой. И, кажется, он ревновал к Тамаки, потому что в его присутсвии Рю всегда усаживался между молодыми людьми, первым лез обниматься, хотя обычно этим не страдал, и всячески отвлекал внимание на себя.

\- Вам нельзя доверять детей. Хорошо, что на третьего вы так и не решились. – Абарай покачал головой. – А то и его бы испортили своим воспитанием!

\- Нет-нет! Сначала я вырасту и стану сильным, а потом мама родит мне братика или сестрёнку, чтобы я мог защищать и его, и Рейко.

\- Эй! Я и сама за себя постоять могу! – Возмутилась сестра.

\- Рюкен! А мнение мамы и папы ты учитывать не собираешься?! – Возмутилась Хотака. – Уже решил всё за нас!

\- А ты про какого именно папу говоришь? – Задумался Рюкен.

\- Чё?.. – Иккаку аж дар речи потерял от такого вопроса.

            Все в комнате напряжённо смотрели на мальчика и ждали подвоха. Не зря.

\- Ну я ж читал ту книжку про то, откуда берутся дети! И я знаю, что они должны быть похожи на своих родителей. Рейко похожа на тебя, пап. А я больше похож на дядю Бьякую. Это же очевидно! – Рюкен похлопал ошарашенного Кучики по плечу. – Значит, он тоже мой отец. Я только не очень понимаю, как у меня может быть две папы… Но вы, наверное, потом мне объясните мне, да?

            Иккаку хватился за голову, Бьякуя просто окаменел, а Хотака примерялась, как бы ей спрятаться под стол. Ренджи, видимо от нервов, старательно старался не рассмеяться. Рюкен это заметил и обернулся на него.

\- А следующий ребёнок будет от тебя, дядя Ренджи? – Спросил он просто и без задней мысли.

            Вот где-то тут Абарай подавился смехом и поменялся в лице, раскрывая рот от шока.

\- Рюкен! Что ты такое говоришь?! – Вскрикнула Рейко в ужасе.

\- Я так и знал, что он слишком умный для своих лет… - Тамаки во все глаза уставился на ребёнка.

\- Зато теперь мы с тобой действительно братья. Хм… Тебя тоже надо защищать?

\- Справлюсь сам как-нибудь. – Смутился парень. – Спасибо за заботу.

\- Дядя Бьякуя, вы правда мой отец, да? – Рюкен посмотрел на Кучики внимательно.

\- Эм, да, правда. – Бьякуя решил, что нет смысла обманывать ребёнка и вводить в заблуждение. – Но это секрет. Ты никому не должен говорить этого.

\- Я так и знал! – Обрадовался Рю, довольный, что оказался таким умным. – А почему не должен говорить? Мне кажется, что кто-нибудь ещё это заметит и будет спрашивать. Мне надо будет врать?

\- Да, тебе придётся соврать, Рюкен. – Вздохнул Бьякуя и погладил ребёнка по голове.

            Мальчик недовольно нахмурился и надулся.

\- Если кто-то посторонний узнает правду, то у всех нас будут проблемы. – Мягко сказала Хотака. – А больше всех проблем будет у дяди Бьякуи. Понимаешь, как это может быть важно? Поэтому придётся делать даже то, что не очень хочется делать.

\- Ла-а-адно… - Протянул Рюкен недовольно, а потом уставился на явно затосковавшего и погрустневшего Иккаку. – Пап, что с тобой?

\- Предвкушаю проблемы, которые нас ждут. – Не моргнув и глазом соврал Мадараме.

\- Из-за меня? – Уточнил Рюкен.

\- Неа, из-за нашей глупости и только. Ты уж точно ни в чём не виноват. – Отмахнулся Иккаку, вздыхая. Хотака тут же взяла его за руку, утешая.

            Рюкен повесил нос и загрустил. На его лице отбражалась старательная работа мысли.

\- Я лишний? – Выдал он после продолжительного молчания. Причём спрашивал он это именно у Иккаку.

\- Выпорю за такие вопросы. – Огрызнулся Мадараме.

\- Прости, пап… - Рюкен шмыгнул носом и попытался не разреветься. – Я больше не буду…

\- Иди сюда, а то если соплями шмотки Бьякуи испачкаешь, он ведь и не переживёт этого.

            Офицер поманил ребёнка к себе, а Кучики нехотя отпустил Рюкена из объятий. Ему явно хотелось побыть с ребёнком наедине хоть немного. Иккаку подумал, что успеется.

\- Папа… - Мальчик быстро перебрался от одного мужчины к другому, заливаясь слезами сам не понимая почему. Просто чувствовал напряжение всех взрослых в комнате и переживал тоже.

\- Ну-ну. – Иккаку прижал к себе малыша, ероша его непослушные волосы, доставшиеся от матери. – Из-за чего сырость разводишь?

\- Я испугался…

\- Меня что ли?

\- Ты папе Тамаки руку отрубил…

\- Вот так и знал, что надо было его Мичиру отсавить на пару часов! – Тут же возмутился Иккаку. – А если он сегодня уснуть не сможет? Его ты тоже собралась к психологам тащить?! И что ты там скажешь?! Да вас сразу же в полицию там заберут! Решат, что вы из семьи мафии! Хотака, мать твою! Чем ты думала!

\- Ой, да не ори ты! – Огрызнулась Хотака. – Отдадим его Рейко на ночь. С ней он почти не капризничает.

\- Вам кажется, что он не капризничает со мной только потому, что вы не видите этого! – Тут же возмутилась Рейко. – А спать с ним просто кошмар! Он пинается во сне и слюнявит мои волосы!

\- Я не слюнявлю твои волосы! Я не специально! – Рюкен разревелся громче прежнего.

\- Дочка, могла бы промолчать для разнообразия! И так день непростой вышел! – На повышенных тонах сообщила Хотака.

\- Мне ли не знать?! Это меня тут недавно прикончить собирались! Только никакой жалости я не получила! А этому сопляку с его рождения всё внимание достаётся!

\- Если ты так хочешь внимания к своей персоне, то я могу вспомнить про твоего великовозратсного парня, который слишком часто ночует у тебя с некоторых пор без моего разрешения! Ты совсем обнаглела, Рейко! – Тут же раскричался Иккаку.

\- Хотя бы он на меня внимание обращает, раз родителям стало на меня плевать!

\- Плевать?! Да ты сама когда заходила к нам, чтобы не поесть, а время провести?! – Возмутилась Хотака.

\- А когда вы сами приходили ко мне, чтобы поболтать, а не сплавить на меня Рю?!

\- Я не хочу, чтобы из-за меня сестричка страдала! – Раскричался Рюкен.

\- Так! Всё! Мы все идём домой и там разговариваем! Желательно без соплей и истерик! А то всыплю всем по первое число! – Мадараме резко поднялся на ноги, подхватывая сына на руки.

\- Я уже взрослая! Ты не имеешь права распоряжаться моей жизнью!

\- Я тоже взрослый! И я тоже хочу смотреть на отрубленные руки!

\- А я очень злая! И я запру вас в одном помещении на месяц, если вы не прекратите все орать! – Психанула Хотака и потянула дочь и мужа на выход из поместья.

            Стоило истерящему квартету уйти, как семейство Кучики отмерло.

\- Охренеть… - Абараи поворошил хвост. – Такого я ещё не видел.

\- Мне кажется, они все перенервничали. – Тихо ответил Бьякуя. – Думаю, нам не стоит к ним лезть ближайшее время.

\- Я, типа, поражён, что Рю так легко догадался про тебя и так легко принял эту ситуацию! А нам что делать теперь?

\- Понятия не имею. Полагаю, что ждать.

\- Бьякуя-доно, а что делать с советом? – Спросил Тамаки. – Они ведь видели Рю, будут слухи и вопросы.

\- Игнорировать, я полагаю. Честно говоря, у меня нет идей лучше. И, в конце концов, он не будет учавствовать в жизни клана и претендовать на что-то. Конечно, мальчик – это замечательная возможность для шантажа, но Рюкен под надёжной защитой своих родителей и сестры. Даже если мы не будем вмешиваться, то он будет в безопасности.

\- Может, сделать несколько упреждающих ударов? – спросил Ренджи.

\- Отрубить руки ещё кому-нибудь? – Удивился Бьякуя. – Но ты прав, мне стоит подумать об этом.

 

 

\- Да, входите. – Бьякуя откликнулся на стук в дверь и отложил кисть.

\- Здрасьте, капитан! Я пришла за приказом в командировку. – Сказала Хотака, входя и прикрывая за собой дверь.

\- Ты научилась устучать? Вот сюрприз. – Устало ответил Кучики, откидываясь на спинку стула.

\- Да в коридоре что-то народу много было.

            Ясутока обошла стол капитана и встала позади, тут же взявшись разминать напряжённые плечи капитана. Тот вздохнул и прикрыл глаза, чуть расслабляясь.

\- Слишком много работы и слишком мало покоя. – Пожаловался он.

\- Совет не отстаёт?

\- Вчера чуть не убил нескольких членов малого совета. Хорошо, что Ренджи был рядом и смог остудить мой пыл.

\- Ого, нетипично для тебя. Что же вы обсуждали?

\- Рюкена и Тамаки. И Тибану, разумеется.

\- Ох… Расскажешь? – Хотака запустила пальцы в волосы и стала массировать кожу головы. Бьякуя тихо застонал и чуть съехал по стулу.

\- С Тамаки всё было предельно просто. Весь малый совет согласился, что если он не будет зависим от влияния своего отца хоть как-нибудь, это сделает его положение уверенней. Тибана-сан… с ним ситуация складывается намного интереснее. Он уже во всю рассылает своих шпионов, пытаясь вызнать про тебя хоть что-то. Я уверен, что слухи о том, что мы с тобой давние любовники, уже дошли до него. Теперь он будет размышлять о том, как лучше с помощью них пошатнуть мой статус. И ведь самое главное доказательство сейчас ходит по Серейтею…

\- Если ему вздумается сунуться к учёным за анализами, то можно подкупить Маюри. Ему плевать на все эти дрязги, он напишет то, что мы попросим. И знаешь, можно даже признать, что ребёнок не от Иккаку, а от… ну не знаю, от какого-нибудь шинигами. Найдём кого-то похожего на тебя, вклеим его фото в одно из личных дел недавно погибшего воина и всё. Можно ещё и слёзную историю какую-нибудь придумать, почему Иккаку меня простил и принял Рю как своего. Весь совет слезам и соплями умоется!

            Бьякуя тихо рассмеялся и поцеловал Хотаку в руку.

\- Я тоже подумал об этом – найти подставного отца. Если он будет мёртвым, то это сыграет нам на руку. – Кучики выдержал паузу, а потом достал из стола папку с личным делом. – И я уже нашёл его.

\- Охренеть! – Хотака охнула и тут же раскрыла папку. – Тринадцатый отряд? Это настоящая фотография? Такой человек реально был? Сходство с тобой есть… Поразительно!

\- Да, за это я заслужил порцию ворчания от Ренджи. Ведь это он ворошил дела в первом отряде. И ещё он сказал, что я слишком везучий засранец. Ну, это так, к слову.

\- Думаю, мой милый муж скажет точно так же, когда узнает.

            Хотака не удержалась и поцеловала капитана в губы от радости.

\- Не верю, что всё может так легко разрешиться!

\- Очень полезно не радоваться заранее. – Согласился Бьякуя и убрал папку обратно в стол. – Кстати, какова цель твоего визита? Опять отлыниваешь от работы?

\- А?.. Нет же! Я на счёт командировки. Пусть Рейко идёт вместо меня.

\- Что? На целый месяц? Одна? Ты уверена? – Бьякуя тут же нахмурился и напрягся обратно.

            Ясутока вздохнула и уселась на стол.

\- Помнишь, как мы все раскричались у тебя дома? Короче, когда мы ушли, то наговорили много всякого друг другу в запале… И вроде как потом стали извиняться друг перед другом за резкие слова, но Рейко перегнула палку, распсиховалась и вывалила на нас с отцом столько дерьма, что мы даже не ожидали такого.

\- Неужели? – Кучики очень сильно удивился. – Это… это нетипично для неё. Наверное, это всё из-за сложившихся обстоятельств. Не каждый может выдержать такое давление со всех сторон, что уж говорить о юной девушке.

\- Да, обстоятельства давят. Но если бы она порыдала пару дней, повисла бы на мне или Иккаку… ну, не предъявляла бы нам совершенно глупых и довольно обидных претензий, то мы бы поняли. И чёрт с нами, она ещё и брата обидела сильно. Рюкен в жизни на неё не злился и не обижался, как бы она отвратительно с ним не вела. Поверь, иногда она бывает просто невыносима… Может, это возраст такой? Любое слово поперёк воспринимает в штыки! Я уже устала от этого, если честно… Ты не видел, как милый кипятся. Но это и к лучшему. Мне иногда кажется, что он взорвётся, когда Рейко начинает качать права.

\- Думаю, вам всем надо перетерпеть какое-то время. Вы ведь всегда замечательно уживались все вместе. – Попытался успокоить взолнованную женщину капитан.

\- Видимо, эти славные времена прошли… - Надулась Хотака, а потом охнула. – Ах да! Командировка! Ничего, что Рейко пойдёт вместо меня? Это вроде как будет её наказанием за отвратительное поведение.

\- Сомнительное наказание. – Удивился Бьякуя.

\- Нормальное! Тамаки же останется тут. – Хмыкнула Хотака, а Кучики согласно кивнул. – К тому же Рюкен пойдёт с ней.

\- Что?.. – Капитан не сдержал своего удивления.

\- Рейко должна поладить с братом и понять, что он такой же член семьи, как и она сама! Заодно пусть почувствует ответсвенность на вкус. Конечно, у неё уже есть Киано с Тамаки довольно давно… но это не тоже самое. Она думает, что родителями быть очень легко, пусть вот на своей шкуре всё это почувствует.

\- Смотрю, ты сильно зла на неё.

\- Да, мне тоже надо остыть... – Хотака тяжело выдохнула. – Побудем с милым наедине, в тишине. Нам этого давно не хватало… А вообще, я бы сделала ремонт, пока Рюкена и Рейко нет. Очень удачный момент. Перекасить стены, обновить татами, мебель тоже стоит или заменить, или починить.

\- Не боишься, что и с Мадараме разругаешься? – Усмехнулся Бьякуя.

\- Ну, подерёмся, ну, потрахаемся. С ним в этом плане как-то проще. – Хотака отмахнулась. – Мы уже давно ничего вместе не делали.

\- Если нужна будет помощь, то всегда можешь обратиться ко мне. – Заверил Бьякуя вежливо. Ясутока как-то странно посмотрела на него, но промолчала. – В любом случае, я не против, что Рейко пойдёт вместо тебя в мир живых, я лишь переживаю за затею с Рюкеном. Я знаю, что она отвественная… но всё же.

\- Урахара за ними присмотрит. Всё равно они будут жить у него.

\- Хотака…

\- За кого ты больше переживаешь, м? Мне кажется, что Рюкен намного умнее Рейко в некоторых моментах. Он точно не пропадёт!

\- Хоти, он чудесный. – Бьякую заполнила нежность. Он не выдержал и зацеловал руки Ясутоки. – Даже просто смотреть на него великое счастье для меня…

\- Если ремонт затянется, то я выгоню детей жить у тебя. Только будешь следить, чтобы Тамаки не шлялся в спальню Рейко и наоборот! Совсем стыд потеряли…

\- Да, конечно, разумеется. – Кучики совсем поплыл от радости и полез обниматься с Хотакой и целовать её в щёки.

 

 

\- Расскажете, как провели время вместе? – Добродушно поинтересовался Бьякуя у Рейко и Рюкена. Тем вяло ужинали и явно устали с дороги.

            Дети переглянулись между собой.

\- Ваша карточка, дядя Бьякуя, была очень кстати. – Начала девушка неохотно. – Я в жизни столько не развлекалась… Это было ужасно. Теперь я осознаю, как это было ужасно. Меня тошнит при воспоминании о сладкой вате. Я даже растолстела из-за неё!

\- Разве развлечения могут быть ужасными? – Удивился Тамаки.

\- Тебе было бы не лишним поправиться немного, Рейко. Мне смотреть страшно на тебя, когда дерёшься, слишком уж хрупкой выглядишь. – Влез Ренджи со своим ценным мнением.

\- Чем же вы таким занимались? – Спросил Бьякуя.

\- Ну, были в зоопарке три раза. – Задумчиво начала Рейко.

\- Жирафы просто офигенные! Я даже кормил его с рук один раз! – Влез Рю. – А ещё тигр! А лев так странно кричит… И пеликаны очень странные.

\- На третий я уже хотела броситься к этим пеликанам в озеро и утопиться. – Вздохнула девушка. – Ещё мы были в двух парках равзлечений. В одном даже с ночёвкой оставались… Хорошо, что Рю маленького роста и ему нельзя на большие карусели, иначе мы бы там застряли на три дня!

\- Ага-ага. Так обидно было… Но зато в тире я выиграл большую плюшевую панду! Она осталась у дяди Урахары, потому что дома пока некуда её ставить из-за ремонта.

\- Отец ненавидит хлам, он выпотрошит Бамбу-сана как только увидит. – Возразила Рейко.

\- Тогда я к тебе его отнесу!

\- Ещё чего! Не нужна мне это огромная штуковина в квартире! Выбирай, либо он, либо ты.

\- Ну… - Расстроился Рюкен.

\- Ты можешь принести его сюда, Рю. Думаю, в поместье ему найдётся место. – Предложил Бьякуя, откровенно любуясь детьми.

\- История повторяется… - Вздохнул Ренджи.

\- Эта игрушка больше его размером! Я еле дотащила её до лавки, а ещё ночью перепугалась, когда пошла за водой!

\- Сестра так орала, что весь дом перебудила. – Рассмеялся Рюкен.

\- А как ты умудрился выиграть в тире? Разве ты умеешь стрелять? – Спросил Тамаки у Рю.

            Рейко почему-то застонала, а её брат заулыбался радостно.

\- Мы тренировались!

\- Короче, есть такая развлекаловка. Надеваешь на себя особый жилет, берёшь в руки лазерную пушку и бегаешь по специальной местности с укрытиями. Кто больше раз попал, то и выиграл. Мы там раз десять были, а может и больше. Записи наших с Рю перестрелок, как эталонные стали пускать. Мы, блин, все рекорды побили этого тира через пару тренировок.

\- Надо же, вы времени зря не теряли. – В очередной раз удивился Тамаки. – А ваши родители видели новую причёску Рю?

            Рейко задумчиво посмотрела на брата, волосы которого стали из чёрных серебристыми. Он ей две недели ныл в уши, что тоже хочет себе что-то весёлое на голове. Они сумели договориться на этот цвет и дурацкую чёлку. Конечно, Рюкену это шло, но всё равно было как-то странно. Теперь их семейку точно будут окончательно чёкнутой считать.

\- Я не уверена… - Прищурилась девушка.

\- Мне так нравится! – Рюкен слишком сильно улыбался.

\- У тебя сейчас рожа треснет. – Не удержалась от колкости Рейко.

\- Я тебя люблю, сестрёнка!

            Рюкен полез обниматься, поэтому у Рейко не осталось и шанса. Она устало обняла братца.

\- Да-да, и я тебя люблю… Но больше я не соглашусь с тобой никуда идти. Понятия не имею, как мама справляется с тобой и при этом умудряется работать и спать…

\- Очень просто. – Ответил Ренджи. – Она не идёт у него на поводу и не потакает капризам.

\- Ты просто не слышал, как он умеет ныть, дядя Ренджи.

\- Боюсь, что тебя нагло использовали. – Усмехнулся Абарай.

            Все в комнате рассмеялись на это очевидное заявление, а Рейко удивлённо уставилась на слишком довольного брата. Остаток вечера прошёл так же лениво, но сил у девушки уже не хватало даже чтобы сидеть, поэтому она решила покинуть компанию раньше обычного. Тамаки тут же поднялся и пошёл за ней.

\- И куда это вы оба? – Строго спросил Бьякуя.

\- Эм… Хочу пожелать Рейко спокойной ночи… - Неуверенно соврал Тамаки, обнимая свою девушку за талию.

\- Мы месяц не виделись! Месяц! – Тут же заныла Рейко.

\- Хорошо. Только одну ночь. И только при двух условиях. – Смягчился глава клана. – Вы будете просто спать, и твои родители не узнают об этом ни при каких обстоятельствах.

\- Спасибо, дядя Бьякуя. – Рейко отлипла от Тамаки, подбежала к Кучики, упала на коленки, поцеловала его в щёку и поспешно утащила своего парня в спальню, пока никто не передумал.

            Уже наедине, в постели и почти провалившись в сон, Тамаки тихо спросил у Рейко.

\- Ты не думаешь, что Рю нарочно попросил сменить причёску?

\- Да, скорее всего. – Сонно ответила девушка ему в шею. – Ты прав, что этот засранец слишком сообразительный. Надеюсь, он не захочет себе татуировку на всё лицо бить, лишь бы дядю Бьякую прикрыть…

\- Кстати, о татуировках…

\- Только не заводи эту песню. Я уже решила и откажусь только в одном случае – мне разонравится эксиз. Я его специально дома на видном месте повесила, чтобы проверить. Если за несколько лет он мне не надоест, то буду делать.

\- Почему ты мне не сказала?

\- Ну, боялась, что ты не поймёшь и не одобришь…

\- Покажешь мне рисунок?

\- Утром, у меня на телефоне есть фотография. – Рейко зевнула и успокоилась. – Заведи уже тоже телефон! Если бы не твоя старомодность, то мы могли бы весь этот месяц общаться, а не страдать поодиночке.

\- Да, я всё чаще задумываюсь об этом.

\- Во-во. Я могу у Нему выклянчить что-нибудь интересное для тебя… Будем все втроём переписыватся…

            Рейко окончательно отрубилась и заснула, а Тамаки довольно долго думал и пытался представить своё будущее вместе с Рейко. Получалось до ужасного хорошо. Кучики решил не терзать себя мечтаниями и тоже постарался уснуть, обняв свою девушку удобней.


	26. Chapter 26

            Тамаки зашёл в квартиру Рейко и заозирался. Свежий ремонт удивлял и бил в нос специфическими ароматами. Он ещё не был в гостях внизу, но подозревал, что там обстановка схожа. Вместо привычного татами на полу лежал ковёр в спальной зоне и гладкие доски в столовой и кухне. У Рейко наконец-то появилась кровать, о которой она так мечтала, и которая очень удачно вписалась в обстановку, потому что не была слишком высокой. Стены из скучных серо-бежевых стали нежно-голубыми и розовыми в разных местах. Обеденный стол, стулья, фасады шкафчиков тоже стали более… современными что ли? И яркими. Тееперь было видно, что здесь живёт именно Рейко, а не кто-то абстрактный. И на одной из стен в рамке висел эскиз будущей татуировки. Так он производил больше впечатления, чем на экранчике телефона.

\- Ну? Как тебе? Мы с мамой долго выбирали цвета… - Рейко провела Тамаки на середину квартиры и задумчиво огляделась.

\- Как вы сумели принести мебель?

\- А папа и дядя Ренджи нам на что? Ещё Кен-чан помог… Ну, притащили, короче. – Отмахнулась Рейко. – Я тебе потом как-нибудь расскажу. Нравится?

\- Мне надо привыкнуть. Я никогда не был в подобных жилищах, это абсолютно отличается от того, что видел я.

\- Фу, ты как дядя Бьякуя всё чаще разговариваешь. – Фыркнула Рейко и кажется обиделась.

            Она отпустила Тамаки и ушла воевать с чайником и ужином. Девушка пригласила Тамаки к себе как только отец снял мараторий с их совместных ночёвок и вообще длительного пребывания рядом друг с другом. Конечно, она выждала пару дней ради приличия. К тому же сегодня родители собирались в первый отряд на приглашение главнокомандующего, а Рюкена отвели в поместье к его дурацкому Бамбу-сану, который наводил на Рейко жути.

\- Это плохо? Тебе не нравится? – Тамаки подошёл ближе. – Ведь ничего удивительного в этом нет, не находишь? Это вроде как моя обязанность, говорить вежливо и правильно. Именно правильных речей от меня ждут.

\- Я жду от тебя не этого. – Надулась Рейко. – Ты ведь будешь омлет есть? Мне лень что-то ещё готовить.

\- Буду. – Тамаки внимательно посмотрел на девушку, которая наспех завязывала волосы в пучок, чтобы не лезли в еду. – Скажи, что ты хочешь, и я попытаюсь тебе дать это.

\- Не знаю я, чего я жду от тебя… Ну, это клёво, что ты вежливый, но мне не это от тебя надо. И манеры все эти мне тоже до лампочки, если честно. Я хочу, чтобы ты со мной собой был. Ну, таким… немножко вредным, острым на язык и болтливым. Мне нравится тебя слушать вообще-то. Я понимаю, что тебе надо соотвествовать своему статусу, но не крулосуточно же! Со мной ты можешь расслабиться и отдохнуть от порядков поместья. Разве нет?

\- Мне ещё сложно разделять эти части моей жизни. Прояви немного терпения, пожалуйста. Хорошо?

\- Ладно… Просто… ну… - Рейко замерла с миской в руках и вздохнула.

\- Что-то случилось? – Тамки нахмурился и подошёл ближе.

\- Нет, не случилось. Я просто переживаю, что мы такие с тобой разные, что ты старше меня, что скоро я стану тебе совсем неинтересна со своими детскими забавами. У тебя будут важные дела, а я буду себе татуировку делать. Ты будешь управлять кланом, а мне нравится мечом размахивать. И я честно пытаюсь подтянуться до твоего уровня, все эти манеры, чаепития, книжки… Но это ведь не моё! Наверное, из-за того, что я слишком много и часто бывала в мире живых. Те люди и порядки мне ближе, чем местные. И грустно это понимать, но когда-нибудь мы точно разбежимся, потому что перетанем понимать друг друга совершенно.

\- Как ты думаешь, когда наступит этот момент? – Спросил Тамаки тихо.

\- Откуда мне знать?!

\- Тогда зачем думать об этом? Не накручивай себя о том, что невозможно предсказать, Рей-чан. Давай наслаждаться? Мы есть у друг друга, мы рядом, и наша любовь тоже на месте. Так о чём переживать?

\- Тама-кун, не пой мне в уши! Я сейчас про ужин забуду и сдамся тебе в объятья. – Рассмеялась Рейко и попыталась отпихнуть его от себя хотя бы немного, кокетливо стреляя глазами.

            Тамаки уже и забыл, что он вроде как голоден.

\- И ты говорила, что пытаешься дотянуться до моего уровня. Неужели ты думаешь, что я не страдаю теми же самыми мыслями?

\- О чём ты? – Удивилась девушка.

\- Я бы в жизни не подумал, что такую необычную тебя могу заинтересовать такой заурядный я. Серьёзно, я ничем не выделяюсь, кроме происхождения, которому обязан всем, что имею. – Рейко уже хотела возразить, как Тамаки покачал головой, чтобы она не перебивала. – Я тоже хочу быть ровней тебе, поэтому…

            Он ухватил Рейко за ладошку и приложил к груди прямо на еле прощупывающуюся под одеждой штангу. Кажется, момент раскрыть сюрприз был подходящим. Девушка отложила в сторону готовку и нахмурилась, ощупывая странную выпуклость.

\- Что это?

\- Посмотри.

\- А можно? – нерешительно спросила она.

\- Конечно. – Кивнул Тамаки, предвкушая реакцию.

            Кажется, это был первый раз, когда он оголялся перед Рейко, тем более намеренно. Вернее, Рейко раздевала его сама, неспешно стягивая оба косоде с правого плеча. От её прохладных рук по коже пошли мурашки. Тамаки острожно освободил руку из рукава и выдохнул. Рейко уже протянула руку и гладила серёжку и сосок заодно. Она присмотрелась внимательней.

\- У тебя уже давно этот прокол, да? Когда? – Лицо девушки выражало крайнюю задумчивость.

\- Почти три месяца назад.

\- И ты молчал? Почему?

\- Ждал подходящего момента.

\- Ааа… - Кивнула Рейко всеё так же без особых эмоций на лице.

\- Тебе не нравится? – Растерялся Тамаки. Он ожидал не такой реакции.

\- Хм…

            Парень и ответить ничего не успел, только вцепиться в плечи Рейко, чтобы не упасть на месте. Девушка хмыкнула, нагнулась, а потом широко лизнула сосок и втянула его вместе с серёжкой в рот, посасывая и играясь языком со штангой. Она довольно быстро отстранилась, ужасно довольная своей выходкой, утёрла рот, а потом пробежалась пальцами по подтянутым мышцам на груди и животе.

\- Тебе идёт. Где ты делал прокол? Как ты вообще до этого додумался? – Рейко облизнулась ещё раз и опять погладила штангу. – Вот этого я точно от тебя не ожидала, Тама-кун. Да никто такого от тебя не ожидает! Кто-нибудь ещё знает?

\- Додумался… это было подсказкой. Самому мне и в голову бы не пришло. Абараи-сан водил меня туда, где тебе делали несколько проколов. Знает только он и сам мастер.

\- Ого! Ты к мафии ходил! – У Рейко аж глаза загорелись. – Офигеть! И как тебе ощущения?

\- Прокалывать было неприятно. Да и привыкал я к ней долго. – Тамаки немного смутился. Он всё ещё ощущал губы Рейко на своей коже.

\- Чёрт… Теперь я всегда буду хотеть тебя раздеть при встрече. – Рассмеялась Рейко.

\- Я бы не сказал, что это плохо. – Улыбнулся Тамаки и притянул её к себе, обнимая за талию. – И скоро ты привыкнешь к ней.

\- Да? Как же это? Ты собираешься каждый день щеголять передо мной голым торсом? – Рейко закусила губу и стянула одежду и со второго плеча. – Я, конечно, не очень против… но если ты будешь приходить ко мне каждый вечер, то отец будет ворчать точно. Если будешь ночевать каждую ночь, то он будет ругаться. А если увидит тебя в непотребном виде, это в любом кроме как за столом в противоположной стороне от меня, то устроит самый настоящий скандал и самосуд. Мне тут недавно лекцию читали про беременность и важность предохранения от неё. Думала, сгорю со стыда.

\- Но зачем? – Удивился Тамаки, быстрее чем подумал.

\- А сам как думаешь? Родители считают, что если я ночую с тобой в одной постели, то только с определённой целью.

\- Ты молга бы сказать им правду!

\- Вот в это я точно не собираюсь их посвящать! И пусть сейчас перебесятся, чтобы потом на мозги не капали. Тем более… ну, наши обнимашки не такие уж и невинные.

\- Да, тут ты права. – Усмехнулся Тамаки.

\- Они мне нравятся. Мне нравится, что мы не спешим. – Рейко хохотнула. – Мы ведь друг друга голыми даже не видели! Даже полуголыми!

\- Твоя одежда в мире живых такая обтягивающая, что я уже всё что хотел разглялел. И твои голые ноги я видел и не раз. – С довольным лицом ответил Тамаки.

            Рейко прищурилась, а потом отпихнула растерявшегося парня и пошла к шкафу.

\- Эй я тебя обидел что ли?

\- Неа.

            Тут Тамаки в лицо прилетели скомканные пижамные штаны Рейко и ещё какой-то свёрток.

\- Надевай. Раз уж ты так хочешь подтянуться до моего уровня. Пока ты возишься, я хотя бы ужин приготовлю спокойно. У меня уже живот от голода сводит!

            Парень посмотрел на штаны и оставил все вопросы при себе. Только пошёл в ванную комнату переодеваться. Если к штанам он готов был, то вопрос, откуда у Рейко запасная пара мужского белья валяется в доме, остался открытым. Неужели, она припасла специально для него? Тамаки поражался порой мыслям и идеям, что вертелись у неё в голове. Выходить в команту полуголым было странно и непривычно. Тамаки кинул стопку сложенной формы у шкафа прямо на пол, поправил резинку от штанов и обернулся на Рейко. Та уже раскладывала омлет по тарелкам и выглядела слишком довольной.

\- Налей мне попить, я сейчас.

            Она метнулась в ванную, и пока Тамаки возился с чаем, Рейко тоже успела переодеться. Честно, еда тут же отошла на второй план. Девушка щеголяла только лишь в пижамной рубашке, которая скрывала лишь самую чуточку ног. Да и верхние пуговки были призывно расстёгнуты.

\- Что? Ты же вроде много раз видел мои ноги. Почему же ты так смущён их видом?

\- Десять минут назад ты говорила, что тебе нравится неспешное развитие наши отношений.

\- Ага. Это просто следующий шаг. – Рейко уселась на стул и улыбнулась. – Будем ужинать? Я точно буду.

            Рейко забралась с ногами на стул и подтянула к себе тарелку. Тамаки тоже ухватился за вилку, кося на коленки девушки. Та не скрываясь пялилась на голый торс, внимательно разглядывая всё, что не скрывалось под столом.

\- Что это? – Тамаки кивнул на странный большой серебряный прямоугольник на столе.

\- Ноутбук. Компьютер. – Пояснила Рейко. – Нему притащила мне из отряда один. На нём удобней смотреть фильмы и читать. На нём много чего удобней делать. Особенно работать. Отец им часто пользуется.

\- Да? Зачем? – Поразился Тамаки. Мадараме-сан не выглядел человеком, одобряющим технологии.

\- Когда приходит пора писать отчёты, то он пользуется им. Мы с ним загнали все-все формы и шаблоны отчётов в программу. Теперь он только меняте имена и даты в большинстве случаев. У него в кабинете стоит принтер, чтобы распечатывать всё это дело.

\- Ничего себе… - Тамаки с удивлением посмотрел на технику. – А как все остальные в отряде к этому отнеслись?

\- С воодушевлением! Кен-чан сходил к главнокомандующему и потребовал в отряд ещё несколько штук. Шутка ли, так много бесполезной писанины можно автоматизировать. Теперь в одиннадцатом такой порядок, которого раньше не было. А тётя Мичиру так прониклась этой системой, что постоянно роется в электронной начинке, что-то изучает. Я не очень углублялась… Она вроде как хочет перевести весь документооборот в электронный вид и распечатывать лишь самые необходимые вещи, типа отчётов в другие отряды и личных дел.

\- Вот это да. И всё это может вот эта плоская штука?..

\- Да чего она только не может! Ужасно полезная вещь… а ты даже телефоном не можешь обзавестись ради меня! – Рейко обиделась и пошла мыть за собой тарелку.

\- Ох, да. Совсем из головы вылетело. Прости, Рей-чан. – Тамаки пошёл сделом тоже с пустой тарелкой. – В ближайшее время озабочусь этим вопросом. Мне обратиться сразу к Нему?

\- Да, к ней. Она почти безвылазно торчит в отряде. Надо будет её с собой в командировку вытащить как-нибудь. Надеюсь, мы сможем уговорить капитана Куротсучи… он такой строгий в отношении дочери. Ужас! – Рейко посмотрела на вторую тарелку и обернулась на Тамаки. – Сам мой!

\- Ладно-ладно. Только не ворчи.

            Наследник Кучики послушно взялся за помывку тарелки и вилки. Посуду он мыл только в гостях у семьи Мадараме. Кучики Бьякуя как-то избежал этой участи, потому что за него посуду надраивал Ренджи и, кажется, не очень страдал от этой обязанности. Тамаки задумался, какими вообще делами по дому его наставник и уже приёмный отец вообще когда-либо занимался за свою жизнь. Скорее всего, никакими. Лишь смахивал пыль с особо древних фолиантов в библиотеке, наверное.

\- Что ты там возишься так долго? – Капризно спросила Рейко и выключила верхний свет, да ещё и шторы задёрнула.

\- А есть куда торопиться?

\- Ты совсем офигевший! Я тут перед тобой полуглая хожу, а ты даже не смотришь на меня!

            Девушка махнула волосами недовольно и подошла к странной лампе на столике у кровати, включила её, и комната озарилась приятным тусклым светом, который не слепил глаза, но позволял всё видеть.

\- Я тоже не очень одет. И не смотрю я на тебя лишь потому, что не хочу смущать своими взглядами.

            Тамаки вытер руки о полотенце и подошёл к недовольной девушке.

\- Не дуйся на меня.

\- А ты сделай так, чтобы я перестала дуться.

            Рейко порой выносила ему мозги своими капризами, прося одновременно двух крайностей, но сейчас всё было предельно ясно. Тамаки безумно нравилось то, как девушка очаровательно обижалась на него из-за всякой ерунды. Наверное, чувства отбивали у него все способности к мышлению.

\- Есть что-то, что я должен знать? – Спросил он, чтобы знать границы дозволенного.

\- На мне нет лифчика.

            Ответила Рейко, и это было явно не то, что он рассчитывал услышать. Живот сразу же прихватило судорогой предвкушения.

\- А ещё из-за ковра на полу внизу стало меньше слышно, что здесь происходит. Конечно, родителей всё равно нет дома, но это так. На будущее. И кровать моя не скрипит.

\- Ты меня без ножа режешь… - Просипел Тамаки, пытаясь обуздать свою фантазию.

\- Ты поэтому столбом стоишь? Я весь день думаю, как ты будешь меня ласкать, а ты ничего не далешь! – Рейко возмутилась, ухватила Тамаки за резинку штанов и повела в сторону постели, одной рукой скидывая с неё покрывало и декоративные подушки.

\- Неужели? Поделишься фантазиями? – Парень тут же обхватил Рейко со спины и прижал к себе, шепча вопрос в ухо. – Может быть, я смогу претворить их в жизнь? С чего у нас всё начиналось? С поцелуев?

            Рейко в его руках задрожала и покраснела.

\- Н-не совсем… Ты… ты целовал меня за ухом и гладил по животу… - Сбивчиво и смущённо ответила она. Тамаки хмынул и тут же последовал словам, припадая губами к нежной коже за ушком. Его руки тут же оказались на боках девушки, как вдруг она положила на них свои ладони и сама повела так, как ей хотелось. – В-вот так…

            Их руки сначала медленно опустлись вниз до самых бёдер, а потом скользнули под рубашку и стали подниматься обратно наверх. Тамаки задержал дыхание ровно так же, как и Рейко. Раньше все их ласки происходили только через одежду. Это был определённо большой шаг вперёд. Тамаки с наслаждением огладил подтянутый животик, обвёл пупок пальцем и сжал за бока. Рейко тихо выдохнула и развернулась к нему лицом.

\- Я очень хочу, чтобы ты трогал меня везде. Совсем везде, понимаешь? У меня от твоих рук всё горит.

\- О, тогда и ты не стесняйся. Я весь твой. – Усмехнулся Тамаки и ногтями провёл по спине девушки вверх и вниз, вызывая табун мурашек и вырывая довольно громкий и томный стон.

            После этого они внимательно посмотрели друг другу в глаза и почти одновременно набросились с жадными и влажными поцелуями, лихорадочно трогая друг друга и пытаясь потереться всем телом. Первым не выдержал Тамаки, он подхватил Рейко под задницу, поднял в воздул и уронил на кровать, ложась сверху. Она обхватила его ногами и потёрлась, опять застонав. Тамаки голову сносило от этих стонов, потому что очевидно, что раньше девушка сдерживалась, а сейчас позволяла себе чуть больше эмоций. Она отзывалась почти на все прикосновения и поцелуи и была такой неискушённой при том, что скромностью в постели не страдала. Тамаки попытался расстегнуть пуговицу на рубашке Рейко, но наткнулася на сопротивление, спорить не стал и осыпал грудь девушки поцелуями прямо через ткань, а потом ещё мягко прикусил затвердевший сосок, вызвав лёгкий вскрик.

\- Тама!

\- Приятно ведь.

\- Ну...

\- О чём ты ещё мечтала? – Кучики немного задрал рубашку и стал осыпать поцелуями живот. Ещё и в пупок языком залез, благо серёжка не помешала. На это действие Рейко будто бы задохнулась, но всё-таки решила ответить.

\- Ну, я думала не только о том, как ты меня трогаешь, но и как я тебя.

\- М? Ты о чём?

\- Разве ты не хочешь этого? – Удивилась раскраневшаяся Рейко

\- А… - Тамаки аж переклинило. Он был рад от одной мысли, что Рейко его хочет, а от того, что позволяла ему касаться себя, вообще улетал куда-то в другой мир. То, что она тоже хочет трогать и ласкать его, ему даже в голову не приходило. – Если ты хочешь…

            Девушка поманила его к себе и обхватила одной рукой за шею, целуя. Другой рукой она полезла ему в штаны, спасибо, что не в трусы сразу, и погладила полувставший член осторожно и неуверенно.

\- Это так ведь делается? Научи меня. – Рейко опять вынимала из него своим пристальных взглядом всю душу и не переставала гладить.

\- У тебя отлично получается… - полузадушено ответил Тамаки, а потом и вовсе застонал, потому что Рейко сжала его стояк мягко, но ощутимо. – Да что же ты творишь…

\- Тебе так больше нравится или тереться? – Рейко закусила губу, внимательно изучая лицо своего парня. Гладить и ощупывать она не переставала и на секунду.

\- Блять… - Простонал Тамаки Рейко в плечо, потому что она опять сжала его головку. Он и так изо всех старался не спустить так быстро, чтобы не показаться в её глазах каким-то скорострелом. Потому что все предыдущие их разы, он кончал удивительно быстро из-за переполнявшей его похоти. Будто бы был неопытным мальчшкой. – Погоди немного… Не спеши так…

\- Хорошо.

            Рейко послешно замерла, давая Тамаки передышку, но руку не убрала. Второй рукой она поворошила его волосы, так же прошлась нотями по спине и неожиданно жадно сжала его задницу, чуть впившись ногтями в кожу. Это немного отрезвляло.

\- Теперь можешь продолжить… если хочешь, конечно. Да блять! – Тамаки даже договорить не успел, как опять застонал. Рейко стала ласкать его быстрее и увереннее, да ещё языком забралась в ухо.

\- Какой ты матершинник, оказывается. – Хохотнула она тихо и опять сжала Тамаки рукой, в этот раз чуть сильнее.

            Конечно, он кончил. Моментально и Рейко в руку. Какой позор…

\- Офигеть… - Покраснела девушка, размазывая сперму по руке и животу Тамаки.

\- Не смотри, а? Я сейчас от стыда сгорю. Мне надо в ванную, погоди минутку.

\- Зачем?

\- Издеваешься?

\- Не хочу тебя отпускать! – Надулась Рейко, обхватывая Тамаки за торс.

\- Мне надо отмыться, милая.

\- Ладно… только быстрее давай.

\- Конечно. – Тамаки клюнул девушку в нос и почти что убежал в ванную. Вернулся он быстро, хоть натягивать грязные трусы не очень хотелось. – Не соскучилась?

\- Ну, не очень. Что теперь делать будем? – Рейко подвинулась на кровати, давая место и Тамаки. – Спать вроде как ещё рано, нет? Хочешь, посмотрим какой-нибудь фильм?

\- Погоди-погоди. Ты больше не хочешь тискаться? – Удивился Тамаки, укладываясь на кровать. – Как-то ты быстро остыла, меня две минуты не было.

\- Ну… а ты хочешь? – Удивилась Рейко, пристраиваясь сверху и играясь пальцем с серёжкой Тамаки. – Мы вроде как после одного раза всегда останавливались. Тем более ты тут, рядышком. Мне уже хорошо.

\- Я могу сделать ещё лучше. – Попытался заверить её Тамаки. – Обычно я держусь дольше… честно. Просто с тобой у меня зашкаливают все эмоции, поэтому выходит так быстро… Обещаю, что я не разочарую тебя.

\- Честно говоря, я пока стесняюсь раздеваться перед тобой полностью… И мне очень нравится прижиматься к тебе и трогать, но на большее я пока не решусь. Ну, ты понял на что. – Рейко подпёрла голову рукой и закинула одну ногу на ноги Тамаки, устраиваясь удобней.

\- Я могу поласкать тебя через одежду, как в прежние разы. Тебе ведь нравилось, разве нет? – Рейко смутилась, а Тамаки погладил красивое бедро. – Мне хочется доставить тебе удовольствие, Рей-чан, такое же, какое ты доставила мне. И ты такая красивая в такие моменты… так глубко дышишь… и твой взгляд… это что-то восхитительное.

\- Ты считаешь, что я восхитительна? – Покраснела девушка ещё больше.

\- А как иначе?

\- Какой же ты болтун…

            Рейко уткнулась лбом в голую грудь Тамаки и мягко коснулась губами. Парень поколебался секунду и распутил пучок волос, зарываясь в них пальцами. Он немного помассировал голову, а потом и шею. Рейко в это же время чуть подвинулась и увлеклась вылизыванием соска со штангой. Видимо, это она не находила развратным.

\- Знаешь, он после прокола стал чувствительнее.

\- Да?.. – Девушка усмехнулась и оттянула серьгу зубами, весело смотря Тамаки в глаза и чуть скалясь, а затем отпустила и опять облизала. – Ты мне нравишься в таком виде. Непривычно… хочется тебя трогать. И я даже не думала, что у тебя такие мышцы! Ты очень красивый, я, чёрт возьми, рада, что видеть тебя таким могу только я!

\- Хватит дразнить и распалять моё желание заново, Рей-чан!

\- А то что? – Девушка сдула с лица чёлку.

\- А то поцелую!

\- Ой-ой! Какая страшная угроза! – Рассмеялась Рейко и зажала двумя пальцами нос Тамаки.

\- Я тебя между ног тогда поцелую. – Серьёзно ответил он, обхватил ладонь и провёл языком между указательным и средним пальцами.

            Рейко аж рот раскрыла от такого заявления.

\- Да ты не станешь!

\- Почему не стану? – Удивился Тамаки, продолжая вылизывать пальчики.

\- Ну… эээ… потому что…

\- Хочешь? – Спросил он прямо.

\- О таком не спрашивают! – Вспыхнула Рейко, моментально представляя Тамаки между своих ног.

\- Мне самому решить? – Усмехнулся парень. Он чувствовал, как быстро забилось сердце Рейко.

\- Тама!

\- Скажешь, если передумаешь.

            Тамаки обхватил Рейко за талию и легко подмял под себя, провёл рукой по внутренней стороне бедра и погладил между ног по чуть влажному белью. Конечно, ей хотелось, только вот у Рейко настроение менялось слишком быстро. Главное было поймать момент. Тамаки решил начать с более привычных ласк и немного погладил девушку через тонкую ткань белья, возбуждая ещё больше. Рейко под ним пока просто лежала, прикрыв глаза, и дышала через приоткрытый рот. Тамаки хотел уже сказать, что обожает её такую, но потом подумал, что обожает её всю и в любой момент времени, поэтому просто поцеловал в румянец ласково.

\- Мне надо раздеть тебя. – Прошептал он доверительно, чтобы не напугать.

            Рейко ничего не ответила и даже не пошевелилась. Тамаки поколебался секунду, но потом решил, что она не из тех, кто промолчит или стерпит, поэтому спустился ниже и стал зацеловывать подрагиваюший от напряжения живот, постепенно подбираясь к лобку. Рейко соизволила открыть глаза и темнющим взглядом уставилась на него, а потом чуть подвинулась и нерешительно развела ноги.

\- Хочу, чтобы тебе было очень хорошо. – Серьёзно произнёс Тамаки и начал с поцелуев через бельё. Только этого хватило, чтобы Рейко пробила крупная дрожь.

\- У меня ноги сводит…

\- Всё хорошо.

\- Не тяни, а то я передумаю! – Немного истерично прошептала Рейко и вскрикнула, потому что Тамаки слишком ловко и быстро стянул с неё бельё, задрав ноги вверх.

            Трусы полетели куда-то на пол. Девушка проводила их с ужасом, но не успела она оправиться от этого шока, как Тамаки уже прильнул губами к её промежности и делал языком что-то до странного невообразимо приятное. В тысячу приятней, чем просто пальцами. Его язык был такой мягкий, влажный и горячий… Рейко не удержалась и застонала в голос от пронизывающего всё её тело удовольствия.

\- Божечки, Тама… что ты творишь… - выпалила она, хватаясь за кровать и прогибаясь в пояснице навстречу языку и рту. – Я же сейчас с ума сойду…

            Тамаки предсказуемо не ответил и опять сделал что-то, от чего Рейко хотелось лететь куда-то далеко от удовольствия, она еле сдержала стон, как вдруг в дерь постучали, а потом в замче заворочался ключ.

\- Доча! Мы вернулись пораньше. Папе нужен твой ноутбук завтра на работе. Мы его сейчас заберём, чтобы утром не забыть.

            Любовники замерли в холодном поту от ужаса.

\- Мама! Не входи! – Слишком громко и немного истерично крикнула Рейко. – Я… я не одета!

\- Я даже вижу, какая часть гардероба на тебе отсуствует. – Мрачно ответил отец откуда-то из-за стенки. – Сама принесёшь завтра компьютер. А ты, совратитель малолетних, лучше не попадайся мне на глаза в ближайшие дни. Иначе покалечу.

            Через пару секнуд дверь захлопнулась и закрылась. Рейко выдохнула и вроде как расслабилась, а потом чуть с кровати не рухнула, потому что Тамаки продолжил свою ласку.

\- Ты что творишь?! Нас же застукали! – Охнула она и попыталась вывернуться из рук.

\- Но они же ушли и ничего не сказали. – Тамаки вылядел слишком счастливым.

\- Тебе расправой угрожали!

\- Ох, ну тогда напоследок я хочу сделать тебе приятно. – Кивнул парень и опять нырнул между ног, широко вылизывая.

\- Тамаки, чтоб тебя… - Застонала Рейко, расслабляясь.

\- Очень надеюсь, что тебе понравится на столько, что ты замолвишь словечко за меня перед отцом. – Хохотнул Тамаки и толкнулся в девушку языком, чуть щекоча языком изнутри.

\- Какой ты дурра-а-ак… - Рейко опять тихо застонала и закрыла глаза.

            От ласк Тамаки по всему телу расходились волны жара, от котрых не хотелось ничего делать, только подставляться и стонать. Рейко прикусила губу, потому что ей не хотелось, чтобы родители слышали её стоны. Только это нихрена не помогало. Язык Тамаки делал что-то невообразимое с ней, а когда он пропал, Рейко недовольно захныкала и нехотя открыла глаза, почувствовав какое-то странное и новое воздействие. Она никак не могла понять, что же происходит, поёрзала и растерялась окончательно.

\- Тамаки?..

\- Тебе не больно?

\- Я почти ничего чувствую… Что ты делаешь? – Рейко приподнялась на локтях, пытясь сфокусировать взгляд, но тут же рухнула обратно, потому что Тамаки продолжил её вылизывать. – Как же хорошо… Ты же понимаешь, что я теперь постоянно буду требовать это с тебя!

            Рейко опять застонала, попытаясь сделать это в подушку, а потом развела ноги ещё шире и задышала чаще, понимая, что разрядка рядом. Она опять захныкала и попыталась податься навстречу, надеясь, что Тамаки не останосится. Внезапное удовольствие накрыло её от макушки до кончиков пальцев.

\- Тама… Тама… Боже мой… Иди ко мне… - Она потянула руки, ища объятий.

\- Я уже тут.

            Молодые люди сплелись в крепких объятиях, переживая сильный оргазм Рейко вдвоём. Когда девушку немного отпустило, она смогла расслабиться и задышать ровнее.

\- Это лучше, чем руками. – Усмехнулась она.

\- Неудивительно.

\- Я думала, ты так не буешь делать никогда…

\- Почему это?

\- Потому что у всех Кучики много заморочек из-за статуса…

\- Ты думаешь, что я отказался бы доставлять тебе удовольствие из-за того, что посчитал бы это унизительным для себя? – Поразился Тамаки.

\- Ну, я бы не удивилась.

\- А я думал, что ты меня хорошо знаешь!

            Парень ущипнул Рейко за задницу. Ты вскрикнула и попыталась заехать ему ногой куда-нибудь, но не смогла, только раскорчилась, потому что Тамаки зажал её в кровати в очень неудобной позе.

\- Нечестно! Ты заранее в выигрышном положении, потому что я без трусов!

\- Может, мне тоже тогда трусы скинуть?

\- Нет уж! Точно не сегодня! А то если папа всё-таки решится зайти к нам поболтать, и увидит ещё и твои… Его точно удар хватит.

\- Тебе надо прикрутить задвижку к двери для таких вот случаев.

\- А это идея… - Задумалась Рейко. – Отпусти меня! Дай себя в приличный вид привести!

\- Меня твой вид очень даже устраивает. – Тамаки игриво прикусил Рейко за подбородок, но мешать не стал. Только перекатился на бок и приподнялся на локте, наблюдая.

            Рейко бодро подскочила с кровати и уже хотела поднять свои трусы, как поняла, что нагибаться не самый лучший варинат, покраснела, присела и ускакала в душ. Тамаки рухнул на спину и выдохнул. Даже несмотря на то, что им помешали, всё равно всё было отлично. Рейко как всегда поразила его и сделала то, что он меньше всего от неё ожидал. Как же ему хотелось ночевать с ней каждую ночь! Даже без ласк, просто обнимать, дышать её запахом, наслаждаться теплом. Кучики обвёл квартиру взглядом и подумал, что хотел бы жить именно в таком месте больше, чем в поместье, но погнал эту слишком приятную мысль подальше. Подводить Бьякую-доно он не собирался, не после всего того, что он сделал для своего приемника.

            Из душа Рейко вывались чуть более свежая и довольная. Она отпила немого воды из чайника и быстро шмыгнула в постель к Тамаки, прижимаясь к нему и зевая.

\- Надо будет завтра встать раньше, чтобы отцу на глаза не попасться. Мне он тоже взбучку может устроить, не хочу. – Она перегнулась через парня, совершила какие-то манипуляции с телефоном и упала обратно, когда закончила. – Забегу в одиннадцатый и оставлю комп у него в кабинете…

\- Он лишь беспокоится за тебя, не злись на отца.

\- Ну, в каком-то смысле он прав. Ты ведь когда-нибудь разобъёшь мне сердце, женясь на какой-нибудь знатной девушке из клана. – Легкомысленно ответила Рейко, выковыривая одеяло из-под себя.

\- Не говори так. Я не поступлю с тобой настолько подло! – Тут же растерял свой балгодушный настрой Тамаки.

\- Да, я решила, что сама разобью тебе сердце, уйдя к какойму-нибудь красавчику из клана Шинхоин. Или Шиба. Кто там ещё есть, я уже не помню даже? – Девушка опять закинула ногу на Тамаки и поправила косу, которую наспех заплела в душе.

\- Придушу любого, кто посмеет соперничать со мной.

\- Как жестоко будет отбирать мой шанс хорошо устроиться в жизни!

\- Я буду всей твоей жизнью.

\- Не бросайся такими словами, болтун.

\- Так, у тебя «болтун» теперь вместо ласкового прозвища, да?

\- Ну… полужопием же ты запретил себя называть… - Рассмеялась Рейко. – И мне не нравится, когда ты называешь меня милой. Я не милая. И ещё мне кажется, будто мы с тобой третью сотню лет женаты… Нет уж. Зови по имени или… ну… не знаю. Сам потом придумаешь.

            Двое здоровенных амбалов проводили одну маленькую Рейко в мастерскую. У неё с самого утра было плохое настроение, хотелось кому-нибудь врезать.

\- Здравствуйте. – Поздоровалась она с татуировщиком. – Я пришла. Надеюсь, вы готовы.

\- Ну, здравствуй. – Обернулся на неё Один, хмыкая. – Я-то готов, а вот ты не очень. Зачем так вырядилась?

            На Рейко была запахнута длинная традиционная накидка, которую она ещё и придерживала на груди зачем-то. Девушка отмахнулась и скинула с себя верхний слой, оставаясь в самом непотребном виде. Под накидкой на ней были только эластичные легинсы в чёрно-розовую полоску и обтягивающая же чёрная майка на одно плечо. Девушка повесила накидку на крючок у двери и забралась на мягкий стул с ногами, скидывая деревянные тапки с ног.

\- Давайте за сегодня сделаем как можно больше контура, пожалуйста.

\- Посмотрим, как твоя кожа будет реагировать на чернила. – Согласно кивнул Один. – Надеюсь, ты не пила много.

\- Да, только горло промочила.

\- Откуда мне начинать?

\- Отсюда. – Рейко похлопала себя по голому плечу. – Зря что ли я так одевалась?

\- Хорошо, сейчас начну переводить.

            Мастер только потянулся за подготовленной полупрозрачной бумагой, как в мастерскую вошёл какой-то молодой мужчина, кажется, ровесник Тамаки. Он оценивающе оглядел Рейко и усмехнулся, а потом уселся на стул, что стоял напротив стула для клиентов.

\- Ничего себе, теперь я понимаю, почему ты отказал мне в споровождении сегодня. Ради такой птички я тоже все дела бы бросил.

\- Он здесь, потому что я отваливаю за его работу огромную гору денег, большую даже для богатеев. – Недовольно прорычала Рейко. – Ты кто такой? Хотя погоди… а, да. Мне похуй кто ты. Проваливай. А если посмеешь назвать меня птичкой, рыбкой или кем-то ещё из твоего зверинца шлюх, то я отрежу тебе то самое сокровенное, что болтается у тебя между ног и, видимо, работает у тебя заместо мозгов.

\- Эй ты! Не смей мне дерзить! – Мужчина тут же подскочил с места, багровея от злости и наглости. – Не слишком ли ты сопливая для того, чтобы так обращаться со мной?!

\- Для татуировки не слишком сопливая, значит, и тебя послать могу очень далеко. – Окалилась Рейко, находя на ком сорвать злость.

\- Проси прощения!

\- Неа.

\- Умоляй!

\- А то что?

\- Эй… - Растерялся Оди и попытался хоть как-то загасить ссору. – У нас тут дело вроде как на весь день… Прекращайте.

\- А то я тебя накажу. – Нагло и гадко улыбнулся мужик и подошёл к Рейко, хватая её за руку и сдёргивая с места. – А ещё лучше запру у себя в доме и сделаю своей игрушкой! А когда ты сломаешься, то выкину в канаву, из которой ты и вылезла!

\- Вот же! – Выругался мастер и дёрнулся, разнимать их, как опоздал.

            Рейко легко вырвала руку, нырнула вниз, сделала подсечку, уронила мужика на коленки, а шею схватила в захват локтем, придушивая. Одим коленом он упиралась в середину спины, прогибая своего обидчика в неудобной и болезненной позе. Мужчина вцепился в руку девушки и захрипел, пытаясь вырваться из захвата, но рука Рейко оставалась неподвижной.

\- Отпусти ты его уже! Поигралась и хватит! – Один попытался оттянуть девушку за плечи аккуратно.

\- Пусть извиняется! Я ни от кого не намерена такое обращение терпеть! – Раскричалась Рейко.

            На возню уже прибежала охрана в количестве четырёх человек и обнажила свои мечи, думая, что это будет выглядеть хоть какой-то угрозой.

\- Отпускай его сейчас же! Иначе ноги твоей тут больше не будет! – Гаркнул Один.

            Рейко удивлённо посмотрела на татуировщика, обидалсь, надула губы и рывком отпустила мужика, отпрыгивая, а потом плюхаясь на кресло обратно.

\- Это потому что дядя Ренджи говорил, что лучше вас мастера нет, и к кому-то другому он запретил идти.

\- Слава богам… - Пробормотал Один, помогая кашляющему мужчине подняться. – Молодой господин, вы в порядке?

\- Кого ты сюда притащил?! – Огрызнулся он, поправляя одежду.

\- Мадараме Рейко. Шинигами. Шестой оряд. – Отчеканила девушка привычно. – А ты сын местного заводилы получается? Наслышана про тебя.

            Молодые люди схлестнулись взглядами.

\- Рейко! Помолчи уже! Я тоже тобой занимаюсь только потому, что Абарай за тебя попросил! Так что сиди смирно и помалкивай! – Распсиховался Один, вставая между ними и разрывая зрительный контакт. – Веди себя прилично!

\- Ладно… хорошо… простите Один-сан. Давайте продолжим?

\- Давайте! Замри. Я буду переводить рисунок, так что не шевелись.

\- Хорошо, Один-сан. – Покивала Рейко, как примерная девочка и даже мило улыбнулась. Ну а что? Пар она спустила, стало легче.

            Мастер поворчал и стал возиться с калькой и чернилами, Рейко удобней устроилась в кресле, поджав ноги под себя и уставилсь на мужика, который и не подумал уйти, а лишь продолжал пялиться на Рейко со своего стула. Разве что охрана теперь никуда не ушла и стояла у него за спиной.

\- Эй, ты собрался тут сидеть что ли?

\- Ты знаешь моё имя, обращайся ко мне с почтением!

\- Неа. – Весело улыбнулась Рейко и перебросила косу на левое плечо.

\- Молодой господин! Хотя бы вы ведите себя достойно! – Огрызнулся Один уже возясь с рисунком на коже. – А ты, Рейко? Что с тобой сегодня? Всегда была таким милым ребёнком… а сегодня будто с цепи сорвалась.

\- Да это всё папа! Будто он не знал, что я хочу делать! Молчал столько лет, а сегодня решил мне скандал с самого утра устроить. Будто нарочно краулил…

\- Наверное, он до последнего надеялся, что ты передумаешь.

\- Ну, он же мой папа. Я думала, что он хорошо меня знает. – Вздохнура Рейко, глядя на начало рисунка у себя на коже. – Хорошо, что мама не стала мне мозги полоскать. Иначе бы мы вдрызг разругались, а так просто более-менее мирно разошлись. Правда, папуля запретил потом приходить к нему ныть, что мне что-то не нравится, больно или ещё по какому поводу, связному с татуировкой.

\- Хм, думаю, ты найдёшь, кому поплакаться в случае чего. – Задумчиво ответил Один, корпя над переводом рисунка.

\- Тама обещался ждать меня сегодня дома с кучей льда, заживляющей мази и самыми горячими утешениями, если мне они понадобятся, конечно.

\- Тебе всё понадобится. Большая площадь, болеть будет знатно, чесаться ещё больше. – Пообещал мастер. – Ты готова? Это ведь на весь день, перерывов будем делать мало.

\- Думаю, да, готова. – Рейко набрала воздуха в грудь и кивнула.

\- Ну, тогда начнём.

            Один подтянул свой стул ближе, взял в одну руку машинку, в другую чистую тряпицу, обработал плечо спиртом и начал свою работу, удерживая Рейко так, чтобы ему было удобно. Девушка заморгала и охнула, но не дёрнулась.

\- Это больнее, чем я думала…

\- Ничего, скоро привыкнешь. – Ответил Один. – К тому же, чем ближе к кости, тем больнее.

\- Не представляю, как дядя Ренджи бил себе что-то на лбу! – Удивилась Рейко, стараясь не охать сликом громко.

\- Да, больно. Но я помню, как делал ему эти линии. В несколько заходов, три или четыре, и с большим перерывом между ними. Это ты торопыга. Ну, ничего… Мне самому, честно говоря, не терпится выполнить этот рисунок. Уж очень хочу посмотреть его на тебе готовым. Ничего подобного раньше я не рисовал и не видел ни у кого.

\- Эскиз мне нарисовал татуировщик из мира живых. Я ему денег отвалила… ну, почти треть от вашей платы, если переводить. Но он очень известный и попуярный художник. И мы с ним долго общались, правили его, чтобы рисунок был именно то, что надо. Только для меня.

\- Жаль такую красоту будет под формой прятать. – Вздохнул Один, не останавливаясь.

\- Ну, я же это для себя больше делаю, чем для кого-то. Ну, и Тама оценит, я думаю, в полной мере. – Рейко заулыбалась довольно, предвкушая его реакцию.

\- Он не был против этой процедуры?

\- Вот только его разрешения я не спрашивала! – Фыркнула Рейко. – Если ему что-то не нравится, то пусть катится на все четыре стороны!

\- Вот и вся любовь. – Рассмеялся мастер, стирая кровь и излишки чернил.

\- Тама? Это твой жених? Возлюбленный? Как его полное имя? – Вдруг заговорил молодой господин, напоминая, что он ещё здесь.

\- Это мой парень. – Ответила Рейко, а потом опять заговорила с Одином. – Никаких женихов мне не надо пока что. Папа точно меня на цепь посадит, если я подниму такой вопрос. Он и так постоянно говорит, что я слишком много на себя беру для моего возраста.

            Девушка вдруг зашипела от резкой боли и прикрыла глаза.

\- Это вот по кости прошёл. Терпи, раз ввязалась.

\- Терплю-терплю. – Вздохнула Рейко.

\- Сколько тебе лет? – Спросил молодой мужчина, опять влезая в разговор.

\- Позавчера исполнилось семьдесят. – Не очень дружелюбно ответила Рейко, но болтовня отвлекала её от боли.

\- А ты юна… - Улыбнулся он.

\- А ты нет. Я знаю, что тебе, кажется, сто три года, Дзюмпей. Ещё я знаю, что ты ужасный повеса, коллекционируешь кинжалы и выбитые в драке зубы соперников, за тобой закреплено три квартала в этом городе, а отец очень сильно сокрушается, что ты его единственный сын и ребёнок вообще. – Спокойно ответила Рейко, глядя мужчине в глаза.

\- Ого, а ты осведомлённая. – Удивился Дзюмпей, но тут же вернул себе уверенное выражение лица и позы.

\- Ага, а ещё ты какой-то глупый. Давно бы послал своего слугу узнавать всю подноготную обо мне, вместо того, чтобы глазеть на меня уже полчаса как. Имя ведь я назвала.

            Один оторвался от работы, удивлённо посмотрел сначала на Рейко, потом на господина, и расхохотался в голос.

\- Не дерзи ему, Рейко.

\- Почему это? Захочет меня убить?

\- Хуже! Влюбится в тебя без памяти. – Мастер усмехнулся и вернулся к татуировке. – С ним ни одна женщина так нагло разговаривать не смеет.

\- Эй! Один! Что ты такое говоришь! – Возмутился Дзюмпей.

\- Да кому он нахрен… а хотя… - Рейко задумалась.

\- Что это ты задумала, детка? - С любопытством спросил татуировщик.

\- Ну, сами понимаете, с Тамаки мне точно не светит, ну, в далёкой перспективе. – Рейко помахала свободной рукой, неопределённо. – Так что надо иметь запасной вариант на будущее.

\- А у тебя губа не дура! – Опять расхохотался Один.

\- Меня разбаловали, признаю.

\- Да кому нужна разрисованная тощая хамка?! – Опять подскочил господин с места, возмущаясь, но покраснел до самой груди.

            Рейко пристально посмотрела ему в глаза, подмигнула, облизнула большой палец соблазнительно, провела им по груди, забираясь под майку и доставая телефон. Она тут же уткнулась в экран.

\- Ты прав, никому не нужна. – Покивала она и тут же остервенело запечатала ответы на все сообщения от Тамаки, который нервничал слишком сильно и завалил Рейко вопросами.

            Кажется, Дзюмпей, пытался что-то ей выговорить, но она была слишком занята фотографированием своего плеча, отправлением в общий чат с Нему и Тамаки и уговарианием, что она не умрет в муках, а вполне терпимо себя чувсвует. Отвлеклась от увлекательных бесед она лишь когда Один обратился к ней, разбивая тишину и жужжание машинки.

\- Что это за штука у тебя, в которой ты на час выпала из реальности и даже на боль не реагировала? Уже половину плеча тебе контурами заделал.

\- А… это телефон. Ну, средство связи на расстоянии. С него можно кучу всего интересного и полезного делать. Вот сейчас я пытаюсь доказать подруге, что её отец точно не одобрит татуировок и снимет их вместе с кожей. Он может! Ох, чёрт… Простите. Мама звонит. – Рейко приложила телефон к уху и тяжело выдохнула. – Да. Ну хватит… пожалуйста… да хорошо со мной всё. Нет, не надо приходить! Ничего приносить мне тоже не надо! А, ну, ужин можно… только папа вроде хотел перестать меня кормить и вообще от меня отказаться? – Рейко рассмеялась на ответ. – Блин! Ну зачем отвлекать мастера от работы? Ладно-ладно. Включу громкую связь.

            Один уставился на телефон, который заговорил женским голосом.

\- Здравствуйте, Один-сан. Это мама Рейко, Хотака. Мы тут с папой хором волнуемся, как наша дочурка?

\- Эм… Здравствуйте… - Растеряно ответил мужчина. – Нормально всё, работа идёт своим черодом.

\- Если она слишком много болтает, то так и скажите ей! Рейко не обидится.

\- Мам…

\- Веди себя прилично. – Тут же следом послышался строгий мужской голос. – Не нарывайся на неприятности. И если тебе станет плохо, то сворачивай это дело и дуй домой сразу же. Или звони матери, мы заберём тебя. Усекла?

\- Усекла, папуль. Всё-всё, целую, люблю, пока-пока, увидимся вечером. – Рейко завершила звонок. – Стыдоба какая…

\- Чего только не изобретут. Удобная штуковина. – Один вернулся к татуировке.

\- Ничего, если я совсем в ней пропаду?

\- Это как?

\- У меня с собой ещё кое-что есть.

            Рейко воткнула наушники в телефон и включила фильм. Один опять недолго пялился на игрушку, потом занялся своей работой.

\- Давай сделаем перерыв? – Один мягко похлопал её по ладошке, отрывая от фильма. Рейко пощурилась и вынула наушники.

            На глаза ей моментально попался Дзюмпей, который ставил на свободный стол коробку с обедом. Девушка вздохнула и посмотрела на своё плечо. Кожа была вся в чернилах и сукровице, а уже потревоженная кожа явно восплилась и ныла. Да, хорошо, что она закачала на телефон фильм, который здорово помог ей абстрагироваться от боли.

\- Приложи пока. - Мастер протянул ей кулёк из ткани, в который был завёрнут лёд. Рейко осторожно прижала его к плечу и зашипела. – Ничего, как нанесёшь мазь, станет легче.

            Татуировщик потянулся, хрустя всеми костями и разминая мыщцы. Оставалось чуть больше половины. Контуров на самом деле было не так уж и много. Много работы в будущем займет именно работа с цветом и красивыми переходами из одного в другой.

\- Мне уже нравится. Пусть это и черновой вариант, но...

\- Согласен. Рисунок подобран со вкусом. Подходит твоей внешности. – Влез Дзюмпей. – Пообедай вместе с Одином. Вы уже давно здесь сидите.

\- Неужели твоя гордость не пострадала от того, что ты сам принёс еду? – Удивилась Рейко. – Всё-таки будущий глава мафии.

\- Наши порядки отличаются от порядков Кучики. – Фыркнул мужчина, подавая Одину чашку с водой.

\- Смотри ка! Всё-таки разнюхал про неё что-то. – Хмыкнул мастер, выпивая всю воду, а потом подходя к ящику с едой и выбирая с чего начать. – Неужели правда понравилась?

\- Часто ли к тебе приходят девушки-шинигами, чтобы набить татуировку на всю руку? Тем более, такие девушки. – Многозначительно ответил Дзюмпей. – Почему ты назвала Абараи-сана своим дядей?

\- Он близкий друг моих родителей. – Рейко заинтересованно уставилась на кувшин с водой. Она с смого утра не пила, только горло промочила.

            Дзюмпей переватил её взгляд, наполнил вторую чашку и подал Рейко, вставая сбоку и косясь заинтересованно то на телефон, то на саму девушку.

\- Спасибо. – Немного удивлённо ответила она и довольно быстро опустошила чашку, возвращая её парню. – А можно ещё?

\- Э… ну, да. – Дзюмпей явно не ожидал такого обращения, чем ужасно насмешил Одина. Он сам не понял, как наполнил и подал вторую чашку. – А со своим парнем такая же наглая? Как он это терпит?

\- Терпит? Он меня любит, ему несложно помочь мне или удовлетворить какую-то просьбу. Даже в радость. – Фыркнула Рейко, допивая эту чашку уже медленнее. Левой рукой шевелить было неприятно, но приходилось, да и от льда был намного легче. – Что ты принёс поесть?

\- А ты ещё не всё ешь, да? Рис, варёные яйца, угорь, водоросли и кабачки. – Дзюмпей вообще не знал, как реагировать на такое обращение.

            Рейко задумалась, хочет ли она всё это есть, а потом подняла на парня, который нависал над ней, до ужаса простой взгляд.

\- Ну ладно, неси.

            Один, сидевший на своём крутящемся табурете, помалкивал и давился едой, пытаясь не сметься в голос. Он в жизни не видел, чтобы его молодым господином так крутили.

\- Эй! А вежливости тебя родители не учили?! – Взбрыкнул Дзюмпей, правда, без особого прогресса.

\- Не очень и хотелось. – Рейко отвернулась к своему плечу, фыркнув.

            Повисла пауза, во время которой Один с интересом наблюдал за своим господином. Дзюмпей сначала пялился на лиловую макушку, а потом так же фыркнул, забрал со стола вторую коробку и принёс её Рейко, откашлявшись, чтобы она обратила внимание.

\- Раз уж ты такая ущербная, что даже Кучики не смогли привить тебе нормы этикета, я тебя пожалею. А то ещё грохнешься тут в обморок от голода.

            Рейко забрала обед и внимательно его оглядела.

\- Ты что-то туда подсыпал? Отравил?

\- Ты не охренела?! Я тут невиданную доброту проявляю, а ты ещё нос воротишь!

\- Хм… попробуй ты сначала. Тогда я пойму, что с едой всё в порядке. – Рейко протянула коробку обратно с совершенно серьёзным лицом.

\- Что? Ты… больная женщина! Не собираюсь я тебе потакать! Зачем мне было что-то подсыпать тебе в еду?!

\- Ты сам говорил про похищения, намеренья сделать меня своей игрушкой и всё такое. – Нахмурилась Рейко. – С чего я должна тебе верить, бандит?  Или жри, или забирай и уматывай отсюда.

\- Ты! Ты! – Дзюмпей опять побагровел, схатил еду и набил рот, чем попало, прожевал кое-как и проглотил, а потом протянул еду обратно. – Довольна?!

            Рейко забрала коробку и положила к себе на коленки, а потом уткнулась в телефон, так и не притронувшись к палочкам.

\- Да что с тобой не так?! Что теперь тебе не нравится?!

\- Любой яд действует не сразу, а если он в малых дозах, то его воздействие и вовсе может затянуться. Сейчас подожду немного и посмотрю. Если с тобой ничего не случится, то тогда поем.

\- А ты много интересного знаешь! – Удивился Один.

\- Отец моей подруги специалист по ядам. Ну, и после того, как меня пытались отравить один раз, я как-то осторожней стала. – Рейко дёрнула плечом забывшись и зашипела от боли.

\- Нихера же себе! – Удивился мастер от всего сердца. – Это кто?

\- Ну… неважно кто. Наверное, здесь мне не стоит об этом распространяться, а то используете это как-нибудь против дяди Бьякуи. – Задумалась Рейко.

\- Значит, Кучики. – Хмыкнул Дзюмпей. – А своим дядей ты называешь главу их клана?

\- Любому дураку очевидно, что Кучики! – Отмахнулась Рейко. – Нашёл чем гордиться.

            Девушка опять внимательно посмотрела на наследника клана мафии, а потом всё-таки начала есть. Почему Дзюмпей так обрадовался этому факту, он понимал смутно. Вроде как эта девчонка хотела ему шею сломать несколько часов назад.

\- Смотрю, у тебя много дядь. А кто-нибудь ещё есть? – полюбопытсвовал Один.

\- Ну, мы с Кен-чаном хорошо дружим, да и ещё много с кем…

\- Кен-чан?

\- Зараки Кенпачи. – Пояснила Рейко, разглядывая недовольно угря и тыкая в него палочками. – Как будто ты сам его готовил, Дзюмпей. Выглядит, по крайней мере, именно так…

\- Да ешь ты, не бойся. Вкусно. – Успокоил девушку татуировщик, почти разделавшийся со своей порцией.

\- Ла-а-адно… - Рейко почему-то нахмурилась, но всё-таки попробовала и угря, и овощи, не особо выражая своего недовольства готовкой, а потом и вовсе очень быстро разделываясь со своей порцией. – Чёрт! Только сейчас поняла, что Дзюмпей облизал мои палочки! Надеюсь, я не заражусь ничем ужасным!

\- Ах ты неблагодарная су..! – Начал было кричать тот, как ему под нос протянули коробку.

\- Спасибо за обед и заботу! – Поблагодарила Рейко. – Это было мило с твоей стороны.

            Она даже улыбнулась, а потом тоже поднялась на ноги, разминаясь.

\- Ох… Ладно, я готова к остальной части! Как думаете, Один-сан, мы за сегодня закончим?

\- Торопыга. Не знаю. Тут сложные узоры снизу, они много времени займут. Тем более бить с внутренней стороны руки намного больнее, не знаю, справишься ли ты. Да и что загадывать? Давай делать.

\- Я не тороплю вас… - Устыдилась Рейко.

\- Вот и молодец. Я хочу сделать всё красиво. – Один не удержался и подмигнул ей. – Красивой девушке – красивая татуировка.

\- Спасибо. – Заулыбалась Рейко в ответ смущённо и явно искренне.

            Дзюмпей забрал грязную посуду, так и не поняв, что вообще тут происходит и почему к нему относятся, как к дерьму, хотя довольно старый и не очень красивый Один получает все вежливые слова и уважение.

 

 

\- Рейко-чан, рад тебя видеть. – Один улыбнулся девушке, а потом сильно удивился. – Абарай, а ты здесь какими судьбами?

\- Дядя Ренджи, думает, что я маленькая и глупая и обязательно что-нибудь забуду или прохлопаю, поэтому решил пойти вместе со мной на наш последний сеанс, чтобы самому всё проконтролировать! – Надулась девушка и сняла свою привычную Одину накидку, а потом уселась в кресло.

\- Не считаю я тебя ни глупой, ни маленькой. Просто хочу помочь, со стороны виднее будет. Тем более, свежий взгляд. – Ренджи подтянул свободный стул ближе. – Представляешь, она толком никому ничего не показывала все эти месяцы! Только мне, как специалисты в этом деле, да своему ненаглядному.

\- Конечно! Если бы отец увидел то, что у меня с рукой творилось всю первую неделю после сеанса, то запретил бы мне продолжать! Хочу, чтобы родители увидели уже готовый вариант и поняли, что зря ворчали и переживали.

\- Да-да, сегодня подрихтуем проплешины, некоторые линии, добавим кое-где цвета, и будет неописуемая красотища. – Согласился Один, мягко вертя руку Рейко под светом яркой лампы. – Везёт же твоему жениху. Только ему и доведётся видеть всё это в полной мере.

\- Тамаки не жених мне. – Вяло отбрыкнулась девушка.

\- Да-да. – Покивал мастер, а потом поднял глаза на Ренджи. – А ты, Абарай? Когда уже женишься? Сколько лет уже бобылём ходишь. Не пора ли?

            Лейтенант удивился вопросу, а потом посмотрел на кольцо на пальце и хмыкнул.

\- Знаешь, единственная женщина, на которой я хотел бы жениться, умерла больше сотни лет назад…

\- О, так ты однолюб?

\- Ну, в некотором роде. – Ответил Ренджи с улыбкой, а Рейко чуть со стула не упала. Она и не подозревала, что у её дядюшки прежде была другая любовь. Он никогда не заговаривал о нёй прежде. Впрочем, если она давно умерла…

\- Сочувствую тогда.

\- У меня зато вон какая бойкая племяшка есть. С ней не затоскуешь. – Хмыкнул Ренджи, щипая Рейко за щёку.

\- Дядя Ренджи… - Рейко поворчала, но больше ничего не сказала.

            Один, переговариваясь с Абараем о своих делах и каких-то общих знакомых, неспешно доводя татуировку Рейко до идеала. Девушка особо в разговры не вслушивалась и переписывалась в чате по одной новой музыкальной группе, разглядывая фотографии с тура лениво. За почти семь сеансов она привыкла к боли и машинки и почти не обращала на неё внимания.

\- Ну вот… Блики я доделал, цвета забил побольше, через недельку уже сможешь красоваться перед всей роднёй. – Один стёр кровь и чернила и стал аккуратно наносить мазь на раздражённые участки кожи. – До чего же красиво… Эх. Ты зайди ко мне через годик где-нибудь, детка. Я посмотрю, как оно усядется.  Заодно и Дзюмпея осчастливишь своим появлением.

\- Дзюмпей? – Удивился Ренджи. – Он тут при чём? Я чего-то не знаю?

\- Да, ни при чём он. – Фыркнула Рейко и достала из кармана мешочек с остатками денег. – Постоянно отирался тут, пока меня забивали. Надоел ужасно. Хорошо, что сегодня его не видно.

\- Ему приглянулась твоя племянница, Абарай. Всё пытался ей угодить, да только не вышло ничего.

\- Разбила сердце очередному парню? Хорошо хоть не лицо. – Хмыкнул Ренджи.

\- Она порывалась…

            Один не успел договорить, как в мастерскую открылась дверь, впуская неожиданных гостей. Или хозяев?

\- Так-так. А я боялся не успеть! Уж очень мне хотелось посмотреть на ту девушку, что не давала моему сыну покоя столько времени. Только и пел про твою красоту, да про необычную татуировку на твоей руке. Позволь взглянуть. – Мужчина подошёл к Рейко и схватил её за ладонь, поднимая руку вверх и разглядывая причудливые рисунки лиловых, голубых и розовых кристаллов, перемешенных с выдуманными цветами и причудливыми геометрическими узорами. – Дейвствительно, необычно.

            Он уже хотел было поцеловать Рейко в руку, как та вырвалась и хмуро зыркнула на Дзюмпея, который всё ещё стоял в стороне.

\- У меня есть пара, поэтому принимать знаки внимания от кого-то ещё я не буду.

\- Да-да, наслышан. Кучики, да? – Покивал глава мафии. – Вряд ли тебя примут в клан с такими художествами.

\- Я и не стремлюсь в клан. – Обрубила Рейко хмуро и стала помогать Одину замотать руку в мягкие тряпицы, чтобы пе пачкать одежду мазью.

\- А как же твой жених? – Удивился хозяин.

\- Это абсолютно не ваше дело, Варимаси-сан. – Девушка даже смотреть не стала на собеседника. – Дядя Ренджи, я хочу уйти. Мы же закончили? Нам тут делать нечего больше, правда?

\- Да, пожалуй, ты права. – Лейтенант поднялся с места и подал Рейко её накидку, помогая одеться.

\- Дядя Ренджи? – Удивился, Варимаси. – Вы в родстве, Абарай?

\- В духовном если только. – Хмыкнул лейтенант. – Я друг её родителей. Да и с Рейко у нас хорошие отношения с самого её детства. Я столько раз с ней сидел, когда она была крошокой совсем, пока родители мотались по заданиям…

\- Так значит, ты хорошо её знаешь?

\- Ну да.

\- Тогда скажи, у Рейко с этим Кучики действительно любовные отношения? Или это спектакль для каких-то личных выгод? – Девушка аж рот раскрыла от такой наглости. – Или её родители прикрывают этим громким именем дочь, чтобы к ней не лез всякий сброд? Если это лишь игра, то они могут попросить использовать моё имя. Мой сын, Дзюмпей, не откажется быть женихом твоей племянницы. И вполне реальным женихом, а не выдуманным.

            Рейко уже потряхивало от злости и наглости, а ещё скабрезных взглядов в её сторону. Она еле сдерживала духовную силу и язык, чтобы не натворить дел. Хорошо, что Ренджи положил руки ей на плечи и чуть сжал. Выглядел он спокойным и расслабленным, будто ничего особенного не проиходило.

\- Хотелось бы тебя порадовать, Варимаси, и сказать, что Рейко-чан свободна, как ветер, но это не так. У них с наследником Кучики давняя любовь, так что твоему сыну придётся смириться с судьбой. Да и он вроде как при первой их встрече угрожал ей похищением, множественными изнасилованиями и ломанием психики и жизни. Вряд ли это то, что любая девушка находит соблазнитальным и привлекательным в мужчине.

            Отец удивлённо посмотрел на сына. Тот лишь дёрнул плечом неопределённо и фыркнул.

\- А мне нравится идея с похищением. – Улыбнулся глава мафии, глядя на Рейко. Та посмотрела в ответ на него, как на наивного ребёнка. – Красивая птичка в золотой клетке. Чем плохо?

\- Тем, что придётся поискать такую клетку, из которой наша птичка не сможет вылететь. – Хохотнул Ренджи. – Да и к тому же связываться с её родителями сам Зараки Кенпачи побаивается… И тебе я тоже не советую.

\- Что же, не совмневаюсь, что твои родители сразу же кинутся вызволять тебя из моих лап. А что на счёт Кучики?

\- Тамаки сильный. А дядя Бьякуя всю вашу резиденцию в щепки разнесёт, если потребуется. – Мрачно ответила Рейко.

            Варимаси удивлённо посмотрел на Абарая. Тот пожал плечами.

\- Она для него очень дорога. Врать не буду. Так что лучше не связываться с моей милой Рейко.

\- Да уж. Непростую себе девушку выбрал мой сын. – Усехнулся Варимаси и протянул руку погладить её по щеке, но успел вовремя отдёрнуть. Рейко клацнула зубами у самого его пальца, немного не успев.

\- Ты что творишь, дикарка?! – Возмутился Ренджи, притягивая её к себе ближе. – Совсем страх потеряла?!

\- Ненавижу, когда мне кто-то трогает. – Обиделась девушка, развернулась и обняла Ренджи, прижавшись к его груди щекой и злобно сверкая глазами на Варимаси.

\- Так, нам точно пора.

            Абарай поджал губы, погладил племяшку по спине и утащил прочь, скомкано попрощавшись со всеми. Его мучало плохое предчувтвие.

\- Дядя Ренджи, не говорите никому, пожалуйста, про то, что сегодня случилось. И про Дзюмпея тоже.

\- Да уж, о таком только молчать.

 

 

            Рейко в полном ужасе смотрела на своего дядю и не знала, что делать и что отвечать. Ренджи смотрел на неё грустно и обречённо.

\- Ты же понимаешь, что если бы был другой путь, то я обязательно воспользовался им, а не просил тебя!

\- И что? Совсем никак?..

\- Никак.

\- А как он сказал? Может быть, ты чего-то не так понял? – С лёгкой паникой в голосе спросила Рейко.

\- Он сказал, чтобы на подписание бумаг я приводил тебя. Что без большого ужина он подписывать ничего не будет, а на ужин надо приходить со спутницей. И, раз уж я одинок, то должен взять свою любимую племянницу с собой. Обязан.

\- Возьмите мою маму, а?..

\- Нет, он однозначно выразился по поводу тебя. – Вздохнул Ренджи.

\- Но он же будет пихать мне своего сыночка!!

\- Только один вечер, прошу тебя! – Ренджи просяще сложил руки и поклонился. – Это очень важная бумага! Если не ради меня, то ради клана Кучики!

            Рейко тяжело вздохнула и кивнула.

\- Ладно… Но я возьму с собой кинжалы! И ты меня от этого не отговоришь, дядя Ренджи! – Девушка потёрла лоб задумчиво. – И у меня даже нет одежды подходящей… и надо будет как-то соврать всем, куда я направляюсь. Ну, попрошу Нему меня прикрыть. Ты знал, как она умеет виртуозно врать? Правда, она это называет жонглированием фактами.

\- Она не будет задавать лишних вопросов?

\- Я скажу, что это связано с кланом и секретно. Она поймёт. – Покивала Рейко.

\- Я твой должник! – Обрадовался Ренджи и обнял племяшку крепко. – А одежды навалом в поместье. Выберешь, что захочешь.

 

 

            Абарай донёс разряженную в пух и прах Рейко к резиденции Варимаси на руках. Прыгать по крышам в традиционном наряде было очень неудобно. Сам Ренджи тоже был при параде, но в хакама ему однозначно было привычней. Он поставил спутницу на землю и подал руку. В этот же момент к ним подлетели несколько членов группировки и поклонились в привествии, а потом повели в дом, где отдали на попечение уже другим людям. Те провели их коридорами вглубь дома к хозяевам резиденции.

\- Добрый вечер. – Ренджи открыто улыбнулся и поклонился. Рейко последовала его примеру, но только промолчала. Она с интересом посмотрела на присутвующих. Из них она знала лишь самого главу и его сына. Ещё там было двое неизвестных мужчин и три дамы разного возраста и разной красоты. Этот ужин обещал быть сложным. Слишком уж откровенно на неё все пялились.

            Особенно Дзюмпей. У него чуть ли не слюни капали. Рейко не смогла не признать, что такое внимание ей немного льстит. Самую каплю.

\- Мы ждали вас с нетерпением! – Улыбнулся Варимаси широко и повёл рукой, приглашая за накрытый, но нетронутый стол. – Рейко-чан, твоя красота ослепительна!

\- Спасибо, Варимаси-сан. – Улыбнулась она вежливо, хлопая накрашенными ресницами. – Я подумала, что для такого важного вечера форма шинигами была бы неуместна.

\- Это первый раз, когда я вижу тебя в традиционной одежде. – Признался Дзюмпей, всё-таки вспоминая как говорить.

\- Да? И как тебе больше нравится? – Задала почти что традиционный вопрос с подвохом девушка.

\- Мне? – Удивился Дзюмпей, а потом улыбнулся очаровательно. – Признаюсь, больше всего мне нравятся красивые женщины, когда они полностью раздеты.

\- Признаюсь, тебе не светит. – Не сдержалась Рейко, мило скалясь. Но этот наглец сам виноват!

            Все взрослые за столом рассмеялись, а Дзюмпей попытался сделать вид, что резкость его не задела. Затем Варимаси-сан представил двух своих советникови их жён и свою супругу, мачеху Дзюнпея. Все выпили за знакомство и тут же пустились в беседы, в которых Рейко мало чего понимала, почти не узнавал имён и событий. Но и скучать у неё не вышло. Несмотря на то, что Дзюнпей вроде как принимал активное участие в разговорах и, кажется, говорил что-то умное, он всё равно приставал к Рейко. Сначала он пытался втянуть её в общий разговор, но Рейко не горела желанием, да и не могла поддержать тем. Потом он решил ухаживать за ней за столом сам, не давая служанкам и притронутся к её посуде. Он сам наполнял все её чашки, услужливо спрашивая, чего же изволит гостья. Гостья хотела всё, но попридержала свои аппетиты и лишь пару раз за несколько часов заставляла Дзюмпея отрывать зад от подушки и тянуться за дальними угощениями.

            Хуже назойливого желания накормить было только назойливое желание сыпать дурацкими комплиментами и задавать странные вопросы про жинь Рейко. Нравится ли ей служить, давно ли она состоит в Готее, сколько пустых она убила, как часто ходит на задания и всё в таком духе. Потом пошли вопросы более личные. Где живёт, как живёт, нравится ли ей жить самостоятельно, много ли веселится, часто ли гуляет, много ли у неё друзей, как они развлекаются. Рейко проявляла воистину титаническое терпение и даже отвечала на некоторые вопросы, пусть и односложно и без особого энтузиазма.

            Её благосклонность и более-менее нейтральное отношение ко всему стали быстро испаряться, когда Дзюмпей стал задавать вопросы про Тамаки. И с каждым вопросм наглел всё больше, пока не затмил сам себя.

\- Скажи, Рейко-чан, а ты девственница? – Спросил Дзюмпей с наглой улыбкой, надеясь если что списать всё на неудачную шутку.

            Рейко ошарашено похлопала глазами, а потом обернулась к Абараю.

\- Дядя Ренджи, я понимаю, что я уже спрашивала, но мне точно нельзя его убить? Мне очень хочется… Хотя бы язык вырвать! Пожалуйста!

            Все уставились на них, замирая удивлённо. Ренджи попытался сохранить лицо.

\- Нет, Рейко, это будет совсем не к месту, милая моя.  И думаю, Вабинаси-сан расстроится. Это ведь его единственный сын.

            Рейко уставилась на мужчину пристально и нахмурилась.

\- Почему ваш сын такой невоспитанный? Почему он приставал ко мне весь вечер, хотя и ясно выразила своё отношение к нему? Почему он задаёт мне отвратительные вопросы, которые вообще никак его не касаются? Почему он такой уверенный, что ему ничего не будет за это? Если уж так хочет узнать меня чуть ближе, то пусть и ведёт себя прилично! У меня нет никакого желания находиться здесь больше! Я хочу уйти, дядя Ренджи!

\- Дзюмпей! – Вдруг прикринул хозяин на сына. – Немедленно извинись перед Рейко-чан! Мне стыдно за твоё неприличное поведение, сын, перед этой юной и явно хорошо воспитанной девушкой. Явно, что она долго терпела твоё хамство. Извинись перед ней немедленно!

            Рейко перевела недовольный взгляд с Вабинаси-сана на его сына. Тот поколебался немного, явно смущённый такой реакцией, но подвинуля и низко поклонился перед Рейко.

\- Мои слова и вопросы были абсолютно неуместны. Я признаю это и прошу прощения.

\- Ладно. А теперь извиняйся за то, что наговорил мне в первую нашу встречу. – Строго сказала девушка.

            Ренджи хмыкнул, а жёны удивлённо смотрели на девушку и слов не находили её наглости. А ещё поражались, что это сходит ей с рук. По крайней мере, Дзюмпей выдохнул и согласно кинвнул, так и не поднимая головы.

\- Извини за мои грубые слова и угрозы. Это были явно нелучший способ произвести на тебя впечатления. Мои манеры оставляют желать лучшего, но с тобой я постараюсь быть вежливее и аккуратней.

\- Хотя бы так. – Проворчала Рейко, и Дзюмпей выпрямился. – Но я всё равно хочу уйти домой. Вечер уже затягивается и переходит в ночь, я не хочу, чтобы родители беспокоились о моей задержке. Они ведь не знают, куда я пошла…

\- Почему ты не сказала им? – Удивился Дзюмпей.

\- Потому что если бы они узнали, где я и с кем я хочу провести вечер, то никуда бы не отпустили. Так что только дядя Ренджи будет знать о сегодняшнем ужине.

\- Хм, действительно. – Вабинаси опёрся одним локтем на стол и улыбнулся Абараю. – Как тебе такая идея? Ты оставляешь свою племянницу здесь, а я подписываю все договорённости, что сейчас висят у нас в воздухе? Никто не узнает, что ты был с ней. Никто не узнает, куда она пропала. Соглашайся, Абарай! А я тебе за неё ещё и дом выпишу или золотишка выдам. Не придётся побираться у этих сраных Кучики!

            Абарай улыбнулся в ответ и повторил позу главаря.

\- Как тебе идея? Я позволяю Рейко покромсать твоего сына-дебила на много маленьких кусочков, а пока он будет живой и орать от боли, ты шустро подпишешь все-все бумажки, что я тебе подпихну. А потом она убьёт и тебя. Мне вот такой вариант очень нравится. – Ренджи пристально уставился в глаза мигом нахмурившегося Вабинаси. – Ты ведь понимаешь, что если бы я хотел взять что-то силой, то давно бы это сделал, а не цацкался тут с тобой и твоим сосунком? Но меня попросили решить все спорные вопросы мирно и так, чтобы обе стороны были удовлетворены договором в полной мере. Поэтому я сижу тут, а не вырезаю твою охрану одного за другим.

            Мужчины уставились друг другу в глаза с таким напряжением, что между ними чуть ли не искры летели во все стороны. Вабинаси сделал какое-то движение рукой, и вкомнату со свех входов набилась вооружённая охрана, нставляя мечи на гостей.

\- Рейко, будь добра. – Спокойно попросил Абарай.

\- Да, дядя Ренджи. – Радостно улыбнулась девушка. Наконец-то хоть что-то интересное за вечер!

            Никто и глазом моргнуть не успел, как Рейко оказалась за спиной главаря, вставая на одно колено и одной рукой заламывая руки мужчины в захват, пихнула его лицом в стол и приставила один из кинжалов прямо к его глазу. Охрана громко заохала, но сделать что-то не решалась. Жена Вабинаси вскрикнула, советники дёрнулись, но тут же вернулись на свои места. Ренджи зевнул.

\- Да, пора уже домой, Рейко. Что-то я устал… - Он выложил бумагу на стол, развинув тарелки руками и не особо заботясь, что что-то уронил. – Я всё ещё хочу решить вопрос мирно, Бакуто.

\- Эй ты! Не пялься на меня! – Возмутилась Рейко. Дзюмпей глаз не сводил с ноги девушки, затянутый в белый чулок и с держателем кинжалов на бедре. – Иначе и тебе глаза выколупаю!

\- Я подпишу! – Вдруг резко выкрикнул Вабинаси. – Но только с одним условием!

\- Вываливай.

\- На все переговоры и встречи со мной или ближайшим кругом ты будешь брать её! – Главарь взглядом показал на Рейко.

\- Чего… - Удивилась та.

\- Я похож на рабовладельца? Я не собираюсь решать за другого человека.

\- Не будет девчонки – не будет договора! И хоть ногти мне выдирай!

            Абарай нахмурился и уставился на бумагу, размышляя как же поступить.

\- Зачем я вам сдалась? Ну, кроме как утолить похоть Дзюмпея! – Потребовала Рейко.

\- Ты хороша собой, сильна, ловка и явно неглупа. Кто не захочет такую жену своему сыну? Кто не захочет первоклассного воина-шинигами себе в клан? Думаю, если ты получше узнаешь это место и наши порядки, то ты поймёшь, что тут лучше, чем у Кучики. А увести такую ценную женщину из-под носа этих высокомерных ублюдков будет одним из главных удовольствий в моей жизни! Сама подумай, ты же не вписываешься в этот клан чистоплюев и поборников никому ненужных правил. А твой женишок уплывёт к другой. С чёрными волосами, чистой кожей и длинной родословной.

            Рейко взбесилась и стала раскидываться духовной силой, а Ренджи неожиданно рассмеялся.

\- Вот так ты её точно не уговоришь к вам ходить! Рейко, золотце, не убивай его, пожалуйста.

\- А покалечить можно?

\- Чуть-чуть. – Согласно кивнул Абарай, а главарь взвыл от боли. Рейко сломала тому палец без особого сожаления и промедления.

\- Рейко-чан! – Вдруг влез Дзюмпей. – Пощади отца! Сама подумай, что в его словах есть смысл! И визиты сюда будут выгодны и тебе тоже. Мы с отцом уже расположены к тебе, не смотря на твои вольности в поведении. Они больше импонируют нам, чем пугают или оскорбляют. А раз мы будем благоволить тебе, то ты сможешь попросить у нас что-нибудьь просто так. Попросить для себя или для клана Кучики… Наверняка, ты хотела бы, что дела этого клана шли хорошо. Неужели ты не хотела бы помочь им хоть как-нибудь в нелёгком деле управления столь большой семьёй? И даже если ты сохранишь эти визиты в тайне, то всё равно будешь чувствовать радость и удовлетворение от того, что облегчаешь жизнь свою возлюбенному и своему дядюшке. Сама знаешь, как им тяжело приходиться порой. Ты можешь помочь. Разве это стоит одного визита к нам в гости раз в пару месяцев? – Дзюмпей участливо улыбнулся.

\- Дядя Ренджи, он играет на моих чувствах! – Пожаловась Рейко. – Эта бумажка очень важна?

\- Я с ней уже полгода хожу туда-сюда и бестолку. – Признался лейтенант нехотя.

\- Ладно. Убирайте охрану, я буду иногда тут бывать.

            Девушка вложила кинжал обратно в крепление, но главаря так и не отпустила. Оглядывая воинов, она выпрямилась и нахмурилась.

\- Боишься? – Спросил Вабинаси.

\- Боюсь, что покалечу их. Охранять вас будет некому.

\- Всё, уходите. – Дзюмпей помахал руками, разгоняя стражников. Те нехотя послушились. Только после этого Рейко отпустила Бакуто и неспешно вернулась на своё место, потом посмотрела на договор и вынула из-за пояса автоматическую ручку.

\- Я согласилась. Теперь ваш черёд.

\- Какое интересное приспособление… - Главарь повертел предмет в руках удивлённо, попробовал пописать в воздухе, кивнул и поставил свою подпись, где было необходимо. Про сломанный палец он будто бы и забыл. – Буду с нетерпением ждать с тобой встречи, Рейко-чан.

\- Если об это узнает хоть кто-то из моих близких и знакомых, то я всех тут лично придушу ночью! – Нахмурилась девушка.

\- Разумеется. – Покивал Бакуто.

\- Всё, идём. И так уже засиделись. А мне ещё придумывать, как лучше соврать этому сраному совету, как я добился чего хотел! Иначе меня Бьякуя четвертует за то, что притащил тебя сюда…

            Ренджи свернул договор в трубочку, сунул его запазуху, подхватил Рейко на руку, как маленькую и поспешил на выход, ворча что-то себе под нос. Прощаться ни он, ни девушка не стали.


	27. Chapter 27

            Один из светников большого совета зачитывал очень нудную бумагу с обилием цифр уже минут десять и заканчивать не планировал. Тамаки изо всех сил старался уловить смысл на слух, но начальные значения уже забылись, а новые он прослушал, пытаясь вспомнить прежние. Было скучно и как-то неспокойно. Вызывали бескойство цифры или что-то другое, подумать он не мог. Отвлекаться от совещания было нельзя. Впрочем, не отвлечься не вышло. Его телефон издал очень громкий, пронзительный звук, который был отлично слышен даже через слои одежды. Тамаки даже не сразу понял, что он означает, потому-что слышал его впервые.

\- Тамаки-доно, сейчас не самое удачное время для ваших игрушек. – Недовольно произнёс Мияги-сан, наблюдая, как наследник Кучики возится с телефоном, который хотя бы противно пищать перестал.

\- Это не игрушка. Это сигнал помощи. – Тамаки аж пот пробил. Несколько секунд он пялился на цифры на экране, пока не понял, что это координаты. Он тут же полез в карту, чтобы пробить местоположение, но как нарочно телефон тупил и тормозил, а Тамаки никак не мог запомнить ширину и долготу. – Тупая ты железяка!

            Выругался он, коря больше себя, что поленился сменить модель на свежую.

\- Тамаки, от кого этот сигнал? – Спросил Бьякуя, беря руки приемника в свои. – Успокойся, возьми себя в руки.

\- От Рейко… - Тамаки прикрыл глаза и попытался собраться. – Я должен идти к ней!

\- И часто она шлёт такие сигналы? – Ехидно поинтересовался Мияги-сан снова. – Каждый раз, когда не может управиться с ужином?

\- Это первый раз. – Тамаки прожёг советника взглядом. – Этот сигнал завязан ещё на два телефона. Её матери и Куротсучи Немури. Определённо произошло что-то плохое… но я не могу открыть эту карту, чтобы найти Рейко!!

            Тамаки психанул и чуть не запустил телефон в стену от злости.

\- Я помогу. – Бьякуя достал свой мобильный, вгоняя совет в шок, и тут же запустил нужное приложение. – Диктуй. И я всё ещё прошу тебя успокоиться.

\- Д-да, Бьякуя-доно. – Тамаки продиктовал цифры и подался вперёд, высматривая местность. – О боже, как же она далеко… Надеюсь, я успею!

            Наследник Кучики уже подскочил на ноги, когда его телефон зазвонил. Звонки из двенадцатого отряда всегда были только по делу. Никакой праздной болтовни.

\- Да? – Он поставил на громкую связь, чтобы наставник тоже слышал.

\- Тамаки-кун, ты получил сигнал? – Голос Немури как всегда был беспристрастным и ровным. – Ясутока-сан уже в пути, но лучше если ей помогут. Как я вижу, Кучики Бьякуя рядом с тобой.

\- Да, мы на громкой связи.

\- Замечательно. Капитан Кучики, необходима ваша помощь. Угроза вторжения, по следу духовной силы, предположительно, аранкар. Выдвигайтесь, как можно скорее и будьте на связи. Ясутока-сан свяжется с вами напрямую, если потребуется. Координаты у вас есть.

            Нему бросила трубку, а весь большой совет погрузился в гробовое молчание.

\- Ох! Рейко! Я должен быть там как можно скорее… - Тамаки убрал своей телефон и ещё раз проверил направление по карте наставника. – Надеюсь,  она жива.

\- Было бы очень к месту, если бы эта девушка погибла на поле боя. – Неожиданно высказался уже другой советник, Тихиро-сан.

            Тамаки обернулся на мужчину и прожёг его злым взглядом.

\- Кажется, мы обсуждали этот вопрос уже сотню раз. Пока обстоятельства не вынудят, я не расстанусь с Мадараме Рейко!

\- Сам подумай, как ты поступаешь с этой несчастной девушкой! Даришь призрачную надежду, что у вас может быть общее будущее! Самому не стыдно так её обманывать?

\- Рейко не питает никаких иллюзий на счёт нашего с ней будущего. – Твёрдо ответил Тамаки, поднимаясь с места вслед за капитаном. - Она намного серьёзней относится к этому, чем я, вы или кто-то ещё.

\- Закончим позже. – Сказал Бьякуя и покинул совет.

            Уже когда оба Кучики на полной скорости бежали к Рейко, капитан задумчиво спросил у Тамаки.

\- Мне показалось, что ты хотел сказать про ваши отношения с Рейко ещё что-то важное, но не стал. Поделишься со мной?

\- Несколько лет назад она сказала, что я могу без зазрения совести жениться на подходящей мне партии, что она поймёт всё, что она готова к этому морально. Ну, что когда-то нам придётся расстаться. А потом… то ли в шутку, то ли нет… но она сказала, что у неё уже есть запасной жених.

\- Что? – Бьякуя чуть не запнулся.

\- Я тоже был в шоке, когда услышал это. С тех пор мы эту тему поднимали лишь раз, и эта фраза уже не выглядела, как шутка. Рейко больше ничего мне не сказала, но я понял, что у неё действительно кто-то есть. Понятия не имею кто, какие у них отношения… Но её отношение ко мне никогда не менялось координально. И в изменах я улучать её не собираюсь. Я знаю, что она не стала бы так поступать со мной. Но этот запасной вариант всё не даёт мне покоя. – Тамаки посмотрел вперёд и охнул. – Вот они!

            На пустыре кроме Хотаки и Рейко больше никого не было видно и всё выглядело бы мирно, если бы вся земля не была укрыта ровным слоем уже начавшейся запекаться крови. Кровь была и на обеих женщинах.

\- Ясутока-сан! Как вы? – Не смотря на свои слова, Тамаки первым делом присел перед своей Рейко, которая лежала без сознания и вся какая-то переломанная. Он еле дышала и была без сознания. Рядом с её раскрытой ладошкой валялся телефон. Тамаки побоялся трогать девушку, чтобы не навредить ещё больше.

\- Вторжение предотвращено. – Мрачно ответила Хотака, спускаясь на землю.

\- Правильно я понимаю, что вся эта кровь явно не твоя? – Спросил Кучики.

\- Правильно. – Хотака рухнула на коленки рядом с дочкой и бережно погладила по плечу почти не дрожащей рукой. А вот голос её подвёл. – С тобой всё будет хорошо, красавица моя… Тебя вылечат…

            Она тихо расплакалась, не сводя глаз с Рейко и пытаясь залечить хоть что-то, но зелёный свет из её ладоней был совсем слабым.

\- Хотака, как ты победила? – Спросил Бьякуя, обхватывая её за плечи и отводя от дочери. Она сам не мог смотреть на племяшку, у него разрывалось сердце.

\- Я не помню… - Ясутока ткнулась лицом в плечо капитана и простояла так, пока не появились солдаты из четвёртого отряда, которые бережно забрали Рейко в лечащий купол и осторожно повезли в Готей

 

 

Стоило только бабочке из четвёртого отряда прилететь в одиннадцатый отряд, как Мадараме бросил солдат на плацу, подхватил сына подмышку, вызвал из шестого жену и ломнулся в больницу. В итоге медсестру обступила плотная толпа из семьи Мадараме, Абарая и Тамаки. Бьякуя не смог придти сейчас, из-за чего расстроился, но дела клана не позволили придти в больницу.

\- Её состояние стабилизировалось, она в сознании, довольно бодра и хорошо себя чувствует. Врач разрешил визиты и даже жарко рекомендовал их. Рейко сейчас необходимо общение и впечатления из-за некоторых проблем…

\- Каких ещё проблем? – Побледнела Хотака.

\- Эм… У неё почти полная потеря памяти. – Смутилась шинигами. – По нашим тестам мы определили, что амнезия имеет временный характер и зависит лишь от желания Рейко вспоминать хоть что-то. Поэтому ей показано общение со своими близкими людьми.

\- Забыла?! Она всё забыла?! – Вскрикнул Рюкен в ужасе. – И меня даже!?

\- К сожалению, я не могу ответить, кого она помнит, а кого нет. На имена она не реагировала никак, но, возможно, на лица у неё будет более благоприятная реакция… Я вас прошу не волноваться! Врач уверен, что эта амнезия имеет временный характер и вызвана лишь гипоксией головного мозга. Терапия замечательно вылечила все повреждения, осталось лишь закончить её с помощью вас. Прошу, не паникуйте и не расстраивайтесь. Рейко сейчас нужны лишь положительные впечатления, чтобы она захотела вспоминать свою жизнь.

\- Так! Меня эти разговоры задобали! Ведите! – Рявкнул Иккаку, нервничая больше всех.

\- Да-да. Разумеется, – Покивала женщина и повела дружную паникующую толпу на этаж. Она встала в начале коридора и указала на нужную палату, поклонилась и ушла на пост.

            Иккаку подошёл к приоткрытой двери и уже хотел было распахнуть её, как из-за неё послышался разговор.

\- Ну что? Напилась? Точно не хочешь ещё? – Сказал неизвестный мужской голос.

\- Нет, спасибо. – Спокойно ответила Рейко. Следом послышался звук опускаемого на стол стакана и возня. – Да я сама могу одеяло поправить, хватит уже страдать ерундой, Дзюмпей. Я не немощная.

\- Дзюмпей?! Какого хера ты забыл тут, ублюдок?! – Ренджи вломился в палату первым и в ужасе уставился на молодого господина мафии.

\- Вы знакомы? – Удивилась Рейко, а потом стала внимательно разглядывать всех гостей. – Эм… Я так понимаю, что вы мои родители, да? – Девушка указала на Хотаку и Иккаку, которые пока молча пристально разглядывали свою дочку, которая три недели в коме провалялась после атаки аранкара. – Это мой брат? Ммм… Рюкен. А вот вас двоих я даже не знаю, кем назвать. Но вы, наверное, мой родственник. У вас ведь тоже есть татуировки. – Рейко вежливо улыбнулась обескураженному Абараю.

\- Не-не-не. Давайте начнём сначала. – Зарычал Иккаку. – Кто этот мудак, как он оказался здесь раньше нас всех и почему ты на него так спокойно реагируешь?!

            Рейко удивлённо уставилась на отца и явно испугалась такой резкой манеры речи.

\- Вечно ты делаешь всё неправильно! – Разозлилась Хотака и пихнула мужа в плечо, проходя к дочери. – Не бойся этого дурня, он тебя любит, просто переживает. Я твоя мама, Ясутока Хотака. – Женщина тепло улыбнулась и осторожно обняла заторможенную Рейко. – Это папа, Мадараме Иккаку. Это Рю, ты права. – Брат чуть ли не со слезами смотрел на сестру, но пока молчал. – Это Абараи Ренджи, твой дядюшка, пусть и не родной, но горячо любимый. Заодно он твой лейтенант. А это Кучики Тамаки, твой возлюбленный. – Хотака по очереди показала на всех мужчин в палате.

\- Нет-нет-нет. Вы что-то путаете. – Вежливо отстранилась Рейко, разбивая матери сердце своей холодностью. – Вот мой жених, Вабинаси Дзюмпей. – Она указала на слишком уж довольного и спокойного мужчину на стуле рядом с ней. – Он приходил вчера и пробыл со мной весь день, а затем появился и сегодня. Я, конечно, не очень верю ему, но Дзюмпей рассказал мне довольно многое из моей жизни, чего посторонние люди знать не могут.

\- Жених?.. – Тамаки еле на ногах держался, а когда он уставился на морду этого Дзюмпея, то понял, что если это не полностью правда, то хотя бы частично. Неужели Рейко говорила про него? Кучики растерянно огляделся и наткнулся взглядом на Ренджи, который выглядел совсем плохо и буравил мужчину недобрым взглядом. Вабинаси Дзюмпей! Точно! – Ты сын главы одной из крупнейших мафиозных группировок в Серейтее!

\- Что?! Как моя дочь могла связаться с мафией?! И почему я про это нихрена не знал?! Абарай?! Отвечай сейчас же! – Иккаку никак не мог перестать кипятиться.

\- Они познакомились, когда она била себе татуировку. – Обречённо ответил Ренджи, понимая, что он не жилец. – Рейко понравилась и Дзюмпею, и его отцу. Они вбили себе в упрямые головы, что именно она должна быть женой Дзюмпея, раз уж с Тамаки им… ну, вы сами понимаете. И после этого они шантажом вынудили посещать её их резиденцию, под предлогом помощи мне в ведении дел… И я могу сказать, что это мне действительно помогло! Но я изначально был против! Рейко сама согласилась, когда ей лапши на уши навешали! И вот… Но у них был крепкий уговор, что никто из семьи Вабинаси не вмешивается в её жизнь! Поэтому я не понимаю, какого хера ты забыл тут, погань?! Ты же понимаешь, что Рейко тебя искалечит, когда вспомнит всё?! Ты понимаешь, что подрываешь все деловые отношение с кланом?! Ты хоть что-то понимаешь?!

\- Я понял лишь одно, когда узнал, что Рейко присмерти. – Дзюмпей проникновенно помотрел на совсем потерянную и ошарашенную девушку. – Что это мой шанс завоевать чуть больше места в её жизни. – Он мягко сжал ладошку Рейко, приободряя. – Поэтому воспользовался своим положением, чтобы попасть сюда чуть раньше, чем все остальные. Я догадывался, что когда сюда заявится целая толпа людей, она лишь напугает Рейко, поэтому подготовил её немного и рассказал про семью и друзей. Ну, только про одного человека умолчал. Но это ерунда. Всё равно он временный и абсолютно бестолковый.

\- Временный? – Удивилась Рейко, обращаясь к Дзюмпею.

\- Вы не сможете быть с ним вместе долго. Клан неодобрит ваш брак. – Рейко нахмурилась, но кивнула, а Вабинаси продолжил. – А бестолковый он, потому что даже не подумал воспользоваться своми связями и влиянием, чтобы как можно скорее оказаться ближе к тебе.

\- Да, согласна. Это странно. – Покивала Рейко, не заметив, как Тамаки болезненно отреагировал на её слова.

\- Так! Всё! Меня это достало!! Проваливай, сволочь! – Ренджи выдвинулся вперёд, нависая над Дзюмпеем мрачной скалой. – Не смей её лапать! Не смей петь ей в уши то, что выгодно тебе! Отвали от неё!

            Вабинаси только раскрыл рот, как его перебили.

\- Абараи-сан, я прошу вас не оскорблять Дзюмпея! – Громко и требовательно заявила Рейко.

\- Да он врёт тебе! Рассказывает всё под таким углом, чтобы извлечь выгоду из ситуации! – Опешил Ренджи.

\- А где гарантии, что вы все не будете делать то же самое? – Нахмурилась девушка. – И даже если он врёт, то это никак не отменяет его заботу обо мне эти два дня. Дзюмпей был очень мил и терпелив, долго объяснял мне некоторые вещи и не гнушался повторить кое-что по два или три раза. Он замечательно ухаживал за мной, пока я была слаба и с трудом могла сидеть. И я благодарна ему уже за это! И думаю, я должна защитить его от нападок.

\- Спасибо, Рейко-чан. Ты как всегда добра и мила. – Дзюмпей склонил голову в благодарность. – Но всё-таки я желаю уйти. Мало того, что тут и так слишком много людей, так и я здесь явно лишний. Как видишь, мне не рады.

\- Л-ладно… а ты ещё придёшь? – Рейко начала нервничать.

\- Хм, хотелось бы, но боюсь, ты будешь постоянно занята другими посетителями.

\- Думаю, тебя всё равно буду ждать. Вернётся ко мне память или нет. – Девушка неловко улыбнулась.

\- Если будешь ждать, то я приду. – Кивнул Дзюмпей, поцеловал Рейко в руку и оказался вытолканным из палаты.

            Абарай силой утащил его из больницы, тут же направившись в резиденцию Вабинаси вместе с Дзюмпеем. Ренджи подозревал, что Бьякуя его просто убъёт. Узнает всё про дружбу Рейко с мафией и четвертует. Или утопит. Или сварит в молоке. Или разлюбит. Это было самым страшным. Что угодно, лишь бы не прогонял!

            В палате стало чуть легче дышать. Рейко поправила одеяло нервно и внимательно осмотрела всех оставшихся, не зная, что говорить.

\- Сестрёнка, ты правда не помнишь меня?.. – Рю шмыгнул носом и забрался к Рейко на кровать без разрешения, а потом и вовсе крепко обнял.

\- Эм, прости… Сколько тебе лет? Ты вроде уже взрослый, а ведёшь себя, как малыш…

\- Я просто очень сильно люблю тебя, сестрёнка…

\- Аа… Наверное, у меня от этого немало проблем, да? – Рейко тихо усмехнулась и погладила брата по серебряным волосам. – Ты тоже красишь волосы? Но зачем?

\- Ты сама сказала, что мне идёт! Разве нет?

\- Идёт-идёт.

\- Ты же красишь волосы, я тоже захотел попробовать. Понравилось, привычка осталась.

\- Так! Всё! Дай папе тоже обняться! – Хотака замахала руками на сына, прогоняя.

            Иккаку решительно подошёл к кровати и сгрёб дочь в крепкие объятия:

\- Скажи, как твоё самочувствие? А то про твоих мужиков мне слушать надоело ещё лет сорок назад… - Мадараме поцеловал дочурку в лоб и сел на стул.

            Тамаки бледной тенью остался стоять у двери, не находя сил на слова. Только ждал.

\- Ну, ноги пока что плохо ходят, но всё остальное уже в рабочем состоянии. Вчера лежала под капельницами довольно долго, зато после них стало намного лучше. Врач сказал, что надо дать мышцам нагрузку, даже через силу порой. Вчера вечером Дзюмпей помог мне пройтись немного по палате, так я вся взмокла, будто мешки таскала. Ещё врач сказал, что моя потери памяти временна, что я обязательно всё вспомню, если не буду закрываться от воспоминаний, но после сегодняшней сцены мне уже немного страшно узнавать свою жизнь заново… Какая-то она слишком запутанная и сложная. И… - Рейко смутилась и отвела глаза. – Отец, неужели я популярна у мужчин?

\- А очередь из женихов тебя не убедила что ли? – Удивился Иккаку.

\- Это очень странно, я правда не понимаю.

\- Почему?

\- Эм… потому что я выгляжу, как пугало! – Выдала Рейко, поражая всех в комнате. – Нелепый цвет волос, куча проколов в ушах, серьга в брови, огромная и совершенно уродливая татуировка!  И тогда ничего удивительного, что на меня позарился член мафии… но Кучики? Я примерно помню, что это непростые люди. Как кто-то мог допустить, чтобы я могла быть его возлюбленной? – Рейко в абсолютной растерянности и панике кивнула на Тамаки. – И отец! Матушка! Как вы могли допустить всё вот это? Почему вы позволили мне так выглядеть?! Да на меня же наверянка все прохожие оборачиваются! Не дочь, а позорище!

\- Доча, ты что такое говоришь?.. – Поразилась Хотака. – Ну, да, корни немного отросли… да и ты сейчас не в лучшей форме, но когда вернёшься домой, оденешься, голову помоешь, сразу увидишь, какая ты красавица. Да ты так давно с этим всем богатсвом ходишь, что если сейчас перекрасишься и снимешь всё с себя, то тебя и не узнает никто.

\- Сестрица, ты же первая красавица в Готее! – Тут же кинулся заверять её Рю. – Ты не пугало ни разу!

            Рейко промолчала, явно не убеждённая этими словами.

\- Может быть, тебе кажется, что ты выглядишь абсурдно, но вся ты, что внутри, что снаружи, один большой вызов всем людям вокруг тебя. Твоя внешность лишь отражает твою истинную суть. Ты яркая, непокорная и поступающая лишь так, как сама считаешь нужным. Ты не помнишь, но всё то, что удивляет тебя сейчас, лишь продолжает твой характер. – Тамака наконец-то смог заговорить, хоть и чувствовал себя абсолютно опустошённым. У него к Рейко было слишком много вопросов, на которые она была не в состоянии ответить.

\- У меня голова разболелась… - Выдохнула девушка, закрывая глаза и откидываясь на подушку.

\- Я принёс кое-что для тебя, но не уверен, что сейчас это будет хоть сколько-то полезно. – Тамаки сделал шаг вперёд и вытянул руку с подарком вперёд.

            Девушка открыла глаза, уставилась на подношение и аж подпрыгнула на месте.

\- Мой телефончик!! Целый! – Она тут же приычными движениями разблокировала его и ввела пароль, а потом полезла проверять функционал. – Работает! Ох! Как же я рада!!

            Она зацеловала экран, протёрла его об одеяло и полезла в браузер, шерстя вкладки и закладки.

\- Хоти, смотри, нас она не помнит, а вот телефону обрадовалась, как родному. – Иккаку толкнул дочь в плечо пальцем. – Эй!

            Рейко обернулась и уставилась на отца привычным недовольно-возмущённым взглядом.

\- Между прочим, эта важна вещь для возвращения моей памяти. Наверняка, у меня с ней связано много воспоминаний и ассоциаций.

\- Там есть приложение. – Тихо сказал Тамаки. – Ты вела переписку со мной, совей подругой Нему и ещё некоторыми людьми. Думаю, это тоже может освежть твои воспоминания. – Он нажал на иконку деликатно и нактнулся на пароль.

\- Хм… пароль?.. но я его не помню.

\- Обязательно вспомнишь. – Улыбнулся Тамаки из последних сил. Он был раздавлен появлением Дзюмпея. Ему нужны были утешения. Ему нужна была его Рейко.

\- Хм… ну ка… Нет… и не это… какой же код?.. – Девушка уставилась в телефон, перебирая сочетания, и хмурилась всё больше.

 - Тебе обязательно прямо сейчас его вспоминать? – Обиделся Рю.

\- Хочу сейчас! – Рейко ещё больше помрачнела, а потом поморщилась. – Что же голова так болит…

\- Доча, если голова болит, то лучше не смотреть в телефон некоторое время.

\- Как же… как же…

            Рейко не отрывалась от телефона, но уже не перебирала сочетания, а лишь смотрела в него и раскачивалась, растирая висок. Рюкен первым спохватился и побежал за медсестрой, когда его сестра начала заливаться слезами, кусать губы и тереть виски руками.

\- Как же… как же больно… - Пролепетала она, а потом скатилась в истерику, прижимая голову к коленям и тихо воя от боли.

            Благо врач и сетстра уже подоспели с лекарствами на перевес. Они поставили Рейко какой-то укол и помогли улечься в постели, пока она окончательно не отрубилась. Затем врач наложил пару старнных заклинаний и встряхнул руками.

\- Всё в порядке. – Заверил он напуганную семью. – Головные боли постепенно станут не такими болезненными, а потом и вовсе уйдут, когда работа мозга наладится. Рейко проспит пару часов, если хотите, то можете остаться здесь с ней. Важно, чтобы рядом был кто-то из близких ей людей.

\- Да, конечно, я останусь. – Покивала Хотака, гладя дочь по руке.

\- Нет уж, у тебя два ночных дежурства подряд были. Я останусь с ней, а ты выспишься. – Возразил Иккаку.

\- Давайте я? – предложил Рю. – Я не буду поднимать никакие болезненные темы и только говорить, какая она красивая!

            Семья тут же тихо, но жарко заспорила, кто останется в больнице. Врач посмотрел на это недолго и ушёл.

\- Я останусь тут. – Сказал Тамаки, проходя к стулу и двигая его удобней.

\- Чего?.. Нет уж! – Рыкнул Иккаку недовольно. – Я её отец и я…

\- А я её мужчина! – Тамаки не выдержал и сорвался, повышая голос. Хорошо, что он расположился ко всем спиной и не показал своего жалкого лица. – Поэтому я останусь с Рейко до конца этого дня. Можете это передать капитану, Ясутока-сан.

            Хотака не выдержала и поцеловала совсем разбитого Тамаки в макушку, вздохнула и увела своих протестующих мужчин из больницы.

 

 

            Тамаки так сильно задумался, что не сразу заметил, что Рейко начала просыпаться. Лишь когда её ладонь в его руке мягко зашевелилась, он очнулся от мыслей.

\- Ты выглядишь очень уставшим. – Тихо сказала девушка, не разрывая их рукопожатие и сонно глядя на Тамаки с подушки. – Долго сидел тут?

\- Пару часов от силы. – Отозвался тот. – Как твоя голова?

\- Подашь воды, пожалуйста?

            Кучики кивнул и налил воды в стакан, помог Рейко сесть, поправив подушку, и подал питьё.

\- Спасибо. – Рейко бросила взгляд на парня и смутилась. – Как-то мне неловко…

\- Почему? Ах да… я ведь совершенно незнакомый для тебя человек сейчас.

\- Поэтому тоже. И ещё ты смотришь на меня, ну, в твоём взгляде столько любви, что у меня даже сомнений не остаётся. И без слов всё ясно.

\- Дзюмпей смотрел на тебя так же?

\- Хм… нет. Но я всё равно чувствовала его привязанность ко мне. – Рейко вздохнула и кивнула на дверь. – Поможешь добраться до ванной комнаты?

\- Конечно. – Тамаки тут же подскочил на ноги и уже хотел подхватить девушку, как нактнулся на удивлённый взгляд. – А, да, извини.

\- Ничего. Просто помоги мне подняться.

            До ванной они добрались минут за пять, хотя дверь была в паре шагов от кровати. Там Рейко нехотя приняла помощь от Тамаки и позволила помыть себе голову, которая была уже такая грязная, что нестерпимо чесалась. Уже сидя на кровати и просушивая волосы полотенцем, когда Тамаки вернулся с горячим обедом, Рейко решила поинтересоваться своей жизнью.

\- Давно мы с тобой вместе?

\- Да, почти сорок лет.

\- Вот это срок! – Охнула девушка. – А я сильно тебя люблю?

\- Да, сильно, раз терпела все те неудобства и ограничения, что причинял тебе клан.

\- Это какие?

\- Полуофициальный статус наших с тобой отношений. Мы не выходили никуда вместе с тобой, как пара. Разумеется, все всё знают, но перед статусной публикой мы ни разу не появлялись. На все мероприятия мне подбирали спутниц более благородного происхождения. Разумеется, слишком часто подсовывают девиц, которые пытаются как-то отвадить меня от тебя и влюбить в себя. Я не представляю, как ты это терпишь. Я бы не смог. Увидев сегодня твоего «запасного» жениха, я чуть не умер от ревности и страха, что ты хочешь расстаться со мной.

\- Запасного? Это как?

\- Сама понимаешь, что мы не сможем вступить с тобой в брак официально, а мне рано или поздно придётся жениться, чтобы продолжить род. Пока что совет клана не говорит это прямо, но намёки а уже проскальзывают в их речах. Тем более я выгодная партия и отличная разменная монета для политических игр. Если дело будет только за браком, меня даже не спросят.

\- Да уж, звучит безрадостно и печально. – Рейко внимательно посмотрела на грустного Тамаки. – Определённо, я люблю тебя, если меня не беспокоят все эти обстоятельства. Ну, или я просто очень глупая и поверхностная.

\- Ты совершенно точно не глупая. – Заверил её Кучики, давя желание обнять Рейко. – Ты очень сильная и уверенная в себе.

\- Да? Что-то я такого не чувствую. Может быть, я врала вам всем? Подай расчёску, пожалуйста.

\- Ты не расчёсываешь влажные волосы, только когда они просохнут.

\- О… - Удивилась Рейко. – Откуда ты знаешь?

\- Разве это удивительно?

\- Погоди… мы что? Мы живём вместе?! Но ты же говорил, что твой клан против меня! – Рейко аж рот раскрыла от шока. – А мои родители? Неужели они закрывают глаза на такое? Отец выглядит очень строгим! И что говорят твои родители? Почему ты их не упоминал?

\- Я отказался от них, когда они попытались тебя отравить.

\- Чего?..

\- Это было давно, я не простил им их подлости и попросил Бьякую-доно переписать родовые свитки, что он и сделал, поэтому теперь он мой отец, а про тех людей я даже вспоминать не желаю.

\- Вот это страсти…

\- А твои родители замечательные люди, которые, хоть и недолюбливают меня из-за всех этих обстоятельств, но всё равно поддерживают и никак не препятсвуют нашим с тобой отношениям. Конечно, твой отец, Иккаку-сан, до сих пор болезненно реагирует на некоторые моменты, но я могу его понять. Он любит свою дочь и желает ей счастья. То есть тебе. – Тамаки затараторил, перенервничав. – А Хотака-сан очень благосклонна относится ко мне, часто помогает в спорные моменты или ссоры. И она совсем не против, что я, бывает, задерживаюсь в твоей квартире неделями. Лишь бы мы не шумели слишком сильно. Ну, и Рюкен порой очень не к месту приходит к нам, но это такая ерунда, честно. Я даже не могу назвать это чем-то неприятным, это лишь мелочи, наполняющие нашу жизнь и делающие её интересной и радостной.

            Рейко в полном шоке смотрела на воодушевлённого Тамаки и не знала, что говорить или делать.

\- Так это… а мы с тобой… погоди. Кто такой Бьякуя-доно? И почему он не против наших с тобой отношений? Я совсем запуталась…

\- Он действующий глава клана Кучики и твой любимый дядюшка, хоть и не родной. Он любит тебя почти как родную дочь и желает только счастья.

\- Ничего себе круг общения у меня. – Рейко почесала кончик носа. – Всё непростые люди вокруг. Кучики, мафия…

\- У тебя интересная жизнь, очень насыщенная. – Кивнул Тамаки, подвигая поднос с едой ближе и уже хватая палочки, чтобы кормить Рейко с рук.

\- Да, я уже поняла. А что ты делаешь? – Она уставилась на комок риса, который поднёс к её рту Тамаки. – Думаешь, я слишкмо немощная для этого?

            Кучики опомнился и опустил палочки.

\- Ты лежала в коме три недели, а я сидел у твоей кровати и думал, что если ты умрёшь, то умру вместе с тобой. Я ждал этого дня с огромным нетерпением, гадал когда ты очнёшься, надеялся, что эта травма не вызовет ужасных необратимых последствий. И ты даже не представляешь, какое облегчение я испытал, когда узнал, что ты здорова. Даже если ты не вспомнишь меня и не сможешь полюбить вновь, я буду греться о мысль, что ты жива и здорова, Рей-чан.

\- Ох, теперь я примерно понимаю, за что могла влюбиться в тебя… - Девушка смутилась от такой пылкой речи. – Ты ужасный болтун, Тамаки-кун. Наверняка, заговорил меня своими красивыми фразами и словами, вот я и не удержалась…

\- Да, болтун. – Согласился он, улыбнувшись. – Но ты никогда не жаловалась на то, как я работаю языком.

            Рейко не сразу поняла намёк, а когда до неё дошёл смысл, вспыхнула за секунду и закрыла лицо ладонями.

\- Тамаки-кун! Что ты такое говоришь!! Выставляешь меня какой-то развратницей!..

\- Ты моя развратница. – Мягко и тепло ответил Кучики и нежно поцеловал Рейко в тыльную сторону ладони.

            Девушка вздрогнула и развела пальцы на одной руке, глядя на Тамаки.

\- Ты часто мне это говорил раньше?.. У меня сейчас аж сердце ёкнуло.

\- Тебе надо поесть, Рей-чан. – Проигнорировал вопрос Тамаки. – А потом мы с тобой попробуем ещё немного походить. Когда ты вернёшься к себе домой, то поймёшь, почему я так тороплю тебя с выпиской и реабилитацией.

\- Что там меня ждёт?

\- Родные стены и родные вещи. Тебе там понравится. – Тамаки опять попробовал накормить Рейко с рук. – Поешь, пожалуйста.

 - Ладно-ладно. – Проворчала девушка и стала есть уже порядком остывшую еду с недовольным видом, размышляя обо всём сказанном. – Тамаки-кун, я правильно понимаю, что ты следующий глава клана Кучики?

\- Да, верно.

\- И ты чистокровный представитель семьи?

\- Формулировка ужасная, то да.

\- Чем же я тебя привлекла тогда? И как ты меня не бросил после вот этого? – Рейко задрала рукав и коазала свою татуировку. – Как я вообще додумалась до такого? Она ведь… ну, она ведь отвратительно некрасивая. Какие-то странные узоры… где я могла вообще такое увидеть и выбрать?.. И все эти серьги, у меня даже в пупке есть! Зачем мне столько? Зачем тебе такая странная возлюбленная? Как ты вообще можешь любить такое пугало?

            Тамаки слушал это с недоумением, а затем лишь усмехнулся и высунул язык, показывая блестящий шарик в нём. Рейко в ужасе уставилась на это зрелище.

\- Это я тебя заставила?!

\- Нет, я сам захотел, для тебя это был небольшой сюрприз.

\- Но… но как же клан?!

\- Никто за семь лет никто ни разу не заметил мой пирсинг. Только Бьякуя-доно, но он очень лоялен в таких вопросах. Зато ты была в полном восторге тогда.

\- Да?.. Почему?..

\- А ты уверена, что хочешь знать? – Хитро спросил Тамаки.

\- Да! Я хочу понять саму себя!

\- Ну ладно… когда мой язык зажил, а я перестал нелепо шепелявить, и мы с тобой наконец-то поцеловались, то очень довольно простонала, что запрещаешь показываться у себя дома без этого украшения. А когда я тебя раздел и устроился между твоих ног, то…

\- Я поняла!! Я всё поняла! – Рейко опять покраснела от смущения и неловкости. – Какой ты похабник…

\- Это лучшая моя часть. – Хмыкнул Тамаки.

            В палате повисла неловкая тишина. Кучики от безделия попробовал больничную еду, оценив её как неплохую. Ещё он делал вид, что не замечает, как Рейко осторожно его разглядывает.

\- Покажи ещё раз. – Попросила она, облизнувшись.

            Тамаки улыбнулся и высунул язык снова, разглядывая свою девушку. Та подобралась ближе и с любопытсвом смотрела на штангу, покусывая губу.

\- Хочешь попробовать? – Спросил Тамаки, пугая Рейко.

\- Попробовать что? – Вздрогнула та.

\- Поцеловаться.

\- Вот же ты нахал! Я тебя в первый день знаю, а ты уже с такими предложениями лезешь! – Вспыхнула девушка снова и поправила одежду, надувшись.

\- Д, ты права. Но, возможно, именно во время такого тесного контакта к тебе вернётся некоторая часть воспоминаний обо мне. Но я не настаиваю, ни в коем случае. Тем более в больницах ужасно скучно обычно.

\- Ты всегда такой нетерпеливый?!

\- Наоборот, я могу ждать очень долго, если требуется.

\- Например?!

\- Например, я ждал пятданцать лет, чтобы признаться тебе в любви. И после того, как ты ответила мне согласием, я ещё три года ждал, когда ты допустишь меня к своему телу. И подождал бы ещё, если бы потребовалось. – Тамаки подумал с секунду и протянул ещё одну порцию риса для Рейко. – Ты не доела.

\- Ты ждал меня?.. – Удивилась девушка и приянала еду, сама и не заметив.

\- Да, ждал.

\- Так долго…

\- Оно того стоило.

            Молодые люди замочали, пока Рейко не справилась с едой. Затем они всё-таки занялись прогулками. Тамаки крепко обнимал девушку за талию, помогал стоять и не давал упасть или даже шататься.

\- Ты такой же сильный, как Дзюмпей. – Выдала Рейко после довольно долгой прогулки.

\- Ох, не говори о нём! Иначе я сойду с ума от ревности и побегу убивать его.

\- Не надо его убивать, ладно? Он симпатичный.

\- Тебе нравится его внешность? – Удивился Тамаки.

\- Да, очень приятная и располагающая к себе. Я бы даже сказала, что он краивый.

\- Чего?.. – Кучики чуть не отпустил Рейко, которая охнула и вцепилась в его форму.

\- Дурак! Я почти упала! – Она ударила своего поводыря по плечу, злясь.

\- Ты находишь его красивым?!

\- Ну… да. А что такого?

\- А я красивый? Тебе нравится моя внешность? И не смей врать!

\- Ну… - Рейко смутилась от такого вопроса и внимательно осмотрела Тамаки с ног до головы. – Не в моём вкусе, если честно. На разве это важно? Ведь я пержняя любила тебя. Значит, было за что… разве нет?

            Тамаки в ступоре и шоке смотрел на свою возлюбленную и пытался не крипеть мозгами очень сильно. Он не понимал, почему Рейко так говорит. Потому  что забыла его или потому что так и было всегда? Но Тамаки был уверен в её чувствах. Происходило что-то абсолютно странное.

\- Но… но ты говорила, что я красивый…

\- Да, ты красивый. – Тут же закивала девушка, пытаясь исправить положение. – Просто, ну, я люблю более плечистых, а немного недотягиваешь до этого… и вообще, немного тощий что ли… то есть, не то чтобы я тебя всего облапала через одежду! Нет! Не подумай ничего такого! Но если бы у тебя было чуть больше мыщц...

            Рейко еле договорила и опустила глаза в пол, краснея. Тамаки смотрел на неё и пытался собраться и отреагировать достойно, но всё никак не выходило. Вместо слов он привычно и легко подхдватил девушку на руки и усадил на кровать.

\- Я тебя обидела?

\- Ммм… нет. Но как ты можешь сужить достаточно ли я мускулист, если ты не видела меня без одежды?

\- Ты хочешь раздеться?!

\- Только для того, чтобы ты оценила, сильно ли я не в твоём вкусе.

\- Тамаки-кун, не злись на меня! Пожалуйста! Я уверена, что заберу свои слова обратно, когда всё вспомню!

\- Конечно, заберёшь, чтобы не ранить мои чувства. А пока тебе всё равно на них, ты дашь честный ответ. – Тамаки стал стягивать косоде с плечей, потом подумал, отвлёкся и запер дверь в палату, а потом полностью оголил торс, вствая рядом с кроватью и внимательно глядя на Рейко. – Ну? Далеко мне до иеального тела твоего идеального мужчины?

\- Ох! У тебя и тут серёжка… - Рейко острожно провела пальцами по пирсингу в соске, выдыхая и разглядывая поджарый живот, белую кожу и довольно мускулистые руки и грудь. – Я испортила наследника Кучики… Представляю, как на это всё отреагирует твоя будущая жена…

            Рейко облизнула пересохшие губы и осторожно водила пальцами по рельфу тела, то и дело задерживая дыхание. Тамаки не двигался и покорно ждал вердикта.

\- Ну, ты ведь видел Абарая-сана? Вот примерно так же… - девушка со смущением уставилась ему в глаза, краснея. – Тебе пойдёт…и ещё вот тут татуировку бы… Так и просится.

            Она нажала пальцами на солнечное сплетение.

\- Хорошо. – Ответил Тамаки и уже думал, как поступить дальше, как Рейко опять заговорила.

\- Ужасно, но ты прав.

\- О чём ты?

\- Я ничего не помню о тебе до сих пор, но… но…

\- Конечно, я уже и забыл, что ты умеешь стыдиться и краснеть, и нахожу это ужасно очаровательным… но сейчас тебе нечего стыдиться.

\- Тамаки-кун, самым удивительным мне кажется то, что я касаюсь тебя сейчас и прекрасно понимаю, что если сделаю некоторые совершенно определённые вещи, они тебе абсолютно точно понравятся. – Рейко почти шептала.

\- Например?

\- Например, если об-оближу твой проколотый сосок и проведу ногтями по левому боку…

\- Это называется мышечная память.

\- А как называется то, что я отчего-то хочу это сделать с тобой? – Рейко прямо посмотрела в глаза, ища ответа.

            Тамаки замер, попытался вдохнуть, не сумел, уронил Рейко на кровать, навис сверху, упав на согнутые локти, и жадно поцеловал девушку, почти забыв про обстоятельства. Неожиданней слов Рейко были только её действия. Она крепко ухватила Тамаки за плечи и ответила жадно и пылко, а ещё она очень соблазнительно постанывала, когда металлический шарик проходился по её языку. Рейко отпихнула от себя Тамаки, когда совсем начала задыхаться, только утёрла рот рукой.

\- Когда ты только набила свою татуировку, и она полностью зажила, твоя кожа на руке стала намного чувствительней на какое-то время. Я обожал вылизывать её, пока ты не начинала меня бить, чтобы я уже взял тебя. Обычно, ты кричала в такие моменты от страсти и удовольствия.

\- З-зачем ты мне всё это г-говоришь?..

\- Объясняю, почему ты хочешь меня. – Тамаки не выдержал и поцеловал Рейко в шею влажно и горячо, вырывая ещё один тихий стон.

\- У меня всё тело сводит от твоих развратных поцелуев.

\- Мне продолжать? – Усмехнулся Кучики.

\- Да… как же мне стыдно это говорить… но да.

\- Рейко, я тебя раздену и вылижу везде, где тебе нравится. – Сказал Тамаки ей в самое ухо, а потом мягко пососал мочку.

\- Что же ты такое говоришь! – Девушка охнула и задышала чаще и глубже.

\- Да, хватит болтать.

            Тамаки согласился и тут же стал развязывать больничную юката Рейко, забираясь руками под неё, распахивая и любуясь. Девушка закрыла лицо руками, но зажиматься и прятаться не стала. Тамаки даже думать не стал, что сейчас у неё в голове и во что может вылиться. Он лишь надеялся на волшебную силу любви и оргазмов, поэтому жадно и похотливо целовал и лизал Рейко шею и плечи, обласкал розовые соски, зацеловал живот и ноги.

\- Я не мылась со вчерашнего утра… - зачем-то сказала Рейко. Видимо, думала, что это что-то поменяет.

\- Рейко, посмотри на меня.

            Девушка сделала усилие и подняла взгляд на Тамаки. Тот опять высунул язык и усмехнулся.

\- Сейчас я сделаю тебе кое-что очень приятное. Не кричи, ладно?

\- Что? Почему я должна кричать? Что ты собрался делать, Тама-а-а-а-а-аки…

            Рейко сдавленно застонала, так и не договорив, а потом просто вынула из-под головы подушку и уложила её на лицо. Так стоны получались тихими и глухими, а не кричать она не могла. Мало того, что язык Тамаки творил что-то невероятное, так ещё и этот дурацкий шарик добавлял искр из глаз, когда проходил по клитору. Кажется, он её и прикусил слегка за чувствительную складку кожи, что не было больно ни капли, только приятно и необычно. Затем язык вернулся на приычное место и продолжил привычные ласки. Рейко не выдержала, развела ноги шире и кончила, кусая подушку. Она не сразу пришла в себя и лениво откинула подушку с лица, жадно вдыхая свежий воздух.

\- Вечно я слишком быстро кончаю от этого…

\- Потому что ты очень чувствительная в этом месте, моя развратница.

            Тамаки запахнул на девушке одежду и пересел ближе к лицу.

\- Ты что-то вспомнила?

\- Эм… только то, что ты делал мне то же самое у кого-то в гостях, усадив меня на какой-то стол и задрав кимоно. А потом… потом мы поменялись местами… - Рейко почти не покраснела.

\- Хм, это было на юбилее главнокомандуюшего. И это был первый раз, когда ты сделала так. Я тогда тоже довольно быстро кончил. – Тамаки подумал и улёгся на кровать рядышком, всё-таки одевшись.

\- Мне в рот! – Возмутилась Рейко, но подвинулась.

\- Я сам не ожидал! И вот наверняка ты не вспомнила, как я извинялся перед тобой за это!

\- Ты всегда такой скорострел? – Поддела его девушка.

\- Нет же! Просто… это всё было в первый год после того, как мы с тобой начали встречаться, и мне было сложно совладать со своими эмоциями. Я о тебе пятнадцать лет мечтал! Ночами не спал, если ты случайно оголяла ноги или одевалась красиво, а не в форму!

\- А чего ты ждал? Почему не признался раньше? – Удивилась Рейко и осторожно подвинулась ближе.

\- Если ты не заметила, то я тебя старше на тридцать лет. Ты слишком мала была для отношений. К тому же Бьякуя-доно настоял, чтобы я отстал от тебя для твоего же блага… ну, и потом я пытался тебя забыть, увлечься кем-то ещё… но не судьба, видимо.

\- Ты думаешь, что это я твоя судьба? – Охнула Рейко, подвигаясь ещё ближе.

\- Очень хотелось бы. – Тамаки обнял её за плечи и прижал к себе.

\- Поразительно, как мне комфортно… - Удивилась Рейко, укладывая голову на плечо Тамаки. – Это что-то на подсознании, да? Я не помню тебя, но при этом меня так тянет. Интересно, чо случится раньше, я заново влюблюсь в тебя или верну воспоминания?

\- Первый вариант неплох, но у меня к тебе есть несколько важных вопросов.

\- Они о Дзюмпее, да? – Вздохнула девушка. – Если тебя успокоит, то, скорее всего, у нас с ним ничего не было.

\- Я верю тебе, Рей-чан, но хотел бы знать больше. Думаю, к моему возвращению Бьякуя-доно уже будт вкурсе всей ситуации, а Ренджи-сан всё-таки расскажет мне подробности.

\- Приведёшь завтра Бьякую-доно ко мне? Мне очень любопытно на него посмотреть.

\- Разумеется. Только не называй его так…

\- А как же?

\- Дядя Бьякуя. Так ему больше всего нравится.

 

 

            Тамаки только вышел из бани и прошёл лишь пару метров, как к нему вышел глава клана. Он молчал, но и так было ясно, почему он так торопился встретиться.

\- Где Ренджи-сан? – Начал Тамаки издалека. Он не чувствовал духовной силы лейтенанта в поместье со своего прихода.

\- Поживёт пока в бараках отряда. – Тут же нахмурился Бьякуя. – Ничего с ним не случится за пару недель, зато, может быть, совесть проснётся.

\- До сих пор поражён, как они могли так долго скрывать всё от нас. – Тамаки покачал головой и свернул в галерею вслед за наставником.

\- Ренджи ещё ныл, что Рейко очень удачно потеряла память. Ведь ей допроса с пристрастием не устроить. – Фыркнул Бьякуя. – Теперь он в опале и у Иккаку с Хотакой. Но я не буду его защищать или покрывать. Это полностью его оплошность, что допустил Рейко до общения с этими людьми.

\- Ренджи-сан был очень зол, когда увидел Дзюмпея этим утром. Я уверен, что он смог вывернуть ситуацию в свою пользу.

\- Хм, да. – Бьякуя чуть смягчился. – В итоге клану отошло ещё три квартала, в том числе и пристань с портом.

\- Ренджи-сан неплох!

\- Только поэтому я не убил его.

\- А мне казалось, потому что любите его. – Подшутил Тамаки, не удержавшись.

            Бьякуя посмотрел на своего наследника внимательно и недовольно.

\- Ты весь день провёл в больнице? Неужели Рейко вспомнила тебя? Расскажи, как она себя чувствует.

\- Она ослабла, пока что плохо ходит. Врач сказал, что её будут мучить головные боли некоторое время, поэтому не выписал из больницы, чтобы оперативно купировать приступы. В целом, она не жаловалась ни на что и была довольно бодра. Но, к сожалению, она не помнит никого из нас. Я весь день разлекал её разговорами, но пока что ничего не добился ими. Зато Рейко стало любопотно, о каком это я её дядюшке твержу в каждом предложении. Она попросила привести вас к ней завтра. Надеюсь, вы сможете найти время.

            Тамаки и Бьякуя уселись на террасе у додзе и уставились на сад.

\- Вижу, ты совсем не расстроен новостью о сопернике. – Отметил капитан.

\- Он мне не соперник. Рейко любит меня и только меня. – Тамаки не мог перестать глупо и счастливо улыбаться.

\- Откуда столько уверенности?

\- Её и не было поначалу. Когда я увидел Дзюмпея и как Рейко с ним общается, то был полностью раздавлен. Но стоило нам остаться наедине, поговорить… всё встало на свои места почти сразу. Конечно, она сейчас совсем другая. Представляете, она считает себя уродиной! Назвала пугалом, поразилась, как же родители допустили, чтобы их дочь выглядела так необычно. Ещё она удивилась, как вы могли допустить наши отношения, ведь она сама больше смахивает на члена мафии, чем на приличную девушку.

\- Что же ты ей ответил? – Бьякуя внимательно слушал и уже желал скорейшего наступления утра, так емй хотелось навестить Рейко.

\- Что вы готовы на многое, лишь бы она была счастлива. – Тамаки вежливо склонил голову перед капитаном, а потом усмехнулся, уставившись на сад простарнно. – А затем показал, что она даже без татуировок и пирсинга не была бы приличной…

            Бьякуя удивлённо уставился на слишком уж довольного Тамаки, а потом нахмурился, понимая о чём идёт речь.

\- Не находишь, что склонять человека с амнезией к телесной близости в первую же встречу абсолютно странно и неприемлимо?

\- Но очень действенно. Она кое-что припомнила из нашего общего прошлого.

\- Тамаки, вы были в больнице.

\- А помните, как я зашёл в ваш кабинет подписать отчёт о миссии, и совершенно случайно увидел под вашим столом вашего лейтенанта?

\- Это упрёк? – Нахмурился Бьякуя. – Или намёк?

\- Я лишь хочу сказать о том, что все мы поступаем так, как нам больше хочется, иногда попирая правила. Так или иначе, но Рейко не была ни секунды против меня. Многое осталось в её памяти несознанно. Она обнимала меня точно так же, как и раньше, например, и совсем не боялась. А ещё мы довольно долго сидели над её телефоном вместе и разбирали, кто есть кто. Почему-то всё, связанное с миром живых почти не стрёлось из её памяти. Какие-то события, люди, места. Она помнила очень многое.

\- Возможно, через них получится провести Рейко по цепочке ассоциаций.

\- Да, я тоже думал об этом. – Тамаки кивнул, а потом чуть опомнился от своей любовной горячки. – Рейко понравился Дзюмпей. Она попросила зайти его ещё раз… Это он её запасной жених. Но вы это и без меня поняли, думаю. И я вот не знаю, стоит ли беспокоиться? Он смотрел на Рейко с нежностью, явно переживал и проявлял заботу. Что будет, если она действительно когда-нибудь выйдет за него? – Тамаки еле договорил. У него аж дыхание спёрло от одной только мысли.

\- Пока не стоит торопиться с мыслями и действиями. У нас слишком мало информации на руках. Надо ждать возвращения воспоминаний Рейко прежде чем что-то делать. – Спокойно ответил Бьякуя.

            Тамаки вздохнул и кивнул, а потом озвучил свою явно давнюю и грутную мысль.

\- Бьякуя-доно, я не представляю жизни с другой женщиной. Я слишком сильно люблю Рейко и не знаю смогу ли хоть немного остыть. Это нормально, Бьякуя-доно? Ведь столько лет прошло, а я никак не могу успокоиться.

\- Думаю, это из-за обстоятельств. На вас обоих давит слишком много обстоятельств, которые вы изменить не в силе. Это подогревает ваши чувства.

\- Бьякуя-доно, мне ужасно стыдно перед вами. Вы выбрали меня, чтобы я стал вашим приемником и следующим главой клана, вы учите меня всему, что знаете сами, передаёте свой опыт. Но в итоге я споткнулся о тот же самый камень, что и вы. – Тамаки низко поклонился. – Простите меня. Я клянусь, что в момент нужды наступлю себе на горло и поставлю благо клана выше своих желаний. Я обещаю, что не подведу вас, Бьякуя-доно. Не после всего добра, что вы сделали для меня.

\- Не думаю, что я сделал тебе много добра. – Улыбнулся капитан и погладил Тамаки по плечу, приободряя и заставляя разогнуться.

\- Вы просто не замечаете. – Покачал головой Тамаки. – Вы слишком быстро стали для меня настоящей семьёй. Сами же понимаете, что со своим отцом не смог бы откровенно обсудить сомнения или тревоги, не смог бы советоваться по всякой ернуде. Я… я боялся его, а вас я не боюсь. Вы мне роднее, чем он.

\- Я рад слышать это, Тамаки. – Бьякуя кивнул и обнял его за плечи, притянув к себе ближе. – Только не смей называть Ренджи своей матушкой. Он не оценит.

\- Думаю, так я могу назвать Ясутоку-сан. – Тамаки тепло усмехнулся в плечо наставника.

\- Этого тоже Ренджи не говори. – Рассмеялся Бьякуя тихо. – В последнее время он ревнивей Иккаку в плохие дни.

 

 

\- Тамаки? Дядя Бьякуя? – Рейко обернулась на вошедших после стука мужчин. Она сама стяла у зеркала и заплетала волосы в сложную косу. – Здравствуйте.

\- Привет. – Тамаки тут же подошёл к ней и поцеловал в щёку.

\- Здравствуй, Рейко. Как твоё самочувствие? – Бьякуя встал рядом и тоже поцеловал девушку в щёку. – Неужели ты так быстро вспомнила меня?

\- Хм, у меня всё хорошо. Мне нравится, что все меня целуют при встрече. Тамаки обещал вас привести сегодня, да и вы с ним похожи немного.

\- Кто тебя ещё целовал? – Удивился Тамаки.

\- Утром заходили отец и брат. Они меня так обнимали, что рёбра трещали.

\- Как твои воспоминания? Прогресс есть?

\- Незначительный. – Рейко недовольно дёрнула плечом. – Только обрывки.

\- Тамаки, спешка в таких делах не помощник. Прояви терпение. – Бьякуя улыбнулся племяшке. – Мы все готовы оказать тебе любую помощь, какая только понадобится. Не стеняйся обращаться.

\- Спасибо… мне немного неловко, что все так добры ко мне, а я даже не знаю почему.

\- Просто позволь нам заботиться о тебе. – Бьякуя опять тепло улыбнулся. – Может быть, у тебя есть какие-то вопросы?

\- Да, есть один. Почему я вас так называю? Вы действительно мой дядя? И вы ведь важный человек, а я обращаюсь к вам очень фамильярно… это странно.

\- Давай присядем? Я многое могу тебе рассказать.

            Вся компания устроилась на стульях и кровати, чтобы основательно поговорить. Конечно, больше всех рассказывал глава клана. Бьякуя повёл рассказ с самого начала, умалчивая самые деликатные подбробности, рассказал про детство Рейко, про их с ним дружбу, про их долгие разговоры, про взаимную поддержку в важные моменты жизни. И про отношение клана к Рейко тоже рассказал. Девушка немного поразмышляла над словами, а потом заинтересованно посмотрела на заколку в волосах Бьякуи.

\- Что это? – спросила она.

\- Это кенсейкан. Символ причастности к клану Кучики.

\- Почему у Тамаки такого нет? – Удивилась Рейко.

\- Он не хочет тебя смущать им и лишний раз напоминать о своей семье.

\- А-а-а… это мило. – Улыбнулась Рейко Тамаки, а потом опять обернулась на Бьякую. – А можно? Хочу примерить на него, посмотреть, как выглядит. Тамаки-кун, ты не против?

\- Эм, нет. – Смутился он и удивлённо посмотрел на наставника.

            Бьякуя поколебался немного, но снял заколку и протянул Рейко. Та внимательно изучила кланове украшение, поняла, как оно крепится к волосам, и поманила Тамаки к себе. Тот пересел на кровать и подставил голову. Рейко немного повозилась, тихо выругалась себе под нос пару раз, но закрепила заколку на не очень длинных волосах, убирая волосы с виска.

\- Мне нравится. – Улыбнулась она и тут же сфотографировала смущённого Тамаки, демонстрируя ему. – Тебе идёт. А вы как думаете, дядя Бьякуя?

\- Да, неплохо. – Согласился он.

\- Я рад, а теперь снимай. – Запротестовал Тамаки.

\- Ладно-ладно! Не ворчи.

            Рейко осторожно стянула кенсейкан, придержав чёрные пряди, потом опять посмотрела на заколку, подумала, и вместо того, чтобы вернуть её владельцу довольно шустро, но неуклюже спустилась с кровати, встала напротив зеркала и стала примерять кенсейкан к своим волосам.

\- Рейко! Что ты делаешь! – Охнул Тамаки.

\- Я только попробую, что такого? – Надулась девушка. – Никто не узнает!

\- Ничего страшного. – Согласился Бьякуя, кивая.

            Девушка моргнула, обернувшись.

\- Надо же. Отец был прав. Он сегодня сказал мне, что вы, мой дядюшка Бьякуя, балуете меня очень сильно, и что я могу попросить у вас что угодно. Вы не откажете.

\- Разумеется, не что угодно… - Смутился глава клана.

\- Какая интересная штуковина. – Рейко уже расплела свою косу и прикрепила кенсейкан так же, как прикрепляла к Тамаки. Она сделала пару фотографий и стала играться, переплетая волосы раз за разом. – Ой, я забыла вам сказать. Дзюмпей навестит меня завтра ближе к ужину, он просил побыть со мной недине нескольк часов. Да и я тоже считаю, что посторонние не дадут нам поговорить спокойно.

\- Я против, чтобы ты общалась с ним! Тем более, наедине! – Тамаки подскочил со своего места, хмурясь.

\- Он часть моей жизни. И я думаю, что он тоже может рассказать мне много важного про меня же. – Нахмурилась Рейко. – Я сказала про его визит, потому что не хочу, чтобы нам мешали. А не для того, чтобы спросить твоего разрешения, Тамаки-кун.

            Наследник Кучики нахмурился и замолчал. Зато Бьякуя не потерял своего благодушного настроя. Он подошёл к Рейко и придержал за плечи, усаживая на кровать. Девушку уже пошатывало от усталости, ноги ещё плохо держали её. Кучики аккуратно снял кенсейкан и вернул к себе на волосы привычными движениями.

\- Никто не будет возражать против вашей беседы, Рейко-чан. – Бодро соврал Бьякуя. – Я лишь прошу тебя быть аккуратной в словах и выбирать то, что хочешь сказать ему. Всё-таки наши семьи не в ладах друг с другом. Помни об этом, пожалуйста.

\- Хорошо, дядя Бьякуя. – Вздохнула Рейко. – Я постараюсь не подставить вас.

\- Спасибо. – Кучики поцеловал девушку в макушку и отошёл. – Думаю, на сегодня разговоров достаточно. Буду ждать тебя в поместье, когда ты покинешь больницу. До свидания, Рейко.

\- До свидания, дядя Бьякуя. – Вздохнула Рейко, глянула на Тамаки и опять надулась. – До свидания, Тамаки.

\- Я бы хотел задержаться ненадолго…

\- Дочуля-лапуля! Твоя мамуля пришла! – Хотака ввалилась в плату с каким-то свёртком в руках. – О, у тебя гости…

\- Они уходят.

\- Рей-чан. – Попытался было Тамаки.

\- Они уходят. – Надавила Рейко, отвернувшись.

            Бьякуя усмехунулся и молча увёл погрустневшего Тамаки из палаты, оставляя женщин наедине.

\- Во-первых, я принесла тебе папиной еды на ужин. Он очень переживал, что ты плохо ешь, и думал, что дело в местной кормёжке. Во-вторых, я принесла тебе твою одежду и пару других вещей, без которых ты не привыкла жить. Думаю, это тебе поможет освоиться и что-то вспомнить. Вы с Тамаки уже успели поссориться?

\- Он был против визита Дзюмпея.

\- Ничего удивительного в этом нет. – Хотака подсела к дочери аккуратно. – Он сильно тебя любит.

\- Да, наверное…

\- Он тебе не нравится? Или что?

\- Я не знаю. Слишком много информации за такой короткий промежуток времени… Я ужасно запуталась. Столько лиц, столько событий.

\- Да, согласна. Для тебя всё это шок… - Хотака вздохнула. – Может быть, мне стоит уйти? Чтобы ты побыла с собой наедине, обдумала всё.

\- Я не знаю. – Вздохнула Рейко и посмотрела на свёрток. – Какую одежду ты принесла?

\- Смотри сама.  
            Хотака развернула свёрток, вытягивая яркие треники в облипку свободную майку, нижнее бельё и пижаму в мелкого котика.

\- Это моё?.. – Рейко раскрыла рот от удивления.

\- Да, дома ты почти всегда ходишь в такой одежде. Будешь примерять?

\- Мм… может поужинаем сначала? – Девушка скосила глаза на кробку с бенто. – И ты можешь мне рассказать что-нибудь про дядю Бьякую? Он такой интересный, я его совсем не понимаю. И почему Рюкен так похож на него?

\- Ох… ладно.

 

 

            Дзюмпей постучался в дверь палаты вежливо и дождался приглашения.

\- Здравствуй, Рейко-чан. – Улыбнулся он и замер на входе, потому что идти дальше было некуда. – Что ты делаешь…

\- Просто перешагни меня, я сейчас закончу. – Пропыхтела девушка с пола.

\- Тебе не надо помочь?

\- Неа, и не пялься на мой зад. Я чувствую твой взгляд на нём.

\- Извини.

            Мужчина откашлялся и кое-как обогнул Рейко, которая на полу стояла в очень странной позе, домиком. Да и одета она была абсолютно непривычно и странно. Дзюмпей устроился в другом углу палаты, поставив небольшой подарок на столик, и стал внимательно наблюдать за девушкой. Та совершала странные плавные движения и как-то странно сгибалась и скручивалась, пока совсем не распрямилась и забралась на кровать с ногами, выдохнув.

\- Это йога. Мама рассказала, что я часто пратиковала эти упражнения… мои мышцы всё ещё слабы, но такие нагрузки смогли выдержать. Стоило мне припомнить пару асан, как всё остальное само пошло. Так странно! Но я чувствую, как силы наполняют меня, а мышцы горят. Это приятное чувство.

\- Ты странно выглядишь. – Кивнул Дзюмпей, собираясь. – Но так понимаю, что для тебя это обычный вид. Передо мной ты всегда показывалась только в традиционной одежде или форме шинигами.

\- Это удобней, чем юката. – Рейко поправила футболку, а потом заметила букетик на столике.

\- Надеюсь, тебе нравятся гортензия. Я не мог припомнить, какие цветы ты любишь.

\- Да, они очень милые. Спасибо. – Девушка с улбыкой стала разглядывать цветы и не спешила продолжить разговор.

\- Наверное, тебе наговорили про меня всяких гадостей.

\- Я тоже так думала, но нет! Наверное, потому что никто не знает тебя…

\- Даже Абараи-сан? Он был чертовски зол.

\- Ох, я про него и забыла совсем… Нет, Абараи-сан не появлялся тут ни разу пока. Я не знаю почему… Ведь он мой дядюшка тоже. Наверное, у него есть какие-то неотложные дела. Зато вчера был дядя Бьякуя.

\- Да? О чём же вы разговаривали? – Полюбопытствовал Дзюмпей без особого энтузиазма. Ему было плевать на всех Кучики.

\- Оказывается, он доверил мне воспитание Тамаки! – Рассмеялась Рейко. – Я только зступла на службу в отряд, как капитан приставил ко мне его и ещё одного кузена. И я ими помыкала довольно долгое время, издевалась, била и всячески учила субординации и всякой такой ерунде. Ну, скорее всего, я просто делала, что мне в голову взбредёт, а этим несчастным ничего больше и не оставалось, как подчиняться! Я ведь уже тогда была очень сильная! Могла и синяков наставить.

\- Так вот откуда у тебя этот командный тон. – Усмехнулся Дзюмпей. – У меня дома ты тоже особо не церемонилась ни со мной, ни с остальными обитателями. Только отцу и мачехе повезло получить толику твоего уважения. Если же тебе что-то было не по душе, то тут же начинала гнуть свою линию или просто уходила.

\- Какой кошмар! И почему меня все терпят?! – Охнула Рейко, ужаснувшись. За последние три дня она поняла, что у неё просто отвратительный характер.

\- Потому что в тебе много хорошего. И твоё упрямство… оно, хм, не такое, как тебе думается. Скорее это просто твёрдое следование своим принципам и нежелание прогибаться под кого-то ещё. Ты очень независимая и часто себе на уме.

\- И тебе это нравится?

\- Порой я завидую твоей уверенности в себе. – Кивнул Дзюмпей.

            Рейко похлопала по кровати на место рядом с собой. Вабинаси удивился, но подсел.

\- Скажи, пожалуйста. – Девушка подалась вперёд, прижалась грудью к руке ошарашенного Дзюмпея и защептала ему на ухо тихо, почти касаясь губами кожи. – Зачем ты соврал, что я твоя невеста?

\- Ааа… кхм… мм… - Мужчина покраснел и замер на месте, кося глазом на девушку. Та не думала отстраняться и ждала ответа. – Не удержался. Я уже давно мечтаю о тебе, Рейко-чан, поэтому хотя бы на день хотел побыть твоим женихом. Тем более, скажи я правду, то ты выгнала бы меня и близко не подпустила.

\- И какова же правда? Не смей врать! Я почувствую ложь. – Рейко отстранилась и нахмурилась, скрустив руки на груди.

\- Правда в том, что ты всегда сторонилась меня, хоть и прекрасно знала о моих чувствах к тебе. Твои визиты в резиденцию были вынужденными, хоть за много лет ты нашла в них хоть какие-то плюсы. И я не касался тебя никогда прежде, кроме как во время драк на кулаках.

\- То, что ты не касался меня, я уже поняла. – Покивала Рейко. – Уж слишком ты тогда радостно и неуклюже носил меня на руках и всё время тянулся потрогать. Да и сейчас… аж покраснел!

            Вабинаси откашлялся и попытался расслабиться, чтобы совсем не позориться. Он уставился на задумавшуюся о чём-то важном Рейко, любовался её стройными ногами и морщинкой на лбу и ждал.

\- Что ты ко мне чувствуешь? – Спросила она в итоге. – А я что к тебе чувствовла?

\- Вечно ты ставишь меня в тупик своими неожиданными вопросами! – Пожаловался Дзюмпей. – начну с простого вопроса. Ты меня терпишь, хотя последние года мы с тобой неплохо общались порой. А на счёт моих чувств… я не могу сказать, что сгораю от любви. Но пока что не было ни одной женщины, которая так долго была бы в моих мыслях. Нет, ты не первая, кто мне так долго и категорично отказывал! И поверь, за тридцать лет нашего знакомства, мне бы надоело в какой-то момент биться головой о непробиваемую стену твоего равнодушия… Скажем так, я оставил попытки завоевать тебя и решил подождать, когда ты сама придёшь ко мне.

\- Сама приду? Ты о чём? – Удивилась Рейко заторможено. Слова Дзюмпея её сильно удивили.

\- Мы не обсуждали это, но был один раз, когда в нашу встречу ты была очень сильно чем-то расстроена и зла одновременно. Честно говоря, я тебя никогда не видел такой прежде и потом тоже. Все вокруг прекрасно понимают, что у вас с Кучики нет будущего, а лучше всех это понимаешь ты. Видимо, в тот день эта болезненная тема всплыла, и ты не смогла промолчать.

\- Что? Расскажи подробней! – Рейко поморщилась от нарастающей головной боли. Ей надо было знать.

\- Ты сказала, что как только твоему возлюбленному придётся жениться, ты уйдёшь от него в тот же день. И уйдешь ко мне. Назвала меня своим запасным женихом!

\- Не может быть!

\- Я сам удивился! Но ты была очень серьёзна… Когда я попросил не шутить надо мной так жестоко, то ты ответила, что это не шутка. – Дзюмпей усмехнулся. – Наверное, после этого дня мы с тобой стали общаться чуть лучше и спокойней.

\- Какой ты глупый! – Всплеснула руками Рейко. – Стала бы я так говорить человеку, который мне противен?

\- Я не знаю, что тобой двигало в тот момент. Ты для меня загадка, Рейко-чан. И… в тот день я еле удержался от просьбы расстаться с Кучики сейчас же. Ты бы точно убила меня за такие слова. Я вообще не понимаю, почему вы до сих пор вместе. Клан с каждым годом всё больше и больше возмущается вашей близостью.

\- Чем я так плоха, что не могу быть женой Тамаки? – Обиделась Рейко.

\- Ты всем хороша! Честно! Но наследник Кучики это слишком выгодная партия. Его женят на ком-то полтически выгодном.

\- Он же не разменная монета…

\- Иногда приходится поступаться своими желаниями ради блага семьи. – Дзюмпей взял руки девушки в свои. – И сама подумай, хотела бы ты быть его супругой?

\- Ты о чём? – Растерялась Рейко и подняла грустный взгляд на Вабинаси.

\- У супруги главы клана слишком много ограничений. Если даже ты станешь его женой, то тебе придётся бросить работу в Готее, придётся соблюдать множество правил и запретов. Ты не сможешь жить, как живёшь сейчас, не будет никакой свободы. – Дзюмпей старался говорить всё это как можно мягче, чтобы не слишком ранить совсем расклеившуюся Рейко. – Я не обещаю, что если ты станешь моей спутницей, твоя жизнь не изменится… но ты хотя бы сможешь остаться шинигами. Тебе не надо будет прятать свою татуировку, перекрашивать волосы или вынимать пирсинг, чтобы угодить кому-то из семьи. Со мной ты можешь позволить быть самой собой. С Кучики такого не будет. Понимаешь?

            Рейко замерла на месте, уставившись в одну точку, а потом из её глаз полились слёзы.

\- Да, понимаю… Спасибо, Дзюмпей… - Она заговорила тихо, раздавленная эмоциями, воспоминаниями и осознанием. – Я теперь поняла, о чём мне говорила мамуля всегда…

\- Что? Ты что-то вспомнила?

\- Разговоры на эту тему… их было так много… Дзюмпей, их было слишком много! Я просто перестала воспринимать их в какой-то момент! Отказывалась принимать эту правду! Это как если твердить постоянно человеку, что не надо трогать огонь. Все эти постоянные предупреждения сливаются в обычный фон, ты уже не слышишь разумных доводов, а потом подходишь к костру и прыгаешь в него с головой. Боже мой… какая же я глупая и упрямая… и Тамаки такой же дурень!

\- Мне неприятно это признавать, но ты любишь его. – Вздохнул Дзюмпей, гладя Рейко по пальчикам нежно. – Поэтому ты не хотела слышать никого вокруг.

\- А ты ведь молчал, да? Ты ничего не говорил… - Рейко продолжала реветь, да и головная боль не отступала. Зато часть воспоминаний вернулась, хоть и не самая приятная часть, но очень важная.

\- Будто ты стала бы меня слушать!

\- Не стала бы. – Девушка улыбнулась кое-как и ткнулась Вабинаси в плечо, поливая одежду слезами. – Прости…

\- Ничего. – Дзюмпей осторожно положил руку девушке на голову и мягко погладил по волосам.

\- Можешь подать мне таблетки и воду?

            Рейко мягко отстранилась и кивнула на стол. Её посетитель кивнул и помог принять лекарство от боли. Палата опятб погрузилась в тишину.

\- Хочешь поцеловать меня? – Спросила Рейко минут через пять, когда Дзюмпею уже подумалось, что на сегодня их беседа окончена.

\- Хочу! – Ляпнул он быстрее, чем подумал, и тут же устыдился.

            Впрочем, девушка только рассмеялась на это и утёрла остатки слёз.

\- Тогда целуй.

\- Стой! Погоди! В чём подвох? – Дзюмпей пристально посмотрел на девушку, хмурясь. Он понимал, что и по лицу может получить за наглость, если понял что-то не так.

\- Если мне с тобой даже целоваться будет противно, то буду искать другого запасного жениха. Ну, знаешь, откажу тебе прямо сейчас, чтобы не было никаких недопониманий хотя бы с тобой. – Рейко развеселилась и поправила футболку, шмыгнув носом.

\- Если ты думаешь, что я буду отговаривать тебя от этого, то советую тебе вспомнить, какой я подонок, повеса и эгоист.

            Дзюмпей не стал медлить, тут же подлетел к Рейко, крепко обхватил её за телию и спину, прижимая к себе, и для начала нежно поцеловал в губы на пробу. Было немного солёно из-за слёз, но всё равно до одури приятно. Рейко поёрзала в его объятиях, выдохнула и расслабилась. Она обхватила его за шею и опять проявила инициативу, углубляя поцелуй с привкусом таблетки.

\- Да что за пиздец… у меня и шанса не было устоять перед тобой! – Прошептал Дзюмпей Рейко в губы и упал с ней на кровать, не перекращая обнимать и целовать.

            Девушка не сопротивлялась и только иследовала его рот неспешно и иногда тихо постанывала. Дзюмпей тихо млел и удивлялся, так он ещё ни с кем не целовался. Было пошло, влажно и дико приятно. Рейко погладила его грудь через одежду, выдохнула и отстранилась.

\- Ну и? Твой вердикт? – Дзюмпей во все глаза уставился на Рейко, желая запомнить её такой. С чуть припухшими губами и сбившимся дыханием. Хотел запомнить тяжесть и тепло её тела, касания её рук.

\- Тебе бы научиться парочке вещей… - Облизнулась та задумчиво. – Но неплохо.

\- Ура! У меня есть шанс. – Хохотнул Вабинаси немного истерично. – Теперь вот мне стало интересно… Неужели у тебя нет других поклонников? Почему я?

\- Будто я помню! А ты… ты красивый. Для начала уже неплохо. – Рейко легкомысленно фыркнула и уже хотела подняться, как Дзюмпей удержал её. – Что за фокусы?

\- Бросай своего блядкого Кучики сейчас, пока не помнишь про него ничего. Тебе же самой легче будет сейчас это сделать!

            Рейко удивилась и заморгала часто-часто, а потом шлёпнула Дзюмпея по руке, чтобы расцепил свои объятия.

\- Я подумаю об этом, конечно… но если ты думаешь, что я прибегу к тебе за утешениями…

\- Дались тебе мои утешения! – Призался Дзюмпей честно. – Я не питаю иллюзий, что ты сможешь меня полюбить когда-то так сильно, как этого Тамаки! Но сама подумай! Это очень хороший шанс выйти из этой ситуции с меньшими потерями для себя. Да, разобъёшь ему сердце. Но и что с того? А он о твоём сердце думает? Если бы думал, то не появлялся бы здесь и никак о себе не напоминал! Вот это было бы благородно, достойно фамилии Кучики.

\- Дзюмпей, мне не нравится этот разговор. И на чужом несчастье счастья не построить!

\- Будто ты была очень счастлива!

\- Отпусти меня и уходи. – Нахмурилась девушка, чувствуя, как в груди начинает расти какая-то чёрная дыра.

            Дзюмпей выруглся себе под нос и почти выбежал из больницы. Он так и не понял, сделал ли он все верно или опять проебался.


	28. Chapter 28

            Тамаки попивал холодный зелёный чай и только улыбался, глядя в сад. Бьякуя-доно сидел рядом и занимался ровно тем же. День выдался тёплым, солнечным и спокойным.

\- Давно они практикуют подобные занятия? – Спросил глава глана, смотря в сад. Там у берега искусственного озера Ренджи и Рейко занимались физическими упражнениями.

\- Пару месяцев как. Я сам не знал до недавнего момента.

\- Очень любопытно, не находишь?

\- Крайне. – Согласился Тамаки, не отрывая взгляда от Рейко.

            Она со своим дядюшкой практиковала йогу. Они разжились не только ковриками, но даже приоделись к случаю. На девушки были обтягивающие лосины с ярко-розовыми полосками и серая обтягивающая майка с довольно откровенным вырезом.  На Ренджи были похожие чёрные лосины и свободная оранжевая майка в чёрную полоску по бокам. Эта майка была длинновата, но зад почти не прикрывала, открывая Бьякуе великолепный вид.

\- Как называется эта поза? – Поинтересовался он.

\- Собака, головой вниз. – Довольно выдохнул Тамаки.

\- Очень любопытно. – Кивнул Бьякуя, отпивая чаю. Он и не подозревал, что Ренджи может быть таким гибким и сгибаться почти пополам.

            Больше всего его впечатлила поза, при которой надо было лежать на спине, а пальцами ног касаться земли за головой.

\- Дядя Ренджи, может попробуем теперь парные асаны? Вроде разогрелись.

\- Почему бы и нет. У тебя есть описание? А то без него опять что-нибудь вывихнем друг другу. – Ренджи вышел из позы медленно и ладонью убрал волосы с лица, которые выбились из его пучка на затылке. У Рейко был похожий пучок.

\- Да, есть. – Девушка бодро прискакала к террасе, забрала нагревшийся на солнце телефон и упрыгала обратно, тут же погружаясь в недра гаджета, читая что-то и показывая Ренджи.

            Парочка что-то обсудила, а потом Абарай улёгся на коврик. После пары попыток Рейко улеглась на его ступни и удобно ухватилась за руки, Ренджи поднял её в воздух, выпрямил ноги и замер. Рейко тоже вытянулась, ловя равновесие и напрягаясь всем телом.

\- Я тебе там кишки все не пережал?

\- Неа, наоборот приятно так давит. И у меня живот напряжён, поэтому не больно.

\- Опускаю.

\- Ага.

            Они опробовали ещё пару разных поддержек с разной степенью успешности, пока Рейко не пришла в голову блестящая идея.

\- А давай теперь я тебя подниму!

\- Рехнулась? Я тебя тяжелее в два раза!

\- Пф! Я один раз пробовала поднять штангу в сто с лишним кило. От груди вообще в лёгкую!

\- Уронишь меня – покалечу! – Рыкнул Ренджи, поднимаясь с коврика и с сомнением смотря на Рейко.

\- Что главное в акро-йоге? Доверие!

            Пока йоги приноравливась друг к другу, два Кучики вяло обсуждали, чем же закончится сей эксперимент. Пришли к выводу, что ничем хорошим, но благоразумно оставили своё мнение при себе. Иначе их могли бы обрядить в похожие тряпки и заставить встать в позу собаки мордой вниз. И если Тамаки мог представить себя за подобным занятием, то Бьякуя решительно отказал этой мысли. Правда, сам себе, но это неважно.

\- Напряги пресс, дядя Ренжди.

\- А ты тяни и за руки тоже, одними ногами не сможешь.

\- Ага-ага…

            Рейко попыхтела, но смогла таки поднять лейтенанта в воздух, правда, её ноги подрагивали, да и Абарай с трудом держал равновесие, поэтому их шаткая конструкция развалилась через несколько секунд.

\- Я же говорил!!

\- Это потому что у тебя с балансом проблемы!

\- Потому что у меня нет титек, которые бы перевешивали!

\- Ха! Нет! Это потому что у тебя голова пустая!

\- Так и твоя верхняя часть только из-за груди тяжёлая!

            Рейко возмутилась и отрядила дядюшке поджопник. Ренджи в долгу не остался и тут же начал жестоко щекотать племяшку. Та завижала и кое-как вывернулась из-под тяжеленного Абарая, чтобы опять пнуть его под задницу. Через пару секунд они прыгали вокруг друг друга и пытались отвесить друг другу как можно больше качественных поджопников. Шуму при этом они производили, как небольшая толпа десятилетних детей на прогулке. И при этом же они цеплялись друг за друга, висели на руках и оттягивали одежду.

\- Какое непотребство. – Покачал головой Бьякуя, не отрывая взгляд от Ренджи ни на секунду.

\- И это в саду клана Кучики. – Согласился Тамаки, пуская слюни на Рейко.

\- Вот ты мелкая стерва! – Зарычал Ренджи, хватая свою противницу за талию и собираясь швырнуть в пруд за то, что она по своей ужасной привычке опять начала сягивать с него майку, жульничая.

            Рейко опять завижала и в полёте успела ухватить Ренджи за эту несчастную майку, уволакивая в воду за собой. Абарай закричал так же громко, а потом оказался на дне пруда, который был ему по пояс. Рейко булькала водой рядом с ним и распугивала рыб.

\- Я тебя утоплю! – Вскрикнула девушка, подскакивая на ноги и опять атакуя любимого дядю, уже заливая брызгами воды.

\- Кишка тонка! – Расхохотался Ренджи, отвечая тем же.

            Тамаки с Бьякуей чёкнулись чашками с чаем. Второй раз они чёкнулись, когда ни на Ренджи, ни на Рейко не осталось маек. Хорошо на девушке был хотя бы спортивный топ. Парочка уже выбралась на берег и валялась в траве, катаясь по ней и пытаясь, видимо, задушить друг друга или сломать ключицы.

\- Огонь, вода и вот это. – Покивал Тамаки. Его вообще не смущало, что его возлюбленная пытается заломать оргомного полуголого мужика. Он скорее тащился от её грозного вида.

\- Не находишь, что мы не меньшие дикари, если наблюдаем это зрелище со стороны и наслаждаемся им? – Спросил Бьякуя философски и явно не собираясь никуда уходить.

            Тамаки даже задумался, потом полюбовался, как песок прилип к влажной и чуть загоревшей коже Рейко и только после этого ответил.

\- Дикое и необузданное начало есть в каждом из нас. Важно, какой выход оно находит.

\- Любопытная мысль.

\- Господин, к вам гости. – Тихо прошептала фрейлина из-за перегородки. – Из клана Шинхоин.

\- Я не ждал никого и не получал писем о визите. – Бьякуя даже с места не тронулся.

\- Да, конечно. Я помню о вашем распоряжении не беспокоить вас, но гости настаивали… Я не обещала им ничего, кроме того, что извещу вас… - Робко ответила девушка, чувствуя недовольство главы клана.

\- Кто. – Коротко бросил Бьякуя, старательно пытаясь удержать хороший настрой.

            Девушка не успела ответить, как послышались приближающиеся шаги.

\- Всего лишь мы! Всего лишь Юширо Шинхоин и всего лишь его верный друг Ониширо Шинхоин! – Молодой человек даже не постеснялся своей наглости. Хотя бы пожилой наставник и советник был чуть вежливее и поклонился в приветсвии. Правда, Бьякуя всё равно не видел, потому что не соизволил обернуться.

            Зато Тамаки поднялся и выказал уважение главе клана, а потом скосил взгляд на Рейко и Ренджи, которые опять упали в пруд с дикими воплями.

\- Смотрю, у вас тут очень весело. – Юширо повернулся на крики и усмехнулся.

\- Хм, да. В некотором роде. – Согласился Бьякуя, а потом мигнул духовной силой, привлекая внимание Ренджи и Рейко.

            Те не заметили гостей из-за тени. Абарай бодро подхватил девушку к себе на закорки и трусцой пробежался с ней к дому, отплёвываясь от волос, которые совсем растрепались и лезли в лицо. Рейко заботливо убрала их и только после этого заметила гостей. Юширо и Ониширо удивлённо и нескрываясь смотрели на полуголую парочку.

\- Привет! – Дружелюбно улыбнулась Рейко, махая рукой тому, кто помоложе. На вид он был, ну, лет на сорок старше тамаки. Не больше.

\- Привет?! Ты так здороваешься с главой клана Шинхоин?! – Ренджи аж поперхнулся от возмущения.

\- Откуда мне было знать, что он глава клана?! Скорее уж вот этот! – Рейко опять повела себя ужасно бескультурно и тыкнула пальцем в старика.

\- Ты должна была поклониться!

\- Я на тебе! Как я поклонюсь?!

\- А я не собираюсь тебя отпускать! Иначе они увидят, в каком ты неприличном виде! Так важных гостей не встречают!

\- Тогда поклонись ты, и я поклонюсь вместе с тобой.

            Абарай раскрыл рот, подумал секунду, а потом низко поклонился вместе с Рейко на спине.

\- Привествуем высоких гостей в поместье Кучики. – Сказал он вежиливо и формально. И плевать, что он был весь в песке, воде и водорослях.

            Рейко усмехнулась и развалилась на широкой спине лейтенанта, свешивая руки и ноги и болтая ими.

\- Тощая засранка!

\- Тупой качок!

            Ренджи зарычал, ухватил Мадараме крепче за ноги и начал падать на спину. Рейко закричала и попыталась выбраться из железной хватки, но не смогла и со всей силы, рванула в бок, переворачивая их. Абарай упал на согнутые руки, а Рейко воспользовалась моментом и вырвалась из захвата. Правда, Ренджи успех ухватить её за щиколотку и рвануть на себя, роняя лицом в траву. Девшука не сплоховала и не расквасила себе нос, да ещё и лягнуться смогла. Опять между двумя татуированными личностями завязалась потасовка.

            У Бьякуи отказало терпение, поэтому он подошёл к сплетённым телам, ухватил Ренджи за плечо и рванул вверх, ставя на ноги.

\- Ау. – Пожаловался он на боль, утирая грязь с лица. Рейко облизнулась и пнула его в задницу пяткой с каким-то особым извращённым удовольтсвием.

\- Хватит. – Недовольно сказал Кучики, хватая девушку за ногу и тоже поднимая в воздух.

\- Простите, дядя Бьякуя. – Попыталась извиниться Рейко, вися кверх ногами. Хорошо хоть грудь из топа не вываливалась. – Мы больше не будем тебя позорить перед высокими гостями, даже если их никто не ждал.

            Кучики не удержался и тряхнул девушку за её хамство. Ренджи в это время как мог, сдерживал смех. Тамаки просто не знал куда себя девать и что делать.

\- Приводите себя в порядок и выметайтесь. – Раздражённо ответил Кучики, разжимая хватку.

\- Да, конечно. – Покивал Ренджи и побежал за майками, которые плавали в пруду.

            Рейко в это время через мостик встала на ноги, обернулась на крик Абарая и получила мокрой майкой в лицо. Ренджи рассмеялся и через шунпо рванул в дом, убегая от разъярённой племяшки. Бьякуя посмотрел на это позорище и подавил вздох.

\- Вообще-то мы пришли именно по этому поводу. – Немного озадачено произнёс Юширо.

\- По какому? – Не понял Бьякуя, возвращаясь на террасу.

\- Нам бы хотелось обсудить некоторые вещи, касающиеся Абараи-сана и Мадараме-сан. Желательно в их присутвии. – Продолжил Ониширо. – Именно поэтому мы появились здесь без преупреждения и, можно сказать, тайно.

\- Какие же вопросы вы хотите обсудить? – От благодушия Кучики не осталось и следа.

\- Всё, касающееся Абараи-сана и Мадараме-сан, мы хотели бы обсуждать лишь в их присутствии. – Ониширо покачал головой.

            Бьякуя внимательно посмотрел на гостей и постучал по перегородке. Тут же послушался лёгкий шорох.

\- Вели этим двоим привести себя в порядок, как можно скорее. И пусть к обеду оденутся прилично.

\- Прилично… - Тихо ответила служанка, уточняя.

\- Традиционно. – Пояснил Бьякуя.

\- Обед на скольких человек подавать, господин?

\- На шестерых. В галерее.

\- Слушаюсь.

            Опять послушался еле уловимый шорох. Бьякуя вежливо кивнул и жестом пригласил гостей Шинхоин следовать за ним.

 

 

            До тех пор, пока Ренджи и Рейко не присоединились к благородной компании, эта самая компания старательно искала темы для ничего незначащих разговоров или молчала. Абарай и его пелмяшка появились тихо, чинно и в приличном виде. Рейко уселась рядом с Тамаки, а Ренджи по левую руку от капитана. Он увидел, что у всех пустые чашки и тут же начал разливать вино. Никаких фрейлин не предвиделось, потому что разговор намечался очень и очень приватный.

\- Мы знаем, - сказал Юширо с серьёзной миной.

            Все посмотрели на него внимательно. Первым отреагировал Ренджи.

\- Мы тоже знаем. – Кивнул с не менее серьёзным лицом.

\- Что? Но откуда? – Растерялся глава клана.

\- Даже у стен есть уши. – Многозначительно ответил Ренджи, разливая всем саке.

\- Но… но… я думал…

\- Давайте выпьем для начала. – Абарай поднял блюдце, отслютовал им и легко выпил.

\- Но откуда вам это стало известно?! – Не унимался Юширо.

\- Неужели вы думаете, что мы не узнали бы? – Спросила Рейко с серьёзным и внимательным лицом.

            Юширо смутился и отвёл взгляд.

\- Какая досада… а я думал, что наш клан…

\- Позвольте спросить, что же именно вы знаете, Абараи-сан. – Перебил своего ученика Ониширо.

\- Что онигири с пьяной сливой самые вкусные. – Ответил Ренджи так же серьёзно, ещё и кивнул сам себе в конце фразы.

            Оба предствителя Шинхоин остолбенели от такого заявления, Ренджи расплылся в широкой улыбке, Рейко расхохоталась в голос, Тамаки улыбался в чашку с вином, а Бьякуя прикрыл глаза. Кажется, его ждал не серьёзный разговор, а балаган.

\- Ох, Абараи-сан, заставили же вы меня напрячься! – Выдохнул Юширо. – Я уж испугался, что крайне тайная информация дала такую мощную течь…

\- Так что же за информация? – Не выдержал Бьякуя.

\- Что Абари-сан и Мадараме-сан тесно связаны с семьёй Вабинаси. – Ответил Ониширо.

\- А-а-а… - Ренджи тут же потерял весь интерес к разговору и принялся за обед. Возня с племяшкой неплохо его вымотала. Рейко хоть и выглядела хрупкой, но силы в ней было немало.

\- Разве это такой уж секрет? – Удивилась девушка. – Ну, дядя Ренджи часто у них ошивается и особо не скрывается. Да и я тоже с некоторых пор.

\- Верно, информация постепенно распространяется всё дальше и дальше, за пределы домов и семей… Но именно наша семья узнала первой, что наследник их семьи, Вабинаси Дзюмпей, претендует на вашу руку и сердце, Мадараме-сан. – Ониширо многозначительно посмотрел на девушку, которая эти слова не приняла хоть сколько-нибудь серьёзно.

            Рейко покивала и потянулась за жаренными креветками. Повисло неловкое молчание, потому что она отвечать на это заявление не собиралась, а Ониширо явно понятия не имел, как общаться с людьми, которые не желают следовать этикету.

\- Так же мы знаем, что с вашим нынешним кавалером у вас всё не так гладко, как могло бы быть. И именно поэтому клан Шинхоин боится, что вы, Мадараме-сан, можете принять предложение от Вабинаси Дзюмпея.

\- Всякое может случиться. – Покивала Рейко с невозмутимым видом. Тамаки недовольно дёрнул бровью, но промолчал. – Что вам от меня надо? Чтобы я убила его? Отказала? Выдала какую-то тайну? Что?

\- Рейко-сан! – Не выдержал Юширо и подался вперёд, глядя девушке в глаза. – Прошу, стань моей невестой!

            Такого заявления не ожидал никто. Рейко нахмурилась, потом прищурилась и ответила быстрее, чем кто-то другой успел высказаться.

\- Хорошо. – Она дёрнула плечом и отравила следующую креветку себе в рот. – Только я хочу подарок.

\- Рейко! – В этот раз Тамаки не смог сдержаться и громко возмутился. Ренджи с Бьякуей пока выжидали.

\- Какой подарок ты хочешь? – Обрадовался Юширо.

\- Большой. – Задумалась девушка. – Чтобы было видно, как сильно ты желаешь, чтобы я стала твоей невестой, чтобы я поняла, что ты не хуй с горы, а действительно глава большого и влиятельного клана. Чтобы этот подарок показал, как хорошо ты знаешь меня, понимаешь и ценишь. Чтобы он был полезным! И нет, деньги – это не подарок. И последнее условие – чтобы все знали, что этот подарок от тебя ко мне. Но если он будет паршивым, то я его не приму.

            Юширо нахмурился и задумался, кусая губу задумчиво. Ониширо бросал вопросительные взгляды на Кучики и Абарая, но те даже не думали помогать

\- Хм… разумные требования. Какой же конкретно ты хочешь, Рейко-сан? – Юширо попытался сойти за дурачка.

\- Откуда я знаю? Подумай сам. Это ты хочешь, чтобы я была твоей невестой, вот и напрягись. А если не хочешь, то прикажи кому-нибудь подумать за тебя.

\- Рейко-чан, ты с главой клана Шинхоин разговариваешь. – Напомнил Бьякуя как бы между делом.

\- Ой, да. – Спохватилась девушка. – Если вы не желаете ломать голову над моей простой загадкой сами, то пусть многочисленные советники окажут вам помощь. Потому что мне на вас, Шинхоин-сан, срать с высокой колокольни. Хотите меня заинтересовать – извольте сделать что-то, как ни странно, интересное. – Рейко улыбнулась шокированным гостям, а потом обернулась на Кучики. – Так лучше, дядя Бьякуя?

\- Да, лучше. – Кивнул тот с невозмутимым видом.

\- Да как вы смеете так обращаться с нами?! Что это за речи?! – Вскипел Ониширо, не ожидя такой реакции всех присутсвующих. – Мадараме-сан, перед вами не последние люди клана Шинхоин! Извольте вести себя прилично!

\- Если бы я вела себя прилично, то сейчас бы вы сидели с моим отказом вашей просьбы и ломали бы головы, как же ко мне подступиться. – Фыркнула девушка недовольно.

\- А зачем вам вообще всё это надо? – Вмешался Абарай. – На сколько я знаю, у вас с семьёй Вабинаси вообще нет общих дел, только если мелкие стычки.

\- Есть большие опасения, что если Мадараме-сан сблизится с семьёй Вабинаси, то это может сместить баланс и расстановку сил в Сообществе Душ. – Неохотно ответил Юширо.

            Бьякуя нахмурился, пытаясь понять о чём именно идёт речь.

\- Я не собираюсь выбалтывать никому и ничьи секреты и умею держать язык за зубами. – Ощетинилась Рейко.

\- Сомнений в вашей преданности нет! Ни в коем случае! – Юширо замахал руками. – Но…

\- Обида на клан Кучики у вас может остаться. Мафия может воспользоваться этим в своих интересах. – Ониширо не стал щадить ничьи чувства. – Не говоря о том, что в их семье появится сильный воин-шинигами с довольно обширными связями и очень преданной семьёй.

\- И очень вспыльчивой семьёй! – Закивал Юширо. – Это может сыграть злую шутку со всеми нами, если обставить дела в том или ином ключе.

\- Где же гарантия, что вы не будете использовать Рейко для того же самого? – Спросил Бьякуя властно и недовольно.

\- А где гарантия, что клан Кучики не будет делать то же самое? – Недовольно спросил Ониширо.

\- Я – гарант этого. – Мрачно и зло ответил Бьякуя.

\- Так вот и я гарантирую не подвергать Рейко опасности. – Неожиданно серьёзно ответил Юширо.

\- Меня раздражают такие разговоры. – Недовольно, но тихо пожаловалась Рейко Абараю. – Будто я тупая и беспомощная.

\- А мне не нравится, что ты согласилась на эту авантюру так легко. – Высказался Тамаки будто бы в воздух. – Если тебе хочется подарков, то я завалю тебя ими с головы до ног.

\- Ты дурак, Тамаки-кун. – Обиделась Рейко ещё больше.

            Опять повисла неприятная тишина.

\- Так, ладно. – Вздохнул Ренджи, понимая, что никто не захочет идти навстречу друг другу сейчас. – А я вам нахрена понадобился?

\- Нам необходим ваш взгляд со стороны и мнение о таком поступке. Как вы считаете, семья Вабинаси может остро отреагировать о новости об ухаживании? – Спросил деловито Ониширо.

\- Ну да, зачем кому-то нужно моё мнение… - Проворчала Рейко. Тамаки в утешение поцеловал её в ладонь.

\- У них есть свои планы на Рейко, но ни я, ни она никогда не давали повода хоть как-то и в чём-то расчитывать на нас, кроме обговорённых рамок. – Ренджи подумал и усмехнулся. – Ну, и Дзюмпей будет в истерике биться, что у него пытаются увести женщину, которую он уже целую вечность окучивает и пытается хоть немного ближе подобраться. Зачем ты его обнадёживаешь, золотце? – Спросил лейтенант у надутой Рейко.

\- Потому что вот у него совершенно точно больше шансов, чем… - Девушка скользнула взглядом по клаве клана Шинхоин без особого интереса. – А это вообще серьёзно?

\- В каком смысле? – Удивился Юширо.

\- Ты всерьёз хочешь меня себе в жёны?

\- Эм… да. – Смутился мужчина. – Иначе стал бы я…

\- И тебя не смущает мой внешний вид, татуировка, происхождение? – Перебила Рейко.

\- Нет, ни капли.

\- И клан не смущает?

\- Нет.

\- Надо же… - искренне удивилась девушка.

\- Если это всё, о чём вы хотели поговорить, то, думаю, наша встреча подошла к концу. – Бьякуя попытался выставить гостей прочь.

            Юширо спохватился и отрицательно покачал головой, а потом вынул из рукава небольшой свиток из довольно помпезной бумаги и протянул Ренджи. Абарай с сомнением принял письмо и развернул, ломая печать. По мере чтения его эмоции менялись с неожидающего до глубоко удивлённого. Абарай отдал свиток Бьякуе и уставился внимательным взглядом на мужчин Шинхоин.

\- Что это?

\- Поздравление с личным юбилеем. – Невозмутимо ответил Ониширо.

\- Сто шестьдесят лет вместе. Шутка ли? Серьёзная дата! Поздравляю от лица всего клана Шинхоин! – Поддержал Юширо, а Тамаки и Рейко чуть не завопили от удивления и шока. Наследник Кучики ещё смог сохранить лицо, а вот Мадараме так и замерла, не донеся палочки до очередной жареной креветки.

\- Вы ошибаетесь. – Обрубил Ренджи, еле сдерживая злость.

\- Да. – Согласился Бьякуя, откладывая свиток в сторону. – Наш юбилей лишь через пару месяцев. Впрочем, заблоговременное поздравление ничуть не хуже того, что пришло в точную дату.

\- Ну, точную дату за столько лет и сами виновники торжества могли подзабыть. – Рассмеялся Юширо беззботно.

\- Спасибо за тёплые слова. – Всё так же невозмутимо ответил Бьякуя и чуть склонил голову, а потом положил руку на плечо закаменевшего Абарая, чуть сжимая. – Ну же, Ренджи. Разве тебе не приятно?

\- По моему лицу не видно, что я в полном восторге? – Абарай хмуро обернулся на Бьякую, очень сильно злясь.

\- Тебе стоит расслабиться. – Кучики вёл себя так спокойно, будто сейчас не раскрыли его большую тайну.

\- Неужели?! – Рыкнул Ренджи.

\- Да. – Бьякуя неспешно кивнул, а потом подался вперёд и, не отнимая руки от плеча, поцеловал Абарая в щёку нежно, чуть остранился и негромко продолжил, будто бы только для Ренджи. Но следующие слова явно предназначались гостям. – У нашей небольшой и неофициальной, но дружной семьи появились новые друзья, которые так же будут хранить нашу маленькую тайну.  Если не будут, то Рейко их зарежет, раз уж будет вхожа в дом Шинхоин. Очень удачно, да?

\- Или задушит. – Согласился Абарай, расслабляясь и улыбаясь задумчиво.

\- Попрошу у Немури пару склянок и отравлю. – Поправила их Рейко.

\- Я думал у тебя запрет на яды. – Удивился Тамаки, будто ничего не произошло. Раз его приёмный отец решил спустить это на тормозах, то, значит, так было верно и нужно.

\- Ну, на яды в моём организме – да. Ну, и ещё в некоторых других тоже… А так, совершенно не имею ничего против ядов. – Рейко задумчиво почесала нос и обернулась на обескураженного Юширо. – Буду ждать твоего подарка в ближайшее время.

\- А… ну да… разумеется… - Промямлил тот. Он ожидал политического шантажа, что его клану припомнят старые грехи, но вот угрозы для жизни…

            Рейко хотела ещё что-то добавить, как чуть не упала на пол и закашлялась.

\- Рю! Придурок! – Взревела она, пытаясь скинуть братца с себя.

\- Привет, Рейко. – Рюкен чуть ли не висле на сестре всех телом. – Я думал, что у вас тренировка будет, так мчался, хотел успеть, а вы тут животы набиваете!

\- Вообще-то у нас тут важные гости. – Сквозь зубы процедила девушка, указывая на смуглых мужчин, которые во все глаза смотрели на Рюкена. – Это глава клана Шинхоин, Юширо, и его эээ… правая рука, наверное, Ониширо-сан.

\- Они на меня пялятся. Они знают, что это невежливо? – Просил Рю, забывая поздороваться. – А вон тот ещё и на тебя странно поглядывает. Им что-то надо от тебя? Это из-за Дзюмпея? Ох… сестрица! Неужели у тебя новый поклонник?!

            Если обитатели поместья привыкли к слишком бойкому и сообразительному Рюкену, которому и говорить ничего не надо было, он будто сам всё заранее знал, то Юширо и Ониширо не скрывали своего удивления.

\- Кхм, да. Я просил у Рейко разрешения ухаживать за ней. – Попытался сказать как можно вежливей Юширо.

\- А почему тут нет наших родителей? Если уж и спрашивать разрешения, то и у них тоже. Как-то это грубо, да, дядя Бьякуя? – Кучики подумал и согласно кивнул. – Или это какие-то далеко идущие политические планы, в которых моя любимая сестричка будет трофеем и заложницей одновременно?

            Рюкен опять пробуравил своим проницательным взглядом гостей, ожидая ответа. Ониширо со словами не нашёлся. Его никак не хотело отпускать удивление, что мальчик очень похож на Кучики Бьякую.

\- Нет! Не надо так грубо думать о клане Шинхоин! – Юширо опять замахал руками, оправдываясь. – Рейко-сан никто не собирается подставлять под удар! И к тому же… Рейко-сан удивительная девушка, которая поразила меня в самое сердце, когда я её увидел в первый раз на одной из миссий в Руконгае год назад. Она так запала мне в душу, что я попросил узнать о ней чуть больше и подробней. И чем больше узнавал, тем больше хотел познакомиться лично.

\- Сестрёнка, он за тобой шпионил. – Нахмурился Рюкен. – Наверняка, и за домом следил… представляешь, подглядывал за тобой в окно, когда ты спала или просто занималась своими делами? Извращенец.

            Юширо раскрыл рот от такого заявления.

\- Фууу! – Сморщилась Рейко, уже не пытаясь скинуть брата с себя. – А я приняла его просьбу об ухаживании! Думала, что он приличный!

\- Я и есть приличный! – Возмутлся глава клана Шинхоин.

\- У него ещё наверняка где-то в секретном месте лежит папка, где про тебя всё написано, и стопка всяких разных фотографий из разных мест. Подробное досье, как у какого-нибудь извращенца. – Подлил масла в огонь Рю.

\- Какая мерзость… - Охнула Рейко, а Юширо покраснел до ушей.

\- А ещё он страшный. Если тебе так хочется замуж за приличного человека, то я готов сжалиться и взять тебя в жёны. – Рюкен тепло улыбнулся сестре и тут же получил по лицу за такие слова.

            Ренджи не выдержал и рассмелся, а Бьякуя покачал головой. Тамаки просто молчал и не отсвечивал. Рюкен его еле терпел, и вмешиваться в их беседу с сестрой было опасно.

\- Я считаю, что нет ничего плохо в том, что я хотел узнать о Рейко-сан больше! – Возмутился Юширо. – И чем больше я узнавал о ней, тем больше понимал, как она похожа на мою старшую сестру, Йороючи.

\- Ты мог просто подойти и поговорить. – Хохотнул Ренджи.

\- Чего? На сестру? – Удивилась Рейко. – Я совсем не похожа на Йороючи-сан. Внешне уж тем более!

\- Фууу! Он любит свою сестру и теперь отчаянно ищет ей замену! Отвратительно! – Опять начал свою песню Рюкен.

\- Да кто бы говорил, таракан! – Возмутилась Рейко.

\- Ты поела? Идём драться! Хочу драться на мечах! Хочу сражаться против тебя! Идём-идём-идём! – Рю заканючил сестре на ухо в привычной противной манере.

\- С удовольствием покалечу тебя, надоедливая ты навозная муха! Ах да, Юширо. Пусть от Ого Мичиру отвалит уже этот придурок из второго отряда. Он работу тормозит вообще-то.

            Рейко поднялась вместе с братом на плечах и повокла его в додзе. Когда он начинал так ныть и канючить, было проще сдаться. Если родители могли сопротивляться капризам сына, то у Рейко не хватало нервов и терпения.

\- Это было до ужасного бескультурно и невежливо. – Возмутился Ониширо. – Они даже не попрощались, не говоря уже обо всём остальном.

\- Но папка у вас ведь есть. – Хмыкнул Тамаки. Его немного волновал новый претендент на Рейко, но лишь немного.

            Советник недовольно посмотрел на него и промолчал.

\- Нет, а вы чего думали? Что будет просто? – Удивился Ренджи. – Что она сразу прибежит к вам в клан со всеми пожитками? Да она ещё сотню раз подумает, стоит ли к вашему поместью близко подходить.

\- И с Рюкеном вы намучаетесь больше, чем с Рейко. – Кивнул Тамаки со знанием дела.

\- Вот сейчас обед однозначно окончен. – Сказал Бьякуя, поднимаясь. – Спасибо, что помогли скоротать нам несколько часов за приятной и продуктивной беседой. Надеюсь, это не последний ваш визит.

            Глава клана церемонно распрощался и выставил мужчин Шинхоин из поместья, а потом заперся вместе с Ренджи в дальних комнатах, пропадая его в объятиях и успокаивающих словах. Разговор выпил из него все силы.

 

 

\- Ты точно не хочешь надеть что-то из нарядов Бьякуи? У тебя же есть много хороших нарядов для такого случая… - Хотака завязывала пояс на дочери и вздыхала.

\- Меня устраивает и твоё кимоно. Оно самое красивое из всего, что есть. – Нахмурилась Рейко.

\- Оно старое и дешёвое.

\- Красивое. Я хочу идти только в нём.

\- Доча…

\- Мам, сестра красивая. – Перебил Хотаку Рю, сидевший в стороне и жующий яблоко.

\- Ладно-ладно.

            Хотака закончила с одеждой и отошла в сторону, критично разглядывая дочь. Рейко в это время вставляла последние серёжки с камешками в цвет одежды и поправляла причёску. Для полуофициального вечера в клане Шинхоин, куда ееё позвал Юширо лично, он выглядела, ну, приемлимо. Ясутоке решительно не нравилось, что дочка не вылезала из её старого кимоно, копии бабушкиного, и отказывалась надевать что-то более удачное.

\- Надеюсь, ты не сама туда пойдёшь?

\- Юширо пообещал меня забрать. – Покивала Рейко, убирая телефон за пояс.

\- Веди себя прилично только. И не суйся не в свои дела! Только вражды с какой-нибудь семьёй нам не хватало… - Иккаку подошёл к дочери и поцеловал в макушку.

\- Там будет Тамаки, он подаст знак, если что-то пойдёт не так.

\- Тамаки? А он что там забыл? – Удивился Мадараме. – Они тебя делить что ли будут?

\- Нет же, он будет там со своей спутницей. Это что-то вроде вечеринки для молодых, богатых и благородных. Конечно, всё прилично и скучно, но важно быть там. Типа, если не пригласили, значит, ты где-то проебался. А если наоборот, позвали кого-то типа меня, то значит на этого человека стоит обратить внимание.

\- Почему Тамаки тебя не звал на такие сборища? – Спросил Рю.

\- Очевидно же, что ему запрещали брать меня с собой в качестве спутницы! Дурак! – девушка топнула ногой, злясь и грустнея ещё больше.

            Рюкен подскочил на ноги и тут же обнял сестру крепко.

\- Прости… может мне с тобой пойти? Буду защищать тебя ото всех?

\- Заведи уже себе девушку!

\- Не хочу! – надулся Рюкен, не отпуская сестру. – Ты идеальная девушка! Лушче тебя не будет!

\- Я твоя сестра, болван! Папа! Он опять начинает говорить ужасные вещи! Он специально меня злит что ли?! Отстань от меня, Рю! Иначе я тебе тресну!

            В этот же момент на улице послышался странный шум, а затем мигнула духовная сила главы клана Шихоин.

\- Это Юширо. – Рейко обернулась на дверь.

\- Хорошего вечера.

            Вся семья вышла провожать дочку н важное событие и смотреть на кавалера. Юширо приехал на коне и теперь горцевал на нём, красуясь перед Рейко и показывая выправку красивого животного.

\- Я подумал, что ты не захотела бы сидеть в повозке и трясьтись целый час по дорогам, по которым ты сама проделала бы путь за десять минут. – Юширо тепло улыбнулся и протянул руку растерянной девушке.

\- Теперь я должна буду бежать за твоей лошадью? – Растеряно улыбнулась Рейко и осторожно взяла Юширо за руку и тут же взвизгнула.

\- Ме нравится твоё чувство юмора. – Сказал он на ушко удивлённой Рейко, которая уже сидела на лошади боком и прижималась к нему всем телом.

\- А я не упаду? – Девушка осторожно погладила лошадь по шее.

\- Держись за меня крепче.

\- Во нахал. – Покачал головой Иккаку, недобро щурясь.

            Юширо, не слезая с лошади, поклонился родителям Рейко, обнял свою спутницу за талию, а другой ухватил поводья.

\- Пока-пока. – Помахала Рейко семье и вцепилась в Шихоин, чтобы не навернуться.

 

 

            Ладно, Рейко немного пожалела, что не надела что-то более дорогое и изысканное, глядя на всех присутвующих женщин и мужчин. С другой стороны, она не желала маскироваться и прикидываться кем-то другим, а кимоно бабушки всегда придавало ей уверенность. Зато у неё был самый лучший макияж. Рейко была готова молиться на интернет с его интрукциями по любому поводу и неимоверно развитую индустрию красоты и косметики, что была в мире живых. За три часа ужина и разговоров её великолепная розовая помада осталась на месте и даже ни капельки не стёрлась. Рейко между делом подумала, что оставит хвалебный отзыв на форуме, главное, не забыть сфотогрfфироваться ночью, после окончания сборища.

            Вообще вечер проходил не очень интересно на вкус девушки. Разговоры, выпивка, какие-то перемигивания, шутки, которые она не понимала. Хорошо, что хотя бы в небольших и простеньких играх она не плоховала и без проблем закидывала мячики в чашки или выхватывала карточки. Конечно, порой она нарочно поддавалась, чтобы не вызвать ещё больше недовольных взглядов в её сторону. Больше всего с косыми взглядами усердствовали дамы и девушки. Они же поддевали Рейко порой колко и тонко тем, что она захапала себе в женихи Юширо, и при этом от Тамаки отказываться не стала. Некоторые мужчины тоже не жаловали внезапную гостью, но, впрочем, жаловаться Рейко было не на что. Вечер был приятный, еда хорошая, Юширо постоянно уделял ей внимание и не давал скучать, втягивая в какую-нибудь беседу.

            Сама Рейко тоже вела себя прилично и держалась на уровне благородных дам. Не зря же дядя Бьякуя учил её манерам и этикету. Раз в несколько месяцев ей не представляло никакой сложности немного построить из себя приличную девочку. Даже интересно и забавно. Тамаки тоже соблюдал протокол и почти не смотрел на Рейко, уделяя большую часть своего внимания своей очередной спутнице. Девушка постоянно краснела от его взглядов и шёпота и вела себя очень глупо порой. Рейко в первый раз видела, как Тамаки общается с другими женщинами и была немного удивлена переменами в его характере. С ней он был совсем другой, не напускал тумана во взгляд, не пытался так активно соблазнить или понравиться.

\- Юширо-сан, я отойду на пару минуточек. – Тихо пропела Рейко в ухо своему немного пьяному кавалеру и поднялась места, чтобы врезаться в слугу с жаровней в руках. На улице темнело, освещения из окон явно не хватало. Вот только Рейко была готова поклясться, что этого слуги секунду назад не было!

            Тут же поднялся крик. Дамы заохали и запричитали, но смотрели на то, как кимоно Рейко загоралось и обугливалось, прожигая дыры до самой кожи и оставляя следы. Некторые мужчины подскочили со своих мест и уже хотели помогать, но Юширо опередил всех. Он оттолкнул напуганного слугу и руками стал скидывать горящие угли с упавшей на пол Рейко. Та всхлипнула, когда увидела, что одежда у неё на бедре загорелась и поспешно притушила её краем кимоно, а потом застонала от боли от множественных ожогов.

\- Рейко-чан! – Юширо помог ей сесть и в ужасе оглядывал, боясь прикоснуться. – Вызовите врача немедленно!

\- Я… всё в порядке… - Мадараме мотнула головой через силу и стала приходить в себя от шока.

\- Ты чуть не загорелась! Ничего не в порядке! А если бы уголь попал на волосы? Тебе ведь больно. Ох… только не шевелись. От этого будет ещё больнее! Принесите лёд!

\- Не паникуй. Бывало и хуже. – Рейко огляделась, схватила со стола чей-то стакан и залпом выпила его, совсем не разобрав вкуса. – Я сейчас всё сделаю, а потом сгоняю в четвёртый.

\- Наши личные врачи ничем не хуже. – Оскорбилась одна из дам из клана Шихоин.

\- Ни секунды не сомневаюсь, но там мне привычней. – Сосредоточено ответила Рейко, прикрыла глаза и попыталась забыть о боли, которая пронизывала её тело.

\- Что ты собралась делать, Рейко-чан?

\- Вылечу себя.

\- Но…

\- Всё в порядке, просто смотри. – Девушка ласково улбынулась, успокаивая перепуганного главу клана, хотя это её сейчас надо было успокаивать. Она заметила, что чулок приварился к коже. Да и вообще именно ноги постадали больше всего. Тело спас широкий пояс. – Хотя… лучше не смотри.

            Рейко глубоко вздохнула и откинула полы одежды, обнажая обварившиеся ноги. Серьёзная и большая рана была лишь в одном месте, над коленкой. Выглядела и воняла ужасно.  Сидевшие рядом девушки вскрикнули, одна даже в обморок упала от неприятного зрелища.

\- Что ты хочешь сделать, Рейко? – Тихо и твёрдо спросил Юширо, глядя на ожоги.

\- Надо снять чулки, иначе их потом будут соскребать вместе с кожей.

\- Как ты собралась это делать!?

            Девушка молча вытащила кинжал из держателя и легко разрезала тонкую ткань на правой ноге. Этот чулок снялся легко, хоть Рейко и шипела на паре крупных подпалин. Настала очередь левой ноги. Нижняя часть чулка полетела прочь. Рейко огляделась, вытащила палочку из прически какой-то дамы и закусила её крепко, а потом примерилась и начала срезать верхний слой запёкшегося капрона, стараясь как можно меньше задевать кожу. Было ужасно больно, аж в глазах темнело, но Рейко не останавливалась и почти не издавала звуков, пока не закончила. Она отшвырнула отвратительный ошмёток в сторону и утёрлf слёзы рукавами поспешно, а потом стала лечить сама себя наложением рук. Все гости молчали, боясь издать хоть звук, и во все глаза смотрели на Рейко, которая закончила лечение за полчаса. Маленькие ожоги исчезли, а большой стал выглядеть просто красным и воспалённым, а не куском снятой кожи. Примерно в это время подоспел врач и лишь стоя в стороне, глядя на технику лечения.

\- Вот и всё. – Шмыгнула Рейко носом, смаргивая остатки слёз, и поднимая взгляд на поражённого Юширо. – У нас вся семья владеет базовыми приёмами лечения. Мама настояла. Как видишь, не зря.

\- Абсолютно не зря. – Покивал Шихоин, склоняясь и целуя голую коленку. Гости охнули от такого жеста. – Прими мои глубочайшие извинения за страдания, испорченный вечер и кимино.

\- Это же случайно. – Покачала Рейко головой, погладила Юширо по щеке и тяжело выдохнула, а затем материализовала свой зампакто. Отец велел ей хранить запас универсальной мази в рукоятке.

\- Хотелось бы заметить, что чтобы освоить лечение на таком хорошем уровне, надо быть весьма одарённой личностью. – Высказался врач. – Вы сильны духом, госпожа. Выражаю моё почтение вашему навыку. Позвольте добавить только одну вещь. Чтобы не осталось и следа от этого досадного проишествия, смазывайте все красные участки мазью, пока кожа не вернёт обычный цвет. Тогда не останется никакого напоминания, кроме, разве что, испорченной одежды.

\- Ах да! Слуги покажут тебе, где ты можешь переодеться. Хотя нет, ты ещё слаба. Я сам тебя провожу. – Юширо решительно мотнул головой.

\- Спасибо. – Рейко кивнула врачу устало. – Я много работала, чтобы добиться такого уровня. Юширо-сан, спасибо за заботу.

\- Я провожу тебя до дома. – Шинхоин был настроен решительно, а у Рейко не было сил спорить. – И, разумеется, тебе не придётся возвращать одежду.

\- Нет-нет. Это мне дорого. – Ответла Рейко, осторожно поднимаясь. Её тут же придержали за локти. – Это семейная реликвия. По крайней мере, я так к нему отношусь. У моей бабки было такое же, а это моей матушки. Похоже скоро будет и моё личное, новое. Закажу такое же теперь я сама.

\- Не стоит беспкоится об этом. Наши мастерицы позаботятся, чтобы рисунок и вышивка были именно такими.

            Глава клана Шинхоин увёл свою спутницу куда-то далеко и так и не вернулся на вечер, который сам же организовал. А Тамаки как полный идиот продолжил строить из себя обходительного кавалера, хотя хотел быть рядом с Рейко в этот момент, дать ей выплакаться, успокоить и заснуть вместе. С другой стороны, у него был ключ. Навестить Рейко среди ночи они всё равно собирался.

 

            Тамаки тихо прошёл в тёмную квартру и встал на коленки перед постелью, где уже спала Рейко. Он нежно чмокнул её в лоб и стал раздеваться, кидая вещи прямо на пол. Стоило ему примоститься рядом, как девушка завозилась и прильнула, задирая больную ногу выше, чтобы её ничего не касалось.

\- Что бы ты сделал на его месте? – Сонно и устало спросила Рейко.

\- Точно бы не стал смотреть, как ты издеваешься над собой. – Нахмурился Тамаки. – На руках потащил бы тебя к медикам, позволил бы пореветь всласть, да сам бы срезал эту дрянь!

\- Он растерялся и испугался.

\- Лизать твои коленки он не испугался. – Проворчал Кучики.

\- Он потом, наедине, спросил меня, почему я не пропросила никакой помощи и тут же взялась сама себя лечить… я даже растерялась сначала. Так привыкла рассчитывать только на себя в таких ситуациях…

\- Ты разбиваешь мне сердце своими словами.

\- Я люблю тебя, Тама. Очень рада, что ты пришёл.

\- А я мог не придти? Да я бы спать не смог, не узнав, как ты. Передам капитану, что ты на больничном.

\- Со стороны лучше было видно… Это специально?

\- Да, нарочно. – Нахмурился Тамаки.

\- Юширо сказал, что надёт виноватых. – Рейко зевнула. – Я приняла обезболивающее, от него в сон клонит.

\- Да, конечно, отдыхай. – Тамаки обнял Рейко и уставился в потолок. Сжечь - не отравить, но тоже неприятно. Ещё неизвестно, как Мадараме-сан и Бьякуя-доно отреагируют на новость.

 

 

            Рейко нехотя выползла из кровати и объятий спящего Тамаки, натянула шорты и пошла откывать дверь. Она понятия не имела, кто мог припереться к ней в это время. Даже Рюкен не рисковал будить сестру в выходные. Особенно, если Тамаки оставался у неё. Рейко впрыгнула в тапочки и открыла дверь.

\- Какого хера вас сюда занесло? – Мрачно спросила она, щурясь от солнечного света и разглядывая сестёр Шинхоин, дочерей одного из советников и кузин Юширо.

\- Нам очень нужна твоя помощь, Рейко-сан! – Мирта сделала жалобные глазки.

\- Кроме тебя никто не сможет помочь! – Кейко сложила руки в молящем жесте.

\- У меня выходной, вообще-то. Я хотела отдохнуть!

\- Мы знаем, что у тебя выходной. Именно поэтому и пришли. Дело очень важное!

\- Какое ещё дело?..

\- Мы поспорили кое с кем, что завтра появимся на церемонии взросления с яркими волосами… У нас есть краска, но никто не взляся нас красить, а сами мы не умеем. Рейко-сан! Ты должна нам помочь!

\- Ничего я вам не должна. – Фыркнула девушка и попыталась закрыть дверь, но сёстры не дали. – Проваливайте уже!

\- Рей-чан, что у тебя там происходит? – Сонно спросил Тамаки.

\- Да ничего не происходит. Я сама разберусь, спи.

            Сёстры услышали голос, переглянулись и с двойным упорством стали ломиться в дверь, а Рейко боялась применить силу, чтобы не покалечить девиц.

\- Я сейчас подойду. – Настоял Тамаки.

\- Только штаны хотя бы натяни! – Рыкнула Рейко, не давая слишком любопытным девицам прохода.

\- А кто там? Твой отец?

\- Нет! Но всё равно оденься!

\- Хм, обычно ты просишь меня раздеться, Рей-чан. – Пошутил Тамаки и вышел в коридор в пижамных штанах и распахнутой рубашке.

\- Не заставляй меня краснеть за тебя! – Заворчала Рейко и чуть не грохнулась, потому что сёстры всё-таки прорвались и теперь во все глаз пялились на полуголого и уютного наследника Кучики. Ещё и солнце очень удачно упало, обрамляя лицо и показывая рельеф мышц на животе.

\- Тамаки-сан… - Кейко чуть ли не слюнями капала. – Простите, что разбудили…

\- А передо мной не хотите извиниться?! – Огрызнулась Рейко, отсходя.

            Тамаки тут же её обнял и поцеловал в затылок.

\- Не злись. Если они пришли к тебе сюда, да в такую рань, то значит дело важное.

\- Мы поспорили с Кейго… - Мирта стеснялась смотреть на Тамаки и всё время опускала глаза. Что совершенно не мешало ей разглядеть Кучики с головы до ног в подробностях. – Если мы не выкрасим волосы в яркие цвета к завтрашней церемонии, то должны будем прислуживать ему несколько лет подряд! А мы не можем этого допустить!

\- Кейго? Да, понимаю вас. – Покивал Тамаки, не выпуская из объятий свою девушку. – Так вы хотите, чтобы Рейко вас покрасила?

\- Да! Очень хотим! Очень просим! Пожалуйста! – Наперебой заголосили сёстры.

\- Да какое мне дело до ваших споров?.. Я отдохнуть хотела, а даже если я возьмусь, то вся эта покраска весь день займёт!

\- Мы будем очень благодраны тебе за доброту! Будем обязаны!

\- Рей-чан, помоги им. Кейго действительно противный. – Тамаки зевнул.

\- Мы вроде как хотели вдвоём побыть сегодня. – Это был первый их совпадающий выходной за долгое время.

\- Так я никуда не уйду.

\- И на том спасибо… - Буркнула Рейко, кивая сёстрам заходить. – Если вы свалите всё на меня, то я вас налысо обрею. И сначала завтрак! На голодный желудок я делать ничего не буду.

            Кейко и Мирту усадили за стол и велели не мешаться и пить чай. Тамаки в это время прибирался в комнате, запрявляя постель и поднимая шмотки с пола. Их было много, изредка он спрашивал у Рейко надо ли стирать что-то из этой кучи. Та готовила завтрак и почти всё отправляла в стирку.

\- Дуй умываться. И оденься приличней уже! Скоро готово будет.

\- Слушаю и повинуюсь. – Кучики скрылся в ванной комнате со стопкой одежды. Тут же зашумела вода.

            Рейко опять зевнула и отошла от плиты, отыскала в тумбе расчёску и занялась волосами.

\- Ну? Что у вас там за краска? Я пока почитаю, как с ней обращаться.

\- Да-да, конечно. – Мирта поднялась из-за стола, выбежала на улицу и вернулась с двуя коробками. На одной у модели были ярко-голубые волосы, а на другой ярко-розовые.

            Рейко вздохнула и достала инструкцию, забираясь на стул с ногами и не прекращая расчёсывать свои волосы. Сёстры ждали вердикта и молчали.

\- Вы только краску достали? Больше ничего? – Спросила Рейко.

\- А надо что-то ещё?..

\- Ясно всё с вами.

\- Так ты поможешь? – Спросила Мирта осторожно.

\- Чёрт с вами, помогу. Скоро начнём.

            Мадарме поднялась со стула, заплела волосы в косу и пошла накладывать еду себе и Тамаки. После быстрого завтрака, во время которого сёстры пялились на Тамаки. Его футболка обтягивала руки и грудь.

\- Так, снимайте пока ваши верхние кимоно. Я сейчас тоже переоденусь, и начнём.

\- Что? Зачем раздеваться?! – Охнула Кейко и покраснела.

\- Вы хотите безвозвратно испачкать и испортить вашу одежду краской? У меня есть накидки, но они не на всё тело, да и волосы у вас длинные.

\- Но как же… только в нижнем кимоно…

\- Вам не надо стесняться меня. – Заверил Мирту Тамаки.

\- Ага, его нижним кимоно не удивишь. – Фыркнула Рейко, скидывая свою просторную футболку и надевая лифчик и майку. Хорошо хоть спиной повернулась к Шинхоин. Штаны она натягивала тоже не особо стесняясь взглядов. Чего девушек стесняться?

\- Рейко-сан, у вас, кхм, красивая татуировка. – Смущённо произнесла Кейко, когда молчание неловко затянулось.

\- Спасибо. Вы чего в одежде до сих пор? А как мы мыть голову будете в таких нарядах?

            Рейко сварливо отчитала девушек и полезла в шкаф за всем необходимым для покраски. В том числе и за осветлителем, потому что волосы у Шихоин были почти чёрные. Хорошо, что у Рейко все инструменты были в двойном комплекте, один лежал для Рю. Тамаки услужливо помогал сёстрам раздеваться и вообще не смотрел на них, чтобы не смущать ещё больше. В это же время они договорились, что Тамаки поможет Рейко. Они решили красить обеих сестёр одновременно, чтобы не затягивать возню на весь день. Мирта, которой Тамаки должен был заняться, краснела и млела. Кучики был жопой и улыбался Шинхоин не переставая. Сестёр усадили за стол, надели на них накидки, а потом Рейко занялась разведением раствора, возясь с весами и реагентами.

\- Тама, расчеши пока их. Знаешь же как надо?

\- Да, с кончиков.

\- Ох, разве наследник Кучики может заниматься такими делами, как расчёсывать чьи-то волосы? – Пропела Кейко. – Великая честь для нас!

\- Меня тут за прислугу держат. – Пожаловася Тамаки наигранно.

\- Да-да. Посуда за тобой. – Покивала Рейко. – Ну всё, начинаем.

            Девушка вручила Кучики кисть и расчёску, а потом стало поэтапно показывать, что и как делать. Тамаки кивал и на удивление хорошо справлялся. Когда обесцвечивающий раствор был на волосах сестёр, те здорово струхнули и начали волноваться.

\- Ох… что-то мне страшно… - Задрожала Кейко.

\- Ваши родители от вас не отажутся после такой выходки? – Спросила Рейко лениво.

\- Надеюсь, что нет. – Всхлипнула Мирта.

\- Можно смыть сейчас и проиграть спор. – Пожал плечами Тамаки.

\- Ох нет! Кейго хуже в тысячу раз! Ни за что не хочу проигрывать! – Вскрикнула Мирта.

\- А что с ним не так? Имя знакомое.

\- Он один из сыновый побочной ветви клана. Вечно плетёт ингриги и пытается выдрать себе побольше власти и денег. – Хмуро ответила Кейко. – Скользкий тип.

\- Ещё и над другими будет насмехаться и унижать!

\- А от вас ему что надо было? – Рейко забралась на стул с ногами и прислонилась к Тамаки, который лениво искал что-то в своём телефоне. Вскоре заиграла ненапряжная простая музыка. Кучики отложил телефон в сторону и обнял Рейко за живот.

\- Ну, ничего, наверное. Просто так… - Мирта явно смутилась и ещё явнее соврала.

\- Колитесь! Должна же я знать, ради чего тут вокруг вас пляшу.

\- Ну… э… мы разговорились с ним после того вечера, на который ты приходила с Юширо-доно. – Кейко смущалась  и явно выбирала слова. – Он сказал, что это странно, что у тебя, Рейко-сан, так много влиятельных и богатых ухажёров. Ведь ты… ну, простолюдинка… - Кейко смутилась ещё больше, а Рейко закатила глаза и помахала рукой, чтобы та продолжала. – И я сказала, что это из-за необычной внешности. Волосы, проколы, татуировка. Это ведь очень сильно привлекает внимние. И после этого мы как-то начали ругаться и спорить. Кейго вывел меня из равновесия, я даже раскричалась! А потом Мирта согласилсь на это дурацкое пари!

\- Ну, может быть, после этого у вас тоже появятся богатые ухажёры. – Рассмеялась Мадараме. – Вот этот, например. – Она потыкала пальцем в Тамаки, а тот лишь рассмеялся. – Он падок на всё яркое.

\- Вряд ли они отважатся ещё на что-то кроме волос. Не подбивай их на такие мысли, Рей-чан.

\- Но волосы это уже не мало!

\- Да, это довольно смелый поступок. – Кучики опять улыбнулся сёстрам немного теплее, чем просто знакомым дамам. – Вы удивили меня своей храбростью. Будет любопытно завтра посмотреть на реакцию окружающих.

\- Что? Та завтра будешь там? – Удивилась Рейко.

\- Да, буду. Я думал, что Юширо тебя позвал. – Кучики сильно удивился.

\- Да не упоминал. – Покачала головой девушка. – Но, даже лучше, если не пойду. Там ведь скука смертная будет, да?

\- Это точно. – Тамаки кивнул и поцеловал Рейко в губы нежно. – Я бы тоже тебя не позвал.

\- Вот же ты сволочь!

            Рейко рассмеялась и попихала его локтями немного.

\- А можно один личный вопрос? – Осторожно спросила Мирта, во все глаза на слишком откровенные обнимния и поцелуи. Для неё это было диким зрелищем.

\- Валяй. – Покивала Рейко.

\- Зачем тебе Юширо-доно? Видно же, что ты любишь другого…

\- Видно? Тама, ты видишь, что я тебя люблю? – весело спросила Рейко, изворачиваясь всем телом.

\- Даже если закрою глаза, то буду видеть!

\- Юширо захотел за мной ухаживать, я не стала отказывать. Пусть пробует меня влюбить в себя, если ему так это надо. – Рейко дёрнула плечом и помотрела нанагинату, что подарил ей Шинхоин. Дорогое дерево, красивый узор на стали, красивая резьба и украшения. Рейко совсем не ожидала такого подарка и была удивлена до глубины души. Отец ничего не сказал, но его взгляд говорил о многом.

            Юширо вручил свой подарок Рейко, когда её семья была рядом. Они в одиннадцатом обедали все вместе, когда Шихоин с небольшой свитой подошёл к ним, рассказал о своих намерениях и вручил символ своей серьёзности. Тамаки, увидев оружие, выглядел очень растерянным. Он не ожидал, что Шихоин будет так решителен.

\- Но… но вдруг про тебя подумают что-то плохое? Что ты вертишь мужчинами как хочешь… или что только и местаешь, что о деньгах. – Мирта сильно удивлялась словам Рейко.

\- О, то есть вы обе так не думаете?

\- В тот вечер ты не выглядела заинтересованной нашей компанией и вообще кем-либо. Если бы хотела от Юширо-доно что-то, то вела бы себя иначе. – Кейко вздёрнула нос и придержала конструкцию на голове, чтобы не слетела.

\- Мне всё равно, что и кто обо мне думает, если вы не заметили. – Рейко польстило, что эти двое девушек не считали её приживалкой.

\- Дурак тот, кто слушает чужое мнение, а не пытается составить своё.

\- Ох, какая глубокая мысль! – Охнула Мирта, стрельнув взглядом в Кучики.

\- Так, дайте я гляну, что у вас там происходит.

            Рейко полезла к девушкам под шапочки, разглядывая цвет волос. Они были уже почти белыми.

\- Так, ещё пять минут и смывать. А потом будем краситься.

\- А что? Что это тогда мы делали если не красились? – Удивилась Кейко.

\- Как на чёрный должен розовый лечь? Никак! Я вам волосы выбеляла. Кто первая идёт?

\- Я! Я хочу! Уже не терпится помотреть, что там происходит. – Кейко подскочила с места и потащила Рейко в душевую, чтобы та помогала с волосами.

\- Так! За то, что я вожушь с вами, я хочу гору свежайжих и вкуснейших суши и сашими! Пусть ваш слуга, или кто вас там привёз, смотается к вам домой и привезёт. Иначе я сожру кого-то из вас двоих!

            Сёстры переглянулись и покивали. Правда, выходить из квартиры в непотребном виде отказались и написали письмо, которое пошёл передавать Тамаки, ворча, что его ещё в посыльные записали. Зато Рейко занялась сушкой волос. Когда же долгожданные сашими приехали, у сестёр Шинхоин были красивые и яркие волосы, как они и желали. Рейко забрала огромный короб с едой и поставила его на стол, открывая.

\- Красота! Уже хочу всё слопать!

\- На здоровье, Рейко-сан. – Улыбнулась Кейко, вертясь перед зерклом. Ей нравился цвет до ужаса.

\- Так! Я у родителей видела в холодильнике пиво. Предлагаю обожраться, напиться и валяться на кровати. Как тебе план, Тамаки?

\- Поддерживаю. Твой отец не будет ругаться, что мы его немного ограбим?

\- Я потом ему возмещу другим пивом.

\- У вас очень интересные отношения. – Сказала Мирта осторожно. – Никогда таких не видела… И вы живёте вместе? Здесь? Почему не в поместье Кучики?

\- У моих родителей такие же. – Рейко пожала плечами, не видя ничего необычного.

\- Лично мне здесь больше нравится обитать, чем в поместье, но я здесь не живу постоянно. Не всегда есть возможность…

\- Но здесь нет слуг. Я плохо представляю, как можно жить без них.

\- Здесь только мы вдвоём, и это самое приятное, что могло бы быть.

\- Ну, иногда моя ненормальная семейка прилетает. А так да… В поместье всегда рядом кто-то есть. Это раздражает. – Рейко потянулась довольно.

\- Как они позволяют такое? Вы же не женаты, даже не помолвлены! – Покачала головой Кейко, наконец оторвавшись от зеркала.

\- А что такого? Я ведь взрослая.

\- Бьякуя-доно тоже ничего против не имеет. Только просит быть меня благоразумным.

\- Что это значит?

\- Не заделать Рейко ребёнка случайно.

            Сёстры покраснели, а Тамаки рассмеялся и повёл их к выходу. Рейко встала за его спиной.

\- Увидимся завтра.

\- Эм, хорошего вам отдыха. Спасибо, Рейко-сан!

\- Не за что… Только маслами волосы не мажьте, а то от цвета ничего не останется сразу же! А теперь проваливайте. Пока-пока! Дверь захлопните.

            Девушка тут же повисла на своём Кучики, целуя в губы жадно и с довольным стоном. Тамаки ответил тем же, забывая про Шихоин. Девушки поспешно убежали, прикрыв дверь за собой и накинув на головы пояса. Чтобы никто не видел их такими до нужного времени.

 

 

            Рейко сидела рядом с Юширо и откровенно наслаждалась моментом. Кейко и Мирта появились на публике, демонстрируя всем свои яркие цветные волосы. Некоторые дамы даже громко ахнули от удивления, да и по всем гостям прошёлся удивлённый шёпот. Сёстры надели одежды в цвет и выглядели, как куклы, Рейко была очень довольна.

\- Твоя работа? – Тихо и удивлённо спросил Юширо, прикрываясь веером.

\- Угу, вчера шантажом и грустными глазами вынудили им помочь. Будешь ругать их? – Так же тихо в веер прошептала Рейко. – Или меня?

\- Надо было отговорить их.

\- Ты знаешь Кейго? Они очень не хотели проигрывать ему спор.

\- Хм… Ладно. – Согласился Юширо, наблюдая за церемонией.

            Рейко хохотнула тихо и продолжила разглядывать наряды и причёски всех присутствующих, потому что всё остальное действо было дико скучным. Остаток вечера только и были разговоры про ярких сестёр. Рейко отрицала свою причастность к этому преступлению, Кейко и Мирта тоже не стали её выдавать.

\- Юширо-сан, это даже приятно. – Задумчиво сказала она Шихоин, когда они вместе ехали из храма.

\- Что именно? – Удивился тот.

\- Что сегодня обсуждали не мой внешний вид. Для разнообразия.

\- Ты выглядишь чудесно. – Усмехнулся Юширо и поцеловал Рейко в пальцы.

\- Подхалим! – Рассмеялась Рейко.

 

 

\- … и он потом просто велел им выметаться из его дома. – Закончила Рейко свой рассказ. – Именно этими словами. Правда, потом Ониширо отругал его за это, и сказал, что я плохо на него влияю.

\- И часто он такое говорит? – Усмехнулся Тамаки.

\- Хм… дай подумать… за семь лет всего лишь пару раз. И этим он выгодно отличается от твоих родственников. – Девушка подумала и притянула Кучики к себе за одежду, утягивая в поцелуй. – Хорошо, что мне плевать на весь этот совет и их мнение относительно меня.

\- Хватит говорить о Юширо. Я сейчас ревновать начну! – Тамаки подсадил Рейко на стол и устроился между её ног.

\- Неужели? Я так долго этого добивалась! Ты какой-то непрошибаемый…

\- Лишь потому, что я знаю твои настоящие чувства.

            Тамаки уже почти раздел Рейко, чтобы взять её прямо на столе, как зазвонил его телефон. Девушка недовольно захныкала.

\- Тебя так долго не было... и сейчас ты наверняка сбежишь снова!

\- Прости, но это Бьякуя-доно. Сама знаешь, что он не будет тревожить зря. Тем более таким способом. – Тамаки ответил на звонок, впрочем, не перестав обнимать обиженную Рейко. – Да, слушаю внимательно.

\- Где ты сейчас? – Спросил глава клана вкрадчиво.

\- У Рейко дома. Мне нужно вернуться в поместье? Какая-то срочность? – Нахмурился Тамаки, чувствуя какое-то напряжение.

\- Да, завтра утром объявят, кто станет твоей невестой. Нам необходимо подготовиться к этому моменту. – Голос Бьякуи был ровный и спокойный. – Тебе стоит вернуться в поместье немедленно, Тамаки.

\- Что?.. – У наследника Кучики аж голос сел от шока и ужаса. – Но… Это ведь пока не обсуждалось ни разу… Ни на одном совете этот вопрос не поднимался…

\- Извини, но совет решил, что эта тема должна обсуждаться без твоего присутствия, что ты лишь будешь поставлен перед фактом в нужный момент.

\- Но это моя жизнь! Как вы могли обсуждать столь важный шаг без меня?!

\- Кажется, ты сам отдал на откуп мне принятие решения по поводу женитьбы. Момент настал, и я лишь прошу выполнить твоё обещание. – Бьякуя повысил голос немного, но потом продолжил ровнее. – Тамаки, я жду тебя в поместье как можно скорее.

            Глава клана повесил трубку, а его наследник замер в шоке и ужасе, сжимая свою любимую женщину, и понимая, что скоро ему придётся называть так совершенно чужого человека. Он очнулся только когда Рейко с силой отпихнула его от себя.

\- Уходи. – Глухо сказала она, отворачиваясь и кое-как натягивая на себя одежду.

\- Рей-чан…

\- Не называй меня так больше. – Она и не подумала повернуться. Так и стояла лицом к стене и обнимала себя за плечи.

            Тамаки подошёл к ней и ткнулся носом в затылок, шумно выдыхая.

\- Я… я люблю тебя. Ты знаешь, что я люблю тебя? Никто не сможет тебя заменить.

\- Заткнись и вали! – Раскричалась Рейко, отпуская духовную силу.

            Кучики вздрогнул, решил, что продолжит позже, на холодную голову, и нехотя вернулся в поместье, даже не пытаясь делать вид, что он не расстроен новостью. Бьякуя и Ренджи встретили его у входа и молча повели в их крыло. Тамаки уныло плёлся за ними, думая почему-то о последнем задании, на котором он был, а не о своей ужасной жизни, не о Рейко и не о своей невесте.

\- Я был поражён тем, сколько девушек и дам отказались от брака с тобой. – Бросил Бьякуя на ходу.

\- Что?.. Почему? – Удивился Тамаки.

\- Не хотели рушить твоё счастье. Хотя, кажется, Шихоин Мирте отказ дался особенно нелегко. Ты знал, что она влюблена в тебя?

\- Да, знал. Она и не скрывала.

            Вся троица вошла в кабинет Бьякуи и уселась перед столом со свитком, письмами и фотографией.

\- Думаю, ты уже знаком с этой девушкой. – Глава клана вручил равнодушному Тамаки фотографию.

\- Да, разумеется. Это Тамагава Харухи, дочь главы клана Тамагавы. Мы общались с ней не так давно во время ханами.

\- Что ты можешь сказать о ней?

            Тамаки вздохнул и грустно посмотрел на фото. Ему было плевать.

\- Она очень красивая и располагающая к себе. В тот день я общался со многими дамами, но Харуки-сан оставила о себе самые яркие впечатления. Я был сражён её познаниями в цветах и классической литературе. Мы даже продекламировали один стих, что понравился нам обоим, почти хором.

\- Я рад слышать это, Тамаки. – Кивнул Бьякуя, внимательно глядя на бледного и еле ворочающего языком приемника.

\- А я рад, что вы выбрали именно её в роль моей будущей жены. Лучшей женщины и представить сложно… я… я очарован ей… и…

            Парень запнулся, замолчал и так и не смог раскрыть рта больше, только смотрел пустыми глазами на Тамагаву.

\- Да пожалей ты парня, чудовище! – Гаркнул Ренджи и сгрёб несчастного Тамаки в объятия. – Устроил ему тут непонятно что… У него ещё куча такого дерьма впереди!

\- Ренджи, ты опять упрекаешь меня в… - Бьякуя не успел договорить, как услышал всхлип.

\- Ты не сдерживайся, пореви. – Покивал Абарай, хлопая Тамаки по спине.

\- Почему это всё так больно, дядя Ренджи? – Глухо и немного истерично выговорил парень ему в плечо. – Почему на наши жизни могут так сильно влиять какие-то совершенно посторонние люди?! Зачем эта Харухи вообще согласилась на брак?! Неужели она не понимала, что в нём не будет ничего счастливого для неё?! Неужели она не знала про Рейко?! Это нечестно… это всё так несправедливо…

            Тамаки вцепился в одежду Абарая и плакал так громко и долго, что напугал Бьякую. Ренджи только вздыхал и гладил парня по спине и тихо что-то напевал, успокаивая.

\- Ты же знаешь, что мы с Бьякуей всегда тебя поддержим? – Спросил он тихо. Тамаки покивал в ответ, вздрагивая всем телом. – Вот и не забывай об этом. Если надо будет поплакаться кому-то в плечо и рассказать про то, как злые родственники не разделяют твоей любви и не дают быть вместе, то я тебя пойму как никто!

\- Ренджи… - Кучики покачал головой, а Тамаки тихо хохотнул.

\- Спасибо, Ренджи-сан.

\- Да было бы за что. – Фыркнул Абарай. – Ты только дай девчушке шанс, а? Не игнорируй её так сразу, узнай получше, подружись хотя бы. Может, она сможет тебя хоть чем-то заинтересовать, понравиться. Лады?

\- Лады, Ренджи-сан. Я… я сделаю всё, как обещал. – Тамаки отстранился и тут же стал утирать лицо от слёз, стесняясь своей опухшей и красной морды. – Я не подведу клан, Бьякуя-доно.

\- Я действительно рад это слышать. – Выдохнул Кучики. – Завтра на большом совете мы объявим о твоей будущей невесте. Знакомство назначено через две недели, нам с тобой нужно подготовиться к этой встрече. Не говоря о том, что у тебя нет достойной одежды к случаю.

\- Мне страшно подумать, как там Рейко. – Нахмурился Ренджи. – Может, мне стоит навестить её?

            Бьякуя нахмурился и достал свой телефон, набирая нужный номер.

\- Выключен.

\- М-можно я вернусь к ней? Поговорить. Попрощаться… - Спросил Тамаки осторожно.

\- Вряд ли она захочет тебя видеть.

\- Прошу…

\- Хорошо.

 

 

            Перед квартирой рядом с дверью стояла огромная сумка. Тамаки удивился, что это такое может быть и в таком количестве, пока не увидел записку. «Забирай свой хлам и сваливай из моей жизни» было написано в ней. Тамаки удивился во второй раз, он и не подозревал, что у него так много вещей. Он осторожно обошёл баул и постучал в дверь.

\- Рей-чан? Ты дома? – За дверью не было слышно и звука. – Нам надо поговорить, ты ведь понимаешь? Открывай, я знаю, что ты дома.

\- Проваливай! А если не заберёшь свои вещи, то я их сожгу! И тебя вместе с ними! – Надломлено и зло крикнула Рейко из-за двери.

\- Хорошо. Сжигай.

\- Мудак! Какой ты мудак! Убедил меня, что этот момент никогда не настанет! Сволочь! Я ненавижу тебя! Ненавижу!

\- Рей-чан, я сам себя в этом убедил. Пожалуйста, открой мне, прошу… Дай посмотреть на тебя… Дай извиниться… Дай попрощаться… - Тамаки буквально скулил под дверью, забыв про гордость и всё остальное. У него от грустного голоса Рейко сердце на части рвалось.

            Хозяйка распахнула дверь настежь и уставилась на Тамаки зло.

\- Прощайся. Стой на месте и прощайся. Не подходи ко мне. Не трогай меня. После этого раза больше никогда не разговаривай со мной. Не смотри на меня. Не разговаривай обо мне. Даже не думай обо мне! Забудь меня! Пожалуйста, очень прошу, забудь! – Рейко не выдержала и горько расплакалась. – Почему ты заставил меня думать, что у нас всё будет хорошо?! Ты знал, что не будет!! Я верила тебе! Верила! А теперь ты уходишь навсегда! Просто берёшь и уходишь!! Если бы ты умер, я бы так не страдала, как страдаю сейчас! Как могу думать, что ты будешь жить с другой женщиной?! Что её ты будешь целовать! С ней ты будешь спать и есть! У вас с ней будут дети и совместная старость! У тебя с ней!! С ней, а не со мной!! Я не хочу! Не хочу!! Ты мой! Ты только мой, Тамаки! Я не хочу никому тебя отдавать! Пожалуйста, не уходи, не бросай меня! Не бросай!

            Рейко забылась в истерике и кинулась к Тамаки на шею, рыдая и обнимая. Очень быстро объятий ей стало мало, в ход пошли руки и губы. Они так и остались жадно целоваться в коридоре. Хорошо хоть был сумрак, а соседи не спешили домой.

\- Я прикую тебя цепями к чему-нибудь! Чтобы ты не сбежал! – Рейко несла какой-то бред и тащила Тамаки внутрь, попутно раздеваясь сама и раздевая его тоже.

\- Как же я этого хочу! Лучше к себе, чтобы я всегда был рядом. – Кучики почти кусался, а не целовался.

            До кровати они так и не дошли. Тамаки взял подставляющуюся Рейко прямо в коридоре на полу. Кажется, он был груб и опять заставил её плакать.

\- Прости меня. Прости-прости-прости. – Шептал он в ухо, сам не зная за что извиняется.

\- Идём в кровать? – Рейко обняла Тамаки за голову и тихо вздохнула. – Сколько ты ещё можешь у меня побыть?

            Кучики прижался щекой груди и прикрыл глаза, слушая стук родного сердца.

\- Пару часов.

\- Тем более идём в кровать. Не хочу я разговаривать. И так уже всё всем ясно…

\- Да, идём.

 

 

\- Да, входите. – Покивал Ренджи сам себе и удивляясь раннему посетителю в своём кабинете. До построения никто обычно к нему не спешил.

            Рейко быстро вошла и прикрыла дверь за собой. Выглядела она непривычно, одетая в чёрные штаны и чёрную толстовку с капюшоном. Под ним и лицо с трудом различалось лицо. То, что это шинигами было ясно только по мечу.

\- Привет, золотце. – Ренжи тут же подскочил на ноги и подошёл ближе, но трогать не стал, только осторожно заглянул в лицо. – Тебе так сильно надоела форма шинигами? Эта тоже неплохая, но вряд ли главнокомандующий оценит её по достоинству… Ты хотела что-то? – Абарай как-то смутился от тяжёлого взгляда.

\- Да, мне нужна командировка. Вне очереди.

\- Вообще-то этим Бьякуя занимается…

\- Его сегодня не будет в отряде. – Напомнила Рейко, смотря в пол.

\- А, ну да…

\- Я в любом случае уйду. С разрешением или без. – Как бы между прочим сказала она.

\- В самоволку?

\- Угу.

\- Вечно вертишь мной, как хочешь! Вот сейчас подбиваешь на должностное преступление на минуточку! – Нахмурился Ренджи. – Рейко, от проблем не сбежишь.

\- Знаешь почему я всегда считала тебя клёвым, Ренджи? – Абарай аж рот раскрыл. – Потому что ты не грузил. Не пишешь ты, пойду к Зараки или Нему. Ну, можно ещё во втором отряде попросить командировку…

            Девушка носком кроссовка поковыряла пол, сутулясь и не поднимая глаза.

\- Хорошо. Иди. Но пусть Немури пришлёт мне прогноз возможной непогоды для хоть какого-то оправдания. – Лейтенант скрестил руки на груди. – Родители хоть что-то знают?

\- Понятия не имею. Нет никакого желания отчитываться перед ними.

\- Мне передать им что-нибудь?

\- Что я не хочу никого видеть.

\- Может, ты поговорить хочешь?

\- Неа.

\- Дай хотя бы обнять тебя, а? Я же волнуюсь!

            Рейко наконец-то подняла на дядюшку взгляд, вздохнула и раскрыла объятия. Ренджи тут же сгрёб её в объятия и расцеловал в щёки.

\- Только не буянь очень сильно, ладно? Пусть от Каракуры хоть что-нибудь останется, а? И сразу связывайся со мной, если что-то надо будет или случится.

\- Да, конечно. – Девушка опять вздохнула, потёрлась щекой о косоде и быстро ушла из кабинета, пока её не заметили.

 

 

\- Привет, Рейко-чан. Какая-то ты бледная. – Урахара внимательно смотрел на свою гостью из-за веера.

\- Привет, приболела. – Устало улыбнулась Мадараме.

\- В патруль?

\- Для подстраховки, прогноз плохой.

\- Располагайся. – Покивал Киске.

\- У меня две просьбы к вам, Урахара-сан. – Торгаш согласно кивнул. – Мне нужна служебная квартира и новый гигай.

\- Допустим, просьбу о квартире я могу понять, но зачем тебе новый гигай? Твой нынешний неплох, потёрся в паре мест, но это ерунда.

\- Сделайте мне гигай с обычными чёрными волосами, без татуировки и без проколов. – Почти что приказала Рейко.

\- Странная просьба… - Действительно удивился Киске, но под мрачным взглядом девушки тут же подобрался. – Придётся заплатить. На одного шинигами положен только один гигай. За квартиру тоже, но эта сумма будет абсолютно необременительна по сравнению с новым телом.

\- Запишите на счёт. – Буркнула Рейко недовольно. Она ненавидела торговаться с Урахарой.

\- Чей? Твой? Отца? Кучики? – Деловито покивал Киске.

            Рейко чуть было не ляпнула привычное имя дядюшки, который нещадно баловал её, позволяя тратить любые суммы на любые цели. Она не наглела, но и не стеснялась, хоть в основном пользовалась своими деньгами.

\- Нет. Нет… запишите на имя Шихоин Юширо, пожалуйста. – Вздохнула Рейко, потирая лоб устало.

\- Шихоин? – Киске склонил голову к плечу, изучая девушку внимательно.

\- Долго мне ждать гигая? Хотелось бы побыстрее. Ваша печатная машинка исправна?

\- Сутки. Идём, я пока выдам тебе ключи.

 

            В зеркале отражалась абсолютно незнакомая Рейко девушка. Приличная, с густой чёлкой как у пони, белой кожей и в скромном платье.

\- Так странно. Я совсем себя не узнаю. – Мадараме крутилась, разглядывая себя со всех сторон.

\- Да в таком виде тебя родная мать бы не узнала! – Фыркнул Дзинта. – Я сначала подумал, что в настройках ошибся, такая сильная разница была.

\- Ты видел мой гигай голым? – Обернулась на него Рейко удивлённо.

\- Я все гигаи видел голыми! Не переживай, я не извращенец какой-нибудь…

\- Хм… как ты думаешь, я буду нравиться людям в таком виде больше, чем в прежнем?

\- Да хер знает! Ты на себя-то сейчас не похожа, я не привык.

\- Надо будет наделать фоток. Папа, наверное, как ребёнок рыдать будет, когда увидит меня такой.

\- Зачем тебе такой гигай, а? – Полюбопытствовал Дзинта.

\- Хочу провести эксперимент.

\- Расскажешь потом?

\- Только если результаты меня устроят.

 

            Рейко пила, кажется, третий коктейль и позволяла какому-то парню похотливо лапать её коленку, забираясь всё выше под юбку. В ушах грохотала музыка ночного клуба. Парень домогался её всё активней. Она, наконец, обратила на него внимание и обернулась, наклонившись к его уху.

\- Хочешь меня трахнуть?

\- Да, хочу. – Заулыбался тот.

\- Тогда идём. Но только не думай, что я отдаюсь тебе за выпивку. Я не стою так дёшево, а ты похотливый мудила.

\- У тебя самые красивые ноги из тех, что я видел. – Проигнорировал парень и потащил Рейко в специальную комнату страсти, где несколько кабинок уже были заняты. – Я хочу их вылизать!

\- Фу, не вздумай! Как я потом от твоих слюней отмываться буду?

\- Можно я хотя бы отлижу тебе?

\- Странный у тебя фетиш… но можно. – Рейко хмыкнула и посмотрела, как парень запирает дверь, а потом прислонилась к стенке. – Хочу стоя, вставай на коленки, симпатяжка.

\- Ради тебя – что угодно. – Улыбнулся тот и стащил с небольшого стула подушку себе под ноги.

            Рейко хмыкнула и прижалась грудью к стенке и чуть отпятила зад, красиво повертела им и стала сама задирать юбку, подразнивая внезапного любовника. Тот улыбался, гладил её голые ноги и любовался зрелищем.

\- Ты спортивная. Чем занимаешься?

\- Кендо, единоборства, всего понемногу. Йога, обожаю йогу.

\- Ты можешь сесть на шпагат?

\- Увидишь, если мне понравится твой язык.

\- Замётано, детка.

            Парень провёл руками выше, забрался под юбку и со вкусом стянул кружевные трусики, расставил ноги Рейко чуть шире, заставил прогнуться чуть сильнее и с головой залез под юбку тут же приступая к делу. Девушка застонала и прогнулась ещё больше, подставляясь. Парень явно наслаждался процессом, работал языком со вкусом и знанием дела, держа Рейко на крае удовольствия и не давая разрядки.

\- Что же ты творишь… - Простонала она довольно.

\- Хочу увидеть твою растяжку. – Хмыкнул парень, поднимаясь и расстёгивая штаны.

\- Вот жеж ты мудила. – Рассмеялась Рейко. – Хорошо, только резинку не забудь!

\- Я чист, но надену.

\- Одолжение мне делаешь? – Фыркнула девушка, наклоняясь, снимая трусики и пихая их в сумочку через плечо.

\- Нет, разумеется. – Парень поцеловал Рейко в шею, переводя на нужный лад.

\- А ты крупный парнишка. Мне нравится. Ладно… будет тебе шпагат, здоровяк. – Рейко без проблем закинула одну ногу ему на плечо.

\- Охуеть… я теперь тебя ещё больше хочу!

\- Так действуй! Я хочу трахаться, а не болтать!

\- Да, моя королева.

 

 

\- Ты здесь уже третью неделю регулярно тусуешься. Откуда столько времени? – Бармен за стойкой подал Рейко пиво. Было почти утро, работы не осталось, как и клиентов.

\- Я в отпуске… или на больничном. Смотря как посмотреть. Но начальство всё равно думает, что я работаю.

\- От чего можно вылечиться в клубе?

\- Явно не от алкоголизма! – Рассмеялась Рейко и сделала пару глотков. – Пытаюсь залатать душевные раны.

\- И как успехи?

\- Ну…

\- Я видел, как ты таскалась в красные комнаты со всеми подряд.

\- Осуждаешь?

\- Если бы я был ханжой, то не работал в таком месте. – Бармен пожал плечами. – И как? Помогло? Тебя бросил кто-то?

\- Жених меня бросил. Мы с ним с самого детства вместе почти что… Но семья нашла ему более подходящую невесту. – Рейко опустила палец в бокал, помешала пиво и облизала палец.

\- Чем ты плоха?

\- У меня фамилия неправильная.

\- Ааа… он из важных шишек, да?

\- Угу, непростой.

\- Ну ничего. Найдёшь себе кого-нибудь.

\- У меня уже есть. – Рейко пожала плечами. – Но я хочу своего первого обратно… его я люблю. А новый мне вроде как просто друг, да и в его чувствах я не уверена.

\- Ты поэтому трахаешься со всеми подряд?

\- У меня только один мужчина был до нашего с ним расставания! – Обиделась Рейко. На пьяную и сонную голову её тянуло на откровения. – А потом я решила попробовать ещё с кем-нибудь, вдруг я что-то упускаю?

-  Ну и?

\- С любимым человеком трахаться приятней. Хотя некоторые из местных были вполне ничего.

\- Ты не боишься, что нарвёшься на какого-нибудь маньяка, который тебя прирежет или задушит? Не боишься умереть из-за любопытства?

\- Да я вроде как уже мертва… - Ответила Рейко грутсно.

            Бармен отшатнулся и поёжился.

\- Звучало жутко! Не говори таких вещей больше! А то я темноты начну бояться!

            Девушка подняла глаза и рассмеялась.

\- Какой ты чувствительный!

\- Зато я чуткий и чувственный. – Усмехнулся бармен в ответ.

\- Да?.. – Рейко заинтересованно посмотрела на высокого подкаченного мужчину в фирменной майке и с очень короткими волосами. – Хочешь ко мне съездить? Показать какой ты чуткий и всё такое…

\- Ты вообще без башни!

\- А ты красивый.

            Рейко занялась своим пивом, давая мужчине время подумать. Бармен походил немного, проверил телефон, протёр стойку и вернулся к Рейко.

\- Меня зовут Мика, и я заканчиваю через тридцать минут.

 

 

\- Рейко-чан! Это ты?! А кто это рядом с тобой?.. И почему он голый… - Голос Нему становился всё тише от ужаса и смущения.

\- Бляя… - Рейко еле разлепила глаза и потрясла больной головой. – Немури? Ты что тут делаешь?

\- Это ты что делаешь? Сбежала и слова никому не сказав, ничего не отвечаешь на мои сообщения, пеленгуешься прерывисто, живешь отдельно! Все уже места себе не находят от волнения!

\- А почему ты?.. – Рейко с трудом воспринимала речь. Только не понимала от похмелья это или от того, что спала три часа.

\- Большим советом было решено, что именно я смогу деликатно вернуть тебя домой, не применив физического воздействия, и при этом не пострадав сама. Хотя больше всех за тобой рвался Рюкен.

\- Твой новый жених? – спросил Мика, просыпаясь и натягивая одеяло на голый зад.

\- Мой младший брат. – Ответила Рейко. – Нему-чан, принесёшь мне водички?

\- Я принесла тебе вот это. – Девушка протянула пилюлю. Разработка двенадцатого, которая позволяла примерно на полсуток забыть про сон, еду и недомогания. – Нам необходимо вернуться. И тебя ждёт наказание за самоволку.

\- Полы что ли мыть? – Рейко забрала пилюлю. – Вода всё равно нужна…

            Нему поколебалась, но принесла полный стакан, чтобы Рейко запила таблетку.

\- Кажется, да. Но я не могу сказать точно. – Куротсучи перевела взгляд на сонного мужчину, который уже пару минут разглядывал её. – Чем вы тут вдвоём занимались?

\- Сама как думаешь? – усмехнулся Мика и забрал у Рейко стакан, допивая воду.

\- Не хочу верить своим глазам и только. Рейко-чан, а как же Тамаки?

\- Пошёл он нахер. Я даже имя его слышать не хочу.

\- Приму к сведению. Рейко-чан, а как же Юширо?

\- Ты издеваешься надо мной, да?

\- Только немного. Но вопрос актуальности не потерял.

\- Да бля… Вот как вернусь, так и буду блюсти ему верность. Конечно, если он трахается хорошо. Если нет, то я брошу его нахер!

\- Хм… ладно. А что с твоей внешностью? Я даже подумала, что вошла не в ту квартиру.

\- Урахара дал ключи? Ешё одна скотина… - Рейко опять тряхнула головой и почувствовала, как пилюля даёт свой эффект. – Решила проверить, нужна ли я кому-нибудь вот такая вся скучная.

\- И как? Эффект был? – Немури любила эксперименты, поэтому заинтересовалась.

\- Сколько я тут дней пробыла?

\- Двадцать четыре.

\- Хм, Эффект был тридцать один раз! И каждый раз был новый мужик.

\- Охуеть! Я типа юбилейный?! – Мика явно был удивлён числом.

            Рейко посмотрела на него задумчиво, оделась быстро и стала собирать рюкзак.

\- Не парься. Это всего лишь секс. Ты был неплох. Даже хорош.

\- Ну спасибо!

\- И не переживай, мы ведь пользовались резинками.

\- Всё равно сдам анализы!

\- Конечно. Это будет верный шаг. – Рейко запустила программу на телефоне и стёрла воспоминания о этой ночи почти полностью. – Мика, когда будешь уходить, оставь ключ под ковриком. Идём, Нему-чан.

\- Тебе не было противно? Каждый раз разный…

\- Вот сейчас я задумалась об этом… попрошу Урахару сжечь этот гигай.

\- Думаешь, он тебе не пригодится больше?

\- Он мне не нравится.

\- Мне тоже. Чёрный цвет волос тебе не к лицу.

 

 

            Нему и Рейко вышли из портала и тут же отправились в расположение шестого отряда. В зале для собраний уже набилась толпа. Начальство и семья. Рейко вошла, оглядела всех, поникла перед суровыми взглядами и опустила глаза.

\- Простите…

\- Ты пропала почти на месяц. Это нормально? – Спросила Хотака с упрёком.

\- Нет, ненормально…

\- Нормально, что о твоём состоянии мы должны узнавать у постороннего наблюдателя?

\- У Урахары-сана? Нет, конечно, нет.

\- Нормально, что ты просто ушла в самоволку?

\- Это, это очень плохо. Я наконец вернулась и готова понести наказание за свой проступок…

\- Рада, что хотя бы это ты понимаешь. – Вздохнула Хотака устало. – Как ты, доча?

\- Ну, нормально. – Рейко дёрнула плечом, не желая что-либо рассказывать. После возвращения в Сообщество Душ её настроение падало всё ниже и ниже.

\- Освободи сегодняшний вечер для семейного ужина, милая. Мы соскучились по тебе. – Хотака обняла поникшую дочку и тут же отошла.

\- Конечно, мамуль. Я тоже по вас скучала. – Рейко вяло улыбнулась. – Конечно, если капитан не назначит мне на сегодня ночной патруль в наказание.

\- Твоё возмутительное поведение мы обсудим завтра. – Кивнул Бьякуя. – Зайдёшь в мой кабинет после построения.

            Рейко опять кивнула, так и не поднимая глаз. Нему нахмурилась и подошла ближе.

\- Тебе плохо? Ты побледнела.

\- Всё нормально, Нему-чан. Спасибо за заботу. – Даже с выражением ответила девушка. Правда, на лице не отобразилось ни одной эмоции.

\- Доча, мы же не звери, но и ты нас пойми! – Вздохнул Иккаку и только хотел подойти ближе, как распахнулись двери.

\- Рейко!

            Девушка вздрогнула всем телом. В её глазах на секунду что-то всколыхнулось, но тут же затихло. Рейко заторможено обернулась и скользнула взглядом по лицу обеспокоенного Юширо.

\- Как только узнал, что ты вернулась, сразу кинулся по следу. – Шихоин взял девушку за руки и внимательно оглядел её наряд, который Рейко не особо выбирала. Просто стянула платье с гигая и надела на себя. – Тебе идёт одежда из мира живых.

\- Разве ты не видел меня в ней прежде? – Удивилась та.

\- Только в тот раз, когда мы с тобой познакомились.

\- О… ну, наверное, теперь это будет частым зрелищем для тебя…

\- Планирую насладиться им в полной мере!

\- У нас сегодня ужин с родителями. Придёшь?

\- Если они не будут против. К тому же… у меня есть важная тема, которую с надо обсудить всем вместе.

\- Что за тема? – Нахмурился Иккаку.

\- Я думаю, что пора объявить дату нашей с Рейко помолвки и определить дату свадьбы. Как ты считаешь, Рейко? – Юширо посмотрел на равнодушную девушку и сделал вид, что не замечает пустоты в её глазах.

            Ренджи не сдержался и охнул. Бьякуя принял эту новость, не выдав своего удивления. Хотака закрыла рот руками. Иккаку покивал.

\- Это очень хорошая идея, Юширо-сан. Ты ведь так долго за мной ухаживаешь. Уже неприлично оттягивать церемонию. – Рейко согласилась, качнулась и ткнулась лицом в шею Шихоин, который её тут же крепко обнял и прижал к себе, гладя по волосам.

\- Да, я тоже согласен. Вечером обсудим всё подробно. – Мадараме пристально посмотрел на ужаснувшуюся жену. – Приходите к семи вечера.

\- Кстати, раз уж зашёл разговор, то мне хотелось бы поднять ещё одну тему. Рейко, может быть, ты переведёшься в мой отряд? – В этот раз настала очередь Бьякуи хмуриться и злиться.

\- Это в какой? Во второй? – Удивилась девушка.

\- Ну да. А в какой ещё?

\- Да ты там не бываешь почти!

\- Твой перевод будет отличным поводом заглядывать туда чаще. – Рассмеялся Шихоин.

            Рейко выдохнула и отстранилась, помолчала немного, но решилась.

\- А можно не буду нигде служить? Можно мне уйти из Готея?

            Вот теперь настала очередь Иккаку хвататься за сердце и ужасаться.

\- Нет никаких проблем. – Согласился Юширо. – Но давай так. Для начала мы просто заморозим твою должность временно? Вдруг тебе быстро надоест сидеть дома без дела?

\- Да, может быть. Делай, как считаешь нужным. – Рейко осторожно обняла Шихоин в ответ.

\- Ты закончила свои дела тут?

\- Да, кажется, да.

\- Тогда, пожалуй, заберу тебя на время. Ты выглядишь очень голодной. Когда ты ела в последний раз?

\- Помнить бы… - Рейко оторвалась от мужчины и потёрла лицо. – Кажется, сутки назад съела сандвич.

\- Ужасно. Идём, позавтракаем. Заодно расскажешь мне, что такое сандвич. Хочешь чего-нибудь?

\- Да мне как-то всё равно, что есть…

\- Тогда выберу за тебя.

            Юширо увёл Рейко за руку, на прощание заглянув каждому человеку в зале в глаза.

\- Я понятия не имею что делать… - Хотака в ужасе уставилась на мужчин. – Вы видели её? Видели? Да мне хотелось прям тут упасть на пол и рыдать! Это мой ребёнок! Я не могу просто так стоять в стороне!

\- Хоти, тише, успокойся. – Иккаку обнял ужасно расстроенную жену. – Сегодня вечером узнаем, какие у неё планы, если они вообще у неё есть, а там решим, что делать дальше.

\- Но ей же плохо! Милый! Ты сам видел, как ей плохо! Почему ты такой спокойный?! Сухарь! – Ясутока тут же стала вырываться и отпихивать мужа, ругаясь.

\- Хоти, посмотри на меня. Посмотри! Неужели ты думаешь, что мне всё равно?! – Рявкнул Иккаку, хватая Хотаку за подбородок и смотря в глаза. – С чего ты это, блять, решила?!

\- Я… ты… прости. – Вздохнула она и прижалась лбом к виску мужа.

\- Что будет на сегодняшнем ужине? Ты откажешь Шинхоин в помолвке? – Спросил Ренджи недовольно.

\- Почему я должен отказывать ему? – Удивился Иккаку.

\- Чего? Мадараме! Ты больной совсем, да? Она его не любит! Ей плохо! Она сейчас согласилась на всё это из-за того, что ей вообще всё равно, что будет дальше! Да Рейко ведь пожалеет об этом потом, когда очухается!

\- Ну да… тут ты прав. Дату свадьбы отложим на совсем дальний срок, чтобы доча могла передумать если что. Но вряд ли она передумает. Ей нравится семья Шихоин, у неё там даже подруги вроде как появились.

\- То есть ты не против этого Юширо и того, чтобы Рейко стала его женой!? – Ренджи ужасно возмутился.

\- И никогда не был. Он мне всегда нравился больше, чем прежний. – Иккаку принципиально отказался произносить имя Тамаки вслух. – Почему я вообще должен отказывать главе клана Шихоин? Он будет отличным мужем для Рейко. Они хорошо дружат, изучили друг друга, давно знакомы, им нравится компания друг друга. И я более чем уверен, что Шихоин сможет позаботиться о Рейко как следует.

\- Мадараме! А как же любовь?! Она же любит!

            Иккаку скосил глаза на грустную жену и поцеловал её в щёку.

\- И что? Разлюбит. Абарай, нам с тобой повезло, что мы вытянули выигрышный билет и смогли быть вместе с теми, с кем хотели. Рейко не повезло. И что теперь? Ей до конца жизни смотреть на этого грустными глазами и чахнуть? А не пошёл бы ваш сынок куда подальше, а? Он с самого начала знал, что встречаться с Рейко нельзя, он знал, что разобьёт ей сердце рано или поздно! Но всё равно продолжал не давать ей проходу! И вы удивляетесь, почему я всегда его недолюбливал!? Да я знал, что в один день случится то, что случилось! И мне моя дочь важнее, чем этот… этот. Если она хочет замуж на Шинхоин, то пусть идёт! Захочет развод, да я первый её поддержу и приму обратно! Я всё для её счастья сделаю!! Но. Но если я узнаю, что этот ублюдыш ещё хоть раз подойдёт к Рейко со своими сраными и никому ненужными чувствами, то я ему лично язык вырву. Пусть по кривой её обходит и даже в сторону не смотрит! У Рейко отболит, я уверен, что отболит. Доча сильная. – Иккаку потёр лысину мрачно. – И не подходите к ней оба пока что. Особенно со спасительными разговорами. Только с поздравлениями о помолвке!

\- Милый, ты увлёкся. – Тихо сказала Ясутока.

\- Да потому что я пиздецки зол, дорогая!

\- Тебе надо успокоиться к вечеру. Психолог сказал, что ей сейчас будут противопоказаны все яркие эмоции. Надо, чтобы вокруг был ровный и доброжелательный фон. И надо набраться терпения, дать ей пережить все эмоции. Выслушать, если придётся.

\- Мне уже жалко этого Шихоин. – Вздохнул Мадараме.

\- Если он справится, то Рейко к нему привяжется ещё больше. А мы ему поможем. Кажется, доча будет прислушиваться к его словам хотя бы отчасти.

\- Мы любим Рейко не меньше вас. – Напомнил Бьякуя мрачно.

\- Мы знаем. – Хотака вздохнула. – Только домой её к себе не зовите.

\- Мы похожи на идиотов?

\- Вы похожи на тех, кто могут сжалиться и дать этим двоим сбежать куда-нибудь в леса!

            Иккаку взвинчено огрызнулся и потащил Хотаку прочь из отряда.


	29. Chapter 29

            Вечер был не так уж и плох, как думалось Рейко днём. Неожиданно, но отец очень открыто и расположено общался с Юширо почти на все темы, что поднимались. Шихоин в ответ сыпал шутками и вообще был очень милым. Рейко нравилось, что он не дёргал её лишний раз и не пытался втягивать в какие-то разговоры, на которые у неё и сил не было. Когда же разговор плавно съехал в помолвке, девушка подобралась и попыталась сконцентрироваться. Она во время своего побега думала об этом, много думала. Морально она была готова к такому шагу. Ей нравился Юширо, кажется. Он был весёлым, всегда угадывал чего хочется Рейко, никогда не давил и не настаивал на чём-то… и иногда смотрел на неё взглядом милого щеночка. Особенно, когда Рейко отказывала ему в поцелуях или объятьях. Да… девушка с какой-то безысходностью думала, что им придётся спать вместе. Рано или поздно они займутся сексом. То ли из-за тоски в душе, то ли из-за блядок, ей вообще не хотелось думать о сексе и иже с ним. Зато многочисленные любовники помогли забыть прикосновения Тамаки. Хотя не то чтобы забыть. Скорее всё смешалось в один большой и мутный ком. Если не вдумываться и не копаться в воспоминаниях, то можно было жить.

\- Подготовка к помолвке займёт не очень много времени, но вот к свадьбе… Не хотелось бы делать всё второпях.

\- Сколько? – Спросил Иккаку.

\- Хотелось бы выбрать удачную дату, продумать место, сшить наряды. Приглашать гостей тоже стоит заранее. – Ющиро задумался. – Год — это очень удачный срок. Конечно, не ровно через год, но примерно. Как вы считаете?

\- Да мне как-то не принципиально. – Мадараме пожал плечами. – Рейко, ты что думаешь?

\- Я?.. – Девушка очнулась от своих мыслей. – Не знаю… Мне как-то до сих пор не верится, если честно…

\- Если бы у меня был такой жених, то я тоже не верил бы своему счастью. – Хохотнул Иккаку. – Год ожидания тебя устроит?

            Рейко задумалась, хватит ли ей года, чтобы хотя бы улыбаться на своей свадьбе.

\- Если полтора или два?

\- Два – уже неприлично. – Покачал головой Юширо. – Полтора года нормальный срок. Я согласен.

\- Сестра, ты правда хочешь выйти за него замуж? – Спросил Рюкен серьёзно.

\- Что за вопросы!? – Возмутилась Хотака.

\- Очень уместные вопросы, я считаю. – Гнул своё младший сын. – Если не хочет, то никто её к этому не принуждает. И как же Вабинаси Дзюмпей? Если он узнает о помолвке не от тебя, то расстроится как минимум.

\- Ох, Дзюмпей! Я совсем про него забыла! Растяпа… Надо будет договориться с дядей Ренджи и нанести визит. Ты прав, Рю, я должна сама ему рассказать. – Девушка покусала губу задумчиво.

\- Зачем тебе нужен Абараи-сан для этого? – Удивился Юширо. – И ты можешь послать письмо.

\- Смалодушничать? Нет уж! А в резиденцию Вабинаси я ни разу не ходила одна. Дядя Ренджи не разрешал, что в общем-то было правильно… Но с Дзюмпеем я обязана лично поговорить.

\- Я пойду с тобой. – Нахмурился Шинхоин.

\- Зачем? Я хочу поговорить с ним лично, наедине.

\- Вдруг он тоже позовёт тебя замуж?! – Юширо опять сделал свой фирменный грустный взгляд.

\- Успокойся ты, уже звал и не раз! Я ему ещё в позапрошлом году отказала окончательно. – Рейко похлопала своего жениха по руке успокаивающе. – Не переживай, ты мой фаворит!

\- Я твой жених, Рейко! – Возмутился Юширо. Девушка в ответ только рассмеялась весело.

\- Кстати, сестра, если уж ты будешь жить у Шинхоин, то я займу твою квартиру? Чего уж ей пустовать…

\- Чего? Съеду? – Девушка вздрогнула и удивлённо уставилась на брата.

\- Вряд ли Юширо-сан будет жить у тебя.

\- Ну… а вдруг ему понравится у меня жить?

\- Может быть, тебе тоже понравится у меня? – Спросил Юширо доброжелательно. – Во всяком случае, я пока что не настаиваю, чтобы ты жила в моём доме, но скоро тебе придётся перебраться туда.

\- Да?.. Но я не привыкла… - Рейко почему-то именно эта новость поразила и выбила из колеи больше всех.

\- Мы устроим так, чтобы тебе было комфортно. – Юширо ласково поцеловал побледневшую невесту в щёку.

\- Знаете, а даже лучше будет, если Рейко сегодня будет ночевать не в своей квартире. Её там месяц не было, пыли везде, наверное, море! А Рю, раз уж он претендует на эту квартиру, там приберётся завтра. Заодно покажет, как он будет ухаживать за своим жилищем. Как вам идея? – Хотака притворилась тыквой, понимая, что возвращаться Рейко в свою квартирку сейчас не стоит. Её с головой накроет воспоминаниями и тоской.

\- Я даже не знаю… Надо хотя бы за вещами какими-нибудь зайти… - Рейко совсем растерялась. Она с возвращения так и не побывала у себя.

\- Ту думаешь, у Шихоин не найдётся для тебя лишней пижамы?

\- Ну… нет, наверное, найдётся… - Рейко уставилась себе на руки, а потом кивнула. – Да, наверное, так будет правильней.

 

 

            Служанка вела распаренную и чистую Рейко в спальню. Эта же служанка помогала ей мыться. Зачем-то. Но девушка и спорить даже не стала, лишь покорно поворачивалась, чтобы ей помыли спину и помогли с волосами.

\- Куда мы идём? – Спросила она молчаливую служанку.

\- В спальню.

\- К Юширо?

\- В вашу личную.

\- У меня есть личная спальня тут?..

\- Теперь есть.

\- Я хочу к Юширо. – Надулась Рейко.

\- Таких распоряжений не поступало.

            Девушка вздохнула и прислушалась к духовному фону и свернула в другой коридор, забив на служанку. Та даже не сразу заметила, что гостья пропала, но тут же кинулась за ней вдогонку. Правда, было уже поздно, Рейко уже ворвалась в спальню главы клана.

\- Я думала, мы ляжем вместе.

            Шихоин аж подскочил на ноги от такого внезапного появления и растерялся.

\- Господин, простите. – Поклонилась служанка, извиняясь.

\- Ничего, можешь идти. – Юширо прогнал её и затащил Рейко в комнату. – Я думал, что ты устала от компании ещё за ужином.

\- В незнакомом доме спать одной страшно. – Призналась Рейко нехотя.

\- Ты же часто бывала тут раньше. – Юширо подошёл ближе и склонился, целуя в макушку.

\- Но не ночевала.

\- Ляжешь со мной?

\- Да. Конечно, на меня ещё действует пилюля Нему, но, думаю, усну я быстро. Или ты не собирался спать и был чем-то занят? – Рейко запоздало покрутила головой.

            Юширо замотал головой и притянул Рейко к себе ближе, обнимая.

\- Не замечала раньше, что ты такой высокий. – Та выдохнула ему в ключицы и прикрыла глаза. – И… мне надо побыть одной. То есть, не одной, а… ну, там, где нет знакомых. Мне не хочется никому ничего объяснять. Я не готова.

\- Мой дом в твоём распоряжении.

\- Спасибо. Может быть, мне здесь действительно будет лучше, чем в квартире.

            Они улеглись в разложенный футон. Юширо было неловко, он стеснялся и не знал, куда девать руки. Рейко решила все вопросы, просто привалившись к его боку и устроив голову на плече.

\- Мне рано вставать завтра, но я постараюсь тебя не будить.

\- Ничего страшного, я просто усну обратно. – Рейко опять вздохнула, повозилась и очень быстро заснула, обнимая Юширо через грудь одной рукой.

 

 

\- Господин, ваша гостья до сих пор спит… - Извинилась фрейлина, когда Юширо попросил привести Рейко, чтобы пообедать с ней вместе.

\- Как? И даже не вставала ни разу?

\- Я пыталась её разбудить, но она не отозвалась. Простите…

\- Хорошо, я сам проверю.

            Шихоин решительно свернул в нужный коридор и подошёл к своей спальне. Рейко действительно спала, завернувшись в одеяло с головой.

\- Доброе утро. – Улыбнулся Юширо, опускаясь на колени и гладя по гусеничке.

\- Ммм… - Донеслось в ответ.

\- Если будешь так долго спать, то голова заболит.

\- Ннн… - Это мычание было более недовольным и протестующим.

            Юширо решил действовать решительнее и стал осторожно стягивать одеяло. Тут его окутал яркий всплеск духовной силы. Мужчина фыркнул и тоже мигнул своей рейацу, особо не сдерживаясь. Это дало эффект. Рейко вздрогнула и тут же подскочила, скидывая одеяло и убирая волосы с лица. Она уставилась на Юширо удивлённо и напугано.

\- Я думала, что сплю у дяди Бьякуи в крыле… я всегда так служанок гоняла, когда они мне начинали надоедать своей навязчивостью. – Рейко огляделась и поправила одежду. – Стыдоба. Дядя разбаловал меня. Отец раньше это очень часто говорил.

\- Пообедай со мной, прошу. – Улыбнулся Юширо.

\- Ладно… только мне переодеться надо и расчесаться… Ты не голоден? – Девушка всё ещё туго соображала со сна и очаровательно хмурилась. Шихоин не мог оторвать от неё взгляда.

\- Подожду.

-Я быстро, наверное. Как только найду одежду. И расчёску. Что-то подсказывает мне, что по твоему дому лучше не бродить в таком виде.

\- А по поместью Кучики ты могла так ходить?

\- В крыле главы клана не бывает посторонних без приглашения. – Покивала Рейко. – Как у вас тут прислугу вызывают? Я одна точно потеряюсь…

\- Сейчас. – Юширо поднялся и выдал фрейлине, что надо сделать, а сам ушёл дожидаться Рейко в зале.

            Впрочем, ждать долго не пришлось. Девушка вышла к нему довольно быстро и в довольно приличном виде, хоть и сонная.

\- Надо же, ты быстро.

\- Я старалась. И если бы ты вчера дал мне зайти домой за парочкой вещей, то я была бы ещё быстрее.

\- Ну вот! Мы ещё даже не женаты, а моя будущая жена уже ворчит на меня за мою глупость и непродуманность!

            Рейко захлопала глазами, а потом покраснела. Юширо в жизни не видел, чтобы она краснела от чего-то кроме бега.

\- Прости…

\- Чем я тебя так смутил?

\- Ну… - Девушка поёрзала. – Ты заговорил про женитьбу… мне ещё непривычна эта мысль. Я пыталась представлять себе, как же это будет, но выходило с трудом. Я не очень много знаю о твоей повседневной жизни.

\- Расскажешь, что ты представляла? – Ухватился Юширо за любопытную тему.

\- Ну… немного. Хочется примерить этот ваш костюмчик семейный. Сама техника мне не очень интересна, но вот наряд красивый. Ты тоже надеваешь этот комбинезон? И правда у тебя всю спину видно? – Рейко оглядела накидку главы клана пристально. – Я бы посмотрела.

\- Если тебе так хочется примерить этот наряд, то этому нет никаких препятствий.

            Рейко покивала и отпила из своего стакана воды. Юширо воспользовался моментом и начал обед.

\- Можно поступить так. Ты покрасуешься передо мной, а потом я примерю твой комбинезон. Заодно покажешь, как он правильно надевается. – Девушка предложила это таким обыденным голосом, будто ничего особенного в этом не было, а Юширо чуть не подавился несчастной клёцкой. – Тебе не нравится эта идея?..

\- Эм, ну, это немного неожиданно. – Откашлялся Шихоин. – Совсем неожиданно…

\- Можно до свадьбы подождать. – Рейко пожала плечами и тут же набила рот сладкой темпурой.

\- А спать мы при этом будем в одной постели?..

\- Я не привыкла спать одна. – Ответила девушка автоматически и тут же помрачнела. – То есть, как тебе будет угодно. Я сегодня не мешала тебе?

\- Нет-нет. – Тут же поспешил успокоить её Юширо. – Наоборот, мне понравилось, как ты сопела мне на ушко. Это было очень мило. Тем более, скоро зима. Вдвоём проводить ночи теплее.

\- Ты об меня греться собрался? Да ты шире меня в два раза.

\- Меня будет греть любовь. – Ляпнул Юширо больше в шутку и тут же пожалел о своих словах.

\- Любовь?.. – Спросила Рейко тихо. – А если я никогда тебя не полюблю? Что тогда? Ты любишь меня? Даже зная, что моё сердце не принадлежит тебе? Зачем вообще весь этот цирк с женитьбой? Я правда нужна тебе? Или для каких-то особых целей? Ответь честно, я не обижусь и не откажусь. Если уж мы будем мужем и женой, то секретов между нами должно быть как можно меньше… И Юширо, я постараюсь для тебя. Буду идеальной супругой, все эти приёмы, визиты, манеры и церемонии. Я умею и могу… только не проси меня притворяться не на людях? Это всё… я уже несколько лет была к этому готова. Столько раз себе в голове повторяла одно и тоже, чтобы мысль стала привычной. Конечно, это помогло лишь отчасти. И сейчас мне ужасно больно внутри, хочется забраться под этот стол и сдохнуть на месте. Но я переживу. Я читала про все эти стадии, злость там, отрицание и всё такое. Мне просто время необходимо. Я не знаю сколько… И для тебя я постараюсь, честно…

\- Рейко-чан, иди ко мне. – Шихоин поманил плачущую девушку к себе ближе.

            Та подвинулась, поколебавшись. Юширо тут же обнял её и усадил к себе между коленей. Он стал мягко утирать её слёзы рукавом.

\- Послушай меня. Неужели ты думаешь, что одна готовилась к этому моменту? Я тоже знал, что по первости будет не просто. Я тоже знал, что тебе будет плохо и грустно. И что мои чувства будут сильнее твоих… и что мне придётся наблюдать очень много твоих горьких слёз. Я тоже готовился, Рейко-чан, я буду помогать тебе, чем могу и как могу. Только доверься мне.

            Девушка судорожно выдохнула и подняла глаза на Юширо, вглядываясь напугано и удивлённо.

\- Что? Довериться?

\- Да.

\- И что мне делать?

\- Расслабиться, позволить себе быть слабой, не решать все проблемы в одиночку. Ты говорила, что между нами не должно быть секретов. Я согласен с этим.

\- Ты задолбаешься слушать про все мои проблемы. – Хмыкнула Рейко.

\- Если мне надоест наслаждаться твоим прекрасным голосом, то я просто сделаю вот это.

\- Что?

\- Вот это.

            Юширо склонился и нежно поцеловал девушку в губы, бережно обнимая за тонкую талию. Рейко замерла в его руках, окончательно потерявшись в чувствах и словах. У неё в голове была невыносимая каша.

\- До меня только сейчас дошло, что за эти семь лет знакомства, мы с тобой ни разу не целовались. Ты и татуировку мою видел только раз, да?

\- Ты на меня даже не смотрела, Рейко-чан. – С сожалением признался Юширо.

\- Вот же я стерва!

\- Скорее уж невероятно преданная и честная.

\- Ну конечно. Я вроде как твоей невестой должна была стать, но при этом каждый знал, с кем я сплю. И это был не ты. Вот уж кто тут преданный, так это ты.

\- Скорее уже терпеливый.

\- И неревнивый.

\- Я почти не видел вас вместе, а когда вы с ним были в одном помещении, ты всегда была моей дамой. И ты даже не представляешь, как внутри себя я злорадствовал. – Юширо склонился к уху удивленной девушки. – Это было совсем неблагородно и некрасиво. Но зато ты смотрела только на меня, улыбалась только мне, держала мою руку. И все видели это, все видели, что рано или поздно ты будешь моей. И даже вот эта показуха делала меня счастливым, Рейко-чан.

\- Эм… ну теперь-то всё будет взаправду… - Рейко ужасно смутилась от такого непривычного Юширо, который до этого момента вообще не посягал на неё, уважая чувства к Тамаки.

            Но сейчас… сейчас он её откровенно соблазнял словами и шёпотом, которых мягко щекотал ухо. Рейко не понимала, нравится ей это или нет, за три недели её столько раз пытались завлечь или соблазнить, что всё немного приелось. Но слова Юширо задели в ней нотки ушибленного самолюбия, да и поцелуй был сладким.

\- Поживёшь у меня хотя бы недельку? – Попросил Шинхоин. – Хочу насладиться твоей компанией.

\- Хорошо, поживу. А потом ты придёшь ко мне в гости, хорошо? Может быть, ты поймёшь, почему я так люблю свою квартиру.

\- Конечно.

            Юширо не удержался и снова поцеловал свою невесту в губы, а потом они поссорились из-за того, что насильно заставил Рейко нормально поесть. Пришлось кормить её с палочек, которые она постоянно кусала и пыталась вырвать из его рук. Шихоин чуть с ума не сошёл, пока любовался оскалом. Да даже если этот сраный Кучики будет ползать у него в ногах и умолять вернуть ему Рейко, то он только посмеётся. Никогда и ни за что.

 

 

\- Ты уже месяц сидишь здесь и никуда не выходишь толком. – Юширо смотрел на Рейко. Рейко смотрела в свой телефон. Вопреки планам домой она не вернулась. – Тебе не надоело?

\- Неа, мне не хочется гулять или с кем-то встречаться. Да мне и не с кем особо.

\- Как же Немури-сан?

\- Она вся в исследованиях, мы и раньше с ней не особо виделись. – Рейко равнодушно пожала плечами. – Мы больше переписываемся.

\- Родители?

\- Они со мной тоже переписываются. – Девушка потрясла телефоном.

\- Рюкен по тебе не соскучился? Он ведь отказался появляться здесь.

\- Я присылаю ему фотки, как ем всякие вкусняшки, он бесится ужасно и отлипает от меня.

\- Почему он злится? – Удивился Юширо, всё ещё пытаясь растормошить совсем уж закисшую Рейко, которая даже йогой перестала заниматься и в основном смотрела только в телефон.

\- Ему нельзя сладкое, иначе прыщи начинают лезть.

\- Это очень жестоко с твоей стороны…

\- Ну, может быть… - Девушка равнодушно пожала плечами.

\- Давай сходим в театр? На выходных будет премьера новой постановки. Благородный воин, честь которого запятнали недоброжелатели, будет мстить и обелять своё честное имя. Обещают зрелищные драки, глубокую драму и хороших актёров.

\- Шинигами очень сложно удивить драками. – Фыркнула Рейко, а Юширо поник и сдался. – Ты хочешь сходить?

\- Только если ты составишь мне компанию.

            Рейко отвлеклась от телефона и уставилась на Шихоин пристально.

\- Опять ты делаешь такие глаза… - Она вздохнула и покачала головой. – Хорошо, только мне волосы надо покрасить, а то корни отрасли. И одежды нет подходящей здесь… Надо домой сходить, наверное… Когда там премьера?

\- В субботу вечером. – Обрадовался Шинхоин. – Я пошлю подтверждение приглашения для нас двоих.

\- Для нас? Нас уже зовут вместе? – Удивилась Рейко.

\- Пока что нет, но для меня всегда зарезервировано два места. После нашей официальной помолвки будут присылать официальные письма на два имени. Твоё и моё.

\- Помолвка? Погоди, мы же вроде хотели объявить женитьбу раньше… - Рейко со скрипом припоминала тот ужин с родителями.

\- Да, но я увидел, что ты не готова, и не стал напоминать, а просто перенёс.

            Девушка опять внимательно посмотрела на немного смущённого своей же инициативой Юширо, подалась вперёд и чмокнула в губы.

\- Лучшего мужа и пожелать трудно.

 

 

            Их коляска подъехала к театру за десять минут до начала спектакля. Конечно, многие из клана приехали заблаговременно, чтобы пообщаться, обсудить последние новости и покрасоваться нарядом, убедившись, что каждый его видел. Юширо предложил Рейко тоже приехать раньше, но та отказалась, а он не стал настаивать. Он вообще старался не давить на невесту лишний раз. Хоть Рейко и выглядела нормально, но она почти ни с кем не разговаривала, кроме него, плохо ела, плохо спала и всё время пропадала в интернете. Юширо часто советовался с женой Ониширо, своего доверенного, как лучше общаться с подругой, и получал дельные советы. Не зря Махиро-сан слыла очень мудрой женщиной. Родители Рейко тоже помогали, как могли, хоть большей частью их советы выглядели одинаково: быть помягче, но не давать наглеть. И не лезть с разговорами, пока Рейко сама не пожелает высказаться. Впрочем, Юширо и сам догадывался во многих случаях и тихо радовался, что невеста ему доверяет и не сторонится. Хотака-сан объясняла это тем, что Рейко отвыкла быть одна, без пары, что ей всё равно нужен кто-то под боком, кому можно доверять, и кого можно обнять почти в любое время суток.

            Поскольку они с Рейко прибыли позже всех, то большая часть зрителей уже расселась на свои места и наблюдала пару издалека. Девушка опять привлекла всё внимание к себе. В этот раз её волосы были не просто лиловыми, у корней они стали мятными и органично перетекали в другой цвет. Даже в свете тусклых фонарей было видно их блеск. Многие дамы поднялись со своих мест, чтобы как можно лучше разглядеть главу клана Шинхоин со своей спутницей. Кроме них на ноги вставали и другие люди – верхушки кланов и других влиятельных семей. Юширо останавливался перед каждым, здоровался по протоколу и представлял свою спутницу.

\- … а это Мадараме Рейко, моя великолепная невеста. К сожалению, ей не здоровилось последнее время, поэтому мы не спешили выходить в свет или объявлять о радостном событии. – Улыбался Юширо всем одинаково вежливо и учтиво.

\- О! Надеюсь, вам уже лучше! – Отвечали ему и участливо смотрели на Рейко, которая только улыбалась в ответ и кивала, прикрываясь веером.

            Только с кланом Кучики вышел небольшой сбой в схеме. Глава клана не появился на премьере, но был его приемник со своей невестой. Они тоже поднялись и вежливо поздоровались.

\- Не мог не услышать, что у тебя тоже появилась невеста, Юширо-сан. – Тамаки улыбнулся, вежливо бросая на Рейко лишь взгляд. – Поздравляю вас обоих с радостным событием в жизни и спешу представить и мою невесту. Тамагава Харука.

\- Очень приятно видеть, что два клана решили объединиться посредством семейных уз. Одних из самых крепких связей в этом мире. Спешим поздравить и вас тоже, да Рейко-чан?

\- Да. Желаю вам счастливого брака. – Девушка опять вежливо поклонилась и тут же прикрыла лицо веером, опуская глаза. Не было у неё сил смотреть ни на Тамаки, ни на его будущую жену. – Надеюсь, мы получим приглашение, чтобы посмотреть на, без сомнения, очень красивую церемонию.

\- Разумеется, вы будете одними из первых, кому разошлём письма. – Кучики даже в лице не поменялся. Рейко ненавидела его за это.

\- Приятно слышать! А может быть, устроим обе свадьбы, их и нашу с тобой, Рейко-чан, в один день? Будет очень весело и интересно. Всё равно по большей части гости будут общие. Как тебе идея? – Юширо потянулся поцеловать Рейко в щёку, за что тут же несильно получил сложенным веером по голове.

\- Юширо-сан! Вы в своём уме?! Мало того, что ставите меня в неловкое положение на людях, так ещё и предлагаете испортить мне такой важный день! – Рейко возмутилась и раскраснелась, поэтому опять прикрылась веером, только недовольно стреляла глазами в Шихоин. – На фоне такой красавицы, как Харука-сан, я буду чувствовать себя замарашкой и мещанкой, которая попала на церемонию случайно! Пощадите моё самолюбие, прошу! Иначе всю ночь после свадьбы я буду плакать! Неужели вы этого хотите?

\- Ни в коем случае, Рейко-чан! – Тут же раскаялся Шихоин. – Прости меня за нелепую идею!

\- Вот подумайте сами, а как будут себя чувствовать наши друзья? Ведь отказ в таком случае будет неловок и не совсем уместен. Вы очень опрометчивы в своих идеях порой. И вообще, спектакль уже должен вот-вот начаться, а мы задерживаем и артистов, и зрителей. Не хочу, чтобы про моего будущего мужа говорили плохие слова. Поспешим же на свои места, чтобы более не мешать никому.

\- Ой-ой. Ещё не женаты, а мне уже досталось. – Пожаловался Юширо весело, а потом повёл недовольную Рейко на их места среди других членов семьи Шинхоин.

            Он взял её руки в свои и крепко сжал, чтобы они не тряслись так сильно. Рейко вообще выглядела очень бледной, не смотря на несколько слоёв косметики, что она нанесла на себя, чтобы скрыть синяки под глазами. Благо представление началось, и свет приглушили, скрывая её от любопытных глаз. Минут через двадцать она смогла расслабиться и начала уже слышать звуки музыки и голоса актёров. Юширо обернулся к ней, изучая пристально. Рейко покивала в ответ, а потом раскрыла веер и подалась вперёд.

\- Что это была за чудовищная идея с двойной свадьбой? – Тихо-тихо спросил она.

\- Я тоже переволновался… - Виновато ответил Шихоин.

            Девушка вздохнула и переплела их ладони, чтобы тоже держать жениха за руку. Она пыталась сосредоточиться на постановке, но в голове всё время крутились какие-то обрывочные мысли, которые только утомляли. А ещё Рейко злилась. На себя, на Тамаки, на Юширо, на Тамагаву, на дядюшек и родителей и никак не могла успокоиться.

\- Рейко-чан, мне не даёт покоя одна мысль. Не принадлежала ли к семье Тамагавы та учительница из Академии, что чуть не погубила тебя на экзамене? – Спросил он тихо.

            Рейко вздрогнула и глубоко задумалась, прежде чем ответить.

\- Не знаю. А это важно?

\- Не будешь злиться, если я попрошу узнать?

\- Поступай, как считаешь нужным.

            Юширо не удержался, придержал Рейко за щёку и поцеловал в висок мягко и ласково.

\- Как же я жду дня, когда печаль уйдёт с твоего лица…

\- Прости меня. – Рейко совсем сникла.

\- Всё хорошо.

            Девушка судорожно выдохнула и прикрыла глаза, пытаясь не разреветься, но предательские слёзы всё-таки полились по щекам. Рейко тихо всхлипнула и тут же оказалась прижатой к груди Шихоин.

\- Ты чего… нельзя так… - Кое-как выговорила она сквозь слёзы.

\- Плевать мне. – Хмуро ответил Юширо, обнимая Рейко. – Хочешь уйти?

\- Очень хочу… но будут разговоры…

\- Значит, мы уходим.

\- Юширо… - Рейко уже захлёбывалась слезами.

\- Кейко-сан, будьте добры, если будут интересоваться причиной нашего скоро отъезда, говорите, что Рейко поплохело, обострение болезни подступило неожиданно. – Глава клана подался вперёд и прошептал девушке на ухо. Та только кивнула.

            Затем Юширо поднялся вместе с Рейко, без проблем подхватил её на руки и шагнул в шунпо, быстро покидая театр.

 

            После окончания спектакля только самые заядлые театралы обсуждали постановку. Все остальные судачили о невесте Шинхоин и их поспешном уходе. Информация, что Рейко поплохело прямо посередине представления, разнеслась за считанные минуты. Ещё Кейко подтвердила, что Мадараме нездоровится уже давно, больше месяца. Ей даже пришлось временно покинуть Готей из-за хвори.

\- Что же это за болезнь такая, что подкосила шинигами на такой долгий период? – Спросил кто-то, охая и качая головой грустно.

\- Вряд ли что-то слишком плохое. Ведь Шихоин планирует свадьбу. Значит, они ожидают скорейшего выздоровления Рейко-сан!

\- А давно ли они планируют? Я вот только сегодня узнал об этом.

\- Я слышала разговоры ещё неделю назад.

\- А я полторы! У моего отца спрашивали про выбор подходящего храма, чтобы вместил в себя много гостей.

\- Надеюсь, болезнь не омрачит их счастья…

\- И всё же, мне интересно, что с невестой Шинхоин такого приключилось, что она затворничает в поместье и носа в других местах не кажет.

            Компания задумалась, пытаясь припомнить подходящую болезнь.

\- Может быть, она беременна? – Задала вопрос в воздух Тамагава Харука.

            Все, кто были рядом, обернулись на неё. Девушка пожала плечами.

\- Её долго не было, она бледна и слаба, покинула ряды солдат, ей тяжело самой ходить, раз она почти не выходит из поместья. Да и столь скорая свадьба тоже о чём-то говорит. Возможно, они хотят, чтобы ребёнок родился в браке, вот и торопятся.

\- Как-то слишком нереально звучит…

\- Но как совпадает! Вы же видели, как принц Шихоин сорвался с места? Явно переживал за своё дитя и его мать.

\- О каком дите вы говорите? – Тамаки подошёл к сплетничающей компании и встал рядом.

\- Харуки-сан предположила, что Рейко-сан может быть беременна, поэтому так страдает здоровьем. Я знаю, что ваша семья хорошо дружит с некоторыми советниками Шихоин. Они ничего не слышали про это?

            Тамаки впал в ступор от такого заявления. Он уставился на Тамагаву внимательно и вопросительно. Он знал, что не может быть Рейко беременна. И он видел, как она общалась с Юширо. Не могло у них быть близости. Рейко до сих пор переживала расставание, как и он сам. Это по глазам было видно.

\- Как тебе вообще такое в голову пришло?.. Неужели ты думаешь, что Шихоин будет так нетерпелив, что… ох, у меня даже язык не поворачивается это сказать!

\- Я бы не удивилась. За Мадараме Рейко всегда увивались хвостом разные мужчины. А тот скандал с сыном мафиозного клана? Он ведь тоже пытался завоевать её сердце и руку. – Тамагава дёрнула плечом. Полгода назад в высших сословиях эта тема активно обсуждалась. Многие гадали, к чему может привести этот брак, который на радость всех не состоялся. – Не удивлюсь, что этот ребёнок, если он есть вообще, нагулянный, а клан Шихоин лишь хотят покрыть постыдную тайну.

            Все слушатели охнули, а Тамаки еле сдержался от того, чтобы не ударить эту высокомерную дрянь, которая сама не понимала, что несла. А ещё он кожей чувствовал косые взгляды и на себе. Только ленивый не обсосал все подробности его отношений с Рейко. Кучики грубо схватил удивлённую Тамагаву за локоть и дёрнул на себя.

\- Мы уходим, пока ты не распустила ещё больше отвратительных слухов, за которые придётся извинять мне, а не тебе.

\- Тамаки-сан… но это всего лишь домыслы… ничего серьёзного… - Харухи охнула и побледнела.

\- Мы. Уходим.

            Наследник Кучики буквально потащил невесту за локоть к карете, не обращая внимания на её напуганный лепет. Харуки впервые видела своего жениха таким злым, до этого он был с ней любезен или даже нежен и никогда не позволял себе грубостей или непристойностей. Тамаки уже во время поездки отправил сообщения и Бьякуе-доно, и Ренджи-сану. На всякий случай.

\- Тамаки-сан… вы отвезёте меня домой?.. – Тихо спросила Тамагава, обмирая от страха и стыда.

\- Нет, мы едем в поместье. – Бросил Кучики, даже не оборачиваясь. Только приказал погонщику поторопиться.

            Под конец поездки, ближе к воротам, Тамагава расклеилась и расплакалась, пытаясь утереть слёзы, не смазав краски с глаз.

\- Меня слезами не разжалобить. – Ответил Тамаки сквозь зубы, пытаясь задушить злость.

\- Нет… я не…

\- Приехали. Иди за мной.

            Молодой человек легко выпрыгнул из кареты и впервые не помог Харуки спуститься на землю, а лишь нетерпеливо ждал, когда же слуги помогут спуститься и расправить накидку. Он даже не думал сбавить шаг, чтобы девушка не бежала, еле поспевая. На полпути в крыло их встретили обеспокоенный Ренджи и как всегда бесстрастный Бьякуя. Под пристальными взглядами Тамагава окончательно перепугалась и разревелась. Тамаки скрипнул зубами и за локоть толкнул её вперёд.

\- Эти слёзы лишь малая плата за то, что она натворила сегодня! – Он сорвался на крик, взял небольшой перерыв и продолжил более ровно. – Она сегодня самым наглым образом чернила честь клана Шихоин и нашего клана. Она распускала такие нелепые и отвратительные слухи, что я всерьёз опасаюсь, как бы не было ссоры между нашими кланами!

\- И какие слухи? – Хмуро спросил Ренджи, не обращая внимания на завывания Харуки.

\- Что Рейко беременна от принца Шихоин, поэтому они спешат со свадьбой.

\- Чего… - Ренджи аж рот раскрыл от такой новости, а Бьякуя нахмурился, но пока молчал.

\- Это ещё не всё! А потом у неё хватило наглости, или не хватило мозгов, я не уверен! Она смела ляпнуть, что этот гипотетический ребёнок может быть и не от Шинхоин вовсе, от Дзюмпея! – Тамаки сжал зубы так, что желваки на щеках заходили вверх-вниз. – Она назвала Рейко, мою Рейко, потаскухой! Да как ты посмела даже думать так о ней? Как тебе в голову пришла такая грязь?! Ты очернила не только её, но и себя, и меня! И это мне придётся идти и извиняться за твои слова! Это мне придётся унижаться там, просить за тебя! – Тамаки опять сорвался на крик и замолчал, а потом пробуравил перепуганную девушку злым тёмным взглядом. – Если что-то такое повторится ещё раз, то я тут же разорву помолвку. Мне не нужна женщина, которая может подставить меня и весь клан парой слов, которым даже значения не предала.

            Тамагава охнула и зарыдала в голос, оседая на пол и закрывая лицо рукавам.

\- Ренджи, будь добр. – Всё так же спокойно попросил Бьякуя, показывая на Харуку.

            Абарай покивал, подхватил её под руки и повёл в дальние комнаты, пугая ещё больше. Кучики внимательно посмотрели на друга.

\- Ты не преувеличиваешь? – Спросил Бьякуя.

\- Скорее преуменьшаю.

\- Идём.

            Оба Кучики прошли в противоположную от Ренджи сторону. Бьякуя поставил на комнату барьер, чтобы их беседа вышла приватной.

\- Я наконец-то увидел её сегодня… понятия не имею, как я не бросился ей в ноги с извинениями… Бьякуя-доно, что если я никогда не разлюблю её? – Тамаки тут же схватился за голову и стал метаться по комнате в панике и ужасе. – Вы ведь тоже давно не видели Рей-чан? Она ужасно выглядит! Прекрасно и ужасно! Все эти цвета и узоры Шихоин ей неприлично к лицу… но само лицо! Я же видел, как она похудела! И улыбалась она натужно и устало! Шихоин её чуть ли не сам таскал, так она была слаба! Неужели это я наделал?! Какой стыд… какой я эгоист! Никогда себе не прощу, что заставил свою милую Рей-чан так страдать… Как же невыносимо было видеть её страдания! Ровно так же слышать, как она любезничает с Шихоин! Как смотреть, что он её обнимает! Этот разговор был ужасным испытанием… надеюсь, никто не заметил, что у меня руки подрагивали. Бьякуя-доно, я как мог старался и не смотрел на Рейко, но мне и доли секунды хватило, чтобы во мне всё снова всколыхнулось! Её волосы! Её великолепные волосы! Она их опять покрасила самым чудным образом, который и в голову не пришёл бы никому! А её сладкий голос? То, как она здоровалась и представлялась… Бьякуя-доно, вы великолепный учитель! Рейко усвоила все ваши уроки идеально! К её манерам никто не смог бы придраться! Ох… у меня нет слов… Я не представляю, как буду перед ней извиняться за слова этой дуры! Не представляю, как буду произносить её имя! – Тамаки метался и то шептал, то срывался на крик. Вёл себя как в припадке сумасшествия.

            Бьякуя напугался бы, если бы это случилось в первый раз, но его наследник так бурно эмоционировал несколько раз прежде. Они с Ренджи опытным путём выяснили, что надо дать Тамаки выговориться и чуть остыть, а потом взывать к разуму. Поэтому глава клана лишь спокойно ждал и был готов в любой момент ловить Тамаки по дороге к Рейко и вязать с помощью кидо. Он уже делал так один раз. Ему не понравилось.

\- Думаешь, Юширо допустит тебя до Рейко? – Слабо удивился Бьякуя.

\- Очень надеюсь, что он сжалится и не сделает этого! Иначе я буду валяться на полу у её ног весь в слезах и самом жалком виде и целовать пол перед ней! – Глава клана сдержался от усмешки. У Тамаки было слишком бурное воображение. – Жалкое зрелище! И это наследник Кучики?! Рейко первая же сжалится и перережет мне горло, подарив на прощание пару слезинок, хотя я и их не достоин! Бьякуя-доно, скажите, я точно не могу её вернуть? Нет совершенно никакого способа? Ни одной лазейки? Молю! Дайте мне хоть каплю надежды! – Тамаки бухнулся на колени перед наставником и умоляюще посмотрел в лицо.

\- Боюсь, что даже капля надежды развяжет тебе руки, чтобы наделать всяких глупостей. И было бы жестоко обнадёживать тебя, зная, что ни одного шанса нет.

            Тамаки рвано выдохнул и кончился. Бьякуя обнял его за плечи, утешая. За эти два месяца он обнимал приёмного сына бессчетное количество раз. Наверное, даже чаще, чем Ренджи. Но телесный контакт заменял почти все слова, что он мог бы повторять снова и снова.

\- Надо написать Шихоин письмо и понадеяться, что оно дойдёт быстрее всех слухов. – Задушено ответил Тамаки, отстраняясь и убирая отросшие волосы, которые пока плохо ложились в кенсейкан, со лба. – Попросить аудиенции завтра же и уже лично извиниться за слова. И Тамагаву с собой взять. Пусть увидит реакцию принца Шихоин и поймёт, что натворила. Только я даже представить не могу, что он может потребовать за прощение и сохранение дипломатических отношений.

\- Это Шихоин, даже мне порой сложно угадать, чего захочет его левая пятка. Стоит быть готовыми ко всему. – Бьякуя покачал головой. – Скорее всего, он попросит пресечь все слухи, какого-нибудь публичного извинения и чего-то личного.

\- Личного?

\- Да. Чего-нибудь, что заденет лично тебя.

\- Но он же не будет просить Рейко о чём-то…

\- Но может попросить тебя. Может быть, рассказать что-то личное, выдать какой-то секрет или что-то в таком духе. Прошу, будь готов ко всему и поведи себя достойно фамилии Кучики.

\- Да, конечно.

\- И последнее, не менее важное. – Бьякуя сделал паузу, весомо глядя на Тамаки. – Ты должен соблазнить свою невесту сегодня же ночью.

\- Что?.. Но… разве это не рано… И я сегодня жестоко вёл себя с ней. Она боится меня теперь, она просто не дастся мне, устроит крики.

\- Вот именно из-за того, что она боится тебя, ты и должен переспать с ней этой ночью. – Бьякуя был непреклонен. – Ренджи успокоит её, вложит нужные мысли в голову. Признаю, что Тамагава-сан не семи пядей во лбу, но она и не абсолютно глупа. Ты должен вернуть доверие, что подорвал сегодня. Поэтому, пока подготавливаешь письмо, ты приготовишься к этому тоже. Извинишься за грубости и ужасы, что наговорил ей сегодня, успокоишь, убедишь, что никто не будет разрывать помолвку. Будешь обходительным и ласковым и сделаешь всё, чтобы она забыла про переживания этого вечера. Чтобы в её голове остались воспоминания о прекрасной ночи с внимательным и обходительным любовником, который вскоре будет её мужем.

\- Но… но я не смогу… - Растерялся Тамаки.

\- Она красива. Разве этого мало? – Удивился Бьякуя. Наследник только тяжко вздохнул. – Хорошо, пока вы оба приходите в себя, слуги подготовят спальню и всё, что может пригодиться. Можешь выпить, но только немного, от тебя не должно разить алкоголем. Сходи в бани, приведи себя в порядок, успокой мысли, а потом иди в спальню к своей невесте. Или её приведут к тебе, смотря кто быстрее управится.

\- Да, Бьякуя-доно. – Устало вздохнул Тамаки и поднялся вслед за наставником, чтобы в кабинете заняться посланием Шихоин.

 

 

            Полуобморочную Тамагаву пришлось почти что на руках нести. Она только и могла, что заливаться слезами и кое-как перебирать ногами. Ренджи привёл её в плохо освещённую комнату с хорошим видом на дикий ручей, усадил на подушку и напоил успокоительным отваром, что принесли слуги, а потом стал ждать, поглаживая девушку по спине ласково.

\- А что вы делаете в доме Бьякуи-доно так поздно вечером, Абараи-сан? – Спросила Харуки, немного придя в себя.

\- Любопытство неискоренимо? – Ренджи весело подмигнул смутившейся девушке. – Да засиделся что-то, не уследил за временем. Но, как видишь, удачно. Поверь, Бьякуя-сан совсем не умеет успокаивать и сочувствовать. Максимум, что от него можно дождаться это крайне дельного совета, как разрешить проблему.

\- Мне бы совет не помешал…

\- Я и с этим могу помочь. – Покивал Ренджи. – Просто извинись перед Тамаки, искренне и честно. Он добряк, тут же простит.

\- Сомневаюсь. Он был ужасно зол…  и к тому же я очернила его любовь… но я не сдержалась, Абараи-сан! Слова сами так и полезли изо рта! Да кто она такая вообще эта Мадараме?! Что в ней такого, что Тамаки, что принц Шинхоин, что сын мафии, прыгают перед ней на задних лапках?! Волосы, как у попугая, вся в железе, даже красится странно и одевается! Не от мира сего! Да ещё и мечом махает с малолетства. Ну да, манеры у неё есть, чему-то научилась. Но откуда она вообще взялась?! Почему весь свет постоянно говорит о ней?! Красоты там особенной нет, знатного происхождения тоже, даже денег нет!

\- Ой-ой, кто-то завидует. – Абарай попытался не злиться на девушку за плохие слова о племяшке.

\- Да, завидую! И даже скрывать этого не стану! Вот посмотрите на Тамаки-сана! Да по нему половина всех дам сохнет! Красивый, знатный, богатый, обаятельный и обходительный до ужаса. Не было такого, чтобы его спутница была недовольна его обществом. Выбирай любую! Но нет, раскопал непонятно кого в Готее и вцепился так, что отбить никто не мог! Ну хорошо, ушла она к Шихоин в клан… но ведь принц Юширо не один год за ней бегал, чтобы она хотя бы смотрела на него! Я видела! Я же всё видела!

\- Ты о чём?

\- Они же на публике постоянно вдвоём были, хоть все прекрасно знали, где Тамаки-сан на самом деле ночует! Но эта ваша Рейко на всех мероприятиях почти и не смотрела на Шихоин. На Кучики она тоже не смотрела, но было же видно, что ей плевать на общение, мероприятие и самого Юширо-доно. А он продолжал таскать её везде! Какой-то бред! Абараи-сан! Вы можете мне хоть что-нибудь объяснить?!

\- Могу. – Серьёзно ответил Ренджи. – Давай по порядку. Ты прекрасно знаешь о чувствах Тамаки к Рейко. Они до сих пор сильны, разговор о них — это как ковыряние в гниющей ране тупым ножом. Ты не сможешь заставить разлюбить его, по крайней мере, мгновенно, поэтому относись к Тамаки, как к вдовцу.

\- Чего?.. – Харуки никак не ожидала такого сравнения.

\- А разве нет так? Ему пришлось в один момент потерять женщину, которую он любил годами. Теперь у него есть ты, совсем другая и непохожая, но ни капли не хуже. Будь умнее, не соревнуйся с призраком прошлого. Как в народе говорят? О покойниках либо хорошо, либо никак. Не знаешь, чего хорошего сказать про Рейко? Промолчи, но не смей чернить. Так ты остатки доверия растеряешь.

\- Но как же!? Меня такая злость разбирает!

\- А чего злиться? Тамаки твой, глупая. Тебе только и надо, что не потерять его расположения, а потом постепенно завоёвывать его всё больше и больше. У него отболит рано или поздно, а рядом будешь ты, уже родная, знакомая и поддержавшая в трудные минуты.

            Ренджи закончил речь и внимательно посмотрел на Тамагаву. Та старательно соображала.

\- А вы расскажете, что ему нравилось в Рейко? Может быть, я смогу что-то перенять от неё…

\- Только вот никаких экспериментов со внешностью! – Рассмеялся Абарай.

\- Вы что! Ни в коем случае! Дело ведь в характере, да?

\- Ну да. Вообще-то Рейко не сахар и не подарок. У неё есть свои принципы и убеждения, которыми она никогда не поступается, но при этом она ужасно капризная! Если чего-то не хочет или наоборот хочет, то весь мир должен перевернуться, но дать ей желаемое.

\- Что же у неё за родители такие…

\- Да нормальные они. Получше некоторых! Они воспитали отличного воина. Наверное, этим Рейко и привлекает. С ней непросто, но при этом весело и легко, непредсказуемо. Это щекочет нервы, оставляет в напряжении, ожидании, будоражит что ли.

\- Как-то это слишком расплывчато. Мне надо хорошенько всё обдумать.

\- Знаешь что? Иди-ка ты отдохни в местных банях. Меня горячая вода всегда успокаивала, останешься тут ночевать, вряд ли Бьякуя-сан будет против. Комнат ведь много. Заодно с Тамаки поговоришь. С извинениями лучше не затягивать.

\- Я даже не знаю… не потеряет ли меня семья… что они подумают, если я останусь тут…

\- Давай у хозяина дома для начала спросим.

            Ренджи вызвал служанку, чтобы выспросить распоряжения Бьякуи о том, чтобы Тамагава осталась ночевать в поместье. Он уже знал, чем по идее должен закончиться этот вечер, но не стал даже намекать девушке. Побоялся, что она что-то заподозрит или сейчас, или потом. Девушка передала записку с разрешением оставаться.

\- Ну вот, я же говорил. А мне пора, засиделся я…

\- Ой, спасибо вам, Абараи-сан! Вы очень добрый! Помогли незнакомому человеку… - Харука низко поклонилась.

\- Не за что, не за что. – Ренджи тепло улыбнулся и неспешно пошёл в свою спальню. Ему было любопытно, что же рассказал Тамаки.

 

 

            В зале для приёмов они были одни. Шинхоин сидел на своём троне без ножек, скрестив ноги и слушал извинения от Кучики, подперев щёку рукой. Тамагава стояла чуть в стороне и боялась поднять глаза, хоть ей совсем не хотелось сводить со своего жениха взгляд. Если вечер был ужасен во всех отношениях, но то ночь была прекрасна. Харука даже представить не могла, что ей так повезёт! Когда она пришла просить прощения, то её не только выслушали и приняли, но попросили прощения в ответ. Девушка и подумать не могла, что у неё будет такой добрый и великодушный жених! А что было после… и подумать было страшно! Тамаки ласкал её всю ночь, да так, как она не читала ни в какой самой распутной книжки в библиотеке! На утро казалось, что он обласкал каждый кусочек её кожи не один раз, всё тело сладко ныло от восхитительной усталости и лёгкости. И когда они проснулись в одной постели, он опять взял её так, что она не сдержала стонов наслаждения и потом стеснялась показываться на глаза служанкам и обитателям дома. Правда, Тамаки заверил её, что она стонала очень тихо и совершенно очаровательно.

            Завтракали, а вернее обедали, они тоже вместе. День лишь омрачила новость о поездке во дворец Шихоин. Тамаки настоял на том, чтобы принести свои извинения как можно скорее. Разве Харуки могла что-то возразить? Это ведь она была неправа. И вот сейчас она стояла и смотрела, как Тамаки произносит длинные речи, принимая всю вину на себя и обеляя свою невесту. Кажется, Харуки влюбилась в него ещё больше.

\- Поэтому мы приносим наши глубочайшие извинения и постараемся сгладить сей неприятный инцидент всеми силами. – Тамаки выдохнул и низко поклонился. Тамагава спохватилась и тоже замерла в поклоне, ожидая вердикта Шихоин.

            Кажется, тот хотел что-то ответить, как щёлкнула какая-то панель в нескольких метрах от них, а потом отъехала в сторону. Харука уже хотела разогнуться, но боковым зрением уловила, что жених даже не шелохнулся, поэтому осталась на месте.

\- Юширо?.. ты тут? – Тихий и хриплый голос в полупустой зале разнёсся по всем углам.

\- Что? Как ты сюда попала? Я думал, что ты будешь спать. – Шихоин легко подскочил и на ноги и бегом рванул к Рейко.

\- Мне приснился плохой сон… - Девушка замолчала, обнимая Юширо. – Я увидела странную дверь пошла в неё… это тайный проход?

\- Да, и заодно быстрый путь. – Мягко и спокойно ответил мужчина, забывая про своих посетителей.

\- Я долго по нему шла… он не быстрый! – Рейко будто бы обиделась на потайной коридор, а потом весело спросила. – Это что? Это Тамаки?

\- Да, это он. – Опять очень ласково ответил Шихоин.

\- А знаешь, что он делал? Я тебе по секрету расскажу! На ушко! – Рейко рассмеялась и прижалась губами к уху Юширо. – Представляешь, он трахал меня в задницу. – Девушка насильно переложила одну руку ошарашенного Шихоин к себе на зад и помогла сжать. Тот еле сдержал болезненное возбуждение. – У него аж глаза закатывались, когда он кончал.

\- Оу, ну, эм, это хорошо для него, наверное. – Юширо откашлялся смущённо и старался дышать ровнее.

\- Не то слово! – Опять пьяно рассмеялась Рейко. – Ты хочешь?

\- Может быть, мы обсудим это чуть позже? У меня ведь гости, они ждут.

            Девушка уставилась на Тамаки внимательно, а потом перевела грустный взгляд на Юширо.

\- Когда я смотрю на него, то у меня вот тут болит очень сильно. – Она показала на грудь, оттягивая полы юката в сторону. – Поцелуй, может быть пройдёт…

\- Конечно. – Шихоин коснулся губами кожи и вопросительно посмотрел на Рейко. Та расстроено покачала головой. – Может быть, ты хочешь, чтобы Тамаки поцеловал?

            Харуки в ужасе уставилась в пол, а потом на жениха. Тот просто закрыл глаза и всё. Девушка поразилась его выдержке в очередной раз.

\- Хочу! Но если он поцелует, то будет ещё больнее!

\- И что же тогда делать?

\- Я знаю, что надо делать. Ты должен поделиться со мной своим сердцем. Моего больше нет, Тамаки забрал его себе навсегда. Поэтому нам с тобой придётся с тобой делить одно на двоих. А если у нас будет ребёночек, то два на троих. Смекаешь?

\- Ещё как. – Покивал Юширо, пытаясь скрыть свой ужас. – Давай, я тут закончу, а ты пока поспишь, хорошо? Иди обратно, ладно?

\- Хорошо… - Рейко недовольно надулась, поцеловала Юширо в шею и утопала босыми ногами обратно.

            Шихоин подождал, пока панель закроется и тут же начал говорить.

\- Простите за это представление, но она никак не могла успокоиться со вчерашнего вечера, пришлось давать ей успокоительный таблетки… От них она становится вот такая… Да что вы до сих пор стоите так? Как я мог не простить вас после такой пламенной речи? И давайте об вот этом представлении от Рейко – это всё строго между нами.

            Юширо уже подошёл к их парочке и встал напротив. Тамагава осторожно выпрямилась, спина уже начинала ныть и затекать, а вот Тамаки от чего-то не торопился подниматься.

\- Эй, Кучики, ты уснул что ли? – Шихоин удивился и наклонился, разглядывая совестливого гостя, когда заметил капли на полу. Он охнул, потому что не ожидал, что у Тамаки на столько сильные чувства к Рейко. Юширо тут же упал на колени и обхватил Кучики из всех сих, успокаивая. – Я позабочусь о ней. Обещаю тебе лично. Слышишь?

            Тамаки покивал, обнимая Юширо в ответ так же крепко. Харука смотрела на это всё с нескончаемым ужасом и не знала, куда деваться от смущения и чувства неловкости. После этих странных объятий визит окончился, а на лице Тамаки замерло какое-то странное задумчивое выражение. Тамагава долго не решалась заговорить, хоть вопросов у неё было много. Но каждый раз в голове всплывал совет Абараи-сана, который просил не чернить Рейко. Харука тяжело вздохнула, чем обратила на себя внимание жениха. Он внимательно уставился на неё тёмными глазами и всем видом ждал каких-то слов.

\- Я буду помогать вам во всех бедах, Тамаки-сан. Даже в этой. – Кучики вопросительно повёл бровью, а Тамагава решительно подалась вперёд и поцеловала его в высокую острую скулу. Хорошо, что в завешанной занавесями карете никто не мог видеть её развратного поведения.

\- Спасибо. – Как-то слишком низко ответил Тамаки, погладил девушку по щеке пальцем. Его взгляд стал чуть мягче.

            Почему-то после этого у Харуки потеплели кончики пальцев рук и ног, а сердце забилось чаще, чем после их сегодняшней ночи любви.

 

 

            Рейко резко проснулась и рывком села в постели, оглядываясь и пережидая испуг.

\- Доча! Напугала меня! Я чуть не поседела! – Хотака поворчала, но потом улыбнулась. – Как ты себя чувствуешь?

\- Мама? Ты что тут делаешь? – Девушка со скрипом соображала, что вообще происходит.

\- И такими словами ты приветствуешь мать, которую не видела так давно!? Пришла повидать тебя. Вернее, Юширо-кун вызвал меня в срочном порядке.

\- А где он? – Рейко помотала головой, оглядываясь.

\- С отрядом умчался на задание, но не захотел оставлять тебя на посторонних, поэтому выдрал меня из отряда. Конечно, Рюкен порывался идти со мной, но я ему отказала. И не зря! – Хотака как всегда была бодра и активна. – Ты тут такое во сне болтала… Ему вряд ли хотелось знать такие подробности о своей любимой сестрёнке. И я понимаю, почему Юширо-кун не хотел оставлять тебя на прислугу.

            Рейко в ужасе уставилась на мать.

\- Что я тут наговорила?!

\- Ммм… то, как ты занималась сексом, в каких позах, и как тебе больше всего понравилось…

\- Стыд-то какой… - Рейко залилась краской.

\- Есть немного. – Хотака неловко почесала щёку. – Но кое-что я взяла на заметку!

\- Мама! – Девушка закрыла лицо руками. – Неужели Юширо тоже это слышал… надеюсь, я не наболтала ничего лишнего. А то про некоторые вещи я не хотела, чтобы он знал.

\- Ну, будем надеяться, что если и он и узнал, то будет держать при себе. Как ты себя чувствуешь? У тебя нервный срыв был очередной, такая бледная, смотреть на тебя больно.

            Хотака обняла ребёнка и зацеловала всё лицо.

\- Мамуль, я справлюсь. Не надо переживать… дайте мне время. Тем более Юширо очень сильно помогает мне.

\- Он лапочка. – Покивала Хотака и дала дочери воды. – Очаровательный молодой человек. Ты знала, что Иккаку к нему очень хорошо относится? Они не так давно пили вместе, тебя обсуждали, видимо.

\- Надо же. Юширо не рассказывал…

\- Он очень заботится о тебе! – Продолжала петь Хотака. – Так старается уделить тебе чуть больше времени!

\- Да, он часто со мной обедает, приходит из отряда специально.

\- Он тебя хоть привлекает? – Вдруг серьёзно спросила Хотака, не видя особого энтузиазма в глазах дочери. – Хотя бы как мужчина? Вы с ним на какой стадии отношений сейчас?

            Рейко выдохнула и задумалась.

\- Он красивый, я раньше этого не замечала, но он красивый. А ещё мне нравится, что он такой высокий и широкий! Я даже за ним могу спрятаться … Мы вместе ночуем, изредка целуемся, часто обнимаемся. А ещё он постоянно кормит меня с рук, что ужасно бесит, но иначе поступать он отказывается! Говорит, что если я буду есть сама, то буду недоедать! Когда-нибудь я ему руку откушу!

\- Ох! Сколько страсти!

\- Ну, вот её-то между нами и нет почти…

\- Что? Ни разу ничего?

\- Мне не хочется…

\- Ты его хоть голым видела?

\- Неа, ни разу.

\- Доча, позволь ему подобраться ближе. Как только вы переспите, тебе станет легче. А то у тебя был один лишь Тамаки, даже сравнить не с чем… Ты чего покраснела?

            Рейко покусала губу, стыдливо глядя на мать, а потом дотянулась до своего телефона, что лежал рядом и открыла фотографию в тот самом гигае.

\- Ничего себе… вообще другой человек ведь! Я бы с трудом на улице узнала! Но зачем? И как? – Хотака не переставала пялиться на изображение дочери.

\- Попросила Урахару сделать мне гигай.

\- Это же огромные деньги! Откуда у тебя столько?

\- Ниоткуда. Я попросила, чтобы его клан Шихоин оплатил. Если Юширо что-то скажет, то я выдам это за свадебный подарок… Но он промолчал, значит, всё нормально. – Рейко помолчала немного, облизывая губы. – Короче, всё то время, что я там была, меняла любовников каждый день. Иногда два раза в день… так что мне есть с чем сравнить… Только не ругайся! Мне это надо было!

\- Охуеть. – Хотака огромными глазами смотрела на дочь. – Просто… а зачем?!

\- Ну… думала, что я так быстрее забуду о Тамаки… только ничего не вышло…

\- Ну… зато хотя бы удовольствие получила… - Хотака неловко обняла дочку крепче.

\- Некоторые были очень даже ничего. – Смутилась Рейко. – О кое-каких позах я даже и не догадывалась… Наверное, о тех про которые тебе рассказывала…

\- Знаешь, раз для тебя это не такая проблема, то допусти Юширо-куна к телу. Это вас сблизит ещё больше. – Вздохнула Хотака. – Может, он тебя после этого расшевелить сможет, а то засиделась ты здесь, затворница…

\- Я подумаю.

 

 

            Они привычно ужинали вдвоём. Рейко вяло ковыряла палочками свой омлет и размышляла над словами матушки.

\- Как прошёл визит Хотаки-сан? – Спросил Юширо немного вяло. Он вернулся уставшим и не очень довольным результатами миссии.

\- Нормально, мы о многом поговорили. Я даже не подозревала, что так соскучилась по матушке.

\- Может быть, стоит созвать всю твою семью сюда на ужин? Я ведь был у них в гостях, а они у нас нет. Нехорошо.

\- Если уж всю семью, то дядю Ренджи с дядей Бьякуей тоже звать… правда, для тебя это будет, наверное, больше похоже на визит вежливости, чем на семейный ужин.

\- Никогда не думал, что породнюсь с Кучики именно таким странным способом. – Юширо покачал головой и зевнул.

\- Ты устал?

\- Немного.

\- Мамуля сказала, что я вялая, потому что целыми днями валяюсь в постели и ничего не делаю. Она велела мне уже заняться каким-нибудь спортом, чтобы разогнать кровь, побегать хотя бы… Конечно, я знаю одно занятие для постели, но мне одной им заниматься не получится, понадобится твоя помощь.

\- Да? Что же это за занятие? – Спросил Шихоин, пребывая в своих мыслях.

\- Если ты закончил с ужином, то я могу показать. – Рейко продолжала делать невинный вид, хотя несколько часов приводила себя в порядок, чуть не умерев в банях от духоты. Зато от неё приятно пахло, кожа была гладкой, ногти аккуратно подстрижены, волосы гладко расчёсаны. Рейко даже слегка накрасилась, чтобы не выглядеть уж слишком бледной, хотя Юширо было бы плевать.

\- Ужин? Да, закончил. Идём. – Шихоин покивал немного рассеяно и поднялся с места.

            Девушка тут же уцепилась за его локоть и повела в спальню, где уже постелили свежую постель и немного накурили воздух.

\- Я скажу, что тебе надо делать. Для начала садись на футон.

\- Хорошо. – Юширо немного растерялся и опустился на постель.

Рейко уселась рядом и заглянула ему в глаза.

\- А теперь раздевай меня.

\- Ладно. – Так же заторможено ответил Шихоин и потянул руки, а потом спохватился и замер. – Чего?..

            Девушка покусала губу, а потом откинула волосы на одну сторону, выставляя голую шею с окончанием татуировки на обозрение. Юширо выдохнул и ткнулся носом в белую кожу, вызывая мурашки по спине.

\- А что будет потом? – Спросил он тихо.

\- Потом разденешься сам. Или я раздену тебя. Смотря, как тебе больше понравится. – Рейко прикрыла глаза. Ей нравилось, как губы пока невесомо касались кожи.

\- Звучит заманчиво. И что же мы будем делать после?

\- Ты будешь греть меня своим телом так долго, как только сможешь.

\- Только греть?

\- Чтобы мне было горячо и снаружи, и внутри. – Охнула Рейко, когда её жадно поцеловали в ключицу. – Сможешь? Я вообще-то очень требовательная в постели. Тебе придётся постараться, Юширо-о-о…

            Имя своего будущего любовника она простонала, потом что Шихоин уже целовал её декольте, спуская одежду с плеч. Сердце в груди зашлось, как бешеное, а живот скрутило желанием. Она и не думала, что у неё будет такая бурная реакция на Юширо, ведь их поцелуи не будили в ней ничего такого. Может быть, настроя не было?

\- Прости, если я буду несдержан… выше моих сил смотреть на тебя и пытаться обуздать свою страсть… - Шихоин суматошно облапывал Рейко через одежду, чувствуя под тонкой тканью все изгибы. Девушка не надела нижнее кимоно, чем взбудоражила Юширо ещё больше. – А ты будешь наряжаться для меня в эти облегающие наряды? Они великолепны! И ты в них великолепна!

\- Если ты не сможешь удовлетворить меня сегодня, то свалю к Дзюмпею. И он будет наблюдать меня в обтягивающих трениках, а ты кусать локти! – Огрызнулась Рейко, которая ненавидела болтовню в постели.

            Шихоин поморгал, кивнул сам себе и тут же принялся за дело, раздевая Рейко, зацеловывая её до синяков на коже и доводя до стонов жадными руками. Та в ответ льнула всем телом, прогибалась и подставлялась. Ей нравились ласки Юширо, ей нравилась его пылкость и крепкий хват. И ей очень понравился его член, который умело довёл её до трёх оргазмов и будто вытянул все силы.

\- Ты будто знал, что и как я люблю… - Рейко сладко потянулась и хрустнула косточками, изгибаясь в постели.

\- Знал. – Смутился Юширо, усаживаясь рядом и разглядывая татуировку Рейко. Он мягко удержал руку в своей, чтобы увидеть все детали. – Ты наговорила мне столько всего, что я не знал, что делать!

\- Ты поэтому сбежал? – Смутилась девушка.

\- Отчасти. Ты… ты очень опытная. Я был удивлён, сколько всего знаешь.

\- Ну, мы с Тамаки были сорок лет вместе. За это время обычный секс приедается. – Рейко сдавлено зевнула, морщась. – Скажи, тебе было хорошо? Понравилось?

\- О чём разговоры? Конечно понравилось!

\- Ты ведь тоже прошаренный в этом деле. Много у тебя было любовниц? – Рейко пристально уставилась на смутившегося Юширо.

\- Тебе точное количество сказать? Достаточно. Зачем обсуждать это, я не понимаю…

\- Ладно-ладно. Не буду спрашивать больше. Главное, что меня результат устраивает.

\- Рад слышать. И видеть. – Юширо наклонился и стал целовать голое плечо. – И обнимать. И ласкать. И касаться везде.

            Рейко заглянула в подёрнутые похотью и любовью глаза и слабо улыбнулась. Она вообще не понимала, как этот мужчина умудрился влюбиться в неё. Она даже и намека не давала на ответные чувства.

\- Извращенец ты. – Захихикала она, когда Юширо полез носом ей в подмышку. – Ну, хватит! Щекотно же!

            Она заизвивалась и громко засмеялась, пытаясь спрятаться от Юширо под одеяло. Тот ещё и бока стал ей щекотать, не давая сбежать. Они провозились так минут пять, пока совсем не выдохлись. Рейко улеглась на широкую грудь Юширо и опять зевнула.

\- Ты в первый раз за месяц засмеялась, Рейко-чан. – Выдал Шихоин тихо.

\- О… - Удивилась Мадараме. – И правда… спасибо. Теперь мы знаем, чтобы развеселить меня, тебе надо всего лишь раздеться.

\- Это ужасно прозвучало! Будто я никудышный любовник! – Возмутился Юширо.

            Рейко опять похихикала немного, а потом шумно выдохнула.

\- А мне понравилась идея пригласить родителей сюда. Я соскучилась по ним.

\- Если хочешь, то пригласим и твоих дядюшек. – Юширо задумчиво пригладил лиловые волосы.

\- Тогда для тебя это будет больше похоже на деловой ужин! И ты будешь в меньшинстве. Будет совсем неудобно…

\- Можно позвать Ониширо-сана с его супругой в мою команду. Он один из ближайших ко мне людей, в курсе всех дел и некоторых личных тайн. Его ничего не удивит.

\- Как вы вообще узнали про дядю Бьякую и дядю Ренджи?! Теперь я имею право знать этот секрет! Рассказывай!

            Шихоин поколебался немного, но решился.

\- Ладно… я напоил одну наложницу в борделе. Да и сам порядком напился, что уж… И мы стали рассказывать друг другу наши самые страшные тайны. Конечно, это был в основном жуткий бред, вроде первой любви. Но вот чего я не ожидал услышать, так это того, что лейтенант шестого отряда раньше был частым гостем в этом борделе. Он совсем-совсем не дешёвый, а Абараи-сан появлялся в комнатах на верхних этажах – одних из самых дорогих.

\- Погоди, она его по имени знала?

\- Много ли мужчин-шинигами с ярко-красными волосами и тигриными полосами ты знаешь?

\- Ах, ну если так…

\- Да. Так вот, эта наложница сетовала, что влюбилась в него без памяти, а он ходил на свидания только к одному и тому же мужчине. И каждый раз, когда этот шинигами приходил, эта девушка вызывалась его мыть и готовить к свиданию. Один раз он пожаловался ей, что ему надоело скрываться, но что его спутник слишком известная персона, чтобы открываться публике. Собственно, этого мне хватило, чтобы понять, что с кем и когда.

\- Но дядя Бьякуя отлично шифруется! – Возмутилась Рейко.

\- Да, превосходно! Ты не представляешь, сколько денег я потратил на подкупы, выуживание информации и всём таком! Прорва! Боюсь, если Кучики Бьякуя узнает, куда и как далеко я зашёл, то полетят головы… Ты ведь не скажешь ему?

\- А мне нечего и рассказывать. Ты не назвал ни одного имени или даты!

\- Не попрекай меня этим!

\- Привыкай, что я буду попрекать тебя абсолютно всем в зависимости от настроения. – Рейко вздохнула и сползла на постель. – Давай спать? Я так вымоталась… Мама права, мне надо хотя бы бегать начать, иначе даже дышать буду уставать.

 

 

            Принц Шихоин с невестой, а ещё его самый доверенный и близкий советник со своей супругой стояли у входа в главный дом и ждали своих гостей. Рейко отговорила встречать делегацию у ворот, комментируя свой отказ коротким «увидите». Ещё она попросила всех Шихоин не сильно удивляться и не сильно обижаться.

\- Они у меня странные…

\- Кто именно? – Уточнила Махиро-сан.

\- Все. – Припечатала Рейко, волнуясь.

            Они с Юширо написали два письма. Одно было официальным приглашением на неофициальный ужин. Во втором Рейко подробно описала зачем их всех зовут, обещала, что в этом нет никакого умысла и лишь чистое дружелюбие, что вечер будет приватным, как привыкла её семья за годы общения. Юширо выпроводил на эту ночь всех из главного дома, оставил лишь несколько слуг, которые подготовили комнату на втором этаже дворца с прекрасным видом на все более низкие дома на территории поместья, сады и дальние леса. Не говоря о том, что их ждало скорое зарево заката, а потом широкое ночное небо.

\- Идут. – Улыбнулся Юширо и встал ровнее. – Это будет странный вечер…

            Рейко задрала на него голову, задумчиво разглядывая, а потом обернулась на свою семью, которая уже подошла к крыльцу дворца и склонилась в приветственном поклоне. Шинхоин сделали тоже самое.

\- Рейко-чан! Как я скучал по тебе! – Ренджи забил на все церемонии, скинул свои тапочки поспешно, оставив их в беспорядке, и первым зашёл на крыльцо, гробастая племяшку в объятья и отрывая от пола. – Как я тебя давно не видел! Какой же у тебя странный цвет волос… на кого-то ты похожа, никак не соображу… Да плевать! Моя милая Рейко! Я так по тебе соскучился! Зачем ты оставила меня одного?!

            Абарай ломал комедию и тискал заулыбавшуюся девушку.

\- Ещё чего! Это моя Рейко! – Рюкен пристроился к сестре сзади и обнял за живот. Он сверкал недовольным взглядом на лейтенанта, но того было не пронять. – Я тоже по тебе скучал, сестрёнка! Почему ты не хотела видеться со мной?! Я ночей не спал, так скучал!

\- Ни за что не поверю. – Фыркнула девушка, вывернулась из двух захватов и поцеловала и Ренджи, и Рюкена в щёки. – Я тоже скучала.

\- А по кому больше всех? – Тут же строго спросил брат. – Наверняка, по мне.

\- Цыц! Она больше всех соскучилась по своему отцу! – Рявкнул Иккаку, распихивая конкурентов и целуя дочь в макушку. – Да, доча?

\- Очень, папуль. – Рейко обняла отца ласково и крепко, за что получила ещё один поцелуй.

\- Поразительно, как все моментально забыли про свои манеры, стоило одному подать дурной пример. Сначала мы должны были выказать почтение хозяину дома и познакомиться с его гостями. – Бьякуя стоял в стороне с самым недовольным видом и прятал руки в рукавах своих полуофициальных тёмных одежд. – Ренджи, ты ведь прекрасно знаком с протоколом, но всё равно игнорируешь его раз за разом.

            Абарай пристально посмотрел на Кучики, выгнул одну бровь, а потом пихнул Рейко локтём.

\- Знаешь, почему он такой недовольный? – Спросил он заговорщицки.

\- Догадываюсь.

\- Совершенно не понимаю о чём вы. – Настаивал Бьякуя на своём. – У моих претензий нет двойного дна, можете не искать его.

            Рейко тепло улыбнулась любимому дядюшке, и тот сразу же замолчал. А когда она подошла ближе, то Кучики тут же раскрыл объятия, чуть наклоняясь. Рейко тут же повисла на его шее, даря самые тёплые и радушные обнимашки.

\- У меня есть для тебя подарок.

\- Подарок? По какому поводу? – Тут же встрепенулась Рейко, выглядя абсолютным ребёнком в этот момент.

\- Без повода. Мне всего лишь захотелось тебя немного порадовать.

\- Охренел, Кучики?! Какие ещё подарки?! – Тут же разозлился Иккаку. – У неё Шихоин теперь есть! Пусть его доит! Ты сколько ей на подарки денег спустил, а?! Доча, ты откажешься!

\- Ага-ага. Я только посмотрю! – Рейко с азартом и нетерпением уставилась на довольного Кучики, который абсолютно проигнорировал крики друга.

            Бьякуя достал из запазухи продолговатую чёрную бархатную коробку и раскрыл её перед лицом охнувшей Рейко. На чёрном шёлке россыпью драгоценных камней и золота лежали многочисленные серёжки-гвоздики, четыре восхитительных кафа в виде замысловатых растений, две серьги в бровь и одна, с алмазом, в пупок.

\- Раз ты теперь благородная взрослая дама, то украшения у тебя должны быть соответствующие твоему положению. – Бьякуя осторожно закрыл коробку и протянул её ошарашенной и восхищенной Рейко.

\- Офигеть… просто офигеть… но это же и правда очень дорого, пусть и безумно красиво… дядя Бьякуя… - Девушка пялилась на коробку и не решалась принять её.

\- Предлагаю тебе поступить так, как ты всегда делаешь. – Кучики придержал племяшку за подбородок, чуть поднимая её голову и ловя взгляд. – Наплевать на приличия и правила и просто поступить, как тебе хочется.

            Рейко охренела ещё больше, а Бьякуя ей подмигнул и вложил в руки подарок.

\- Абарай, я когда-нибудь придушу его, и ты меня не остановишь. – Порычал Мадараме недовольно и обернулся на жену.

            Хотака стояла в стороне, сгибаясь от смеха, держалась за плечо Юширо, чтобы не упасть и утирала слёзы платком.

\- Ой, как же мне не хватало этого балагана в жизни! – Отмахнулась она, продолжая веселиться. – Юширо-кун, ты уж прости их.

\- Да ничего страшного… - Ответил он рассеяно. Теперь до него дошло, почему Рейко отказалась встречать гостей на публике. Хотя, скорее всего, там бы такого представления не было

\- Это Ониширо-сан и Махиро-сан, про которых ты писал в письме? – Хотака поклонилась. – Очень приятно с вами познакомиться. Я матушка этой хулиганки, что теперь объедает ваш клан, Ясутока Хотака. Это её отец Мадараме Иккаку. Брат – Мадараме Рюкен. И двое дядюшек, что разбаловали Рейко в край. Абараи Ренджи и Кучики Бьякуя. Но, впрочем, их вы и так знаете.

 

            Закат действительно был очень красивый и залил весь этаж приятным розовым светом. Он невероятно красиво переливался в новых серёжках довольной Рейко. Она весь ужин улыбалась, смеялась вместе со всеми и лишь изредка ворчала на брата, который постоянно лез обниматься. Все разговоры в основном велись про детство Рейко и Рюкена, про их общение к Бьякуей и Ренджи. Так Иккаку с удовольствием рассказывал про то, как его сын отлично служит в одиннадцатом и что он так же успешно окончил Академию шинигами. Хотака делилась рассказами про то, как они с Рейко часто путешествовали по миру живых.  Ни про Тамаки, ни про скорую свадьбу и речи не велось.

\- Доча, ты когда уже вернёшься на службу? – Спросил Иккаку.

\- Не знаю… я не чувствую себя готовой вернуться, если честно. Мне кажется, что я все навыки растеряла. Я для начала тут потренируюсь, хоть вспомню, как меч в руках держать надо… - Рейко задумалась на секунду. – А я вернусь в шестой отряд или второй?

\- Во второй, к сожалению. – Бьякуя недовольно качнул головой.

\- Ох, у них там совсем другая специфика… - Рейко обернулась на Юширо. Тот лишь пожал плечами.

\- Ничего, что ты не смогла бы освоить. Не переживай.

\- Сестрёнка, а давай ты к нам с папой в отряд переведёшься? – Предложил Рюкен, а потом поймал кинжал голой рукой прямо перед лицом вздрогнувшей Рейко.

\- Неа, реакция ни к чёрту. – Фыркнул Ренджи, разваливаясь на своей подушке. – К нам в шестой можешь не проситься обратно. У нас своих слабаков много.

            Махиро-сан охнула от испуга и ужаса. Остальные отреагировали на нападение несколько спокойней.

\- Дядя Ренджи! Ты не охренел!? А если бы её покалечил?! – Тут же взвился Рю, перехватывая кинжал удобней и направляя на лейтенанта.

\- Но ты ведь был рядом и ждал нападения. – Пожал плечом Абарай и опрокинул в себя стопку рисовой водки.

            Рейко моментально рассердилась и полыхнула своей духовной силой. Уже через секунду она приставляла кинжал к горлу Ренджи и рычала.

\- Я не слабачка!

            Рюкен подскочил с места, тоже полыхая праведным гневом.

\- Да ты что? Хочешь сказать, что сможешь покалечить меня? – Усмехнулся Абарай.

            Рейко без сожаления начала пилить ему шею лезвием, но ничего не добилась и зарычала от ещё большей злости, а Ренджи расхохотался, ловя свой же кинжал обратно.

\- Вдвоём мы точно сможем! – Выкрикнул Рюкен.

\- Да вы даже догнать меня не сможете!

\- Ещё как сможем!

\- Я вас до конца жизни буду называть улитками, если не догоните!

            Абарай расхохотался во весь голос, стоя уже в другом конце комнаты. Дети поморгали пару секунд, соображая, а потом с громкими криками ринулись за дядюшкой. Вскоре с первого этажа стали доноситься крики, визги, рычание и матюки.

\- Что же, раз все дети покинули нашу компанию, то мы можем завести взрослые разговоры. – Хмыкнул Бьякуя.

            Своей простенькой шуткой он вывел из ступора всех троих Шихоин, которые никак не могли переварить увиденное.

\- А они не покалечат друг друга? – С боязнью спросила Махиро-сан, прислушиваясь к шумной возне и воплям.

\- Покалечат?.. – Иккаку непонимающе посмотрел на женщину, а потом кивнул. Он громко три раза постучал по полу и гаркнул во весь голос. – Если что-то поломаете здесь, то я лично каждого высеку!!!

            Вопли на секунду замерли, а потом возобновились снова, перемещаясь в пространстве. Кажется, в какой-то момент шебутная троица даже по крышам вздумала бегать.

\- Начнём сначала. – Покивала Хотака. – Юширо-кун, расскажи, как Рейко? Она общается только с тобой, верно? Как её настроение? Самочувствие? Она хоть чуточку стала бодрее? Не знаю, что она тебе говорит, но с нами ни с кем она не разговаривала ни разу за всё это время. Это пугает.

\- Что? Но она же говорила, что общается со всеми через телефон… - Растерялся Шихоин. Сейчас он чувствовал себя не главой клана, а каким-то нашкодившим мальчишкой.

\- Она тебе что угодно расскажет, если надо будет. И ты поверишь. В следующий раз – проверяй. – Фыркнул Иккаку. – Рассказывай, как наша дочь тут поживает.

\- Эм, конечно. Первый месяц был трудным. Рейко-чан пыталась пару раз заниматься своими упражнениями, но почему-то всегда начинала плакать, поэтому прекратила. Она очень остро реагировала на любых посторонних и постоянно прогоняла от себя слуг, много спала и вообще могла не вылезать из постели днями. Мне приходилось шантажом заставлять её есть. – Юширо нахмурился. – Причём действовали какие-то совершенно глупые угрозы… Вроде, что волосы выпадут или что родители будут ругаться. Мои родители! Слава богам, что когда моя фантазия иссякла, она вроде как смирилась с тем, что принимать пищу необходимо. Постепенно, её настроение стало ровным, а не упадочным. Она не веселилась, но и не грустила сильно.

\- Ты нахера её в театр потащил? – Мрачно спросил Иккаку, буравя зятя тяжёлым взглядом.

\- Моя ошибка… думал, что выход из дома растормошит её хоть немного. Новые впечатления…

\- Не стоит корить себя за добрые намеренья. – Поддержал его главу клана Ониширо. Ему не нравилось, что эти люди так хамски вели себя с принцем, но ничего возразить не мог. Теперь он лучше понимал откуда у Рейко такой характер. – Это был переломный день. Если я ничего не путаю, то после этого случая Рейко-сан пошла на поправку. Последние вечера мы ужинали вчетвером, что несомненный прогресс в выздоровлении. – Тут его речь прервал громкий крик Ренджи и звук, как будто упало что-то очень тяжёлое. Ониширо выждал паузу, но никто не кинулся проверять, что случилось. – Не говоря об этом вечере. Рейко-сан была очень инициативна и ждала ужина с нетерпением. До этого её сложно было чем-то заинтересовать.

\- Да, она начала смеяться и улыбаться, хоть по-прежнему быстро устаёт и плохо спит. Но прогресс есть! – Юширо закончил свою речь и легко склонил голову.

\- Вы с ней свадьбу обсуждали?  Ваши отношения? Как она реагирует на это? Болезненно? А про Тамаки говорит хоть что-нибудь? – Хотака опять засыпала Шихоин новыми вопросами, беспокоясь за дочь.

            Почему-то дикие крики и вопли постоянно с разных сторон дворца её заботили куда меньше. Махиро только и вздрагивала от самых громких и внезапных.

\- Обсуждали, но немного. Она уточняла дату и всё. Я не уловил в её разговорах нежелание или принуждение. Рейко-чан спокойно реагировала, когда я называл её своей невестой, да и меня она своим женихом не стесняется называть. Ах да! Она ведь хотела пообщаться с Дзюмпеем, но так и не смогла выйти из дворца. Ограничилась письмом, хоть и причитала, что это нехорошо и что сын мафии расстроится ещё больше, чем от личного разговора. Мне думается пригласить его на встречу, но не сюда ведь! Пока что я обдумываю эту идею. У Рейко не так много друзей, чтобы раскидываться ими. – Юширо задумался. – После театра она упоминала Тамаки несколько раз, но в нейтральных фразах. Эти воспоминания никак её не задели. Ах да, она отозвалась о Тамагаве-сан, как о редкой красавице. Бьякуя-сан, не могли бы вы передать ей лично эти слова, если посчитаете это уместным? Я не хочу, чтобы у неё сложилось неправильно впечатление о Рейко-чан.

\- Да, разумеется. – Кучики склонил голову. – Я обдумаю, как лучше это преподнести.

\- Ты спал с ней? – Спросил Мадараме, в очередной раз вгоняя всех троих Шихоин в глубокий шок и смущение.

\- Эм, если вы имеете в виду… - Начал было Юширо.

\- Ты знаешь, что я имею в виду. – Оборвал его Иккаку. Ему было плевать, что он как мальчишку отчитывает главу одного из четырёх великих кланов. Этот мужчина пообещал, что позаботиться о его дочери.

\- Да, спал. – Ответил Юширо, кивнув. Иккаку будто ждал продолжения. – Не было никакого принуждения! Не подумайте обо мне плохо! Вашей дочери было хорошо в моих руках!

            Мадараме кивнул и посмотрел на погрустневшую жену, взял её за руку и крепко сжал.

\- Я лишь хочу, чтобы она была счастлива… наша дочка заслужила. – Вздохнула Хотака.

\- Теперь мне придётся поднять неприятную тему. – Перехватил разговор Бьякуя. – Юширо-сан, вам с Рейко придётся появиться на свадьбе моего наследника, поэтому я предлагаю поддерживать легенду, что Рейко-чан больна и пока что не возвращать её в ряды Готей 13. Это позволит вам появиться лишь на короткое время, а потом быстро уйти с чистой совестью и под благовидным предлогом.

\- Да, я тоже думал о таком варианте. – Покивал Шихоин. – Если уж у нас тут такой тёплый вечер, то я признаюсь вам тоже. До недавнего времени я не признавал вашего наследника. Вернее выразиться, не видел в нём лидера или сильной личности, способной вести за собой клан. Но когда Тамаки-кун пришёл ко мне извиняться за слова своей невесты, меня сильно впечатлила его речь и поведение. Разумеется, у него был и личный интерес, возможно, без него он не проявил бы такого рвения… но всё же. То как он забрал всю вину на себя, сумев не очернить ни Тамагаву-сан, ни клан, ни кого-либо ещё, вызвало у меня сильную симпатию. Я отлично знаю его отца, и я думал, что его сын вырастет бледной копией этого человека. Приятно видеть, что ошибался. Думаю, мы смогли бы дружить с ним семьями, когда это станет возможным. Не хочется забегать так далеко вперёд, но теперь вы знаете, Бьякуя-сан, что я расположен к вашему приемнику. – Юширо улыбнулся и мягко рассмеялся. – Вы воспитали достойного человека.

\- Благодарю за тёплые слова. – Бьякуя опять склонил голову.

\- Я слишком стар для этого дерьма! – Ренджи ввалился обратно в залу, отдуваясь и перевязывая хвост заново. Он упал рядом с Кучики и привалился плечом к нему. – Они меня вдвоём в край умотали! Я думал, что мне уши отгрызут!

\- Ты сам нарывался на драку, а теперь удивляешься, что тебе намяли бока? – Бьякуя достал веер и стал обмахивать раскрасневшегося Ренджи.

\- Дядя Ренджи – улитка. – С чувством выполненного долга объявил Рюкен и сел на своё место за столом.

\- Дядя Ренджи отвесил вам знатных пендалей!

\- Знатных – не то слово! – Рейко подошла последней, прихрамывая и потирая низ спины. – Болит ужасно…

            Девушка опустилась на подушку и поморщилась, посмотрела на Юширо, который попытался предложить ей ещё одну подушку, отпихнула его руки и уселась на его же ноги. Вернее, между них, чтобы не касаться ушибленным местом ничего жёсткого. Ещё и повозилась, требовательно поправляя позу Шихоин, чтобы ей было удобней.

            Ониширо с Махиро смотрели на это с благоговейным ужасом. Впервые эта девушка повела себя настолько распущено и нагло. Юширо только тяжело выдохнул.

\- Рейко-чааан… - Протянул он. – Я глава клана, а ты уважения выказываешь ко мне меньше, чем к стулу…

\- Ну что ты! Тебя я люблю больше, чем какой-нибудь стул! – Девушка радостно и ласково посмотрела Шихоин в глаза.

\- И на том спасибо. – Вздохнул Юширо, сдаваясь.

\- Ну что? А ты думал, что жизнь в браке – это сплошной мёд? – Рассмеялся Иккаку. – Тебе Рейко ещё задаст жару.

\- Я уже понял, что буду бесправным рабом, потакающим своей принцессе.

\- Как и все мы. – Покивал Мадараме.

\- Папа, не позорь свою дочь. – Обиделась Рейко, примеряясь к креветкам. – Я не такая ужасная, как вы всегда меня описываете. Юширо, скажи им!

            Все за столом в очередной раз рассмеялись над мученическим выражением хозяина вечера.

\- Это ты виноват. – Внезапно обвинил Ренджи Бьякую. Тот чуть не подавился от такого абсурдного заявления. – Рейко всё детство смотрела, как ты помыкаешь всеми вокруг направо и налево, кроме неё, и поняла, что ей всё можно.

\- Ренджи, извини конечно, но тебя, кажется, очень сильно ударили по голове сегодня. – Кучики моментально вспылил, хоть в лице не поменялся. Только резко сложил веер.

\- Я вот вообще не понимаю, как ты терпишь его рядом с собой, Абарай. – Посочувствовал Иккаку. – Вообще не понимаю, как вы смогли подружиться после того, как Кучики искалечил тебя. Я бы на твоём месте от такого держался подальше...

\- Да? Ты так думаешь? – Удивлённо спросила Хотака, махая мужу правой рукой.

            Мадараме обернулся, посмотрел на руку и не сразу понял намёк.

\- Ну, Хоти! Ты же обещала! Знаешь же, как мне до сих пор стыдно за это! – Он всплеснул руками и ухватил жену за запястье, ласково целуя туда, где когда-то давно был шрам.

\- А что случилось? – Удивлённо спросил Рюкен.

\- Когда мама только поступила в одиннадцатый отряд, то так достала папу, что он сгоряча ей руку отрубил. – Рассказала Рейко вкратце историю.

\- Чего?.. Погоди, чего?! Отрубил руку?!

\- Да, был идиотом. Жалею. Извинился перед твоей мамой уже очень давно, а она меня простила! Теперь мы эту тему не обсуждаем! – Иккаку ревностно и крепко обнял Хотаку.

\- Всё хорошо, милый. – Улыбнулась она, обнимая мужа в ответ и целуя в щёку.

\- У вас всех очень интересные отношения… - Задумчиво произнёс Ониширо. – И я не только про вас, Кучики-сан. У вас, Мадараме-сан, тоже. Необычно откровенные и яркие. Скажу честно, мне крайне неловко было наблюдать такие свободные нравы весь этот вечер. Нет, я не намекаю ни на что ни в коем случае!

\- Если мы вас смутили, то извиняться не будем. – Фыркнул Иккаку с улыбкой, ероша и без того лохматые волосы довольной жены.

            Неожиданно, но Махиро-сан довольно громко рассмеялась на это, хотя весь вечер вела себя очень скромно и больше слушала, чем говорила.

\- Я рада, что смогла присоединиться к этому вечеру! Так много впечатлений за несколько часов я ещё не получала никогда. Так много всего надо будет обдумать и принять. Я в полном восторге!

\- Махиро-сан, ну что вы такое говорите. Наши гости не какие-нибудь диковинные зверюшки, чтобы удивляться им. – Нахмурился Ониширо, а его жена тут же сникла.

\- Юширо! Юширо! Скажи ему! Ну, скажи! – Тут же задёргала рукав Шихоин недовольная Рейко.

\- Кхм, Ониширо-сан, в этом круге общения принято считаться с мнением женщин, даже если оно совсем не совпадает с вашим. Будьте вежливее впредь, прошу. – Вежливо попросил Юширо.

\- Хм, да, разумеется. – Ониширо поджал губы, но пальцы слишком довольной жены поцеловал.

\- Рейко, я рад видеть тебя улыбающейся. – Улыбнулся Бьякуя. – Я понимаю, что теперь видеться мы будем ещё реже, чем прежде, но у меня ведь тоже есть телефон. Хотя бы пиши мне.

            Девушка вздрогнула и замерла.

\- Юширо, пустишь меня? – Спросила она у жениха.

            Шихоин тут же поднял руки и пожал плечами.

\- Да кто я такой, чтобы что-то тебе запрещать…

            Рейко выгнула бровь, смерила его внимательным взглядом и накинулась на шею, жадно целуя в губы и заваливая на пол. Ренджи вытянул шею и присвистнул, разглядывая парочку. Рейко помучила ошарашенного Юширо, слезла с него и ушла к дяде Бьякуе, тут же показывая ему его же подарок у себя в ушах.

\- Они очень красивые и так замечательно сочетаются между собой. Вы сами подбирали камни?

\- Сначала я доверился ювелиру, но когда увидел его выбор, то понял, что лишь потратил время зря. Он предлагал тебе рубины. Конечно, он тебя не видел лично, я довольно чётко описал свои пожелания. И в итоге получил рубины? Некоторые люди совершенно не умеют слушать других. – Посетовал Бьякуя, обращаясь лишь к Рейко.

            Ренджи аж рот раскрыл от такого заявления, но потом махнул рукой и даже слушать не стал жалобы супруга на непонятливых мастеров. Меж тем Юширо очухался и вернулся на своё место, смущённо откашливаясь и поправляя сбившийся хвост. Махиро смотрела на него, сдерживала смех, как могла, и улыбалась в кулак.

\- Интересная тебя семейная жизнь ждёт, Юширо-кун. Незаурядная. Мне кажется, Рейко-чан очень понравится твой сестре.

\- Они знакомы. – Опять откашлялся Юширо, справляясь со смущением. Он краем глаза смотрел, как глава клана Кучики воркует с Рейко. – Общались в мире живых у Урахары Киске. Наверное, не только общались. Рейко-чан немного знает про нашу фамильную технику. Хотя… возможно и больше, чем я думаю.

            Юширо растерялся, задумавшись.

\- Надеюсь, Йориучи-сан появится на вашей свадьбе.

\- Я бы тоже хотел этого…

\- Точная дата уже известна? – Спросила Хотака, влезая в разговор аккуратно.

\- Да. Во время летнего солнцестояния. Должно совпасть на хорошую не очень жаркую погоду. Иначе все гости попадают в обморок в своих красивых нарядах.

\- Будет много гостей?

\- Не меньше четырёх сотен на официальной лишь части.

\- И столько людей соберутся в одном месте, лишь чтобы посмотреть на вас? – Охнул Рюкен.

\- У большей части знати, не задействованной в рядах Готея, не так много развлечений. – Покивал Юширо в ответ.

\- Просто расскажи им про интернет. – Предложил юноша с улыбкой.

\- Заманчивая идея. – Улыбнулся Шихоин в ответ.

\- Мне кажется, что пора заканчивать наш вечер. – Тихо вклинился Бьякуя, обращая внимание на себя.

             Рейко задремала на его плече, чуть хмурясь и обхватывая за руку. Юширо испытал укол ревности, потому что с ним девушка так быстро не засыпала. И держалась она за его руку не так крепко. Шихоин в очередной раз с нотками горечи осознал, что пока что не заслужил полного доверия. Он поднялся с пола и как можно осторожней забрал спящую на руки, унося в свои комнаты подальше от света и болтовни. Вернулся он, когда уже все прощались.

\- Позвольте хотя бы до ворот вас проводить. – Улыбнулся он в ответ на добрые и даже тёплые отзывы о вечере.

\- Думаешь, мы потеряемся на пьяную голову? – Спросил Иккаку весело.

\- Знаешь, я вот тут впервые. Могу и заблудиться. – Фыркнул Ренджи. – А потом скажут, что тут шпионил!

\- Шпионил у шпионов?

\- А почему бы и нет!

 

            После того, как шумная компания покинула дворец, Юширо поспешно вернулся в свои покои. Ему не хотелось оставлять Рейко одну сегодня ночью даже ненадолго. Ну любил он её, хоть и пытался не упасть в омут чувств изо всех сил! Невеста в полумраке комнаты неспешно раздевалась, скидывая шёлк на пол.

\- У меня никогда не было таких ужинов. – Признался Шихоин, устало выдыхая. Он поколебался немного и тоже стал раскидывать одежды. – Такой сумбур. Только сейчас понял, как сильно вымотался.

\- Слишком для тебя? – Неизвестно, что имела в виду Рейко. – Папа тебя очень сильно любит. Тамаки он ненавидел, как-то мог терпеть ради меня, но всё время злился авансом за то, что он меня когда-нибудь бросит ради незнакомой и нелюбимой женщины. Меня всегда это тяготило, но теперь я только рада, что отец так себя вёл. Он хотя бы немного отрезвлял и возвращал к реальности.

\- Тебе понравился вечер?

\- Конечно. И… прости за этот поцелуй. Просто ты сказал эту дурацкую фразу… я разозлилась. Я знаю кто ты, ни на секунду не забываю. Но ты понимаешь, что это не даёт тебе права приказывать мне что-то? Дядя Бьякуя никогда не помыкает своими близкими, хоть и может это сделать. Если он прикажет, то я не посмею ослушаться. Но он не приказывал ни разу, потому что мы друг другу доверяем. Надо только объяснить, тогда я всё пойму. Без приказов.

\- Я понял тебя, Рейко-чан. – Юширо подошёл ближе и помог развязать ей нижний пояс. – Поцелуй мне понравился, думаю, он был вполне уместен. Я даже рад, что ты не постеснялась сделать это при всей своей семье. – Рейко только фыркнула в ответ. – И буду с огромным нетерпением ждать момента, когда ты сможешь забыться рядом со мной, не держать в голове имена и лица, а просто будешь расслабляться и чувствовать меня.

\- Не могу пообещать, что это будет скоро.

\- Я терпеливый.

\- Со мной только такие и могут сладить. – Рейко мягко поцеловала Юширо в ключицы и повела в постель, где они немного потискались, пока не уснули в объятиях друг друга.


	30. Chapter 30

\- Ты точно этого хочешь? Мы можем развернуться хоть сейчас. – Юширо обеспокоенно смотрел на невесту, которая крутила головой во все стороны и разглядывала проезжающие мимо кареты других гостей.

\- Хочу! И будет совсем нехорошо, если мы даже не появимся в храме.

\- Тебе к лицу зелёный. – Ответил Юширо невпопад и вздохнул. Рейко сжала его ладонь и улыбнулась.

            Места для принца, его спутницы и части свиты находились в самом начале. Ближе сидели только семья Кучики. Юширо помог Рейко устроиться на подушках и сел рядом. Кейко и Мирта расправили накидки своих господ и сели за спинами, тут же перешёптываясь и рассказывая им всё что увидели или услышали.

\- Ох, Рейко-сан. Тут и ваша матушка!

\- Да? Я не знала, что она будет тут. – Рейко обернулась на Хотаку, которая сидела через пять рядов. Мать заметила взгляд дочери, улыбнулась и помахала рукой с места. Рейко ответила тем же. – Наверное, Тамаки её позвал.

\- Она одна? – Удивился Юширо, оборачиваясь и улыбаясь тоже.

\- Отцу никогда не нравился Тамаки, даже если его и звали, скорее всего, он наотрез отказался. Папа очень обижен, вообще-то. – Рейко вздохнула и прикрыла грустное лицо веером. – Интересно, что будут говорить про моё появление тут?

\- Мы всё узнаем, не переживайте. – Кейко загадочно улыбнулась и шепнула что-то сидящему рядом мужчине.

\- Первым узнаю я.

            Юширо твёрдо глянул на Рейко, а та надулась в ответ. Его грусть стала понемногу отступать и к предстоящей свадьбе Тамаки и Харуки она стала относиться проще не так болезненно. Да ещё и наряд сама выбирала, заставив свиту одеться в тон её выбору. Самого торжества она ждала, как показалось Юширо, с нетерпением.

            Приглашённые гости вдруг охнули, а затем замолчали. В проходе появился жених в строгих формальных одеждах с гербом клана Кучики. Он встал у алтаря и устремил свой взгляд вперёд, туда, где глава клана Тамагава вёл под зонтом свою дочь в ослепительно белых одеждах.

\- Красавица… - Выдохнула Рейко тихо, наблюдая за церемонией. Юширо не мог не согласиться. Чем-чем, а красотой невеста Кучики обделена не была. Традиционный наряд шёл ей, как и скромность и радость на её лице. Видно было, что она ждала этого дня. Тамаки принял невесту от тестя и повёл к алтарю под руку, мягко улыбаясь.

\- Я никогда раньше не видела этой церемонии. – Тихо прошептала Рейко, внимательно вглядываясь и вслушиваясь.

            Стоило монаху закончить ритуалы и объявить пару мужем и женой, как супруги обернулись и поклонились своим семьям. Их лиц не было видно, но зато Юширо на ухо нашептали, что Хотака всё-таки расплакалась. Оборачиваться он не стал.

\- Что будет после этого? – Спросила Рейко, когда пара удалилась из храма.

\- Мы поздравим их, подарим подарок и уедем. А все желающие останутся на праздничный обед.

\- Я тоже хочу остаться на обед!

\- Что?.. – Юширо растерялся. Он не ожидал такой реакции.

\- Наша с тобой свадьба через несколько месяцев, а я понятия не имею, как у нас всё будет происходить. Надо посмотреть, как праздники устраивают Кучики и сделать не хуже! Я ничегошеньки не знаю про свадьбы!

            Принц Шихоин потеряно улыбнулся и согласно кивнул, не зная, что ответить. Рейко опять поразила и удивила его. Он думал, что они покинут территорию поместья сразу же после официальных поздравлений, а Рейко будет подавлена и грустна. Опять всё шло не так, как он думал. Рейко утащила его к матери, которая стояла в стороне и утирала слёзы.

\- Привет, детишки. Что-то я расклеилась… Но было так красиво!

\- Тамаки тебя позвал? – Уточнила Рейко.

\- Он не настаивал, но я хотела сделать ему приятно. Не знаю даже, видел ли он меня… неважно. – Хотака отмахнулась, шмыгнув носом. – Наверное, на вашей свадьбе я в три ручья рыдать буду!

\- Почему-то я уверена, что на ней ты и слезинки не прольешь! – Нахмурилась Рейко.

\- Не говори ерунды! Где Тамаки? Хочу поздравить его, да смыстья скорее. Иккаку выглядел очень недовольным, что я направилась сюда. Я загляну к вам на днях, детишки. Давно не виделись. – Ясутока клюнула дочь в щёку и убежала из храма на улицу.

\- Рейко-чан, нам с тобой надо поздороваться с некоторыми важными персонами. – Напомнил Юширо, натыкаясь взглядом на Кучики Бьякую.

\- Да-да, конечно. – Девушка спохватилась и взяла жениха под руку, приходя в деловое настроение.

            После пары коротких разговоров, их тандем наконец наткнулся на Тамаки и Харуку, почему-то стоявших чуть в стороне и о чём-то тихо беседовавших.

\- Мы не помешали? – Юширо подошёл ближе. – Хотим поздравить вас со светлым праздником.

\- Нет, ни в коем случае. – Тамаки чуть склонился в приветствии. – Рады видеть вас сегодня.

\- Спасибо за приглашение. Желаем вам счастья. – И Юширо и Рейко поклонились. – Наш подарок уже отослан в поместье.

\- Спасибо. – Поблагодарил наследник клана.

\- У вас много гостей сегодня… - Заметила Рейко, оглядываясь.

\- Разумеется. Ведь два клана объединились в одной семье. – Довольно ответила Харука. – Здесь сегодня абсолютно все!

\- Да?.. – Рейко нахмурилась, а потом пристально посмотрела Тамаки в лицо. – А где дядя Ренджи?

            Кучики вздрогнул, вздохнул и отвёл взгляд:

\- Он не захотел приходить.

\- Ага, конечно. – Рейко недовольно поджала губы, а потом вытащила телефон из сумочки, направляя его на Тамаки и Харуку.

\- Рейко-чан! Я же просил тебя не брать эту игрушку сегодня с собой! – Возмутился Юширо. Девушка от телефона не отрывалась в последнее время.

\- А я уже давно тебя прошу обзавестись своим таким! – Надулась Рейко. – Так! Улыбайтесь! Я вас сфоткаю и отправлю дядюшке. Он хотя бы порадуется, что вы такие красивые. Улыбайтесь! И ближе встаньте друг к другу!

            Рейко командовала растерянными молодожёнами, фотографируя их с разных сторон, а потом и вовсе заставила махать рукой на запись.

\- Вот, дядя Ренджи, это неблагодарные дети, которые сегодня поженились. Не обижайся на них сильно, они не со зла. Они просто глупые. – Прокомментировала девушка.

\- Рейко! – Возмутился Юширо.

\- А это мой спутник. Разоделся в пух и прах! Красивее невесты быть нехорошо, Ю-кун! – Рейко направила камеру на жениха и рассмеялась, а Шихоин смутился и покраснел. – А вот и я тоже. Но ты меня уже много раз видел, ничего нового или интересного… Я сейчас дядю Бьякую найду! Он сегодня тоже очень красивый! Сегодня все красивые!

            Рейко закончила снимать и углубилась в недра месенджера, чтобы отправить всё, что наснимала дорогому дядюшке.

\- Просите… - Смутился Юширо.

\- Ничего-ничего. – Помахал рукой Тамаки. – Рейко-чан права, я поступил нехорошо.

\- Рада, что ты это осознаешь! Ю-кун, я пойду с дядюшкой сфотографируюсь и ещё храм сниму и закуски! Я быстро! – Рейко уже подобрала полы своих хакама, собираясь сбегать.

\- Неужели ты думаешь, что Абараи-сан не видел закусок или храма?.. – Устало спросил Юширо.

\- Не знаю! Но это и для меня пригодиться, чтобы не забыть, что как. Хочу сама заняться нашей с тобой свадьбой! Где же Кейко?.. Она, наверное, ещё много чего может показать, что я упустила. Не скучай, милый, я скоро вернусь. – Рейко уставилась в запищавший телефон, рассмеялась и убежала, смешавшись с толпой.

            Юширо тяжело вздохнул, проводил её взглядом и постарался порадоваться, что Рейко так беззаботна и весела сегодня, не смотря на обстоятельства.

\- Кхм, - откашлялся Тамаки. – вижу, здоровье Рейко уже пришло в норму…

\- Ах да, она почти здорова. – Согласился Юширо.

\- Всегда будем рады видеть вас в качестве гостей нашего дома.

\- И вы к нам тоже заглядывайте. – Шихоин услышал громкий смех невесты и обернулся. – Простите, мне надо отойти. Кажется, мы пробудем здесь до самого окончания праздника.

\- Рады слышать. – Улыбнулась Харука вежливо, но не слишком радостно.

 

\- Как продвигается ваша подготовка к свадьбе? – Спросил Тамаки, наблюдая как прислуга приносит новые закуски к столу. Юширо с Рейко действительно пришли к ним в гости, как только смогли. То есть только через четыре месяца.

\- Скоро разошлём всем официальные приглашения. – Рейко засветилась энтузиазмом. – Одежда к празднику почти готова. Моя одежда, конечно. Ну, и родителей тоже. Оказывается, у отца и брата вообще ничего приличного толком нет! Еле затащила их к портным… маме обещался найти что-то подходящее в своих завалах одежды дядя Бьякуя.

\- Хотака-сан категорично отказалась тратить деньги на одежду, которую она наденет только раз. И отказалась принять от меня такой подарок тоже. – Юширо улыбнулся.

\- Ага, и от Кучики тоже отказалась. Иногда мама очень не к месту упряма. – Рейко недовольно фыркнула.

\- У Бьякуи-доно много разных одежд, что дарят ему друзья и партнёры. Глупо было бы продолжать пылиться этим щедрым подаркам на полках без дела. – Согласился Тамаки, выпивая немного вина. Он несказанно радовался тому, что может спокойно реагировать на Рейко, общаться с ней и при этом не желать умереть от тоски. Но чувства всё равно глубоко плескались в нём, лишь притупились немного.

\- Какие узоры будут на твоём кимоно? – Спросила Харука больше из приличия. Ей не очень нравилось проводить вечер именно так, но спросить с мужем не хотелось ещё больше. И уж тем более портить отношения с кланом Шихоин.

\- Виноградная лоза и папоротник. – Ответила Рейко. На её татуировке были похожие растения.

\- Очень необычный выбор.

\- Вся свадьба обещает быть крайне необычной. – Усмехнулся Юширо. – Мы хотим, чтобы все гости уселись под шатрами прямо на улице. Будут длинные столы с угощениями и отдельные маленькие, чтобы гости могли постоянно перемещаться и общаться со всеми, а не сидеть на месте всё торжество. Ещё будут музыканты и, кажется, танцоры.

\- Будет весело! – Обрадовалась Рейко ещё больше, задумываясь о чём-то своём. – Хочу костёр, Ю-кун! Чтобы мы могли танцевать вокруг него.

\- Как на фестивалях? – Удивилась Харука.

\- Как пожелаешь. – Покивал Юширо. Он на всё был согласен, лишь бы Рейко не грустила.

\- Грандиозные у вас планы! Я очень надеюсь, что вы оцените всё в полной мере! Меня ваша свадьба впечатлила.

\- Мы будем ждать с нетерпением вашего праздника. – Согласно кивнул Тамаки. – Конечно, я не могу обещать ничего за Харуку, ведь на таком сроке она уже будет больше уставать.

\- Ой, ну что ты… Ради наших друзей… - Харука смутилась и потупила взгляд.

\- На каком сроке? Ты беременна? – Рейко бесхитростно спросила женщину напротив, замирая.

\- Погоди, ты не знала? – растерялся наследник Кучики. – Но… Харука, дорогая моя жена, ты же обещала мне.

            Женщина поджала губы и сгорбилась, чувствуя нарастающий гнев супруга. Отвечать она не собиралась. Тамаки нахмурился и одним махом допил вино.

\- Я попросил Харуку обратиться к тебе за консультацией. Вернее, к тебе и Хотаке-сан, ведь она знает, каково носить под сердцем ребёнка-шинигами. Я планировал, что вы просветите её в этом вопросе, чтобы во время беременности не возникло никаких неприятных неожиданностей. Но, видимо, гордость для неё дороже, чем своё здоровье и здоровье нашего ребёнка. – Под конец фразы голос Тамаки стал совсем жёстким и холодным.

\- Я узнала всё, что нужно из других источников. – Тихо ответила Харука, не поднимая головы.

\- Я попросил тебя обратиться к Ясутоке-сан лишь по одной причине – именно ей я готов доверить самое дорогое. Твое своеволие было совершенно не к месту!

\- Отстань от неё, Тамаки. – Нахмурилась Рейко. – У неё были причины не подходить ко мне.

\- А у меня были и есть причины просить об обратном!

\- А о моих чувствах ты не подумал?! Каково мне было бы?! Твоя жена умней тебя в тысячу раз, спасибо ей, что не послушала твоего указания! И вообще! Ты не смеешь никому ничего приказывать! – Рейко разозлилась и повысила голос.

\- Во-первых, я ничего никому не приказывал! Во-вторых, моя просьба была крайне важной! Не смей упрекать меня злоупотреблением своим положением! – Моментально вспылил Кучики.

\- Да ты всегда только так и делаешь! Сначала приказываешь, а потом выдаешь это за просьбу! Уж мне то можешь не заливать, Тамаки! Я тебя как облупленного знаю! Ты та ещё расчетливая скотина!

\- Да кто бы говорил! На себя посмотри! Что-то не припомню у тебя ни одного бедного, но прекрасного кавалера!

\- Да потому что ты всех разогнал! Кто захочет связываться с Кучики, не имея денег или власти?! А?! – Рейко покраснела от злости и подскочила на ноги, тыча в Тамаки пальцем. – Или ты думаешь, что я с тобой только из-за денег была?! Сволочь! Я соболезную твоей жене, что ей достался такой мерзкий и отвратительный муж, который во всём только и видит, что деньги и выгоду! А о чувствах не думает!

\- Да неужели?!  А ты думала о моих чувствах, когда согласилась на помолвку с Шихоин  тогда, кучу лет назад?! Наверняка, ты только и думала, сколько золота ты можешь скостить с двух больших влиятельных кланов!

\- Да ты что?! Ты видишь у меня в собственности десяток домов и столько же рисовых полей?! – Рейко огрызнулась и схватила тоже подскочившего Тамаки за грудки, перегибая через стол, чтобы проорать в лицо. – Когда я принимала предложение Шихоин я только и думала, что если буду таскаться с ним везде, то хоть как-то набью себе цену в глазах клана Кучики, надеясь, что нам разрешат быть вместе! А ты кретин! Идиот! Болван…

\- Да? Правда? – Тамаки уже схватил девушку за руку, чтобы отпихнуть от себя, но замер от неожиданного признания. Они уставились друг другу в глаза. – Почему ты не сказала мне?..

\- Это было очень глупо тогда… и сейчас тоже глупо… - Вздохнула Рейко, разглядывая смягчившееся родное лицо Тамаки. – Не помогло ни капли…

\- Я умирал от ревности каждый раз. – Признался Тамаки. – Или уже умер.

\- Я… я тоже…

            Молодые люди расслабились, рука Рейко уже не сжимала одежду, а лежала на груди Кучики, а тот в ответ гладил пальцы. Рейко и Тамаки уже потянулись друг к другу, чтобы поцеловаться, забывшись в захлестнувших их чувствах, как Мадараме вскрикнула и оказалась в объятиях улыбающегося весело Юширо.

\- Не надо этого делать, Рейко-чан. Я видел, как он налегал на ту вонючую рыбу. Наверняка, у него изо рта воняет ужасно!

            Тамаки вздрогнул, огляделся и сел обратно, откашливаясь и пытаясь собраться с мыслями. Харука рядом смиренно терпела и пыталась делать вид, что ей всё равно. Рейко громко сопела в плечо жениха.

\- Вы молодцы, что сразу завели ребёнка. – Заговорил Шихоин. – Нам с Рей-чан, наверное, придётся повременить с ними. Рейко хотела вернуться на службу после свадьбы, я постепенно готовлю её к восстановлению в должности, да и Иккаку-сан часто заглядывает. Всегда жутко наблюдать за их с Рейко тренировками. Будто они хотят покалечить друг друга или убить.

\- Зато эффективно. – Буркнула Рейко придушено.

\- Не спорю. – Покивал Юширо. – Я знаю, что ты очень хороший боец и жду момента, когда мы вместе с тобой отправимся на первое задание. Надеюсь, мы сработаемся.

\- Я буду твоим кошмаром. – Фыркнула Рейко, отлипая от жениха и поправляя причёску.

\- Звучит заманчиво. – Шихоин удержал её за подбородок и поцеловал в губы, скашивая недовольный и злой взгляд на Тамаки. Тот скривился в ответ и налил себе ещё выпивки. На самом деле Юширо не в первый раз приходил в гости к Кучики. У них уже были совместные вечера один на один без их женщин. Довольно откровенные и полные алкоголя.

            Рейко первая отпихнула Юширо, села нормально и вздохнула, а потом посмотрела на совсем грустную и еле держащуюся Харуку.

\- Мамуля, когда была беременна Рюкеном, жутко мучилась выбросами духовной силы от братишки. Он высосал их неё кучу рейши, доходило до обмороков и жутких болей. Пришлось сдаваться в двенадцатый отряд. Она там недолго побыла, но зато смогла уговорить отца Нему сделать ему две люльки. Одна здесь, в поместье должна быть. – Рейко опять вздохнула, а Харука подняла взгляд, полный удивления и интереса. – Эти люльки очень быстро поглощают такие вот всплески. По крайней мере, мама смогла нормально возиться с братишкой, пока он был младенцем. Думаю, на время беременности она тоже сгодится, главное держать рядом.

\- О… спасибо. – Тихо поблагодарила Харука.

\- Если слуги не смогут найти эту, то я попрошу маму, чтобы она принесла из дома другую. Хотя, в этом доме ничего не пропадает. Мне кажется, слуги просто сложили весь мой хлам, что лежал в крыле дяди, в одну из кладовых…

\- Они не выкидывают ничего без разрешения. – Ответил Тамаки, глядя в сад.

\- Через сто лет я обязательно зайду за своими трениками, чтобы проверить.

\- Почему не сейчас? – Удивилась Харука.

\- Надоели они мне. Надо новую форму для йоги прикупить.

\- Йога? Что это? – Выручила всех Харука, затягивая Рейко в долгий рассказ об асанах, медитации и прочей ерунде.

 

 

 

            Юширо убрал лиловые волосы с плеча и приспустил ворот ночной юката. Рейко считала, что пижама во дворце Шихоин смотрелась нелепо, поэтому предпочитала носить традиционную одежду. Мужчина стал покрывать поцелуями татуированную кожу, пытаясь отвлечь невесту от мыслей. Та вздрогнула и шумно выдохнула.

\- Я не знаю. Я не в настроении…

\- Может быть, тебе принять таблетку на ночь? – Спросил Юширо, переходя на оголившуюся спину.

\- Нет… нет. И так усну.

\- Тебе не будут сниться кошмары?

\- Могу лечь отдельно, если боишься, что буду мешать. – Голос у Рейко стал недовольным, а спина напряглась.

\- Я этого не говорил.

            Шихоин продолжил целовать спину, опуская одежду всё ниже со спины. Рейко недовольно потянула её обратно, но встретила сопротивление.

\- Я же говорила, что не… - Она охнула, упав на футон и прикрыла оголившуюся грудь руками, удивлённо смотря на Юширо, что навис сверху. – Ю-кун, ты не охренел?

\- Кажется, это ты охренела. – На памяти Рейко, её жених неприлично выразился в первый раз. – Ты чуть не упала в его объятия сегодня. Мне казалось, что ты остыла. Разве нет?

\- Я переволновалась… - Занервничала девушка. – И новость про ребёнка… слишком неожиданно.

\- Это не оправдание. Тем более на глазах Тамагавы… ты прекрасно знаешь про её язык без костей. Если кто-то узнает, то у всех нас будут большие проблемы, понимаешь? Рейко-чан, ты меня подвела сегодня. – Юширо покачал головой, хмурясь.

\- Она не дура, не будет ничего говорить никому. Это как расписаться в собственной никчёмности!

\- Только затаит на тебя обиду.

\- Я и так стараюсь быть с ней приветливой и милой!

\- И я очень это ценю. – Юширо опять стал целовать шею Рейко. Та только вздохнула и стала перебирать его волосы, не сопротивляясь. – Так что на счёт таблетки?

\- Не хочу я ничего пить! – Огрызнулась девушка, отпихивая жениха.

\- Рейко. Я очень терпелив, как ты заметила, могу очень и очень долго ждать. Но мне уже надоедает это, если честно. Мне надоело, что ты сохнешь по Тамаки. Мне надоело делать вид, что меня это не волнует. – Шихоин серьёзно и внимательно смотрел ей в глаза.

            Рейко удивилась, поморгала немного, а потом усмехнулась:

\- А я всё ждала, когда же это случится…

\- Что случится?

\- Ты покажешь мне свою тёмную сторону. А то всё время смотрел на меня глазами побитого щеночка и даже возразить ничего не мог. Но я-то знаю, что ты не был бы принцем так долго, если бы не обладал железной хваткой. Ты не представляешь, сколько раз я слышала, какой ты жесткий и требовательный в делах, что тебя очень сложно прогнуть. А многие дамы даже спрашивали такой же ты тиран в обычной жизни, как во всех остальных своих делах. Я сначала удивлялась, потом стала приглядываться… Ты жук и хороший актер. Ну, или у тебя раздвоение личности. Не говоря о том, что ты никому вокруг не доверяешь. Наверное, только Ониширо и его почтенной супруге. Я совсем тебя не знаю, любимый мой жених… - Рейко покачала головой.

\- У нас ещё много времени, чтобы узнать друг друга лучше. – Юширо облизал ключицы Рейко и поставил засос на плече. Та тихо охнула. – Все вокруг твердят, что ты полна загадок и тайн.

\- Только ты ведь так не думаешь, да? – Хитро улыбнулась Мадараме.

\- Ты очаровательна.

\- Но?

\- Но… для меня ты открытая книга. Я прекрасно понимаю тебя и твои поступки.

\- Рада слышать, что у меня есть единомышленник!

\- Но всё равно ты слишком спонтанна и непредсказуема порой.

\- Это моя тактика. И ещё притворяться тупой и капризной. Маскировка! - Рейко рассмеялась.

\- Ты такая дурная порой. - Улыбнулся Юширо.

\- Это часть моего очарования. И даже не спорь!

\- Ни в коем случае. Я согласен с тобой везде и всегда. - Юширо тоже рассмеялся. - И всё же я хочу уточнить ещё одну важную вещь. Что ты чувствуешь к Кучики?

            Рейко притихла и замолчала, кусая губы. Шихоин спокойно ждал.

\- Когда не вижу, то нормально. И когда не лезут в голову всякие мысли и воспоминания... А сегодня. Оно само. Мы ведь с ним часто ругались, ты знал? Родители даже приходили нас утихомиривать, когда мы скандалили у меня в квартире. Очень громко было! И тут... ну, похоже было.

\- Мда, - задумался Юширо. - представляю, сколько гадостей вы друг другу высказывали в лицо.

\- Ушата дерьма лились... Наверное, даже хорошо, что мы расстались. Столько упрёков было и от меня, и от него. А с тобой хорошо, спокойно. Но, может быть, через пару лет, мы с тобой так же будем ругаться. На весь дворец.

\- Я не того характера.

\- Вот только не надо бросать мне вызовы. - Хмыкнула Рейко, подумала и заставила Юширо тискать грудь и целовать в шею.

 

 

            Хотака сидела за столиком напротив Кучики и с удовольствием лопала маленькие бутерброды, запивая их разбавленным вином. Иккаку и сын сидели под боком и что-то тихо обсуждали. Бьякуя развернулся боком и беседовал с какой-то знатной дамой и высоких материях. Дочка же, уже замужняя, моталась среди гостей, общаясь со всеми по возможности. Музыка играла, приятный ветерок колыхал ткани шатров, пахло какими-то цветами.

\- Как же хорошо… - Сладко выдохнула она.

\- Ничего не говори. Я тоже рад, что они сделали всё так, без церемоний. Мне кажется, все довольны таким исходом. – Согласился муж. – Когда стемнеет, нас будет ждать фейерверк.

\- Ох! Вот его я точно дождусь! – Приободрилась Хотака и поискала дочку взглядом. Её свадебное белоснежное кимоно шло ей невероятно. – Какая же Рейко-чан красивая сегодня. Мне даже завидно, что у меня не было такой одежды! Может быть, попросить дочку потом примерить? Любопытно же… и в храме мы с тобой не были, милый. Даже ритуального саке не пили!

\- Тебе лишь бы напиться… - Хохотнул Иккаку. – Наша свадьба была не хуже. Что там, что тут.

\- Ага. И на вашей попойке в одиннадцатом отряде было намного больше людей, чем здесь. – Вклинился Ренджи, подходя с тарелкой, полной угощений. – Рю, что это у тебя?

\- Хлебный меч!! – Юноша с энтузиазмом продемонстрировал своё творение публике. Из кучи бутербродов он налепил что-то ужасное, но напоминающее оружие.

\- Вот же гадость! – Рассмеялся Ренджи, а потом стал лепить свой.

\- Как дети малые…

            Иккаку не стал порицать их, а Бьякуя лишь задумчиво оглядел своего любовника. А потом  ушёл к Тамаки, который устроился чуть дальше. Вскоре к ним присоединился кто-то из малого совета для разговора. Всех мужей даже на празднике не отпускали деловые вопросы. Шороху стало больше, когда Ренджи и Рюкен решили пофехтовать на своих мечах, устраивая переполох.

\- Мой меч силен, потому что был выкован ради благородной цели! Защитить мою прекрасную сестрицу от всех врагов! Он несокрушим! – Громко и пафосно провозгласил Рюкен, вставая в стойку и тыкая мякишем в Абарая.

\- Ах так! А мой меч… был выкован в жерле вулкана! Он прочнее всего, что существует в этом мире! Ему нипочем жар и холод! Защищайся, мальчишка!

            Хотака смотрела на этот балаган и смеялась до слёз. Забавно было смотреть, как эти двое пытаются испачкать друг друга и при этом не поломать своё оружие.

\- Что это вы делаете? – Заинтересовалась Рейко, услышав шум. Юширо стоял рядом и держал невесту под руку.

\- Я защищаю тебя от этого подлеца и злодея, сестра! Если я выиграю поединок, то он не будет тебя похищать! Ты можешь положиться на меня! – Рюкен и правда держался бодрячком, а потом и вовсе расправился с Ренджи точным ударом. Тот показушно закряхтел и упал на колени, поднимая свой меч вверх.

\- О нет! Я повержен! Капитан! Я подвёл вас! Я больше не могу сражаться, но меч цел! Мы не можем уступить!

            Бьякуя, краем глаза наблюдавший за балаганом, вздёрнул нос горделиво, когда все зрители уставились на него. Он тут же прервал беседу и подошёл к Ренджи, забирая оружие.

\- Ты достойно сражался. Я продолжу. – Капитан вскинул руку и посмотрел на своего сына, раздумывая над тактикой. Хорошо, что Рюкен носил длинную чёлку и красил волосы в серебристый цвет. Так их схожесть меньше бросалась в глаза окружающим, хоть слухи и ползали. Хорошо, хоть глаза у них с Хотакой были похожего оттенка. – Ты не сможешь устоять против моего мастерства.

\- Защищайтесь! – Вскрикнул Рюкен и провел атаку. Кучики элегантно увернулся и прижал свой меч ко лбу Рю.

\- Ты убит. Теперь ничего не мешает мне похитить Рейко и запереть в своих… чертогах. – Бьякуя даже растерялся немного, подбирая нужное слово.

\- Эх, нет уж. Я этого не допущу. – Иккаку поднялся места. -  Я отомщу за сына и защищу дочь.

            Их поединок с Кучики прошёл интересней и веселее, но в итоге Бьякуя нарочно подставился, чтобы не затягивать.

\- Ура-ура! Папа победил! – Рейко захлопала в ладоши и подошла к нему, когда Иккаку поманил к себе.

\- Ага, только кто сказал, что я тебя так просто отдам? Ну ка, Шихоин. Показывай на что способен.

\- Охо-хо… это будет самый сложный бой в моей жизни. – Юширо покачал головой и забрал оружие.

            Рейко смотрела на это очень внимательно и с диким восторгом. Конечно же Юширо выиграл. Но не поняла, сам ли он постарался, или папа уступил, но принц гордо вознёс орудие к небу под аплодисменты зрителей и потом протянул руку своей супруге.

\- Теперь ты под моей защитой. Я единственный, кто действительно достоин тебя, любовь всей моей жизни.

\- Точно достоин? – Хитро улыбнулась Рейко.

\- Я победил в поединке твоего отца. Это ли не знак? – Растерялся Юширо.

\- А меня ты сможешь победить? Или хотя бы догнать?

\- Дорогая, я Шихоин.

\- Я теперь тоже!

            Рейко рассмеялась и шагнула в шунпо, вихрем срываясь с места. Юширо вздрогнул и помчался следом.

\- Вот же дети… - Хотака утёрла слёзы умиления. – Хорошо, что они с внуками решили повременить.

\- Это точно. – Покивал Иккаку, а потом подпрыгнул и подхватил накидку дочери, которая красивой тряпкой стремительно падала на землю. Он накинул хаори на плечи жены заботливо. – Вот, ты хотела примерить.

            Хотака влюблено уставилась на мужа.

\- Бесстыдники. Милуются прямо на крыше! – Охнула одна из дам, но больше с одобрением, чем с порицанием.

            И действительно, молодожёны устроились на крыше их дворца и обнимались у всех на виду, хоть и издалека было заметно лишь их одежды.

 

 

            Рейко стояла в строю в своей уже привычной обтягивающей чёрной форме, стянув капюшон и расустив волосы. Её супруг медленно шёл вдоль шеренги и распекал всех, кто сегодня был с ним на миссии, где они все чудом не погибли. Мало того, что они не должны были вообще попадать в стычки, а просто разузнать обстановку, так ещё и в засаду попали. Хорошо, что Юширо был с ними. Его скорости реакции хватило, чтобы отбить первые атаки с помощью семейной техники. А дальше… Рейко вытянулась и встала ровнее, когда он дошёл до неё и замер, зло щурясь. Весь плац замер, ощущая недовольство Шихоин. Он не был капитаном второго отряда и даже лейтенантом, но Сой Фон являлась членом подчинённой семьи его клана, поэтому Юширо считался по важности таким же капитаном, как и она.

\- А ты… - Юширо пришурился, склоняясь над супругой, которая делала вид, что ничего особенного не случилось.

\- Исполняла свой долг, как член отряда. – Отчекнила Рейко, смотря сторого перед собой. – Своей вины не вижу. Приму любое наказание!

            Солдаты, стоявшие рядом, попытались отойти от неё подальше. Юширо сначала просто нахмурился, а потом навис над супругой ещё больше, полыхая гневом:

\- Как ты додумалась лезть ему в пасть, дорогая моя жена? – Проскрипел он зубами вопрос.

\- Из всех вариантов – именно этот план показался мне самым разумным и эффективным. – Рейко пожала плечом, всё ещё избегая прямого взгляда в лицо. – И моё чутье не подвело. Все живы и относительно здоровы. Чем плохо?

\- Тем что этот менос мог прожевать тебя и выплюнуть! – Сорвался на крик Юширо. – Какое ещё чутьё, Рейко!? Где здравый сысл?! Где инстинкт самосохранения!? Где страх за собственную жизнь?!

\- Он только мешается. – Фыркнула она. Рейко уже тройку лет как служила во втором отряде, а брать на серьёзные задания её стали лишь недавно. Разумеется, ей хотелось и показать себя, и просто поучавствовать в хорошей драке, а не сходить с ума от скуки во дворце.

\- Рейко! Какого хера!? А если бы ты погибла там?!

\- Но я же жива… - Удивилась она искренне и наконец посмотрела Юширо в глаза.

            Кажется, его такая простота выбесила ещё больше. Шихоин схватил Рейко за ворот формы, приподнял над землей и орал в лицо, пока не охрип. Прямо перед всем отрядом, среди бела дня отчитывал её, матерился, угрожал разжаловать и не выпускать из дворца без охраны.  По конец этого крайне содержательного монолога, Рейко уже даже перестала пугаться и поняла, что муженёк перенервничал. Осознание, что Юширо так сильно волновался за неё, взорвалось в груди большим горячим всполохом. Рейко улыбнулась и положила свои руки поверх его, мягко сжимая.

\- Ю-кун, идём домой?

\- Какой нахер Ю-кун?! Я старше тебя на семдесят лет! – Шихоин никак не мог успокоиться.

\- Идём домой, тебе надо отдохнуть. – Рейко легко вывернулась из захвата и повисла на шее мужа, тихо шепча. – Я тебя расслаблю, да и одеться тебе не мешало бы. Я видела, как некоторые слишком жадно смотрели на твою голую спину и плечи. Это зрелище только для меня, мой дорогой супруг. Не хочу делиться ни с кем.

            Шихоин вздрогнул и замер, потом понял, что его ненавязчиво гладят по открытым плечам, и обхватил Рейко за талию, чтобы затем перехватить на руки удобней. Он оглядел растерянный отряд внимательно, а потом уставился на одного из рядовых недовольно:

\- Если ты думаешь, что я не вижу, как ты пялишься на мою супругу, то сильно ошибаешься. На сегодня все свободны.

            Юширо фактически исчез, так быстро он рванул с места. Только смех Рейко послышался где-то вдали. Она с удовольствием подставляла лицо ветру, что бил в лицо, и улыбалась. Прибыв во дворец, они забрались в покои через балкон, не утруждая себя дверьми.

\- Мне надо переодеться. И помыться. И выпить. – Юширо явно устал и истощился морально. Он поставил Рейко на пол и хотел отдать распоряжения на счёт бань и ужина, как Рейко обняла его со спины, прижимясь щекой и жарко выдыхая.

\- Давай потом. Есть кое-что поважнее сейчас.

\- Это что? – Напрягся Юширо, ожидая какой-нибудь внезапной новости.

\- Я хочу тебя. Немедленно.

\- Рейко…

\- Ты сам виноват! Сначала у видела тебя в таком абсолютно непристойно-сексуальном наряде… а потом ты ещё так орал на меня… Это ты виноват, что я завелась!

\- Ты завелась от того, что я повысил на тебя голос? – Удивился Шихоин, пытаясь вывернуть голову.

\- Что у моих родителей, что у моих дядь – громкая ссора и крики — это подобие прилюдии. И тем более… ты ведь не просто так орал. Ты беспокоился за меня, напугался. – Рейко блаженно улыбалась и водила накрашенным ногтем по голой коже. – Я и не догадывалась, что так дорога тебе…

\- Как это не догадывалась? Рейко, мы женаты! – Юширо опять вспылил. – Я тебя люблю, дура!

\- И я тебя люблю, Ю-кун. – Рейко окончательно поплыла, заулыбалась шире и прижалась теснее. – Ну давай пойдём в постельку? Я так хочу тебя…

\- Любишь? – Уточнил Юширо, разворачиваясь и обнимая Рейко.

\- Люблю. Может, не так страстно, как Тамаки когда-то, но люблю. Наверное, так даже лучше. Мне так хорошо с тобой, Ю-кун, спокойно, тепло, уютно. Я только с тобой поняла, как это хорошо, когда нет никаких поводов для переживаний, когда я могу быть уверена в своём мужчине. Ты ведь мой мужчина?

\- Твой и только твой. – Обрадовался Шихоин, опять беря Рейко на руки. Та тут же обхватила его руками и ногами, как осьминог и стала целовать в щёку, смеясь. – Ты не представляешь, как я рад слышать эти слова от тебя!

\- Ждал их? Правда?

\- Вообще-то я влюбился в тебя, как увидел мокрую и дерущуюся с Абарай-саном. Я шел свататься, не особо надеясь на что-то… Да, на фотографиях ты была красивой, но какой прок от красоты?

\- Так ты женил меня на себе только из-за моего положения в обществе! – Рейко картинно поохала. – Хотел возвыситься за мой счёт, получить ещё больше почёта! Негодяй!

            Они оба рассмеялись. Рейко прекрасно понимала, что всегда была в опале, и только после расставания с Тамаки её жизнь стала налаживаться. Появились и подруги, и приятели, и уважения ей стали выказывать больше. Даже Кучики! И это всё до женитьбы, что уж говорить о времени после неё.

\- У мамы был когда-то такой вот костюм, сгорел в пожаре. Надо будет подарить ей похожий на ближайший праздник. Порадуем старушку. – Улыбнулась Рейко.

\- Старушку? Боюсь, Хотака-сан будет очень зла, если узнает, что ты так про неё сказала… Кстати, сколько ей лет? – Юширо силился припомнить.

\- Не сдавай меня ей! Мамуля всего на тридцать один год старше тебя, мой дорогой супруг.

            Юширо это новость явно огорошила. Он замер и лишь глупо хлопал глазами, пока Рейко над ним потешалась:

\- Я слишком юна для тебя, вообще-то, старый хрыч! Я, кажется, повторяю мамину жизнь. Папуля тоже старше её чуть ли не в два раза. И она тоже в своё время здорово вляпалась в Кучики.

\- И теперь ты, как и она, счастлива в браке. – Усмехнулся Юширо, проходя в их спальню, в которой всё-таки появилась большая двуспальная кровать в китайском стиле.

            Всё из-за Рейко, которая отвыкла спать на футонах. Ещё одним неоспоримым плюсом кровати было то, что на неё сразу же можно было падать и заниматься чем душе угодно немедленно, а не расстилать матрас. Вообще они полюбили валяться вдвоём под одеялом, и смотреть сериалы на ноутбуке Рейко. Юширо так привык, что уже не предствлял жизни без таких вечеров. А когда у них появятся дети, то станет совсем хорошо.

\- Дорогая моя супруга, что ты думаешь на счёт продолжения рода? – Спросил Юширо больше из любопытства, чем из реального желания.

\- Позже, я только на службе вошла во вкус, втянулась… Потом детей, лет через десять. Ну, или когда мама скажет, что я готова.

\- А что? Хотака-сан считает, что рано?

\- Ага, говорит нам наиграться с чужими детьми, а потом своих заводить. Да и самим вырасти тоже.

\- Кстати, о чужих… давно не были у Кучики в гостях.

\- Я бы посмотрела на их парня! Наверное, он ещё подрос. – Рейко слезла с Юширо на кровать и зевнула. – Назначай дату встречи сам… а сейчас у тебя есть одно важное дело! Нарычать на меня и как следует поиметь!

\- Боже мой… Рейко…

            Юширо не удержался и рассмеялся, падая в объятия хамоватой жены.

 

 

            Харука сидела, улыбалась и кусала щёку изнутри. Как же она ненавидела эти визиты вежливости. Когда приходилось принимать у себя ненавистную чету Шихоин, всегда хотелось сказаться больной и не показываться важным гостям на глаза. Она не понимала, зачем мучить её этими вечерами, если принц Шихоин и без того часто общался с Тамаки наедине? Зачем тащить на эти попойки ещё и женщин? А детей? Бато сидел рядом и пытался соблюдать все правила, но он был ещё слишком мал, чтобы сидеть долго и спокойно. И к чему это всё?! Харука пыталась не злиться, но не выходило. Больше всего она злилась на мужа. Будто она не замечала этих бараньих глаз, которыми он до сих пор смотрел на Рейко! Только идиот не заметит! А эта приживала даже не думала, что причиняет неудобства их и без того хромой семье! Рейко явно не страдала по своей прошлой любви, либо хорошо это скрывала. А ведь потом это Харуке придётся ублажать пьяного мужа в постели! Он всегда либо напивался, либо после ухода гостей тащих жену в постель. Хотя бы чужим именем Харуку не назвал ни разу, и на том спасибо!

\- Бато так вырос! И стал ещё красивее! Такой хорошенький медвежонок! – Рейко подалась вперёд и улыбнулась малышу.

\- Мама… - Тихо похвал сын, смутившись и застеснявшись.

\- Ну вот, напугала ребёнка. – Рассмеялась Рейко, а Харука забрала Бато на руки, позволяя спрятать лицо у себя в груди.

\- Всё хорошо, Рейко-сан. Видимо, это такой возраст, смущается всех, кроме родителей, да нянек.

\- Да, наверное. Помню, Рю, когда был маленький, тоже постоянно прятался за мамину юбку. Ну, или за мою. И что выросло?.. – Рейко тяжко выдохнула и покачала головой. – Стыдоба, а не брат!

\- Дамский угодник. – Хмыкнул Тамаки.

\- Бабник! – Возмутилась Рейко в ответ.

            Харука видела Рюкена довольно часто, он появлялся в поместье в крыле главы клана с завидной регулярностью после того, как перевёлся в шестой отряд. Две вещи при взгляде на Рюкена отрицать было сложно: слишком похож на Кучики Бьякую и слишком красив. Под его очарование попадали почти все женщины, что находились рядом. Не было ни одной, кто не считала бы сына Мадараме хотя бы очаровательным. Чаще к этому эпитету добавлялось с десяток сверху. И ещё много томных вздохов, взглядов и сплетен.

\- Он красив и молод. – Пожал плечами Тамаки. – Зачем себя ограничивать?

\- Хотя бы ради приличий! – Рейко всплеснула руками. – Он так скоро со всем Серейтеем переспит и по второму кругу пойдёт!

\- Давайте не будем обсуждать такие темы при ребёнке. – Попросила Харука, прикрывя уши сына ладонями.

\- Да, конечно. Извини нас. – Улыбнулся Юширо, как всегда мило и простодушно. Тамаки рассказывал, что именно так он и улыбался, когда на переговорах самым жёстким способом требовал исполнения всех своих условий. – Как вам стезя родительства? Нравится? Тяжело? Радостно?

\- Безумно радостно. Я никак не могу перестать благодарить мою Харуку за такое чудесное создание, что она подарила мне. – Тамаки улыбнулся и огладил жену по спине ласково. – Быто просто чудесный ребёнок, все придворные дамы от него в восторге. Даже не знаю за что мне такое везение!

            Кучики забрал карпуза к себе на руки и расцеловал в щеки.

-  Иногда бывает тяжело. Он болел недавно, я сидела с ним, потому что когда Бато просыпался, то сразу начинал плакать и успокаивался только в моих руках. У меня сердце разрывалось от жалости к нему! – Харука покачала головой.

\- Все няньки как одна отговаривали её, боялись, что Харука тоже заболеет, но хорошо, что всё обошлось.

\- Как чудесно! Мамуля тоже рассказывала мне, что сидела со мной неотрывно в такие дни… Но не переживай, Харука. Он ведь шинигами, скоро все болезни сойдут, подрастёт ещё немного и…

\- Появятся другие поводы для беспокойства. – Рассмеялся Юширо. – Это же дети, с ними никогда не бывет спокойно!

\- Это точно. Рюкен мне покоя не давал всё детство… - Рейко впала в задумчивость, припоминаная всякую ерунду.

            Разговор продолжился. Тамаки рассуждал с какого возраста лучше отдавать сына учителям и чему учить в первую очередь. В это время Бато оторвался от него и осторожно подобрался к гостье, украдкой разглядывая её и смущаясь. Наконец, он решился, подсел поближе и подёргал Рейко за рукав кимоно.

\- Можно потрогать ваши волосы? – Тихо спросил он.

\- Нет, нельзя. – Бато расстроился, но постарался не расплакаться сразу же. Все остальные обратили внимание на их разговор. – Я видела, как ты этими руками онигири ел. Вымоешь, тогда разрешу.

            Бато обрадовался и тут же ломанулся мыть руки, топая пятками по доскам. Харука вздохнула, но попыталась держать лицо. Мальчик вернулся быстро и показал чистые руки, чуть ли не подпрыгивая от нетерпения.

\- Ладно, можешь потрогать. – Позволила Рейко, перебрасывая уже давно не лиловую, а нежно ментоловую гриву на бок.

\- Ух ты… настоящие… - Бато на минуту или две замер, тиская волосы и пропуская их сквозь пальцы.

            Взрослые рассмеялись на это заявление.

\- Давай поиграем? В ладушки. Я раньше любила это, а сейчас и не с кем даже поиграть.

\- Я не умею… - Смутился Бато, потупив взгляд.

\- Я научу.

            Они вдвоём отодвинулись от стола. Рейко стала показывать Бато игру, уча самым простым хлопкам и постепенно увеличивая скорость их игры. Тамаки глядел на них в полглаза. Он знал эти игры, хоть и не учавствовал в них ни разу. Раньше Рейко развлекалась так с Абараи-саном, доводя движения до максимальной скложности. Комбинации у них были умопомрачительные, как и споры о том, кто забыл правильную последовательность. Нехитрой игрой мальчик увлёкся очень легко, но устал так же быстро и начал часто сибваться через пятнадцать минут. Рейко не стала его мучить.

\- Научишь маму с папой, они будут с тобой играть.

\- Со мной играют Оя-сан и Мия-сан обычно. – Сказал Бато и опять подбежал к матушке обниматься.

\- Вот как… - Рейко удивлённо крякнула, посмотрела на чету Кучики странно, но ничего больше не сказала.

\- Хотака-сан была в нашем крыле недавно. Бато от неё в восторге. – Усмехнулся Тамаки. – Она показала ему Икари. Писка было на пол дня, еле угомонили.

\- Икари любит детей, понятия не имею почему. – Рейко развела руками. – Отец рассказывал, что он как-то вернулся со службы и обнаружил, что мама куда-то смоталась, а я, совсем маленькая, сидела на руках Икари и пускала на него слюни. Папа сказал, что меч тогда буквально светился от радости.

\- Ничего удивительного. Ведь он так рвется в этот мир. Рискну предположить, что дети для него главный символ жизни.

\- Да, может быть так и есть.

            Пока взрослые разговаривали, Бато сидел тихо и спокойно, но потом потянулся к маминому уху и что-то прошептал ей, смущясь. Харука удивлённо посмотрела сначала на сына, потом на Рейко.

\- Дорогая, что-то случилось? – Вмешался Тамаки.

\- Нет-нет. Всё в порядке. – Та покачала головой, а потом подтолкнула Бато к гостье. – Сынишка сказал, что ты очень красивая и что ты ему очень понравилась.

\- Он мне тоже понравился. Милый ребёнок. – Растерялась Рейко, чуя подвох.

\- Так забирай. – Улыбнулась Харука. – И мужа моего забирай. Всё забирай, что у меня есть. Для тебя мне ничего не жалко!

            Комната погрузилась в тишину. Никто не знал, что происходит и что делать. Харука же переставала улыбаться:

\- Ненавижу тебя! Это из-за тебя моя жизнь превратилась в нескончаемые страдания! Забирай у меня всё! Забирай и уходи! Видеть тебя не хочу больше никогда! – Харука чудом удержалась от оскорбений, хоть злость разбирала её.

\- Мне не нужно ничего твоего… - Ответила Рейко.

\- Действительно! Ведь у тебя уже всё есть! Всё, что не досталось мне! Любовь _моего_ мужа! Любовь _моего_ ребёнка! Этот дом принимает тебя благосклонней, чем меня! Глава клана относится к тебе лучше, чем ко мне! Слуги в первую очередь думают о тебе! Как же я тебя ненавижу! Ненавижу! – Сорвалась она на крик, испугано огляделась, расплакалась и убежала прочь.

            Бато моментально расплакался тоже и побежал за матерью, но няньки перехватили его и увели успокаиваться. Юширо удивлённо уставился на не менее шокированного Тамаки:

\- Что это было?..

\- Знать бы…

\- Знаете. Мне это надоело. – Внезапно разозлилась Рейко. – Будто она не знала на что шла, когда соглашалась на эту чёртову помолвку! На чужом горе счастья не построить! И я не виновата, что ты её не любишь! – Рейко зло тыкнула в Тамаки пальцем. – Мне надоело, что вечно я виновата в её бедах! Надоело делать вид, что я не замечаю намёков и взглядов! Тамаки, я не собираюсь быть козлом отпущения за твоё мудачество! И не будет и моей ноги больше в этой части дома! Я не заслужила такого отношения к себе! – Рейко решительно поднялась на ноги и пошла на выход.

\- Ты куда!? – Спохватился Юширо.

\- К дядюшкам. – Мрачно бросила Рейко. – Может быть, они объяснят, что за ерунда тут творится! Надеюсь, хотя бы они меня успокоят!

\- А я?.. – Удивился Юширо.

\- Мне надо побыть одной. – Буркнула девушка и поспешно ушла, шурша по полу одеждой.

\- Дурдом… - Тяжело вздохнул Тамаки, избавляясь напускного веселья. – Я устал от этого. Что бы не происходило, Харуке не угодить. А имя твоей супруги я произносить не смею вовсе. Никак. Никогда. Ни в каком виде.

\- Прости конечно, но твоя жена не дура. Она прекрасно видит и чувствует, что твои чувства к Рейко никуда не делись. – Юширо покачал головой. За шесть лет он почти смирился, что Тамаки, кажется, однолюб, и чувства к Рейко у него не исчезнут. – Это на кого угодно давило бы.

\- А на что она рассчитывала? Что влюбит меня в себя? – Тамаки нахмурился и фыркнул.

\- Именно на это. – Кивнул Юширо. – Лучшее лекарство от старой любви – это новая любовь.

\- Я никогда не смог бы полюбить Харуку. Даже если бы очень хотел, то не смог. Нет, она мила, хороша… я привязался к ней, конечно. Питаю к ней симпатию и нежность, но это не любовь даже близко.

\- Покровительство.

\- Я принял ответственность на себя и не собираюсь от неё отказываться. – Согласился Тамаки, а потом хмуро посмотрел на Шихоин. – Порой у меня тоже пробуждается ненависть к тебе. Такая сильная, что хочется вызвать тебя на дуэль и порезать на много маленьких кубиков.

\- Ты слабак.

\- Ты понятия не имеешь, на что я способен.

\- Как и ты обо мне ничего не знаешь. – Юширо провел ладонью по волосам и опять улыбнулся. – Но что это мы с тобой ругаемся. Давно ведь уже всё выяснили. Ты не лезешь к Рейко, а я расположен к вашему клану, как и ты к моему.

\- Не стыдно шантажировать меня таким образом? – Усмехнулся Тамаки.

\- Рейко сама и предложила это делать.

\- Умная женщина. Везунчик ты, Шихоин.

\- Будешь что-то делать? – Юширо кивнул в сторону входа.

\- Конечно. Она уже должна была немного придти в себя. Буду утешать Харуку, как умею. Она потом будет раскаиваться, просить прощения, а я, как великодушный человек, прощу её в тот же момент.

\- Как ты её обычно утешаешь?

\- Тащу в постель.

\- И как она тебе? – Не удержался Юширо, улыбаясь.

\- Хороша. Здесь она даже очень хороша, жаловаться не на что. Если желаешь дождаться Рейко, то можешь остаться здесь, но мне придётся тебя оставить.

\- Спасибо. – Кивнул Шихоин, думая, как лучше поступить.

 

 

            Хотака, болтая с нянькой Бато, спешила в крыло Тамаки. Она опаздывала на обед, на который её позвали. Конечно, они с Тамаки часто виделись в отряде, но там было не поговорить особо, да и Бато она не видела довольно долго, успела соскучиться по малышу.

\- Прости-прости, что припозднилась! Ой, Харука, какая у тебя прелестная прическа сегодня! – Ясутока шумно ввалилась в комнату, здороваясь со всеми сразу. – Кума, не хочешь обнять Хотаку? Не соскучился?

\- Я Бато, а не Кума. – Поворчал мальчик, но подбежал и обнял Хотаку за ноги, пыхтя.

\- Ой-ой, как же я могла перепутать! – Рассмеялась она и подхватила ребёнка на руки, тиская за щечки. Бато терпел и пыхтел. – Что у вас нового случилось? Не поверю, что ничего!

\- У нас была такая тётя в гостях… с голубыми волосами… - Зарделся Бато, а Харука скисла. При Хотаке она почему-то не стеснялась своих чувств.

\- Так это же Рейко. Моя дочка!  Понравилась?

\- Такая же красивая, как вы. – Сказал мальчик, потом посмотрел на маму коротко и на ухо Хотаке продолжил, - но мама самая красивая всё равно.

\- Ты это ей говорил? – Рассмеялась Хотака, опускаясь за стол вместе с малышом на руках. Родители покорно ждали, когда до них дойдёт очередь, и не возникали. Было чревато. – Обязательно скажи потом!

\- Обещаю.

\- Умница! Ты ел?

\- Мы вас ждали…

\- Я тут! Можно налетать на обед. – Хотака подхватила палочки и стала кормить Бато с рук, на радость мальчишке, который хватал её за руку и поводил к тому угощению, что хотел съесть.

\- Хотака-сан, вы его разбалуете так… - Тамаки смотрел на эту картинку и не мог не улыбаться. Сына он любил ужасно.

\- Не говори ерунды, Тама-кун. Любовью разбаловать невозможно. – Отмахнулась Хотака. – И если уж мои дети никак не сподобятся на внуков, то буду тискать чужого. Если вы, конечно, не против.

            Хотака вопросительно посмотрела на Харуку.  Та покачала головой:

\- Ни капли. Бато скучал по вам, Хотака-сан. Ждал. Я не могу быть такой жестокой, чтобы лишать радости и его, и вас. Тем более родной дедушка не часто балует его своим вниманием…

\- Да? Почему это? – Удивилась Хотака, воруя кусочек рыбы себе в рот. Бато тут же начал ухаживать за ней, увидев это, и стал старательно накладывать гору разной еды ей в тарелку. Выходило ужасно, но Хотака жестом запретила родителям и нянькам вмешиваться.

\- Я не знаю… - Харука поколебалась, не зная откровенничать ли ей. Не смотря всю ненависть к Рейко, к её матери она испытывала только уважение. Хотака часто помогала ей во время беременности, да и после рождения Бато не брезговала обратиться с помощью. А её советы всегда были толковей, чем советы собственной матушки. Не говоря о том, что Тамаки безгранично уважал эту женщину. Харука думала, что если скажет хоть что-то нехорошее в её сторону, то Тамаки точно выставит её на улицу. – Наверное, потому что я ему неприятна.

\- Никогда он не говорил таких ужасных вещей про тебя! – Охнул Тамаки.

\- Подкиньте ему внука в крыло на пару дней. У Бьякуи и выбора не останется, как тискать и обнимать внучка, – рассмеялась Хотака.

\- Как же так! – Охнула Харука. – Он ведь такой занятой человек, как мы можем так поступить! Бьякуя-доно сам приходит в наше крыло, когда находит время! Какие дети в его крыле! Вы что?!

            Хотака удивлённо посмотрела на Тамаки. Тот неловко пожал плечом.

\- А вы ему предлагали? – Спросила она.

\- Забрать на время?..

\- Ну да.

\- Да как такое вообще можно спрашивать… - Обмерла Харука.

            Хотака пожала плечами:

\- Я вообще не спрашивала. Просто вручала ему Рейко или Рю в руки и сваливала на работу. - Харука аж рот раскрыла от удивления. -- Ну а что? Если ему не до детей, то он вызовет няньку. Если время есть, то повозится. А тут… да пока он дойдёт до вашего крыла… Да ещё, наверное, думает, что своим появлением потревожит вас… Пока он метается в сомнениях час прошёл, другой, уже и идти поздно, – рассмеялась Хотака снова. – Сама води к нему внука.

\- Да я и не была в его крыле ни разу… - Смутилась девушка.

\- Ничего страшного. Будь побойчее, красавица. Тамаки знает расписание Бьякуи, подскажет, когда лучше подойти. Вместе и приведёте Бато. Эй, малыш, хочешь к дедушке в гости сходить? – Хотака погладила шелковистую макушку.

\- Хочу! – Обрадовался он и показал тарелку с едой. Хотака восхитилась его работой и тут же стала набивать рот. – И к бабушке в гости хочу тоже. Я ни разу там не был.

\- Что ты говоришь, милый? – удивилась Харука. – Были ведь в прошлом месяце… Помнишь, мы там сливы ели?

\- Нет, я к другой бабушке хочу! К этой! – Бато показал на Хотаку, которая чуть не подавилась от шока.

\- Но это не твоя...

\- Нет! Это моя бабушка! Бабушка! Бабушка! – Тут же закапризничал Бато, раскричавшись и заныв.

\- С чего ты так решил!? – Тамаки не знал, куда деваться от неловкости.

\- Бабушка Хотака моя бабушка, потому что она часто приходит к нам домой, она играет со мной, обнимает и целует! Больше никто так не делает! Только бабушка Хотака! И папа, ты сам говорил, что бабушка Хотака тебе как матушка. Если она тебе как матушка, значит, это моя бабушка!

            Тамаки покраснел, как рак. Ребёнок сдал его с потрохами. Харука тоже сидела смущённая и уже хотела было одёрнуть ребёнка, как Хотака заговорила. Только, кажется, её волновало немного другое:

\- Малыш, объясни мне одну штуку. Ты сказал, что никто с тобой не играет и никто тебя не обнимает, кроме меня. Это что значит? Совсем-совсем никто? Даже папа? Даже мама?

            Мальчик вздохнул и покивал:

\- Редко…

\- А нянечки? Ия-сан и Мия-сан?

\- Ну… они играют… но тоже не всегда… моют меня… одевают… это скучно. Они скучные, мочат много, мне надоедает их развлекать, я говорить устаю. – Бато тяжко вздохнул, поморщился и полез обниматься к Хотаке, чуть ли не карабкаясь по ней.

            Ясутока только обняла ребёнка крепче, чтобы не навернулся, но продолжила прожигать притихших родителей злющим взглядом:

\- Покалечу с особой жестокостью. Вы чем вообще занимаетесь тут?! – Зашипела она. – Вы хоть одну книгу читали, что я вам дала!?

\- Мы дали их нянькам… Они ведь проводят с Бато больше всего времени. Зачем нам их читать? – Удивилась Харука, а потом побледнела от тяжёлого взгляда.

\- Тамаки, не ты ли так желал не быть таким же, как твой отец? И что я вижу? Идёшь по той же дороге! Твой ребёнок! Это твой ребёнок! Не ты ли говорил, что при твоём отце улыбнуться нельзя было лишний раз?! А сам выстраиваешь такие же отношения! Два дурака! И вы будущее Кучики?! Клан обречён! Теперь я всеми силами буду желать Бьякуе долголетия и здравия, чтобы он подольше был главой клана! На тебя, Тамаки, его оставлять нельзя! – Наследник нахмурился и уже хотел возразить, но Хотака угадала его мысли. – Ты с ребёнком справиться не можешь, а хочешь управлять огромной семьей! Со своей сначала совладай, чтобы зариться на большее!

\- Но Бьякуя-доно… - Хотела было возразить Харука.

\- Бьякуя великолепный воспитатель и наставник. – Припечатала Хотака. – Это даже мой муж признаёт, который мнит себя великим родителем! Бьякуя всегда находил время для своих племянников, всегда выслушивал их и всегда помогал если не делом, то словами.

            Комната опять погрузилась в тишину. Только Бато громко сопел.

\- Малыш, хочешь к бабуле в гости?

\- К вам? – удивился он.

\- Ага. Посмотришь, где я живу. Погостишь несколько дней. Будет приключение! Я уверена, Иккаку будет от тебя в восторге.

\- Это ваш муж?

\- Что значит «несколько дней» ?! – Опомнился Тамаки.

\- Я украду у вас Бато. В назидание! Дом с детьми должен быть шумным, полным любви. А у вас какая-то богодельня… Дети не должны быть удобными. От них должна болеть голова у всех! Особенно у родителей! А вы оба слишком расслабились! Сплавили сына нянькам и обрадовались, что ничего не надо делать!  Не заслуживаете вы такого счастья! Я его забираю, пока вы сами всё не поймете!

\- Что… но… как же так… - Харука перепугалась до ужаса. Такого она никак не ожидала.

\- Вы не посмеете, Хотака-сан! – Нахмурился Тамаки.

\- Неужели? – Ясутока посмотрела ему в глаза. – И что ты сделаешь?

\- Я…я…

\- Бато, ты наелся? Мы прямо сейчас пойдём ко мне домой. Я тебе столько всего интересного покажу! Ух! – Хотака ужасно воодушевилась, а потом посмотрела на нерадивых детей. – А вам задание. Прочитать все книжки и написать конспекты. Каждый свой! Пока не сделаете – ребёнка не верну! Малыш, у тебя есть что-то, что хочешь с собой взять? Игрушку? Подушку?

            Бато задумался, а потом помотал головой.

\- Мы прямо сейчас пойдём?

\- Ага. Попрощайся с мамой и папой.

\- А далеко? А дом у вас большой? А где я буду спать? А чем мы будем заниматься? – Мальчик тут же забыл про родителей, заваливая Хотаку горой вопросов. Та легко подняла на ноги и пошла на выход, отвечая на всё сразу.

\- А если мы скажем Бьякуе-доно?.. – Осторожно предложила Харука.

\- Получим ещё и от него. Я беспомощен в этой ситуации…

            До них донеслось, как Хотака бодро командует их же слугами, веля собрать для Бато вещей.

\- Почему они её слушаются? – Харука никак не могла придти в себя.

\- А ты пробовала её не слушаться? Жуткая Женщина… Её сам Кенпачи боится.

\- И нам придётся писать эти конспекты?!

            Тамаки закусил губу и покивал, думая, когда выкроить на это дело время.

\- Ох… я не справлюсь! – Харука всплеснула руками. – Понятия не имею, как это делать! А что если она не вернёт нам Бато…

\- Вернёт. Не переживай. – Тамаки похлопал Харуку по ладоням. – Будем писать вместе, я научу.

            Харука в ужасе всхлипнула, боясь, что же будет дальше.


	31. Chapter 31

            Иккаку освободился со службы чуть раньше, чем обычно и поспешил домой. Его мучило неясное предчувствие, которое не помешало купить домой еды. Кажется, яйца закончились. Войдя в квартиру, он услышал заливистый смех:

\- Хватит! Хватит! - Пищал мальчик, извиваясь. Хотака безжалостно щекотала его. - Не надо!

\- Ладно-ладно. - Успокоилась она, убирая руки.

\- Хоти, это кто? - Мальчик увидел мужчину и тут же подскочил, чтобы поклониться.

\- Здравствуйте. Меня зовут Кучики Бато.

\- Какой ты воспитанный! - Улыбнулась Хотака и просияла. - Я украла у Тамаки ребёнка!

\- Клёво. За нами не будет гоняться вся охрана Кучики теперь? - Иккаку оглядел ребёнка и пошел к холодильнику. - Не, я-то не против драки...

\- Не хочу тебя расстраивать, но нет. Я ужин приготовила, милый. Гарнир, то есть. Еще хотела Рейко забежать, писала мне сегодня.

\- Паап! Что на ужин? - Рюкен ворвался к родителям, громко хлопая дверью.

\- Мелкий Кучики! Запечем его в духовке и сожрем!

\- О... - Рюкен зашел в комнату и уставился на мальчика. - Ты ведь Бато... Я видел тебя пару раз.

\- Не ешьте меня, пожалуйста... - Завсхлипывал тот.

            Хотака подхватила ребёнка на руки и поцеловала в щёку:

\- Иккаку пошутил.

            Мадараме только фыркнул и встал к плите, ворча, что дети вроде выросли, а кормить их всё равно приходится из своего кармана.  Вечер прошёл слишком шумно и бурно, но иначе с детьми не выходило. Почему-то в присутствии родителей они отказывались вести себя, как взрослые состоявшиеся люди, ругались между собой, кричали, капризничали и расшатывали родителям нервы.

\- Рюкен, а ты где живёшь? - Спросил Бато вежливо и смущённо. Его немного пугала схожесть мужчины с суровым главой клана.

\- На этаж выше, тоже в квартире. - Дружелюбно ответил он.

\- А можно к тебе придти в гости?

\- Эм... - Глаза Рюкена забегали в панике. Он не знал, как отказать.

\- Он и родителей в гости не пускает. Понятия не имею, что у него там такого творится, что никому даже через щёлочку в двери заглянуть нельзя.

\- Да срач у него там. Такой дикий и невообразимый бардак, что другим стыдно показывать. - Фыркнул Иккаку. - Если от тебя полезут тараканы, то знай, мама первая же тебе уши и намылит.

\- Ненавижу тараканов. - Покивала Хотака согласно.

\- Никаких тараканов, ма! Я тебе обещаю! - Заверил её Рюкен, а потом поспешно ушёл к себе, громко хлопая дверьми.

\- Я тоже пойду, у нас Ю-куном сериал висит. Он обещал без меня не смотреть! Приятно было повидаться, Бато. - Рейко поцеловала раскрасневшегося мальчика в щеку и умотала.

\- Нахлебники. - Поворчал Иккаку, а Хотака пошла мыть посуду. - Ну? Чем будем заниматься до сна? Рисовать любишь? У нас вроде оставались раскраски и карандаши цветные...

\- А что это?..

            Хотака усмехнулась, глядя, как её ненаглядный легко и с удовольствием возится с Бато, помогая раскрашивать картинки. Ребёнка еле оторвали от развлечения, клятвенно заверив, что завтра он продолжит. Его уложили на отдельную постель за перегородкой, которую так и не довелось убрать.

\- Я думал, он расплачется, когда я у него стал карандаши забирать. А нет, не стал. Удивительно даже, такое печальное лицо у него было. Надо будет отдать ему всё это барахло, когда его возвращать будем. Когда, кстати? - Тихо спрашивал Иккаку, обнимая Хотаку.

\- Как сам запросится, так и вернем.

\- Зачем ты вообще его забрала?

\- Да случайно вышло... пришла к его родителям поболтать, а мне Бато как скажет, что его не обнимают и с ним не играют... Я ужасно разозлилась! Двое идиотов отдали ребенка нянькам и все! Решили, что они самые лучшие родители! Я вижу, что они его любят, но... ох...

\- Да понял я. Не надрывайся. Завтра его на работу с собой взять? Вряд ли будут какие-то проблемы с ним, послушный вроде.

\- Давай, а послезавтра я с садиком договорюсь, возьмут его на пару дней, думаю...

\- Только Зараки будет ржать, что мне надо было не в Готей идти, а в детский сад.

\- Сам же и будет докапываться ребёнка и предлагать покатать на спине. - Хотака фыркнула и прижалась к мужу теснее. - Я вот всё думаю... может ещё одного? Я уверена, что у нас с тобой получится ещё одна прелестная девчушка...

\- Которая влюбится вот в этого маленького засранца, что спит за стенкой. Ага. И опять та же песня.

\- То есть тебя только это останавливает? - Улыбнулась Хотака хитро.

\- Ну... по большому счёту — да. Ну, ещё гнев Кучики.

\- Какого именно?

\- Который будет рвать и метать, когда очередная беременность высосет из тебя половину духовной силы.

\- Ты преувеличиваешь. - Фыркнула Хотака, которая уже давно ходила в пятых офицерах и не продвигалась дальше только потому, что никто пока не собирался уходить в отставку или умирать.

\- Ну, если только разочек ещё... - Замечтался Иккаку.

            Хотака только хотела ответить, как Бато сначала завозился, а потом захныкал. Ему явно снился плохой сон. Пришлось сначала будить, а потом и вовсе тащить к себе в кровать. Больше по привычке, потому что старшие дети всегда лезли к ним в постель, если плохо спали. Мальчик от такого долго приходил в себя, потом пристроился между двумя взрослыми и сладко уснул под сказку.

 

 

            Тамаки чуть не подавился завтраком, когда увидел видеовызов от Мадараме Иккаку. Он никогда раньше даже сообщения ему не писал, а сейчас вот так. Пришлось поспешно отвечать, наставляя на себя камеру.

\- Вот, видишь, вот твой отец. - Поворчал Иккаку в камеру, которая мазнула, а потом показала ужасно счастливого Бато.

\- Папа! Папа! Я тебя вижу, папа! - Радовался мальчик. - А ты меня видишь!?

\- Вижу, конечно. - Тамаки расплылся в улыбке. - Я соскучился по тебе. Не хочешь домой?

\- У бабули так весело! Тут всегда так много людей! А ещё мне подарили раскраску! И мы ели странную еду! - Бато прыгал с темы на тему, почти что носом тыкаясь в камеру. - А где мама? Я хочу увидеть маму!

\- Она спит... - Растерялся Тамаки. Они вчера до ночи читали одну из книг по воспитанию и хором удивлялись содержимому.

\- Ну... - Бато сник.

\- Я разбужу, погоди немного!

            Тамаки поднялся и поспешил в другие комнаты, слушая сбивчивый рассказ сына про квартиру и её устройство. Он ворвался в спальню к жене и потеребил её за плечо, будя.

\- Что?.. - Сонно спросила она, утыкаясь лицом в подушку.

\- Мама!

\- Бато?! - Харука моментально подскочила, огляделась и уставилась в камеру телефона. Тамаки сел рядом. - Как ты, сынок?

\- Я вчера был в одиннадцатом отряде! Весь день! Даже меч подержал и с капитаном поговорил! А сегодня я иду туда... куда...

\- В детский сад ты идёшь. - Подсказал Иккаку, не влезая в кадр.

\- Там должно быть весело! Мы будем играть! Весь день! - Бато замер и присмотрелся. - Мама, ты такая смешная, когда только просыпаешься.

            Тамаки обернулся на жену и заметил, что на щеке у неё остался след от подушки, а волосы взлохмачены. Харука смутилась замечания и тут же попыталась пригладить причёску.

\- Когда тебя вернут домой, дорогой мой? - Спросила она взволновано.

\- Ну... Иккаку-сан обещал научить меня готовить омлет... А Рюкен фокусу. А бабуля не дочитала сказку... Я не знаю...

\- Как только сделаешь все дела, возвращайся. Мы скучаем. - Тамаки еле удержался, чтобы не потребовать у Иккаку-сана вернуть им ребёнка. Но Бато было хорошо там, вряд ли бы он согласился уйти добровольно.

\- Нам пора, нехорошо опаздывать. - Сказал Иккаку.

\- Почему нехорошо? - Спросил Бато, тут же переключая внимание.

\- Придём позже — будем отвлекать других от работы, помешаем.

\- Ааа...

\- Прощайся с родителями.

\- Как? Я не умею по телефону.

\- Помахай рукой и скажи «пока».

            Бато подумал, кивнул и сделал как ему велели. После этого камера опять мазнула, а связь закончилась.

\- Я сейчас расплачусь... его не было всего день, а мне уже так плохо... - Харука начала шмыгать носом и утирать наворачивающиеся слезы рукавами.

            Тамаки вздохнул и посмотрел на жену.

\- Знаешь, Бато прав. Ты смешная со сна. - Он улыбнулся и увлёк её в поцелуй.

\- Ах... Тамаки... ты же опоздаешь... - Харука уже лежала на футоне и тяжело дышала. Тамаки целовал её грудь жарко и пылко, его завёл непривычный вид супруги. В постели она выглядела уютней и желанней, чем в обычной одежде и с причёской.

\- Плевать, я давно тебя не радовал, а ты даже не напоминаешь!

\- Ну как же я могу просить о таком... - Харука зарделась и попыталась прикрыться.

\- Мне нравятся такие заигрывания. - Прошептал Тамаки ей в ухо и стал поспешно раздеваться, пытаясь при этом и целоваться, и раздевать жену тоже.

 

 

            В квартирке Мадараме набилась целая прорва гостей. Пришлось составлять два стола, чтобы вместить хозяев квартиры, Рюкена, Рейко с мужем, Абарая с Кучики, Ого и Аясегаву, да ещё Бато бегал вокруг, иногда пристаиваясь к кому-то из взрослых под бок. Он никогда не видел и не был на таких шумных, но тесных сборищах, удивлялся всему и всем сразу, пытался себя вести вежливо, как учили родители, но очень хотел поговорить со всеми гостями сразу, поэтому постоянно перебегал с места на место. Ребёнка за непоседливость никто не ругал и только немного двигался, чтобы не было так тесно.

\- Так когда вы женитесь с ним? – Спросила Хотака Мичиру.

\- Мы пока не думали… но в этом году точно.

\- Так значит, Мичиру-сан, вы переберётесь жить к нам? – Спросил Юширо радушно.

\- Ох! Об этом я тоже не думала! – Мичиру растерялась. Её жених, тот самый солдат из второго отряда, который не давал ей покоя, сначала завоевал сердце холодной красавицы, а не так давно и замуж позвал.

\- Бьякуя, смотри. Шихоин к себе переманивает всех сильных женщин! – Хохотнул не самый трезвый Абарай. – С этим надо что-то делать! А то если будет война, то мы не продержимся долго!

\- Хм… - Кучики задумался, а потом посмотрел на Хотаку. – Выходи за меня.

            Ясутока тут же громко рассмеялась, отмахнувшись:

\- Я бы с удовольсвтием, но не могу бросить своего старичка! Но он уже совсем чахлый, вон облысел, так что как только, так сразу.

\- Не наглей, Хоти! – Рыкнул Иккаку, но улыбнулся.

\- Спешу заверить, что никакой войны мне совсем не хочется. – Ответил Юширо. – Да и зачем, если наши семьи теперь так крепко дружат? Тем более Рейко не позволит мне даже подумать, причинить вред Кучики.

\- Кто-то тут подкаблучник. – Усмехнулся Юмичка.

\- Даже спорить не буду. – Ответил весело Шихоин.

            Рейко отвлеклась от Бато, который попросил её попить, и хмуро зыркнула на мужа, но промолчала. Ей было, что сказать на это, но ругаться при всех не хотелось.

\- Вот не надо обижать мою сестрёнку! – Возмутился Рюкен вместно неё.

\- Спасибо, братец. – Буркнула Рейко тихо, выпуская Бато носиться вокруг стола.

            Правда, гости занимали очень много места, две трети комнаты, а Хотака чуть ли не прыгала по головам, когда подвала новые блюда на стол или убирала грязную посуду. После очередного такого прохода, чуть не уронив на голову Ого графин с вином, она психанула.

\- Мадараме! Сделай уже с этим что-то! Видишь же, что тесно! – Она громко топнула ногой, злясь. – Я хочу дом! Большой! Чтобы мы не сидели тут на головах друг у друга!

\- Хотака, ну откуда он тебе дом возьмёт? – Удивилась Мичиру.

\- Да мне всё равно откуда! – Не унималась Хотака. – У нас гости постоянно! Не было недели, чтобы кто-то не пришёл выпить! А дети? У Рейко семья, когда-нибудь и дети будут! И у Рюкена тоже! И что тогда? Мы все сюда точно не влезем!

\- Мы можем собираться в поместье Кучики. – Предложил Бьякуя.

\- Или в моём дворце. – Тут же подхватил Юширо.

\- Нет! Не можем! Это нейтральная территория! – Хотака продолжала злиться и хмуриться.

            Иккаку погладил её по плечу, а Бато тут же прибежал и обнял, пугаясь криков.

\- Ладно-ладно, узнаю на счёт дома. – Покивал Мадараме. – У меня есть некоторые сбережения, надо узнать хоть сколько это стоит…

\- Спасибо!

\- У меня тоже есть деньги, я могу вложиться. – Поддержал Рюкен моментально.

\- Ой, мам, да не парься ты. Если хочешь дом, то Ю-кун тебе и место найдёт, и дом заново выстроит, какой захочешь. – Отмахнулась Рейко. – Хоть пятиэтажный! Можешь не переживать даже.

\- Да, это не будет чем-то обрименительным ни на секунду. – Подтвердил Шихоин, обрадовавшись возможности сделать щедрый подарок. Родители Рейко запрещали дарить им что-то дорогое и ценное. Было даже немного обидно выслушивать их отказы один за другим.

\- Хотака, наверное, ты забыла, что у меня в личной собственности есть несколько просторных домов в первом районе Серейтея. Не будет никакой проблемой переписать их на вашу семью. Дело несколькоих минут. – Как бы между делом напомнил Бьякуя. Ренджи только глаза закатил.

            Аясегава увидел лицо Хотаки и рассмеялся, не сдержавшись:

\- Смотрите, Ясутоке тут все угодить пытаются, к её ногам кидают кучи золота, а она ещё и нос воротит! Мне бы так!

\- Да ну тебя, Аясегава. – Отбрыкнулась та. – Ну вот приму я от кого-то из них такой щедрый подарок и что дальше? Тогда другой обидится. Проще самой всё устроить.

\- Так в чём проблема? Пусть один даст землю, а другой отстроит дом, какой тебе хочется. И никто не в обиде.

\- А это идея… - Задумался Мадараме, который от одной мысли о поиске подходяшего дома устал. – Нам ничего не надо будет делать… Только смотреть, как эти двое будут ругаться друг с другом. – Он показал на глав двух кланов лениво.

\- Вот так и начнётся война. – Хохотнула Ого.

\- Это всего лишь дом. – Заметил Юширо. – Почему мы должны разругаться? Я не понимаю.

\- Помню, как мои родители задумали переложить крышу на доме, ветшать начала. А заодно и флигель отстроить. Они чуть не развелись… С тех пор у меня аллегрия на стройку и ремонт.

\- Думаю, мы сможем договориться, - ответил Кучики уверенно.

            Ого только рассмеялась на это и продолжила пить.

\- Бабуля… можно я спать пойду?.. – Бато тихо влез Хотаке под руку, зевая и устало натирая глаза.

\- Конечно, солнышко. – Умилилась Ясутока и только хотела отвести ребёнка в другую комнату, как подняля Бьякуя.

\- Я сам.

\- Ладно-ладно.

            Он легко подхватил внука на руки и понёс переодеваться и укладываться, плотно прикрыв дверь спальни.

\- Мам, почему он тебя так называет? – Надулась Рейко.

\- Знает, что мне ещё родных внучков ещё лет сто ждать, вот и радует старушку.

\- Скажешь тоже, старушку. – Хмыкнул Иккаку, целуя жену в шею довольно.

\- Ну ма-а-ам… вот Рюкену ты ничего не говоришь!

\- Я вообще-то младше тебя на почти семьдесят лет! – Возмутился Рю. – Мне рано думать о семье и детях!

\- Ну да у тебя только одно на уме. – Фыркнула Рейко.

\- Ты на что это намекаешь?

\- Только глухой не знает, что ты ужасный бабник.

\- Вот это крайне странно! – Вклинилась Ого. – Все вокруг говорят, что Рю не пропускает ни одной юбки, но я его ни разу не видела в компании милой девушки.

\- И я не видела, - покивала Рейко, - но все в клане только и делают, что пускают про брата неприятные сплетни и слухи! Что вчера он с одной гулял, сегодня с другой. А некоторые не стесняются ко мне даже подходить! Стыдоба!

\- Не тебе меня попрекать, сестрёнка. – Буркнул Рюкен хмуро. – С кем хочу, с тем и гуляю. Не твоё это дело.

\- Мне надоело за тебя краснеть!

\- Рейко, ну что ты… - Попытался успокоить её Юширо. – Никто не говорит про Рюкена плохо. Наоборот, хвалят его за ум и отличную службу. А успех среди женщин… ну…

\- Могла бы порадоваться за меня для разнообразия. – Перебил Рюкен. – Я твою личную жизнь никогда не осуждал, а от тебя одни претензии только слушаю!

\- Так мои претензии только по делу! Ты семью позоришь!

            Рюкен вздрогнул и мрачно посмотрел на сестру, а потом и вовсе ушёл из-за стола и из квартиры к себе наверх. Стол погрузился в неприятную тишину.

\- Я поговорю с ним. – Предложил Бьякуя, стоя в дверях спальни.

\- Нет. Я извинюсь. – Рейко недовольно смотрела в свою чашку и медлила, но, наконец, решилась, и тоже ушла.

\- А вас это не беспокоит его любвеобильность? – Юмичка обратился к Иккаку и Хотаке.

\- Беспокоит. – Кивнул Мадараме. – Но только он с нами не разговаривает почти, будто чужие ему. А личную жизнь вообще отказывается обсуждать.

\- Таким скрытным вырос… - Вздохнула Хотака грустно.

\- Он хороший, не переживайте. – Улыбнулся Абарай. – Пройдёт у него это всё, молодой ещё, учится сам жить.

 

 

            Рейко поколебалась, но постучалась в свою же некогда дверь. Вдруг ей стало ужасно любопытно, что же такое скрывает там внутри Рюкен, что никого не пускает внутрь ни под каким предлогом. Рю открыл дверь не сразу, вышел в коридор и плотно прикрыл дверь за собой недовольно смотря на сестру сверху вниз. Он вымахал выше и Хотаки, и Бьякуи.

\- Что?

\- Ты хороший, я плохая. – Буркнула Рейко, смотря себе под ноги.

\- Ладно. Пока. – Рю это явно не утроило.

            Он уже хотел скрыться внутри, как Рейко ухватила его за руку и дёрнула на себя.

\- Ну погоди ты!

\- Мне не нужно твоё осуждение. Ты сама же крутила Дзюмпеем и Юширо как хотела. Не говоря уже о Тамаки, который до сих пор ради тебя готов в лепёшку расшибиться. А я даже не использую никого, просто беру и даю удовольствие. И никто не уходит от меня обиженной.

\- Совсем никто? – С сомнением спросила Рейко.

\- Ни одна. – Задрал подбородок Рю, копируя жест Бьякуи.

\- Как же тебя ещё никто не побил за обсчещенную дочку?

\- Надо уметь себя ставить, сестрёнка. Да и победить меня в свхватке не так уж просто.

\- Пока не увижу, не поверю! Почему ты скрываешься от меня и родителей? Почему не делишься ничем? Вообще-то это больно… особенно папе. Ты ведь стал чаще бывать у Кучики, ему явно неприятно знать о твоих визитах. Он не на тебя злится, а на себя… Поговори с ним! Скажи, что любишь его! Или ты не…

\- Люблю, он мой папа, – опять жёстко обрубил сестру Рю. – Сейчас такое время… мне надо многое обдумать.

\- Хорошо… только я прошу тебя! Умерь свой пыл в своих любовных изысканиях!

\- Да какое тебе до этого дело?! – Впылил Рюкен. Рейко вздрогнула, потому что до этого момента брат так на неё не кричал ни разу.

\- Такое! Если нигде не проколешься, то тебя могут женить на какой-нибудь нужной девушке и принять в клан Кучики! И тогда… тогда… сам понимаешь… - Рейко притихла, вздыхая.

                        Рюкен ошарашено смотрел на неё, а потом сгробастал в объятия.

\- Сестрёнка, я только на тебе женился бы! Ты самая лучшая женщина во всем мире!

\- Дурак! – Вздохнула Рейко и обняла в ответ. – Так ты точно в клан Кучики не попадёшь.

\- Нужен он мне больно…

\- Нужен. Я же знаю, что нужен.

\- Мне кажется, родители задумали родить нам брата или сестрёнку. – После молчания выдал Рюкен. – Иначе, зачем им ещё понадобился дом?

\- Мама молодая, почему бы и нет?

\- Может, тогда они отстанут от меня уже?

\- Не будь врединой!

\- Ну, если ты так просишь… - Рюкен хмыкнул и рацеловал сестру в щёки.

\- Что ты устроил там? – Рейко кивнула на квартиру. – Почему никого не пускаешь?

\- Там огромный алтарь и твой портрет в середине. И я на него любуюсь каждый день перед сном!

\- Фууу!! Ужас какой, Рю! – Рейко рассмеялась брату в грудь и обняла ещё крепче.


	32. Chapter 32

            Хотака смотрела на план будущего дома и вздыхала. Юширо и Бьякуя бурно спорили о том, будет ли достаточно комнат, удачен ли план, кто будет строить дом. Главы кланов хмурились, препирались и спорили, и, кажется, собирались переходить на личности. Юширо напирал на то, что должен сам оплатить постройку дома, потому что земля была Кучики. Вернее, она пренадлежала Тамаки и именно это место выбрала семья Мадараме, как самый удачный, из россыпи других предложений. Эту землю подарили Тамаки на свадьбу, но он считал неразумным жить отдельно от клана, поэтому участок пустовал. Иккаку он очень понравился, даже больше, чем Хотаке.

\- Я все ещё настаиваю, что дом надо будет строить ближе к другому концу, а саму постройку развернуть, чтобы в спальнях с утра было солнце. – Недовольно говорил Юширо и показывал на свой план дома, который разработали его архитекторы.

\- В спальнях должен царить приятный полумрак и легкая прохлада для более комфортного сна. – Хмурился Бьякуя упирая на свой чертёж.

            Они начали этот разговор час назад и не думали сдаваться. Хотака продолжала вздыхать и молчать. Она решительно не видела никакой разницы и вообще уже жалела, что позволила этим двоим помогать в строительстве.

\- Ну? Как у вас дела? – Иккаку вернуля из отряда и сразу подсел к жене, обнимая за талию. – Что-то ты не выглядишь довольной…

\- Я устала… - Всхлипнула она.

\- Хотака, ты должна принять решение. – Нахмурился Бьякуя, смотря на чертёж. – Ты сама хотела дом.

\- Не хочу я ничего…

\- Хотака. – Кучики строго посмотрел на подругу и растерялся, а Хотака разревелась.

\- Не хочу ничего решать! Мне всё равно уже! – Она уткнулась мужу в плечо и громо разрыдалась.

            Что Кучики, что Шихоин опешили от такой реакции. Иккаку обнял супругу, гладя по плечам. Он явно знал причину слёз, но рассказывать не торопился.

\- Но как же… Хотака-сан… - Юширо совсем растерялся и даже испугался.

\- А знаешь что, Хоти? – спросил Иккаку ласково.

\- Что?..

\- Хочешь в отпуск?

\- Чего?..

\- В мире живых отдохнем в каком-нибудь отеле. Можно даже у моря. Ты ведь давно меня звала с собой? Вот, мы свалим, а эти двое пусть веселятся и сами всё решают. Вернёмся, когда дом уже будет готов. Как тебе идея?

\- Мадараме, не находишь что не должен предлагать такие вещи без согласования с капитаном? – Нахмурился Кучики.

\- На море? И чтобы лежать рядышком на песочке и пить коктейли? – Шмыгнула Хотака носом.

\- Ага, и гулять по берегу. И вообще всё, что ты захочешь делать. – Иккаку влюблено улыбался и лишь нежнее обнимал жену.

\- И будем танцевать в клубе, да? Каждую ночь!

\- И это тоже.

\- Но если вы уедете, то будет контролировать стройку? И как же работа? А если стройка затянется? – Юширо растерялся и испугался.

\- Значит, в ваших же интересах будет закончить всё как можно быстрее. – Пожал плечами Иккаку, целуя зарёванную Хотаку в щёку.

\- А если я не отпущу никуда её? – Разозлился Бьякуя. – Мадараме, я не ожидал от тебя такой вольности!

            Иккаку только фыркнул и вернулся к созерцанию жены и утиранию её слёз.

\- В этот раз я не обираюсь потакать вашим капризам! К тому же Хотака пятый офицер! Она не сможет выпасть из работы даже на две недели! Не говоря о месяце или двух! – Кучики кипятился, а Мадараме только и смотрел что на Хотаку нежно.

\- Мы хотим ещё одного ребёнка. – Сказал он, глядя жене в глаза. – Но Хотака слишком много работает и слишком давно пьёт таблетки, поэтому пока ничего не выходит. Врач посоветовал ей сменить обстановку и хорошенько отдохнуть. Я тоже так считаю. И ещё я считаю, что эта стройка её доканает, не надо было с вами двоими связываться, только скандалы ваши слушать… да, Хоти?

\- Да, милый. – Ясутока опять шмыгнула носом и жалостливо посмотрела на Бьякую.

            Тот моментально сдался. В тут же секунду, что наткнулся на красные от слёз глаза.

\- Хотака… - Вздохнул он тяжёло и покачал головой. – Куда вам еще? И… и как же ты бросишь стройку? Вдруг тебе захочется что-то переделать? Или не понравится цвет стен? Это ведь важно. Сбегать вот так будет крайне опрометчиво…

\- Спросите у Ого, она знает чего я хочу.

\- Так получается, одну из гостевых спален надо будет переделывать в детскую… - Юширо тоже никак не мог придти в себя от удивления.

\- Видимо, да. – Уверенно кивнул Мадараме.

            Бьякуя хмурился и поджимал губы недовольно, но не знал, как реагировать и что делать.

\- Иккаку-сан, я оплачу все расходы на ваш отдых. Не смейте стеснять себя ни в чём, – заявил Юширо отвественно, радуясь ещё одной возможности сделать очередной щедрый подарок родителям Рейко. Раз уж расходы на дом пришлось делить с Кучики.

\- Удачно мы дочку сплавили, Хоти. Можно вообще не работать! – Рассмеялся Мадараме.

\- Для моей семьи не составит никакого труда обеспечить вам достойную жизнь. – Так же серьёзно завяил Юширо. – Всё-таки вы родители моей супруги. Моя благодарность вам будет бесконечна!

            Кучики пронзил Шихоин недовольным взглядом, но промолчал, злясь всё больше. Тут в квартиру ворвался Ренджи шумным вихрем:

\- Ну?! Что-нибудь решили?! – Он привалился боком к Бьякуе, широко улыбаясь.

\- Они собираются завести ещё ребёнка и сбежать на время стройки в мир живых, – пожаловался ему Кучики моментально.

            Ренджи не требовалось много времени, чтобы понять свое отношение к ситуции:

\- Молодцы! Чего нервы себе трепать лишний раз? Я прослежу, чтобы всё устроили так, как вам нравится. Напихаем побольше техники на кухню, чтобы Иккаку не вылезал с неё, а в спальне надо будет сделать одну панорамную стену из окон, чтобы можно было на сад смотреть, так, Хоти? Я правильно помню? – Беззаботно спросил Абарай.

\- Ага, правильно. – Заулыбалась та.

\- И веранда будет, как ты хотела. Конечно, деревья большими быстро не станут… Но ничё. Отгрохаем тебе знатный дом!

            Юширо замялся, ровно как и Бьякуя. Их удивил такой лёгкий подход к такому серьёзному делу.

\- Ренджи, ты слишком легкомысленен…

\- Неправда!

\- Не тебе жить в этом доме, а им…

\- Ха! Да мы в нём кучу времени проводить будем! Думаешь, если бы дело только в очередном ребёнке было, то стали бы они заморачиваться? Тут и этой квартиры хватит! А лишняя спальня для кого? Для кого большой первый этаж? Для друзей! И для нас с тобой в том числе! Поэтому там всем должно нравиться, а не только Хотаке и Мадараме.

\- Дай, я тебя расцелую, здоровяк! – Ясутока тут же полезла обниматься к Ренджи. – И проследи, чтобы кровать обязательно была! Уже не могу спать на жёстком.

\- Всё будет в лучшем виде, Хоти!

\- Её капитан не отпускает из отряда. – Пожаловался Иккаку.

            Абарай вопросительно посмотрел на недовольного Кучики, крякнул и отмахнулся. Бьякуя на такое отношение беззвучно возмутился и обиделся ещё глубже.

\- Я с ним договорюсь. У меня связи. – Ренджи сделал страшные глаза, а потом рассмеялся. – Отдыхайте спокойно!

 

 

\- Только сейчас понял, что моря никогда раньше не видел. – Иккаку держал жену за руку и смотрел на закат, стоя по щиколотку в солёной воде.

\- Я тоже. Нравится? – Хотака довольно улыбалась.

\- Очень.

\- Полезно менять обстановку периодически. Ты слишком засиделся в Готее. Я понимаю, что у тебя там друзья… но всё равно и о себе надо думать.

\- Обо мне думаешь ты. – Иккаку перехватил Хотаку и обнял за плечи, вдыхая свежий прохладный воздух. – Ты там высчитала дни, когда будем детей делать? Я то хоть сейчас готов…

\- Надо перерыв хотя бы в три сделать. А вообще самое удачный день будет через неделю. Но и до него тоже можно… послезавтра, например.

\- Ужас, секс по расписанию! Как я до такого дожил?!

\- Скоро никакого не будет, так что радуйся такому.

\- Бьякуя нас убьёт. Вот вернёмся, и он нас прикончит.

\- Надеюсь, он не будет дёргать нас каждый день из-за всякой ерунды. Иначе мы вернёмся, и я прикончу его. – Хотака нахмурилась и напряглась. – Жаль, что выпить нельзя.

\- Мне кажется, что он назло нам обоим закончит стройку за неделю и потребует возвращаться обратно. – Усмехнулся Иккаку, гладя Хотаку по плечам.

\- Тогда я вообще с пляжа и не сдвинусь. Не хочу никакой активности, даже плавать лень! Будем загорать и есть. Как тебе такой отдых?

\- Для разнообразия неплохо.

 

 

            Мадараме с Ясутокой валялись на лежаках у бассейна и лениво переваривали обед. Солнце припекало, но под зонтиками было самое оно, да и после обеда у бассейна было не так много людей.

\- Мааааам!!! – Донеслось издалека.

\- Милый, у меня кажется тепловой удар. – Вздрогнула Хотака.

\- С чего ты решила? – Удивился Иккаку.

\- Мне послышалось, что меня звали Рюкен и Рейко.

\- Мамуляяяяяя!!! – Послышалось ближе.

\- Вот опять…

\- Папуляяя!!! – Донеслось совсем близко.

\- Я тоже это слышу… - Иккаку в ужасе обернулся на звук и замер, сняв очки и не веря своим глазам.

            Дети прибежали к ним, что-то вопя по дороге, пихаясь и переругиваясь. От них двоих шума было больше, чем от всех остальных жителей отеля вместе взятых.

\- Вы какого хрена тут забыли?! – Удивился Мадараме, когда Рей и Рю остановились перед родителями.

\- Решили, что у нас четверых будет семейный отдых! Мы никогда не отдыхали семьёй! Вот! Отличный шанс! – Рейко радовалась и крутила головой, разглядывая всй вокруг. – Хороший отель вы выбрали! А на каком этаже живёте? Хочу попросить номер подальше от вашего, чтобы точно не услышать, как вы делаете мне сестричку.

\- Будет братик. – Аторитетно заявил Рюкен. – Но да, на счёт подальше согласен. – Он подмигнул какой-то девушке на другом конце бассейна.

\- Успокойся! Это же семейный отдых должен быть! – Рейко пихнула Рю в бок недовольно.

\- Он и будет, не переживай.

\- Извращенец.

\- Если бы ты не вышла замуж так поспешно, то тоже сейчас наслаждалась бы всеми прелестями холостяцкой жизни.

\- Вообще-то я люблю своего мужа! А он меня!

\- А мог бы любить вон тот загорелый парень или его друг. – Рюкен хмыкнул и кивнул на других обитателей отеля.

            Рейко вспыхнула и опять пихнула брата. Завязалась потасовка, по шумок родители попытлись сбежать от детей, но ничего не вышло. Рейко запрыгнула отцу на спину, а Рюкен хватил матушку за плечи.

\- Неа, не сбежите! Мы тут на недельку или две, не больше. Я вот по вам соскучилась, между прочим. – Обиделась Рейко. – А вы хотите сбежать. Ну чем мы вам помешаем, а?

\- Вы вместе это оружие массового поражения. – Вздохнула Хотака.

\- Готей держит нас в запасе, как козырь в рукаве. – Расхохотался Рюкен.

\- Вы своей руганью даже Будду доведёте… - Вздохнул Иккаку, таща дочку в номер.

\- Мама! Мы пройдёмся по магазинам? У меня нет одежды и купальника тоже нет. И ещё я хочу на массаж, обёртывания и ещё хочу загореть! А то Юширо как шоколадка, а я бледная моль на его фоне. Как тебе такие планы? Будет весело!

\- Ну… звучит неплохо… - Задумалась Хотака.

\- Я не хочу таскаться за вами по магазинам и таскать пакеты! – Возмутился Рюкен.

\- Тебе надо прикупить треники, если хочешь заниматься со мной йогой, – напомнила Рейко. – И ещё нам надо выбрать подарок дяде Ренджи, у него день рождения скоро. И мы с тобой тоже кое-куда сходим.

\- Куда?

\- Потом скажу.

\- Доча, какие нахрен секреты?

\- Почему бы и нет?

\- Рю, как тебя Бьякуя вообще отпустил? – Удивилась Хотака. – На меня он, кажется, обиделся.

\- Ну…

\- Только не говори, что сбежал в самоволку!

\- Нет-нет. Всё официально. – Рюкен усмехнулся. – Я прибегал отгулы ради чего-то такого, иногда в выходной заступал на службу, когда не в тягость было. Вот и сложилось.

\- А меня Ю-кун просто так отпустил, даже обрадовался, что я пошла к вам. – Повасталась Рейко.

\- Да с тобой и так всё ясно. Вертишь мужем как хочешь. – Поддел Рюкен. – Он у тебя подкаблучник.

\- Папа! Рюкен обижает меня и моего мужа! – наябедничила Рейко.

\- Я вас сейчас обоих обижу. Выпорю, если не перестанете орать! – Иккаку так и донёс Рейко до комнаты на себе, а там свалил на кровать. Рейко блаженно развалилась, растянув ноги и руки в стороны. – Будете нас с самой доставать – покромсаем.

\- Не будем, пап! У вас и номер клёвый! – Рюкен осмотрелся и упал на диван, закидывая длинные ноги на спинку и тут же хватая пульт от телека и щёлкая каналы. – Ууу! Сколько передач!

            Хотака огляделась и тяжко вздохнула.

\- Что там с домом?

\- Дядя Ренджи напару с тётей Мичиру заправляют всем. Ю-кун, оказывается, не умеет с ними спорить, в такой ступор впадает. Эти двое хором решили помнять расположение комнат на втором этаже, так Юширо и не смог их отговорить. Они будто сговорились и только и твердили, что знают, как вам обоим больше понравится. В итоге он сдался. Дядя Бьякуя, кажется, теперь на переговоры будет с собой всегда брать дядю Ренджи. Ну, чтобы каждый раз добиваться от моего муженька всего, чего ему надо. А так… работа кипит. Я перед уходом заглянула, там землю подготовили, какие-то трубы торчали из земли… Ю-кун сказал, что будут работать круглосуточно.

\- Хватит называть своего мужа этим дурацким прозвищем, - фыркнул Рюкен. – Он и старше тебя, и сильнее, и влиятельнее, и умнее. А ты его называешь детским именем. Не стыдно, сестрёнка?

\- Мой муж! Как хочу, так и называю!

\- А он как к тебе обращается? – Рюкен заинтересовался и выглянул из-за спинки дивана.

\- По имени. А ещё зовёт меня цветочком. Это очень мило. – Рейко чуть покраснела.

\- А должен кобылкой звать. – Фыркнул Рюкен и отвернулся. – Ты растолстела что-то.

\- Маааам! Мой брат хамло! – Тут же нажаловалась Рейко, надувшись.

\- Так! Валите себе номер снимать. А потом… потом, не знаю что… сходим на пляж. – Задумалась Хотака.

\- У меня до сих пор купальника нет! – Напомнила Рейко, поднимаясь и подходя к двери. – Идём, Рю!

\- Я тебе свой дам, у меня с собой три разных.

\- Ну знаешь, мам. Может быть, я и поправилась, но не на столько! – Рейко фыркнула и взвизгнула, убегая из номера, когда в неё полетела диванная подушка.

 

 

            Всё-таки всё семейство Мадараме выбралось на шопинг в тот же день. Иккаку стоял рядом с примерочными и ждал. Он уже получил по носу, когда полез без спроса за шторку. Рюкен удивлённо стоял в стороне и крутил в руках купальные шорты. Рейко возилась в соседней примерочной.

\- Пап, представляешь. В отеле был только один свободный номер! Администратор сказала, что мы попали в самый сезон, даже дополнительных кроватей не осталось. Хорошо, что в номере есть просторная двуспальная.

\- Я выселю тебя на диван спать! А то моя необъятная жопа не оставит тебе места, - она затихла, а потом вылезла из-за шторки, показываясь отцу. – Папуль, как тебе?

            Иккаку внимательно оглядел вообще-то уже взрослую дочку:

\- Слишком откровенно.

\- Тогда точно возьму! – Хохоткнула Рейко. – Рю! Сфоткай меня для Юширо! Пришлю ему фотку, чтобы помучился!

            Пока брат с сестрой возились с телефоном и позированием, Хотака тоже вылезла из примерочной:

\- Как тебе. Не перетягивают меня эти верёвочки как сосиску?

            В этот раз Иккаку оживился и довольно пристально оглядел жену:

\- Бери, но не смей выходить в этом на улицу. В спальне можно, чтобы никто кроме меня не видел.

\- Ой, милый, да никто меня не уведёт. Я видела, как по отелю в тыщу раз красивее женщины ходили. – Хотака клюнула мужа в губы и вернулась к созерцанию себя в зеркале, вертясь и крутясь. – Возьму! Даже если надену только раз!

            Мадараме обернулся на детей, которые увлечённо обсуждали купальники и фотографии и опять зевнул. И еще порадовался, что его не заствили ничего надевать или выбирать.

\- А вот этот купальник пропускает солнце, поэтому, если загорать в нем, то не будет этих дурацких полосок белых! – Восхитилась Рейко.

\- А по мне так это очень сексуально. – Ответил Рю.

\- Не распространяй на меня свои сексуальные фантазии, извращенец!

\- А как же твоя татуировка? Её не надо ничем мазать?

\- Хм… надо будет почитать…

\- Рейко! Оденься уже! – Рыкнул Иккаку. – На тебя половина магазина пялится!

\- Ой! Прости, папуль! Сейчас!

            Рюкен поозирался и схватил вешалку с чем-то более приличным, вторгаясь в примерочную к сестре и показывая свой выбор. После небольшого скандала все вышли более-менее довольными. Затем мужчины ушли разглядывать выставку машин, а женщины подбирать Рейко новый гардероб.


	33. Chapter 33

            Иккаку закинул за спину рюкзак с их вещами и подхватил всё ещё сонную Хотаку на руки. Она удобно устроилась щекой на его груди и засопела, не желая просыпаться окончательно. Она очень плохо спала всю ночь, да ещё и утром проснулась рано, чтобы пообниматься с унитазом. Хоть Хотака и сделала тест на беременность, который показал положительный результат, но они с Иккаку не спешили радоваться, потому что они до этого отравились каким-то сомнительным супом.

\-- Не тошнит?

\-- Вроде нет.

\-- Дрыхни тогда.

\-- А ты не забыл ту игрушку для Бато?

\-- Не переживай.

            Путешествие по тоннелю затянулось, Иккаку даже умудрился устать, потому что расслабленная Хотака уснула очень крепко. У портала их встречала Немури. Она передала пару новостей и попросила их возвращаться не в квартиру, а уже к дому. Оказывается, все причастные к стройке уже ждали их там: дети, Ого и Аясегава, Ренджи и Юширо. Только оба Кучики умотали по важным делам. Зато Бато весело крутился вокруг ног всех взрослых и смущённой Харуки, которая пришла на новоселье.

\-- Хоти, просыпайся, нас встречают.

\-- Наконец-то вернулись! А какие загорелые! – Ренджи радостно махал рукой, приветствуя. За его спиной возвышался забор с традиционными воротами. А дом видно не было, только часть окон и крыши. – Ну что? Готовы увидеть?

\-- Волнительно… -- Хотака откашлялась и встала на ноги. – А что с квартирой?

\-- Мы уже перевезли все ваши вещи и разложили в доме. Конечно, кое с чем мы с Рю не определились, но всё, что не знали куда положить, осталось в коробках, -- Рейко радостно улыбалась, прижимаясь боком к явно нервничающему Юширо.

\-- Вам только заезжать и жить. Мы с Юмичкой оформили весь дом под ваш вкус.

\-- Дайте внутрь что ли войти тогда.

            Иккаку хмуро шагнул вперёд и открыл ворота, входя первым. Он замер, разглядывая громаду дома, в котором от традиционного осталась только крыша. Огромные окна до пола, непривычно светлое дерево стен. С правой стороны виднелся молодой, пока ещё не разросшийся сад и совсем чистые дорожки. Хотака стояла рядом и озиралась так же хмуро и напряжённо. Рюкен обежал родителей и поспешно распахнул двери, предлагая войти внутрь.

            Первый этаж представлял из себя почти что одну большую комнату с низким столом чуть в стороне, дверью, видимо на кухню и в кладовую, лестницей на второй этаж и большими стеклянными дверьми, ведущими в сад. Окна прикрывали плотные салатовые и белые занавески. Одна стена с небольшим комодиком у неё была увешена самыми разными фотографиями семьи и всех друзей.

            На втором этаже нашлись четыре комнаты, одна из них родительская спальня тоже панорамными окнами на сад, просторной кроватью, чуть серыми стенами и без лишней мебели. Остальные комнаты были обставлены так же скудно.

\-- Ну? Как вам? – обеспокоено спросила Рейко родителей, которые пока что упорно молчали и бродили с постными лицами.

\-- Ну… поживём – увидим, -- хмуро сказал Иккаку, оглядываясь ещё раз. Он кивнул на стенку с фото. – Но вот это мне очень нравится. И спальня хороша, не спорю. Всё остальное обжить надо.

\-- Надо здесь устроить вечеринку, чтобы понятно было.

\-- Ну, так давайте? Для чего мы по-твоему сюда все припёрлись? Смотреть на ваши кислые недовольные лица? – усмехнулся Ренджи.

\-- Я по бабуле соскучился… -- тихо сказал Бато, смущаясь.

\-- Хоть кто-то! – Хотака рассмеялась и подхватила развеселившегося мальчика на руки, целуя в щёку.

\-- Мама! Что ты такое говоришь!

\-- А продукты есть? Что вы вообще сделали с кухней? На ней хоть можно готовить? – Иккаку заворчал, ворвался в открытую дверь и замер. Его встретило хромированное царство, перемешанное с чёрным гранитом. – Охренеть…

\-- Мы забили холодильник и полки продуктами. Развлекайся.

            Ренджи подошёл к другу и похлопал его по плечу. Иккаку хмыкнул и сразу полез исследовать шкафы, ящики, посуду и бытовые приборы, тихо восхищаясь себе под нос. Через несколько минут он сориентировался и тут же взялся за готовку, забыв про всех вокруг. Ещё и Ренджи подключил к этому, командуя и спрашивая про расположение некоторых вещей и значение кнопок.

            Через несколько десятков минут за большим столом уселись все, да ещё и место осталось, а в чулане притаился ещё один стол. Иккаку попивал своё пиво, соскучившись по нему за почти два месяца отдыха от работы, Готея и Серейтея. Хотака рассказывала про их отпуск с ленцой и так же нехотя жевала парные овощи.

\-- Ой, милый, принеси! – охнула та, вспомнив. – Бато, у нас с Иккаку для тебя подарок.

\-- Ох, Хотака-сан, вам не стоило! У него уже и так много подарков от вас! Вы его разбалуете! – Харука смутилась и попыталась удержать обрадовавшегося ребёнка.

\-- Это ерунда, совсем небольшой подарок, -- Хотака отмахнулась, а Иккаку как раз притащил небольшого плюшевого медвежонка, держа его за спиной и не показывая раньше времени. – Иди сюда, малыш.

            Бато в нетерпении подскочил к ним, подпрыгивая и улыбаясь. Иккаку присел рядом и вручил медвежонка в жадные детские руки. Бато охнул, улыбнулся ещё шире и убежал к матери, хвастаться подарком, правда, вернулся обратно, поблагодарил Иккаку и Хотаку и опять вернулся на своё место, тиская игрушку. Харука смутилась и тоже поблагодарила за подарок, совершенно не зная, что делать. Её очень сильно смущала непривычная расслабленная компания.

\-- Хоти, давай рассказывай. Вы же хотели ребёнка заделать! Как успехи? – после слов Ого все тут же уставились на хозяев дома.

\-- Ну… вроде как… -- теперь смутилась Хотака. – Пока ещё непонятно. Схожу к медикам в ближайшие дни…

\-- Я с тобой пойду! – вызвалась Мичиру.

            Иккаку только хотел возмутиться, как меч у стенки упал на пол и громко недовольно звякнул. Хотака обернулась и нахмурилась, грузно поднялась с места и вынула Икари из ножен, разглядывая лезвие. То опять зазвенело и завибрировало. Хотака вздохнула и прикрыла глаза, концентрируясь. Через минуту комнату на секунду затопило духовной силой, а потом за спиной Хотаки появился и сам меч.

\-- Ты снова полна жизнью, -- Икари довольно засветился и погладил хозяйку по волосам, срезая несколько волосков случайно.

\-- И к медикам не надо… -- Хотака вздохнула и похлопала Икари по стальному животу.

            Бато и Харука в ужасе замерли с раскрытыми глазами и смотрели на сущность духовного меча в полном шоке. Икари заметил малыша и поспешил к нему, чтобы разглядеть получше.

\-- Хотака-сан… -- беспомощно и в полном ужасе прошептала Харука.

\-- Всё нормально, -- та отмахнулась и устало вернулась обратно.

\-- Икари, колись! Ты знаешь, кто родится! – Ренджи моментально воодушевился.

\-- Знаю! – Меч мягко звякнул, поднимая молчаливого Бато в воздух на вытянутых руках. И замолчал.

\-- Так скажи кто! – опять пристал Ренджи, веселясь.

\-- Две девочки, -- все вокруг выпали в осадок от такого заявления. – Иккаку, ты молодец.

\-- Не будешь что ли ворчать, что Хотака опять останется без сил?

\-- Нет, Хотака хороша и сильна. Эта беременность на неё почти не повлияет, -- Икари поставил Бато на пол обратно, тоже погладил по волосам и снова отошёл к хозяйке за спину, блестя самодовольно.

\-- Удобно, что у тебя есть личный предсказатель, мам, - хмыкнул Рюкен. – Может, он и за тебя работать будет?

\-- А чего бы нет… -- Задумалась Хотака.

\-- Интересная идея…

\-- Можешь хоть сейчас в отряд отправляться! – Хотака хмыкнула, но нахмурилась, поднялась и поспешила наверх.

            Иккаку хотел уже было пойти за ней, но Икари опередил его и одним лишь кивком велел не идти следом.

\-- Что с мамой? – забеспокоилась Рейко.

\-- Плохо себя чувствует. Не переживай, всё нормально, -- Иккаку прислушался и усмехнулся. – Девчонки, значит. Да ещё целых две! Я не замечу, как меня завалит всякими бусинками, кремами и журналами. Если от тебя, доча этого барахла гора осталась, то не представляю, сколько натащат две малявки.

\-- Даже не верится, что у вас будет пополнение в семье. Я знал о ваших планах, но всё равно… -- немного смутился Юширо. – Поздравляю!

\-- Мама, я не понимаю, откуда бабушка возьмёт двух девочек?.. – тихо спросил Бато.

\-- Они уже сидят в её животе. Они будут расти там несколько месяцев, а потом их вынут, когда станет совсем тесно, -- пояснила Харука.

\-- И я так же появился? Из твоего живота?

\-- Да, именно так.

            Бато замер с открытым ртом, обдумывая сказанное, но тут в разговор вмешался не очень трезвый Ренджи:

\-- Вот смотри, Бато! Вот и невесты для тебя почти готовы! – он рассмеялся, но через секунду понял, что ляпнул что-то совсем не то. За столом повисла тишина и неловкость. – Кхм, простите…

\-- Пей поменьше, Абарай, -- буркнул Иккаку и после этого мягко свернул посиделки, обещав собрать всех снова, когда Хотаке полегчает, после чего быстро прибрался, обрадовавшись посудомоечной машине, и пошёл искать жену, чтобы лечь с ней спать.

 

 

 

\-- Так и сказал? Невесты для Бато? – Тамаки полулежал в постели и смотрел на смущённую Харуку. – Неожиданно.

\-- Абарай-сану самому стало очень неловко за свои слова. Да и остальным тоже. Если бы Хотака-сан не ушла к тому моменту, то она смогла бы разрядить обстановку…

\-- Мне кажется, после всего, что было, семья Мадараме не подпустит своих дочерей к этому дому. Во избежание.

            Харука нахмурилась и тяжело вздохнула, а потом завозилась, укрываясь одеялом плотнее и скрывая лицо. Тамаки удивился:

\-- Ты не согласна со мной? Скажи, мне же любопытно!

\-- Это ерунда. Тебе не понравятся мои слова. Ты назовёшь меня ветреной и глупой, -- Харука явно смущалась своих мыслей.

\-- Никогда я тебе такого не говорил. Мы уже давно с тобой добрые друзья, а не только супруги, милая Харука. Меня волнуют твои мысли. И. между прочим, они часто были мудры и очень к месту.

\-- Не надо заговаривать мне зубы лестью!

\-- Скажи уже! Знаешь ведь, что моё любопытство неутолимо! Я просто так от тебя не отстану!

\-- Ладно… только… Только пообещай не злиться на меня! – Харука поднялась в кровати и горячим взглядом посмотрела на азартного супруга, дождалась серьёзного кивка и вздохнула неуверенно, помяла край одеяла и решилась. – Если так случится, что Бато кто-то из этих двух девочек придётся по душе, то я ни капли не буду против их… союза. Что дружеского, что романтического. Мне по душе эта идея…

            Тамаки замер с раскрытым ртом, никак не ожидая ничего подобного от обиженной супруги. Её обида и злость к Рейко с годами погасла, но не исчезла и иногда показывалась наружу. Харука смутилась ещё больше и попыталась сбежать, но Тамаки удержал её на месте:

\-- Неужели?.. Почему?

\-- Это из-за Хотаки-сан. Я узнала её ближе и поняла, что она хорошая мать. И её муж замечательный отец. Они оба воспитали достойных продолжателей рода. Что бы я не думала о Рейко-сан, она – хороший человек. Она жена главы клана Шихоин, а он бы не стал брать в супруги абы кого. Она умна, сильна, красива, в конце концов… Да и Рюкен-сан ей ничем не уступает. Ходят слухи, что его часто видят в поместье по делам клана, а это немаловажно. Он тоже пользуется уважением. Я не думаю, что будущие сёстры будут чем-то уступать своим старшим… А если нет, то чем они будут плохи, кроме как происхождением? Но, думаю, когда Хотака-сан займёт место лейтенанта или капитана в Готей 13, то все в клане забудут про неблагородную родословную, -- Харука подняла глаза на ошарашенного мужа. – Вот сейчас ты скажешь, что я говорю удобные мне вещи в удобное мне время и сама себе противоречу!

\-- Не собирался я тебя ничем попрекать! – Всплеснул руками Тамаки и обнял её. – Наоборот, я рад, что ты проявила такую мудрость. Я рад, что ты моя супруга, Харука.

\-- Не пой мне в уши! Рад он… -- проворчала та.

\-- Очень рад! Очень-очень.

            Тамаки обнял жену, недолго помучал её щекоткой, а потом полез под одежду, чтобы показать всю свою радость в полной мере.

 

 

 

            Рейко вихрем ворвалась в зал Советов прямо через распахнутое окно и встала напротив удивлённого мужа. Советник, что вёл рассказ, прервался. Все мужчины уставились на неожиданную гостью. К тому же Рейко была одета до ужаса смущающе – в облегающий комбинезон второго отряда. Только с головы стянула капюшон, выправив копну волос наружу.

\-- Ты нам нужен! Срочно! – Рейко даже не подумала поздороваться хоть с кем-нибудь.

\-- Ты же знаешь, что нельзя врываться сюда, когда тебе заблагорассудится! – тут же нахмурился Юширо.

\-- Я бы и не врывалась, если бы ты не выключал свой телефон! До тебя иначе не достучаться! Юширо, ты нужен в отряде прямо сейчас! – настаивала та.

\-- Во время подобных собраний я не могу отвлекаться!

\-- Но сейчас очень надо!

            Их спор прервал Кейго, который не очень громко, но так, чтобы услышали все, произнёс что-то насмешливое на ином языке, на котором клан вёл свои дела для соблюдения пущей секретности. Юширо недовольно стрельнул в него властным взглядом, но Кейго явно было нестрашно. Рейко обернулась и получила нахальный взгляд, который взбесил её окончательно. Она за секунду оказалась рядом и схватила его за грудки, одной рукой поднимая в воздух. Другой она достала свой телефон и открывала на нём что-то.

\-- Ну ка, давай проверим кое-что, -- мило пропела она, поднося телефон к лицу напуганного мужчины. – Давай, повтори, что ты сейчас только что сказал.

            Кейго в ужасе перевёл взгляд на главу клана, ища подмоги, но тот только сурово кивнул, веля подчиниться. Пришлось повторить, а через секунду Рейко уже зачитывала перевод вслух:

\-- Некоторые женщины настолько глупы, что просить их о чём-то – только лишний раз сотрясать воздух. Всё без толку. Хм… Китайский язык… Да, пора уже вникать в дела клана, а то совсем нехорошо, что я их так сторонюсь старательно. Пока буду учить язык, Юширо, ты ведь введёшь меня в курс дел понемногу? А то я тебе совсем не помогаю… -- Рейко отшвырнула Кейго небрежно и убрала телефон.

\-- Ты помогаешь мне в отряде, дорогая. Это уже ценно. Зачем загружать себя непомерным грузом дел? – Юширо поднялся на ноги и взял Рейко за ладошку, которой она только что тягала мужика.

\-- Чтобы дел стало меньше. В последнее время у тебя много работы… слишком много! Ты даже на день рождения к моим сёстрам не пришёл, а ведь это такая важная дата! Мама с папой расстроились, а мне стало стыдно, что я развлекаюсь, пока ты работаешь.

\-- Разве тебе мало отрядных дел? – опять попытался увести Юширо.

\-- Ты считаешь, что я недостаточно умна и не достойна твоего доверия? – в лоб спросила Рейко.

\-- Если бы я так считал, то не делегировал тебе свои полномочия в отряде, дорогая, -- Юширо поцеловал узкую ладонь, глядя в глаза Рейко. Он чувствовал, как она была зла, хоть и не показывала это. – Что случилось? Почему ты так спешила?

\-- Диверсия. Мы уже всё предотвратили и пресекли, но нужен суд. Суд в твоём лице.

\-- Мой суд – это твой суд. Как скажешь ты, так тому и быть. Решения за тобой, дорогая.

\-- Они из Шихоин.

\-- Ты тоже, Рейко, -- Юширо почувствовал неуверенность супруги. -- Решай с точки зрения благополучия клана.

\-- Если я убью кого-то не того, то не смей потом ворчать на меня! – вспылила та и вихрем же умчалась обратно.

            Глава клана постоял немного, подождал, когда аура жены окончательно исчезнет и опустился обратно на стул.

\-- Вам не стоит посвящать её в дела клана, Юширо-доно, -- высказался один из совета. – И дело не только в том, что она женщина. Дело в её круге общения. Кучики, Вабинаси… Юширо-доно, это вопрос безопасности клана.

\-- Она слишком настойчива в своих желаниях. Так просто не отступится, если пришла к такой мысли.

\-- Так займите её мысли чем-то более интересным, Юширо-доно, -- предложил другой. – Вы столько лет состоите в счастливом браке, но до сих пор бездетны. Скоро поползут слухи, что всё не так радужно, как вы всем показываете. Ваша супруга здорова? Если да, то пусть заботится о наследнике, раз ей так скучно и мало дел.

\-- Ещё не время для наследников, -- хмуро ответил Юширо, который сам пока не был готов к такому шагу. – Я дам ей то, что она так хочет, но лишь ту часть, которая будет скучна и совсем безынтересна нашим явным и неявным врагам.

\-- Не откладывайте это дело в долгий ящик, Юширо-доно. Продолжение рода не менее ответственная миссия, чем забота о клане.

\-- Я замечательно знаю все свои обязанности. Без нужды напоминать мне о них.

            Глава клана крайне вежливо огрызнулся, сворачивая все посторонние разговоры и возвращаясь к делам. Слушая советников в пол-уха, он пытался припомнить последний их с Рейко разговор на эту тему или хотя бы намёк от неё о желании иметь детей. Кажется, супруга крайне увлеклась командованием над вторым отрядом, что забыла обо всём остальном. Наверное, стоило обсудить с ней их планы на счёт детей. Может, действительно, пора?

 

 

            Юширо уже лежал в постели, когда зевающая Рейко вышла к нему в своей просторной бордовой шёлковой пижаме. Ей даже по росту была велика, потому что это был подарок для отца, но тот отказался спать в этом «скользком недоразумении».

\-- Нам надо обсудить одну важную тему, которая касается только нас двоих.

\-- Ты поэтому пришёл в постель так рано? – обиженно поддела Рейко. Юширо каплю устыдился, потому что в последнее время он заработался. – Или мне радоваться, что ты вообще появился в супружеской постели?

\-- В том числе по этой причине.

\-- Ужасно, -- Рейко замерла у кровати, хмурясь и заплетая волосы в мягкую косу. У Юширо была заплетена такая же, но над его причёской потрудилась прислуга. – Если ты пришёл отчитывать меня за тех двух офицеров, что я с позором разжаловала и чуть-чуть покалечила, то можешь уходить. Ты сам сказал, чтобы я решала сама!

\-- Нет, я не собираюсь тебя отчитывать, дорогая моя жена. Тема нашей беседы будет иная.

\-- Так начинай уже! Что за долгие предисловия и реверансы? Не в тронном зале!

\-- Тише, не ворчи на меня, -- Юширо протянул руку Рейко и воспользовался моментом, роняя супругу на кровать и нависая сверху. – Я же сказал, что тема касается лишь нас двоих.

            Он полюбовался недовольным лицом и задрал рубашку пижамы, целуя плоский подкаченный живот, на котором легко просматривались кубики пресса, да и все остальные мышцы тоже. Рейко пока молчала и ждала продолжения. Юширо немного поласкал бледную кожу, которая так сильно контрастировала с его, наткнулся на татуировку с именем Рюкена и вернулся в реальность. На сколько он знал, у брата Рейко была точно такая же татуировка с её именем. На рёбрах, с правой стороны, небольшая, простая.

\-- Не думаешь ли ты, что нам пора подумать о детях, Рей-чан? Мы так давно женаты… уже начинают ползти слухи, что в нашей семье разлад.

\-- Прям разлад? Мы не выглядим, как счастливая пара? – Рейко зевнула и забралась пальчиками в волосы Юширо, чуть царапая ногтями кожу головы.

\-- Мы затягиваем с наследниками. Для многих это повод.

\-- То есть ты хочешь завести ребёнка только, чтобы о нас не думали плохо? – в голосе Рейко послышалась плохо скрываемая злость, а ладонь сильнее сжала волосы. Юширо выдохнул и нежно поцеловал бок недовольной супруги.

\-- Нет, не поэтому. Я хочу ребёнка, потому что он будет от тебя. Чудесный бойкий малыш.

\-- Я буду ужасной матерью.

\-- Тогда я постараюсь быть великолепным отцом.

\-- Ты ужасен, Ю-кун! – Рейко громко рассмеялась и подёргала за волосы, пытаясь притянуть мужа повыше. – Поцелуй меня, тогда я отвечу тебе, что я думаю по этому поводу!

            Юширо посмотрел в серые глаза и с удовольствием подчинился. Он так увлёкся поцелуями и ласками, что совсем забыл про их вообще-то важный разговор. Они давно не проводили время в постели. В последнее время либо сам Юширо приходил в спальню поздно, когда Рейко уже спала, либо сама Рейко пропадала где угодно, но не во дворце. Юширо вспомнил, что они о чём-то разговаривали лишь, когда они оба были уже голые и ужасно заведённые близостью.

\-- Ты это специально, Рей-чан, чтобы я отстал от тебя с неудобными разговорами, -- пробормотал Юширо, целуя сжавшийся сосок с наслаждением.

\-- Потом поболтаем! Займись делом, дорогой, а то я вообще с тобой разговаривать перестану! – Рейко обхватила супруга ногами за поясницу, явно не собираясь прерываться.

            Юширо только фыркнул и продолжил ласкать Рейко. В конце концов ему тоже хотелось секса. Они угомонились только через несколько часов и разорили постель на столько, что пришлось вызывать прислугу прибираться. Сами они ушли в бани, чтобы освежиться, и стояли под душем, лениво натирая друг друга мочалками.

\-- На счёт ребёнка… не раньше, чем ты посвятишь меня в дела клана, дорогой, -- наконец ответила Рейко.

\-- Не пойму, зачем тебе эта морока? – вздохнул Юширо устало.

\-- Хочу лично убедиться, что нашему ребёнку не будет ничего угрожать.

\-- Ты не доверяешь мне? – попытался пристыдить, но не вышло.

\-- Ты мне не доверяешь до сих пор, раз считаешь, что я могу выдать секреты клана, -- Рейко обиженно пихнула мужа в грудь и отвернулась. – Я слышала, что вы вас там обсуждали после моего ухода. Ю-кун, разве я тебя подвела хоть раз? Разве я не полезна клану? Разве я не полезна тебе? Меня обижает такое отношение.

\-- Я не хочу оценивать свою женщину с точки зрения полезности, -- Юширо поцеловал мокрое плечо.

\-- Но именно это ты сделал, когда предложил мне выйти за тебя. Разве нет?

\-- Рейко… это было так давно… ты прекрасно знаешь, какими чувствами я проникся к тебе спустя совсем короткое время.

\-- Как я могу завести ребёнка от человека, который считает, что я могу всадить ему нож в спину при первой же возможности?

После непродолжительного молчания Юширо сдался:

\-- Освободи в своём расписании время для учителя языка. Не только собрания ведутся на китайском, но и многие документы. Обучение займёт время, за которое я смогу убедить советников, что твоя осведомлённость будет только на руку. Твоё участие в делах будем скрывать, ради твоей же безопасности и как запасной план. Такое ход дела тебя устраивает?

            Рейко удивлённо обернулась и кое-как стёрла воду с лица, не веря ушам:

\-- Ты не врёшь?

\-- Нет, не вру, -- Юширо принял деловой тон и вид, хотя выражение лица Рейко его очень сильно тронуло. Ему не хотелось подозревать её хоть в чём-то. – Учи язык. Чем быстрее освоишь его, тем быстрее получишь всё остальное.

            Чего он не ожидал так это того, что с виду хрупкая супруга прижмёт его к каменной стенке и стиснет в таких крепких объятиях, что рёбра затрещали. Кажется, свекровь – Хотака-сан – обладала такими же медвежьими объятиями.

 

 

 

            Хотака пеленала маленького Акаги и краем глаза наблюдала за дочкой. Рейко туже затягивала пояс и вздыхала, на ней не было лица. Только ужасная бледность, усталость и грусть.

\-- Доча, ты уверена, что так надо?

\-- Уверена. Ю-кун рассказывал кому из советников, кроме Ониширо, я могу доверять без оглядки, но я столько всего не знаю… Мам, я не готова была к такому…

\-- А кто был бы готов? Как успехи у Немури?

\-- Пока пусто, но она просканировала только раз и только по самой поверхности. Бегло, как она сказала, в надежде на ошибку похитителей… В ближайшее время она повторит поиск более тщательно.

\-- Хорошо…

            Служанка деликатно постучалась в дверь и сказала, что все уже собрались в зале советов. Рейко опять вздохнула и опустилась на колени, нежно целуя совсем крохотного сынишку в щёку.

\-- Такой маленький, а уже весь в Юширо.

 

\-- Мы найдём его, не переживай.

            Хотака крепко обняла вымотанную Рейко, уложив ребёнка в люльку. Затем женщины покинули комнату. Охрана замерла у дверей спальни, а Рейко наплела с пяток охранных заклинаний. На ночь она накидывала не меньше десяти, а её родители и сёстры временно перебрались во дворец и жили совсем рядом. На пару они двинулись дальше, собирая из коридоров их невесёлую и молчаливую компанию. В комнате советов Рейко огляделась, нахмурилась, сразу оценив расстановку, и двинулась вперёд. За её спиной сразу же шли Хотака и Махиро-сан, потом Кейко и Мирта и ещё несколько дам Шихоин, что были подкованы в делах и слухах. Рейко опустилась на подушку напротив Кейго, который занял позицию лидера и явно не желал её отдавать.

\-- Отряд из дам? Любопытно. Я уверен, что красота спасёт мир, но вашего супруга и нашего главу спасёт только ум и хитрость, -- тут же начал он, задирая нос и бахвалясь. – К чему всё это? Рейко-доно, вы недавно разрешились от бремени, у вас младенец на руках, вы явно подкошены похищением супруга. Рейко-доно, поберегите себя, отдохните, выправьте здоровье, чтобы встретить Юширо-доно в самом лучшем виде, когда он вернётся. Не губите себя непосильными делами, подумайте о наследнике.

            Остальные советники довольно согласно зашептались и тихо загудели. Рейко обвела их всех внимательным взглядом и опять лишь выдохнула, чуть поворачивая голову в сторону матушки. Хотака легко кивнула в ответ, вынула меч вместе с ножнами из-под пышных одежд и гулко стукнула тупым концом, призывая всех замолчать. Затем настал черёд Махиро-сан. Та деловито откашлялась:

\-- Рейко-доно, как супруга главы клана и как мать единственного наследника трона, теперь принимает на себя обязанность по управлению кланом Шихоин, заверяя всех, что она была готова принять этот тяжёлый груз на свои плечи с того момента, как согласилась стать невестой Юширо-доно. В связи со столь тяжёлой и, можно без преувеличения сказать, критической ситуацией, что сложилась в клане, Рейко-доно решила усечь совет до более узкого круга лиц, в котором будет проще и быстрее принимать срочные решения. К сожалению, имена некоторых почтенных членов семьи не прозвучат сейчас. Этим людям придётся покинуть комнату немедленно и никак не препятствовать последующей работе. Заранее прошу у вас прощения.

\-- Вам не за что извиняться, Махиро-сан, -- сухо и недовольно сказала Рейко, безэмоционально разглядывая мужчин перед ней.

            В итоге из совета, состоящего более чем из тридцати человек, было названо только семь имён. Рейко почти не слушала ничьего возмущения или негодования, которые были ожидаемы. Лишь выжидала.

\-- Рейко-доно, кто вам дал право вот так поступать? Врываться туда, куда вас не звали. Раздавать абсолютно абсурдные и провальные распоряжения. Командовать почётными членами семьи, как последними солдатами в ваших казармах. Кто вам дал такое право? – взбеленился Кейго. И неудивительно, ведь его имени не прозвучало.

\-- Мой супруг, как ни странно.

\-- Рейко-доно, вы больны. Посмотрите на себя, вы бледны, еле ходите, а от слуг я слышал, что плохо спите и едите. Вам надо подумать о себе и дите в первую очередь. Для остального здесь есть мы. И у нас есть чёткий план действий, как поступать в подобных случаях.

\-- Мы с удовольствием его выслушаем. Думаю, Рейко-доно имеет право знать, как клан будет поступать дальше. Она ведь теперь его лицо, -- Мирта вежливо улыбнулась. – Тем более, возможно, как только вы расскажете ваши следующие шаги, Рейко-доно немного успокоится и приободрится, приобретя надежду и уверенность. Ведь кому доверять, если не своим советникам?

            Кейго недовольно посмотрел на выскочку и оглянулся на остальных мужчин. Те сделали пару жестов, которые были секретны, но Рейко всё равно знала их значение. Через минуту ей в уши лилась сладкая песня, как всё будет замечательно и прекрасно, что дела будут решаться сами собой, а в клане всё останется так, как есть сейчас. Рейко улыбнулась в ответ так же сладко:

\-- Приятно слышать такие обнадёживающие речи, Кейго-сан, -- тот улыбнулся в ответ, -- только у меня есть один вопрос, -- тот подался вперёд, проявляя внимание и уважение впервые за встречу. – Вы, Кейго-сан, во время своего столь уверенного рассказа даже словом не обмолвились кто, как и когда будет искать моего супруга, который всё ещё глава клана! – по мере продолжения своих слов Рейко всё повышала голос и всё больше злилась, и выходила из себя. – И, мне кажется, вы забыли кто сидит перед вами! Я не только Шихоин Рейко, но всё ещё и Мадараме! Если кто-то из вас дерзнёт кинуть вызов мне, то этот же вызов будет адресован и моей семье, которая крайне редко проигрывает! Сейчас я – глава клана! И вы все будете подчиняться моим приказам, а кто откажется это делать, то пусть выметается не только из дворца, но и из семьи!

\-- Заткнись, безродная вздорная баба! – Кейго явно не собирался делиться властью, до которой наконец дорвался, или терпеть. – Не собираюсь я слушать твои визги!

\-- Да? Отлично, -- Рейко зло улыбнулась, обрадовавшись. – Охрана, убить его. Поводов достаточно. Юширо, будь он тут, уже свернул бы этому недостойному шею… Почему я должна терпеть и выслушивать всё это? Только теряем время.

            В комнату советов тут же ворвалась личная стража главы семьи. Двое солдат скрутили Кейго моментально и лишь ждали последней отмашки. Рейко без колебаний кивнула:

\-- Только как-нибудь бескровно. А то вдруг запачкаете кого…

            Мужчина даже пикнуть не успел, как умер. Стражники свернули ему шею и быстро утащили труп прочь с глаз госпожи.

\-- Это ещё один способ покинуть это помещение тем, чьи имена не были названы. Любое возмущение я буду рассчитывать, как предательство. Предательство – карается смертью, если кто не понял. Прошу всех поторопиться и не задерживать меня дольше необходимого.

            Толпа благородных, напуганных и крайне оскорблённых мужей устремилась прочь из комнаты советов, гудя негодованием и возмущением. Рейко смотрела перед собой в никуда, дожидаясь, когда за последним захлопнется дверь. Только через минуту после этого она продолжила:

\-- Сейчас для нас всех самой главной задачей, помимо поисков главы клана и вызволения его из плена, является удержание власти в руках главной ветви семьи. Я являюсь одним из её представителей, поэтому от всех, кто сейчас сидит здесь, я требую присягнуть мне на верность сейчас же. Только после этого мы продолжим наше общение.

\-- С чего же вы решили, что кто-то желает узурпировать власть? – спросил Катагава.

\-- Разве это не очевидно? Зачем тогда похищать главу клана и убивать ближайшего его соратника? – на этих словах Махиро-сан тихо выдохнула, не в силах сдерживаться. Ониширо, её мужа, нашли зарубленным мечом. Явно был бой, в котором он проиграл.

\-- Тогда вас тоже ожидает опасность, Рейко-доно.

\-- Злоумышленники не думали, что я серьёзная фигура на их поле, оставили меня на потом. К их сожалению этого «потом» уже не случится. Я приняла все меры по защите дворца, себя, сына и всех близких мне людей.

\-- Разумно, но что теперь? Вы своим поступком вызвали бурю недовольства…

\-- У нас есть несколько идей… -- Рейко рукой указала на своих спутниц.

 

 

 

            Рейко лежала на своей кровати и чуть не плакала от боли. Хотака сидела рядом и гладила её по волосам, пытаясь хоть как-то помочь и поддержать. Маленький Акаги отпустил грудь и поморщился. Он явно не наелся, но всё равно ужасно устал.

\-- Мамуля, я его не выкормлю… у меня не осталось молока, да и он ужасно больно берёт грудь… мама… что же делать, мама… -- Рейко не удержалась и расплакалась. Вместе с ней расплакался и Акаги.

\-- Я могу сбегать в мир живых и набрать смесей там. Или пошлём Рюкена вместе с папой? Можно найти кормилицу, доченька. Или обратиться в четвёртый отряд. Ну? Как тебе идея? – Хотака подсуетилась и подхватила внука, укачивая его в одной руке, а другой утирая слёзы Рейко. – И… и если ты перестанешь кормить Акаги грудью, то сможешь пить успокоительные таблетки. На тебя слишком многое навалилось, Рей-чан. И ты сама слишком многое на себя взвалила.

\-- Я не позволю незнакомой женщине быть молочной матерью моего сына! И брата с отцом я тоже никуда не отпущу из Серейтея! Двое даже самых лучших воинов ничто против армии или засады. А на счёт четвёртого отряда… да, к ним обратиться можно… -- Рейко поправила одежду на груди, пытаясь успокоиться. – Сколько времени, мамуль? Мне ещё не пора собираться?

\-- Нет, у тебя есть время немного отдохнуть. Подремли хоть немного.

            Хотака помогла дочке забраться под одеяло и посидела рядом, пока та не уснула, а потом тихо забрала Акаги и ушла в соседние покои, где жила с мужем. У Рейко во всю цвела мнительность и паранойя, она подозревала всех и во всём, видела угрозу и опасность за каждым углом и никак не могла расслабиться. Хотака не отходила от дёрганной дочки далеко, а порой даже спала с ней ночами, сторожа сон.

            С похищения Юширо пошло больше месяца, но никакие поиски не дали результатов. Клан лихорадило. Рейко разрывалась и таяла на глазах, почти не отдыхая. После беременности у неё подкосилось здоровье, сын выпил из неё много духовной энергии, да и рожать Рейко не смогла сама, пришлось её оперировать. Шов на животе из-за нагрузок и переживаний перестал заживать и норовил разойтись после каждого сильного стресса. Совет и клан давил на неё с неимоверной силой, требуя принятия непростых решений. Отряд тоже нельзя было бросить, но там помогала Мичиру, как доверенное лицо. Из-за стрессов у Рейко почти пропало молоко, что приводило к постоянным слезам недоедающего младенца. И, откровенно говоря, Рейко сейчас было не до ребёнка. Маленький Акаги слишком напоминал ей пропавшего мужа, а его слёзы опустошали её полностью.

            Хотака качала внучка на руках и рассеяно думала, когда же разрешится этот кризис. Кажется, наступал момент, когда ей тоже придётся пользоваться краской для волос – у неё появилась седина на затылке. Иккаку увидел одним утром не так давно.

\-- Как она? – спросил тот, забирая внука.

\-- Ужасно. Молока почти нет, а от кормилицы она отказывается. Никому не доверяет… Милый, я свяжусь с Немури, она достанет смеси для Акаги и поддерживающие таблетки для Рейко. Иначе никак.

\-- Возьми охрану, если пойдёшь к ней, -- кивнул Иккаку и почесал небольшой шрам от вшитой капсулы с универсальным противоядием. Рейко отвалила огромную сумму денег Куротсучи, чтобы он вживил капсулы всем важным людям в клане.

\-- Позже, после встречи. Надо помочь ей подготовиться. Как раз осталась последняя пилюля.

\-- А нужна вообще эта встреча? Что она даст?

             Хотака вздохнула и отмахнулась, поцеловала внука в лоб и ушла в душ, чтобы хоть немного освежиться.

 

 

            Рейко сидела на троне, скрестив ноги и внимательно смотрела на то, как главы трёх кланов и семьи Шиба входят вместе со своей свитой в зал и располагаются на заготовленных местах. За её спиной стояла немногочисленные советники. Личная стража не высовывалась, но Рейко прекрасно знала о том, где находится каждый солдат. Сама она привела себя в порядок перед встречей, нарисовала себе лицо без синяков и болезненной зеленцы, натянула на себя комбинезон Шихоин и набросила хаори только на одно плечо, обнажая татуировку, а волосы мама заплела в пышную косу. Казе стоял рядом на подставке. Кисти на его рукоятке свисали до самого пола. Вообще Рейко очень сильно надеялась, что она производит впечатление серьёзного и грозного лидера.

            Стоило всем в тронном зале замереть, как Рейко подалась вперёд и начала говорить громко:

\-- Приветствую всех, кто пришёл сюда сегодня. Как видите в семье Шихоин произошли некоторые изменения политического рода, которые больше не выйдет скрывать. Теперь главой семьи Шихоин являюсь я – Шихоин Рейко, супруга Шихоин Юширо и мать его сына, -- Рейко переждала небольшое волнение и продолжила. – Поспешу вас заверить, что политика нашей семьи по отношению к вам никак не изменится, а наше общение останется таким же приятным и выгодным, как и многие столетия до этого момента.

            Рейко улыбнулась, посмотрев в глаза главе каждого клана. Ей была необходима небольшая пауза, чтобы собраться с силами. После секунды молчания, она продолжила:

\-- Я отвлекла вас от дел не только ради знакомства. В конце концов, мы и так прекрасно знакомы друг с другом, -- она весело улыбнулась, потому что всех этих людей она знала по именам и в лицо и разговаривала с ними не раз и не два. Не говоря уже клане Кучики. – Во-первых, я хочу попросить вас о неоценимой помощи, которая никогда не забудется. Я хочу попросить вас всех помочь семье Шихоин в поисках моего мужа. Его похитили больше месяца назад, не оставив ни следа на месте преступления. Моей первостепенной обязанностью есть и будет разыскать его во что бы то ни стало.

\-- Шихоин-сама, а вы не боитесь, что похитители уже погубили его? – серьёзно спросил глава клана Тамагава, отец Харуки.

\-- Если бы преступники желали его смерти, то мы бы узнали о ней намного раньше. Моя муж жив. Я точно это знаю, -- эти слова Рейко произнесла нарочито громко и твёрдо, но потом смягчилась. – Тамагава-сама, на вашу помощь я рассчитываю особо, вы ведь всегда славились своими связями во всех кругах общества. Сейчас ваша поддержка была бы очень кстати. Разумеется, наша семья предприняла уже достаточно шагов и значительно продвинулась в поисках, но я не могу распространяться даже о несущественных деталях. Исключительно в интересах безопасности.

\-- Наши знания – ваши знания, Шихоин-сама, -- заверил её Тамагава, прикладывая ладонь к груди.

            Рейко кивнула в ответ и продолжила:

\-- И второе. Если у кого-то из семей были личные договорённости с моим супругом, которые важны в ведении дел и для продолжения дружбы кланов, я прошу вас посвятить меня в них тем или иным способом, чтобы в нашем взаимодействии не возникало недомолвок, обид или недоразумений. Я готова идти навстречу, если вы готовы к такому же шагу. В своём плотном расписании я обязательно найду время для личной аудиенции для каждого из вас.

            Рейко улыбнулась, опять склонила голову вежливо, подождала захочет ли кто высказаться и попрощалась с главами семей, отправляя их вон. Даже эта короткая встреча ужасно сильно вымотала её. Рейко осталась сидеть в тронном зале, пока слуга не передал, что все гости покинули дворец. После этого её окружили советники, передавая чужие слова, размышляя над реакциями отдельных личностей и рассказывая планы на ближайшие дни.

 

 

            Звонок раздался прямо в середине собрания совета. Рейко посмотрела на экран, проигнорировала недовольные лица и ответила. На звонки двенадцатого отряда она отвечала всегда. Даже во время битвы.

\-- Слушаю.

\-- Я нашла его, -- в голосе Нему впервые за долгое время сквозили эмоции: волнение и радость. Рейко вздрогнула и чуть не выронила трубку.

\-- Я могу включить громкую связь? – хрипло спросила она, еле держа себя в руках.

\-- Да, -- после этого голос Нему разносился на всю комнату. – Я разработала новую модель поиска по принципиально другому алгоритму, который включал себя и анализ духовного фона, и некоторые физические показатели. К тому же я поняла, почему поиск затянулся, обошла помехи и могу назвать точные координаты. Собственно, твои подозрения тебя не обманули, Рейко. Его укрывают под поместьем клана Тамагава. Подземелье, примерно, десять метров глубиной. На территории установлены глушители сигнала, поэтому сканирование оказалось недоступным. Если уничтожить их, то я смогу удалённо найти вход в подземелья и оказать дистанционную поддержку. Только… только не смей соваться туда одна. По моим данным, там целая армия. И ещё я зарегистрировала несколько особо ярких представителей. Скорее всего, это особое подразделение.

\-- Спасибо, Нему-чан. Ты сделала огромную работу… -- Рейко сгорбилась и изо всех старалась не реветь. – Я… я…

\-- Забей, Рейко. Приходи, когда будет план.

\-- Да, спасибо, -- Рейко отключилась и откинула телефон в сторону, тяжело дыша и пытаясь успокоиться. Совет ждал, Махиро-сан подсела ближе и придержала за плечи. Рейко молчала долго, собираясь с мыслями. – Я приду за ним, как Мадараме, а не как Шихоин. Семья меня поддержит. А для массовки я позову Дзюмпея, он мне должен и сильно. К тому же он давно рвался помочь.

\-- Не слишком ли это? – охнула Махиро-сан.

\-- Ты ещё слаба для серьёзных драк, -- вмешалась Хотака.

\-- Вы всё равно вы Шихоин, -- возразил Катагава.

\-- Они предатели. Клан Тамагава – предатели. Они поплатятся за то, что сделали. Мне плевать зачем они похитили Юширо, мне плевать чего они хотят. Я просто приду туда и убью всех причастных. Всех до единого. Своими руками. И мне плевать, что все думаете по этому поводу!

\-- Давайте не будем горячиться, Рейко-доно! Я понимаю, что вы возмущены и злы, но необходимо проверить достоверность данных, узнать, что за армия у них там скрывается, какого уровня воины в распоряжении клана. Мотивы в конце концов! И мы должны узнать их мотивацию. Вдруг получится решить наш без сомнения серьёзный конфликт без кровавых столкновений? Рейко-доно, проявите ещё каплю терпения и благоразумности! Развязка близка!

\-- Да плевать мне на все их мотивы. Я хочу Юширо обратно домой и снести головы всем виноватым! – Рейко вспылила, злясь. И опять на лице вылезла многомесячная усталость и тоска.

\-- Дочка, всё будет, -- Хотака серьёзно посмотрела на Рейко, а потом обратилась к совету. – Предлагаю для начала вызвать представителей клана к нам в гости, может быть, они хоть что-то скажут? Хоть потребуют что-то?

\-- Надо напасть на них, пока есть элемент неожиданности. Иначе мы потеряем преимущество, -- возразила Рейко.

\-- Ты всё равно слишком слаба, чтобы драться, -- нахмурилась Хотака.

\-- Достаточно, чтобы снести парочку голов. Тем более у Нему есть для меня кое-что на подобный случай. Я справлюсь, как справлялась со всем остальным все эти месяцы.

            Рейко пробуравила мать злым взглядом, не желая больше спорить. Да и не стала бы она отсиживаться во дворце, пока за её мужем пришёл бы кто-то другой. Тогда грош цена ей, как главе! После полученной информации все они быстро обсудили текущие дела, а потом разошлись, чтобы подумать в одиночестве.

 

 

             В покоях Рейко ждал сын, малолетние сёстры и нянечка. Она забрала Акаги с чужих рук и вымучено улыбнулась малышу, который тут же узнал её и потянул ручки, агукая. Рейко поцеловала маленькие пальчики и подумала, что всё-таки она ужасная мать, которая почти что променяла ребёнка на клан. Но она пообещала себе, что как только Юширо вернётся домой, то она даст ему всю любовь, что не успела выразить.

\-- Сестрёнка, ты очень устала? Поиграешь с нами? Мы по тебе соскучились! – Нобэ потянула её за хаори.

\-- Ну, недолго можно… а потом поужинаем вместе? Согласны? – Рейко улыбнулась, отвлекаясь от мыслей. Сёстры согласно загудели и потащили в свои комнаты, выбирать игру.

 

 

            Рейко стояла рядом с братом и ждала сигнала от остальных. Нему выдала ей и всем ключевым воинам небольшой передатчик в ухо для координации действий отрядов. Для Рейко у неё был особый подарок – возбудитель нервной системы для выплеска сил на время боя.

\-- Все помнят план? – тихо спросила она. В наушнике раздались ответы, что да. – Тогда начинаем.

            Рюкен назвал имя своего меча и к поместью Тамагавы поплыл сизый утренний туман, постепенно заволакивая всю округу. Рейко отдала команду наступать и раскусила капсулу, что держала во рту. Та давала крайне ограниченный срок действия, взамен на отличный эффект. Они с Рюкеном легко нашли одну из глушилок и так же легко стёрли её в пыль. Часть отрядов уже отчиталась о своём успехе и поспешила зачищать следующие точки. Уже оживилась охрана, выползая из разных углов и нападая. Отбиваться от этих воинов было достаточно просто, хватало одного взмаха мечом или простого заклинания. Рейко берегла силы. Рюкен явно берёг Рейко.

\-- Пока всё просто.

\-- Сейчас они поймут, что происходит, и кто нападает. Тогда придётся держать удар, -- Рейко оглянулась, осматриваясь. Она знала примерный план дома, но стоило сразу подметить выигрышные позиции.

\-- Рейко-чан, мы оккупировали все выходы, -- доложился Дзюмпей.

\-- Проверяйте всех мужчин до единого. Дети, женщины и старики пусть проходят, но только пешком, никаких повозок, -- ответила Рейко и устремилась внутрь дома, завидев солдат из своей стражи.

\-- Рейко, тебе надо найти вход. Он внутри дома, -- Нему что-то ожесточённо печатала. – Три сотни метров на север, будет дворик. Там у фонтана будет потайной люк. Под землей может не ловить, поэтому запоминай. Направо, налево, прямо до упора и снова налево. Коридоры узкие, всего пара метров, но длинные и изогнутые. Не суйся туда одна, очень прошу.

\-- Я пойду с ней, -- сказал Рюкен, прикрою спину.

            Тут в дальнем конце поместья послышались взрывы и духовная сила Иккаку.

\-- Всё хорошо, -- отозвалась Нему. – Не теряйте времени зря. К тому же в доме тоже есть охрана.

            Рюкен и Рейко переглянулись и рванули внутрь, по возможности, не останавливаясь и не особо тратя время на драки. Они лишь кидали связывающие заклинания и отпихивали в стороны всех, кто попадался им на пути. Вход в подземелья почему-то никто не охранял, видимо, посчитали, что он слишком удачно замаскирован.

\-- Рю, я внутрь. Жди тут, -- Рейко одним движением вырвала тяжёлую на вид крышку люка и посмотрела в слабо освещённый туннель. – Если я не вернусь через двадцать минут, то спускайся следом.

\-- Может, наоборот?

\-- Это мой муж или твой? – Рейко подмигнула брату и решительно прыгнула вниз.

            Хорошо, что коридор был подсвечен, хоть и тесен. Она в очередной раз порадовалась, что её нагамаки можно использовать не только как рубящее, но и как колющее оружие, что давало преимущество в таком ограниченном пространстве. Рейко повернула ровно так, как велела ей Нему и наткнулась на темницу с одним пленником и одним стражником.

\-- Вот ты своенравная дура! Я так надеялся, что тебе хватит ума не появляться здесь лично! – потрёпанный, грязный, побитый Юширо нашёл время на ругань и злость, Рейко даже обидно стало. Но времени на болтовню не было – противник напал сразу же, потому что пятачок тюрьмы позволял замахнуться.

\-- Привет, красавица, наслышан о тебе. Ну что? Подерёмся?

\-- С удовольствием!

            Рейко пошла в атаку раньше, чем ответила. Зампакто пел, звенел и замораживал всё, что попадалось под его лезвие. В том числе до оков Юширо и до прутьев его клетки. Тюремщик явно был искусен в битве, раз не полёг в первые же атаки. Рейко пыталась придумать, как же вывести его из игры и поскорее убраться, как Юширо со всей дури врезал мужику по голове деревянным стулом. От последнего остались лишь щепки, а тюремщик рухнул на землю без сознания. Рейко посмотрела на мужа, поколебалась секунду, но добила противника одним ударом меча.

\-- Правильно. Я проиграл ему пару споров и задолжал немало денег, - ответил Юширо, разминая плечи и спину.

\-- Где твой меч?

\-- Не здесь, но недалеко. Я чувствую его духовную силу.

\-- Нам надо идти, Ю-кун, -- голос Рейко дрогнул.

            Юширо замер, посмотрел на супругу и в один момент оказался рядом, крепко обнимая её и вдыхая запах волос:

\-- Спасибо.

\-- Я… я ни с чем не справлялась… ты будешь ругаться, когда вернёшься домой… и Акаги… он так вырос… такой смешной... – Рейко ревела мужу в грудь, сорвавшись в истерику. – Они сказали, зачем ты им нужен?

\-- Сказали, но я не поверил… идём, Рей-чан, нам нельзя тут задерживаться. Их охрана хороша, очень хороша.

\-- А ты как? Ранен? Можешь идти? А бежать? Что они с тобой делали? Скажи хоть что-то!

\-- Я в порядке. Всё остальное потом. Веди.

            Рейко, растирая слёзы по лицу, схватила мужа за руку и потащила обратно из катакомб. Чем ближе они подходили к выходу, тем отчётливей слышался звон мечей и громкие крики. Рейко заспешила ещё больше, беспокоясь за брата. В садике была откроенная резня, а в воздухе висел запах крови.

\-- Рейко, наконец-то! – вместо брата ей ответила Нему. Рю справлялся, к тому же ему на помощь пришли несколько стражников из личной охраны. – Духовный меч Шихоин-сама в другом конце поместья. Вы можете идти за ним, либо я направлю туда Хотаку-сан, она ближе. Я вижу путь отхода, где будет относительно мало сопротивления. Восточные ворота, там отряд Змеев заняли очень хорошую позицию.

\-- За мечом пойдём мы с тобой или моя мать? – Рейко обернулась на мужа, который при свете дня выглядел совсем грустно, голодно и бледно. Одежда на нём истрепалась и разорвалась, а волосы свалялись во что-то очень грязное и сальное.

\-- Это мой меч.

            Рейко понятливо кивнула, огляделась, получила ещё указание от Нему и выбрала направление, расчищая себе дорогу. Они побежали по почти пустым коридорам и галереям, но Рейко не отпускало тревожное предчувствие.

\-- Дорогая, я бесконечно рад, что ты пришла за мной, но больше не ввязывайся в такие опасные мероприятия, пожалуйста. Доверь это другим людям, страже, например. Что было бы, если бы с тобой что-то случилось или план пошёл иначе?

\-- У нас и на этот случай был план, дорогой, не переживай. Тут моя семья, они прикроют и помогут.

\-- Всё равно! А как же Акаги?

\-- Он в надёжных руках, за это не стоит переживать и секунды. И дорогой… если бы меня похитили и держали в плену почти полгода, то ты бы послал кого-то, а не пошёл вызволять меня сам?

            Юширо вздохнул и сдался, понимая, что супруга права.

            Вместо меча их ждала засада. Сильный ниндзя, не уступающий мастерством старшему офицеру Готея. Рейко загородила супруга собой и встала в стойку, хмурясь. Она уже чувствовала, как энергия от пилюли идёт на спад и что этот бой дастся ей нелегко, даже если Юширо ей поможет. Конечно, у неё было ещё две пилюли, но Нему, выдавая их, просила проявить благоразумие и есть вторую только в крайнем случае, а третью и вовсе отдать Юширо, если он будет не в состоянии идти или двигаться. Тем более в планах у Рейко не было выкашивать под чистую всю охрану клана, лишь забрать мужа и убраться восвояси. Замок Шихоин смог бы долго держать оборону и осаду, если потребовалось бы.

\-- Сестрёнка, уходи отсюда, -- комнату вполз туман, а следом за ним появился Рюкен. Немного потрёпанный, но ужасно довольный. – Я разберусь.

            Рейко секунду покусала губу, кивнула и дёрнула удивлённого супруга за руку, волоча в боковой коридор и двигаясь по указаниям Нему в наушнике. Ей очень многое хотелось рассказать Юширо почему-то именно сейчас. Похвастаться, пожаловаться, поцеловать его может быть даже, но останавливаться было нельзя, а на разговоры у Рейко не было сил. Юширо бежал следом и не отпускал руку, не пытался вырваться вперёд или командовать. Рейко обернулась на него при выходе из дома. Дорога до ворот была чиста, а там уже виднелись Змеи.

\-- Ты чувствуешь меч?

\-- Нет.

\-- Тогда мы возвращаемся во дворец.

\-- Как же родители и Рюкен? Я чувствую, что они сражаются с сильными противниками.

\-- Не мешай им развлекаться. Нему уже передала папе и маме, что надо отступать. Они закончат со своими делами и придут тоже.

\-- Хорошо.

\-- Нам лучше поспешить.

            Рейко сильнее сжала ладонь в своей руке и рванула вперёд. Тут же к ним пристроились несколько солдат из личной охраны в качестве сопровождения. Юширо держался рядом, не отставал, по нему не было заметно, что он скрывает какое-то серьёзное увечье. Рейко хотела было расслабиться, как Юширо сбавил ход, а потом и вовсе остановился, глядя в сторону леса.

\-- Мой меч там.

\-- Ты… ты уверен? – Рейко хмуро посмотрела на деревья, размышляя, как же поступить. Охрана лишь ждала приказа. – Нему, подскажи, что видишь… Нему? Чёрт… связь пропала! Это ловушка или засада. Нам надо уходить скорее!

\-- Поздно, -- ответил Юширо.

            Из леса к ним вышло три человека. Глава клана с мечом Шихоин за поясом и два охранника за его спиной. Они явно были не простыми солдатами, потому что держались слишком раскованно и нагло, не смущаясь численного перевеса не в их сторону.

\-- Дочка рассказывала мне про твою преданность, Рейко-сан. Теперь я убедился в этом воочию. Очень самоотверженно. Похвально, -- Тамагава нёс бред и никуда не торопился.

\-- Спасибо, мне приятно, а теперь нам пора, -- Рейко нервно улыбнулась и попыталась пойти своей дорогой дальше, а нехорошее предчувствие, что мучало её с самой ночи, обострилось стократ.

\-- А как же меч твоего мужа? – удивился Тамагава.

\-- Мы на следующих выходных к вам в гости заглянем, поболтаем, чайку попьём, заодно и меч заберём, -- нервозность Рейко передалась и Юширо.

\-- Да, я очень хотел бы поговорить с тобой, Рейко-сан, на некоторые темы…, Например, кто позволил тебе вторгаться на мои земли и чинить расправу над моей стражей? Как ты могла пустить в мой дом этих грязных бандитов? Столько крови на твоей совести…

\-- Эта кровь на вашей совести. Если бы вы не похитили моего мужа, то ничего бы этого не случилось, -- Рейко моментально обозлилась. Стража оживилась и неспешно поменяла свои позиции, вставая удобно и для обороны, и для нападения. – Вы и сына хотели похитить, но я успела предупредить этот удар!

\-- Да, тут ты подсуетилась… -- Тамагава поморщился. – Как ты думаешь, зачем я хотел это сделать?

\-- Очевидно же, чтобы учинить переворот в семье Шихоин и извлечь большую выгоду из смены власти и перестановки сил. А Юширо и Акаги нужны были вам для шантажа, выкупа или какой-то другой мерзкой манипуляции надо мной или кланом! Вы думали, что я не справлюсь! Что я только и годна, что для драк! Но мой дух воина не сломить политическими играми! Мы с Юширо вернёмся во дворец и будем жить счастливо, а клан Тамагава раздавит судом и справедливостью!

\-- Вы не вернётесь, -- подал голос один их ниндзя Тамагавы. – Твоя охрана не выстоит против нас, а вы двое слишком ослабли, чтобы сражаться с достойными противниками.

            Рейко скрипнула зубами и отшвырнула косу с плеча, вставая ровно и прямо, отбрасывая злость в сторону. Она подала знак, и троицу тут же атаковали. Тамагава и с места не двинулся, пока его наёмники без особого труда расправились с охраной Шихоин, будто дрались против сопливых котят, а не обученных воинов. Рейко посмотрела на эту расправу и обнажила меч, не собираясь сдаваться.

\-- Чего вы хотите? – Юширо обогнул её и встал впереди. – Ведь за всё время заточения вы так ничего и не пожелали, Тамагава-сан, не выдвинули требований, не спросили про меня про деньги или ценные артефакты. Может быть, хотя бы сейчас у нас выйдет диалог?

            Тамагава хмыкнул и оскалился. Он поразмышлял для вида немного, а потом кивком указал на Рейко:

\-- Я хочу её смерти. Не больше и не меньше. И не просто смерти, а чтобы она пострадала перед этим так же сильно, как страдала моя дочь. Моя милая Харука… к сожалению, ей пришлось выйти за недомерка Кучики, нам нужны были их деньги. Если бы не это, то ей подобралась более удачная партия, а не объедки со стола этой разукрашенной мафиозной шлюшки! – Тамагава сорвался на крик, бесясь. – Как же Харука страдала, как она плакала! Она умудрилась влюбиться в этого неразборчивого Тамаки, я даже не мог забрать её к себе или потребовать развода! И всё это время, пока моя любимая доченька страдала, ты в ус не дула и обдирала два великих клана, стрясывая с них деньги! Да ещё не постеснялась крутить шашни одновременно с двумя мужчинами! Да я одолжение тебе и клану Шихоин сделаю, если убью тебя.

\-- Уж позвольте, но за клан Шихоин буду решать я, а не кто-то посторонний, -- довольно грубо ответил Юширо, продолжая закрывать Рейко собой, -- как глава этого клана.

\-- А глава клана теперь эта костлявая сучка, -- хмыкнул Тамагава. – Она разогнала совет и свернула шеи всем неугодным ей. Захватила власть силой. Как теперь ты будешь к ней относиться?

\-- Ещё с большим уважением, если она смогла подмять под себя крайне своенравных членов моей семьи и успешно управлять делами всё время моего плена, -- Юширо было не смутить.

            Тамагава цыкнул разочарованной и покачал головой:

\-- Ничего. Сейчас мы убьём её, потом тебя, а потом вашего выродка. А дальше уж как пойдёт… Конечно, вы можете сказать, что нечестно нападать на ослабленных противников, но мне всё равно. Я хочу отомстить, и ничего меня не остановит.

\-- Ну… мы хотя бы попробуем помешать вам, -- Рейко вышла вперёд и весело пихнула супруга плечом. – А до Акаги вы не доберётесь всё равно, даже если мы с Юширо умрём тут.

\-- Ты слишком самонадеянна. Нет охраны, которая справилась бы с моими наёмниками.

\-- Рейко, где Акаги? – Юширо обернулся на удивительно спокойную супругу.

\-- Он у дядюшки, -- Рейко улыбнулась. – Вы знаете, кого я зову дядюшкой? Кучики Бьякую. Того самого, который капитан шестого отряда и глава клана. И когда я говорю, что он у дядюшки – это значит, что Акаги не в одном крыле, а дядя вообще на службе. Нет, это значит, что он сейчас под боком у моего любимого дяди. Может быть, они сейчас играют или завтракают… дядя Бьякуя обожает возиться с малышами. А ещё там рядом мой другой дядя, Абарай Ренджи. А ещё скоро там будут мои родители и брат. И даже если ты убьёшь меня и моего мужа, мразь, то до нашего сына тебе не добраться – кишка тонка, а руки коротки.

            Юширо удивлённо посмотрел на супругу, наконец, заметил, как же плохо она выглядит, а потом услышал треск. Рейко раскусила вторую капсулу, а через секунду затопила всю поляну своей духовной силой и пошла в атаку, сражаясь сразу против двух ниндзя, которые не собирались делать ей поблажек или хоть как-то жалеть. Юширо стоять в стороне тоже не собирался и рванул в бой. Может быть, месяцы плена и вымотали его морально, но изображать из себя даму в беде ему решительно надоело.

            Драка вышла кровавой и грязной. Ниндзя не упускали возможность ударить в спину и только и использовали грязные приёмчики. Юширо наплевал на свой меч, активировал сюнко и встал на подмогу Рейко, которая не жалела ни замахов меча, ни магии. Из-за выбросов энергии стоять рядом с ней и оперативно прикрывать от ударов не получалось. Юширо ощущал все удары, что получала Рейко, как свои и злился на себя всё больше.

\-- Ю-кун! – он даже не сразу понял, что Рейко кричит ему, и не сразу почувствовал, что его ноги перестали шевелиться. Он опустил глаза вниз и увидел, как какая-то железная леска распорола обе его ноги в хлам, разрывая кожу и мясо. С осознанием пришла и боль.

            Юширо рухнул на землю, взвыл от новой порции боли и отключился. Тамагава на это только рассмеялся:

\-- Он нам пригодится живым, а вот тебя мы основательно помучаем перед тем, как убить. Ты бы не сопротивлялась, а то чего зря время терять?

\-- Ага, сейчас.

            Рейко опять встала в стойку и отбросила все ненужные сейчас мысли и чувства, концентрируясь на противниках и думая, как ей убить их и желательно при том не помереть самой. В голову решительно ничего не шло. Рейко даже пожалела, что её зампакто не может приобретать материальную форму и сражаться с ней рука об руку.

\-- Ну что будешь делать дальше? – спросил один из ниндзя, предчувствуя лёгкую победу.

\-- Хм… даже не знаю… может быть… ах да. БАН-КАЙ! – прорычала Рейко, прекрасно понимая на что идёт.

            Банкай был недоработанным, зампакто часто своевольничал и не желал слушаться недостаточно опытную, на его вкус, хозяйку, но в критической ситуации он был обязан помочь. Рейко прокричала его имя полностью и тут же поднялась в воздух. Пурга и метель, что призвал меч, её не смущали ни капли, как и ужасный холодный ветер, который чуть ли не резал кожу своими порывами. Ниндзя явно не ожидали такого подвоха и изменения условий, переглянулись и явно решили действовать сообща, хотя до этого работали отдельно друг от друга и совсем не слажено.

            Рейко не стала выпендриваться и рисковать, у неё на это не было сил и времени. Она банально выпрыгивала из-за плотной стены снега, раня противников в болевые точки и стараясь как можно сильнее заморозить их. Для этого необходимо было увеличить площадь соприкосновения меча и кожи, а это выходило плохо. Рейко выдыхалась, её банкай начал ранить её же саму, замораживая лёгкие и прихватывая пальцы на руках и ногах.

            Обернувшись на Юширо, который, кажется, очнулся и не очень понимал, что происходит, Рейко сконцентрировалась и усилила пургу, заставляя идти снег сплошной стеной, утёрла большой ком со щеки и рванула в атаку. Одним движение она отрезала голову одному из ниндзя, отшвыривая её в сторону. Половина победы далась ей нелегко, после этого буря сама сошла на нет, а Рейко осталась с мечом наголо против второго наёмника, который подмёрз и оброс парочкой сильных ранений, но в целом был целее и бодрее противницы.

\-- Вот ты и попалась, сладенькая! – ниндзя перехватывал своё странное лассо и готовился к атаке.

\-- Ты не в моём вкусе, родной. Только если ты не глава клана, разумеется, -- неловко усмехнулась Рейко, вставая в оборонительную стойку. Она уже понимала, что бой проигран, но сдаваться просто так не собиралась. Утешала только мысль, что до Акаги они не доберутся ни за что. А может быть даже, Юширо останется жить, потому что Тамагава удовлетворится лишь смертью Рейко. Причина его мести была смехотворна, но скорее всего он просто тронулся умом.

            Рейко задержала дыхание и прыжком увернулась от прута, который летел ей в грудь. Приземление далось ей неудачно и отозвалось болью в позвоночнике и пятках. Да и шов на животе, кажется, закровил снова. Если бы она не родила совсем недавно, то без проблем выиграла бы этот бой одна, но сейчас стрессы и почти полное отсутствие отдыха выпили её до дна.

            Уворачиваясь от очередной атаки, Рейко вяло подумала, что было бы неплохо, если бы кто-то пришёл на помощь, но рейацу отца и матушки чувствовалась совсем далеко и слабо. Подмога из дворца могла просто потерять их, если Тамагава установил здесь хоть пару потоковых глушилок.

\-- Вот мы и закончили! – расхохотался ниндзя, поймав жгутом правую руку Рейко и со всей силы рванув её на себя.

            Вместе с ней вскрикнул и Юширо. Казу полетел куда-то в сторону, а саму Рейко протащило по грязи из снега, травы и крови, раздирая кожу на руке от натуги. Наёмник схватил её за грудки и поднял вверх, разглядывая как свежий трофей.

\-- А знаешь, я передумал, -- вдруг заговорил Тамагава. – Нет-нет, не думай, что я передумал убивать тебя! Это обязательно будет, но позже! А сначала я хорошенько помучаю тебя, но только не физически, как хотел, а морально. Всё равно не разумно оставлять свидетеля в живых.

            Он направился к Юширо, доставая меч из ножен, нарочито медленно, давая прочувствовать момент. Рейко забыла, как дышать. Она-то думала, что Юширо они не тронут, хотя бы не сразу, но Тамагава всё переиграл, будто понял, что собственная смерть её устроит, если остальные будут жить.

            Когда предатель проходил мимо Рейко, то задержался рядом, подумал секунду, а потом одним движением рассёк ей спину, вырывая крик боли. Сдерживаться у неё не было никаких сил, а страх за мужа вытеснил всю выдержку. Тамагава удовлетворённо понаблюдал, как кровь пропитывает одежду и капает на землю, а затем проткнул Рейко и живот, вырывая ещё один крик, а потом и вовсе хрип. Он нарочно метил так, чтобы не задеть чего-то слишком жизненно важного и не дать Рейко умереть слишком быстро. Только неспешно провернул меч, не вынимая его из живой плоти.

\-- Она не виновата в горестях твоей дочери!!! Она не в ответе за её счастье или горе!!! – не выдержал Юширо и сорвался на крик, чтобы хоть как-то отвлечь внимание на себя.

\-- Неужели? А я считаю иначе! – разозлился Тамагава, не спеша вынуть меч из живота Рейко.

\-- А я считаю, что ты грёбанный псих, -- прохрипела Рейко, хватая меч за лезвие, которое торчало у неё из живота, и раскусывая третью капсулу. Терять ей явно уже было нечего.

\-- Заткнись, девка, иначе я разрежу твой поганый рот и вырву язык.

\-- Сюнко, -- прохрипела она, а потом пропустила всю энергию, что осталась в ней, что могла бы помочь продержаться ещё хоть сколько-нибудь до появления помощи, что в принципе позволяла ей пока дышать и жить, пропустила её через себя, преобразовывая в электричество и изжарившая им не только свой организм, но и своих убийц.

            Кажется, Тамагава испустил дух почти сразу. Его наёмник держался, сцепив зубы и мыча от боли. Ток не позволял ему разжать руки и разорвать передачу. Рейко равнодушно смотрела ему в глаза и ждала, когда же он наконец зажарится, переживая, хватит ли ей сил и не будет ли это всё напрасной жертвой.

\-- Дочка! – Иккаку снёс наёмнику голову, подхватил Рейко на руки бережно и опустил на землю, пытаясь не причинить ещё больше вреда. – Рейко…

\-- Папуля…

\-- Вот же ты глупая, -- он поцеловал дочку в лоб, смотря в медленно затухающий взгляд.

\-- А мама? Рю?

\-- Хорошо всё с ними.

\-- Ты ведь присмотришь за Ю-куном, пап? Он такой глупый иногда…

\-- Медики скоро будут тут.

\-- Ага.

            Рейко закрыла глаза, выдыхая и улыбаясь. Ей стало так легко и тепло, так хорошо, что уже позабылось всё, что случилось до этого. Она только хотела провалиться в сон, как её дёрнули, заставляя очнуться. Кажется, остатки крови попытались вылиться из неё через все дырки.

\-- Рей-чан! Зачем было это делать? Ну кто тебя просил!? Ты же… как же мы без тебя? А как же Акаги? – Юширо явно не верил в происходящее.

\-- Говорила же, что буду ужасной матерью. Я тебя предупреждала, Ю-кун! – прошептала Рейко кое-как. – И я воин, а не политик. Так… так умереть – самый лучший исход. И согласись, лучше я, чем ты.

\-- Не говори ерунды, глупая, -- Юширо рвано выдохнул и прижался губами к почти белым губам. – Ты… скажи мне честно, Рей-чан, ты меня любишь?

            У Рейко явно не осталось сил даже на простое «да» или «нет». Она только улыбнулась, кивнула слабо, но чётко, а потом обмякла в почти болезненных объятиях мужа.

 

 

\-- Ренджи, ты не знаешь, что это за шум? – Бьякуя сидел в окружении практически толпы детей, сёстры Мадараме, Бато, да ещё полугодовалый Акаги, лежащий в люльке. Старшие дети с удовольствием возились и сюсюкались с ним, а взрослые только присматривали.

\-- Кажется, к нам кто-то бежит… -- Ренджи выглянул в коридор и удивился. – Это Тамаки и Харука… Что-то случилось? У вас обеспокоенный вид.

            Харука опередила слуг, мужа и ворвалась в комнату, вся белая, перепуганная, еле стоящая на ногах. Она поспешно обогнула удивлённых детей и немедленно бросилась в ноги главе клана, рыдая и содрогаясь всем телом.

\-- Бьякуя-сама, я умоляю вас вмешаться! Я вас никогда ни о чём больше не смела и не посмею просить, Бьякуя-сама! Но сейчас вы обязаны это сделать! Молю вас!

\-- Что происходит? – Кучики моментально подобрался, от расслабленного настроения не осталось и следа, а слуги поспешно увели детей подальше. Харука уже заливалась горькими слезами, так и не разогнувшись.

            За неё ответил Тамаки:

\-- Рейко узнала, кто похитил Юширо-сана и где его держали, -- он выдержал паузу. И Бьякуя, и Ренджи сразу же поняли, кто виновник. – И она пошла мстить. Нам только-только прислали весточку, что на территорию клана Тамагава ворвалась армия, состоящая из воинов Шихоин, а также из воинов семьи Вабинаси, под предводительством Дзюмпея. И ещё там все Мадараме…

\-- Они убивают всех! Находят и не щадят никого, кроме слуг и детей! – Харука опять зарыдала в голос. – Бьякуя-сама, вы обязаны остановить эту расправу! Эту казнь! Даже если моя семья провинилась, она не заслуживает полного истребления! Вас Рейко послушает! Вы для неё авторитет! Умоляю вас! Умоляю! Пока не поздно!

\-- Не может быть… почему не почувствовали отголоски битвы? – Ренджи подскочил на ноги, ужасаясь новостям.

\-- Не удивлюсь, если Рейко попросила двенадцатый отряд о помощи. Насколько мне известно, она вместе с Куротсучи Нему занималась поисками Юширо, – мрачно ответил Тамаки. – Нам необходимо вмешаться. Эта бойня скажется на всех…

\-- А ведь Хотака с Рейко приходили к нам сегодня, -- Ренджи нахмурился зло. – Улыбались, веселились, и вида даже не подали. Только детей сплавили нам, теперь понятно зачем.

\-- Честь защищать наследника клана Шихоин выпала нам, Ренджи. Ты должен быть польщён, – Бьякуя величественно поднялся с места, всё ещё не зная, как поступить. – Как давно началось вторжение?

\-- Может быть, час… я не могу сказать точно, -- Харука осторожно выпрямилась, но головы не подняла.

            Бьякуя клана нахмурился, а потом осторожно огладил несчастную женщину по волосам:

\-- Не знаю, видела ли ты хоть кого-то из семьи Мадараме в бою, но, боюсь, мы уже опоздали, -- он вышел из комнаты, поманив Ренджи за собой кивком головы, а Харука повторно разрыдалась, но в этот раз Тамаки в плечо.

\-- Это я виновата… я… из-за меня… не надо было соглашаться на свадьбу с тобой… не надо было…

\-- Не говори ерунды, Хару-чан, -- тихо зашептал Тамаки, успокаивая, -- ты поступила верно. Никто не винит тебя ни в чём…

\-- Мою семью истребят! Всех до единого! И что ты будешь делать, когда они придут за мной?! – Харука истерично взвизгнула и отпихнула от себя мужа. – А они придут!

\-- Ты не Тамагава, ты Кучики. И я не дам тебя в обиду, клянусь, -- Тамаки твёрдо посмотрел жене в глаза, увидел там только страх и ужас и обнял снова, пытаясь хоть как-то утешить.

            Бьякуя вернулся только через сорок минут:

\-- Думаю, нам пора.

\-- Нам? Куда? – тут же всполошилась Харука, прибывавшая в каком-то странном трансе и не желающая отпускать от себя мужа ни на шаг. Она крепко держала его за одежду всё это время и запрещала оставлять её одну.

\-- Во дворец Шихоин. Мы должны вернуть наследника, его родители уже там.

\-- Нет… нет… я туда не поеду… -- тут же побледнела Харука, забывая про все манеры от ужаса.

\-- Думаю, тебе стоит поехать туда, чтобы лично получить все объяснения.

\-- Они расправятся со мной так же жестоко, как и со всей моей семьёй… -- прошептала Харука в ужасе.

\-- Никто это не допустит, -- Заверил её Бьякуя. – Приведите себя в надлежащий вид, мы выдвигаемся в ближайшее время. Повозки почти готовы.

\-- Почему так официально? Кому это нужно? Вы что-то узнали, Бьякуя-сама? – Тамаки прибывал в такой же растерянности, как и его супруга.

\-- Не очень много. Лишь то, что Шихоин Юширо вызволен из плена и что родовое поместье клана Тамагава выжжено дотла со всеми его обитателями и близлежайшими землями. Извини, Харука, но ты должна это знать, как бы больно тебе не было от этой новости. Клана Тамагава более не существует.

\-- Я не верю… -- Тамаки поднялся на ноги и поставил на них жену, которая еле держалась в сознании. – Зачем Рейко это сделала?! Зачем?! В этом же нет ни капли здравого смысла! Почему ни Хотака-сан, ни Иккаку-сан её не остановили?!

\-- Для этого мы и едем во дворец Шихоин. Узнать, что произошло.

            Глава клана скользнул по Тамаки задумчивым взглядом и покинул комнату. Через пару десятков минут их грустная молчаливая процессия поспешно выдвинулась в южном направлении. Молчали все, кроме маленького Акаги, который если не плакал надрывно, то хныкал и кривил лицо, не успокаиваясь ни на чьих руках.

\-- А мама с папой тоже там? – тихо спросила одна из сестёр -- Сомэ.

\-- Скорее всего, -- ответил Ренджи.

\-- Мне почему-то очень страшно… -- так же тихо ответила ей сестрёнка -- Нобэ.

\-- Нам всем страшно, -- поддержал их Бьякуя.

 

            На земли Шихоин их пустили без каких-либо проблем и промедлений. Лишь мрачные стражники кланялись, встречая и провожая экипаж. Молчаливые слуги проводили непрошенных гостей к главному строению, где, видимо, сейчас обитали виновники трагических событий. Семья Мадараме встретила их на пути к главному залу. Все были бледны и молчаливы.

\-- Мама, папа, братик! – Сомэ и Нобэ кинулись к своей семье обниматься, не особо обращая внимание на кровь, грязь и пыль. – А где сестрёнка?

\-- Там… -- Иккаку хрипло откашлялся и кивнул на двери тронного зала. – Юширо там же.

\-- Хорошо, что вы привезли Акаги, -- тихо продолжил Рюкен.

\-- Что происходит? – Ренджи недовольно зарычал и уставился на подавленных друзей. – Может быть, вы для приличия хоть что-нибудь объясните?!

\-- Объясним, но позже. Сейчас есть дело важнее. Идите внутрь, -- наконец заговорила Хотака и то как-то нехотя и не смотря ни на кого. Неужели ей стало стыдно за геноцид, что она сотворила? – Бьякуя, возьми Акаги на руки и иди вперёд. Вы всё сейчас сами поймёте.

            Кучики послушался и забрал младенца из люльки, привычно взяв на руки. Он внимательно посмотрел на ребёнка, который начал хныкать, но после серьёзного взгляда замолчал, и пошёл вперёд. Стражники услужливо распахнули дверь перед процессией и затем плотно прикрыли их обратно.

            В огромном зале с высокими потолками и тонкими колоннами, подпирающими их, было холодно, пусто и очень тихо. В конце на возвышении стоял трон. На троне сидел ужасно грязный и полуголый Юширо. У него на руках сидела Рейко, не шевелясь и молча терпя даже на вид слишком крепкие объятия. Её светло-светло-голубые волосы перепачкались, но остались заплетёнными в аккуратные косички, а ещё её спина была полностью голой из-за фирменной одежды клана Шихоин.

\-- Мы услышали новости, поразившие нас до глубины души, и сразу же поспешили сюда, понимая, что промедление может быть фатальным, -- Бьякуя поклонился вместе с притихшим ребёнком на руках.

\-- Харука-сан, твоего клана больше нет. Я лично сравнял его с землёй. Извини, но у меня была причина, -- Юширо подал голос, переведя задумчивый и почему-то пустой взгляд на женщину. Та опять всхлипнула, но сдержалась. – Уверен, ты меня поймёшь…

\-- Похищение и пленение главы одного из великих кланов – серьёзное преступление, - опять заговорил Бьякуя, хмурясь, -- но любой преступник должен быть сначала судим, а лишь потом наказан соизмеримо своему деянию. И эта поспешность, и горячность удивила меня, Юширо-сан. Раньше вы показывали себя, как более искусный политик и просто здравомыслящий человек.

\-- Давай оставим в стороне весь этот пафосный трёп, Бьякуя, -- Юширо побродил больным взглядом по пустому залу, -- вот представь, что сделал бы Ренджи, если тебя держали хрен знает где несколько месяцев? Думаю, его гнев был бы даже больше гнева Рейко, которая оказалась на удивление милостива.

\-- Что с ней? – Бьякуя заподозрил неладное.

\-- Харука, я не знаю, что сказали тебе те, кто успел сбежать, но во время вторжения убивали лишь сопротивляющихся. Да и поддержка дражайших родителей Рейко и Рюкена нужна была устранения некоторых физических преград. К тому же была информация, что меня охраняют довольно искусные воины. Мало ли… Рейко пыталась быть гуманнее. А я даже не пытался, даже не сдерживался.

\-- Что с Рейко, Юширо?! – голос Кучики прогремел на весь тронный зал, умножаемый множественным эхом.

\-- Рейко? Она мертва, -- спокойно сказал Юширо, а потом разжал объятия, из которых Рейко вывалилась бы почти кулём, если бы её не придержали. Шихоин перехватил безжизненное тело иначе, аккуратно усаживая у себя на коленях и опять обнимая. Только в этот раз было видно мертвенную бледность лица, кровь на губах и подбородке, пустоту глаз и неестественность позы. – Умерла у меня на руках час назад, -- Юширо замолчал, кусая губу и смотря в стену. – Я знал, что люблю её, но масштабы своих чувств я осознал, лишь потеряв. Разумеется, в заточении я думал о ней, меня только эти мысли и спасали порой. И о сыне, конечно… но в итоге это вышла самая жестокая пытка из всех, что мне выпали. Представляете, она научилась сюнко! Скрывала от меня, да, Рей-чан? Наверное, хотела сделать сюрприз, когда отточила бы технику, -- Юширо болезненно и ласково улыбнулся мертвецу, вглядываясь в лицо напряжённо. – Из-за сюнко она и погибла. Вернее, погибла она не из-за этого, но техника добила её, высосала остатки сил. И всё ради одного меня… хотя бы успел поблагодарить её за такую жертву. Моя милая Рейко…

            Юширо покачал головой, коснулся губами холодных губ и опять прижал к себе мёртвую жену, ревниво и жадно, забывая про всех остальных. Нобэ и Сомэ тихо зарыдали от ужасной новости, Харука охнула, Тамаки закаменел, Ренджи утирал горячие слёзы, а Бьякуя испугался. У него будто землю из-под ног поехала.

\-- Ю-кун, тебе надо… -- Хотака вышла вперёд, тихо заговорив.

\-- Не называйте меня так!!! – проревел Шихоин страшно и зло.

\-- Юширо, тебе надо отпустить Рейко, -- видно было, что Хотака сама еле держится на ногах, -- ты не сможешь сидеть так вечно. Доча не оживёт, как бы мы все об этом не мечтали…

\-- Я знаю, что двенадцатый отряд может вернуть её к жизни! Я сам видел!

\-- Тебе Нему сказала, что это нереально… -- Хотака вздохнула и будто бы постарела. – Юширо, нам всем больно… всем до единого… но её не вернуть. Совсем не вернуть.

\-- Я заплачу Маюри столько, сколько он скажет. Я отдам ему всё до кана. – Шихоин будто не слушал. Или не хотел.

\-- Юширо… пожалуйста…

\-- Нет!

\-- Неужели ты хочешь, чтобы этот чокнутый надругался над трупом твоей жены, которая не пожалела жизни ради твоего спасения? – опять громко и гулко спросил Бьякуя. – Если Рейко отдала свою жизнь за тебя, то ты должен уважать её решение, а не думать, как вернуть всё вспять. Прошлое важно, но будущее важнее. И будущее прямо перед тобой, твоё продолжение. Твой сын плачет и беспокоится, а ты даже не смотришь на него. Ради этого ли Рейко погибла?  Нужен ли тебе твой ребёнок? Рейко думала, что нужен, но я не вижу в тебе этой потребности.

\-- Я… -- Шихоин замер, глядя на Акаги.

\-- Как бы не было прекрасно прошлое, будущее будет ещё прекрасней.

            Бьякуя подошёл к трону и протянул отцу его дитя осторожно и осмотрительно. Юширо судорожно выдохнул и нехотя отпустил Рейко, чтобы забрать Акаги на руки. Кучики тут же перехватил труп, отходя и передавая его Иккаку. Только сейчас он заметил, что Мадараме выглядел хуже даже, чем полубезумный Юширо.

\-- Спасибо, -- лишь прошептал он в ответ и скрылся за дверьми.

\-- Хотака-сан… что мне теперь делать? – растеряно спросил Шихоин, укачивая хныкающего Акаги. Он стал выглядеть ещё хуже, стали заметны его синяки и раны, нездоровая худоба.

\-- Приходя в себя, впереди много дел. Часть я возьму на себя. Самые неприятные и грустные, конечно же, -- Хотака тяжело вздохнула и подошла к Рюкену, поцеловала его в щёку и что-то шепнула на ухо. Тот кивнул и тоже ушёл. – Сомэ, Нобэ, идёмте со мной, поживём здесь, пока всё не уляжется.

\-- Мама… как же Рейко?..

\-- Сестрёнка… сестрёнка…

            Девочки схватились за одежду матери и, размазывая слёзы по лицам, пошли следом.

\-- Вы тоже останьтесь. И пусть ваши советники подъедут. Нас ждёт долгая ночь, -- Юширо поднялся со своего трона, вежливо склонил голову и вместе с ребёнком скрылся в одном из потайных ходов.

            Четыре гостя остались одни и впервые переглянулись.

\-- Бьякуя, я не верю… я просто не могу поверить… -- Ренджи в ужасе смотрел на Кучики. – Неужели, мы теперь без Рейко? Как это вообще?..

\-- Хотака и Мадараме выглядели просто ужасно, -- тихо ответил Бьякуя. – Никогда прежде не видел их такими тихими и опустошёнными.

\-- Рюкен не лучше. Я видел, как у него дрожали руки, -- вздохнул Тамаки. – Она была сильным воином, почему?

\-- Таков путь воина, Тамаки. Это самый лучший конец пути для него – погибнуть в бою за самое дорогое, что есть. Именно поэтому вы никогда не были парой друг другу. Ты политик, ты не поймёшь её мотивов полностью, а если и поймёшь, то не будешь разделять.

\-- Но Шихоин же понял! – разозлился Тамаки, припомнив древний разговор.

\-- Именно поэтому Рейко вышла за него, а не за тебя. Сам же понимаешь, что если бы она действительно хотела быть твоей женой, то была бы. И ничего бы её не остановило. И никто, даже я.

            Бьякуя вздохнул и огляделся. Только он двинулся в сторону дверей, как те распахнулись, и целая свита слуг подхватила гостей и повела в подготовленные комнаты.


	34. Chapter 34

            Почему-то, пометавшись немного, маленький заплаканный мальчик, кинулся именно к Джун и вцепился именно в её куртку. Она давно заметила малыша, но не думала, что чем-то сможет помочь. Не идти же ей в полицию!

\-- Сестрёнка! Помоги мне! Я потерялся…

\-- Да вижу уже… зачем было сбегать, если не знаешь города? – Джун поворчала немного, но взяла пацана за руку, оглядываясь. – Где твоя мама? Как она выглядит?

\-- У меня нет мамы… -- мальчик утёр лицо свободной рукой и грустно огляделся. – Я тут с папой, бабушкой, дядей и Бато…

\-- У меня тоже нет мамы, -- Джун вздохнула и прониклась к мальчику сочувствием. – Как выглядит твой папа? Во что он был одет? А бабушка? Как тебя вообще зовут?

\-- Я Шихоин Акаги. У нас с папой одинакового цвета волосы, он высокий и смуглый. Мы вообще с ним похожи. А бабушка с короткими коричневыми волосами. С ней мы совсем не похожи.

\-- Ну, высокого и смуглого будет легко найти… -- Джун вздохнула и пошла вперёд, озираясь. Она даже обрадовалась этой встрече. Может быть, родители подкинут ей деньжат в благодарность.

\-- А как тебя зовут?

\-- Джун, меня зовут Джун. А я смотрю, ты уже успокоился.

\-- Я же с сестрёнкой, чего мне бояться?

            Акаги заулыбался и потащил подругу в ту сторону, откуда пришёл. Для шестилетнего мальчишки он был на удивление силён. Они поплутали по улицам около получаса, пока не вышли к оживлённому проспекту и кафешке на ней.

\-- Папа! Я нашёлся! Джун меня привела к вам обратно! – Акаги вырвал руку и почему-то побежал не к отцу, а к женщине рядом, ткнулся в её ноги и рассмеялся заливисто.

\-- А ты разве терялся? – Удивилась женщина, рассмеявшись тоже. – И кто такая Джун?

\-- Вот она! – Акаги опять оторвался от ног женщины и метнулся к девушке, показывая и подводя ближе.

            Джун стало немного неловко от такого, а когда в неё вперились внимательным и очень странным взглядом четыре пары глаз, то стало совсем не по себе. И даже немного страшно. Очень захотелось сбежать подальше.

\-- Это же… -- начал говорить мужчина, который явно не был отцом Акаги.

\-- Джун?.. – спросила женщина удивлённо. – Это ты?

\-- Я…

\-- Спасибо, что не оставила Акаги в беде.

\-- Да не за что… я пойду! Было приятно поболтать! – стало совсем неловко. Эти люди смотрели на неё, как на восьмое чудо света.

\-- Погоди! – отец Акаги подскочил со стула слишком резко и резво. – Позволь хотя бы угостить тебя в благодарность! Может быть, тебе понравятся здешние креветки? На удивление хорошая темпура.

\-- Креветки?.. – Джун задумалась. Она не ела со вчерашнего дня, а креветки просто обожала, хоть и пробовала их всего несколько раз.

\-- Удон тоже хорош, я бы съел ещё, если бы в меня влезло, -- добавил второй мужчина с улыбкой на лице.

\-- Его я тоже люблю…

            Желудок Джун предательски сжался, угрожая переварить сам себя.

\-- Садись к нам за столик. Я Хотака, -- женщина приветливо улыбнулась и подвинула пустующий стул рядом, предлагая сесть на него. – Это Юширо и Тамаки. А это Бато, сын Тамаки. Поддержи меня! Так сложно быть единственной женщиной среди этих болванов! Умотали меня вусмерть, таская по всему городу.

\-- Х-хорошо… -- Джун села за стул, смущаясь. Она осторожно посмотрела на Хотаку пристальней, но не увидела в ней ничего подозрительного, кроме слишком уж сильной радости. – Вы совсем не похожи на бабушку. Очень хорошо выглядите.

\-- Спасибо, милая. Выбирай, что будешь кушать, не стесняйся. У этих двух гора денег за душой, от них не убудет, даже если ты закажешь здесь все блюда по два раза.

\-- Ого… -- Джун удивлённо покосилась на мужчин, которые пытались делать вид, что не разглядывают её. Это было слишком странно, но почему-то не очень пугало. – Но… вы не похожи на мать хоть одного из них. Даже внешне.

\-- Моя дочка была замужем за Юширо, но погибла, когда Акаги и года не было, -- Хотака грустно улыбнулась. – Мы все научились жить с этим.

\-- Простите, что напомнила о потере.

            Джун неловко замолчала и уставилась в меню, сгорая от стыда. Только закуталась в свою кожанку плотнее.

\-- Знаешь… а ты чем-то похожа на неё, -- задумчиво протянул Акаги, хмурясь и всматриваясь пристальней. – И на меня тоже. Смотри, у нас глаза одного цвета! Серые, как у бабули.

\-- Чего-чего?.. – Джун в ужасе уставилась на мальчика и быстро оглянулась, думая, как лучше бежать от этих чокнутых.

\-- Это правда, -- подтвердил Тамаки.

\-- Я тебе покажу.

            Хотака достала свой телефон, Джун не могла не узнать одну из моделей-флагманов, рекламу которых лепили везде, и стала листать фотографии, нашла и протянула его вперёд, показывая изображение. На Джун смотрела улыбчивая молодая женщина с диким цветом волос, вся в серёжках, красивая и до ужаса похожая на неё саму.

\-- Мы удивлены не меньше тебя таким совпадением, -- тихо сказала Хотака. – Ты очень похожа на Рейко. По-крайней мере внешне.

\-- Я не ваша дочь… у меня вообще родителей нет…

\-- Разумеется! Я ничего такого не говорю! Просто… просто побудь с нами немного. Тебе не обязательно что-то делать или говорить, просто поужинай с нами.

\-- Л-ладно… хорошо… -- Джун осторожно вернула телефон, уловив грустные взгляды. – Мне ведь можно креветок, да? – несмотря ни на что есть хотелось ужасно.

\-- Сколько угодно, малышка, -- Хотака обрадовалась и позвала официанта, чтобы сделать заказ. Тот еле справился с шумной компанией и умчался на кухню очень и очень быстро.

            Постепенно настроение у всех выровнялось, мужчины начали разговаривать о делах, Бато играл с Хотакой в игру на телефоне, а Акаги не умолкал и постоянно трещал обо всём на свете и ни о чём одновременно. Джун нравилось его слушать, хоть маленькие дети в приюте бесили её неимоверно. Под его бодрый трёп она умяла и креветки, и суп, и лапшу со свининой и молочный коктейль на десерт. Такого обильного ужина должно было хватить ещё на день блужданий по городу. Можно, наверное, было бы даже попросить еды с собой, вряд ли бы ей отказали. Джун ловила на себе слишком радостные и счастливые взгляды. Это было непривычно и очень приятно. Будто бы она и правда была частью этой семьи.

\-- Вот ты где, поганка!!! Нашлась!!! – мерзкий визгливый голос Коги-сан нарушил всё очарование момента и вернул в реальность. Джун вскочила с места и уже хотела было бежать куда подальше, как её больно и крепко ухватили за плечо. – Нет уж! Теперь не сбежишь! Теперь я тобой займусь! Неделя!!! Где ты вообще пропадала все эти дни?! Опять вымогаешь у честных людей деньги и еду?! Зачем вообще ты сбегаешь из приюта каждый раз!?

\-- Мне там не нравится… -- буркнула Джун. Ей немедленно стало стыдно перед новыми знакомыми.

\-- Всем нравится, а тебе нет?! Ничего! Потерпишь! Теперь я лично прослежу, чтобы тебя даже во двор не выпускали! Мне надоело бегать за тобой по всему городу! А если это повторится, то я сдам тебя в исправительное учреждение, откуда сбежать крайне и крайне сложно!

\-- Простите, но кто вы такая и что происходит? – Юширо поднялся с места и встал напротив разозлённой пожилой дамы.

\-- Я?.. я всего лишь воспитатель в приюте, где живёт Джун! И я всего лишь хочу вернуть её обратно! И я всего лишь хочу, чтобы она перестала сбегать снова и снова! Слышишь меня?! От тебя одни проблемы!

\-- Так и не надо было тогда меня искать!!! – Джун вспылила и с силой вырвала руку, еле сдерживая слёзы обиды.

\-- Не говори ерунды! Мы уходим! – Воспитательница внимательно огляделась и нахмурилась. – Если ты попросила у этих людей что-то или взяла какие-то вещи без спроса, то верни немедленно.

\-- Ничего я не брала и не воровала!!! – Джун не сдержалась и всё-таки расплакалась от обиды. Ей стало ужасно плохо от мысли, что Акаги запомнил бы её воровкой.

\-- Не кричите на ребёнка. Она лишь помогла моему сыну найти нас и в благодарность получила ужин. – Юширо хмурился и злился и даже не думал это скрывать.

\-- Вам не надо было её кормить. В приюте с этим отлично справляются, но эта поганка и не думает там есть нормально, а только и делает, что клянчит еду у незнакомцев!

\-- Там невкусная еда…

\-- Всем вкусно, а тебе нет?! Неблагодарная! Мы уходим немедленно! И если ты сбежишь, то я сдам тебя в колонию!

\-- Да, Кога-сан…

\-- Идём!

            Джун вздохнула, взяла воспитательницу за руку и пошла следом, глотая слёзы обиды. Она один раз коротко обернулась на затихшую компанию и почти заставила себя забыть о них немедленно, чтобы не травить душу. В этот же вечер ей впаяли ужасное наказание – быть дежурной по этажу месяц подряд и мыть полы каждый-каждый день. Да ещё и другие дети поиздевались за это. Жизнь стала совсем невыносимой.

 

            Побег аукнулся ей тем, что дальше школы и классов её никуда не выпускали, а всё свободное время она проводила либо в общей спальне, либо в библиотеке, а ещё лишили сладкого и запретили смотреть со всеми кино и мультики по вечерам. Из-за этого она стала ещё большим изгоем, чем была, и изоляция физическая дополнилась изоляцией моральной. Никто с ней не говорил, кроме учителей и воспитателей. Никто не хотел побыть рядом. А один раз ещё и кровать её испортили, измазав её грязью и располосовав одеяло и подушку. Только за это влетело самой Джун, а не её обидчикам. Это и стало последней каплей.

\-- Да пусть хоть куда отдают! Всяко лучше, чем тут будет! – Джун откинула одеяло и тихо поднялась с кровати.

            Она была в своей уличной одежде и конечно же куртке, которую подарил ей один пьяный байкер. Когда куртку попытались отобрать в приюте, она покусала всех, кто потянул к ней руки. Так что куртку бы она ни за что не оставила. Джун очень тихо пробралась в коридор и открыла окно, рядом с которым росло большое дерево. Можно было допрыгнуть до ветки и спуститься по нему на землю, а там перелезть через забор и убежать как можно дальше от приюта. Может быть, даже в другой город!

            Джун собралась с решимостью, выдохнула и со всей силы оттолкнулась от крыши. Она очень испугалась, но смогла уцепиться за ветку обеими руками и повиснуть на ней, болтаясь на ветру. Только Джун стала подтягиваться, как что-то затрещало, громко хрустнуло, а потом мир стал резко падать вниз. Джун не успела даже вскрикнуть и только зажмурилась от испуга и ожидания боли – всё-таки третий этаж. Удара о землю не последовало, она будто зависла в воздухе и не падала, но и не поднималась Джун осторожно открыла глаза и наткнулась на взгляд Хотаки-сан, с которой встретилась почти месяц назад.

\-- Если бы Иккаку был тут, то он обязательно исполнил бы свой танец счастливчика. Я вовремя пришла, не находишь?

\-- Что вы тут делаете?.. И как вы тут оказались?.. – Джун никак не могла придти в чувства, а женщина почему-то не спешила отпускать её с рук.

\-- Опять сбегаешь?

\-- Ну… просто тут стало совсем невыносимо… -- Смутилась она.

\-- Верю. Я поэтому и пришла. Мы с Иккаку много разговаривали о тебе, да и с начальством надо было многое согласовать и утрясти… Хочешь пойти со мной?

\-- Куда пойти? Прямо сейчас что ли? Кто такой Иккаку?

\-- Это мой муж, ты его не видела, -- Хотака-сан задумалась, вглядываясь в ночное небо, -- вообще-то я тут по делу, даже по работе. Но ты вторая моя цель! А идти… сначала разделаться с работой, а потом идти.

\-- Мне надо будет подождать вас где-то? – Джун окончательно потерялась и ничего не понимала.

\-- Нет, ты должна быть рядом. Мне надо многое тебе рассказать прежде, чем ты решишь идти или нет. Ты ведь ничего про меня не знаешь…

            Джун задумалась, что действительно ничего не знала про эту женщину, но почему-то доверяла и не боялась. И только сейчас она поняла, что до сих пор на руках у Хотаки. И одежда на ней была очень странная.

\-- Вам не тяжело?.. Можно мне уже на землю встать?

\-- Ты лёгкая, Джун. Держись за меня крепче, малышка. Я тебе многое хочу показать, что тебя очень сильно удивит.

            Джун только почувствовала, как у неё сладко сжалось сердце от нежного взгляда и обращения, спросить, за что же держаться, она не успела. Вдвоём они рванули с места так быстро и резко, что Джун взвизгнула, а потом только и могла что сначала в ужасе, а потом в полном восторге хвататься за одежду Хотаки-сан и озираться на ночной город, что теперь был снизу под их ногами. Хотака-сан ничего не говорила, только мягко улыбалась и давала насладиться полётом и видами, но продлилось это недолго. Тут раздался чей-то ужасный истошный рёв, и они поспешили на него, приземлились на какой-то крыше и остановились.

\-- Посиди тут пока что. Не сбегай далеко, тебе ничего не грозит.

            На этих словах Хотака-сан оголила свою катану, которую Джун и не замечала до этого момента и рванула куда-то одна, скрылась из вида ненадолго, чтобы выскочить обратно в небо, защищаясь мечом от какого-то ужасного монстра. Сражение выглядело очень эффектно, опасно и совсем уж нереально. Джун уже решила, что это всё нереально, невозможный сон, как Хотака-сан разрубила монстра на две части, поправила форму и неспешно вернулась на крышу, убрав меч в ножны.

\-- Сильно напугалась?

\-- Ну… не успела, наверное. Я точно не упала и не сломала шею?

\-- Ой, хорошо, что нет. Иначе было бы очень много мороки… -- Хотака-сан нахмурилась своим мыслям, но быстро расслабилась и вернулась к прежней теме. – Хорошо, что ты легко восприняла всё увиденное. Вообще-то то, что ты видишь меня, уже говорит о многом. Это не каждому дано, но тебя есть силы. Как ты понимаешь, я не обычный человек. Да я и не человек вовсе, а шинигами из другого мира. Как тебе такие новости?

\-- Звучит как бред! – Джун не удержалась и рассмеялась, хоть и видела все чудеса своими глазами.  – Вы хотите забрать меня к себе? В другой мир?

\-- Да, и не я одна. Помнишь моих спутников?

\-- Ну, тогда они не выглядели очень заинтересованными… -- Джун смутилась. – Только если Акаги.

\-- Он ныл мне каждый раз, когда приходил в гости, -- Хотака устало поерошила волосы. – А Ю-кун и Тама-кун просто очень вежливые, они не хотели смущать тебя.

\-- А как же ваш муж?..

\-- А что с ним?

\-- Он не будет против?

\-- Да все только рады будут! Нет, конечно, он ворчал, что теперь его совершенно завалит женским барахлом, что придётся переезжать из дома, потому что для его мочалки даже места не останется в бане… Но это так, просто из вредности. Иккаку такой брюзга иногда… А Сомэ и Нобэ, уверена, примут тебя очень легко. Это мои дочки, двойняшки, вообще не похожи друг на друга! Да и Рю должен тебе понравится, он засранец, но обаятельный.

\-- Рю – это ваш сын?.. – У Джун вспухла голова от информации, вываленной на неё.

\-- Да, средний. Вернее, теперь старший. Не суть! Суть в другом. Я что-то не слышу возражений.

\-- Каких ещё возражений?..

\-- Чтобы не идти со мной непонятно куда. Ты не удивлена всему происходящему тут? Я бы на твоём месте удивилась!

\-- Ну как же… удивлена! И тот монстр был реально огромный, а вы его пополам! И зачем мне отказываться? Ну, то есть… а чего мне терять-то? Возвращаться в приют я точно не собираюсь! Так что я пойду с вами, куда бы вы не повели меня.

            Хотака-сан немного серьёзно помолчала, а потом развела руками и грустно покачала головой:

\-- Я голову ломала и придумывала причины, почему тебе совершенно точно стоит пойти со мной! И ни одна не пригодилась…

\-- А расскажите хотя бы одну? – Джун не удержалась и улыбнулась.

\-- Иккаку обещался к твоему появлению наготовить просто гору жареных креветок. Он вообще очень хорошо готовит, тебе понравится.

\-- Тем более согласна! – Обрадовалась она ещё сильнее. Ей постоянно хотелось есть после того шикарного ужина в кафе, а пресная и невкусная еда из столовой вообще не насыщала. – Куда надо идти? И как?

            Джун уже обрадовалась, а вот Хотака-сан почему-то смутилась и замялась.

\-- Тут дело в чём… технически, в этом мире я мертва. А ты жива. И, чтобы попасть в мой мир и жить там без затруднений, тебе тоже надо умереть…

\-- Чего?.. – такого поворота Джун не ожидала совершенно точно.

\-- И… ну… тебе будет больно и плохо… и надо будет проявиться всю силу духа, не сдаться и побороть в себе того монстра, который сидит в каждом из нас. Если ты будешь сильна, то мы пойдём в мой мир. Если будешь слаба, то станешь таким же монстром, которого я недавно убила.

\-- Но… но… -- Джун в ужасе уставилась на меч.

\-- Это нормально, что тебе страшно. Но это главный экзамен, сможешь ли ты быть в том мире. Там тоже не будет просто или легко. Но ты там будешь не одна. У тебя будет семья, Джун.

\-- Вы и меня разрубите пополам?

\-- Нет, что ты!

\-- Как тогда? – Джун никак не могла оторвать глаз от меча и хоть на чём-то сосредоточиться.

\-- Я отделю твою душу от тела, потом разрублю цепь, связывающую вас, а потом буду ждать. И ты будешь ждать. Конечно, мне дали устройство, которое всё несколько ускорит… а потом тебе надо будет преодолеть свою тёмную сторону. Будет очень больно, Джун, даже врать не буду. Будет больно всё это время…

            Джун утёрла навернувшиеся слёзы, шмыгнула носом и решительно шагнула вперёд:

\-- Давайте. Если бы не вы, то я все равно была бы мертва. Или того хуже, была бы калекой… Если надо умереть, то я готова!

\-- Я рада, что не ошиблась в тебе.

            Хотака-сан улыбнулась как-то слишком довольно и даже горделиво и натянула перчатку на руку. Джун даже движения не уловила, как стояла уже совсем в другом месте и смотрела на своё тело, лежащее на полу. Было странно, но почему-то совершенно не страшно. Даже когда Хотака-сан вынула свой меч, который внезапно превратился в какое-то совершенно нелепое и огромное оружие, и перерубила им цепь, что связывала Джун саму с собой же. Она даже боль не сразу почувствовала, но когда цепь стала стремительно уменьшаться, всё тело, которого не было, будто свело, скрутило и пронзило тысячами иголок. Было так больно, что даже кричать не получалось. Хуже этого было только то, что творилось в голове: перед глазами замелькали самые отвратительные моменты из жизни, они повторялись снова и снова и не желали останавливаться.

            После первого приступа Джун обнаружила себя сидящей на земле между ног обнимающей её Хотаки-сан. Там гладила по волосам и шептала что-то очень ласково, будто Джун и правда была её ребёнком.

\-- Я же не Рейко…

\-- Ну и что?

\-- Вы очень добрая, Хотака-сан…

\-- Дома меня знают, как очень вспыльчивую и мстительную. Меня даже прозвали Жуткой Женщиной.

\-- Вы не похожи.

\-- Вот поживёшь со мной десяток лет и повторишь, если не поменяешь мнение!

\-- Я уверена, что не поменяю… -- Джун скрутил ещё один приступ, а цепь будто бы испарилась ещё немного, почти подступив к дыре в груди. – Вы расскажете мне что-нибудь, пока… пока вот это всё происходит?

\-- Конечно. Хочешь про Акаги?

\-- Да, он очень милый.

\-- Представляешь, что учудил на прошлой неделе? Я за голову хваталась, не знала куда бежать и что делать…

            Джун очень сильно пыталась сосредоточиться на голосе и на руках, крепко обнимающих её, на тепле чужого тела. Она пыталась разобрать речь и запомнить хоть что-то, но ужасная боль и самые плохие воспоминания постоянно мешали, перебивали, не давали хорошему пробиться через толстый слой. В какой-то момент всё это смешалось в один огромный ком, который обещал то ли придавить Джун, то ли поглотить. И стало как-то всё равно, что с ней будет дальше и куда она попадёт или не попадёт. Какая разница, если она уже мертва?

\-- Тебя ждут, Джун! Не смей сдаваться!

            Её то ли дёрнуло, то ли тряхнуло, то ли сжало, но равнодушие куда-то ушло. Появилась злость на саму себя и за то, что она решила упустить такой шанс, который выпал только ей одной и не достанется больше ни одному ребёнку из приюта. Да даже ни одному воспитателю или учителю! А потом очень сильно захотелось креветок и посмотреть на Акаги ещё разок. И, может быть, потрогать меч Хотаки-сан, если она разрешит.

\-- Устала?

\-- Очень…

\-- Ты молодец, малышка.

            Затем была странная дверь в воздухе, будто бы бесконечный тоннель и яркий свет на выходе.  А на другом конце что-то, чего она не видела прежде никогда. Тут даже воздух был другой. Тут всё было другое.

\-- Скоро будем дома, Джун.

\-- Дома?

\-- Ага.

\-- Это хорошо… -- она спокойно выдохнула и отключилась на руках у Хотаки-сан от усталости и слабости.

 

 

            Проснулась Джун рывком, за одно мгновение. Воспоминания о последней ночи навалились на неё лавиной и никак не желали улечься ровно. Она огляделась и поняла, что лежит не в своей кровати в приюте, а где-то в совершенно ином месте. Джун переодели в юката и уложили спать в детской, это было видно по предметам интерьера и игрушкам вокруг. От мысли, что это теперь её новый дом, в груди всё затрепетало. Единственное, было страшно вылезать из-под одеяла и выходить наружу, вдруг за дверью оказалась бы пустота? Поэтому первым делом Джун выглянула в окно. Перед ней красовался небольшой внутренний сад с ещё не очень высокими деревьями, прудом и парой клумб. За забором виднелись соседские дома и широкая дорога. Джун набралась решимости и вышла из комнаты, осторожно выглянув из-за двери. В коридоре было пусто, но с первого этажа доносилась возня и разговоры. Кажется, послышался голос Хотаки-сан и ещё один мужской. Наверное, это был её муж. Всё ещё не веря и не осознавая до конца, что происходящее реально, Джун осторожно спустилась вниз, прошла через просторную гостиную и заглянула в кухню:

\-- Здравствуйте… -- нерешительно поздоровалась она.

\-- О! Проснулась! Как себя чувствуешь? – Хотака-сан просто пылала радостью и энтузиазмом, а её муж пока что стоял спиной, возясь с чем-то на столе. Но его блестящую лысину было отлично видно.

\-- Вроде нормально, спасибо за заботу!

\-- Было бы за что! Иккаку, ну обернись уже! Ох, Джун, он ещё тебя не видел. Тоже смущается и боится.

\-- Ничего я не смущаюсь! – Иккаку-сан отшвырнул миску в сторону и резко обернулся на Джун, хмурясь и пристально разглядывая. Да и она сама замерла в изумлении. – Ну, привет. Меня зовут Мадараме Иккаку. Я тут хозяин, и это не оспоримо. Не смей захламлять дом, иначе выставлю на улицу вместе с ним! А то взяли моду…

\-- Не бурчи, иначе прибегут Шихоин с Кучики и заберут к себе!

\-- Ещё чего!

\-- Охренеть… -- Джун почти не слушала ссору и смотрела на мужчину, с которым она была до ужаса похожа. Это почему-то очень сильно поразило и удивило её. – Как такое возможно?

\-- Все души идут по циклу перерождения и после смерти появляются в другом мире. Место рождения не угадать и не предсказать, -- серьёзно ответил Мадараме.

\-- Но как же тогда вышло, что мы нашлись?..

\-- Просто я везунчик, -- Хотака за спиной мужа тихо хохотнула и получила укоряющий взгляд. – Скоро Сомэ и Нобэ вернутся из школы, все вместе пообедаем. Рюкен придёт?

\-- Только к ужину сможет.

\-- Так даже лучше. Толпа только нервирует.

            Джун неловко замолчала и стала разглядывать всё вокруг, не зная, куда себя приткнуть и чем заняться.

\-- Решила мебелью прикинуться? Переодевайся и дуй сюда, будешь креветки чистить, я покажу как, а то на Хотаку надежды нет.

            Хотака-сан скорчила мужу рожу и увела Джун выбирать одежду из неожиданно большого гардероба с самой разной одеждой, и традиционной, и современной. Даже подходящие размеры были. Джун не стала задавать неудобных вопросов и просто надела треники и просторную футболку, которые были ей привычней юката. Хотака-сан выбор вообще никак не прокомментировала, а Иккаку-сан лишь велел забрать волосы в пучок. Они провозились с кляром и жаркой очень долго, но никто не ругал Джун за ошибки, капли кляра на столе или полу или оторванные хвостики.

\-- Па-а-ап, мы дома!!! – входная дверь хлопнула очень и очень громко, а Иккаку-сан недовольно рыкнул.

\-- Пощадите двери! Хватит ими хлопать!

\-- А с мамулей вы не хотите здороваться? – Хотака-сан вытерла руки и помчалась в комнаты.

            После этого началась неясная возня и непонятные разговоры. Джун притихла и уткнулась в стол. Ей было неловко и неуютно, она вообще не понимала, как теперь будет жить, где и с кем.

\-- Чего скисла? – Иккаку-сан погладил её голове.

\-- Я точно вам не помешаю?..

\-- Точно. А если будешь мешать, то мы тебя кому-нибудь сплавим. Мы с Хоти всегда так делаем, когда дети нас достают. Или сами куда-нибудь сбегаем… -- Джун совсем замялась, не понимая шутка это или нет. – Да не переживай ты! Идём знакомиться?

\-- А надо?..

\-- Они славные, хоть и дурные. Обе в мать пошли. Представляешь, какой тут дурдом порой?

\-- А Рейко была в вас?

\-- Наверное… -- Иккаку погладил лысину задумчиво. – Поможешь накрыть на стол?

\-- Да, конечно. Что надо делать?

 

 

            Пока что обед проходил как-то неловко и даже молчаливо, хоть Хотака и пыталась разговорить сестёр на что-то. Но те говорили скупо и большей частью отмалчивались.

\-- Ма-а-ам!!! Я сумел сделать всё быстрее и придти к обеду! – Раздался сначала зычный голос, а потом гулкий хлопок дверью.

\-- Да ёб твою мать, Рю! Хватит хлопать дверьми! – Иккаку-сан опять взвился.

\-- Пап, ты будешь это делать не зависимо от того, хлопаю я дверьми или нет.

            В комнату веселясь вошёл безумно красивый молодой мужчина и первым делом поцеловал Хотаку-сан в щёку в качестве приветствия, потом обнял повисших на нём с воплями сестёр, а затем сел за стол:

\-- Привет, я Рюкен, а ты Джун? Приятно познакомиться. Теперь я твой старший брат. Можешь обращаться ко мне с любой просьбой. Ну, деньжат подкинуть или побить кого. Договорились?

\-- Эм… да, спасибо… -- Джун заметила на Рюкене такую же форму, что была на Хотаке-сан. -- Вы тоже шинигами?

\-- Да, есть такое.

\-- Я тоже стану шинигами, когда закончу школу, -- вдруг вмешалась Нобэ, - и буду служить вместе с братиком в одном отряде.

\-- А я не буду шинигами. Я выйду замуж за Бато, -- надулась Сомэ.

\-- Если я разрешу, -- недовольно обрубил Иккаку-сан. Сомэ явно обиделась на это.

\-- Джун, сколько тебе лет? Ты явно старше моих сестричек, -- Рюкен так мило улыбался, что не получалось не улыбаться ему в ответ.

\-- Мне? Тринадцать. А вам сколько, Сомэ и Нобэ? – Джун попыталась проявить дружелюбие, хотя больше всего ей хотелось сейчас спрятаться где-нибудь в кладовке.

\-- Нам двадцать восемь.

\-- На двоих?.. – растерялась Джун, но ей тут же пояснили про то, что время в этом мире под названием Сообщество Душ течёт иначе, а души живут намного-намного дольше. В итоге она узнала возраста и всех остальных. – Ого, а вам не надоело жить? Ну, это же так долго…

\-- Мы все очень занятые. Нам не до скуки, -- Улыбнулась Хотака-сан. – Ты скоро сама всё поймёшь, когда начнёшь ходить в школу и получишь свой меч.

\-- Что? Меч? Мне дадут меч?

\-- Ну да, у тебя ведь есть силы шинигами.

\-- А вдруг я тоже не захочу?..

            Иккаку-сан сделал такое лицо, что Джун стало неловко и стыдно, а Рюкен с Хотакой в голос рассмеялись.

\-- Рано ты расстраиваешься! Джун пока не знает этот мир, а ты хочешь, чтобы она все решила уже сейчас!

\-- Мам, а ты уверена, что она справится в местной школе? Ну, и если Сомэ и Нобэ могут добираться туда сами, то Джун будет совсем неудобно.

\-- И что ты предлагаешь? – Хотака-сан нахмурилась и задумалась.

\-- Может быть, попросить учителя у Кучики? Или Шихоин? Для них это было бы только в радость, для Джун меньше стресса от учёбы.

\-- Эй! Почему ей можно, а нам нельзя?! – Тут же возмутилась и надулась Сомэ. – Я тоже хочу учиться вместе с Бато! Нечестно!

\-- Во-первых, ещё ничего не решено, а во-вторых, мы уже обсуждали всё это и не раз. Баловать вас никто не собирается, -- твёрдо высказался Иккаку.

\-- Я буду ходить с обычную школу! – вмешалась Джун, испугавшись.

\-- Пока ты никуда вообще ходить не будешь, освоишься в новом доме, у нас парочка дел есть… а выучиться всему ещё успеешь. Времени валом, -- отмахнулась Хотака беспечно. – Надо ещё тебе комнату устроить, вещей прикупить, ещё по врачам походить, а потом ещё по гостям мотаться недели две. Ты – событие, Джун. Многие хотят с тобой познакомиться.

\-- Я не обезьянка в зоопарке, -- обиделась она.

            Хотака вздрогнула, смутилась и рассеяно покивала. Остаток обеда прошёл вяло и спокойно, только под конец Рюкен попросил мать о приватной беседе.

\-- Хочешь прогуляться? – Предложил Иккаку Джун. – Покажу окрестности, поболтаем. Наверняка, у тебя вопросов гора.

\-- Мы будем летать?!

\-- Можем и полетать, если хочешь.

 

 

            Иккаку рассмеялся, а Джун умчалась за своей курткой. Хотака выгнала сестёр в сад заниматься уроками, а сама вместе с Рю стала прибираться и занялась посудой, раз уж не готовила:

\-- Ну? О чём ты хотел поговорить со мной?

\-- Тут такое дело… -- Рюкен замолчал неловко. – Капитан сегодня утром рассказал мне кое-что очень важное.

\-- Ты поэтому примчался так рано? На сколько важное? И почему тогда выставил отца из дома?

\-- Мам, тут такое дело… меня могут в клан Кучики принять, если я захочу.

            В тишине дома было слышно, как хрустнула тарелка, ломаемая пополам. Хотака закаменела от такой новости.

\-- Если ты или папа будете против, то я откажусь! – Рюкен почему-то испугался гнева матери, которая стояла к нему спиной и всё ещё молчала. – М-м-м… Бьякуя-сан сказал, что примет любое моё решение.

\-- Ему следовало сначала сказать нам с Иккаку, -- голос матери был строг и холоден.

\-- Вообще-то, я уже давно взрослый.

\-- С какого перепугу он предложил это тебе? И как он собирается всё устраивать?

\-- Кажется, малый совет клана решил, что будет лучше, если я буду ходить под фамилией клана. Возможно, мне подыщут невесту из Кучики чуть позже… а пока что дадут чин и должность, -- Рюкену стало совсем неловко. – Мам? Ты злишься?

\-- Почему ты спрашиваешь у меня совета, если уже всё решил?

            Хотака наконец-то обернулась к сыну, хмуро глядя в глаза. По ней видно было, что затея ей не по душе.

\-- Из-за папы. Я не знаю, как он отреагирует на это всё. Вдруг скажет, что я предатель? Оскорбится? Я даже примерно не могу предугадать его мысли.

\-- Он расстроится и разозлится точно так же, как сейчас расстроена и зла я. И Бьякуе я врежу при встрече, так и передай. Чтобы знал, что я не буду его щадить и прямо в лицо кулаком вмажу! А ты… поговори с отцом всё равно. Вообще, время для такой новости удачное. Мы будем возиться с Джун, нам не будет дела до противных сыновей, которые убегают от самых лучших родителей в чужие семьи!

\-- Ну, мам… -- Рюкен не удержался и полез обнимать обиженную матушку. – Ты же знаешь, что я вас всех очень сильно люблю.

            Хотака лишь вздохнула и взлохматила серебристые волосы сына, а потом обняла так крепко, что у него аж рёбра затрещали.

\-- Я пойду, мне надо ещё доделать часть работы.

\-- Не затягивай с разговором. И погоди! Как тебе Джун?

\-- Она ни капли не похожа на Рейко, но это даже и к лучшему. Пока, мам.

 

            Рюкен вздохнул и поспешно покинул родительский дом. Про дела он соврал, лишь бы не видеть грустных глаз матушки. Он всё решил, как только дядюшка Бьякуя сделал ему это предложение. Хотя, какой он ему дядя? Рюкена достал этот фарс и притворство. Все в семье прекрасно знали, кто настоящий отец, но продолжали врать друг другу и всем вокруг. Рюкену это надоело, ему важно было хотя бы для себя решить этот вопрос, быть честным. И если переход из семьи Мадараме в семью Кучики поможет врать чуть меньше, этого уже было бы достаточно, чтобы груз с души упал. Или хотя бы его часть. Только было стыдно перед отцом. Но Рюкен любит его, как родного. Даже больше, чем родного! Но вся эта недосказанность, замалчивание… Он устал и решил подождать до вечера. Сначала стоило остыть и привести мысли в порядок. Лучше идей, чем потренироваться с мечом, ему в голову не пришло.

            Ближе к вечеру он отправился в поместье. Рюкен уже с десяток лет обитал в поместье больше и чаще, чем у себя в квартире. Никто не возражал и не говорил и слова против, в какой бы момент времени он не появился там. После бани Рюкен прошёлся по крылу и нашёл дядюшку Бьякую в библиотеке. Правда, он давно не звал его так, предпочитая более серьёзное Бьякуя-сан.

\-- Я что-то не видел нигде Ренджи-сана.

\-- Ночное дежурство, -- напомнил глава клана расслаблено и затем оторвался от книги. – Ты говорил с родителями?

\-- Только с мамой. Она обещала побить вас за то, что скрывали от неё такие важные вещи.

            Кучики отложил книгу в сторону и задумчиво улыбнулся:

\-- И всё же, что она сказала, кроме угроз?

\-- Что раз я всё решил, то нет смысла уговаривать меня на обратное, -- Рюкен выдохнул и собрался с решимостью, хоть и внутри всё содрогалось. – Я решил… решил, что хочу быть Кучики, как и мой отец.

            Это был первый раз, когда кто-то вообще так прямо признавал прямое родство Бьякуи и Рюкена. По крайней мере, сам Рюкен не помнил ни одного такого момента. Сердце заколотилось бешено и почти болезненно от страха, во рту пересохло. Рюкен попытался посмотреть в лицо Бьякуи-сана, но не смог решиться, чтобы поднять глаза. Кажется, у него ладони вспотели, пока он ждал ответа.

\-- Отрадно слышать это, сын, - после некоторого промедления ответили ему тихо, но чётко и твёрдо.

            Паника немного отступила на второй план, а в голове всё крутились слова. Нить, что натягивалась в нём последние годы, расслабилась и перестала доставлять боль. Рюкен выдохнул и не заметил, как Бьякуя-сан подобрался чуть ближе и обнял его. Конечно, это были не первые их объятия, но чаще обнимашки доставались девчонкам, Рейко и Сомэ с Нобэ.

\-- У вас были планы на вечер?

\-- Ничего такого, чего нельзя было бы отложить. Или передать Тамаки. Ты ужинал? Я велю подать в галерее. Переодевайся и приходи туда.

\-- Д-да, хорошо.

            Рюкен не удержался, сжал Кучики сильнее и, совсем как в детстве, помчался по коридорам поместья в свои комнаты, воодушевлённый, окрылённый и до ужаса счастливый. И даже предстоящий разговор с папой уже не так пугал. Он ведь поймёт, он ведь знает, как семья важна. Он увидит, как счастлив его сын и не будет злиться.

 

***

            Джун сидела на первом этаже рядом с сёстрами, которые возились с домашней работой. От скуки она взяла учебник и стала листать его, вырывая взглядом заголовки и редкие картинки. Местная письменность была труднее, чем в мире живых, многие иероглифы были незнакомы или угадывались с большим трудом. Джун вздохнула и уткнулась в параграф про какую-то войну, решив попытаться прочитать. А потом она увидела знакомое имя:

\-- Иккаку-сан участвовал в войне?! – ахнула Джун, пытаясь читать сложный текст дальше.

\-- И не в одной, -- кивнула Сомэ. – Он очень сильный воин.

\-- Офигеть… а  Хотака-сан тоже?

\-- Ну, в войнах она не участвовала, но тоже очень сильная. Она смогла победить Зараки Кенпачи в дуэли, а ещё они с папой… -- Сомэ замолчала, не зная, стоит ли говорить.

\-- Что они? – с интересом спросила Джун.

\-- В учебнике этого нет, потому что это нет так давно было, -- Сомэ посмотрела на сестру, та лишь пожала плечами. – Ну, там была не очень хорошая история с похищением мужа Рейко.

\-- Шихоин Юширо, отец Акаги? – Джун припомнила имя и внешность того смуглого мужчины.

\-- Да, она ведь глава клана. Его похитил другой клан, долго прятал… а когда Рейко выяснила, где же дядя Юширо находится, то взяла родителей и Рюкена и вырезала почти весь клан.

\-- Чего?.. – Джун побледнела и обернулась на портрет девушки, что висел на стене в окружении других фотографий. Не похожа она была на безжалостную убийцу. Ровно как и Хотака-сан и Иккаку-сан. – Но… но если они так сделали, то их должны были наказать, не знаю… у вас тут есть тюрьмы? Такого быть не может, чтобы четверо человек сразу всю семью…

\-- В дела великих кланов никто не смеет лезть, -- ответила Нобэ. – С тех пор нашу семью очень боятся и очень сильно уважают.

\-- Это просто ужасно… -- Джун замолчала, пытаясь принять то, что услышала. – Вы меня не обманываете?! Получается, что они убийцы… но… как же…

\-- Что тут происходит? – Хотака тихо вошла в комнату, хмурясь. – Джун, на тебе лица нет. Что тебе наговорили?

            Джун вздрогнула и в ужасе подняла голову на Ясутоку, не зная, что ответить.

\-- Что такое? Сомэ и Нобэ обидели тебя?

\-- Они… они сказали, что вы убили очень и очень много человек… это правда? – Джун еле ворочала языком.

            Сёстры смутились от тяжёлого взгляда матери.

\-- Врать не буду, было такое.

\-- Но зачем?! В чём они были виноваты?! Нельзя же так просто…

\-- Там и не было ничего простого, Джун, -- Хотака вздохнула и опустилась рядом, гладя по спине. – Семья Тамагава сначала похитила принца Шихоин, долго укрывала у себя, а затем их воин… он убил Рейко, когда та пришла за Юширо, -- у Хотаки на глазах выступили слёзы, которые она быстро утёрла. – Ю-кун очень любил мою дочку, он в приступе гнева сровнял всё поместье с землей и добил всех, кто был там.

\-- Вам надо было остановить его! – Джун держалась на грани паники.

\-- Нам не очень хотелось…

            В комнате повисла неловкая тишина, только Джун шмыгала носом и утирала слёзы.

\-- Малышка, там была очень серьёзная история. Никто бы не стал убивать такое количество людей просто так, от скуки. Ты… когда ты узнаешь всех нас получше, когда разберёшься в этом мире, то поймёшь, почему получилось так, как получилось. Ты ведь не будешь бояться меня или Иккаку?

\-- Я не знаю…

\-- Я похожа на хладнокровную убийцу?

            Джун вздрогнула и подняла красные глаза.

\-- Ну… не очень… но все маньяки в обычной жизни на маньяков не похожи.

            Сёстры за спиной сдавленно захихикали, а Хотака вытянулась в лице.

\-- А ну цыц! Вам бы лишь над матерью посмеяться!

\-- Прости, мамуль, -- извинилась Нобэ, всё ещё улыбаясь.

\-- Ладно-ладно… когда мы пойдём к Кучики, я попрошу Бьякую найти для тебя описание тех событий в его бесконечной библиотеке. Ты почитаешь всё, как было, и сама потом решишь кто прав, а кто нет.

\-- А если я решу, что неправы были вы? – Джун испугалась. – Вы тогда вернёте меня обратно? Или сдадите в местный приют?

\-- Ну, если не захочешь жить тут, то придумаем что-нибудь.

            Хотака вздохнула и неловко потёрла лоб.

\-- Нет, я не хочу жить у кого-то другого! – Джун испугалась ещё больше и вцепилась в форму Хотаки. – Не надо никому меня отдавать! Пожалуйста! Я буду в саду спать, только не выгоняйте! Пожалуйста!

            Она вжалась лицом в грудь Хотаки и задрожала всем телом. Нобэ и Сомэ испугались не меньше и во все глаза смотрели на них.

\-- Никто не выгонит тебя, малышка! Не надо так пугаться, Джун, не надо, -- Хотака крепко обняла девочку, гладя по волосам.

\-- Точно?.. Даже если я буду плохо учиться? Или не захочу стать шинигами? Или сделаю что-нибудь не так?

\-- Точно, Джун.

\-- Спасибо…

            Девочка замерла в объятиях и пока не могла отцепиться, хоть и хотела.

\-- Вообще-то я пораньше отпросилась со службы, чтобы пройтись с вами по магазинам, красавицы мои, -- Хотака сменила тон с обеспокоенного на привычный беззаботный.

\-- С нами всеми? – Сомэ тут же забыла про всё и подалась вперёд.

\-- Конечно. Для начала надо будет прикупить для Джун немного одежды…

\-- Вы же показывали большие запасы… -- смутилась та. – Разве её недостаточно?

\-- Разве тебе не хочется свои личные вещи? И это не главное. Мы все пойдём за кое-чем другим.

\-- Мамуль, неужели?! – Нобэ подскочила от радости.

\-- Да, за телефонами для вас всех.

            Хотака заулыбалась, глядя на веселящихся дочек, которые клянчили телефоны очень давно.

\-- Конечно, Иккаку всё ещё против, но Джун он необходим, а вас обделять мы не собираемся. Так что собирайтесь, девочки мои. Пойдём за покупками.

 

 

            Джун вздыхала над старомодно сшитой книгой и уже сотый раз за вечер вводила в поисковик на телефоне фотографию иероглифа, чтобы узнать его значение. Она почти дочитала до конца архивную запись про войну двух кланов, остановилась на том, как клану Шиба вернули прежний статус, чтобы хоть как-то сохранить баланс. Хорошо, что летописец делал пояснения, а не просто сухо описывал факты и происходящие события, иначе Джун ничего бы не поняла.

\-- Бабушка послала меня узнать, как ты, -- Бато тихо вошёл в библиотеку и встал чуть в отдалении, постучав по деревянной полке, но Джун всё равно вздрогнула.

\-- Бабушка?

\-- Хотака-сан. Она не родня мне, но…

\-- Я поняла, -- Джун кивнула. – Я почти закончила, меня зовут обратно?

\-- Нет, но тебя не было очень долго. Это не очень вежливо.

\-- Я всё равно никого там не знаю… и такие большие сборища мне не очень привычны.

            На ужин в поместье собралась вся семья Мадараме, глава клана, его спутник и Тамаки с Бато. Ужин получился неожиданно шумным и бурным, у Джун разболелась голова в первый же час. Она привыкла, что с ней мало кто общался и не брал в свои компании.

\-- Все собрались из-за тебя.

            Джун устыдилась и тяжело вздохнула, закрывая книгу:

\-- Хорошо, я сейчас вернусь…

\-- Я могу рассказать то, что ты не дочитала, -- Бато подошёл ближе и сел рядом, проглядывая внимательным взглядом столбцы слов. – Всё равно ты уже прочитала самое основное.

\-- О, спасибо… -- Джун растерялась и положила книгу посередине.

\-- В то время, пока клан Шиба возвращал свой статус, в клане Шихоин был объявлен траур на год. Никто не справлял праздники, не женился, все внешние контакты были сведены до минимума. Только благодаря влиянию главы клана Кучики семье Шихоин удалось удержать свой авторитет на прежнем уровне. Кучики Бьякуя поддержал Юширо-саму и публично осудил действия клана Тамагава, назвав расправу местью. На счёт семьи Мадараме думали очень долго, потому что они находятся под защитой обоих кланов, к тому же являются ценной частью Готей 13 и довольно опасными боевыми единицами. В итоге советы кланов решили, что семья Мадараме как бы ни причём.

\-- Это почему?

\-- Потому что ими двигал долг перед семьёй дочери, которая в итоге погибла во время сражения. Рейко-сама пожертвовала своей жизнью ради спасения Юширо-самы. Для многих эта трагедия отдельно взятой семьи сгодилась в качестве наказания. На этом всё. Идём.

            Джун покивала, вздохнув, а потом увидела имя, которое Бато не произносил.

\-- Погоди, а кто такая Кучики Харука? – она стала напряжённо вчитываться в столбцы.

\-- Это моя покойная матушка.

\-- Вот как… -- Джун примерно одновременно с этими словами прочитала, что женщина, до свадьбы ходившая под фамилией Тамагава, покончила с собой через несколько месяцев после трагедии.

\-- Она считала, что виновата во всём случившемся.

\-- Она одна? Такого не бывает!

\-- Наверное…

\-- Прости, пожалуйста…

\-- Ты не виновата.

            Джун всё равно стало стыдно, а ещё очень грустно.

\-- Бато, у тебя уже есть меч? – неожиданно спросила она.

\-- Обычный есть, духовного пока нет. Бьякуя-сама считает, что я не готов к такой ответственности, но Хотака-сан считает иначе, из-за чего они часто спорят, -- Бато скромно улыбнулся.

\-- Я даже не знаю, нужен ли он мне, этот духовный меч…

\-- Может быть, мы будем тренироваться вместе.

\-- В школе у меня всегда было плохо с физкультурой. Никогда не любила ни бегать, ни в волейбол играть, а тут аж с мечом придётся учиться обращаться! Не хочу… -- Джун надула губы и потянулась, разминая спину. – Наверняка у меня ничего не получится, и тогда все от меня отстанут!

\-- Ты не хочешь меч? – Бато смотрел на неё круглыми от удивления глазами.

\-- Неа, зачем он мне? Ну, конечно, я видела, как Хотака-сан здорово им управляется и как может превращать его во что-то огромное и опасное… но мне такого не надо. Отрежу себе что-нибудь ненароком, только проблемы остальным буду доставлять, да ещё ведь это для меня учителя надо… да ну. Я лучше как-нибудь без него.

\-- Что же ты будешь делать?.. – Бато никак не мог придти в себя.

\-- Ничего! Вот совсем ничего не буду делать! Только гулять, есть и отдыхать!

\-- Это же скучно…

\-- На первое время сойдёт, а там подумаю.

\-- А если тебя заставят? Что будешь делать?

\-- Уйду.

\-- Куда? – Бато совсем растерялся и ничего не понимал.

\-- Куда угодно. Не в первый раз.

\-- Ничего себе…

 

 

            Джун топала по вечернему лесу в неизвестном направлении, куталась в свою куртку и шмыгала носом. Она уже второй день шла куда глаза глядят и останавливаться не собиралась. Под вечер на неё напал очередной приступ жалости к себе. За почти полтора года пребывания в семье Мадараме и Сообществе Душ она устала так сильно, как никогда не уставала. Всем от неё что-то надо было! Какое-то невообразимое количество людей все время требовали от неё внимания к себе! А ещё учителя в поместье Кучики постоянно заваливали её заданиями, заставляя то зубрить историю, которая была более-менее сносной, то заниматься изнурительными тренировками, что было просто ужасно. Да и остальные уроки радости не доставляли. Её тело тоже начало меняться, за год она очень сильно выросла. Врачи сказали, что оказывается она недоедала прежде очень сильно, поэтому сильно отстала в физическом развитии. Руки и ноги стали какими-то чужими и неуклюжими, Джун постоянно спотыкалась, всё валилось из рук… Ко всему этому ещё примазался дурацкий меч, который ей и не нужен был вовсе! Иккаку-сан очень торжественно вручил его Джун и велел носить с собой всегда и везде. И этот дурацкий меч очень мешался! Постоянно бился о ногу, задевал обо всё и всё в таком духе. Джун радовалась, что её не заставляли махать им. Она доставала его из ножен только два раза. Первый – чтобы посмотреть и подержать в руке. Второй – чтобы натереть пастой.

\-- Чего носом хлюпаешь? Заболела что ли?

\-- Дядя Ренджи!? Откуда вы здесь?! – Джун шарахнулась в сторону, перепугавшись. Она называла Абараи Ренджи так, потому что он как-то раз усадил её на лошадь и не помог слезть, пока Джун не зазвала его дядей раз двадцать подряд. Она дулась недели три, но в итоге сдалась, потому что тот извинялся слишком уж мило и искренне для взрослого человека.

\-- Да Мадараме увидел, что ты меч забыла дома, попросил меня тебе передать. Сам побоялся идти, сказал, что ты ушла, потому что тебе их рожи уже надоели, -- Ренджи протянул ей ножны с добродушной улыбкой, а Джун разревелась в голос. – Эй…

\-- Не нужен мне этот меч! Не хочу я его! Он только мешается! Я всё равно им махать не умею! Видеть не хочу эту железяку!!!

\-- Ну а как же в лесу без меча?

\-- Вот так!

\-- Так а если хищник или пустой? Чем же ты защищаться будешь? – Ренджи будто не замечал истерику.

\-- Хищник?..

\-- Волк, например. Или кабан. Злой кабан даже страшнее волка будет. Пустые сюда, конечно, редко забредают, потому что тут Серейтей рядом, патрули частые… но мало ли? Так что без меча никак.

\-- Но… но я всё равно не смогу… -- Джун растеряно огляделась, а потом нахмурилась. – Дядя Ренджи! Вы меня специально пугаете, чтобы я вернулась обратно! А я не хочу обратно! Мне здесь хорошо!

\-- Так если хорошо, то кто гонит? – Ренджи опять улыбнулся. – Знаешь же какие ягоды ядовитые? Если сомневаешься, то не ешь. И спать лучше на возвышении, неудобно по-первости, конечно, но привыкнуть можно. Не мёрзнешь?

\-- Нет, у меня куртка тёплая… -- Джун совсем растерялась и нехотя забрала меч.

\-- Крутая, кстати. Если бы можно было, то я бы только так и ходил… но форма, что поделаешь.

\-- Так вы не будете меня забирать, дядя Ренджи?

\-- А ты хочешь?

\-- Нет…

\-- Значит, не буду.

            Джун аж рот раскрыла от такого. Она думала, что её силой потащат обратно, отругают и накажут. А тут такое…

\-- Так погодите… Хотака-сан и Иккаку-сан не злятся? Они не просили меня вернуть домой? Не ругались, что я пропускаю занятия, ну, и что вообще сбежала, ничего не сказав…

\-- Неа, ничего такого не было.

\-- Так это… им плевать на меня что ли? – на глаза опять навернулись слёзы ужасной обиды.

\-- С чего ты вообще это взяла?! – Ренджи охнул и обнял зарёванную Джун, которая вцепилась в него со всей силы. – Если мы сейчас вдвоём вернёмся, то они ужасно рады будут. А не возвращают тебя силой, потому что уважают твоё желание побыть одной.

\-- Но как же…

\-- Вот такие они родители. Все их дети делали что хотели, в рамках, конечно. И ничего ужасного не случилось ни с кем из них. Хотаке и Иккаку не наплевать, они очень переживают за тебя! Но если тебе нужен перерыв, то никто не будет лезть.

            Джун немного успокоилась и отцепилась от одежды Ренджи, осталась молчать и шмыгать носом.

\-- Ну что, боец? Домой или как?

\-- Я… я ещё погуляю, можно? – робко спросила Джун, стесняясь поднять глаза.

\-- Хорошо, только если почувствуешь, что начинаешь заболевать, то сразу обратно дуй.

\-- А я… ну, я не знаю куда идти… -- её охватил ужасный стыд, ведь она заблудилась в этом лесу.

\-- Вот как? – Ренджи явно растерялся. – Ну тогда… -- он повертел головой, -- тогда иди на чётко на север, куда-нибудь да выйдешь. И у тебя телефон вроде с собой? Побереги батарейку, чтобы позвонить или навигатором воспользоваться.

            Он кивнул на карман куртки, а Джун охнула и смущённо улыбнулась. Она совсем забыла про чудо техники. Затем они с Ренджи попрощались, обнялись и разошлись в разные стороны. Он только помог Джун повязать меч к шлёвке штанов своей лентой для волос.

 

 

Джун вздохнула, сняла меч с пояса и перекинула его через забор первым делом, а потом уже кое-как вскарабкалась сама. Хорошо, что дверь не была заперта в отличие от ворот. Джун вздохнула, сжала ножны в ладони крепче и распахнула створку, случайно гулко стукая ей об упор, аж сама вздрогнула. Зато, наверняка кто-нибудь да проснулся бы.

\-- Я дома! – громко сказала она, набрав в грудь побольше воздуха и так и осталась стоять в предбаннике, не решаясь разуваться и входить внутрь.

Через минуту со второго этажа почти что кубарем свалились Иккаку и Хотака. Они ошарашено уставились на грязную, отощавшую Джун. Та смотрела на них серьёзно и немного настороженно, не зная, чего ожидать. Первой молчание нарушила Хотака, падая на коленки, крепко обнимая Джун и громко рыдая.

\-- Я думала, что ты не вернешься к нам!!! Думала, что ты нас видеть никогда больше не захочешь!!! Джун! Как хорошо, что ты здесь, Джун! Я так счастлива! – она не переставала рыдать девочке в плечо и сжимала так сильно, будто не хотела никогда отпускать.

\-- Ну чего? Как тебе прогулка? – Иккаку улыбался и пытался напустить радостный вид, но по лицу всё равно было заметно, как он волновался.

\-- Есть хочется… а ещё я куртку порвала, -- смущённо ответила Джун, показывая испорченный рукав.

\-- Джун вернулась?! – сёстры так же шумно сбежали с лестницы и раскрыли рты от удивления. – Мы думали, что ты не придёшь обратно! Или что тебя сожрал пустой! Или что ты хочешь найти другую семью!

\-- Я… я не хотела в другую семью… -- Джун ужасно смутилась и нерешительно обняла Хотаку, которая всё никак не отходила от неё.

\-- Хоти, отпусти уже ребёнка. Она и так еле стоит, а ещё тебя держать надо, -- Иккаку довольно улыбнулся и посмотрел на часы на стене. – Так, я сейчас чё-нибудь приготовлю, а ты, Джун, дуй умываться и переодеваться. Куртку починим, не переживай. Сомэ, Нобэ, вытаскивайте пока стол, у нас тут поздний ужин намечается. Хотака, дуй с Джун в ванную, теперь ты тоже вся в пыли.

После этого дом окончательно проснулся и зашумел. Джун молчала почти всё то время, пока Хотака помогала ей помыться и прочесать спутанные волосы. Через час вся семья уселась за полуночным ужином.

\-- Расскажешь, что ты там делала? – Сомэ изнывала от любопытства. – Что ела? Как спала? Где была? Тебе не было скучно? Неужели тебе не хотелось обратно?

\-- Ну… как захотелось, я сразу пришла, -- Джун откашлялась и запихнула в рот побольше риса. Ужасный голод мучил её почти всё время, что она «гуляла». – Чем вы тут занимались без меня?

\-- Да ничем, всё как обычно, -- вздохнула Нобэ. – Только у нас ноутбук сломался, а тебя не было, и починить было некому. Но мы вроде как справились сами… ещё я ударилась деревянным мечом на тренировке. До сих пор болит, хоть уже почти неделя прошла.

\-- М, я тоже с мечом упражнялась немного, -- без особых эмоций выдала Джун. – Припомнила, как вы все тут им махали и тоже решила попробовать, а он это… он говорить со мной начал. Я сначала подумала, что каких-то не таких ягод съела.

Стол погрузился в гробовое молчание. Все пялились на Джун и ушам своим не верили. Та усиленно жевала маринованную капусту и бобы.

\-- Ну… и как он тебе?

\-- Дурак какой-то, но смешной.

\-- Помощь нужна? – Иккаку плохо скрывал свою радость.

\-- Да не, я сама пока попробую.

\-- Может, вас тоже в лес выгнать на годик другой, чтобы вы со своими мечами разобрались уже? – Иккаку задумчиво посмотрел на моментально возмутившихся дочерей и долго ржал, пока они пытались сначала убедить его в несостоятельности идеи, а потом ещё и попытались побить.

Джун смотрела на них и тоже смеялась, быстренько сметая всё, что было на столе. Она немного расслабилась и всё-таки рассказала, как выживала в лесу, что научилась спать на дереве и про пару визитов дяди Ренджи, который сначала принёс меч, а во второй раз еды. И беспокоился лишь о том, чтобы Джун не простыла больше, чем за что-то ещё.

После этого их компания стала понемногу утихать и зевать. Решено было идти спать, а не болтаться до утра. Джун тоже сладко зевнула и уже перед дверью своей спальни, в которую переделали гостевую, обернулась на Хотаку.

\-- Я по Акаги соскучилась. Можно к нему в гости?

\-- Конечно, малышка. Я завтра спрошу у Ю-куна, когда смогу забрать его к нам.

\-- Хорошо.

\-- Спокойной ночи.

\-- Спокойной, -- Джун поколебалась, но подошла к Хотаке, обняв её первой. – Я больше не буду сбегать, не предупредив…

\-- Спасибо, -- Хотака чмокнула девочку в макушку.

 

 

Юширо подхватил заснувшую на тёплых досках Джун, желая унести в спальни во дворец. Скоро обещалось стемнеть и похолодать. Акаги стоял рядом, он вообще-то и привёл отца сюда. Тот даже не знал, кто у него в гостях. Кажется, это был первый раз, когда Джун посещала семью Шихоин. Все прежние встречи чаще всего проходили у Мадараме дома.

\-- Хотака-сан, я же тяжёлая, не надо… -- вяло прошептала Джун, когда её взяли на руки, сладко выдохнула и свернулась удобней, прижимаясь к мягкой одежде. Кажется, она уснула крепче.

\-- Папа, не буди её… -- тихо попросил Акаги.

\-- Лишь отнесу в спальни.

Юширо смотрел в совсем детское лицо девушки и узнавал в нём черты своей покойной жены. Так же легко он находил и отличия.

\-- Она похожа на маму? – спросил по дороге Акаги, не желающий отходить хоть на шаг дальше.

\-- Не знаю. Я познакомился с твоей матушкой, когда она была намного старше. И… ты же понимаешь, что она совершенно другая личность? – Юширо старался не говорить громко.

\-- Да, понимаю… когда Джун вырастет, ты возьмёшь её в жёны?

\-- С чего ты взял?! – Юширо чуть не споткнулся.

\-- Ну… можно тогда я себе её в жёны возьму, если ты не хочешь? – Акаги было не смутить.

\-- Ты у Джун спроси сначала, хочет ли она.

\-- Обязательно спрошу.

Слуги быстро постелили постель, в которую Юширо аккуратно уложил совсем уже разоспавшуюся Джун. Та разметалась по футону, громко посапывая и не вызывая ничего кроме умиления. Юширо хотел уже остаться и посидеть с ней немного, как вспомнил про сына:

\-- Акаги, тебе тоже пора спать.

\-- Я лягу тут.

\-- Нет, ты помешаешь.

\-- Не буду я мешать! Я с краю лягу!

\-- Тш-ш-ш…

Акаги надулся и наперекор отцу забрался в постель к Джун, пристраиваясь аккуратно к её боку и цепляясь за одежду с таким лицом, что трогать его было чревато смертельной обидой. Юширо лишь вдохнул и укрыл их обоих одеялом, поцеловал сына в лоб и сел рядом. Джун, почувствовав соседа, не просыпаясь повернулась на бок и обняла Акаги. Тот просиял в очередной раз, устроился удобней в объятиях и закрыл глаза. Юширо смотрел на это с грустью в сердце и только радовался, что Хотака-сан и Иккаку-сан пощадили его чувства и попросили учителей в доме Кучики. Даже от такого мимолётного напоминания душу захлестнула тоска. На секунду Юширо даже порадовался, что Акаги не помнил свою мать, иначе ему было бы так же тоскливо, как отцу.


End file.
